The Past Meets The Future-Changing History Part 2: Past Preparations
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After discussing the aspect of changing the future, the characters of Star Trek The Next Generation and The Original series are in 2003. As they all decide to make alterations, Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter consider their connection and the prospect of them meeting as kids and spending their lives together, how would this change the future if they and Lou Ferretti met as children.
1. 1: Future Conversations And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'C, George Hammond, Jacob Carter,** **Hank Landry, Lou Ferretti, Melburn Jackson, Claire Jackson, Mark Carter, Laura Carter, Will Riker and Morgan Le Fey.**

 **Guest Stars: Jean Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher, Wesley Crusher, Geordi La Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, Tasha Yar, Miles O'brien,** **Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Leonard Bones McCoy, Nyota Uhura, And Pavel Chekov**

 **Timeline: After the events of the Four Dragons, and the truth to the Events of Needs are revealed**

 **Synopsis: After discovering the truth regarding the events of Need, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Lou Ferretti, General Hammond and Jacob Carter decide to change their family pasts. And open up the Stargate program 30 years in the past as they prepare to change their histories. They learn that their future is to become the present of their favorite tv show now."**

 **As they meet the cast members of the Star Trek franchises, the added truths to the bonds between the trio and Will Riker are revealed. And the quartet decide to insure they meet as children as the choices that are made hope to alter the future in a better way. As they meet the system lords and the races against them as they start more then 20 years in the past.**

 **Will this make the future more hopeful or will things turn into a repeat of their current timeline now**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it picks up where the last story left off now, as they finish discussing arrangements with their doubles. Before they lead into** **the Treaty is rendered, as the truth is revealed, before the entire planet. And the president gives the two medals to Daniel, for his services at the time. As** **before Bregman and his team interview him, he reveals the added truth to everyone."**

 **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 1: The Final Preparations And The Treaty**

"Just trying to lighten up the mood, aside from that, I had a good teacher." Daniel Jackson said and they nodded as Morgan Le Fey rested her hand on his shoulder then. "And this is the way you should be acting when it comes to training a fellow recruit in this way. Yes and this is this going to be you and me, I'm part of your life from an early Daniel, you're growing into your potential, but it was your destiny to find me."

"But to repeat what Lya and I said, 'you have much to see and much to experience, do not hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes its own time. That's the lesson the Jedi that left the teenage version to the Jedi that you all come to see as a legend in this movie series was saying, but the future isn't set, there is no future. You must pave that road yourselves, so as Lya, Omac and I have said, make it a good one now."

"As this chance only comes once in a lifetime, so you can change your lives and fix the problems now. Though a mentor, it's make the training fun, what do you call your training games, color teams?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her smiling at the question then. "Capture the flag and certain wargames, it's training the kids to work together as one now, but thinking through the idea now, before they do them."

"And with that, guys, all junior Atlantis crew military members, listen up, during training. Once we get you on Atlantis you're being segregated into teams, equal number of cadet training teams. Red and blue, like the helmets they used on the movie, your color is your team, but what equipment they used to train with, we're creating it now for this. But that includes what we discussed, but when on the mainland we're doing training exercises."

"So though not on the front line in the job, this is just when living on Atlantis, if we have these wraith attack the city, so you can defend yourselves. But if Ford crosses the line with you being the same age, I want to know about it, because he's acting like a brat. When during a mission when have bigger problems, he may be a weapon's expert, but he's a green officer who never been in another galaxy though he managed it on Atlantis."

"And for a year, but he's not leading a mission, if it concerns helping us, when Carson is in charge right now, if we ever get boarded. So if you'd been together prior to ending up on Atlantis, I'll consider, but I'm choosing the leader of the teams, kids. But when I'm not around, the next in command is Will and third in command is John. As the captain's grandfather is just observing things here at the time and with that in mind now."

"We had this conversation already, but to make a good impression it's not by showing off or recklessness. But carefully thinking it through, with you guys entering things in 2004, mid 2005. You're in training till you're 26 on Atlantis, so this way, you Cubs are there in training until we bring her home. It's a one year rotation, before the committee turns her into the Enterprise and I'm recalling you after that." he said and they nodded to him.

"What colors do we use for training teams as we're, that is my team, is alpha unit in training teams as you trained us before." Lieutenant Second Class Brandon Elliott asked and he explained that. "With that fact I'm training you in the way the enterprise does, but red, blue, green and orange. So these are the color teams in teams, and it's no more the 15 to 20 of each team as well, but the teams, it's, for you guys now guys."

"But we're treating it by the hockey teams metaphors now, your teams are your friends, but you mess with one member of the team..." he started to say and Lieutenant Second Class Christina Grave Satterfield finished it. "You got the others on your head ready to remove it after that at the time. Case in point, if we had a kid like Banks on the team, his former team mates hurt him and they're dead later on." she said and he nodded.

"The same as the internal championships, so we're rotating training scenarios and you're competing against the rival team. So capture the flag, incursion exercises, and a few dozen other things for you guys in training, so that includes the Wraith and the Goa'uld. But this is living at the city and you're, if we have a few black ops recruits in the city, the top team and the next generation to my squadron, so you tell your predecessors. "

"That they don't want to accept our rules and start acting like the little brats in Air bud, or any other kid sports movie we've seen so far over the last few years. They're getting thrown out of training in Atlantis and sent back to the SGC for intermediate training. But as I said and I'm saying this for both of us, you disagree with me: fine. If you want to take it to Jacob or General Hammond: fine, through me, but I'm warning you."

"You try or ever do an end run around me to the general to get the rules to change and where you want to go. And I'll snap you back so hard, you'll think you're a first year cadet at the Air Force academy again." he said with a stern tone and the quartet nodded as Jason Grogan answered him smiling. "You don't have to worry about that with us, Daniel you know us we'd never do that you know our skills, our training ways."

"But as our memories are back by then, whoever was added to the list of candidates at the time, but whoever did it. They're the ones who've got to get used to your training, but we know you're abilities here." he said and Daniel nodded to him then. "Yes and I'm just saying this, regarding the way they want me to alter strategies. But it's the fact they're newly activated recruits, so sure they say I can't make the big decisions."

"But here's the point of that, is it just possible you don't make lieutenant colonel to full general without knowing the dangers. The pressures of command when you're at the top of the food chain in base or ship politics. In being the leader, the dangers in making the big decisions, so Jenny as you're the one dealing with a teenage helm jock. And you're Starfleet born, if we were our grandchildren, what's the first thing I taught you."

"So far now, as it maybe several generations removed, but you're still my Cubs, so with that, why don't you give out the first lesson now. Pretend you're telling off the guy showing me disrespect, after I caught him in the act of that insubordination. But this is going to be acting out that conversation, before we do it for real. Alright, alright." he started to say and then looked at the lieutenant he just laid into and nodded.

"Alright Fisher stay put, so you're playing the young officer that tries that remark." he said and Wesley Crusher gently answered him. "The fifth member of the training ensigns that arrived on the ship that year, his name was Anthony Jenkins, Colonel Jackson. He was acting like Fisher was here a bit ago, so he's doing that portion. So with that I recommend running a field test right now, because with you added to the crew."

"And no one's getting away with anything, and especially if they're my age or a little younger, regarding these arguments now." he said and they nodded to that in agreement. "Good idea Wesley, alright this is good way to start it off now, as we do this, Daniel, I want to see you doing your command tone when we call that meeting." Captain Jean Luc Picard said to him and Daniel nodded to the request then gently at that.

"Alright, we're doing a rehearsal of that conversation, so we're pretending we're on the enterprise to do that." he started to say, before Omac changed the scenery and they found themselves standing on a replicate of the bridge. And the crew nodded with bemused smiles as Will's team mate said it smiling. "Well that helps, almost like being back at home at the moment." Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge said to him then.

And he nodded as he, and his friends, exchanged grins then at his remark. "So which conversation is this, if we're doing this?" Dr. Beverly Crusher asked and he explained that, before Daniel said it for him. "It's just after you brought Wes on to the bridge, but as you and the captain were talking prior to his seeing him again. This is after Will grabs Geordi, Data and Deanna from whatever it is they're doing at the moment now."

"And you tell everyone the truth to our bonds with each other, so this way when we get started later. As, if this wasn't the tv show, but doing this for real the day, I drop the act now as we just arrived in your century, now. And just so that means everything regarding the second voyage of the Atlantis contingent. Which gets blocked out as I'm with you and Tasha, Worf and Miles just busted us at the time, along with the admiral."

"As he overheard the conversation, before the captain overhears the entire conversation after the admiral busted me now and we go over this with him, but the conversations we're using. They're going to be the one that are going to end up in the pilot episode book now. So we just tell everyone the truth, and before the virus gets on the ship now, the one that we come into contact with." Daniel said and Geordi finished that remark.

"And we don't have the teacher's pet scenario remarks coming into it, anymore as we already did this conversation." he said and she and their captain nodded to him smiling then. "But this conversation is in the book to the pilot episode now, as well as we tell the captain the truth to the bonds between us. Will and me, so the book is going to go from this size to this size now." he said and as he started to get two books then.

Before Omac flashed up a copy of the pilot episode book and a second one appeared on the table. "Thanks for the illustration help, Omac." he added and the joint chiefs chuckled at that and he nodded as they saw it the size of Young Jedi novels and they nodded. "Well this ought to be interesting, as you're giving my lecture for me that first night, before we start the real mission, but this is just the beginning now to save ourselves.".

"And get passed the scrutiny thanks to the NID, though in this case, its we're one mind about everything as you say what I'm thinking. To these kids, but you and I both prefer intellect over athletics. Though dealing with Rice, his risk taking is what killed him that year, but that's what the difference was. You and I never took risks, as far as areas we're concerned, we do it together." Commander William Riker said to him at that remark.

"Yep, where my duty station was, I'm not taking it without you at my side, my best friend, my partner, my brother. They want want one of us, it's a package deal, we work together, or not at all." he said and Will nodded with a smile. "For anyone in the 20th century, hearing we needed a second or third in command. It meant that if we wanted one of you, we'd have to take both of you, would infuriate the commanders like Bauer."

"But then they're not the ones who've seen and read your records, because they just know you by reputation. We know you as some of the finest officers we've ever had the privilege to know and having serving under, son." Landry said and he nodded. "Yes well if we're the kids on the tv show and learned to work together. As the results are we learned we're exactly matched as we learned to compete, before we put it together."

"So we bounce ideas back and forth and as a result we win the training games by putting our heads together. But it's four years training under Jacob, six years here at the SGC and then seven more under you, General. But it means acting like who we are, two of your best colonels, and Andy is your second in command. And I'm the leader of the first team and Bill is team 2 now starting now." Daniel said and Landry nodded to him.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that tests you when in work mode, as I've seen your temper when you lose it with Jack at the moment. But when training cubs, its the act of taking on the parent mode with these kids and before they drive themselves right into the wall. When with your students are kids and they're no older then 18 and are entering college now." Lieutenant Colonel Derek Barnes said and the group nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's do this now, so just act like Danny son, ten years of training you've been a commander for two years." General George Hammond said to him and he nodded as he pretended he was acting as his grandson. And got to work as he looked at the eight training officers as he said it firmly then. "Omac, get us in the original uniforms, and bring her back, but put her at the group's age as they are now."

"So we're doing the first night, after the admiral leaves the ship, and after I discussed things with the captain, so the second the ship is in one piece. It's we go to a meeting as we let them know ahead of time regarding the rules during our opening gambit. And as a newly activated crew, with us just getting to know each other and the next day the mission starts." he said and they nodded in agreement to that as he did it for them.

A minute later their lost member appeared as she appeared in their current addition to their uniforms. "Sirs, guys, what's going on?" Lieutenant Tasha Yar asked and he explained that to her. "We're resetting the timeline, by returning to the past, the day my parents died at the museum now. And changing things around, but the added side effect are that the crew asked to get their memories back." he said and she nodded to him.

"What's the last thing you remember exactly, because every one lost had theirs?" he asked and she sighed as she answered him then. "I got blasted by that oil slick character Armus, so if I'm reading this right, Doctor. Then everyone has memories leading up to their deaths, mine is when we go get Deanna now. Uh huh, okay, so what about you, what's your involvement now if you told me this?" she asked and he explained that.

"My grandson was supposed to join the crew, but we're insuring that does happen now in the next timeline. But Will and Deanna got back together, and you and I meet and I see you acting like Anna, or in my case, Sam Carter when we were first met. But that's the catch now, but I think if my grandson met you, that's it." he said and she nodded as she looked him over and feeling something in her change then as she looked at him.

"In other words, the reason I never got together with anyone was because I was waiting for you, we meet and your wolf imprints on me after that and that's it. Though with that, if your memories are inside your grandson, then what I read up on you. In regarding things a few years back is going to have me telling them. Whatever Sam would say about that trauma right and to never bring it up just to prevent a flashback now."

"I'm saying the same to protect you from that right now, as with three women in the senior crew staff you have me the guys and Deanna always surrounding you now. Though I meet the bastard that caused it, he's a dead man when I get through with them as is the jerk that caused it. As you, this you belongs to her, and you, Danny belong to me now, but either way two versions of SG-1 and its us until they arrive now."

"What about Worf, or is Martell also joining the crew?" she said and he nodded. "Teal'C is security chief when you guys getting started before coming to get us. But he's a commander, you guys are getting promoted to L.C., so you. It's you're security and I'm command so that solves that now, and the leaders of the security teams. They're all getting promoted to full lieutenant later one, but for him and me, it's a new cross over."

"But new crew, new base, new friends, but in some ways it's the exact same thing now at the moment. We just have our base and home traveling with us everywhere we go now, and less stress, but that was exactly the problem. Because we barely get enough time to recover before we're thrown back into it, because we're short handed. Around here at the time and as to why at the moment we have only 18 teams right now.

"So we, that is America, can't do this alone, but we can if we have the entire planetary government involved, but that's exactly the problem right now. They just want to fight when we can get more done talking to the NID, they don't want any help. And are running us ragged, because I humiliated them once too often at the time, but that's this timeline, and it's clear to the previous generation that our country can't do it alone."

"And not without help at the moment, but that's what this is about, if you have a family member that looked like you. In this century we're doing the added touch to us starfleet this soon, so first us and then once we retire the gate it turns to exploring by ship. But to us, we got a better shot at this now because these NID guys want to go proactive at the moment, but they're like Maxwell and he slaughtered 700 people 18 months ago."

"In your century, but Maxwell lost his mind out of grief and went rogue at the time here at the time, because military politics. Well it started with the NID, right now, but it's because Jack O'neill destroyed the team by going NID here." he said and she nodded as she crossed her arms. "He's in love with Sam, but she's under his command and it's against regs, Sam's listening to her head rather then her heart and chose you now."

"I get it, we have this conversation before my memory comes back and I think the others chose just after the virus started running amok on the ship. Let me guess this I have the memories leading up to Armus killing me, well that helps, I can prevent Wes from tripping over the damn thing right now. Because though we have these memories they don't know that, so we can prevent it at the moment and with it at the moment."

"And along with Jake hijacking the damn shuttle, and kid, was that really necessary." she said and Will hid a smile. "We already had that conversation with him, Tasha." he said and she nodded and he nodded to he smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's the catch and what this is, if my wolf suddenly imprinted on Tasha here at the moment. And she suggested to me we make a pact regarding this and what happened, but Data now."

"He's a, if we took the act of the sci fi into it, he's cybernetic android, meaning they created a full metal body with human skin all over it." he said, before he got the answering response from Brent Spiner. "So secondary catch, we have Harlan cloning me with that device and I'm now human in appearance, but better then a human. But faster, stronger and so on, as we can change a few things in the special effects now."

"With the added help from the races, like people walking through walls, creating a copy of Schwarzenegger in android form when they make that and a few dozen other thing." he said and they nodded. "Well science in movies just took on a whole new meaning, but we better discuss this later. Daniel go ahead, the nine of us and Teal'C are surrounding you and you guys assemble behind the security panel." Will called out and they nodded.

"Wait, Omac, create a duplicate of ten forward, that way we got enough room to fit everyone that knows the truth in there and we can fit everyone now, okay." he said and a minute later the room got redirected as the entire crew found themselves in the room of a duplicate version to ten forward then and they smiled. "Alright that should do it, Daniel go ahead." Picard said and he nodded as he looked at the entire group.

As the ones who knew their secret and didn't mind as he said it gently as he got to work. "Alright everyone, before we deal with the emergency I'm just making it clear in what you heard between us, Counselor Troi, Captain Picard, and Doctor and Mister Crusher. So listen up, because I'm only explaining this once regarding bonds. With the fact you heard his and my truths regarding our bonds with each other and us with Counselor Troi."

"But that's the truth, Counselor Troi and he were together when we were 25, and we'd been friends for a year or so, but she's his soulmate and with that. If you hear her calling him that, its the Betazoid term for soulmate now, meaning she's his soulmate. And future wife, so as you just heard it they decided to get back together. And with the fact that they just got back together, expect us, them and me, to be talking things over."

"As for the Crushers connection to the captain, I'm just giving you the basis of that knowledge, but he was a friend of my father. But her husband was his first officer on the Stargazer and their friend in common with each other was Captain Walker Keel. So the captain has know the Crushers for 25 years, and if he decids to start Wes's training. And its because he's doing a favor for his mother and honoring his father's memory."

"But just because he's got the peak to be a teenage version to me, is no excuse for treating him like he's getting special treatment. Because whatever happens next cements the fact that his training activated, but let me make this clear. But in the records, his grandfather Robert Crusher, he too was a gifted young man and the reason for why he's this gifted is because he's of traveler descent, meaning his grandfather had the gene."

"And mine just intensified the ability to the point he can do everything a traveler can do, with the proper guidance. But that's why, when I'm working and there's trouble I'm the one dealing with it, but if he doesn't want special attention or having his abilities thrown him every time he turns around. Don't try it or it's getting you six months on stand down, understand, _cadets_." he said and the quartet nodded as he went further at that.

"Me, if you read up on the family history if Commander O'neill comes here, its because of a family rift, to answer the unasked question, he sold my grandfather out to the leader of the planet that once belonged to the system lord Apollo. And my grandfather was put through his types, the black ops and marine's, worst living nightmare. And by that I mean when in the middle east if they get arrested by Saddam Hussein's guards."

"And then a few years later after that, that's it forget it I'm not discussing this, as he's the reason my grandmother was taken. And turned into a host, and that destroyed the friendship and connections between us. So if you see him try and talk to me, if he's transferred and we're dealing with a possible return of the Romulans. And he makes a suggestion regarding that or the cardassians, it's I'm reminding him of this debate."

"Said debate is the one that our grandfathers had repeatedly over the system lords, if he wants to go proactive and its not going to happen. As to why I'm a commander, he's an L.C., I'm a full no middle ground, because as a commander up to full admiral. I have to think about the safety of the crew. Even if it means running from a fight, I will not put the crew at risk, okay." he said and they nodded to that as he went further.

"Regarding the remarks on rumors and things regarding the new training ensigns when they see a couple kids younger then them working everything they were doing in simulation. And said rumor gets passed around, we're not playing favorites, its the act we offered them a part time job when not in school and they took it. But to them now, it's I'm taking one of the junior cadet ensign's as my apprentice now and with that."

"They're on the same training regime you're in right now, and that means the following but 1) you're on the curfew set to your age, 2) there is absolutely no fooling around with the toxic chemicals, by that I mean health class, kids. 3) You're on a strict diet, that's being set for you by the medical department later on here. That diet is 80% of the food your body needs and 20% of the snacks, clear." he said and his tone went stern then.

"4) There is absolutely no lying to us either, as starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, and we never lie. If you got yourselves in trouble at the academy over something a felony or whatever it was, we want the whole story. Or regarding a training accident such as use of the starburst, and 5) I'm just saying this for the captain, but when we need help, that help doesn't include, now."

"Getting involved in something as dangerous as a manhunt, clear." he said and they nodded, before they could answer a final flash appeared. And then a young man appeared to be no older then Jenny and Picard crossed his arms. "What may I ask are you doing here, Ensign Jenkins?" he asked and Anthony Jenkins swallowed hard. "He's taking Fisher's place for this debate, Daniel." Jason said and he nodded to him then.

"I think that sums it up, Captain, if I'm dealing with this kid and the attitude switched courses. Alright Fisher stand back, if he's one of the kids that acts like Jack and I'm playing my grandson, better stand back. And I think he took your place, if he's on the edge of getting shipped back to the academy or worse. And if he wasn't assigned to the Enterprise, but another ship." Daniel said and he nodded and quickly moved back.

"He was assigned to the Dauntless and after the first emergency, Farpoint, we did this conversation the next day. But if we're opening up training by starting the night before we get started as this continues now, you better do my lecture for me. Just so he doesn't cross that line in the middle of the announcements, once we have the crew. The entire crew assembled, its a staff meeting Danny, so we do a crew meeting for new arrivals."

"And then we run a meeting, a staff meeting so first and second in command." Picard said and he nodded as he hid a smile at his use of his nickname. "Alright restart this conversation and we go from there, Jenkins is 21 as are the quartet. And so far the quartet are doing fine in training, but this kid hasn't gotten higher. Then a 70% on every test I assigned him and he hate hates officers: Junior officers like yourself to the point."

"That he was associating with the brats that did that to Wes." Will added to him gently. "Guys, ladies, pretend you're the quartet, we're doing this in the way we would if you just joined the crew and it's a crew staff meeting that night first after we got picked up by the battle Bridge and the saucer section was arriving, alright." Daniel said and the quartet nodded to the orders as she answered him smiling as the quartet looked at him.

"Alright ready Colonel, so go ahead, as you're training us, now so we pretend to be ourselves until we reveal that." she said and he nodded as thought over that title then. "Great, right now, I'm a lieutenant colonel, and in the future, I'm in the navy version of my same rank, and taking on the edge required, with my being on duty repeatedly." he said and Picard nodded as he answered him at the remark with a slight smile gently.

"You better relax, before we have that same problem, but as you're acting like any good first officer would be, best to put that to use right now." he said and Daniel nodded as he refocused then firmly as he said it to them. "Better alter that announcement and tell them the truth, as this was you knew that Jack was his first officer on the Stargazer. And he knew me and Jack for years, friend in common was Walker Keel and with that."

"You and Will already knew this and you were telling the recent transfers, as Jean Luc was also a friend of the family, your father to be specific, Daniel." Beverly said and he nodded. "Alright everyone, listen up, with the fact you heard his and my truth regarding our bonds with each other and us with Counselor Troi. The reason we're on a first name basis with each other right now in informality, and into why exactly right now "

"It's because he was her boyfriend when we were on the Potemkin, but that's the truth now, Counselor Troi and he were together when we were 25. And we'd been friends for a year or so, but she's his soulmate and with that. If you hear her calling him that, its the Betazoid term for soulmate now, meaning she's his soulmate and future wife. And with the fact that they just got back together, expect us to be talking things over."

"As for the Crushers connection to the captain, I spoke to Admirals Haden and Brand, and learned this directly from them now. But her husband was his first officer on the Stargazer and their friend in common with each other was Captain Walker Keel. So the captain has know the Crushers for 25 years, and if he decides to start Wes's training. And its because he's doing a favor for his mother and honoring his father's memory."

"So with that in mind, if you have a problem take it up with us, but do not give him a hard time about it. And simply because we gave him a shot at training, if you read my records, a traveler knows their own kind. So they can sense the power of another traveler the second they see them in action. And when it's just weeks after we got started, understand, so again, lay off." Daniel said and they nodded to the orders.

As Jenkins looked at Wesley in annoyance and Brandon crossed his arms as he looked at the other boy. "Jenkins don't say anything if he earned his shot in training, he's allowed to hang with us, as is Jake Kurland." he said to him sharply and he looked at him. "He's not a full officer." he said with growl and she answered that. "Yeah and neither are we Jenkins, we're training ensigns entering advanced training, he's a student officer."

"But so what, he and Kurland are like us, he's just our young peer now, he's got older siblings if he needs an older sibling. So he's got it with us, the four of us, if you're jealous, get your own group because he and Jake can stay with us now if they want." she said sternly and she and Brandon looked at Wesley and Jake Kurland. "If you guys want to hang out with us after hours that's fine, you two." she said and they nodded to her.

"Alright can I go further now, or is there going to be a fight right here and it blows your shot at training on the ship. And if there's an outburst and if it resorts to violence, Ensign." Daniel said sternly to that remark and they nodded. "Aye sir, sorry for the interruption, but I'm, just giving the fifth initiate a talking to, before we start here. But we're doing your enforcing for you in this." Brandon said and he nodded to him at that.

"Now regarding that fact is if obstructs the truth if he came up with a way to get out of our first situation and this results in whatever pact was broken. Whoever caused the rumor is in serious trouble here, but our lives are none of your business. Though we tell you the truth to our secrets, it doesn't mean that our bonds are up for question. His and his mother's bonds to the captain, or the rest of us is our business and none of yours."

"Mine especially if you're curious to why I hate Jack O'neill so much when we have him join the crew later, it's personal business, if you really want to know. Ask me or the senior staff or my friend Commander Martell into why. So, if you read up on the family history if Commander O'neill comes here, its because of a family rift. And to answer the unasked question here into why we had this rift between us now at the time."

"But he sold my grandfather out to the leader of the planet, planet P3R-636, that planet had a Goa'uld mining facade to it. And my grandfather was ordered to study the sarcophagus technology for a research grant that General, Dr., Darrel Matheson, ordered. But the joint chiefs ordered us to go to one of Egeria's planets, and this was a test on Jack O'neill to see if he was an NID operative as they knew this Intel now."

"And that planet once belonged to the system lord Apollo and my grandfather was put through a POW. To get rid of my grandfather, and his best friend, Dr. Steven Raynor, the NID, they're Nova squadron as adults in our grandparents generation. So now the question is are you a good Nova, or a bad one, so ask yourself that question. And reflect on that, are you being a good Nova or a bad Nova now as a recently graduated cadet."

"I mean it, reflect on that." Daniel said and they watched as Jenkins swallowed hard as he went further. "I'm not sure sure we understand Commander." she said and he nodded. "By that I mean a Nova who decided to go against the whole and do the right thing, duty to the truth and never mind duty to your friends. Or one who's willing to sacrifice others to save their own skins and crosses lines not meant to be crossed now, so with that."

"If any of you were on Nova, think on that, because you continue down that path, it's going to destroy you and everything you care about. Which is what Moses really meant, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything that matters to you. Most of the trust of your family and your mentors." he said and they watched as Jenkins had sweat breaking out on his face and thst and he nodded as he went further at thst.

"But the black ops and marine's, they put him in the worst living nightmare when in the Middle East if they get arrested by Saddam's guards. And I hated him ever since for that at the moment for what he did to my grandfather. And then a few years later after that this cemented it for me, the rift between our families after that. But my grandfather's mentor at the academy called in on some equipment that looked like Goa'uld tech."

"And O'neill is the reason my grandmother was taken and turned into a host, and that destroyed the friendship and connections between us. Us and his with the rest of my squadron, Anna Carter, Peter and Jenny Ferretti and Teal'C Thomas Martell. So if you see him try and talk to me, if he's transferred and we're dealing with a possible return. And of the Romulans, and he makes a suggestion regarding that, or the Cardassians."

"And it's I'm reminding him of this debate our grandfathers and father's have, so said debate is the one that our grandfathers had repeatedly over the system lords. So if he wants to go proactive and its not going to happen, because as a commander. Up to full admiral, I have to think about the safety of the crew. Even if it means running from a fight, I will not put the crew at risk, okay." he said and they nodded as he went further.

"Regarding the remarks on rumors and things regarding the new training ensigns when they see a couple kids younger then them. And it's because they're working everything they, the officers were doing in simulation and he's doing it for real, and knows everyone by name. And said rumor gets passed around, we're not playing favorites, its the act we offered them a part time job when not in school and they took it, but to them now."

"They're on the same training regime you're in right now, and that means the following but 1) you're on the curfew set to your age. 2) there is absolutely no fooling around with the toxic chemicals, by that I mean health class, kids. 3) You're on a strict diet, that's being set for you by the medical department later on here. That diet is 80% of the food your body needs 20% of the snacks, clear." he said and his tone went stern then.

"4) There is absolutely no lying to us either, as starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, and we never lie. If you got yourselves in trouble at the academy over something a felony or whatever it was we want the whole story. Or regarding a training accident such as use of the starburst, and 5) I'm just saying this for the captain, but when we need help, that help doesn't include, now."

"Getting involved in something as dangerous as a manhunt, clear." he said and they nodded as he went on. "Now to prevent any false information from running amok on the Enterprise now, that includes rumors created out of false information. So to repeat what Commander Riker and Captain Picard just said, if someone starts making up rumors. And by that I mean some very crude rumors and stories and they get caught."

"And especially if said rumors are done by a teenager, and let me tell you, no self respecting officer: either security, let alone science and engineering. Well they'd never buy those rumors, why well it's because they're too smart for that. Hear it, and all they'd have to do is go right to the horse's mouth and get the truth. From said victim the rumors were created about and said officer would never by those rumors after that."

"And if they do and the said person that created the rumors is being treated as the village idiot and trouble maker now, they start an act of violence. And said teenager is ending up in their own version of juvenile hall and are barred from the recreation areas they spend the most time in. Such as the holodeck or just the on the ship library, but I'm making it clear now, with the fact you're considered adults when at the academy."

"Well that's not the case, I do believe you're all 17 now?" he asked and the quartet nodded. "Well, at the academy, you're adults, but when under our care for the training you're still kids, so you have a regime you have to follow. As you're learning the physical and emotional, let alone the psychological side effects of life in space right now. When on a space ship, so with that, if anyone of the next grouping when they arrive now."

"If they start getting jealous that they can't top your abilities and release that annoyance into going into ten forward and start drinking or taking stimulates, I want to know about it right now. Because these guys are pushing themselves into a physical and emotional burnout and they need to be relieved of duty until they're fully recovered now. As you're training officers now, to you, if we were in the 20th century, we're your coaches."

"And as your coaches, if we see you on the edge of a burnout, you're on hold now, just to give your body time to heal and recover. And that recovery doesn't include screwing around with the toxic chemicals, or the stimulates. So break your rehab, if you do, and you're on light duty indefinitely until you're fully recovered cadets. Now, I'm just making it clear and to repeat my earlier remark, regarding this, regarding stereotypes."

"And the rest of these things regarding showing off or Stereotypes and I'm making it very clear now, but I do not tolerate stereotypes or showing off. And I'm saying it now, but during training if one of you got in trouble for pulling the starburst in showing off. But we have absolutely zero tolerance for showing off, hot-dogging. Going by your gut instincts or you're trying to act like a hero, and not when in the middle of a crisis."

"But, if you hear my words in his voice, then I'm telling you now, but Commander Riker and I are one mind about everything, regarding decisions. And definitely when it comes to the safety of our crew and our captain and with that in mind. So there's no pushing the limit or envelope when it comes to the safety of the crew, be it physically, mentally. Or emotionally and with that in mind here you kids maybe ensigns now."

"But in reality you're cadets entering advanced training now, so you're kids, and in regarding the decisions to rest, trying to rush whatever it is you're trying to do. Or are trying to try something completely reckless that could land you in sickbay. And for a week and if its the last and it could get you and whoever's with you killed. And I'm just going by example here, if we have a workaholic coming on board at the time now."

'And demanding that you continue with whatever mission research is needed and you're too exhausted to think straight. And you're on the edge of collapse, if one of you gets hit by the knack, come to me or him and we're pulling the plug regarding this. But with that is that of trying to find some way to get past our decisions so you come to me. In regarding his decision, whatever it might be, I'm not countermanding it, and vice versa."

"His decisions, and mine, are final here, so if you have a complaint with him, don't bother coming to me, because I agree with whatever it was he said to you. regarding it, but you disagree with us: fine, you want to take it to the captain: fine, through us. And I'm warning you right now, but you try the end run behind our backs to the captain. Just to get him over ride it, and he tells you what we already told you, we're not tolerating it."

"And you disobeying our direct orders and trying to over ride our decision by going straight to the captain for it and you're getting busted back to ensign. If you're a officer higher then L.C., or, if you're a newly arrived cadet, on his four year training in on the job training. It's getting you busted back to a first year cadet and I mean that, because we're not tolerating the type of hotshot attitude that Jack Oneill demonstrated."

"So try it and we're busting you, is that clear." He said and the members of the crew nodded. "Aye, Aye Sir, but I think we have a problem." Brandon said in response as they saw the other ensign say it under his breath, before he heard a mutter at that. "If you can't make the big decisions, I suggest you make room for someone who can." they heard and Picard crossed his arms at the disrespect and Daniel went over it, firmly then.

"Well to answer that, **_Cadet_** , is it just possible that you don't reach captain, or admiral without knowing the dangers of the big decisions, cadet. I've been a commander for two years and with a ship full of kids, is it just possible. That I'm thinking that any decisions I make could affect the next of kin." Daniel said in response as he crossed his arms as they watched the young man pale at that as the quartet all looked at the other red.

"Oh boy, now he's really done it." he saw in the trio's eyes at that remark as the quartet standing next to him hid smiles and he knew they were trying to keep from laughing at that. "Oh my god man are you really that stupid right now, you're still in earshot of said boss, you bonehead. But you ask a stupid question and you get a stupid answer you jock." He heard in an undertone from his girlfriend's apprentice at that remark.

And he hid a smile at that as he answered her at the remark then as he looked at her with a bemused smile at that statement. "Alright whatever you're thinking right now, just say it young lady, because holding it in like this. You're going to break a rib from that right now, so just say it, and we can discuss this after the scenario." he said as he watched the quartet as they tried to keep from laughing at the reprimand.

"Nice tension breaker right there, Lieutenant, that was really good, but again, you don't want to get busted for smart Alec statements. Wait till you're out of the room and earshot of the victim that remark was aimed at." Picard said with a chuckle and she nodded as she looked at the future version to their fifth member that was joining up then as she answered his remark, as the improv was coming forward as she answered him.

"Busted, why not just speak a little louder there Tony, unless you want to get caught by the senior staff crew for insubordination this soon after getting started here. And he's right, is it just possible you don't make commander, captain or admiral. And without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions as we all heard that spoken a lot. When in training and in another way from him and Captains Boyd or Cromwell, Tony."

"And in ancient history class when at the academy now, to quote said remark, it's based on knowing the consequences of what these decisions are. And any choice they make could affect our families, off of the ship, and the families of the officers on the ship. Our grandparents served under him for 12 years, his grandfather, and personally we prefer his style, his style was though working with us personally instead of the all soldier way."

"And both versions, him and the rest of his squadron, all generations, they all prefer the 'think your way out of the box' to officers like Jack O'neill. Why well it's because his grandfather got our grandparent's team mate killed by ending training too soon. And they transferred to SGA recon so they can have a safer job. Then compared to being around trouble magnets like black ops and with those words in mind right now, Tony."

"But here's the point right now buster, but he's got to worry about keeping everyone alive as to how and why. It's we're on a galaxy class ship, ergo, galaxy class, it's a flying colony and as a flying colony, he's the second in command. And of the governor of that colony and that makes a good officer, thinking about the consequences of every decision. So as a result he's got to make decisions that affect the lives of everyone on the ship."

"As a flying colony we live together, though we got our own lives that doesn't discount the family we're a team and extended family. As any decision he makes could affect our families as well here. But then you're a newly activated ensign, and he's been in thick of it since he was in his late teens. But you want to cross him, you're not taking us with you, you helm jockey." she said and he hid a smile at that as he answered her.

"I take it he was giving Jack, Damian Reynolds's brother, a tough time in flight training if you're saying that Sarah?" Geordi asked, pretending she was her grand daughter and she nodded to him. "Damian Reynolds was the kid brother to Jack Reynolds, but that was enough to make Jack furious when J.J.'s idiocy killed his baby brother, Captain. We were 19, and he was attempting the Starburst." Daniel said and Picard nodded to him then.

"Despite the fact my generation banned it, he still attempted it and it kills a member of your families legacy?" he repeated and they nodded. "Aye Sir, he also broke Anna's wrist in an outburst at the tavern, but to put this bluntly now. The fight was the same as the one on Starship Troopers, the damn idiot never learned from one mistake. And made another and it kills a friend and it permanently segregated him from us."

"By the us I mean Tom, Peter, Anna and me, for life after that at the moment, but if Cadet Jenkins is acting like this. Then he's ticked I exposed his hero to you and Admiral Brand, Sir." he said and Picard nodded as he crossed his arms as Jenny answered him at the remark. "Aye sir, and as a result, Captains Reynolds and Deladier let him have it for attempting the starburst, but that's the third time in 130 years, the captain."

"I mean Deladier said this directly, but he said to tell you our side of the story, regarding how we lost another one. But to quote you Sir, they did duty to their friends, before the trio heard from us that the best way to keep their chance at staying at the academy. It was by coming forward together, and I told them the penalty for coming forward. And they all decided that was better, then getting branded as pariahs the next few years."

"With Dana's grandmother an archeologist, she suggested we have a look at season 5 of our tv show and the five of us checked this episode. But when doing it we saw Sito Jaxa's double had this same debate with your's, to answer the unasked question his name was Patrick Stewart. I know you were going to recommend we study all ships named enterprise and study ancient history, and we did that at the academy already."

"We're straight A student's, but Brad was in leadership and pilot training, Jake in command and he's also studied in being a negotiator. I'm engineering and piloting and Dana, she's security and archeology. But we're straight A students and we decided on getting a jump start into our training, if we'd were assigned to you, Sir. But we studied this argument, but despite Brand suggesting he check that episode, and he didn't."

"And Jenkins did it again, the others all came forward, before the test results came out. Jenkins was held back for a year. So the admiral wanted you to know this with us just started right now." she said and he nodded and Jenkins swallowed. "Sir, I know I should have come forward..." he started to say and Picard said it with a stern tone. "Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you went with whoever your wingman was."

"In pretending this was just an accident, so what does that tell me about your character right now, Ensign." he said to him sternly and the red uniformed cadet was trying to keep from paling at that. "I knew that was going to be a problem, but to get on with this, before we arrived the admiral assigned him to you. Just so you could run evaluations for the next few years, Captain, but best to have the commander watching now."

"But it happened again at the academy, despite the fact your age group banned this one, these guys on Nova keep trying and someone keeps getting killed in the last 15 years." she said and Picard crossed his arms at that. "Who was killed this time exactly, if Andrea assigned him to me, ensign. Because the first attempt cost the entire squadron their lives and my age group banned it from use ever since?" he asked and she sighed sadly.

"It was Deacon Fisher, they keep trying it at O'neill's measurements, but it's always the first half they get right, but blow it in the star formation. She's hoping the next leader of Nova doesn't try it, but he does and our squadron are going under cover to shut it down. And making sure it's never attempted again at the academy, but I'm calling the next generation Gamma, and I think Bill is Wes's version to Commander Riker."

"But they, and we, are you 2nd generation." she said and Daniel nodded. "Deacon Fisher, as in Lieutenant first class Jared Deacon Fisher, because my grandfather laid into him regarding the attitude that Anthony here was showing me and my grandfather answered him in the exact same tone. " Daniel asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, he's related to the lieutenant that was getting crude in front of Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Derek Barnes."

"But we always preferred your and the commander's teaching styles to officer like O'neill, to us, he's too much of a drill sergeant, we prefer your ways. But to quote your words, though the right answer doesn't seem like it's there, just relax and you'll find it." She said and Picard hid a smile at her remark then. "So I suppose you heard that I exposed J.J. and he ended up getting hold back for a year at the time for breaking the rules."

"If your successors are deciding on using my idea and taking it several steps further?" he asked and she nodded as he shifted subjects then. "Alright young lady, why don't you give out the first lesson here, if we knew each other in another life, then you know, so with my training to be a captain. What's the biggest point, when you hit commander leading into the very top of the food chain, as this is just the beginning of your career."

"And if you're just like your grandmother, and she was working under Colonel Carter once she made major, before my grandfather called her back for a second. So how could you know what's ahead of you now, if you four I knew in another life, then again. With the fact you just told me who your grandparents are, that did it, so go ahead, what's the point exactly?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him smiling then at that.

"As if that's not enough if you're 4/5's of my squadron at academy you know what our, that is mine and Commander's Riker's opinions. That are, if you start jumping the net without thinking it through, that can get you killed. So again, what's the biggest part of reaching my rank when you're stationed on board a ship full of children. And you're the second born Starfleet junior officer, or been raised in the program for five generations."

"And I don't have to hear the words, as your grandmother was?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him. "He makes a good point Tony, you're a recently activated training ensign, but until now you never lived off earth. But the four of us have, with that in mind, you're showing off your fast thinking. And reflexes when your top concern regarding this, should be making a good impression on our training instructors."

"As good against remotes is one thing, good against the living that's something else, we were in simulation for four years, and this is the real thing. So direct translation here the fun and games are over and it's time to get serious so said translation, we were in simulation for four years and this is hands on training. And while I'm at it, he's got his mind and heart focused in the right place, but any choices regarding scrimmages."

"And with our former opponents, even though the Goa'uld are extinct, that doesn't mean the trouble is over yet. And if you jump too soon, it could put us and our younger crew mates at risk. In the beginning when he was our age, the choice was easy as he was making it for himself, but now at this stage in their careers. That they got to think about the safety of the crew, the civilians, the children, and we're their new training Cubs."

" Like at the academy the captains, and the admiral are our new guardians, if we get in as entering our teens, boarding school and this is college now. As any choice they as the senior staff makes could affect the next of kin in the process. That's what makes a good officer, not showing off just to get a promotion, but carefully working over every choice. As our training has four options, but sometimes you make the right decision."

"And sometimes you make the decision right." Jenny said with a bemused smile as Picard hid a smile at her remark as Deanna said it. "Yes very good cadet, that's exactly the point and I happen to agree with him completely cadet on that. As such you're just starting your career, and he's been in the thick of it for 10 years. And he didn't make commander by getting reckless and showing off to his training instructors, young man."

"It's the fact he's a careful but skilled officer, so unless you want a time out this soon, watch your attitude." Deanna said firmly to him sternly. "We also read the backhistory on Atlantis, our grandparents served under your grandfather for five years. And just before my grandmother was transferred to the Phoenix and then with it now. Is the fact your grandfather asked for her and the trio to return for a second term of service under him."

"She got transferred back to Atlantis, when they were 29, but Atlantis, in her opinion, was the best placement for them. But from 22 to 27 and then they spent two years after at a different command, before the council ordered the same five year mission. Wondering around our galaxy that the original Enterprise went on and the city became a city sized version of the enterprise at the time, as they created a way to farm now."

"On board the ship just our supplies and the genetics that created the Nanites, we made an alteration to the fast acting strand. They altered the formula to create a way to create more food, the slow aging in animals that were needed for food. The plants that we used for vegetables and fruits even the carbohydrates. The Tok'ra helped us manage that and we then started work on that, before we, or rather they loaded the city with the basis."

"And left for the next planet on the list. On board the ship and started working on ways to manage when they needed the real food our bodies needed. But you, that is your grandfather, practically raised our grandparents. And after we, well they, graduated from the academy, so this was worth another tenor, sort of big brother. And to us, you were our favorite commander at the time, if you were your grandfather now."

"But our grandparents served under your grandfather, for the entirety of ten years, too them, you were their favorite commander, your grandfather at the time now." said and Daniel nodded to her smiling. "There a reason they had a problem with J.J.'s grandfather Ensign Hailey?" Teal'C asked, taking on his human earthborn stature and they nodded as she said it for the four of them as she sighed as she told them the truth.

"It seems that though we destroyed 4 in the side of 7 months, the minor Goa'uld Zipacna attacked the new planet some of the Tok'ra. The ones acting as scientists, they were at that planet, as they were working on the formula. To destroy the bulk of the system lords, the ones not party of the treaty and O'neill wanted to destroy them all. At the time and our fifth was killed at the time, just after Lantash's clone was blended with him."

"But when he heard that Daniel was going undercover at the time, to get your grandmother. The added act had switched courses, it didn't matter to him that Daniel was doing the job Landry asked him. To him, Daniel was just weak, but Daniel remarked on the fact that if he did, we'd have a true Sithlord running loose in the galaxy now." she said and they nodded as Picard took over then as he sighed as he nodded gently.


	2. 2: Future Crew Meeting And Tasha

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it picks up where the last story left off now, as they finish discussing arrangements with their doubles. Before they lead into** **the Treaty is rendered, as the truth is revealed, before the entire planet. And the president gives the two medals to Daniel, for his services at the time. As** **before Bregman and his team interview him, he reveals the added truth to everyone.**

 **As this chapter gives off the rest conversation they're going to have when they end up in their grandparents bodies once it switches from SG-1 to Next Generation. But they're completing things leading into the reveal of the truth now to everyone, before dealing with the NID and the and the two episodes of star trek entering the story, as things continue into the opening of the movie, from here it's completing the rest of the year.**

 **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 2: The Reprimand And Bonds Start Growing**

"If I was my grandfather and heard Anubis was back it's never mind killing the bulk and not when we were replacing the two we lost with two more. And just about to add the Tok'ra Queen back to the group now, the bulk and we had an agreement. We don't cross them and they leave us to our day to day lives, but here's the lesser of two evils. In that lesson, every time we kill a renegade we got someone even worse to replace them."

"But that's exactly the problem that the stupid fools don't understand, and I'm not killing my wife, if I was him and not after she gave us the bargaining chip needed. Just to keep the entire bulk alive, so, so what if I never killed the bulk, I got my mission finished. And by bringing back Intel to protect our entire planet and colony ring. But with the new supreme lord of the system lords on earth, he'd go with my idea and with it."

"After the mission ended its we've got to get some work done, and we destroy the formula of that poison. So none of them cross the lines, if he goes NID completely, he's no friend of mine. Because kill the bulk we have Anubis taking control, kill Reese and we lose our bargaining ship, so one option left, we do the reverse and that's it. And I bring back Intel and a fresh specimen we can study." Daniel said and Picard nodded to him.

"And if I was my grandfather, I'd be proud of you for not immediately using that poison, to survive we need that Intel and it's 18 month more, till we get her back, but that's fine. Pull the trigger too soon and you expose yourself as a earthborn spy in the collective, you blow your cover that can kill you, you can't take that chance. So nicely done, if I was George and Jacob I'd be proud of the you and the new information you brought us."

"That's what we mean, but 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight'. You proved the point of that lesson, and though we lost another team, we have a chance to remedy that problem. But if he thinks you're weak that's his problem as he's a full soldier and you're a general in training to join the joint chiefs. And start your first command and you're ready to start your own command." he said and he nodded softly.

"Yes and when we heard you asked for us specifically he was in shock, because to him it looks like you're playing favorites. But despite the fact that we said our families had history, he's seeing this as you're playing favorites in cadets and subordinates. And simply because we all served on Atlantis after we found her, if we were our grandparents and he's planet born, the rest of us, Starfleet born." Jenny said and he nodded to her.

"So that's the problem he's jealous, because I asked for you specifically, Ensign Hailey, because our families are old friends. And my grandfather was your other superior officer next to Commanders Riker and Jackson's grandfathers. And by that I mean if we wre really our grandparents Colonel Jackson was your general at the time. I'm the 5 star supervising things until he was ready to do it on his own now at the time."

"Because he wasn't ready to just separate from me and then comes the fact, that I knew you anf your parents well, in both generation. And I asked for the four of you specifically, but I didn't ask for him, and he's jealous. Jealous of the way our families had history, that I take an active interest in your training. That I see every bit of talent in you and I prefer intellect over athletics?" he added and she nodded as she answered him gently.

"Aye Sir, the admirals, Admirals Carter, Hammond and Landry told me you asked for us specifically by name, before we left our previous position at the time earlier today. But it was a real relief, because Bauer, he ordered us to be on the Phoenix with O'neill and Maxwell. But we'd much rather have you, because you're more exploration then warlike and the Phoenix is an upgraded version to a teltak." she said and he nodded to her.

"Is there a reason Bauer wanted you on board the Phoenix with O'neill?" he asked and they sighed. "O'neill is Nova, and the Novas, if we were in 2003 are the NID, he's trying recruiting techniques for this little operation as Maxwell is also NID born. But we were born and raised SGC/SGA born recruits, it's duty to the truth. Your grandfather was the other mentor we had in addition to their's, if we were all our grandparents now."

"I'm not saying that to show off, it's the truth, the acts of finding the descendants of our grandparents and the link we all had. That's what mattered to the four of us, we were hoping once we graduated from the academy. You'd consider us as junior crew, in the same way he did with our grandparents back then. As things started a second time so Atlantis, the Enterprise, back to the beginning." Jason said to him and he nodded to him.

"I understand, but if you recall my double, but my command works best when my subordinates tell me what's on their minds. And I mean that in everything, training, and everything else, I know most junior officers try to pretend they're fine. But you're likely to see some explosions if someone was on that ship when it exploded. And the emotional impact is still hard to cope with, with you just starting out and the same is said."

"For having to switch your phaser from stun to kill because the first time is always hard to stomach now for you newly arrived trainees. If you need to confide in me, or Commanders Jackson and Riker, that's fine, Cadet." he said and the quartet nodded. "For us, and the guys, that's enough to traumatize us for a first time. But one too many close calls, but you can trust us, we won't let you down." Brandon said and he nodded to him.

Looking at the third boy sharply as Picard said it sternly to the first red uniformed ensign as he remembered why he had this problem then. "Training ensign is still a cadet entering advanced hands on training, which is what this is right now. **_Cadet_** , but ensign, junior grade, lieutenant, lieutenant commander and commander. If we were the other branches in the military, it's you're a lieutenant second class entering advanced training."

"He's a lieutenant colonel young man, you're showing disrespect for a superior officer. And when your top concern should be getting on my good side, good first impression, during this situation. But at the current moment I'm under a deadline regarding our chances at advancing further. And to be honest, I'm not in the mood to tolerate bratty cadets when they don't get their way young man, but regarding his remark."

"He's taking you through your training exams and those exams don't include acting like a hotshot, right now, and I don't tolerate showing off or stereotypes and here with that. And I make the big decisions, the protection and safety of this ship and everyone on it, that is my primary concern, young man. And if I wasn't under pressure at the moment, in regarding this at the current moment, into why the ship was split in half now."

"And I'd do this conversation with you in private, but as you were acting insubordinate right now with that attitude. Then it's not starting off well, and you just got off on the wrong foot with me and the next rank down right now. He and Commander Riker are acting like any good first officer would, because they're involved. And in 3/4's of the happenings, when it comes to things that go on inside this ship at the current moment."

"But let me make this clear, if we had a medical emergency and we were dealing with the kids as their parents are on sabbatical. And I learned that someone wasn't watching whoever the said children were, I wouldn't tolerate whatever idea you suggested. Especially if involved trying to stop the person that did it physically, if someone hijacked us in the middle of an emergency and not when we have to get control back."

"But that attitude when we're all stressed from trying to get control of the ship back and we have a child who's sick. That attitude if you're acting like Johnathan O'neill, that's enough to have my already stretched nerves snap. But this attitude to my new second in command, as his brother is the first officer of the ship. And he's doing everything, from medicine to science, to security, and he's highly skilled in all three departments now."

"From what I heard from Admirals Brand, Carter, Landry and Hammond, his skills topped off the record at the academy and with him on board, if they want to swap off. When it comes to away missions, then that's fine with me, he's my second first officer. So when I need Commander Riker commanding on board I have Commander Jackson coming with me. As he's skilled in everything, and I see, in him, the very same aptitude now."

"In truth, he's the adult version to my original first officer's son, but if that's why you're showing him disrespect at the current moment, we're not tolerating it. And with that in mind, you're walking a fine line of getting stripped of your rank and shipped back to the academy." Picard said sharply and the cadet swallowed at that as Will finished that. "Young man, are you a full pilot or are you in that and command training right now."

"Because that attitude can have you wash right out of command training?" he asked and Jenkins tried to keep from paling as he answered him. "I'm in command training and I'm an experienced pilot, Commander." he said and they nodded as Daniel looked at Picard and he nodded. 'After the mission is over, we do this conversation in my office, same conversation you had with Shelby, so first you and Will do this portion of it, now.'

"And then you and Will are with me in my office as we do this, because he's on the edge of washing right out of the academy at the moment. Some are cut out to be starfleet officers are not, and this attitude is showing a true disregard for authority. And I had this problem prior, but the stress was we didn't have time to do this conversation. As we just got started, but it's a matter of talking to each other over the transmission now.'

'Before we meet for real as I gauge your personalities and before the 8 of us get our memories back after the aftermath to the virus. So first pretend you're doing Will's announcements to everyone and make it clear you're one mind about everything.' he said and Daniel hid a nod then firmly at that as he looked at Will and Will nodded as he crossed his arms then as he answered him sternly, and said it as sternly as he could.

"You disagree with us fine: you want to take it to the captain: fine, through us, you ever pull an end run around us. And we'll snap you back so hard, you'll think you're a first year cadet again." Will said to him sternly as Daniel crossed his arms at that as he said what he and Will were both thinking. Before seeing the looks on the quartet who's eyes showed interest and abrupt happiness at seeing him like this when on job.

"Well there's the temper I heard about, but that's enough to make an impression, because when your grandfather lost his. It's the act that the one showing insubordination got hit with both barrels at times, Sir." Chris said and he he nodded. "Then I think you know what I'm going to say now, as I don't tolerate attitude. Or insubordination on the job young lady, if under the influence of the Bendii syndrome or when inebriated."

"So when we're not around training you, the assistant coach is Lieutenant David Jenson, understood, you four?" Daniel said for both of them and they nodded. "Aye Sir, I saw the side effects of that syndrome, but mixing drugs and ethanol into it. And it's a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, if the character is on the edge of a burnout. In regarding training or scholarship for said training." Jenny said and he nodded to her then gently at that.

"That bad?" Tasha asked and he sighed. "Worse, imagine the perp had one too many and his attitude was acting like he was on stimulates and alcohol. But the technology this could be compared to the sarcophagus technology, as it starts altering your personality. As the more you use it it starts effecting who you are, the longer exposed. And the faster it drags your alter ego to the surface, Lieutenant." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"And the person playing around with that technology or the toxic chemicals they get caught, in any department, it's medical suspension. And they're on stand down till they're clean, and I don't want any argument, regarding this. Either from you guys and if you catch the kids in the high school program doing this. Tell me and Dr. Crusher and it's an automatic medical/psychological stand down." Deanna said sharply and they nodded.

"Wait a minute you can't do that." Jenkins said quickly and Daniel crossed his arms as he said it for the three of them sternly. "Actually we can, Cadet, Commander Riker is first officer of the ship, I'm covering everything. And I'm the one working with Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi, so when Dr. Crusher needs me to send a message. To the captain, it's telling him we could have a problem, but with our first real initiation now."

"Comes the fact that while Will is investigating things, I've got the job of doing research on viruses, illness and the like. And monitoring my students when in training and as you're just 17 to me, it's the act of making sure you don't push it. So therefore, if your peers tell me this and it's we got the rights to take the decision out of your hands. And before you slams yourselves right into the wall." he said sternly and he swallowed hard.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble Tony, he's, if we'd been back 361 years ago, a Lieutenant colonel, you're just a recently arrived cadet entering advanced training now. We're not giving him any trouble, because you've never seen his temper face to face. We're training ensigns you idiot, so we're not giving him any trouble right now." Jason said to him sharply at that as Brandon said for both of them as he looked at Daniel.

"Begging your pardon Sirs, he's not speaking for all of us, he's just speaking for himself and next year's arrivals." he said to him and he nodded. "How old are you guys exactly anyway boys, ladies?" He asked and Jenny answered that. "We're 17 Sir, but Jake, Dana, Brad and I've been friends since grade school, and we been working, together. In the same squadron and we're the 2nd generation of your squadron Sirs, Gamma squadron."

"Tony was on Nova, but we're second generation Gamma, of our century, Sirs." she said and he looked at her. "Who's the latest members of Gamma right now with you just graduating?" he asked and she explained that. "Several recently arrived cadets, but Jake Andrews, Billy Dayton, Kate Higgens and Jared Warren. He's the leader of the team now that the four of us graduated." she said and he nodded as he went to a pop quiz then.

"Alright kiddo, I know we're not dealing with the Goa'uld anymore, but why do we go over it. If you can read me that easily then you know what my thoughts are to the 'leap, before you look' touch. Alright, if you have two hosts, ones carrying a real symbiote, the other a Tokra and its your team mates that are the hosts. Do you try to figure out who's who, or do you knock them out then sort it out, but is the right way to do this now."

"Is see who's who, before you take them down to check or do you take them first, by Zats or by phasers on stun and then get to the bottom of this after you detain them?" He asked and she smiled as she answered him. "Stun them both, you don't know who's who, so disable them by whatever means necessary and then sort it out after everyone's been detained." she said and he chuckled as Brandon smiled as he finished the answer.

"And while we're on the subject, you have to keep your emotions under control, you let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done. And they could be made to serve the opponent, so keep your mind on the task at hand." he said to him smiling and they smiled. "Alright what do you do if the ship was hijacked and you're trying to keep from getting captured when your entire crew are drones?" Teal'C asked and she smiled then.

"With there being four options to choose from, but try to attack head on it's getting you arrested, set the auto destruct: getting arrested, and try to arrest the mastermind behind this plot: getting arrested, even trying to dodge a security team and getting into the lounge for something to eat: getting arrested as well. So with the fact our communicators have tracking beacons, remove the communicator and get under cover."

"Parent or guardian a medic, use what they had in home medical care if sickbay's in enemy hands, along with the areas for recreation. Gather food and medical supplies and if this was because the mastermind took advantage of your depression regarding you feeling emotional pain, because you helped our parents raise us. Begin deprogramming by bring up as many reminders of the time we spent together as possible.

"And just keep them busy, but stay out of sight until the cure to end the programming knocks out the program completely." Brandon said to him smiling and he nodded as Daniel said it for both of them. Before Beverly smiled and gave a gentle nodded to that. "Yes alright, I can see that you're all going to do really well with the fact we have several still on the loose, but with us using phasers, until you're ready, they stay on stun."

"But these aren't like the intars the Goa'uld created they're real, so be careful or you're going to shoot someone by accident here. But maximum stun is just like the first shot on a zat'nikatel, so until we tell you, hold fire. And just be ready to use your combat training, but stay alert, kids." he said and the quartet nodded to the orders. Looking over the quartet, Beverly hid a smile as she looked at her son who had a smile on his face.

"Brain Trust." They heard in a mutter and Wesley sighed as Daniel rested his hand on his shoulder. "Here we go again." he said in a sigh and Daniel look at him. "I'm guessing that term means show off and captain's pet, son?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "I've been branded by that name after the trio broke our pact and like the Chief told you. In regarding Hanson, so you better deal with these guys, but that started the entire thing."

"By that I mean with Devin." he said and the quintet nodded gently as Tasha looked at him gently at that. "Because some little weasels in the medical department break our pact, they have you working yourself into exhaustion. And just to get passed the image these little brats shoved forward on you, and as a result. Its the added acts of this remark, that result in the knack hitting you that hard and with it, my being gone now."

"And you're in stage two, because of me, in year two, baby brother?" Tasha said sharply and he nodded to her and that did it for Daniel as he answered that remark firmly then. "Well you got two sets of guardians with your mother off the ship, but one is Will and Deanna and the other is me and Tasha and with that. I catch whoever it is that caused this and they're screwed when I find them, but your mother and the captain, now."

"Are leaving this to us, and Geordi to find out who started this, but we are the one controlling your training. And medical regime that year and with that in mind, never mind holding back the truth, we need to know this, okay?" he said and Wesley nodded to the request then as he went further. "Wes, when we do this, after I tell that traveler, he's out of luck and I'm training you, I'm making it clear that you're my apprentice."

"So what you can't tell Will, Deanna, the captain and Geordi, you can tell me. And I'll deal with it in year, but just because you can't fix everything doesn't make you a failure, you're a cadet. If you can't get it right you can try again tomorrow, but if you're too tired to think straight and you'll never get the solution, but you took care of them. Now we're taking care of you, you're a college student, we're adults, we can take care of ourselves."

"So you're one we're concerned about right now after the scenario, with Devin, and the others, ends. But from here on out, it's never mind what he says about you, its time to let that go. But you're not going to lose us, we're not going anywhere, son, we promise, we won't leave you." he said softly and Wesley nodded as he felt the fear start leaving him and Beverly hid a sigh of relief that he did what they couldn't then as he said it.

"What was that young man, well as with every remark you make you're digging yourself into a very deep hole. Because every remark adds on to you're ending up in your room, doing studies on theory then by practical. Just keep it up and you're in your room for ten months, and that's not up for debate, jealousy is no excuse for this type of attitude. And neither is it an excuse to try and destroy someone's life or image by political sabotage."

"And with those words, so you want to get sent to your room for cruel attitudes or anything, then control that temper now. As to why because I'm not tolerating you acting like a spoiled brat who's not getting their way. So continue with the cruel or spiteful remarks and you're in your room till you can act your age. Then acting like a little ten year old throwing a temper tantrum." he said and the ensign paled at the wording.

As he realized they heard his remark as the group looked at the quartet. "With the fact Commander Jackson and I are supervising his education in this job. Then it's a matter of running different tests, so if you seem him come running up to us to discuss things or for advice, it's because aside from being his tutors. We're also his legal guardians with our soulmates with us buster, keep that in mind." Will said sharply and he nodded quickly.

"Legal guardians, AKA, with his mother off the ship she left us, the ten of us, in charge of him as she trusted us enough with his care. So I'm warning you, if you make some crude rumor and twist it to your ends and I catch you in the middle of that conversation with latest batch of trainees. And you're getting dragged to the principal's office and you're being expelled for conspiracy and sedition." Daniel said and he nodded to him quickly.

"Thank you, for that remark, but this is what he really needs now, having a father figure. His last coach, so to speak, suggested he was ready for captaincy." Beverly said to them softly and they both nodded. "That's Peewee training with him this good, but we just hit high school level training and at the moment. It's a period of determination for a few months, as the tests get started, but Aldea is the clincher now at the moment."

"He passes that test and he's making captain of the JV junior crew, until we get the latest cadets and he and Jake are joining senior junior crew." Will said to her and Tasha finished that remark gently. "It's fine as well, Beverly, if he wants to stay we would be glad to let him stay with us and take care of him until you get back." Tasha said to her and she nodded as the duo and Deanna nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"You're 17, kids so you got in at the eighth grade and you just entered your senior year in high school kids?" Beverly asked and they nodded. "So you're like me and Commander Riker?" Daniel said and the quartet nodded "We don't think that way, we're half and half, he's the helm jock, I know you believe in brains over brawns. But he's the type to attack a fellow classmate for reporting them for being ratted out for the underage drinking."

"And he's been arrested for starting a bar brawl at the tavern and Brand ordered us to tell you this, but he's still under scrutiny right now for getting arrested by the cops. Though at the moment talking back to a superior officer is an act of insubordination right now anyway. But get ready for crew evaluations, he and his buddies are going to cross medical health lines not meant to be crossed, Commanders, Doctor, Counselor."

"But that explains this, our generation it was him and I'm not entirely sure who's next, if he's on Nova or associated with one. Then the jealousy of things just started a third time. But as I said Daniel's grandfather got the results that O'neill couldn't get and its because of the way they worked it out, so though SG-1 had SG-3 as back up. The soldiers, the true solders couldn't get any results, however SGA-1 and 2 did."

"And that's the situation all over, Brandon is you, Commander, Tony is like O'neill and the academy staff all saw it the same way at the time. So they thought of Brad as the true top student with the three of us right behind him at the academy. And Tony was 12th in our class, but that's exactly the problem, it's brains over brawns. The last test on Koyobashi Maru, he aced it by coming up with a different way to win it now."

"But the ending results were Tony lost his temper at the tavern after taking in one too many and started a riot." she said and they nodded "What happened to cause it exactly?" Beverly started to say, before she heard someone else do it for her. "Yes tell me what the hell is the reason for this, because I'm also a rehab doctor young lady. So if he's been speed-balling with the ethanol, then I need to know that, and A.S.A.P, too."

"Just so I can deal with this?" she heard and then turned and saw the person who said it. "Hold it, hold it, Eli what hell are you doing here, did you come with Kate or were you in the room when the others were shipped here after we arrived?" she asked and Elijah Anenzi explained that to her gently. "I was discussing things, regarding Derek with Greyson and then heard the news that our predecessors were changing the past."

"And with it this was a shot of making sure we weren't short staffed as I met one commanding officer who can keep up with me now. But to him, if he has do this again, and I'm the one treating him a second time if these maniacs are still alive or the man that did this to him is. And it's getting everything I need to know to do this, but Wes, it's treating two medical emergencies in six weeks and his body can't take the abuse now."

"But we're intending on setting him up in the detention area or just a room set up that has the right UV mode to help him recover while we're doing that, but we can do it later." he said as she crossed her arms at that Jenny explained that. "A case of drinking that turned into case of speedballing with the alcohol, Doctor. If you recall the throwback to then, it's Justin reported him to Captain Rogers, our R.A., uh before you ask."

"That's the grandson of the young officer that SG-1 encountered in year three, before Raynor got his wife back. But he got arrested for drinking and drugs and just to prevent him from collapsing at the controls of his starfighter. And he took it out on him at the tavern and one thing lead to another and the four of us bailed, but he got arrested and dragged in for it at the time." She told her and she nodded sternly at the news then.

As the group exchanged looks at the wording then as the ten exchanged looks. "Cut, cut, are you suggesting we bring in the kids we encountered on Apophis's training planet as more recruits here, honey?" Hammond asked and they nodded. "Best way to not recruit in our home planet of the colony ring we can give them a life. And train them in the right way as they learned to talk like us now." Brandon said and they nodded to him gently.

"Then again, with people coming and going through the gate every day in the main system at the moment. Well that's going to get a lot attention, with the gates working as the refugee channel for the transports until we create the ships, General. With that in mind now, it's getting used to that on the job, as everyone involved now knew it. We can follow the rules, because this is about to result in a problem, you're not going to like."

"As to why right now, it's the fact that the NID is going to be getting too paranoid to think straight right now, when we have everyone not involved from earth gating in every other day." Samantha Carter said and he nodded to her. "Good point and with a bunch of teenage recruits that's just added to the concern right now at the moment. So we just get the kids involved in our portion of the program, to protect them now."

"And before the NID corrupt them and turn them into a giant army of Nova officers. Believing in the tripe these maniacs believe in right now, we got to got to get to Kyle first. And if that works we can give them a better life out of this now." Jacob said and they nodded as the crew switched subjects then as went further then. "Alright we pick it up right there, the health violation." Beverly said and they nodded as Picard said it.

"Because you busted him, he loses his temper enough to cause a riot at the tavern just outside of the academy?!" Picard said sharply at that. "Yes Sir, and as a result he got arrested by the cops, like six months later he and whoever was second in command of Nova. They decided to replicate the Starburst, got the first half of it right now, but the star formation, despite Deacon said it was still too close, he attempted it anyway."

"Bur as a result this shot him in the foot, but if anything his best friend is Peter Hanson, and to them it's 'duty to your friends'. But 'duty to your friends' this, that and the like. None of these guys believe in our first duty, as you taught us in this case. Both now and in that episode, but the first duty of any Star-Fleet officer is a duty to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or personal, so we never lied to our superiors before, why start now."

"In our eyes and we never lied to our previous commanders as we, the four of us, were Star-Fleet born. As we discussed this with their team mates and told them as we already knew the rules and told the consequences. But to them, they thought the trio were traitors for coming forward automatically. Just after we dropped the news to them that the consequences for this was loss of flight status and probation for a few months."

"We gave them that information as we showed them the information needed and told them everything. And they weighed the options to what could happen and decided probation was better then being treated like pariahs now at the time. To Jenkins, he and Hanson thought of them as traitors regarding that, 'duty to your friends' remark but loyalty only goes so far." She said and they nodded as Daniel looked at the boy at that.

"What was that Ensign Jenkins, so our first duty means nothing to you, well as you think that let me make this clear as you're still in evaluation. And you're just an on the job training ensign, young man let me clarify this for you. But we, the three of us, don't tolerate rule breaking, lying or anything that can break the rules and laws. Start getting jealous that the quartet have our attention more then you do now and that's it."

"But these rules exist for a reason young man, you think you're above the law?" he asked and the boy swallowed. "Just because we take an active interest in his training, that doesn't give you the right to start getting jealous. Or making up rumors to sabotage him, Jake Kurland or the next two, because we prefer intellect over athletics. So let me clarify this if you weren't studying full rules and regulations at the academy now."

"Do you know what it could result in if you attempted to sabotage my apprentice and you get caught, or whoever gets on the ship and they do. For either him, or Billy Dayton, if he gets added to the crew?" he asked and he quickly shook his head at that. "You got caught for being this sadistic and the results are it destroys your on the job training. And it gets you sent back to the academy for another four years in training now."

"And added psychological work up is it results in you're not fit to live on a spaceship, because you're jealous. And you can't be trusted to work with the other types, because you gone NID and to us, that means you're being discharged from advanced training. And until you learn to treat the other department members with respect, and with those words in mind, that's your pre-advanced training career young man."

"You may think all we know how to do is play it safe, well this is no longer a game kids, up here it's a heck of lot more dangerous. And that's a behavior we're not allowing on this ship, but if you got a problem with us and are thinking we're in your way. That just too damn bad as well, in regarding holding you kids back in training when it's been three years and you feel like your ready for that promotion to full that's too damned bad."

"Because until you pass things on our testing strategies it's your stuck at being a training ensign, until you earn those uniforms back and your new rank. So if you have a problem with that than I suggest you do your training elsewhere. Because this ship believes in the full duty of Starfleet, said duty is a duty to the truth, if you have a problem with that and believe in no one gets left behin, it's enough we're not accepting that now."

"Because I'm not tolerating that attitude, and we have zero tolerance for showing off, hot-dogging, going by your gut instincts or your trying to act like a hero. And definitely not in the middle of a crisis, you're 17 years old, we're going on 30 and let me tell you compared to us, you're just rookies. You want to make it here or wherever you're getting stationed, than rein it rookie and get that attitude under control or so help me."

"It's you're spending four more years at the academy learning until you've learned to treat your superiors with respect. Because us adult officers all see this the same way young man. As does the captain, so with that in mind you want to test us, young man, than you're facing a losing battle." He said and they nodded as the quartet looked at the boy with a bemused look on their faces as Chris said it, before Hailey said it for her.

"Tony you keep that up, you're going to make him even more ticked off than he is already. As it is, he and Commander Martell are not people to be trifled with, and you're an idiot for only doing just Oneill's philosophy here. As to why that's the reason we're in such trouble with the Tollan, because they use threat and force. SGA, they all think the same way as its brains over brawns, so watch it, right now at the moment."

"We're training ensign's, you want to rush training do it under O'neill, we're taking Jackson and Riker. But like the captain just told you, our families knew each other for years. So it's back under out former commanders again, for us." Jenny said to him sternly at that as the quartet hid a gentle smile to that. Looking at the crew gently she said it to him then with a gentle smile at that as she looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Sirs, he's not speaking for all of us, if you wish to extend training and doing it safely. In truth now, our parents were stationed on board the hood. And the Dedalus, by that I mean the new version at the time the one that came a year ago. We've been in training on board our parents assignments since we were 12 at the time here. So we lived by the regimes you plan to set up for us, but we've been doing this since we were 12 now."

"So if you want to extend training for that long, we can learn the areas needed and combine them with them with what know. We can do that, if we were our grandparents, we don't mind you adding a couple years to training, but this way we can make it easy on little brothers there. You won't get any argument from us, we'd prefer it that way, so we can learn more and it's better in case we have trouble later at the moment."

"You're added side effects when we gifted as we area we stand out and when around adults we stand out even more. So with that in mind, best to have someone who can keep you now. And that's the other reason right now, with us, little brother has someone he cane relate to later. As he's a jack of all trades and I don't have to see that to know that." She said and Beverly smiled at that he nodded as she went further.

"Added issue of being a training ensign Sir, some of us get a little too cocky when in training, but do that and you blow your training lesson. But he's been following Commander Oneill's grandfather's training strategies, but he's black ops born. We following Commander Jackson's and yours, we're like you, you two and Commanders Carter and Ferretti." She added to him and he nodded as he answered her gently at that.

"You're speaking for yourself, the young men next to you and your friend?" Will asked and she nodded as she answered him gently. "Aye Sir, but for us, if we were our grandparents, it's the fact he took our training slow, but he told us to keep the intars on maximum. Just before we turned the intars into a slightly weaker version to the phasers. But your grandfather gave the same orders, but keep them on maximum."

"But never to use the real thing until we could handle it now, with a bunch of kids even younger then us on Atlantis and training, it was 'look, before you leap.'. We didn't mind that you, or rather they decided on training and we learning by doing it for real now. But I'm half/Hal, as are the trio, we all took our training seriously anf during training the results were two concussions and a case of not keeping it off automatic when doing it."

"And while gaining our bachelors degree in our majors at the time on Atlantis, but I'm a skilled technician, if I was an adult. Then I'd Commander MacDougal, Brad is you when you're working through the emergency. But like you said, you get too frustrated and you don't see the answer, until you relax and think about it. But we agree with that wholeheartedly." she said and they nodded, as Will answered her and he hid a smile.

"Alright then you can show us a bit of your skills later, but when we give you an order regarding taking a break. And we don't want any argument, because no one is working till they collapse from exhaustion here and I'm serious now, regarding that. But we're not kidding either you five, you've been in simulation for four years and up here. And it's doing it by doing it for real, with you being 17, it's different, to us you're still kids."

"Right now and with the fact that you never had to use it, and by that I mean the phasers and take them off stun, at the moment though you're considered. By Starfleet as adults, but here in the outside world you're still just children. Children playing in an arcade in training' well you just left the safety of your bubble and entered the real world. And in the real world it's a hell of a lot more dangerous than you'd expect now."

"So until you pass the simulation tests runs by doing it for real, and with higher than a 70%, you're stuck. But I promise, you give us, Teal'C and Worf any type of attitude, both us and Lieutenant Yar and later Commander Carter. And start trying to show off its pushing your graduation back to full ensign further back, is that clear?" Will said and the young man nodded shaking as the quartet nodded to him gently as Daniel went further.

"Now, during training you have to get a B or better to continue training in this and, if we catch you fooling around with the toxic chemicals and you're on stand down. Any attitude you give us gets you sent to your room as you're just teenagers and we're adults. And that means we're your guardians now and if any of you are here permanently. Then you can tell us that later, but its making that clear." he said and they nodded to him gently.

As he ended it that remark as Picard finished that remark firmly. "As they're my first officers and the ones with the most skill I suggest you chose your words wisely. Now, young man, Ensign Jenkins, for they maybe your last on board this ship. Because, like them, I do not tolerate attitude or showing off when it comes to training. And nor do I tolerate stereotypes, if I have to keep repeating that over the next few years to you."

"The final time is the final one and you've washed out of advanced training and being sent back to the academy. So as to that right now, you start getting jealous that a child younger than you is training in a live environment learning by doing it for real. You give him any trouble, or your friends do about it and you're getting transferred off this ship, is that clear young man." Picard said to him sternly and he quickly nodded to that.

"It's not a problem for the four of us Sir, Jenkins is the hotshot jock, we're like Commander Jackson, Commander Martell and Lieutenant La Forge. In fact we have an idea regarding Commanders Jackson and Martell and their training strategies. As to how and why because our grandparents left us their side notes regarding them. Aside from that we don't mind having a kid brother or two to work with if he's just like us.

We're half and half, if he's just like us he's got us to compare notes with now." Chris said and he nodded to her. "Training strategies, side notes, alright if you're saying it like that and are looking at me and Commander Martell like you know us, like we've known you in another time and place. What are your names then you you four, because your faces look familiar, but I can't place them?" Daniel asked and the Jason smiled at him then.

" I'm Jacob Grogan, these three are Brad Elliot, Sarah Hailey and Dana Satterfield Commander, your grandfather's knew our grandparents. And by that I mean your namesakes, from three centuries back, our former commanders, but that sums it up and why we dragged up Atlantis. We're the grandchildren of the students your grandfather was training on Atlantis at the time." he said and Daniel nodded as he smiled at that.

As he went over the news and said it to him gently at the remark. "Three to five generations and I wind up finding you in the one place that effectively makes a difference. Alright are you guys being added to the crew or are you getting transferred after I complete your training?" He asked and they all grinned as she said looked at him. "No this was our duty station commander, we're here for the duration, Sir."

"In fact the Admiral and the committee assigned us to you specifically now at the moment and with it now was why in his case." He said and she finished that. "Jenkins was getting transferred to the Phoenix, as he, his grandfather , the four of us are here on the enterprise. So we got the better part of this deal now Sir. In truth Admiral Brand decided to add us to the Enterprise, on the request of Admiral Carter."

"Because we're under your commands and the command of the captain, but I don't doubt if my sister had my grandmothers attitude it's we got a definite repeater at the moment over moon when she got busted for a slight fight and she got a look at her future." Hailey said and he nodded as he looked at Teal'C who had a bemused smile on his face at that at that memory as Geordi hid a smile as he looked at him.

"You know these kids?" Geordi asked and he chuckled. "Another life, another time, all in all, if this was a reincarnation, it's they got a younger team mate or two involved. And it's switching training styles here now and with that in mind, but back then. It was use of intars and now it's gone from intars to phaser on medium. But it's because we have a better chance at survival at thinking things through than by jumping feet first into it."

"And it's this behavior that has us on trial by the Q, because of it right now at the moment. As to that now, he and I are, if you're a very fresh recruit on board the ship, our first lesson is take time and think it through, don't try anything reckless and above all, relax and focus, the solution may not look like its there, but it is. Now with us being mixed types and species there's no acts of stereotypes or anything else along those line."

"Especially if you're the leap before you look type and I'm making it clear regarding you new members of the crew just getting started on rotation now. And by you I mean the freshly arrived cadets who are starting their careers now. But you were in simulation for four years and up here's it's a whole different ball game now. So although this seems easy, it's anything but, as this isn't the academy, it's the real world cadets."

"And up here, to survive, we depend on each other for survival now despite the three color designations, the three sections it doesn't matter what portion of the crew you belong to. My latest student is learning in a real environment, but if you start getting jealous we're taking an active interest in his training. And it's because he's always around us, as his mother is part of the senior staff crew, I'm warning you right now."

If I hear that you're bugging him because of it and he has to prove himself to us to the point it puts him in sickbay. For whatever reason now, and whoever's caused that, if we catch them is getting only two chances, the first is six months extended training. When on the holodeck and its you're getting regulated to your training only. And are off the areas that your expertise is needed now that you just graduated from the academy.

And you've also been barred from the spots you spend the most time hanging around it, and strike two is, if you attack them physically you're getting removed from this ship and are spending seven months at whatever Starbase we're going to to wait for your transfer to said new posting. But to Us, there's no excuse for your actions as he's a teenager you're an adult, this is child abuse, clear." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently.


	3. 3: The Birth Of The Gamma Team

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it picks up where the last story left off now, as they finish discussing arrangements with their doubles. Before they lead into** **the Treaty is rendered, as the truth is revealed, before the entire planet. And the president gives the two medals to Daniel, for his services at the time. As** **before Bregman and his team interview him, he reveals the added truth to everyone."**

 **As this chapter gives off the rest conversation they're going to have when they end up in their grandparents bodies once it switches from SG-1 to Next Generation. But they're completing things leading into the reveal of the truth now to everyone. As they tie things up at the end of the meeting and get ready to unleash the truth then as they reveal that Daniel was correct all along now and with it the revelation of aliens as well.**

 **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out And The Gamma Squadron**

"And as we're the governing party on this ship and Commander Riker and I are his mentors, it's you're harassing our student. And you crossed a line you can never take back and it's getting you the consequences, and with that in mind. And for you all jock types right, it's not based on muscles jumping in quickly. To survive, we depend on each other here, but being a crew, means being a team, being a team means being a family."

"And though we already have family, once deployed and you start your career up here, your crew and team become your family. And you need them for everything in survival up here now. And especially when you're as young as eighteen to nineteen, for you, your adult peers are the ones acting as your parents. Although if your parents are serving on the ship as well, the rest of us are your extended family now, as to that, Cadet."

"But it's no use arguing with us, right now over this young man, and because it's acting as the added guardianship at the moment. But though you're adults as soon as you enter Starfleet, to us career officers of more than five years you're still just kids and at the moment you still have your innocence' but that's the way it works when in on the job training once you get your post, it's adjusting to being in the real things."

"And as you're in on the job the training now as of this moment as a training ensign until you get your color designation and your rank, you're still a cadet right now. Now Commander Riker and I may seem young as we're 29 years old, but we've had ten years field experience and with it we take the safety of our crew seriously. But once we activate you're training it's splitting the teams into two grouping, but ship based Novas."

"You're in Red, ship based Gammas, you're in Blue, and it's a test case of strategy training. By that I mean in addition to your communicators you're wearing an armband with your squadron's colors next year once this year is finished now. So ladies, Brad, Jake, you said you were second generation Gamma right now?" Daniel said and they nodded and he nodded as he answered the unspoken answer gently.

"Alright we're also doing exercises in the same way that our grandparents pulled it, but the movie starship troopers is the perfect example right now. Once we add more training ensign's to the ship so with that in mind. If you decided on a matter of strategy, what's the first thing you do when trying to capture the flag, jump right in there. Or decide on a strategy just to pull off the move without anyone getting hurt, with that."

"If the leader of the other team is act before they think, what do you do?" he asked and they smiled. "Before doing anything, we discuss strategy and let the leader who's 'jump before he thinks, do the attempt as he gets taken down. And we do a distraction and diversion, but our athletic abilities are next to none and do a back flip jump. Right in front and take them out before they can do anything." Chris said and he nodded, smiling.

"Good, very good, with you having two junior team mates this year, we wait for our next five members to arrive and Jenkins joins their team now. But you're my Varsity Gammas, the boys are the next generation of ship based Gammas after year five starts now. And they're combining the athletic ability with science, medical and technical knowledge. So though we're dressed in red, we act more like the blue and gold groupings here."

"If we get someone like Jenkins entering the ship based training program I'm making this very clear but training teams are kept segregated from each other. But your team is like your family, so you six are brothers and sisters to each other now, starting now. So young man I'm warning you, try and pick on him and we catch you when inebriated. And that's going to blow your shot, if you do when in front of me or Lieutenant Jenson now."

"And with that in mind, if you're the type who hate brainiacs, you better watch it right now, because I've already dealt with my previous student. And he's on his last warning on the Hood, but Commander Riker and I are making it clear now. Neither he nor I tolerate stereotypes and if that's what the fight turned altercation was about. You're on probation for a month and your shift gets turned over to someone else for that month."

"What's also in that as the governing council on board this ship now everyone, so whoever caused the infraction is being brought to us and if it's regarding an issue with a teenager getting targeted. If those rumors cause anyone our age to start harassing the victim of the reason for the rumors and we catch them in the act. Though if the harassment results in getting physical and actually lands the kid in sickbay."

"And than they're getting charged with child abuse, especially if it happens twice and I mean that. While the teenager that caused this in the first place its one penalty means a warning, two means a week of being in out of class attendance and three they're getting hold back a year. As for the adults it's two strikes, but I'm saying it now anyone attacks a teenager physically like that and I'm drawing up a new ship case of rules here."

"As with this being our latest rotation, everyone on the ship is getting it, while Commnder Riker is second in command. And I've got the job of acting as the other and it means that I've got to of covering every department there is, but this situation. I'm command training with a specialty in piloting, but that's not all. As I'm also internal security with my friend Commander Martell, I'm a slight engineer and finally now."

"It's that I'm an archeologist, I'm the grandson of a very well known scientist then, my grandfather was an admiral with a PH'D in ten different fields of experience. But with those words in mind, it's the added act that this is why I'm so well know in Starfleet. But that's why I'm so well known to every captain and admiral. I'm so over qualified for the job that's I've got five areas of two departments and then to top off those now."

"Is that I'm slight medic, if I was 15, I'd be Mister Crusher, as I'm the best at all three color departments combined and that's why the captain requested me. I'm so overly qualified for the job, it's the act of working over things and we have two first officers on board along with a second officer. It's our job to crack these things before they get out of control and with our new arrivals, they're being given the warning regarding this."

"But if they still disobey and ever hurt a teenager or child, be it physically or emotionally and the said kid comes to you, from either section, and tells you, report it to me immediately and I'll deal with it personally. And I mean actually laying a hand on them that brutally. They're getting thrown off this ship if said situation does damage to a teenager or a kid younger than said teenager, like say putting them in sickbay."

"And for us adult officers, if anyone has more than one drink, and I don't mean the synthethol either, but the real stuff and starts a fight that turns into a bar brawl. And I'm not kidding here, they're being put on report and sentenced to two weeks off duty, is that clear everyone." Daniel said sternly and they all nodded to the orders at that and Beverly and Picard nodded in agreement as Will nodded to his thoughts

As he, Deanna and Picard crossed their arms then as Picard said it firmly at that. "Good word for it right now Commander and that's the other thing now, Cadet. And again to repeat what Commanders Jackson and Riker just said regarding rumors. If they start getting crude, and I hear a fight break out, if it's a teenage grudge match. Regarding my friendship with Dr. Crusher herself, whoever caused it, is getting put on probation."

"And is barred from the recreation spots they spend the most time in later. And in your case everyone, if those said rumors inflict any damage on the victim. And especially if said victim is a teenager, you get only two chances, but if this results in a hospitalization. And for a case, and I mean in a case, of child abuse. I don't care if they, or you, didn't know that truth, the damage is done and you're being transferred off this ship."

'Though I'm making it clear now, I do not tolerate acts of stereotypes on this ship, if a fight breaks out regarding this. But you're only getting two chances, but if you get caught by the security teams, because said fight turned into a bar brawl. And it's getting you three weeks of being in your own version of high school suspension. And you're doing your studies from your quarters until you can act your age after that now."

"For you cadets who just arrived for on the job training and you're dealing with getting used to a live environment, the first is a very firm warning. And the second is getting two months of extended on the job training on the holodeck, but you get caught a third time. And there's no more chances in this as you're just children and you're getting shipped back to the academy for ten months till you get that attitude under control."

"Especially if it's about my choosing the son of my best friend to start undergoing training, as he's training in a live environment when the time comes. But if you catch these men, if it's a group of whatever color designation there is and they're trying to push him into over doing it I want to know about it, before it puts him in sickbay, or worse, is that understood." Picard said sharply and they nodded to that gently.

As Wesley looked at him as he answered him gently at his remark. "You mean me in that remark, alright I get it, do we just tell them now. Instead of after this, regarding your history with my family, slightly odd start of, but with the fact you had the chance to see me finally after I cleaned up. I just dealt with the start off, before we get started for real, but Sir, regarding my occasional access to the bridge, it's they need the truth now."

"Sir, as with us just letting out certain secrets and things are switching courses, before we get deployed here right now. They need the truth, before someone starts with the crude rumors about why you activated me this soon now?" Wesley asked and he and Beverly both nodded to answer him gently at that. "Good point Wesley and with that in mind right now." he said and looked at the assembled members in the room then.

"Alright everyone as you notice that Dr. Crusher and I are not surprised to see each other and his gentle responses of familiarity with me now. Well it's because her husband, Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher, was my first officer and science officer on board the Stargazer. He was also my best friend and she and I know each other, because of this, but as Commander Jackson said, we know each other because of his now."

"And this is why we're not surprised to see each other at the moment and why he's addressing me like this so with that in mind now. If I decide to start his training, it's a favor to his parents and in memory to his father. But we've known each other for twenty years, I'm not playing favorites or anything, he's the son of my best friend. And I'm doing them a favor now in regarding training, but to do determine that now."

"But it's a matter of a training test now it's going to be a gentle ro-test once we get initiated as a new crew at the moment now. But in this at the said ro-test later is the deciding factor if I decide to activate his training. But in this case if the first start of it is a result of the virus, it's a matter of getting used to the fact that he's gained. And earned his shot at training, but you're a pilot and command training now, well so are they."

"As Jake Kurland does the same thing in training and fixing and working on one of the shuttles young man and with that in mind at the moment. But that jealousy is unacceptable, you're the loner without a team, but your team mates have each other. Do you know Charlie Barlough." he asked and the boy nodded. "I take it they separated you, because you acted before you thought?" he asked and he nodded and Picard nodded.

"I'm treating him like I would any of you when on expect me to act like a paternal captain where he's concerned, but as his mother is my friend, he's my student now and as a result it's a favor for his parents. But if things shift courses and you catch the people hounding him regarding my taking an active interest in his training, tell me. And I'm letting them know that truth, before they get kicked off this ship later, understand."

"All department heads, you catch the officers his age or a little older saying anything that could try and result in a possible medical intervention. I want to know about and immediately, but I'm just name department heads and second in command right now. "Lieutenant La Forge, you're in charge of the leadership of the engineering team and Chief O'Brien you're next in command, Commander Martell, you're security head."

"And Lieutenant Yar, you're second in command, Dr. Crusher head of the medical department and Lieutenant Commander Anenzi, you're next. Commander Jackson is heading off every department, so if commander Riker is busy with something you tellCommander Jackson. That includes your concerns if something happens if we have a character messing with emotions of a cadet." he said and they nodded to the orders.

As he said it and as he looked at Wesley as he said it gently to him at that. "Mr. Crusher, at some point, you're being assigned here, but you're officially the leader of the junior crew, your age group son. But at the moment, until you're 16, Bradley is in charge of the squadron we named you to now, so once training starts,. And things switch course in year five, but that's the test regarding you, but you're JV junior crew in Gamma."

" You and Jacob, but junior or varsity you're part of Gamma squadron and you're first test is by going over things. But the dangerous situations like a manhunt, dealing with a dangerous character or anything else. Leave that to us adult officers, you cover looking after you peers from your age and younger. But like the quartet, you're both on the same regime that they are, but it's not every man for themselves in this case in this now."

"They're your new squadron mates now, Cadet, so your first duty is a student and we go from there, but the first mission test is. And is an act of anticipation of orders and individual thinking now, alright." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Your assignment is training ensign, but your first role is still student when the time comes. So next summer, its the act of a part time job, but, we're not letting whoever tries to influence us."

"But your position is three layered here now in this, as I know you're efficient in five different areas, you're going to be helping the trio dealing with the science areas, helping in the lab with your mother and the science team and thirdly you're in charge of the duty roster regarding your age group if we have trouble with several dozen kids younger than you by 7 and up 12 to years now." he said and Wesley nodded to the orders gently.

"Aye Sir, well if I'm acting as the leader of the junior population on board this ship, it's the means of making sure the kids my age don't do anything stupid right now when we have trouble. But if you need me on babysitting duty, if we do have trouble I can do that and keep tabs by computer. I'm a computer expert, so I can break through whatever is hiding our quarry if he's got something making him invisible to the ship's sensors."

"Or whatever needs to be done now, but either way my best skill is electronics and engineering, Sir."he said and he nodded to him. "Alright if we have trouble, and if we have a manhunt running loose on the ship, keep the channel clear and do coded messages to us from the computer or wherever you decided to maintain your post, alright." he said and Wesley nodded to the orders as Beverly nodded in agreement.

"In your cases when we have trouble, it's you guys are staying where we can see you with you just activating, and let us do the dangerous stuff, understood." Will said and they all nodded to him. as she looked at him. "In retrospect, you're looking at keeping things private regarding certain information but with the fact the entire room. Just heard this conversation, alright everyone listen up all of these secrets are not leaving the ship."

"The person that spills it to a new arrival is getting out on report and if I hear a fight break out, because of it and the team that are trying to protect our business. And from the red command crew jocks and it turns into a fight everyone. Tell them one piece and then report it to me, because they're getting sworn to silence, before getting kicked off this ship." Daniel said sharply and Sarah and O'Brien covered their eyes.

"Yes and at the moment, before we get into this you two. Alright boys, I think we better take a break on this and deal with it later now." she said and they answered that together. "Right, sorry Deanna." They said in unison and the added members of the room hid a laugh at that as Beverly switched subjects smiling. "Are you three always like this together when you were younger?" O'Brien asked with a chuckle and they nodded.

"Yeah and at the moment with us back together and creating a bigger gang and senior staff crew expect trouble to crop up when you least expect it right now." Daniel said and the trio chuckled at that. "Well the next few years ought to be interesting right now, but said gossip is staying private at the moment. Doctor we need to talk regarding ourselves now." Picard said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as she looked at Daniel.

"Alright I think we better end it at that, because that's the conversation we're using later, but if there's trouble. And I have to give this reprimand for real to this kid after the virus, then I'm not tolerating it whatsoever right now. Captain, are we replicating the argument, I just had with Commander Shelby right now. Because I feel like I'm dealing with the case of difference between the general and Bauer at the moment.""

"But either way, I'm not taking orders from an admiral like Bauer, captain, you're my captain both in this century and the next no matter what he says. If I have to send for the general when he's inhabiting his grandson. I will, but Will and me, it's you or it no one in our eyes, they want a new captain of the ship. Assign him, we're not having anyone, but you or one of the trio as our C.O.'s Sir." he said and Picard nodded to him.

Looking at him gently at that remark then he answered him with a gentle smile. "I understand, but with us in the next timeline, though Hank is not in the picture. That year after year seven, I am if you need to confide in me and remember what I said. My command works best when my officers tell me what's on their minds. If you need my advice that's fine, for ten years you had us leading you and now your first command."

"It's hard I understand that, if you need my advice I can do that, but you're not cut off from me, and we got a lock on SGA with him still there. Don't worry it's going to be fine, son, it's going to work out now." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently. "Yeah well first it's me and then it's Wesley, but it's the act of dealing and catching the kid and the trio that caused him to be branded that way." he said and he and Tasha nodded firmly then.

"Not that I blame you, but we find the fools that broke the pact after I suggested that what we did under the influence of that virus was never spoken of again. And I catch the fools for discussing it in earshot of a kid like this and they're in serious trouble. And again, young man, if you discuss this with your own grouping and tell them a warped version then you're getting transferred, understand?" Tasha said and he nodded quickly.

"So you said that you study Jack O'neill and his beliefs, Cadet." Daniel said and the boy nodded. "Well let me show you what his beliefs did to him, Derek, you, Jack, Anthony and Tom bring him here, phaser set at maximum stun. So, guys, pretend he's Danar when trying to arrest him. But make it clear now this isn't a game, he's NID not SGC and he never was." Daniel said to the quartet and they nodded to the orders and left.

"Uh, ahh, yeah okay, last year when before I ascended in appearance now, but Danny had his hair slightly curled at the front, so what did he look when you were 30, Will?" he said and an image appeared and he looked at it and saw that version of him then. "Yeah that's the me of 18 months ago, Omac, make me look like this so he sees thinks he's got the right Jackson when they arrive on the ship now." He said and Omac did it gently

As Daniel pulled a set of contacts out and removed his glasses and put the contacts on firmly and smiled at the look of amazement. As Porter passed his phaser to him and he had communicator badge on his uniform as he passed his glasses to William Warner. "So what do you think Will, Deanna?" he asked and they smiled as Landry said it for all of them. "My god, you're the spitting image of Danny now." he said and they nodded softly.

"Well this is me in the military when we get started, but it's the added act of I know you three better then he ever will, but that's the good thing about the job. To get a placement, it's making it clear, Jack said he never heard of any of you. Well too bad now, you practically raised us in the military yourselves, the normal military it's on a need to know, but the Stargate program that's not a problem, because I opened the gate."

"And when I was just a cub, a year younger then Anakin sure, but so what when you have your best scientists cracking the network this soon. There's got to be a side effect now, said side effect, the first trip through is the deciding factor. And instead of my just being an archeologist, I'm holding ten PH'D's in ten different levels of science. But medical and biology, theoretical astrophysics, security, piloting and command training."

"Fortunately you won't have to worry about Hailey, our class had me, Sam and Lou as the top members of our graduating and with us is Will." he said and Landry smiled. "Well that's going to be a real kick in the ass, whoever was acting like Jack is getting shot in the foot. And it's because you graduated at the top of your class and becoming officers worthy of serving under our command now, Danny." he said and Daniel smiled at him.

"Well that's your nickname for me at work now Sir, you, like Jacob and dad are the ones who helped my parents raise me. In my eyes as we grew up I had three legal guardians aside from my parents, but you, Jacob and General Hammond. You're the fourth member of my father's quartet." he said and Landry nodded. "Should have seen that coming, normally we never had our own children as our subordinates in the normal military."

"But in the SGC that's fine, so though not playing favorites it doesn't really matter as your father is with me running the civilian portion of the SGA. What with him retired from the field now, and it's keeping things under control before they break something. But if this was why George was getting annoyed at Felger for his eagerness to please him. Best to have to a member of the technician team preventing an explosion in the lab."

"Yep and this is a way to scare the hell out of Jack now, because I'm wearing this uniform when he arrives and he thinks it's going to be me. And by that I mean this me when he arrives on the Enterprise until he sees that I'm not even wearing contacts or glasses. As he looks for the scars left from 636 and it his him like a train wreck, I'm not me, I'm Danny and he's dead meat." he said and they nodded as he faced forward.

"Omac, take the four years off us as we set our ages to what we looked like then, Wes in the training uniform I gave him, and bring Pulaski here, Sam, Lou. Time for a real shock as we show him the connection between us. Because this is going to be us when we're reunited with each other." Will said as Omac put the duo in red uniforms, and de-aged them to their ages on the second season and Wesley in his real uniform of that year.

"Jesus, you guys look just like Peter and Anna, well if this doesn't scare the hell out of him, nothing will." Geordi said as Tasha moved to Daniel's side as they waited, before the doctor treating them in year two arrived then. "Hey Kate, don't worry, it's me." Daniel said and she smiled as she moved to him and gave him a hug as he tightened his arms around her. "I wasn't sure, but all of you set to this age, I remember it clearly now."

"So this is Tasha Yar, nice to meet you." Katherine Pulaski said and Tasha smiled at her. "Yeah I remember Danny looking like this at this age, I made contact with his parents, just before they assigned me to the enterprise. Friend of the family, I know I said that I met him when the boys were 22, well now the catch is truth. But I meet you guys at 20 as I'm doing a medical conference for the medical and science cadets at the academy."

"So, I take it back 20 years, I've known your parents since you were ten and that's 20 years of a bond as a result. Some maternal medical guardian and I'm the same age as your parents and Jean Luc." she said and he nodded. "Added side effects if dad keeps getting sent out and I don't want to separate from Dan. So with the Jacksons being my godparents, that's solves that problem as he's working." Will said and they both nodded.

"And I don't mind that you and him had a relationship, if you did get together eventually, at least I had a mother, stepmother maybe, but that's okay now. But that's the real reason for the animosity in our timeline, he left me. But I blamed him for mom being gone, but he abandoned me and I grew up the rest of my life as a temperory orphan, though I had the Jacksons." he added and she nodded in understanding then.

Watching as they dragged him into the room they saw he was wearing handcuffs then in front and they nodded. "What's going on exactly?" Jack O'neill asked and then saw Daniel. "D.J.?" he said quickly and Daniel shook his head. "Nope, when we see each other again, it's you're seeing Danny only because he's carrying me after that, Colonel." he said and Jack looked at him in shocked disbelief as he got a better look at him.

"Daniel, you..., you look like D.J., this is going to be what you look like later." he said quickly and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and don't ever call my grandson that, he prefers the nickname Dan with the officers our age, but you just blew yourself over. When we're ending up in their heads now, so you want a chance, a second one. It's screw your little temper tantrums and focus on the fact that to save the galaxy we have to think."

"Said think, think about the greater good." he said and Jack said it quickly. "I have Daniel." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah the greater good of the good old human race of the planet earth that's exactly your problem now. To you it's screw the rest of the Galaxy's other races, earth humans and humans come first, screw the Unas, the Tok'ra, the Jaff the races against and the Tollan, so long as the human race is saved."

"They can all o to hell, and you get the spoils of this war, but I just gained certain information, but you see this child?" he asked and Jack looked at the 21 year old and nodded. "He sees you as the great Jack O'neill, slayer of 8 Goa'uld, legendary hero of the SGC. Well he's seeing you as the washed up colonel you really are now." he said and Jack looked at him again as he saw him dressed in the uniform of that year.

Seeing his uniform, he swallowed. "He's not from our time, he's from their's?" he repeated to him and Daniel nodded. "It's Colonel Jackson to you now, Colonel, officer of the joint chiefs, you're just a normal colonel, I'm an officer of the joint chiefs. So I'm making it clear, I find out Apophis attacked, because you broke our pact with them. I'm sending my subordinate and you're screwed, if you're at your cabin with your family."

"How do you suppose Sarah and Charlie are going to take us arresting you and bringing you here?" he said and Jack swallowed, before he could answer, one last flash appeared and he turned to see a white haired men dressed in civilian clothes. "Hey Kyle nice to meet you." he said and Kyle Riker nodded as Will stepped forward with a bemused smile. "Dad, we figured out a way to head off the added trouble later at the moment."

"You know how Dan is your best friend?" he asked and Kyle nodded. "Yes and I did name him your..., that's it, if they send me away on business now. You want me to have them raising you, just to take the edge off your mother, son?" he asked and Will nodded. "Yeah and to be honest, don't stay away so long, we need a chance to fix our bonds. But I don't want to be commander of any vessel, but the enterprise, I was happy where I was."

"To answer the unasked question, I'm spending a 12 year tenure as your grandfather, before he ends up in our Daniel's body, but 100 years in a different timeline now. But the Anbo matches, they're getting converted to to 20th to 21st century way of doing that. But he's my complete equal, in everything, but this is not our Daniel, it's his great grandfather, Daniel Nicholas Jackson I." he said and Kyle looked at Daniel again in shock.

"My god, you look just like Danny." he said and Daniel smiled. "We got the field notes on two of your ancestors one of them was in the civil war and the other, WWI. What about my Will Riker's father?" he asked and Kyle nodded to him. "He was like me, he was a specialist working in the Air Force working at Roswell, New Mexico. So when your memories reactivate as does my son's as he's ending up in my grandfather now."

"But you four created your version to Will's squadron now, Gamma squadron first generation, yes alright got it. So this means the second I arrive on the enterprise with my version of you, it's not the fight over his mother. But the act of transferring to another ship and command, and..., don't tell me. But he just got back together with Deanna, didn't he?" he asked and Daniel nodded as they exchanged looks at that.

"It gets better, but I think Danny imprinted on Tasha Yar, but that happens and the results are I belong to her after that, but you. You're going to know its me the second you see me dealing with Jack, but I'm sharing Danny's subconscious with him. But this is me in year two, but it's time you didn't stay away so long now at the moment." he said and he nodded to him as Picard said it gently then as he looked at him gently.

"Alright Daniel go to the argument in my office, this time it's us three and if it's resorting added trouble on the ship and he's the reason why. After Wesley did the engineering team's job for them and the supposed rumor activated." He said and Daniel nodded. "Cadet, ten hut?" he snapped out and the boy quickly went to attention. "Care to tell me what that attitude is for young man, because I guarantee you at the moment."

"That if you were at the academy that you'd be expelled for it now, us officers in Starfleet have a very low opinion to insubordination, to some it's a very serious charge. To be thrown at any officer, but as you directly challenged my command, I think I better explain this, but if you over heard Commander Riker say this to Lieutenant Worf. And what's the problem did you get jealous, because I focus more on the sextet or what."

"You do realize who the hell you're taking too correct, cadet, look at me three piece insignia, you no insignia at all at the time and with that now, let's analyze." he said and then carefully thought it over as he pointed at his uniform then firmly. "Well, uh let's see here, you: training ensign." he said pointing his finger at his uniform and then pointed at his own then as he said it sternly as he looked at him as Picard crossed his arms then.

As he went further sternly at that. "Me: Commander, if we were back 363 years ago, you're just a kid entering your 20's and I'm coming to have a gentle chat with you after speaking to the commander of the academy. After I read your assignment and the professor gave you a specific assignment you decided not to do. And wrote up a different one as I read the theoretical physics on it, but I'm just saying what my grandson can."

"And would, tell you here if you threw your little attitude problem at me and I heard you were in trouble. As I investigate and learn what is you got into trouble and were on the edge of expulsion for it. As I hear you get into a fight with another cadet over something as trivial as fitness training, and it results in breaking their nose. And Admiral Brand is on the edge of expulsion in your case now, I'd like to ask you this question, now."

"So answer honestly, just who the hell do you think you are exactly." he said and the boy swallowed at that remark as he asked and he swallowed as he said it then. "Sir?" he asked and he went further. "Do you think you're better then everyone else, that you're too good to be in Star-fleet?" he asked and the boy quickly answered him. "No Sir, I don't feel that way." he said and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered him.

"Oh come on, all those little rules and regulations they don't really apply to you, do they. I mean let's face it, what's the point of being in the program if none of your superiors are as smart as you. So we don't see it and you do, is that a touch of arrogance, that all the rules our predecessors when they created Star-Fleet. But back then it was called the Stargate program, and as the Stargate program, it's a matter of stricter rules."

"And regulations, but these rules and regulation exist for a reason, do you believe you're above them." he and the young man paled at that. " So all rules and regulations created, they really don't apply to you, I mean let's face it. But what's the point of being in the exploration game if none of your superiors are as smart as you are?" he said and Jenkins tried to hold his fear back at that remark as Will hid a smile then gently.

As he answered him with a scared look on his face. "I don't feel that way, Sir." he said and Daniel nodded as he finished telling him off then. "Oh I think you do, and I think deep down you want to quit, well let me do you a favor. The doors open, so why don't you just quit and go home." he said and the boy tried to keep from swallowing as he answered him. "No Sir, I won't quit." he said and Daniel challenged him at that remark.

"I'm just giving you the chance to walk out, before Captain Picard throws you out." he said sharply and the boy quickly said it firmly then. "I won't quit." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Good." he said and he looked at Picard who hid a nod and he leaned across the table then his tone beyond stern then as he said it to him. "Cadet Jenkins, as far as I'm concerned you've been a decorated member of the command."

"When on board this ship." he said, watching the 21 year old who he knew was getting more scared and he said it with finality then. "And though your judgements still stand, I'm not recommending dismissal right now." he said and he hid a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sir." he said and he went further then as he crossed his arms then sternly. "Now regarding that attitude towards a superior officer, even one like him and Riker."

"AndI never tolerated that over my years as commanding officer these last thirty years these types of problems when as a junior officer in your case. But just because you're jealous, regarding his connections to me, William Riker, the quartet and Wesley Crusher. That that doesn't give you the right to treat others like this when on this ship." he said and looking at the young man with a beyond stern look then at the young man.

"I'm making it very clear now, but when I take on cadets, I look at clean records, in addition to academic records now. It's not playing favorite when being a friend of the family this was your first strike in training, you have two more chances. And if Charlie Barlough was one of the members of your squadron it's enough now. That the attitude of leap before you look and never judge a book by its cover is a factor now."

"You want to make a good first impression it's by looking beneath the rumors that are said about me and the others. But if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, then you better wake up and pay attention. Because this is the real world and in the real world, our here in space, it's these planets don't care. In how good you think you are, or who you're connected to, if you have family in Starfleet, that doesn't matter."

"If you don't have an education you don't have a way to make it in life, Commander Nackson understands this, as does Cadet Crusher. But that attitude is not tolerated young man, as I said three strike rule and you're not getting off to a good start with me right now, so you got two more chances, understand." he said and Jenkine nodded to the orders as they ended it at that as Daniel looked at Jack sternly.

"As for your little suicide attempt through me, it's not going to happen, so what's the deal, you can't take the fear of getting stuck out there and facing the memory. Or to you it's more righteous to have your friends help you kill yourself. And in the way Will did after Worf did that, but the act of certain rituals is barbaric. And it's completely un-necessary, I mean, our department has the lowest death rate, I know that."

"But every man and woman in this room, how many good officers, good friends, have we lost these last 8 years, I lost count to that, and they all fought for life to the very end. So with that, every officer that's second in command to a black ops, marine has the right to argue with said leader of that team. They consider suicide noble by taking a god damn staff blast to save another, I don't think so, and that's enough of this, so never mind."

"Whatever it is they say, regarding saving others now, because this base, in the beginning, was spec ops and half soldier/half scientist. They're trouble magnets, so screw what they say about casualties and other decisions, but the next two portions run this base. They got a problem with that, take it up with leaders of the base, may ask for help in a suicide mission, but we don't have to like it or make it easy on them either."

"So why help a coward's way out, we're human being's if it means a long recovery that's fine, we have time to heal completely with it causing a relapse. They cowards are suffering P.T.S.D., and they want don't way to face facts that the only option to prevent themselves from getting captured. Is by discussion and fast thinking, they want us to give them the knife, fine, we can do that, along with whatever else they need."

"But we won't make it easy, Colonel." he said to Jack firmly and William nodded in agreement. "Said the same thing to Worf after he wanted me to help him commit suicide now, but that's not noble, that's a coward's way out in recovery. But as I said, if we'd been together on the Enterprise, we're one mind about everything now. They disagree with us: fine, they want to take it to the captain or the general: fine, through us."

"But if they ever pull an illegal stunt when on the job: we'll snap them back so hard now. They'll think they're a first year cadet again, but as I'm second in command of Atlantis now with Beverly as medic # 3 and Deanna the second psychiatrist in this. It's adjusting things till we have our lives on Atlantis running as smoothly as they are. When in the enterprise and with that, I think that's what you really need now at the moment."

"Doing the job without the added stress we have the safe areas, but I really hope there's a way to convert one of the rooms into a holodeck, as we train the kids later." he said and they nodded ad Daniel smiled at his new best friend. "What link Danny had with you, it just activated brother, going to be great if we have each other's back all our lives." he said and Will smiled at that as Lieutenant Colonel Kyle Riker hid a smile as the remark.

"If this is going to be us at 17 to 18, there's no point in fighting me when it comes to you, but I play basketball, racquetball, or tennis. I'm skilled in martial arts, and I love music, but I had a trombone and was on the band in high school, buddy." Kyle said and he smiled. "Then our bonds are doubling in strength, when we meet as we realize we have a lot in common, the four of us." he said and he nodded as the duo smiled then.

"Too bad we can't create those jumpsuits for Anbo, because that's us when as teenagers, us watching each other's backs all our lives." Daniel added and he nodded. "Good point, but it doesn't matter, because I'm your complete equal in fencing, and martial arts. If we were the duo on that tv show, I'm Jason, you're Tommy and nothing. And I mean nothing can break that friendship, no matter what they try, but with that in mind now."

"We add sparring when blindfolded in training that helps too, like they did for Luke when training him to use his lightsaber, but the best way to do that. Now, is by using the weapons they used for American gladiators, before Teyla teaches us to stick fight. And then combine both together and that's our version of Anbo Jysutsu now. Just wear a training helmet and get ready to duck if a swing goes wide, as to why now folks."

"It's so no one takes a stick directly to the head when training and we're setting up a pad on the floor so martial arts training. It's in there and we leave the training equipment in there, for us, you and me we can do our practice matches in there. So though neither of us are going into the field anymore here. we can still run the city on the five days a week catch now, but leave the shield up." Kyle said and they nodded to him.

"After I started at the academy, I move to Colorado for good Daniel, but that's our one chance, us meeting as teenagers, from 17 to entering the academy while you had Sam and Lou with you all your life. But Gamma squadron, first generation, that's us all the way now, it doesn't matter what Jack says, you're my brother. I'm just like you and with that in, he can gripe all he wants to, if he associates with men like Makepeace."

"And Maybourne then he's one of them, he's an NID, we're the SGC, and soon enough SGA, and with that he's the outsider." he said as he turned and looked at Jack with a look of hate in his eyes. "Well you're Jack O'neill, I'm Colonel Wiliam Kyle Riker, his best friend and with those words now. Just because we can do the job you can't doesn't give you the right to treat him like this." he said as moved to him within striking distance then.

Before he threw a roundhouse punch at him knocking him into the wall. "That's a warning shot you bastard, stay the hell away from my brother. And as you spent your entire life in the normal military and we grew up in the stargate program. You don't come into the picture until 1995, so get used to it we got into the academy at 17 and that's wh]n we met. You don't meet him for another 14 years and by then, O'neil."

"It's that you've been replaced and with those words in mind now right now you sick bastard. So you better get used to it buddy, he's not your brother and friend, you're the opponent and a murderer and believe me, with your personality like this right now and with that in mind now. If he ends up back on that planet or Steven does and you're a dead man, because I will kill you myself, and I mean that with every word O'neill."

"If you're this disgusted with getting your job done then think of better ways to do this then raising that damn weapon every other day. And with that, I'm sick to death of your frequent arguments and I've hated you for nearly killing him again and the same goes for the micro-bugs as well, buddy boy. The ones that Machello created, but the majority are the Lornaks, his planet are the Tralestas, so it's rival clan blood feuds."

"May not be Acamarian blood feuds but so what, same difference, and to repeat his wording, World War I land mines are still going off in France right now. And even though characters that planted them are long since dead and if you change our middle initial from G to F. And we've just ended up in the middle of a family feud and we have to end it and fast before it kills us now." he added and Daniel nodded firmly to that remark then.

"Your NID, we're SGC, so in our eyes you're a Nova now, we're Gammas, as is Teal'C, Tealc is a Gamma. Tealc are you willing to retire from the battlefield after Apophis is killed off now finally, because you stand a better chance at survival on Atlantis. And with your memories intact then you do being marked an associate. And to a supposed Shol'va, to protect Ry'ac and Drey'auc, it's the only way now at the moment."

"Daniel has you and your family at his back on Atlantis and you can consider thie preparation as well too what with the fact now. That the city is just 50 miles off the coast of the mainland and there's plenty of room for your family. And the Athosians to live together and we just add your weapon to the list, but keep it in your apartment in the city." he said and Teal'C nodded to the request then gently as he answered him.


	4. 4: Plans And Reprimands

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it picks up where the last story left off now, as they finish discussing arrangements with their doubles. Before they lead into** **the Treaty is rendered, as the truth is revealed, before the entire planet. And the president gives the two medals to Daniel, for his services at the time. As** **before Bregman and his team interview him, he reveals the added truth to everyone."**

 **As this chapter gives off the rest conversation they're going to have when they end up in their grandparents bodies once it switches from SG-1 to Next Generation. But they're completing things leading into the reveal of the truth now to everyone. As they tie things up at the end of the meeting and get ready to unleash the truth then as they reveal that Daniel was correct all along now and with it the revelation of aliens as well.**

 **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 4: The Final Decisions And The Movie Contingency Plans**

"Indeed I will, to Drey'auc, she'll feel better if I never got involved in the war this started, and protect Ry'ac by having a better place to live by being in another galaxy. And year one on Atlantis is the best way to start it as you have you have me, Teyla and Ronan living in the city and I can take Ry'ac out to the mainland and train him at times now." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at the remark.

"Yeah, but once retired from the field we have to have your gold tatoo retired after that, but you're looking more human, but either way like Kyle said. We've had each other's backs for years and with you on Atlantis, Drey'auc said he needed a better life. Well I'm offering that to you Teal'C, by letting you live in the city with us and with it. If she had two children, your second born is my son's best friend and you add a human name."

"To your name, but Teal'C Thomas Martell I now, that's you, and as your pouch closes, but remember with all of you all tretonin, how can you be killed by the poison exactly?" Daniel said and they nodded to him. "Wise point, and with that fact is that I am on Atlantis with my family safely out of the way. I think if we ever encountered anymore Jaffa the results are Ry'ac was getting married a younger then we would have let him."

"As he's in your eyes 17, to put this gently our aging process is twice what yours is, but I'm, in human years: 52 1/2, in Jaffa: 105. So my grandson is going to be Teal'C Thomas IV. But my son in human years is 17 and he's going on 18 right now." Teal'C said and and Kyle nodded. "I got to get used to that slow aging span in your case as we're spending 5 years together." he said as they switched subjects at that as Riker said it firmly.

"Wait a minute Kyle, I have a question here now, but what sports ended up in your century, since we never did studies of your lives, because everyone thinks your lives were fake right now?" Daniel asked and he explained that. "Basketball, soccer, tennis, racquetball, and a few others things. But the jocks that play dangerous games have wrestling, hockey and boxing." he said anf Daniel nodded as he crossed his arms.

"If I'm reading the argument right at the moment, alright O'neill whatever circumstances you have uncovered, and you're an NID mole just like Makepeace. Then why didn't you tell the Starfleet exactly. As that's who we are now?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "Who the hell are you exactly." Jack said, but before he could answer the next arrival came and Kyle turned and saw a 57 year old version of Daniel standing there then.

"Nice timing Dan, George, Jake, Hank, this is Daniel Jackson V." Pulaski said smiling and they nodded. "I understand you've been doing repeated fights with Jack every other day Dan?" Jumper asked and he nodded in aggravation. "Yeah and it's the same argument our grandfathers have over the system lords that we keep having with the Cardassians right now Ryan as to that, what my grandfather told him, I'm the saying the same."

"If that's what he believes then he should have created his own department, SGC/Starfleet is exploration, not military. We're in this for the scientific discoveries not for doing repeated dealings with a group that result in killing our people. But yes we do know what that's like, but guess what you're not under fire right now." he said and Jack swallowed hard as he looked at his former friend's descendant now at that remark.

"Lives were at stake here if we didn't set that time dialation, or go after that army." he said and Riker crossed his arms at that. "Who's lives exactly?" he asked and he tried again. "We had to act now." he said and Picard answered that one. "Why?" he asked and then Jackson said it firmly at that. "Don't bother getting insubordinate with us this time, you've been deactivated, buster, and let me tell you buddy right now."

"But I had this conversation with your grandson at the time." he said with a stern growl then. "As he said the same thing to me at the time and he was on board the phoenix at the time we had to chase down Ben Maxwell that day and with it now. I learn after we dragged him in, he was also an NID operative, you Novas all go NID. That's why my son, my father and I are all like our grandfather now, but my great grandfather is D.J.."

"My great grandfather was the next to carry our name, us male members of my family, his name was and is Daniel Nicholas Jackson Junior and to countermand that remark right now as well, Colonel. You have killed nearly 800,000,000,000 people and you taken us to the brink of war." he said sharply and Jack felt himself getting desperate at that remark. "I, or we, prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time."

"But the peace treaty with them was just a ruse, to give them breathing room and time to regroup." he said and at that Picard answered him with stern look as he crossed his arms as he said it then as he looked at him. "And so all alone, you, and your friends, decided to dispose of the treaty. " He said and Jack looked between them at that. "Better just end it there, the psychosis is so bad, he's lost his mind, Sir, guys, in fact."

"Now, the NID in him took total control. He's not one of us anymore as of now, so stay the hell away from my brother." Will said sharply as Kyle Riker nodded and the fourth member of their new childhood squadron said to him then. "The records never gave his family line, but one Riker served in the civil war and the other in WWI." Lieutenant Colonel Lou Ferretti said and Riker nodded as he answered him at the remark.

"My grandfather jumped a generation in the military, that was when Kirk and his team ended up in your century at the time Lou. And my father was a civilian specialist in the joint chiefs, like that guy on on that movie focused on the meteorite. By that I mean the one that resulted in they're deciding to drill and blow that one up on the inside. And that was my father truthfully, he'd have suggested this and in the same way that man did."

"As he suggested blowing up the asteroid from the inside, which would work better then then setting a bomb directly on the surface, never works." he said and his namesake answered that. "And with that it was so I chose research and development. So although I'm a slight jock in certain areas, I cover that attitude with a love for history and science, as a result now. But my grandson is me when we get into debates over history."

"As to why, and in fact I'm you if you were in the military at the moment now bro, but that choice in things resulted in us meeting as adults. But us meeting 19 to 20 years ago, even in high school that's going to work nicely, we start early enough, that should do it." he said and Lou smiled. "Yeah and he will win who know when to fight..." He started to say and Kyle finished that smiling as he said it as he looked between them.

"And when not to fight, but this is us as teenagers to young adults now." He said and Sam smiled as they went into a circle at that. "Daniel's meeting me first, before our parents get us into the 4th grade and that's when we meet Lou. So 10 years as a trio to quartet and as we meet Steven now, before we finish off Gamma squadron. And with you as we are all working for the program now and though we're not together, yet."

"From years 1-6, that's okay, it doesn't matter I have Lou with me and you're with him, but we're spending year six together, before you guys return to Antarctica." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers and she hugged him smiling as she went over that. "Fast question though, do you want us calling you Kyle or Will, because once we hit Apophis attacking the base now at the time as we're just getting started."

"That's when your grandchildren are having their souls transferred into your bodies?" she said and he smiled at her. "His nickname was Bill with Deanna, so call me Bill, Sam, your father and the generals. if they start calling me by my childhood nickname. That works too, so with you, it's Bill, with them, I'm Billy starting now at the moment. So that's us for now, then again with us meeting at the high school, I don't have to hear the words."

"But best to stick together now, friends for life, I promise." he said and they nodded smiling to the news as the joint chiefs exchanged smile as Jacob said it to them at that remark. "Alright then Bill, or Billy it is, alright again kids, I hear you guys get into trouble with Michael, for some dangerous stunt in training and you're in big trouble." Jacob said and they said it gently. "Yes Sir." they said together and the ten chuckled at that.

"We better get used to this, with them meeting as the first generation, the bonds as a childhood squadron from 8 to high school at the moment now. They get even stronger, but it's like being in a normal sports team right now as children, but then. The trio are going to Ron, Harry and Hermione from 8 to high school now here at the moment. And to the point that the side effects result in, you mess with one team member."

"And you got the others on your head for it now as a result it's like being in a flock, but you mess with one duck you got to deal with the entire flock now . At the moment though you guys better take it down several notches here, but first is finishing things out this term, we got a week to tie things up. But first is one trip into the past and that is 1893, and that was 80 years before the move to the states, guys so with that."

"It's going to be 13 years later after that the crew comes the next time frame jump and that's when you guys graduate from the academy. And I have you in training now, so best to prepare for a very long 25 years kids." Hammond said and they nodded to him. "Then again when I come into the picture you better stand back, because the results are we're going to be the red/green ranger duo 20 years too soon but that's okay now."

"Though I swear to god, that the NID does that to you again, I'm making the decision. And for both us as I'm your kids godfather, Sam their godmother and your unit their adoptive aunts and uncles. Though with that in mind we just prepare for the job as time goes on now." Kyle said and and she nodded to him. "Yes and it's that the second mission once you launch is cut as you end up on the Hood after that."

"But until you and Teal'C are reunited, just hold off, in revealing who you are to us until you're in our century. So you and Teal'C better let Tom and Danny do the driving as they show you what needs to be done for the job until you're under my command. And with it now as Worf, Tasha and Miles catch you in your lie and then from there it's just letting me know the truth now in what's going on as you reveal your new selves to us."

"Before we get our memories back and that solves that, as you two are with us along with the quartet as your us end up in our past bodies. Though once that happens, I think it's the fact that this us end up suppressing that version of ourselves as our bodies are that age, but our minds are this age and with two versions of our memories involved. It's correcting the mistakes we did then and that tightens the bonds even further."

"And with it now at the moment is the fact that the ship has a sparring room for Anbo Jysutsu and martial arts, when not on the holodeck. But regarding training and the anbo jyustsu matches, you better get that under control. And before you give yourselves a concussion next, because Katherine and Deanna were worried. But seriously son, you want to continue practicing that's fine, just no more fireball sparring matches please."

"If Robert Crusher was a teenager in this century, I'm guessing he's going to be your new student if he was just getting out of basic training. Though with that in mind, if he and the quartet were, then it's setting life like it was on Atlantis. But the military life on Atlantis, it's going to be relaxed till the emergency now, when we start there." Picard said and they nodded to him as Daniel said the final words to Jack coolly then.

"Uh lets see your remarks now at the moment, oh yes, I'm out of my mind, I'm a little flaky on a good day, you know, if you weren't such an ass Colonel. Then I'd consider you as expendable, just to do us all a favor to get a job done. And with it, I'd consider just throwing you the wolves right now, said wolves to them." he said and pointed to the System Lord trio and he swallowed at the icy smile on his face as Kanan said it then.

 ** _"And believe me, we would love to put you through the entire thing, and we wouldn't lose any sleep over it O'neill._** ** _I chose Ba'al as your warden on purpose, as you put him through your worst nightmare. It's only fair we do a Goa'uld version of said worst night nightmare. I gave specific orders to the ambassador that came to them reported your missing to your team and General."_**

 ** _"To wait and leave you down to leave you down there until you were beginning to give in just to get the pain to stop. He told me your record, but the effects of the technology are like narcotic's and as you suffered from narcotic withdrawal. And to get the pain to stop and just so you can return home, it's facing your memories of this part and with it now, torture, narcotic withdrawal."_**

 ** _"And I knew he had a human guard, and like the one that did that to Dr. Jackson now, that's what my intention was, get you to face your memory._** ** _But that's what the final stage was, you put him through your worst nightmare they send Cromwell to the base and he's sucked into a blackhole. Doctors like Dr. Frasier may see this as cruel and unsusal punishment, well to us."_**

 ** _"And the joint chiefs it's facing the memories and the fact that 'duty to the truth, it must come over 'duty to your friends'. And to you its out of sight, out of mind,_** ** _and he tells me you're aggravating the military leader of the planet that his new assistant was on. And to save your sorry behind he has to do some fast thinking now in that to keep it from happening again and then it happens now."_**

 ** _"So to get you to accept the point now that suicide is not the answer and to face the memories. I decide to teach you what your 'duty to your friends' rule can lead to. But when I was blended with you I got bombarded by your memories and to me, I am so disgusted. That I decided to walk you out the front door, and Shallan was part of it, she was under orders to stay quiet regarding her bond."_**

 ** _"With me, and Shallan and I were together, you got her out, yes, but my clone died to make a point and we waited til the fever of withdrawal._** ** _And as the fire of fever and withdrawal was growing it was burning in you now. But the fever gets worse as you face that memory now. But to escape you nearly kill a guard to do it, but that wasn't me that took control of you all this time there."_**

 ** _"That wasn't me that took control, I had my symbiote body cloned and my consciousness transferred into it. So it's only fair you see what the pain of withdrawal and recovery is like in the technology. But believe me when I saw that we do this a second time last year now._** ** _And you're staying down there until you're accepting of the fact he and Colonel Cromwell did the right thing."_**

 ** _"But your life it has to wait to protect others to keep from getting captured, Daniel did it again to protect others from your fate, but duty to the truth. If you see this as a betrayal that's your choice, but to us he did the right thing. And both in this situation and when he decided to not use the poison."_** he said and Jack sighed as he knew he was never going to win this argument as he looked at them.

"Colonel O'neill you have disobeyed a direct order in killing a member of the triad we created, earth may be a free planet, but we're still under Goa'uld control. Until you came into it, I was leading the base and with it running my team with my teacher and mentor, and we had life here acting like it's going to be on Atlantis. But if you got a problem with having a civilian on our team as this is a military base, then send them to the SGA."

"Because I guarantee you that nothing you and you buddies do here, none of it is going to work, because the System Lords revere scholars and to them. I'm training in being a human Jaffa in training as I live the legends and research as to how and why. Well it's do to Ra, Cronus and Lord Yu, we're under their jurisdiction, but we destroy the renegades for them, offer a bit of our Naquada stores in tribute to them just to protect ourselves."

"And never challenge them, and they'll leave us and our colony ring to our day to day lives, so tell me now, what wrong with that idea. Cronus said they would not attack us, but if we kept using the gate, we had to maintain our guard, translation: 'when traveling to our planet. The planets of the bulk, they are more fanatical then ever. Especially the ones belonging to our rivals and the renegades are far more dangerous."

"Then us in the bulk, so be warned now, you have to maintain your caution, or you're going to get caught by the people of these planets and have to fight to survive and get out. So you had to be careful, because most of our planets are more fanatical then others, especially the planets belonging to Apophis, Nirrti, Ba'al and a few others in the majority us. But us of the bulk, we all agree to this treaty, we will not attack.

"So don't cross us and we will let your live your lives in peace and we have a permanent peace between us.'. That's the first half of message now, but here's the rest of it now and you better pay attention now. Anyone gets captured by the system lords will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly.'. Translation to that as I was here running a science and recon mission as you're the one who destroyed a system lord 8 years ago."

"And then a system lord planet, 2 years ago with your buddies in the NID and said planet under Lord Yu. But 'attempted destruction of one of our planet's will not be tolerated, we catch you when trying to trespass. On our strongholds you will be interrogated until we learn why you are here, so stay clear. Stay clear of us and you can live in peace, but cross us and we will retaliate for destroying our planets, especially you members."

"The ones like you O'neill, and of the all soldiers type, and with those words in mind now human. Whatever you call yourselves, your military grouping, if you violated direct orders given to you by your commanders and your planetary leaders. We will do their punishments for them if we have to, but try to break the law and our agreement in our treaty and we will retaliate.'." he said and Jack swallowed hard at the translation at that.

"By killing Ra you did just that, you killed a system lord and the renegade that attacked us is Ra's brother and rival, Apophis. So thank you very much by interfering in my research repeatedly now, you're making it harder for us to get our job done at the moment here. But in the next round, once the military part is done, I take over the mission after they, you, confirm it's safe, but this is not an all soldier program."

"But we're in this for exploration, not for war or technology, but we're in this for the species buster, it's simple numbers, they have more. And every day I have to make decisions send hundred of men like you to their deaths, if you would just think before you act. I wouldn't have to waste my time in bailing you out of the situations you get yourself into, and Sam with you, you idiot!" Daniel snapped at him as finished that.

"You, Charlie, and Makepeace and his team want to leave that's fine, Sam, Steven and Rak'nor are staying with me during that caveman plague. And as I'm the one running research and I'm a military medical doctor, I gained my PH'D in medical areas and this now a medical situation. I wouldn't be surprised if you did it again, commit several mistakes, you're acting like Kirk when around women, and you have a wife and family."

"So tell me, how is Sarah going to take it when she learns you had an affair on another planet and you had an alien version to aids by doing it. Or that you infected the entire base with a contagion close to the one on TNG?" he asked and he swallowed hard at that. "Two affairs in three years and the second is because you didn't get off the planet fast enought, and while we're working our asses off to get you off that planet."

"You're sitting on your ever widening one, criticizing everything we do, simply because we're doing our jobs. Think about that, how do you suppose she's going to take you're stuck at this rank as she's a teacher, your sons. They have a life, and Charlie barely misses killing himself for screwing around with your gun, and when you save him, a few months later, comes the first mission for you through that gate and when we meet."

"You see Frank and he's serving as my boss and I know the truth of what happened to you five years earlier, but to you, you're seeing him as an opponent. Me with him, and my best friend is one of the soldiers of this team. Along with Charlie and you take my friends with you and of 16 men on that mission, we lose five. And several Abydonians as a result, and what was it you said, after I revealed the existance of the bomb."

"Directly to the guys that night after Skaara helped us escape after you lost your temper at them for using the guns, they're fast learners in our guns. And it's clear to me why you don't want them involved, and it's because making this decision now. And as to why it's you love him like a son and you're grieving right now. The anger you never released after Charlie killed himself in our timeline, you're scared out of your mind now."

"That you'll lose another son and you're scared to death it's going to happen in the exact same way it did to Charlie. As for the team with us there you're scared the truth is going to come out and you're the reason now into why you just did this And why exactly, as you're the reason half the team is dead in our timeline?" he said and Jack swallowed then. "Oh yes." he started to say and Jack completed the explanation at that.

As, feeling his heart start tearing at the fact he lost everything then, he finished the remark then as he answered him. "My orders were simple, I was ordered to track down any signs of danger, if found any and blow up the stargate, well I found some.'." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at the truth, now being revealed to them then. "So you never told them, your team mates, what this is or West and Vidrine gave you orders."

"And you're hiding this from them what you had planned here and decided after they, the seven, left, you were destroying it one way or the other?" he said to him, before looking at Daniel. "Daniel I want to hear your side of the conversation right now, because this was an illicit, covert and completely illegal decision on their part at the time. Because with the fact Steven is a child I watched grow up, like you, I'm listening to him more."

"Then I would Jack now, as my true second in command of the base is Frank and he's a 1 star. But in the case of the report as Lou and Charlie are reporting after he retires a second time and I hear the truth from them. As I hear his side of the story now, your words in his voice now, because the arrest is about to get a hell of lot more strict. As I drag him here when it starts as he's under my command and I'm pressing charges now."

"So with that in mind, it's the added act of acting in the way I did when he revealed to me you were still alive, you're my cub, so with that. He's not getting away with this and neither will they, but I want you, John, Beth and Rodney in the room for it. As you're working under me and you have two cvilians on the team and John, Beth and Rodney just started now at the moment, you're doing the job of going to the bulk now."

"And getting a go ahead from Lord Yu and Cronus to investigate where they took Sergeant Ketering and why exactly, as Bert gets Jack. But I want you to report to them on what has happened." he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as Yu nodded in agreement as he finished that. _**"Indeed we want you to come before us and tell us what has traspired, as none of us in the bulk had any wish to fight with you."**_

 _ **"But Apophis went against our decisions as the majority and it's because he was paying you back**_ _ **for killing his brother. We had an agreement and he broke it, so none of you are guilty though he and his command are.**_ ** _When you're a first time, you do not know the coordinates to get off the planet or on it, and your memories are suppressed_** ** _until you get to this crystal entity."_**

 ** _"The one that you mentioned took his appearance now."_** Yu said and he nodded. "Yes my lord, but attacking the base directly, is that enough that in your eyes, the majority. To have him on a manhunt and placed on a death warrant and execution for trying to start a war between us when Jack and the NID did the rebellion here. He took the retaliation and we took the retribution?" he asked and Camulus answered him.

" _ **Yes, and it's enough that you tell us the truth to what happened and with it, and we go to the next question. But your planetary government never gave orders for that decision, and we will order him to be. By you, placed under a death warrant, it may take a few years. But that it adequate, because O'neill broke the law, so if under a summit meeting, come before us, and tell us."**_

 _ **"In our eyes this act at rebellion is saying you are through with serving us and you wish to get your planet freedom. That is what this intelligence division is saying, but what are you, all of you, saying do you agree with their train of thoughts, or was this just a mistake. That is what we have to determine, you tell us that the entire federation never gave that order and we will let that go."**_

 ** _"Earth and your colony ring and you're the majority, and none of your planets, or the races, Tollans and Tok'ra, never gave orders to attack Ra or us. By use of the weapons that carry the elements in them, as you been acting younger in technology since this started. And these hasshaks have exposed you by use of your radioactive weapons."_** he said and they nodded to him gently at the remark.

"My lords and lady, we, the entire planet, never gave that order, they're the ones giving that declaration, we never gave that order. So this happens and I'm sending SG-1 A to you and telling you, through them, we never gave such an order and we will deal with our planetary military government. But this is not a cry for freedom from majority, we never gave such an order, the NID, and others involved are rebelling against you."

"But we are not, we may lose a few here or there. But they're the ones that went against the majority of the system lords, but we are not rebelling against you, and I'm sending Daniel, until year 8, to you. To act as your contact and with it, he's there, the summit meeting you did last year to gather Intel on who the hell is trying to frame us. And you yourselves, for attacking your strongholds, and each other's strongholds."

"And just for trying to tick everyone off, but that's what we call a divide and conquer they're trying to make you weak. But you fight amongst yourselves and they cause you to start looking weak. But that sums it up right now, so with that best let us check and investigate what's going on out there as for the ones that are causing problems. So we do what needs to done and look into t, but these character use the same formula."

"But divide and conquer, we confiscated the beta gate and the DHD that went with it now, and the other gates are under guard all over earth. So that cuts us and that leaves a third party and to learn who it is and by us sending a spy into the ranks. But Daniel, he's our chosen spy for the federation now and he is with you and the others. But Osiris never saw or met him until now, so he's serving as a spy for you and us."

"So we can prevent this from getting worse, but you in particular, after the duo are gone, you're added to the triad, before we make it a quartet, that adequate?" Clinton asked and they nodded as the system lord trio nodded in agreement to the remark gently at that remark. **_"That is indeed adequate William and we accept that idea as we had this set up and we two, Camulus and myself, we agree and we take Ra."_**

 ** _"And Cronus's, places, we are your new triad members, before we bring back Egeria now, and we bring it to a full quartet, but us it's complete democracy._** _ **The other renegades and Anubis, it's business as usual, but we request you clone us and our bodies after you save her. So two places at once, once these metallic insect robots start."** _Amaterasu said to him and they nodded at his remark.

"So it wouldn't matter to you, that I'm there and we had this plan set up with you, Olokun, Kali and Morrigan in advance that as a member of Starfleet, I'm making a trip to gather Intel. So I can learn who the heck it was that is attacking your strongholds, that Zipacna was working for and the reason why the Tollan switched from their real name. And into the Q now that they're in hiding and an old friend is dead because of this."

"So though we can't the trust majority, we can trust you three, Cronus and Ra, until Jack violates that trust." Daniel asked and they nodded to him gently. **_"No it would not Commander, in fact it would help that we can pass information. Now, off to your leaders so we can protect our allies in our offshoot now. But indeed that's why we had this problem now Commander, I never heard his remark that day."_**

 ** _"But I know what he thinks, but my host is suffering from a mental disease that makes him forget key things in our plans, if you're wishing to get involved. And if my host decides to pull back, I recommend battle strategy Commander. But 'he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'. Oshu got my message by you destroying the weapon systems and decided to pull back that day."_**

 ** _"That is what I wanted you to consider, you try to destroy the ship this soon, it could back fire and more human lives can be destroyed that way. And get help from another works too and result in doing more harm then good. Then earlier this week, I was trying to get you to remember what I taught you so far. But my host has not much longer to live and_** ** _, I need to clone my host now._**

 ** _Along with Earth and every human connected to Earth, as you considered us, we were these aliens_** ** _that you mentioned in your show focused on your friends there. But we've had this treaty between us for five years after we had to reactivate it, now and with it now._** ** _You destroyed several renegades now, but to get them all it's this meeting, but Nirrti, we want her destroyed, immediately."_**

 ** _"Andbefore she kills the people of that planet last year, the one you found her on that day. That's your job now, Colonel, we destroy all of the ones that brought us to this point and we have a lasting peace between us now. As for us three, we have the Tok'ra creating us an antidote to the poison. That you brought with you at the time, but_** ** _you're the most valuable of the members."_**

 ** _"In this portion of your program,_** ** _and we value your friendship most of all Colonel, we can trust you, Major Carter, Colonel Ferretti and General Hammond. In regarding keeping up our connection and trust with each other, O'neill and the others of your renegade government we can not.' They went against our agreement, they will get the consequences."_** Yu said and he nodded to him gently.

As he refocused and responded to Jack's news with a disgusted look as he, Lou and Charlie went into a single line. "Well your bomb is his, and now he's sending it back to earth, as punishment for us lying to him, and in it, is a sample of that mineral they mine here. And when that bomb goes off, it's going to destroy everything, but you know what. It's because he thinks we're no more then stronger, then the other planets he rules are."

"You just exposed us and now he's sending it to earth, along with a shipment of that mineral they mine here, and when that bomb goes off. It's going to cause an explosion 100* more destructive then that bomb alone is capable of.'." he said and they nodded as the trio re-enacted the conversation as Jack counteracted that as he remembered this conversation as he said it as Daniel reheard the fight in his head at that.

"I'll intercept that bomb, before he can send it through." he said and Daniel sighed as he answered him. "First it was that change between us and then Charlie stepped in next as he interrogated him over why he never was told about this, alright.' he thought as he looked at them. "Restart this conversation we go back to when he exploded at the fact you suggested they help us complete our mission." Daniel said to Charlie and he nodded.

"Do we do the version that was not on the movie and the book bro?" Charlie asked and he nodded to him as he turned back to him. "Why don't you just tell them the truth, tell them about the bomb." he said and Charlie looked at him then. "What's he talking about, Colonel?" he asked and Jack sighed at that as he admitted it then to them. "My orders were simple, I was ordered to track down any signs of danger, if found any."

"And I blow up the stargate, well I found some.'." he said and the duo nodded to the news then as they exchanged furious looks at this. "What yield is that bomb, because whatever that mineral does combined with that bomb, it could cause a global killer?!" Lou said slowly and Daniel explained that to him. "If it's loaded with plutonium it will, but this mineral and radioactive elements don't mix. Lou, so again Colonel." Daniel said to him as sternly as he could then.

And Jack tried to hedge the answer. "It's a mark III." he said and Daniel turned to him. "Mark III, what's going to happen if it had two gallons of plutonium inside it?" Daniel said and the duo exchanged furious looks at that news and Lou explained that to him gently at the unspoken question. "That level is enough to destroy several buildings and turn New York into a pile of ashes, if its plutonium." he said an Daniel nodded to him firmly.

"Plutoniun and this mineral don't mix, guys listen to me, but adding... Shaur'i, what's the danger of blowing up the mine exactly?" he asked, before he could further that, they heard a voice they hadn't heard in years. "Adding Naquada to the weaponry it's enough to cause a global destruction almost as if you had a rock from space crash-landing on the surface, it would be what killed the animals on your planet." he heard from the voice of his late wife then and turned at that.

As they saw a young woman with dark hair and a boy of 21, and next to them was a man of 56 and he leaned against the table. "Kasuf, Sha're, Skaara, alright Skaara, you have the knowledge of this, so what would happen if you used a rocket launcher on the shipment you were bringing to him and they fired on it or we did?" he asked and then hid a smile as he explained that to him as he said it gently to the trio, looking at them the memories changed course then.

And he sighed in relief that he'd never have to suffer that failure twice in two timelines as he went further to explain that to him gently. "To answer the unasked question it's a stronger version of our weapons, it's the long pipe like weapon and it shoots small explosives. So what would happen if you used one of these on one of your caravans and blow up the shipment?" he asked and Skaara spoke in English as he answered him as he looked between the trio gently.

"It would be like your hand hold explosives and it would destroy a 50 to 200 yard area, Daniel." he said and Lou went to next to question. "If you packed a bomb with it, that's a bigger version of these hand hold grenades?" he asked and she nodded. "It would be like you blew up your transportation devices the entire fleet, of ground transportation." she said and Charlie felt his heart sinking as he went to final question then.

"And if you set that explosive next to the ring and it's packed with the mineral itself?" he said and Kasuf answered that one. "It would be as if you dropped a space rock on the planet and the impact would wipe out an entire continent. And the explosion would throw debris into the air, blocking out the Suns and turning it into eternal winter. It would be like the serpent stretched and devoured the sun." he said and they nodded to him then as Daniel translated that.

"It's like the meteorite that hit in Mexico and wiped out the dinosaurs, that's what putting that thing next to the gate with the mineral does. It causes a global killer if the gate is destroyed, and he has that bomb, by bringing it, the intelligence network just exposed how far we come now." Daniel said and the duo nodded as they all looked at him and Charlie let him say for all of them as he felt his anger growing by the minute at that news then as he said it to him.

Looking a Jack with a stern look at that. "Well your bomb is his now, and tomorrow he's sending it back to earth, as punishment for us lying to him, and in it, is a sample of that mineral they mine here. And when that bomb goes off, it's going to destroy everything, but you know what. It's because he thinks we're no more stronger, then the other planets, we're the strongest planet he's come into contact with since he back into the picture again now."

"We've spent 5,000 years under the radar, since they drove him off the planet and in one shot you expose us. And to him he's thinking we're no different then the other planets he rules here at the moment. You just exposed us at the moment, we wanted to keep a low profile you should have give me more time to get figure it out. And tomorrow he's sending it back to earth, along with a shipment of that mineral they mine here."

"And when that bomb goes off, its going to cause an explosion 100* more destructive then that bomb alone is capable of." he said sharply to him and Sam, Kyle and Geordi crossed their arms at that as Jack counteracted that as he remembered this conversation as he said it as Daniel reheard the fight in his head at that. "I'll intercept that bomb, before he can send it through." he said and Daniel sighed as he answered him then, before Charlie answered that.

As Lou crossed his arms then at this memory as Charlie said what they were both thinking at the memory then as he answered him as he crossed his arms at that. "Why the hell wasn't I told of this?" Charlie said sternly and he snapped back at him at the insubordination as he looked at the looks on them. "Because there wasn't any reason to tell you Kawalsky, you weren't even supposed to be here, you all were going to be going right back through with Daniel."

"I was going to stay behind, alone, and blow up the Stargate and that's exactly what I'm going to do." he said and Daniel shook his head. "It's the gate on earth that poses the threat, that's the one we have to shut down or dismantle." he said and he looked at him coolly at that. "You're absolutely right, but since you have no idea how to get us back, we don't have that option do we.'?" he said in response and Daniel nodded firmly as he answered him at the remark.

As he looked at him sternly. "Maybe if you just given me time to find it, before he showed up we wouldn't be in this mess, you stupid fool. You just put our entire planet at risk and for what, a damn suicide mission, you idiot, out of a case of grief, you're just making it worse. And for what, I'd say whatever term you used for this is exactly that Foxtrot Bravo, you making decisions based on the fact that we look like we're in enemy territory, and we're not, or we weren't."

"Until we intercepted the shipment, if we all left the camp Freeman, Reilly, Dave and Eric would still be alive right now, you nearly shoot their father. When all he's doing is offering his hospitality. I'd say the black ops in you took total control out of grief well here's my truth now to this. But the pentagon ordered me to run an anthropology mission and determine if this planet would work for expansion, as an ever growing population we need more room to stretch our legs."

"As we start searching the galaxy, and this mission was meant to be just that and you turn a simple mission in recon and anthropology. Into a mission of survival and half of our team and fifty civilians are dead, because of you, you stupid bastard. So what's the added add on to your remark in the phonetics here, what was it, oh yes, you Delta Foxtrot Bravo." he said in response at that and Jacob hold his hand up at that remark as he ended it before Jack could say it then.

"Alright that's the piece that wasn't on the movie and I take it that's what you been wanting to say to him for seven years, son." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he looked at his friends and they nodded. "We've all been wanting to say that to him ever since he got me, Dave and Dillon killed, and to Daniel it's out anger and grief. But while we can't because it's out of insubordination, he can, because he's a civilian in this timeline." Charlie said and he nodded to him.

"I'm not going to ask what the translation is in that, because I can tell you're pissed that every time he's backd into the wall. And our new friends are trying to offer hospitality he started getting violent as a result. We got to get this worked out so instead of a first drop in that week, we got to go to staying away from Nagada. When we set up, before you head out and I'm making contact with Ra." Landry said and he nodded to him gently.

As he looked at him then. "If I was you, I'd say it's we do this in one way, as we had you training, us half/half to spec ops, you taught to play it smart. And my generation was just getting started, but check every planet's point of origin now. nd that's the only way to do this, but this one was three suns over the planet, so we have to look up at that. So with that is a fast recon, before Ra shows up there, but I memorized the coordinates."

"For every planet gone too so far on the ancient database, but this one is from the cover-stones, from earth to Abydos and with it, Lou and Charlie know them, we never mastered the point of origin for every planet yet and this is our first trip to a Goa'uld planet, so before we do this we have to get it right as you do it a second time. So the coordinates of knowing what you're looking at is the key here, and as this mission."

"Now is Steve's first trip through and he's single, it's hiding that fact from him now at the current moment. Charlie, it's rather then leaving immediately here, like he wanted us to in this, pretend you don't know his intention after Steven tells you he needs more time. He's a beginner and this is his ro-test, he doesn't know anything about that planet or how this works, you, Lou, Dave and the trio are veterans of gate travel now."

"As we let the black ops, the NID guys do the talkin on this mission, as every time they ignore advice given to us by our allies it just makes a bad situation worse. As they, out of desperation, had a mission here on this planet and they want off the planet. And before they get exposed to the SGC operatives now, knowing if they survive this mission. Then they're getting court martialed for mutiny now and starting a rebellion."

"And realizing that staying longer means they have to tell you the truth, regarding what they came for as you 10 are skilled veterans in gate travel, these characters. They just started, one year out of advanced training and they were ordered by the NID. That if they found any hostiles to blow the gate, and since they never studied gate physics they don't know that by doing that, they'll cause the gate equivalent of a global killer."

"So I'm letting Jack and his friends shoot themselves in the foot as you guys had this planned before hand and none of them realize this." Daniel said and they nodded as he went further as Hammond smiled. "So they can get them back, but what we need is the point of origin to finish it, but this mission is reconnaissance and anthropology. So we split the team up, so one team guarding base camp, the next checks the chamber

"I found the cartouche in, before Apophis attacked, but to repeat the remark Charlie, but there is no other Ra, Ra is dead. So if it was anyone attacking us, it's for vengeance as Jack killed his brother. So Charlie, you and whoever replaces Dave goes with Steven and Lou, Dillon, Paul and Eric. They are in the cave we were hiding out as we have a secondary base camp set up and Charlie you're in charge, of this, so its a contingency."

"We take twice to three times as many weapons, food and the rest of the essentials, but the piece that Skaara and his friends found, that's one cache. And that was buried outside the pyramid, so the kids don't know." he said and Lou smiled as he answered him as he, Dave and Charlie exchanged smiles. "Point of survival on this mission and with it now, is the fact that the members ending up dead are in the black ops team."

"And while us veterans are safely hidden away and he's not looking for us, because he thinks at the moment now. Now, that there's only eight men, he killed three in the shoot out the night before and the five of said are dead now and the other six are in hiding now, as we grab Dave and whoever was with him. As we're pretending we're like the kids and dressed in the robes now." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him.

"That's exactly it, as trained spec ops that we have a few plans in mind and if we're out of ammo on one cache, we go to a second. And they don't or never bothered to check under the tents, we made two mistakes on this mission in our timeline now. But the first is the M.A.L.P.'s telemetry and the Fred had our supplies. So we take three months of water between you, food, medical supplies and weapons and stash in the cave."

"But the basics are buried in two spots outside of the pyramid and pretend that what he took off you is all we had on us." Daniel said and he nodded to him smiling. "I get it, we do a cross and double crossed here, as Jack is NID, I'm SGC. And I'm taking the guys to the cave to hide our real stuff, and including our medical supplies. As we set up our secondary base camp, and bury the supplies that the kids found outside of our tents."

"And I'm ordering the boys, to hide there, as Dave, he is with the team that is checking that cartouche and the quartet is hiding in our better base camp. As we let the guy acting like Lou trigger the fight to save Steven now, and from there. It's we have an exact match as Steven is an old friend of me, Lou, and Dave and Jack doesn't know this. As we stage act this entire argument now, so rule one, till we make contact with them."

"But take it slow as they're always at the mines now, we don't meet them till after Littlebit leads us right to them and the mines. And during this mission as Jack doesn't have his memories until whatever duration it takes, you, Lou, Dave, Dillon, Eric and I. We had this planned in advance, as he's busy going over his little plan with West. So we create our own, and you're our best friend as you and Sam make plans to keep us alive."

"And it's by playing it smart, but until the black ops comes into it, the mission is routine, add a full soldier and it's bad luck and we got to grab our supplies in a hurry. So go through first and take our supplies and hide them, set up our base camp and prepare for a repeater, bro?" he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah that's my plan alright, the quartet that are chosen, they're going to be full black ops like Jack, but 12 of 16."

"The mission is staying alive at all costs now, and the only way to do this, is, as you're working for the generals and my father, that is planning it out and we have two caches hidden in the area next to the pyramid. And another at our hiding place, but that's where we take the kids and Sha're too and we go over a back up plan. As he's dealing with the guilt and grief that his son is dead and he's the for thst, as to how and why now."

"It's because of Charlie's nearly fatal injury and the guilt as he's on a dead man switch here regarding this so with that now. I'm changing that date in his case we have our memories right after Jonas, him he's not getting them back. And till after we discover the suppository of the Ancients and he meets the Asgard himself now. And by then, it's Sam and I've had our bond and we're beyond close, he's the outsider in the program."

"Because the new guy, as you, dad, say that on this mission the one in charge is Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter is your expert on the gate. So Morgan, Omac, change his time frame to leading up to the blackhole. He can go without his memories until after Maybourne makes that proclamation about the beta gate. I'm his rival, for life, as he's black ops, I'm half soldier/half scientist now here." Daniel said and they nodded to him.

"Not a bad idea, so we get our's back after the situation with Jonas, and he's acting like a big jerk now, and all he thinks about is himself. So he gets blasted and his double takes his place, but every time he doesn't listen when working. He just makes this situation worse as it keeps up as he's full military, but let his frustration take hold. As we see if he sticks to his NID self or he becomes like you and does the righteous thing."

"But as I'm replacing you in these missions on leading up to that date, but you're doing the job of keeping them alive while I'm looking for them. To you, he's not your friend, he's just your rival as you saved the fifth member of our trio, our quintet. So let's see who gets the most results between you, as you're more like them, and he's a nova, so no two ways about it now." Dr. Steven Raynor said to him smiling then and he nodded.

"Because aside from that I'm not risking any of my teams or the rest of the base personnel to get you out at the moment right now. So if you got a problem with that, better get over now, Colonel. As to why now because it's two years without your memories now, two years with no memory of who I was to you when we met. Two years of facing the fact that when on missions like this, I'm in charge, consider this payback."

"And for what you did, regarding Sarah and I have to raise my five year old children without their mother for three years. They're five years old, they can't even remember her their mother, but they see Elizabeth as a good stand in till we get her back. And then they spend 5 years with her back and they're 12 when I move my family to Atlantis. So act your like true self, or let your NID side take hold and destroy your marriage."

"And my kids hate you and your family they hate you for getting their mother turned into a host, for getting me captured, but then your grandson. He is going to hate me for leaving you down there, so all is fair now, why, well it's because this a simple matter of a eye for an eye. And so what if you see this as betrayal well so what, I hated you ever since the sarcophagus, but that's why I crossed you and your friends so much."

"Steven, once you throw him out of the base for letting the Tollan go and it's because of Hathor, you're still holding her over him, he's joining my network. So as you're military ran, I'm both that and Government ran, so he's got a chance to study now. So tell me, who's going to win this, as we have the skills to do the job and without getting killed. But $12,000,000,000 in technology, we find the beta gate and we take a break."

"And gather Charlie gate, before we get Delta, Echo, Foxtrot and Gamma into place as we have ten more planets read for the military attack on earth. So why are you not getting results and I am right now, by getting hundred of billions in technology. The coordinates to save the planet, done, I'm doing this by going in by stealth. And we have the technology to do this, as continue working and as you're barely scraping by."

"Us, we bring back more weapons, more technology we need, and more spoils when you gate over to the second ship and I'm Steven's escape hatch to get off that ship. When Apophis attacking earth, and get everyone sent to their designated planets as everyone left on earth, movie stars, government officials. And scientists, a third of that is sticking around to create the cliffhanger to this episode." he said and Jack felt his heart tighten.

"But let me make this clear the only reason you're acting as a full soldier is because you, never pay attention in science class. So why else would Johnny decide to go back to school, but to learn something other then killing people. But if you want to go somewhere, and you want to be somebody you better wake up and pay attention. Because the real world is out there, and they don't care how hip you think you are."

"Or who you kick it with, it don't matter if you don't have an education, you don't have anything, and that's the truth honey." Guinan's double Whoopi Goldberg said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that. "We better create double's of you guys playing us, so year two before the season starts we have Thor clone Rick. And in your case, while you're making movies, this you is on the tv show." he said and she squeezed his shoulder.

"In other words, Rick's double is busy with Macgyver and he's playing Jack as a 30 to 32 year old, until the time delay quits on that tv show. Or we keep the double alive and he does the episodes while when Rick needs a break, since by then he's reaching 50. Not a bad idea, with you in the military and being on time delays, your department. It's you got a normal work life and the trouble doesn't get worse, but here it is now."

"During holidays and a few other things and Thor, with you into cloning, you think you could do the members not involved, full time, in the show. So Sam, Jack, Louis, Colm Meaney and Guinan, their doubles have other shows and movies to pursue. So while they're doing that we have a way to do this and be in two places at once." Matheson said and the Asgard nodded to him as they smiled as Jumper refocused and looked at Jack.

"I suppose you think he should have risked billions to save your damn ass, Colonel?" Jumper asked sternly at that response. "Because to us, that's duty to the truth, but duty to your friends this, that and the like now, in your case young man, but to us its the act of seeing the bigger picture. But let me tell you, when it comes to Fifth, the mission is his, and he's following our orders, you got a problem with that right now."

"Then you're relieved of command, as Daniel is a general in his second year of training and you're stuck at colonel, so cut the crap young man, you're just a colonel. But he's a general, 1 star over rules full bird colonel, so nothing you say is going to get you to win this. And we gave him specific orders to get Fifth at the moment, so you have a problem with that right now, when you're full military he's the scientist and it's a science issue."

"So science, when it comes to science missions or anything that has to do with Sam's areas, then this mission he's in charge. Davis is a member of his team in this scenario, so you lose your temper and SG-3 A are arresting you and you're staying on earth. As SG's 1 and 2 A are the ones working with your team, as Carter, Rak'nor and Jonas are being lead by him on these missions, science missions now belong to him."

"But is saving earthborn humans really more important then the galaxy, are the members that decided to live on other planets not earth humans anymore. Is that what you're saying: our population's growing too fast, are they not earthborn humans. Are you saying that when we create our colony ring that, the people living on these planets are no longer earth born humans after that?" Hayes said and he swallowed at the remark.

"You're as xenophobic as it gets and it's because to you, its a case of taking the initiative, just to save earth's resources, you're acting like we're still in the middle of the cold war. Well the cold war ends the second we finish Vietnam and with that, you're full soldier, and we're the ones in charge so after that. It's getting used to things, but when I drag you in, how do you suppose Sarah is going to take it when she hears this."

"And you decided to violate direct orders given, and with I we et attacked by the first of the renegades. And you've been arrested for Court Martial, for defying direct orders given by the joint chiefs, huh, you violated direct orders given to us by the entire federation and the committee. You have taken us to the brink of war, and sure you say you prevented war, but you know what we did that by creating the pact with the trio."

"And of the trio we killed or lost two, and because you decided to break direct orders given to us by the board and the committee so far. We're Star Fleet, we don't kill needlessly, we don't steal from friends, we don't decide on saving earth by illegal actions. And we certainly don't take lives without due cause, so once you come into the picture, I just returned to the base from a trip to seeing the one on my pendant now."

"Said one, Lord Yu, he's our primary now and with it, I'm training in Japanese martial arts and Chinese skills, as I'm one of their human created Jaffa now. But you're NID, I'm SGC/Star Fleet and until you accept there are careful politics involved in this, not to mention a mass on the economy and you're only doing more then good to the survival of the entire planetary population, on earth or no." Sam said sharply to him at that then.

"I belong to him, so get over it now, I'm with my own kind, you're the wild animal and soldier. But no, I never turned into a Jaffa, I'm simply trained as one, as is Daniel, Lou, Charlie, Billy, and the others. They chose of thirty thousand members of the program a very short amount. And I'm one of the lucky ones, because we been at it for years I'm Dan's imprint." She said to him sternly as Daniel looked at the Tollan turned Q.


	5. 5: Conversation Rehearsal And Bloodlines

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter it picks up where the last story left off now, as they finish discussing arrangements with their doubles. Before they lead into** **the Treaty is rendered, as the truth is revealed, before the entire planet. And the president gives the two medals to Daniel, for his services at the time. As** **before Bregman and his team interview him, he reveals the added truth to everyone."**

 **As this chapter gives off the rest conversation they're going to have when they end up in their grandparents bodies once it switches from SG-1 to Next Generation. But they're completing things leading into the reveal of the truth now to everyone. As they tie things up at the end of the meeting and get ready to unleash the truth then as they reveal that Daniel was correct all along now and with it the revelation of aliens as well.**

 **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 5: Movie Rehearsals And Tv Editing**

"But as we said you're not meeting me till after West reactivates you as your memories aren't returning yet, but you're General West's office, I'm General's Hammond, Carter and Landry. As is everyone else in the military you're meeting here, so the remark was, as Steven's joking as we discuss this. But why is the U.S. military interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian cover stones, and I said this to him, before you answered me."

"So do you want to rehearse this if you were back to normal or still dealing with the grief, what with the fact you're not getting your memories back until a year and a half later. After I do and with me the rest of your former team Jack, because Steven had access to the base long before you arrived. And he was discussing this with a bunch hypocrites that are about to eat their words." he said and Jack swallowed at the exchange.

"Because we all know who created the gates, but now the questions were who built the pyramids that's the question on everyone's minds. In the archaeology department and Steven and I intended to humiliate Gary for his condescending attitude towards us in the job as we got ready to make his eat his words now. Because we both shared this thought, that the ancient Egyptian deity Goa'uld were the ones who build the culture."

"He tried to dispel my translation and until I revealed that I speak the language and it was clear to me that he was using Budge. "But 'A million years into the sky is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried, for all time, his stargate.'. That was the translation and I've been doing this since I was eight years old as my dad opened up the gate, I cracked the translation, and bingo, we just humiliated the guy in your age group now."

"Getting my taste at gate travel, I've been doing this since we met the Nox, and they saw great potential in me and the Asgard said the same in both our cases. Before we meet Omac and Tollan and Garshaw, Selmak, and the Tok'ra. And then we tie it up with Morgan and the Ancients. and they all said the same thing, we have great potential for grestness, but we have a lot to learn." he said and Lou smiled as he answered him.

"As to that, I'd say you're humiliating a man who's 21 and he gets showed up by an 8 year old archaeology prodigy, if that's not humiliation enough nothing ever is. Because your pointing out the point of origin and your father cracked the first six symbols and he gets humiliated by the Jackson family as he gets thrown out of the program for someone even better." he said and the rest of their research team started laughing then.

"Yeah I remember that, and you translated that, in this time frame in ten minutes, I've never seen your speed or skill before bro." Charlie said as he started laughing at that memory. "Yeah and who the hell translated that thing exactly, because I speak ancient Egyptian and Budge is not a linguist. In fact, Budge was a curator at a museum that specialized in archaeology, but he never was a field person."

"And to quote Indiana Jones right now: to be a good archaeologist is field work, so you have to get out of the library and the museum. And see this for yourself, 23 years field work. I've seen things no archaeologist ever would, but it's because the stories are just the very tip of the ice berg. And these boneheads don't understand that, because we reactivated the gate, after he died." he said and they started laughing at that.

"I'd say that venture just resulted in you taking up your father's legacy of you learning the living, speaking history and you're the foremost expert on the gate. And the cultures we've been studying now, though humiliating a pompous arrogant archaeologist is turning into an annual thing for you, man. Because they're getting way too arrogant, I mean third times the charm now here, but Lou, Dillon and I were in the room."

"But first you cracked the message on the cover-stones, next came cracking the point of origin and finally you revealed to them it was staring them in the face all this time. But the look on his face was priceless and I couldn't keep from laughing at the fact he just lost to a novice Archaeologist on the program now, brother." Brown said as the rest of the members of the original team started laughing and he nodded to him.

"Shall we rehearse this as we're doing this now, since we have been at it since I cracked the point of origin and got the gate going. As dad, Sam and I opened the gate ourselves, and he lost to trio of Novice members of the program, Sirs?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes I think so, alright go ahead, the day you arrive here." Landry said and he nodded as Steven pretended he walked into the room as he looked at a image of it.

"Hey could we get a gong sized version of that cartouche in here, and with it the blackboard and translation as he and I do this. Because Meyers got stream-lined to position three and he's hoping I'm going to derail Daniel's original translation. When he doesn't realize that Daniel and I worked on this translation since we were ten and he told me what his parents did for a living." Raynor asked and a minute all four appeared.

As said archeologist beamed into the room as he saw Daniel dressed in his dress blues and Catherine standing next to him. "Uh Catherine, what's going on here?" he asked and she explained that. "We're doing a re-run of the day he arrived on the base when I recruited him. And I know he humiliated you, but that attitude is no excuse young man, so shall we." she said and he nodded with a sigh as he watched Raynor do it then.

"Yeah, I'd say the idiot wanted me to derail your translation." Raynor said as he looked at the translation and then decoded it himself then. As the quintet smiled as it matched up completely. "And again it took you two years to translate this when you get recruited right out of college, my brother cracks it early. Alright so you used Budge, I can't get why they're still reprinting his books." he said and they saw at the humiliated look.

On the older man's face at that and his hope of a second chance at that turning to ashes right in front of him. "Brother?" Dr. Gary Myers repeated and he nodded, "Yeah, we met at grade school and he showed me the paperwork for the translation. And then took me through six months of weapons and survival training." he said and Myers swallowed. "Uh why would he do that, if this is your first trip out?" he asked and he crossed his arms.

"It's because he can't go right now though, this mission was a mission to a Goa'uld world, in fact, Ra gave a go ahead to go to this planet. And he, Daniel, decided to call me in, because with his wife pregnant, nine months pregnant, she's due in three weeks. He's not leaving her a widow and his twin children fatherless. I'm a civilian member to the academy's top team, Gamma squadron, and our only girl member in the team."

"She's busy with getting more grants set up for us, and each one totaling up to $5,000,000, so he and I can continue our research together. But to get back to matter at hand here, the translation reads out, 'A million years ago into the skies is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time, his Stargate.'." he said translating it a second time. "As I said, Budge is not worth taking the time to use, he's curator at a museum."

"All archeology is done based on field work, you want to be a good archeologist you have to get out of the library." Daniel said and Steven finished that. "And care to tell me why the military.." he started to say, seeing two soldiers that had cold looks in their eyes." That is not the department, not the spec ops and half/half department, but the full is interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian cover-stones?" he asked and the man swallowed.

"Well you just humiliated him in front of every working scientist in the department, Colonel. But my reports says 10,000." Jack said and Catherine turned around at that, seeing the looks of a full soldier in the men she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry do I know you." she said in response at that. As Charlie pretended to go to attention at that as he stood there. "Afternoon Colonel." he said and Jack nodded to him then gently.

"Charlie, who is he exactly, because you've been working here for 7 to 10 years since the mission to east Germany and the botched mission in east Germany." Daniel said and he watched the look of surprise enter Jack's eyes as Raynor further that question. "What's this guy's name exactly, because Frank mentioned his subordinate terminated his friendship with him over a case of 'duty to the truth' like three years ago since."

"Though considering we all believe in that, and to him this is a case of loose wiring and a severe belief in 'duty to your friends'. Who are you exactly Colonel, because I was chosen for the same reason my friend was here?" Steven asked and Jack looked at him at that in shock. "Who told you that, and who is this Frank exactly?" he asked and Catherine repeated the question then as she looked at him sternly then at the remark.

"I'm sorry, did you want something, Colonel?" she asked again and he introduced himself. "I'm Colonel Jack O'neill, from General West's office, I'll be taking over from here." he said and she looked at him in faked disbelief. "Here we go again at the moment, Daniel, didn't we already have this conversation and who's your friend exactly?" they heard and he grinned as he looked at her smiling as he answered her.

"Hey Barbara, good to see you again." he said and Barbara Shore smiled at him and gave him a hug. "We're resetting the entire thirty years Barbara, from the time I moved to the states to the day when I helped you open up the gate to Abydos. And leading into now, but once the NID militarize the program, you're being shuttled to another department as we do what we did before now Jack." he said and she nodded to him.

"So meeting you as a cub, and I'm also 21 in 1973, okay got it." she said and he nodded as he focused. "To answer your remark, why is that, just why is West sending you here exactly, Colonel, the program here is civilian ran, with military help, not the other way around." Catherine said sternly as they heard a slight pounding as Rodney said it to her. "West's department sent him, we've got NID interference and he's the loose cannon."

"The one being sent to blow the project wide open, whatever this is, I think this was a little plan to derail our visit and trip to the planet these coordinates connect to. And Ra already gave us the go ahead, just don't make any waves with his planetary inhabitants in that city on that planet, Catherine, Barbara." he told her as he pretended he was running into the room behind him as he moved to Daniel's side with Dixon at that.

"Are you kidding me, we didn't ask for outside interference Colonel and I'm lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson and this is my team leader Colonel Andy Dixon, and Dr. Rodney McKay." Daniel said and Jack nodded. "Why are there a bunch of civilians on this base, this is military missile silo Colonel?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms. "Well, this is a mission of exploration, not military Colonel, this base, we created Starfleet."

"But I suppose you know that the Doctor that treated your son was half human?" Daniel said and Jack straightened up at that. "How'd you know that exactly?" he asked and Daniel smiled at the shocked look on his face. "Because I did a little digging on your record when Hammond told me West was sending you. And before you go through the gate, you're being subjected to a more thorough psyche evaluation, Colonel."

"But as Mckenzie cuts corners, our psychiatrist here, Dr. Jake Carson is a general and he never cuts corners, but this base, it's run by my father's team. And the head of the SGC academy is one of those team members, but my father is the lead archeologist. And my father is the one working side by side with Catherine." he said before he heard the voices he missed more then anything, just aged thirty years more as the female voice said it.

"Yes and young man, if you want trouble, you're going to get it, so back off unless you want me to get on the line and contact Ryan Jumper, young man." she said and Daniel grinned as he turned to them and saw his parents and smiled. "Mom, dad." he said as he moved to them and they pulled him into a hug. "Danny, it's okay son, don't worry we're not making the same mistake twice." Claire Ballard Jackson said and he nodded to her.

"Dad, this is Generals George Hammond, Jacob Carter and Hank Landry, they're your new team mates, when you're my age, to answer the unasked question, I'm 38 now. But at the moment things switched course and the Ancients and the Q are changing the time and returning to the day of the accident. so they can prevent it now, but that's when you meet the trio." he said and Melburn Jackson nodded and looked at the trio smiling.

"Nice to meet you boys, so let me guess, after you save my wife and me from the collapse of that cover-stone, you tell us what you do for a living and bring us here for my first translation job. Well I should tell that I'm just as good as he is when it comes to translations, I taught my son how to translate cuniform and hieroglyphs, so that's what my job is when we meet, I translate these symbols on these cover stones."

"As I crack the coordinates to get the gate activated and my son does the translation and I take his place with my being an adult and our children are in school together, for life?" he asked and they nodded. "So what does this mean if whoever brought us back is leaving our memories, of this moment, active. And with it leading up to the day of the accident, because I knew we should have gotten out from below it that day."

"As the swinging was making me nervous and my son was in the room, and seeing it collapse that was enough to traumatize him. Is this to reset the accident and he has us with him all his life, as he joins the military and still stays as what his father and I wanted, an archaeologist, guys?" Claire added and they nodded as she sighed as she answered him then gently as she looked at his father gently at that.

"I knew I was right Mel, we should have gotten us out from under it, but the curator who set up that chain didn't get that just one chain is not enough. You and I both know how heavy alabaster stone is and those pillars and the cover-stone were made from it. Those cover stones are made of alabaster stone, and they weigh 500lbs so just one chain is not enough, it take 2 or 3 to hold them." she said and Hammond nodded.

"What's alabaster stone made out of if that's why the pyramids in Giza have lasted this long?" Sam asked and she explained that to her "They're made from a mixture of dirt, mud, straw and water, that portion of whatever cartoon movie based on Exodus, they had it right. That's the way they made the blocks and it takes ten to twelve years for it create an empire that strong." she said and he finished that sentence gently.

As he explained that to her. "Like they did in ancient Egypt, the stone weighs a few hundred pounds and takes 20 men to lift it, if they're stacked on top of each other, but more than 100lbs. It takes 12 men to to carry a slab loaded with clay blocks, and 15 to lift them 25 in the air so they can started building. Our back history as Hebrews, is not pretty as we persecuted our own kind Sam, as to that at the moment."

"I take it one of the missions in the last five years resulted in you seeing his memory of us and his reaction to it, correct?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah and the sick joker that did was doing this as a very sadistic game and I was ready to kill him myself, but Daniel and me. We were close and the mission two months prior to this cemented to the soulmate bond between us, he's my imprint." she said and he nodded with a smile.

"If I was a wolf, I know your father wouldn't mind that you had my son as future husband, or that he's best friends with a man with a wolf like temper, but we're slow to anger, but when we do lose it. You better stand back or you're getting hit with both barrels and you're going to have a few vocal scars. If the said person was a black ops who never listens to genius." he said and Claire finished that with a chuckle gently at that.

"But whatever my son told you was right, we have to have a knowledge in physics, because you never know when the structure we're studying is going to collapse. Or whatever it's connected to, is going to explode, but Catherine, as in Catherine Langford. The daughter of noted professor in archeology, Professor Langford?" she said and they nodded as Catherine moved forward gently as she answered her smiling.

"That's me alright Claire, I recruited him after his grants ran out and gave him a second chance and a new lease on life. Because I chose him to be my successor in the program, as he worked." she said and he smiled. "Here you better take a look at this." Daniel said and they nodded as she turned to the blackboard and read out what the symbols were saying as she grabbed the chalk and wrote out the message to the joint chiefs.

"Whoever translated this message just before you recruited us obviously was using Budge, the guy's a curator. And he's never worked in the field, I'm second generation archeologist, as is Claire. My father's expertise ran to Egyptology, I did everything, and it was the same for Nick, he was an expert in Mesopotamia and Aztecs. The stupid fool was obsessed with his desire to prove those crystal skulls weren't human."

"But they were Alien technology, the one he found in Belize resulted in his becoming a laughing stock and he spent twenty five years trying to prove his theories correct at the time. And was trying to do it under normal conditions." he said and she nodded. "Yeah we know, and we found out why, and it's because the aliens he saw were on another planet, we encountered crystal skull, like his." she said and he nodded in annoyance.

"But he cared more about his job then he did about Claire after her mother died when we were fifteen. Like any dead beat dad suffering in grief, he throws himself into his job and drinking. But this is easy to translate, if you been doing all your life and not when you learned it in school. But 'A Million years ago into the skies is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time, his stargate." Mel said and they smiled at that as Jacob said it.

"Stargate, is that what that ring is, gate, gate, oh you're not serious, you mean to tell me Roswell had it right guys?" she asked and they all nodded as he answered here. "The stargate is a portal to other planets and the coordinates given out here. I'm not entire sure, but I but the symbols were actually pointing out the constellations and to answer the other question, it takes time to crack it in this case right now."

"But yeah that's right Claire, and Mel, Danny decided on a dual layer, but he's going into the military and he's an archeologist. But he's Wesley Crusher as an adult, I'll explain that later, but Daniel's matching his credentials to my daughter, she's his best friend and imprint. In truth compared to guys like Jack here, your son was exactly what I wanted for my daughter right now and with me, my wife if she was alive."

"But his PH'D's are in ten of the hard sciences and a bachelors degree in medical and triage, and Darrel is the one training him, you remember Darrel Matheson." Jacob said and Claire turned to him and pulled him into a hug at that. "Darrel am I glad to see you." she said and he smiled and her as he looked into her eyes. "I've been searching for him since the accident, till Catherine told me she found and recruited him, but this time."

"Our intention was that the four of us and Catherine are there, when you're setting up that exhibit, but the mistake was whoever had that chain set up wasn't studying physics, because it takes more then one chain. But if I'd been there, we'd have suggested you getting out from directly under it before it collapsed, but that's our plan now Claire, but the four of us are coming to see you after you get to the museum later."

"So we can head it off, but the guys are also in New York, and on leave for two weeks, but your families are a quartet for life and trust me. What you know of the job is the very tip of the ice berg, but you activate it, but you don't go through when you activate. We need to keep to the timeline, your job, Mel, is meeting the races against the Goa'uld. Daniel has the job of dealing with them, a robotic race called the replicators."

"If you seen Star Trek, the original series, the one after that, is connected to this right now, but the two races they had problems with on the first series. They were the Romulans and the Klingons, well that's the last two races on the list here. But the Romulans and the Vulcans, which are, in this case. The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld, so to break it down, Romulan/Goa'uld, Tok'ra/Vulcan, okay." he said and Mel nodded to him gently at that.

"Got it, I assume our Vulcans are teaching my son and apprentice to translate their language, so he can speak it fluently?" Claire asked and he nodded as Garshaw answered that. **_"Indeed we are, but I'm the first of the Tok'ra you meet along with Selmak, Dr. Jackson, your son. I watch him grow up and it's going to be hard to let him go now, as Dr. Matheson said, you're dealing with us, the Tollan."_**

 ** _"And the races against the Goa'uld first, before, when Daniel, Samantha and their squadron get into the academy. Spend seven years speaking our language fluently and the results are that our alter ego is going to come back. Return to earth to check as we create the treaty with them and Starfleet is born after that."_** she said and the Jacksons both nodded as Mel answered her gently at that.

"Alright so the baritone is the symbiote and two minds sharing one body, alright got it, so while I'm with Jake, Hank and George, my wife is running our office and at times. I bring my son with me as he gets to work in translations. But the first planet we go to, for real, after we crack this, is right to her planet, if she's one of the four against these aliens that are like the Romulans, correct?" he said to him, nodding to Lya.

"Yes, in order of this time in the case of the races now at the moment here, you two, but for the first seven years we're dealing with the races against the Goa'uld, their offshoot, they're called the Tok'ra." he started to say and she nodded. "Tok'ra, against Ra, uh huh, okay so them and who's number five exactly." she asked and he explained that to her as the trio exchanged smiles at her interest in this as he said it to her.

"But first it was her people they're called the Nox, this is Thor, the supreme Commander of the Asgard. A few months later in last decade, we met Omac and his group of refugees, they're from Tollana, next was Harlan Beckard he's a robotic specialist, and then we met the Tok'ra and then finally we encountered the ancient's. but the dangers in the job, our enemies, are the bulk of the system lords, the replicators."

"And their Pegasus galaxy counterparts, the Ori, as well as a race called the wraith." he said and she looked at him worried. "Don't worry, he's not leaving without you, but after getting Sarah back, they're transferring out of our galaxy. And to the ancient's lost city, Atlantis, but this is John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckett, Teyla Emmagan and Ronan Dex, they're his team mates: first and second generation."

"But they're the ones along with William Kyle Riker and several others stationed at Atlantis and your department in the Antarctic. Your department, after mission number five after the NID come into the picture, that you start your department. And you're self employed by the government after that." he said and the couple nodded in relief. "My baby is not fighting these aliens going through trauma after trauma, alright thank you."

"Who's his commander, if he's a full bird colonel by the time we switch departments?" she asked and Landry answered that one. "I am Claire, but it's me and Jean Luc's ancestor, he was a French American General in this time century. But once he separated from me, he's got Jean Luc after they, and that sums it up." he said and she nodded, as they refocused on the conversation as Daniel looked at Jack at that as Raynor said it.

"The figure of 10,000 years is ludicrous, I mean Egyptian culture didn't exist back in or just before 9,000 B.C." he said and Barbara nodded as she answered him. "Mmm, we know, but the sonic and radio carbon tests were conclusive." she said and he nodded. "Well if these are cover stones there had to be something underneath, you find a tomb?" he asked and she shook her head, as she hid a smile at that gently to him.

As she remembered this conversation."No, no, no, we found something far more interesting." she said and Jack cut in at that remark. "Excuse me, this information has become classified." he said to them and turned to Kawalsky. "From now on no information is to passed to be non military personnel, without my express permission." he said and Kawalsky crossed his arms, as he answered him at the remark.

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders, he's allowed that information, the orders were given to me by the base leader, he's a two star, and the one star is on his way in here. But he's arriving after the meeting with one of the members of the original team that activated that gate, so take it up with him. So as you're a colonel, and the one star is in charge at the moment, Colonel, so sorry." he said and Daniel finished that as he looked at him.

"On this base we already have a military leader, Colonel O'neill, Jack O'neill as in the Jack O'neill that was arrested in Iraq. You're the soldier that got arrested in Desert Storm five years ago, and the one that got arrested by the republican guard. That's who you are, you're that Jack O'neill?" he asked him and Jack nodded as he looked surprised at that remark as he answered him then as he said it to him firmly at that.

"Yeah and my team leader took off on me, and I was arrested by the republican guard." he said and Daniel nodded. "What was your commander's name exactly?" he asked and he sighed in annoyance. "His name was Lieutenant Colonel Frank Cromwell." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then firmly. "That's what I thought and that's not what I heard, I heard that to save the team, he had a tough choice to make."

"I'm with the officers of the joint chief and with that now I was told before hand so I don't have to hear your psychosis over that. But he was my team leader and we had this discussion and when added to the program, the joint chiefs send the records of the new applicants, military wise, as Jake and I judge. On who is good enough, at the moment that's why and he chose the one that saved the others, and he's lived with the guilt."

"Ever since, so you stopped talking to him, so you continue to believe that, well that's why you've been activated, you had a screw loose and ever since your son. But both together the results is it's a chance at some more action and one or two more wars since then. There is not enough work for you in the normal military, so West, who's NID, sends you here and you get the galactic battle front now, don't think so."

"As to why we're not looking for trouble and my imprint's father is downstairs right now, you want to speak to the second commander on the base. But in the SGC or in this case, Star-Fleet, the committee doesn't mind that the base leaders subordinates are their own children now. So if you got a problem with meeting the leader of the base and his daughter, as the secondary leader is also head of the SGC academy right now."

"Then don't bother trying to fight us in that, because the general is downstairs dealing with the latest recruits now. If you're just trying to make my job harder right now, because the planet those coordinates connect are our next trip through the system. And before you say this job is classified that's not your decision to make. As to why, because Steven has the high security clearance and you got level 3 to 5 we have full clearance."

"And I know you guys in NID, you're like the military version to CIA, but murdering a person to close a link, using one of our allies as a way to create more technology, using a member of a team like a guinea pig, because in your eyes the virus they were infected with could be the biological weapon you're looking for. There's no limit to the lines you guys cross, just to protect earth from the 'barbarians at the gate.'."

"Well that gate was kept closed since we made a deal with five members of the said barbarians and we promised, we don't cross them and they leave us alone. But if you're here then it's clear to you that what we do in diplomacy is boring and to you, where's the challenge, the excitement, the adventure. And you're looking at a way to spice it up and that's why West sent you, so you have a true challenge in the job."

"So you got a problem with they way it is than take it up with Carter, he's a 3 star, Jack." Daniel dropping the act and Jack looked at him. "You forget who you're talking to, colonel?" he said sharply and before Daniel could say it. "He's got the permission to speak freely, Jack, as he knows the truth to what happened. In regarding the 'duty to your friends.', was it, he knows the whole story, the story he heard and just told you."

"He heard it from me when I became his team leader, but someone dropped a dime on the incursion. You got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team. I've regretted that decision ever since and it doesn't help that you're holding onto the past right now. But he's right, duty to the truth is my truth, so face facts, you're not getting points here." Colonel Frank Cromwell said to him sternly at that.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cromwell?!" he said in shock and Daniel smiled at that as he left his hand on his shoulder. "I work here, I believe Charlie said he had orders, you wonder where those orders came from Colonel?" he asked and Jack swallowed at that. "They came from you?" he said and Cromwell nodded to him. "Yeah they came from me, and mine are from the leaders, the military leaders, of the program."

"Hammond, Landry and Carter chose me to be the base commander until the duo get back up here. Andy is my former subordinate and his new team leader right now, but he's on the edge. Of making full bird colonel and he's getting ready to lead his own team with Dr. Mckay here in the room, but Charlie was right. When I gave him orders, to countermand the orders you just gave him and mine were backed up by Carter."

"But, Bert, Andy, Rodney John and Daniel are SG-1 you just got added to the program and believe me. That until you get the proper training, you're not going anywhere near that Stargate, so while your former subordinate is going through first to check things. You're spending a month to two, in extensive training and believe me. Nothing happens regarding that gate without my knowing about it, so whatever you have in mind."

"You and your department, it's not going to work, because these gates are made of a dangerous material that's acts like a global killer. So blow it and you destroy a planet if you blow the gate, but the point is I've worked here since Desert Storm and I learned a lot from Daniel and his friends. And to the point that I counteract any orders you give out in NID mode." he said and Jack looked at him in shock at the wording then as he said it.

"Are you out of your mind, that information is classified to a civilian." he snapped at him and he shook his head as Daniel smirked as he answered him with an icy smile on his face. "Not here it's not, because on this base it's civilian ran and military offers support, so try to take control of the base. And we return to our original mandate as you NID guys start driving my boss into annoyance right now." Cromwell said as Daniel said it.

"Uh, let me see here, shut up, is that clear enough for you, Jack." He said, using the same cruel condescending tone that he used on him and Jack swallowed hard at that. "To put this bluntly now, every time you refuse to listen to orders. And I'm a general in year four, once you start, you're getting the exact same condescending tone. That you give me when I'm in negotiation mode, clear, and with those words in mind now right now."

"Not from where I'm sitting, the entire planet and colony knows what we do here, Jack, you just learned about the program and you were deactivated after your son accident. Said close call was the problem, as I said on this base its government ran. So government ran and the military offers protection, not the other way around. So don't bother contacting your boss in the intelligence division, nothing changes as to why now."

"I can see and smell the spilt blood all over you, you're a black ops, aren't you?" Daniel said and he nodded. "Yeah see that's precisely the problem, on this base we despise the black ops with a passion, the old 'shoot first, ask question later' type. You're dangerous, unpredictable and are loose cannons, our missions for 23 years. Have been going without a hitch no gets hurt and suddenly you arrive, and you bring back luck when you do."

"So now the question is why, why send you just as we're getting ready to activate this trip to this planet now. What are you doing here exactly, or is it you and your buddies had enough of us paying homage to the owner of this gate. And they don't know we've reached the level of nuclear weapons, is that it. You're tired of there not being enough to do, at work and you want the some action, is that it." he said and she nodded sternly.

"To answer that remark its not the exploration team Danny, but the Intelligence division who's interested in that gate. And again why is the U.S. military full soldier department interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian cover-stones, is there a reason you would be?" Catherine said and Daniel crossed his arms as Cromwell answered. "It's because their little plans could result in killing billions as they end a pact we created here."

"To protect ourselves and just what the hell are you doing on my base Jack, been a long time." Frank said sternly as he walked after leaning against the door as shifted position them gently in with a silver star on his lapel smiling dangerously. "What the hell are you doing here, Frank?" he asked and Cromwell crossed his arms. "I work here and as for that attitude problem watch it, I'm a 1 star now I got promoted a year ago."

"But it's been five years since the end of desert storm, but in 23 years our advancements have been nice. We're coming close to creating our own ships, to take the war to space, since we have the help of the aliens that made the treaty with us, training weapons. So why come here exactly, why did West send you huh, because there's no over riding leaderships here and as to why exactly, the joint chiefs secured this with IOA."

"Whatever you tell them is being over ridden by me and the joint chiefs colonel, I'm a 1 star this is my base with one of our two star running the academy downstairs. But you just started and our predecessors turned the torch over to us, they retired from the field. But let me two you now, there's a lot you have to learn and if you saw the imprint of a jackel or Horus guard in a cover-stone that's why you're here, isn't it right now."

"You see the trouble just around the corner, but it's typical for the black ops department, you encounter something you can't understand. You immediately assume it's a threat, I see this as you're ready to terminate the pact that was created to protect earth. And our colony ring from being destroyed, we pay tribute to them and they leave us alone. So you break that pact and you have the majority on our heads for it, and let me tell you."

"You, try that and I'm calling you in for a court martial, or the general will find it it kills anyone and for 23 years we had peace and quiet. In gathering the technology need to create our descendants future. And so far we created pills to help cure terminal illness, to enhance the special effects, training weapons to train our junior recruits. We have spaceships, and two dozen other things, all from diplomacy and to you that's no fun."

"Where's the challenge, the danger, the excitement right now, you're seeing this job as boring, because we're doing things based on science and exploration. But we're not military exploration, this job is exploration and science study right now. If that's why he sent you, to stir up those things and it results in a multiple murder, and you're screwed when the entire team in his father's team find out." he said and they ended it at that.

"Yeah okay, that's good enough Frank, Garshaw, what's our level going to be once we meet the five of you and when we reach the activation of the gate to Abydos exactly?" Hammond asked and she explained that. **_"It's going to rival to what your descendants have right now, but advancing further. Before you're ready, will resort to several set backs like the X-301 incident, but again take your time."_**

 _ **"But with half of earth in our colony ring now by that point to us we're just slowly helping you upgrade as you grow into your potential. So you rush it and you have this problem, by this point, the committee are satisfied right now. With your training, and we are very proud of you right now, you're doing wonderfully in your training, but don't rush."**_ she said and the entire group nodded.

"Alright, Omac, you better stop playing with the appearances now, I want to try something, if the traveler had the abilities to shape shift, let me try it. Because I can train Wes in everything he needs to know now, as he grows with his powers now." he said and Omac nodded as he thought it over and then smiled as he turned himself into a double of Jack then and Sam smiled at thst reaction smiling as she said it gently.

"Well that helps now, that's the next step in training, but I..." Daniel started to before he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in the room and the group exchanged amazed looks at that response. " What happened?" Hammond said and he covered his eyes. "My powers are speeding up, the more I use them and the faster they're growing right now. It's like Jaina's best friend, he started playing with his powers and then it turns into a hunger to keep going now at the moment."

"Just before the friendship turned from that to resentment. Ronson had a surprised look on his face when I appeared on the Prometheus right now, dad." he said and they nodded as Jacob hid a smile then. "If this was anything I'd consider this as when we meet you're Anakin, and I'm Qui-Gon. So you better slow it down son, as the power grows as you grow into it, and you keep this up and you're ascending a second time."

"And before Morgan can teach you to do this right now, but starting as a cub no older then 7 or 8. That works better then having your powers go nuts right now, so slow it down, but I think that's what they meant now in that remark." Jacob said and he nodded to him gently at the remark. Before a fireball went flying and he channeled his retardant levels and batted it out the door as the person coming into the room then ducked it.

"Uh Colonel, what was that for exactly, if you threw that at me?" Walter Harriman asked with a bemused smile. "Sorry I wasn't aiming for you, someone threw the fireball at me and I had to do a little pyro baseball. Just to keep from getting scorched, buddy, so watch out." he said and looked at the group with a bemused smile as he looked between them. "Alright laugh it up Cubs, and don't hold me to doing that twice right now."

"Or someone is ending up in the line of fire, literally, by accident here, so watch it." he said as the eight started laughing at the look on his face as the joint chiefs were holding it in. "Well there's a look I haven't seen on your face in a while." Sam said to him laughing at that. "Pyro baseball, good word for it, god what's next exactly, because this is getting ridiculous." Hammond added with a slight chuckle at the wording then.

"Morgan, are you one of the races against the system lords?" Mel asked and she nodded to him. "Yes and I sense that you are of ancient descent as well, but the side effect of that now. Is that it goes through the Y genome, it's in the male side of your family, but that's why my rival for Daniel's training chose him. But he starts early enough and by the time he's this age, he's going to be human equivalent of my race."

"But the gene passes from him and directly into your oldest grandson, his name is Daniel Nicholas Jackson Junior." she said and he nodded in amazement. "Nice, so in this new timeline, I'm working with the guys, my son is in the military and an expert in your race, the gate. And he's so overly qualified for the job at this age every department in the military is asking for him, but you chose in advance now, George, to have him."

"Serving under you, Jake and Hank and that keeps things under control, before this general recruited O'neill and as a result, my son is getting results in a way that he can't get. And we're slowly reaching our descendants level in technology that he's jealous that we're getting the results. He and the intelligence division can't and that's why I hate the military so much, these full soldier types." he said and they nodded.

"Whatever he did to my son, and he's going to get it when I get through with him, if this is the reason you deactivated him." Claire added and he nodded. "Yeah that's why we decided to deactivate him, but next term, it's going to be he's not involved in the base program after the NID get involved and with it. Once they militarize the program, we're getting a secondary area set up and it's like we were before." Jumper said and she nodded and they exchanged looks as a member of the Next generation cast switched subjects then.

"So that's what I'm expecting on the show, you're playing the adopted uncle and training him to use his powers now. If this is what the real problem was, that we didn't realize we were discussing ancient's when we created this portion of the story-line. Then we fix that as we know who created the gates now in this timeline, and some members. Who's families of the earth planet population have the gene as well at the moment."

"So we have to figure out who does, though Robert's father has it and that answers the next question, because it passed from him to Robert, and through the male line. Right into Jack and now Wesley, if that's what we didn't realize it's time to fix that in the storyline. And I think Wesley was like you if he gained those abilities, but this situation, it's time to make some alteration?" Patrick Stewart added and he nodded to him.

"To put this bluntly with the fact that you're already knowing who the ancients are in the future, the storyline gets reversed now in 1980 at the time. And the question is who created these pyramids and the guess, they were they were man made or were they helped along by aliens. When we meet the trio, it's learning that from Ra, and this is our trade secret, and the same is said for Steven." he said and Stewart nodded as he went on.

"Yeah and to end the fight between them it's use of the distraction ploy and the Cardassians don't realize that after 300 years that the ancient traveler's. The ones that bent rules slightly are back now, and they're back in human form no less now as well. And the first of a new kind, but what Oma was doing was exactly what the traveler. The one you met did to Wesley, but that sums it up, as I said I'm Ben if he took the time."

"Now to get to know him, but fifty years training myself as a human ancient, I'd advanced so much I had all their powers. And my destiny was to bring them back now, but that explains my family, it runs in the male side starting with me. And my grandson is the strongest of my heirs, and he's destined to train Wesley now. But in order to do that, it's by getting the pressure off his shoulders now, but that explains this book."

"Now, I'm the the newest of the new Jedi order, a Jedi master training my new apprentices, and one of them was Empire spy. And he decided on the downfall of the new republic by kidnapping the heirs of the family bloodline. Well that's exactly the problem, the Crusher bloodline was destined for greatness, but to achieve that greatness. It's by lessening the pressure, you do that and he's going to excell at his training now."

"But I have the power to get us down on the planet safely, combined together and in one piece." he started to say as a small fireball appeared and they looked at Wesley at that. "Alright that's good, that's real good, but try not to lose your temper or you're going to..." he started to say, before a blue forcefield surrounded him and Wesley blushed at his shield appearing then as he chuckled as he answered that look smiling gently.

As they exchanged smiles at that. "Alright just relax, but we have to get that under control now, before at the moment, but I know you collapsed after getting your mother back. But it's going to take a week to regain your strength from your sudden power blasts, but follow my lead and slowly increase your powers into the system. As this is the second time you see him now, I think that happened because you're under pressure."

"At the moment right now, with us in real life it's on when you get frustrated, so try to be careful or you're going to have that come up when you least expect it." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "But try not to lose your temper during this episode, or you're going to have that come up by accident, and at our current state of technology right now. We're not going to have the ability to duplicate that when you lose your temper."

"And in order to prevent them from shooting me and my team. When working on that episode, kiddo, but that's pretty cool now." Dorn said as he tried to keep from laughing at that demonstration as Daniel looked at him then. "At that level in the 90's we didn't have that type of way in this timeline, but with the Tok'ra having jobs on earth. Then we're increasing our rate of special effects 50 years fold in 1977 now later on here."

"As we're doing these movies and shows, in a way that can't be topped now as though the props are real as are the special effects and to the point now. That trying to replicate the shield you have is not an option. But, Wes, when working with your powers just never lose your temper or you're going to have it go up like that by accident. But I understand why, because as I said, you're dealing with a catch of being special."

"And you're going to be, as an adult a beyond talented officer as your skills match mine, but ten months of stress from this as the first trauma hits, and it's due to being kidnapped. Next comes to the psycholgy test in the entrance exam, and you flunk this, because of the no winner test. Then comes Tasha and finally your trauma from the knack as it triggers a severe concern to the entire crew, in all three department now."

"You're frustrated at following rules and regulations, and you're tired of living up to everyone's expectations, I understand that. But if we don't release that frustration and talk about this, you have a mentor that understands you now. But what happened on that episode is going to be the result, but this is what Anakin was feeling now. But your remarks on the show to Beverly and to the captain regarding this, even Geordi."

"Could be coined as, in the Starwars movies when at this age, 'I'm ready for the trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable, he won't let me move on. He's overly critical, he never listens, he just doesn't understand.'. To push that till you're your 21 near 22 year old self now. It's 'Somethings happening to me, I'm not the officer I should be, I want more, and I know I shouldn't.'." Daniel said and Wesley nodded to him gently at that.

"I saw what happened, regarding this, but the writers didn't know what do to with you after the traveler came into the picture. But you're considered the 24th century of me, and with it, it's the stress taken off you and with that. The committee sees me as beyond invaluable, but they don't throw my abilities on me every time I turn around. So we make this change and I'm saying we, if he says this, just to ignore him now."

"As his family, as we're just weeks into the first year and you just gave the first demonstration of your abilities, regarding building and I'm putting this gently. But if we, you and me were were Jedi, you're Anakin, and I'm Ben, if he took the time to get to know you and I saw you in action. And by pulling off the impossible, first by competing in a sport no human can do without it killing anyone right now then and then it hit."

"As you manage the shot no one else can get, before you suffer two traumas in the side of four years after that, as our mentors start getting concerned about you. And that's your first thought, they don't think you're ready yet and you know you are. Before you suffer a trauma that results in a severe therapy case of trauma, but this is what I mean by that." he said as he put on the first firm and they saw the chosen at 9 to 10.


	6. 6: Show Details and The Truth

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **As this chapter gives off the rest conversation they're going to have when they end up in their grandparents bodies once it switches from SG-1 to Next Generation. But they're completing things leading into the reveal of the truth now to everyone. As they tie things up at the end of the meeting and get ready to unleash the truth then as they reveal that Daniel was correct all along now and with it the revelation of aliens as well.**

 **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 6: Finalizing The New Timeline And The Truth Comes Out**

Before showing him at 19, and the cast nodded. "I think I have an idea of what he has in mind, as I've been playing him since I was 27, and its the same for Mandy in the case of Sam and Chris in Teal'C's case. But his personality ended up in my acting demeanor since then, so with that, it's seeing what you two couldn't when you're under a deadline in the middle of a worst case scenario." Shanks said and they nodded to him gently.

"What do you suggest we work around that with, as you're playing my character's best friend?" Frakes asked and he explained that. "We start from the first, with us having our memories of the show, both shows, and I know my character is getting retired from SG-1 after the first five episodes, and I'm just a recurring guest star after that like Tony, Carmen, Teryl, Gary and the others are in this, but the two parter pilot episode."

"Of you shows starts the same way and you and I are checking out the bandi city at Farpoint and we come to the same conclusion together. But the scene where you see Marina, it gets edited to when you guys see each other you're still getting used to the link between you being this active right now. Seeing the look on your face, I think the three level connection between you hit you like a ton of bricks, John, so with that."

"The intention here is when doing this, is we have one of the Tok'ra scientists doing a much stronger version to the pilot episode in novel form. Then when we hit the rite of passage for your characters and the Polywater Virus. With you doing the away mission, I'm working on on the research McCoy left in the computer as we go over it and from there, the situation only gets worse, as Levar ends up at the Crushers' apartment."

"Infects Wes and he, as he realizes that it's just starting on our ship, and knows he has to take charge and lock out everyone from the control room in engineering, when you and Brooke report into Patrick. In regarding the engines and the forcefield, with everyone getting frustrated in this situation. As we're under a deadline here right now it's, as I'm playing his grandson, I'm saying that he's trying to prevent what happened."

"On the Tsiolkovsky from happening on the Enterprise and whether knowing or not, he decided to do your and Gates's orders for you. Got in there and locked up the room, as he was waiting for one of us: you, me, Brooke or even Chris to get in there. As we get it done and while he's working on his tractor beam extension, the 4 of us are working at cleaning up the mess and we're ready until the cure is finished, next scenario."

"For the traveler and again the annoyance and frustration, it's reporting this to me and Chris as we're the ones dealing with the ancient's. And the traveler's are a slight even level version of them. So with you covering everything as the second in command of the senior staff crew. And part three is Lore, so while you're dealing with the crystal entity, Billy reports this to me and I decide check it out with Chris."

"As I reactivate him, and he tells me he's trying to replace him and with it, he's about to sacrifice our crew to that entity. Before I help Brent, in dealing with him and Billy beams him out of the cargo bay." Shanks said and he nodded. "Well your abilities as an ancient are going to become more then valuable to me when you're doing it like that, because of your familial background." Stewart said and he nodded as Daniel answered him gently.

"As for the accident and the cover up that's easy to fix as well, as between scenes he's telling you the truth and you stage act the rest of it. Like we said it's an undercover mission so once done, the alternative to being stuck on campus. Let alone dropping out is being put on probation, and said probation is on the ship. So once the picture cuts to black the book finished it off now as you do a retrial and Locarno and Hajar get it."

"If there's an outburst in the hearing that basically exposes Nova for the little liars and cheaters they are, aside from Sito and Wes. As they're working for us in an undercover operation now, she, like he, asked to finished that term out on the ship, under you. So her mother signs the release papers, Gates does the same for Billy, and she's got a room for junior quarters now, while he's living in his mother's apartment again."

"But that ends the problem as everyone still thinks he's at the academy, until he finishes his story line two years and I take it from there. As with you you're slightly normal, and he's got a better chance at someone understanding him if I was around for this now. Again with the supposed cut to black so everyone thinks he's with the traveler, when in reality Morgan took over his training, through me at the time."

"The higher plane of existence is the act of being like a god, they can do whatever they want, but it's an act of free will in the Ancients case. For the Travelers and the Q, they can start abusing their powers and as a result, they get too arrogant. But it's like your character on X-Men trained your students, never abuse their powers there's a shade of difference, and only when you're calm here can you tell the difference."

"But that's what Yoda really meant how can you tell the difference between a Sith and Jedi, the darkside and the light side. And you can when you're at peace with yourself, calm, collected, and that's precisely the problem, the stress levels were becoming way too much as he was singled out. Then he lost your trust after the accident, and realized he was on the edge of going to the darkside." he said and both groups nodded.

"But that sums it up, if this was now that's everything the ones that have that need to keep from losing their loved ones feels. You're hanging on, but just barely now, but your powers set you apart from everyone else, you don't understand what they're about. And you just barely kept the sextet alive on more than one occasion at the moment the big one is the game, you won your latest victory now, and things are fine."

"And you've taken your first steps into a larger world and then comes the accident now, as you lose a friend and they start pressuring you into doing something you'd normally never do at the time here. As he realizes it and before you could tell him the truth as the memory dragged up is a hard one to remember. And that cements your fears, losing their trust, they don't trust you anymore and with it, during the next trip home."

"As you feel the defensiveness growing every minute, the frustration in you starts growing as start acting out in this and as a result. As you start changing from the person they know you as till the person that turned the spot line on you. Then gets you to use your powers, you hear that the enemy is creating a situation that results in that need and that's it as you choose the easy way out." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"That's what I'm feeling right now, I don't understand what's happening to me and it's scaring me out of my mind right now, my normal life before I met the traveler. And to when I did, it's like my pre-career self and my civilian self are warring for dominance and it's pulling me in ten different directions right now. I don't understand what's happening to me, but loss of a friend, and then this, I never wanted to be on the team."

"I was happy on the enterprise, keeping to my training regime, I had friends and suddenly thanks to Nick and Jean I lose it all and that's it, I just want out now. I don't want my powers, my skills thrown at me every time I turn around. I don't want special attention, I just helped where I could, but I don't that now." he said and Daniel nodded. "To coin that another way if you're an athlete and you just dug yourself into a hole here."

"Which you did during the accident now, but 'everyone is always talking at me, everybody is trying to get into my head. I want to listen to my own heart talking, and I need to count on myself now', without worrying about what everyone thinks of you. But you lost yourself after you ended up on Nova, and you want to get off this road. But you can't, because you're afraid to disappoint the duo, and your friends now, and finally."

"Push away the ones you should have kept close, which is what happened leading into your third year at the academy. You're trying to figure out who you are and you're trying to figure out what's happening to you and you don't know who you've become. Since then, I understand that, I was feeling the same before I ascended, and this is the result, my version of that traveler was an ancient named Oma Desala and with it now."

"The ancients biggest lesson to me was worded in a different way, but this was like Sun Tzu's philosophy, but 'If you immediately know the candle light is fire, then the meal was cooked was a long time ago.'. But the meaning is if you'd been thinking long and hard about this, then the decision was made. And before you even made it, if something's bugging you, tell me and we can work through it, before they destroy you, or me."

"Wes, listen to me, the ancient's and the traveler's, they have the ability to shape shift, like the allasomorphs, but they can also get into our heads and turn themselves into whoever matters the most to you. And that's what that traveler did. He put himself in your head and turned himself in Jack, as he saw your inner desire to have your father see at you at this age and graduate at the time right now and with that, Jack."

"By that I mean your father, was telling you not to follow him and to you, this made so much sense, like it did for the character on that movie Brandon told you about. To you this makes sense to go against your beliefs, to us, he's poisoned your mind to the point that you took it without question. That's what you have to question now, tell me, or rather my grandson what you saw and we can discuss this, I know that for a bit."

"That the captain, your mother and the guys were all that mattered to you, and you felt like you were disappointing them, if you chose to take a sabbatical. Or just take a break, when you know you need a vacation from the academy as you decided to go to someone for advice. But to you, you didn't have anyone just like you, that shared the bond over your abilities and here's the result, you're close to dropping out right now."

"I understand that, I dealt with it too, and with that, rather then turning to an outsider, talk to me and we can figure out a way for you to become both sides. But that's what you have to do, you have to question the facade, you need a sabbatical from training. And from the academy as we get the added graduation jitters out of you and I can teach you want you need and things leading into the final episode come up now finally."

"Before the traveler can destroy you that way, I can prevent that, and instead of graduating at 23, you take another 18 months. So another sabbatical, but 3 sabbaticals, one of them on probation and I spend those 18 months training you. And in your advanced powers stage, when that 18 months is over, you return to the academy. And graduate after that, but I'm demonstrating what an adult ancient/traveler can do now."

"But your great grandfather and his name was Robert Crusher, he's going to be stationed on Atlantis, but he was born in 1987. So he's your identity in the new timeline, but no one, but everyone in this room knows you're all possessing your grandparents. And sharing their minds with them now, the act of the ancient gene, and I think that might be the cause, the traveler saw you had the gene and decided to shift it."

"But everything, regarding from Q playing with the timeline, to the ship crashing, Data, was his plan, get you out of the way so you can't help them fix this. As he destroys any chance at you finishing what you started. With me involved and you have me to talk things over with and together we can prevent these problems. But the final episode for the show was all good things and showing the results of 15 years into the future."

"If your crew broke up and I wasn't around." he said and the Crushers and Picard nodded nodded. "Well that sums up the final episode, all good things come to an end and that ends the show and we start on the movies now. But Wesley is under training to be a traveler prodigy, but his powers are that of the scientists now at the time here. So the decision gets rescinded and his storyline in the tv show ends with his decision."

"To resign from the academy, before, once it cuts to black he takes that decision back, and you're training him after that. So he's on the ship learning about his powers, two years later he's now a lieutenant on the edge of lieutenant commander. But we're not gone for good, because the company decided to tie up our story-line with Kirk's as Deep Space 9. And Voyager come into it how as we move on to new stories now."

"But from year 1 to year 7 it's dealing with his living normally now, but I'm just saying what we should have said after he laid that line to me. And it's 'I know he's special that's very apparent to me, his mother and the rest of the crew. But he doesn't need his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around and his training is up to us. And with that, so stay out of our business and stay away from him, you're off limits as of now.'."

"And while I'm on the subject two commanders is more then enough in year one as we have extra help, what the intention on the show here, the fact that it stays the same. Because in our timeline, the show focused on the nine of us, before Tasha was killed and he left?" Picard said and he nodded to him."That's my intention alright, but here's the idea right now. we clone the duo so while they're busy with other projects."

"So before we start the show, I'm making a trip to see Harlan on Altair, as he helps us create your double's. You, Guinan and Jack, but your robotic doubles are being used for movies and we change the white fluid to human blood. Or we have the Asgard clone you and you're in two places at once, one of you is creating the tv show. And the other doing your other shows and that's it." Sam said and they nodded as Daniel nodded to that.

"Miles, did you have a twin by any chance?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but..., okay I get it, we clone me, and my double is on Deep Space 9. While my family and I are on the Enterprise, and the final casting changes is that instead of retiring her after she crashed. It's we fix her and the next movie has us breaking in the maiden voyage, as we test her abilities before we return to ours, right?" he said and they nodded to him then.

"Yeah and the first half of that storyline is the timeline getting rearranged now, so now the plotline is in this timeline: to what if my parents never survived the accident. As well as what if Jack never changed from who he used to be. But I was just a normal scientist. And what if I never joined the military, and what if we'd been together all our lives, I was married to Sarah, Sam, Lou and I were the best friends of Will's grandfather."

"And we go further from there, as the side effects enter the episode and we see a secondary catch in the what if's now. As the true catch results in things start changing directions on your tv show guys. As what the episode shows is what if Will and Deanna never married prior to the wedding in 2379, what if there was a slight rivalry between him and Worf. And what if your condition resulted you in retiring, Data also retired."

"And the possibility of you and Beverly marrying and then getting divorced in this episode, while Wesley was with the traveler's and never changed his decision. As she's a leader of the medical frigate and Worf was back with the Klingons, but that's a possible future. But the point is our future is not predetermined or written, and to quote John Connor, 'the future isn't set, there is fate, but what we make for ourselves.'."

"The future isn't predetermined we can fix things now, if we know what forks in the road to take and change what needs to be changed." he said and they nodded as the ten nodded as the cast gave a nod. "With us showing that future and you possessing your grandparents, we just showed you what needs to be altered and with it. We fix what needs to be fixed in our century, from 73 to now." Frakes said and they nodded to him.

Before they could answer, two flashes appeared as they saw the duo in question then and Daniel crossed his arms then as he said it. "You really thought I'd never figure it out you two, your attempt to take him away from his family. And destroy my life backfired and you're screwed, word of warning, as you're inter-dimensional beings. You can't interfere in the lower planes of existence, that's against the rules of the traveler's."

"Or the ancient's, but as she's turning herself 3/4's human, she's training me and I train him as his 21st century self with his parents on Atlantis. But unknowing or not, you just caused yourselves a slight problem as his education is up to me and the crew. So stay away from us or so help me god, you're going the same way you tried to destroy Anubis, you two." he said sharply and they looked at him in shock at that remark.

"You created Anubis Oma, I know what happened, I know you're capable of taking human form, but as humans, you can't interfere in the lower planes of existance. And to repeat whatever remark you'd have given me, good luck on ever ascending again. Because I'm certainly helping you ascend for third time. Well good riddance to that, because your holier then thou attitude, we'd had enough of so good riddance."

"My teacher is Morgan now, and you're out of my life as of now." Daniel and she swallowed. "Breaking rules are we, I see why Rowena, Q and Morgan were trying to change things, interference in my student's life, well that's no longer the case anymore. The next time we see each other, it's clear, I may not have seen my student in 9 years, but it doesn't matter, but stay out of our business." Picard said then as he looked at him

"I know he's gifted, that's very apparent to us, but he doesn't need his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around. And this is family business and you're not family, so stay away from him, you're off limits." Beverly said sharply to the traveler as Jacob, Hammond and Daniel's parents nodded. "We're saying the same thing lady, my son is gifted, that's very apparent to us, but he doesn't need his abilities thrown at him."

"Every time he turns around and he's already got a teacher from your race, and this is family business. And you're not family, stay away from my son lady, you're off limits as of now." Mel said sharply to her at that as Sam sighed. "I don't believe this, though the traveler said he was going to rival Mozart in brilliance and exceptional skills. That doesn't discount being a human ancient and the rules don't apply when you're 3/4's human."

"So watch out for that ability or it's going to throw a pillow across the room, telekinetically, if he loses his temper next." Sam said with a chuckle and he nodded in agreement. "And again I don't need the special attention at the moment, so just treat us like we're normal during the years on the ship. Commander Jackson can teach me, but I don't need or want special attention, okay." he said and they nodded to him then gently.

"So said back story, if we had several conversations and before the middle of the first episode and the results are we can prevent this. So before I come and get you at the station, I'm contacting your mother and we can discuss this as a part time job. But like I decided it's student first and the regime is the same as I decided. For you, Jacob, and Robin Lefler, if we're adding a new member to junior crew later on in this."

"So our characters get their memories back in the aftermath to the Polywater virus now and that solves that problem. Because they've been watching us as we fix the mistakes the script writers and Roddenberry did to our version of the crew. Tasha is a supporting cast member after Armus and Colm gets his name added to the supporting cast. And as Senior Chief Petty officer in the episode right after the conspiracy now in this."

"Guinan becomes a supporting cast member and with her is Kate Pulaski in season two, and Wesley was active for nearly a year as with the summer starting. It's he's entering his part time job now and that's when the trouble starts as he and Jacob. They are now the first of JV Junior crew Gamma with the quartet's grandchildren as varsity junior crew, Gamma, right?" Stewart asked and they nodded and he gave a nod as he answered him.

"Yeah, you're doing the future of our families as things from 300 years of anger and hate have reached a permanent rift. But Daniel was the most valuable officer we had and he and Sam are the ones that have saved Earth. And the entire human race by coming up with ideas that benefit us and with it, its a case of paying things forward. And that Legacy, it goes into the future, but their rift with Jack is nothing is going to change that."

"So no matter what happens now and how much J.J. wants to get their families back together, it's not going to happen, he's a traitor in their eyes and he's gone." Hammond said and he nodded to him gently. "Alright, should I just let his double have it if he's on my show in year two, or are we creating a double for Jack O'neill. And his Android is on the ship as a slightly de-aged android and that solves the problem at the moment."

"Until he gets sent back to whatever ship he was serving on?" he asked and they nodded to him as Will answered that gently. "Yes, and he was on board the Phoenix so the committee was putting him together with his fellow NID born, but they tried to straighten him out and when he was involved with the Cardassians now. The results are its going to be he agrees with Maxwell that they should destroy as many strongholds as possible."

"And before they try to destroy us, but Daniel is switching places with Wilson at the conn and that's the part not seen as he throws the accelerator into warp 10. Just to catch Maxwell so as soon as you get there, Wilson switches places with him again and I've got him in the chair at his workstation as he explains what he knows about this portion of it. As Miles tells you what he knows on Maxwell as you never met him up until then."

"And you can't get inside his head, but Miles can and you're already furious enough he caused Daniel to push himself into exhaustion that you're ready to have him court martialed for it." he said and Stewart nodded as he, Frakes and Colm Meaney exchanged looks at the wording then. "I really don't blame you for losing your temper at that guy, because he broke the treaty and it puts us at risk." Sam said and they nodded to her.

"Our grandchildren were 17 in the 1st season, but if anything our double's were born 1970, so that makes a perfect match in age, so a year or so older. You got our double's duplicated and while the real ones are in high school in 1987. Their clones are involved in the tv show, as he was an only child, he grew up without any brothers or sister. So to fix it you have us acting the big brothers and sisters until he leaves for school and Robin."

"She arrives on the ship and with her, Billy, till after the game we do an exchange program as Wes is out of school for 8 to 10 months, and Josh and Sito are with him here on the ship and the new Novas added at Derek, and two of his friends now. This way with what he told us, regarding things between the game and the accident are changed. And then we do an under cover operation, so Wes's storyline is written into books."

"As the truth comes out he's decided on two sabbaticals out of health and one probation, it's to everyone else the chase was lasting for five hours. And in your eyes as you were all getting irritated when in reality it's 21 to 22. But our grandchildren are varsity junior crew and they're JV, but separate the grouping's, so we're, the 8 of us. Josh, Sito and Kate, are Gamma squadron, the jerk that caused that in the book and his quartet."

"Alright to repeat what Michael said, activate our memories in 1986, we can spend a year working together and getting used to each other. And before it switches from constitunal class to galaxy class in ships, I just got to remember to duck. Just to keep from getting hit by accident, when you're playing with your friends. And you better get changed, before we do that senior staff meeting before it starts at the current moment."

"Because I'd rather not end up in the middle of your horsing around boys." Stewart said and they both nodded as the quartet tried to keep from laughing. "Well that's everything now, we got everyone in the know ready so with that, time to get this show on the road, everyone." Sam said and the group nodded to her. "Alright, Sirs, Mr. President we're ready to start filming right now." Bregman said and they nodded to him gently.

"Activate the news coverage in ten, Emmett, my lord, are you ready for this now?" Shen asked and Yu nodded to her gently at the remark as they moved to the table then as Bregman passed him the microphone then as he nodded as Bregman nodded that it was clear. "Everyone, my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson, I know some of you remember the lecture I gave on the pyramids and they're being landing platforms for alien ships."

"But I suppose all you wonder why I suddenly dropped off the map, and then 18 months later a show is created that has. And in the second starring role for five seasons, a young man going by my name, correct?" he asked and he heard a gentle tone from a voice at that. _**"Those of us who knew you best and were close to you, we have been wondering why we haven't seen you in years yes, that's right, but why exactly."**_

 **"In fact those of us who watched you grow up into becoming one of the most brilliant minds in the archeological community have been trying to figure that out for years."** they said and Clinton nodded to him softly. "Well you actually had the entire truth all that time everyone, but the reason I disappeared all these years. It's just in the form of the tv show that started its 7th season now, but that show, is the truth."

"But think it over everyone, after the lecture ends, you see a woman of 65 years old in the back of the hall. And standing next to her is a man of 39 years old in an Air Force dress uniform. And then you, if you stuck around long enough that you saw me just leaving the building, and that same man asked me to step up to the limo. I guess what wondered by the Air Force approached me that day right and why, suddenly."

"After all these years I'm coming forward out of hiding and I'm addressing you, my fellow archeologists and friends. Who knew me for 21 years and watched me grow up, right?" he asked and he heard the voice's tone change at that. ** _"Oh dear god, you're not serious, that man that Michael shanks is portraying, that's really you, that's what you been doing all this time son?"_** he said quickly and Daniel nodded gently.

"Yeah that's me alright, all these years since I left the academic community I've been here at the CMC in Colorado Springs all this time now. But for the first five season, I was the second of four characters that were involved in the mission when I left you guys. As you know half my team was destroyed in the battle of Abydos. 18 months later we have his brother and rival, Apophis, attack the base kill four men and kidnap a woman."

"As the Air Force calls me back and suddenly 2 months later after these three situations happens, starting with my lecture and it ending with my return to earth. Well that show, if you're watching the news line today regarding the show. I'm here to tell you that the show was never a show at all folks, it's telling you the truth to what happened to me." he said and he heard a female voice say it then gently at the news as she answered him.

 ** _"For those of us in the academic community, the only episodes we ever focused on when the show switched characters. In that the time was you, Teal'C and Major Carter. Because the behavior of one, Colonel O'neill, has been grating on our patience for years now. But we all grabbed the books focused on you, including the situations left over from the Aftermaths of certain episodes now."_**

 **"I guess the book in your series, the story going by the name four dragons is the reason you chose now to drop the act here?"** she asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, but what's your name, and who was talking to me a bit ago exactly?" he asked and they heard a smile in the tone as she answered him. **_"If you remember your wanting to be adopted not long after your parents, and my husband was your teacher."_**

 **"Honey, it's us."** she said and he smiled as he answered the voice. "Quentin and Allison Greer, yes I remember that and I remember you, well that's the truth now. And to answer your other question, regarding the season 2 episode of the show, the Gamekeeper and the follow up, Need now. Well, those episodes were really the cause and aftermath to why the technology hit me this hard right now, and as to why."

"If some people had just given me a chance to recover emotionally from having to relive a trauma that aftermath never would have happened whatsoever. But here's the truth now in that, but when we created the show now, all this time it wasn't a show. But telling you what's been going on lately, but that's why we were doing a live broadcast now. But at the moment now this is not part of the show, that we, as the military, now."

"But we created the show to explain the repeated explosions in orbit, why everyone was seeing alien insects the size of cars. After containment was breeched, why the police were trying to hunt me down and why Sam was abducted by a man on the edge of death at the time. Well the episodes were really telling you the exact reasons for why these things were happening, as we chose actors and actresses that looked just like us."

"It's real, but the truth is that we did have an attack from orbit, as you remember what the last remaining member of the triad looked like in season 3 episode 3 Fair game. Well these two next to me are members that were being introduced next season now. But as of this moment, the show about my team is here by cancelled as of today." Daniel said, into the microphone as the camera was pointed at the crews and he said it gently.

"The show has been been discontinued as of now, because we got the news from one of the races against the system lords. And another from a tv show that was revealed to be connected to us now in the future and with those words. I'd like you to meet the casts of the next generation and the original series." he said and the 13 moved forward as Sam stretched her hands out to span out the entire group and the camera man nodded to her.

"As you know Deforrest Kelley passed last year, so answer this, if he's dead, then how could these five look like this when they were last seen in our century 17 years ago. Deforrest is dead, and William Shatner, in the show, is MIA, as to that, how could they be de-aged, when we don't have that kind of plastic surgery capable of doing it. While you're at it, how do you explain we have both versions of the Next Generation cast here."

"And the movie last year ends their storyline, look at Wesley, he's no older then 19, his counterpart is going on 30. Marina: she was last seen on season 4 of SG-1, after the gate crash-landed in the upper northern Atlantic Ocean. Brent: his character was killed off, Colm is working on Deep Space 9 and Patrick Stewart. He is working on the X-Men movies, so answer this if this was also really sci-fi, how could the actors look this young."

"Think hard, Nemesis was the last movie made and the characters parted ways, as Patrick Stewart is working on X-Men. Billy Wheaton is going on 30, Jonathan Frakes is 52, while look at their doubles, get a good look at their clothes. Look familiar, like they're even younger then they appear to be on the movies. Like say 10 years younger then their counterparts, their counterparts are aging normally in our present right now."

"But in their future, they're caught between two seasons, and the last episode done was 'Time's Arrow' at the time, and it was just a few months after the hearing after 'The First Duty'. And as you see, Wesley is still dressed in his uniform, and he's still a student there at the academy, but regarding truths now. It turns out that he and Josh Alberts were working undercover as he put the collar on the maneuver that killed 6 cadets."

"And the truth came out, in their future, after we, of the present, revealed the truth to his side of the story in the accident at the academy. But everyone, with the truth to what we'd been doing is now out, but with that truth comes this right now. There's going to be a way for the characters to live their lives, as Wesley's story arc is connected to mine, he's my future counterpart and me as a teenager, and with those words now."

"The beings called the travelers, that title is code named for the ancients, he encountered his own version of the ancient that recruited me. And he's had his life screwed around with ever since, but if there was another title this could be shown as. It's he's Anakin at his current age, and at the moment he's got no one just like him. To vent that to, and we just prevented that by pulling a pre-emptive strike on his future."

"As his future as a traveler has been halted now, as to why the NID, like they got me out of the program here in the present, they did the same to him. By use using of their cadet versions of themselves: Nova squadron if they're bad Novas are really the NID. The NID sabotaged him in the future and that episode was the result. So with that in mind now, their storyline ended last year, and yet here they are and looking ten years younger."

"Everyone who dislikes his character, and I know why as well, as to why it's because of all the remarks given out. But the added side effect was as under pressure the officers tend to get too frustrated, so what happens if you added two more officers to the crew. And ones that understand what he's doing before he even explains it, as one of them is him as an adult?" he asked and he heard an immediate response to the question then.

 ** _"It changes the added side effects of his character being shown as a know it all, and that's the real problem. As he has someone just like him to tone it down, but how are adding two new characters to their tv show going to change that exactly. Because his storyline never made any sense, since they created it, because he's been missing in action since he left with the traveler."_**

 ** _"So how is this going to change the story-line?"_** the voice asked and he explained that gently. "Because that new member or two knows the back history of his family and with it knows that their lives were created into a show. And knows where the mistakes were made that can be changed before it destroys his enthusiasm as a career officer. And he joins the traveler's and with those words in mind right now at the moment."

"His life reflects mine right now, before I returned to our plane of existance at the time, but one day he's getting praise and the next he's under scrutiny, sound familiar right now. They were focused in the same way my character was, what made me gain ascension, how did I gain it. And why in seven seasons was there only three appearances?" he asked and he knew that got their attention then as he went on.

"Well it's connected to my theories, unknowing or not, that same traveler said the very same thing about me. I had the capacity to become even more gifted then Mozart in all areas of science, well that remark was designed to gain him special attention. Well he's not alone right now starting now, because we're both suffering that same problem. And that is we hate special treatment and we don't want our abilities thrown at us."

"Every time we turned around, and then to top it off is for the rumors these Nova guys say about us. But that's going to change, as there's going to be a redo of his entire story-line and starting from the day the prologue to the pilot of TNG. Even before the Captain hears that from the Traveler he's hearing that from me as to how and why. The real truth is because our families were both ancient descent and here's the real truth."

"The gene to control the ancient technology, it's like being a demi god, and it's getting revealed. But the truth is there is a very small amount in our population on earth have that gene, and the name of the ancient's got changed to the traveler's. Wes is me as a teenager, if you matched characters to their 20th to 21st counterparts. Who do you have, if you look at it from our tv show to theirs?" he said gently and he knew that did it then.

 ** _"Wesley is you, Picard is General Hammond, if Tasha was alive she'd be Sam Carter, Teal'C is across between Deanna and Worf. Beverly Crusher is Janet Frasier, Chief O'Brien was Sergeant Siler, I suppose Will Riker is O'neill?"_** The voice said in amazement and he nodded. "Not exactly, Jack was a 21st century version to Nicholas Locarno, but Will was the best friend of my grandson, childhood best friend."

"But that's where the facts change course as to how and why now, it's because it's for the first year of the show. It's that first year you're having two new characters added to senior staff crew cast, and then three more the following years. From year 2 to just after Wesley heads for the academy, in year four in one of their cases. And until after the accident in year five before the only members of the cast are the original two."

"Those characters are our descendants, and I mean myself and Teal'C, who's taking on a human alias as well. But our grandchildren, five generations removed now, but along with us are Lou Ferretti, Sam Carter and Jack O'neill in year 2. But consider this, how is it, the people in the future know who my team is and our career backgrounds. If not for a single thing and said thing is that our worlds are possibly based in the same universe."

"That our shows share characters and that their situations seem to be based off of ours now at the time. But things change in this situation when he and I, that is Teal'C and I end our involvement in the program, the base-line program. And we're stationed in another portion of the program, said program becoming the precursor ship. To the Enterprise now, as our lives and futures change directions now at the moment."

"But then our characters and their health family medical histories reveal the truth, said truth in the ability jumped Jack Crusher and hit Wesley. Because our abilities as ancient's, mine and Wes, can keep the ship from being destroyed, but the E is on a test flight. But our characters, or more accurately our grandchildren, and the rest of the SG-1 cast they're going to be seen a decade prior to you meeting us in our tv show."

"They are joining the cast, and then, from that day forward Wesley's story-line gets changed as you learn the added truth now. And said truth is that our shows are based in the same time-line, its not two different TV shows, that show is our future. And it starts today, as my character and Christopher Judge's character's grandsons are added to the storyline." he said and they got an immediate phone call over the line at that.

"Before you say it everyone, this is why I mentioned that character from another tv show, but when the Tollan were supposedly wiped out. The ones that survived went into hiding and they started training themselves, as they grew stronger and more powerful. They took on a new name in the mid 22nd century and they became something else entirely now, as you remember the Tollans demeaning remark about us now."

"What's the only other race that calls us that and by another remark, but in a more cruel, after 500 years, way of describing us. And when you look at the way Sam, Tealc, the general, my friend Lou Ferretti and I demonstrated that not all of us humans are like that. And yet the ones that do are all black ops in the inteligence department after you saw to the lengths they go to?" he asked and they heard a shocked remark to that.

"The pilot episode of The Next Generation, Q called us a greviously savage, childlike race, Omac called us primitives. No, no you're kidding, Q is Omac, the Continuum are the Tollan?" Greer asked in shock and he nodded to him as he answered him. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying right now, the Ancient's, they took on a different name. When in the future, and as did the Tollans, but Omac, Q, he had a certain fondness now."

"Regarding me and my family, and it's I was the first to come to a solution to help them, and for my selflessness now, and though I asked for nothing in return. He gave me this device, that was part of the devices connected to their jumpsuits." he said as he set it on the table, before Wesley pulled another one out and Daniel looked at him. "Where did you get that from exactly?" he asked and Wesley smiled as he answered him.

"It's the same one Colonel, and it's been in family for years, my grandfather got it from you, my namesake in this century. He was trained by you, on Atlantis, and it's been handed down from father to son, for five generations, and dad gave it to me. Just before he was killed by the Ferengi." he said and Daniel nodded as that got the attention of everyone watching the report as they heard a shocked remark to the news then.

 ** _"You mean that the show wasn't just a show, but our future, they're from the future?!"_** He heard a voice say in amazement then. "Yeah that's right, the way you saw my character line on the show, well that's the truth now, but with it. All of my memories are back now, finally, because Teal'C was taking me through meditation, now. And as a result it unlocks memories every few days now at the moment here now."

"But everything from when I was a child is back and leading into now is back, but working out the translation to the message Cronus gave us. I quickly realized what he was trying to say now in that, as his friend is the system lord next to me." he said and he heard another voice answer that over the phone. _**"What was the message exactly, if this is the truth and there's more then we thought at the time now."**_

 _ **"If he and Cronus speak in riddles like the others do?"**_ he heard and he explained that. "He was testing me in the remark, because as a scientist, only a man, or woman loaded with knowledge, can understand their riddles and crack them. But Lord Yu, he's got a certain fondness for me specifically, because I'm very well educated. And as a result he knew, if anyone could rack their riddle it was going to be now, but here it is."

"What it means is that so long as we continued using this gate, we had to be careful when going to some of these planets, because they were more fanatical then others. Said others owned by some other system lords, but the majority agreed never to attack us, so long as we promised never to antagonize them. But here's the wrinkle now, to the NID, West, General Vidrine and Jack O'neill after his son shot himself at the time now."

"To them the psychosis was, in the words of Captain Maxwell 'We prevented war or at the very least delayed it for a good long time. The treaty was just ruse, to give them breathing room and time to regroup.'." he said and they heard a voice say it sharply at that. **_"And all alone and against orders, they decided to dispose of the treaty, they're committing mutiny and putting us at risk."_** he said and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah we said the same thing and we decided to fix this problem, but the more the NID aggravate them and the more it puts us at risk right now. And in the years following our battles with the Goa'uld system lords and the replicators this becomes a factor. The reason being is because we switched opponents now and from the replicators. And the Goa'uld to a more dangerous opponent." he said and he heard a gentle tone to that.

 ** _"Who's the more dangerous opponent, if the Q and the Ancient's decided to change history right now?"_** the teenager asked and he explained that to them. "As to how and why now, its because we come across a more darkside version to the ancients now. But the ancient's believe in truth of spirit, which is the complete opposite of the Ori now." he said and he heard another voice answer him then with a sigh then gently.

 _ **"I take your abilities are closer to the Jedi then Sith right, because if what I saw on the show is right, you have the ability in controlling the elements. Telekinesis, telepathy and a few other things, so I guess it's like Xavier was teaching his students. Don't abuse your powers right and power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely?"**_ they said and he nodded to his question.

"Yes that's it exactly, they're called the Ori, to put this gently, its' the basis of difference between the Jedi and the Sith. Well my grouping, we're closer to the Grey Jedi, as we do this by bending the rules, the Ori, their followers. They are as dangerous as the religious zealots when it comes to the some of the system lords none more so. then Ba'al now, but here's the truth to why we chose now to tell you." he said and took a deep breath.

"In truth, the treaty was meant to protect earth from the ones we been dealing with, to name a few in the ones I found, in my research. By that I mean that's why I was chosen, my skills in cultures and languages, I'm not just any archeologist, I'm also a linguist and a anthropologist. So to the joint chiefs, my abilities are more valuable, then the black ops and marines, the ones working for the NID, the 'shoot first, ask later' type."

"And that's why we lasted this long, my abilities combined with Sam Carter's knowledge in astrophysics, and together we became the perennial team to beat in protecting earth. As we all learned this at the moment, violence is always the last resort so why need weapons when you can use your mind. Which is why she and I beat the opposition for the last six years as we've been bouncing ideas off each other, you saw Sam's reaction."

"When I ascended." he said and a teenage girl voice answered. _**"We did, was there more to your bond then we thought?"**_ she asked and they smiled as Sam moved to him and she answered that. "Yes, in truth it's that we're soulmates, he's my exact match and if it was just us as we're children. Then we'd be like Robin Lefler and Wesley together, but he's my everything and together we came to figure out ways to do the job."

"And that included the treaty, but you're seeing that bond between us get played back as the love triangle that was created in this time-line no longer happens. As I belong to Daniel, as from that Jack O'neill is not my type and Daniel is, but as you saw Jonas Hanson. He's the reason I felt like a black widow ever since and Jack wasn't helping matter either, but Daniel and I agreed, regarding the situation with the system lords."

"But bury the gate they'd come by ship, try to shut us down and Kinsey is leaving earth open to attack, so we decided on a third alternative and one that leaves everyone protected." she said and she heard the voice of a friend of hers answer that. _**"What's the third alternative to this situation with the system lords and the renegades?"**_ he asked and Daniel answered that question then gently to their viewers then.

"Before I explain this, would you see this as a case of protecting the greater good by us being their new followers and with it. Every time we lost one of the quintet the next takes their place and we have their symbols here on earth and a big one the size of the transporter rings on our show in the Senate and the UN showing the entire quintet. And once we save Egeria, a quartet as we lost two of the six we belong to right now."

"As we make it clear that we belong them as their loyal followers and anyone of the Bulk not involved in the treaty try to attack earth, they leave themselves open to getting annihilated. As we do this on our quartet's explicit orders in declaring war in their names on the rebels that attacked us, as their added military?" he asked and he heard a gentle remark to that as a female voice answered him in amazement to the news then gently.

 _ **"Yeah if it means us protecting our entire population we'd agree to this treaty, but we'd have to be told before it comes to the fore. And we do have a right to know about this, is that what you're doing the day. When you created your show, upgrade the treaty you made with them in season 3. As O'neill killed our primary and we had Apophis attacking?"**_ they asked and he nodded as he said it.

"It's not going to start right off, instead just to prevent them from checking on us this quickly, instead. It's we start off slowly, and we meet the races first, starting with Lya and she and Thor of the Asgard. They suggest we start a bounty of tribute to the quintet themselves and it's by us establishing our bounty to them. By that the quintet, of 50lbs, each, every month, but first it's we got to find and use one of our mines to do so.".

"For seven years starting from the spring semester of 1974, they see that we're not challenging them and like our pre deceased before us. We are offering tribute to 5 of the majority in the system lords, and by not showing agression, so when they see us. We're not causing any waves, and they see that their Jaffa bump into our parents every day at the same drop off point, as they realize we're not doing this with one or the another."

"But five of the most influential of the system lords, two of the three are part of the tv show. And one of them was the rival and brother of the system lord that attacked us 18 months to the day. That I activated it in our time-line, but before we make it binding in this new timeline, we're bringing it to the senate and the UN. As we get your opinions, but for the greater good of our race." he said and they heard another voice at that.

 _ **"We'd do it in a heartbeat, but what about our growing population, to them we're breeding stock, but if we protect our race. What's this mean now, that the program becomes public knowledge after that?"** _he heard and he nodded as he looked at Jack firmly. "Yeah that's exactly right, the program was kept quiet in this time-line and anyone that got too close to it, as you saw with the reporter was taken out."

"The NID are the same as CIA, Langley it's the act of conspiracy theorists, as they arranged the murder of the reporter. The one when you were introduced to Sam's father, but that's not happening in this time-line. So as to that, the program is being run in the way it was to be, until Apophis comes into the picture. But our lives, if you wish to live on earth or in our colony ring the gate is public knowledge now and with it now."

"Our added intention here, is there's going to be more then one gate now on earth, but two of five are being used as military owned. And the other three are being used as either emergency exits or a way to travel to our colony ring. World leaders: the added intention in that, is we're creating a sanctuary for you, our president. And of all you have a sanctuary planet that is being turned into a bigger version of the president's retreat."

"So that's your sanctuary until the attack on earth, by Apophis, but for 4.5 thousand years we kept under the radar and one decision by the NID. That's what exposed us to the system lords, if you want someone to blame for the target being on our backs. And for the deaths 95 soldiers and 85 more civilians you can blame Jack O'neill. But you're not being left in the dark, I promise you, and as to how, it's like in this time-line."

"The show and the movie is keeping you updated, but seasons 8 to 10 are introducing you to a new portion based off of SG-1. I'd like you to meet the Atlantis contiginent team: This is Major John Shepard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex and Dr. Carson Beckett. Once season 8 hits episode 3, just weeks prior to episode 3 their show begins as you see me in Antarctica with the quartet."

"I arranged the treaty to prevent the system lords from attacking us, after Apophis went against the bulk and attacked from orbit that year. To save you and the innocent lives lost that released them, from the renegades that go against the bulk, to name some of said: Apophis, Hathor, Sokar, Nirrti and with the fact someone released him, Osiris, my job's so I could track them down for the lords who'd thrown them out of the bulk."

"For one reason or another, one being Seth, and that explains the episode in year three titled Seth. But it was true, that's why your kids are free now, I found Seth and we rescued those kids. And in doing so, we had government help now, Setesh was the Goa'uld posing as the cult leader Seth Fargough. If you're listening to this, I mean you, Jim, you and the ATF, buddy, it's true." he said and then he heard the voice of the agent.

As the one that they met that day as he said it in shock at the address. _**"Seth Fargough was a Goa'uld, that's what you meant when you said I had no clue what I was dealing with. That he's an alien, one of these ex system lords?!"** _he said quickly and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "Yes, but this is a case of protecting you from how dangerous the job is, Carmen, he was playing my team mate's father."

"He was looking for him and he decided on being the general leading us, as he was a host as well and only a person blended with a symbiote can find another. They can find another blended host, but Seth changed hosts every 400 years and the man he chose was his alias. That's why I said it when you said you were going to negotiations, and we weren't losing anyone else now as we lost three scientists, my professor the curator."

"And all in 8 years, but 2 of who by mistake as they released Hathor and that episode was also true, as to how, and it's connected to my remark of the NID." he said and he heard a voice say it. _**"Then she used you to get a foothold into the mountain, but any CIA or military personnel. Never lets their guard down, and watches them like a hawk and Jack was turned into a jaffa?!"**_ he heard a voice say in shock then.

"Yes that's exactly the point, I never let my guard down as I questioning her and I learned the truth, that she was a queen bee. And through her there were more just like her, but the origin of the Tok'ra was a good queen bee. Same species, but it's the shade of difference in telling who's who, like we do with the Vulcans and the Romulans. The Tok'ra were created and their name means 'Against Ra', so to that end."

"The saying of 'the enemy of my enemy, is my friend' comes into play and these jar heads can't tell the difference in what's real or what's not. The Tok'ra are good and are willing to work side by side with us to benefit the galaxy. But the others, not so much and we annihilated 3 in 7 years, one being Isis, she was in the manifest. When my normal life collided with my SGC life and released Osiris while doing it at the time."

"But the duo and several other soldiers that did give in and they were humiliated at the fact that they did. And I'd been showing them up, and they decided on political sabotage ever since then. And it's because they were humiliated at the fact they been made for fools, and gave in that easily and I, a civilian scientist, didn't. As if adding insult to injury in their eyes now, I was getting the results the joint chiefs wanted now."

"Bringing in a few billion to trillion in technology and military and medical intel now at the time, but to the races and the Tollan at the time here. They saw me as their champion at the time and I was showing I could get the job done without threat and force, which is what the NID guys do all the time. But as I brought in billions of dollars in technology and the psychosis is now, at the current moment in all of them."

"What is he doing right that we aren't, how is it that a civilian scientist can get the technology and we, the military can't, what has he done. In it that they trust him so much and they're not giving us anything why are the joint chiefs listening to him?'. Well to answer that question and it's connected to the Q, the Q are the Tollan, after Anubis nearly destroyed them all, they advanced so much in intellect they became the Q."

"The leader of the Tollan refugees we met and I befriended, is Q himself, he saw that military department. And aside from myself, Sam, Teal'C, General Hammond and my friend Lou Ferretti. Lieutenant Colonel Lou Ferretti to be exact, he's the last remaining member of the original mission and he's my best friend. To the Nox and the Tollan, they saw of the soldiers involved in the program and to quote Omac's words now.

"Narim was right about us five, perhaps sometime in time, we will meet again,', but it was a week later. That I was fired and instead of being stuck on earth, I contacted the duo on Lya's home planet. And they gave me a place to stay, and then like two weeks after that, came the bargaining chip needed to get me back in the job. Said bargaining chip was $700,000,000,000 worth in technology from a planet called Hetara now."

"But this was my shot to get us some added technology, but win one/lose one and a few weeks later. It was I found the second Stargate and the trio were seeing I was quickly learning what they wanted me to learn. Before I found the coordinates to save earth and that was it, to the NID I was a thorn in their side right now, because being honest, in the job was wasting we didn't have in case one of the rebels attacked us."

"But to the races and the Tollan, they all agreed, Sam and I had potential, for greatness that needed nurturing, we were the ones they could see would be worth training in the same way Q was testing Will. When he turned him into a Q, but unknowing or not at the time, the term truth of spirit comes into it, which was everything reverse of the seven deadly sins and I showed them all in spades as did Sam and Lou now."

"But in all honesty now at moment, to them they believe in violence is a last resort, and they like scholars more the soldiers. Take the foothold training scenario, and when we had those aliens here at the time now. If this was Sam and me, we'd do exactly what Wes did to avoid capture at the time, and these are our people. So we're not using our weapons, we can do this without bloodshed and it's by thinking our way through it."

"And they saw she and I did learn something, and here's the added truth, by passing that first test, I gained the favor of the Asgard and the Nox. A year later, I earned the trust of the Tok'ra and the Ancients, but to all of them, I was their champion in our race. It didn't matter to them that I was a scientist more then soldier, because they value mind over matter, intellect over athletics and as a result, I was their favorite student."

"So it's the basis of comparison and a severe case of sibling rivalry in the program at the moment here, the golden child was getting all the attention. Finding ways to get results that the second borns couldn't top at the moment and in the words of Jennifer Hailey. 'The great Doctor Daniel Jackson, you think a day goes by in this program where I don't hear your name: you've gotten the highest grade in every class I've ever been in.'."

"Won every award I've ever been up for, they've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door, and I just can't seem to measure up in their eyes right now.' That's the psychosis in their eyes and they decided on political sabotage, and unknowing or not, Jack and Frasier are one of them. Because she was continuing to do business with the psychiatrist that was working for them." he said and went further then.

"But as Omac was really Q himself, the attitude towards Picard and their crew was because of Jack, Janet, West, Vidrine, Makepeace and the NID. And he despised violence and the acts of threats and force to the point. That-that's why he took on the uniform of our time frame in uniforms." he said and Omac transformed at that and he heard quick shout at that and knew they recognized that uniform then firmly as he said it to him.

"If everyone knows this uniform in our time, it's the dress uniform of the marines, and the ones that went NID. Who are all xenophobic, and they all see this as Earth comes first and screw the rest of the galaxy while everyone in this room. And we, aside from Jack, is Star-Fleet, the NID, in the future, are the Terran Empire. Has anyone read the book and saw the episode focused on their ending up in the mirror image galaxy now.''

"And their encounter after a member of that reality ended up in ours and they arrested him?" he asked and he heard an immediate response at that, from the agent they met at the start of year 3 as he answered him. _**"Yeah we did, so in our reality, we're the SGC and in charge, but in that reality. Then the NID has control of the program, and it turns into what we saw in that episode?"**_ he said and he nodded to him then.

 ** _"So the pieces we didn't see, are we going to get a way to see them now, if you're telling us this now?"_** Hamners asked and he nodded as he answered him. "Yeah, there is, the extension is going to be created into books like this one." he said and the novelization to the show appeared on the table in front of the man and the man nodded as Daniel explained it to him as he sighed as he saw the look on Jack's face.

"But these books show the pieces that weren't shown in the show now and are going to show that Makepeace, Kinsey, Vidrine, West and Jack are not as they seem now. As to why there's a dirty little secret in the wood-works I'm going to tell you at the moment. If you're seeing the scared look on his face, it's because he doesn't want to lose your respect now as the soldier that destroyed Ra." he said and Jack paled then at that.

As he shook his head to him quickly and Daniel shook his. "You had this coming for five years, get ready they're going to be asking for your damn head, since you did that to me, you bastard." he said to him in a whisper as Hammond crossed his arms as he nodded a 'do it' to him. "But in regarding to these guys, the truth in facts was exchanged for a lie in the eyes of men like Makepeace and Jack O'neill at the time here."

"But as you saw the episode, my double, we, him and I, were date raped and Sam had to save me. And with her was Teal'C they're my best friends, the girls, Teal'C and several members of the program who are just like us. They know this was political sabotage. Said sabotage now was the fact I'm the sperm donor, the unwilling sperm donor, if I was a kid, I'd be Wes as he tried to resist in being turned into a drone by Etana Lol."

"Well that's my truth, I was turned into an unwilling sperm donor and date raped by her and then turn that around towards them, Makepeace and Jack. Hammond admitted that he too was fighting the brain-washing of Hathor and he, in his words, it's he was still recovering from the fact he thought he lost me, his son. That's our bond, he was my mentor, and to me I didn't want anyone, but him, leading me until I met Jacob Carter."

"But the duo in my eyes were my father in the program and I turned to them for everything, in this now. It was the fact I had to finish a mission because she had the prototype GDO we created. And it over rode the access codes to open the iris, to finish the mission I had to act like I was still under her control to finish this. The NID, Jack O'neill and Colonel Makepeace turned that around to sound like I actively assisted her."

"While, as Steven Raynor said, she had magical powers over men and could seduce them into doing almost anything for them and she turned them into drones at the time here. As you saw that episode and how they denied that, because they're pissed I fought it and they didn't at the time. To them, they were claiming I was goa'uld sympathizer, and I'm mentally unstable, but to the joint chiefs that didn't matter whatsoever here."

"Not to mention I brought in $500,000,000,000 to $1,000,000,000,000, in technology and Intel in gathered military. And medical intel needed to protect earth and a few other things as you saw my episode arc. In that 18 months, so they decided to get rid of me by using Shyla and the sarcophagus to do it. But here's the dirty little secret and it explains my remark to Jack when I went back to see them a second time now."

"I was acting like I had too much caffeine in my system, but the real reason is the man Pyrus had used to get information out of me. He was shadowing me, and I was telling the team in code on what the hell was going on here. But if you decoded it, and then saw me more closely in the palace a few days later I was hanging in there. But just barely, and Sam's premonition was my ticket to freedom as to why now at the time."

"If you have the episode tape or just the season pack DVD, go to that episode and jump to when she talked me into using it a second time. But when we hit the fight in the mines between him and me. But watch that and then rewind it to my behavior in the mines and listen closely to the wording then, I'm saying it in code. For any soldier not involved in the program and know what I'm saying here, better decode it, because you'll know."

"Remember 'life behind enemy lines' well that's what this is, only not on earth, but same difference as we walked right into a goa'uld mining facade. And she wanted me as her king, but I was taken already, they had my body, but Sam had my heart, my mind. And my soul, and to save my soul, I put this into code for her." he said and he knew every soldier that agreed with him was doing that, before he got an immediate response back.

"But I risked my life soul and sanity to protect Sam from a rapist, and him from reliving his memories of Desert Storm. And in thanks, they stab me in the heart, Jack I mean right now, but right after the cut off between the confrontation in the storage room. And my return to duty, it's I risked death to free myself from a pact, tying me to the 636. A pact that acted like our remark of death by a thousand cuts now as a result."

"And by using my knowledge of history and ancient religions and rituals, as the pact was created by being a bodily fluids pact. But activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, I had to risk going into anemic shock to break the pact. But Fathers, if you're wondering why I didn't come out like I promised after the end of the Gamekeeper this was why. I was being hold hostage by the NID." he said and he heard a firm tone to that remark.

 ** _"What was their intention, because if you came to us, we'd break this connection and you could stay with us until you're fully recovered."_** he heard a voice say and Daniel looked into the camera as he answered him. "Yeah I know that Father McBride and I was really saying I was intending to return to the area code 636. So what's the city, just outside of Saint Louis that has thst area code right now."

"And with it, who's got the one address that matches the numerical code of the planet?" he asked and the man said it kindly. **_"It's Chesterfield, and the only family residence that has and had that numerical code in their address is the Jackson family. Who are a family of archeologists, and the youngest heir to the family was the ward of our portion of the Jesuit order and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"It's the basis of comparision right now, but if these fools in black ops, the NID, are really so smart. They they'd be studying the area codes for every suburb, county, state and country on the planet. As they travel from base to base, but your remark of returning to 636, P3R-636. So if you redirected that another way you had the Jackson family residence."_** the man said to him then gently at that.

"And you just hit the nail on the head right now Father McBride, less then a month together that month when I came to see you. And you and Father Halloran read me like a book, but that's what I really meant, 'I have to go back'. Go back, is really go back to Saint Louis and right to you now, because you're the only ones that can help me." he said and that got their attention as the priest answered him gently at that remark.


	7. 7: The Truth And TNG Relatives

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 7: The Truth And The Treaty Part I**

 ** _"I take it we had a stronger connection then I realized if you say it like that, because my ward was 8 years old when his parents died. But that episode, if that's not enough of a reminder of what happened to his family. Then nothing is right now, but the military rules clearly state that when a member. And of the military, either a member of the military or on their payroll as a result."_**

 **"If someone is emotionally compromised, then they are required to get a few weeks off and up to a few months until they're ready to return to duty."** he said Jack paled at that as he heard a new voice answer that. **_"Yeah Father McBride is right, you were needing a break after having seen your parents accident and seeing it three times, so just give me a minute to check that episode."_**

 **"If you said you were so pissed at O'neiil then I want the reason right now, if this pact is part of it here."** a voice said and Daniel nodded. "Are you in the military, or more specifically a former member his his old command. Before he joined the program?" he asked him and the voice answered him. ** _"Yeah I am in fact, next to Frank Cromwell, I'm the leader of our team, but I remember that well too now."_**

 _ **"But am I to understand that he took his anger at Frank out on you, by doing the very same thing to both you and Henry Boyd?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's what I'm saying check the episode, the confrontation in the mines between us, listen to my anger and listen closely there." he said and they waited, before he heard a furious tone to the voice as he answered him at that, and Jack swallowed hard then.

 ** _"Oh dear god, I'm hearing it now and you're looking like you're running on fumes, and not getting even an inkling of rest here. Just what the hell are they doing to you exactly, if you yelled at him like that. And I can hear the hate and anger in your voice, you hate him for getting you arrested by these sick bastards?!"_** he heard from one soldier sharply and he sighed as he answered him.

"If you're in the spec ops/black ops program then you know the answer to that question, think about it boys, what's your worst living nightmare. Especially if you get captured in the Middle East by Saddam's Republican Guard. So fast forward to after Sam's premonition and get a better look at my body language now. Before listening to my conversation with Jack." he said and waited before Harlen Beck answered that one.

 ** _"That was a case of cross and double cross in their cases, you did something none of us could ever do to save the woman you love. And it's by using your captors emotions against them, so to get off the planet. It was by a case of cross and double cross, I need more of what was this dirty little secret. On this planet Dr. Jackson, if Samantha is more then your friend, but your soulmate."_**

 ** _"And no full soldier could ever do this and not face the memory head on by going back?"_ **he asked and Daniel explained that. "She was my guardian angel, and I loved her more then anything, she was my imprint. And to me, she was my guardian angel and giving me the strength to hang in there. And as to why, getting arrested by our planetary rebels or just a goa'uld like Ra, that would be preferable to this."

"But the dirty little secret on this planet was a case of courting rituals, basically Pyrus was testing Shyla's suitors in a stimulus test, of the type that would drive any soldier nuts. As you know Cameron Balinsky, Anna Thompson and I were archaeologists, well this was Anna's expertise, but her's was the 1700's. And the time of King Louis XIV, I'm talking the Man In The Iron Mask, in metaphors, and Louis killed the son of Athos."

"So he can get his hands on his daughter-in-law at the time, which is what this planet was, Louis would do anything to get a girl and on this planet, a male suitor. Because they created a serum and ointment that pushes the effects of touch 50x's more than you can handle and you'd do or say anything to get them to stop. But that sarcophagus was tampered with inducing three times the jolt of that was operating correctly."

"But that was part of the research grants the joint chiefs and AMRIID needed to keep it off earth, to any rational person, it's the effects of the POW ways. So the effects of the so called dope and aliens drugs and ethanol alone are the reason I looked like this. But to catch herself a mate she had someone tank their food and drink to deliver a power advantage over them, with the fact I was nearly killed in the cave in now."

"That was helped in her eyes this way thy could keep me on bed rest and continue with their so called treatment. And her previous suitors, just to get it to stop, decided to stay and become his servants mates and I was #13. But the effects and reason I was looking like this was because I had a high fever from my immune system crashing. I was in withdrawal, from the drugs and alcohol and I was in dangerously giving up now."

"But here's the added sick contribution to that, but if you're a soldier and they decide to use the one they use on their prisoners. It's meant to get answers out of you, and he's in truth, on our planet, Saddam Hussein and this was a way to do this without resorting to violence on this planet. But heightening your sense of touch was the best weapon, and if you gave into the effects of the conversion you were trapped on that planet for life."

"As to why exactly, because they had mixers who used this on the person they were testing and I was in recovery. In my case it wasn't just her who fell in love with me, but a medical orderly, but here's the added truth now at the moment. But these people captured men and turned them into drones, I'm talking along the lines of Frank N Furter's remarks on Rocky in that Tim Curry film, 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.'."

"Shyla's planet was a trap, once the rituals activate, you're stuck there, they sentenced me to their worst living nightmare as soldier, if the interrogator fell in love with them. And every soldier who's believing in 'duty to the truth, I think you know what mean by that, I took your worst nightmare, I never told Pyrus anything. In fact I threw myself up in their and your places to protect the guys and Sam, and he did this to me."

"He sentenced me to your worst living nightmare and turned a blind eye to it, and my exact words to him, in the mine I think you know what I meant by that. But that sums up the fight in the mines, but I gained my purple heart in the eyes of the joint chiefs at the time here now. But I deactivated the effects, but these rituals were activated bodily fluids and it was activated by saliva, and deactivated by blood loss, a dangerous level."

"Which meant I did a human version to Bra'tac's suggestion of Rite of Mal Shurran, for my survival. It was my only chance, I needed a near death experience once I got off the planet. But I'm like you guys, all of you, the duty to the truth types, well these guys are duty to your friends and if you recall the fight. The one between Wes and Locarno, after Wes told him he was telling Picard and the others the truth now about the accident."

"And turn it into an adult officer version, you have this situation right now, so with those words now everyone. But every soldier who is a spec ops that believes in duty to the truth, you know what I'm saying when I sent that message to Hammond, so if you decoded it, what am I really saying. Guys, you're all spec ops officers and when did you ever find a scientist who could take what you could and not give in at the time."

"But in his words it was 'One thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here, without you.'. So with that, what's he trying to say if he's trying to block out the memories and he's only thinking about his own pathetic life. And I'm the one suffering his god damn worst nightmare and to protect, him, the guys, Sam and Teal'C." he said and he heard 50,000 shouts of fury at the news.

"While in my words, "No you look, I've got everything under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it. All you have to do is hang in there.'." he said and that did it and Jack paled, and knowing every soldier/viewer hated him now. _**"If this was a cadet version I'm hearing the same fight, but the bastard is doing duty to your friends and you're thinking about us, duty to the truth, and..."**_

 _ **"Oh that son of a..., if I'm reading that message right at the moment to the general, it's and you were saying. That these people are the alien version to Saddam Hussein and the republican guard, the technology was like being on drugs. And they had a man like this til you had nothing left. But to the ones that fell in love with their victims.."**_ he heard from the agent as he went on furiously.

 _ **"Sir, General Hammond, the situation got worse, I've been captured by these pople, don't send anyone or they're going to do to them what they're doing to me. Stay away, I can do this, I'm hanging in there, but just barely, but please don't send anyone, stay away, stay away, I can do this. Trust me I can do this, but when we get back, remove me from duty until the effects wear off.'."**_

 ** _" But contact the joint chiefs and arrest O'neill the second we get back, he sold me out to these people, he an associate to a POW.'. Oh O'neill alright you self righteous son of a bitch, you know some of us that like action, I think we can all see past the damn facade now, Colonel._** ** _But you're a sick bastard who deserves to end up in jail for that, and we all supported the Daniel/Sam ship more."_**

 ** _"You and Frasier deserve each other right now, for you're doing that to him, let me take a guess: he ordered her to tell Hammond the truth. With alien drugs slowing reaching toxicity levels if he didn't get it out of his system. And fast, he was going to die he decided to do Warner's procedure for him. And she decides not to tell him the truth and she's thinking he's had a breakdown since."_**

 ** _"And you've both been holding Hathor over him ever since, and first it was Cromwell as the truth comes out and to you its 'out of sight, out of mind.'. Before the new psychiatrist decides on the more direct approach and sends his subordinate Dave Dixon, till Ba'al._** ** _Oh we're not seeing you the same way again, let me guess first it was the game keeper incident and then Cromwell."_**

 _ **"You had a god damn screw loose ever since your son killed himself and Cromwell just made it worse.** **And you're a black ops to the core, so if you want to do your missions none of us are ever going to see you the same way again.**_ ** _Besides we loved the chemistry between Sam and Daniel. So Doctor, go ahead, so no changes in the joint chiefs."_ **Hamners said at him and Jack swallowed at that.

"Yes, that didn't change anything to the joint chiefs, nothing did, to them I was their best negotiator, but you saw the aftermath to the sarcophagus. I got us a couple billions worth in Naquada, and I knocked the guys who did that to me unconscious with Pyrus now dead." he said and he heard the man answer him gently. **_"I take it this was a research grant the medical department needed to keep that thing off earth."_**

 _ **"And you did it to protect your friends from this lunatic, was this what his POW really was,in getting captured by a sick bastard like that. And to protect him, the guys, Sam and Teal'C, you threw yourself up in their place. Aside from that, no black ops would ever throw themselves up in their comrades place. Just to protect them from their worst nightmare."**_ he heard from Harlan Beck at that.

"Yeah I know, but I know this was cooked up to get me out of the way, as to how and why, it's because I humiliated them once too often. But you saw the episodes, well what wasn't in the episodes now was that McKenzie was also working for them. But so long as I was there, I kept Hammond on the straight and narrow." he said and he heard a voice say it firmly at that as he quoted Hammond's remark to him gently at that.

 ** _"As long as I'm the commander of this facility, we will hold ourselves to highest ethical standards, AKA. Our morals are not getting destroyed just to save our entire race. Hearing the fight as his personality did 180, I'm guessing his words, are Maxwell's thoughts, same argument, just in a different wording right, Doctor?"_** he heard from the technician he met when he joined the program then.

"Yeah that's right Mitch, his thoughts are really the Stargate version to Maxwell's argument when the committee sent the captain to arrest him. But the psychosis is so bad we all just realized the NID had a serious screw loose. But to the committee, nothing changed, I'm still their most valuable archaeologist and with it, negotiator. As I was more valuable to the joint chiefs then all of the all soldier types combined at the time."

"As the same was said for the president, and to them I didn't need weapons and violence to end things on diplomatic terms. But these all soldier types, the only way their happy is if they get to fire their guns and violence I was still doing my job. And everyone in the races that we met so far, to them at the moment. But that did it as they framed me for suicide and since that was it as they did their job, I couldn't be trusted now anymore."

"Again, in the eyes of the general and Janet was in on it as well, unknowing stooge or not it didn't matter now, but the races and Tollan trusted me. They asked for him as well and I was in on the case of cross and double cross, Omac wanted him arrested as well and the truth came out. You see, they saw I've learned something and as a result to them I'm their champion, none more so then the Tok'ra, as this was a secret hidden."

"But here it is I was the one who sired their species, all their ideals came from me, and Selmak was the first to lay eyes on me. But they hated Hathor most of all in all the system lords because she hurt me, their father. So with her it was for real, Hathor I was violated at the time. The minority of the Tok'ra: Selmak, Persus, the doctor that got us out of Hathor's clutches, even the two mentioned by Garshaw when we found them."

"I'm the one who sired them and to them, best to come to me as I'm their father, and it's for their kind, it's the naquada in their blood. But only a true blended host can find another blended host, it's like Jedi and Sith know what the other is on sight. Well its the same for the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra had lost track of him, as you heard the explanation he gave us, I offered to take a shot at it and you saw the results we did."

"And he, Selmak, came to me so I could find him and I did a systematic check and found him on your web page as the latest target you had to shut down, Jim. But each episode was really based to tell you what we been up to, and it shows just how cold blooded the NID really is. But as we only had one commander working here in this time-line that's getting changed in the new time-line, but Ronny Cox's remarks on that episode."

"They were really Senator Kinsey's thoughts about every civilian on earth, about if you knew the truth." he said and he heard a stern growl. _**"Well now that we know he and the NID just insulted us, we're just voting right now. And we want these people thrown behind bars, to answer your other question yes. Yes, we'd vote for the treaty once it activated, to save our race, we do what we must now."**_

 _ **"And we all agree with your idea to save us, so bury the gate: won't work, because they'd attack by orbit, try to take them down in orbit by normal weapons, won't work: Our current weapons can't do it on the outside you need to send a team on board and blow it from the inside. And finally, destroy one of the strongholds we have them on our heads anyway, so with those words."**_

 _ **"Just who was the planet that they destroyed owned by exactly?"**_ Hamners asked sternly and a minute later the book ended up in his hand and he quickly shouted out in shock. _**"Oh my god, this was the aftermath to the mission to Euronda, you mean to tell me they destroyed this planet?"**_ he snapped and Daniel turned around and Jack swallowed hard at the look on his face then as he answered him.

"I never saw the coordinates to the planet they chose, as that book told you the entire story and I was beyond fed up at this and I was ready to tell her the truth. But Jacob was my one chance, of being freed from the scrutiny, as to how and why, he's still a general though retired and he was in the officers of joint chiefs. But that sums up this mission, but we had only relocated one farm and there a few hundred on the planet."

"So I didn't realize that this planet is the same one, but I did read the geological study, not realizing this same planet was the one. Our recruits for the Tok'ra came from and we tried to stop it, but you saw the results. And these men and everyone connected to them have the blood of 500,000,000,000 lives on their hands at the time, but Jack is one of them, always has been, and always will be at the moment."

"But in order for you to know whats been going on out there at the time right now, we decided on the tv show and the movie. So this way we made it believable enough that you're enjoying the show. But you're being told by the TV show and that's how you can keep up with us when between missions now right now.. Starting from the first mission and we're giving all of you a taste for gate travel now, it starts in 1996."

"So the movie was created in 1994, but it was really based on 1996, which explains the two years remark I gave Kinsey when he tried to shut us down. The actors playing us, and the only members to reprise their rules in the story-line were the duo that played Skaara and Kasuf. But the alteration regarding Abydos is we get them off the planet and they join the middle eastern culture planet as one of them now."

"Our doubles are giving you the entire story and this way it's no longer treason as we have the special effects look as real as it could get but I stepped in to say that. Just to save you when you told me you were going to try and deal with Seth yourself, Jim." he said and he heard a sigh of relief at that. _**"Well then I appreciate the help and I take it back in what I said that day, your skills are more then valuable in this job."**_

 _ **"So what's the need for this now?"** _he asked him and he explained that to him gently smiling. "You recall the episode of Fair Game, where we created a treaty with the system lords?" he asked and he heard ten affirmatives to his question. "Well what we didn't realize was that we already had one with them, and it was created by the races against them and since we proved we could easily destroy them, they decided on this."

"The treaty arranged between us, the system lord trio we met, one being Lord Yu, and the others two deceased now. That was to reactivate the treaty and make it binding, well this one, we're getting ready to make, both now, and in the past of 30 years when my generation is 8 years old. To prevent us from getting wiped out, but that's what this situation really is, that was the second treaty, but this is the third one now."

"And the ones we had a treaty with before we reached this point were Lord Yu's empire, Cronus the King Titan and Ra the Sun God. The trio, their hosts, they're all earth born, so would you agree that to protect earth a gentle compromise is in order. Now that they can share ownership of earth, and in exchange, we do their dirty work. And for them in regarding their enemies, including the renegades we destroyed right now."

"That we can be free, but we do a small bounty of Naquada as tribute every month for them, Jacob Carter decided as, now that he was a host himself. To do things on Yu's behalf and he's his chief lieutenant now, but to Yu, he was his chief lieutenant, and in my case. I'm his human first prime now as his most loyal follower, so the NID just created the perfect weapon against them and he sweetened the deal in this at the moment."

"By him, the duo and the two next to me, in offering to train the members in the program as human jaffa, so we can fight the rebels Jaffa and survive the fight now. But in my case, Jack O'neill just created the perfect weapon against him and his friends in the NID. Because I've been trained by their first primes since I was 22, and Sam and I are their most loyal followers now, but Jack lost everything by his decisions now."

"And they all center around the fact he wanted the ring of promotion, but the tribute, them sharing us but it's these two things, and we check on their farms, but we don't make waves or expose ourselves?" he asked and he heard 700 affirmatives to that question as he heard Hamners say it for all of them. _**"Yeah we agree completely with your suggestion, because we can't expose ourselves or it puts us at risk."**_

 _ **"So because the NID, West and Jack there exposed us to them, we've had the target on our backs ever since as we revealed how far we'd advanced these last 5,000 years. But dating from Exodus, and right up to the new testament here, leading into Lutherans and Mormonism. That's close to 6,000 years in beliefs of a single god and to us, it's preventing Ancient Egyptian ones at bay."**_

 _ **"Since our ancestors in Egypt drove Ra off the planet, but to protect us from the system lords we have to do that. No matter the cost, because if we don't they could kill us, so yeah we agree with this, if it means pretending like we're our ancestors in Egypt. And take down one set of dangerously old statues and replace them with the newer versions we have to do that and now.**_

 _ **"And..., Yeah I get your idea, once you move to the states, it's putting Little Boy and Fat Man and their descendants into retirement an destroy, bury or lock them up.**_ _ **Nuclear technology exposed us, and we have to get rid of it, we can have our smaller weapons, books, and movies, but we destroy the nuclear elements**_ _ **and anything with it now, and from there things change course."**_

 _ **"And the fossil fuels and begin the use of clean dependable energy as we continue advancing, we just erect new versions of the temples in Egypt. That's including the one that focused on Ra and create a new statue of Ra's first prime as well too. Alright who were the ones you took out so far, if you came back out into the open, Daniel?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him gently.

"Well I gained some back information, but Ra's host was really the grandfather of Rameses II, the one that had Jehovah's wrath coming down on top of him." he said and that did it as they heard several shocked shouts at that. _**"So exodus was true?"** _he heard from a voice and he nodded. "Yeah it's true, Ra was Rameses II, and it's case of the Pharaoh's subjects not rising against him now at the moment."

"So we re-erect the statues focused on him and Anubis, his first prime, and that should did it now in his case, Greece it's by heading for the temple that was first created. As for the other three, the worship is not what you're thinking the lord has proclaimed we honor no gods before him. But there is nothing in the bible, the ten commandments that says we can't believe in two gods." he said and they heard several murmurs to that.

"My lord, my planet would prefer treating you like we treat our highest ranked religious figures or our country leaders. We want to keep our original religions, but we can keep it to coming to you for advice and a few other things. So if you'll consent to this we can have it set to it acting like you're our country ambassadors, or just our highest ranked religious leaders." he said and they nodded their consent to that gently as Yu said it.

 ** _"Indeed, the three of us understand Commander Jackson, do you all feel the same?"_ **He asked and they heard multiple tones of agreement. _ **"Then we can do that when we begin again, we, Cronus and Ra,** **would want you to treat us. In the ways like your country's leaders, citizens of earth. So we agree to let you keep up your beliefs, your religious beliefs, as do the majority of the system lords."**_

 _ **"But this is what Cronus was really saying, we will not attack your world, but if they continue using the Stargate then be warned. The peoples of the planets of the members not connected to the treaty you made with us two, Ra, Amaterasu and Camulus. They are more fanatical then other planet inhabitants, but you attack our strongholds and we arrest you, there will be no mercy now."**_

 _ **"And until we learn why you were in the first place, but so as long as you never challenge us, then we will leave you to your day to day lives. And you're free to live your lives and we will keep that side of the bargain, as long you keep up yours.**_ _ **Just send the shipment every month, to each of us, and everything for you goes on as normal, we will let you slowly advance now, here."**_

 _ **"And we will not harm you, so long as you never cross us, and people of earth, I am speaking for the majority when I say this. The members of the majority that have not tried to attack you, but left you alone. We will not harm you and your planet, as you destroyed our rebels yourselves. But the ones not destroyed yet by your planet and the ones that were, went against us as the majority**_ _ **."**_

 _ **"The ancient Egyptian system lords, the ones they annihilated are the ones that had Rameses's priests in an uproar as your god made an example of him. We will not force you into submission when we meet again as Dr. Jackson now. He's the one that cracked our clue in our message to you we have decided now. That he is now the spoken representative for your entire population now."**_

 _ **"Speaking on behalf of your majority and he's the only one that has total access to the entirety of the majority when we begin again. But so long as you never cross us or trespass on our strongholds, we will leave you. And to your day to day lives here, we, and Cronus, we are more human in nature.**_ _ **Then the others are, our hosts, the 5 of us, are from your planet,**_ _ **we wish you to treat us now."**_

 _ **"As if we were your religious leaders or your country leaders and secondary leader, agreed."**_ Yu said and they heard multiple shouts of agreement to that remark then as they heard a gentle call out. "In other words with the fact that Rebec was your underling, and I'm your new representative and Lotar. I'm the only one that can be granted access to all of you at once and we discuss this like in the diplomatic meetings."

"But Ra was an accident, and Apophis is the one that started this, so as a result, once the attempts to attack earth directly. You want me to bring that news to you, and you call out remarks on he's getting executed now for going against the whole. Like Nirrti did, but he, Hathor, and Nirrti, they're the ones we had the most trouble with. But your fellow system lords: Cronus, Ra, Imhotep, Mot and so on, they were in the wrong place."

"And at the wrong time here, but as I'm no longer a member of the base in the next timeline, my job is civil services and government and law. And with that in mind, I'm acting on behalf of the planetary government. So we destroyed your enemies, and SG-1 is the one doing that the last 7 years, but by Jack's decision. And with him, the NID, Kinsey, and the duo you met, are the rebels in this." Daniel said over his shoulder to him.

 _ **"Yes, and to keep up the protective planets treaty, we would need to see you, as you're our personal representative. And once you activate completely Commander, you and Carter, and your teams, this is a way to keep things up, in our treaty. You're the ones we wish to see when it comes to in session checks on our agreement, young man."**_ Yu said and he nodded to the request gently.

"Alright leaders of the entire planet, would you agree that the spokesman for all of you should be an archaeologist. Just to maintain a legal agreement in this treaty, and by leaders, I mean the leaders of the previous generation the generation that served in WWII, and the Cold war. Would you agree to let me, when I activate now, to serve as the spokesman for you in representing us?" he asked and he heard a fast call out to him.

 _ **"Agreed, we agree to that Colonel, you're the true savior of our entire planet, as it was clear that if you weren't who everyone thought, that special. Could you have ascended and turned into a member of the races that protected humanity against the bulk of the system lords. And their underlings, can the black ops say the same, can others give up their entire lives to protect us."**_

 _ **"You did more then protect us now, you opened up a whole chance at learning as much as we can, instead of learning about archaeology by books or anything we can learn by the quintet. As they become teachers and we can learn the living spoken history of our planet because of them. That's a bargain none of us can pass up if we were in your place, and we'd take the job in a heartbeat."**_

 _ **"But the real spokesman we as the entire planet need is an anthropologist, but right now in whatever time it takes is first your father and then you."**_ he heard from the queen of England. "Well to answer your question Highness, the ones we killed were all part of Ancient Egypt. But they're all like any normal character that the Jews renounced, when the exodus happened, but with that in mind now right now."

"Their enemies were the ones we destroyed these last 7 years as a result, but just as the Ancients and the Q offered a chance to fix things and where this was leading. Well with it was that we, the SGC, and the majority have called a permanent cease fire between us and a new treaty now. And with two areas covered here, we can easily destroy them, as I just found a outpost that we found the Beta gate at, but we have the technology now."

"Well now it's come to a changing future but we have the technology needed to protect us, but we have the chance to change our pasts, as your generation. Everyone, who was born in the 40's after the Roswell incident, the Ancients and Q offered us chance to change the history of our planet and our race. But it also means a change in history, as this starts when I'm just a child, would you, your age group agree now."

"For the safety of our entire race on earth, would all of you be willing to agree with every government official that to protect earth. We arrange a treaty with the last remaining member of the triad we met in season 3 and with him these two next to me, at one point all of the races thought we have to give up the gate. Well what do you say to our planet becoming the exterminators for the rogue system lords, us doing a shipment."

"Of the mineral that we've been showing on our show all this time, we help then maintain balance and in regarding rogue system lords, destroying them. As they're trying to upset the peace between us and the majority, you've seen our fights with the system lords all this time. Well the ones we done battle with are all rogues, you all saw the amount of trouble we encountered since Jack O'neill came into the picture."

"But they, the NID, out of cold blooded behavior, have put us on trial with the Q continuum, and my friends in the ancients, the Tollan, the Asgard, and the Nox. They're giving us a second chance to get it right, but it means resetting the past to when our generation, everyone from 37 to 38 years old. Our age group was born in the 60's, and your older siblings, you're going to know what I mean as you get your memories back."

"As adults in the weeks after my team and I separate from the SGC, but our age group, we're just children and entering our elementary school lives in the late 60's to early 70's. So the last and final war is Vietnam. For the entire planet and from that point forward, our planet working at becoming one after that. when I move to this country and from there the program itself activates in..." he started to say and Morgan said it gently to that.

"No, Daniel, the last 30 to 35 years are getting redone, but it's not a new timeline, just a new and improved one now." she said and he nodded. "Is there a way to set this up so so Jack, Frasier, Makepeace and everyone connected to or involved in the NID. They don't get their memories back of Sam, Teal'C, Daniel, let alone Jacob and me and not till after a certain time?" Hammond asked she and Omac nodded as he answered him.

"Yes, but you have to set the dates of the time you wish your entire planet, and by age group so each gets theirs back. And if you want those memories suppressed until that time comes we can set that too. After we do this vote at the moment General Hammond, you four I saw you learned what we wanted you to learn." he said and Daniel nodded. "Can we set the date between when Apophis is gone for good and Jonas takes my place."

"On the team now, between that time, that's seven years now and with no memory of who we are. And as by then we made such a difference now, that's things are like you wanted?" he asked and they nodded. "You have to set the right date for it, but by then with the start of the changes in the past you can prevent the loss of your loved ones. Let alone by that time with the Tok'ra involved you have your mentors around now."

"And for another 40 to 70 years, but each generation gets their memories back at a certain time as you choose which war gets disabled for a fresh start. As you end the wars and leading into your 8th birthdays, Samantha, Daniel, you have the chance. Just to become the ones that changed the history of your entire planet after that. And by ending the last few wars and all your generation and your students know is the program."

"But choose wisely and after we reached the stretch to the reset give me the days each generation wants their back we set them." Morgan said and he nodded. "Alright folks, I just learned from one of the races involved in this decision, she's a member of the Ancients. But she said it's not a new timeline, but a reactivation of the original, but you as the first generation, the ones that served in WWII or were born during it now."

"Your memories are going to return to you at a certain date, chosen by the people that are still alive, but the members that were dead by that point. They don't know you remember these things and you change that fork in the road now. But this is like the alternate reality I picked up after ending up in the first. These realities reflect our lives as they're done by the choices we make, in forks in the road, so you choose a new way."

"And the fork in the road causes a ripple effect that makes the future more positive now, but each generation from the people born at the turn of last century to our young cubs. The ones in training, we get our memories back and at a certain date chosen by the people representing you in the age group. As we intend to do that once we hit the home stretch of this timeline reset." he said and he heard several murmurs of agreement.

"So again, our generation and the generation right behind us, you kids at the academy and training camps, we meet the races against them and we establish the true treaty in 1980, when my generation is 15. As your generation kids, grow up knowing that the ones involved in the treaty are good, along with their off-shoot. And the bulk, the majority is bad, especially the rogues." he said and he heard another voice answer him.

"Before you say it though, if anyone from any of the religions is listening to this broadcast or watching it on tv. I have a fast question for you, would you consider that at times the lord is often busy and at times he needs help. Would you see this as we're not honoring another God, we're following a former king in one case. And the emperor of another at the moment, but the Ten Commandments are made clear here."

"As are the sins and virtues, so with that, if I wasn't completely selfless here, could I have gained Ascension here at the moment. If you're wondering why Frasier is not in the room, she and the other full soldiers have been arrested and are under questioning. But here's the next question now, I'm speaking to you in the Christianity and Hebrew religious forum now, in the acts of things now and with that in mind now everyone."

"Would you say that in order to save the entire population we could bend the rule and if I was ready for that chance I'd never had gained my wings last year, by a beyond selfless act now. Our religions teach that the seven deadly sins are a one way ticket to an early grave and a beyond nightmarish touch in the afterlife. If I was consumed by them could I ascend, and while I'm at it, would you say that we could bend this rule once."

"I know you all take the bible and things in the sins and virtues seriously, but I believe I achieved that now?" He asked they heard an immediate response to that. **_"To answer your first question, yes, we agree that we can bend the ten commandments slightly and to answer your other question no. But as your sacrifice was an act of selflessness that's the true spirit of it and yes we would with the ancients."_**

 ** _"That your acts of selflessness and mercy, your charity to others, you've showed the truest spirit of anyone we know when it came to the program. If you weren't ready for this, how could you gain your wings at the time and what are the ancient's if you ascended,_** ** _what's another word for that, son?"_** He heard a familiar voice say and he smiled as he answered him as Jack watched him smile.

"Good to hear your voice again, Father, but you remember the Archbishop's last request after Mannaheim, because that's what the attempted escape really was. In fact right now I was coming to you, so you could get me up there. Because I just remembered something and a memory that faded till the effect forced it forward here, you remember." he said and they heard an immediate response to the title as the voice answered him.

 _ **"You too son, so this is what you couldn't tell me when you came to see me, and yes I remember that order perfectly. So if that's the reason you were on the phone with us repeatedly here at the time now?"**_ he asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, but this explains our conversation when we went to the medical facility at the time, but that episode focused on Delmak and Sokar, that's what I meant at the time."

"Then again, I know I said I'd die, before I ever set foot in there, but for the sake of my sanity and soul, I was ready to break that promise. But that's what I meant when I said that, after heading for my home town and running into what's left of the trio that did it." he said and Sam looked at him. "You're kidding, you ran into what's left of the trio that, I though McBride was gone by now?" Sam said and he shook his head as he said it.

"You remember what Mark Twain once said and I'm quoting Murdoc when I say this, but 'The reports of my death, are greatly exaggerated.'. After Bowdern passed he changed his name back to Bishop, but the name was an alias to hide that. But he's an old friend of my parents along with the other two and the archbishop." he said and he heard an answering response in a bemused tone as the voice answered him with a smile to that.

 ** _"Yeah and at the time you told me that, I thought you were sounding like Bill when you said that to me when we caught you studying the same books. That Bill and I used regarding that situation at the time, but seeing you take this much of an interest. It reminded of Mel Jackson and his studies of demonology and Christianity."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he answered the voice gently.

"There are some planets that really act like the infernal regions, and we had Satan himself walking around in human form, before I, as his opposition. But I vanquished him myself at the time, but it's not over yet." he said and they heard a bemused response to that remark. _**"Well that answers the question to why you brought that up, you been to hell, heaven and back, and you've became an angel as a result."**_

 _ **"But everything that happened now, I'm not taking chances this time, as we now know this, we can do this by you admitting it to me finally. But if you hold it in like this, it's just going to affect you emotionally and spiritually now, so just open up to me then. But to get back to this, what are the ancients exactly, if they speak Latin?"**_ he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him at that.

"What's the one religion now that spoke Latin, and dealt with possession on more then one occasion. And at one point, we were the ones that considered the sins as a one way ticket straight to the infernal regions. And you taught the same in suicide as we believed that was another way to end up down there. But you're the one brought up the most, when it comes to movies, and the route word for truth of spirit is this now."

"Truth of spirit or to go it another way, the straight and narrow and you took it seriously, Father?" he asked and heard a bemused tone as he heard a 80 year old male voice at that. **_"Us, Ascension is another word angels, and we'd consider what happens to you, if one of those little demons are young. And are still being used for your friends, the Jaffa, as another version to demons right now and with it."_**

 ** _"With what you just told us regarding the technology or the maniac that did that to you, as getting possessed by a demon, Colonel. Though be thankful that my team mate never saw this or he'd have to do it again at the moment. But in his case, it's forcing the character to reveal his name here. And get it out of you or your friends, before the pain alone kills you at the time now."_**

 _ **"But if the job is becoming public knowledge here, we'd consider this as having to do the real thing. In addition to getting the one that possessed my charge out of him."**_ he said and Daniel exchanged looks with Sam at that. "If you're saying it like that, I suppose you were dealing with the exorcism on that kid in the 1940's to 1950's?" he asked and he heard a sigh as he answered him at the question gently.

 ** _"I am Colonel, but with that in mind, and I saw the episode focused on your friend and it reminded me of the little devil that possessed my kid. But to answer your other question, and you're correct, we'd see this that, at times. That God is often busy, and needs help in these situations, and with that in mind, it's a revolution, and in the words of Aramis now as well."_**

 ** _"We have a revolution and without bloodshed, treason or loss of life right now, and that is a very big achievement now in this. You were a peace keeper not a warrior, but in the ways of a very good man, but not many can earn this right now. And not let the power lust go to their heads, but you resisted the lure and lust by what we taught and you proved you were ready to gain this."_**

 ** _"But choosing a way that allows all parties to live, is the best alternative there is right now catholic school, Colonel. And you're a master at that, but you proved the point to what we taught in, and we had taught you Latin in school as well, alright I understand. But let me guess the bible got taken literally in the program and as a result as did the sins, virtues and commandments."_**

 _ **"To protect our planet and our families, our entire race from earth, we'd agree to this in a heart beat, but what about our race's growing population, how do we work around that exactly?"**_ he heard from a voice and he explained it. "Yeah alright, if anyone from the Saint Louis Jesuit order is listening to this broadcast. Right now I don't suppose any of you had a connection to three members of the program."

"Especially when they were connected to your order, and one of them was the third generation member of the order would you?" he asked and he heard an immediate response as one voice answered that. ** _"I get why, then again, even blackouts never stay blocked out for long right now at the moment. But if you're who I think then your father was my favorite basketball player on the guys team, kiddo."_**

 ** _"But the Jacksons home address, by that I mean Father Dave Jackson, and his family, but their home address was the same as 636 on the show. Kiddo who are you really, w_** ** _hat's your last name kid?"_** he asked and he explained that. "My name is Daniel Nicholas Jackson, who are you exactly if you're saying that?" he asked and they heard a sigh as he revealed himself then gently as he told them the truth.

"My name is Robert Manneheim kiddo, I'm the person that the documentary that Dalton made was really about now. Not realizing I just saved your life and gave you what you needed to to free yourself." he said and they nodded in shock to that. "Well thanks for all your help, but to answer your question, Father the last time we saw each other. At the time I was up at the university library, and we ran into each other that day."

"But unknowing or not, and here's the reason I'm saying this right now, but who was your partner in that case exactly?" he asked and Jack looked at him in disbelief as they heard the second voice firm up at the question. ** _"His name was Willam Bowdern, the two of us deduced it pretty quickly now, but though we locked the room down. The archbishop hoped it would never happen again at the time here now."_**

 ** _"But I was wondering why you chose that area to look into this, but what's going on if you asked that question?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed as he answered him. "Dang it, alright, guys, the three of you, Rob, I need you to understand this right now at the moment here if you're also listening to this, Father McBride, then here's the reason I didn't come out as I promised right now at the time back then now."

"But though I resigned from the program, code remark 636, but what area in Saint Louis is coded by that area code, or more accurately. The areas just west of downtown Saint Louis, the university and the order HQ, but family residence. And several other things, but hang on." he said as he activated his first test to see if he could manipulate the camera and then heard a surprised shout and they nodded as he went further then.

"Like you said, when a member of the military, either a officer, or someone on the payroll is emotionally compromised. The rules clearly state that person can take a sabbatical, and I intended to take said sabbatical by come back to Saint Louis to come see you. But because of Jack, I had to break my promise at the time, because because he took that mission, without asking, and I needed a severe break at the time, but think about it."

"Think about it, who had the family address that matched up to the numerical code Sam chose, there's 25 players on Bowdern's team that particular year. But who had that home address in college when you were dealing with Rob?" he asked and the tone went firm. **_"The only family that owned that house was the Jackson family, they're archeologists and they intended to settle permanently and to answer you."_**

 ** _"The address is an exact match to the numerical code, but 636 Parker Avenue, 3rd Rd West Drive, (636) 595-5965. That's the address to the family residence in Saint Louis and it's in walking range of the university. But the only family that had access to the order HQ was the Jacksons as Dave and Mel were both priests, in addition to archeologists."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that gently.

"Then I don't suppose you'd consider the situation with Rob as a reason, now that it was possible to happen twice and they're duplicated to the last piece. But catalyst, symptoms going off one by one and you knowing what you're looking at the second you see it. And when the person that reported this to you, you saw barely four months prior to that. As you get the resason it happened for them in the first place at the time here now."

"As a reason, now, to kill the people that tried to kill the son of an old friend here, especially when you don't realize that you found. Exactly who you were asked to look for, with out realizing it now?" he asked and he heard a firm tone to that. _**"If I knew the said parents, of that victim then yes I'd have their heads for nearly killing who I loved like my own son now, why exactly?"** _he asked and he smiled at the voice.

"What's the last thing you remember of the Jackson family, by that I mean Melburn and Claire Jackson, and their son Danny. By that I mean Daniel Nicholas Jackson, who you gave the nickname Danny. Because one of my memories shot up during that situation with the sarcophagus and it unlocked a few things. But the sarcophagus was the aftermath to 989, direct aftermath of it now, and here's the thing right now."

"But while looking through my father's effects, I found this?" he asked him as Teal'C passed him a box the size of a 12x14 inch picture frame, as he pulled a cross out out of it and that did it, as he heard two shouts of shock at that. **_"In addition to being an archeologist, Melburn Jackson was a member of the Saint Louis Jesuit order. It's been in the family, on the male side for three generations now."_**

 ** _"But his son was third generation Jesuit born, where did you get that from exactly, because it's been in their family for 50 years now and with it_** ** _. Bill was Mel's basketball coach and not long after his son was born. He named us: Bill, Walter, Archbishop Arthur Hume and me, as his legal guardians. And in addition to two of their friends, as he and his wife were killed in the accident now."_**

 ** _"He had his future all arranged for him, including passing off the family legacy as well, but he was planning on passing on the family legacy to their son. And they even had him enrolled when he started college at Saint Louis University."_ **the second voice said and he nodded as he looked at the duo who nodded. "He's right, we intended for you to go to our alma mater son, because not only did you want this."

"You wanted to be coached by our basketball coach, you wanted to play in several championship games. And you want to continue with the family legacy, of being a member of the order, in addition to your career as a scholar and teacher." Mel said and he nodded to him. "Was that waiting for me to find it on purpose so I could take up your legacy and turn it into mine?" he asked and they both nodded as he answered him.

"Yeah we wanted you to stick to your principles, you're still you no matter how old you get, I know you better then you know yourself. You wanted to be a teacher and priest, and thanks to the accident and your grandfather, your life turned into this. We can fix that, tell him the truth to who you are, he's a family friend. And you loved him and the duo like another father now." Mel said and he nodded as he looked at the camera then.

"Yeah I know, I found the will my paternal grandfather left me and it bequeathed everything in the family to me. In case anything and I mean anything happened to my parents now, but this is important now, but what's the most traumatizing memory. That you have when it came to their son?" he asked and Jack froze up as he answered him. **_"As a child, a preschooler of four years old no less now here, but here it is."_**

 ** _"But he fell through thin ice and ended up in water the same temperatures,_** ** _as in Antarctica, and right into water cold enough to kill you. He came down with flu and then it developed into bacterial pneumonia. And that took three months to completely go away."_ **The first voice said sharply and he nodded. "Follow up memory to that a few months later." he asked and hid a smile as the voice relaxed.

Then as he heard an immediate response to that as he heard a new voice answer that remark, as the tone started sounding alert then. _**"That they were at headquarters, and while Bill, Archbishop Hume and I were discussing doing research on the exodus. As that was Mel's expertise and Walter had taken their son around the cemetary, why exactly?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded as he reflected on that.

"I don't suppose you'd consider that having someone trying to kill someone you saw as a son here would be a good reason. Right now, just to have a chance to be getting involved, and when you possibly saw them 4 years prior to this, right. Especially if you realized you found them without even realizing it right now?" he asked and the first voice answered that, as the tone shifted at the remark as he answered him.

 _ **"Yeah we would, in fact, if we knew that the young man we saw up here at the university library is the adult version to the boy we lost track of. And we spent 29 years looking for since, and unexpectedly finding them when they came to us. Then it's more then a good reason to see this in the way a parent would regarding their child, and the fact that whoever pulled this stunt 5 years ago."**_

 _ **"Is ending up dead when we get through with them, especially if they were found by one of our partner's former students. But what's wrong if you're saying that son**_ _ **."**_ he said and Daniel smiled at that. "What city was the Jackson family from before they started traveling all over the place. Because the records say something different in my birth records, so maybe you could clarify this right now, Father."

"But where was Daniel Nicholas Jackson born, who did the christening, and how often did you two, and Father Bowdern see them. Between Danny's birthday and the accident that killed Mel and Claire Jackson?" he asked and the voice explained that to him. ** _"Danny was born in Saint Louis, and Father William Bowdern did the christening. And baptism for him, as for the amount of time we saw them between his birthday."_**

 ** _"And the accident that killed his parents, it was close to 20 visits a year and in total we saw the 100 times leading into the accident. We spent another 10 years leading into his 21st birthday looking for him and Bill's final request. It was find him, but if he unexpectedly found us, as we got reunited unexpectedly. But what's wrong exactly son, if you're asking that, because if this serious."_**

 ** _"Then it's enough that whoever tried to have you killed, if you're that 8 year old, I loved like my own nephew, the people are in serious trouble."_ **he said and Jack paled as Daniel answered his question smiling. "Well the reason I asked that is because it gets better now here Father Halloran, Father McBride. Though a long time and this was something else I hid from Jack and Frasier now at the moment here in this."

"But it's been a long time father, but I think it's time to reveal certain truths here now, but that little boy you remember, well if you added the 25 years to him. You have me now, but later on that year I got a haircut at the time now. But everything in my principles to my favorite pass times now: from the basketball, love for theology, Latin and everything else, you encouraged that now, Father's Halloran, McBride."

"And I know that's you who just asked that question, but here's the thing right now, since the last visit now, but with that. That remark is no longer rhetorical right now, in fact I was meaning it as literal here at the moment. Long story, but in this I have more connections then you think, you being one of them, and at one point. The general said my knowledge in ancient cultures and languages was far too valuable to lose now."

"None more so then when I labeled the indicators regarding this for my team mate and brother Charlie Kawalsky. As I got that from you guys and then did extended research into it when I was up at the university. Which was 5 years ago, mission prior to it was **_Within The Serpent's Grasp_** , following that was **_Within The Serpent's Lair_. **And mission after it was **_In The Line Of Duty_ , **but between the cliffhanger and Jolinar."

"It's I was on Sabbatical for three months up there in Saint Louis Fathers Halloran, McBride. I was running research into possessions in case one of us got captured by someone screwing around with the occult. And it's because they became obsessed with us guys, worst nightmare for any soldier, and it took the direction. And of what you dealt with, regarding Rob, and rather then using Chicago's branch I used your's for this."

"Not realizing that I just found my way back to my home town, city, or that you two were the ones who watched me grow up leading into the accident. We just found each other without realizing it now at the moment Fathers Halloran, McBride. But the last time we saw each other was before the episode in which Sam got turned into a host. Although with that in mind right now at the moment, it's the unexpected backstories now."

"But the accident, The **_'Game Keeper'_** it unlocked the door after I had to relive my parents accident and it unlocked your faces with it now. The you I remember when I was a child, the phone call and the promise I made to you both, that I'd come see you. I guess you wondered why I was delayed, right?" he asked and he heard a sigh from the second voice as he answered him and Jack paled at the question then as he said it.

 ** _"Yes we were, but we decided if we didn't hear from you in a couple months we were heading for Colorado Springs. And learn why you didn't immediately come out like you promised at the time. But let me guess you intended to spent 7 months and up to a year with us, right?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's right Father, and with it I intended to tell you the truth of who I really was now."

"That truth was what mattered and with that in mind right now you remember my last visit to see you and Father McBride at the time. When the university library and I ran into you guys, as you were checking out some research on that. And at what point you said I reminded of you of my father, well that's closer to the truth then you think. But it's because we were talking about it and with it, several memories opened up along with it."

"You remember that, unknowing or not, I ended up finding my way back to you and back to my hometown, I'm that 8 year old you saw with my parents, Melburn and Claire Jackson. The memory just flashed forward here, at the time, but Hume's replacement gave out the order if there was another, to contact you guys. And you'd take care of it, but that's what happened at the time I was running research in case that happened."

"Came out there and bumped into you and the flashback hit so hard after the flashback, that I saw you as I remember you guys, all of you. The memory of the accident dragged your faces and Hume's to the surface, but the effects of the withdrawal were as close to it as possible to what happened to Rob. And the memory recall shoved your faces forward finally and the go back was really go back to Saint Louis, go home to you guys."

"In Saint Louis, but with the accident was the effects of the added side effects and I needed you guys now but that's what I really meant now. Go home, to Saint Louis, and return to you two, I remember everything right now and that's why I was on the phone repeatedly with you,. Knowing you were going to kill these guys when you learned what they pulled right now." he said and he heard an immediate response to that gently.

 _ **"Wait a minute, Daniel, Danny is that really you?"**_ he asked quickly and he smiled as he answered him. "Yeah, it's me alright, but here's the truth to that, but we ended up finding each other right after the orbital attack, Father. The memory recall after I had the flashback, thanks to the keeper, it unlocked the door of every memory. And every memory for the first 8 years I had with you and with it, dad's connections to you."

"And my legacy with it, but it's back, it's all back now." he said and Mel nodded as he said it to him. "That's not just a story anymore right now at the moment is it, you ended up in Saint Louis and ran into our basketball coach's team mates, son?" Mel asked quickly at that. "Yeah I did, when I was on sabbatical I went to up to Saint Louis and was studying this in the university library and ran into the duo at the time here."

"And here's the real nail in the coffin right now, but Hume's replacement ordered that if it happened again that it was reported to the Chicago branch if the victim in question had a connection to the Saint Louis one. Which I did and it was because of you, so I called Father Thomas, who then called the duo, who then called Uncle Darrel. And it starts a chain reaction as they took the person that this happened to-to Saint Louis."

"But the attack, when my interrogator tied me to him resulted in forcing a memory I'd forgotten to come forward, the last good memory. That I had, and before I lost you and mom, before we were in New York at the Met. Said memory was when we were at the order, and Halloran took me around around the cemetary. As we were talking and you were with Hume, McBride and Bowdern, I was seeing your faces, the seven of you."

"And in this case it dragged their faces forward, and it was forcing me to return home, but the memory faded. Let alone till the after effects started hitting me, I was under a chemical version of a possession and we can discuss it later. But I found my way back to the duo finally, and as a result, it took one shot at this, but that's why I was there. And at the facility they did it at, and it's because we were doing research on it now."

"But I found my way back to who was left of your coach's team, with Hume also dead now." he said and they nodded as Jack paled at that. "That's not a joke Jack, you're screwed here, these men I'm talking to had more then a simple connection to me. They're my father friends in the order, I'm third generation Jesuit, and you just pissed off the wrong people right now." he said with a firm tone as he turned to the duo."

"Father Halloran, what's the last thing you remember prior to my parents death now, because unknowing or not we just found each other five years ago. But add the 25 years and the haircut to me, little me now guys?" he asked and he heard a firm tone turn paternal at that remark. _**"That you three came out to see us, and I was watching over you while Hume was getting ready to have them do research on Exodus."**_

 _ **"But I took you around the cemetary and we were talking, but you acted like I was your uncle. And we were beyond close, but the duo and Hume saw you in the same way I did. But yes I remember that perfectly right now, but I didn't think we'd ever see you again. And Hume, Ray, and I spent 20 years looking for you after Bill passed, kiddo, and with those words in mind right now."**_

 _ **"You're right, this was what Hume's replacement said that if it happened again then the victim, if they've got a connection to us as the Saint Louis branch. To contact the person, if they got a connection to the Chicago one and we'd take the person into our custody. And if it revealed more then we expected, and that person had to be you, so let me get this straight right now."**_

 ** _"And what was the cut off exactly regarding Jolinar's remark on that technology here, because they could have killed you, and if they had. I need that information now son, what was thr cut that O'neill interrupted now?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he looked at Jack coldly as he said it to him. "The part you heard from her double was just the beginning, but unless they have to they never use it."

"But after they did, they immediately got out of it to not be tempted to use it again, once every now and again is safe for a human body. But never repeatedly in a short time, 2) was never combine any type of drug: from stimulates, to sedatives, to narcotics with it. As to why the reaction was it causes a speed ball effect, like you get with mixing drugs and alcohol now, 3) once you used it you must get out into the direct sunlight."

"As it drains a very dangerous amount of vitamin D, and finally 4) when dealing with one that was tampered with, precede with caution. As to why it's because it just speeds up the conversion of the good you into the bad you. But it wasn't the addiction that caused me to fall apart, I was captured by a witch doctor. And had a chemical version to a possession placed on me, it's everything Father Bowdern read out to you, Father."

"But I needed both of you immediately, because you're the ones that dealt with Rob's case, but one it's that and the other, you're family, my adoptive next of kin." he said and the tone turned dangerous at that. **_"Oh you really screwed yourselves over this time, you sick bastard, so all this time the show was never a show at all. But the documentary over what's going on in the private sectors right now."_**

 ** _"Well now that I know why my younger self disappeared right off the map, and then reappeared in my hometown two years later. That's enough for me at the moment, buster, you see I am that person that gave him every detail needed. And in which case, only two people were needed for this, said two people the very same men that helped me, and with it, the Jacksons are well known here."_**

 ** _"And you know what, we all loved his character far more then yours, and we loved the chemistry between her and Daniel. Daniel Nicholas Jackson: grandson of Father David Melburn Jackson and Son of Melburn, 'Mel' Joseph Jackson. AKA the 'Flash' on the basketball court, he's the son of my age group's. Our favorite basketball player and godson of two more, buster and with that in mind now."_**

 **"Time's up you sick bastard, guys go, let him have it now, he's screwed himself over now, Walter."** they heard and Sam smiled dangerously. "Uh oh, well that doesn't sound good right now." she said and the trio nodded as Matheson hid a chuckle. "Robbie loved us three and looked up to us, after the possession. We started seeing him at the practice and real games every other week at the time." he told her and Mel finished that.

"And at the moment, now that he knows who Danny really is and he's ready to skewer the entire department that pulled this and as are the guys." he said, before they heard the priest answer that remark. **_"You're right boys, with two members of the four of us gone, Danny, your only chance at survival in that situation, now. It would be having us do it this time, but until the curse, pact, whatever, was broken, now."_**

 _ **"We wouldn't give up till we freed you and even then, once done it's getting you off the base and you're back home with us, but if you hadn't survived it. It wouldn't just be Darrel or Dillon that had them arrested, but us as what was left of the quartet that watched you grow up. Before the accident, and young man, Colonel, and I can see the pale look on your face you're scared of me and Ray."**_

 _ **"And at the moment you have every right to be right now, and as to why that is right now, it's because what he just told you wasn't an exaggeration right now at all. And whether you looked into the records or not right now, there were pieces he left out all this time. Knowing that it was going to come in handy, like he hid Sam's connection to George from you now here at the time right now."**_

 _ **"And then his history with Father Benjiman Thomas, who was at the college in Chicago, well this was another piece that he hid from from you, until now. But w**_ _ **hat he just told you is the truth right now, in fact. As far as his warning was concerned here, it's genuine right now and I mean it. But that's not just a warning here or an empty threat, I'm serious right now as to why right now."**_

 _ **"If you expected to get away with this, then you're sorely mistaken, and it's because his adoptive legal guardians if anything happened to his parents. They were us: that is myself, Raymond McBride, William Bowdern, Archbishop Arthur Hume, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren. Un-knowing or not, his heart lead him into returning to his home town and right to Ray and me."**_

 _ **"With Bill and Archbishop Hume gone now and though he found Darrel, he hadn't had the chance to see Dillon Warren. But here's a little secret to that truth right now at the moment young man, but he was born in Saint Louis. And his parents were contacts of our order here in Saint Louis. And the prize pupils of Bowdern, but his knowledge and interest in Latin and Basketball."**_

 _ **"As well as why he keeps acting like he's a priest, a Jesuit to be precise, we're one order. And one that does scientific investigations and with it at times we're also teachers, so with that. It's he chose his own kind, as his parents were Alumni of Saint Louis University. Which was a Jesuit ran college, and is connected to the Jesuit order of Saint Louis, that's how he knew this and why."**_

 _ **"But we're no normal priests, we may have sounded like we were on that documentary, but we're not, we're Jesuits. The Jesuit order of Saint Louis Missouri and his interest in the Man in the Iron Mask when it comes to books. It's been influenced by us, as to how and why now, his determination to get to us, is because our bonds are far stronger then you'd expect right now."**_

 _ **"But he had a connection to Ben Thomas at the moment, that was influenced by us, because his parents were connected to our portion of the department. And as to why he wanted to see us as a adult, it's because he was dropping into see us several times growing up. And though some things fade in time, what doesn't isn't the bonds he had with us, Darrel and Dillon and with they."**_

 _ **"He did have a connection to us, and it's that his parents were Bill Bowdern's best students and his father was one of his star basketball players. At the university, but class of 1955 varsity basketball team power forward position Melburn Jackson. And point guard, Darrel Matheson and shooting guard, Dillon Warren."**_ he said and Jack paled at that as he looked at Daniel who smiled coldly.

"That's not an exaggeration Jack, it's true I was checking out a few things and I saw that the trio had the starting line up on the floor when playing basketball. But my parents were alumni of Saint Louis University, and prize pupils of the priest that did the Mannaheim case, and this man I'm talking to. He is one of three that was involved in that." he said and Matheson smiled dangerously as he answered that remark then.

"Hey Walter, long story, but if you're ready to vaporize them then by all means, he found his way back to me, I've been staying in touch with him ever since right now. But Dillon hasn't had a chance to see him yet, but if you're catching the first flight out here, I'm fine with that. Because it's time for as reunion right now, Before the time reset, and we need this, him especially." he said and he heard a gentle smile then as he said it.

 _ **"Yeah alright, I'm coming to see you guys, but it won't take long, but I'm catching the first flight out to see you guys, so I'll be there in a few hours, son."**_ he said and Daniel smiled in delight at that. As he turned to look at Jack who had a pale look on his face as Matheson wrapped his arm across his shoulders. "Finally a chance at a reunion right now, I wasn't kidding when I said that right now here."

"Uncle Darrel, I saw the trophy case, and saw your names in the class of 1955 championships in the basketball team here, starting line up and you were point guard, dad, power forward. and Uncle Dillon was shooting guard, though I'm not entirely sure if Jared was related to him or what he looks like. But if I just been found by who was supposed to be my best friend growing up and someone is in serious trouble here."

"But a second chance right now, before you get the chance to see me grow up later, but everything that comes with this. I'm taking it for all it's worth right now, as you lost your chances to watch me grow up right now." he said and the older man nodded with a gentle smile then. "As I said friend of the family, Colonel, Darrel Matheson is my mother's best friend, since they were 10 years old and with that in mind right now."

"And that's not just a story anymore Colonel I mean it, they're my parents closest friends in the order, but Darrel Matheson was my mother's best friend. And Dillon Warren my father's, but all in all I had a lot of connections at the moment. The last time they saw me was two to three months before the accident, because we were in Saint Louis. And Hume gave them a request to look up some information on Exodus at the time."

"But that was the last time I saw Hume and Bowdern alive, because the memory faded at the time. But who was left of the Mannaheim case is the man I'm talking to and Bowdern's best friend Raymond McBride. And guys, that was me who you ran into, if you remember me as a kid add the 29 years now boys." he said and they heard two amazed and relieved shouts then as the second voice got on line at that remark then.

 _ **"Yeah alright son, like Walter, I'm coming up to see, you, but it might take a few days, so Walter is coming ahead of me. But I've been looking for you since Bill passed, but either way this is something we all need right now, so I'll see you in a week son."** _he said and Daniel nodded, as he turned around and looked at Jack with a firm look and Jack swallowed hard at the look on his face.

"See you soon father, I've got one last mission to deal with and then Sam, Teal'C and I are on light duty and medical stand down until the reset which is in a week. But I want a chance to spend some time with both of you right now. But if you guys and Father Thomas are coming, then it's time now as Jack and Frasier meet you you face to face." he said and they heard three gentle remarks of agreement as he looked at Jack.


	8. 8: The Treaty Made And Future Plans

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. But the finishing mission to end this timeline is going to dealing with and shutting down the NID attack against every goa'uld planet. As they went to as they finish out the term this way, before the crews return to their time and the next episode begins.**

 **As the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of the Jackson's accident and just hours prior to it then.** **As Hammond, Jacob, Landry, Matheson and Catherine are at the exhibit, just before the accident happens then.**

 **But this story is going to be 80 chapters reaching into their graduation from high school as they enter the academy as the next story is about the quartet as they get started on their first mission. As the Original Series crew ends up in our time before the quartet start at the SGC and Daniel meets Cromwell and Dave Dixon and from there he learns the truth of Jack's stints in Iraq.**

 **Chapter 8: The Voting And The Treaty Activates**

As he said it to him with a stern look then. "Uncle Jake, Uncle George, get ready, these guys are like you were when you furious and they don't tolerate the type of attitude Jack was showing you guys. But if you remember Timothy Dalton's portrayal of Bowdern, get ready that's the trio all the way. I was always on the phone with them and I was with Father Thomas, right after Netu." he said and the duo nodded as he said it to Jack.

"So with that in mind, if the lord resurrects the duo next and you're so screwed here, because they're just like Hammond when we started out. But you tick him off and believe me you won't have a leg to stand on when Bowdern gets through with you." he said and Jack swallowed hard. ** _"And that's not an exaggeration either colonel, he's very correct, you never saw Bill when in full work mode, and believe me."_**

 ** _"The type of angered rants you get from George and Jacob, are nothing compared to the verbal lashing you're getting from Bill. And when he spills his confessions to us later, young man, he hasn't seen either of us. Or Ben Thomas in years and believe me, you had no idea of the hell. That you're going to be in, because he's like our son."_ **They heard in response to that remark and he smiled.

"Guys, Anna, let Father Thomas know you're with me right now guys." he said and they nodded and moved forward then. "Father, just before he told you this, Anna was here already, and Daniel brought us in-in the past 4 months after his memory returned again. The gang is back together, and our fifth is also here as well so the five of us as your, and Professor Jordan's, star pupils are back together." Raynor called out to him gently then.

 ** _"I'm glad to see you guys patched up your friendship Steven, what's this mean now for you guys, once we have the time line reset?"_** he asked and Daniel grinned as he exchanged grins with the quartet. "Let's just say if they redid the tv show the kids like, it's we're not taking sides, but both sides in this right now. But our quintet to sextet is back in one piece and we're keeping it that way until we all start work here."

"Because first it's going to be Saint Louis and we're all going to the same school together, along with Sam, Lou and Jared. But our team is the 10 of us, for good father, nothing is getting between us and nothing ever will now." he said and his parents hid a smile at the proclamation then. "Added side effects however have lead to an added problem and these guys in NID have got a severe screw loose right now at the moment."

"But our job, we're not going on neutralization anymore, but sedation either by tranquilizer guns or intars, just to stun these lunatic's. And with that in mind right now, basically from the 80's to now our stun weapons are going to be like the phasers on the show, just in the shape of our guns. It's going to worth it now, that I don't have to hide from you anymore, but trust me you're going to kill Jack, Frasier, and the NID for this."

"Because that was attempted murder and political sabotage, as I said, but our bonds and my connection to you, McBride, and the duo just shot forward at the time. So with the fact I'm in the military, but my department is connected to you guys but that's where the gate comes into it. As we can establish a new colony ring in ancient territory, and set up on 20 planets in that territory and as we grow in population."

"As we add another 20 planets, and our way of living grows and changes, as our resources are no longer depleted, food, water, no pollution, we can add on to our growing advances as we train under the eyes of the races that are agreeing to an alliance with the trio standing next to me and Ra and Cronus. But once the treaty is created with the system lords, the program becomes public knowledge as it's public knowledge."

"Now for your age group kids, but the show tells you what's going on before you enter the program, if you're good enough to get into the SGC academy. But the training is for 4 years advanced training and 4 more in on the job training as you learn by working the duty station chosen for you. General Carter is the academy General and second leader here at the SGC, while General Landry has two areas, Antartica and the base."

"But after graduation from the academy, you're in 8 years training in the program, until you're 26, and then you activate deplete after that. But programs are separated from each other's, so you have a choice of choosing between the SGC, Atlantis or Area 51. If you'd been serving under a specific officer leading when with your parents. You can request to stay where they are, but that's the catch and living ancestors of the cast."

"The crew members of TNG, their ancestors are amongst you right now, so think hard here, who has a name that's not common in either in the military or not?" he asked and he heard the double to Wes's voice at that remark. _**"My name is Wesley Robert Crusher, but I just go by Rob with my friends, are you saying their last names were for real?"** _he asked and he nodded to his question as he answered him.

"Yeah that's right son, how old are you?" he asked and he heard a gentle chuckle to the title then. _**"I'm 16 going on 17 Colonel, and let me guess, but our descendants are now hiding as us as their new identities as well, right?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded to answer him. "Yeah, but that's the piece to fix what mistakes there made in the show focused on your families kid." he said and he went into it further then gently.

"But that change is going to switch positions, if you saw a kinship between us, and I can tell by your voice that seeing that change in my tone. You know my rank by the way I show myself, my behavior now?" he asked and he heard the boy answer him. _**"Yes Sir, it's clear to me, you're now a lieutenant to full colonel, so what's your new position now?"**_ he asked and he smiled as he answered him gently at that.

"I'm the leader of the Atlantis military team, are your parents in the military?" he asked and he heard a smile as the voice answered him, before he heard a deeper tone to it gently. _**"Yeah I'm second generation Air Force, I'm a Major, Colonel, my name is Jackson Wesley Crusher, so if I'm reading this right. Once joining the program, there's no more transfers after that?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him then.

"Yeah that's right, but my department has the lowest death rate at the moment, with my being in charge and you know the old rule that the captain proclaimed. 'look, before you leap'. Well that's my motto in training, there's no rushing results as you work in my department, everything that the show would proclaim. If I wasn't there, that is no longer a factor anymore now, with my being a scientific General, you're in my area."

"And another thing is, did you ever look up our your genome when I mentioned the ancients, because you're of ancient descent and it went through the generations to your youngest grandson. The boy next to me." he said and Wesley moved to his side as the man watching from the other end nodded to that. _**"What's this mean now, you can train my son and me to control our powers?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to that.

"Yeah Jack I can, in fact, by the time we meet, I'm a human ancient, but in the department, it's the rule of duty to the truth. And I'm your military leader while Beth is the civilian governor, but here's the thing, we're going to have the captain's grandfather on board as well. But five years in a period of determination. So this is going to be before we bring her home and we turn her into the 21st century version of the Enterprise."

"But the city is the size of Manhattan, and with it, for any stationed out there, there's no need to separate from your families. So just consider this a new duty station now for everyone in my department, but episode 7 on SG-1 is when I separate from the SGC. Like in this time-line, the NID militarized the program, well our program is Civilian ran and military help and we protect the civilians and scientists, though with kids now."

"It's we're treating the city like Atlantis and everyone from the show, who's ancestors are in our timeline are part of the crew. And this way we can consider this preparation now for life when we create our own galaxy class ship, but here's the other thing right now. But my department is now government ran and military helps, but by then I'm a general, so our portion is what the job used to be, before the NID now so with it."

"Before the military militarized the program and the added side effects here, is that once on Atlantis you then meet my new team in and a new show is created as a result out of it. Starting in season 8, but seasons 8 to 10 are focusing on things as if I never left as soon as I got my girlfriend Sarah Gardner back. So here's the catch to what the new story-line but the show from season 8 to season 10 is alternate reality now."

"Before I join my team on Atlantis as I end up in another situation we shouldn't have been as Jack O'neill's decisions just make things worse." he said and he heard a new voice answer him. **_"How so exactly?"_** he asked and he explained that as Jack paled as he heard the truth. "Well if the NID never reactivated him we wouldn't have exposed ourselves to the system lords after he killed Ra, in the case of Fifth, the replicators."

"Fifth is now thinking Sam used his emotions to get them off the planet, and he's wanting revenge, kidnaps her. Just before creating a double of her and we have them on the rampage in our galaxy now. And then finally if I'd gone with my team, I would have prevented the care taker of a group of vampire like aliens. Called the wraith, but the caretaker of the hive ship Teyla and Colonel Sumner ended up in from being killed."

"And them from being woken up now, as if that's not enough if I'd left, I wouldn't have exposed us to the Ori. So with all of this together, what's the point to Jack's robotic double's remark when he said that to him?" he asked and Crusher said it sternly. _**"He screwed up and now he's embarrassed and tries to clean it up himself. But he can't and just makes things worse, but then you know what to do, Colonel."**_

 _ **"So that's what the seasons episodes 8-10 in SG-1 and seasons 1-3 in Atlantis are going to be about if you weren't leading the military team on Atlantis. And we have Jack just making things worse, if we didn't have you with us. But in real life you're with us and the books are telling the real life story in this?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him smiling as he said it then.

"Yeah Jack, that's exactly the catch, I'm leading our military team, but your families, if you are married and have children, this is your new duty station and you have a more advanced version of a city to live in. Life in this new future is now going to be the result of us combining two governments together now. Sort of like the equipment used on the movies, but our job leading into the future is gathering technology for their future."

"But the added side effect is that it's going to be like the federal service, a combination of the Federation of United Planets and the Federal Service. So for everyone working in the program, if you're a citizen, and in Star-Fleet and we're creating it in 1974, after I move to the states. But we're designated by the same colors in the departments, until we create the uniforms, which are matched to The Next Generation version now."

"But I'm the best at all three departments combined, but whatever field you work in in the military your colors is going to be designated by a armband. Until we launch in years 6 to 10 after our ships start being created, but when we arrive on Atlantis, our departments are getting changed into uniform and our department country symbol jacket is covering that, so here's the scope of it now everyone in the military."

"So in Star-Fleet coloring, and your colors are shown and if not, if you're a civilian, like training cadets, or student officers. So kids, the ones who want to be student officers, I'm making it clear right now, those who want to train to get into the program. It's the same as the show, you're earning credits until there's a position opening. We got the intars in your case, and you're dressed in the grey uniform that Wes was dressed in."

"Till Picard promoted him to his color rank, you're as you look now everyone, but this starts after we create the program and we start with the Nox. But I'm treating this in the same way Will and Picard had it regarding Wes and Jake. But your training is up to your parents, me, Bill and Picard's grandfather, clear. But you're on the same training regime that your fellow training squadrons are on, but this is not a debate, same rules now."

"So with that in mind, if I say you're not ready, don't argue with me at the moment here, because you're just students. And the quartet of my training team, these guys right here." he said as Brandon, Chris, Jason and Jenny moved to his side as he went on. "But in training your training squadrons are turning into the same as house teams. So you're color coded to your team, and color teams are red, blue, orange and green."

"if you'd grown up together, ill consider putting you together, but the captain of the team is your squadron leader. But when in training the same rules apply Picard made for him and when I'm not on duty working with the military teams and senior staff. My unit and Bill, or rather Will, Riker's team, and Teal'C, Teyla and Ronan are running you through training, in the same way we did it now, but with that in mind, your aiming now."

"It's not 'leap, before you look', but my training strategy is more a scientific point of compared to O'neill's training." he said and he heard Wes's grandfather as he answered that smiling. ** _"His was thinking on your feet and think fast, but doing that you make mistakes, so my grandson followed your strategy. And he prevented her from gaining a foothold in the federation, in the future at the time here."_**

 ** _"So we jump a few situations in real life if you're leading us on Atlantis, and prevent the real problems right?"_ **he asked him and Daniel nodded. "Yes that's it exactly right, but if you want to get involved in Robby's education. Then we can work that out together, but I'm making it clear here now, but I'm not allowing any screwing around with the toxic chemicals that means no drinking, smoking or drugs."

"The ones in charge regarding this are the medical department, but the rules are there for a reason now kids. But the ones in charge of your working in this case, but the training regime is the same as their's, clear. But the same rules apply, but once settled the rules are being set up after we deal with rescuing Teyla and whoever was with her. But now it's the same as Picard decisions, understood and I'm serious now guys."

"So you want to enter advanced training, it's following the rules of your regime, break the rules and it's going to cost you. And in how ever many weeks your parents and I decide to put you on probation. But your weapons are intars on medium stun, and never takes them any higher. Or you're going to stun someone into unconsciousness, so be careful with those, okay?" he said and he heard several teenaged voices agree to it.

As he heard the voice of his student answering that in shocked amazement as he answered him then as he answered. **_"Are we talking the way life is on the Enterprise, that's our home away from home when we launch. And we treat this in the same way they did, so us earth born and whoever else joined us in living arrangements. Is that what we're doing, earthborn and not, we share the city."_**

 ** _"And we can return to the mainland now Colonel, is that it?"_ **Robby Crusher said and he nodded as he answered him."Yeah that's it Robby, that's the intention, the missions are on a hold as soon as we save Teyla and whoever else was with her. For three months as we scope out of the town, set up sectors, check the mainland. And a few other things, but it's needed, but Teal'C is joining the city as well now too."

"But the first true episode is when our new members have a little trouble here, but our lives are going to getting slightly more hectic, but that sums it up. But whatever the episode maintains, I'm not sure of since we stopped the show today. So where we go from here gets answered in the next time line. But as of this moment, the Jacksons and the O'neills are enemies as of now here" he said and Crusher's father answered that.

 _ **"What's this mean, that your theories were correct, so we just do this in reverse, we all know who created the stargates, but now it's who created the pyramids, is that what we're doing. And everyone in our department, the archaeology we all thought your theories on the pyramids were fake, but now you're telling us the truth, so this validates your theories starting now Doctor."**_

 _ **"But you been ridiculed thanks to your grandfather Nicholas Ballard and you had the chance to put your knowledge to use and..., you gave up everything for the greater good. And we never thanked you for putting your life on hold for us. Well we owe a debt none of us can pay back, but we can if we change the past now, so if I'm reading this right at the moment here right now."**_

 _ **"In this, if the movie had it right, this time, in this new timeline, you open the gate at..., you're 38 and 25 years into the past. You're 8 years old and you do what we can't, by opening it and from then on, instead of going through to Abydos. You start with one of the quintet, alright I get it, everything is in reverse as we meet the Tok'ra, the Tollan and the races against the Goa'uld."**_

 _ **"Before we spend 7 years working out everything, as we had those seven years, as we do a gentle tribute to the trio next to you. And to Cronus and Ra, as we pretend we never advanced this far in weaponry, and hide the fact we did. And by locking up the bombs we created by use of plutonium, so anything that has the radioactive elements in them is getting retired now in 1973."**_

 _ **"As we found the technology the ancient outpost and make a few new advancements and then we meet the System Lords, in 1980. As these drop off points are given to each of them as they see we're the strongest of the planets they met so far. The..., yeah alright I get it, after we do that, its after they come to check on us, we offer a way to keep things up and we set up this treaty."**_

 _ **"So this way at the moment we're protected until the stupid fool exposes us, but then we had 23 years to plan this out and prepare."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah in the words of Hannibal Smith, creating a plan that makes sure we win and we're not taken off guard." he said and he knew the man nodded as he completed the sentence with a smile in his tone as he answered him gently at that.

 _ **"Give me a minute, I'm good, an hour I'm great, give me 6 months, and I'm unbeatable, yeah I see what you're saying: we start 29 years in the past in the job. When our own generation is still in grade school, though I'm in the 8th grade by then, but we start that early. And find the outpost, before we meet the races one by one, and the Tollan and Tok'ra and we have an advantage."**_

 _ **"But 7 years of peace and quiet, as we scope out the planets not involved in this and go to ones not on the Abydos cartouche for seven years. And as we check these planets, we begin choosing the quintet we want to work with and from there, start a gentle tribute. Start mining from one of the 20 planets that carry that mineral and start sending a shipment of 50lbs each to them."**_

 _ **"Until the day they come to check and we make it binding, as we let them know that though we'd grown in advancements now. But to start it off we're in training for several years as we meet our allies and as things continue in our case. We gained the truth, because we went on the rule of take the weapon and not need it, then need the weapon and without as they hate violence."**_

 _ **"So we're like the Tollan and believe in peace, we have the technology, but until we decide to use it. We're harmless in their eyes after that as we set ourselves up as the younger version to the people of the future. But we don't antagonize them and they leave us alone, but starting in the 70's gives us 23 years, before the first mission through the gate to a system lord ran planet."**_

 _ **"And to plan things out, prior to this instead of going right through immediately we send a team through to check and set up a few caches. That was our biggest mistake, we never thought ahead here and by then we have our levels in technological advancements now. But we are reaching close to the Tollans, b**_ _ **ut either way, we never abuse that power and knowledge is power."**_

 _ **"But too much can be dangerous, that's what they're trying to teach us and so far the NID are flunking that test, but us scholars are not. And I'm just like you buddy, so with that in mind we do this the right way and start with the Nox first and move forward. In the same alignment to this timeline, and things are fine till the start of the movie?"**_ he said and they nodded as Daniel said it to them.

"Yes that's exactly correct Major Crusher you got it right in all of us, we all believe in that rule, but we despise the idea of threat and force with a passion now. But that's why I chose this uniform to make a point when you made that tv show at the time now. I suppose you're a 14 year old version of my prize pupil?" Omac asked and he heard a gentle, but amused tone as the man answered him then as he said it.

 _ **"I'm 43, but yeah that's right Councilor Omac, but let me take a guess: once we do this, those of us growing up in the program. We can see going to your planets as better then going to camp now as we train off-world, right?"**_ he asked and the quintet chuckled as Lya answered that question. "Yes Major that's right, consider this a better alternative then what you used to do growing up, if you hate sports."

"By that I mean the ones that did a lot of damage and this is much better to you younglings that have parents in the military. But our planets can be considered a better version to a sleep away camp, but the entire council and I already discussed this. We can be your counselors in training and especially for you who are more scholar then soldier now." she said and they knew that got their attention as he heard a remark.

 _ **"Well at least we get a taste of gate travel this early and with it we're no longer traveling all over the place. Aside from that the only sports I played growing up were basketball tennis, racquetball and volleyball. But going camping off world every summer and spring break that's more appealing then doing it on earth as I meet the duo's friends and tutors as a result here, so with that now."**_

 _ **"What's this mean if you're involved in this long before Sam was born here, dad, if you're also involved in this at the moment. But I'll be glad once we have the Jacksons involved so we can stay in one place for once finally. But whatever Sam told you, she said my thoughts out loud here. For once, I'd like to stay in one place long enough to make some friends, as for mom, we can fix that."** _

_**"But let me guess, Daniel's to be my younger brother, and we're his adoptive family now?"**_ the voice said and Sam hid smile as their father answered him. "Yeah son that's right, but this is why I couldn't tell you the truth, but we change the past and we change our family history. And make our bonds stronger then they were in our timeline." he said and she heard her brother answer that with a smile in his tone.

 _ **"What about mom?"** _he asked and Daniel smiled. "We're creating a clone of mom, and the real version is at home when dad gets off from work as Daniel and I have a date that night, Mark. But the clone is the one that ends up in the car accident." she said and they heard an immediate response to that. _**"You mean we just clone mom and she's around after that?"** _he asked and Jacob nodded as he answered him then.

"Yeah son, we can alter several things, with the added help of the Tok'ra and the Asgard, but cloning and the medicine for the terminal illnesses are an easy fix now. But your mother is the first step to that and I'm getting off work, at a normal time, so no more traveling we can live in one spot. And your permanent schooling is here in Colorado Springs after that now, before college." he said and the voice answered smiling.

 _ **"Then I'm all for that, so long as we can fix the damage this did in our timeline regarding our family and I have more then one adoptive uncle. I'll take the changes you make, dad, but Uncle Jared wasn't around that much. But if I had your team-mates are acting as surrogate uncles. That helps now, as does us staying in one place for good now, we get a somewhat normal life out of this."**_

 _ **"You and the general had been friends since I was born so it's him, Doctor Jackson and General Landry if I'm reading this right. But once the NID militarizes the program after Apophis attacks the base, like six months Daniel and his department move it to base in Antarctica. And Daniel continues showing up O'neill and with him, Makepeace and the NID and then with it."**_

 _ **"Every time they forced Raynor out of the base-line program, Daniel's department sees this as their loss is his gain now. And General Landry is in charge of his department, before he becomes Sam's commander in year 9. And he's running two departments at once and both are from the the base?"**_ he asked and they nodded as Daniel answered his question gently at that smiling then.

"Yeah that's exactly it Mark, but what's your opinion to Sam choosing someone like me over guys like Jack, after what the break up with Jonas Hanson did and they're more like Wolverine and I'm like Cyclops. You remember Jean's words on X-Men United, 'girls flirt with the dangerous guy, but they don't take him home to their parents. They marry the good guy.'?" he asked and the man answered that firmly as he said it to him.

As Jacob crossed his arms as he knew his son had done the same as he said it. _**"Yeah I remember and she read my thoughts out loud, my sister deserves a better man then these nutcases. And you're who I'd have chosen, but I'd want someone more her type then these guys. And you're her exact match, but if she can't have you, then I want someone with your exact personality, as a result."**_

 _ **"But at least she has you as the first two, it's back to the way it was when we met as kids, so we fix that problem. So what's this mean, you're married and you named my sister your kids godparents, if you just mentioned we had the ancestors of the cast running loose. At the moment here in our century and not even knowing it, I don't suppose the movie was true, right."**_

 _ **"The Voyage Home was true, we had a group of time travelers in our century at the time?"**_ he asked and McCoy answered that one gently. "Yes it's true, that satellite on the movie was going to destroy earth in our future. So we chose the only animal that could communicate with it, and came to your past when your sister. And you, you were still kids at the time, but there were several time jumps into the past now."

"One was done by us and the other by the Next Generation crew at the time, but unknowing or not, Guinan was on Earth in 1893 at the time, but though we try not to leave evidence to that. Till someone in your brother's department figures that out, but we're keeping the time frame exact. In the next time that we had it in this one when it comes to the shows." he said and they knew they nodded as he heard him say it then.

"Before you say it, think about it carefully, you been wondering what goes on for years ever since, our tv show and the movie filled in the blanks you the Goa'uld are real now. But look at it carefully, do you want to kept in the dark, or do you want to know what it is we're protecting you from?" he asked and he heard a sigh. ** _"In truth we want to know why we lost our friends and comrades, but on the other hand, we don't."_**

 ** _"But then we were happier not knowing, but better knowing and scared, then unsuspecting and jumped. Because we didn't know whoever provoked the system lords, now had them, the human form replicators. And thirty five other dangers on our heads at the time, because the NID can't understand it. That the more they try to protect earth, the more they piss off these dangers now."_**

 ** _"From the looks of this, had O'neill never been reactivated earth would be protected altogether, Ra would need never have know how strong we are. Apophis would never have attacked and earth would be safe from every danger you came across right now, so where we're concerned. Yeah we want to know the truth, but if the shows and books are the ways, the movies that's fine."_**

 _ **"So through the shows and the movies, the ones focused on my sister and her friends we learn what happens in the job, in our present. And we learn what the far reaching impact to the NID and Jack's decisions caused. In the future as my great niece never wants anything to do. With the Nova members, and his grandson being one of them, as my niece, Will, Lou and Daniel's families."**_

 _ **"But with his grandson as a result of what he did here in the present, either to Daniel, or Steven, and as he said the connection has been severed here in the present. And nothing he does can change it, as their families had been enemies, my sister was listening to her heart. Rather then her head since we were kids ourselves now, okay got it."**_ Mark Carter said and they nodded to that gently.

 ** _"Are you sure this is a good idea, and what did Cronus's double mean by that remark to you, and General Hammond?"_** A different voice asked and he explained that. "He meant that any planets not connected to the five of them were about to get dangerous, the further we go in planets. And the more we had to run caution now, but any like Jack got captured for something like that bomb they sent to Boaz's planet now."

"And what Jack suffered last year would be the result now, but listen to me guys, the system lords meeting with us are offering us this one chance. Think about it, regarding what the price to pay regarding the Aschen was in that episode, well this is not like that. To continue serving and protecting earth, our colony ring, we do monthly tribute to them, and they leave us to our vices, while we also deal with their renegades for them."

"In truth we are able to treat them like our world leaders and religious leaders, and make it clear we belong to them, with our abilities in mining now. We can protect earth, and by 1) offering a tribute to them, each member of the quintet we belong to. And of 50lbs, each of the naquada, we destroy their renegades and check on their protective planets and in exchange they leave us and our colony ring alone and to our day to day lives."

"Everyone for the sake of us acting as though we're everything we show on tv, from early portion of this century to the entire Star Trek franchise. This is our one chance, they will let us continue advancing in exchange for us acting one of their planets. Starting in 1980, but if I know the NID it starts up again 1996, but we stick to the treaty. And we get to advance, we don't and we have things like this." he said and he heard a quick remark.

Before he could say it however, Yu stood up and confirmed that gently. **_"Indeed he is very correct everyone, that was the warning, once you switch off planets. And from the races, the Tollan and the Tok'ra and to ones that don't belong to me, Cronus, Ra. Or my associates here, you must proceed with caution after that, but carry a smaller pendant like the medallions you wear around your necks."_**

 ** _"For you who are in the military, when you travel to our planets, once you switch from the sextet to us. But for a crime as heinous as what the renegade members of your other department did, and to my slave farm. That is enough that anyone gets captured by the system lords, they will be shown no mercy. For that cruel and such a barbarous action and they will suffer greatly for that."_**

 ** _"But so long as you keep up your end of this bargain between us, we have a lasting peace between us. And permanent protection as well, we will allow you to continue to advance and go about your day to day lives. The equipment needed to deal with the Jaffa of the renegades, training weapons and so on. We will give it to you for this, but in regarding Apophis's attack on earth."_**

 ** _"We must be notified before he attempts this so you can do this on our behalf as you are the strongest of the planets we share ownership now. But until that day you had your run in with Ra, we never knew just how far you advanced. Or at least we didn't at the time till O'neill exposed you to us, but you are our biggest weapon and asset against the renegades."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that news.

"Well you heard it here everyone, we keep up our end of the bargain and we have permanent protection from the quintet after that as one of their owned planets. But 1) we pay tribute to them every month in the amount of 50lbs ach of Naquada. 2) we take out their renegades for them and 3) we check on their slave farms. And rescue the slaves from any renegades that try to make them or us worship them."

"We keep this up and earth is protected from attack by the Goa'uld for good now, aside from the renegade system lords the others hold the treaty. And we have a lasting peace between us for life after that, I know to some in the military this is a ruse. But that's just chronic paranoia talking the ones standing before are telling us the truth. We are the strongest of the planets thry encountered, we could be a very good weapon."

"And very strong asset to them as a result in their eyes, that we can do their dirty work for them in neutralizing their renegade system lords for them. But we stick to our treaty and no antagnizing them and they leave earth and our colony ring alone after that. I also made the request of not gods and they agreed to have us treating them like our religion leaders, and they agreed to that too." he said and they heard a gentle response then.

 ** _"So we stick to the treaty and they leave us alone and let us advance, the majority that had nothing to do with the reason we lost 180 people. We don't and we have things in a war none of us wanted, yeah I agree with you. But this is a small price to pay for protecting us earth humans. But population control and we get to advance, and by way of spreading it out over several planets."_**

 ** _"Ones that are uninhabitated, as we each take two to four each of every animal that is going extinct with us to each planet matching our_** ** _ecosystems in. 20% of live stock in every livestock we use for food, and our highest prized crops that we use for food to and we got our planetary life going as normally as possible. But that is a great idea Dr. Jackson."_ **the voice said and he smiled at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah we agree with him, that's a great idea, we continue advancing, we start preventing injuries by having settings on our guns that are either in stun mode. And or kill and we even create laser tag weapons just like the intars we saw on your tv show. And their the franchise, and until the gate gets decommissioned finally now."_** Another voice said as they heard 30 other murmers of agreement then.

"Alright every country involved in the program, and the one that aren't, with the fact we need your approval, it's we're doing a vote on this before we get started. So with that now, we're going to the voting right now, so all for this treaty and changing the past to fix our future, say Aye." Daniel said and knew they nodded and he heard multiple voices say it in unison. _**"Aye!"** _they all said together and Sam finished it then at the vote.

"All opposed?" she asked and they got no response as the IOA nodded. "Alright the motion has passed, we create the treaty now." Clinton said and the trio nodded, looking at Jack and the look of desperation on his face then the five former presidents. And Clinton's future replacement nodded as Hayes said it for them as he looked at him. "You got something to say Colonel, because you're the only one doing a deal with the devil."

"To do gods work, us it's a gentle treaty to save our entire race, and your ways are its one step forward/two steps back. With Daniel and his team, their efforts are actually getting us some progress done right now, but he found a way. Just to make sure all three races survived by doing a deal with five of the 30 system lords in the grouping." he said and before he could answer, Daniel scanned the assembled grouping at that.

"Ah no, not again, everybody get down!" he shouted and the entire group ducked as he threw up his force-field in front of the assembled grouping as the bullets hit it, bounced off and they heard several thunks. "Attempted assassination for the third time in a week, alright take this man and his associates away. And they're being locked in the sub basement of this facility until the timeline reset, the detention cell maximum security."

"You got Daniel's orders when he gave them to you, double it." Jacob snapped and they nodded. _**"What the hell was that about dad?"**_ he heard from Mark and he explained that "They'd much rather keep things like they are now and to them it's the act of doing a deal with the devil. To do god's work, but they're taking the initiative to keep us alive." he said and he heard an immediate response, this time to Daniel at that news.

 ** _"Well if that doesn't make it clear that the NID prefers their way to yours bro, nothing ever does, Dan. Because that's three times in the side of a week, just so they're making it sound as if_** ** _you're a megalomaniac here!"_** They heard his son shout to Daniel over the comm-line and they nodded as they grabbed the ten soldiers and Jack and got them out of the room as Ford got down to business then.

 _ **"I take it that was the last and final test to catch the NID before they tried to assassinate anyone else after Jack was framed for Kinsey's murder?"** _Carter asked and they nodded. "Yeah it was and as a result at the moment this was just to prove their psychosis was clear. The targets were me, the president, the joint chiefs and the base leaders, as well as the trio, as you saw the lengths they were willing to go too."

"To go their own way in this, but that proves the point to what caused Maxwell to flip out at the time after he violated the treaty in their future." he said before the guard that grabbed one of the them came running in then as he answered him. "That wasn't just any officer in the NID that tried to attack you, that was Maxwell's ancestor Colonel." he said and they nodded, as Daniel sighed as he nodded to the trio then at that.

"Well you heard it here everyone, Ben Maxwell was NID born, and he, like the others, are suffering the very same psychosis. And you heard the argument and counter argument on that episode. So with that in mind now, I think we all agree these guys need to be prosecuted before they kill anyone else." he said and they heard multiple tones of agreement as he looked at the trio and nodded to the five presidents then.

 ** _"Maxwell, as in Captain Benjiman Maxwell, on the tv show?!"_** he heard from Robby Crusher and they nodded. "One and the same, as we said the male bloodline is where your names are coming from. In the case of Deanna, and Beverly, human, earthborn last names, in the future it's turning into the same as the Starwars movies. So as a result, it's earth human, and alien mate, of both genders, as to that now."

"The episodes are getting slightly updated here, but I bet you wondered who would have been Tasha's match if she survived the blast Armus gave her, huh?" Sam said and knew they nodded. _**"We did, but from the way she's looking at Daniel, if he was his grandson, I think she made her choice now. If Will married a woman of two different planets as well."**_ Crusher said and they nodded as Ford switched subjects.

"Alright, with the fact everyone from the General and Dr. Langford's age groups have their memories reactivating the day. That the Jacksons move to the country, the vote is passed regarding this now and we do it again, but seven years. Just before we come across each other again, but will the three of you remember this, when we meet in the past though, my lords and lady?" Ford asked and Camulus answered him then.

 _ **"Yes, we will wait until the start of the 8th decade in last century, we keep to the agreement as we wait for you to make contact with us. By sending each of us a shipment into our corresponding drop off points, just choose the area. and our jaffa will meet you there. But who was the president of your mid 7th decade in all your countries?"**_ he asked and Ford moved forward at that as he said it.

" I was, in order it was me, then Jimmy Carter, Ronald Reagon, George Bush, Bill Clinton and at the current moment the vote for the next is between Bill, George's son or Henry Hayes." he said and they nodded. _**"Then we wish to meet with every country ruler before we establish this treaty so everyone agrees with this. And we will leave your colony ring and your planet alone, but we do this finally now."** _

_**"And in the way you decided on, so our: that is Yu, myself and Camulus, but our memories don't return until 1979 just after the birth of your Christianity god's son."**_ Amaterasu said and they nodded. "I think she means the Christmas holidays Gerry, but just after the Christmas holidays. And the start of the new year after our kids are back in school." Clinton said and he nodded as he answered her then gently

"Agreed, your memories don't return until 1980 and we have our's the day my friends, the Jacksons, move to the states. So give us six years to have things set up and we do this in a better way then we do now at the moment, but you're going to know we started using the gate again. Once you have your Jaffa bumping into my head team on every planet at the same time every month at the same time to collect the bounty."

"So the establishment of the treaty is we send each of you, the five of you, 50lbs, each, of Naquada, deal with your rogue system lords and track down the ones you lost track of. Any alien technology we find by scientists like Machello we destroy it, before it infects us, the Tok'ra or you. And we check on your farms, while at the same time we deal with our rogue department, and as for Ba'al, he tries to reset the time-line at the moment."

"Though we just did it already, and he's getting it by the gas chamber for that, but said gas chamber for your kids is the symbiote poison. Is there a reason for why Sokar was after Apophis, after my team neutralized his attack on earth?" he asked and they nodded. "We were getting ready to take up the issue of Daniel's custody arangements with you, especially since we have a few problems, Daniel's only family are adoptive."

"But here's the truth, regarding that and into why he was an orphan all this time, but Ballard though he refused to adopt him. He then refused to allow the joint chiefs of our generation the right to decide his future, and that's including his teacher. We spent 22 years looking for him, but every time we had a lock Ballard had him moved somewhere else, claiming he didn't want him just to forget Claire." Matheson said and he nodded

"So here's a question for you, would you, as the government leaders, allow a man with a questionable sanity. And crazy theories that never got proven, decide the future of the man that grew up to be the salvation of the entire planet?" Addison asked him and he crossed his arms as they heard multiple shouts of 'no' come over the radio at that. "Said proven, are we talking the crystal skull, and your debate with Sam and Janet."

"Over the fact that though your theories are true, that's including the one focused on Hathor, after after two members of our grouping were killed by her at the time. His weren't and said psychosis is over your parents and you not moving on from your mother?" Raynor asked in an undertone to Daniel and he nodded and Ford nodded firmly. "No, I would never, ever allow a man with his sanity like this choose the decisions."

"Regarding a child who was just recently orphaned at the time, when the ones that had full rights to raise him are the friends of the family. But president over rules supreme court judge, as does the senate, if it's being changed during the next round. Just bring it straight to me, so we make that change in the case. In regarding Dr. Jackson's future at the moment, and he's in your custody, Jacob, George." Ford said and he nodded to him.

"Alright here's the next question, but we take it you didn't know Sokar was back, and you were relieved we were the ones dealing with Apophis. Just before we took out Hathor and Seth at the time, right." Sam asked and the trio nodde to her as Yu answered that. _**"Yes indeed, we didn't realize Sokar was back on the loose at the time. That you did this, and instead of us being the ones to deal with him at the time."**_

 _ **"Sokar decided to do it for us at the time, but as you annihilated three in the side of 2 1/2 years, one by accident, as he was part of our quintet. Then that was enough to make an impression on us. As we decided to leave you alone after that, while creating the treaty with you. But this time it's for real, the last time it was to add you to the protective planets treaty, well this one is real."**_

 _ **"We're not calling bluffs we know you have the technology and you can easily best us in abilities now. So with that in mind, we go to a compromise now and we will leave earth alone and your colony ring alone. And in exchange for you doing our job of destroying our rebellious system lords for us, the shipments and checking our farms."**_ Yu said and she nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Regarding the treaty, for real this time, Apophis was offering your technology, training weapons, your ship and several other things. With the fact you know we met the Tok'ra long before we met you, so this way, when we come across your enemies's Jaffa. We got a way to disable without complete neutralization now." Daniel asked and he nodded. ** _"In our case, we're training you to be human Jaffa, just like Apophis did now."_**

 ** _"In regarding the children you came across just before you killed Sokar and we found out Apophis wad back again. So our weapons to disable you when we run into each other, regarding the weapons you use. And we can create a way to turn them into intars for training. Before we create ones that act like your counterparts phasers, and with two different settings: stun and kill on them."_**

 ** _"The shock grenades thats also acceptable now with the added ordanance we give you. If there is anyway to bring Ra and Cronus back now, now is the time to do it, as Apophis is dead along with the others that you destroyed so far."_ **he said, before two flashes appeared and the said duo arrived in the room and Daniel straightened up as he bowed to Ra as he went to his language at that.

"My lord, it is I, you remember, I was the scholar that was carrying your medallion when my companion took aim at you." he said and the system lord nodded to him in realization. ** _"Why have you brought us back, Doctor..., you never told me your surname...?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that, before Cronus answered that question, as he looked from the trio to Sam and Daniel and gave a nod to that.

"Been a long time my lord, don't worry, we already got the ones would hurt you out of the room, they're in the lock up. Just like the day we decided on the compromise and we saved your lives, it's back to that again. I already built a bond with your traveling companion, my lord Cronus." he said and the blonde haired system lord gave a nod as he looked at the gentle but firm look in Yu's eyes at that and hid a smile as he watched him.

As Yu rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder and he nodded as he got the point to that as he looked at Yu then. **"The treaty we arranged that day, the conditions of the treaty and my provisions to it. You mean he just added on to that treaty if you came to discuss this with him?"** Cronus said to and Yu nodded. **"Indeed, after contacting me for a second time three days ago, he arranged it now with us."**

 ** _"Incorparating five new condions into the treaty and I made the agreement for both of us, before he added the trio into it. But everyone that ended up in the afterlife, are the ones, aside from you and Ra. But they are all renegades to our agreement to it, Cronus, we have an agreement now in this. And he just risked death to protect me for a second time from their own renegades."_**

 **"Undergoing certain secrets he figured out about our histories, he knows, in who we are and who we made ourselves out to be."** he said and Ra looked at Daniel in shock at that. **"Well how could he do that, he was wearing my medallion when I brought him and his soldier friend before me. And he speaks our language like the Jaffa do?"** he asked and Yu explained that truth to him gently.

 ** _"In truth he is not a healer, in truth, here among among the earthbound Tauri, doctor has many, many meanings. But from mind healer, to body healer to many forms of scholar, his friend here is scholar of space travel, mechanics. And astronomy, he himself is a_** ** _scholar of history, languages and mythology. And he is an expert in your culture Ra, but learning what kind of doctor he is."_**

 ** _"I told him that we value scholars very highly amongst the system lords, but he is the one responsible for all the knowledge he has of you. In playing the deities you take the identity of and as of yet, nearly all of them. They have ended up in the afterlife as a result of attacking earth now as a result, and at his hands. His knowledge made it possible for them to track down our missing members."_**

 ** _"The ones that we have removed from the majority and he added that to the treaty along with Machello and his weapons._** **The weapons that destroyed our minors, the linvris died at the hands of Machello, but he and his friends. They found a way to counteract this weapon to save us. All in all, they have pledged fealty to us five now, Cronus."** he said and Cronus nodded as he went over it.

 ** _"Us five, you, me, Ra, Amaterasu and Camulus now, I understand Yu, so we just worked it out. Now, finally, in the treaty, we made an agreement, since the duo saved us both, Yu?"_** he asked and Yu nodded. **_"We'd been helping him at one time or another, the latest war game unleashed O'neill's psychosis. And over Dr. Jackson, he's lost total control of his mental functions finally, Cronus."_**

 ** _"As such, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter offered us, the five of us, a very fair deal in exchange for total and complete protection from us five in particular. But Dr. Jackson chose the price to pay and after comming me two days ago. We came to an agreement before we brought it to the table now. Meeting us on the same planet as before when we met face to face."_** he said in response to him at that.

" ** _That is not a worry Ra, for I know who he is and as to why, since you passed the rest of the system lords met him and his friends. But if he wished to see us and asked to see several of the majority there is a reason into why."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he bowed, at the waist, to him. "I cracked your warning to us my lord, but we wished to discuss a re-negotiation with you." he said and Cronus nodded to him.

"My lord, I know this seems suspicious right now, but I promise there is nothing afoot right now, we are here at the table on complete trust with each other. After my latest demonstration in preventing our renegades from attacking your fellow system lords." he said and Cronus nodded in understanding then. **_"What is this demonstration."_** he asked and Daniel demonstrated some of his powers to him and he nodded in amazement.

 ** _"So you harbor some of the powers from the ancients do you, I suppose you cracked what I really was trying to tell you. We will not attack your world, but, if you continue to use the Stargate, be warned. For any who get captured by the system lords shall be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to him and he gave a gentle smile in welcome then to him at that.

 ** _"Hello Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, and Teal'C, I am surprised you wish to see me once again. And that you are this relaxed with Yu, Amaterasu and Camulus here."_** Cronus said and Daniel bowed to him gently at that. "Yes my lord and it is good to see you again, we have brought you back, because we wish to re-negotiate the treaty. We had created when we met 3 years ago." he said and Cronus nodded gently to him.

"As far as I know, since we destroyed Hathor, Setesh and Sokar for you, you, the majority, saw the need to let us do your dirty work for you. And ever since we humiliated Apophis the serpent in front of you, before Sokar the death god came back. But we destroyed five others since you were killed by accident, My lord Cronus." he told him and he nodded in agreement to that as Ra looked between them at the way he said that.

 ** _"Who were the latest unfortunates to cross you this time at the moment as Apophis was the start of it. And in four years the numbers change repeatedly now?"_** Cronus asked with a bemused smile on his face at that remark and he hid a smile as he answered him. "Nirrti, Imhotep, Isis and Mot, and Apophis, we got him finally now, our war with him has come to an end now." he said and Cronus nodded in relief then.

 ** _"Then we should be on mutual trust, if this is why you are acting like our lo'taur, and I understand why this was needed now. But if our renegades are falling to your hands one by one, shouldn't you be more focused on your advancements now?"_** Cronus asked and he sighed. "We thought now that we got rid of him, it would, but it didn't, but that's part of why we brought you back, my lord."

"We discovered the reason why the trio let you have this much power in the first place, and that started something else now. In both areas at the moment, but 1) is my powers caused an added problem since I learned to speak Ancient. And 2) we finally met the enemies more dangerous then you in their eyes now, as a result. But to repeat his remark, we have a fragile relationship with you and you with each other now."

"Gaining the definition to what he really meant when he told me that, I was acting as Lord Yu's lo'taur, long story there. But fast training session two weeks ago as a result and he was attempting to unlock some of my memories as a result. But demonstrations of what this was really finally unlocked the riddle in the warning. That you gave us and I decoded your message to my military leaders." he told him and Cronus gave a nod then.

Just as he was answering they heard a chuckle over the radio and he looked at the camera. ** _"And again, I know you found that amusing, but if you had our doubles re-enacting our conversations with their counterparts. Then I suggest you pull yourselves together, it is not turning into that for a second time."_** he said and that did it as they heard someone break at that and he shook his head bemused.

"At times for comedic relief we had a few jokes come into the conversation, but your debate in your language and the first session. It had everyone watching this trying to keep from breaking a rib at holding it in as they tried to get it together." the director of their tv show said and they nodded as he looked at the camera then. ** _"You're the creator of their show then?"_** he asked and they nodded gently to him at that.

"We were going on a guess of who was going to play your hosts, when we did the rest of you, but we got his directly bang on when we made the movie. Just before Apophis attacked the base and Doctor Jackson showed me Apophis's host. And scanning actors we found one that matched him, but his name is Peter Williams and Peter played Apophis." The movie director told him and he nodded ad Ra looked at them at that.

 ** _"One week here on earth amongst your people, has resulted in Yu and I to understand your earth Tauri slang at the moment, that's including your culture. As we saw a viewing box in our quarters and I saw the humans you chose to play Ra and Apophis. Amongst them was Hathor, and several others playing the ashrak, Garshaw, and Lantash, but I am not the one that sent the ashrak."_**

 ** _"In truth to that, that ashrak was sent by Nirrti, to neutralize Jolinar of Malkshurr. And before she exposed Nirrti's many science experiments to you as earthbound Tauri, but that was not needed, as I am guessing Rebec told you this already. If you called her lie and she revealed herself and her studies to us, but you have guessed correctly, that is what they looked like, now."_**

 ** _"But 1) she was trying to create herself a host with your abilities and 2) she was experimenting in phase shifting in order to battle the Reetou rebels. Of course with your knowledge of our ways, her ideals cost her, her life. As her own experiment had her subjects turning on her as a result. If she has ended up in the afterlife herself, but the people playing us, you guessed correctly."_**

 ** _"Well I can see that once you have our hosts using whatever voice boxes you created for training your recruits now. That the action sequences are going to get far more real, so this is way of entertainment on earth, most times it is true stories. And others it is whatever you call this genre in storylines?"_** he said and they all nodded to him, just as he was answering, they heard a laser blast go off.

And Amaterasu looked at Daniel. "How many times, just how many times do we got to tell those kids to put those away exactly?" Jacob said with a bemused smile and Hammond nodded to that. "Once more often then we need to, but they're recruits right out of the academy and are having a field day with the weaponry. What with the fact that it's like it's laser tag to them at the moment." he said and the trio nodded, bemused.

 ** _"That was not a real weapon, but the training weapons?"_** Cronus repeated and they nodded. "Like before, we followed the rules of the summit and said rules dictated no weapons on the base. But the training weapons, our students are freshly activated from our training center and just entered advanced training. Our military, we are warriors that fight by air, but our our portion was the one that found your stargate here on earth."

"As a result, we got connections to three portions of the military, our counterparts are full soldiers, and they both fight by land and our last fights by water and air. But as a result of just coming out of basic training, we only choose the smartest and best in their fields. But they still, at times, act like children playing laser tag with the intars at times too." Hammond said and the quartet nodded with bemused smiles on their faces at that.

 ** _"Training weapons, is that what they see the intars as, like this wargame you just mentioned?"_** Yu asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, but there a sensor pad across the back and chest, hit that pad and it's like being stunned by a zatnika'tel."_** Jacob told him, in his goa'uld tenor then, and the trio nodded as Camulus said it for all them with a bemused smile on his face at that as he looked at Daniel gently.

 ** _"I thought you told your recruits to stop playing with the intars, we've been hearing that for 3 days now and we're needing to get this done now."_** Camulus said for the trio and he nodded as he called out over his shoulder. "Peters, put that away right now, and keep that up and you're ending up in a time out, now cool it already, Lieutenant." he called out at that and looked at the quintet gently at thatat reaction

As he explained it to the duo. "Just after our run in with Aris and our bumping into one of Sokar's minor's, an Unas, no less as well too. But the next episode right after that we came across a bunch of teenagers no older then my students. Who were engaged in wargames, only to learn they were being used as fodder to infiltrate earth by Apophis." he told Cronus and the system lord nodded to the news gently as he went over that.

 ** _"That's your term for the children, if they entering mid adolescence?"_** Ra said and he nodded to him. **_"Honestly, do our late peers ever learn, that to use children against you as weapons, as humans in your mid 3rd decade, to twice this. Is considered, in your eyes, enough reason for you to get testy with us?"_** Cronus said in aggravation at that and Yu hid a bemused chuckle at that remark.

"Evidently not, but this time I think they got the message as they all ended up dead at the moment, but that's how we gained access to the intars at the time. But that's why your former shepherd boys, my former mate, her brother and his friends. They gained access to our weapons, but in all honesty Lord Ra, we never meant to cross you at the time when we met." Daniel said and Cronus nodded with a bemused smile on his face.

 ** _"I suppose if you are calling them by name, then you know what is they brought us back for, as I recognize the duo standing behind him."_ **Ra said and Daniel nodded. "Our last encounter resulted in the loss of several of my friends, and Apophis was the reason my unit ended up in tatters. Just before we became known as who Cronus and the others know us by." Daniel said and Cronus nodded as he explained it.

 ** _"Indeed and you have become a formidable opponent ever since Dr. Jackson, as I understand you easily of the last time we saw each other face to face. And with Nirrti and Yu at my side at the time, we negotiated that treaty. But if you wish to renegotiate it, and you have several more members of the majority. If you met the others, here, I can hear what you have to say, and to answer you."_**

 ** _"That is not a worry Ra, for I know who he and his friends are, we met a few years back face to face after you were killed. And they destroyed Hathor and Seth for us, but that is when we told them, or rather Thor had told them. Them and their commander, that we had a fragile relationship with each other. And as do they with us as a result, we tried to keep from crossing paths ever since."_**

 ** _"But our last encounter, the first meeting resulted in Nirrti arguing with me that she didn't like the idea of adding them to the treaty. I told her we can discuss this in private, before Yu told us we weren't alone at this moment. This was not like our normal summit meetings and our debate was not dignified. O'neill insulted us by speaking out of turn I told him that was enough of that."_**

 ** _"And we ended it, at that, before Thor explained this to him."_ **he told him and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a bemused smile. "Are you always like this with each other, my lord, because to us, we find that funny. But we never seen you act like this, in the middle of debate?" he asked and Cronus nodded gently to him. **_"I suppose it is amusing to a human, but this happens all the time, between us."_**

 ** _"Whatever Yu told you was correct, this happens all the time between them and I_** _**am peace keeper when we travel together. But if your team mate would learn to hold his tongue, he would have waited patiently now. But you are a very good when it comes to diplomacy as it is now Dr. Jackson. But if you have brought us back, and Yu is also here, along with Amaterasu and Camulus now then."**_

 ** _"Then it seems they have decided to go on a mutual benefit that'll profit all of us, but his name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. And his friends are Major Samantha Carter, Apophis's former first prime, Teal'C and their commander. His name is General George Hammond."_** he told him and Ra nodded. _**"And the human that tried to shoot me when when he exposed them to us?"**_ he asked and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"His name is Colonel Jack O'neill, but if he is not here, or he was arrested for some reason, it is due to a severe transgression. As I was killed not long leading into year five, Doctor Jackson, you have a military uniform on yourself as well. I suppose your leaders activated you as a member of their branch now. And if you have my traveling partner here, it is done?"_** he asked gently and Daniel nodded.

 ** _"So let me guess, after you encountered me, whoever it was that attacked you next exposed you to the rest of the system lords. And you met the races against us, our opposition and the Tollan and our army's people on their planet?"_** Ra asked and he nodded to him gently. "I read out your entire fight with the serpent, but after we killed you, by accident I might add, the serpent took charge at that now."

"The serpent targeted the base, attacked and killed four people and kidnapped a woman for his queen Amonet. Once he did that the leader of the base recalled us, thats the boys and me, Major Carter joined the base personnel. Before Teal'C switched sides and joined us." Daniel explained to him then. **_"They become a worthy opponent, since your passing Ra, but looks like we all had enough fighting now finally in this war."_**

 **" _If they wish to discuss a new arrangement to protect earth at the current moment and to answer your unasked question, regarding Jolinar. It was not I, but one of the other renegades that sent the ashrak after her. If Jolinar left information on the system lords in your mind, it was to help you keep clear. Of us, and warn you of the dangers of the sarcophagi and the dangers of over use."_**

 ** _"One of my scientists tried testing and going through whatever parameters you had done, and the transition was excruciatingly painful for the test subject. I take it you chose yourself as the test subject to prevent that device from ending up on earth, Dr. Jackson. As only a kind hearted man like you would willingly be the test subject to protect others from the withdrawal and recovery."_**

 ** _"As such that only goes to show what kind of man you are, so I assume if you brought us back and have the last of the three of us that originally met you. And your people after you destroyed Hathor and Seth for us and the majority. Then you have finally cracked the code in the mesage I gave you, before your androids ran afoul of me?"_** Cronus said and he nodded to him as he relaxed then.

"Yes my lord, I spoke to Yu a few days ago, as I finally cracked the riddle you gave me after we saved your life and arrested Nirrti for you at the time. But the time for bluffs has come to an end, we wish to renegotiate the treaty with you, benefiting all of us. As my mentor still carries your medallion, my lord Ra, and my unit and I took your trials." he said and Ra nodded as the meaning became clear to Cronus as he answered him.

"In addion to us, the Tok'ra and Jaffa are also running in what we do by destroying your renegades for you at the moment, my lord, but Lord Rebec reported to us. That Setesh was here on earth and I found Isis and Osiris for you, Lord Rebec. He is working as Lord Yu's plant with the Tok'ra so we can hunt down every renegade. That you ejected from the collective before we revealed ourselves to you." he told him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Well I see you came to discuss something with us, I suppose you uncovered the riddle I told you. Just after you and Major Carter arrested Nirrti for Lord Yu and I?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded as Ra looked at him at that. ** _"Why would that be necessary exactly, if we have been resurrected. And they have three more members of the majority here?"_** he asked and Cronus explained that to him.

 ** _"Nirrti tried to kill me and Apophis's former first prime, just to sabotage the treaty we created to add Earth to the protective planets treaty. Though if Yu is here along with Camulus and Amaterasu, then I am guessing, they wish to make a binding compromise. Between us as the most influential of the system lords and earth now, if they brought us back to discuss this now."_**

 ** _"And..., I get the reasoning now, starting prior to the Christian god son's birth, Dr. Jackson has realized your identity now. But all of us are sharing one common trait between us now, said trait. Is why they brought us back and brought them here."_** he told him and he looked at him at that. ** _"What trait is that Cronus, if he knows who I portrayed myself as?"_ **he asked him gently at that news.

 ** _"As our human hosts are all earth born Tauri, therefore we are the ones chosen now, Dr. Jackson, am I to assume you wish a compromise in the treaty. Starting at whatever time in the past you choose, though before you meet us. You meet the races against us and the Tok'ra and Tollan, is that what has brought us back. Now from the afterlife, so we can adjust the treaty between us now."_**

 ** _"To answer the other question as to why, it seems that Yu's minor has told them Nirrti was experimenting. And with several research projects one of said, was with phase shifting in order to battle the reetou rebels. And while I am on the subject, what of Apophis and Nirrti, Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, Teal'C?"_** he asked and Sam stood up as she explained this to them gently at that question.

"We got them both after our robots took you out, my lord, that was unintentional, like your loss was, Lord Ra, in all honesty we had no desire to challenge any of you. Your death was a mistake, when we crossed paths with each other. After Daniel cracked the code, we realized what happened, regarding you was an unknown conspiracy. Or that earth was under your rule at the time 7 years ago." she said and Ra nodded to the news.

"I think I better explain this my lord, my instructions by the ten over there were to search out a possible new planet with the fact earth was getting over populated. But though we had the coordinates to your mining colony, it took me a bit of time to find the point of origin of the planet. As I understood it, the chieftain's daughter taught me to speak your language, what I was going to tell you was I never knew about that weapon."

"I was going to tell you, that I was there on recon mission, but I couldn't describe a way to explain to your followers of the village, we too were under your rule. We never intended to rebel against you, we were going to help your followers of the planet. Get the shipment in on time as we met you ourselves as I quickly learned your history. How you came to be and and why the mineral is so valuable to you, I am a scholar, my lord."

"The medallion was the declare that I too was under your rule, and my friends and I were quickly piecing things together before my team leader. The soldier, the man that attempted to assasinate you, realized he just exposed how far we come to you. And I realized it, and it was as I realized it, now why his commander ordered him back into the field now, that I had to explain it to you." Daniel explained to him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"If you had no wish to challenge us, why did I find that weapon in your cargo carrier?"_** he asked and Lou and Charlie moved to Daniel's side as he explained that to him. "Jack, that is the soldier that tried to kill you when you had us come before you. Was ordered to search out any threat to earth, if found any and he was to destroy the stargate, but unknown to us, was we didn't know you were our primary back then."

"And ever since we've had constant attacks by your other renegade system lords, not least of which is your mates, Mat and Hathor ever since. But of your enemies, both of you, we destroyed Hathor, Mat, Sokar, Nirrti, Isis, Seth, Mot, and Imhotep. We come to offer a compromise between the five of you, but would you be willing to share ownership of earth between yourself, Cronus and the trio here?" he asked and he nodded to him.

"My request is three fold, but you, the five of you are to meet my friends and me when we are no older then the leader of the shepherd boys you saw me with. And when we met in this timeline, but prior to that, we are spending 6 years in giving tribute. And to the five of you, but not my friends and me, but the leadership of the program. Our boss and his friends, when they were our age: that is Sam, Lou Feretti, Jared Warren and I."

"The declaration we made to every renegade we come across is we will not serve anyone but you five, now that we advanced this far. I've been studying your history since I was activated, and as a scholar and I even took your trials of the Barque of heaven. We got through the trials in one piece, though I was hurt, I still got us through. But we encountered your other mate Mat in the process." he said and Ra nodded to him then.

 ** _"My family was executed, after they tried to claim earth for themselves, I understand, to you. You will fight to defend yourselves, because to you, you still belong to me."_** Ra said in understanding as he looked at him. "My job as a scholar has benefited earth for years, I am a scholar that studies history, languages and mythology. So though you left earth, my planet studied every battle you had amongst each other."

"We know every bit of history, and everything else, Hathor was easy to figure out after some other scholars that know I studied cross culture pollinizations. Between countries, let her out and my friends helped my team mate in driving her off. Before we destroyed her a year later, your son crossed us, because he attacked a asgard protected planet. And my team and I got in touch with the Asgard that ruled it at the time here, my lord."

"What's even worse, is that ever since, and here's the bad news, Anubis is back on the loose." he said and they nodded in shock. ** _"He has been missing for a millenia, when did he return exactly, and how did you learn that, Dr. Jackson?"_** Ra asked him and Yu answered that question. **_"He was serving as my lo'taur, we had a summit meeting not long after Apophis was neutralized by the Tok'ra and Tauri."_**

 ** _"But Anubis is not the only one that has returned Ra, as did Osiris, he is inhabiting a friend of Dr. Jackson's. It seems that ever since they discovered Hathor on Earth, they found Osiris, Isis and Seth as well. And they destroyed 3 of the 4 ever since, it was after they did Hathor and Seth. That Cronus and I met SG-1 face to face, to negotiate adding them and earth to the treaty now."_**

 ** _"That is what they wish to discuss with us, it also seems they found the ancients weapon in their southern pole as well. But Dr. Jackson has offered a very fair compromise to us, regarding joint ownership of earth now."_ **he said and Cronus nodded as he answered him as he looked between the trio then at that remark. "It was clear, you saw my face, but instead of arresting me, before I took my place."

"And as your lo'taur, you decided to allow me to be your bodyguard." he said and Yu nodded to him as he went to clarify the reason for that for the duo then gently as he went into it. **_"I did, but it was to show that though we had renegades in the majority, the rest of us had no desire to cross you now. You saw the others face to face now, as you got a clear view in how dangerous Ba'al really is."_**

 ** _"But the rest of the majority, as Rebec has told you, there are thousands of goa'uld in the galaxy, but only 5 dozen in the case of system lords. The majority that you saw at the summit meeing are the ones that ordered the others. Just to leave you alone, and they all fell to your hands in the ones you destroyed. And for us over the years now."_ **he told him and Amaterasu nodded in agreement then.

 ** _"In many ways you're still just a child, so I took it upon myself to train you in intergalactic politics now, Dr. Jackson. If Rebec could trust you to protect me and I would allow this now, but it's making it clear, now. That none of us, ever since you destroyed four others, along with the serpent finally. None of us were interested in testing you and winding up in the afterlife ourselves now."_**

 ** _"After in total, you destroyed 9 of us system lords and two minors in the side of 7 years at this point now."_ **he told him and Hammond covered his eyes at the news then. "Well that confirms my theory to the entire joint chiefs and Rebec's host now, you never wanted a war between us. Because we already had a treaty with you prior to us geting it reinstated." Daniel said and the quartet nodded as Amaterasu answered him.

"So as a result of us eliminating Nirrti and Mot was an unexpected add on, the war with you ended, before Anubis destroyed Abydos?" Hammond repeated and they nodded. " ** _Indeed that is exactly right, though Ra and I were the mistaken System Lords added to your list, the others, aside from Mot. They were all renegade system lords determined to Cull earth, but they all fell to your hands, General."_**

 ** _"But the war ended between us the second you neutralized Nirrti for good, we, like you, had no desire to get into this struggle between us that lasted 7 years. Once Nirrti was neutralized the war came to end and we all shared a common enemy after that, in Anubis since. But I am relieved you stopped her after my passing, she was too dangerous to be left alive."_** Cronus said and the trio nodded.

 ** _"Indeed, we decided after you destroyed Cronus by accident and Apophis intentionally finally that we were leaving you to your own vices. And as we tried to figure it out in who it was that was attacking our strongholds and destroying our armies till we learned that. Undercover mission at the time as I understand, but we made it clear that we had no interest in attacking earth, Doctor."_**

 ** _"Because we were trying to understand who it was that attacked us and our strongholds until Osiris revealed that Anubis was back. Dr. Jackson is and was serving as the student of Yu's minor Lord Rebec during that mission. As he reported that information back to their command and his commanders. Before he disappeared on us, last year."_** Amaterasu added and he nodded to her gently.

"Lord Rebec said you wanted Setesh exterminated, like the Tok'ra did now?" he asked and they nodded sternly. ** _"We did, but if he fell to your team's hands like Hathor did, that was a big help. Just what was it he was attempting before you found Osiris and Isis exactly?"_** Camulus asked as he crossed his arms. "Tried to start another cult made up of young adults no older then my students, did a little digging."

"After Rebec told us he was here on earth, and after looking into a federal department's computer information, I found him now finally for both you and the Tok'ra. My scholar type is the one that studies history and mythology, as a result of this. It was enough my military leaders see me as far more valuable to them then Jack and his grouping now." he said and the quartet nodded as Cronus answered him gently at the news then.

 ** _"I see why indeed, as your skills are why we brought this offer to you and vice versa, in addition to your skills as a scholar. Your skills as a diplomat are also very valuable, and that is the reason why you were more valued as innocent. And less dangerous then the others are in SG-1, Doctor Jackson, as you are a scholar, and we value scholars very highly."_ **he said and Sam nodded firmly to that.

"Knew I had it right, you value scholars more than soldiers, but someone altered the records and Aris was attempting to arrest a Tok'ra. As Daniel asked what we were worth to you, as a result now, but given a chance, we change it now. And we are beyond invaluable to you now, as we are your weapons to shut down the renegades. And the renegades have Aris on our heads as a result." she said and Cronus nodded to her.

 ** _"Indeed, your unit and his new unit are our biggest weapons now, but if your androids do that twice, we got serious difficulties now. I understand that they harbored your true hatred of us in our timeline and in the next O'neill's android. He is the one running whatever you call his type's stealth mode in missions, your SG-1."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as Ra repeated the title then.

 ** _"SG-1, is that your unit's code name, if every system lord and minor know of you?"_** Ra asked and he nodded. "It is my lord, it stands for stargate team #1, we were the first of the teams created in our command. SG-1 is me, Samantha Carter, Teal'C and Colonel Jack O'neill, before he got kicked off the team, our new leader is Andy Dixon. Colonel Andy Dixon, but we are the first of the teams to activate, while my friends."

"The men you saw with O'neill, when you ordered their execution, are Charlie Kawalsky, Lou Ferretti and Dillon Freeman. But we are brothers and comrades in arms, after Apophis attacked us, the base was activated. We are known as Stargate Command, but in the next timeline there was a secondary branch created. I'm head of the teams leading the new branch, but we are diplomacy, technology salvage and we work with you."

"As you know our culture has a love for science fiction stories, not long into the 40's, our 4th decade, one of our navy personnel became an author. Who's fiction has run amok across earth, but some of the stories are fiction, others fact. This story that we realized acted like you and your kind was closer to the truth than anyone could expect." Daniel said, passing a copy of The Puppet Masters to him and they nodded as he went further.

"As for what Amaterasu mentioned, I became like the ancients last year, before I tried to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos. And getting the final key needed to power his weapon, that choice brought me back and my memories started reactivating one by one. But as a result, Colonel O'neill was arrested due to a psychosis, regarding the fact I am stronger then he is, and he is deactivated." he said and Cronus nodded to the news.

 ** _"Well I am relieved you have returned, as you are the only one who has shown the kindness and courtesy. And since we have encountered you and your friends in this command now, but if you wish to renegotiate the treaty and add on to it now. Then I am willing to hear this offer you have to give us, Dr. Jackson, in exchange for permanent protection to your planet and whatever else with it."_**

 ** _"And knowing you as I do, I know you are not a warrior of weapons, though you wield the power of words just as strongly. And like Yu, I have grown to respect you just as much, my young friend, so let us negotiate. What are you offering us in exchange of permanent protection from our enemies in the majority?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him gently as he looked between them.

 ** _"Just who is Lord Rebec's host exactly, if he's dressed in military dress uniform and Major Carter is looking at him like a child to their father?"_** Cronus asked to switch subjects and Sam answered that. "He is my father Lord Cronus, it was after he got diagnosed with a terminal disease, that unlocked the door in the case of blending. As Lord Rebec chose my father as his host now." she said and the quartet nodded to her.

"There are two reasons we chose you, but before we came into contact with you, Lord Ra, my planet was studying mythology and history. Unknown or not, every war you dealt with, with your rivals in your chosen culture, was the biggest of the mythological studies. Your culture was my expertise." he said as he placed a stack of books on the table and Ra pulled the stack to him as he translated the human wording in the covers and nodded.

"Your cultures are the ones that are the most interesting to us in the archeology department, that's my department as a scholar." he said and Ra nodded to him. ** _"I assume that the chance to study the living history on our planets was a siren song to you now. As you learned by example, as everything that is considered extinct here on earth is out there in living and spoken demonstrations now."_**

 ** _"As being a member of the head team, you get to be the first to study it and this turned into an ongoing thing. Although reason number two here in your case was Amonet's host, correct?"_** Cronus asked him and he nodded. "Yes that's right, but my future mate in the next timeline is Osiris's host. The intention is we start in mid decade of the 70's." he said and Cronus re-translated that for Ra gently at that.

 ** _"That's earth Tauri for their seventh decade here on earth, but mid decade in their 7th decade, if I am reading this correctly. That is when you are still a child and Lord Rebec's host, General Hammond and their fellow generals are your age. So they start this off in whatever compromise you were going to tell us, and we meet you when you are between a child and young adult now."_**

 ** _"You and Major Carter most of all and I am meeting your fathers when they are in their mid 4th decade?"_ **he said and they both nodded to confirm his thoughts. "Yeah that's it exactly, but are you willing to accept tribute though. But not by human sacrifice to you, but by tribute in the way Ra had it on his planets, the naquada?" he asked and they nodded to the offer as he went further then as he looked betwen them.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson, before we go over this compromise, it would be best if we brought several more members of the majority here. So though you belong to us five, you're on good terms with the majority that are letting you live your day to day lives."_** Ra said and he nodded as the quintet exchanged looks. **_"Who are our rogues since I was killed and who chose to leave them alone, that's my next question."_**

 ** _"So though they belong to us, they are on good terms with the only ones that favor the treaty now and total peace between us. If what you're going to say is what I believe, there has become too much chaos in this galaxy. And ever since O'neill started this war between himself and my brother?"_ **he said and Cronus answered that question as the trio exchanged looks then at that as he said it.

 ** _"Olokun, Kali and Bastet, if I am correct, after Yu pulled back, Ba'al objected, before Oshu offered a secondary member that favored the treaty. And a chance to stop Anubis, before his weapon took anymore lives and Teal'C chose Bastet."_** he said and Teal'C and Oshu nodded to confirm that thought and he nodded. ** _"Then we begin now."_** Ra said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it then gently.

"My lord, for the safety of the entire earth human race, in this timeline and the next, we are willingly taking up the treaty, our price to pay. And for our freedom is what I'm about to suggest next right now, but we promise everyone that agrees with this. Are willng to accept you in the way we do our religious leaders. But we're the strongest of the human planets you encountered since the gate was buried." he said and Ra nodded to him then.

 ** _"I am willing to hear your proposal for your offer now, but whoever it was that sabotaged our treaty as I never expected to see how far you come. The night and day when we crossed paths, when my guards arrested your friends and took the weapon. Did you not know it was there or was what happened staged when your friend attempted to shoot me?"_** he asked and Daniel shook his head.

"My orders came from the 10, these seven men, my commander, his best friend and their third, my orders were to search out a possble new planet. As we reached maximum capacity in humans on earth and we need a new settlement home planet. It was after finding your legend did I realize if that explains the sandstorm. Then you came for the shipment and we returned to the pyramid, but that's a piece to this, but here it is."

"When we arrived on Abydos, we got involved in the mining of Naquada there, but we offer the sum of 50lbs, each, to the five of you every month. In addition we can act as your exterminators for your renegade system lords that try to target us. Or your other planets as fodder, and with it now, regarding the weaponry from the elements now. That's never being used whatsoever now, but anything that has to do with it."

"It's being locked up or destroyed, my lord Ra, I know the serpent was trying to usurp your control on your planets. But what is the one thing you wish just to protect your subjects, as we are the strongest of thr planets you encountered. Not counting the Tollan and the Nox?" he asked and Ra said it firmly. **_"I wish that you could do my business of dealing with our enemies for us."_** he said and Hammnd smiled firmly at that.

"If we could be of service that way, you 5 are connected to us that way, but we can destroy the renegades for you, and you could provide the equipment in order to do it. We can add a certain sum of Naquada to this offer and with it check on your subjects for you. Dr Jackson told us our war originally started with Apophis and you had no wish to challenge us, but we never meant to challenge you." Jumper told him and he nodded.

 ** _"Seeing how far you come when I saw that explosive in your equipment, I realized there were two options, neutralize the threat to us or you can destroy our renegades for us. But hearing the sincerity in your voices you never meant to go to war with us, we can accept this apology and this offer. I do have one question however, just why did O'neill get sent on this meet and greet."_**

 ** _"To the Abydonian high chieftain and his family exactly, if you wished for an audience with me and you learned so quickly you can translate our language. And for us to them to Doctor Jackson?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed. "Our bases alter ego specializes in chronic paranoia, finding the coverstone with a jackal headed human on it, his orders were search out any threats to earth if found any blow up the stargate."

"Well you, the system lords, were that threat in their eyes, CIA specializes in chronic paranoia, they, the joint chiefs, that's our leader's advisors, never intended to start this. My leader, military leader ordered me to find a good place to settle in case of trouble, that is the truth that ever since we challenged you, we been getting attacked repeatedly. By your enemies, the renegades ever since." Daniel said and he nodded to him then.

 _ **"We can hear this proposal, as we are meeting when you are still a child, but drop off delivery in that shipment must come through at the same time every month. So this offer, the shipments of Naquada and destroying our renegades for us is this offer in exchange for us providing our equipment to defend against a real attack. From one of our renegades?"**_ Ra asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes, that is our offer, three pieces to this, but 1) we offer the sum of 50lbs, each, to the five of you every month on schedule. 2) we destroy your renegades for you, you and the majority, and 3) we protect your slave subjects on your slave farms. But that's our proposal, my lord." he said and Ra nodded as he exchanged looks with Cronus and Cronus gave an approving nod to the offer as he answered him gently at that offer.

 ** _"That is a very fair proposal indeed Dr. Jackson, our last meeting had us wanting you to giving up your stargate. But I warned you of the dangers of getting captured our renegade system lords. But this offer, that is more worth while, you can do our job of destroying our renegades for us. That is indeed a very fair proposal, are the Tok'ra helping in that, if Garshaw is here."_**

 **"Because though you have a very high knowledge of our identies backgrounds, the Tok'ra have intel on our current affairs right now?"** he asked and Daniel nodded. "Until the Jaffa are free, it's just us and the Tok'ra, but we are meeting each member of this alliance in the order it was in our timeline now. So first the Nox, then the Asgard, Tollan, Tok'ra and finally the ancients." he said and the quintet nodded gently.

 ** _"That is fair proposal, so even before we meet you do this, so in addition to payment of tribute by that amount. You are also checking on our slave farms for us or our owned planets. And neutralizing our reegade system lords, but take heed, though we can be trusted. The others in the system lords can not be, if any others are not in this meeting."_** he told him and they nodded in understanding.

As Ra gave a nod to his remark then. _**"Indeed, and I suggest you bring Olokun, Bastet and Kali here as well. Who of the system lords was destroyed, since you encountered me?"** _he asked and Daniel explained that as the said trio also appeared at that. "Apophis, Hathor, Her'ur, Seth, Sokar, Nirrti, Mat, Isis, Mot was a few weeks ago. And Anubis was temperorarily disabled after he attacked my replacement's home planet."

"But all of them were enemies of the five of you in particular, and hello my lord and ladies, I am Dr. Daniel Jackson." he said and the trio nodded gently to him. **_"Like we decided as we all had enough of the fights between us, he has offered a way. And for us, as the majority, to co-exist in peace with each other, offering a very fair deal, as he reports to us and through us directly to the majority."_**

 ** _"That favor leaving the earth humans to their day to day lives."_ **Camulus told them and they nodded to them gently. ** _"We accept this offer of truce, and in exchange as you are exterminating our renegades for us. And we offer you the technology to do so, if Apophis offered this in exchange for a new host. Well the offer is sincere with us now."_** Olokun said in response and the IOA nodded to him.

"At first there was no peace, because you threatened us, vice versa, by accident, and at this point in time we all had enough fighting. You know what are now, in how far we came since we bauried the gate, but we know, bury the stargate and you can come by ship. So two options eliminated and this is the third option, but this is better then the alternative, though we we have an alliance with the quintet, what about you 3 exactly."

"Do we add you three to the treaty, or do you wish my unit, and his unit to come before you to get permission in case we get attacked by another renegade?" Sam asked and Kali answered that. **_"With the reset and us meeting you and Dr. Jackson as children, Major Carter, we wish you, if there is an attacked by a renegade system lord. The ones not bothering to following our agreement, tell us first in that."_**

 ** _"But prior if you alter your pasts, we can have our first primes train you to get inside the heads of their jaffa. And Teal'C, what is your wish, regarding you and your family in this?"_** she asked and he explained that. "I'm a double agent, but I am working through the best way to make amends. And for the amount of atrocities I have committed, but my largest one is Amonet's host." he told her and she nodded to him.

"But we were considering this, but as close to the Tollan or Nox in technology, just earth human style, but our country had theme parks with animontrics. That are close to real and we make movies that set things as close to the duo's standards as possible. But one of oue theme parks has an attraction called tomorowland, showing things in the future. Said future, 70 to 90 years from now." she said and Daniel finished that remark gently.

"My lords and Lady, I have a question here, but what would you approve and disaprove of regarding technology after you realized. That we advanced far enough to harness the elements now, I mean we've been working with the sextet for six years leading into 1980. Before we meet you now, so anything not made of the elements is left out, no weapons technology, but upgrades in transportation, medicine, training, like the intars."

"Use of stealth and food replication, that okay with you?" he asked and Yu nodded to him. ** _"All of those are acceptable, and weapons technology, training weapons. That which we can create is also acceptable, but as Cronus told you after we created the treaty and added you to it. If you're like the men that just tried to assassinate me again, but if you continue to use the stargate, be warned now."_**

 ** _"Anyone that gets captured by the system lords will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly for it. If they cross us like that, keep to our treaty and we will leave you to your day to day lives now. Just report to us if there is a situation that needs our permission to go through, say declaring war on Apophis. And in our and the majority's name, keeps this from growing out of control now."_**

 ** _"You keep up your end the bargain and we do ours, but come to us to report regarding the treaty bring violated. By either side now, your renegade department, or one of the renegade system lords you destroyed for us. You got permission to declare war on that renegade in our names and in the names. And of the majority that agree with out treaty."_ **he said and the group nodded to him.

"So the upgrades we named off to you are fine with you, but any weaponry dangerous enough to put us both at risk is out completely. That includes the Naquadria that Ba'al found out about, because we thought that's not being used for weapons. It's that the ore serves other purposes for us, creating generators that power our towns. But we're mixing ancient and goa'uld technology in power sources, to the point we're nearly there."

"But this is what we have in mind for transportation purposes after we see you when my age group are 15 and my students are just born by then." Daniel said, pulling a copy of Back to the future part II into the machine as they saw flying cars. As well as skateboards hovering up above the ground by about a foot, and several dozen other upgrades, and they nodded as they went over this gently at that in their own language.

"Wait there is more, but our movies showed the hazard of playing with biogenetics and cloning, in this one. We created a movie focused on the dangers of that, we have movies telling stories of group of warriors with lasers for a sword blade. But we earth humans love science fiction of any type, but here's clips of everything, every piece to that." he said showing them to the 8 and they watched carefully as Cronus said it gently to that.

 ** _"Just props, or like the training weapons, that is what we can allow, but no weapons technology, out of these props you are showing us. What is the vehicle powered by if it travels between times?"_** he asked and he explained that. "What the weapon was powered by, but he converted it to use enough thrust. To jump forward to the next time, but when pretending in stories, we tend to embellish these side effects."

"But we can use these things to make it look it as close to real as possible, but still acting out the parts. But from 1975 to the day we met you and Lord Yu face to face, we have it looking as close to our original fights as possible. The added shield covering the cities now, the add on is we can pretend things never changed for the renegades. But you know we are just as powerful as the Tollan or Nox." he said and they nodded to him.

" ** _So you use the element to pretend at times in movies and mini movies, like the show starring you and your team, Yes alright we can allow that, but other then for show, so long as you do not threaten us with it we can allow that. But remember, mixing Naquada with the element that your yellow fruit. The one Nirrti used to turn your charge into a trojan horse now in year one."_**

 ** _"That is containing it, can result in the same explosion as destroying the stargate. But you must be careful, half the planets out there tend to use Dueterium to power their operations. And they are xenophobic as a result, so having Teal'C on your team can result in blowing the merger. Or you come across a group like the Aschen, they can destroy by sterilization, so take heed."_**

 **"We and the races, the Tolln can insure you live long as you start conolozing other planets aside from earth. And provide the technology to fight our renegades and in exchange now. You never use the element for anything but for show and never plant it into your pipe sized explosives."** he said and the IOA and Clinton nodded in acceptance to that piece in the agreement as the 8 discussed that.

 ** _"I see these upgrades as not a threat to us, Cronus, seems to me, they wish to become like the Nox or the Tollan. If they are about to replace the Furlings as one of the races against us in the Renegades now. Dr. Jackson is very wise if he understands everything about my background in the Ancient Egyptian. And my fights with the other deity system lords in my culture, if that is his expertise."_**

 ** _"Then that explains why he decoded the truth to the Abydonians, before my ship was destroyed. But although they try not to start something, it is best we make it clear that any like O'neill, if they cross one of us and get captured. Shall be shown no mercy."_** Ra said and he nodded. ** _"Indeed, Amaterasu, Bastet, Kali, Olokun, Camulus what do you see in this?"_** he asked and they nodded to him.

 ** _"These upgrades prove no danger to us Cronus, it seems that they wish to live like the Tollans and Nox, they are peaceful. They are not a threat to us and they wish to create a treaty to prove that they are loyal to only us. As they prove they're only loyal by paying tribute every month to us. Indeed not, they are no threat to us, if they do these."_** Amaterasu said and Camulus nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Agreed, Cronus, they are no threat to us, the Abydos mission was a mistake, they had no desire to challenge us at the time. They meet us in 1980 and we set up the treaty we live in peaceful co-existence with each other and keep to the treaty. However the men and rebels like Jack O'neill and the men that just tried to assassinate you, they continue to use the stargate, they must heed caution."_**

 ** _"Anyone that crosses us, like him and his co-harts will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly for it. That is doubly so if they destroy a planet under our rule and one full of innocents, especially children. Like your slave farm and they rescued your members that were under your minor's control. At the time after Her'ur's Jaffa kidnapped the people of your planet two years ago now."_**

 ** _"So we enforce Cronus's warning to them, regarding the Rebellious members of the stargate program. We will not attack their world or their colony, but, if they continue to use the stargate here in the mountain. Be warned, anyone that gets captured, either by us or by the others shall be shown no mercy. And for the beyond cold-blooded acts they have chosen and done, they will suffer greatly."_**

 ** _"The humans know we have a fragile relationship with each other, as do we with the races, but petty arguments in front of them is not dignified. When we must show ourselves to be their added rulers in addition to the country. Or their religious leaders, Nirrti crossed us by not telling us she was experimenting on phase shifting just to battle the rebel reetou."_ **he said and Yu nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"Indeed, I was furious when they told me this, but her reaction made it clear, but she attacked Cronus and Daniel was willing to risk death just to protect me. While Jack O'neill, before he turned into a renegade, knocked me out of the way of their staff like weapons shooting range. And Major Carter arrested her for me, before we signed the treaty."_ **he said and they nodded to the news then firmly.

 ** _"Then yes, the technology created and gathered we saw is fine, but not weapons technology, or the hataks, not yet. But the Deathgliders, the troop transporter ships, these are fine as is staffs and the zatnikatels. But anything further up is too dangerous and until they learned further how to control it. In their upgrades, if they choose to reverse engineer our deathgliders, is fine."_**

 ** _"But retrofitting our deathgliders is a disaster waiting to happen, especially with Rak'nor replacing Teal'C as former first prime to Apophis. Before Apophis is finally destroyed, but Teal'C's serving as first prime to Apophis or just Amonet. That serves enough purpose that he is a turncoat in his ranks, tell them we agree to this."_** Amaterasu said in response and the duo nodded in agreement to her.

And the system lords nodded as Amaterasu gave a nod as she answered him gently at that. **_"All these upgrades you showed us are acceptable Doctor Jackson, we see you as no danger to us, as these upgrades show you are wishing to be like the Nox or Tollan. So they are acceptable, what of stealth technology however now, Commander Jackson?"_** Yu asked him and he explained that to him gently at that.

"We're upgrading the cloaking technology on the Ancient spaceships, the ones that fit through the stargate. To stretch all across the town, like they do on atlantis, so once activated they cloak our true appearance. And that of how far we come in 23 years to the renegade system lords now, while you know of our upgrades. They do not know, so they get a dangerous surprise, when they attempt it now, but regarding the renegades."

"What of Sokar, and Hathor, let alone Seth, Osiris and Isis, you want us to report that we just destroyed four of the five. And two of who were queens now, but the reason I am asking this is that if we destroyed all queens, but Egeria, that eliminates your opponents. When in the majority as you do the rest, but Ba'al is the threat once we destroy Anubis for good after that, so take Anubis's queen for instance now, My lords and lady."

"We destroy her, he can't make anymore drones now, as it is, we got more then enough, regarding the recently spawned symbiotes of Anat, Morrigan and your two other queen now. We can destroy the queens for you as you destroy the recently spawned symbiotes. That okay, we do population control and you, and the others that agree with the treaty reign supreme now." Daniel said and he nodded to him as Camulus answered him.


	9. 9: The Jacksons Get The Truth

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter and the next Daniel's parents decide to get the truth regarding Daniel's anger at Jack as they learn the extent to this and why, as they see his memories of the incident regarding the mission to P3R-636. Seeing the truth and learning another, Sha're, Skaara and Kasuf learn why, into why he'd want his memories erased as they see it through his eyes now.**

 **But this is the last clip of the episode of Need for the rest of the story focused on the sextet of chapters focused on SG-1.** **As he shows it to the crew in the stories focused on The Next Generation Crew, but this chapter is to be the last showing of that episode from his memories now until they do this mission to in the future as they deal with the mission to the planet.**

 **Chapter 9: The Treaty Part II And Jacksons Get The Truth**

 ** _"That is adaquate as well, however the first test of the weapon that Ba'al decides to call bluffs and you can destroy his ship. Or we destroy it enroute here now, but you are our biggest weapon against the renegades now, but again. Once you start on your missions, regarding system lord planets, you must heed caution when enroute to their planets, we can work with you easily."_**

 ** _"But the others can not be trusted either as a group or as individuals, aside from Olokun, us, Kali and Bastet. The others are posturing egomaniacs, driven by an insane lust for power and all capable of unimaginable evil. We can be friends with you, but the others can not be trusted aside from us. Or Olokun, Kali and Bastet, one other thing, if you wish to be present for the summit."_**

 ** _"Just present yourself as our lotar, or our chief soldier, our first prime, us three, you remember what that means. You're safely under our protection once you explain that you are there to learn who is trying to frame you. And us for these unprovoked attacks on our planets and troops. As you bring back the intel to the federation and starfleet now."_ **Camulus said and Daniel nodded to the remark gently.

"Lord Cronus, can we set aside past events starting now, regarding our history with each other now?" Teal'C asked and he nodded to him. **_"We can, as you have your memories like I do, and this time you are protecting Amonet's host. I know you had nothing to do with the attack on me, but aside from you and Dr. Jackson. The rest of the team remains the same now at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"So what is the alteration here once Apophis comes into the picture and we do this again?"_ **he asked and Daniel answered that. "Prior to the attack, I mean 10 months prior, we tell you that we had nothing to do with the attempted mutiny on you. But anything regarding our renegades, the men that just atacked your travel partner, again, leave to us now, SG-1 is working two departments, me and Teal'C in SGA now."

"After Apophis is gone for good finally, he's dropping the act now and our boss, is General Hank Landry, that's him." he said pointing to Landry and Cronus turned to him and nodded to the news. **_"So we met him when he was your age, and then again, we meet him, General Carter. And General Hammond at their current ages when I met General Hammond."_** Cronus said and they both nodded to him as Teal'C said it.

"We better get the others to negotiate this, because my unit is finishing our mission against our own renegades. While the rebel Jaffa destroy the queen and we destroy the technology that is the birth of the sarcophagus technology." Teal'C told them and they all nodded. **" _What is it that you had to arrest your renegades for this time, now Teal'C, after Apophis attacked Tollana?"_** Cronus asked and he sighed at that.

"They hijacked our first constitutional class ship, because there was a conspiracy running loose in the way your counterparts from their century dealt with." Sam told him and he looked at Picard at that and with him, Jackson and nodded to that. **_"Constitutional class ship, so what is Atlantis in your eyes exactly once you find it?"_ **he asked and Daniel explained that to him as he looks at Picard, smiling gently at that remark.

"It's a galaxy class ship, a ship that is like a small town, our descendants, had one the size of a small town. Our first constitional class starship is the one that started it off as we went from sea-bound, that's these ships." he said, showing them the navy ships then. "To space bound, but the prometheus is the very first ship created, out of our fleet, we have designs for more, but they take time at the moment right now here."

"But our enemies, not you, but a more dangerous version to the Ancients is a severe threat as they try to take advantage of the power vaccuum in your absense. For the moment, you and the enemies that Thor told us about are our primary concern. We already swore fealty to you and our own religions, we are not in the market for anymore new religions." he said and they heard 500 murmers of agreement to his remark then.

 ** _"He's right we're not, you and our own religion, that is more then enough, but we are not giving in. And into the threat this darkside version of the ancients is offering here, this new religion they offer us. They want us, or our colony ring, we will fight to our dying breath now, we were more then happy with you. As you are like our religious leaders, we can act as though you're like them now."_**

 ** _"But these ancients that act like demons, not going to happen, to us, it's like the demons that act like the one that got to me. Or the character that jumped into Charlie, but either way, we will fight to our dying breath now. And it's because we want freedom and we will fight for it."_** they heard a firm voice say at that remark then and he looked at him at that and Daniel hid a smile as he answered him.

"Old friend of the family, my father was his favorite player at school when they were kids, but long story in that, you studied theology of human culture here on earth. Well my religion is the one that was created just after your time as the original testament. And when came to an end, my lord Ra, we became known as Catholics, and to us. It's, to us, getting possessed by a demon is our worst nightmare come true as a Catholic."

"The man that did his exorcism was a family friend, my father's mentor in theology and his coach in sports, adoptive grandfather to me." he told him and the system lord duo gave a gentle nod to the news then. " ** _So these ships that you just showed us, these are your ocean bound ones and like you guessed, you can terminate us. In that way if you find the weakness in the shields there on our hataks now."_**

 **"But why need that, in shooting from the surface of your primary ocean, when you found their outpost now. And those drones can break through our shields like they are not there, Apophis was a fool in attempting to attack you now. We know of your advamcements in how far you came finally by that point. But that's our little secret against the renegades."** Cronus said and he nodded to him.

"That powerful, so what would one drone do to deathglider?" Hammond asked and he explained that to him. **_"It would be like five of your small hand explosives thrown into our engines on the hatak vessels."_** Cronus told him and he nodded in shock to that. ** _"Before you see a demonstration of that power just wait till after we meet face to face when you are his and Major Carter's age, we can show you."_**

 ** _"As you get two demonstrations in that power of the weapon, before you build a colony base right on top of it. Whatever memory flashed forward was the truth of that, Apophis attempted to destroy the weapon. And when the ancients were still here, the ancient in the chair blasted him with it. And then threw him out of the chamber, but she collapsed, before she got to their hibernation chambers."_**

 **"It was after thatM we decided we were not attempting to attack twice and we wrote up that treaty you found at their, in your words, war room now. But by then, at the start of your 8th decade of last century, we know now. In how strong you are, as you have the power to destroy us in three ways now. So gentle compromise and here we stand now."** Yu told him and he nodded to him.

"Well for now, it's how we have things right now with the renegades until the start of last year, as we go from ground forces to space bound in ships. Although we got several added edges, one of which is SGA's use of the pudde jumpers. And secondly, it's reverse engineering your death gliders to create our ships to fight space bound. But the group standing behind you are the ones using it." he said and the eight gave a nod to him.

 ** _"They are dressed in a specific colored uniform, can I assume. They are your descendants, these debates jumped however many centuries?"_** Ra asked and they nodded to him. "They are, hold on." he said and tapped his communicator. "Anna: you, Tom, Peter, Dillon and Chris get down here please." Hammond said into the communicator and in response the quintet's grandchildren appeared in front of them.

 ** _"Whoa, oh my god, the quintet look just like you guys?!"_** they heard the voice say in shock over the radio at that and Sam hid a smile then. ** _"Alright let me guess, with D.J. standing there already, but him to Danny, Anna to you, Sam, Tom to Teal'C, Peter to Lou and Chris to Anna?"_** Carter asked and she nodded as Ra turned to Teal'C and got a better lok at him as his eyes narrowed then as he said it to him at that.

 ** _"What in Sokar's name happened to you exactly, if you look like this right now and Dr. Jackson is this fatigued?"_** Ra asked him and he sighed gently. "It was after revealing that the trio are thr tauri that destroyed, by mistake, Ra. Did I realize I had a chance to free all Jaffa from our infliction of dependency on your race. But five added years it took and till it happened finally when we discovered Egeria on Pangara."

"We found a way to be free of use of symbiotes finally, and used that, but I have less strength that I once did, after getting off Erebus. We got into a wargame with Lord Yu and Daniel was captured as a result. But do you know of King Pyrus and the people of these coordinates?" he asked and passed the paper across to Cronus and he read the coordinates as his eyes narrowed in anger as he answered him gently at the question.

 ** _"Indeed we do, and some of his scientists, his upper court, had courting rituals that any suitor would just about do anything to get them to stop. Dr. Jackson was injured and captured by these people, is that why Colonel O'neill was arrested and not in the room?"_** he asked him and they nodded firmly. ** _"I can just add that as another reason to why he deserves whatever happened last year."_**

 ** _"But..., if I recall, Ba'al made it clear that some of your men went missing after we met, as I understand they were arrested by Apophis. And before Apophis returned, Her'ur made clear that, after some time. In repeated aggravations, we were all ready to exact on O'neill the right punishment. So Ba'al gave him a taste of what capture by us does."_** he said and they nodded to him and he nodded.

 ** _"Earth has decided they can treat their rebels, the men like O'neill and their renegade department to a far more stricter way of things. But the organization being created has it's own symbol now and one that is being taken up. And by their descendants, the said symbol is this shield."_** Amaterasu said passing him the communicator and he looked at it, before he nodded to Daniel at that remark.

 ** _"I assume that the people standing behind you are not from our time, but from another century, Dr. Jackson?"_** he asked and looked at the first and second generation members of the enterprise then. "They are, the quintet ended up crashlanding in our century six years after we create the treaty with you. The sextet standing next to them are the next generation crew, but we give the origins to each situation."

"And they deal with the fall out in the future one grouping is 300 years later after we dealt with the treaty. Their successors are what we call the next generation, but everything they know regarding training strategies, and several others things they gained it from us." Daniel said and he nodded. **_"Then that is done, we create their future and ways now, but we will allow this."_ **Ra said and Cronus nodded in agreement.

 ** _"What does this mean also, if things are going in reverse to this timeline, you meet the races against us, the Tok'ra and the Tollan first, before you meet us?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded as he set the dvd packs on the table and then the movie next to them. **_"I see only six box cases and whatever you call this version..., ah, I understand, Dr. Jackson, Ra, these are entertainment devices they watch."_**

 ** _"Like the one he just showed us so we could view their upgrades, these are how the story gets out all over their colony ring, and earth. From their generation to their cadets now, they create the story, choosing humans that look just us. And this way, the next generation is prepared when they join up as well. You create the story in how your life and alliance with us came to be now, but you."_**

 ** _"Your generation has the upgrades that your parents collected off of us and the quintet now when doing this, then, last decade. The story of your origin story of your accidental war with us, not us specifically. But the renegades, till whoever the enemy worse then us makes their appearance. And whoever tries to fill in the power vaccuum once said enemy decimates us later on this decade."_**

 ** _"I guessd right didn't I, that this one focuses on how you came across us, by accidentally killing Ra. While these show the history of the war and struggle that started because of that."_ **he said and they nodded to him, as he checked the numbers on each one and nodded, as he put them in order then. "There's an extended edition to that storyline, by a precursor, called Stargate Origins now, my lord."

"That storyline has you meeting our parents first, and meeting myself, Sam, Lou Ferretti, Jared Warren, Anna Thompson and Bill Riker. When as children, our children title of that age, as adolescents are called teenagers, so though you know and remember us. When as children, or adults at times it's difficult to add the 16 to 17 years to come up with us. And looking like this as you remember us." Daniel said and they nodded to that gently.

 ** _"Indeed, it's hard to remember you in one way or the other, but then that will not be problematic Dr. Jackson, for you, and your friends. Samantha, you and the quartet, if all of you are undergoing advanced training and seeing the program as a safe. When compared to your other life in the military, we can train you all your life's in the way we train our Jaffa recruits now in that."_**

 ** _"That includes the rules of engagement, we train you as Jaffa to get inside the heads of the jaffa of our enemies. None more so then as I understand you ended up in that scenario already by dealing with children. Who were being trained to join his army, but that is our intention he is the true opponent. That you were fighting, when this started, we start there."_** Yu said to him the gently at that news.

"Alright then the deal is done, in exchange for you leaving us, earth and our colony ring, alone, we will check on your slave farms for you. If they get captured by another system lord not involved in the the treaty, deal with the rogue system lords, the ones we took out already in this time line. And round up the ones in hiding on earth, and 50lbs each, for the five of you every month, same time, same place we did in the trial run."

"And as one system lord of the pact is taken their amount is split between you in the surviving members of the quartet. So with that in mind now at the moment, it's the amount of 12.5 between the surviving members, and once Cronus is out of the picture, but we did a double kill, back to back. After Tanith came into the picture and to finish this, as we agreed in technology, and we round up any and all technology."

"That belongs to the mad scientists we keep running into at the moment, as for Teal'C and the rebel Jaffa, they're going freelance, but their on call if you need them. Fast question, was that why you pulled back, it's the remark of ' he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day'. When we destroyed the weapons and shields on Anubis's ship before he went to Langara?" he asked and the system lord nodded gently to him.

And he gave a nod as Daniel said it, though Jack wasn't in the room. "So hung us out to dry Jack, it seems to me he was teaching us a lesson that day." Daniel said as Ford finished it. "To tie it up, we bring back Egeria and it turns into a quartet after Ra and Cronus are gone, right?" he asked and they nodded in agreement. _**"Once the pact is made in the new timeline, best to create an emblem that has all of us on it."**_

 _ **"As you said, anyone not apart of the treaty attack earth, they leave themselves open to being executed. Because you only want to serve us and you're not being taken by another now. So once Apophis attacks the base and your base camp when on recon, Commander. I want to see you immediately afterwards as you tell me what has happened."**_ Yu said and Daniel nodded to the orders gently.

"Yes my lord, I will do so, but my memories are not going to return till after Apophis ends up on Gaia when O'neill meets the Nox for the first time. And as of that moment, my memories reactivate, but Sam and me, we're acting like we should have as we, my unit and Bill's unit are the ones dealing with heading off a massacre on that planet here." he said and they nodded as he shook his head as he answered him, bemused.

 _ **"I assume he doesn't understand the remark of 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight.'. Because though I'm Chinese I taught this to my Jaffa for years and Oshu was my first prime, but as you know. From 1981 to 1990, I'm accepting members of Star Fleet officers for training, but the remark of Goju is present as well."**_ he said and they nodded as he went further.

"Well these black ops guys only learned the concept of hard training well now we're learning to get in the heads of the Jaffa not involved in our treaty at the moment. And the ones that went up against us, and they know who they are, know what I'm talking about. And with that, this should be interesting now at the moment." Daniel said and they saw an amused smile on the system lord's face as he answered him then.

 _ **"Indeed, that's what we're teaching you to do, before you run into Apophis as you learn weapons training, and the lessons, both by my culture and by Amaterasu's now. But her main subjects are stationed in an area of the planet that is just like Okinawa now. Before they destroyed Hiroshima, but remember, learn from the past to create a better future and with that in mind now."**_

 _ **"You've done admirably in your training, but remember, 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight. And 'Know your enemy and know yourself, and you shall wins 100 battles without disaster.', You and everyone we trained so far, you've gotten in the heads of our training strategies when it comes to the Jaffa of every system lord we have in the majority."**_

 _ **"Training games in this case, but with that in mind, 'it's he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'. So if that's the reason he's not bothering to think before acting at the moment. Well thenit explains why my training game for him ended in a failure two weeks ago. Because failure to plan it out is the reason for the one step forward/two steps back situations you have."**_

 _ **"And as I said, I prefer scholars to soldiers like him, and you I see as a friend and my loyal follower now. But we're not getting our memories back until 1980, but once Ra is gone and we have to reactivate the rest of the treaty. You remember what you have to do, as you're my loyal Lo'taur."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently as he said it then as the question.

"Ba'al never laid eyes on me, though 3/4's of the others did at the summit, but this time I'm there to figure it out in who is attacking you and us and why. But it's me going with Jacob, that's Lord Rebec's host here now, so you got us acting your minor. And your Lo'taur, but Osiris bringing a knife into the proceedings, I got to drug her again. As a result here now at the moment, my lord." he told him and he nodded as he went further.

"Just making sure no one sabotages the proceedings again is what I worried about right now, and I think I just made my point clear. I saved your life yet again at the moment and that cemented it now, my lords and lady?" he asked and they nodded. _**"Indeed, you have made your point of loyalty clear now Commander. And we accept this treaty and it's binding now."**_ Camulus said and he nodded to him gently then.

"So we do it now and then again in the past by 23 years and we make sure that though the others are open season. You eight are protected, or at least until someone makes the mistake that gets one of you killed." Sam said and they nodded to her. _**"Indeed, but Omac, we do this in the way we decided, we do not get our memories back. So that is us three until 1980, as I hear Commander Jackson's voice, as a child."**_

 _ **"And over the radio, till we decide to make contact and to answer your other question, the person you chose to play Ra, on your movie based on your first mission through. That really was his host, that child he took possession of was his host."**_ Yu said and they nodded to him. "Well seeing a child as host is a bit too un-nerving, even though I saw Skaara as the host of Klo'rel at the time here, on the show."

"But it's making sure we do this correctly, as Daniel has my pendant as I gave it to him as a rite of passage at the time and he's been wearing it since he turned 13 at the time here. In many ways I was relieved I got the chance to watch my student grow into their potential, but he was mine and Steven was Adam's, he's Dr. Jordan's, he was the one that was killed when Osiris was freed." Catherine said and they nodded to her gently.

 _ **"Indeed, but if I have this correct the ones that took the job seriously now are you, Dr. Jordan, and the Jacksons, correct?"**_ he asked and she nodded. "Yes, that's right." Claire said and they nodded. _**"Alright so for seven years after you find these naquada mines, you start a shipment to each of us. And in 50lbs each and we make contact with you in the early winter of 1980, and we meet."** **  
**_

 _ **"Seeing as you're not challenging us, but acting as loyal followers, and taking up the sequence after his former followers drove him off of earth. And that you found the technology already and hearing you made contact with the races against us. We know you have three ways to destroy us if we attack the planet, by the stargate, by orbit or just by gating onto one of our hataks."**_

 _ **"It's made clear and we go to this decision, so you're keeping a very low profile for another 16 years until O'neill. And his companions break the treaty and your word and you have to get it re-established, immediately. After Apophis attacks earth and we begin again, but this time, the four of us are apart of the treaty and you're loyal only to us."**_ he said and they nodded to him then firmly.

 ** _"My previous host was the one focused on the Greek legends as well, regarding Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. But they killed my last host and chopped into him pieces, so that story in mythology is also true, everyone."_** Cronus said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "My theories in history and mythology, like his, are being proven correct by you guys, my lord Cronus, as for the coverstone I found as a child."

"The stupid fools not agreeing with this are all part of the NID and we found a imprint of a jackal headed human body, when I found the cover-stones covering that gate, my lord. My father dug up the gate in Giza, and the first planet we went happened to be the planet the races meet on. But the Furlings are extinct and earth humans became the fifth race ever since." Catherine said for him and they nodded to her as he answered her.

 _ **"Well our cultures: mine, Greece, Japan, Celtics, and Egyptian are all more then 15,000 years old, so that only proves Dr. Jackson's theories correct right now. As are the stories of being abducted by aliens looking like the Asgard and cross culture pollenization of ancients cultures. So every theory he created was exactly that and I'm confirming that information right now."**_

 _ **"But Dr. Jackson's theories were all true: from the pyramids being landing pedestals for ship landing platforms, to the Egyptian culture being more then 5,000 years old. To our countries crossing over, because you had more then one culture crossing over into the next. Which explains Hathor being found in a Mayan temple, Egeria did that after she drugged her and locked her up."**_

 _ **"But your stories of us are based on fact, Commander Jackson's remark of it being right out of your studies. That was true, as we are living these struggles between us out there. But there was more to Commander Jackson's theories, because his family are ancient descent. We could see this easily when we met him, but the Ancients, the Asgard, and the Nox have advanced knowledge."**_

 _ **"Of us, when the Asgard, Nox and Tollan asked for the Colonel, they only made it sound like they like him, but in truth. Colonel Jackson was who they supported as they could see he was a living version to their race, the ancients. The remark of truth of spirit was to mean, the 7 virtues but: humility, charity, chastity, temperance, kindness, diligence and forgiveness, as with that now."**_

 ** _"These are the things that are the reverse of the seven deadly sins and he gained immortality. And as result, but many of you have the ability to control their technology. But that's what the real danger was in our eyes when your rogue department exposed you to us. The fact that 3/4's of your planet were of ancient descent and as a result we had to take measures now back then."_**

 ** _"Before we decided never mind fighting we were going on a gentle agreement and pact with you now, but that sums up the latest mission, before we chose this now. But I decided to end the war myself, by getting Colonel Jackson to remember the message that Cronus was really saying. And on our behalf, and I knew Dr. Jackson would decode it once I got him to remember these things."_**

 ** _"But that's what the abduction really was in that book, so I could get his memory on this focused again. And with those words now, I know most of us said we can not be trusted that is doubly true. For the ones that are not even apart of the treaty the 12 you met on that episode. But that's the bulk of the system lords, but the five of us were the ring leaders of the entire grouping."_**

 ** _"Four were exiled and the others, the ones you destroyed, were all renegades, but every claim Daniel made regarding all of you in his academic department. Compared to your theories, your's never even scratched the surface, but Commander Jackson's were directly on target. And today's added contribution has resulted the last touch to his services."_** he said and he heard a voice say it.

 ** _"What contribution and award is he deserving if you're saying it like that?"_** he heard a scientist say with an arrogant tone and Clinton smiled as he answered him as he nodded to the men next to him as one of them sat a box on the table and Daniel smiled at his theories being validated and the anticipation. "Before I answer that question, people, General George Hammond, Colonel Andy Dixon, would you come forward."

"As this first honor belongs to you now." he said and they nodded as they saw the camera men zoomed on his previous rank. "Unknowing or not, the mission, regarding Abydos was his first command and he was a captain leading the team back then. After the attack in orbit and the sarcophagus he was made a major and hold that rank. For five years, showing exactly the attitude we as the officers of the Air Force wanted now."

"The rank of Major has been distinguished as going above and beyond the call of duty, for five long years. And on two occasions as he risked his own life to stop the attack and after he risked his life, soul and sanity. And by protecting earth from a dangerous technology, from it being brought and prevented several more versions. Of that technology to keep everyone alive at the expense of his health, as it is my great honor."

"To promote Major, Doctor, Daniel Jackson to Lieutenant Colonel as of today for going above and beyond the call of duty." Hammond said as they removed the previous rank emblem from his shoulders and pinned the new one on them and Daniel saluted them and they did the same. "For the services of the global human race, for outstanding credit in showing the full spirit of the U.S. Air Force." Hammond said to him gently, smiling.

As Clinton finished that remark as he hid a smile at this as he said it then. "And for going above and beyond the call of duty on ten occasions, I'm happy to announce that this year's presidential medal of honor goes to Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson." he said and the man opened the box and passed him the medal and Clinton put it around his neck as his parents smiled in pride at this as Fisher finished that gently.

As the congress nodded to him at that pause as Fisher said it. "Though it's not very often that one gets both in our country that is shift as of today. For years we reaped the benefits of his work not seeing that he was really protecting us from history coming alive. Until today, if there is one way we as scholars, and civilians can thank him it's by this as we of the congress have chosen who is to receive the congressional gold medal."

"Not many earned this medal by going above and beyond the call of duty, but then in the civilian sector they never went toe to toe with aliens based on our mythology either. And with those words now, I'm proud to announce that this year is going to Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson. For the effort he has put in to protect us from the dangers of our enemies either Foreign or Domestic, since the activation of the stargate."

"And the amount of effort and the fact he has put his like on hold for us since he has done so, I'd like to give this honor as the representatives of every state in our country, to give this gold medal to man. That we all owe our lives to for protecting us from the aliens and technology that we come across. And for his going above and beyond the call of duty to save your loved ones at the expense of his own health now in this."

"Everyone as the citizens of this country and others, we all owe him a debt of gratitude now." he said and he heard an applause then from his former associates as he made it clear then. "Alright everyone, with the fact the time frame switch is starting in a few days now at the moment. But everyone born in 1924 to 1947 to 1950, we're working out the final due date for each of us, from the generations born in in the 1900's to now."

"Give it a few days and we're going to have each grade level from our grandparents, to us to our own children. Activating one after another at the chosen right date, so once this last mission for us here in the present goes through. The clock activates and it's set for three days afterwards once they, our descendants return to the future. So one by one each of us, in each generation gets our memories at a certain point in our history now."

"So for us, my generation and yours, the older siblings like you Mark, our's comes back after one five missions in season one now. And that's going in both directions: older and younger, so get your affairs in order right now. Every memory we had in this time frame, it gets replaced, by every change we make in the past as children, guys. Because once we do this, we won't have our memories guys, as we're starting over, fresh start now."

"So they won't come back till a certain date, and the said date is the mission to the Nox homeworld, but that's us, the 35 to 37 and up to 43 years old. We don't get our memories back till that day that Jack meets the Nox. But you guys, kids, in your case, it's when Sam meets Lieutenant Second Class Jennifer Hailey. So that's the week of the episode 'prodigy', and that's to introduce you to the next generation team in our case,"

"So this is going to change the future and where it's going to lead now, so everything you remember about the show now. Get ready, because this was the last episode of the year in year 7, if you want to know what brought this on the book is out on the shelves, at the bookstore. The chapter title 'Four Dragons', so this shows what his attitude resulted in and where my thoughts regarding things lead too and with it."

"The introduction to the Time's Arrow, Mobeius Squared, as it does the introduction to what brought on this choice. But with in mind, the changes are going to be noticeable once we do this now, but once the crews return to the future, the last episode done for TNG. It's going to be the episode when the captain, Ro Laren, Keiko and Guinan get turned into children, and they have to deal with getting boarded by Ferengi."

"Before the time frame changes and the first time frame jump, before the Original Series crew ends up in our century. It's going to be to be the previous episode before they learned Scotty's fate at the time, alright?" he said and he heard several affirmatives to his announcement, as he heard an answering response. _**"What are you going to do now, that you chose this exactly?"** _they heard and he smiled as he answered.

"Before I retire from the field right now, I'm typing up some loose ends in the program at the moment now. But their intention, had Sarah come to earth and we arrested her. Was to use her ship, the symbiote poison and do an aerial strike of every planet we gone to. Launch an aerial and destroying ever race, regardless of the symbiote, and I know this is exactly what Maxwell did, but that's why we're pulling the plug right now

"Somehow, and I'm not sure how, they got intel of the fact that Anubis is creating an army of drones, and they hijacked the Prometheus to check it out. But the sector the ship ended up was right on the edge of Cuellar system. And from there the fight took the same turn, but expect trouble the next three days. As we're rounding up everyone involved here at the moment." he said and he heard several affirmatives to that.

As Clinton and Hayes nodded to him at that remark. "I know in the tv show they made it sound as though the post atomic horror things resulted in turning to martial law. Well that's not happening in our new past, everyone, in fact at the moment. The fact we told you what we were doing before we did it. What's your opinion to us creating a united global government and we share the benefits of the program together."

"From the new medicines created, to the ownership of our new constitution class star ships, before we start creating our galaxy class ships. And Atlantis is the first of these ships, along with Prometheus, because after that things switch course. But I'm the military leader leading the team on the ship, with Captain Picard's grandfather supervising my training as well." he said and he heard an immediate rejection to that.

 _ **"Why is a scientist being put in charge of the military team, shouldn't the first mission be full military?"**_ he heard and Jumper said it firmly. "I got this general, and to answer your question there are that are needed more then reckless actions. And we're in this mess because of the NID, I'm not a full soldier, it takes careful evaluation to make the right decision, and it's thing it carefully." he said and Jumper finished that remark.

"Because that trip out in the Pegasus galaxy, is a recon mission and if you're looking for a bit of danger when we make this trip. It's not going to happen and start off with the first mission that Jack O'neill was involved in. If that's what you're looking for, you see that having a half soldier/half scientist in charge as boring. And you want some action and adventure, it's you're not focusing on the immediate problem of protecting anyone."

"The possibility of releasing everyone of the aliens and having it turning into a vice presidential bird-hunt which is what he's trying to prevent. And as for the remark now of them not seeing orders and the possibility of a real problem with authority. Which is not the case here, he and his teams are the ones that are following orders. But they see that this first decision is the right thing, and why, its because it is the right thing to do."

"And instead you want to have fun and point that gun at the first character you come into contact with, this job isn't based on just using your muscles. But you need every subject in high school, just to make it in this program and this job was exploration. And military helped in the beginning and we return to our original mandate now starting now, Lieutenant." he said sternly as Reagan finished that as he addressed the planet.

"There are many roads in this, but the road not taken is the one that turns into a dictatorship everyone, I promise citizens of earth. From this day forward, every country shall reap the benefits of where the program can lead now. But with us earthlings, we share the planet with our off-world allies, starting the day we begin searching the galaxy. When in the new timeline and it's not just the United States military doing that as well."

"When we started on the SGC, we made the declaration that only the best and brightest were to be stationed here, in all three areas of the program, in all fields of science. From our generation, to our children to the third generation currently at the academy. In all areas, but from 1974 to 1996, the job is exploration and science, until the NID arrives and militarizes the program then afterwards now, it splits into three pieces."

"One department is the SGC, the next is SGA Recon Command and the last is Area 51, but SGA is the areas covered that SGC doesn't have time to do, so though Daniel's no longer serving in the program." he said and Clinton finished that sentence then as he moved forward as he looked at Daniel smiling who was standing at parade rest as he said it, as Sam wrapped her arm around his back and she knew her brother was smiling.

As he finished Reagan's remark then as he said it then. "So though not in the base, that doesn't mean that what is seen on the show focused on SG-1 is going to reveal that. So though not there in view, you're going to know he was involved now, by the fact that we got another few billions, but though it showed we got our hands. And on two death gliders to reverse engineer and close to several $200,000,000 in advanced weaponry."

"And advanced technology as I'm sending SG-1 A to the orbital attack first, as the show cliff hanger trilogy starts, by that I mean now. Once Steven brings back the coordinates for that planet, I'm sending two teams out, as everything that was Daniel in this time-line, is now Steven Raynor. And Jack doesn't get his memories of Daniel and Sam, let alone Teal'C, back until the mission involving Frank Cromwell, as this is new direction."

"As soon as the mission starts, Daniel has his memories for it, so Lou Ferretti is part of the team, but there's three teams on board the ship. And before SG-1 arrives running their mission and setting up, before SG-1 arrives there. As the episode reveals who the exact parasite is that is attacking us and with it now, as Jack reveals the added side effects, as Daniel knows the entire situation now, with his memories of this intact."

"And he's leading his team and Bill Riker's team to the launch-site as they get to work, but this is during the mission as he makes contact with Bra'tac. So they don't realize that Daniel and Bill are already there, until Sam and Steven are in the room with the 10 after that." he said and he heard an immediate call out. _ **"So the remark of 'small army' wasn't an exaggeration now?"**_ Carter asked and they nodded as he went on.

"Yes that's right, we as the committee sent Daniel and Bill Riker, and their teams to the launch-site, before the episode trilogy even begins now. So this was a case of stage acting now in Davis's case. And Sam, Steven and Charlie Kawalsky were in on it now at the time, so to repeat Daniel's remark. 'If we don't go through now and they do attack later, how is he going to feel?', as he waited till nearly the last minute to go check."

"So that's his grievance that he's been made to look like a fool in the eyes of SGA-1 as it was authorized and then SG-1 themselves, pretend they went against direct orders given out. So this was to get mission on the show moving along, but the remark of small army. Involved in this conversation wasn't a lie or an exaggeration, as to why I'm sending two teams from the SGA to the launch-site, before the ship launches."

"So I know you loved the chemistry between Daniel and Sam and with that, it's going to be involved in the book focused on this episode. So once Klo'rel arrests Jack and Rak'nor, and drags them to the cargo bay, Sam and Steven Raynor, as well as Major Kawalsky are in the cargo bay with SG-1 A. As they're collecting technology to bring back, but Jack doesn't realize this either at the moment now, so this is to move it along."

"But the touch is to see what happens when one team has the technology to go by un-noticed and one doesn't. As 3/5's of SG-1 is full soldier and Daniel's team is half soldier/ half scientist. As Apophis thinks he's won by arresting one team, and he doesn't realize there's two more on board the ship." he said as they heard a tone of approval then as they heard Mark answer that remark, as she knew her brother was holding it in.

 _ **"If that doesn't make it clear that brains are better then brawns work better in this job. And nothing ever does Sam, because O'neill needs to get it through his head. That not everything is based off athletics right now and the act of honesty is the only way in this job here. But either way this was why we had such a bad rap on the pilot episode of TNG, because of these lunatics now here."**_

 _ **"But I'd much rather see you and Daniel, as well as your team, beating the odds and doing it without the gun going off. As I'm just repeating dad's remark, because up until Jack came into the picture, you never took your gun off the safety. Well I'd rather not have to see you going through this repeatedly now, and just use the stun setting."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as she nodded to that.

"Well you won't have to worry about that bro, because once my unit, Bill's unit and I are involved in every mission that results in this, and she, Steve and Lou are our responsibility after that. She's never going to have to use that gun again, and instead it's the use of the zat gun only after that. I promise you that, but I'm never living with another innocent life on my conscious after." he said and he heard a sigh of relief to that.

 _ **"At the moment the fact you got my sister's back is enough little brother, take care of her when she's on duty off world guys, take care of her for me."**_ he said and the trio nodded to request. "We will I promise, Mark, your father is stationed at the academy, before we learned he had cancer. But this time, with five teams on the planet we found Garshaw and the others, it's not just her that's with him, but me as well."

"I don't give a damn what Jack says here, like you and Sam, he means just as much to me now at the time as to that, I'm doing what it takes to save him bro, I promise. At the moment things are going to switch courses, our lives are going to switch for the better. But the side effects regarding things in every situation that I was involved in, she and I got into it for the scientific discoveries and exploration at the time."

"For him and every soldier involved not involved in our circle it's the act of seeing war where-ever you go and the guy needs to get his trigger finger under control now. But to quote the guy that played Hamilton, whenever the black ops spots something they can't understand. They immediately assume it's a threat, and making it out and off the planet alive is the key here, and going to science as well works in these cases."

"And I'm not having that gun or the zat repeatedly going off when we can do this by out thinking our enemy, but as Jack said the real trick is knowing your opponent. You're going to have to anticipate their next move, which the five of us can, now that we have every memory of our timeline. And consider this a chance to get it right, and before it lands someone in the emergency room again." he said and he knew his brother nodded.

 _ **"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century, not realizing my sister was the person being portrayed by Amanda. I didn't connect the dots together this was why dad decided to reconcile with me, but now that I do that it's not long after this mission. Well I'm getting that second chance to work this out with them, mom is alive and that's it."**_ Carter said and she nodded to him smiling.

"Alright everyone, like Colonel Jackson said for the next week it's time to get your affairs in order, because all three age groups that are involved. Things leading into getting your memories are going to feel like a case of deja vu until your memories do come back and when they do. It's going to be the same as it was now, but you choose the right forks in the road to take from here now." Clinton said and knew they nodded to that.

 _ **"Better yet, in the case of our parents, best have their memories return when us second generation born are still babies, or maybe when our parents meet and from there. We have it going in the same direction, our parents met in 1950, which was fifteen years. Prior, to the**_ _ **date of the moon landing, so 1969 or even 1960, this way we have it right in the alignment."**_

 _ **"So this way Daniel, Sam and I knew we'd be meeting our parents friends and knowing we'd see each other again. So though not knowing each other on sight, when we heard each others voices over the phone. We knew each other the second we see each other's faces this way, so Caroline, Sam, Daniel, Kate and I knew each other on sight the second we see each other that night."**_

 _ **"This way it helps to know things, as he's the newest member of our quintet that knew what our fathers were doing for a living."**_ Carter said and she nodded to that suggestion. "Does anyone else from the generation in this job want that as well at the moment. So you know each other on sight the second you hear each others voices, as you're all SGC/Star-Fleet born?" Morgan asked and they heard multiple call outs.

"Alright we do it that way then, but again everyone, until the time frame change, I suggest you get your affairs in order now. We, as the joint chiefs, the science/archaeology/medical team of our generation is making a trip to Antarctica so we know where that outpost is and after that. Our memories reactivate in 1955, so we as your parents and commanders are working on the job and checking into things on this."

"But those of you involved in the program and are the next age group down, are going to be hearing us calling each other repeatedly. Just after we have the Asgard crash-landing in Roswell New Mexico, but for the first 23 years in our lives, that is us of the first generation. We're got the easy part and that is getting the alliances with our allies arranged, your generation has the war with rebels, the Ori, Wraith and replicators."

"But your memories don't return until after Sam, Daniel and Teal'C get their's back, alright?" Hammond said and they heard multiple call outs of agreement and the previous generation hid smiles at the enthusiasm at they were showing then. "Alright that's the end of this situation, the time-line change is in 6 to 8 days, so you have until then to get your affairs in order everyone." Sam called out and she heard several calls to that.

"Morgan I think you and Omac started something here at the moment right now, because I've never seen anyone this enthusiastic of having their memories redone. Not to mention the fact that the possibility of a much better future then when they all agree to that. Instead of us making the decisions for our entire race, we do a vote and turn it into a democracy right now." Lou said to her and she chuckled to his remark then gently.

"Alright everyone, we're doing another news wrap tomorrow and with it, you're seeing the gate in action on live tv, so news 11a.m.." Clinton said and they ended it at that as Bregman said it then as he looked at the camera and saw the light was blue and smiled. "And..., we're clear." he said and they nodded. "Well that's a wrap everyone, time for break." Jumper said and they nodded as he saw the exhaustion on Daniel and nodded.

"Lou, just what did O'neill do to my son, if you guys severed all ties with him?" Claire asked and he sighed. "Before I answer that, hang on, Aunt Claire." he said and she nodded as he looked at his team mate. "Bro, you better take that next dose of dream suppressant and get a few hours of rest buddy." he said and he knew the other man was beyond exhausted when he didn't argue with him then as he left the room at that.

"To answer the other question Aunt Claire, despite the fact that my father and the joint chief ordered us to go to one of Egeria's planets. Just to run this study on the sarcophagus technology, Jack chose this planet, here you better read this." Sam said as she passed the medical report Warner gave her and they read through it as her eyes narrowed in anger as Mel said it with a low growl then as he read it out then.

"These are the symptoms of a patient suffering sleep deprivation and narcotic and caffeine withdrawal. Alright I know you reviewed these memories, but she and I need to see them for ourselves now kids. Darrel, George, Jake, Hank, Ryan, you owe me that much, to repeat whatever it was my son said. But the O'neills and the Jacksons are enemies as of now, in this timeline and the next." he said and they nodded with a sigh as she said it.

"Morgan show it to them, with him not in the room we don't have to keep freezing it now, but this was the worst nightmare of every soldier of the guys caliber now." Sam said and she nodded with a sigh. "Start from his jumping him the night before and leading into his arrest by Pyrus." Carson added and she nodded to him then. "And leave out the monologue between us as well." Dixon said and they nodded as she gave a nod.

"Morgan I want the entire episode, from his capture by these people to when they decided to return and his completing the mission. Darrel said my thoughts on this aloud, I want the entirety of the truth in this now. My only preference in best friends are now my baby girl here and the boys, but all I see Jack O'neill as. Is a very sick puppy that needs an extended stay in a kennel right now." Claire said and she nodded to her gently.

Activating the image, the Jacksons saw a man on the bed next to their son, as they heard a remark then. **_"He is ready and his skin is prepared now thank you for your help, I will take it from here as he's my patient, thank you."_** they heard and then heard the door shut. "What the hell is this exactly, I smell a rat, as this was normal in the 1700's, with either gender." Claire said with a firm tone and she nodded to her.

"Yeah and this pervert is a bi-sexual, but in Daniel's eyes getting captured by the Goa'uld or Saddam, even one of the rebel groupings on earth is preferable to this." Anna said to her gently. As they watched as Daniel quickly answered the voice at that. **_"Prepared, and ready, I gave you two answers already, but I'm not going through this every night, right now, but..., no don't do that stop,_** ** _cut it out, stop, stop, stop."_**

 ** _"I can't take this stop, help, let me go."_** he said to the person laughing as the man moved in closer as he kept up this maneuver as he was stroking his fingers along his neck. ** _"Whatever you're using for that, stop, that tickles, stop, stop, please stop, I can't take it, cut it out. Again whatever that is, stop, please."_** he said laughing as they saw him grab the blanket and start running it across the back of his neck.

Watching they watched as he maneuvered his hand beneath him and the other running it along his side as he started running his fingers along his side and stomach and watched as their friend broke and started laughing as he said it through his laughter to whoever his visitor was. ** _"No don't do that, don't do that, I can't take it let me go, stop, stop."_** he said as he tried to push himself up, as the man kept it up.

 ** _"What are you trying to do, drive me crazy, cut it out, I can't take this, stop, please, stop. I'm going to die laughing if you don't, now please, stop."_** Daniel said to him and the voice said in seductively playful manner as he quit, but wrapped his arms around his waist as he answered him. **_"Well I see that has woken you up completely now, but to answer your remark, now regarding that."_**

 ** _"Oh that's not what I'm after this time, it's more than that tonight, as I already gave you a small piece, I do believe I will give you the rest, as we're alone friend."_** he said and at the voice, they watched him jerk, before the saw the man kiss his neck and then heard Daniel's remark regarding that. ** _"Hey come on, get off of me."_** he said as he tried to jerk free of the man who had his arms around him.

But the man only moved closer as he undid the catches to his robes then and then pulled his shirt loose. As they heard his next remark, they knew this was why he hated that planet now, as they heard the man answer him with a playful smirk in his voice. " ** _You know the fun thing about this, it's that the bed can be a very good instrument in situations such as this, because you my friend are stuck, now."_**

 ** _"Because I have you where you can't get loose and the bed is too big to get off of. So are you ticklish, because you, friend' are in a very bad predicament for someone who is. And it just makes our time together more fun, more special, because I'm never going to leave you now, my dear man, so with that, here I come."_** he said as he wrapped his arms and legs around Daniel to hold him.

 ** _"Hey wait a minute, no stop, let me go, I can't take it, stop."_** Daniel said as he started laughing as he struggled to get free of him then. **_"I'm not after questions, but some alone time with you friend, and a bit of cuddling too. But there's no where to go, I have you where I want you now. Are you ticklish, because I have you now."_** he said as he pushed his body directly into his back then as he was tickling him.

 ** _"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you, this is a bit of time together. With the temperature colder out tonight, I'm keeping you warm."_** he said smiling as he pushed his fingers under his shirt as he ran them across his chest and he broke and really started laughing. ** _"Wait not after, oh god, wait a minute, what are you after exactly?"_** he asked and turned to face the other man and they saw he was practically sitting on him as he slid his hands up his thighs then seductively.

Watching, they saw him take the pen and the notes he'd been working on and pushed them out of range as he slid his hands up his thighs then. ** _"What are you..."_** Daniel started to ask as he moved his hands to the catch to the front of his robes and he caught his hands as he said it sternly to him. ** _"What are you doing exactly, and what the hell is going on."_** He asked him firmly and the other man smiled at him seductively

As he answered him then. **_"I want you."_** he said and he quickly answered him at that. **_"Why exactly?"_** he asked him sternly and he smiled then at him in a seductively playful manner as he wrapped both arms around his waist. ** _"I do believe you have a word this on your planet means you're getting it by someone and it's more than just a gentle bond with your healer as a child, but in regarding to others."_**

 ** _"Like your friends do when they know you're ticklish, because tonight, my lord left you alone with me. And I'm taking it for all it worth now, because it's just me tonight friend and I know you're ticklish and that's one piece of it here now my dear man._** ** _But the other, that's the fun part, because this time the drug reacts to any type of touch both from the fingers and a tongue."_**

 ** _"However that creme has made you very sensitive, but you, friend, are not going to be going anywhere, because I know you're ticklish."_** he said and before Daniel could answer he kissed him and pushed him backwards into the blankets before ending it then. **_"Now was that so bad."_** He asked and as Claire's eyes narrowed in concern at the remark as she heard her son say it then at that remark.

 ** _"No it wasn't, but wait a second, I..., ha, ha, ha, no wait I see what this is, come on, stop, get off of me. No not there, not there, I can't take it, get off me, please."_** Daniel said to him as he laid there as he started tickling him and and he quickly said the words through his laughter. **_"Aw what's wrong, are you ticklish?"_** the man asked smiling as he kissed him again as he slid his hands under his shirt to keep him incapacitated by laughter as he started running his fingers back forth across his stomach.

 ** _"No, no wait a minute, I see where this is going, but come on, seriously, ha ha, I'm taken already, ha, ha ha. Come on quit it, ha ha ha ha, ha. No alright, come on stop, no I can't take it, let me go, quit it, help!"_** They heard him shout through his laughter as he said it to him. **_"Aw my man a little ticklish are we, keep this up I think I will."_** they heard him say as he climbed on top of him as he kissed his neck as he continued with the pressure as Daniel answered him through his laughter then.

 ** _"Alright come on, buddy, I've had enough from you guys, not you too. No, no, no, ticklish seduction, come on, I..., ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, stop I can't take this, cut it out buddy. Alright stop, I can't take it, I can't take it, stop, I can't take it, help, I can't take this come on, let go, ha, ha ha ha, ha ha!"_** he said through his laughter then as he struggled to grab his hands, before they saw him go for the catches on his robes and undo the sash to them, as they heard his next remark.

 ** _"Outside of the clothes is one thing, I think the skin should suffice, and it's the skin all night."_** he said and slid his hand under his shirt he ran his fingers down the skin of of his side and they saw him lose it then as he started laughing as the man continued undoing the catches on his Robes as he said it smiling as he kept him incapacitated then. **_"That's it just relax, and I have you now my friend, because it's just starting."_** he said to him with a playful, but seductive smile as he kissed him on the mouth.

 ** _"Wait, don't, don't, look I see what this is and why, but seriously I'm taken already. Whatever reason you arrested us I don't know. I know you like me, but come on, let me go."_** Daniel said to him and he smiled as he answered him. ** _"Uh uh, you're mine tonight and you're really going to get it now, because this is just starting and I have you now."_** he said as he finished his remark as he kissed his neck.

 ** _"Are you ticklish, aw what's the matter, are you afraid of a little tickle."_** he said with a playful smirk as he moved and wrapped himself around his body, and started stroking his fingers along his stomach and he started laughing. **_"Wait a minute, what are you doing, cut it out, and get off of me."_** he said before he repeated that through his laughter. **_"Stop, stop stop."_** he said to him through his laughter.

As the other man kept it up, before he shoved him off of him and sat up then as he moved to the edge of the bed as the man moved in on him as he ran his hands up his legs, and he grabbed his wrists. **_"Look, again, I know you like me, but I'm taken already, now back off with the foreplay, and get out of here, whoever you are."_** he said to him sternly and they watched him smile seductively as he answered him.

Seeing Daniel, they could see that his robes were now open then as the man said it, as he slid his hands to his chest then as Daniel moved slightly at that. **_"You ever get any playful acts from your friends, and they're going full out just to get you to start laughing, because that's my intention this time, no questions, just all play."_** he asked smiling, as he started again as he grabbed him and swung him around.

 ** _"Just what the hell did you guys do to me, because this isn't just being turned into a patient, now get off of me. What do you want with me."_** he snapped at him as he shoved him off of him a third time. Before he got on top of him and started a second time as he kissed him again, before wrapping himself around him. ** _'God damn it, you sicko, get off of me, who the hell are you and what do you want with me?'_**

 ** _'Because this no longer a medical situation, you people are out of your god damn minds right now, who the hell are you and what the hell is this?'_ **they heard a furious tone as they watched it further and they knew that though the drugs were making it harder to focus. _**"So tell me, are you ticklish."**_ He said, smiling moving his hand down to his knee and started squeezing as he snapped at him then.

 ** _"Stop, come on, what are you doing."_** he said as he started laughing as he tried to get the words out as the man started squeezing both knees. " ** _No come on, stop, I can't take this."_** they heard him say laughing **_"Ahh, so you are, what about here, hmm."_** he said smiling as he moved his hand to his chest and slid it under the jacket and then went for his stomach then as he started there next.

 ** _"Alright that's enough Buddy, get off of me and back off now."_** They heard him snap as he shoved him off of him. "What the hell did they do to make him this sensitive to touch exactly, because I may not be a soldier. But then I don't have to be to kill the bastard that did this to him or the man that caused it in the first place." Mel said with a furious paternal growl at that as Cromwell explained that to him as he crossed her arms.

"He was nearly killed in a cave in, but they drugged him to keep him as weak as a teenager, but this planet doesn't go for violence. But as Sam said this is the worst nightmare for any spec ops or black ops soldier, if they got arrested by Saddam's republican guard. And Jack was, I chose duty to the truth to save the rest of the team but to guys like Jack, it's duty to your friends." he said and the Jacksons nodded firmly.

 ** _"Hey come on get off of me."_** He added as he pulled him backwards into his arms and onto the bed as he got him into position. **_"Shh, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you."_** he said as he hold him as he hugged him from behind as he relaxed slightly as he gently said it. **_"Aw there we go, I have you now, friend."_** He said as he hugged him from behind as he pulled him flat across him gently as he hold him steady.

 ** _"What's this bed made out of, I can't get up."_** Daniel said and they heard a smile in his tone. ** _"If you're not like your friend than you should know this right now._** ** _But the blankets are made of furs, and the beds we have are made of feathers as are the pillows. But with the angle I have you in both together combined with this."_** he said and he nodded as Claire felt her heart start pounding then at that.

"Oh god, that's going to make it next to impossible to get enough traction to free yourself on a bed like this. This pervert is acting like a homo-sexual." Mel said sharply and the trio nodded with a sigh as they saw the look of realization on their friend's face at the news he just gave him then. **_"Look whatever you want to know I'll tell you, just stop I can't take this, let me go, let me go, please let me go."_**

 ** _"I had enough, let me go."_** They heard him say and heard the man's response as he answered him with a smile in his voice. **_"That's not what I'm after tonight, oh no, the only reason I'm here. Is because I want to be alone with you, and like I said, I want you."_** he said as they saw his eyes widen. "Oh dear god that's what I was afraid of, that's what the NID wanted, him to get caught?!" Mel said and they nodded.

" ** _No wait, wait, look whatever trap I set off, I didn't mean to set off, I swear, whatever this trap was when we came here. And whatever else came with it, I never meant to trigger it. No stop, let go, let me go."_** Daniel said as he struggled to get free from his grip around him. ** _"There's no point in trying to hold it in, my friend, the serum induces laughter either way, so just relax now."_**

 ** _"Just relax, just let go, I'm not going to hurt you, this is a test of stimuli, during the rituals. But at times more than person falls in love with the suitor and it's necessary to change the rituals at times."_ **he said and Claire said it with a furious maternal growl at that. "Rituals, suitor, marry her, you mean to tell me this was a case of courtship rituals, they arrested you, because she set a trap for him and he fell for it."

"That was a trap to catch herself another suitor and what happened in the mines set it off. They think he was there to be her next suitor, that's why it was taking this long to get you out. They separated you, so you can't interfere as they're torturing him like this. Alright, alright, that's one, that answers the first question what about the others, baby?!" she asked her and Sam nodded as they heard him repeat that remark.

 ** _'Rituals, suitors, unless..., oh no, what have I ended up in here, no I didn't come here for that, let me go!'_** they heard as he said it out loud. **_"Suitors, no wait minute, I didn't come here for that, no it's not what you're thinking here. I didn't come here because I wanted to her next suitor, I swear. No, stop, stop, let me go, help, let me go."_** Daniel told him and they watched him nod smiling.

 ** _"Yes, yes, I've heard that many times before at the time my friend, but once activated there's no reversing it, until the engagement is accepted. There's no point fighting the effects of the serum, because your body is accepting it, as well. But this was a test of stimuli, though Davi and Cale dealt with your recovery, I'm here to insure you don't aggravate it."_** he said to him, smiling gently.

 ** _"Just relax friend."_** The man said as he continued stroking his fingers along his stomach gently. **_"No, no, not that, please, stop, stop, stop, I can't take it let me go."_** he said his tone strained with suppressed laughter as he continued running his fingers along his stomach gently then till finally he couldn't hold in anymore. **_"Stop, stop, I can't take this, please stop."_** he said through his laughter as he broke.

 ** _"No, no not that, please, not that, don't do it, I can't take that too, no don't do it, help!"_** he heard his voice say as he started laughing as he went further at that. " ** _No don't do that, please, I can't take it, let me go, let me go. Stop let me go, no more, let me go."_ **he said laughing as the answered him. **_"I don't think so, I have you put into a position you can't get out of now, with me behind you."_**

 ** _"And the blankets holding your upper legs down while mine are holding the lower legs._** ** _The feather like sensation is getting worse, is it not."_** he asked as he stroked his foot along his with the blanket against his leg gently. And Daniel tried to answer that through his laughter then as he continued with the gentle tickling he was doing. ** _"Yes, yes it is, look whatever you want to know I'll talk, just stop."_**

 ** _"I can't take this, let me go, let me go, you win, I give up."_ **he said laughing as he stroked both spots with both his hands and feet as he got the two of them into a sitting position and him leaning against his chest as he kept it up. **_"I do not want answers, but just to be alone with you my friend. There is no getting free now._** ** _But if you're trying to deny yourself the truth_** ** _to why I chose to be with you tonight."_**

 ** _"It's time to accept."_** He said as he nudged his head gently smiling, as he kissed the side of his head gently. Before they saw him smile seductively, as he kissed his head again and Mel's eyes narrowed as looked at that. "I see where that remark's heading and Colonel you're a dead man when I get through with you. Morgan if we kill him now, is that just going to get reversed in the new timeline?" He said and she nodded to him.

Seeing the lust in his eyes then as he did it, he saw the way his eyes roved over his shoulders. "This is your worst living nightmare, the interrogator falling in love with you once they saw you from the waist up?" Mel said to them and they nodded. **_'Oh yes, there's no getting free now, I have you where I want you my mate, you're mine now.'_** they saw in his eyes as he kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

And slowly kissed his way down his shoulder before going up and down his shoulder as he tightened up. Tightening up his arms around him, he wound his legs between Daniel's to hold him. **_'No, hey come on, stop it already, let go of me, I..., no, no wait a minute, what's happening here, let go of me right now, let go of me.'_ **they heard his voice say as he said it firmly to him at that as moved it further along his back.

"This was why my Daniel changed, because O'neill was a heartless man that sentenced him this, Majors?!" Sha're said to her, Lou and Teal'C and they nodded with a sigh. "Things are going to change Sha're that first movie, it's not him you're meeting first. But my friend Steven Raynor." Lou said and she nodded sadly at that as Skaara said it at that. "Daniel does not want the memories of us?" he asked and they sighed as he said it.

"His failure to save your sister made him feel branded all this time, honey, in truth, for redemption, he and Teal'C save you, Sha're and that heals the damage. But you'll only know him as our best friend, but he and his future mate were destined to create their legacy. We freed you from Klo'rel's control, but the threat resulted in releasing Osiris. And a year later and his future wife was his redemption from this." Sam said and she nodded to her.

"I understand, to help him heal, I have to let him go now, he'll always love me, but he belongs to Osiris's host and you now." she said and they nodded to her. "You said we have just under a week to put our affairs in order. So we make peace with each other, and then we let go and I won't meet him, or you till, the same day. You and your friends visit after the serpent attacks and kidnaps us?" she asked and they nodded to her softly.

At that as he kept it up as he hold him to his chest as he started his seduction method as he wrapped the blanket over them as he did it. **_"Look whatever it is you want to know I'll tell you,_** ** _just let me go, and whatever you're doing right now, just stop._** ** _I'm not sure what you want with me, but I never intended to set off these rituals, I swear it, so enough already."_** He said to him firmly at that reaction.

As his body was taking over in being in the man's arms. **_'No what's happening here, alright that's enough, whatever you want with me you're not getting it.'_** they heard as they saw him jerk free at that, before he pulled forward. **_"There's no where to go my mate, with your body still healing, a_** ** _nd any strenuous activity is going to wear you out faster until the next treatment."_**

 ** _"But with being in this position there's no getting free now, as_** ** _those blankets are made of very strong furs._** ** _The bed is made of feathers, and once the serum kicks in, that's it._** ** _Because the serum has a slight anesthetic that makes the body slightly drowsy. And aside from that, your body is healing and is slightly drowsy at the moment as well, between the heat and your body drowsy."_**

 ** _"You're stuck on the bed right now my friend, so no use trying to pull free at the moment. And as I said when a second person falls in love with the suitor, the rituals change, but tonight is not about talking about why you're here. The reason you came, or anything else regarding business situations._** ** _Oh no, not at all, that's not what I'm in here for, no questions, no answers."_**

 ** _"It's not about interrogation now,_** ** _it's about the ritual I'm after that I'm alone with you. If whoever sent you here knew, they knew once through the ring on my side of it that there's no going anywhere once the rituals begin. And it's because, on our planet, we mate for life once the courtship rituals begin, but for the moment until you're recovered its taking very things slow, but that's it."_**

 ** _"I don't want answers, there are no questions in my eyes right now regarding why you ended on my planet. No questions, no answers that's not what I want to know at all. For me, I just want to be with you, to be alone with you now, you guessed right the first time, but now I have you now. I knew you were the right one when you were in the mines at the time a few days ago."_**

 ** _"But with you in recovery, right now, I'm not rushing anything, there's no need to rush the rituals in our case at all right now, as to why. You're not going anywhere, I have you, you're my mate, I'm never letting you go my mate. But the rituals for now are playful, the creme and serum are meant to make it easier, but this is strength of will in the rituals, as to that my mate."_**

 ** _"Once given into them, there's no going back, and you stay put, to be with us forever, that's why I'm here. So I can be alone with you right now, my mate. I've had eyes for you since I saw you in the mines, you're mine, my mate. Just relax, there's no need to be afraid right now, on our planet we don't go further than pre mating rituals and with you in recovery from your injuries."_**

 ** _"It's I'm not in any hurry, we have all the time in the world right now while you're healing."_** the man said with a soft tone in his voice and his eyes widened. ** _'Pre-mating, oh god, he jumped me so he could start making out with me here. While keeping me incapacitated. What's this serum do exactly.'_** They heard as the man ran his blanket covered foot across his legs as he wrapped both legs around his.

Before pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him gently, as he wound his legs around his to hold him. ** _"The blankets are made of very heavy fur, it weighs 10lbs, and with your body drowsy, there's no trying to get free that way. And the mattress sinks in slightly with two people on it, if you have anything like this on your planet, then you should know what happens."_**

 ** _"Once it regards these things, because in this position you can not get free, as I know you're ticklish as well. The serum makes it easier to catch our guests if they're like your friend and be thankful that Dimitrius never fired on your friend or he'd be stuck here. But as you're the one who saved the princess, you've activated the rituals on our planet."_** he said to him smiling as he hold him gently.

 ** _"No, wait a second, I swear I didn't mean to activate your rituals, this was a mistake."_ **Daniel told him quickly and he smiled at him as he stroked his fingers along his stomach. **_"I suppose it is, but it's too late my mate, once activated, they can't not be undone, with you in recovery, I'm the one dealing with it. Because Dimitrius gets somewhat more physical when he's dealing with prisoners."_**

 ** _"But violence is prohibited on our planet and it would just undue the healing you undergone. But your childhood weakness, that's the fun part, because it just makes it easier and you're not getting hurt either. The serum just induces laughter anyway, so try to hold it in, and I will not stop till you let go, so just relax, you're safe."_ **he said to him smiling and he quickly answered him at that.

 ** _"Alright wait a minute, I understand that I triggered whatever rituals there are."_ **he said as the man moved the other to his foot. **_"No wait a minute, please listen when I came here to the planet it was just for negotiations. No, don't, I'll talk, but enough of the tickling, please listen to me. I just came for negotiations of the Naquada, I didn't know your customs, regarding marriage rituals."_**

 ** _"And I never intended to do that whatsoever here, in fact I... No, don't, stop, just stop, I can take anymore, enough of the tickling, just stop."_ **he said as he struggled to hold in it then as he started stroking his fingers along his foot as he smiled at him and pulled him back up to him and he quickly tried pull back as he turned and tried to get up, before the orderly wrapped both arms around him.

And pulled him into his chest as the stroking caused his voice to start shaking, he quickly said it to him as the man rested his chin on his shoulder. ** _"No, wait a minute, when I came to this planet it was so we could talk about an agreement regarding the Naquada. That's all, I..., no, no don't do that, I can't, I can't take it stop, let me go, please. Whatever's in that serum is too much right now, as is this."_**

 ** _"And frequent strokes like what you're doing at the moment, so just listen please, if this just to take make it easier to make me lose concentration it's beginning to work._** ** _It's making it harder to concentrate, just look, I didn't come here because I wanted to be her next suitor. Whoever knew about this deliberately kept it a secret from my boss at work right now."_**

 ** _"And I can guess as to who right now, because this was a deliberate trap if they knew regarding this added side note to your planet._** ** _But my bosses, the military leaders of my government sent us to another planet to gather supplies for the war against the gods at the moment. But the ones who sent us here knew about these rituals of yours at the moment here and the added bonus with it."_**

 _ **"But in our, my friends eyes, this is seen as torture to us, no matter not violent and especially when we're drugged as well. Please, if you don't want to risk my planet staging an outright attack here and your secret exposed to the gods. Just undo whatever you did to keep us here. Because whatever this testing is, you have to test suitors there's only so much we can take of it, let me go."**_

 ** _"Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, but enough of the tickling alright, I can't take anymore right now. What's the real reason you wanted to be alone with me right now. Because this doesn't feel like a medical thing, more like what I'd consider as..., whoa hold it a minute. Look I get it that you're feeling attracted to me, but I'm taken already here, if that's the reason for this."_**

 ** _"But for any officer they realize that one of their civilian counterparts was captured and subjected to torture, any kind of torture. And my friends are staging an out right attack just to get us off this planet, so if my physical recovery is done. Than we can talk about negotiations. But I wasn't intending to set off an engagement rituals."_** he said to him quickly at that as he shifted position.

And the man smiled at him as he said it. **_"Now I know that's a bluff, you see I was standing a few yards away from your position. And when you spoke to your leaders at the time, they said not to risk the safety of the miners. But if you're not like your friends than you're choosing to do that. But that choice has put you in this position, regarding the rituals as to why that is right now."_**

 ** _"My lord already knows you're not bothering to risk the safety of the miners and in his eyes, until you accept the engagement, it's necessary. Until you're fully recovered from yours juries, it's necessary to wait till all the treatments are done. Because these injuries would take, had you been on your planet, seven cycles of the full moon and you would be unable to walk or see for life."_**

 ** _"That first treatment you took three days ago was just the beginning you have three more before you're fully recovered. But with it, the engagement rituals have already been activated, so until you're fully recovered and the engagement accepted you're staying. Aside from that on our planet, nothing can undo the rituals once they begin, you spent 15 hours in her presence."_**

 ** _"But it's because once on this side of the ring, nobody goes anywhere, until the engagement is accepted. If you're not risking anyone's safety, than you know, you're stuck now, because until my lord is gone you have to wait it out now. But as you set off the rituals, and your friend did the rest, to my lord. This means that you are the supposed suitor to the princess now and the rituals begin."_**

 ** _"But as I said, if someone else besides the princess falls in love with the suitor, the rituals change._** ** _But for now, it's just pre courtship, and the fact you're ticklish, is added to it now, but holding it in is becoming harder to do so, correct. I can feel you shaking from holding it in, your body is trying to fight the effects of the rituals, but that's not going to last long either."_**

 ** _"Because trying to end them all at once and you suffer pain, I'm just insuring you're not in pain right now, but skin on skin contact right now._** ** _That's what's causing you to try to hold it in, but it's not going to last, but as I'm not here to talk or interrogate you. It's the act of being alone now, I know you're ticklish, so just relax."_ **he said as he tightened arms around him gently as he stroked softly.

 ** _"Look whatever this is, I had enough of the strokes, so please, enough already."_** They heard and they refocused as the man smiled. **_"Why is that, is this your weak-spot, hmm, answer me, or it continues."_** he said as he moved his hand under his shirt and started stroking and Daniel's tone started shaking in suppressed laughter. **_"No, no it's not, stop, please, I can't take this, stop, please stop."_**

 ** _"Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, just stop please, let me go, let me go please, I've had enough. Please, I've had enough, you win, I give up."_ **he said to him and he smiled seductively. _**"I do not think so, my mate, as your shoulder is exposed, I think I'll start there now. But no mating, but trying to resist is not going to last, regarding your body my mate, I promise you."**_

 _ **"As to why, the serum takes control away from the victim, it craves the warmth of the mixer. And sometimes that leads to your current predicament, because with you leaning against me. The body doesn't want to move and it makes the victim give in faster, if you're ticklish as this keeps up."**_ he said smiling as he nuzzled his head smiling and kissed his head before kissing his neck.

 ** _"Give in faster to your tickling, no wait a minute, I can't take anymore, I had enough. No don't please, I had enough, please I had enough."_** Daniel said quickly to him as he pulled him back against his chest and leaned back as he wrapped his legs around him. ** _"It's too late, and I don't want answers to what you're doing here or why, that's not what I'm after, just relax, there's no reason to be afraid."_**

 ** _"As I said we don't go further than pre mating in the rituals when we find our mates, and with you in recovery I'm gentle regarding it. It's alright my mate, just relax now."_** he said to him gently as he smiled at him as he rubbed his hand against his stomach. "I take this was why you forced O'neill into remembering this, Frank, Darrel, Jake, Ryan?" Claire asked and the quartet nodded to her gently at that.

"The first attempt backfired, because I was sucked into a blackhole, try two nearly resulted in killing him, because he had his appendix rupture. Till finally the Tok'ra took charge and forced him into a Goa'uld version of his own stint. And the generals ordered he was to leave him down there till he was on the edge of caving in. But that's my remark and what I meant to Frasier, she's been lying to the general all these years."

"But I just let her have it and the general knows the truth now." Cromwell said to her and she nodded to her gently. Watching as her son was attacked by this man she felt her anger growing by the minute as she watched it. As he started a second time in his running it down his shoulder and neck as he rubbed the blanket along his legs as he started stroking his fingers along his stomach and sides as Mel said it with a growl.

"Oh, I'd love to turn him over to Saddam, but as I spent 80% of my time in the Middle East. I'd love to see O'neill face this memory now." he said with a stern grown then. As the stroking kept up they saw him start shaking as he repeated his remark to him, as his voice started shaking in laughter as he said it. **_"No wait, wait, wait a minute, I swear I never meant to trigger that test if it was a test. I..., no, ha, ha."_**

 ** _"No wait, stop a minute, I can explain this, no I can explain this, just stop, no don't do that please, don't do that, let me go, please let me go. Whatever this is you have for me, I'm taken already, no don't do that, stop, stop. Hang on a second, I get what this is, but I'm taken already, stop, enough already."_ **Daniel said as he felt him nudge his head as he kept it up as he repeated his remark

As he tried to shift position in his arms as the constant stroking had him trying to shift position as his voice started shaking in laughter. As he tried to get out of the position he had him in as he kept it up. As he shifted position to being in front of him, the orderly kissed his neck as he tried to get the words out as he kissed his neck and cheek. Before pulling him into him and kissing him on the mouth and holding him to him.

As he moved in on him as the sudden attack took over, moving the kisses down his neck to his shoulder. As he slid his fingers in strokes down his stomach and sides seductively under his shirt as he moved both hands under his shirt and started stroking his fingers down his skin in circles. **_"No, I..., no, no wait a minute, come on pull yourself together,_** ** _not there, not there, no stop, stop, enough already I can't take this."_**

 ** _"Look please let me go, let me go, whatever information you want, I'll tell you, just stop."_ **Daniel told him as he stroked his fingers along his side gently as he slid his fingers under his shirt. As he pressed his seduction further, Daniel saw the lust in his eyes take control. While continuing with the stroking with both hands along his stomach and left side as Daniel remembered that he was laughing as he did it that night

 ** _"No, no, stop, stop, I can't take this, please stop, I can't take this let me, let me go, let me go._** ** _I swear, I never meant to trigger this, let me go..., go, let me go. Whoa, alright, alright pull yourself together. No don't do that, not there, not there, stop alright, I can't take this, stop, stop. Enough already, stop."_** he said as the shaking of his voice got worse as the strokes on his stomach kept up.

As his tone was beginning to start shaking in laughter, and the orderly started moving the seduction to his neck as he pressed it further on him as the seduction started taking affect on his body. As his body relaxed in his arms the man slid his hand under his shirt as he kept it up on his neck and shoulder. And he half pushed/half laid him down on the bed as he was laying across him and kissing his way down his neck and shoulder then.

Before he started running it up and down his shoulder as he wrapped his legs across his, while gently stroking his fingers along his stomach, as he smiled at him. As he slid his hand under his shirt as he kissed his neck and then pushed his shirt up, as he stroked his stomach in circles. ** _"No, no, wait, wait, stop, stop, I can't take it stop, enough already, stop."_** Daniel said laughing as he continued stroking his stomach.

 ** _'Seductive tickling along his stomach and he's mine after that, just keep it up and increase the pressure.'_** he saw in his eyes as he moved himself into position then. Seeing the smile on his face, Daniel heard his voice say it quickly as the strokes continued along his stomach and side. It caused him to break as he said it laughing to him. _**"No wait a minute, wait a minute here, alright, alright I'll talk."**_

 _ **"I'll talk you win, just please, just stop, stop I can't take it, let me go, let me go."**_ he said as the orderly continued running it along his neck and shoulder while attacking his stomach with strokes. As he pushed his shirt up and kissed his way along his stomach as he continued tickling along his sides and stomach as he tried to kick the blankets off his legs. **_"Alright stop, stop, pull yourself together."_**

 ** _"Stop, enough already, stop, stop."_** he added through his laughter as the man continued stroking his stomach and side in a circle as he was kissed along his stomach. Before Morgan fast forwarded the image to get to what the elder Jacksons needed then as it stopped on an image. _**"Stop please, I can't take this, please, I give up. Please I give up, I can't take anymore, please just stop."**_ he said though through his laughter as the orderly kept it up as he smiled as he answered him then.

Looking at the fanaticism look in his eyes Jack swallowed heard as the man said it to him, smiling then. ** _"The drug had your nerves far more sensitive so with that, it's going to be far more pleasing to hear you laugh. But over the clothes are one thing, what I want is getting to your skin to make you giggle, and you in your undergarments when I do so now."_** he said and finished with the next remark.

 ** _"Because, I'm not after you for that, I'm here for some time alone with you friend. But as I said to activate the connection completely it is the second type of touch that is needed to do it."_** He said to him as he was smiling coyly as he removed his tshirt next and was Daniel just in his boxers now as he quickly said it. **_"No please, I can't take any more teasing tickles, real ones or anything else."_**

 ** _"Please just stop."_ **he said as he ran his fingers along his stomach and he broke and started laughing as he answered him smiling then. **_"As I said, it reacts to any type of touch, so with that, I have you now friend."_** he said as he ran his tongue across his stomach and he lost it completely. **_"Ahh, ha, ha, ha, ha, no stop I can't take this let me go."_** he said laughing to him as he started on his stomach with both then.

"Aw god that's revolting." Mel said in disgust as he watched his son then. "Don't bother bringing this up, because he had this done by a very sick foster parent in foster home #3." Jacob said and that did it as the Claire repeated that. "You mean to tell me Nick abandoned him to the system?" she repeated and he nodded. "Well as my father doesn't have his memories, and I do, well this just did it now." she said with a firm growl then.

"I never want Nick coming near us again and the man was already sick, because of the skulls, but this crossed the line. I'm having his knowledge nurtured by us and the guys, as well as Catherine. I don't want his memories returning until after O'neill makes his first trip to the Nox home planet." Mel said and she nodded in agreement to that thought as they ended at it that remark as they got the last piece of the night before.

 ** _"That's just the very beginning, but until you accept the engagement, I'm going to be here with you, you can't escape me, because I will find you wherever you try to hide here and I will have you with a bit of this every night."_** he said smiling and they nodded to that. "Yes alright push it forward to the next day I want to see what caused this in the first place and why it took so long to get of us the planet."

"Because if they knew that truth, regarding this planet they wanted to have him trapped there for life after this at the time." Mel said sharply at that remark and Sam nodded to confirm that remark as they watched this a second time, as they saw Pyrus walk into the room as his arms were crossed then."What were you doing at the ring earlier?" he asked and Daniel stood up slowly then as he answered him then.

" ** _Sending a message to my boss actually."_** he told him and he stepped closer. ** _"Why?"_** he asked and he answered that carefully, not noticing that someone was getting behind him as he answered him firmly. **_"I promised my boss I'd report in regularly, but it's been just under a week. Since I was in recovery from the cave in, a_** ** _nd since this started, and I haven't made any progress at the moment."_**

 ** _"I had something I needed to tell my friend regarding this, but again we're not from the goa'uld, we're just doing some recon here, but I had to send a message to my father."_** he said and Hammond hid a smile at the word. "I take it he thought of you as a father George?" Mel asked and he nodded as Pyrus stepped closer. **_"What was it regarding to boy?"_** he asked him and when he didn't answer him.

They watched as he nodded as someone grabbed him from behind and he looked up to see the orderly. ** _'Oh god no, please don't let this mean what I think.'_** They heard as they watched as his eyes widened at seeing him as Pyrus moved in on him as he said it as Daniel tried to back away from him and get out of the man's arms. ** _'No, no please God, get your hands off me and get away from me.'_** they heard in an add on then.

 _ **"Answer me."**_ he said and when he didn't he gave the order then. **_"Incentives!"_** he snapped and he aimed for his stomach and the dig caused him to start laughing, as he kept it up for five minutes, before he stopped finally. And he shouted at him as they saw him looking from the guard to him and back again. **_"What the hell, what did you people do to me exactly?!"_** Daniel snapped and he smiled coldly at him firmly.

 ** _"Answer me boy!"_** he said and when he still didn't, that did it. "Aw shit here it comes, this is why he lost it at the time we were keeping him in the tank. He been tagged teamed and this meant, to him, he was likely to suffer another round when he collapsed." Sam said and he nodded to her gently as they heard the next remark. **_"Alright fine, if you wish to not tell me why you're here._**

 ** _"Or you refuse to marry my daughter."_** he said and they watched Daniel swallow at that as he finished his sentence. **_'No god, please no.'_** They heard him think then as they heard the final remark. **_"Than I will take drastic measures to achieve one or both, Boy."_ **he said and looked at the man standing right behind him, as Sam, Teal'C and Lou watched their brother, the orderly wrapped both arms around him in a bear hug that was more than a little intimate in their eyes as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

 **' _Alright time to be honest, I have to tell him my cover story, if this man is the tester of her suitors. So there's only one chance, get them to let the trio go, I'll stay here. Or till I break whatever this control this man has on me, he's wants me, he's in love with me, but if he's a bi-sexual, or worse, I'm not letting him near her. But whatever this is there's more to it now, I'm a scientist, a scholar.'_**

 ** _'So go into analysis mode now, and to prevent the guys from getting stuck here, it's our only chance. Stage acting now, act like who I am, an archeologist with the added ability of a chameleon now. Alright Jack, if you're that stupid, you're not going to get it.'_ **they heard in a voice over as he shifted position in the man's arms as the man wrapped both arms around him gently, but firmly as he said it to him.

 ** _"Look, the main reason, I came here was so I could talk to you, regarding a trade dispute about the mines. A mission of diplomacy that was all, in truth I'm a diplomat, I'm not like my friends. Not in the way you're thinking, where I come from, compassion is a way of life for us, as for Shyla. In her case, it's just a gesture of kindness, I didn't know that was a suitor's testing trap."_**

 ** _"Yes I like her, but I like her as a friend, that's all, the blond haired woman with me, that you saw with me, she's my mate, Sir."_ Daniel said and Pyrus nodded as he smirked coldly. _"So you're mated already and you unknowlingly triggered the courtship rituals on our planet boy, well if that's the case. Than whatever you call_ _this on your planet has now turned into that entirely, young man."_**

 **" _Because on this planet once through the ring and on this side of it, there's no going anywhere once the rituals begin. As to that you ended up in over your head now boy, because once you came into contact with my daughter. Your friend and his actions are what triggered this testing, but if the suitor was not alone, they're kept out of the way, especially if the mate is one, young man."_**

 ** _"At times if the suitor catches the eyes of one of my men as well, and that's where it gets worse, because if more than one person falls in love with the suitor of my daughter. The rituals switch directions, whatever you call it on your planet if one of my guards likes both men and women. Is it exactly, but I do believe that though he was eyeing your mate, he was watching you."_**

 ** _"Thanos has been watching you from day one, ever since my daughter took custody of you. But last night was just the beginning, the healers were mostly checking your nerve responses. With him, it's something completely different as he's the tester of my suitors, but in his case, if more than one person falls in love with the suitor that triggered the rituals, the rituals change."_**

 ** _"But you're stuck now till the rituals are complete, and be thankful that my interrogator never laid eyes on your friend, he's got a taste for soldiers. And your friend wouldn't last long with him, because once he gets started on my prisoners he never stops either. So your friend if he's a true soldier wouldn't last."_ **he said and she nodded firmly as she listened to the next remark firmly.

"Translation, this planet, once the rituals activate there's no going anywhere, Darrel you said you sent them to one of Egeria's planets. And he either was driving my son and Sam into exhaustion and didn't care he was wearing them out from frequent missions. So long as he blocked out the whatever missions he wanted to block out. But that stupid fool doesn't deserve to be a team leader now." Mel said with furious growl at that news.

"Yeah I did, but this only proved our theories he was a NID loyalist and the fact that Daniel finished the mission we gave him after Hathor. It was to get the prototype back, our only way to protect earth, but the GDO was going to over ride every code. But to them they twisted the fact he was a Goa'uld loyalist, but it was because of her. They gave in immediately and Daniel didn't, he fought her tooth and nail." he said and they nodded.

"So because he made them look like fools, they decided to get rid of him and it takes Jake and you being here for the truth to come out and with it. Last week's mission to reveal these people lost their damn marbles completely?" Claire asked and he nodded to her and they nodded. "To them they see you as a threat, because of your job of do no harm and for the scientific discoveries, because they want you to be wrong."

"And if you, the scientists, were wrong, then they had something to do." Teal'C said and she nodded. "I take it he told you this directly Teal'C?" Mel asked and he nodded. "Indeed, and that was enough to tell me he preferred action and danger then things as they were since half of our team were scientists. And I just help them where I could, but I'm like the duo, I want peace." he said and they nodded in understanding then.

As they heard the last remark. "This was why you decided enough was enough Morgan, if Data dropped in, to end this as the truth came out. Before Daniel told the trio, if they intended to all drop in all at once, give you ten more minutes to force him into facing this memory. In the way that Frank would have, before Kanan, Garshaw and her ambassador forced him to remember?" Claire said and they nodded as they listened to it.

 ** _"As of this moment you're not going anywhere, but if you never thought I'd figure out what this coin in your clothes really was. I have, Thanos was in the mines and he was waiting for your attempted escape, but by your friends actions, he's just handed you over to us at the moment. If your friend was smart, he'd have waited till after you got out the mines to try it._**

 ** _"But no, by his actions he and the Jaffa just revealed to us what you all really are right now and why you're always dressed like this. I know you're just like your friend, and with that, it's going to routine interrogation. He's all yours, Thanos, I want answers, of why he's keeps going out there alone. Draco lock this door he's not going anywhere, Thanos, added incentives that way."_**

 ** _"As I know he's what you were looking for in a mate, I grant that in the same way as of my daughter. And I don't want answers boy. Not to where you come from or why you're here exactly, or how you managed to survive the cave in at the time, but of why you came here, so it's two choices now here. But why you keep going into the forest to go to the ring to contact this person."_**

 ** _"And whether or not you're going to marry my daughter. Until I get the answer I want you have two choices here to make now and it's a choice of one or both. But you're not going back out there without an escort anymore and with that is this right now."_** he said and he smiled coldly and they nodded. "He's lucky I'm not around or I'd kill him myself once my son told me this." she added with a growl.

"Just wait, it gets worse from here, as you want the episode in his point of view, we got a few more clips to go through now." Sam said and they nodded as they switched to the next clip as they heard Daniel's next remark to that gently. Knowing he was getting more scared by the minute then. "My baby is never going through this again, but put us in the next sector over Ryan, they're rivals for life." Claire said and Jumper nodded to her.


	10. 10: The Jacksons And The Truth Part II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter and the next two Daniel's parents decide to get the truth regarding Daniel's anger at Jack as they learn the extent to this and why, as they see his memories of the incident regarding the mission to P3R-636. Seeing the truth and learning another, Sha're, Skaara and Kasuf learn why, into why he'd want his memories erased as they see it through his eyes now.**

 **But this is the last clip of the episode of Need for the rest of the story focused on the sextet of chapters focused on SG-1.** **As he shows it to the crew in the stories focused on The Next Generation Crew, but this chapter is to be the last showing of that episode from his memories now until they do this mission to in the future as they deal with the mission to the planet.**

 **Chapter 10: The Jacksons Get the Truth Part II**

 ** _"But as of this moment, if you're really my daughters potential, I shall see how far and long this goes on. And how long you can take our methods of testing the suitors, before you give in to me to tell me what I want to know or you accept that betrothal. But Thanos there is the tester of my daughters suitors, and he's my chief assistant of my healers, in the mines, young man."_**

 ** _"But until I learn why you came here, or till you decide to marry my daughter, you're not going anywhere."_** he said and at that information they heard Daniel's fast answer to him then. **_"What's that creme and oil you used on me last night, what is it used for, why decide to use it on me exactly. So_** ** _what the hell is this, and why is my body reacting to him right now?"_ **Daniel snapped as he pushed his hand away from his inner thigh and they watched him smile sadistically as he answered him.

 ** _"A medical version mixed with the prisoner version of the serum Danis created, we had you in the lab. When recovering from your first treatment in the sarcophagus, and were testing the serum._** ** _If you recall, you encountered Danis the other night, before Thanos came to you last night. That container was the creme he used on you and it makes the skin beyond sensitive."_**

 ** _"You may have received some adequate medical care with access to the sarcophagus. But combined with that medical care was we were testing to see if that serum works on your body chemistry and amusingly enough it does. The one it accepts most is the one Thanos used on you last night, it's been mixed with five different oils of plant wildlife on our planet that make the skin."_**

 ** _"Beyond sensitive to the touch and the serum does the same for your nervous system, the added moisturizer is used to make the skin beyond soft and both together._** ** _If you're ticklish, have now become your worst dream come true, because once they applied it, like the serum injected, it last's twelve hours._** ** _So the spots it's applied to are the back lower half of the legs, the front of them."_**

 ** _"The feet, torso, sides a_** ** _nd stomach,_** ** _as your body's accepting it, you've just ended up being connected to the mixer that has been using it on you the most. It make you look like you're covered in oil, but that's the side effect. And though you shower the oils can not be removed till the time duration is up._** ** _But for the purposes of love now in this case, this helps now, as repeated use."_**

 ** _"If any of my female servants saw you and have fallen in love with you, this is useful because like the guards. It's useful in preventing the prisoner from escaping because there's a few trip up traps in certain areas of the palace and once activated. That's the pack's cue to it being play time with the prisoner, as they're also barefoot and bare chested with these applications on them."_**

 _ **"As Davi said I used it on the criminals and Jaffa that come to the planet, trying to escape. And as to how once they get arrested by the guards, if they're hurt and in recovery like you were. They under go the same type of recovery plan you have, before Demetrius gets started on them. But it neutralizes the effects of the god's power in their natural form, if they're still in its a child form."**_

 _ **"For humans, it works in getting answers out as to why they'd come here. And Demetrius deals with criminals, while for my daughter's suitors Thanos and Cale deal with them this way. If my daughter never told you this in your time, than here's the truth: to the added male servants. They are the suitors that never pass his testing and they chose to marry my female servants to end its use."**_

 ** _"Applied repeatedly it makes the sensitivity of touch beyond more than the prisoner can take. And with this version, once applied the oils from it do not come off after that, leaving your skin vulnerable to touch of that kind and of the other, and amplifies it 50 times. Once the mixer gets their arms around the victim and into position like he has with you now, there is no escape after that."_**

 ** _"Though in Thanos's case it's because of his attraction towards you, he's my chief mine medic. But as you got yourself caught by him that day you tried to escape you just left yourself in a very bad position. Because that has me beyond curious to why you keep going to the ring and with that, you're under interrogation and watch, and there is no escaping this either now."_**

 ** _"Because just one stroke of the fingers to any of those spots is going to stop you from escaping. And to make sure of that and you can't get to your father, as you call whoever you were talking to through the ring. You're being watched carefully, both by Thanos and by Kovu."_ **he said smirking and they watched him swallow. ** _"Who is Kovu exactly?"_ **he asked him then and he smiled coldly then.

 ** _"He is the leader of my pack of Patherans, this is the cat who came to you before you met Davi and Philippe, he's the bright orange and brown furred one and he's the leader of the pack. But he likes you, and sees you as his kitten, so I warn you, try to run and he's the one coming after you. And once he does, as you are beyond sensitive to touch, he's acting in Danis's way the other night with you, and I see he's making it clear he likes you as well."_**

 ** _"But as I don't see you as a prisoner, you're a guest, till such time as you answer my questions or marry my daughter. Thanos is your keeper, but I promise, I will use Dimitrius if I have to. But as Thanos is the one who's has an attraction for you, let's see how long you take his ways. As your skin is beyond sensitive and soft, any type of touch or soft item, such as that blanket."_**

 ** _"Is going to cause you to lose control, but as we don't allow it to go past pre-mating rituals. It's you're facing being treated to what happens when a true criminal comes here and my pets get near them. As I do believe you already met the alpha of my pack of patherans, and his mate and children. That quilt is made of the fur of an aged one and it's fur is softer than whatever large cat."_**

 ** _"You have from wherever you came, but as you're not leaving this room without an escort anymore. And as Kovu and his family are beyond brilliant, and can get into the room another way. So I warn you, try and escape and they're going to be the ones to lead you into their den as they do what they normally do to my prisoners and it's not food related either, they're harmless as well."_**

 ** _"But that's not going to stop them from acting like they really are that blanket when they get near you if you're barefoot or shirtless."_ **he said with a smirk as he went further. **_"But starting now, you're not going anywhere alone, because he's going to be your keeper, till you make your decision. You're not going back into mines, without an escort."_ **he said and Mel said it with a furious growl.

"I don't give a damn now in their case, but if they do this to either of the boys and I'm having O'neill arrested for attempted murder when I hear this. George, with the fact Daniel and Steven have known you, Jake and Hank since grade school. What's the decision now exactly?" he asked and Hammond crossed his arms. "No choice necessary, I'm not bothering with his excuses, he's on stand down till further notice and with it."

"He's under Psych evaluation from this mission to when we deal with the black hole and leading into the symbiote killers." he said and they nodded with firm satisfaction as they heard his son's remark to his captor at his the news he just given him then. **_"Wait, I can give you a bit, but don't, don't leave me alone with this guy."_** Daniel said and he smirked coldly as he said it then, as the trio went into alone at that remark.

Before he could though, Daniel went further. ** _"As I said I just came for a trade dispute, regarding the Naquada, my people and I are running studies on the mineral. We just needed an estimate on how much is in the mines, but I never intended to set off your rituals in courtship. I swear it. If you let my friends go, I'll arrange a trade dispute between us."_** Daniel said to him and he smirked at that.

 ** _"Do you take me for a fool young man, if you're suggesting that, I let your friends go, and more of them come here and my operations are exposed to the gods after that. I do not think so, the courtship, once activated, no one from the other side of the ring, goes anywhere. Until you accept the engagement or tell me what I want to know, the other reason you're here, you are not leaving."_**

 _ **"And as I said if anyone in addition to my daughter fell in love with the suitor, the rituals are changed. Especially if the mixer is one that that fell in love with the suitor, as I see that Thanos is the one being your keeper, I'm leaving your welfare in his hands. And I see he's going to take very good care of you, but let's see you deal with his testing methods."**_ he said with a smirk as they watched.

" ** _No, no wait a minute, look please let them go, whatever this is I understand, but I never came to this planet for the ritual.. But let my friends go, I'll stay here and get to know her better, but this was a mistake. I didn't come here, because I was wanting to be her next suitor,_** ** _nor did I realize that was a trap._** ** _That you set for my team mate, and with it, a test at the time please."_**

 ** _"I swear it, just call him off, both of them. Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, just get him to stop. Look, on my planet, there's only so much in this kind of torture we can take before breaking. Especially when we have a drug like in our system, but whatever information you want to know, I'll tell you, but please."_ **he said as the fur stroking and the man's touch was causing him to break.

 ** _"Get him to stop, call him off as for this portion of it, I don't know whatever this is he's got for me. But I'm taken already,_** ** _I'll tell you a bit more, just don't do this. Let me talk to my bosses, and I can tell you that truth, get permission from them so I can tell you what the added mission was to why we came here. But please, call him off_** ** _, and as for the cat, call him off please,_** ** _get him..."_**

 ** _"Alright, alright get him to stop, I can't take this, I'll talk, just get him to stop, please, get him to stop."_** he heard his past self say at that remark as he was struggling to keep from breaking then as his voice started shaking as the cat ran his fur across his foot, as they saw him running it slowly down his neck. "Before you say it, the cat jumped me in the same way he did." Daniel told her with a sigh and they nodded.

"To face the memory one last time, you had to understand Sam." he said and she wrapped her hand around his neck. "I do, but you don't have to do it right now, it's just a memory now, just take the dream suppressant. But you need to rest right now, you're exhausted." She said as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him gently at that, before he left the room as they finished this scene then gently at that.

 ** _"As I said, the more your body grows accustomed to it, the effects turn the suitor's body against him now._** ** _But regarding the mixer and the person using it the most on the suitor, it turns the mixer into their creator. Makes it easier to subdue the suitor, or prisoner, because once their creator gets their arms around them_** ** _and their body takes over command from the mind."_**

 ** _"And the victim doesn't want to leave their arms of their creator after that. As I understand it Thanos was watching you all day in the mines. But the serum's final steps are activated by a fluids ritual, last night activated the pact, tying you to him, he's your creator, and there is no way, technologically, that breaks the pact once it's activated."_** he said and turned to leave the room at that.

 ** _"Creator, that serum takes control away from the mind and he's my..., No wait a minute, get him off me, look whatever you want to know I'll tell you, I swear it._** ** _But not like this,_** ** _I'll talk, but get him off of me, if he's my creator there's got to be a way to break this whatever it might be. Deactivate the pact, you want information I'll tell you._** ** _Look whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."_**

 ** _"Just let me get permission from my boss's."_ **he snapped at him as he struggled to get free from the man as the man answered that. "They turned him into a drone, they capture men on this planet and turn them into sex toys?!" Claire said and she nodded as the man said with a sadistic smirk on his face as he said it then. **_"Afraid not, once created, the suitor's body is going to lead them right to their creator."_**

 ** _"Just to have their arms wrapped around them,_** ** _trying to resist the transition is the same as coming down from a detox of ethanol, it is very painful. With previous suitors it took less then a week to give into it. Depending on your thresholds, it's going to take time to succumb, and once you do, that's it, you're staying. And your body is in the early stages of it right now, but tonight."_**

 ** _"The final transition to the process begins, which is why he's in here with you now. The transitions are finishing tonight,_** ** _but there is no way to break it technologically, and even if you did manage it, the process of the toxins from the serum are very painful. So if being separated from your creator doesn't kill you, the detox will, out of wanting the pain to just end and right then."_**

 ** _"So there's no point in resisting this, aside from that, if there's another reason you're here for as from that papers you're working on. I'm guessing you were sent here to run studies on the sarcophagus, well if that's the case now. I'm giving you a very important piece to that technology, but once used, like immediately right after, the victim's body must be in the direct sunlight."_**

 ** _"If you're from a planet that spent most of its time in the sunlight, it eases the stinging pain from its use. As its effects, once done, drain a dangerous amount of the mineral necessary for bodily growth. The effects of the sudden come down make you sick to your stomach and you can not hold anything down. So you must be in the sunlight to get the mineral back to recover from its use."_**

 ** _"So the pain from withdrawal from the sarcophagus will do the same thing to your body, which is why she brought you into the direct sunlight the other day. To help you recover, but at the current moment your body is still recovering from the cave in at the mines. And we've neutralized the adrenaline in your body so you don't over extend yourself, which is the other reason he's in here."_**

 ** _"Wherever you're from, the biology and chemistry must be usual, because that's your only chance at surviving this. Both from the effects of the withdrawal from the sarcophagus and the pact. Your energy level is at the level of a child an adolescent no older then their mid life, so there's absolutely no escaping this young man, and no point resisting either at the moment."_**

 ** _"So if you continue with your studies and continue with using it, you need to be in the sun after every use of it. But once begun, the pain is as serious as attempting the break the pact by whatever term you call it on your planet. And if the term doesn't kill you the withdrawal from the sarcophagus will, if you don't get into a sun lit area, or if you're more advanced than we are."_**

 ** _"You reprogram your lights to act like the sun, but there's no breaking the pact, as to why._** ** _Once the rituals begin they can not be undone until you accept them, so you have to consider carefully regarding this now. Ending them now, or all at once once you leave, the results are going to be the same. As if you were in detox from narcotic's and ethanol, or the pain from the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"So think it over young man, tell me the added truth, or till you accept to marry my daughter, it's your choice."_** he said and ended the conversation at that remark. "Oh Jack won't have to worry about the system lords killing him, because I will, I know hearing this from the joint chiefs was one thing. But seeing his memories, I'm ready to run him through his version a second time for it." Cromwell said sharply to that.

 ** _"No please, I swear, if you let us go, we will never come back I promise, just let us go, I'll even marry Shyla. Undo the pact, whatever information you need to know regarding my added mission here, I'll tell you. No listen, to insure your operations aren't exposed,_** ** _I'll make sure my friends agree to it."_**

 ** _"I won't bring anyone else here or send anyone here_** ** _and your operations are left unexposed, please anything, j_** **ust _please don't do this, deactivate the pact!"_ **he said quickly and then shouted it out in fear. **_"No don't do this, don't leave me alone with him!"_** they heard him shout out as he closed the door and they heard a loud thunk as the orderly smiled at him seductively as he pulled him close to him.

As he pulled him into position. ** _'No this can't be happening, why would they..., oh no, it's because of Sam, I'm soul bonded to her, they're trying to break the link to her. Oh not going to happen you bastard, I belong to her and only her, you have my body. But she's got my mind, heart and soul, no matter what you do to me, I belong to her and only her!'_** they heard in a shouted mental tone then.

 ** _"Just relax my mate, because this is not that type of situation oh no, in fact, I told him to let me be alone with you. So I could see if I could get these answers now from you to why you came here. But at the moment, with me you're safe from that type of trauma and as to why I'm saying this. I'm not the one you need to be worried about my mate,_** ** _as I said I'm not going to hurt you."_**

 ** _"However Dimitrius is and should be your primary concern, because once he gets started. Than he never stops in his technique, said technique, if your military never used violence and got captured and would doing it like this. If your friend suffered a trauma regarding being captured by a man like my lord, he's his worst nightmare."_** they heard and Cromwell nodded with a furious look at that. "I think he's the replica of foster home #3." he said sharply and she nodded then

 ** _"So why leave me alone with you exactly, I mean last nights remark was enough to worry me if you're not going to hurt me than why act on being around me like this?"_** he asked and they heard him explain that. ** _"The trio chose me to look after you, as I said I'm a healer, whatever your planet considers this would be enough, in barbarity right now, because with him once he starts."_**

 ** _"He never stops and your clothes would be destroyed by the time he does, these clothes you were dressed in when you came here. And though we do not use violence, he's like this man you're thinking, to protect you from him. Whatever else was in your childhood traumas I'm trying to prevent and I decided I was being around you all the time."_ **he said and Mel nodded to that firmly.

"I take it this second lunatic was the reminder of his childhood trauma Jake, if he explained this to you right after he froze up when he showed you this?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah and I just barely prevented him from losing it at the time, but Frasier whether she wants to admit it or not was in on this herself. Because she kept calling in the psychiatrist working for our alter ego." Lou said and they nodded to him then.

" ** _But Dimitrius is enough to scare you, that was his scare tactic,_** ** _because he's like whatever this man did to you friend._** ** _Hopefully I can prevent him from going to drastic measure regarding this and using him to get these questions out of you, but in the mean time it's just me for now. So no need to need to worry, you're safe, just relax."_** he said, as he smiled at him gently then.

" ** _Come on let me go, he's out of the room now, there's no need to still be holding me like this."_** Daniel said and he smiled. **_"No I don't think so my mate, it's playtime now with the fact we're alone now, so just relax."_** he said said as he moved his hand as he stroked his bare skin along his shoulder as he undid the catches on the arms of his robes smiling and used one hand to hold his wrist still.

As he used the other to started running his fingers along his arm as that got a response out of Daniel. **_"No don't do it, once was enough, stop."_** Daniel said to him as they heard the suppressed laughter. As he then grabbed a feather and started running it up and down his arm and up to his neck as he pulled his head away from the feather as he repeated the protest then his voice beginning to shake from holding it in.

As the medic stroked it along his neck and he quickly said it then as he tried to keep from laughing. **_"No, no, don't do that, please, don't do that, I can't take it, I'll talk, just leave my skin alone."_** he said as his voice was shaking from holding it. As they saw the man smile as he kept it up. ** _"No, no, don't, don't, please, don't, not there, not there, not there, stop."_** he repeated as the shaking in his voice got worse.

 ** _"Come now, just relax."_** Thanos said as he loosened the catches on his robes as he moved his hand to his side as he started there. **_"Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, just enough of the tickling already,_** ** _and not my skin, please, not there, stop, I can't take this. You want the reason I came here, I'll give it to you, just stop, no tickling, and let me go, please let go, stop, please."_**

 ** _"Let me go, please, I had enough, but please, no more."_** Daniel said again as his voice started shaking with suppressed laughter then as the medic pushed further. As he gently pulled his shirt loose from the belt and slid his hand beneath as he slid his fingers along his side as he pushed his shirt up. As he started running it across his stomach and side as he wrapped both legs around his as the pressure started becoming too much.

And it was enough to get him to start laughing as he struggled to get free, even as his body relaxed into his arms. **_"No, no not again, stop, come on let go, let go, stop, let go. Last night was enough, but stop I can't take this, let go, not my skin, please stop, stop, please."_** He said through his laughter as he struggled to free himself from the man. **_"That's it just relax, no need to be nervous just relax."_**

 ** _"But I think with you needing to relax, a position change is in order, as your feet are now vulnerable now, I do believe."_** he said smiling as he left one arm wrapped around his waist, he pulled his leg up as Daniel shifted position as he saw his captor's intended target of choice as he said it. **_"No, not there, not there_ , ****_look stop already, you let me have it last night, I can't take anymore."_** he heard as the man ran his hand along his foot, stroking it.

As he stroked his finger along his foot he quickly said it. **_"Look please you let me have it once all night long, whatever you want to know regarding the small bit's of my mission here, I'll tell you just no more, no more tickling, I give up, no more tickling. I know what that's used for, but this and my skin this sensitive, I can't take that, I'll talk just stop, no more tickling, if this is your idea of foreplay."_**

 ** _"I get it, just..., no no stop, stop, I give up, look I'll talk, I'll talk. But I don't know the real reason we were sent here, just please. No more tickling._** ** _And not my skin, you've been using that stuff on me so much I can't take being touched on my bare skin, so just please stop. I'll talk, but no more, please I'll talk."_** They heard Daniel say through his laughter as he smiled at him as he answered him.

His eyes loaded with love for him as he answered him as he was sliding his hand to his side as he ran his hand there. ** _"That's not the reason I'm in here my mate, not tonight. As this is night number two between us, I'm not after questions at all in your case._** ** _Oh no, as I said last night that's not the reason I'm in here with you, the ritual between you and me is the reason I chose this tonight and last."_**

 ** _"So no questions, just all play in my case. My lord, he wants answers, he's chosen someone else to do that, but his other interrogator is the one getting them, all I want is to be alone with you."_** he said, smiling at him. **_"Wait a minute, I get the idea here, but no, no, don't do it, stop."_** Daniel started to say as he slid his fingers along his stomach and he started laughing, as he pulled his foot up.

Then put him into a half reclining position. ** _"What are you doing, and stop, stop, I can't take this, let me go."_** he said laughing as he stroked his fingers along his stomach with one hand before he turned and covered up. ** _"Do you recall, all spots coated with the creme are left open and you are very vulnerable, my mate."_** he said as he nuzzled his head as he slid his fingers along his side and she growled at that.

"Alright I've seen enough of this pervert guys, I want to move it forward to his conversation with you in the mines baby." Mel said to Sam and she nodded as Morgan fast forwarded it to that part of the episode gently as they saw his image much changed and he said it firmly. "How long have you been on this planet for exactly?" he asked and she crossed her arms as she explained that to him gently as she said it.

"The last visit was ten days prior to this and he was going through this for just over a week now and he now hated Jack for it. But he was only speaking to me, as I had the memories of Jolinar at the time, she was the one who lead me right to Garshaw and Selmak so I could save my father, like three months later Uncle Mel." she said and he nodded to her as they watched that image gently as they switched clips then.

"I'm guessing he's faking the anger at his being delayed?" Claire asked and they nodded. "This was for show, but this was the fight Locarno and Wes had on our tv show, only as the adult, officer version. But Daniel was Wes as an adult and O'neill was Locarno, so for Daniel, it's 'duty to the truth', to O'neill, it's 'duty to your friends'. And to Daniel it was what duty, he stabbed him in the back first then." Will said and they nodded to him.

Looking up they saw the irritation in Jack's eyes then. _**"What the hell is going on?"**_ Jack asked and Sam followed that up with the next question. _**"It's been days since we saw you?"**_ she asked and watching his expression carefully they saw his eyes flicker to another spot in the cave right behind them and watching him carefully then as he swallowed as he answered her quickly then and she nodded as she said it to them.

"He's watching us from behind me and you're too scared to answer my question right now and switched it to something else, by putting this into code." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to his past self more carefully then in this conversation. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still working on getting you guys out. Oh in the mean time, I've discovered something incredible."**_ he said and she nodded as she re-translated that as his behavior made more since to her then.

"We have an eavesdropper listening to the conversation right now and you have to tell me this in code right now." she said and he nodded to her. _**"You do know we're dying down here, right?"**_ Jack asked as Daniel focused his attention on Sam. " _ **I've take the opportunity to do a little research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you when you're already healthy."**_ he said and she nodded as she said it.

"Skip the translations here this time, we can figure it out easily when completely focused as we already did this twice now." Sam said and trio nodded in agreement as they went further from there. _**"What, is that really such a good idea?"**_ she asked and she shook her head then as he answered her. _**"Well I can't get Shyla to trust me if I don't show I can't trust her."**_ he said and she sighed as she answered that remark.

"I can't believe I ever thought you'd ever leave me baby, well now with being together and friends for 25 years, nothing is taking you away from me. And like you saved me, I'm doing my hardest to keep from losing you, you're my imprint, my soulmate, I'm not losing you to these people. Just hang in there just a little longer and then we get you freed from their control, I promise." she said gently to his response then at that.

 _ **"Oh it's Shyla now, first name basis, Shyla."**_ Jack said and she sighed at that reaction as she looked at him in annoyance. _**"I've used it before without side effects, look no glasses."**_ he said and she nodded as she remembered what he told her. "I take it the blow hit his optic nerve and rendered him blind, because we needed glasses from the time we were ten." Mel said and she nodded with a sigh at that.

 _ **"That looks like side effect to me."**_ she said and she nodded to her thoughts. "Damn side effect, more like getting hit with multiple doses instead of one. You get hit by three by this thing, I take it he told you that one was tampered with." Beverly said with a low growl and she nodded to her, as they saw Jack ignoring the explanation as he answered him and his putting his remarks into code as he said it to him.

 _ **"Daniel get us out of here."**_ Jack said and listening to the fast remark then as she heard it carefully then she realized it then. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, I just need a little more time right now."**_ he said and she nodded. **_"Oh I sent General Hammond another message. Hopefully he won't order an all out attack."_** he said and his parents nodded as he went on then.

 _ **"Look if we do this right, we'll have access to all the naquada and the**_ _ **sarcophagus**_ _ **."**_ they heard as they heard the emphasis on the word sarcophagus. "The mineral yes, but the healing technology, he will not let that thing on earth if this is why he was trying to protect me when he realized I was pregnant with Shifu." Sha're said and she nodded to her as they heard her remark to his clue then as she said it then.

 _ **"How many times have you used it?**_ " she asked him gently and he sighed as he heard his past self say it. _**"I don't know, nine or ten."**_ he said and sighed as he finished. **_"Oh Sam, everything is so clear, I feel like I could do anything."_** she heard and sighed and nodded as she read through that. "My brother is so exhausted he's on the edge of sleeping for three months." Lou said and they nodded firmly to that then.

 ** _"One thing, you only have to do one thing. And if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you!"_** he snapped and they all looked at him in shocked anger. "That's, in cadet language, 'If you don't want to follow our idea, then resign from the team and walk away. But don't us pay for my guilty conscious.'." Wesley said and they nodded as they heard Daniel's final remark to her then gently.

 _ **"She wants me to marry her."**_ they heard Daniel say and they sighed. "He's going for his own way to get them off the planet and screw what O'neill says here." Geordi said and they nodded to him. " ** _What?!"_** they heard from Jack as he started to say it. _ **"Alright look...'**_ he started to say as they saw Daniel's eyes as he snapped back at him as he let him have it then. _**"No you look Jack, I've got everything under control."**_

 _ **"God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there."**_ he snapped at him angrily and they nodded as he left the cavern. "That's in my wording, 'You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career just to save your neck?'. And to both of them, it was 'To save the team, that's more important then you, and it's more important then me, and if I was you, I'd do it, without hesitation."

"But that's just me, but to up us, it's always been duty to the truth, Daniel is me as an adult. Dad's grandfather was his version of Bill, Commanders Carter and Ferretti his version of Robin and Jake." he said and she nodded to him then. "Alright I need the last two clips of his memories of this mission now, including your realization regarding the sarcophagus technology baby." Claire said and she nodded to her gently then at that.

"Alright this was two weeks later at the time, and at first, before he told us the truth to this. I thought she got him addicted and a few other things that he, or rather O'neill and the NID, wanted us to think." she said and they nodded to her, watching, they saw her in a meditation then and nodded to that. ** _"Water, hey!"_** they heard Jack say as he smacked her in the shoulder as she blurted something out as she woke up.

 ** _"We don't use the sarcophagus!"_** she said quickly and he looked at her. ** _"What?"_** he said and she covered her eyes. ** _"Oh, that was weird, I just had a vision or something, I kept seeing a memory of Jolinar. The resistance, the Tok'ra, they don't use the sarcophagus. It does bad things, it changes your mind. Takes something from you, I kept hearing..., Teal'C what is kalach?"_** she asked and he looked up at that as he answered her gently as he said it it.

 ** _"It is Goa'uld, it means one's soul."_** he said and they heard an immediate voice over to the news. ** _'No, that's what's happening, I have to get him out of here, it's no longer reaching his trying to get us out, we have to keep them from destroying him.'_** they heard and as she said this out loud. **_"Sir, we have to stop Daniel."_** she said and his eyes narrowed at that as Lou said it to her then gently.

"Morgan give his voice over, they need to hear this, because the four of us ripped apart every bond he once had with us now and this is. Nothing is ever going to change, from generation to generation, Jack is Nova, we're Gamma, forever, he's not apart of our team and he never was." he said and she nodded as she activated that memory then gently as they saw him lying across the throne then as they sighed at that.

Seeing him clutching something Mel looked at them. "What's that he was holding?" he asked and Charlie sighed. "I said if I didn't survive the surgery to get the parasite that infected me out of me. To have my battalion coin as his last memory of me." he said as they heard his voice over, his voice sounding defeated as they heard it. ** _"God I hope this works, if she hasn't had it by now, I'm screwed here, lord please."_**

 ** _"End this now, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, if it was under normal circumstances. I could take the other way, being captured by terrorists, I could take that, Ra and Apophis, yes I could take that too. But this I can't take any more of this, I just want to go home now. God give me strength, because if this keeps up, I'll give them what they want."_**

 ** _"Just to end it, I'll give them what they want. Sam, honey, I'm sorry, to save you, I have and had to break a few rules here in order to pull this off. But if you don't prevent them from keeping this up, they're going to destroy me, they turned me into a drone baby. I need you and the duo, I need you, Teal'C and Janet, just end this, baby, please."_** they heard and she nodded as she got it then.

"Well it's clear to me what you mean to him baby, what's the intention from 13 to when Sarah is when you're together?" he asked and she nodded to him. As they saw the guards drag Jack into the room. **_"The man who would be king."_** He heard and in answer to that the guards knocked him to his knees. ** _"Ahh!"_** he shouted out in pain and the eight general's crossed their arms at that as they watched Daniel's reaction.

Watching they saw him shift positions in relief as he said it. ** _"Hi Jack."_** he said and Sam nodded. **_"Ha, ha, Hi Jack."_** he said again as he snapped his fingers at the two guards so they could leave them to talk in private at the time as he said it firmly to him then at that. **_"We're losing the fight down there you know. Carter's started having Goa'uld flashbacks, says if you keep using that sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"You'll go to the darkside on us, if you hadn't already."_** he said and watching him carefully at that, they saw him slump slightly and nodded. **_'Yes, yes, yes, it worked, it happened, I'm free, don't worry baby, after this done with and we're safely home, I can tell you the truth. I've been working undercover, research, medical research, you have to know that.'_** they heard him say and nodded to that firmly.

As he focused on staying indifferent then, he answered him. **_"Well you don't have to worry a bit, we get out of here tomorrow."_** he told him and Jack looked up at that. **_"What?"_** he said and Daniel smiled. **_"I agreed to marry her."_** he said and Jack looked at him in shock. **_"You did."_** he repeated and Daniel nodded as he jumped from the podium, before they saw his legs barely give out on him.

 ** _"But I said I had to go home, to straighten a few things out first._** ** _And that you guys were coming with me."_** he said and Jack looked at his skeptically as he answered him. **_"And she trusts you."_** They heard Jack say and they watched the icy smile come across his face then. ** _"She..., loves me."_** he said cryptically and they nodded, as Claire answered that gently as she looked between them.

"Yes, alright shove it to just after they tried to hijack him out of the base, from the last conversation he had with the joint chiefs to finishing off the episode." she said and they nodded to her as Morgan activated the memory then. "Get ready you're not going to like this, because despite the fact he gave Frasier a direct order, after he decided on doing my job for me, she thought he had breakdown and never told the general."

"Which is what Cromwell really meant, whether she knew or not, she committed a felony and we decided on enacting the training for medical personnel to the same level of time as the others in training in this job." Warner said and they nodded as they watched the next clip as they heard the phone going off and she went to get it. Watching them, they saw Janet say it to them. ** _"Hammond needs to see us Sir."_** she said and he nodded.

Before Daniel turned his head to her. _**"Sam, Janet could you stay here, I have something to tell you now, I'm back, I swear. What happened earlier was a flashback, regarding what happened on the planet, but that's one portion of it, and here's the rest of it."**_ he said and she nodded as she moved to him then. **_"We can talk about this later."_** Jack said and Daniel's tone turned firm.

 ** _"No we can talk it now, regarding specific orders and why it took this long to get off the damn planet Jack. In fact, Janet, instead of going up to his office get him up here and I can tell the four of you all at once. You deserve to know the reason why we were sent there and it wasn't because of the Naquada at the time."_** he said and Sam moved to him at that remark gently as she answered him.

 ** _"What are you saying exactly, the cave in could have killed you, how could you have survived that?"_** she asked and he smiled as he sighed. ** _"That's one piece of it and there were two others regarding that thing. But you saw what happens from recovery from an adrenaline cocktail, this was the next stage to it Janet. What happens to you when you're on drugs, I mean narcotic's and ethanol."_**

 ** _"Recovering from the type that are near fatal, like what caused this in the first place. And I mean serious enough to keep you out of work and on disability pay for the rest of you life. And finally and here's the important one, but what happens when the darn thing is malfunctioning and you're nearly fully recovered from said near fatal injury and and being drugged repeatedly."_**

 _ **"And when you're already healthy, I wasn't kidding when I said I was running research. But it's medical research you needed to prevent that thing from ending up on earth and this being done to a criminal. Regarding what the heck was going on regarding this and why it took so long to get you off the planet. As to that in this case, it's the act, he interrupted the most important portion."**_

 ** _"Regarding your premonition, but it's not the amount I took in that causes what you're thinking, it takes more than 80 to 100 times to do it. A Goa'uld would run you through that thing repeatedly till it destroys both your mind and your soul. As would the NID, but that's beside the point, I wasn't lying when I said I used to that level, but the damn thing wasn't working right, it was malfunctioning."_**

 ** _"And I got hit with triple the dose than necessary, remember our renewal briefing, this is what I was talking about."_** he said and Janet moved to him at that. **_"Are you saying you're still yourself, but you were faking it to us to prevent you from going back at all?"_** Sam repeated and he nodded to her. **_"Again we can talk about this later."_** they heard Jack say forcefully and Daniel looked at him firmly.

 ** _"And again I wasn't asking you, I was talking to the girls, I'm furious enough at you already, I'm talking to them and Teal'C right now. To answer your question Sam, yes I was faking it. Remember when I said I could act like the people I was dealing with when on the job?"_** he asked and she nodded to him. "Well there's a another clue given now, he's pissed at him right now for landing him in that position."

"And he's only speaking to me, Janet and Teal'C at the moment, he's going to tell us whether Jack wants the truth or now, and he's very correct at the moment. And we can talk about it now rather then later." Sam said firmly as she crossed her arms as she listened to his remark carefully. **_"Well that's what this really is now at the moment, and to get you to pull the plug here, it's by stage acting this situation."_**

 ** _"I had to push it slightly, make you think I was turning, most times we got to go against our morals, this happens to be one of said times. Sam, here's the truth now, I was actually telling you what was going on in code. Our personal code system between us, ever since Jonas, we created our own code system and turned into the narrator and his friend in that book series off of the game."_**

 ** _"But we were being watched in the mines at the time, Pyrus had me followed to the mines, if you saw me focusing up on you and Teal'C. And extremely jittery it's because I've been working over time and he knew the second I told you guys, and Lou, this you were going to kill them both for it. To confirm what I'm about tell you next call Matheson and Jumper, I was under orders regarding it."_**

 ** _"Doing medical research, you remember what I said that day and last night, before I collapsed?"_** he asked her and she nodded as they saw the edginess in Jack's behavior while seeing the relaxed demeanor as Sam moved to him gently and Daniel gripped her hand tightly as he looked into her eyes. Seeing that, he saw the clear love in his blue eyes for her and hid a smile at that as he went further then gently.

 ** _"Pyrus lost his mind completely after that third visit to the gate, they had my battalion coin and realized I was military trained. He lost his mind completely and I was captured by him. If you read his record, Jack's I mean, you know what I'm talking about, I've been drugged. And not by the damn thing, if you found narcotic's and traces of ethanol in my system after we got back."_**

 ** _"It's because they were laced with the drug, and the reason being happens to be the catalyst for what happened last night. I was trapped in three ways here at the time back then, one by the sarcophagus, two by that serum and if you saw my skin with an oily look to it, that's the third way. As to why because it's mean to prevent an escape, to put this bluntly now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I've just been subjected to a ticklish person's worst living nightmare, when they arrested me at the time. But that was a flashback this morning before he snapped me out of it finally. The flashback was because of this guy and I couldnj,n't focus on anything, but that, but that explains last night. I thought I was back in their lab, drugged as they were testing the serum on me."_**

 ** _"Seeing Teal'C come at me, I saw the man that did this to me and I panicked, the last dose, in everything, gave out after you got me in the tank. But the added reaction, why I was this jittery here, is because I was being shadowed by this guy. But it's the field medic that arrested us, the drugs and oil used on me, was set to him, it's the Florence Nightengale effect here."_**

 ** _"To break his hold, I had to do everything I could to get you pull the plug, but to finish it. Break his hold on me completely, that's where you come in Janet, get Bill in here, this was why he went to check on me. I just lived the guys worst nightmare here, when in the Middle East, Jack's POW stint in Iraq. Only I'm the victim this time."_** he said to her and she nodded as Sam answered him gently.

 ** _"That really you this time honey?"_** she asked and he smiled as he answered her. **_"Yeah it's me baby, I promise, I lied to her to get us off the planet, cross and double cross. I belong to you baby, I lied to her. You did exactly what I wanted you to do, though not understanding what I was trying to tell you. As I was talking in code you still did it exactly as I wanted you to last night."_**

 ** _"But you still did it at the time and went to dad, but that's what I wanted you to do, end it by going straight to dad. The only people who had a right to decide on this were you two, girls and dad, because I would have you this immediately. And it's because this was no hostage situation, but it turned into a POW and to save you baby, I had to."_** he said to her and Sam looked at him in shock at that.

 ** _'Baby, I haven't heard him call me that before, that's the side of him I know, my soulmate is back to being himself again.'_** they heard a voice over say as she looked at him as he stroked his hand against her cheek gently and she gripped his hand. ** _"It wasn't Shyla that caused me to lose it last night. They trapped me in three ways: that piece of junk, the drugs and alcohol were spiked."_**

 ** _"And if you were wondering why Bill snapped at Jack, by the fact that I'd looked like soaked in an ointment. That ointment is the cream meant to make you sensitive to touch, of the playful kind. Evidently they use this as a way to interrogate their prisoners. Pyrus decided to try it on me after the third round with the damn thing after I contacted you at the time here at the base."_**

 ** _Regarding what I learned so far Janet, and to insure I couldn't call for seven teams, all spec ops._** ** _Because he knows they would have shot him on sight for this, they decided to use this as a way to make sure I can't escape and make it back through the gate to get to you. As for the guy that that did this to me, I told them no matter what they did to me, you guys and Anna were my life._**

 ** _"I'd never turn on you that fast, in fact I was waiting for you to have that premonition._** ** _In fact you didn't have to save my soul, my soul already belongs to you now, from the day I saved you in the Antarctic I belonged to you now. They may have my body, but you had my mind, my heart and my soul, and nothing they did was ever going to change that._**

 ** _"I belong to you, to save you I had to break a couple rules to get us out and make you think I turned on you and it worked._** ** _I'm never going back, I did it to get us off that planet for good, till I was fully recovered, and this time, there's no going anywhere in my case now._** **Janet you checked the report, check it again, you're going to see something."** he said as he finished with a sigh then.

 ** _"And you haven't seen since the week they got sent back to Antarctic, and trust me once you do see this, Teal'C."_** he told them then and she grabbed the report and read through it then. **_"You need further proof, call the sextet, they'll confirm this, I was under orders."_** Daniel finished gently and she nodded to him. " ** _What's the count, how long was I out of it, before the sedative wore off exactly?"_** he asked and she explained that gently as they exchanged looks.

 ** _"It's been close to 36 hours, Daniel, what's the reason for that question exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her as Claire crossed her arms then. **_"Both the serum and the ointment cream last for twelve hours, making my skin beyond sedative to the touch, that's why I lost in the bathroom after we got back, if you didn't hear me a collapsed into the wall."_**

 ** _"I was trying to scrub it off, Janet listen to me, what you're looking at is non lethal version to Desert Storm here, to save the trio and the guys. I took their place at the interrogations, but that oily look to my skin when you got me in the tank last night, is the ointment and cream made to turn a non lethal version of interrogation into a ticklish man's worst living nightmare."_**

 ** _"What I'm saying here is, if he's told you something different, it's I was arrested by Pyrus and turned into a POW. I was given two options, tell them what the hell we were doing there, or marry Shyla, I chose the second. But I yanked reverse psychology and said reverse psychology, by telling them I was coming back, but I lied, I'm not going back till I break this pact."_**

 ** _"That's why I was waiting for the timer on the serum and the ointment to end, but Code red medical alert condition V. I did one part you have to do the rest and you have the incriminating evidence self evident as you're looking at it."_** he said and she nodded, just as she got ready to answer they heard Jack snap it out. **_"Alright that's enough, Carter, Teal'C come on, it's obvious he's still delirious."_**

 ** _"Again we better get up there."_** Jack said and Sam looked at him. **_"You go, I'm staying here with him, I need to hear the truth of what the hell happened over there, and if there's a reason aside from the sarcophagus he collapsed on us."_** she said to him and Janet said to him. ** _"You want to discuss this go ahead, but I'm a medical doctor, something's wrong."_** she said and the duo both looked at Daniel.

 ** _"I agree with them, Oneill we should get General Hammond up here and Daniel can tell us the whole story. We need confirmation, we go to the joint chiefs, Doctor Matheson and the president. If there's more to this truth regarding why he wished and wishes to speak to the duo and me specifically, I wish to hear it now. And I do mean right now, if he was protecting us from something there."_**

 ** _"I'd like to what it was and why he'd go to extremes just to get us off the planet now, if he just told us that information. And why he'd go to extremes just to get us to keep him here, by his behavior and that reaction."_** Teal'C added and Daniel looked at him. ** _"Janet as the CMO, it's your call, he's out of his league, so go ahead."_** he said and they nodded as she went to grab the phone then.


	11. 11: New Information And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter and the next two Daniel's parents decide to get the truth regarding Daniel's anger at Jack as they learn the extent to this and why, as they see his memories of the incident regarding the mission to P3R-636. Seeing the truth and learning another, Sha're, Skaara and Kasuf learn why, into why he'd want his memories erased as they see it through his eyes now.**

 **But this is the last clip of the episode of Need for the rest of the story focused on the sextet of chapters focused on SG-1.** **As he shows it to the crew in the stories focused on The Next Generation Crew, but this chapter is to be the last showing of that episode from his memories now until they do this mission to in the future as they deal with the mission to the planet.**

 **Chapter 11: The Jacksons Get the Truth Part III**

 ** _"Before you do that, you need to see this."_** he said, before he nodded to his arm and she removed the restraints then. _**"Guys relax, I'm not going to hurt anyone, Jase, you better come here, you saw this already, while she was distracted yesterday."**_ he said and Staff Sergeant Jason Perry walked over as he untied him then as he sat up at that and pushed his shirt sleeve up then as he showed them his arm.

 _ **"I don't know why you're trying to ignore the truth to this, because if you're trying to make it look like he lost it since Hathor, you're out of your god damn mind, you idiot. Just how long can you pretend it as he was actively assisting her, when the joint chiefs sent him to get the prototype. And it's illegal, to lie to the commanding officer of a base, when you and Makepeace."**_

 _ **"And the other full soldiers were actively assisting her, and she turned you into a Jaffa, if this is payback because he humiliated you guys one too many times. I'm making sure you end up in here yourself, buddy boy."**_ Sergeant Dave Jefferson said to him sternly. "Oh boy, I don't remember that conversation, but you were pissed he turned this to make it look like he had assisted her at the time."

"But hearing your tone now, it's clear you're making it clear that he knew, he knew all along what it was he was doing and trying to kill him by getting him trapped on that planet." Sam said as she crossed her arms then. "Yeah I was making it clear I knew what he was doing at the time here, because I saw what happened, and I saw he had tried to prevent them from sending him out again this soon, he needed time to heal now."

"But I would have told you then like Daniel would have, had it not been for him forcing you guys upstairs, but here's the truth. I left the scalpel out myself, because he told me there was only one chance, for him to survive this and it was by a near death experience. But he told you it was due to delayed reactions, of close to 6 months since Hathor." he said and Hammond nodded as he crossed his arms to the new information.

"Hathor, I sent him to get the prototype back and before she could return to go get him, after I realized that she had it. But these guys were making it out like he actively assisted her all this time, oh don't worry I'm making sure I get them out of the base. And until we find the second gate and Jack and Makepeace are being deactivated again until they can accept responsibility for their actions." he said with a stern growl at that.

 _ **"Nice try Jack, did you really expect to get away with this and it's because in seven months I got more done then you and your counterparts in NID ever did. But Hetara, the beta gate and now I save earth by us doing a surgical attack, and you guys try to have me killed because I humiliated you one too many times, in front of the joint chiefs?"** _Daniel said to him with a stern tone as he said it.

"Hearing that he was trying to cover up the truth by quickly snapping at me that he wanted him back under restraints right then. But I wasn't bothering with that, because I knew he was scared that you were going to start asking questions you guys." Perry said and she nodded. "Then he knew I was going to kill him when I heard this, before I threw him in the psyche unit." Hammond said and the trio all nodded to him as he said it.

 _ **"What are you doing, he's under suicide watch?!"** _Jack snapped at him as he looked at Teal'C then. _**"If he is really back to normal, it's making it clear that we have to be sure."**_ Sam said to Frasier and she nodded as she finished untying him and he sat up as he looked at Perry. _**"Jase could you pass me that washcloth, I want to get this crap off of me now."**_ he said and Perry nodded as gave it to him

As he wiped it across his arms gently then as they watched him then as he pushed his leggings up and Dave Jefferson gave him a second one then as he gently ran it down his legs and Jefferson then took it. As he squeezed the water and oil out of it before rinsing it out and then using it across his neck. and the back of it then and Perry ignored him as he said it to Sam, Teal'C and Lou as he looked at them as the two orderlies worked.

As Jefferson grabbed a cup of water and gave him to him as he took several swallows at that. _ **"Well you're beyond dehydrated right now, so we're sticking it to water for a few a days buddy."**_ Perry said and he nodded. _**"Not long now, the worst of the symptoms from that crap has worn off, we just have to keep up the antidote."** _Jefferson added and he nodded in agreement as he answered him at the remark.

 _ **"Yeah no kidding, but it's not the toxicity of the effects of the sarcophagus you got to worry about right now, but the effects of the drugs, alcohol and the serum, Dave, though with that in mind. It's gone medical alert condition V at the moment and I deactivated the coordinates to the planet. So no going back anyway right now, but it's he's lost his chance to walk me out the front door."** _

_**"But at least that portion of it is over, reverse psychology, works every time here, but at the moment it's dealing with the fact. Now we got a couple of very sick puppies that need an extended time out in the kennel for near murder, and being**_ ** _accessories to attempted rape. As I expose this for what this is and with those words right now, Colonel, so how do you explain this."_**

 ** _"That you're humiliated that I took what you dealt with and never gave in, that you're trained to fight mind control techniques. And yet you gave into a goa'uld version, while I fought tooth and nail and with it, I did the job that resulted in nearly killing me. And you're suffering the humiliation and with you is Makepeace and his band that you gave in immediately and I didn't."_**

 ** _"Because I was only acting like I was a drone, but decoy, plant and science expert, and you're humiliated that the girls did the job here. And you and the others are the ones made to look like fools, but the truth will come out when I get through with you guys. How do you suppose her father is going to take it that you exposed her to a rapist and it's because you want to forget."_**

 ** _"In fact how do you suppose the general or joint chiefs is going to take it when they translate what I told them after I tell them what you said and hear it. And in a differed wording later here, but you sentenced me to your worst nightmare and exposed her to a rapist that day. You nearly kill Teal'C with me, because they use this crap on him and it could neutralize Junior now."_**

 ** _"So two attempted murders and a near accomplice to attempted rape, you're out of your god damn mind, you idiot. So how do you explain this to them and with it the exact remark, I was acting like I was had too much energy. And instead I was exhausted at the time, before you snapped off at me."_** he said and she crossed her arms at the news as she figured it out then at that.

As she said it to Hammond at that as Jacob crossed his arms at that. "That's the other thing I forgot to tell you, he made it clear in his remarks. But attempted murder, attempted rape, his decoding his message to you, and so on. But he said that you were going to kill Jack when you heard this." she said and he nodded. "Once I heard the whole truth, he's right, I'd have him court martialed for it." he said with a stern tone then.

 _ **"Rape?"**_ Sam repeated and he nodded. _**"Yes, and that man that arrested you was looking at you with a look of lust, to protect you guys and the others from him. I threw myself up in your place baby. You wonder why I never let myself rest till I knew you were going to be fine after you ended up in Antarctica?"**_ he asked and she nodded and he smiled as she saw the clear look of love in his eyes for her.

 _ **"It's because you mean everything to me, in fact, had I not been married, we'd have gotten together, remember our conversation upstairs after Jonas?"**_ he asked and she nodded to him. _**"Well I meant it when I said that, but I don't doubt your father would choose me in an instant once he heard I risked my life to protect you from a rapist, because this lunatic was a bi-sexual."**_

 _ **"To protect you guys and the other teams from him and Pyrus, I threw myself up in your place, to protect you, what happened last night and this morning. That was the attempt to walk me out the front door, they turned me into a drone, but that explains these scars all over me. And you're going to kill the person responsible, but one of the accomplices to this is standing next to you."**_

 _ **"Sam I said that to get you to pull the plug I wanted you to tell dad and end this, but it's Charlie all over again."**_ he said and she nodded as she answered him at that news. _**"Reverse psychology, you wanted me to prevent you from going back at all?"**_ she repeated and he nodded. _**"Yeah but Lou, you know me better then she or Hammond do with our third gone right now and with that in mind."**_

 _ **"It's time for you to decode this, 'mission status remains the same, need more time for situation diplomatically, next transmission in 24 hours.'."**_ he said and Jack straightened up at that remark as Lou decoded the message as he and Sam exchanged looks. _**"The situation has gotten worse, I've been captured by these people and I've been given a choice, I'm working as hard as I can here.'."**_

 **"But I'm scared out of my mind right now regarding this, Sir, listen to me, don't send the guys here, hold off on that please. I can do this, I'm hanging in there, but just barely, but I'm not having the guys subjected to this maniac. So just wait for me to contact you again, just don't send the guys here, or they'll be his next targets, stay away, I can do this.'."** he said as he felt his heart tighten at that.

 _ **"'But just keep me from going back**_ _ **after we come home.'."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him, looking between the quartet. _ **"I was really telling you guys that I'd been arrested and subjected to your worst nightmare, you as spec ops and blacks ops, even the marines now. They turned me into a drone three weeks ago and the cave in only made it easier and here's the bad news now."**_

 _ **"But that sarcophagus was tampered with, offering three times the jolt then a normal one that was working correctly. But this planet was owned by another Goa'uld that was trying to figure out to make them five times stronger. And what I was doing, I was really telling you when I went to see you that day, the guy that was doing this to me, he was eaves dropping on us that day."**_

 _ **"Our conversation, but the remarks Jack and I exchanged were, if you worded it to Wes's conversation with Locarno on the show, and turned it adult. You had our fight right there Sam, you're a Star Trek fan and we've been doing sci-fi nights in our off hours, you and me. But think over my remarks, I was only talking to you, and I let him have it for this, I was furious at him."**_

 _ **"But it's because he condemned me to his worst nightmare and his original stint, in Iraq, but to finish that. They, these guys, would never face their worst nightmare and throw themselves up in place for another member of the team. Well I did that, to protect you, the guys and Teal'C. Because had they used this cream and serum on Teal'C it would kill him and with it."**_

 _ **"The man that caused that reaction in here last night, would have done what Louis did to the girl on 'The Man In The Iron Mask.'."**_ he said and she nodded as she crossed her arms at the news. _ **"Well then I want the entire truth and before something else happens, but what am I looking at. If you said that, a need for surgery, just to break their hold on you?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her softly.

 _ **"What was this concoction that Sergeant Perry wiped off your skin exactly?"**_ Teal'C asked and he explained that to him. _**"It's the serum mixed with lotion they used on me, but, it heightens touch to 50* more then you can handle. If they used it on you, it would neutralize Junior and that could kill you. So I wasn't having that I was protecting you here from this bastard and Pyrus at the time."**_

 _ **"But that serum, combined with moisturizer drives the sense of touch more then you can handle it, and just to get them stop, you do or say anything to do it. But to put this bluntly all of these puncture marks are from needles, drugs, alcohol and the sarcophagus was only 20% of it. The other 80, it was everything that went with this type of thing when getting arrested."**_

 _ **"And turned into a POW."**_ he said and they nodded firmly as he went further. _**"But that remark that Jason gave O'neill, it**_ _ **'s because he, whether he wants to admit it or not. That he's a damn NID loyalist, but he's lost his mind thanks to the game keeper incident. But since you were turned into a host all three missions combined together now."**_ he said to them and they nodded firmly to him at that.

"He told us everything we needed to know and before we could hear the words that you deactivated him general, he ordered us down here." Lou said and she nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "So this is what Frasier didn't tell me, that Daniel told you everything in what happened. Well there's no going back now, you, Sam and I are telling them we saw the information he wanted us to." Hammond said firmly and they nodded.

"That's it, that's all of it, but that's the part I forgot to tell you Uncle George, but he said he deactivated the coordinates to the planet, even if that pervert managed to get him down here. It was already to late, there was no going back until after the pact was deactivated." she said and he nodded. "He gave you the security code to tell me so I could deactivate the pact and by doing a human version of the rite of Malshurran now."

"So this sums everything he was trying to keep hidden from us at the time in our timeline, but it's not going to work in the next, though the next five years now. But again, if he gets involved in the plan they're planning right now, and he's being deactivated permanently now. But this is never happening again, I watched all of you grow up and I'm taking your word over his, since his memories don't return till the 451."

"But I'm guessing this portion are the parts we, or rather my officers, don't remember if it's like the last one. Then this was like Daniel's reveal to us that Frasier lied to me, Omac, Morgan?" Hammond asked and they nodded. "It is, as this reveals the information the quintet don't remember and it's enough to land O'neill behind bars. And for her, she's being deactivated for a year instead of loss of license, General, but here it is now."

"Daniel told us they twisted the truth regarding this after they tried to kill him by sending the team to that planet. He said that he mattered more to you then all of them, the marines and black ops team combined with his skills. But after he told you that he cracked the reason for why the chevrons on this gate flashed. When she signaled you after you found the beta gate, but he never forgave him for this after what happened."

"To him, with the fact he never listened, it was why bother staying here at the base, and the fact he may have been healing after Amonet. And Klo'rel, but that was it, because of that samurai at the time, he may not have come to see me or Lya, but it didn't matter. If O'neill didn't want to listen to him then to him it was never mind staying here right now." Omac said and he nodded to him as Matheson answered that firmly.

"She does that again and I am deactivating her for six months, instead of a year, but she does it again with the symbiote killers. But the one true purpose here for us, is making sure in this case he's exposing him for who he is as a cold hearted bastard right now. But make it clear now, that Iraq is not over with no matter how many years go by now. And at moment, Frank, with those words in mind right now at the moment here."

"It's making sure I come and help out with both this and the symbiote killers, because she does it again, and she's going to get an entire year. Just before Shifu gets abducted by Amonet's jaffa to put him into hiding." Matheson said and and the Jacksons looked at him. "That was my son, I gave him the coordinates to a planet under ancient rule, but he was chosen already by the true gods." Sha're said and they nodded softly to her at that.

Watching as the second orderly gave him two pills and he downed them with a fourth glass of water then. "I take it she wasn't paying attention to this when Warner was doing her job for her all this time. And while he was in recovery from that thing, you guys synthesized the antidote to help him recover. As he was finishing it in breaking the connection, because we knew every ritual there was that did this at the time."

"And some were just that, activated by bodily fluids, so some it was saliva, others by sperm. They did this by saliva, so to deactivate them, it was by blood, and that's why he asked those questions. It's the added act of working over time and my baby just drove himself into the ground to do this right now. Claire said and they nodded to him. "Yeah, but trust me he goes the added five to ten miles to save his friends in these situations."

"But that's it alright now, but that was the medication and cure to counteract the serum and the lotion tying him to this pervert Claire, they showed us the medication for this. And Bill created them, just after he ended up in detox, but that's why he just gave them to him, this was to counter act both. But the effects of the serum and the creme, but it's not over yet, it takes care of the drugs, to end it completely it's by surgery."

"He needed a near death experience, but he chose a human version to the right of Mal Shurran." Lou said and she nodded as the orderlies nodded to that. "Uh huh, and he's scared out of his mind that Bill, Tony and I are acting like he's normal. And he wants to continue on the delusion he's dangerous, and needs to be under guard, right now, but there's your proof guys." Perry said and the quartet nodded to him at the remark.

As they heard his past self repeat that remark. _**"Ignore him, the joint chiefs deactivated him until further notice you guys. But you need to see this now, Zack and I saw him acting as himself right after you got back, but did you hear the crash in the bathroom?"** _he asked and the trio all nodded. _**"Well this was why, it's not the damn technology, he's been put through your worst nightmare."**_

 _ **"But the speed-balling act from hell**_ _ **right now."**_ he said as he grabbed a washcloth and wiped it across his arms and neck as he got the oil off of him. _**"What are you doing exactly and this has the consistency of tanning lotion?"** _she asked and he said it firmly. _**"It's the creme they used on him to tie him to the bastard that arrested you."**_ he said and she nodded firmly then as he went further at that.

Squeezing the back of his gently, they watched the older man looking at him like a protective older brother then. "Yeah I remember that now, you were acting like a big brother getting protective of his kid brother. I take you saw everything Janet never took the time to see, but you, like Bill, was here from day one, Jase?" Lou asked and he nodded to him softly as he watched the image of his surrogate younger brother.

 ** _"There's more to this information you had to tell us at the moment, if you put your remarks into code for us?"_** Teal'C said and he nodded. **_"Yeah, but I wasn't lying to you, Sam, did Jolinar have back information on the technology?"_** Daniel asked and she nodded. **_"Well what wasn't in the information was that if they did, they immediately got out of it to not be tempted to use it again now."_**

 ** _"Teal'C was right it meant soul, but I was waiting for you to figure it out, you were my one chance at getting off that planet. I was giving up hope you'd ever have that premonition at the time, as to why this was even worse then getting arrested by the Goa'uld. But you remember our conversation when I said the intergalatic battlefield was just like the domestic?"_**

 **"Or that Teal'C said that there were some in the galaxy that would go so far as doing this?"** he asked and they nodded. **"Well my theorizing of that just landed itself on the table, and it was after Matheson said you were suffering repeated premonitions. That he needed more here regarding the technology and he asked for a scientific study on that piece of junk, but to sum this up now."**

 ** _"But it depletes a dangerous amount vitamin D from your system, and never mix human drugs with it, or it causes a PCP type of effect. But having one tampered with causes the symptoms you ran on me. But my remark of, including when they got me in there, of 10, wasn't it at all. My symptoms read out like I had 30, didn't they?"_ **he asked and the quartet nodded to him gently.

 _ **"The one that I was doing studies on was tampered with, but this was part of the research grant Matheson wanted on it, because though you had information on it. It wasn't enough he needed more to prevent that thing from ending up on earth. That's what I meant when I said I was taking the time to do a little research on the sarcophagus, but Matheson ordered it under another."**_

 _ **"One of the planets owned by the Tok'ra's creator, but this was a trap, to prove he was an NID loyalist and it's because I humiliated him once too often. Because I was always right and he was always wrong, because if we, you and me, were wrong and they had something to do. But he's suffered his own breakdown because of last months' mission at the moment, here."**_

 _ **"But here's the rest at the moment, but what you didn't see was that I still had the chains wrapped around one ankle. And then the cave in broke thirty bones, five internal organs, all the vital ones, I took a hit to the back of the head. And it severed my optic nerve, rendering me blind in both eyes and severe muscle damage, but that sums up the records you ran in my physical right now."**_

 _ **"The repeated treatments in the sarcophagus would have take 9 months, but that's what one that was working right. But in their minds, it's that if the cave in didn't kill me that the withdrawal and the POW would have. But that sums this up in why he's trying to deflect you hearing this right now. As to why, it's because he knows the second you hear this you're reporting it to Hammond."**_

 _ **"And here's what you never had the chance to see, since I collapsed, but this is what he doesn't want to admit right now at the moment here. Because he knows he's getting court martialed and deactivated, once your father and the general hear this. And with him Makepeace, they're working for the NID, after I humiliated them in front of the joint chiefs."** _he said as he showed them his arm.

As they saw fresh bruises from fingers, lacerations covering his wrist, needle puncture wound marks and fingernail scratches across his entire lower to upper arm. _**"That's not the only one, there's more right now."**_ he said and Sam pulled back his shirt sleeve on his left arm at that as Lou moved to him at that as he pushed back the leggings on his pants up and they exchanged looks at that as Daniel looked at him then.

And they saw identical marks, looking at it, Janet said what they and SG-2 were all thinking at that in shock. _**"Before you say let me you show the rest."**_ he said and removed his sweater as they saw his entire chest and stomach, and seeing it they nodded in shock. _**"Jase get the samples from clothes, the bastard dropped several vials of what he used on me in my pocket."** _he added and they nodded in shock.

 ** _"That's not from the restraints, if it wasn't the god damn sarcophagus, something else caused that scene last night and this morning. Alright Daniel, I want the whole truth, just what the hell did they do to you on that planet?!"_** Sam asked him in shock. ** _"As I said I had too much narcotic and ethanol in my system, I was able to gather the basics here, but it depletes a dangerous amount."_**

 ** _"Of Vitamin D from the body, so while detoxing I needed to be in a sunlit area, but the rest of it, is what he's trying to block out as you read his record. But my arms are not the only spots that came out of this situation damaged, there's more. A lot more and thankfully I didn't get violated again, but it's just as bad, that's what I meant, to head that off, I had to get you to focus you two."_**

 ** _"That's not all there is, with the fact that you never got the chance to examine me completely you're seeing the extent of the damage later. This is why he's trying to get out of hearing this now, and he's having flashbacks. Sam I was talking to you in code because we were being over heard by the man that did this to me, he's the field medic that arrested you, to hear the rest."_**

 ** _"Get dad down here and I can tell all of you that all at once and to confirm that truth, check my test results a third time and call Matheson, he can confirm why we were there, Janet."_** he told her and she nodded as, focusing on Jack's face, they saw him frozen in a paralysis at that. "Well he's screwed now, because once I see this all over his body and hear the translation to the message he gave me, and he's dead."

"Before he explains to me the reason you were there in the first place and that Darrel sent you to one of the planets under Egeria." Hammond said and she nodded as Claire crossed her arms at that remark then as she said it. "Yeah he knows he's been caught in his lie and if you hear this, he's screwed now, George." Claire said and he nodded in agreement as he answered her remark as Mel crossed his arms then as he said it to him.

"Yes and he was going to tell me, in fact, but he said that I was lucky that I never turned on the visual in the camera on the M.A.L.P. on. As to why to that was at the moment right now, it's this man was standing right behind him. To put this bluntly now, he was like this woman in this story." he said as he passed the copy of Jedi Search to her as she pushed the book to that chapter as she read the con artists words then.

"Oh believe me, he's not getting his memory back from this til after the sarcophagus, he's facing that memory no matter what Claire, I promise you that." Cromwell said to her and she nodded to him. "I take it you were meant to join the program, if you came to see Daniel during whatever this was?" Mel asked and he nodded. "Yeah I was, the joint chiefs chose me to lead the team at the time after we got the beta gate back."

"But unknowing or not, I'm him at 45 as a result, but I know the general is thinking this, but 1) he's too old for Sam, 2) is he's nothing like her. And 3) its against regs for Air Force officers to be fraternizing together like this, if it was another department that was fine, but a superior officer dating his subordinate. It's against the rules, but we kept the original rules in that area, but family serving another family member that's fine."

"But as you're my boss, Claire, Mel, it's not going to work twice, because its been five years and I got promoted twice now by then. And Daniel, when he graduated from the SGC academy, I was now his team leader and with him was Bert and Andy, so to him I was more his big brother then Jack ever was now. But we'd been together for six years leading into Apophis's attack on earth." he said and she nodded to that.

"So what am I looking at right now regarding this situation?" Raynor asked as he crossed his arms as he sighed, knowing this was going to be done to him. "I know what you're thinking and no, it's not going to cross that line, because I'm going to get the entire truth. You're my brother and my squadron mate, I only just met this bastard, 'scuse me guys." she said and the Jacksons nodded to her as she went on at that.

"And he's having his memories suppressed till after the black hole and you're out there, while Daniel is helping me shut it down, as Jack is being deactivated, but the blackhole, this and Michaels. There's no getting around the fact he's emotionally compromised between all this, together. Till after Sokar shows himself here and Machello switches places with you." Sam said and Rak'nor, Charlie and Cromwell nodded in agreement.

"I take it you, Hammond and Jack have that memory of this situation, if you're only taking my word regarding these situations as the general watched us grow up?" he asked and they nodded. "We do, but with Teal'C being replaced by Rak'nor and you replacing Daniel, leave this to us and Bill. As we know what to look for in these situations and as Daniel said: World war mines are still going off in France right now."

"That was the cut off that it hit me then, why else would he try to kill us during our last meeting when he realized that Teal'C was once first prime to Apophis. And Daniel had everything he wanted, that he wanted back, 50,000,000 of his people were slaughtered because they defended him from them. So that sums it up, but it wouldn't work anyway, he, or rather we, are goa'uld enemy #1." she said and he nodded as he finished that.

"Even though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead and while I'm on the subject if you changed the middle initial in our department's name from G to F. And we have a case of the Lornaks and Tralestas and we're the mediator after the crew decided on a meeting between them. But we keep it up in these things and it's going to kill us, and the guys nearly were that day." he said and she nodded as Jacob answered that.

"But the black-hole is the kicker as Frank and Daniel are making it clear that nothing he does can break the fact that no matter how much he wants it. That Iraq and Segei are not over no matter how much he wants to block it out. So with that in mind. Garshaw double the time he gets arrested by Ba'al, he's facing this memory." he said to her and she nodded as he completed that sentence with a bemused look at the remark.

"With Frank being a 1 star and George and I being 2 stars right now, it means he's being deactivated till further notice after this mission, but Frank is the one in charge of the team. And I know he's going to get involved that early, but what I will say now is we're getting the job done. So with that he's facing this memory no matter what he says right now, but Ryan is sending Daniel, Bill and their teams here now."

"Just wait, it gets worse from here now." Jacob added and she nodded to him. "I guess he was trying to do this without arguing with me at the time here. But this was his one chance and not many full soldiers can face the memory and do it without killing the character that did it." Hammond said and she nodded to him then. As they saw him changed into his work uniform with Warner standing there next him gently at that.

"Which only shows, more, that's he's emotionally strong in this case, as any soldier of my caliber would kill the guy that did this to him once he was recovered. Daniel doesn't have that type of strength or the iron will to turn that cold blooded. And frankly like he said, he's getting sick of destroying the living history he loves to study." Cromwell added and she nodded as she watched her son as he was talking to the surgeon then.

 ** _"Daniel, the joint chiefs, Matheson and the president are here, they want to see you."_** Warner said gently and he nodded. **_"Six weeks in recovery and when Matheson hears that Jack turned a blind eye to this. And he's going to kill him for that, whatever this is about, its going to get nasty. But at least I'm free of him now finally, so though I go back, I'm facing it like I swore to now."_**

 ** _"I'm not living in a bubble, I'm facing this memory either way, but how they're going to take it when they hear they've been lied to is anyone's guess, Bill. I can't believe this, but to break the pact I had to do your procedures myself, he interrupted the information she needed. Jack could have killed me four times in three months and he's the reason I'm under scrutiny with the duo."_**

 ** _"I don't give a damn what he says anymore, he practically sold me out to the bastards last month. He maybe my team leader, but he's not my friend, not anymore, true friends don't do to you what he did to me, though I can trust him in the field as a team mate I can. As a friend, it's done with the final test of recovery, I have to take the chance."_** he told him and Warner nodded gently to him.

 ** _"You feeling any pain from the effects of the drugs or alcohol, let alone the serum?"_** Warner asked and Daniel shook his head as he answered him then with a gentle remark then as he said it firmly at that. **_"No, the pills worked beautifully Bill, but at least the mission was a success, I pulled it off. I just have to get a trade dispute going with her and destroying the sarcophagus as a result here."_**

 ** _"But it's the one that this started with. Pyrus has to be dead now, and the link has been deactivated too._** ** _I better get up there, see you in a bit, oh if Janet asks where I am, tell her I'm in my office, I've just completing some research here. Which is true enough here."_** he said and Warner nodded as he went topside to meet up with the seven generals and the president with a smile then.

 _ **"Hey Sirs, good to see you again, Doctor Matheson, what was it you needed to see me about exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and he smiled as he and the sextet got started then. "Get ready this was the next step to getting the truth out to me, but Daniel said that Darrel told him that he and Ryan were sending Frank in the next few months after we dealt with this." Hammond said and she nodded as he watched the rest of it.

 ** _"How did it go with the research exactly?" Matheson_** asked and he smiled. **_"I got everything we need to make sure that thing never ends on earth, but we hit a snag here regarding this."_** he said and they nodded, concerned, as Jumper answered him. ** _"What happened, you look like you've been in recovery from a massive dose of narcotics?"_** he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"After the third trip to report in, Pyrus arrested me and went to interrogation, and gave me a choice, either tell him what it was we were doing there, or marry her. Everything that could be considered your worst nightmare if captured by a bi-sexual male, and he saw you from the waist up is what happened. Only it's not violence I was just put through, but the tickle torture session."_**

 ** _"Of an adult's worst nightmare here, but bi-sexual male, the mine medic, three words here for this."_** he told him and Matheson nodded as he read them out. **_"The Florence Nightingale effect, you got arrested by the chief mine medic, who's bright idea was it to try and escape, alright what the hell happened over there and take your time son."_** he said softly and Daniel nodded to him as he explained it.

 ** _"Prior to this Jack mentioned his being in prison before and then said he knows and understands what I dealt with. What's that mean exactly, because he just screwed up my chances to get them to call you to confirm why we were there. After I told them what happened, I was going to tell them that to deactivate the pact, to first bleed me and then give me a blood tranfusion."_**

 ** _"I saw him looking at my arm looking paralyzed as he saw it, and when Bill went to check on me, in the bathroom, he was acting as though he didn't know. So what's going on exactly, if it's the piece in his record the general doesn't know about, they're going to kill him when they hear this information later?"_** he asked and Jumper explained that to him as he crossed his arms at the remark.

 ** _"Jack O'neill was involved in the Desert Storm campaign, he and his team were scouting out a lead there. Regarding what happened to a group of English soldiers, and Jack was a major at the time this was going on. And his team leader, Frank Cromwell, was leading the mission. Halfway through the trek, someone leaked the news that they were evading without authorization."_**

 ** _"And the republican guard attacked them, he got shot and arrested and whatever happened to you was the exact case, only it was true torture. While the man that was meant to break him, his name was General Mazen Segei, attacked and raped him at the time. But prior to that, it was clear this man saw him from the waist up and to us that's our worst nightmare at the time."_**

 ** _"If these interrogator's fell in love with us in the middle of the capture, the boys and I are also spec ops soldiers. But in our day, like George and Sam's father Jacob, we were known as Rangers, all spec ops soldiers are taught to fight mind control techniques like Sam Carter said. But Jack was a black operations soldier, his mission there was take out the bio weapon."_**

 ** _"That Saddam created, as they were working on a anthrax bio weapon by this point. But he attacked him, while the other interrogator got him addicted to heroin, he was trapped out there for four months, suffering repeated injection and sexual assaults by the guy back then. After Wilcox and Redford got him out of jail at the time, he was suffering from the pains of withdrawal from heroin."_**

 ** _"And was trying to scrub the amount of evidence off of him, before Joe Hamilton reported to me he'd grabbed the razor. And he got five orderlies into the room and arrested him, and then ordered him to be under watch. As he was now under suicide watch from that point forward. Whoever wasn't paying attention here in the infirmary, left a scalpel out and he grabbed it."_**

 ** _"And cut his wrist up to the elbow, which explains the scar you probably saw on his arm at the time in the shower. But he was trying to bleed out the toxins of the heroin from his bloodstream to recover from the addiction at the time. Before Hamilton and Jameson got him taken care of, but they sedated him and placed him under suicide watch and psyche evaluation at the time."_**

 ** _"It was after he woke up that Redford said what they were both thinking and told him that he couldn't trust him anymore not to hurt himself. And until further notice he was off the team, and undergoing psychiatric help to deal with the trauma and rehab from the withdrawal. But though he recovered, it's left him like this ever since."_** he told him and Daniel nodded to the news, angrily.

 ** _"So that's what he meant, everything you just described to me is a near exact replicate of my POW stint, General. Did he cut contact with Frank after that?"_** he asked and Jumper nodded to him. ** _"Yes, so to block it out, he practically sold you out to them?"_** he asked him gentl and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"I'm not sure at the moment, because I blocked a few things out in the conversations, Sir."_**

 ** _"But it's enough he's on the edge of ending up back in the psyche unit for this, but if he's refusing to tell the truth. Then you're going to have to go for more drastic measure like say sending Frank here if we have further trouble at the moment. Jack's turned into a loose cannon now at the moment as a result, but if he starts breaking orders left and right at the moment, Generals, Sir."_**

 ** _"It's going to be necessary to remove him from SG-1, but at the current moment with my being the third veteran of the team. Lou is on the edge of Lieutenant Colonel, and with what I just did I'm a major now and I outrank Sam. So with that in mind, I recommend, if he refuses to come forward, it's by ordering the general to tell us the truth regarding what happened out there."_**

 ** _"Just what would General Carter's opinion be to his putting Sam at risk, by trying to escape when the alien Saddam decided to test him. Regarding trying to escape the mines or wherever they're holding him, because by doing that. He just threw me up in his place, after I was nearly killed in the cave in at the time?"_ **he asked and he answered that with a stern growl as he said it to him.

 _ **"Jacob would be pissed right now once he read the record of her commanding officer and meeting him face to face. But to Jacob, he'd see you as you're exactly the man he wants as his son-in-law when you risk your soul, sanity and life to protect her from a possible rape. If this medical interrogator had eyes for her as well, alright here's the deal now, when you go back in there."**_

 ** _"Tell them instead of switching planets for this that you return to the planet, as by this point the link he created to connect you to him. It's now shot, if Jack refuses, it's time to tell them the truth regarding this, use this."_** he said as he passed him a pager. _**"To call us in there, as a warning to him, because he's going to know that if he refuses, George is hearing the truth from us, about this."**_

 _ **"But just choose one of the teams that were at the alpha site with you and do a double up, as you have protection now by both Teal'C and whoever you chose. In case this character tries to get near you, but suggest and ask them and Sam to go with you and if he refuses before they can answer. That it's clear he's trying to cover up that truth right now to what happened and his part in it."**_

 _ **"Whether the colonel knows it or not now, he's now the one under scrutiny by us, as of this moment. The more he doesn't come forward, breaks our orders regarding what decisions I give to George. Or his hand in decisions regarding Kennedy and Maybourne, let alone Samuels and Kinsey. The more he's digging himself deeper and deeper into that court martial and an extended stay.**_

 ** _"In the psyche unit."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as he returned to the briefing room as it switched to Sam's memory of that day. **_"Probe's data indicates P3H-826, is a viable next mission for SG-1, Sir."_ **she said as he walked up the stairs then to answer her. "So that sums it up right now at the moment, alright keep it going now guys, I want the rest." Mel said and they nodded as they watched him come in.

 ** _"I have another idea, I think we should return to P3R-636."_** he said and remembering this conversation Sam covered her eyes as he went further as Teal'C sighed. **"Before you say anything just hear me out, there are thousands of innocent human beings there we could free from slavery."** he said and Teal'C sighed as he remembered that remark as his past self answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Shyla can not free her world without putting her people at risk."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"We have to offer her alternatives, new ways to mine the Naquada. I mean we don't even know whether the Goa'uld are going to be compelled to return there or that the shipments are going to stop."_ **he said and then in a barely audible whisper they heard him say it then.

 ** _"He's got to be dead by now, and if he is, and it's the beginning of a new age there."_ **they heard and she nodded as she heard her past self answer his remark. _**"Our preliminary tests do indicate potentially countless military and scientific ramifications for the raw ore, might be a compelling reason to try, Sir."**_ She said and watching his hand grip the pager tightly, Hammond heard himself answer her.

 ** _"Try what, the last time you were there, you were captured and enslaved in the mines."_** he said and Daniel answered him ** _. "Look you want access to the mine, but you don't want to send troops in, I'm offering you a chance at a diplomatic solution to this. Please Jack, we have to, I have to, take the chance."_** he said and Jack looked at him at he looked into his eyes as they heard a voice over at that.

 ** _"Jack I'm giving you one chance: agree to it, or they're getting called in here and he's hearing the truth of what happened last month."_** they heard and they saw him turn away from Daniel and say it to him. " ** _We can back him up Sir, I'd like Daniel back on the team."_** he said and Daniel went to attention as he said it. **_"Sir, I recommend that SG-2 come with us, Dave and Lou can come with us."_**

 ** _"While Daniels and Roberts guard the gate, I have some unfinished business I need to deal with on that planet, and I'm destroying the damn thing when I do it."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him gently. **_"Alright you got the go ahead, just be careful young man."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as he answered him then as he said it then as he sighed as he answered him then.

 ** _"Yes Sir, don't worry, I'm coming home either way, regarding this, but Sir, I need to talk to you, Sam, Lou and Teal'C in private later, because if Janet hadn't told you this yet now. It's got to do with what happened and why now, but trust me you're not going to like this whatsoever here at the moment, because I heard one last remark from Sam the other night after the surgery_** ** _."_**

 ** _"And she asked her whether or not she told you then."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him. _**"Alright, we can discuss this when you get back, but I want the entire truth. To answer the other question, no, she didn't tell me, whatever it was you wanted me to know son. But whatever this is, I want the truth, directly from you son, so I know what it is."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him at the remark.

Seeing the look on Jack's face they nodded. _**"Oh before I forget, Sir, but Jumper said he was sending an old friend to the base sometime in next six months, if there's trouble. But Jumper ordered that after this, that Jack was on stand down for a psyche evaluation right now. But I've been assigned to another psychiatrist right now, and he's an expert in your worst nightmare as soldiers."**_

 _ **"Jumper told me you and Sam's father were once rangers in your prime, so he assigned me to one of your age group's best psychiatrists."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Any specific reason would he order that Colonel O'neill was the one on stand down and they. And, if I'm reading this correctly, they just promoted you to Major now son?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently as he explained it.


	12. 12: The Added Truth And Details

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter and the next two Daniel's parents decide to get the truth regarding Daniel's anger at Jack as they learn the extent to this and why, as they see his memories of the incident regarding the mission to P3R-636. Seeing the truth and learning another, Sha're, Skaara and Kasuf learn why, into why he'd want his memories erased as they see it through his eyes now.**

 **But this is the last clip of the episode of Need for the rest of the story focused on the sextet of chapters focused on SG-1.** **As he shows it to the crew in the stories focused on The Next Generation Crew, but this chapter is to be the last showing of that episode from his memories now until they do this mission to in the future as they deal with the mission to the planet.**

 **Chapter 12: Closure And Making Peace**

 _ **"Yeah Jumper asked me to return to the planet to negotiate a trade off now, but Pyrus is possibly dead by now, but I'm facing this my way now. But I'm not burying my head in the sand, I'm taking the chance to prove. That I can finish this and I'm destroying the damn syringe myself now, so to speak."** _he said and Hammond nodded as he hid a smile at the memory as he said it to him.

 _ **"I also take it there's a reason Darrel told you this?"** _he asked and Daniel smiled. _**"He's an old friend of my parents, and he's been looking for me ever since the accident. As for my new C.O. in this, well lets just say** **it's a blast from the past, said past by 7 years and Iraq now, wouldn't you say, Colonel?"**_ Daniel said as he looked at Jack and they saw his face slowly pale at the wording then at that.

 _ **"I suppose there's more then one reason Darrel came to see me after that orbital attack son?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, and it's because it's not a real working relationship, my mother. But she was working for the state department at the time, she's more then an old friend of Dr. Matheson. But he's her best friend, they've known each other since high school and with that."**_

 _ **"That's why Catherine had to find me, he'd been looking for me ever since the accident, and it wasn't till my research grants ran out that they did finally. But that's why Jumper named me honorary captain in the Air Force, they sent me on a scoping expedition. In case we needed to relocate in hurry, I was their main choice in civilian heads at the time, as to why exactly now."**_

 _ **"My parents were working for another branch of the program and Matheson suggested her specifically to head the anthropology department. But her name is Claire Ballard Jackson, Sir does the name ring a bell?"**_ he said and they nodded in amazement. _**"Yes it does now, you're her son?"** _he said and Daniel nodded to him as Jack paled at the news as Catherine smiled dangerously at the look on his face.

 _ **"Your mother was his best friend?"** _Jack repeated and he nodded. _**"Yeah and that was the last time he saw me before the accident. But the joint chiefs sent him out to Cairo before we moved to the states. And I don't doubt he'd have adopted me if he had the chance, but he was ready to prosecute the excavator that was working with my parents."** _he said and he swallowed hard at that.

 _ **"Sir, dad, to get us off the damn planet, I yanked an old fable into the wood-works by pulling a bait and switch."** _Daniel told him and he nodded as the new title got his attention as he answered him. _**"Which one exactly, son?"**_ he asked and he smiled. _**"The story of the briar patch, Bugs Bunny used that in that movie, well I did the same in this case, but to get them to let us go at the time now."**_

 _ **"I said I had to come home and clear up a few things and the team was coming with me, but if you re-worded that in your language. As you do this all the time and our planet goes over different stories and put them to use in lessons..."**_ he said and Hammond nodded as he smiled at that as he went further then at that. **_"In fact, the concept of the briar patch remark came into it, but here's the thing."_**

 ** _"I used the concept of taking advantage of her emotions in order to get us off the planet, but she set a trap for us by being the bait. I redirected that trap by saying I would marry her to get us off the planet. But I lied to her, because I belong to Sam already."_ **he said and she smiled at that. **_"That explains the new title you gave me, you belong to me already?"_** he said and he nodded to her gently.

 ** _"From the day that we bumped into each other on Hetara, I belonged to you Sam, always. And I told the guy that created that pact, we were married, I belonged to you."_** he said as he took her hands and she looked into his eyes, seeing the amount of love for her in them she smiled as Hammond nodded. " _ **You turned it into a bait and switch to get you off the planet, nice thinking and idea son."**_

 _ **"Yes alright keep going right now, if you intend to tell me now we can go over this. And before you leave to finish this, but with what happened I need to know everything, kiddo."**_ he said and Daniel grinned at that as they saw Jack trying to hide his fear at the remark. "Yeah he was hoping you wouldn't turn it around that fast and continuing in thinking he was dangerous." Lou said and he nodded as he heard it.

 _ **"Whatever Frasier never told me, if the heart attack blacked it out for Carter and Teal'C and I didn't think to hear this directly from you. But go ahead, what did you do once the physical was done two weeks ago?"**_ he asked and he smiled. _**"On your order and Warner's he took over my care through this, I put a lock down on the coordinates to this planet, Warner was the Original CMO."**_

 _ **'But I don't doubt if she never told you then her thoughts took the same direction that their's went. And that I had a breakdown, that was delayed by six months, since Hathor. But you and I both know you sent me undercover, but the guys were made fools of at the time. And then add on to the fact I got us a way to salvage things with the Tollan, I found the beta gate and the Intel."**_

 _ **"Well, let's just say that they're sick of being made fools of, and as are he and Makepeace. So multiple missions back to back after Jolinar and the Ashrak and here's the damn result, they're trying to destroy my unit. Just so they can take control of the base, and I was the first to go, but Jolinar's commander. Well she was of the first batch, the original batch, but the others are converts."**_

 _ **"But her commander is like..., okay, Starwars metaphors they're working on the first of the prequel right now. As it shows Ben's life, before he met Anakin, Jolinar is his possible girlfriend, her mentor was one of the masters on the council, she's of the original batch. But it's the same thing, but what she told you, through Sam, that was the very tip of the iceberg at the moment."**_

 _ **"Somehow and I'm not sure how, but I'm hearing that information myself at the moment and it's coming in the same way hers is right now. But what she told you, is just the very tip of it now, but yes they don't use it. But when they do, they immediately get out of it to not be tempted. Into using it, again, and never mix drugs and ethanol with it, or it turns into a speed-balling effect."**_

 _ **"Medical side effects and why you found me upstairs, at the top of the mountain Sam, it was because it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system. If your body can't take one version, then to go to a back up and it's by sunbathing. That's what I was doing upstairs after I told Siler, Walter and Grace to remove the coordinates from the computer, on your orders."**_

 _ **"Anticipating your orders, I decided to do what you would have ordered, after you heard the reason I needed that surgery. As to why, it was because it broke a pact meant to tie me to the bastard that got us trapped on this planet. And be thankful you never turned on the camera or you'd have shot him and Pyrus for it when you got it."** _he said and Hammond nodded to him gently as he said it to him.

At the new information he gave him, as he heard an answering response to that. ** _"In retrospect, you'd see this as your worst living nightmare, and not of the violent kind. But of the kind of the person being drugged and your captor sees this in the same way every character from planets that mate for life. Or the person being drugged sees it, and you just want off the planet or away from them."_**

 ** _"But that's what I mean, there was only one chance to break the pact and it was by going cold turkey and by use of surgery."_ **he said and Sam and Hammond nodded to the news, looking at her he took her hands then as he finished. _**"Sam, like I said this was and is reverse psychology, but tell me on Jonas. Would Jonas put himself in his worst nightmare to protect you, from a man like this, or a rapist."**_

 _ **"Give you his heart immediately while doing it, and act normal with you once the worst of it was over with now?"**_ he asked and she shook her head and he took a deep breath. **_"The other reason I said that to you, and I meant, honey was that after Jonas, it's you're trying to keep from getting your heart broken. But everything you ever wanted, was standing right in front of you, me, Sam."_**

 ** _"I meant me, Jonas made you think you're cursed ever since, I felt the same after Sha're, but the one constant, for both of us, was each other. If you didn't find the right one, you had me always waiting in the wings for you, I'm a wolf at heart, you're my imprint. If I don't find her then I can move on, with you now, but either way now honey, here's the thing, if this was that comic now."_ **

**_"But here's the point, most parents would choose the good guy, if your father, met me and heard this and learned that out of trying to suppress certain memories, Jack put you at risk. He'd kill him, me, he'd approve immediately now, no man would do this for you. But you recall the Bryan Adams song, everything I do, I do for you?"_** he asked and she nodded and he gave a nod to her.

 ** _"That's this all over now, Robin Hood, I'm the version of the character on the movie, he had the heart of a wolf. But that's what the wolves, if they're werewolves. Would do for their mates, do anything and be anything for their mates, well that's this all over now at the moment."_** he said and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as Hammond hid a smile to that.

As Lou said it to him, watching them from across the room they saw Jack looking at them broken hearted and he nodded. "He can't do that, because he's a cold hearted bastard and a coward, issues with the imprint and the imprint went haywire at the moment. And to the point is he'd have stayed with me while Selmak was taking care of dad, but that sums it up." Sam said and Jacob nodded in agreement to that gently.

"So back to normal and he made his declaration to you, he was giving you his heart all this time. But you were..., so trying to listen to your head rather then your heart, but soldiers like Jack or Hanson. You're scared to give them your heart after Jonas, Daniel you did immediately and he said you're his imprint. But another word for that was soulmate, he's your soulmate." Jacob said and she nodded as she listened to that.

 _ **"Charlie and I knew you guys were going to be an exact match, but choosing now to make this declaration before we go back. Alright what the hell is this if you're saying that and he knows I'd kill him if I realized it.**_ _ **I know I'm not going to like the answer to that question anyway, Dan. But what's the comparison to this lunatic exactly anyway at the moment here?"**_

 ** _"Though with that in mind now right now, what the whole truth here?"_** Lou asked him as he walked in then at that. **_"The Duchess of Dargul, and the con artist that tried to get voted to be her new consort, the one that rigged the elections. And immediately regretted it at the time, because she's obsessed here with him."_** he said and the trio and Teal'C nodded to him as he answered him firmly.

 _ **"Some of these planets mate for life and this one was one of them and by a pact, but the Naquada was the bait, Lou. Some planets try to set traps, but this planet once the rituals activate. You're stuck, they separated us to prevent you from interfering though I told them the truth said truth. Sam, is that I belong to you, they tried to break our connection."**_ he added and they nodded then at that.

 _ **"But the pact was a case of courtship rituals and at times these planets go for orgies, but the bastard this tied me to. Was the mine medic that arrested you that day, so my one chance was by gaining every bit of information needed. But you were my one chance, because the sarcophagus and Jolinar finished it off, but the level I took in, it's ten times that to cause you to change."**_

 _ **"I got a third of that, but it's not the sarcophagus that caused this, I was attempting to break a pact and the only way, as it was activated by bodily fluids. So activated by saliva, don't ask, and deactivated by blood."**_ he said and she nodded as she said it. _**"That's why you tried to deactivate the pact yourself, so you could break the connection between you?"**_ Sam said and he nodded to her.

 _ **"Same comparison and this is something I wouldn't wish on any criminal right now, but Ra or even one of our planetary rebels, I could take that. But this I just wanted to go home and when you said you had it finally I was beyond relieved, honey. But no full soldier could do this and like Hathor I had to do it again, but this time just barely killed me, because it hit my heart."**_

 _ **"But I agreed to marry her, but when you said that, that finished it, and both together, we just had to complete the added mission. But I've been run ragged these last two months, but to get you guys back, or save you, I'd go the extra five miles to get you back or us off the planet. But to protect the guys and you, and I wasn't lying regarding that either now, I had to go it alone."**_

 _ **"But dad, after this one, we need two months down time to finish recovering, I'm nearly there, but Bill wants to give me another two months. And after this mission is complete, it's getting removed from the computer, for good, but that's everything. He may try to get Mckenzie involved regarding continuing to make it sound like I'm still under suicide watch, but don't listen to them."**_

 _ **"I did what he never had the guts to do and he condemned me to his worst nightmare, but with those words in mind. Jake Carson and Dr. Matheson deactivated him after this mission, saying he's under psychiatric evaluation from now. And until his replacement arrives and I'm in charge, when I'm not here Sam is after that."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to the orders firmly at that.

"God damn it, why didn't I just listen to him and deactivate Jack the second he told me this, well I'm not making the same mistake twice when you tell me this Steven. I'm doing what I should have done then and deactivating Jack and Makepeace and if she tries this twice. And it's six months in extensive medical training in the academy later." He said sternly as he heard his past self finish that remark firmly then to that.

 _ **"So you decided to do my orders for me regarding medical recovery and preventing you from being walked right out the front door. By yanking the coordinates out of the dialing computer until we hit this point. Alright that answers several questions to what the hell was going on the past month, they promoted you, with Sam being a captain?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded to him.

 _ **"Yeah, but as the next rank down with the fact that highest rank next to you is colonel, we don't have a L.C., so best to go to the next one down. And with my leading this mission, I'm the leader of the team until our new team leader arrives dad, but after telling Warner. In what the heck happened, I told him it went code red medical emergency, level V, and he took over at that."**_

 _ **"But major to major and the joint chiefs had promoted me at the time, but they can't walk me out the door when the coordinates are locked out till I'm fully recovered. And the pact was broken now, long story and I can explain that to you later."**_ he said and Hammond as Daniel pulled two pills out of his jacket pocket then and grabbed a glass of water and seeing that, Hammond touched his arm.

 _ **"And that?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"The antidote to what they used on me dad, but this is why they deactivated him, all three missions prior to this one combined together as one. It doesn't matter, NID tried to have me deactivated, but the jokes on them, as to why right now. It's that the joint chiefs aren't letting me go, as Sam, Teal'C and I are more valuable then Jack is to them."**_

 _ **"But I gained enough to keep us going, but this next portion to tying up the mission, it's if I can get her to give us enough to get the X-301 department enough to create more. There's the little extra cash involved, trust me I can do this without a gun going off. But I promise I'll tell you the motive and what the heck happened on this mission and why, dad, I promise, I'm coming home."**_

 _ **"That's why they're sending us back, so I can get an added investment in this mission now, so we can start work on the death gliders and reverse engineering them. Though General Carter learns why and if we can find the Tok'ra, there's our chance to do this. As to why now, the Tok'ra that we met when she hijacked Sam, she was a recently activated one, but what's needed, now."**_

 _ **"Is us meeting her own general, their leader is the oldest of the original batch created, how I don't know, but what I do know is if we can get into an alliance. And I meet Carter and he's going to kill Jack when he hears the added truth to what Jack pulled on this mission. Sam told me your connection to her and her father and I'm fine with that right now, she and I discussed it already."**_

 _ **"After Jonas at the time that day, but she told me you're her godfather, and that was enough to tell me our connection was activating for us, so with that in mind."**_ he said and Hammond's eyes narrowed then as he finished with the next remark. _**"Would you agree that to protect her after she got abducted by Mongolians last year that one of us should protect her from that again and go so far."**_

 ** _"As protect her from a possible rapist and one that was a bi-sexual, if Pyrus had one and we ended up in the middle of a alien version to ending up arrested by Saddam Hussein. And his republican guards and one of the said of his grouping was a bi-sexual male?"_ **he asked and Hammond nodded to him as they saw Jack in trying to keep from paling at the words and he nodded.

 _ **"Yes I would, she can take care of herself, but she still needs us protecting her, if whatever happened on this mission was meant to break your bond. Is one thing now, son, but if that's the reason you lost it two weeks ago, I want the truth to what the hell happened. When on this mission, you're my son and no soldier could face this memory by going back to what caused this."  
**_

 _ **"You may be a civilian, but frankly you have more confidence then any other person under my command does. As I said no soldier of their caliber would throw themselves up in their friends places to prevent them from being subjected to it again. Are you telling me that's what you did, to protect the boys and Jack from Pyrus, to save Teal'C and my god daughter, you did this."**_

 _ **"With the fact you're actually getting a chance to tell me yourself finally and I'm not being told second hand from them or anyone else. This wasn't a case of getting arrested because you trespassed, but it's because you ended up in the alien version. To being out in the Middle East, Pyrus was Saddam and his guards are the republican guard and you threw yourself up in their's."**_

 ** _"If this was more then just a basic addiction, but medical research, even though I said we'd never bring that thing back. And we'd bring back a healing device, I want the reason for why research was needed, said research medical research. Why you locked out the coordinates without telling me and what your message to me really meant."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then.

 _ **"Sir, you know me better then you think, here's the thing, the thing that changed since the beta gate, it was our bond at the time, I thought of you as a father since. And with it, at the moment, I think you'd agree that with my practically being your surrogate son. You'd hear my opinions over his once you heard he's had a flashback to Iraq, right?"**_ he asked and Hammond nodded to him.

 _ **"I would, in fact whether whatever missions caused it these last six weeks since Sam was turned into a host I want to know. And so I can get him in psychiatric help, but you, you now, you're still recovering but at least your strength is back finally. So be honest with me, but this now, this wasn't one thing or another, was it, at the time, but with it now at the moment."**_

 _ **"But the guys wanted you to run research on the technology, I take it, if this happened this wasn't the planet they wanted you to go to. And with it, the remark doing research on the Goa'uld and the sarcophagus was true. But someone screwed up the orders and sent you to 636 and with the added proviso to get some more Naquada and whatever they never said was it now."**_

 _ **"But when doing that you got arrested and subjected to our worst nightmare and while he's trying to focus you're working as hard as you can. Just to get you off the damn planet, but with the camera off, I don't know you've been turned into POW. And he's having flashbacks, that they turned this around and the NID are trying to get rid of you, is that what you're telling me."**_

 _ **"Is that what he's trying to hide from me, that he's had a flashback to whatever happened on that mission and whoever this new team leader is. He is connected to that mission, so what's this all about exactly, if he, from the way you're telling me this. Condemned you to the very same thing here at the moment?"**_ he asked and Daniel smiled sternly as he saw Jack pale at that as he did it.

 _ **"His name is Colonel Frank Cromwell, and he and his second in command are being assigned here for the duration, because we need extra help with the NID running us ragged right now. But trust me this and the last mission are going to make you have his head for this. Once you read my report on this, but what I will say is Andy Dixon and Frank Cromwell are good addition here."**_

 _ **"They're like Charlie and Lou and with that, if I had a quintet they and the guys would be it, but with those words in mind. If I was in the military, what I just had to do would have me jump major and go straight to L.C., in your eyes."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to that in agreement as he said it then. "Yeah that's an understatement son, and I would have too." he said as his past self said it then.

 _ **"So that sums it up, and that's why they deactivated him temporarily until Cromwell and Dixon arrive. I take it Dixon looks familiar, if he said that?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded as he passed him a picture and file of him and Lou looked at the image. _**"Jesus** **he looks like Chris!"**_ he said in shock and he nodded to him as he answered him as Dave Christoper Dixon smiled as he answered that with a chuckle.

"Little bait and switch with us completely identical, it's choosing my double and at the moment Lou." he said and he nodded as Andy answered that smiling then. "Yep, and he knew this, so if Frank didn't make him face up to this, then I would have. But it took Kanan pulling his stunt to put an end to his trying to block the memory out and his facing up to it finally." he said and they nodded to him as they heard his double say it.

 _ **"So with my being your temporary team leader, we're going with you."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as Hammond nodded. _ **"Let alone they're assigning a new team leader to you, if you know what happened on that mission and why?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Would this be reason enough for you, that he needed to be deactivated temporarily?"**_ he asked and Hammond nodded to him firmly at that.

 _ **"If I knew he was having flashbacks regarding his POW stint after three missions and he's driving you guys into exhaustion yes. I'd order you all on stand down and him deactivated and under a psyche evaluation and put you in charge of your team. And till we got your replacement leader here son, so medical research and and unknowing or not, I did it on Ryan's orders."**_

 _ **"And Darrel's request at the moment here, alright so**_ _ **to tie this up, Ryan sent you on a medical research expedition and they wanted you to go one of the Tok'ra leader's planets, but whoever misdirected the order. They sent you to this one, because this was to turn you into a walking time bomb.**_ _ **When in actual fact, we had your mind, heart and soul, these people had your body."**_

 _ **"And we had to break a pact, but these guys set you up to be captured, just so I can't trust you anymore?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him gently as Sam said it for him then with her arms crossed then. "You missed one thing, but yeah that sums it up Uncle George. But they're not getting away with this either and Makepeace was the first." she said and her mate repeated that statement then.

 _ **"Yeah you just hit the nail on the head Sir, but the planet we were supposed to go to was one of Egeria's planets' she's the origin of the Tok'ra race. After I realized there were a bunch of a queen bees running loose out there, the queen goa'uld, like Hathor for instance. And to put this in movie metaphors, these queens are the center of their ecosystems, but in insect metaphors no ."**_

 _ **"They're like the xenomorph on the alien movies, spawning hundreds of more Goa'uld, but the number I'm not entirely sure of. But if we have another run in with her, maybe the Tok'ra could tell us, because the scientists that sent her sarcophagus released her. If there's more tech on earth, I have to find and fast before they release whoever it is that is still on earth here at the moment."**_

 _ **"Or it's going to start al over again, but the only one we saw was in a human body, we don't know what they look like in their natural form or of what they look like. Or of however many there are, but we just got thrown feet first into it and we need a way to understand this better. But the Tok'ra are possibly be scientists, we could use all the help we can get in understanding them."**_

 _ **"Or of whatever number there was,**_ _ **I quickly realized there was a good one, a good queen bee Goa'uld, the substance Hathor used on us and turned me into her consort to explain this. As Sam explained this to the girls already, all the sex goddesses in mythology are really all the same woman, she had magical powers over men and could seduce them into doing anything for her."**_

 _ **"By turning them into drones, which is what she did to you, but the personality swap was the result, in the show metaphors it's the game. Sam was Wes, I'm his future girlfriend, and Teal'C was playing Data, but turning you into drones was just another way to turn you into a Jaffa."**_ he said and Jack choked on the water he was drinking at the remark and Daniel shook his head as he went on at that.

"Yeah just scare the heck out of him why don't you honey, was that really necessary." Sam said as she started laughing at that reaction as he went on as Jacob smiled. "Well if that doesn't say he's embarrassed at his being turned into a drone nothing ever does. I accepted the fact I been turned into a drone and my cub had to free me, but my boys and little girl made me proud." Will said smiling and she nodded to that gently.

"I maybe the surrogate little sister, but that doesn't change anything in your eyes Commander." Robin Lefler said in response and he nodded to her with a smile. "Yeah and with the fact we have our memories back the day of the aftermath to that virus, our training starts then. Though this keeps up and someone is ending up in the line of fire, so get ready to duck." Jake said and Picard answered that bemused as he looked at him.

"Alright boys, ladies, I'm not kidding when I say to get your horsing around under control so watch it when you're on down time. But I end up in the middle of it like I did when I got hit by that snowball the person that did it this time is ending up in a time out for it, clear?" he asked and the sextet nodded to the request. "Acts of being surrogate siblings get ready to duck when they're going at it." Sam said and he nodded to her bemused.

"Yeah I see this is definitely a repeater to what we had to deal with and if one archaeologist was out of commission you had a back up by coming to Dr. Raynor over the computer in this case. But running that test, she screwed up three times in fifteen minutes when I busted her. But when the axe fell the results were we had to finish the mission." Wesley said and she nodded as she answered him him then at the remark.

"Just do me a favor and don't try anymore of the daredevil stunts honey, because you already scared the hell out of us, though we were watching you here in the present. But you nearly scared us, Daniel and me into a heart attack once too often and you keep it up. And we, Teal'C and Lou are not going to make it into our 40's if you keep this up, so watch it." she said and he nodded as the trio tried to keep from laughing at that.

"Yeah just like a full soldier to be embarrassed that the girls had to save them or that the scientist that helped the girl soldiers pull the job off is talking so freely about that this right now. I'd accepted the responsibility for what happened that week, though knowing she had the prototype. It's finishing the mission, and these guys just can't drop their pride and accept responsibility for their idiocy, we were tricked at the time."

"But like any situation you never know when the trouble starts right now." Hammond said with a chuckle as he remembered that memory as he went further then. _ **"I looked into this, but everything we've seen so far is the 20th to nearly 21st century equivalent to Star Trek, both series. But at the moment, the origin of the Vulcans was never mentioned, but I believe it's the same as the Tok'ra, Sir."**_

 _ **"Egeria, at first, was one just like the others, and she changed and I'm not entirely sure when either, I was running research into what we learned from Jolinar after I found the heliopolis. And it seems our friends in the last year are all friends of their's, they're just like them. Same race, but shade of difference is the same as the Romulans and Vulcans."**_ he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Great, I wish he told me this a second time when we found Selmak and you, Garshaw, so we can prevent the derogatory remarks and get off to a better start." Sam said and they nodded. _**"So the Tok'ra are the Vulcans and the Goa'uld majority are the Romulans?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Best to start using Star Trek metaphors in this, but everything is labeled to each piece, and this is one too."**_

 _ **"But this portion is like the Cardassians, so get ready for the repeated debate in that episode after Haden sent Picard after Maxwell. But it's heading in the same argument, but to put this bluntly now, the shade of difference now is we're, in our reality, Star-Fleet. If the NID had control of the program and we become the Terran Empire, and I'm the thing holding you to the former."**_

 _ **"But Sam and me, we're your best scientists and this was medical research on the technology meant to keep it off earth. Jumper ordered Sam and me to run studies on the technology, and**_ _ **Matheson took out a research grant. But as I'm the one with the most experience in the technology, Matheson chose one. And one of the planets under the Tok'ra queen's rule and territory."**_

 _ **"When we came home from the mission to 989, Sam and I spent that entire week together and I think Matheson knew where our relationship was heading. He decided to help it along, by giving a true research mission to do, and it was into medical research and, un-knowing or not, now. But General Carter signed the papers for that, for us to go to one of the planets under her rule."**_

 _ **"And Matheson agreed with his thoughts, but this planet chosen was an attempt to kill us, me because I got more done then the NID did. And whether he wants to admit it or not, Jack is an NID loyalist."**_ he said and Jacob slammed his hand on the table as he said it. "That's what it was, without knowing I was involved in the program my daughter worked at, I signed the papers for this research grant."

"I've been tricked and though you didn't know, yet, I was already involved from the day Darrel contacted me guys." he said and she nodded as they heard her mate's answering response to his remark with a slight smile in his voice then. _ **"At the current moment the next question in this, and I mean both of you in that, as you're her godfather, and you can say it for both of you, in fact, but I'm sure you'd agree."**_

 _ **"If I wasn't already married, you'd approve that I'm a perfect match?"**_ he said and Hammond nodded as they saw Jack start paling at the wording at the way he and Daniel were together. "You're right we would son, you're who I would have chosen in a heart beat. And we will in the new time-line, you're everything I want for my daughter, son." Jacob said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that smiling then gently.

"What the heck, how did he find it out that you're the leader of the original batch and he never had to meet you to know that Selmak?" Mel asked and he explained that to him. _**"Because by then the memories of his trip back to when our mother was still switching from Goa'uld to Tok'ra. He created our ideals and everything else that made us who we are, but I was the first to lay eyes on him back then."**_

 _ **"He told me first and then last week now, he told Garshaw and Persus everything and to them that did it. We start 31 years in the past and that ties it up now. But I'm here at the base and Garshaw is the senator in the new council, while Persus is the prime minister and mother is the queen."**_ he said and they nodded to him then gently as Claire smiled at the wording then as she said it.

"Nice touch in warnings he wasn't believing that till he saw my son and Darrel together as he acted like a father to him, he never expected you to be connected to me on that level guys." Claire said and he nodded to her in a agreement. "That also wasn't a scare tactic either at the moment, he was telling him the truth at the time, but after I threw him the pager I gave him, he went pale as he saw the relaxed demeanor between us."

"And he knows Darrel and I just told him the truth." Jumper said and he nodded firmly to that. "This was the rest of the conversation we forgot at the time, but this was the conversation that was left out of the edited version wasn't it Morgan?" Sam asked and she nodded to her. "Then we're hearing the direct clues to indicate that he was making it clear Jack had lost his mind then." Lou said and she nodded to him in agreement then.

Watching as they jumped forward to they're being on the planet then, they saw Daniel turn to her, Teal'C and Lou ** _"Sam, guys, I'd like it if you came to the palace with me, there's something you have to see and why I decided. And chose you three specifically now, because I don't doubt he's still hanging around."_** he said and they nodded, before Lou could say it for the three of them, Jack interrupted at that.

 ** _"No it's okay, you go ahead, we're going to deal with the mines and guards."_** he said and he sighed. "I take it he knew you were going to kill him when you saw what it was he didn't want you to see, as a result, you saw this, told George, who then called Jacob. And he called Ryan and he was dead meat, as the truth revealed itself then to all of you?" Claire asked and she nodded to her as she explained they her gently then.

"Yeah that's exactly what this was, he knew the second Lou and I realized this, he was getting court martialed for it. He had to keep it to his truth, which, to his sick mind, was the sarcophagus, it was always the sarcophagus. But he and Frasier, whether they want to admit it or not, are NID loyalists, so to us, the guys, and me, they're not part of us, the original SG-1, Gamma squadron, and they're not one of us now."

"They're NID, we're SGC, they're not part of our team, before Bill came into the picture now at the moment. But Daniel, Lou, Teal'C and I are Gamma squadron, and he's Nova, as is she, but us we're Gamma, he taught me a lot, but this timeline we were connected for life now. But we only were just getting to know each other in this one and they never were, they destroyed our friendship now." she said and she nodded to her gently.

 ** _"Teal'C, you mind if I borrow your staff?"_ **Daniel asked him and he passed it to him as he gripped it tightly and left as he got to the palace entrance, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, at that he turned. And slammed his staff into his stomach, and hit him across the head as he knocked him to the floor. "God that was way too close, but at least his strength was back." Mel said with a furious growl at that reaction.

 ** _"Well, well, well, attempting to try it a second time, well it's not going to work now, Thanos."_** he said, smirking as the other man looked at him in shock, as he saw the change in him as he realized exactly what happened in this absence then as he answered him at that remark. **_"But I do not understand how did you break free, the pact was unbreakable, I could feel every bit of pain from being separated."_**

 ** _"From you, and I felt pain ever since you left, how did you free yourself from the pact?"_** he asked said in shock as they saw the pain of heartbreak in his eyes and Daniel stood in front of him firmly as he answered him ** _. "On my planet, I've studied cultures like yours for years, did you honestly think I wouldn't know how to break it, I asked those questions so I could."_** he said to him with a firm tone.

 ** _"Are you really that naive at the moment, do you understand the concept of a bait and switch, because if you don't you're never going to win against someone from my planet. I'm from a planet that can out think others in a heart beat. My little tactic was a concept every earth-born knows and if you'd bother to check that arrogance you'd know?"_** Daniel asked him as he stood over him.

"Yeah pal, and seriously do you people even understand the concept of a bait and switch, if you understand earth humans you'd have made sure. When in use of reverse psychology, we as scientists do this all the time, but if you're really that naive. And you're never going to win against us as humans from earth, Buster and this is my best friend as well." Major John Sheppard said in disgust to that and Rodney nodded to that.

"Anyone consider the consider the briar patch remark here in that remark at the moment, this sicko is Bre'er Fox, and Daniel was Bre'er Rabbit and he used that fable to get us off the damn planet?" Sam asked and he nodded in agreement to her. "Just goes to show never go up against genius or you're going to get a nasty surprise right now in this case." Dr. Elizabeth Weir said and she chuckled to that as they watched this.

"Well now that I know the whole reason he wanted to be re-assigned, I don't blame him whatsoever, but if I have to do this, this time when we go in after Steven in the next session. I'm telling you, through General Landry, that O'neill's being deactivated and put in psychiatric care for the duration, General Hammond." Keller said in disgust at what they saw then as she and Beckett exchanged furious looks at this situation.

"I think this was part of his therapy right now, he's been around us so long he can't be this open with us, but you and Carson he can Jenny." Sam said and she nodded to her. "Yeah not just us, but Bill and Andy and from there fresh start, but once your memories come back. It's getting us out of this situation and before it kills someone else here, but best to finish this." Carson said and she nodded as she heard him say it then.

 ** _"Like you and Pyrus set a trap for my friends and me two months ago, I reversed it, you just gave me everything I needed to break that pact, the information in how to do it. The samples to break it the fact you just acted on the fact I promised to return. You fell for my reverse psychology ploy right now, and with those words in mind, you just set yourself up for failure here Thanos."_**

 ** _"It's too late, I'm on a medication to keep you from taking control of me a second time, games up, you sick bastard. But you people are out of your damn minds and my strength is back, so don't try it."_** he said, as he tried again anyway as he slammed the staff into his face and knocked him unconscious. **_"Jeez, one down and one to go alright if you're hanging around here, give it your best shot."_**

 ** _"No matter what you try, I'm going home."_** he said to himself, as he rounded the corner and the guard in question walked out of the room he was in. "This guy is an exact replicate of the bastard that Nick condemned him to. And when I would have adopted Danny when he was 8, after you were killed. But instead of thinking about Daniel's welfare, he threw him to the wolves." Matheson said to her and she nodded firmly.

"So instead of letting him be adopted by an educator, a medical doctor or just another scientist. Or just one of us, as the men who watched him in his brilliance all his adult life, even, he threw him into the system?" Hammond repeated and Mel nodded to his remark. "Yeah he did, and I went to have a firm talk to him and he refused to even listen to us, when we could change his entire future." Ryan said and he nodded firmly to that news

"Well then, there's no going back." Claire said and before he could answer a flash lit up the room and her father appeared. "How could you Nick, why did you do that, my friends, these seven men are all the men that tried to get you to change your mind. And when my baby was 8 years old, and whether you knew it or not, that man. He's been trying to find him happens to be Darrel Matheson, as in General Darrel Matheson now."

"The same Matheson that was spending 30 years trying to find and would have raised him and he wouldn't have been put through this. What, is your own selfish life more important then your grandson, my baby boy, Nick. Why didn't you just sign the fucking adoption papers so he was with his girlfriend and her family all this time you old fool?!" she snapped and he paled as he looked at the image as he saw what she meant then.

"I didn't know honey, please." he said and she shook her head. "Forget it Nick it's too late, you're not going to have your memories, but I will now. And instead of you taking off on him, I'm making sure that his new guardians are, with his father and me alive now. Are Generals Carter, Hammond, Landry and Matheson, they're his new bosses and he grows up in the program, but you lost your mind 20 years ago and this is it, now."

"Mom would have wanted you to think before doing the same to me, and instead, I find my exact match in a second generation archaeologist, my husband Melburn Jackson. Well my baby is not suffering the cruelty of this life, and they, his friends and the generals have a very low opinion of you already. But you just tore the already fraying cord in my eyes, you're nothing to me." she said and he nodded as he felt his heart break.

 ** _"So you decided to return finally, well if that's the case."_** he said with a smirk as he walked towards him and, at that. Daniel went into fighting mode as they saw his skills in a blur, before he knocked him into the wall with the staff as he answered him. Watching the image he saw his grandson as he answered the man that attacked him as he said it firmly as he was standing over him then at that remark then.

 ** _"You people never learn do you, it doesn't pay to let your guard down in these cases, I double crossed you, you sick bastard. And as for that last attempt it's landed on a stalemate, but I'm not the type to kill people, unprovoked. Even though you are dangerous and sick man, but since I can't have you raising the alarm either."_** he said and with that he jabbed the staff into his stomach.

As he hit him across the head and with one direct jab directly to the legs, he knocked him to the floor. "I take it that remark sounds familiar to you guys?" Claire asked and they nodded. "Yeah, he was quoting the man who played Wesley in The Princess Bride when he said that. But as we both were romantic comedy fans he chose a remark we both knew." Sam said and she nodded as Warner switched subjects with a bemused look.

"So I guess my son was every diamond in the rough in the books at the moment and Jake chose him without thinking twice about it?" Mel said and she nodded. "Yeah, he's everything I ever wanted now at the time, but had he not been married when we met. We'd have gotten together, within six months of his discovering the Heliopolis and with it we'd have found the outpost that year." she said and he nodded as Warner said it then.

"Before going into the throne room that day, he grabbed more samples and the three you saw they weren't the only bottles he grabbed, he grabbed three of each, Major." he said and she nodded. As they re-watched that as he grabbed and pocketed three of one bottle, three of another and then three of the third. Before heading into a corner and putting them in his backpack as he took another dose then, before arriving.

As he headed for the throne room, he removed his vest and walked into the room as they saw her crouched in front of the sarcophagus. **_"I did not believe you would ever return."_** she said and he hid a sigh. ** _'What do you want from me, I'm taken already, I'm married, I belong to someone else. And no matter how hard you try you could never take her place.'_** they heard in answer to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"I'm sorry, about your father, about everything."_** he said and she said it with a sad sigh. **_"The sarcophagus could not help him anymore. "_** She said as she stood up and turned to look at him as they got a clear look at the look in his gentle blue eyes. **_"You never did love me, did you."_** she said and he said it. ** _"I wouldn't be here if, if I didn't care."_** he said softly and she said it sadly and Sam sighed at that remark.


	13. 13: Truths, Decisions and Planning

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, they make preparation for when they get their memories altered, as like their parents. As Kasuf also has his memories reactivating at the same time the second generation on earth does. As they go over ways to make the pact more comfortable with all parties then as the system lord trio go over one last alteration then as they watch it now.**

 **Seeing the truth and learning another, Sha're, Skaara and Kasuf learn why, into why he'd want his memories erased as they see it through his eyes now. As the trio decide to make their peace with him as they prepare for the time change then. As this last chapter shows the bargain he made with Shyla and with it then as the Atlantis team and the crew see it then.**

 **But this is the last clip of the episode of Need for the rest of the story focused on the sextet of chapters focused on SG-1.** **As he shows it to the crew in the stories focused on The Next Generation Crew, but this chapter is to be the last showing of that episode from his memories now until they do this mission to in the future as they deal with the mission to the planet.**

 **Chapter 12: Need Truths, Decisions And The Bargain**

Before he could answer Deanna sighed at this. "He's thinking he should have just argued to stay on earth regarding this situation. Debated you, he and Teal'C needed a month or two off right now, but he's hated him ever since general. But right now if you come to my planet this early and we can have a true issue of dealing with a human lie detector." she said to Sam and the trio and she nodded as his eyes narrowed at that.

"Good word for it, using a polygraph gets insufficiant results and as does a za'tarc detector, we have your ancestor involved and Atlantis turns into a 20th to 21st century version to the Enterprise when we add Worf's grandfather to the ship at the moment as well." Sam said and she nodded to her. "Well we got three aliens and an android on board in Atlantis right now and as a result, it's turned into a pretty close shave there."

"But we keep this up and it's turning into a cross between normal earth and five different cultures running loose in the city by that point. But get the rough housing under control and before one of you ends up in my care would you please." Carson Beckett said in answer to that. "Issues of being an actor at the moment Carson, we get too into our character at times and as a result when we do this right now, my android."

"My double is taking my alias now as my character, but we either do it that way, or talk to Harlan and have him do that and create the droid to make it look as close to human as possible now. But either way now, it's insuring we have a way to have things worked out, but Soong was from 24th century. Harlan is the 20th to 21st century and with it we can work out to handle that before he meets Jack and Rak'nor as we fix that.

"So either I get duplicated, or I get cloned, but either way, it's making it look real since I have all the memories in this case of the entire series right now. But my underlying thoughts when Soong hijacked me now, when I was doing this episode. It's like this happens to me every other year and it's gotten aggravating, not just for me, but for the captain and commander." Data said in annoyance and they nodded gently.

"Yes and that's the understatement of the century right now, but to put this bluntly, and like the captain said, every man has his time. Every man, without exception, but he, that is Graves, and Machello cheated, they extended their life, at the expense of another. But here's the key point, the Goa'uld use humans, because they believe they are better then humans and I don't mean you in that remark, my lords and lady."

"If you..." Sam started to say and they nodded. _**"In our case it was not stealing another person's body Major, they discovered us, and Egeria and we were close friends. But she decided to alter things slightly and in turn revealed a slight touch of the humanity in us, and we adopted her ideals. In training and everything else, before we returned to your planet and chose hosts."**_

 _ **"But our hosts weren't just chosen in the way Ra's legend said it was now, we were the more wise of the system lords. And we decided to ask the person that we joined with, and they agreed, but my host is not as young as he once was. I am, in your words, dying of old age, so your suggestion of cloning my symbiote and host bodies would sustain me now."**_ Yu said and she nodded to him then.

"With the fact that Daniel is going with you to the summit between you to gather intel for all parties concerned we're going to have problems here. But as I was saying characters like Machello think, like your counterparts do, that they are better then normal earth-born humans. Because they believe they deserved and he made it clear your escaped military scientist had turned into a goa'uld now then."

"But it was just six months later that we came across his technology that looked like yours." she said as she pulled the real one out and they nodded. _ **"Who got killed as a result of activating the booby trapped one, before they died?"** _Amaterasu asked and she sighed. "It was the Linvris, and Daniel got infected with the last before it jumped into Teal'C after that." she said and they nodded as Camulus answered her.

 _ **"Then to make the transistion more easily, once you meet us, repeated meetings as we teach you what is needed now. To prevent the problems you've had so far right now, we can tell you directly, but this is part of the training sessions leading into when your intelligence general reactivates O'neill. So we train you and whoever it is that gets chosen for advanced training."**_

 _ **"But O'neill's temper and arrogance and his pride are to be his downfall if this continues now, but we're training you in the art of thinking like Jaffa in on the ground forces now. To survive he must alter his ways, or what happened in this time-line could result in the same now."**_ he said and they nodded as Hayes quickly answered that remark then firmly as he looked at Landry at that.

"Hank, I'm giving direct orders we discover that he's working for the NID when we hit the pinnacle of next year, and you catch him in the act. I want him arrested and deactivated, he's stuck at one star and you take over control of the base after that with Daniel with the Atlantis contingent, alright?" he said and Landry nodded as he looked at the image of his subordinate then feeling as though a knife stabbed him then.

"At this point it's making it clear we have a lot of work to do after you meet and create alliances with the quintet. but we got the more dangerous part of it. For ten years now, as we train in how to deal with Jaffa and prepare to start going off world onto Goa'uld planets and that's when we have things shifting. But we're learning to survive by doing this in the way they taught us, but it's shifting off the safety of our ways."

"Because up until then right now we were going to different planets under rule by the Ancients and Asgard now, and suddenly. Once we had an idea of what we were doing now finally in procedures, we meet five of said system lords now and we're learning to get inside their training tactics and their heads. But Jack made the mistake and he realizes that we were hiding the truth of how far we'd advanced since he left."

"But if I can't convince him, what do you want me to do, General?" Raynor asked and he sighed. "Drop the news to the entire team that night when Skaara and Sha're spring you from his capture. But I'm having Brown, Freeman, Reilly and Porro cloned so he thinks he's killed 8 soldiers instead of the real ones. He killed their clones, and the real ones, the quartet, are waiting inside the cave that Skaara took them too."

"But you tell the quartet the truth, along with Charlie and Lou, and then it's a necessary case now, of reporting it directly to Daniel when they get back. As we have to wait a year until Apophis decides to move in on us, and then I'm dragging Jack back to the base, if he's with his family. Or on the roof like Bert found him the last time, it's the same argument twice now." Hammond said sharply and he nodded to the orders then.

"But for him, Daniel, it's the fact that he's already married, and he's got children, but to him, Sarah and the twins always came first now." Jacob said and he nodded. "I know, but that's why I never allowed the missions to go on longer then a week so our students were home at a reasonable hour. Though so we're no longer short handed as you're training the new recruits and we're going to hands on training in this soon enough."

"It's that the ending results are going to result in someone getting shot when in training mode at this rate this is going if this keeps up right now." he said, and he nodded, but before they could answer they heard a loud blast and the quartet jumped as the eight started laughing at that as Hammond looked at the door. "You had to say that George, get rhetorical and there's the result." Landry said laughing and he nodded bemused.

"Alright whoever did that put it away now, and cubs, you're on thin ice and you keep that up and you're ending up in your den for a week and I'm not kidding now knock it off already up there." he called out and as he looked at his star pupils then. "Alright all four of you get it together already." he said and they nodded as Jacob chuckled, as he answered his remark then with a bemused smile on his face at that.

"With my training the kids in advanced training, we're expecting that to happen every other day when we got the kids their age or a little younger being trained right now. But if they're getting a bit trigger happy get ready to dodge or we're getting it in the same way that Jean Luc did after he ended up in the line of fire. George." he said and they nodded with a bemused smile as Picard answered that remark then.

"Yeah I remember that, but when your students are no older then mid to late teens expect them to be acting like middle schoolers and get ready to duck the projectile, whatever it is. Or you're going to get hit by it later on here, and as my young prize pupil was only 15, I was expecting my student to still act like a high schooler as it is, though he was in training to get into the academy." he said and they nodded to him smiling gently.

"Well one thing is for sure is that once we have our kids pairing up into teams we're running the foothold test like the one we had when Hathor was here. As our people were compromised and the only way to deal with that was by fixing that." Jacob said as Hammond answered him. "Well I don't give a damn right now what Jack or Makepeace thinks SG-1 should do in this case regarding things and right now at the moment."

"But what I do know is that with the fact I met Daniel when he was a child and with him Steven, we can have this working better then ever, because every situation Jack started now. By breaking medical protocols and Fraiser allowing him to is getting fixed leading into when one department turns into two. And the second is run by both civilians and military personnel." he said and Jacob nodded as he answered him then gently.

"The Federation starts off with the quintet, and we start meeting you this soon, as we know what all of you look like in the shows. We can just find your ancestors and you have your identities chosen for you now after that. But to pull this off it's we start early, but the Federation is SGC, the Terran empire is NID, so Gammas are SGC, Novas, if they choose duty to the truth are SGC now?" Jacob said and they nodded as Sam said it.

"Dealing with the Novas right now, it's going to go from bad to worse right now dad, we're the first generation of Gammas and seeing my flight partner put through this. And because they wanted to get rid of him, I'm ready to beat the crap out of Jack for it now at the moment." she said and he nodded, "Yeah well best not to go right to violence honey, because we're on the table thanks to that and with that right now."

"In one case or another, we're knuckling down hard on the Novas that are going NID, but you guys, it's the teams are now separated once I have your generation under my wing. And after Eric sends you here for advanced training now, but since you, Daniel, Billy and Lou were together. And throughout your entire teenage lives, and you four and your fifth are the ones that are undergoing training until he arrives here."

"But it's the act of you're being in the advanced job of fives areas, and he did it everything, so Jack wants to test me later after his memory comes back and he's facing a losing battle regarding that right now." he said and she nodded. "What's that look on her face for exactly?" Will asked as he crossed his arms. "Looks like she's going for the guilt trip to get her out of this with him." Beverly said with a firm tone and she nodded.

"Yeah here it comes, this works with the girls and Cassie, but after being manipulated and suffering the stint from hell, there's no going back." Sam said to her as they heard her remark. **_"I don't deserve to live after what I've done to you."_** she said and Claire crossed her arms. "Yes you do, but there are better ways to find and keep a mate without turning them into a drug addict." Mel said as they heard his son repeat that.

 ** _"Yes you do, your people need you, and you still may be able to lead them, without turning into what your father became."_** he said and she sighed. ** _"How?"_** she asked and he looked at the sarcophagus, seeing him shaking **.** ** _"No never again I hate this technology, and I hate this planet, after this mission is over it's getting ripped out of the mainframe, I'm never coming back to this planet.'_**

 ** _'And I'm never using this technology ever again, to save my family I had to risk my soul getting destroyed.'_** they heard as they heard a mental sigh then as he finished that. **_'If this is what's like to get possessed by a demon, have them screwing with your body physically now. Near fatal injuries, not able to control your behavior, because you've been taken over by a metaphorical demon.'_**

 ** _'Then so long as I live, I'm never using these things ever again_** ** _Jare' if you have to clarify this for Hammond, do it. I can't go through it again,_** ** _and I'm not turning on my principles, my morality or anything else for this. You guys know me better then ever, but I'm just saying this, Jare', Lou, Sam. But you were right Sam, but it's the cost of good health, at the expense of your soul.'_**

 ** _'This is the catch of what the girl on that movie Bette Midler made, made clear: to keep herself alive, she sold her soul to the devil. If this was the NID's intention to turn me into one of them, it's not going to happen they sold their souls to the devil to do god's work. But not me, I will not do the job like this, and I swear to god Jack, once the pentagon and the general hear this.'_**

 ** _"You're finished, unknowing or not I had to do a medical version to an exorcism just to save your life you bastard. But never again, I will never turn against my principles, for the sake of the brass ring, a promotion. At the expense of my soul, but guys, please, for my survival, spiritually. Make it clear now, I'd rather die then live and at the expense of my soul, my principles, the good in me.'_**

 ** _'Or my morality for the sake of saving my life at the expense of my soul, you find another one like this make it clear. I'd rather die then have to live with the guilt that you risked your lives to save me. I'd rather die then live without a soul.'_** They heard softly and Warren nodded. "I will bro, I promise, you're never being exposed to that again, I swear it." he said in response to that gentle request from him.

"He's very correct right now, but what we had to deal with that month was as close to an exorcism as possible and it was by breaking their control on his body." Teal'C said and they nodded. "Then the sick bastard that turned him into a drone was the said demon and he risked killing himself. While I finished off the rest of it at the time, not withdrawal and rebound, but a performing a medical version to an exorcism."

"Just to save his life, but you had his heart and soul, Major." Warner said and she nodded to him. "Yeah and again, if we have to do this again and it's screw listening to Jack's thoughts on this. I'm saving my soulmate, but to repeat his remark, it makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundred of years. So what's wrong with that exactly, well it starts feeding on the victim's soul in the same way a demon does when it possesses you."

"So only one chance at survival here and he was running out of time since he got captured that month, but these things are the cost of being in good health staying young, and it only makes it more clear. But there's a line between good and evil and you cross that line and you give into the deal with the devil. Daniel didn't and he ascended at the time last year, truth of spirit, or being believing in god and it was an act of god that day."

"But he knew, like I did, that I was running out of time just to break it now, and he ended it in two ways, but by reverse psychology and by doing your medical procedures for you, Bill. But just wait out the clock and then perform the operation, and drain him so down, so heavily. That there was no going anywhere, but I was right all along, the memories she left in my mind told me that it would take away everything he is."

"But it wasn't a matter of his personality traits, but his moralities, his principles and most of all, his soul, to save his soul, he decided to go for the more direct approach. And it was by reverse psychology and get me to report this to you Uncle George, so we can end it then. And perform a surgery that is as close to an exorcism as you can get." Sam said and he nodded as Claire looked at Warren as she said it to him then gently.

"Since when did he start calling you that Jared?" Claire asked and he smiled. "Just after the quartet and Bra'tac saved the planet five years ago, Doctor. Though I'm a soldier, he sees me in the same way he sees Lou, Charlie and Andy, as a result not long after the attack that year. I told him never mind the rank or surname name, he can call me by name." he said and she nodded as she answered him then smiling.

"I heard your nickname for him, so when did you start calling him that?" she asked and they chuckled. "Not long into year 3, but we'd been together so long that our bonds reached the point. That we could start calling off the surnames and ranks and go by name with each other." Lou said and she nodded as Daniel's past self say it to her. **_"You can't use this anymore, it's going to be bad, trust me."_**

 ** _"But you don't have to do this alone, we do this one together and I reprogram the other one."_** he said and she nodded as she tapped the controls on the throne and closed it before he fired the staff at it and watching it over load, before the engine on it exploded. Looking at that image Jared Warren said it to the five of them gently with a sigh, knowing they weren't going to take it well then as he said it to them gently.

"After I found another one, I quickly checked the logs, as Daniel taught me how to translate Goa'uld records on those tablets. And it was then that I learned it there, but the scientist that killed their androids had tampered with this one as well and I told this to him last year. But he said make it clear to the general, that he'd rather die then have to go through this again, and aside from this it's he wouldn't want us to risk it."

"Or our lives to save him, but instead find a safer way to do it, because if he ascended, then he'd learn how to return in human form and he's back anyway. But don't risk our lives to save him and tell the general it's heavily guarded." he said and they nodded as Claire said it firmly. "So that sums it up, he's hated Jack ever since for doing this to him, until whatever happened last week and you got the truth finally regarding this."

"Well as I said I'd rather have you guys as his best friends then this little bastard, but until he comes into the picture we have peace and quiet. But this is exactly why his father and I hate the military. And that is that there are some in the military that are as sadistic as this." Claire said and they nodded to her. "Don't worry this is not happening twice, he wants out of the base-line program once the NID get involved, that's it."

"But his last mission here at the base is just after Sarah, Jack's Sarah comes back into the picture now, but Daniel and I are staying close here. But Sarah, in exchange here, Daniel saves Sha're, and I save Sarah now, so we both get our wives back. The added side effects in this, the results are going to be the same as what we've seen so far after they tried to attack us five times in a week." Raynor said and they nodded to him.

"Possessed, that's what this was, only instead of being possessed by a demon, it's by his alter ego getting stronger by the minute?" Hammond repeated and Sam nodded. "The story publication that Timothy Dalton made, is as close to this as you can get. Only the priest that saved the kid on that movie after he headed for the cliff. And he had to prevent the demon from getting him killed, but that's what's it like being possessed."

"And it's why I tried to tell you this that fast, being turned into a drone is like getting possessed by a demon, because the technology starts feeding on the victims soul, in the same way a demon does. For those of us that never took theology seriously it's right on target, but the act of becoming an ancient. Which is the same as becoming an angel, but angels and demons, heaven and hell, it's all very real to us now in this job."

"And frankly we were running out of time when I figured this out, he was hanging in there, but just barely, he was clinging to his soul by his fingertips. And I knew this, if we didn't do this surgery then we'd lose him, but it was clear, we had only days after he got turned into a drone. So it was to perform a medical version to an exorcism and give his body a chance to heal from the damage." She told him and he nodded to her softly.

"Which is the same as what the kid in the movie dealt with, but it was after we went to Sokar's old planet that I saw this movie, and it hit me like a train wreck. But she was right it destroys your soul in the same way that a demon possesses someone, and that story on Doe, he's the kid the movie was focused on. But the kid was interested in this stuff, because his aunt encouraged it and he made contact with the spirits of hell."

"That unlocked the door and one of them possessed him, got him expelled and after one shot with his parents being Lutherans. They then turned to the Catholic church and the priest that did it, it took close to three months and thirty attempts to break the connection. But he was in the condition I was after try number 3 as it was making it worse, and they had to prevent the parasite from killing him by jumping off the cliff."

"But that's what the Tok'ra messages that Jolinar left in her were really trying to tell her, if you didn't end this now and you saw the third attempt as they tried to walk me out the front door. But my only chance was by finishing it in breaking to the pact, which is what the multiple pieces of the exorcisms were doing here. As he was pushing it even harder then ever to save him, because he started thinking of him as a son now."

"And he wasn't losing him whatsoever as a result, but they'd been friends ever since that situation, but the story, it's all true. Just like every piece of mythology we learned was true, because the system lords were living it in real life. I'm Catholic and I took the stories seriously, because I'm scientist and as archeologists we dive into truths and mythology and it's all got a basis of fact to it." Daniel added and he nodded as he got it.

"Which in this case was the exact truth, so most if not all scientists, unless they see it come to life themselves. They're going to see this as a just a story and biblical imagination in certain case, but once the job really gets started the jobs in science are to be few and far between because the situations. They went from mythology and right to biblical proportions." Mel said and he nodded as they watched this next remark.

Watching their son as he got to work as he looked at her as he said it then. _**"Look I get that you've been trying to find yourself a husband, but I said this repeatedly right now. I'm taken already, I belong to the woman that was with me, she's my wife, did you honestly expect me to stay. This may seem to cross the line, but I'm not condemning you to death, because of your lust for power."**_

 _ **"Or you need to find yourself a decent husband, as I said there was one reason we came here in the first place was because we need to run an estimate on the amount of mineral in the mines. You want to make it up to us, and me, it's by giving a third of that amount to us and we can do a trade agreement after that, but it's changing your ways."** _he said and she nodded to him sadly at that.

 _ **"I broke the pact you created to bind me to you, but it's because I'm a scientist, I'm a skilled scientist. And in the ways and rituals of different cultures and a few other things. And your guards are knocked unconscious, so I suggest you don't try it twice, or I can have the team. And I brought reinforcements with me, so test me and this results in a very nasty situation, Princess."**_

 _ **"The choice is yours now."**_ he said to her sternly and she nodded with a sigh. "Well hearing that tone, he sounds like me when I gave that warning to the man that was arguing with me about leaving. Just before the Sheliak arrived at their planet, and I blew their pumping station to make my point." Lieutenant Commander Data said and she nodded as Dr. Rodney Mckay answered that with a bemused look on his face then.

"Well here's a side of him you don't normally see right now." Rodney said firmly and Sam nodded in agreement to that. "Trust me, I only get like this when I have to clarify that I'm taken already or I have to go to negotiations that result in a near shootout, Rod. Though on our planet no means no, and these people have no concept to what personal space means." Daniel said and he nodded as he turned to him then.

"And like I said you didn't have to save my soul, because you already had it, but if we didn't do this, right then I, your me, was going to be replaced by my alter ego and this is as close to the possessions. That the catholic church created on exorcisms now as possible, my family and I are Catholic. And you were my only chance at this, only it was the stargate medical version to an exorcism." he said to her and she nodded softly.

"Well now that we know that truth in your case, it's I'm not taking chances as we're adopting the Tok'ra's opinions on the technology. When we get started later, as they tell us what they know, but again we're going to have run a few tests on the technology. But if Jack pulls this again and it only makes it more clear he sold his soul to the devil to save earth and for the brass ring." Hammond said firmly and he nodded to that.

"Yeah that's exactly my point, but the longer the hosts are exposed to the technology, it just makes them at risk of death because we know the toll that takes now. They're hundreds to thousands of years old, literally, without the symbiote sustaining them, they die anyway, but for the quartet, we fix that problem. But we declared war on the ancient Egyptian deities ever since this started." Daniel said and they nodded to him.

"I think you took my opinions on this since I became a Tok'ra far too literally lately son, but again I was the one training you all this time. And whether I knew that or not, you were my pride in students as was my daughter, and together you became the perennial team to beat once you put your heads together." Jacob said in answer to that with a bemused smile and the Jacksons chuckled at his remark as the trio looked at them.

"Well though I'm not seen on screen all that much I'm still helping them team out and with them the general and you, but you're the secondary leader of the base and General Landry is the third. So why fight it out you're a two star, all of you are, and Jack is colonel, so he wants to debate this. And he's facing a losing battle, once we come full circle and reach this point as we do this test that Lord Yu set up now."

"Only this time, my unit is with Steven when he gets arrested in the same way I did as the system lords run a war game exercise for this like they did last week. But I'm with Steven and we can tell him the reason he got ringed aboard Lord Yu's hatak as Kevin reports into you. And we let Jack's automatic flight or fight response take hold then." he said and Yu smiled at his idea as Camulus said it for him gently at that.

 _ **"Is that why you left us three alone, the bulk, and with us Cronus, before your android duplicates were destroyed, Commander?"**_ Camulus asked and they nodded. "Yes my lord that's it exactly right now, but the ones that declared war on us and we destroyed were all ancient Egyptian. Nirrti was a mistake, as was Cronus and Mot, but the others we dealt with all were from his expertise." Sam said and he nodded.

 _ **"So all this time, the ones you destroyed were all from your main area of expertise if you're a scholar specialized in cultures, languages and ancient religions now. To answer your other question, the Thuggee was also correct, as was Nirrti's connection to the ancient demons of the Indian culture routes."**_ Yu said and he nodded to him gently as he answered him then gently at that.

"With us creating an alliance with what's left of the quintet and now that we got Egeria back and she's also involved in this exercise. As she reported to Selmak that you as the bulk were taking us through wargame exercises before we did another battle with Ba'al and Anubis now, but that's the plan, my lords and lady." he said and they nodded with a gentle look of pride in their eyes as Amaterasu answered him then.

 _ **"And that's the true act of a warrior, goju, training, it's not going to be a true fight like what you had to deal with last week, Commander. But rather disengaging traps and fast thinking, riddles, and puzzles like what Yu chose for you last week and we want to see you. When we do this as well Commander, you have the experience and know us all to well now in this case."**_

 _ **"But like you saw in last weeks battle exercises now, we used intars, so whether O'neill knows the truth or not, and we can update our weapons for your training exercises. And turn them, our weapons, once we make this alliance, into training weapons that look real. So you all have a fair advantage when you find the training camp Apophis created."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently.

"That's why I'm so valuable to the military leaders of my country and the president, my lady, my skills, in their words of ancient cultures, languages, and religions were far too valuable to lose. But everything I studied was in living history and until Jack ended my studies, I was happy with learning as much as I could. And by studying it in the living spoken history about you, all of you." he said and they nodded in understanding.

"I thought you were getting some rest man?" John asked and he sighed and shook his head. "Can't sleep, I know it's only a few days left and I don't have to remember this stuff now. But it's best to tie up some loose ends and I'd rather run the guys that did this to me through that thing so they see what it's like. And Jack got a taste to that, but we're only human, you let your emotions get in the way of what has to done now."

"And you put everything you ever worked for at risk and until Jack learns that he's never going to get that promotion. Not like I did, and I'd advanced up the ranks faster then he did, because I showed everything you wanted in a junior officer these last few years Sirs." he said and they nodded. "Well by the time we were your age we were only majors, but it took fifteen years for us to make it to our current ranks."

"But with the right attitude, the act of going above and beyond the call of duty, you're going to be first the youngest colonel and then three star general in the history of the joint chiefs. And by the time you're 40, son if you continue with the way you do things and you're right at the moment. We're only human, but we let our emotions get in the way of what has to be done it puts the entire planet at risk." Jacob said and he nodded.

"Yeah and that's the first thing I have to teach the kids once we get settled on Atlantis, but training is compiled to three areas, but they're preparing for college as well, so although we have to safest job. Now when on Atlantis, we still have to make sure no one does anything stupid to get it under control. And anyone decides to go joy riding and they're being supervised for it now." he said and his team nodded with a chuckle.

"So in regarding things as far as Stubbs is concerned, not taking chances regarding that right now, but this just gets better and better. And to repeat Will's remark when Stubbs was arguing over them moving out of range of that solar flare after the nanites got into the system. If I have to do that with some idiot scientist when I'm in the middle of a deadline, I'm just telling them not now." Rodney said and she nodded to that.

"Well I'm just saying this and when I'm trying to determine whether or not they're going to attack or each other, and it doesn't pay to distract us when we're trying to make the right call right now." he said and they nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement and these fools that never been through that gate and never been off earth when it comes to the job jump far too fast, when we're the ones responsible for our crews."

"But we have the lives of hundreds in our hands and we make the wrong decisions, and it could destroy both us and our crew. So until they learn this, they're not one of us now, but we're in this for the species boys and girls, it's simple numbers, they have more. And every day we have to make decisions that send hundreds of people like them to their deaths so before making a decision, think on that." John said and he nodded to him.

"In regarding bugging us when we're trying to get the job done, it's doesn't pay to start bugging us when we're trying to get the communications net or just the systems back on line. And not when we're under a case of the dead-man's switch, so we act too soon and it could destroy us and our passengers. Just like when you were concerned that Teal'C's signature was going to erased, well it's back to trial and error right now."

"But meeting you earlier then we did last year and when I was under a deadline is going to be worth changing this now actually. You have his back and you, John, Andy and Bert are with him from day once once he makes major." she said and he nodded as he answered her as he touched her arm then gently at that. "Yeah instead of doing this in theory, I'm doing it in practical now, but I'm his version of you at this now."

"Because he took every area needed to get to this rank, but at this rate we met as kids and I was just learning about things in the field when we get a new arrival. But that kid needs to get his vices under control, and before he tries anything completely suicidal regarding the wraith. But for the last eight years things are easy now and we got each other's backs, but don't worry, we'll take care of him, Sam, it's going to be fine."

"I'll take care of him Sam, I promise." he said and she nodded as he looked at her then. "And this time we'd been friends for years when we do this for real now, but what was the rule of thumb. For this in the case of teams exactly as I'm just activating as a captain by then?" John asked and she nodded as Rodney said it for her. "It means that as a team we're there for each other and the best of friends and family to the kids now."

"We need each other to survive when we start switching from the quintet and right to goa'uld planets now, so we have each other's backs, we may have just met John. But it doesn't change anything right now at the moment, but Frank was promoted to general, Andy was just promoted to colonel. And Dan made it to Lieutenant Colonel now, so you made it to captain by that point and this was just a ro-test in your case now."

"As you just activated what with the fact you just graduated from advanced training and started work, I've been at it. And for just under two years and he's my best friend, but once we start working as one and this is to a desert planet first. But one in this case and those MRE's last for 2 to 10 years, but the supplies in caches are being hidden, but before we do this, we have to see what the planet is really like out there."

"But rule 1) never take what the M.A.L.P. says at face value, so once we send the UAV through and we can direct it through the pyramid cavern. Till we get it outside and once we have a true synopsis of the climate conditions. And we direct it further out then the 1/4 mile that the black ops pulled we then go through. So for safety reasons and we need to plan accordingly for this as well, so water, food and desert living for a week."

"So we take the necessary clothing in the weather on their planet, but the first ones making contact are us and SG-2 A so that's two teams. Before Sha're and Skaara meet the teams in the next mission follow up, but we're first contact." he said and they nodded. "Yeah and at the moment we're doing this in the way we should have, when West decided to blow the gate on that side of it, as we got a taste of what that does."

"When Bauer tried that by causing radiation to come pouring through it on their end, but 1) we take the necessary equipment, and with us learning their language this early. And 2) a general case of hospitality now, but Ra doesn't come for another week. And Frank said that until he had the necessary training, he wasn't going anywhere near that gate. So we can keep it it to the timeline now at the moment, they meet us first."

"But Dave you're staying hidden and someone takes your place Jack and Charlie didn't meet Kasuf, Skaara and Sha're. And until after I ran into Littlebit that day, so let him and his buddies stew in the fact that you need more time. And said time is needed to figure out the point of origin to get you off the planet, and Steve, word of warning, never aim for just under her ear or she's going to bolt and watch where you step too."

"Otherwise you're going to get your ankle knotted into the tether, alright." Daniel said to him as he sat on the table side then as he said it to him then. "What was she exactly right now?" Raynor asked and he smiled slightly. "She's a mastadge, they're a beast of burden, on their planet, sort of the same way we use Oxen or horses on the carts, they use her and her counterparts in the same way, but her handlers."

"They were most of the junior militia Sam met that day when Apophis attacked the base camp, but Skaara was the leader of the shepherd handlers, Sha're is the head of the ladies that took care of the new arrivals. And Kasuf was the leader of their town Nagada, so to base it with our timeline now. She's meeting me and Sam first, along with Lou, my team and SG-2 A. " he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Guys was I right, that we chose the month that he was coming back for the latest shipment and we intercepted it by accident, before they saw my medallion?" Daniel added and they nodded. "Indeed good son, we had it set every month at a specific time and your arrival suddenly intercepted it that week. But if you're doing this so you're just like us, we could use some help in this." Kasuf said and they nodded to him then.

"Sure thing Kasuf, but my team and Bill's unit's as well as Sam, Lou, Dillon, Eric and Paul are meeting you first, but there's going to be more then 8 visiting this time. But once he arrives and the sandstorm passes we have got to get Lou and his team under cover, before the attack in the pyramid." he said and they nodded. "So the only ones ending up going into the afterlife are to be soldiers like O'neill?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, and 3/4's of the team are like Sam and me, while you're meeting Charlie, David, Dillon and Lou in the same way. But we're starting this off in the way we should have and it's by you meeting me, Lou, Sam, Dillon, my team and SG-2 first. Before you meet the others and it starts all over again now. But what West, Vidrine, Jack and his counterparts pulled was illegal." he said and they nodded to him gently to that.

"So though friends, as you met me first, we can communicate with each other this time now, as you tell us the truth you're not his messengers. But like us you have a pact with him as well, as you help us harvest the latest shipment and we invite you into the city so we can talk this over. Before I meet O'neill, Kawalsky, and your friend as well as Stephan?" Kasuf asked and he nodded to him gently as Sha're hugged him then.

Holding her tightly she said it to him then. "Indeed, he may not remember me now, but I understand him, it's the pain of broken heart now. If I truly love him, I have to let go, you'll always love me, but in the way you love Sam now, close friends, always my Daniel." she said and he nodded as he took her hands. "Yes that's why I have to let you go, I don't and I have to live with the guilt forever that though I tried to save you."

"To free you, there was only one way, and it was by putting you down by killing Amonet, I'm not making the same mistakes twice, my journey ended when Shifu told me to let him go. And I started on a new journey and that was to becoming a traveler after that, but to save us both. We have to let go, we'll always love each other, but I was destined to shape a new future." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his.

"So if I see this correctly, it's by you saving me by stunning me and Teal'C and you end this between you now, now that you saved me?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah and to save your entire population now, it's by getting to your planet, before he, Anubis, comes for the eye of Ra. So evacuation to our desert planet and you're joining with the middle eastern culture we have set up." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"Are you sure your planetary government is not going to mind that, good son?" Kasuf asked him and they nodded. "Not at all elder, in truth, we're extending this to you, you lost your planet, so you can live in our version of it now." the Isrealian Ambassador said and they nodded. "Abydos maybe gone now, but with Ra vanquished now, it's the only option, as is Apophis, Hathor, Her'ur, Setesh, Sokar and Imhotep now."

"So most if not all of the gods you're afraid of in your culture are vanquished now, so you're safe and we're inhabiting planets that are controlled by the races that are against them now. So you helped us deal with the first mission, the least and most we can do is offer our hospitality now and you're no longer homeless either." Daniel said and they nodded in relief then, as he went further then as he said it to him gently.

"But the first step to making a true friendship now, is I'm first contact and with me, Sam, and our friends, but this is a first mission for my new team mates and I've been doing this since I was a child now. As I was also taught in how to speak your language from an early age now, so this way. We can make a true alliance with each other, before you meet Steven, Dave, Charlie and Jack a second time now." he said and they nodded.

"There a reason he lost his temper when Kawalsky suggested we help you exactly?" Sha're asked and he nodded to her with a sigh. "Yeah there is, and it's because with half the team dead, and the fact I saw the explosive. He knew that with the fact that they resurrected me, that his secret mission was blown and with it, once this got back to Generals Hammond and Jumper." he said as he pointed her to the four star gently.

Seeing him, she nodded as he went further. "He knew the second this got back to them that he was getting court martialed now. But because of him 50 of your people were dead, and half the team was, but to him and his grouping, it's so long as the gate was destroyed it was no big deal. But us officers of the SGC, this was a covert, and completely illegal mission they had planned." he said and she nodded firmly to that news.

"So you suggest that 1/4 of your team is full soldier, and the others are like you and Colonel Ferretti, you been friends of ours since we met." she said and he nodded. "Yeah I know, but this mission before he goes for the follow up is going to be played on recon as we all speak your language fluently now. And this time I'm a very close friend of yours now, but it's the same, but it'll take close to two years, I'm getting you back."

"So I save you now, and then we get your brother back, before we save your entire population now, so those Abydos is gone, all of you make it now. But the act of this in the fact that they had the power of life or death over you is no longer a factor now. And it's because all of the ancient Egyptian deities that you were afraid of are all now vanquished." he said and she nodded as she answered him as she looked from him to Sam.

"Then you better double it, the amount you're sending through now Sam, Daniel, but I meet you both, but this way you can help us deal with this now. Before O'neill crosses the line between being a soldier and a clearly mentally unstable soldier. And simply because he can't understand what we're trying to tell you that day when father and I showed you the bigger version of your medallion." she said and he nodded to her.

"What was the meaning for why Ra attacked us in the first place?" Kasuf asked as he crossed his arms and he sighed as he said it. "He thought, when he saw the explosive, that you were going to rise up against him in the same way that our ancestors did 5,000 years ago, good father. With you, you're the level our ancestors were, us, we'd advanced so far we had the knowledge of the element and started making weapons out of it."

"Realizing that we taught you how to use our weapons, by the demonstration Skaara gave off after I fired the staff he gave me. He had to immediately stop the rebels from rebelling and ordered me to kill my friends as a message that his control reigned supreme." he said and Kasuf nodded gently. "As this is because O'neill brought this explosive with him, he puts us and your planet at risk?" he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Daniel, I'm ordering that once this happens that you get Charlie and Lou to tell you what happened on this mission. And get it into the records so once Apophis attacks, it's going to a case of devil's advocate now as the three of us are dealing with calling his bluff. While you're returning from your mission to see the quartet, and Sam, you're going with him and his team, I want you in there." Jacob said and he nodded to the orders.

"Yes Sir." they said together and he nodded. "Well with the fact I got redirected to being on the base line program from the time you were 8 years old. Well this should keep us in one place starting now, as it's just routine missions and no action or adventure starting the 70's and 80's once we start. But we're retiring from the field once you enter your mid 20's guys." Mel said and second generation nodded to the news gently.

"Meaning that once I come into the picture and Desert Storm ends, you guys decided to stop with the off world recon and turned the torch over to us?" Cromwell said and he nodded to him. "Yeah and I'm the second in command of Catherine's portion of the program, because the colonel in charge of the archaeological department is Colonel Frederickson later, he's Daniel's boss." he said and Cromwell nodded to him then.

"So he's Daniel's boss in the archaeological department, I'm his team leader, leading into when we activate the gate to Abydos. And then I turn command of my unit over to Andy, before Daniel gets promoted to full bird colonel in early 96', just before the situation starts a second time. And Beth gets added to the team and Apophis attacks the base next and things start all over again." he said and the joint chiefs all nodded to him.

"But as I'm one of the ones making first contact with them, it's enough they know me, Lou and Bill on sight, but we keep it to the timeline, so first mission is to us, Sam, me, Lou, my unit and Bill's team. But the next problem is making sure that they meet us, before the meet Jack, Steven, Dave and Charlie. But I needed tutoring in speaking their language till I got it right at the time when we arrived there so unknowing or not."

"We learn to speak their language this early we can prevent the problems we had during this trip, Kasuf when we met that day, that medallion was given to me by my mentor, this is Dr. Langford. She's the civilian leader of the program when we met that week, I'm not a messenger of Ra, we were explorers at the time. That this mission was going on, but unknowing to the guys or me, Jack had a secret mission in this at the time."

"Had I known how to speak your language prior to you meeting us, I could have told him that destroying the gate could have resulted in destroying the entire planet, but the gate or the naquada mines. If either of those are destroyed, and it could destroy your planet, but to characters like Maybourne or Jack, even Makepeace, that's no loss, so long as the gate was destroyed that's all that mattered here and with that words now."

"I'm training to speak your language from the time I'm a child so we can communicate this time as you explain to me a few things, and in exchange we can prevent another from attacking your planet. But after my children are born I'm returning to visit and checking in with you and Steven, so though Jack doesn't know. Now that we're calling his bluff that we know he violated direct orders or that the gate was never destroyed."

"You're fine, Steve's fine and we can collect the information and technology needed to help both of our people's. And with your no longer mining just pass it to us, to give to the quartet, okay. Because the trio and the king titan Cronus see this as you're under our jurisdiction. The serpent attacks both of us and the results are going to be he's started a war after he kidnaps you and Carol." he said and the trio nodded to the orders.

"Who is Carol?" Kasuf asked and he sighed as he answered him. "She's the woman that was kidnapped, before they kidnapped Sha're and Skaara." he said and she looked at him quickly. "She's not the blonde haired woman that Teal'C chose, before the serpent chose me next as a host for Amonet?" she asked and Teal'C nodded. "Indeed that was her, Sha're, but it's not ending that way." he said and she nodded firmly.

"Colonel, I was a newly activated officer on security duty when we had that guy come through. What do you want me to do?" They heard and he turned to the voice to see a woman no older then him and Sam. "Until this point we never used the iris, so the second he activates the gate to come through, in our direction. Get your team and get out of the room, before the gate opens right then." he said and the woman nodded.

"Yes Sir, so am I expecting you to be the one in charge, and you're telling us about who this lunatic was that attacked us. As we all knew you were right all along at the time, and that you had proof positive that not only were the pyramids created by these aliens, but they turned them into landing pedestals for their ships?" the man next to her said and he nodded as he answered him, as he looked between them gently at the question.

"Yes, but in this new timeline, we started with the quintet first and then started on doing missions to Goa'uld planets, but it was after Apophis that the base was born. But we've done repeated meetings with the quintet, the trio here and our lost primary system, as my medallion showed who we belong to. But of four only one has the right now to call the shots as this starts, Apophis's mortal enemy was Cronus at the time."

"So Apophis attacks the base, and I'm reporting into the quartet and things start all over again, but to save you guys, get out of the room, before the firefight starts, and that's an order people, clear?" he said and they nodded to the orders. "What rank are you going to be when Apophis attacks the base?" Carol Ketering asked and he explained that to her gently as he went into commanding officer mode then as he said it to her.

"I'm a full bird colonel by that point Sergeant, so when I see him and make eye contact, you're staying behind me. But you guys got too reckless and it gets the four of you killed and her captured, so when he activates the gate to come to base. I'm ordering an evacuation of the entire gate room, and it's screw a stand up fire fight, your orders are to evacuate immediately, understood." he said sternly and they nodded to him.

"My lord, it was the day that Apophis attacked the base and then our base camp that things started, we had no intention of challenging you, and Ra was an accident, but this was a mistake. The situation started by the selection of the children of the gods at the time on Chulak six years ago. And first it was he attacked the base then the base camp and we met Teal"C so that was what happened now at the time here now."

"We never intended to get into a war with you so with that, we start there now, Apophis was the catalyst to start things and Ra was a mistake. But that's the sum of it, if we had this treaty with you from the 80's up to now, none of this in the strife and struggle between us would have happened. So it's time to remedy that problem and this time we tell you ahead of time." he said looking at the trio and they nodded as Yu said it.

 _ **"That's what happened Commander, by attacking your base here and then your base camp when your friends came to see you. Apophis started this war that has lasted for close five years now?"** _Yu asked and he nodded. "Yes my lord and with you being the primary now, the four of you, as Teal'C said Cronus was the sworn enemy of Apophis, he just pissed off the current primary of earth now."

"By killing four of us, his subjects on earth and kidnapping a fifth, before Carol was murdered by him, but my lords and lady are all of you in session with the rest of the bulk when I report this to you?" he asked and they nodded. _ **"We will be, so you report this to us as not just your rulers, but the entirety of the system lords and when we hear he openly attacked you as our subjects, aside from Nirrti and Mot."**_

 _ **"We all agree to have him any others you come across executed immediately for harming any of you as you all studied, you scholars. You know the stories are true, because you learned this from us directly since you were no older then these ensigns right here?"**_ Amaterasu said and he nodded. "Yes we started doing this, since I was fifteen and the Tok'ra are scientists so we learned from both of you."

"So science, history, medicine and and everything that Apophis mentioned, only this time it's directly from you five now. As we belong to you, but your ships, weapons and power, everything he said, we're learning from you as we learn everything about him, through you as his enemies now." he said and they all nodded in approval gently, as Yu answered him with a look of pride and fondness in his eyes at the remark then.

 _ **"Indeed, know your enemy and you defeat them, to know who you're fighting you must learn everything from us as we're your true lords now. And as you're the archeologist destined to be our prize pupil, I'm taking the time to make sure you train properly for this situation now, Commander."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he exchanged looks with Sam and saw the same look in them.

"Well we: Sam, Lou, Jared, Charlie, Dave, Dillon, Eric and Paul and I as well as Colonel Riker are your first candidates for the training in this as we're training from the age of fifteen. The seven of us, we're from first generation before you return to earth with Nirrti, my lord." he said and he nodded to the remark. _**"Then Amaterasu and I will start your martial arts training and Jaffa training at Teal'C's son's age."**_

 _ **"As O'neill will not have the knowledge in how to prevent his lost team mate, the man that replaces Commander Kawalsky in the next time line now. It's the act of staying clear of the cadaver as the symbiote leaves it and never leave your neck exposed, understood?"**_ he asked and they nodded to the orders as Daniel said it for all of them gently as he explained it to him then.

"Yes my lord, but my exact recommendation now, is that before this begins, and before Apophis decides to attack, warn him he even attempts to try it and he's declared war. And against the majority of the system lords when though one is gone, earth and it's colony rings, the bases connected to it. Belong to you four now and as you're the most influential of the bunch, it's a matter of going to aggressive negotiations now."

"But his insolence and pride is going to be the death of him if he doesn't get it under control, which it did finally, because we knew what needed to be done. But just goes to show, that in this case, aside from the the fact that their shield if there is one, it passes over you, but if you can't cross their lines. Then let their lines cross you, case in point, not realizing he'd been boarded, we blew his attempt to attack us from the inside."

"But my technique was the two birds, one stone tactic, which headed off the attack, but I'm leaving earlier then we did." he said and they nodded bemused to that. _**"I knew you were going to be my prize pupil in the situation, but hearing you go for battle strategies like this. I can see you're going to be a very strong warrior, but remember, why need the weapon when you can use your mind now."**_

 _ **"And he will triumph who knows when to fight and when not to fight."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as Mel smiled at his remark as he answered him. "Good idea son, sending a message about this to the bulk is enough to help, as that keeps them off the radar, but we can make sure he lied to the joint chiefs. And we can call his bluff that way, because you speak the language so you can scare him into telling us the truth."

"Because Steven had spent a year learning the language now, and you and the Tok'ra can gate through or take a ship to double check and either way. it's that we call proof positive of his lying on the reports." Mel said and he nodded to him. "I can't believe this, did he completely lose his mind here, who authorized him to do that exactly, when we would have ordered no nuclear weapons?" Chapman asked and he sighed then.

"I said the same thing, after Daniel brought Dr. Langford back in when he realized that he found where Dr. Littlefield ended up at the time that year, Russ. But in one case or another Daniel bends the rules slightly and it's by doing the right thing. The NID is our version to the CIA, who believe they can get away with anything until the cops catch them with their hands in the teel." Hammond said and he nodded firmly to that remark.

"Vidrine and West were officers in the NID, they're trained in chronic paranoia here, you remember the sequence in that espionage move that Whoopi created 18 years ago?" he asked and they nodded. "It's the cold war crap all over again right now, Russ, but they want what we have. And if it takes use of the bombings of 30 years ago their willing to take a life in cold blood to do it." Ford said and he nodded to that remark.

"Then again that's the reason they're trying to get rid of me, I mean, when we did Euronda, you remember what I said dad?" Daniel and Hammond nodded to him. "Was it the right way to get their technology: yes, but is it the right thing to do: no, absolutely not. And yet they don't care a thing about interplanetary politics, because going through the red tape just wastes time we don't have here." he said and Daniel nodded firmly.

" In their eyes it wastes time, to us it's a gentle setback, but one step forward and two steps back is how we learn, if we don't get it right we can try again tomorrow. That's the way it is in working in this kind of, but that's the catch right now at the moment, so we use this as a teaching tool. But Euronda was a set back and we got the salvage by saving the slaves on the farm we ended up on." Daniel said and the quintet nodded.

"I think you took the matters of lessons in this a little too far Commander, because this is a side of you I've never seen before." Picard said bemused and he nodded. "Yeah and for obvious reasons, but this is what I have to teach the kids, but you don't get it right in training you can try again tomorrow. But if you're too tired to think straight and you'll never get the solution." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

Looking at him gently they saw the side of him they didn't see before as Sam smiled then. "I think the act of us restarting this past century just resulted in a serious case of your personality taking on a complete 180. Because just taking on the attitude of a soldier has resulted in every officer younger and lower in rank then you are to be afraid of you now, Dan." she said and he chuckled as Picard answered that smiling slightly.

"At the moment less then a week, if I was my grandfather and saw you acting like this when dealing with a junior officer at the moment. I'd see this the way Hank does and it's don't cross you or you're likely to get blown through the wall right now." he said and the sextet chuckled at that. "Let's just say the tone of dealing with insubordinate officers or civilians, I'm not the one to deal with attitude said in sotto vocce's right now."

"But training my students, I'm like Will, but I'm making this clear kids, but when we get started, instead of being just direct work. It's not just the normal military, you're working at getting your PH'D's in the department of your choice. As Atlantis is civilian ran with military help and we need all the help we can get here you guys, okay." he said and they nodded as he looked at the ensign he reprimanded earlier then.


	14. 14: New Bonds, Truths and Exposures

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 14: New Bonds Created And confrontations**

"And you young man, try the attitude with me when I'm paying more attention to my new apprentice then you and start that rumor. And you're ending up in your den till you start acting your age, clear?" Daniel said and the young ensign nodded quickly as the quartet tried to keep from laughing at that. "And we prefer you in training to O'neill Colonel, at least you made the training fun." Brandon said and he nodded smiling to him.

"Once I get back from that mission, I'm hearing what happened to your fifth and I'm taking your training out of Jack's hands in hands on training later. So you're with me and my department and I'm sure your parents are going to agree when I say this, but your first duty is student in college and second is junior crew member. Though what I guarantee is what I've seen so far it's not a game anymore now at the moment."

"The off-world orientation in your cases was way too soon, so with that I'm taking you guys through it, you were turned into a host and Jason's team was wiped out at the time. So slow and easy and we build it up in increments, but remember at the moment, though I'm here at the SGC in year six. Once the year ends and things switch into the last 2 to 3 weeks, I'm taking you to Antarctica, as you get used to what we work with."

"As you prepare to head for Atlantis and fro there it's the preparations now, as you're part of the military team and we're keeping you on the intars, okay." he said and they nodded gently. "What setting are we setting those too when we get started if we're pretending we're our grandchildren in this?" Chris Satterfield asked and he explained that as Picard and Will crossed their arms then gently at the question.

"We're treating them like the phasers and it's ranging from minimum to maximum, so levels 1 to 3 is minimum, 4 to 6 is medium and 7 to 10 is maximum and don't push it higher then ten. Or it's going to knock the character out for a week, you're junior officers and at this point in time you never took the weapon off safety or off stun and why start now?" he asked and they nodded in agreement as he went further at that.

"So what's the main point to this, you guys are involved in a near all scientist department, and our job is research and development. And that means us practicing in use of getting the gene artificially, studying the races, and at times we're the emergency boat for SGC. And you're no older then Wes, or this case, Robby, so..." he said and Jennifer Hailey smiled as she answered him as she read out the lesson in that to him.

"Have the weapon and not need it, or need the weapon and be without, but why need the weapon when we can use our minds. If the city gets taken over by the people we crossed in the show, and whoever Colm's playing next later, his character's people. We do this in the way the major would have and avoid capture until we get added back up arriving." she said and he nodded to her smiling at the remark then gently to her.

"Yes exactly that's exactly the point to this, but as you're my first training officers, and you're also working on getting your Ph'D's ladies, son. Since you're studying in MIT, you, Chris. You're are going into training as an Archeologist and you, Jason are learning in how to be a diplomat and that takes time. But whatever positions your grandchildren were in, we set the very same way, but your guns are a stand-by and I mean it."

"Don't take them off safety unless you have no choice and use the intars only, maximum stun is the limit as this was a test you did Jenny. Until you use the real thing, live ammo you're still kids, and you're not living with the first death on your conscious, understand. These maniacs putting you into a position you never should have been in, is enough I'm going to be ticked if we get boarded at the time now and with it."

"With you guys and our young recruits, it's a matter of making sure that the gun never goes off for real now at the moment now. But either way at the moment now, you guys are sticking to the Intars and we're creating a surplus of those weapons from human earth weapons, into Jaffa staffs. So this way you're not taking a life, but you're staying on stun mode indefinitely." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Like I said: just short of two weeks and already it's like we've known each other for years and I've had you working under me from day one." Picard said and he smiled. "At the moment those memories are going to return the day we get out memories back as we fix things in your memories regarding training at the moment." he said and the eight nodded with a smile to that remark as Pulaski gave a smile to that.

"At the moment it's determining whether or not the side effects of events of Devin's knack left lasting effects at the moment, if he barely landed himself in the E.R. for a broken ankle 10 months ago as well." Pulaski said and Deanna nodded. "Yeah and that's what I'm afraid of right now at the moment, with the fact that while Will has to deal with the summit, I'm the one dealing with his condition if he gets hit a second time."

"And when I'm just getting over the side effects left over from the POW from hell here, Kate." he said and she nodded, bemused. "To, repeat last week's remark, let's see how he gets away with this when he's possessing J.J.'s body and I'm the medical doctor dealing with it. And while Jean Luc is the commander involved in this, because in my eyes, he's in serious need of a psychological help for that right now."

"And it's because he can't handle the memories and he's disgusted at the fact he and the others got turned into drones and you fought against it even harder then they did. And then to top it off it wasn't them the committee sent to get the GDO and bring it back, it was you. I'd say that they lost their minds out of jealousy right now, and the psychosis that you read out about Jenny's gripe before you brought her here."

"But I'm deactivating him for six months if he tries that again and Deanna is running the psyche for it." she said and he nodded as he answered her firmly then. "Yeah well this was like six weeks prior to Devin throwing his knack on Wes, guys. So with my covering everything and Will dealing with the summit, tell me and I'm pulling the plug before he over does it." he said and she nodded as Will answered him then

"That happens again and I'm going to kill him myself for getting you captured by this maniac, after what I saw in this memory right now brother. Because with you just telling us the truth and now that we saw the added effects and it's enough I'm never seeing J.J. the same way again." Will said with a low growl at the remark. "Not that I blame you for that remark, but its a limit to having your body driven into exhaustion."

"By someone creating rumors like this and to the point you need someone to take the decisions out of your hands, before you collapse out of exhaustion, Will. Though with twice as many officers involved and we'd been together since the start of the SGA, it's enough we got three doctors involved in it. And two psychiatrists involved at the moment and as a result with a bunch of kids running loose all over the place."

"When in Antarctica, you're just asking for trouble, because there's still the danger of thin ice we got to be worried about. And when Robby's only 9 and we got kids ranging from preschool to high school in age at the moment down there." Daniel said and they nodded in agreement. "Good point and with it, we're creating a section for the kids to be in school while setting up a ton of trailers or we just dig deeper into it."

"Garshaw, is there a way for you to dig these tunnels into ice, like you do it with sand and normal dirt?" Landry asked and she nodded. _**"Yes, but it's taking the digging to the right consistency it's going to take seven months, before you get settled down there, General. Seven months in setting up there, and while you're getting the supplies and equipment and that includes your children now."**_

 _ **"So giving us seven months leading into the mission to get Professor Littlefield back, is enough we can set up the right set up for all age groups and there you have the SGA now. But we're doing it by surrounding the outpost down there and we have access to the Beta gate down there. Before we get a back up gate for you, as we do this now."**_ she said and he nodded as Omac answered him.

"Yes that's exactly the point Colonel, if you don't get results one day, you can try again later, that's how you learn in the act of intergalactic politics now. And you're a skilled diplomat in this act as well too, so with that, what was I trying to teach you when I asked for you to arrest the rebels that O'neill was the plant placed in?" Omac asked and he smiled as he answered him then as the quintet crossed their arms then.

"At our age we have much to see and plenty of time to earn that reward, but do not hurry the knowledge you seek. That takes it's own time and before doing anything do some digging so you can be sure the offer is genuine and not having strings attached to it." he said and they nodded with pride. "Yes very good colonel that's exactly the point to this, and that's a lesson worth using in this again." Lya said and he nodded to her.

"And we're doing that starting now gentlemen, I don't care or give a damn what the NID demand, I want an investigation into why they want that fuel. If it's because of something we abolished on our planet 40 years ago and pull the plug." Clinton said and he nodded to the order. "You better send SG-2 from our department and SG's 1 and 2 from theirs to handle this General, otherwise it's going to result in a repeater here."

"Days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard whatsoever right now, you do that and it's going to get you killed." Lou added and he nodded in agreement, as Daniel smacked him in the shoulder and he smacked him back and they started going at it, as Will and Andy pulled them back. "Alright guys, break it up." Hammond said and then hid a chuckle as he headed off the answering response as he looked at the looks on them.

"And I don't care who started it, I'm ending it boys, now that's enough of the rough housing already guys, cool it already." he said and they nodded to him. "Yeah, well this is us as kids Sir, what do you expect when your best training team has been together since grade school?" Lou asked and she smacked him across the head. "Does that really matter Lou, god you guys will you can it already right now, this is getting ridiculous."

"But I know we're preparing to be a single team but that doesn't mean you should start milking it for all it's worth right now." Sam said as she and Elizabeth Weir tried to keep from laughing at that remark. "Yeah well I think this definitely started something, but this is a side of you I hadn't seen since the sarcophagus incident right now, bro." Warren said and he nodded as she quickly deflected the oncoming wrestling match then.

"Don't encourage them right now, Daniel is good, but things had been slightly off kilter since this started right now, but this is getting ridiculous right now." she said and he smiled at her playfully and she sighed. "Hey major does this seem familiar right now at the moment, just after the green ranger got added to the team?" Jenny asked and she nodded as she answered her, before Kyle started it a second time and stepped in this.

"Yes, and boys, I mean it, keep that up and you're getting blown through that wall now can it already." she said and they nodded as their parents and the joint chiefs exchanged amused looks at this. "Well I can see in the restart things are going to get nuts if we have the boys going at it every time our backs are turned. And again you keep that up and you're ending up in your den for a week." Jacob said and she nodded, bemused.

"Well they're my boys now and I'm not losing them either way, especially him." she said and the quartet exchanged smiles with her and she leaned into Daniel's side then. "Like I said if you were anyone you're the original pink, Sam, it was clear by her nickname. Firebird, mess with her or the boys and they were getting blown through the wall." Jenny said and she started laughing at that as Jacob answered that remark then.

"Yes well the first fight that breaks out is getting you caged young lady and I'm not kidding get it together, when you're no older then ten Samantha." he said to her sternly and she nodded to him. "Sure thing dad, but it's making sure that the five of don't lose each other now, but at the rate this is going. It's not us you got to be worried about, it's Delta and Nova, in our graduating close and with that in mind here right now dad."

"With you being our commander in advanced training get ready for the added side effects Uncle Jake, because you're having the four of us guys doubling up with Steve at the academy." Daniel said and he nodded. "I get that, but you better get that under control and I hear from your R.A. that you guys started a pillow fight in the dorms and you're all going to get it, and I mean it guys, you're 21 by that point."

"But that's no excuse to continue acting like children and when you're going into advanced training by that point now." he said and they nodded to him smiling then. "Well your room-mates are between the four of us then, but I'm not turning your dorm room into the ones in Job corps. Because I know whats coming if I do-do that and it's repeated pillow fights breaking out in the dorm room now." he said and they chuckled to that.

"God this is getting ridiculous, I know I said that having one of you is one thing, but four cadet's to advanced training cadets in the same dorms and you've been friends since grade school. I'm just asking for trouble here right now at the moment right now." the colonel that was helping him run the SGC academy said and he nodded as he looked at the quartet bemused as he answered that remark with a bemused look on his face.

"Then be thankful that they're mostly the half soldier/half scientist type, because the other version like O'neill, they don't mix as room mates here Ryan." he said and the man nodded bemused. "I hear that, so our age group is covering this for our kids and once we got Hailey's age group. It went from nuts to completely insane as Jack O'neill is trying to help me with corraling them?" he asked and Jacob nodded to him gently.

"Lucky thing you're not completely retired from field duty dad, because with my age group and then the quartet here. It's gone from General Kerrigan and right to you, but same temperament in this case at the moment, and after seeing you that irritated after the 301 incident. I don't blame you for losing your temper, especially once you turn into a Tok'ra." Sam said and he nodded to her gently smiling as he said it to her.

"Yes but I may retired from the field, but that doesn't mean I'm retiring from the stargate program is my last tour of duty. But I'm working as the commander of the SGC academy now, but give it 50 to 150 years and soon enough the SGC has it's next branch and headquarters in San Francisco as a result. So I'm the one leading the academy, and the pilot training and everything else is stationed there, and with that in mind."

"But then my top trainee cadets in this situation in your age group are the six of you now, and in theirs in the quartet." he said and the quintet and Kyle nodded smiling at that. "Yeah and though we don't get in trouble just expect us to be fooling around like this in combat training." Warren said as Daniel smacked him and he hit him back and it started going back and forth, before Hammond said it for both of them bemused.

"Alright guys break it up, that's enough of that." he said and they tried to keep from smiling and he hid his as the colonel answered that for all four of them bemused. "And I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now that's enough of that already and keep this up and you're the ones ending up on the track for an hour, now cool it already." he said, as he looked at his young charges with a bemused look as he added on to it.

As they heard a secondary laser blast go off at that and he jumped and then walked up the spiral staircase at that. "Alright again, whoever did that, better put it away right now you guys and I'm giving you one last warning right now as well. I hear that one more time and the character that did it is getting three days on the track and extensive training and I'm not kidding." he said and they sighed as Daniel changed subjects then.

"Well to get back to this is that I'm exercising the full officer I've been showing all this time now, and his personality is one I'm not tolerating anymore right now, so with that in mind. Best to have the entire team at Steven's back when we do this now, Sam's scared of him when he loses his temper. Just so we fix this by having her entire pack at her side now in this, but the five of us are Gamma squadron now at the moment."

"So she's got me, you, and Bill with her on the job and we can head off the types of problems we did now at the time. And in regarding the Enkarans same difference, but in regarding the blasted light as well, the four of us and my team are going to have to risk exposure so we can keep her company. while you, Charlie, and Jack are going at it in the case of street hockey and she's got things she can do with us at her side now."

"But she's not alone, because she's got us, as her childhood friends, always at her back now." Daniel said and she nodded to him. "Yeah and that's an understatement, but this kind of thing happens to us all the time now and with it. All we want is some peace and quiet in the job without having to fight for our lives in every other mission we go on, is that too much to ask?" Sam asked him then rhetorically as Rodney hid a chuckle to that.

"No and we're making the change to that now, starting now, because for 23 years we had peace and quiet and getting results done by politics, and we advanced to the point we were like the Tollans. But add a black ops to the program like this and it turns into life or death scenarios and like I said in this, for them. Where's the excitement, the adventure, this is boring, so where's the challenge right now, the reward here."

"Well to answer that remark, we're dealing with this as if it was the opening episode of The Next Generation, our pilot episode was how we learned that there was more then one of the system lords." Cromwell said and he nodded in agreement. "And to that end right now at the moment here, it's getting it under control, so Leo, if you have the pills, we'd like to run a study of them so we know how replicate them for further use."

"So this way our medical advances reach into the future by 70 years, without the use of symbiotes or tretonin in the case of us humans." Warner asked and he nodded as he pulled his medical kit out and pulled out 50 of them then. "Which one's which exactly right now, because if these are compiled to the vital organs and other illnesses we've dealt with, we can work it out more easily now?" Matheson said and he explained that to him.

"With the fact you're not going to remember this conversation until we see each other again until we meet again in 1986. But it's connected to the internal organs, but the one I gave that woman, Darrel, it was meant to rejuvenate the kidneys after one of them failed making them ten times stronger. Then they were before, as to how and why, Scotty and I did studies on the sarcophagus technology at the time now."

"And replicated the effect artificially now, but without the pain of withdrawal and the added side effects, after we found one of them, and after finishing the research we destroyed it." he said and they nodded. "You figured out how to replicate the healing effects of the sarcophagus, without the damaging effects of it?" Daniel repeated and they nodded to him smiling and he smiled in relief as he said it for all of them.

"After I read up on what the NID did to you, I decided to run my own tests on the technology based on the research you created off of it now. And discovered that I can replicate the effect without the effects of the withdrawal and other side effects, but if, before you used this and take in, once you used it. The necessary vitamins for use immediately after doing that, it stems the pain of from it, but it took a bit of time to do it."

"And I'm just saying this right now at the moment, but you had my attention from the very beginning, even before we met this past week. But your grandson is my favorite student, and Dan, was part of the medical council, but he and Jean Luc were close friends. And here's the added issue, but what you just did a bit ago before this, that's what he would have done now at the time." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Well fortunately, you're going to know it's me the second you see me when you hear the conversation between us and Tasha, Miles and Worf now." he said and he nodded. "Yes that's the truth, but remembering you as I knew you when you were still a young adult, and seeing you staring at me. And through Danny's eyes, it's going to take some getting used to now when I tell the quartet this." he said and he nodded gently.

"Well Danny took on my appearance from last year, Doctor, but it's like being a Tok'ra for us, two minds sharing one body now. But the act of being able to keep the pills involved after 361 years of advancements, it's enough that you're going to look like I remember when she and I saw you and Kirk." he said and they nodded as Uhura answered him then gently at the remark then at that.

"We know, but knowing you ended up in our century, it's enough that we're making sure no one ever finds out, because soon enough it won't be just you, but Samantha, Louis and Jared Warren as well. As William is ending up back in his own body, after the second launch of Atlantis now." she said and he nodded. "Well the first thing we have to do is find, the technology that the sarcophagus was created out of now."

"And from there it's working under control conditions now at the moment here, but with it, it's with the Tok'ra on earth that we have the medical advances jumping a good 80 years forward. We have the system lords scientists recreating a way to manufacture our weapons into intars. And have them acting like the phasers now before the phasers get get created." he said and she nodded as he went further then at that.

"Well we can do the research, before you work out how to beam someone out of it and you finish it, but I'm going to have to face that fear yet again, though us meeting when Sam, the guys and I are 21. So with that in mind as my memory is getting blacked out after the committee starts the seven year long mission" he said and he nodded as Rodney looked at them as he went over that gently as he looked between the 7 of them.

"So they don't meet Charlie, Dave, and Jack until they come to the mines themselves, but with the shipment on schedule we can just help them harvest the next shipment. And then add ours to said shipment now, but it's a repeater of Juna now at the moment." Sam said with a sigh and they nodded in agreement. "Un-bury the damn gate and we get serious problems, because the enemies of the primary start trying to cull them."

"So, this time, we're not taking chances right now, like them, we're helping create the shipment, as we harvest our shipment. And send it through and we add our bounty to their's for this now as we help them dig it up now." Rodney said and John nodded to the remark as Lou said it. "Good point we send our shipment through and we can help them harvest their's, before Jack screws it up and it starts a second time in this."

"Because Charlie and I know the truth to that situation as does Dillon and Dave, as we have our memories back now. And we just take sides in this and take Steve's side in the fact we need more time then the time allotted that Jack chose to learn that Steve needs more time then he wants to re-align the gate that day. But Daniel gave direct orders that while Jack's team mates guarded the base camp now in this."

"We investigate and go further out, but Paul, Eric and I are heading for the cartouche, Dave and Dillon's doubles, they're with the trio that ended up dead. While Dave and Dillon they're going to the cave we spent the night in when you drew the point of origin on the wall. But Jack's squad of all soldiers get the staff taken to them, aside from me now, because my 'twin brother'." he said adding the quotation mark sign to it then.

As he finished his sentence. "He's really my clone as he, Dave and Dillon's twins are executed in the fight and the nine of us come back alive, but we lose five, three are clones. And the others are part of the NID's plot to destroy our pact with our system lord masters. Although I'm not taking another blow to the head over the fact I came face to face with his first prime." Lou said and he nodded in agreement then smiling then.

"Good idea Doctor, Colonel, alright I'm giving orders, boys, to add our shipment for that month to their bounty when you go there. As we have to clone your doubles boys, before we start this mission, we all know that you're not all seeing or all knowing my lords and lady. But consider as a more reasonable alternative then an unexpected execution before Apophis comes into it." Clinton said and he nodded to the order.

 _ **"But as this is the main thing that you're trying to prevent him from sending that information to the bulk too soon we understand that and we'll let that go, William. But after the mission is complete we wish to be told what happened, immediately, prior to Osiris's host having your children. But Commander, that's our recommendation as well now regarding it, to lay low now."**_

 ** _"And before it begins again now, as we agreed you watch over our planets and this means extending help when need be. As you speak our language you can communicate with the Abydonians now, so use that to your advantage. Because it's ranging in your training from our training for the Jaffa in our ranks, to understanding our language and speaking it out loud."_**

 ** _"And knowing what every planet, tactical and anthropological information, in our empire and how dangerous it gets when you let down your guard. And when you travel to planets not owned by one of the five of us."_** Yu said and he nodded to the orders. "Steven is taking my place here at the base, but you just turned me into a perfect weapon against the NID now." he said and the trio nodded to him.

"We're saying the same thing, George, Jacob, when you go through, send this month's shipment to Abydos and we help them dig up their's as we add our bounty for that month to their's. And secondly before you go through right now in this, it's getting the three of you cloned and the NID officers that O'neill brings with him the execution by use of the staff blast, because he rebelled now." Russel Chapman said and they nodded.

 _ **"Indeed, the penalty for lying to us and attempting to rebel against our agreement is death, but O'neill got the real punishment by being arrested by Ba'al last year, Ambassador. Do we agree that we keep it to our agreement and we have a lasting peace between us?"**_ Amaterasu said and he nodded to her as they all gave a nod to her to answer her question then firmly as Daniel's team mate said it.

 _ **"With the fact that my cloned body dragged him to you for the trial sentence now, that's the only way to get him to face that memory and with Apophis gone, Ba'al was the next reasonable choice now."** _Kanan said and they nodded to that remark. _**"So this is why you acted like you were really my lotar, Commander, you hated him ever since and instead of crossing the line physically."**_

 ** _"As unknowing or not, Amaterasu and I taught you the key lessons as a human trained in martial arts and it was show us a person that resorts to violence to solve a debacle like this. And we'll show you a human that has run out of good ideas, and instead of your physically taking your anger out on him, you forced him to remember this memory?"_** Yu asked and he nodded to him gently.

"I took a version of the martial arts your host had his soldiers training in, and then with it was the knowledge in the use of the steel. Which explains how I survived the fight with the priestess at your temple, my lady, but the Jaffa, man or whatever Senichi was as I was trained in Kung fu. But I took on the right of Bushido, Shidachi and the last form as a way to make contact with your people." he said and they both nodded to him.

 _ **"Well then, if it takes learning everything from our forms and our Jaffa training now, but who would you prefer to learn from over the next ten years. When we begin the added training for you to learn the skills to get inside the heads of our rivals jaffa. If you're to be my bodyguard, and come with me to the summit meeting, the one you were impersonating my real lotar with."**_

 _ **"Just so you can gather intel on Osiris and Anubis?"**_ Yu asked and he smiled. "I'd prefer to train under you, my lord and lady, I always believed that violence was a last resort and we can get more done. By talking then by repeated scrimmages that waste time and energy you don't have to make a mistake. But stand up waste time and energy you don't have to make a mistake, and I'm teaching this to the kids we're training."

"Uncle Jake I recommend that before you drag Jack into training them, bring me and Bill into it, as we compare our training methods to his." he said and he smiled at the idea. "I better start getting used to the title once we get to work, because leading into you meeting Sarah. It's the title of a father-in-law, before it returns back to the original title." he said and they nodded to that remark then gently at statement.

"Well the act of training directives gets taken into account, but Jack had the training lasting only five months, but that five months resulted in Brandon's first mission nearly killing him at the time now. So the character that replaces Brandon on this mission, it leaves me cause effective to yank the quartet out of the SGC and bringing them to the SGA after that for the entire thing." Landry said and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Well I think you need to understand something here now, but as we had a case of Christianity coming into it now, but did something seem strange to you guys here. General what would you consider being turned into a host by one of the real ones, by that I mean the larva?" he asked and Sam crossed her arms. "It's like being possessed by a true demon honey, why exactly?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her.

"Well what do you consider being brain-washed exactly, we saw this twice in the case of the jaffa, but first Ry'ac then Teal'C, Bra'tac made his case. When we were discussing this, but to put this bluntly and if you knew this, you'd have been ready to kill that guy for doing this right now as well. To him the fact that he'd been brainwashed, and Ry'ac had been brainwashed, to him it was like Ry'ac had been possessed here."

"But think hard here now, because we saw this three times now at the time and all in a 18 month basis. But I'm starting with the first now and this was two years ago at the time. After Teal'C was shot in the back and he got captured and brainwashed at the time, to us we knew that they had technology to do it. But not having control over our bodies would be considered what now." he said and the trio nodded to him then.

"It's like the demons of hell had possessed us, and to us as Christians, the serpent was the symbol of the devil, and that's what we see the larva form of the Goa'uld as. Especially after what they did to me and I was forced to do at the time." Charlie said and he nodded. "Yeah and we saw this twice more with Teal'C and Ry'ac and they were brainwashed, and preventing the driver from walking them out the front door now."

"Like you said we got his body back, but getting his mind back may not be as easy, Uncle Jake , but we ended the serpent, but we weren't done yet, we had to break his hold on Teal'C. But why is that now, we see a ton of movies on demonic possession, the Exorcist, this movie, but this movie was really the real thing. For us, it's ending the corruption and before the withdrawal from whatever it was he used on him as we did it."

"As you were scared out of your mind when you saw what this did to me, and we saw it the year before, but Ry'ac was the alien version to the kid this story was focused on. Until we went to electric shock and that did it, as we exorcised Apophis's presence out of his body at the time finally. But first Charlie, then me, Ry'ac and next comes you, Teal'C, so you see the pattern, to them it was sacrilege to steal from their temple."

"But it was to save Teal'c yet again, but for me it took a far more dangerous turn as he was me the year before now. But we saw this with Charlie at the time now, and to him the longer it went on. He was feeling like he was in withdrawal from narcotics, but what's his opinion to taking this long. And we compared it to Bra'tac's opinion on his brainwashing as he removed Junior." he said and Jacob answered that firmly then.

"Because the longer it took for them to get the drugs, or demon, out of the victim and the person's body is suffering from a narcotic withdrawal at the time. And till they just want the person that was doing the de-programming or exorcism to just kill them to end the pain. For us, we weren't taking this anymore lightly then a rehab doctor or exorcist was to free our people." he said and he nodded firmly to him at that remark.

"Yeah exactly, when I translated the Rite of Malshurran for you Sir, it's exactly what this meant, deny him his symbiote and it's going to work against the programming. Or demonic possession till they break free completely and face the memory or the character in a mental stand off now. But Teal'C, he was swearing uncontrollably, getting extremely violent, and at one point tried to escape, before we arrested him again."

"And it was the same for Ry'ac when Drey'auc caught on to the fact that the situation was now way too easy, and it's because Ry'ac was turned into a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. And then during de-programming we had to arrest or restrain them, so..." he said and Teal'C nodded. "It's as if we were possessed by demons as well." he said and he nodded as he answered him then gently at that remark.

"Teal'C you said you read the bible right, but did you ever wonder what she, Hammond and I meant when we talked about mass, or what we considered being possessed here by an actual demon?" he asked and he nodded. "Indeed I did Daniel, what is wrong, if this more serious then I think?" he asked and Daniel sighed then to him as he answered him, knowing he was going to kill Jack when he heard this information then.

"I studied the old testament, but I have not done the new testament yet, if that's connected to this now, because the time for rest has not been much lately now." he added and Daniel nodded. "Alright to break this down into a way you can understand, the old testament was the Hebrew's entire history. And leading into when Christ was born, after that, a new religion was born and it was called Christianity now."

"The root word there being Christ now, but the first to be born when Christ was mortal, were called Catholics, and they were from Rome, so the Catholics were stationed there, as time went on. And into the 15th century Paris another order based off the Roman Catholic church was born and it was the order of Jesuits. They were priests and with them were a female version called nuns, and they taught the Sunday school class in Mass."

"The mass was a Sunday gathering at a Catholic Church, they do this every Sunday and with it, they had strict rules in certain areas. For most that went to school run by our monarchs there, by priests, or the female version to it, the nuns, they were living away from temptation till something walked in the door. But when it came to heaven and hell, it turned into blasphemy now as a result here and with that."

"But the Catholics were the ones that dealt with Demonic possession or the stigmata right now, to answer the question there. That is when a victim ends up with the wounds of Christ at his crucifixion, it's a psychic link, but the exorcism was when a priest did a ritual to purge a demon out of a victim's body at the time. And with that, but for some they prefer that information not be made to the public here at the time, but with that."

"We're Catholic: Sam, the General and me, we knew there was a thin line between good or evil, and we were fighting, to our thoughts, the demons of hell now. But of many cultures, before Christ was born now they had different versions of the lord, for the Hebrews, his given name was Jehovah. But when the bible was created the starting point was Genesis, and then Exodus, and that's the oppression of the Hebrews in Egypt."

"It was after Christ was born that a new name was given to a whole new faith and it was called Christianity, it's the fore bear of the Christianity church, first there was Hebrew, then Catholics, next came Lutherans and finally Mormons they were born 200 years ago by a prophet by the name of Joseph Smith, he's the original Mormon prophet now here, but they, every religion in this, they all shared a single thing to them now in this."

"And with that in mind now, the acts of it were grouped into three pieces now, but one was heaven, hell and the Styx, which was the river Styx. So with that in mind, the ancients were the enemies of the Goa'uld, the main reason why they tried to wipe us and by that I mean the renegades now. It's because of this now, but the Ancients, in the program were angels, the newly created Larva, they, once they jumped into a human."

"Starting acting in a single way and it was like a demonic possession now, but we dug further into this once we stopped judgement day. Which was when Apophis tried to attack earth now, four months later came the first indication of sin and demon possession that you had to deal with. Just after you saw my parents accident, Sam, after the game keeper and we realized that symbiotes shielded your minds from others now."

"And why she panicked when you translated what Kalach meant, but we tried to protect our souls from evil, but to us, our bodies are churches, and we had to protect them from being polluted. When we go against against the straight and narrow, which is resisting temptation. You consider why I did that now, why I finally broke or why I confessed to you what you meant to me, Sam." he asked and they nodded gently to him.

"You wonder who that man I was speaking to was when I said father?" he asked and they nodded. "He's the priest that was training me in theology, after Delmak, I left for that two month basis. And decided to run research on demon possession and I brought it up to him, in regarding our cases now. And he relieved some of that concern at the time Sam, but here's the point now, as we're both Catholic, but we have issues in this."

"In the words of the girl, Athos's son's girlfriend, she told him the truth after the letter arrived, but 'I sinned against love and good, for the sake of your mercy, which you would not have given, without my sin.'. You ever wonder what she meant by that?" he asked and her eyes widened as she turned to him. "Oh dear god, you're not serious?" Lou said and he nodded as he slumped against the table as he told them the truth then.

"We can't tell anyone the truth in our timeline, but I was so loaded with guilt, at the fact I committed a sin against my very morals. That unloading a 1/4 of that to you Sam, was enough to help, but without a chance at confession, I was scared out of my mind here. I sinned against love and my morals, even good to protect you, I had committed a sin to protect you, and for his mercy, and he wouldn't have given it and let us go."

"If not for my sin, but that's the reason for the final reaction before the surgery now." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug. "There's more, but this was no normal turning into a drone, or addiction now, I was undercover, but being turned into drones or host, is the same thing now. But what's even worse now is the fact that without admitting things, we both were sick to our stomachs when we went to Delmak."

"Your's was the very same thing, but you were being plagued by her memories, she committed, the very same sin, I did. And to you, it felt like you were the one who did it, but you told me now, and you said she didn't want Martouf to find out she sinned in the very same way." he said and she nodded. "But here's the point, we all considered the snake to be the servant of darkness and it's temptation now in this case."

"But I was your moral compass all these years, and they're doing a deal with the devil in order to do god's work. But Charlie was possessed by a demon, I get infected by a demon's healing technology and I have to do a confession to you to relieve some of that burden. But without a chance to go to our religion's preacher, we're scared and it's that fact we got to unload every amount of baggage we had now here at the time."

"But I think it's time for a change comparison now, but this was no normal turning into a drone act in my case. And I studied theology at the time as well, it was after we got back from the trip, to Delmak to get your father, honey, that I checked the movie and it hit me like a train wreck here. You ever read up on the Jesuit priest William Bowdern, and how his charge was swearing, getting violent, and at one point now in this now."

"The demon just barely missed killing him and by the final confrontation the kid was looking like he'd been put through narcotic withdrawal by the end of it?" he said and the quartet nodded. "Well during that situation it was a full confrontation between him and the demon himself, said confrontation was forcing him out. Just before he got it out of his body, but think it over, you've seen this twice when it came to getting turned here."

"We've seen this three times now, not counting me, but when exactly?" Daniel said and Hammond closed his eyes as he thought it over, before he straightened up at that. "Oh dear god, when Teal'C was brainwashed, Ry'ac and then when I was arguing with the character that jumped into Charlie. But your remark, killing..., oh my god, Dalton said that the progression followed three stages, but first infestation, then obsession."

"And finally actual possession, the three of us are Catholic, son, by that I mean the Carters, my family, and the Landry's." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah as am I, General, but you see the similarities to this, think it over Sirs, but you heard what the symbiote said to you. 'This body is mine', 'I will not tell you my name', 'I will destroy you', sound familiar, guys?" he asked looking from him to the quintet and they nodded.

"In his words, he wasn't giving me his name, but I wasn't letting him walk out of here, with one of my men at the time, and not after he killed someone and knocked her unconscious. I remember that conversation, and I made it clear leave Charlie, or I was cutting him out myself." Hammond said and he nodded. "I suppose if you had the whole story, you'd say the same thing in my case?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him.

"I would, in fact of many, you were one of my best scientists, but to me you were my son, and if I had the entire story and from you now. I'd have told the character that possessed you, get out of you or I was tearing him out of you myself." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well that's what this really was now, Uncle George, I wasn't turned into a host, but being a drone is just as bad when the person that did it is going on 3 stages."

"And all three we heard when it came to being Catholic and we've seen movies like this for years now, you just named them off." he said and Hammond nodded as Jacob read it out. "Infestation: they infested your system with drugs that, if you had your powers, would result in the type of poltergeist outbreak. That we saw in the movie, obsession: they marked your body with their needles and anything else they had on hand."

"As the obsession continues they were breaking down physical control of your nervous system and then came the final possession. As they turned you into a drone and the maniac we saw in that memory is the said demon." he said and Warner crossed his arms then at the remark as he answered him. "You just hit the nail on the head Uncle Jake, but that's what this really was now, I was possessed by a character like that."

"That's the case subject here, but being turned into a drone is the same as getting possessed, as you're fighting for control of your body, if you get turned into a drone. And it's the same for being a host, but the bastard that did that to me, wasn't just using drugs on me, or left his signature all over me. The pact was like a possession itself, and if I didn't break that pact, it would have killed me then during the exorcism now."

"Or just a ghost jumps into a seer's body, case in point in ghost. When the dead husband of her latest customer jumped into Whoopi's character. Just to make contact with his wife now, in Catholic 's way of thinking getting turned into a host, or just Delmak. It's the same as getting possessed by a demon, or ending up in hell, literally, but Delmak replaced the planet in the story that these aliens used as the infernal regions."

"And by that I mean the video game now, but the movie Timothy Dalton worked on, that wasn't any scary story, that was a full documentary of the last known exorcism our church did now. They buried the kid's name, and I took a trip to the Alexien brothers medical facility and saw the doors were marked by a X. It's all true, but that's what I really meant, if you didn't break the pact and fast, it was going to kill me here."

"They did a cursed version to a death by 1,000 cuts, which explains why my cells weren't functioning properly, but that's what I really meant here Sir, Sam. If you didn't break the pact the injuries themselves were going to kill me, because I was suffering a cursed version to a death by 1,000. And the bastard you saw was the demon that did it, force me into returning, and the puncture wounds would stop bleeding finally."

"Because I was battling for control over my own body now, but to us, as we're Catholic, being turned into a drone or getting brainwashed, it's the same as demonic possession. But the program took the acts of heaven and hell literally here right now, but that's what I was going to tell you. To save me, in both ways, it was by a medical version to an exorcism." he said and Hammond nodded as he exchanged furious looks with her.

"You remember that the scars were healing when we went back for that mission at the time, they were completely healed, but no red lines, no puncture wounds, no scars now after that?" he asked and she, Hammond and Lou nodded to him. "Well the reason for that is because this was implemented to get me to return to them, by killing me out of the pain, from withdrawal and the pact itself, as my cells got weaker."

"I was bleeding to death, before I went for the more direct approach and did your job for you, before the injuries drained me down so I'm so anemic that it killed me?" he asked and the quartet nodded slowly. "That's what this was, once we broke the pact now, your body was slowly healing from the amount of damage that this curse they put on you was, they used our term for it and the pact was the curse with it."

"Death by 1,000 cuts, but they put a spell on your body when they did this, not an addiction, but the bastard we just saw possessed your body, to cause a demonic version to a death by 1,000 cuts?" Lou said slowly and he nodded. "Yeah, look again." he said and nodded to Morgan as she activated the clip again, as Walter crossed his as they saw him collapse, before the scratches all over his arms start bleeding then.

"Where was this exactly when you realized what this pact was?" Jumper asked and he explained that. "I was headed for the control room and doing Bill's order for all of you, on your orders and the general's. But before I could get down there, it hit me, as I headed into the storage room and there was a mirror in there as I got a look as what I saw scared the hell out of me then." he said and they nodded as they saw him do it then.

Before looking at his blue uniform. "Wait when we activated the program, we made sure you got two of each version of our uniforms when we were on the base at the time. And your normal work clothes at the time, but you always dressed in either tank tops or just the normal sweater and t-shirt. When injured blood doesn't appear on cloth, when it comes to black clothing, but it does..." Sam started to say and her eyes widened.

"On colored clothes, our color blue on our uniforms and green fatigues blood shows up on them easily, but black not so much if you showed up in the infirmary with your clothes looking like this. Or came to me, I would have seen it immediately and called Bill down there so we could get you into the infirmary for immediate surgery." Lou snapped as he said it and he nodded to the image then as they saw it quickly then.

And saw burgundy appearing on his work uniform and they straightened up then as Sam said it quickly. "Oh dear god, why didn't you tell me, wait never mind I already know, you said you belong to me. If he saw the way we were together, he'd possess your body and hurt me and did that with Janet already. While he was pulling the gun on Jack, you hated him for getting you into this situation and the guards now."

"They tried to stop you from him walking you out the front door, but you knew if I saw your arms, he'd do what the character that took Charlie did and take me hostage and you weren't risking that. I didn't check your chest when this happened, but it was all over your chest, but your arms and legs. When you showed us your legs and arms, not to mention your chest, they were red, but they were healing finally after you did it."

"The scars were red when you had a near death experience, but they stopped bleeding finally, but when you did that they started fading now. the pact was broken and they stopped bleeding. Prior to that, when I grabbed you when you collapsed on us, I saw blood smeared across the blanket but I didn't think. That this was the reason for that, you were bleeding to death if we didn't break that pact, alright, I understand now."

"So the injuries were were periodically breaking open and start bleeding, and she said your cells were losing the function to work properly. And it's because your body was revolting against this, and it's do to that pact at the time now." she said and he nodded. "Yeah it's they cursed this connection between us and turned it into a possessed version to death by 1,000 cuts, if I didn't return." he said and she nodded angrily at that.

As she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes as he hugged her and Hammond watched them together. "I'm never losing you again, you risked death for me to protect me, if that says anything now to me and our parents, it clear, you're my werewolf, my imprint, you're everything to me." she said and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, could they do this for you, these guys?" he asked and she shook her head and she said softly to him.

"That's what the hell this was, they cursed the scars and puncture wounds all over your body, until you returned or the pact itself killed you and by death by 1,000 cuts." Sam said sharply at that remark and he nodded as she looked him over, before pulling him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her as she felt him shaking in relief that he was back to normal as she said it sharply a second time at that softly.

"I loved you from the time we found Cassie honey, I'd do anything for you now, you never had to hide from me, you could be yourself. But them, what's that say exactly, girls flirt with dangerous guy, but they don't bring them home, they marry the good guy, we may not marry, but it doesn't matter I've imprinted on you, and though you belong to Joe, nothing could take my place in the first two." he said and she nodded to him.

"You're right, I maybe married to Joe, but you were my rock, my best friend since we were children, we were Harry and Hermione all our lives that was us when we met." she said and he nodded to her. "Yes that's what I meant when I said that, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you honey. And because they took control of me and he was getting violent every time you were soothing that in me." he said softly and she nodded firmly.

"You mean when not around Jack, we were ourselves and when we were, it turned into a love triangle, he was the physical version to the bastard that did this to you. So if I have this right you were really telling me that he put a curse on you when I said that she used us to get you addicted that pissed him off. And he lashed out, because to this sick bastard, he was so obsessed with you he wasn't letting you go now."

"But Jack, if he hadn't gotten you into the argument before you passed out, you were going to tell me that the bastard has pulled a drug induced version of a possession when Jack nearly got you killed that day?" she said slowly and he nodded. "That's why I was keeping my distance, I knew he saw you through my eyes and was going to lash out at the fact I loved you, and he would hurt someone to keep his grip on me."

"Sound familiar, right now, we saw this after Nimzicki realized he was possibly infected, and the character killed him. Before Bill ran that MRI, and then quickly backed up as he looked at him with his eyes glowing. Before he grabbed you and dragged you into the elevator now, before you were knocked unconscious. But any character that's possessing a human body starts getting violent when they know they've been found."

"And know that the loved ones of that victim are going to try and rip them of out the victim they possessed at the time here. But I knew he realized that if saw the way we were together, he hurt her or worse now, but this is what I really trying to say: she's the succubus, he's the demon. And I needed you to break that possession and fast, before the possession finished it, because if I went back I wasn't coming home at all."

"But only a demon would react so violently to someone of the opposite side, good verses evil, in his eyes, it's he wasn't going to let go till it killed me or the separation did it. But I decided it was by ending it by having Bill do the surgery and you were forcing him to let go now, but that's what I wanted you to realize, But the victim may be safe during the first two stages, but once possession had occurred the victim's only hope.

"Was the time of changing, I was at the Vatican with the priest and my parents had me study theology at the time, but the guy I was talking to was the priest that helped Bowdern. But I was on the edge of possession and if you didn't do it, your me was going to be killed, the good in me, my soul was in jeopardy. It was doing this in two pieces and the first was waiting out the clock and the rest of it was the surgery to break it finally."

"Pact yes, but not in the way you think, these people had access to the type of crap that everyone that was fooling around with the wiccan in California was doing. But I knew I was running out of time, the first two stages were done, and I was running out of time and hanging on to my soul and by the skin of my teeth. You had it right the first time, addiction, but she's the little she devil that put that curse on me, now, addiction."

"But not, it's I was under a drug induced version of a possession, he programmed my body, and whether Jack wanted to admit it. He was helping destroy my soul, and morals and they blame it on Hathor, you were my one chance, to survive this. But that's what I was trying to tell you that day, before the last spasm hit me and I collapsed baby, dad." he said and they nodded as Hammond said it for both of them in a furious tone then.

As she pressed her forehead and Hammond nodded as he answered him. "I made it clear that nothing they did was going to change things, my soul belonged to you, they had my body. But you had my mind, heart and soul, but if the addiction didn't kill me, then the possession would have and if you didn't end it then. Jack is an accomplice to an attempted murder spiritually, as is Frasier." he said they nodded slowly as he said it.

"That's what you were going to tell me, that if we didn't break the pact, and exorcise that bastard's presence out of your body, this was going to kill you, son, our you." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but the kid in the second movie was possessed, by Krueger himself, and his girlfriend took care of that. But by the end of the movie the kid in Possessed was looking like he was in narcotic withdrawal, but the longer it took now."

"The more pain the kid was in, as the possession was the same thing now, but that's what I meant, I'd rather go cold turkey then having it stretched the span of two weeks to months. But what's also in there was I needed to be in the sun to take the edge off the pain for this. Ascension is the same as becoming an angel, and the larva, they were demons, we're in a stargate version of the rapture." he said and they nodded firmly.

"Well now this all starting to make sense in why you were so withdrawn after you came home from the mission a second time. What we heard from your inner dialog was it, but to you, you were sick to your stomach you had to commit this type of sin to gt you off the planet and then to top it off. Is the this fact you weren't letting her know, that you used her to get the four of you off the planet now at the time here."

"That's what you meant, you'd rather die then live without your soul when Jack suggested saving you by using the damn thing one more time. But to you, you wanted us to refuse to use that thing one more time, because the other was just like this one son." Hammond said sharply and he nodded. "Yeah and Thanos was the demon I needed you to exorcise out of my body and do it fast, because if you didn't do it, and soon now."

"I was going to die right there on the table, not just physically, but eternally as well." he said and they nodded angrily at that remark. "Janet was in denial all this time, but they have the psychosis of this being it a delayed reaction, by Hathor. But that's just an excuse now, Hathor was Lilith, but she was a succubus, but this was a delayed reaction by Makepeace, and Jack as well as Frasier, here at the time now."

"But that sums it up, it's the same alibi, 'I was trying to prevent a fight'. 'I thought it was Hathor, I thought she was reason he did this, because after what he did, I thought he had a breakdown.'. Hear the excuse, they're all holding Hathor over me, because they been made to look like idiots. And you sent me on that mission to get that GDO back." he said and they nodded firmly to the remark as he answered him.

"Though now that Father Thomas knows I wouldn't be surprised that if he came here, because everything I could never tell you, honey, Jake. I could tell him. He knew me better then anyone actually, but to him I was like his son and to learn how I died last year was like a knife through his heart. But that explains the comments in our conversation that was him I was talking to." he said and they nodded as he went further.

"That is if Halloran doesn't intercept him at the airport and Thor brings them both to the base for this, because with Bowdern dead. Father Thomas can do his part in this now, but trust me if you remember what Dalton was like on the movie. Then that's him when he loses his temper, but he loves children, and to him I'm the closest thing to a son that he has, and he's furious right now." he said and they nodded to him firmly.

"Terrific that's just what we need right now, a furious priest and he's ready to kill the man he's placing under judgement day." Jumper said and Sam nodded with a bemused look. "They gave out the younger priest's name in the movie, but he's got to be our parents age now at the moment. But with that at now that's the next question if you were discussing this with whoever it was that you were talking to on the phone line."

"Who was the other voice?" she asked and he sighed. "It was the young priest that helped Bowdern do the exorcism on that kid, he's still alive, but Bowdern died 20 years ago." he said and she nodded. "Well we could have problems, but she's been committing sin after sin, after sin, as has he. And it's judgement day now, what aren't you telling me Colonel?" Hammond asked and he explained that to him as he looked at him.

"I have reason to believe, McKenzie's been photo-shopping Jake's reports to keep me under the suicide watch and psychiatric radar here right now. But it's clear who she's afraid and it's not me either, but the seven heavenly virtues, the seven deadly sins, the bible got taken literally in the program. And if I was really past the point of no return, would I have gotten my wings last year?" he asked and they nodded firmly to that.

Looking at him gently Morgan smiled at him as she answered him. "Oma made it clear that though you had doubts at the time, could you have ascended at all, you remember that. That the first thing we taught you at the time, let go of your burden, and you are free to gain your wings and ascend. Why do we glow like this, if we weren't more then you think." she said as she took another form the group backed up in shock at that.

"Whoa, I knew there was something about you when we realized you were speaking Latin at the time, but I didn't think..." Sam started to say and she smiled at her gently. "That we were more then ascended, but that we were another version of angels?" she asked and they nodded to her. "Indeed we never considered that at the time, Morgan." Teal'C said and she nodded as she looked at Daniel and smiled as she said it.

As she nodded to him and his body started glowing a second time and he felt a massive burst of power go through him then. "Whoa, what, what just happened?" he asked and she smiled. "I just returned to you what was rightly yours, my apprentice, you're more then a normal ascended. You are one of the guides of the mortals, and you are the leader of the fifth race, but you are what the young man on that show was."

"The Show on witchcraft and he'd fallen in love with one of his charges, but answer this, if you weren't worthy of this, would we offer this chance to you?" she asked and he smiled as he closed his eyes as he disappeared in a bright light for a few minutes before returning as he retook human form and nodded. "At first I didn't, but my last act was a beyond selfless act." he said and she nodded to him as she said it then.

"Yes, and you proved the point, but you're right Daniel, we added the seven deadly sins and heavenly virtues to your training when we choose applicants. But we're also messengers of the lord himself, our spoken language is a derivative of the apostles." Morgan said and he nodded. "So that sums it up, Oma was acting my priest, as I unloaded that confession to her, and she granted me my wings, before I left last year."

"Well that explains a lot, let me guess, you're part of the grouping that was in Rome, you created a derivative to the Roman Catholic church." he said and she nodded to him. "Yes and you were meant to be a missionary for the program, we chose you to carry on our lessons now. And you beat the devil himself, but the rapture is coming, by the Orici, and you're him as his human manifestation." she said and he nodded as he said it.

"I'm the chosen one meant for the role of Christ himself, and whoever was chosen to be the jackal, is the mother to the Orici." he said and she nodded. "Like I said, the bible got taken literally in the program, and as did the ten commandments. Well it's judgement day now, for Jack and Frasier here, and with that in mind, it's time for the truth to come out now, Morgan I need that dvd to sum it up." he said to her gently at that.

"If you can find my priest, bring him here, because he's the one who trained me in theology." he said, and she nodded. "What's his name?" Sam asked and he explained that. "He's a Jesuit Priest, his name is Father Benjamin Thomas." he said and she nodded as the movie appeared on the table then and he picked it up. "What's he look like so I know I grab the right man, Colonel Jackson?" Thor asked him gently at that remark.

"Morgan you have the ability to scan memories, bring it to 3 years ago, after Delmak, I was on leave for close to a month, and he was at the facility with me." Daniel said and she nodded as she started sifting through his memory till it landed on a face and they straightened up in shock. "Whoa, he looks like Timothy Dalton when he played Bowdern!" Sam said and he nodded to her as he answered her smiling as he said it then.

"Yeah, tell me about it, after watching the movie I felt like I was seeing him in that position at the time, but trust me, if he was really Dalton he's have the same reaction to this. That Dalton would as the priest after repeated attempts to get the little bastard out of me or Charlie at the time. But he's known me since we were kids at the time and to him now, the thought of having this happened he'd kill the person that caused it."

"So if this isn't enough to scare them, nothing ever would, but he's got the same touch to the character that Dalton played in the movie. Same personality, we were close, and with him being my mentor in theology, it was like I was speaking to Bowdern himself when we went over this. Now that he saw the news, he's going to know why we brought him in, as he knows what this did to me at the time now, and by that I mean now."

"And meant, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, but with that in mind, I wasn't kidding when I said he was my priest. When it came to things before I joined the program, I consulted with him at least fifty times. And he gave the listening ear at the time now, but he hears this and he's going to be the one running judgement towards those two." he said and she nodded as Hammond said it firmly at that remark then.

"Thor wait till we get to that part, and then bring him in now, for this, because as we're all Catholic, the five of us, and I don't have to hear if Lou was or not now. It's the act of judgement day and confession for them now and I'm the judge and jury in why she lied to me." he said and the Asgard nodded as Lou said it then. "Well there's no getting out of this, they're screwed in our eyes now." Lou said and he nodded firmly to that.

"Yeah there's no going back, from this day forward, none of us what anything to do with them now." Warren said and the trio nodded firmly. "Yeah and you're part of the squadron bro." Daniel said and he smiled. "Well that makes six on the academy based squadron, we're Gammas, and we stick together." he said and they nodded as they went into a group hug then smiling as Sam said it smiling to him as she answered him.

"Well it's time to make it clear now, what with the fact now that we were raised together from the time we were 8 years old. And then high school and we spent our entire careers together, but you guys are my brothers and I'm not losing you." she said to the trio and he nodded. "I think we all agree with this now, but none of us want anything to do with Jack either in this timeline or the next." he said and she nodded to him.

"Agreed, I belong to Daniel, Jack's married and not my type, and my niece and nephew are my god children." she said and he nodded. "Yeah until Sarah, my Sarah comes back into the picture, the twins have you ten as their aunts and uncles and knowing you as blood relatives." Daniel said and they nodded. "Yeah and at the moment, I may save Cassie, but she's never going to know you or Teal'C in that way now and with it now."

"It's clear the seven deadly sins have Jack on the edge of ending up in the psyche unit, do you remember the conversation we had when we realized Hathor had the GDO guys?" she asked and he and Hammond nodded. "Now I do and with it at the moment here, there's no getting away with it, after he broke the driver's side window on my car." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him firmly as he said it as he looked at him.

"First the cake, then Ry'ac, Nem, Hathor, then Teal'C's cor'ai, he's letting the sins control him and it's resulted in nearly destroying him in the first year alone, but Uncle Jake you did make it clear. One too many near death experiences, and what's the route cause for that, I mean for me, I never was killed. By that, my last act was a selfless act and look where that lead at the time?" he asked and Jacob crossed his arms at that.

"The seven deadly sins and they come close to killing him for five years and nearly do last year, you followed the virtues and you went to heaven. He's letting the sins run his life and it nearly kills him thirty times in five years before and it's because of five of said sins now. But wrath is focused on Frank and Teal'C, lust: Kynthia, envy: Cassie and Charlie, sloth, pride, gluttony, they destroyed his life now." he said and he nodded firmly.

"Then it's judgement day now, for both of them, she's afraid of his temper, and she's lusting for him." Sam said and he nodded. "Indeed, but we did make it clear, that he was highly unstable, none more so then when he lost his temper when you told us that Hathor drugged you before she violated you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'C said and she nodded in firmly as Hammond said it for the five of them as he went over the entire thing.

"First the cake, then Ry'ac, Nem and he broke my car window, and then Hathor, he gets into a fight with me, over Teal'C, but that was Teal'C's judgement day, in our eyes. As the lord deemed him worthy of a second chance, but it's clear he's needed help ever since Iraq and Hathor just makes it worse. Well nothing he says can change things he's needed help ever since Iraq, and he's going to get it." Hammond said to them gently.

"Agreed, and with that now, it's time for the truth to come out now and I'm determining why she lied to you and never called Darrel now, because they're circling the drain at the point of no return. And this is their judgement day, in the eyes of heaven's angels now." Jacob said and he and Landry both nodded as Daniel crossed his arms as he answered him then as he looked between the nine to Picard and back then.

"Well should we get the duo back in here and break the news to what I was really trying to tell you at the time, I mean the kid on the movie was me. And unknowing or not, you had to break a pact as close to be possessed as you can get right now?" he asked and the trio all nodded in agreement. "I think so, alright, Derek, Jack, Eric, you and your team mates bring O'neill and Frasier here, we're setting it straight right now."

"Making it clear that what happened is not happening twice." General John Ryan Jumper, said and the twelve nodded as they waited before they brought them back into the room. "You wanted to see me Sir?" Dr. Janet Frasier asked and he nodded. "While looking over the information that was left out that year, we uncovered the information you never told me after he did Warner's procedures for him at the time, so tell me now."

"What made you think he lost his mind completely at the time, because this is your one chance to save your career right now. I saw the information from Daniel's point of view now, he told you everything and Perry and Anderson made it clear that you should ignore O'neill's opinions at the time. Because he got caught in his four way lie to me as did you?" Hammond said and she paled as she answered him and Sam said it then.

Looking at her with a stern look as Jacob, Landry and Lou had their arms crossed then as Warren did the same then as they looked at them. "Lou get messages to your father, the officers that were on my team with me when we went Desert Storm and bring them here, code red dragon, bravo, medical security alert bravo gamma." Cromwell said and Wesley looked at him and he explained that to him gently as he said it then.

"What's Ferretti's father if you're saying it like that?" Jack asked quickly and he explained that. "He's a one star Colonel, and like Jacob, won't take it any better when he hears what you pulled." Hammond said and he swallowed hard at that. "Code red dragon, bravo, Medical security alert, bravo gamma?" Wesley repeated and Hammond nodded as he translated the wording for him as he explained it to the quartet gently.

"What it means is that we had a code red in patient information, against authorization in looking into a patients records and forging psychological work ups. Or photo shopping information that another gave out to keep a patient under psychological work up. But this is now attempted murder of a man's soul and forging medical reports now here." he said and the quartet of young officers nodded as Jack paled at that.

"So did you expect to get away with this Colonel right now, because you just got caught red handed here, you're a murderer and an accomplice to destroying a man's soul. And as Daniel said if he wasn't so righteous, he'd have thrown you right to the wolves for what you did it him. And her with you right now, and as such right now, what you prevented him telling George got revealed to us anyway right now at the moment here."

"As to how and why, it's because I just got the information that you prevented him from telling them, and in attempted murder of a man's soul?" Jumper said and he paled at the remark and she swallowed hard then. "Do you any idea what he had to do to save you, Colonel, because we can see this as a clear case of anguish and self loathing at himself, because he had to commit a sin to save your sorry ass buster, and with it now."

"It's the added act of uncovering a shocking piece of information that revealed that as soon as he did that, his injuries all over his body, the needle puncture wounds, the fingernail scars. The scars left over from the cave it, they healed up instantly the second he did my job for me as I was keeping him on the antidote now. But as a result we discovered something far more dangerous and deadly and with those words now."

"You consider possession as a reason to be holding a patient under psychological close up, because I see this as you both deserve to wind up in a mental ward yourselves for this psychosis of your right now. So again tell me, you consider demonic possession as a reason to keep a man under psychological work up?" Warner asked and she swallowed hard at that as she repeated the word as Jack paled at the remark as she said it.


	15. 15: Confrontation And Psychosis Revealed

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is going to bring a slight touch of the exorcist into it, as they discuss this and there was more behind Daniel's back ground then they expected. As this one is a what if there was a priest working at the college he was at when he was a young adult. As Jack was Jewish and that was added to the story-line, well this gives Daniel's religious background now.**

 **Chapter 15: Confrontations, Theology Discussions and Truths**

"Possession?" she repeated and they nodded. "Yes I've seen this once before when Charlie was turned into a host, but the words being used. They were what every evil and arrogant character says to the good guys now, 'this body is mine, 'release me now, or I will destroy you' 'I will not reveal my name'. It may not have been a symbiote, but we learned that it's the very same thing when she revealed what the technology does."

"But when they programmed his body, the man we saw doing that to him forced his will into his body, in the way that a demon does Doctor." he said she paled at the news then as Hammond finished that remark then. "Daniel just revealed certain information to me, Sam and her father, and it seems you're now an accomplice to attempted murder of a man's soul now." he said and she swallowed hard at that remark as he went on.

"During this investigation it revealed something else now at the moment, and it's that Daniel's addiction was no addiction at all, we had a chemical version of a possession running loose. And if you were paying closer attention here, you'd have decoded his real message now, said message is that if the addiction didn't kill him. Then the possession would have Doctor, and it's a case of the seven deadly sins and heavenly virtues."

"The bible got taken literally in this program, and the ancients were of the Roman Catholic church." he said and Jack paled at the remark then at the news. "Were you even paying attention to his true message here, said message was that by sedating him you could have left the door open for his soul to be destroyed. He needed an immediate surgery, and we were looking at a drug induced version to Charlie's possession."

"The year before, do you understand the significance of that Colonel?" he said sharply and he swallowed hard at the news then. "Are you a god fearing man, because he sent some of his angels so Daniel could cleanse his soul and by going to someone not involved in the program. But now that the entire damn planet knows the truth the man that he wants to spill those confessions to knows what he couldn't tell him before, till now."

"But with the fact that Daniel and my daughter had both been scared out of their minds when you came to get me. Like her, he committed the very same sin, that the woman on Man In The Iron Mask committed, just to get you off the damn planet." Jacob said and he tried to keep from paling at that. "So again tell us, what made you think that possession is a good reason to hold him under psych?" Sam said to her sternly then.

"Before you say it Frasier, Daniel determined it in the same way I did, but he was turned into a drone, but you know what we compared this to now?" she asked and she shook her head. "We compared it to being possessed by a demon, one second he's in total control and the next he's got no control over his actions. The movie that Timothy Dalton made it clear, Daniel was running out of time and hanging onto his soul now."

"The soul of a young man was at risk, in the same way that the soul of a child was, it's, we had two of the three pieces to possession involved in this. And he was running out of time and as was I, if I didn't break that connection, and as a result. They were running the entire thing of a possession and as I was running out of time, in order for that memory to come back, while Daniel, he was barely hanging in there and onto his soul."

"And by the skin of his teeth, Jason told us to ignore what O'neill told us, and Daniel was having brief flashes to what Egeria told him, because his time in her past was coming forth at the time. But he risked his life, soul and sanity to save me from a rapist, so tell me why didn't you look further then you did?" she asked, but before either of them could answer Daniel crossed his arms as he looked between them sternly

"You want the evidence here at the moment right now, because this was something I had to show you: General, Teal'C, Sam, Lou from the day we got back." he said and they nodded. "Yeah let me have it right now, if those scars and injuries were taking weeks to heal, then it's not self inflicted right now." Warner said and he nodded to him and he nodded to her and she activated the clip that he was now showing them.

"It gets better but you better look at this one now dad, and trust me you're not going to like it right." he said and they nodded as they saw the clip. "What am I seeing exactly, son?" Hammond asked him and he sighed. "Evidence to prove the point here, this was not some addiction. But a pact, a pact meant to act like our worst nightmare as we're Catholics, our worst fear." he said they nodded as Morgan activated it at that remark.

"Let me make this clear right now, but Father Bowdern made it clear that possession is shown by three things here, but when I was at the church library I was running studies on this, and guess what. When I was in Saint Louis with my priest now, I found a copy of that. And I decided to borrow it for a couple of years, since that was the last known exorcism my church had done and with it now at the moment here, Colonel, Doctor."

"I found a copy of the book he used and with it now, the one that talked about the 17th century exorcism that was done. and it read out the symptoms of a possession now. What happens during each stage and I showed them all, at the time. I left them lying around my office and now with the truth out, it's time." Daniel said sharply, as he pulled both out of the bag and threw them on the table and Jacob opened it then.

And looked at him in relief as he said it to him. "Good thing my new root language happens to be Latin, because the Tok'ra were based in Rome here. But then again, since I started doing this, my main languages were French, German, Latin and Roman, so at least that helps when we're in the middle of it. Talking of privacy when we're working after I retake my position as her host." he said and Daniel nodded with a smile.

"Yeah no kidding, but then with you and my mother expect the conversations to get out of hand slightly, but since we're all the same faith it only makes it more necessary here to go over this. We're not priests, but we at least took it seriously when we have a larva acting like the demon that possessed the kid. Charlie and then me, it's that simple now." he said and she and Hammond smiled as Jacob read out the symptoms then.

Resting her hand on Daniel's shoulder, Daniel wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his side smiling then. "Yeah and why should I get together with a soldier that only thinks about himself and is walking grenade with the trigger always primed exactly. When I can be with my own kind, the man I loved all these years, my imprint." Sam added and he nodded as he answered her smiling as he looked at the couple gently.

"If we were the characters of that story, I'm the girl's father after the kid left and my best friend's son was bringing the her I knew back out and I was happy she had him. As I was a single father and I never got re-married since then." he said and she nodded. "Yeah dad, and that's this exactly, he was the werewolf best friend, as each stage surfaced, we were changing and now the imprint is complete, I'm his forever now."

" I may marry Joe, but I belong to Daniel, my best friend, my brother, my first love, he'll always love me, but it's in the right way now and we'll always have our connection now at the time." she said and he nodded. "Yes and I'd much prefer a man that is like Daniel, or even Joe than a man who's a walking grenade ready to go off every few hours after losing his temper right now." he said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright let's hear it, if this has and shows every symptom of a possession, by a demon or otherwise, because its going to be clear when we finally caught the little bastard after it killed Nimzicki at the time now." Hammond said and he nodded as he started flipping pages and then hit the middle of the book and smiled. "Alright I found it, uh huh, and word for word what he read out to McBride after they were going over it."

"Uh huh, here's the part that Dalton read out in this book, and are you paying attention you two, well listen closely to this now, because it's clear to all of us what this was. When a victim is suffering from a demonic possession the holy trinity marks the progression by three stages now. But first was Infestation: so in that, they infested your system with drugs that, if you had your powers, when you were that age now."

"That would result in the type of poltergeist outbreak, that we saw in the movie, obsession: they marked your body with their needles and anything else they had on hand. As the obsession continues they were breaking down physical control of your nervous system and then came the final possession. As the so called self inflicted wounds are not self inflicted at all, but cursed, as the injuries themselves were bleeding."

"And till you died from blood loss or returned to the planet, and they reversed it and you were stuck there for life, but in how is what we now know here is the exact truth to it. Now at the moment, but the only chance you had was by us doing a medical version to an exorcism and by doing that now. It ends the connection as we artificially stop your heart and the pact breaks, and those scars and puncture wounds start to heal."

"But you were okay for the first two stages, but once possession has occurred your only chance was a time of changing and I think that means when Sam had the knowledge to save your life. And by using it and waiting out the clock, and before you did the rest, but metamorphosis from one stage to another." he said and Sam said it with a growl. "Or one host to another, I'm the other target." she said and he nodded to her firmly.

"As they turned him into a drone and the maniac we saw in that memory is the said demon." he said and Warner crossed his arms then at the remark as he answered him. "Yes and again, if you were getting ready to get me in there the collapse prevented you from calling me up there, as I saw the evidence. The evidence that if I didn't break the curse on you, I was going to lose you as my favorite patient from the scars now."

"And all over your chest and arms and legs, if they weren't healing and instead, periodically started bleeding, while the spasms were getting worse by the minute. But if your cells were losing their ability to function properly, what else could it be, that they triggered your system to start acting up. Like a case of death by 1,000 cuts, till you returned to the planet and if you did that, the pact was going to end, you had to stop it."

"But you needed a medical induced version of a exorcism, because of the pact, the pact cursed your scars, the scratches, the puncture wounds all over your body. And it was tearing it open every fifteen minutes, and you were bleeding to death already, before you broke the pact and I finished it here. So tell me how is this self inflicted Doctor, just tell me how is he suicidal when you can't stop the bleeding right now."

"Because these injuries were not his doing, but they were acting like they were cursed, his loss of blood, the spasms every few minutes. So again tell me, if he was suicidal right now, would he have risked death to break the pact and you were getting caught in your four way lie of lying to me at the time." he said and they looked at him in fear and shock at the wording as Daniel gave a nod to Morgan and she activated it then.

Watching the clip, they saw him walking down the hall, before a massive spasm hit him, before he fell into the wall, as he grabbed his head. ** _"Aww, God no, not now, I don't have time for this, no, no, you're not laying a hand on her, get out of my body now, no, god no. Dad, break the pact, or it's going to kill me."_** they heard as he grabbed the closet door handle and went in there, and closed the door then.

 ** _"Sam, don't touch me, stay away from me, or he's going to hurt you, just stay away from me, no you're never taking me alive, I belong to her, get out of me you son of a bitch. No I belong to only one woman and it's my wife, but you're never laying a hand on her you bastard. Get out of me you son of a bitch, you're never taking me alive, I'm her's."_** he said through clenched teeth then at that.

 ** _"No god what's happening to me..., no get out of me you bastard, you're never taking me alive. Dad, I have to tell him the truth, it's..., oh god what happening to me."_** he said to himself as he switched on the light, and then tore his jacket off and looked at his arm as they saw the puncture wounds and scars beginning to bleed as they saw his face and his eyes turned fearful at that in horrified realization.

 ** _"No, no, it can't be, Father Thomas, father help me, get him out of me, make it stop, God make it stop. I'm never going back, break the connection, just get him out of me Father. Father, I've been put into a demonic curse for a fight for survival here. No, no you're never taking me alive and stay the hell away my wife."_ **They heard and Sam's eyes narrowed at the wording as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Charlie, please bro, I need you man, help me, they're going to kill me, break the pact, please, I can't go back. I'm not going back, you're never taking me alive, Charlie get this bastard out of me, the pain is too much. Cut him out of me now, break the pact, get him out of me. God the pain, Ahhh, no Charlie, Sam, Teal'C, Lou, help me, help!'."_** They heard in an add on as Fraser was shaking.

And Charlie crossed his arms at that firmly then. "So tell us, if those were self inflicted wounds, would they be bleeding periodically right now at the moment. If not for a single possibility that they cursed his injuries till he died from blood loss, and by death by 1,000 cuts?" Warner said sharply and she swallowed hard and Charlie nodded as he looked at Sam and finished that remark as they heard his word's repeated then.

"Sam does this sound familiar to you, I'm the one having a snake burrowing into the back of my head, but that doesn't change anything. In fact I said those very same words, 'guys get this thing out of me, the pain is too much. God cut him out of me, now, God, no cut him out of me, help me, help. General you order them to cut this bastard out of me.'." he said to her and she nodded to him, firmly as Hammond gave a nod.

"Yeah I hear it alright, you're in so much pain, you want us to either kill you, or just cut that sicko out of you, to break the spell on you." She said as Jack paled at the wording as Frasier swallowed hard. "The holy trinity displayed this by three things, infestation, obsession and finally actual possession. As the character cursed your injuries till you died from blood loss, the addiction or returned to the planet and if you did as well."

"Then you were trapped there for life now." Warren said sharply and he nodded. "Father Thomas, you wanted us to find him and bring him in so he could break the pact, and with him, me. As we broke the pact on you, and as your body healed, you could unload the pain and anguish. Into it that you committed a sin to him as you cleansed your soul of the fact you committed a sin to save others." Warner added and he nodded to him.

"Father Thomas?" Jack repeated and he nodded. "My priest, if he concluded this if my words meant anything to him, and he's a Jesuit priest. Then it's not just any addiction or pact now, think it over Jack, you and dad, you heard Charlie say it. In that exact same remark, in the the same agonized tone, what am I saying to you guys, really, if you're watching the monitor and heard this." he said and Hammond slammed his hand down.

"It's not physically but close enough in comparison now, you're not a host, you've been possessed by this sicko." Jacob snapped at that and he nodded, as they saw blood starting to appear on his clothes. **_"No, no God, please it can't be, possession, no, the pact was a possession, I give in and return and..., No, no I'm not going back, you bastard,_** ** _you're never taking me alive, you're never taking me alive."_**

 ** _"I'm not going back, Father Thomas, help!"_** They heard in a pained groan and they nodded, before the spasms stopped finally. _**"Possession, this is a possession, not by a demon, but just as bad, I'm suffering what Charlie was showing, he kept blacking out. And the little bastard killed one person and two others were hurt, Sam, no, no not again, keep your damn hands off of her, you bastard."**_

 ** _"The three indications of possession, infestation, obsession, and now..., no, no, God get out of me, let me go, get out of me you bastard. I have to get to the general, get out of me, mom, dad, Father Thomas, help. Help me, break the connection, help, the bastard is a demon, no I'm not your damn puppet, get out of me."_ **he said as they saw blood appearing on his arms, legs and across his chest.

"You realized what was happening, and realized that it matched Charlie's situation and then realized that if he realized he was figured out and by me. He was going to attack me in the very same way that the little bastard did and take me hostage?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I realized it then, but to me, his touching you at all like that and through me, and I could never live with the guilt of ever hurting you here."

"Looking at this, I knew what was happening here, as I realized that I was safe during the first two stages and I was running out of time and as were you, Sam and Lou, we were all one thing now. And that was something I needed, I didn't need Jack or her. I needed you guys, break the pact by one option necessary and it meant a heart attack and a near death experience." he said as they saw him grab his jacket at that.

And he got up then. ** _"I have to change my shirt, now, before they see this, or she's going to think I did this."_** they heard as he quickly charged up to his quarters, before it happened again and he collapsed on the floor. _ **"Doctor, I have to get Warner in here, needle puncture wounds, his finger nails, they're not healing up, not a pact, a possession, no, please, help."**_ they heard through fearful crying then.

 _ **"No god help me, lord if you can hear me, protect her, I could never live with myself if I hurt her, I love Sam, I belong to her, Lord please. Give me the strength to fight this, but end this pact, before it kills me, or I return to that planet. I'm never going back, I love Sam, she's my everything, I'm not leaving her now."**_ he said softly as the bleeding stopped and he sat there shaking.

As he curled into a vertical ball with his head buried into his arms, shaking. _**"Possession, they possessed my body, I have to tell her, but if she gets too close, and she's going to get hurt. I have to keep my distance, no I have to break this pact, and it's by medical induced version to an exorcism. Just wait out the clock and then get Bill to perform the surgery to end this, end the possession."**_

 _ **"I have to keep my distance here, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her now, I committed a sin to get us out of there, is this punishment for that. No it's not, it's they cursed my body, by his becoming a human version to a demon, only one chance. I have to do a medical version to an exorcism."**_ he said and stood up as he grabbed his towel, and a clean black long sleeve T-shirt then

As he grabbed a clean set of fatigues then and got into the shower as he started scrubbing all the blood off of him as he saw it washing off of him, they saw a dizzy spell hit him and he sat down. Before getting up as he toweled himself dry and then switched shirts then as he left his shirt covering him and looked at his legs then as he saw the puncture wounds had healed slightly and he sighed as he left his bathroom and left the room.

As he walked into the control room as he sat down next to Walter. **_"Sergeant, I need a favor."_** he said and the other man nodded. **_"I'm yanking sub-commands here, but until medical security alert, condition V is done. Lock out P3R-636 from the computer, and do it quietly. Colonel O'neill is trying to do orders for both the General and the doctor, ones that have, in his mind, nothing to do, at all."_**

 ** _"With a POW stint, and one that turns you into a drone, or in this case a host, so the medical security alert condition V. I can't go back until I break that pact_** ** _, so I'm doing their orders for them right now. Doctor Warner yanked me from duty, so, on his orders, lock out 636 until my body is free of their control."_** he told him and the sergeant nodded to the orders as Siler looked at him

As he answered him gently at that. "Though he wiped the blood off his arms, I could still see a tinge of it caked across his skin here, and I was going to tell you this. But I couldn't see his chest, but I knew something was very wrong with this situation. If he gave orders, your orders for you, to disable the coordinates to 636 till the pact was broken." Siler told Hammond and he nodded as he watched the clip.

Looking over him, he saw his skin drenched in sweat and with fevered eyes, and reached out to him, and he quickly jerked back at that response. "I knew if they realized you could break the pact the results were going to be the rampage through the base, as he knocked two guards unconscious. And sprained her shoulder because we were close to breaking the pact and I was getting ready to tell you about this now."

"But he interrupted my report, I was going to tell you that to break this, I needed immediate medical surgery as that exorcised his presence out of my body and with it. It broke the pact completely as my body healed from the amount damage, the amount of blood I lost in the debacle now." Daniel told him and Warner and they nodded angrily as they both looked at Fraiser and Jack at that as they looked at them shaking then.

 ** _"No, no don't touch me, you remember Charlie, it's happening again, keep your distance guys, remember, after the base activated, and he killed Nimzicki, it's happening again. It's not what you think, it's not an addiction, it's a repeater, of Charlie, they, they turned me into a drone, it's Charlie all over."_** he said quickly and they nodded firmly to that, as Walter answered him gently at that.

 ** _"What did they do to you if you're saying that, Doctor?"_** he asked him and the young man sighed as he answered him. **_"A non violent version to a spec ops soldiers worst living nightmare if they got arrested by a bi-sexual guard and they saw him from the waist up. I just suffered through, repeatedly, what could be considered a ticklish man's worst living nightmare over there."_**

 ** _"Which explains the oily look to my skin still, because until it wears off completely, don't touch my bare skin, but here, you better see this."_ **he said and pushed his sleeve up as they got a full scale look at his arm, seeing the very fresh scars, and the sergeant looked up with a furious look at that. **_"You don't have to say anything else, I'm making sure they can't walk you out the front door right now."_**

 ** _"I take it the cuffs on your sweater were covering the lacerations, so the doctor and Captain Carter, let alone Teal'C couldn't see these, if there's more than one?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Alright you don't have to say anything else, I'm doing it right now, but you better report to the infirmary."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he stood up, before another jolt him then.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson!"_** Siler snapped out as he collapsed on the floor right. **_"Ahh, God!"_** he said as he curled into a ball. **_"We have to get a medical team in here, now."_** Grace snapped out at them and they nodded. **_"No, no, back off, before he attacks one of you."_** Daniel snapped at her and Siler quickly snapped at that. _**"Grace, do it, get back, we got this."** _Technician Freeman snapped at her as he crouched next to him.

 _ **"This is what you meant, they turned this into a cursed version to death by 1,000 cuts, this sicko that did this, forced his presence into you body, like a demon?"** _Walter said to him as he sat there shaking and he nodded. _**"Yeah it's Charlie all over again, I can't go back, or I'm trapped there for life, Sergeant, but don't call Fraiser in here, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys."**_

 _ **"But to pull this off, we have to do it again Walter, Jim, but if you call them in here, and I mean**_ ** _do it now and they're going to think it's the sarcophagus. I've got five times the limit of drugs and alcohol in my system, but I think..., oh no, I know what it is, I know what's wrong. But it's clear now, but the technology drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system now."_**

 ** _"I spent that entire time in the sun, my vitamin D levels are dangerously low, I can't hold anything down. I need to go top side, or at the very least we have to reset the lamps in my quarters to act like a sun lamp."_ **he said as the trio crouched next to him. "I take it like what we just saw, this is the expanded version to when you came home son?" Matheson asked and he nodded as they sighed.

"Yeah it is, but we were discussing this quietly, I told them to wait till I told Sam and the General, but Jack got me into a fight, and I collapsed before I could get the words out. But this was something only the members of the technician team knew about." he said and they nodded as they heard Siler's remark **_"God as if the Beta gate is not enough, and now this, damn it, alright that's enough of this, Daniel."_**

 ** _"Doctor, I know you're trying to get the job done right, but doing it like this._** ** _That's going one too far man, you can't keep doing this to your body right now at the moment either."_ **Siler said to him gently in exasperation as he helped him sit up and got him into the chair next to the console with a sigh. ** _"Yeah well the damn idiot doesn't seem to understand I just saved him, Teal'C."_**

 ** _"And the guys, from their worst living nightmare and I threw myself up in his place to protect him, but if he interferes and he's toast later. But if the addiction doesn't kill me then the pact will, because it's causing me to have repeated blood loss, I need a medical version to an exorcism done and fast before that happens now, but to explain things regarding that spasm now."_**

 ** _"The sarcophagus depletes a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, if one version doesn't work. It's necessary to use a back up, if you're not able to hold anything down and with that. If anyone asks, I've gone topside, I need to be in the sun right now."_ **he said and the quartet all nodded to him gently as they helped him stand up as he headed for the elevator as he headed topside then.

Watching as she and Sam went to get him and bring him back in, Sam ran her hand through his hair and in answer to that, he shifted position as he rested his head in her lap as she stroked her hand through his hair with a bemused smile at that and she and Janet looked at each other at that. "If I was his girlfriend when this happened he was like this with me, when he was half asleep at the time." Sam said and Jacob nodded to her.

"Yeah and that's going to be you guys till you're 28 right now at the moment, but he belongs to you and it's pretty clear here now. But watching you guys when you're together, I love it honey, and that you're so happy and you can be yourself with him." he said smiling gently. **_"Well that's him if he was still himself right now, what the hell is going on here right now?"_** she asked and Janet shrugged as she answered her.

 ** _"I'm not sure, but if he falls asleep now, I won't be able to keep him awake long enough right now here._** ** _So he can sleep this off, but this just made it clear, whatever happened, I don't think he was using that thing repeatedly, because if he was, he wouldn't be up here right now. But if there's more that's going on right now in regarding the technology and the effects of his mental state."_**

 ** _"But this just brings up more questions, but 1) if he was using it that much like you told me, why would he be this exhausted. Because that many times should have him completely wired from the adrenaline right now."_** she said and Sam crossed her arms. "The evidence is pretty clear now, as, though he had several jolts in his system, these people neutralized them." she said as she heard the following ones.

 ** _"2) why did he choose to wear a sweater in this weather, it's close to 65 degrees out here and his body temperature is dangerously high as well. 3) why go right to Bill and be in the bathroom like that, 4) why would Bill have a panic attack when the colonel told us where he was at the time. 5)_** ** _Why come out to a sun lit spot, and be sunbathing right now, what's the connection."_**

 ** _"And 6) why is he acting normal with us right now, acting like himself and be calling me by name rather than my title like he normally does. then again, if Warner was doing his medical exam. Then there had to be a good reason for that right now, but it just drags up more questions, but addictions make the victim extremely irrational, but it's clear he's not right now and with it."_**

 ** _"The fact that we don't know anything to what Jolinar knew about the technology, since you're only getting flashes of things. And with it, he's acting like the Colonel has something to hide from us at the moment and finally and most important. Following that is what is the last piece to the message that got cut off, what is going on here, only he can answer to those questions."_**

 ** _"If he's still himself, he can answer those questions, but right now, he needs to rest. So we better get him inside now, before that cat nap turns into a real one."_ **she said and Sam nodded as Daniel answered her with a sigh. "It's because Jack's suffering a schizo effective regarding the sarcophagus and desert storm, to block it out he turns his back on me, while I risk the withdrawal and rebound from hell."

"To protect you girls and everyone else from what they did to me, just to protect earth, I risked my life, my soul and my sanity for you. Sleep deprivation is the reason for the negative energy and as was the nightmares as well. To get rid of both, I needed to be yanked off active duty and wait it out til the timer on both wore off, the other reason I had my entire body covered up was I wasn't having my bare skin touched."

"The added fatal mistake ladies was not going to ask Warner, or even the trio that saw the latest spasm. And just assuming it was the sarcophagus based on what Jack was claiming it to be. You want answers go to the people that saw the patient collapse or saw the flashback. But not listening to a former P.T.S.D. spec ops soldier." he said and the trio all looked at Jack at the remark and he swallowed, knowing he was in trouble.

"You want to see that conversation in the unedited version after they tried to walk me out of the front door and before I did Bill's decision for him?" he asked and she swallowed hard and nodded. "What you did could have killed me either way Jack and as for why, it's because if the addiction didn't kill me. Then the possession would have, and you're both accomplices to a near murder here at the time after Hathor now."

"Before I show this to you, we're making it clear, you been caught in your four way lies, Jack, and again, with your temper like it was. You committed a sin back then, did you forget the seven deadly sins: Anger, envy, sloth, gluttony, pride, greed and finally lust, well those sins landed you here. If this is because I humiliated you in front of Hammond and he sent me in after the prototype and you're screwed now as a result."

"Because it's clear to everyone but you, that you need help, Colonel, sure you say I'm out of my mind. But then I'm not the one getting violent, physically or vocally at every turn, I'm not the one who nearly killed a man out of anger. Sam just realized the difference now and to her, the choice is no choice needed now. She chose me and it's because we got the very same temperament here." he said and nodded to Morgan softly.

"Morgan do the second half of the conversation, when Jason and Dave decided on doing the decisions for Warner. As the true CMO of the base as she was number 2 all this time, Bill was in charge of the infirmary. Because with my being a major and his best friend it's enough I'm calling the shots as I am the closest he has to family, at the moment, though with our families this close now, it's better then nothing here."

"But his being the closest thing he had to family, don't think so now, I am and with that, before we start this timeline over. I'm the one calling the shots, me, Will, and Sam, we're his team, his family." Lou said and she nodded as she reactivated at it as they saw him shift positions then after they did it. "And believe me young man, you're going to be screwed if you ever pull this again." Claire said with a maternal growl at him then

 ** _"Before you do that, you need to see this."_** Daniel said, before he nodded to his arm and she removed the restraints then. _**"Guys relax, I'm not going to hurt anyone, Jase, you better come here, you saw this already, while she was distracted yesterday."**_ he said and Staff Sergeant Jason Perry walked over as he untied him then as he sat up at that and pushed his shirt sleeve up then as he showed them his arm.

 _ **"I don't know why you're trying to ignore the truth to this, because if you're trying to make it look like he lost it since Hathor, you're out of your god damn mind, you idiot. Just how long can you pretend it as he was actively assisting her, when the joint chiefs sent him to get the prototype. And it's illegal, to lie to the commanding officer of a base, when you and Makepeace."**_

 _ **"And the other full soldiers were actively assisting her, and she turned you into a Jaffa, if this is payback because he humiliated you guys one too many times. I'm making sure you end up in here yourself, buddy boy."**_ Sergeant Dave Jefferson said to him sternly, and he saw Jack pale at the wording and he knew that he remembered that as he watched his past self say it to him firmly with a stern tone.

 _ **"Nice try Jack, did you really expect to get away with this and it's because in seven months I got more done then you and your counterparts in NID ever did. But Hetara, the beta gate and now I save earth by us doing a surgical attack, and you guys try to have me killed because I humiliated you one too many times, in front of the joint chiefs?"** _Daniel said to him with a stern tone as he said it..

 _ **"What are you doing, he's under suicide watch?!"** _Jack snapped at him quickly as he looked at Teal'C. _**"If he is really back to normal, it's making it clear that we have to be sure."**_ Sam said to Frasier and she nodded as she finished untying him and he sat up as he looked at Perry. _**"Jase could you pass me that washcloth, I want to get this crap off of me now."**_ he said and Perry nodded as gave it to him then.

As he wiped it across his arms gently then as they watched him then as he pushed his leggings up and Jefferson gave him a second one then as he gently ran it down his legs and Jefferson then took it. As he squeezed the water and oil out of it before rinsing it out and then using it across his neck. And the back of it and Perry ignored him as he said it to Sam, Teal'C and Lou as he looked at them as the two orderlies worked.

As Jefferson grabbed a cup of water and gave him to him as he took several swallows at that. _ **"Well you're beyond dehydrated right now, so we're sticking it to water for a few a days buddy."**_ Perry said and he nodded. _**"Not long now, the worst of the symptoms from that crap has worn off, we just have to keep up the antidote."** _Jefferson added and he nodded in agreement as he answered him at the remark.

 _ **"Yeah no kidding, but it's not the toxicity of the effects of the sarcophagus you got to worry about right now, but the effects of the drugs, alcohol and the serum, Dave, though with that in mind. It's gone medical alert condition V at the moment and I deactivated the coordinates to the planet. So no going back anyway right now, but it's he's lost his chance to walk me out the front door."**_

 _ **"But at least that portion of it is over, reverse psychology, works every time here, but at the moment it's dealing with the fact. Now we got a couple of very sick puppies that need an extended time out in the kennel for near murder, and being**_ ** _accessories to attempted rape. As I expose this for what this is and with those words right now, Colonel, so how do you explain this."_**

 ** _"That you're humiliated that I took what you dealt with and never gave in, that you're trained to fight mind control techniques. And yet you gave into a goa'uld version, while I fought tooth and nail and with it, I did the job that resulted in nearly killing me. And you're suffering the humiliation and with you is Makepeace and his band that you gave in immediately and I didn't."_**

 ** _"Because I was only acting like I was a drone, but decoy, plant and science expert, and you're humiliated that the girls did the job here. And you and the others are the ones made to look like fools, but the truth will come out when I get through with you guys. How do you suppose her father is going to take it that you exposed her to a rapist and it's because you want to forget."_**

 ** _"In fact how do you suppose the general or joint chiefs is going to take it when they translate what I told them after I tell them what you said and hear it. And in a differed wording later here, but you sentenced me to your worst nightmare and exposed her to a rapist that day. You nearly kill Teal'C with me, because they use this crap on him and it could neutralize Junior now."_**

 ** _"So two attempted murders and a near accomplice to attempted rape, you're out of your god damn mind, you idiot. So how do you explain this to them and with it the exact remark, I was acting like I was had too much energy. And instead I was exhausted at the time, before you snapped off at me."_** he said and she crossed her arms at the news as she answered him at the wording.

 _ **"Rape?"**_ Sam repeated and he nodded. _**"Yes, and that man that arrested you was looking at you with a look of lust, to protect you guys and the others from him. I threw myself up in your place baby. You wonder why I never let myself rest till I knew you were going to be fine after you ended up in Antarctica?"**_ he asked and she nodded and he smiled as she saw the clear look of love in his eyes for her.

 _ **"It's because you mean everything to me, in fact, had I not been married, we'd have gotten together, remember our conversation upstairs after Jonas?"**_ he asked and she nodded to him. _**"Well I meant it when I said that, but I don't doubt your father would choose me in an instant once he heard I risked my life to protect you from a rapist, because this lunatic was a bi-sexual."**_

 _ **"To protect you guys and the other teams from him and Pyrus, I threw myself up in your place, to protect you, what happened last night and this morning. That was the attempt to walk me out the front door, they turned me into a drone, but that explains these scars all over me. And you're going to kill the person responsible, but one of the accomplices to this is standing next to you."**_

 _ **"Sam I said that to get you to pull the plug I wanted you to tell dad and end this, but it's Charlie all over again."**_ he said and she nodded as she answered him at that news. _**"Reverse psychology, you wanted me to prevent you from going back at all?"**_ she repeated and he nodded. _**"Yeah but Lou, you know me better then she or Hammond do with our third gone right now and with that in mind."**_

 _ **"It's time for you to decode this, 'mission status remains the same, need more time for situation diplomatically, next transmission in 24 hours.'."**_ he said and Jack straightened up at that remark as Lou decoded the message as he and Sam exchanged looks. _**"The situation has gotten worse, I've been captured by these people and I've been given a choice, I'm working as hard as I can here.'."**_

 _ **"But I'm scared out of my mind right now regarding this, Sir, listen to me, don't send the guys here, hold off on that please. I can do this, I'm hanging in there, but just barely, but I'm not having the guys subjected to this maniac. So just wait for me to contact you again, just don't send the guys here, or they'll be his next targets, stay away, I can do this.'."**_ he said as he went further.

 _ **"'But just keep me from going back**_ _ **after we come home.'."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him, looking between the quartet. _ **"I was really telling you guys that I'd been arrested and subjected to your worst nightmare, you as spec ops and blacks ops, even the marines now. They turned me into a drone three weeks ago and the cave in only made it easier and here's the bad news now."**_

 _ **"But that sarcophagus was tampered with, offering three times the jolt then a normal one that was working correctly. But this planet was owned by another Goa'uld that was trying to figure out to make them five times stronger. And what I was doing, I was really telling you when I went to see you that day, the guy that was doing this to me, he was eaves dropping on us that day."**_

 _ **"Our conversation, but the remarks Jack and I exchanged were, if you worded it to Wes's conversation with Locarno on the show, and turned it adult. You had our fight right there Sam, you're a Star Trek fan and we've been doing sci-fi nights in our off hours, you and me. But think over my remarks, I was only talking to you, and I let him have it for this, I was furious at him."**_

 _ **"But it's because he condemned me to his worst nightmare and his original stint, in Iraq, but to finish that. They, these guys, would never face their worst nightmare and throw themselves up in place for another member of the team. Well I did that, to protect you, the guys and Teal'C. Because had they used this cream and serum on Teal'C it would kill him and with it."**_

 _ **"The man that caused that reaction in here last night, would have done what Louis did to the girl on 'The Man In The Iron Mask.'."**_ he said and she nodded as she crossed her arms at the news. _ **"Well then I want the entire truth and before something else happens, but what am I looking at. If you said that, a need for surgery, just to break their hold on you?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her softly.

 _ **"What was this concoction that Sergeant Perry wiped off your skin exactly?"**_ Teal'C asked and he explained that to him. _**"It's the serum mixed with lotion they used on me, but, it heightens touch to 50* more then you can handle. If they used it on you, it would neutralize Junior and that could kill you. So I wasn't having that I was protecting you here from this bastard and Pyrus at the time."**_

 _ **"But that serum, combined with moisturizer drives the sense of touch more then you can handle it, and just to get them stop, you do or say anything to do it. But to put this bluntly all of these puncture marks are from needles, drugs, alcohol and the sarcophagus was only 20% of it. The other 80, it was everything that went with this type of thing when getting arrested."**_

 _ **"And turned into a POW."**_ he said and they nodded as he went further. _**"But that remark that Jason gave O'neill, it**_ _ **'s because he, whether he wants to admit it or not. That he's a damn NID loyalist, but he's lost his mind thanks to the game keeper incident. But since you were turned into a host all three missions combined together now."**_ he said to them and they nodded firmly to him at that.

As they heard his past self repeat that. _**"Ignore him, the joint chiefs deactivated him until further notice you guys. But you need to see this now, Zack and I saw him acting as himself right after you got back, but did you hear the crash in the bathroom?"** _he asked and the trio all nodded. _**"Well this was why, it's not the damn technology, he's been put through your worst nightmare."**_

 _ **"But the speed-balling act from hell**_ _ **right now."**_ he said as he grabbed a washcloth and wiped it across his arms and neck as he got the oil off of him. _**"What are you doing exactly and this has the consistency of tanning lotion?"** _she asked and he said it firmly. _**"It's the creme they used on him to tie him to the bastard that arrested you."**_ he said and she nodded firmly then as he went further at that.

 ** _"There's more to this information you had to tell us at the moment, if you put your remarks into code for us?"_** Teal'C said and he nodded. **_"Yeah, but I wasn't lying to you, Sam, did Jolinar have back information on the technology?"_** Daniel asked and she nodded. **_"Well what wasn't in the information was that if they did, they immediately got out of it to not be tempted to use it again now."_**

 ** _"Teal'C was right it meant soul, but I was waiting for you to figure it out, you were my one chance at getting off that planet. I was giving up hope you'd ever have that premonition at the time, as to why this was even worse then getting arrested by the Goa'uld. But you remember our conversation when I said the intergalactic battlefield was just like the domestic?"_**

 ** _"Or that Teal'C said that there were some in the galaxy that would go so far as doing this?"_ **he asked and they nodded. _**"Well my theorizing of that just landed itself on the table, and it was after Matheson said you were suffering repeated premonitions. That he needed more here regarding the technology and he asked for a scientific study on that piece of junk, but to sum this up now."**_

 ** _"But it depletes a dangerous amount vitamin D from your system, and never mix human drugs with it, or it causes a PCP type of effect. But having one tampered with causes the symptoms you ran on me. But my remark of, including when they got me in there, of 10, wasn't it at all. My symptoms read out like I had 30, didn't they?"_ **he asked and the quartet nodded to him gently.

 _ **"The one that I was doing studies on was tampered with, but this was part of the research grant Matheson wanted on it, because though you had information on it. It wasn't enough he needed more to prevent that thing from ending up on earth. That's what I meant when I said I was taking the time to do a little research on the sarcophagus, but Matheson ordered it under another."**_

 _ **"One of the planets owned by the Tok'ra's creator, but this was a trap, to prove he was an NID loyalist and it's because I humiliated him once too often. Because I was always right and he was always wrong, because if we, you and me, were wrong and they had something to do. But he's suffered his own breakdown because of last months' mission at the moment, here."**_

 _ **"Here's the rest at the moment, but what you didn't see was that I still had the chains wrapped around one ankle. And then the cave in broke thirty bones, five internal organs, all the vital ones, I took a hit to the back of the head. And it severed my optic nerve, rendering me blind in both eyes and severe muscle damage, but that sums up the records you ran in my physical right now."**_

 _ **"The repeated treatments in the sarcophagus would have take 9 months, but that's what one that was working right. But in their minds, it's that if the cave in didn't kill me that the withdrawal and the POW would have. But that sums this up in why he's trying to deflect you hearing this right now. As to why, it's because he knows the second you hear this you're reporting it to Hammond."**_

 _ **"And here's what you never had the chance to see, since I collapsed, but this is what he doesn't want to admit right now at the moment here. Because he knows he's getting court martialed and deactivated, once your father and the general hear this. And with him Makepeace, they're working for the NID, after I humiliated them in front of the joint chiefs."** _he said as he showed them his arm.

As they saw fresh bruises from fingers, lacerations covering his wrist, needle puncture wound marks and fingernail scratches across his entire lower to upper arm. _**"That's not the only one, there's more right now."**_ he said and Sam pulled back his shirt sleeve on his left arm at that as Lou moved to him at that as he pushed back the leggings on his pants up and they exchanged looks at that as Daniel looked at him then.

And they saw identical marks, looking at it, Janet said what they and SG-2 were thinking at that in shock. _**"Before you say let me you show the rest."**_ he said and removed his sweater as they saw his chest and stomach, and seeing it they nodded in shock. _**"Jase get the samples from clothes, the bastard dropped several vials of what he used on me in my pocket."** _he added and they nodded in shock at the image.

 ** _"That's not from the restraints, if it wasn't the god damn sarcophagus, something else caused that scene last night and this morning. Alright Daniel, I want the whole truth, just what the hell did they do to you on that planet?!"_** Sam asked him in shock. ** _"As I said I had too much narcotic and ethanol in my system, I was able to gather the basics here, but it depletes a dangerous amount."_**

 ** _"Of Vitamin D from the body, so while detoxing I needed to be in a sunlit area, but the rest of it, is what he's trying to block out as you read his record. But my arms are not the only spots that came out of this situation damaged, there's more. A lot more and thankfully I didn't get violated again, but it's just as bad, that's what I meant, to head that off, I had to get you to focus you two."_**

 ** _"That's not all there is, with the fact that you never got the chance to examine me completely you're seeing the extent of the damage later. This is why he's trying to get out of hearing this now, and he's having flashbacks. Sam I was talking to you in code because we were being over heard by the man that did this to me, he's the field medic that arrested you, to hear the rest."_**

 ** _"Get dad down here and I can tell all of you that all at once and to confirm that truth, check my test results a third time and call Matheson, he can confirm why we were there, Janet."_** he told her and she nodded as, focusing on Jack's face, they saw him frozen in a paralysis at that. "So care to tell me why you didn't tell me you saw this and called me up there?" Hammond asked her and she swallowed hard.

"I didn't think it was from the person that did this to him, I thought he was the one who did that?" she said and he nodded. "Why exactly?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that a second time. "Because of his reaction to Hathor taking advantage of him." she said and he crossed his arms. "Really, well were you aware that after you left the room, O'neill slammed him into the wall and he gave him a concussion now."

"After that happened, Major Carter, Teal'C and Daniel came to see me and reported him for his temper being volatile enough to land him in mental health. Sam said that he was a threat to himself ad everyone around him right now and that same remark is pointed directly at Makepeace and any other bad apples in my orchard, so they needed help because of this right now, but Daniel didn't." he said and she paled at that.

"There's no point denying this now Doctor, Daniel wasn't the one who knocked a team mate into the wall or attacked a team mate twice out of anger and jealousy. He's not the one with a dangerous temper, he's not the one who broke a window. He's not the one who's got everyone scared of him to the point they're scared of his temper, he's not the one that took a scalpel to his arm as an android." Jumper said and she swallowed.

"No, Sir, Daniel was the one that had a knife to his wrist." she said and he crossed his arms. "Really, well let me show you this now." he said and he nodded to Morgan then and she pulled up the image as Daniel was tearing a package of blood open. _**"Well time for a test in the case of their acts keeping their minds closed and their emotions being worn on their shoulders, I'm not the one that hurt a team mate."**_

 _ **"And on two occasions, because I can't control my anger or jealousy, you, Jack, need serious help right now, because you're taking your anger out on others, you break a window. There's no getting around the facts you need help right now, and if this works. It's now a test as we see that your envy, anger and jealousy knows no bounds."**_ they heard as he gripped the knife firmly at that.

And dipped the ceremonial knife into it, and gently touched to blade to his wrist, as he spread the line across his wrist, before Jack walked into the room then. "So tell me, if he was really suicidal, would he be stage acting this for both of you?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that remark then. "You took the news without bothering to double check and called in McKenzie, Morgan, the boys." he said and she nodded to him.

 _ **"Guys give me two hours, I'm making contact with Bra'tac, he's on Chulak, but I need his help to complete this, but two hours and at most four. Then come through, I've got to make it seem as though I belong to her, but you know me honey."**_ he said to Sam and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he looked down at that as he hid a smile as Sam did the same at that as he said it.

 _ **"Love you, honey, I'll come back for you, I promise, I belong to you, baby, always."**_ he said softly and she smiled as she hugged him then, as he kissed her cheek and she smiled as he let her go. As Teal'C hid a gentle smile at the way he was with her as he got into his robes for the mission to Chulak. As he nodded to the guards that were acting as jaffa priests then, as they went through and then five hours later then.

They saw five guards come running into the control room and Hammond and Sam both nodded with firm looks as it jumped forward one hour. Seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face, Jacob nodded firmly to that, as Sam, Hammond and Teal'C exchanged knowing looks at that as Sam gave a few gestures to Hammond. And he nodded as she and Teal'C left the room and then fifteen minutes later, they were dressed in uniform.

As they saw the group setting up for the mission and Jack paled at that as he got it then. "I may have been violated, but that didn't change anything, I was still her prince charming and she mattered more to me. Then anything in the world, she was my everything, she knew what my idea was, because we're two sides. And of the same whole now, and you know what, Teal'C saw this immediately that we belonged together now."

"When you're not paying attention the three of us were a trio, I put myself in the infirmary for only one reason after the Tollan, and it's because I wasn't stopping till I got her back." Daniel said and she nodded. "If you were so smart and paying attention to things here, you'd pay attention. Now into the way they were together all this time, but Daniel knew all about your mental instability Colonel and we ordered him into it."

"That and keeping an eye your mental instability and this mission was a covert mission Doctor, we didn't tell you, because this took infiltration and stealth. But he and Sam, as well as Teal'C were setting a trap for you two as it revealed where your true thoughts laid, the psychosis laid in now. And it's that to you-you were only interested in proving that he was mentally unstable." Jumper said and she swallowed hard at that news.

"Sir his symptoms all pointed out a highly unstable personality after this happened here, he needed therapy." she said, trying to deny the truth to what they were showing her. "As I know my son, though I was gone, I knew he was testing you in this fact and Sam and Daniel, their robots. They were shocked when he took that scalpel to his arms and with it, we could see you were afraid of him now." Mel said and she shook her head.

And he crossed his arms at that as Claire said it for him. "I can see you're in denial that you don't want to admit, that you had the psychosis in reverse right now. Daniel was testing both of you and you flunked the test right now, as his jealousy, his envy, pride, lust and anger have resulted. Now, in landed him in mental health and George was getting ready to have him committed for attacking him as a result here, young lady."

"What made you consider that, because it's clear to us what this really is, I never got turned into a POW, but I know the symptoms of being one and and every indication. I know the indications of P.T.S.D. and it's clear to us he was showing both, but the acts of being one are clear here. The one showing a highly unstable personality is O'neill, but the one that needed therapy, to all of the clear headed members right now."

"And it's the act of having your body go crazy when you're recovering from things now, so is it that he scared you, when Thanos attacked you through him. Or is it Hathor and you're still holding Hathor against him and don't lie to me either, Doctor." Claire said sternly and she swallowed. "She doesn't have to answer that, Doctor." Jack said sharply, and she crossed her arms as she answered him with a stern growl at the remark.


	16. 16: Judgement Day Begins And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is going to bring a slight touch of the exorcist into it, as they discuss this and there was more behind Daniel's back ground then they expected. As this one is a what if there was a priest working at the college he was at when he was a young adult. As Jack was Jewish and that was added to the story-line, well this gives Daniel's religious background now.**

 **Chapter 16: The Psychosis And Religious Help**

Before she could say it though Daniel's replacement answered that as he stood between Sam, Teal'C and Daniel with his arms crossed. "Well Colonel, I see that your personality was going to have a self destruct switch. But I never would have expected you to pull a stunt like this, simply because your furious you were made to look like a fool and envious that every important mission the general and joint chiefs gave out."

"Instead of them giving it to you, they gave it to him and you're so jealous that you decide to get rid of him by doing this at the time right now. Well I see why we never got along, and it's because I'm too much like him and I'd never cross a line like this or threaten a woman with threats to their family." he said and Jack paled at the wording as she swallowed hard and he smiled dangerously as he nodded knowingly at that.

"Ah ha, yes and the way you say that makes it clear in your part of this, you're sticking up for her, even though she made mistake after mistake, after mistake. While it's the reverse in her case, she's afraid of you and Makepeace, and after the NID made threats to General Hammond in order to blackmail him. You decided to do the same, in regarding Cassandra." Jonas Quinn said sharply and Bra'tac nodded in agreement then.

"Yes that's what we thought, you threatened her with everything under the sun, including kidnapping her daughter and hurting her, didn't you. You did what the NID did by sending threats to her family including the girl." Bra'tac said sharply and he paled. "No I didn't do that." he said and Janet quickly answered that. "No, the symptoms were a clear case of a suicide attempt." she said and Daniel crossed his arms at that remark.

"Then what's the damn deal, are you guys just too over protectively you're not letting me be who I am. You're smothering me and I want a vacation from you guys at the moment right now. Do you understand that a vacation, some peace and quiet for once, you wanted me to change, you got your wish to toughen me up but I want to be who I am without you completely smothering me." Daniel said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"That was simulated Doctor, simulated, a way to make you think that, and with it, if you were so smart you would have questioned why there was not a line on his arm. No laceration scars, no scars, no blood, no nothing, and yet the man that caused a concussion is the man you're sticking up for. So the positions should be in reverse, you are suffering a psychosis in this." Warner said and she looked between them, shaking.

"And why, because of the damn ceremonial knife, I never took that knife to my wrists, nor did I attack you, but I'm not the one that took a scalpel to my arm when I realized that I'm a robot at the time. So answer this, if I was truly that dangerous and I did threaten you with bodily harm here. Would I have shown you all of the evidence all over my body, would I have tried to escape the second you released me from restraints."

"That was all staged act at the time doctor, but I never would have harmed you, if I was in my right mind and if I wasn't, would it be because the character that attacked you was treating me like his host. I'm not the one losing my temper every 15 minutes that year, I'm not the one that brought back a virus. I'm not the one who attacked a person out of jealousy when the person said he's concerned about the woman he lusted after."

"I'm not the one that was date raped when we were on Argos, I'm not the one that was turned into a Jaffa, I'm not the one that broke a window out of anger and grief. I'm not the one that scared the hell out of you when he took a scalpel to his wrist and lost his temper when you said that he's not human. I'm not the one that scared the hell out of you when his friend was in coma." Daniel said and she swallowed hard at that.

"I'm not the one that had 2/3's of his original stint used at the time, I'm not the one that got run through a sarcophagus 150 times and was hanging onto his sanity by his fingertips. I'm not the one that broke medical containment protocols twice, I'm not the one who's personality took a complete 180 three years ago. I'm not the one that risked turning on his original personality the second the mission starts and finally now at that."

"I'm not the one who's record reads like a psychological horror show, I'm not the one that was on the edge of suicide when my son died." he said and she swallowed hard at that. "So focus now Doctor, if I was that dangerous, if I was passed the point of redemption, even past the point of no return. Would Oma have given me my wings, would I have earned the right to ascend now, when I just learned that now in what it is."

"Ascension is becoming an angel, I have the very same powers that Brian Krause has on the tv show, but I don't use them unless I needed them, but think it over now. Compare the facts between us now, as I said, Cyclops and Wolverine, this isn't about mental health doctor. It's about the matter of the seven deadly sins now and five of those sins are the reason you're in this much trouble at the moment here."

"Why, well it's because all of those based in this during that five year period, but if I wasn't, would I have become an angel in the truest of terms now they just returned to me what's rightfully mine now. After I tried to prevent Abydos from being destroyed, they returned to me my wings now, I'm one of them now?" he asked as he disappeared in a flash and then reappeared and they both jerked back in shock at that.

"The seven deadly sins is the reason his life was destroyed and with him, you, but anger, lust, pride, envy and finally sloth, look at him right now at this at the moment. But remember Sunday school the seven deadly sins, the seven heavenly virtues, the ten commandments. But never take the lord's name in vain, though shall not kill, thou shall not steal, lust, envy, anger, pride, sloth and with that in mind right now here."

"Would I grant mercy if I was dangerous, would I have gained my wings if I showed pride, would I have used the knowledge Shifu granted me if I had a lust for power. Would we have lasted this long if I was showing sloth and would I have had my friends returned to me, if I didn't show envy, that I wanted the fame and fortune they had?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that as Jack paled at the wording as he went further.

"To answer all those questions, no I wouldn't, I show mercy, I'm humble in my ways, I don't care about the fame or fortune my friends have, because I'm a protector. I'm not lazy and I don't show any lusts either, but look at him, he'd beat the crap out of jaffa and barely killed him during his addiction to the technology. He envies everyone that has children and a family, he shows his temper clearly on his arm right now."

"But no mercy, he'd kill someone in a heartbeat, if they did to him what they did to me again now, and a lust, he's been lusting for Sam, even though he can't have her, he still has inappropriate thoughts towards her. His pride at his job that we won the battles, but not the war yet right now. But his anger is the reason you're both in this mess at the moment, and it's because he's dangerous when he loses his temper now."

"Of us, I was keeping to my morals, and I take a piece of shrapnel, before Sam brought me back to the base after I get hit by it. So tell me, why hold this over me when I wasn't losing my temper every 40 minutes after I'm released from her control. I'm not the one that gave a team mate a concussion because he's pissed that the team mate fought it tooth and nail, and he didn't." he said to her and she looked between him to Sam.

"Is that what you were thinking or is it that you sold out to them, because you're scared of me, you gave me one day. When I was infected with the Symbiote killers, one damn day and you incarcerate me right after a secondary black out. Like Will said, if they're doing us as a point of reference why not do that in reverse, but Graves, the Lornaks and the Tralestas, that was Machello and the symbiote killers, uh lets see how here."

"Did you bother to ask why I left on that mission to get the GDO back." he said and she swallowed hard. "Or is it because you're scared of him and Makepeace, because they're beyond dangerous?" Daniel asked and she paled at that. "That's not what this is." she said and he crossed his arms. "Is it?" Teal'C said and she quickly answered him. "You were there, we were all there." she said and he crossed his arms sternly then at that.

"Well I don't believe that anymore, I saw with my own eyes after you left the room that O'neill had become a threat to himself and everyone else. His temper was enough that Samantha decided to report him to General Hammond and for a psychological work up. Until such time as he wasn't a danger to himself or anyone else and he was to be placed on stand down after that, but we could all see it that he was mentally unstable."

"So why are you blinding yourself to this, is it that you're afraid of his temper?" Teal'C asked and Hammond finished that. "He told you the truth, Doctor, why didn't you decide to confirm this at the time with Darrel, to confirm they sent them on a mission to run studies of the technology. And don't tell me this is because of Hathor, because I sent him on a mission to get the prototype GDO back?" he said and Jack looked at him at that.

"Frasier, he said that Jack altered the truth to you, saying he was suffering from a nervous breakdown, but did you ever consider that. Now, he was trying to turn you into one of them so you can't be a good Nova and instead you're doing duty to your friends and instead of duty to the truth. You've been lying to them for years, because he altered the truth, and it's he was on a mission." Will said and she swallowed hard at that.

"Or is that what this is, you think I'm playing favorites in subordinates and he was doing the job he was asked to do here. I chose him, my best archaeologist, over you as the leader of the team, and you were throwing that anger and resentment at him. That we, as your bosses, in that we're playing favorites in the team and we chose a civilian over the head of the team, to go get it, a scientist that was a chameleon."

"I do believe my exact words were his knowledge in ancient cultures and religions were beyond invaluable now. That's what we needed more then your shoot first, ask questions later policy, is that what you're jealous about, that we need him and his knowledge. More then we need your soldier attitude when we were ordered to run a three piece mandate, but perform reconnaissance, determine threats and make peaceful contact."

"He does the entire mandate, and we were ordered to value the science and culture value of every mission and his job was just that now. Is that why you're jealous, because we need him running determinations on every situation. When you want me and the joint chiefs to turn to you, for your fast thinking and reflexes, but we turn to him for his 'thinking outside of the box' ways?" Hammond asked and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"That's what it was, wasn't it, you made the mistake and you wanted to clean it up, and instead of us giving you the job. We gave it to Daniel, and he was doing infiltration and undercover, and you're jealous that he's getting more work done than you are. Uh let's see here, he got the GDO back, he salvaged the situation with Omac and the Tollan, then found the gate and outpost and brought back vital intel needed now to save us."

"And in all that time you get jealous that he's getting more accomplished then you are, and he's never let the job slow him down. Because he's not holding a ton of hate at the renegades, but you are, because they killed seven of your men and kidnapped a boy you think of as a son." Jacob said to him and Jack swallowed a second time. "Well I see this as you lost your mind the second Hathor came into the picture at the time now."

"Hathor only fueled your hatred of the goa'uld and Nirrti only made it worse, and you turned him into a god damn drone just to block out the memory. I'm not thinking twice about this colonel, after this mission you're being deactivated. And you're under psyche evaluation until such time as Darrel, Jake, Dr. Carson and I decide to lift it. And don't go running to your NID brothers, to countermand that, because we got every wire tapped."

"You lost your damn mind the second Sam was turned into a host and you needed a break to recover, well you're getting that break and you need help and you needed it ever since Iraq." Hammond said to him and he swallowed. "Shall we continue with this memory right now at the moment and move into the aftermath of Daniel's conversation with me, after he asked to finish his mission?" he asked and she nodded, shaking then.

 ** _"Probe's data indicates P3H-826, is a viable next mission for SG-1, Sir."_** she said as he walked up the stairs then to answer her. Standing next to Deanna then, he rested his hand on her shoulder and she smiled as she looked at him as he looked back at her smiling. And Picard smiled, knowing the psychic link between them just activated then as Sam and Lou did the same and she gave a nod and they chuckled at that.

"What was that about you guys?" Jacob asked and Will smiled. "They were discussing what we were going to be doing once they're part of the crew. Before Sam's last remark at the poker table, had several jokes jump into it and she was telling her not to get cocky during the poker game, before there was a last joke in there." he said and they nodded as Deanna looked at him smiling then and he nodded to her as she said it to them.

"So you remember this conversation O'neill, the fact that you knew sooner or later that the truth was coming out and you were scared that you were going to get found too soon now?" Deanna asked and he swallowed and nodded as they watched the memory. "Well this is the part that was left out of the original version he showed us last week and now you're exposed." Will said and Janet paled at the news as they watched it.

"What part exactly?" she asked and he crossed his arms as Jacob answered that. "That it revealed you never told George what he told you at the time and George decided to give him a chance to finish the mission we set for him. And I signed the papers for research on the sarcophagus technology Doctor, whether you knew it or not, I was involved from the second your boss brought me in." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"You were involved ever since the sarcophagus?" he repeated and he nodded. "Did you really expect me not to be where it pertained my daughter, Colonel, he knew that the second I heard you did this. That I'd kill you and then bust you back to first Lieutenant when I found out. That you barely subjected my daughter to a rapist, and murdered him and Teal'C that month." he said and they swallowed hard at the news then.

 ** _"I have another idea, I think we should return to P3R-636."_** Daniel said to him and the quartet surrounded him on both sides at that as Jack felt his heart tear at that response. "Get that damn look off your face, you bastard, you did this to yourself right now, Colonel. Did you really expect them not to take sides when they saw this truth, spoken in my eyes and showed to Deanna." Daniel said and he swallowed.

 ** _"Before you say anything just hear me out, there are thousands of innocent human beings there we could free from slavery."_** he said and Teal'C nodded as he remembered that remark as his past self answered him. "I do not care if he thought I was taking sides in this, I should have gone with you, to prevent that man from getting his hands on you that day." he said as he nudged his side and Daniel nodded.

 ** _"Shyla can not free her world without putting her people at risk."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"We have to offer her alternatives, new ways to mine the Naquada. I mean we don't even know whether the Goa'uld are going to be compelled to return there or that the shipments are going to stop."_** he said and then in a barely audible whisper they heard him say it then as he said it to himself.

 ** _"He's got to be dead by now, and if he is, and it's the beginning of a new age there."_** they heard and she nodded as she heard her past self answer his remark. **_"Our preliminary tests do indicate potentially countless military and scientific ramifications for the raw ore, might be a compelling reason to try, Sir."_** She said and watching his hand grip the pager tightly, Hammond heard himself answer her.

 ** _"Try what, the last time you were there, you were captured and enslaved in the mines."_** he said and Daniel answered him. ** _"Look you want access to the mine, but you don't want to send troops in, I'm offering you a chance at a diplomatic solution to this. Please Jack, we have to, I have to, take the chance."_** he said and Jack looked at him at he looked into his eyes as they heard a voice over at that.

 ** _"Jack I'm giving you one chance: agree to it, or they're getting called in here and he's hearing the truth of what happened last month."_** they heard and they saw him turn away from Daniel and say it to him. **_"We can back him up Sir, I'd like Daniel back on the team."_** he said and Daniel went to attention as he said it. ** _"Sir, I recommend that SG-2 come with us, Dave and Lou can come with us."_**

 ** _"While Daniels and Roberts guard the gate, I have some unfinished business I need to deal with on that planet, and I'm destroying the damn thing when I do it."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him gently. **"Alright you got the go ahead, just be careful young man."** he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as he answered him then as he said it then as he sighed as he answered him then.

 ** _"Yes Sir, don't worry, I'm coming home either way, regarding this, but Sir, I need to talk to you, Sam, Lou and Teal'C in private later, because if Janet hadn't told you this yet now. It's got to do with what happened and why now, but trust me you're not going to like this, whatsoever. Here at the moment, because I heard one last remark from Sam the other night after the surgery."_**

 ** _"And she asked her whether or not she told you then."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him. "And I don't blame Sam, Teal'C or even Lou Ferretti for not telling me, because they got the life scared out of them. But you, Doctor there is no excuse for not telling me immediately about this and it's a CMO's responsibility to immediately tell the head of the base, the base commander the truth immediately after the close call."

"So care to tell me why you didn't tell me the truth that day, because if I'd known, I'd have ordered the surgery. And he did my decisions for me in regarding deactivating the coordinates to the planet, and this is your one chance to save your career, because this happens again. And you're being deactivated for six months, but then we take the act of god seriously in this program after what we deal with on a daily basis."

"So I'm giving you a chance to come forward immediately, however this happens again and Daniel barely misses dying on the table. And you're being subjected questioning after that, and fined $2,000 for malpractice and you're being deactivated for six months doctor. As he's still under my command and he's my student, and with it, he's my son, so you know what I mean." he said and she swallowed and nodded to him.

"And that's a promise and warning, you've turned into a Nova who's trying to figure out which direction to go and it's wrecked your friendship with Daniel and us ever since. So I'm giving you a fair chance to get it right, because if you don't and not only are you being dishonorably discharged. But you're losing your license to practice, but you any idea what this sounds like when we compare it the Nightmare on Elm Street movies."

"And I mean the medical psychiatrist that got the real psychiatrist out of his job, even though his decisions were the right ones now. And this is the same thing, you're following the lead of the psychiatrist working for the opposition. When the man who should be run through that psych happens to be the man you're in love with, so tell me, how does this fit in with your decision, you're doing anything he says and you're in love."

"With him, so he's clouding your judgement, so tell me, how can you talk your way out of this as I'm the judge and jury and you've nearly murdered an innocent man twice in five years." he said and she nodded as she swallowed hard at the wording as she answered him. "Sir, I wasn't sure at the time, I didn't think this was because of a POW, I thought it was all due to Hathor." she said and Will crossed his arms at that remark.

"I thought it was Hathor, let alone guilt over the sarcophagus and his leaving them down there, I didn't know he's been possessed or he was turned into a drone." she said and Picard crossed his arms. "Nice try Frasier, but that's an excuse, with everyone on the planet knowing the truth and the fact we got an alien. And one impersonating Satan, I'd say you're doing a deal with the devil to do god's work right now at the moment."

"So we're dealing with live demons when they're just created here and you know what the true act is with this, two pieces of Christianity, but Catholicism and Hebrew. So with that in mind 'The Ten Commandments when we freed the Abydonians, and then next came Sokar as he was playing Satan. So tell me, how can you justify this if you're on the jury table with the angels of Heaven?" Daniel said to her sternly and Sam nodded.

"The angels of heaven and ascension is as close to that as you can get, but it's heaven and hell cliches here, and I risked death to save my soul from being destroyed. And this whole remark goes back to what the nun said to Wasson. 'What faith do you follow?', 'Science I suppose' 'Sad choice', 'In hard times, it doesn't offer much comfort.', do you understand what he really meant by that, you're not bothering with theology."

"But science is not the end all and be all for being a medical doctor or any kind of doctor, I took theology into account. And I'm Catholic, so why not return to my roots and I added that to this. Sam's also Catholic as are the Hammonds and Landries, so we share this in common with each other. So tell me would you wait till the last minute and get the truth, or accept and do something about it?" he asked and she swallowed hard then.

"Yeah he's right, you're acting like the medical psychiatrist on the movie right now, she got Wasson in trouble for changing protocols. But he loves kids and he tried to save his patients by changing things, but I can hear the repeated use of the alibi, 'I was trying to prevent a fight from breaking out'. 'It was all Hathor', 'I thought she's the reason he did this.'. You're under their payroll aren't you, you knew the second we figured it out."

"You'd lose your job and end up in the hospital, because you're in a damned if you do, and damned if you don't with the loan shark that the orderly was possibly the plant for." Sam said to her sternly and she swallowed hard at that as Picard finished that remark firmly as he looked at her sternly then at her remark. "You mean you were only interested in figuring out a way to prove he was mentally unstable after Hathor.

"But he's only loyal to Samantha at the moment, and he loves her with all his heart, he risked his life, soul and sanity to protect her from a rapist at the time. But as he did the surgery for William this was enough to prove, in your psychology reports at the time, now he's mentally unstable. And this was your chance, as he's the one who's got women throwing themselves at him every time he turns around at the moment."

"To you it didn't matter that he directed this to being turned into a drone, a Frankenstein's monster. And to you, the act of his being exposed that long was enough to prove in your eyes. And their's, he needed to an extended stay in the psyche ward, and Carson made it clear on two occasions. As he needed time to recover and rest, but you never decided to 3 months of rest and let him get away with it at the time now."

"So what was it you said regarding when they arrested you and put you in the brig, Johnathan was spec ops trained to fight mind control techniques. But until now you never were trained to fight Goa'uld mind control techniques at the time, and Daniel was the only one who could get that GDO back. Because that was his one chance to prevent them from coming back repeatedly now, and they hid that information from you."

"And McKenzie, because this was a mission they cooked up, a case of cross and double crossed, but you didn't want to accept that. And as for Johnathan's robotic double, look at this image then." he said as they saw Daniel sitting there in shock and then Jack standing and acting like a member of her guard. "There was a piece I never told you, Sir, but she sold us out to Nirrti just after Reese at the time as well too now."

"Nirrti created clones of us, one of the men that was cloned murdered a man that was hanging from a wall, and the link was the same as what Hathor did it to us." Daniel said and he nodded. "So again tell me, was it Daniel who took a scalpel to his arm, to make sure that he wasn't a human but an android. Was it Daniel that tried to kill himself and the orderlies had to arrest him, before the flashback ended at the time now."

"Was it him who tried it for real and his team mates say they can't trust him anymore, was it him. And who decided to face the memory and beat the crap out of the men that did this to him, but not killing. Coming close to killing them, and destroying the damn syringe while doing it, get the drugs needed to create the antidote needed to free him. And completely from the effects of the pact, blowing away the syringe that did it now."

"And was it him who lost his temper at being tricked as well, when he learned that the people he was dealing with were the alien version to the group that killed his kind at the time. By herding them into gas chambers, and he killed fifty people on both sides of that war, was it him that was letting his pride get in the way. And Jacob had to go get him and Teal'C after his pride got in the way and it nearly kills him at the time now."

"Was it Daniel who sentenced an innocent man to a fate worse then death, just to block out the traumatizing memories, was it Daniel who renounced the sin and threw himself up in a friend's place to protect others. Was it Daniel that, to protect every soldier on the base, decide to take their worst nightmare. And then risked putting himself in the emergency room now, so he could deactivate a pact meant to destroy our future."

"To save what mattered most to him, and by throwing himself up in the other team mates place?" he said and she swallowed. "Tell me the truth, who was it every time you were working out medical reports that you never looked at logic's and instead by test results now. Every time you broke orders, every time you never took the time to stand up to them, every time because they lost their temper?" Will said and she swallowed.

"Yes that's right you're blinding yourself to the fact that O'neill had lost his mind completely at the time, his temper is enough to scare you. And it's because he scared you enough that you were afraid he'd take his anger out on you or just get violent. But Daniel decided to wait out the clock and then finish the situation, but suicide watch. I don't think so, he's making sure that we had the chance to break the connection now."

"And by performing a medical version to an exorcism, we had only days, as did he, and he was running out of time, he knew it and I knew it. So he decided on a medical version to a catholic priest's job of performing an exorcism." Sam said as she threw the dvd case on the table and they paled. "To save my soul, I decided in performing a ritual as close to an exorcism as possible, human last rites system so here's the truth, Doctor."

"For those of us that studied in Catholic school, and I happen to be one of them, Doctor, but one of my professors when in Chicago was a Jesuit priest. The man I was talking to when he asked them, the entire congregation whether doing god's work like this was best, that was the Jesuit priest I was close to. My priest was that voice that answered my question and with him was the priest that was involved in that case."

"But to both of them they'd see this as you're committing sin after sin, after sin, because you're afraid of his temper." Daniel said as he went on then. "And he took me through what needed to be done to survive something like this and make it, he said that something like this was as close to be possessed. So again, what makes you think possession is a good reason for this?" he asked and Sam said it sternly to her then.

"But with that in mind right now you two, if you don't want to tell them the truth, then you can do it before a missionary of god. As we got company coming in a bit and he's going to be doing the judgement for both versions now, catholic and Hebrew. That is if we don't have someone else showing up with him who knows a demonic possession. And when he sees it after he dealt with it once right now, though we do now."

"And you're screwed, because they're both men you don't want to tick off right now and you crossed the line at the point of no return here." Sam said and Daniel finished that remark firmly. "And believe me, once he does and he's not going to take it any better then my guest right now. Because what I can't tell Jake I can tell him and you know what, that's needed more in my eyes at the moment here right now and as to why."

"As of this moment, at times, god is often busy and we need his missionaries making determinations and you're in judgement day now as a result and we hit judgement day now. With the last 38 years starting over again now at the moment things are going to change and it's judgement day before they do now. Thor, do it, but if he's with another priest, bring them both." Daniel said, and he nodded to him as they waited then.

Before a flash appeared in the room, and they turned around to see two men standing there and smiled as the man on the left looked at him gently. Exchanging his current looks for what he looked like 29 years prior he smiled as he said it to him. "Father Halloran, nice, I was hoping you were going to be the one with him, after you and I discussed this." Daniel said smiling and he smiled gently at him as he looked at him.

"Nice timing kiddo, but if you wanted a chance to speak to me, instead of doing it over the phone, although in this case the truth is out its fine, but nice way of transportation. As it doesn't waste four hours at an airport, son, knowing we have that technology it's interesting." one of them said with a bemused smile on his face at that and he chuckled. As he walked up to him and he pulled him into a hug and tightened up his arms.

As Daniel buried his head into his shoulder, as remembering the bond between them as when he was a child. He started feeling the 2 to 8 year old side of him take hold, as he burrowed deeper into it then. Feeling that, he hid a smile knowing the young man remembered him holding him when he was a child. And as he let him go as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's as he said it to him smiling gently as he looked into his eyes.

"God you grown, I'm glad to see you're okay and that your memory of us is back now." The priest said as he squeezed the back of his neck and Daniel buried his head into shoulder as his parents and Matheson smiled at that gently. "I missed you guys so much, that the fact I don't have to hide the truth now, let alone I got a real chance. Now, to open up, I'm not taking this for granted, you have no idea how much I missed you two."

"Bowdern, or the archbishop, and I was hoping for one day I'd see you again, but 30 years separated, I ended up finding my way back to you when I'm 33. Well truth is the fact that I can be as open as possible is enough that emotional therapy took on a whole new meaning. But Ray was right, getting into confession when we just met or got reunited, is enough I've been wanting to get it out." he said and the older man nodded.

Looking into his eyes Daniel said it to him then. "I was serious when I said that, father, during that situation with the sarcophagus. It was that my childhood memories were coming forward finally, and I saw you guys, but you were who I needed most now. And if she'd bothered to listen right now, what happened never would have happened at all. What happened, I couldn't control my actions, because I was possessed here."

"But everything Rob felt after the damn thing attacked the pastor at the time now here back then. I felt that when I knocked two men unconscious, she nearly kills herself by sedating me and he nearly gets shot. If they just listened to me nobody would have gotten hurt, I made it clear sedate me and it leaves the damn door open. And in the same way it did Charlie at the time the year before here and it's just as dangerous."

"But do they ever listen, no, it's they think they know everything and their arrogance nearly kills them. And I could never live with myself it I hurt someone to the point it killed them here. I wish you guys were here for that, you knew what it was, I needed you, you most of all. You and Ray specifically, with you being part of my life and from the time I was born, you're who I wanted most now in this case, who I needed now."

"But it was either I came to you, you came to me or I called you from Chicago, it didn't matter which. So long as you guys broke the connection, but little me, he needed you protecting him. But I needed you two with the duo and parents gone now, as you two, Matheson and Warren. You're all that's left, of my childhood, your faces were coming back, and that's the strongest one." he said and the older man nodded to him gently.

"Which memory was exactly?" Mel asked him softly and he sighed. "I think you know the answer to that question dad, and it's not the accident either. In fact now, it's four years prior to that after Woodstock when we were in Saint Louis visiting them. But Frasier didn't understand why there was a sentence that read out one early case of pneumonia. It was in my records, but the memory hit so hard I found the cross and grandpa will."

"But the memory engaged and I saw you sitting next to me reading to me, a few weeks after it was done. But the memories all at the Saint Louis hospital, and it's the first three weeks in recovery followed by mom taking me through my lessons. Or you guys just playing chess with me the memory came back so fast. I buried myself in those memories as Father Bowdern's voice made that same speech to the demon you'll see in a second."

"All in all, the simulation of the accident shoved your faces forward so hard, I separated from the team after we got back and headed for home. Looking through everything, I found the cross and grandpa's will with it, and it hit me like a train wreck. And I decided it was time to retire and head for home now, I got enough work done. So that I could take a break, because I was scared out of my mind, after Ray said Hume was gone."

"That if I didn't come back then either you or Ray would be next, but before I could ask, Jack immediately took the next mission. And here's the damn result, but what I wanted, what I needed wasn't him or any of the others when I had a relapse. It was you guys doing the exorcism, or just keeping me company in the way you did then." Daniel said and the priest nodded as he gave him a hug and Daniel tightened his arms around him.

As he answered him then as he said it to him at that. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I know you had no control over your body, we all knew this right now at the time. Well don't worry, they crossed the person, or should I say people. Said people that they shouldn't have, because you're still my cub no matter how old you get, kiddo. 24 years and we couldn't find you and until you came to us that year here and with that in mind now."

"So this was a situation they never expected, but if they never wanted to believe that, or the fact you had more connections then anyone. And that your parents were connected to a department as close to a federal as you can get. Let alone that Darrel and Dillon were connected to us along with your parents and it's time for them to face the truth here, said facts that you're not who they think right now cub, so with that."

"And with that in mind, right now, alright Colonel, did you expect to get away with this, and you too Doctor. And it's because if you did, then you just pissed off the wrong people right now." Father Walter Halloran said sharply as he looked at them and they both swallowed hard as the other man said it to him gently as he pulled him into a hug. And Sam hid a smile then as the older man pulled back then as he said it to him.

As he looked at him with the look of a father in his eyes. "You have no idea how relieved I am to know what this was really about in each situation of the episodes focused on you. Because I was keeping tabs on you right now through the episodes that were focused on you at the time here son. But it's clear to me that since you met the Tollan and the Nox, it was made clear to me, that you were more special in when it came to it."

"You were the most single source of good in this entire program now and you made a difference whether you knew it or not. Because your achievements now have revealed that you, of all people in this program, deserved to get your wings now. To quote Oma, the people closest to you would have said you made a difference. And you know what they were right, it's by showing the true spirit of the earth human race."

"The ones that were completely selfless, you were a civil servant all these years, never thinking about yourself and instead invested in the heavenly virtues. You've showed charity, patience, diligence, chastity, temperance, kindness and humility, against the challenges of the job. But you know what, if you didn't show everything that was reverse of the sins, how could you become a missionary of the angels now, son."

"I'm glad you came to see me and that I now know the truth, you made me very proud Daniel, this is what I meant actually, if you didn't think you earned it, would you have gained your wings, my son." he asked and Daniel nodded. "At first I didn't think so, but I'm relieved I can finally tell you the truth now and God I missed you. And being able to tell you the truth is great, I hated not being able to tell you what I was up to."

"But if they thought it was interesting on tv then seeing it for real was an even bigger shock. As was knowing this is not science fiction, but for real now that I told you the truth. Because scientists get to study the living spoken history to our heart's content here. Alright the one draw back to that. Is that it gets far more dangerous then you'd expect, but I take it they weren't expecting it?" he asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes it was and you're right now at the moment here, but if this is what's going to be going on in the next timeline we got to get used to it. Knowing you're that same scientist, portrayed by Shanks was an even bigger shock, because everyone's talking about it. Knowing you were the first to do this, right now, I can seen nothing's changed right now in this case, though with that in mind right now here, kiddo, and I'm serious."

"Every scientist my age finds it interesting that you were right all along now, and they're now digging into your written works to look into it now. But the fact that the seven deadly sins were involved in ascension that's the part we weren't expecting right now. But let me take a guess, their language was a derivative of the apostles language." he said and they nodded as Daniel answered that question gently smiling.

"Yeah it is, but I was the first they chose for this and as a result my last act, before I gained my wings, it was sacrificing myself to save billions on Langara, Jonas's planet." he said and the man nodded. "Yes and that was a beyond courageous and selfless act and that what we'd been teaching ever since. The strength of good and the will of the lord was in you and you exceeded our expectations in the acts of the religion now."

"But to quote Bill now 'evil comes amongst us to not only simply test the strength and courage of the victim, but to test the strength and courage of the rest of us.'. What he meant by that remark is temptation is all around us and to fight that. So you have to have a stronger will not to give into it, growing up the way you did. And from 9 years old to when I met you, as I watched you grow into who you are now at the moment."

"I knew you were stronger then anyone, but then you had to be stronger then the ones that were letting sin dictate their actions all their lives now at the time. But then I knew you were better then anyone else, because you never let temptation change your values now. But if he, Ray and Hume saw you looking like you did, and he'd fight till the very end to get the damn thing out of you and break the connection and quick here, cub."

"But pure evil was putting you through the strongest test you could have taken, but whether we knew it or not, we gave you the strength to fight back and break free. And you did, by first these two situations, this, Shifu and then your replacement's planet. But you did it now, that's what he meant and you pulled it off, by staying good. We were that reason weren't we, you never gave in, it was us, it was because of us, the quintet, me."

"We may not have seen each other in a while, not since the conference. But our conversations, is being your primary support group, but us two, Bill, Ray, Hume, your parents, your friends in college. We were the first to push it forward and the effects of the final show down, you heard our voices and our voices only. Was that was it, you needed us more then then your friends in the military, so with that in mind, Danny."

"But concentrate on who it was, who did you see exactly cub, come on it's okay right now, just tell us." Thomas asked and he nodded to him as he looked from him, to Matheson, Steven, his parents, Halloran and Sam and told them the truth at that remark as he saw the look on Jack's face and with him Frasier then as he answered him. "Yeah, it was you, I just met the others, but you guys, Sarah, Steven, my parents."

"I knew the whole story on the Mannheim case, asking questions to you Father Halloran, during that research. I knew one thing and it was for a close near life or death scenarios here, like say losing enough blood that you were too weak to leave at all. It was going to be important, but your voices from the time I was 8 to just before the program. Well you're the ones that gave me the strength to fight back now at the here, as to why."

"Multiple memories, it's a cross between us when we were together when we were kids, and you were looking after me at the time and Teal'C's memories. As it started breaking down the door till they all came together and it snapped. And landed on a single memory, but this was in my hand when I was passed out. And as what was left of my strength quit right after that now." he said and gave him two pictures then gently.

"But your faces: you, my parents, Bowdern, Ray, and the archbishop, the happiness I felt when we were together, and 80 trips in 8 years. To me, you six were my strength, adding on to that strength, was Anna, Steven, Sarah, Father Thomas and Dr. Jordan. And then to tie it up was Sam, the guys, aside from Jack here and Hammond. As well as Drs. Matheson and Carson to finish it off." he said and Jack felt his heart lurch at that news.

"All in all the ones that mattered the most were the strongest memories I had, and that includes adding Sam to it. Us and the guys and Anna, just hanging around as a true group of friends, taking it further back to when Sarah, Steve and I were a trio. At school together and when I met Father Thomas, and my memories leading into the accident and the 80 to 90 trips to come see you guys." he said and the older man nodded gently.

"If that doesn't do it nothing ever does, because this was something our order has done on multiple occasions and in my case. I've gotten a first class look to the added side effects when the catalyst is trying to help in these cases. And we have to prevent that catalyst from coming into the room. Before it undo's the progress the priest doing it has made in several hours." Halloran said as he crossed his arms and the couple nodded.

"I guess that explains why you prevented her from coming into the room?" Sam asked and Halloran nodded. "Yes, in fact, Bill said that his catalyst was his parents were being way too hard on him, the anger at their behavior towards his aunt. At them, in taking his things away leading into when he got possessed and his resentment at them. For being way too hard on him, to him, he saw the need to confine Robbie to the bedroom."

"And while Ray and I were acting as the added guards, till finally her nerves snapped and he told me to head it off as I caught her before she could get into the room. Though we have to do this again and while he has you guys staying close, I don't have to hear the words. But whatever opposite effect that O'neill there had in his intention to keep him alive, it backfired, and Daniel would order us, to keep him from coming in at all now."

"Though with the looks on your faces the question to why you chose me in particular was just answered with the fact you had the order cross in your father's effects now. But that wasn't a mistake it was on purpose right now at the moment, because of four people you wanted to see. It's that I was one of two that dealt with the situation, and to you, with your memories back it just makes it more imperative for you to see me in particular."

"I know what you're thinking and it's why watch the movie on the entire story when you can learn that truth from who's left of the quartet that dealt with it. Well here I am kids, whatever questions you have on this, I can tell you directly now. As you deal with things as close to impossible as you can get and you stared evil directly in the face." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered him.

"What was the aftermath to your conversation with the girls, Teal'C and me exactly, I need to see this, because if the next spasm hit you then. You didn't have a choice, because you're bleeding to death." Lou said and he quickly activated not the clip. As they saw the quintet leave the room and the next attack hit him. ** _"Daniel you alright?"_** The nurse asked as he shook his head then as he started to answer her.

 ** _"No, and it's clear she's never going to do that surgery now, so if she's going to refuse to listen, and do what I ask. Then we have to take a more direct approach as we pull another sting operation. You find any blood on the sheets after the last attack. When I said don't sedate me, because she could have killed everyone on the base?"_** he asked and they nodded as Perry answered him.

 ** _"Yeah I did, but two men knocked unconscious, she's got a bruised, near dislocated shoulder and our demon nearly put a bullet in O'neill. And with that so who's next exactly, if we don't do this now as we have to break the link. And I see what you meant, but we waited the 12 hours that's the last dose right now, so what now?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed then as he said it to them gently.

 ** _"What now is that it just hit stage three, you're looking at the metaphor in Teal'C's case now in his remark on Charlie, a fight for the host body. So it's either I head for Saint Louis, or I do the exorcism ritual myself. Because dad was also a Jesuit I found this in his effects, it's a family heirloom."_** he said as he opened up a box and gave it to them, just as he touched it, steam appeared on his hand.

"Any religious artifacts that touch anything that are soaked in pure evil it's like the garlic effect on vampires, like on that movie." Daniel said and they nodded. "And I think he's the said demon, like in Demon Knight, or just Monster Squad if that happened. The reaction Robbie gave was he had his head turned away from the cross. And when we hit the final point of it, in this guys case, it's like dunking his hand in sulphuric acid."

"But it didn't matter, you're a good man to the core and he's not destroying you, you were being who you were born to be and finishing it. Though this would have worked better if Ray and I were here to do the exorcism, but you did it now." Halloran said as he watched his hand turn red and he nodded. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Warner said in shock and Daniel nodded as he gripped the handle and the jolt caused smoke to start appearing.

As he pressed it to his chest over the carved inverted pentagram. _**"The forces of hell see someone like me as a total enemy and start trying to destroy me from the inside out. And by possessing someone screwing around with black magic and the occult. Which is what our witch doctor did with me, well time for a little test if we're seeing that right now."**_ He said and gripped it with both hands then firmly.

As they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"That's it the forces of evil, I'm holding a symbol of God, that's antithesis to this version of the pentagram. Demonology, and Christianity, yes that's my chance now."_** Daniel snapped as he got it. _**"Both of you get back, now."**_ he said and thinking fast he grabbed the handle of it and they heard a ghostly scream of pain in response as he said it through clenched teeth.

 ** _"Ah, ahh God,"_** He snapped as he fell to the floor and they grabbed him. **_"Maggie, don't get back."_ **he snapped as another jolt shot through him. ** _"No, no, we got to either do that surgery now, or..., check my arms. God stage three just started, if he's trying to push his way into me, it's not happening."_** he said to them as Warner shoved his shirt back and they saw the scrapes and cuts all bleeding.

 ** _"Either way damn it, I'm not losing you now, Danny, they want a fight over you and they're going to get one."_** Warner snapped with a growl as he touched his back and they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Perry said in shock to that response. **" _Love, friendship and family is like the last key in the movie demon knight Jason, you guys are the ones I trust, if I was anyone, I'm Harry."_**

 **"The amount of love his mother put into charm she put on him was like acid to Riddle, the strength of our bonds is the key to this right now. Remember once the key bearer filled it with the blood of the last person. Then it acts like acid to demons, it's having the exact same effect of the human version of the demon that possessed Mannaheim."** Daniel explained and they nodded as they both did it.

As they heard a secondary scream of pain then as Maggie pressed her forehead to his and they heard a third scream at that. "Yeah that's what I'd consider this as you're just like Harry and to the point that our demonstration of our bonds. It's having the same effect on this guy that possessd you, in the way that Riddle couldn't touch Harry right now." Thomas said and Sam nodded as she answered him at the remark.

" If I was in there and realized this it meant that I was the key to freeing him now, his love for me kept him going during the final stages now. As Teal'C Lou and I were the ones that were like the the rest of his quartet now at the time here. But this is enough to clue us in on that fact now and once we realized this, Jack was screwed now." Sam as she gripped his hand then in response as they watched him gripped the cross firmly

As he gripped the cross with both hands then, they saw the symbol changing back and forth from red to blue. "Red is hell, blue is heaven and the fact you guys just proved what I mean to you, this was like acid to the human version of Terminus right now. It's giving me the added strength to fight right now, Bill." he said and Warner nodded. "Yeah and I'm not losing you right now either." he said as the effects were slowly escalating.

 ** _"I was right, it's stage three, that wasn't me that gave that scream, it's him, that cross is a symbol of God, these guys are into the occult and demonology. No don't take it out of my hand, it's like garlic effect on vampires in the movie legends. All creatures of Darkness despise anything religious, that cross is a symbol of family, and love, it's like sulphuric acid to him, as for the cuts."_**

 ** _"I just weakened him enough to fight for my body, but to finish it's by surgery now, we had to do this. But it's by everything I ever learned in this, first the surgery and then the ritual of an exorcism. As I start showing all the memories of everything that is the complete opposite of the seven deadly sins. And into my memories, but I'm now putting that down till it's done now right now."_**

 ** _"These injuries are cursed to keep bleeding until the blood loss kills me or I return to the planet, but I do that and I'm stuck there. I'm never going back, ever, if I had the chance to get the duo here they could handle this, but I'm running out of time. So screw her thoughts, she's never going to do the surgery, you have to do it, Bill, to break the pact, it's enough to cause, in your eyes."_**

 ** _"Anemic shock, the injuries, internal injuries, I took damage to my spleen and my liver in the cave in. But she just nearly killed four people by sedating me, no sedatives, we have to break the pact. But it's either you get me to Saint Louis, get them here, or do it yourself I don't care which, we have to break it, now."_** Daniel said through clenched teeth to Warner and the trio then and they nodded.

And he nodded as his present self answered that with a low growl. "Yeah and without interference, if she tries to stop me, I'm having her arrested. But last time it was surgery to remove a symbiote, and this time I'm bleeding a patient down now. And until the pact, curse or whatever snaps right now, and you nearly kill him yourselves you fools. But right now it's do absolutely nothing, you haven't had my experience, captain."

"So this is my decision and he's my patient, so stay the hell out of this right now." he said sternly and Hammond nodded. "Indeed, if she even bothered to tell me what you said son, I'd say do it and screw a normal doctor's opinions. And this is a matter of life and death, so I'm not losing who is, in my eyes, my son, so go ahead and do it, Colonel." he said and Frasier swallowed hard at the remark and Jack paled at the news then.

 ** _"Oh my god, alright we're in all this together, what's the limit to be lost to break this and you're free of this bastard."_** Jefferson said and he quickly said it to him. ** _"Enough to put me into anemic shock, it was activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, I have to lose enough to put me in ICU."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Do it, I'm not losing you."_** she said to him quickly and grabbed the scalpel.

As they helped get him into the bathroom as he undid his wrist cuffs on both arms and then removed his sweater then. **_"This is for them, I'm not being taken away from my wife or friends. You're never taking me alive you sick bastard, it's over."_** he snapped as he cut his wrist then and then did the other arm. As he then pulled out the cross as he said it as Halloran heard the tone change at that as he injected a new tone.

And into his voice then as he said it to that. ** _"Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus."_** he said as he finished as he took the cross and hold it up as he finished the exorcism ritual as he finished it then firmly. **_"Evil comes amongst us to test the strength and courage of the victim and test the strength and courage of the rest of us."_**

 ** _"And only by the love and strength of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail._** ** _Evil tempts us in ways we can't imagine and we mustn't let that lead us astray for id we do and we will be lost. But only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail, and in the eyes of overwhelming strife and temptation."_ **he said and finished as he injected a firm tone into his voice as he said it.

 ** _"Cast them, and in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out."_** he said as he pressed the cross to his chest before they heard a scream. ** _"Noooo!"_** they heard as they heard a ghostly scream of pain at that as they saw a blast shoot out of him as he slumped into wall then. " ** _Not done yet, but I did it, I did it, I'm never going back, Sam is who I love."_**

 ** _"I did it, it worked, alright guys, for you now, you're my one chance, I love you mom, dad, Father, I'm free now, and now to make sure of that. And you, you're the weak one now, and you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you. You've never really known what love really is have you, well let me show you."_** he said weakly to that he turned up the heat in the shower and waited then.

Before he collapsed on the floor, as they heard a second scream of pain, as they saw him staring at his reflection with his parents then as the facade snapped. As several flashes of memory came through before it started speeding up and landed on 8 people when he was a child as Halloran eyes narrowed at the image. Before they heard a final scream of pain as the scars on his chest glowed red and a blast broke out of them then.

As the scars started healing then as the cuts on his arms and legs started healing and they nodded as the priest gave a firm nod to that as he lifted his head weakly. ** _"Love you mom, dad, father, I'm never turning on my morals, I swear it. Father, stay with me, give me the strength to make it through these next 48 hours."_** he said as the cross fell out of his hand and his head hit the floor then and Halloran nodded.

"Yeah I'd say you just hit the stage that Robbie was in that night, but he was needing to stay in the hospital for another two months." he said and Hammond nodded. "Yeah and who the hell cut the link between the bathroom and the camera room. Because if I saw this I'd know what Daniel was telling me was the truth right now." Warren said as he stood up from the table at that and Jack paled at what he just saw then.

"What the hell was that exactly right now?" Jack said in shock and Sam said it firmly. "What he just did was cast our human demon out of his body, to the demons, love, friendship. And family, it's like acid to these things, and what he just did was enough to break the pact and in a way you can't. But the remark, never turning on my morals again, is a clear indicator, code phrase, 'bless me father, for I have sinned.'."

"Well he renounced the sin, and saved his soul now, but now comes the next stage and it's by surviving the next 48 hours at the moment. A stage in which you basically caused him to nearly give up, Colonel." she said, injecting a sarcastic emphasis at his rank then and the priest nodded. "Two thirds of that came from Bill when he did the exorcism on Robbie, even without hearing the exact words he knew what to say now."

"But that was us when he was 7 years old, our faces as we were when he was just a child, and here's a piece that you never knew about. But young man, the truth is he's third generation Jesuit priest, that cross was passed down from father to son for three generations. He found the will that Dave left Mel, read it and then found the cross he just used, that cross is the symbol of our order, it's the same one used on the movie."

"Without realizing it he found his way back to us and made contact, but if I know anything and it's clear to me why that phone call happened. He was checking to see if Hume wad still alive and when he learned he wasn't, he decided he was resigning now. Well if that tells me anything, the memories are all prior to his meeting you, young man, then the memories are before and after he ended up in the system now at the time."

"And with that, it's clear to me, as to why right now, because this program hold more pain than happiness for him. And if that says anything as well it's because you're the catalyst, young man, young lady." Halloran said and Sam said it firmly. "Rewind that, who's faces did you see before it landed on your parents and the sextet." she said as it reversed as she saw him with her as the two of them, Anna, Warren, Teal'C and Lou.

When in the gym playing basketball, the two of them on the top of the mountain stargazing, she, Teal'C and him as a single trio. Him with her father, him with Hammond as they, Jacob and Bra'tac were together. Before digging back further as they saw the other priest, Steven, Sarah and Dr. Jordan together in Chicago. And then seven more as he was a little boy surrounded by the eight and she nodded as she got it then.

"To repeat that remark, if that tells me anything with the fact neither of them are being shown, let along Cassie. It says that he no longer sees them as friends for this psychosis of theirs right now, but something doesn't make sense here. How did he know to go to you for help, what is Uncle Mel to you guys exactly anyway?" she asked and Daniel nodded in agreement as he went over that gently to him as he looked between them.

"Fast question right now, there's more then the normal bond I have with you isn't there, a reason you guys considered me your own, what was my father to you guys. And aside from being a member of Bowdern's basketball team and his student?" he asked and the priest smiled. "We may not get married at times, but your father was engaged to your mother, before he went into seminary son." he said and Daniel nodded as he got it.

"Listen to me Danny, but think about what he just said son, third generation priest, that cross was in our family for three generations. You found the will that was left in my effects, and with that was will was the cross now. That cross is the symbol of the order in Saint Louis and and as a result though I lived outside of headquarters. Hume gave me access to come and go as needed as he sent on theology missions now."

"Bur why is that, why would you find these things in my stuff now and why would dad say that to you through the letter, your heart will lead you in the right direction. Listen to your heart, you know you are, and your moralities define you. So with that in mind, why do you feel so comfortable around the quartet and the university library?" he asked and Daniel nodded as he looked between them as the answer became clear to him.

"I'm the third generation heir to a Jesuit family, that's what this was, you're my own kind?" he asked and the quartet nodded. "Yeah son that's it exactly, I was a priest in addition to archeologist, but that's why the quartet were relieved. When they got to see you this much, because to them though at times we're under a vow of chastity. And poverty at times, that's why we were always on the move actually now."

"My last mission, before I got ready to settle us in at your grandfather's house so you could follow in my footsteps. Was grabbing the cover stones connected to the gate, as you start school and college in Saint Louis, though we were living just outside the order. To the archbishop, it didn't matter right now but with that in mind now, if you had gone into the military, what would you have done just to hide from these fools."

"After a traumatic event, as you're skilled in 25 languages and can easily blend into the background as you're a priest in training and you have connections to the order?" Mel asked him and he smiled. "I'd destroy my credit cards, empty my bank account then go into hiding and with the amount of close to $900,000 in there. Just short of a million in my savings, I'd donate all, but $10,000 for a good cause and hang onto the rest."

"Change into my true uniform and that's the clothes of a priest and I'm hidden in one of 200 order branches in the U.S. and it would take 3 to 15 years to find me. And because I'm changing my name to Daniel Melburn Jackson, as I was with them now. And Daniel Nicholas Jackson no longer exists, because I'm father Daniel Jackson, member of the Saint Louis Branch and I'm working for your college and my superior in the order."

"If he was still alive, was Hume now." he said and sighed as he covered his eyes for a second as the real pain he felt. The anger and pain in him at the loss of the most important people in his life started growing. As it went through him, as he took off the 29 years to Halloran's features it shot through him then. "Daniel, you okay?" Sam asked and Mel quickly said it at that, as he answered her as he looked at Hammond then.

"With us in setting up the timeline reset, I think that the resentment and anger at these two just shot to the surface. George if he asked you to give him a few weeks to a few months off. Would you do it immediately, and before something like this situation with the technology happened. And when he needed to talk to what was left of my coach's team and get it out of him?" he asked and Hammond nodded as Matheson said it firmly.

"Yeah we'd do it in a heart beat, but Sam said he needed a few months break period and instead of getting it. And leaving, she keeps him here and he takes the next damn mission that results in this. And frankly, I'm pissed at this right now when he needed those months off, they wanted to keep him here. They're screwed right now anyway, Danny needed a few months off." he said and they nodded to him as Daniel said it then.

"Uncle George, would you have given me a chance at a sabbatical if I told you I needed one severely, after having seen my parents accident and three times. And I needed three to five months away from the program and before these fools tried to stop me now. I had to make contact with who was left of my father's team, the quartet. Father, was dad part of your team after Rob and his case was finished, he was doing research on it."

"Just in case it happened again?" he asked and Hammond nodded as Jack paled at the news and Frasier swallowed hard. "Yes Danny he was, and that's why you know so much about this now, you took up his research on it. And when it went from true demons to alien's that acted like them, you're the expert, because everything you know, your father knew, because he studied it, under us." Halloran said and Hammond nodded firmly.

"Mannaheim's case was done for dad's research and I took that up and came right to you that year finally. Coming home as I nearly took up residence in my old house, and then after finishing the job, regarding the sarcophagus. I about came close to returning home and for a 10 month to 2 year sabbatical, just so I could get away from these guys. Should have known, my heart was telling me to return to you and Ray at the time."

"With Hume and Bowdern gone, you're all that was left of the quartet and dad's team, and my last remaining connections to my childhood, before I ended up in the system. I have to know this, but did you, like Uncles Darrel and Dillon, fought it out for my custody to get me into a good home?" he asked and the older man nodded to him. "Yeah Danny we did, Bill made it clear you needed immediate therapy and help now."

"And with the fact you just had your life torn apart, it was best to leave you with who was left of that life and safely transplanted in your home town. Darrel and Dillon both said the same, but Ballard refused and even went directly to a judge to over rule this. If you just had the chance to let it out then and none of this, regarding that technology, would have happened, Danny." he said and Daniel nodded as he tried to hold it in then.

"If you want to go back to calling me that, I'm fine with it, I may not a little boy anymore but it's still enough that I prefer you guys, and mom and dad. As well as Uncle Jake, the general, both General Hammond and General Landry, as well as the sextet. Calling me by that name, 8 year old me just made a reappearance right now with you calling me that." he said and the group in his parents age group and Halloran all nodded to him.

"Why are you calling him that and he's refusing to let me do it now?" Jack said quickly at the remark and they crossed their arms. "It's because he sees us as his family and you're the ex best friend, young man, as such right now. George, Jake and Hank, as well as us members of the joint chiefs over 50, see him as he's still a kid. And he's letting us call him by his childhood name, so we got that link now, but us four, now."

"There's things in his past prior to his ending up in the system you don't understand, some bad memories, but hundreds good. Well he needed a chance to talk to the duo, what's left of the quartet we were connected to, the we being his parents and me. Everything he's talking about, we understand but you don't, is because it's personal." Matheson said sternly and he swallowed hard as Hammond answered his question then.

"Yeah son, I would give it to you in a heart beat, but it's doing this in way that I can get passed these fools in NID, and that's means a department. And one that outranks NID, so though Vidrine's a 3 star, the commander in chief and the joint chiefs. And they make the decisions here and when someone needs a few months break. Without something like this putting us on the damn table." he said and Daniel nodded to him with a sigh.

"It wasn't long after the sarcophagus that I decided I was calling and keeping in touch with the duo, after the last visit. I decided I was contacting the duo to find out if Hume was still in charge of the order. In Saint Louis, and Ray told me he passed when I was 21, so first you guys, then Bowdern and now him, just one chance to get it out of me. And these stupid idiots are not giving me a chance at a damn break for once."

"Uncle George, ever since the sarcophagus I much preferred a chance to heal and by leaving on sabbatical for 6 months to a year. So I could return to my home town, it's like the situation with the Tollan and Hetara, they're doing it again. And now Jack and Frasier are following suit, if Ray and Walter came to get me in the way Lya had. That cuts the red tape as you release me for that sabbatical, but they're as determined as the NID."

"In not letting me leave the base and as a result their actions just start tearing strips out of my heart, starting with this, they don't let me leave. And he takes the next mission and when I needed a chance to see the men who were left in my father's team. And here's the damn result, he never takes the damn phone call and Sarah is turned into a host, I try to get away for six months and the NID attack Mac and his crew."

"And then he comes to get me and bring me back, just what do I have to do to be rid of him, them for once, I want freedom from the NID, and I mean right now, but it's like they're determined to keep a grip on me right now. And as a result they're destroying me emotionally, because one by one, everyone connected to my old life died. I miss that me, and I miss the people connected to my old life, my childhood and piece by piece."

"Every time he never answers the fuckin phone or he disregards my feelings, and they never let me leave. And it just takes another piece to that life away, from before I ever met you guys, I just want freedom from this program. I was happy in the outside world, but this job, I lost another old friend, I never had the true chance to grieve. But first my parents, then Bowdern, Hume, Dr. Jordan and now Sarah, who's next exactly."

"Steven, Father Thomas, Ray Walter who's next, just how many does it take before you give up and do what I did last year, just how many. And instead of giving me a damn chance at a sabbatical, they're just destroying me further. And I'm emotionally damaged here, but if you just ignored them after 989. And I could have prevented what happened here in 636, it's their fault." he said as he was shaking as the duo paled at the remark.

"Nice work you idiots, you just did the damage that's going to take years to fix in this timeline right now, but thankfully that's not the case in the next. You delta foxtrot bravo, you see what you've done to him, you idiot, by not answering the god damn phone you just did further damage to him right now." Raynor snapped at him as he grabbed him and punched him so hard he was thrown into the wall at that as he looked at him quickly.

"I'm not putting up with this anymore, in my department, I outrank NID, so you do the same to him, and I'm calling the shots you got me you two. I mean it, try this again, so you can keep us close and it's getting you thrown behind bars or deactivated. Is that clear you two, I said is that clear?!" Daniel snapped and she nodded quickly as Steven moved to him protectively as he went further then gently as he said at that.

"Well here's a question for you father, but would you see that a direct catalyst of uncontrolled anger as a reason to bar the said catalyst and their accomplices out of the room. That you're confining the infected person in, because you know that one wrong remark. Action or sentence can shred the amount of progress, in 5 hours that you made with the victim, and before the idiot medical doctor drugs them again now at the time."

"While they're deciding to go for broke, because their thoughts had the opposite effect on this, and not the effect they wanted. As out of their idiocy now, as the effect that you didn't want results in they undid all the progress you made. In getting them to start turning away from that tunnel, because you knew that if the exorcism didn't kill them. Then the weakened heart and blood loss would have in this situation now."

"As you know that only love and friendship can give them to strength to fight." he said and they nodded to him. "Yes that's exactly what we think, kiddo, by whatever remark the idiot gave out, they just undid all the progress we made in two days. And to me, it's they're making my job harder and even harder then it was already. And as you were fighting whoever it is, in a mental stand off." Halloran said and he nodded to him gently.

"Well then you're going to kill the person that nearly caused me to give up, so with that." he said as he looked at Jack and who paled. "And while I'm at it I suppose you consider giving a sedative to someone. And who was very close to that median as a case of attempted murder, when the sedatives, if the victim is so weak. It could act like a lethal injection and stop the patient's heart at the time and Bra'tac, that's where you come in."

"And I mean you in that remark guys, as these guys are just like you, you were acting as a Jaffa version to an exorcist when Teal'C was brainwashed. You remember your remarks to her and O'neill?" he asked and the Jaffa master nodded. "Indeed I do, Colonel Jackson, and it's I said to do absolutely nothing in medical care. Because it could hinder the progress made as we got him and you to fight off the possession or brainwashing."

"Tell me doctor, what religion are you if you decided to ignore my advice and start doing exactly what I said not to do. As he is very correct, deprogramming a Jaffa is the same as an exorcism for a human, did you not know that?" he asked and they both paled at the question. "We'd say the same thing, to free him, we have to risk with holding his symbiote, as we challenge his would be god's devotion with who he turned into now."

"Challenge that, question his beliefs, without it he would not withstand reason so readily, in Daniel's case, it's different, forget the sedatives. And as we channel as much trust and friendship, even our paternal bonds with him into our voices as possible. As its like poison to demons, or someone acting like a demon. It's enough that the pain would be enough for the person on the opposite end of that link to break the connection."

"But the wrong words, the wrong actions, it's a hindrance rather then a help in our eyes, Bra'tac may not be a priest, but he's as close to it as possible. Because he spent as much time with Teal'C that we did with Daniel, we've both known them longer then any of you have. So trust we know what we're doing right now at the moment." Halloran said and Bra'tac nodded as Daniel and Teal'C moved to them as they stood together.

"Of us, I'm the first this happened to and to both of our next of kin, they'd go through with this to save our souls. But to us, the wrong words and actions are a hindrance rather then a help and that's why I ticked right now Frasier, you nearly killed us both." Danile said as Hammond and Sam both covered their eyes at that news. "That's what you really meant now here Bra'tac, you hope to save him, by being an exorcist."

"And Daniel was the first to figure this out, before the rest of us, and it's because his new mentor and her people were really based off the Jesuit order?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "Indeed General Hammond, Daniel later explained this to me, comparing the rite of Mal Shurran to that of an exorcism in your race. But at times what you see as for the best is sometimes a hindrance to us that are for trying to give as much strength."

"Just to break free as possible for the victim, to Teal'C, I was getting him to remember his true path as his memories of the last four years started breaking down the door. For Colonel Jackson it was the good memories prior to O'neill, Frasier and the NID coming into this. As I mean sure she's a doctor, and they think they know best, but for all you know a single wrong choice, can kill the victim and they pass as their souls are damned."

"Colonel Jackson understands this as he too suffered something very close to the rite of Mal Shurran, so in my eyes the ones that nearly killed them both. And, or just caused a severe setback, to both myself and his priests there, are these two now." he said and and Daniel finished that remark. "And I did, and I do as well and instead of having you withhold my symbiote, I ordered an immediate surgery, that you refused to do."

"Said surgery that it's the only way to break the connection, and with you three upstairs, I've got to do it myself and for the record. Jack, Perry, Maggie and Jefferson did leave that scalpel out, and so I could drain it all and disconnect the link. Because I had only 5 days, if I didn't break link and the change was permanent. I'm now stuck like that and she's right, it screwed me up permanently and they, the trio would lose me anyway."

"Jason, he told this to Maggie and she decided screw waiting around we have to do it now when you can't stop me till its done and the pact and curse is broken. I'm free, my soul is safe and I'm free to go to heaven now, but though the demonic possession is done. It's not over yet, and I have to stay awake, because if I give into my exhaustion, I'm dead, so wait and I'm damned, as I only have five days to break it, or do it myself."

" I did it myself and you two have the audacity of treating me like this when I'm doing what they did to save myself from eternal damnation?" he said and the duo swallowed hard at that. "Indeed he's very correct, and I would do the same in a heartbeat, demand you with hold my symbiote, so I can free myself. And save my soul from eternal damnation and I risk dying in sin, to save my soul from acts of heresy now, hasshaks."

"You two are more hindrance rather then a help to both of us when we needed the strength to fight back. And you're hindering their progress and in our deprogramming and therapy." Teal'C said sharply and Daniel finished that remark sternly. "And with those words, now, sure you think you know what's for the best. In our cases you two, but you don't a know thing, about exorcisms at all." he said with a low growl as he finished it.

"Guys you want to see this conversation I had with him, after you swapped places with me, Sam?" he asked and they both nodded to him and he nodded as he activated it to the second he separated from Jack. **_"Rite of Mal Shurran, why does this seem familiar, think, think, come on right now. Hope to save Teal'C's soul, soul. Save Teal'C's soul..., oh god you got to kidding, that's what he's pulling right now."_**

 ** _"Brainwashing is the same as getting possessed for Jaffa, alright I have to make sure of that, because if I'm right t_** **hen she's about to interfere."** he said and headed for Bra'tac's room then as he knocked on the door then and it opened. **_"Bra'tac I have a question for you, could I come in?"_** he asked and the Jaffa master nodded as he let him in and he sat on the floor and went into a meditation stance with him.


	17. 17: Spiritual Hindrance And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is going to bring a slight touch of the exorcist into it, as they discuss this and there was more behind Daniel's back ground then they expected. As this one is a what if there was a priest working at the college he was at when he was a young adult. As Jack was Jewish and that was added to the story-line, well this gives Daniel's religious background now.**

 **Chapter 17: Added Truths And Old Friends**

"He started doing this with me after 636, but this was one of the pass times we had together, either by training, or I took him through meditation. For me it was this, for Samantha it was the academic vocal sparring matches, for Colonel Ferretti. It was real sparring matches and them playing basketball or racquetball together. And General's Hammond and Carter, as well as Bra'tac, talks of mission parameters and tactical talks."

"Three years of this, and suddenly the mission to Langara reveals how much we come to miss these things as we spent a year without him. Till six weeks ago and we're getting it all back as we started spending more time together now at the moment. To us now, it's the remark you'll never know what you'll miss till its gone. And we missed it deeply that hsving him return to us, we're not losing it again." Teal'C said and they nodded gently.

 ** _"Bra'tac you said you hoped to save him, did you mean save his soul, and from eternal damnation. Teal'C said he believed the truth so much that Rak'nor said he was willing to die in sin. We saved his soul by giving him freedom from Apophis and though we got his body back. It's not his mind we need to get back its we got to save his soul from the serpent's venom, is that what you meant."_**

 ** _"Hope to save him, by saving saving his soul and he's free from the demon that infected him. For me the best comparison to this is that of an exorcism and to you, you're the exorcist. And with that in mind, the wrong words or the wrong decisions, say Frasier not listening to orders. And doing exactly what you said not to do, could result in us losing him anyway and for us right now."_**

 ** _"What's worse, us losing our lives, or us ending up exactly where we don't want to be and ending up in eternal damnation. As our souls are infected by the demons of hell and we committed a sin to save others. Case in point, Netu is as close to hell as you can get, and I see why I had to face that memory. I faced the demons of hell and I won the fight to save my soul, you're doing the same."_**

 ** _"To save him from ending up in eternal damnation you're putting him in as close to an exorcism as you can get. As the bad memories come forth as do the good ones, as they start speeding up as they land on a single memory. As he makes his choice, freedom, or letting sin dictate his actions?"_** he asked and the Jaffa nodded as he answered him as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

 ** _"Indeed I did Doctor Jackson, that's precisely what this is, you read my thoughts correctly, to save Teal'C we must get him to remember both paths. As he chooses what path to take, the way to freedom, or the road of sin. And he's going to Sokar for that choice, in many ways you remind me of Ry'ac. But I see the shadows of trauma haunting your eyes, what is wrong if you said that."_**

 ** _"You have extensive knowledge of this, how do you know so much of this?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"Because this happened to me two years ago, and I did a human version of the rite of Malshurran. But as I said the wrong words, or the wrong actions can have a severe drawback. Like say giving medical care when the said priest, or exorcist, said not to do that and said it three times."_**

 ** _"But you said not to do anything, and she's set up an IV after he lost his temper after Jack made another jab at him."_** he said and Bra'tac nodded. **_"What memories came forward now exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"The blindfold test and whatever argument he had with Drey'auc, before Ry'ac was born. He also mentioned his friend Va'lar."_** he said and the Jaffa nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Those are the first of his realization that Apophis was not a god, and there's more to follow now. But make your comparison from your way to mine and tell them what this is really, what rank are you exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel said it firmly. _" **Jumper promoted me to lieutenant Colonel, I'm a step down from Jack's rank, Jaffa terms I'm a commander."**_ he said and the Jaffa nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"Use that now and tell them the truth to what this is, and Hammond will go with your opinions. Who is the surgeon that that Teal'C trusts so much, he mentions him to me at times?"_ **he asked and Daniel quickly answered him. **_"Bill Warner, he did the surgery on my lost brother, team mate, attempting to get the symbiote he was infected with out."_ **he said and the older man nodded to him.

 ** _"Go tell them now and stop her."_** he said and Daniel charged back into the isolation room. **_"Frasier stop, he said do nothing and he meant it, put it down right now."_** he snapped and she turned to him. **_"Don't say it, you already come close to killing me twice by over use of the sedatives. And that's what nearly killed me during the come down, General, it's the same as what happened to me, dad."_**

 ** _"He's acting like an exorcist, Jaffa version of an exorcism, any medical interference can cause a severe hindrance right now. As are the wrong words, so with that just trust me, she starts trying to administer medical aide. Or gives him back Junior, it could cause the type of rampage we had with Charlie. And it's not happening again, after we had to arrest him and he knocked Harper."_**

 ** _"And Wallace unconscious, before running into Sam and me and you cut off the other escape route. Trust me dad, I know what I'm talking about here, no drugs, no medical intervention. That could kill him and leave his soul to eternal damnation."_ **he said and turned to Warner and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts and Hammond nodded as he looked at her sternly as Daniel said it sharply at that.

"But you were hindering his progress by giving medical care when Bra'tac said not to do that, in my case, with my heart that weak. Did you ever consider that sedative could be a lethal injection, or that they would say the very same thing. Do nothing at all, when they're trying to giving me the strength to break free here." he said and she swallowed hard at that as Halloran crossed his arms as he answered him then at that news.

"As if that's not enough, did you ever wonder what the remark of 'one early case of Pneumonia' meant in my records when I was kid. Before you dropped me in water cold enough to kill you when you already have a high grade fever. Or was it that you didn't care and you were trying to finish their job, as I don't survive. I'm out of the way or I do and you have me committed?" he asked and she paled at that remark and he nodded.

"Yeah I didn't think you did, but you just barely committed a murder on three counts in my case and in his case two. So again why should we trust you with our medical care, when the one who knows what he's doing is Warner. My spiritual guardians were the trio, they gave me the strength to fight, and they would say, don't try anything here. So no sedatives, and forget that water temperature, because both could kill me anyway."

"But instead of getting him out of the room you sedate me and you're letting him do whatever he wants right now. But 1) keep the catalyst out of the room, because they could make things worse, 2) never sedate a person that lost that much blood. Or it could act like a lethal injection and 3) if they're running a high grade fever. Then use tepid cool, because any lower then that could cause what virus they contracted to change."

"And turn into something far more deadly, and you broke all three rules in my case, and you both nearly kill me yourselves. As to that, like Dr. Matheson, they know my medical records inside and out and trust me, if Bowdern was still alive. He's going to say you don't come any closer with that syringe or he's having you arrested for it. And for attempted murder, both physically and spiritually." he said and Halloran nodded to that.

"If we were doing that exorcism here on the base, the four of us would all the same thing and it's do nothing, doctor. With his heart that weak, then the sedative could turn into lethal injection and it could kill him, leaving his soul eternally damned. And it's your fault, while the stupid fool causing a set back would have taken that scalpel and might as well kill him themselves." he said with a stern growl and they swallowed hard at that.

"So to you father, this was a hindrance rather then a help and it's because if their heart stopped beating then it was going to kill the victim. As your Jaffa brother said do nothing and despite orders, she was administering medical care. And when you both said the same thing now, for both me and my Jaffa brother here, but do nothing, absolutely nothing?" he asked and Frasier paled at that as the older man gave a nod to him gently.

"Yes they both were being a hindrance rather then a help in our eyes and the wrong remark, or decisions, even moves can cause such a setback. That it would take hours to days for us re-establish the progress we made so far in both your cases. Especially, if she gave him back his symbiote, or you a sedative and it could cause a heart attack. Which to us, gives the demon or programming free rein to start going on a rampage."

"And hurting or even killing someone, so it's do nothing as we work at making our you strong enough to fight the programming or the demon that possessed you. But even the catalyst trying to turn this around is a hindrance as one wrong sentence. That was meant to drive you up could back fire." Thomas said to him and he nodded as he turned slowly to look at Jack at that as Jack swallowed hard at the news as he said it with a growl.

"So if you tried to get me to fight you, to have the way to work this out, in the way you did him. Just so you can make sure I never tried it again, well you can blame yourself right now. Because I was breaking a pact that was meant to kill me so I could return to them, and mission completed. I needed the true support only they could give me to stay alive, Jack, you idiot." Daniel said and Jack swallowed hard at the news as he said it.

Looking at the crushed look on Jack's face at that, he crossed his arms then. "What, you thought that your little remark was enough to get me fighting for survival. Well it wasn't, let me make this clear you two, but to an exorcist the catalyst of the victim is the enemy. Because he knows that the negative feelings regarding the victim's possession all stem into that catalyst, to the exorcist or the exorcist's team mates now in these situation."

"To them, they have to keep the person that would cause the negative feeling out of sight as they gave them the strength to fight it out. For Rob, it was his parents, for me, it was you, Frasier and Nick, why well it's simple right now. You're my catalyst, and to them you're not getting anywhere near me, just to undo their program. So with that in mind, Father what you would say if I told you in, Macchio's words now."

"After he just had his back broken and was slowly dying after doing a good deed now, but he sacrificed himself doing a good deed. And his best friend made it clear, he got too worked up and the doctor wouldn't let him, or the quartet come see him anymore. Before he passed away, but just as he finished saying that, the nurse says that his catalyst just arrived and hearing that, and I'm speaking the very same words here."

"When I'm fighting for survival, but combining those feelings together, I'm just doing it in plural form here but 'we don't want to see them, they're probably coming to tell me about all the trouble I'm causing them. So why don't you just tell him to leave us alone, for once, for once leave us alone, we'd rather see the guys, or even our best friends our soulmates, but them, tell them to back off.'?" he asked and the duo crossed their arms.

"I'd say that's fine and I'd order the guards to guard the room you're in now, as I was giving you the strength to fight now and stay strong. As my you was growing stronger every hour, but just hearing that your catalyst arrived and you saying. That you don't want to see either of them, but you do want to see your friends. I'd forward that to security or S.F.'s guarding your medical room door and tell them this immediately."

"And tell them you don't want to see whoever whatsoever, the negative emotions are going to hinder the amount of progress we've made with you. In this possession, and I'm not hindering your progress by having them there. When you need to hear our voices the most to fight the connection and stay strong in this. You're my baby boy, I'm not losing you and if I have to push this that far, I will." Halloran said and he nodded to him softly.

"Then I suppose having the victim's friend acting all ruthless in the middle of breaking connection and possession. As a reason to see this as they'd rather kill the victim by cruelty, let alone sedation, because both things can and will kill the victim. If their injuries are infected, or they're hanging to life by the skin of their teeth. But to them, the NID it's favoring neutralization over showing love, friendship, and in your words now."

"As it, pure evil in a human demon case, as it tests the strength and courage of the rest of you, but what's your opinion to that?" he asked and the older man crossed his arms. "I'd say they want to cross that line, I'm having them barred from going anywhere near you, when I'm trying to give you the strength to fight this." he said and Jack paled at the wording as Daniel said it firmly as he looked from him to Frasier with a stern look.

"Alright here's the next question for the four of you now, because though they have information on my life from the time I ended up in the system. They don't have it on my life before it, not like the four of you do, and your memories are stronger. And stronger then any record could hold anything, and I mean all of you in that remark. Like say a case of medical information you remember better then they do right now."

"You especially Uncle Darrel, did you bring it with you, you were part of my life leading into when I was 8 years old and they separated us?" he asked and Matheson nodded to him. "Bring what exactly?" Frasier said as she looked between them. "My medical records and the real reason he's so pissed you two right now Doctor. Why well, because you could have killed me three times in 2 years, no I take that back, five times in 3 years."

"You ever wondered why I was carrying these around with me every winter for five years when you became my doctor. And Warner changed prescriptions from the ones you gave me when my appendix ruptured at the time right now, to these now that year?" he asked holding up a bottle of prescription antibiotics and she nodded as she felt her heart sinking. As she looked at the disgusted look on Hammond's face as he got it.

"This was a prescription based medication he gave me when I was four years old, I'm allergic to Amoxicillin, so he prescribed penicillin and basing the dose as I grew up. And it's ranging from a kid based version to an adult, it's the same medication now. That he's kept me on for 33 years doctor, every winter, starting with the first now. But he discovered, when I was 2, that I was allergic to Amoxicillin at the time here now."

"So he tested another based on the same category now and learned that I wasn't to its alter ego and he prescribed it immediately now and kept me on it all my life. Every year, for 33 years, up to now, I took this the second I started feeling sick. And like I felt like I was coming down with a cold, or the flu, and when I was in outdoors. And got even a little drenched by the rain, I immediately changed clothes at the time."

"To me it's screw going up to the cabin during winter, I never went outdoors when it was snowing, I never got on the ice at lake, near your house, Colonel. And I never, never dressed in anything lighter then a polar bear winter jacket on these days. Reversible, so I can stay warm, I preferred studying then going out doors when it was snowing. Just to start fooling around, but did you ever wonder, at all why I never played winter sports."

"Let alone got near the lake, if the ice was thinning, why I was dressed in clothes warmer then they should be during late fall to early spring. And finally when we were at the mid point in Ra's trial planets on that eternal winter planet now. That I bundled up so fast and I took these pills immediately and along with it now. That I was sitting so close to the fire you created at the time?" he asked and they both nodded to him, shaking.

"Well the answers to all those questions lie with him and Dillon right now, and with the fact my parents are back. As I hid that information from you for years, because if you knew, then you'd try and cancel it now, but can't do it right now. He's my parents chosen pediatrician when I was a little boy, but there's two things in the records. And that were left out that you never looked into here or you never wanted to ask him this."

"Because you were scared of the truth, knowing he'd have you arrested and court martialed, as well as destroying your license to practice right now. Well it's time for that truth to come out now, but he's my parents best friend, one of two. Dillon Warren is also a M.D., works at AMRIID along with Peter Ferretti. But of three, only two knew this information, along with my parents, and Halloran here at the moment."

"You see I never grew up in places like here in Colorado, Minnesota, Illinois, New York or even Missouri. I grew up in areas that were warm year round and it's because of this I never developed an immunity to ice cold temperatures. And the added side effects that came with it, and my first year that I was exposed. It was enough to scare the eight of them out of their minds and it's 33 years ago." he said as he looked at Halloran then.

"What about the last time you saw me this weak, you remember, you were scared out of your mind that if you left me alone, you'd never see me again?" he asked and the quartet exchanged pained looks at the memory. "Yes, to keep you on this side of the tunnel, it's keeping you calm, keeping you company. As a little boy, I was reading to you with you that sick, that weak at the time." he said and Mel gripped his shoulders at that.

"You may not be that little boy anymore, but so what, I know you, you preferred living in L.A. then here, because you're afraid of getting or catching it. And for a possible second or third time, did you keep yourself on the antibiotics. The ones Darrel assigned you ever since though, son, since you started living here." Mel asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did dad, but Frasier never understood why I had a bunch of refills in that prescription."

"When we hit fall and up to early spring and I was preferring to stay inside then getting involved in a hockey or football game at Jack's house. But no snowball fights, no ice hockey, or ice skating, I never decided to go for a walk about the woods. And near his cabin, because there were patches of ice that were so thin. And covering 12 feet spots in the lake up there, I wasn't taking chances here and I took them every day for weeks."

"Until we hit mid spring and I could relax now in that, but her idiocy broke several rules in my medical care that year at the time now. But I never explained it, till now, as she's never called Uncle Darrel for a full medical history in my background. Because they never wanted to believe that truth I told them, that Uncle Darrel was my pediatrician. And your guy's best friend dad." he said and Mel nodded as he answered him at that remark.

"So you preferred staying away from the lake when it was frozen and never went anywhere without the pills, either on world or off world. And to planets that were below freezing and bundled up when it was raining as well just to prevent a relapse. Swimming in hot springs, swimming in an indoor swimming pool, you never wore anything. And anything lighter then a reversible winter jacket during the winters here at the time."

"And even when you were dealing with a early spring, you never relaxed regarding those pills, and one idiotic decision causes a relapse, after 25 years?" Mel asked and he nodded. "No that's the third time in 25 years that I came down with it, because when I was 8, I had a relapse and my teacher, he took charge and did what you did. As he grabbed several books and his wife took charge when I ended up in the hospital again."

"They were considering adopting me now, and to them I was like their son back then, so though they never called the sextet for advice. They didn't need to, as they took a leaf out of your book as an educator and kept my mind strong now. And by either reading to me, letting me read, him giving me some work to do, or just playing chess with me. They could see in me what you guys did and knew I needed a link back to you now."

"But had Sam and Mark found me when I was a kid, they could have prevented that first relapse and with them, Uncle Jake and Aunt Laura. I got caught in the middle of a downpour, because I missed my bus home and by the time I changed clothes. And got into some dry ones and into bed, it was too late now. As 2 days later it happened again, and I was laid up for 6 weeks." he said and they nodded and Sam said it at that news.

"One of the kids in my class, by that I mean grade level, his classroom was next door to mine. And he was out of school for nearly 2 months, because he came down with bacterial pneumonia actually. " She said and Daniel nodded. "Did you get a surname on that kid?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah my teacher said Quentin Greer told her the kid was a boy named Danny Jackson, but I never asked for a middle name."

"Though if I had and it was really you, I could have told her don't use water that cold and forget the damn sedatives, as I know what happens when this happens. Once you get it, it's very possible to get it again and that's two, and you catch it a third time. And thanks to the impact on your immune system because you put in three weeks of over time." she said and he nodded as Hammond crossed his arms then as he answered him at that.

"Well that explains a lot right now, all the times you refused to leave the base during winter and never went up to the cabin now. It's because you were afraid it was going to cause a relapse, because the chill in the air could cause the fever to come back." he said and they nodded. "I may appear as though I'm in good health, but in truth right now, my lungs got weakened because of the pneumonia I caught when I was four."

"That's why he never lets up and why he's been keeping track of this and asked Warner to monitor this when Frasier first started out. He knows this, because he was my pediatrician when we traveled from country to country. And General Jumper ordered him to come with us." Daniel said and Hammond nodded to him gently at the news. "Well that answers the question to why he was more interested in you than Jack."

"And seeing your mother with Darrel, it's clear to me, he's your godfather in addition to pediatrician in this timeline." Hammond said and the trio and Halloran nodded to confirm that. "Yeah exactly, that's it exactly, Jamie and Darrel are his godparents, Dillon's wife." Mel said and he nodded. "But that's why we weren't taking chances and it's a long story, but getting near the lake or water that cold during winter it's because of this now."

"And frankly having you end up in water that temperature again, below freezing right now, and after you came down with pneumonia once already. Well, to us, and Dillon, right now, it's still enough to be worried right now, Danny. And especially when your body took several shocks just hours and up to week before that baby. You shouldn't even have been sedated, and tepid cool water no lower the 70 degrees was best in your case."

"Not after you came down with pneumonia and it is still possible to suffer a relapse twice and up to four times. Because when we raised you in warm areas, you never spend that much time in areas like this, so we know better. But two attacks and they cause a third, and it's because they never bothered to ask Darrel. When he knew what not to do, like sedation, let alone use water cooler then 75 degrees, because it's dangerous for you."

"After that at the moment." Claire said and he nodded. "Nothing's changed in my eyes when it comes to you two mom, I'm still your little boy." he said and she smiled as she wrapped her arm across his back smiling. And Frasier repeated that on the medical stuff as she felt her heart start pounding. "Wait, Dr. Matheson never sedated him and used only water that was swimming pool temperature high if he had a temperature that high."

"I don't understand, how did he know this exactly?" she asked and Mel crossed his arms. "Aside from Doctor in AMRIID, Ryan sent him with us to these areas to act as Daniel's pediatrician and as I said. As his mother's best friend, she named him as his legal guardian, but 1) when he was that weak, from blood loss. Darrel never sedated him, because we were scared out of our mind that the dose could kill him at the time now."

"And 2) when it came to bringing his fever down if it started spiking like that, he had the water no cooler then when the pool was opened, 65 to 85 degrees. Because he fell through thin ice when he was a preschooler and we know what that could do. But loss of weight, and I'm just saying this now as an expert, but water that cold. Like whatever temperature you used, it feels like a bunch of knives stabbing you all over your body."

"And when your fever is spiking and most definitely when you grew up in tropical areas, summer year round and you only made a few visits to cold areas. So you can't breathe, can't think and not about anything but the pain right now. So take a guess into why he had those pills when they ended up in Ra's trial planets." Mel said sternly and she paled at that as Lou gave a nod as he looked between the quartet firmly at the remark.

"What's going on if you guys are bringing that up?" Lou asked and Matheson sighed as he answered that. "That's not the first time, the four of us saw him drenched in sweat like that, I was his medical doctor and my wife and I were returning home. Home to Saint Louis and with us were your parents, Jared, but it was a few days. And into winter break, you guys were four years old." he said and Sam felt her heart lurch at that.

"Then I take it that's why you're more concerned about the wrong decisions she makes when treating him then anyone else is. Because you were his medical doctor when they came to visit you guys in Saint Louis and you know his medical history. And better then she does, because you've known him longest out of all of us, because Steven and I met him when he was going on 18?" Thomas asked and the quartet nodded to him gently.

"You ever wonder where that scar right above the one from the sarcophagus situation came from?" Claire asked and they nodded. "Yeah we did, and I noticed that he kept rubbing his left hand over that one, I also noticed that when on missions. And to planets that were sometimes below freezing he pulled out whatever pills these were and automatically took them." Sam said and they nodded as Matheson answered her.

"Well it's connected to this memory for the four of us now, you see a child that can contract pneumonia can get it repeatedly as they get older. Especially if they never grew up in areas this cold during winter, but one massive shock to the system. System impacts or crashes, or just a near drowing in water that cold I'd younger then 10. It's that for a toddler, a child no older then 4 years old, it's very dangerous for them."

"As they can't control their body movements when they're exposed to temperatures below freezing. So like say falling through thin ice, and the child grew up in areas that are more summer year round. Then the freezing cold of areas that get a lot of snow then the shocking cold of the water and the freezing cold temperature combined with it. And I'm talking about situations like when the youngest March fell through thin ice."

"And it's enough that with them like this it's trying to keep an injury from happening by accident. And as to why, the child forgets they still had the ice skates on and accidently hurts themselves. Because they're shivering uncontrollably, as the skates slice into the arms or legs and it's just more of concern here. But to a parent that suffered three months of hell and were scared out of their minds that this shock to the system."

"It could lead to something far more life threatening now at the time, well that's why I'm pissed at her right now and as to why, young lady. But you think this was a direct situation, then you really don't understand my concerns for him. And him ending up in a freezing cold water, and when his heart is that weak right now at the moment. And he's trying to stay to this side of the tunnel, but I never used sedation in his case either."

"Because this could kill him anyway now and with it, after one shock to the system and it's because the water is so cold that could kill him easily. And with those words in mind right now, you're a doctor, but you have no clue what's buried in his records. As you never ask us that question, you don't want to admit that he's telling you the truth. And just make choices where he's concerned even worse, and choices that lead to death."

"But prior to him joining the program, but let me explain something here to you, but a child that young that contracted pneumonia once can catch it twice. Especially if they're system impacted and crashed, and most definitely if they're dumped in freezing cold water. But Warner gave me the diagnosis after he did the surgery himself and he said his body temperature was spiking, and not from the effects of the technology either."

"He contracted pneumonia during this situation because of what decision you came to when his body temperature was oscillating between high and low at the time. And your choice whatever it might be caused it to go so high that he had to pull prescription antibiotics. The antibiotics I prescribed for him when he was four years old, bacterial infection, young lady, he came down with a bacterial type pneumonia because of you."

"And what happened after his temperature started rising?" Matheson asked and they paled as Perry crossed his arms. "With the fact you told us you were his legal guardian with General Warren at the time Warner told us you were his legal guardians. And despite the fact you would have ordered us to use the cooling pads. She put him in a tub, that I know you would have said was supposed to be filled with tepid cool water."

"And instead the water temperature was from 15 to 20 degrees, doctor." he said and the quartet nodded. "Then you're really going to get it Frasier, because if you bothered to contact Matheson, then that decision, let alone sedating me. And after Jack gave his cruel statement, wouldn't have you in such hot water with the quartet. My parents may have just returned from the dead, but everything leading into the accident."

"Is crystal clear here for them, Father Halloran and and Uncle Darrel, but sure you may say they don't understand me now, but you know what, it doesn't matter. Because 8 year old me, he missed them, the trio, so much that he's taken total control now." Daniel said as Claire ran her hand through the hair at the back of his head and he leaned into her touch then as he finished that remark as he looked the duo icily then as he said it.

"But you two are parents suffering your first fears at losing your children, and in your case, Jack, you did and it was quick and painless for Charlie. But for Cassie, you recall the desperation you had regarding trying to deal with the mind fever. That Nirrti did to her, the pain that caused and the fear you had that if you left her. You'd never see her again?" he asked and they swallowed hard at the question as he went further.

"Cassie was 16, a teenager, that fear when you been a parent for 12 to 16 years is normal when it comes to life threatening situations like this. But did you ever suffer that fear when your child is 4 years old and never been in cold areas. Areas that the duration is long enough that if the water temperature didn't kill you here. Then the bacterial infection of the pneumonia could have, and you're scared out of your mind right now."

"That with the fact your baby took a shock to their system, that exposure to that temperature once again, is reason enough. That you're wary, that you're scared out of your minds of ever letting him end up in water temperatures the same temperature. And as the water that nearly killed them, could cause a relapse as the relapse hits then. And they get hit again by it, so get a good look at the look on my father's face right now."

"So do it, get it a good look at his face and while you're at it Uncle Darrel and my mother, even Father Halloran. Because those records you have don't even come close to what's burned into the quartet's memories. As Uncle Darrel traveled with us when we went from country to country, he was my pediatrician growing up, so look them now." he said as Claire gently gripped his shoulder protectively as she stared at them icily then.

As Matheson crossed his arms then as he had a paternal look of anger on his face as Mel slammed his hand on the table. "You fools, that temperature could kill him anyway, why well it's simple right now, as you two never asked what his life was. And prior to us being killed by that coverstone falling on top of us, my baby boy. Well he fell into water that temperature when he was four years old and this was a fear we all carried in us."

"And for years, Dillon and Darrel most of all, that the pneumonia he contracted when he was four would hit him a second time and thanks to you. He did now, and it's because the water in the lake that he ended up when he was four. It was that exact same temperature, but Darrel never sedated him, because he knew my son, way too well. And it's because, now, that we were scared out of our minds that could kill him here."

"But sure we're getting a bit of time back, but though we never got the chance to watch him grow up. It doesn't matter, I know my son, he tried to tell you, Matheson said never to sedate him. With his heart that weak, and when you put him in that tub, but he, took one look at it. And immediately tried to get free, as he tried to tell you this could kill him at the time." He snapped at them coldly and they swallowed hard at that news.

"I did, but my memories unlocked that memory as I tried to tell her that you, Uncle Darrel never sedated me, because my body just had a shock taken to it. And if the sedative doesn't kill me then the pneumonia would have, and without you, Father. There to explain this, they thought they knew what was best and first sedated me. Just before dumping me into water that caused a relapse." he said and they nodded slowly to that.

"You want the medical records from the time he spent with with the sextet, his father and me leading into when he ended up in the system?" Claire asked with a low growl and Warner nodded and she pulled a file from Matheson's briefcase and gave it to him. "We'll explain it later and that's not if the lord or the ancient's brings back Bill next. Because he, Ray and I took turns sitting with him and reading to him when he was that sick."

"But like the narrator to the Princess Bride, the man that story was really about, he contracted the pneumonia he came down with a child and had a relapse. Because it weakened his immune system, and he decided to return to beginning. And it was by bringing back a book and memory he forgot, well guess what you two. That's what happened five years ago, so he returned to his childhood memories now."

"As he was in deep sleep and his memories were focused on us, the six of us, reading books to him and he buried himself in those memories. His mind dragging up one of the novels that was similar to the Princess Bride and when he was sick for that first ten days. And was just beginning to recover from the worst of it, but Mel pulled a book that was similar to that one and Danny was listening with the same rapt attention to it."

"That the narrator was to his grandfather, like say." Halloran started to say and the book in question appeared on the table. "The Last Unicorn, that was created the year before." Lou said and Mel nodded as Halloran said it to him gently. "If we were still alive, by that I mean the trio, he'd rather have one of us sitting next to him. And reading him a book as he relaxed and stayed calm right now, so you don't get it right now, you two."

"And to answer his question, it's screw making him ticked off enough to stay alive, when we need to keep him calm and resting right. With him so sick that the wrong remark could cause cardiac arrest, it's keeping him calm, and for us priests. Reading to him in his taste of stories, he didn't know what fairy tales were as a toddler to preschooler. And instead enjoyed bible stories and mythology, as that was more fact then fiction to him."

"I, like Bill and Ray, we took turns in this and his parents did the same as Dillon and Darrel were keeping an eye on his vitals. But for a preschooler this sick and weak, to us a baby, it's never mind using the negative remarks to drive him up. He needs to stay calm or it could make him worse, it's a simple fact with the loss. Of that much blood, or it causes a relapse and make him worse." he said and Jack paled at that remark then.

"He had pneumonia now and one wrong remark, and two bad decisions, you just barely killed my baby boy yourselves. And in our eyes, he's our golden child, the one that deserves all the attention, our baby boy, he could do no wrong in our eyes. But had me long before you ever met me you two, to me, as I'm his last link to this. He never had to hide information from me at the time now, because he still needed me here."

"But to me, he's my golden child, he could do no wrong in my eyes, and you're the one getting jealous, because to us, he's more special thenyou are to us, young man. But Warner asked for medical information he needed regarding Daniel's past illnesses. And that medical file you have is just the stuff cataloguing things in the program. But from newborn to 18 years old, here's the rest of it." Matheson said, dropping it on the table.

"And at the moment you two, you're so lucky he survived that, or I'd have taken you before the military court and have you thrown behind bars for this." Matheson said with a furious growl to them at that. "For any medical doctor that knows their patient from the time you were born and was their pediatrician for years. It's enough they understand everything medically about the patient and with those words right now."

"My parents and I may have just been reunited with each other, but so what, they understand me, but this was me when I was 4 years old. And in the hospital a few days after he got me on antibiotics as I recovered from this. As the book came out, but ten days in after they got me on antibiotics for this." he said as they saw him curled up in bed and Mel reading to him in the chair next to it and the duo paled at that image.

Focusing in on his right wrist, they saw a bandage wrapped around it and a IV hooked up to his arm, but the little boy was holding a stuffed bear. As he laid there listening, with rapt attention, to his father and Jack paled at that as they saw him at 33 as he slept. And as the image that came up in his dreams was this scene he'd shown them, looking at the fear on his face as he watched this image, as each member switched positions.

And all of them just keeping him company by reading to him for that month long period now Sam nodded as they got it. And as she saw herself reading the book itself that and she smiled at that. "Though Sam or Hammond didn't know any of this, or even Lou at the time, they chose something that could help me in a way you'd never consider. As I recovered from the pneumonia now and with that in mind right now, Colonel, Doctor."

"Well tell me Jack, was it the smartest idea that you came up with right now, your remarks to me, after I had to do the surgery myself. But think it over in what you said, I did this to myself, if I'm lucky I'm might be able to stay in the program. But on a desk job, why take a chance on being the voice of strength, of love, of friendship. When you can act like a complete asshole, and start tearing up any chance I have of surviving this."

"I said don't bother taking a chance on me, but my underlining remark in that as you ripped out my heart. As the you I know was no longer there, the you I know would be acting like them, the you I know would be staying with me. And until I was free of the curse, the you I know, wouldn't be acting like a ruthless man. And one hell bent on destroying the very underlying progress I had now, as my body temperature was rising."

"My heart rate was getting weaker and if the exorcism didn't kill me then the blood loss would have right now. There are no cowards in SG-1, well look who's talking, but a coward wouldn't just bury his head in the sand, they'd face the memory. I'm an orphan, did you forget that at the time, I said fine don't bother taking a chance on me anymore. And all these years I felt like I didn't have a place to belong, because my entire life."

"I was always on the move now, and you by your blood thirsty remarks, you just barely grabbed the scalpel and did it yourself. I did it for medical reasons and I'm so weak it would be easy, but it's either you with scalpel or her with the syringe. As you both nearly killed me yourselves as your words did the job. And of nearly killing me yourself, you remember what you said to me?" he asked and Jack swallowed hard at the question.

"But you see this vial?" he asked, holding up the light purple creme. "This is what I had to break the connection between me and the man that caused that. To free myself of the effects of this stuff, I had to drain enough to disconnect the link. This is what I had to survive against, why well it's because this stuff was spread across my entire body. And effecting my cells, making them weaker, as he tied me to him now, so with that."

"The 12 hour mark was done, and though I washed off the creme and moisturizer, it's going cold turkey off of the serum and the creme. Because the serum was that narcotic Sam mentioned now, I decided I was going cold turkey right off it. And if meant it being painful and possibly deadly then so be it, because Bill was creating a antiserum to it. And when you two weren't around, but that's actually what was in the syringe now actually."

"Bill switched the sedative vials with the antiserum, so she was giving me the antiserum every few hours while I was sleeping off the effects of the serum. And instead of being the voice of reason, like you were for Teal'C, making him angry enough to fight the brainwashing. That had the opposite effect in my case, as you gave a cold, feral smile as you said your remark, said remark after I said don't take a chance on me anymore now."

"To you I'm just a liability, in your eyes, a loose cannon, so go ahead and tell them the truth, but I didn't do this, you did, you practically did it yourself. No you did it, you nearly kill me three times, and this time, you practically take that scalpel. And you nearly stab me in the heart, by your black ops behavior, this is why the doctor. Of any type, forbid getting any patient in critical condition worked up, because it could kill them."

"But you know what he would say if he and Warner were the ones doing this and I was in recovery from this. Sure you're trying to get me worked up, but your plan had the opposite effect you wanted on me, and I refocused on the ones that loved me. The men that were connected to me since I was born, him, Bowdern, McBride, even Hume. Because they know and knew I needed the strength to fight this now at the time."

"I was possessed and the catalyst is the source of all problems, emotional and spiritual, when in the eyes of an exorcist, who is also exercising the therapist part of themselves. As they take turns at the confession boxes and they hear stuff like this all the time, offering guidance and support to their charges now as well. To them, once they, let alone the surgeon that did the surgery and is just trying to keep them calm as they did it."

"And they heard the conversation and heard the tone of their charge start rising they'd order security to get them out of the room. As they had to push the emotional and spiritual healing even further now at the time here, so with that in mind. If you wanted to make his job even harder then it was already, you just succeeded right now. If you knew anything right now, and I'm quoting the narrator's exact words here as well."

"But 'I hoped the doctor had enough foresight not to let my friend's mother see him, it could kill him.'." he said and they both paled at that. "If you had enough foresight, Doctor, to remember that getting your patient this worked up. When their heart is this weak, you would have prevented him from coming in at all. And instead you sedated me after he said his soul crushing remark." he said and they swallowed hard at that news.

As he closed his eyes, as he refocused on the memory of the man he wanted to see most then as he then took off the added 42 years as his face shot forward then. As his parents, Matheson and Halloran watched an image come forward as they smiled. "That's him when we were kids, baby, but you got the imagery right. But this is what he looked like when we were at the university." Claire said and he nodded to her smiling then.

As another memory shot forward as they saw him as a 4 year old and the priest holding him as he was asleep as he left his head against his shoulder. "When was that exactly right now?" Sam asked and he sighed. "It was close to five weeks later at the time, once I gained enough strength to get out of bed. He wasn't able to leave me and this was after a bad dream as he rocked me back to sleep." Daniel said and they nodded to him.

"Well I see what you meant by the bonds, I never expected him to be there for the entirety of the 8 years years before the accident." Lou said smiling, as another memory shot through as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's and Daniel tightened his arms around his neck. "Yeah I know, but this was when I was seven now, and he was getting ready to baptize me, before we did it." he said and they nodded as Hammond said it.

"My god, he looks just like Dalton in his portrayal of him." He said in amazement and she chuckled at that. "Yeah I know, but he was one of the best men you could ever meet now, but he loved Danny like he was really his grandson. He's remembering the entire 80 visits we had with him, Walter and the duo leading into the accident. But everything Daniel said, he told us this all the time." Mel said and he nodded as Daniel smiled then.

"Yeah and it's because my strongest memories of those years, before the accident, they're shooting forward, as was his face, when he was in his early 70's. They were coming forward and what I wouldn't give now to have you, Walter, let alone the trio. Here to take charge right now in this situation, after he made his remark, I buried myself into my memories of you, them, Anna, Steven and the others as I closed down at that."

"Every good memory, before and after I got out of the system, I started immersing myself in those memories. But said memories were pretty thorough now and they were of the good times and of the time, the guys, Sam, Anna and I had together. My paternal bonds with Hammond, my nephew/uncle relationship with Uncle Darrel. And everything else, if anything all of those things were like acid to the man that possessed me."

"But that's what he meant, I felt pain ever since you left and as to why, it's because the true love and friendships I had were the key to that. Start immersing myself in all the good memories, when I could just forget about the war with the renegades now. And be who I am as I spend all my time with my true friends, my mate, my paternal guardians. And slowly build up enough strength to break the connection completely now."

"As focusing on the entirety of those years when you were still alive now, the best years of my life, before and after I ended up in the system. But I think he saw this as I was falling into a self induced pity, which I didn't, so he wanted to walk away, like so many others had. Fine I didn't need him, I just focused on my memories of you, of Sam and me when together, Anna, Steven, Sarah." he said and Jack felt his heart start pounding.

"But you're the weak one, and you'll never know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you.'." He said and Jack paled at that as Daniel went further. "So Colonel, you remember that remark, Harry said it to Voldemort, as his memories started breaking down the front door. But his mentor was acting like an exorcist, exorcising Voldemort out of his body, because love and friendship are like poison to completely evil minions now."

"But as I said, it was the first 25 years, not the last 12 now that made the difference, your voices, from the 8 years that we: the four of you, my parents and I spent together. To the other 12 to 15 in college, that's what gave me the strength to this, and then tack on Hammond, the girls and the trio: Jared, Lou and Teal'C. That's what gave me the strength to fight this, and with those words now buster, you and Frasier at the moment."

"It was them, not you Colonel, it was never you two, I've never was so pissed at you right now then when you threw me up your place. I hated you ever since, but if you were trying to kill me, you nearly succeeded here, because the voices, the only voices. That I needed to hear, they were giving me the strength to fight back, but Negativity. It destroys the progress made when giving the victim of a possession strength to fight."

"Allowing the person, or people that were the victim's catalyst into this, like say my hatred of you destroys the progress, in the eyes of an exorcist. To them, the person that was the catalyst had to be kept out of sight, when they needed to see and hear the voices that loved that victim. Best friends, family, loved ones, they were the allies in the eyes of an exorcist, because they were helping them to give the victim strength to fight."

"So with that if Bowdern was still alive, he'd order you, Ballard and Frasier out of the room, and post guards against that door. And when the people I needed to see or hear their encouragement from are Sam, the guys, Hammond. Let alone Sarah, Anna, Steven, my parents, even the quintet. But that's all of 30 years of happiness, family, friends, even the quintet themselves, they were my strength, you're not, you're both not."

"You're my catalyst and in their eyes you're a hindrance rather then a help in Bowdern's eyes, in his, Ray's and Father Thomas's eyes. Because you're the catalyst in my case, anger, resentment, grief, if you wanted to make their job harder. And by throwing wrench in the gears you barely nearly succeeded here." He said with a stern growl at him and the duo swallowed hard at that information as he answered Thomas's remark gently.

Looking at it, his parents saw him with them, Bowdern, Humes, and McBride, and then a second with him, Thomas Jordan, Sarah and Steven, as he said as he reflected on the words gently. "Well 'evil comes amongst us to not only simply test the strength and courage of the victim. But to test the strength and courage of the rest of us, and only by the strength and love of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail.'."

"Evil tempts us in ways that we can't imagine, and we mustn't let that lead us astray for if we do. We will be lost, but only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail to keep us strong, and in the eyes of overbearing strife and temptation.'." Daniel said, quoting the priest's remark as Jack straightened up as he looked at him sternly. And as the two men smiled at the wording as Halloran smiled as he said it to him gently.

"You got the last sentence right, but that was the piece that was left out in the movie, son, there's several things added or changed, but the core of the story. When I was in my prime were involved in it, and were correct now, but that last verse, you just had it right. I was listening to his remark when he was doing that, and he said, word for word. What you just said to O'neill right now, cub." Halloran said to him and he smiled at that.

"I really hope the lord brings him back, because Dalton did a great job playing him, but hearing his words for real now at the moment. I'd like to see these guys face what I had to and survive 3 months of light duty after breaking the damn connection. And light duty is in my university library and continuing my studies of this." He said to Halloran and the older man nodded in agreement to that remark as they looked at Jack with a stern look.

"I don't suppose the words come naturally in a situation like this, do they?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "Yeah they do, but it's like you channeled me into knowing what to say, and though there wasn't much in time on possessions in seminary. We took the added time to study to do it in this, though the same was not said for Robbie. When they did it, since then though, the coach had me working over it." Mel said and he nodded to him.

And Jack felt the fear at that shooting through him. "That's the entire quote, what wasn't in there, but those were his words when confronting the demon. The one that possessed my predecessor, and saying bible verses, it was having an effect on the demon, hurting the damn thing. Because he was channeling as much care, love and trust into his voice as possible, so he could give my predecessor enough strength to fight it and beat it."

"But my predecessor he just met a couple days prior to that, me: I was practically his grandson, and he'd be pushing as much of it into his voice as possible now. Why well it's because remarks like what you said feed the negativity and he's got to counteract that. And by shoving as much love and bonds of trust into his voice as possible, because if he doesn't and the kid as well as I would be lost right now as a result, well that's me now."

"That remark, he'd see as a reason to undo the work he'd put into this, as I lost the will to fight now, I give up now and I'm lost. And they weren't having that now, as he shoved you out of the room and they worked at healing the damage. That your cold hearted behavior caused now as he called Hammond, the guys and and the duo in there. But 'evil comes amongst us to not only simply test the strength and courage of the victim.'."

"But to test the strength and courage of the rest of us, and only by the strength and love of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail. Evil tempts us in ways that we can't imagine, and we mustn't let that lead us astray for if we do. We will be lost, but only with the strength and love of our loved can we prevail to keep us strong. And in the eyes of overbearing strife and temptation.'." he said, repeating it gently as he finished it, then.

"Do you understand just what he really meant by that remark, as you're just a Hebrew and I'm a Catholic and I get more meaning out of what's in the bible then you do. Or the fact that I have a way with words and to the point I have the strength to lead people. But that's leadership training and he's also a basketball coach as well too at the moment?" he asked as Jack saw the power coming off of him then as he finished that.

"Whoa, you sound like a priest right now in that." Anna said and the amount of power lessened as he answered her. "If I chose to be a Jesuit, trust me, the amount of power that comes with the words, the tone used now when saying it. It's enough to have the guys like Makepeace and Jack afraid of them. But I was immersed in remembering his final lessons to me and that did it." he said and she nodded as his parents smiled at that.

"He was watching you shooting baskets when you were little son, and he could see the amount of potential in you. To the point he said he wouldn't be surprised you bested me as power forward when you started college at the university. You wanted to follow in my footsteps, from basketball to being a scholar, but you loved the fact. That I was a basketball player and we were doing one on one at the university court for a few hours."

"During visits to see them, and we went up close to 80 times, just before the accident, but by the time you were 6, you were acting like a skilled player in the peewee league. But I was your minor coach, in that, he was hoping to have a chance to have you as his next prize pupil and star player in the class of 1985." Mel said and he smiled at that. "I take it he also did Sunday school lessons when we were together at the time too."

"Because that one I just said, must have been part of it." he said and Halloran nodded. "Yes son, it was, in fact that's the one he told you, just before the accident, saying sooner or later the evils of the other side were going to test you. 'And if you needed the strength to fight remember this, remember my words, I'll always be with you.'." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Jack who paled at the remark as he said it then.

"How close were we exactly if he acted like that with me?" he asked and they smiled. "To him you were like his grandson and he loved you like you were. Having the chance to watch you grow up was the biggest thing he wanted now at the time. Although now that we got the chance to fix this and change the past at the moment. He's getting the added 50 years and a chance to watch you grow up to have your own children now."

"But the way you're acting right now, I'd say you channeled him a bit too much kiddo." he said and Sam smiled as she looked down as Daniel translated the meaning. "On every side, the tempter lies in wait, what can I do, well to remain strong and good. Then you have to have the heart of a truly good person, like I have. In many ways, in Bowdern's eyes, if I was 11 years old and this happened, he wouldn't stop till he finished it."

"He'd have ordered you two out of the room and be there giving me the strength to fight now, strength and courage of the victim. My priest, my adopted grandfather, he'd stay with me until the very end and when the connection snapped. He'd be there to keep me company till I had the strength to get up and around, but the strength. And the courage of the rest of us, said us, is everyone prior to you coming into my life and with that."

"Strength and courage of the victim, I was never giving in, and they'd never take me alive. I was fighting him to the death at the moment here, but I needed you guys there for real now, I was practically hearing Bowdern say this at the time. And you three and Father McBride surrounding me as he said it as well too now. And hearing your voices, Father Halloran for real, and before this stupid bastard threw a wrench in the gears."

"So you want someone to blame for my nearly dying right there on the damn table you can blame him right now." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that. "Why what did he do, we're all Catholic and the first rule to a possession here. Is never say anything and never show any negativity or throw a remark that can do damage to the progress we've made?" Jacob asked and Jack paled at the question as he answered him then.

"Yeah that's precisely my point right now, but it was after I woke up and they had me in restraints. That he said and I quote here as well 'What did you think you were doing, what, is death really the best choice right now, alright I'm not taking chances here. But I can't trust you not to hurt yourself, as of this moment, you're deactivated.'. But here's a question for you right now, would you consider what I did as attempted suicide here."

"Because they ignored direct warnings, when I said sedatives and the technology don't mix, they turned the blasted side effects on themselves and then. They waited till the last, excuse me, fucking minute and I have to do the job for Warner. And then he's got audacity to say this when he just barely killed me himself?" he asked and they all stood up at that. "He did what?!" Hammond said sharply to that remark and they paled at that.

"What's the entirety of that conversation right now, because it's enough he's ending up behind bars for nearly killing you right now." Matheson said sharply and they both paled at that. "Instead of this being what he wanted now, I decided to implicate him in attempted murder at the remark." he said and they nodded. "Show us that conversation, and that includes Frasier's decision." Sam said as she said it with a firm growl then.

And he nodded as he activated the memory then as they saw him lying in the bed, his forehead drenched in sweat. As they saw his wrists in restraints then and Daniel explained it to them. "If they didn't see the photo, they never caught the reason I did this, nor was she, or he, weren't paying attention as I left my shirt open. So they could see the healing scars that wrote out my demon and the inverted pentagram with it."

"So tell them the truth, you ignored my chest in favor of the fact I slit my wrists just to break the pact, didn't you?" he asked and they both swallowed hard at that and he nodded. "Uh huh, you ignored every conceivable sign this was a possession, and continue pretending, now, that I was mentally unstable. And that I tried to kill myself and you wanted me off your team, well I turned the tables on you two now at the time."

"But let's see you get away with this next remark right now." he said as they saw him wake up and looked at his wrists and hid a nod. **_'Alright time to get him to sound like his asshole self right now, his NID self, if she chooses to sedate me. And rather then ordering him out of the room, then that just makes it clear she never told Hammond what I said to them.'_ **they heard as they heard him say it to Jack.

 ** _"Untie me, Jack, don't do this."_ **he said weakly and they heard a cold tone in Jack's voice as he answered him. **_"You did it to yourself, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel shook his head. **_"No I didn't."_ **he said and Jack smirked as he answered him at that. ** _"Then who did, Shyla, don't tell me Maggie gave that scalpel_** ** _to you. What about an invisible enemy, that's the only conceivable explanation right now."_**

 ** _"And into why a member of my team would slash his wrists."_ **he said and the nurse crossed her arms as Perry and Jefferson did the same as they were watching this from behind Jack. **_"No she didn't."_ **Daniel said and Jack said it with a stern growl. **_"There are no cowards on SG-1."_ **He said and they heard a bitter mental chuckle at that as they heard an answering response to his remark as he said it softly then.

 ** _'Yeah and look who's talking right now, you self righteous bastard, a member of SG-1 wouldn't throw someone up on their place right now. They wouldn't pretend to not know what their team mate is trying to tell them when they're being eavesdropped on. They wouldn't continue to pretend the team mate that protected them from their worst nightmare and is suffering a break down."_**

 ** _"And after 7 months since they made a fool of themselves, they wouldn't continue to try to deflect the reason. Now, that the said team mate now hates their guts and tell the truth to the general. So I'm no coward, you are, you spineless coward, you sick bastard.'_** They heard as they heard Jack go further and Jack paled at each remark coming out of his mouth as Frasier did the same at that.

 ** _"My, my fault."_** he said and Jack heard his voice say it coldly. ** _"Damn right."_** he said and then finished it then. **_"What did you think you were doing, what you think suicide is the best way to handle this. Alright I'm not taking any chances here and I can't trust you enough to not hurt yourself. And until you got your head on straight, you're off my team."_ **he said and and they heard they feigned remark.

 ** _"What?"_** he said and Jack heard his voice make it very clear. **_"You're deactivated."_** he said and they heard, his next cold remarks. **_"I'll ask Hammond to keep you on the project, though I don't know what you'll be doing after this stunt."_** He said and Hammond answered that himself. "What he'll be doing, Colonel, is taking your place, now, as the leader of SG-1, until you got your head on straight, young man."

"And until I see you're ready to handle things, but two attempts to block out the memories until the Tok'ra go to the more direct approach. And of shoving you back into your nightmare and this is payback for what you did to him right now. And when he's not here, Carter's in charge of the team." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that remark, as they heard very furious tone in Daniel's voice at that, as improvised the next one.

 ** _"Fine, you don't need to take a chance with me anymore, you're like everyone else I've ever considered a parent, or did you forget that I'm an orphan. So if that's how you see it, that I'm burden, then just get out of here. I'm serious, just leave, if you think I'm just a burden, then you don't need to take a chance on me."_** he said as Jack saw the feral smile come into his eyes as he answered him.

 ** _"I don't intend to."_** he said as they heard the heart monitor beeping wildly at that. "Damn it, if I was Frasier, I'd get this bastard out of the infirmary. As I got him to calm down, and before he has a damn heart attack." McCoy snapped at that response and Warner nodded in agreement, as Daniel answered him gently at the remark then. "Yeah and instead of getting him out of the room she sedated me, so with that in mind now."

"What's that say to you Doctor?" he asked and the older man crossed his arms. "It says she's letting him do anything he wants and doesn't care that his decisions. They are making things worse instead of better and his remarks nearly caused you to flat line a bit ago." he said as they saw her walk up with a syringe. ** _"Colonel, it's rest time for our patient, rest is what his body needs."_** she said and Bra'tac crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"No."_** Daniel said quickly and Halloran nodded. "Did you ever consider that could kill him doctor, sedation when his heart is now this weak. It could turn that sedative into the type of lethal injection that could kill an animal. And when they get taken to the animal hospital when they're on their last legs?" Bra'tac asked and she swallowed hard at that. "I guess you didn't care he just ripped him apart and if we were there right now, Doctor."

"I'd demand you to leave the damn room and post guards on that door, so I can undo the damage you both caused right now. As I have Warner giving him the every drug that was created to start neutralizing what these people did to him. As I gave him the strength to fight that demon he's fighting it out with in his head right now." Halloran added and she and Jack looked at the five of them as they had their arms crossed.

"Well you just barely killed me anyway, you rip out my heart and then she sedated me, so I have no way to defend myself. From the maniac that tapped himself into my head, are you just trying to kill everyone on the base. Because of this psychosis of yours right now you two, and because you saw the evidence all over my chest. And with those words in mind right now, you delta foxtrot bravo, you really are a damned idiot right now."

"That wasn't a damn suicide attempt, I was trying to break the connection and while I'm at it, looks who's talking right now, Colonel. What is death really the best option right now, well I'm not taking chances here. But I can't trust you enough to not hurt yourself. Until you got your head on straight, you're deactivated till further notice." Daniel said as he grabbed a copy of Redford's file work on his recovery from his capture in Iraq then.

"Spoken word for word from Redford's remark, but this was the final reason they needed to keep me under psyche watch. But you expect to get away with that, Colonel, you lied to Hammond all these years, you both did, and you disobeyed direct orders. I said sedate me and he's going to start attacking people, but go back. It was really go home, home to Saint Louis, to him and McBride, you're trying to kill me, well that's true."

"Because by sedating me, you were killing me yourself, because it's I'm Charlie now, all drugs give the character, human or larva, the demon. Full reign to go on a killing spree, but guess what, not only did you nearly kill me. You nearly killed her in the exact same way now, you nearly murdered the entire base by breaking direct guidelines. And of the technology you set me up for and you have the audacity to say this, well screw you."

"Strength and courage of the victim, Bowdern was right, this mission tested me in ways no other could have. But I never gave in, and it's because the ones who's voices I heard after you said that at the time. And who's faces I needed to see, and immediately, are them, but you think you'd get away with that. Once he heard that, he prevented Rob's mother from coming in, because the only voice he needed to hear was Bowdern's."

"Because Bowdern was the priest giving him the strength to fight it, well that's me now, I was dying of blood loss. And to the point that the one voice, the voices, I needed to hear were his, McBrides, and the duo's. Because they deal with it before, they were my legal guardian, they were family. So only family had the right to be in there, and when said family are Jesuits." Daniel said, pointing at Halloran and he paled and swallowed hard.

"Oh you really are a delta foxtrot bravo, are you not firing on all cylinders right now you idiot, you could have killed himself yourself, you idiot, you son of a bitch." Sam said as she shoved Jack into the wall at that remark. "Sam." Daniel said and she moved to him and pressed her forehead to his as a light shone between then at that. "Well I think I know what that means, the imprint snapped into place, he belongs to her now."

"But he's right, first rule of possessions never show any kind of negativity, or it'll destroy the progress made. Which explains why Walter prevented Robbie's mother from coming into the room. The only voice he needed to hear was Bill's and Daniel's case was 42 years after Robbie, same catalyst, same possession. Same situation, and you barely killed him yourself, you little bastard." Matheson snapped at Jack and Daniel nodded.

"Robbie was 1956, well add the 42 years and the added 22 years to the victim that it happened to next. And who do you have exactly right now, every symptom matches up, every indicator speeding up, but the same, word for word. Even the catalyst is the same, but the same case, just 42 years separated, so who do you have exactly?" Daniel asked and Halloran crossed his arms as he answered him with a gentle tone at that.

"We have you, you're the next generation case to Robbie, but you had to get what was left of us involved, because you were running out of time. And we were all that was left of the quartet you had 80 to 100 visits with, you needed us most of all. And the go home was really go home to us, your home town and you needed us more then you needed anyone now." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly at that remark as he said it.

"Yeah, I knew if you were here for this you'd order the duo out of the room and take charge and help the trio. But in truth I was starting to lose the strength now, I didn't have you five there with me, giving me the strength to fight. Because this bastard said he couldn't trust me anymore, because I had to do Frasier's job for her at the time. And whether they wanted to admit it or not, they barely killed me anyway by that remark."

"And is that really the brightest thing to say to someone trying to break out of a possession right now, when you guys are the experts." he said and Halloran said it gently then. "No it's not and it's why I prevented Robbie's mother from coming in because if I hadn't what happened to you would be the damn result right now. You didn't need negativity, you needed someone giving you the damn will to fight right now."

"And if you had died right there on the God damn table the three of us would kill the people responsible for it right now." He said sharply as he went further as the duo swallowed hard at the remark as he said it then. "Who's voices did you hear the most when you realized you found us, by that I mean in place of theirs. By that I mean his and Frasier's, but who's exactly, us, Sam, Teal'C, Lou, George, Jacob, who exactly."

"Was it your parents, or was it just prior to them, the sextet, all entering your life. I mean we saw you from the time you were a baby. As you were closest to me, Ray and Bill, so tell us, your parents, me and Ben the truth. Who's voices did you hear during the recovery from that, when you broke the link. And when you were healing from the amount of damage this did to your body?" he asked and Jack paled at the question then.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he said quickly and Thomas crossed his arms. "Because as I understand you just barely caused him to give up, well, he needed someone in his corner to bring him out of a near death experience. But whatever it was you said caused him to nearly quit, he lost the strength to fight through that. And he was dying and barely hanging to his soul and his life and by the skin of his teeth."

"But that much blood and trust me when possessed it takes months for the body to recover from this type of thing. But remarks like whatever you said to him, could be a final nail in the damn coffin, you self righteous bastard. And if he had given up the will to live and died right there on the God damn operating table. And we'd have lost him right then, as he's our cub, I may have just come into his life as an 18 year old."

"But so what, I love him like he's my own, and if he had died, and your ass would be ours right now for killing our Cub, you little bastard." Thomas said with a furious paternal growl and he swallowed hard at that. "Ignore him, I never left his side at the time but my love kept him strong enough to start pulling out of it. But he was beyond sick he had to break his promise to me here." Sam said and they nodded as he answered him.


	18. 18: Friends And New Adjustments

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter is going to bring a slight touch of the exorcist into it, as they discuss this and there was more behind Daniel's back ground then they expected. As this one is a what if there was a priest working at the college he was at when he was a young adult. As Jack was Jewish and that was added to the story-line, well this gives Daniel's religious background now.**

 **Chapter 18: Confrontations, Theology Discussions and Truths**

"I heard Bowdern's, but yours, McBride's and Humes's as well, not to mention my parents were coming forward more and more. It's like your voices were all combining together when he said that, first to Rob, as he was helping him through that. Now at the time, and then again in my memory of you guys, his voice was so strong now in that. And it was a year later that the movie came out, but his words in Dalton's voice now."

"It was like everything you ever taught me in Sunday school, when we dropped in to see you guys was shooting forward now, your faces. Your voices, the memories of when I was a kid with you, it was all shooting forward, if I could heard your voices. You and Ray, that would have helped even more, but the underlining point. In that mental message from you guys was 'don't give up, we're not letting you go, fight it, just stay with us.'."

"Come on son, we're not letting go.'." he said and and the older man nodded as he gave him a hug and closed his eyes in relief at that. "So what the hell do you call this colonel the people he needed to give him the strength to fight that. And now was his guardians, true guardians, so tell me you think you could get away with this right now. What with the fact you just barely killed him twice, without us he was losing the strength to fight."

"Well let's see if you can last this long when you're just a soldier, but he was put through the toughest test the lord could draw up right now. And he never gave in, and sure the music doesn't play the musician, but you know what. Of you, the one that earned his wings to become an angel was Daniel, but he was well taken care of right now. A good and kind man, it doesn't matter how many years go by, but my cub grew into a man."

"That I've never been more proud of right now, my cub, my baby boy, grew into a man I've never been more proud of in my life. Like the trio, but the last time I saw him was five years ago, we found each other without realizing it now. But he kept the lord's prayer in his heart and fought evil to the very end. But truth of spirit, another word for the seven heavenly virtues now and with those words in mind right now, kiddo."

"Well you proved the point of the seven heavenly virtues, you give without any thought of reward, but you really made a difference now." Halloran said and Frasier repeated the remark. "Yours?" she said and he nodded. "Yes mine, his parents when they came to visit us and drop into both the order and the university. They named us, the four of us, Darrel and Dillon, as his legal guardians in case anything happened to them at the time."

"And to the point he started seeing us as extended family, and treated us like he treats George and Jacob, like a father or grandfather. I may have been in my mid 50's but it didn't matter, to me, he was my baby boy, and he spent as much time with me. As he did with Ray, Hume and Bill, Ben took the position we did with him, and everything. Everything he could never say because you saw it as emotional instability, madam."

"He could tell us, like he was on the confession table, and let me tell you, no child would open up that fast to someone that doesn't listen to them. But they can to a complete and total stranger, or just someone who knew them better then they knew themselves. Which we did, but you know anything about him, what his favorite foods are, his favorite sport, his favorite pass time, movie genre, anything like that, because this is important."

"To the soulmate they know everything about the victim, which I think Sam does right now, correct baby?" he asked and she nodded, as she named them off. "Yeah I do, in fact, his favorite movie genre was romantic comedy, favorite sports are basketball, tennis racquetball, and volleyball. And he's highly skilled in Kung fu and a very good at the use of the steel, his favorite pass time at night, before a mission was going stargazing."

"His favorite foods are branched to five different categories, but his favorite cookies are chocolate chip walnut. All in all, he'd rather be studying and enjoying a chance to have some peace and quiet away from all the danger that comes into this job. He's my everything and me and I, was really us and we, everytime he and Jack get into it. He's saying everything I ever wanted to say to him now at the moment here, Father."

"But I love him with all my heart, having him return to me, I've never been so happy now, but he made it clear. If he never got her back, he's moving on with me, even the guys knew we were meant to be together, everyone, but Jack, knew this. We're two sides of the same whole, I'm happy when I'm with him." she said and he nodded to her. "Well that just made it clear, would you say he made a difference here now in these years."

"Because he's gotten the most work done?" he asked and crossed her arms. "Yeah I do, in fact without him, it's one step forward, three steps back right now. When in the job, even with Jonas here now, we're all sniping at each other, tempers were getting thin. And on two occasions it just made it even more clear, with him we had the results coming in five times faster then normal here at the time now and with that."

"With him we can survive, without and our future turns into what happened in the alternate reality." she said, holding up the fifth case to season 1. "So in your eyes, and the joint chiefs, you see him as far more valuable then the black ops and marines, correct?" Raynor asked and she, Warren and Lou nodded. "Yes we do, with him around he's preventing a mistake that could wipe us out, take sending a bomb to Chulak."

"For instance, they try that, it would have every Jaffa, from every system lord, coming down on our heads here at the moment. Send a bomb to the coordinates he brought back, won't work, because the ship was parked right above the planet. And with a gate on it, and that over rides one sitting on the planet, every problem they try. Won't work, because there's always a drawback to it, Daniel's saved us so many times here now."

"It's clear to all of us how important he is to the war effort, without him, we'd be extinct in 1998 when Apophis pulled the orbital attack." Hammond said and Daniel smiled. "Well better late then never, but right now at the moment. But we just gave you a taste to what's going on, but the woman you saw next to me. Her name is Morgan Le Fey, but she was supposed to be involved in seasons 9 and 10 once the replicators and Anubis."

"They were destroyed, and the system lords were going extinct, which they still will be, aside from the trio we're still doing business with and the Tok'ra's mother and origin now. But I had the books that the trio used when dealing with Rob and his possession at the time, but she was from another branch of angels. And they were who were like priests and they chose me to be their spokesman, but we can go into that later, Father."

"How old were you when that happened exactly?" he asked and he explained that to him. "I just hit my 30th birthday when Bill chose me of several young priests in this situation at the time now. But Ray gave his diagnosis, before we did this, but seeing this for myself I knew what I was getting into here at the time. But for Bill, I've never seen him so furious when he realized that the kid was in stage three and needed us now."

"In your case if he saw this episode and realized and heard this broadcast, he'd kill O'neill himself for doing that to you. But to him and the arch bishop its enough they'd see this as he deserves to spend an eternity rotting in jail. Or be stuck in the infernal regions for life for what he did to you." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes well trust me he doesn't take this seriously because he's skeptic." he said and the man nodded to him.

"Like we said a case of living spoken history in the areas of theology and the forces of good and evil, and what you saw Dalton portraying Bill was like. That's him when you have a situation like this, he loves kids and to him. It's having a kid no older then 13 being possessed by a denizen of hell, and he's not stopping. Until he gets the damn thing out of the said child, and he heard you were suffering a chemical version to this now."

"First he'd deal with this, and then he, Ray and Hume would kill the person or people responsible, so what the hell was the reason for this exactly. As with me being here, you can tell me the truth directly, because I'd say your team leader lost his damn mind right now. What's the catalyst and this situation when you had and I want the entire story, so don't leave anything out." Halloran said and Daniel smiled dangerously at that.

"Actually you already had it here Father, you got the episodes?" he asked and they nodded as Thomas opened up the bag and unloaded two box sets. "Little word of warning though Colonel, though they're not supposed to swear. It's that they act like any normal man and if you weren't paying attention after Rob. Bowdern needed a stiff drink and he was smoking to take the edge off now at the time here, as they got rattled."

"Because what happened in that bedroom is enough to shake them up so trust me, with repeated profanity in our tv show. So that's not going to bother them whatsoever right now, you two, so watch your language, you're in deep shit with both of them." he said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Halloran then. "It's these six episodes, father, starting with Hathor, the general realized she took the prototype GDO, as that one."

"It's meant to over ride all access codes, so we had to get it back and before she came back or gave it to Apophis. But I decided on being the one to do it and they gave me the go ahead, like two months later after Cassandra. We met Omac and his fellow refugees of their home planet of Tollana, and I caused Lya and got them off the planet. And the salvage of this situation was, in gold, $500,000,000,000, of alien technology."

"On a planet called Hetara, a few weeks later after this mission came my finding the outpost and the beta gate. And then following that I gained the intel needed to save earth at the time. But medical tactical Intel, weapons, technology the works, and all of this together totaled to $1,000,000,000,000. So to the NID, Jack, Makepeace, they had enough of my showing them up and decided on political sabotage now here."

"So I'm guessing they decided on this was when I was on a 3 month sabbatical with your Father Halloran. But this started after Sam got turned into a host at the time, but she and I were being run ragged and this is why, Data do it again." he said and the android nodded as he scanned it and his tone darkened. "There's more to that chip then we first thought you better listen to this." he said as he spoke in Harry Maybourne's voice.

 ** _"I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times, with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. Robert switch O'neill's battalion coin with this one, you guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins. And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt."_**

 ** _"Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet, once on the inhabitants side of the gate. There's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there."_**

 ** _"There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty and we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard and and the two priests crossed their arms as Jack swallowed hard at that remark. "Father Halloran, this was something Dillon, Ryan, Frank, and I had planned out al this time, after Daniel made contact with me. He, Jake, and I decided to test out O'neill's mental state, 7 tests in 7 months and he flunked all of them at the time."

"But this was a case of cross and double cross now, though Sam had some information it wasn't enough. But we needed a battery of tests ran on that technology, just to keep it off the planet, Daniel chose himself as the designated Guinea pig as well. But we ordered the mission to go to one of Egeria's planets, as they all had sarcophagi on them. For the research at the time, after Jolinar left information to us, through Sam now at the time."

"So we could run this study, but we set a trap for Jack and Frasier after he lost his temper and attacked Daniel. And for the second time in 7 months during the aftermath to Hathor, but this was the catch now in doing it. But this was a case of cross and double cross, to prove O'neill needed to be in mental health for good. And they were still holding Hathor over him, but Daniel is the man we keep giving these missions to right now."

"So he takes it and he condemns them both to ending up on the defendant table for nearly killing a man, Dillon and I love like our own son. It doesn't matter what they say, they're NID, and they're the ones that need a shrink." Matheson said and they nodded. "Frank who?" Thomas asked and Cromwell explained that. "He means me, Father, my name is Frank Cromwell, I was Jack's team leader in Desert Storm 11 years ago."

"Hearing he was reactivated without a psyche check, I told the general to tell Daniel to test him repeatedly and this was the final nail in the coffin. As I let him have it later that year, but he should have been deactivated after 636." he said and they nodded as they heard Makepeace then. **_"Whether O'neill knows it or not he's now a willing accomplice as of this moment, he's refused to just take a few weeks off now."_**

 ** _"Since Carter got turned into a host at the time, and his dealing with the people on Delaria has caused an emotional relapse. But two failed missions in the side of eight years, he's driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion. And it's because he's trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels. So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson."_**

 ** _"As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** he said and Jack paled at that, before Frasier could say it they heard McKenzie at that. **_"Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether they want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they both paled at that as Daniel crossed don't his arms then at that as Sam said it to that firmly.

"Get Mckenzie, Maybourne, Kinsey and Makepeace in here now." Addison snapped and they flashed into the room, looking around they saw Daniel straightened up at that. "What's that tape deck?" Harry Maybourne said and Data activated it as they heard his voice and he paled as he remembered this conversation as Robert Makepeace and Dr. Mckenzie all paled and knowing they'd just gotten caught for their conspiracy on Daniel.

 ** _"I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times, with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. Robert switch O'neill's battalion coin with this one, you guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins. And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt."_**

 ** _"Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet, once on the inhabitants side of the gate. There's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there."_**

 ** _"There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty and we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard and and the two priests crossed their arms as Makepeace swallowed hard at that remark. "Freeze it." Addison said and he paused it. "You really expected to get away with this, the act of not in then not at all, if he escaped the base and got to Jacob."

"There's no going back, because in the next timeline, gentleman Daniel's creating a private sector of the program. And one that deals in what you, gentleman took away in the enjoyment of the program operatives didn't you. Well SGC, is military ran, SGA is government ran with military help ran, Teal'C, the reporter you murdered. For getting too close to the program, the beta gate gone missing, guess who covers these things now."

"Because he's just turned the tables on you." he said and Makepeace swallowed as Maybourne said it for the five of them. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked and Morgan triggered a bright flash in the room as they blinked. As they saw him dressed in his military uniform, with his rank on his shoulder and a identification badge that said Stargate Administration as they got the message and he smiled coldly then.

"NID: CIA, SGA: FBI, so start targeting others for trying to protect the secrecy of this program, I'm investigating it all, every mission that covered things. Teal'C, Machello, Omac after you tried to make him and his friends stay by using force. And you fired me, well I can just go to another part of the program that's government ran. and military help, you lost your damn minds simply because I got it done by doing it honestly."

"But you know what this attitude says?" he asked and they shook their heads shaking and he smiled dangerously at that. "It's says you're jealous to the point of committing a murder to get what you want. You see these men, they are one of 200 connections I've got access to, sure you over see SGC, but I over see you. As well as SGC and area 51, so I think you know what that means." he said, and they nodded, shaking at that news.

To them, it meant he was getting back them for attempted murder. "Hammond's my uncle Kinsey, adoptive uncle wait till he asks me to look, because when I do. That's it's for you, the program is public knowledge and everyone knows you insulted them." Daniel said as he nodded to Data. ** _"Whether O'neill knows it or not he's now a willing accomplice as of this moment, he's refused to just take a few weeks off now."_**

 ** _"Since Carter got turned into a host at the time, and his dealing with the people on Hadante has caused an emotional relapse. But two failed missions in the side of eight years, he's driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion. And it's because he's trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels. So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson."_**

 ** _"As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** he said and Jack paled at that, before Frasier could say it they heard McKenzie at that. **_"Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether they want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they both paled at that as Daniel crossed don't his arms then at that as Sam said it to that firmly.

"Well maybe we should show you our conversation now, regarding you back stabbing, sick people, Daniel. Go ahead and reveal the truth, Omac, my friend, we've known all along regarding their psychosis now. she said and he smiled dangerously at them as they activated it. "When was this conversation exactly anyway Cubs?" Hammond asked as he crossed his arms and the joint chiefs, and the trio's father's smiled dangerously.

"Just after Hadante now, we were discussing plans for the next mission and despite all the evidence needed to put him into mental health. Mckenzie was continuing to say he was fine mentally and Danny needed to be removed from the program or committee. Till the Cubs came to the more direct approach, right now, regarding this. My son and Danny are his father and me as Cubs in truth, they know, like we know, in a way here now."

"The boys were on a mission of duty for us till we caught them in the act of their psychosis on Daniel, they went to Jake. And he dragged it to me and Darrel, as well Peter and Ryan and that did it, you better hear this." Dillon said and waited for it firmly. **_"Guys, I think these lunatic's lost their damn minds here, so our one chance, now is_** ** _a cross and double cross, if Jack's one of them, time to test him now."_**

 ** _"And Frasier with him now, but, Jared, if we were our fathers, I think you know what they would do, but M.D., archeologist, what do we have that Jack doesn't, because our father are scholars?"_** he asked and they smiled firmly. _**"It's a way to think our way out of the box, aside from that Jerry. He just handed me this as well, we think Makepeace is our mole, that's true and that's three on the base."**_

 ** _"And the rest of us are clean here, but 4/5's of our new squadron, we're just missing our fifth whoever it might be now at the moment now. But us, I wish Bill was here, he'd be just as good at this, and as would Charlie. But who's going to be the bait exactly."_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"Not again man, damn Daniel, you keep doing this and sooner or later, that's going to kill you."_**

 ** _"Or will kill you, you're not indestructible bro, you have got to stop doing this right now."_ **Warren said, resting his hand on his shoulder protectively then. **_"Time to get your father's on the line guys, honey, but no one but us. The joint chiefs and your father's and Matheson now, can know we planned this."_ **he said and they nodded, before a light flash lit up the room and standing in front of them was Omac.

 ** _"Hey Omac, how are you doing with Lya?"_** she asked and he smiled at her. **_"We're doing fine, thank you for you asking, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson. But if you wish to test him, Frasier and your marine counterpart. Then suggest you head for Delaris, their way of entertainment are chairs that act like virtual reality. So anything you want or you can imagine, so we let him try and get himself out."_**

 ** _"But you and Captain Carter know what to do, like you helped us, do it again, for his people, as there's a single conductor there. That's determined to keep his people under lock and key on his planet."_ **He said and the young couple nodded to him. **_"Captain Carter, you know about Dr. Jackson's life, and prior to the program, well this is likely going to cut even further back now, a piece now."_**

 ** _"That was blocked out, Doctor Jackson I'm sorry, but you have to reopen that wound."_** he said to her and they nodded as he sighed. ** _"I found Jared and I found Matheson, but what's left was a memory I never wanted to remember. Mom and dad, I understand, but if he refuses to accept orders that I jumped the red tape. He's screwed now when Hammond realizes it, now, and that's not if, now."_**

 ** _"They try their own plan here, though they do and they're really screwed now, Omac if you have a connection on this planet. Tell them to drag out another memory of his past prior to Abydos now, any mission that was a failure. I don't care, it just needs to be made clear that he's out of his damn mind. Mckenzie is doing this in reverse of what Carson said about me for Jack, so it's time."_**

 **"He's been skirting his way around this, he crosses this line and there's no going back. And we need a vacation right now anyway, he never got psyche eval either, so that just helps even more."** he said and the quintet all paled at that and he smiled dangerously. "You set him up why?!" Frasier said and they smirked. "Cross and double cross, I just outsmarted you, Doctor." The quartet all said together at that.

"I'd say that ties it up, she's one of them as is he, and they'd been trying to destroy you ever since Hathor. But the joint chiefs turned the tables on them, and the evidence is right there on that tape deck, well there's no getting around it right now. But you suffered a trauma you can't get over and it's because them, both of them." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it firmly at that remark.

"Yeah and it's because he can't take the memories, I've risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from a rapist, and them and the others from his interrogator. Because if they went there, they'd do to them what they were doing to me, and I wasn't having that. It was after we got back that I realized that this pact was no pact at all. But in fact a chemical version to a possession now and if I didn't break it and fast now."

"I was going to die, by either the possession, the pact or just the effects of the technology itself now, but what broke that possession was a near death experience. We read up on the stages of this in what you did, and then it hit me like a train wreck in what this really was. But figuring this out, I knew my only chance at surviving this was by getting you guys, so you could do it yourself." he said and the man nodded firmly.

"I'll admit that I was a bit of skeptic when that happened, but breaking that connection and you had the situation right in that problem. But Ray barely missed getting hit by the cross that little devil shot out from under the mattress. But the entire situation was true and frankly hearing there are ways like this that do the same is even more frightening to some skeptics." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a sigh at that.

"Well the kid's aunt made a point, the parents were too strict, instead of a smidge, they were drowning him in discipline here at the time. I mean first his comic books, and then his use of the Ouija board, his home life was made clear: his father was abusing him physically, his mother emotionally. And his great aunt gave him the release, by getting him something that appealed to his tastes, and he was holding in a lot of resentment."

"And at his parents, so I'm not surprised that the kid was possessed, because the little devils, or this technology, feed on the negative feelings until it destroys the person's soul. The little devils realized this, jumped into his body and his only chance was by Bowdern making that clear here. The help he needed was someone who really understood him and you three were those people." he said and he nodded to him gently.

"I know and that was made clear to the three of us at the time, we realized that he was immersing himself in studies of the supernatural. And then realized that it was the only release he had when his parents were this hard on him at the time and with that in mind right now at the time. In my case now, I realized that when around us, he was normal, when around his father and mother he shut down and it hit us like a train wreck."

"As his parents were atheists, she went to Ray, and he told Bill after the latest blast broke the vial of holy water he had on him. And we quickly realized that the only help he needed now was by a chance to release his emotional burden to. It was someone who understood him now, and he was needing a spiritual release and fast. Because if he didn't, and he was going to crash and burn and we weren't taking that now as result."

"But the little devil realized this pretty fast and hijacked himself and nearly threw him off the cliff, before we, Bill and me. got to him and prevented it. But that was enough to make it clear to us, the only help he needed was by someone he could release the pain and anguish of losing the only person who did understand him. And now we were that release, as we were the ones looking after him, before it started getting out of hand."

"It was made clear to the three of us, but it was after the possession that the parents realized they needed to change, because if they didn't change. Then after he left for college they weren't going to see him again at the time now. But what about you son, what caused this in the first place now, if it hit you that hard now?" he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him the truth as Sam, Hammond, Jacob, and Lou crossed their arms.

"In truth, just opening up to you that fast helped now when we saw each other, but the next mission, was the catalyst, I called Ray to find out if Hume was still alive. And I decided it's retirement, I can work from home or create a third branch of the program. As these lunatic's get psychoanalyzed done by the civilian sector and of the best psychiatrists on the family, no me and their plans for me fall apart now at the time."

"It was the previous mission, but I had just relived the day my parents were killed at the time. And I'd been holding in that pain, anger and resentment at them for not getting out from under it. And then Nick for abandoning me to the system, I had to depend on myself for the rest of my life. And leading into when I met Father Thomas, Steven, Sarah and Dr. Jordan, till the guys, Sam, and the general came into my life now."

"So tell me: is having to relive an emotional loss enough of a reason for us to need a few months of down time, to get our heads together, instead of immediately going back out?" he asked and Halloran nodded as he looked at the duo sternly at that remark. "Indeed and to answer your question, yes I'd say you needed a few months to heal. And I mean emotionally and spiritually, but you didn't need to get sent right back out at the time."

"And not when you needed to see us this soon right now, I'd say these little brats are out of their damn minds. But you escaping the base and heading out of town, that would be enough we'd take one look at you and take charge. As I realized we had a repeat of the Mannheim case right now. And when I trained you extensively in this and as did Ray and Walter." Thomas said and he nodded as Hammond stepped in at that remark gently.

"I needed my father bears, I was ready to retire now, but to them it's I'm all in or not at all here, I try to quit and they hunt me down. What's to be done here, I want a break and they set me up right now father, but that's why I hate him so much right now." he said and Halloran nodded sternly. "What's the deal, he decided to quit and work from home you two?" he said and Jack swallowed hard at the news at that remark then.

"You push and push and just when he decides to quit and take a little vacation, you immediately try and step in. So what's the reason for this exactly, huh, is it because you know that the second he reports to me and I see the evidence all over his body. That your plan is screwed and you're all going to jail for attempted murder?" Thomas said for both of them and he swallowed and they nodded as Hammond answered him.

"So he wasn't kidding when he told us this, you took him through that piece of it, in case this ever happened. And by that I mean after the mission to Delmak and his asking for two months leave now. We got certain information when he was telling us what he was up to when separated from us and he was taking the time to study without interruptions now?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him as he answered him gently as he said it.

"Indeed I did, after the mission to get General Carter, Daniel came to see me for a few weeks and we were discussing this. As I headed out to the Alexien Brothers to do some research on that possession and he brought it up to me when we were working. But he was calling me repeatedly after Major Carter got turned into a host. And he dragged it up in his emotional pain over his parents, before we talked about the technology."

"I just never expected that to be used when saving the entire planet, but in demonology, we have to perform certain rituals in these areas. But being possessed by one of these characters, it goes the same way, but everything he did. Major Carter had the right idea at the time, but we in the religion never knew that the technology did the same thing. Or that he'd been subjected to a possession, but once we realized this and with it."

"And when we realized that, we realized why Oma decided to go to him now, and it's because she was the angel that was like Clarence in the movie. But what he did was enough to break the link and for us, it works the same way as an exorcism now. That may not be considered an act of medicine, but it is when it's an act of god. But save others, but what he told you was right on target, but it's kept classified to others now."

"And he risked his soul and it nearly kills him while doing it, which was, to our opinions the very essence of being a man of faith now. But what he told you was true regarding that kid in the movie, and Dalton's portrayal of the priest that did it was exactly what he was like. I knew the priest that did it, but Father Bowden's real name was Bowdern, and though a teacher, when it came to children he took it seriously as a result."

"But as Daniel was my best student at the time and to the point that I knew if this was ever needed, it's a medical version to an exorcism now. But to survive something like this right now, it was draining the body till there was no chance of the demon walking them out the front door. It took three months and 30 exorcisms to free the kid this movie was really focused on, but it's true." he said and they nodded to him to gently then.

"It's Jake, Hank and George, Father, we're no older then you." Landry said and he nodded. "Then you can call me Ben, Hank." he said and they nodded. "As for us, Anthony, Jason and I are also their age, so call us by name. And my name is Ryan Jumper, these guys are Anthony Gates and Jason Adams." Jumper said and he nodded. "That was a true story, full documentary." Halloran said and they nodded to him gently.

"So this was the last exorcism that your order had to do, and then they buried the information and hid the kid's name since?" Jumper asked and he nodded. "Yes and son, care to tell me how close it was, if you had to create a case of witchcraft. Just to break the connection between you and this character that was acting like a demon?" The Jesuit said and he nodded as he nodded to movie as he answered him gently at the question.

"This was me, the man who turned me into a drone had created a serum to bind me to him, but I was already bonded to another. Soulmate bond for a better word for it, my soul already belonged to Sam at the time, and not even realizing it. That I met the mother of her father's symbiote race, she was also Roman in origins, but their name means against Ra, but I decided to exact the ritual in this at the time now."

"And my friends on the medical team decided on the final rites and did the type of surgery necessary at the time now here. But I knew what was really going on and they were hoping to keep me under psychological close up until something happened. And that could get me out of the program, till they framed me for a real attempt after my wife died." he said and Thomas nodded firmly then as he watched the clip carefully.

"So you decided to use the ritual I taught you in case something like this happened, and it to use it was getting worse by the minute. Because the pain was even worse then narcotic withdrawal now at the time here, but to you, it was going cold turkey and before you could tell Hammond that. That you needed surgery, you have to break this truth to him, O'neill forced them down here?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"Yeah to drain me so deeply that there was no walking me out the door, and it broke the pact right after that. But I'd consider this a tantamount to attempted murder, by destroying a person's soul now. And I knew if you knew this, you'd immediately suggest this to my commander and Dr. Warner. As you broke the connection yourself and did the rest, as you stayed in the medical room with me." he said and the older man nodded.

"You're right I would right now, you were my prize pupil and I was your priest all these years at the time too." he said and they both jerked at the news. "They, these two, wanted to know who I meant by this Father Thomas and we brought you here, though we never expected Thor to bring you both. But as you're the expert in possessions, maybe you could oblige in that information right now after the case in 1956."

"Because they're undergoing their judgement day, before the timeline resets itself here at the moment, but the connection between us is more then what they think. You possibly talked about me a lot to the other members of the order in Chicago." he said and the older man nodded as he crossed his arms then as he removed his jacket and put it on the table as the other man did the same as he looked at them sternly.

"Indeed, well as I'm more then just a normal teacher or priest, in all those years I worked at your college at the time, you turned to me for guidance. And it makes sense that what you can't tell them, let alone Steven, Sarah and Adam you could tell me. Because I was what you needed most in guidance, or just a chance at confession and we discussed matters privately, but as to why now, it's because I was your spiritual guide."

"Your priest from the time you were 17 now." he said and Jack paled at the news as he repeated that as they saw the look in his eyes they saw in Dalton's when he was confronting the demon. "Father you better take on that tone that Bowdern had with that character, if they used the real name of that demon. For the last fifteen minutes of the movie, because when in full business mode, you'll scare the heck out of him right now."

"Because they're under judgement right now, and it's clear to us why, he's turned into Maybourne, Makepeace and the rest of the NID." Sam said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed with a stern look at that as he repeated that remark. "I take it you and Daniel admitted your feelings for each other now and he confessed his entire feelings towards you?" he asked and they nodded as she crossed her arms then as she answered him.

"Yeah we did, but his cold blooded personality and hearing the truth, they got themselves cut out of our circle, both in this timeline and the new improved one." she said and he nodded as he looked at them sternly. "You're, you're his priest?" Jack repeated and he nodded with a stern look on his face. "Yes I am young man and did you expect to get away with this, you're just as self righteous as Kinsey and Bauer are now."

"I know and knew him better then anyone on the planet, including you yourself, and it's because everything he kept locked up, in here." he said, tapping his heart. "He told me everything and I was there to give him the guidance and reassurance needed to heal from that, that's including the sarcophagus incident. But he didn't need therapy for that, what he needed was spilling the pain and self loathing at himself to me now."

"But hearing you threw him up in your place and then turning a blind eye to that, attempted murder of a man's soul, threats, murder of fifty people, genocide. It's enough in the eyes of god that you deserve to rot in hell for that right now." he said as Jack paled at that remark as he went further. "But then I'm not the one for turning you over to serve your sentence in hell now, not when we have the timeline being reset now."

"But then when we have planets out there that are as close to it as you can get, but you're the first half of the bible. But he had a big point now in this, truth of spirit and what it means, the ten commandments. And Daniel studied the second half the bible when he was under my colleagues at work. But the truths are far more dangerous then you expect, but you deal with the acts of heaven and hell in this job all the time now."

"But of all of you, he's the only one to earn his wings at the moment after he ended up in the lion's den. And his name means god is my judge as a result here, the den being 636 now, so...?" he asked and they both paled at that. "Yes that's right, by the act of god, he's gone for the very thing that made him ascend and turn into an angel. And by being completely selfless and it's truth of spirit, the seven heavenly virtues now."

"The seven deadly sins were true and you self destructed by four of said sins, starting with wrath, envy, lust and finally sloth. My student earned his right to his wings, but you keep this up and you're going to turn into your inner demon, 90% of the human genome is still untouched. And most of us think it's the blueprints to the soul, and you know what they were very correct." he said and Jack swallowed hard and the remark then.

"I know there are evils out there that are so dangerous that you could never survive the encounter without religious help now Colonel. I've dealt with a possession, and believe me, if you were the one suffering this I doubt any priest or rabbi would help. Because you sentenced a good man to a fate worse then death and turned a blind eye to it. That's enough to send you right to the infernal regions." Halloran added to him sternly at that.

"Well that explains a lot, but I think you know the reason we called you two here now Walter?" Jacob said and he nodded. "Yes I do, and it's because they're still holding Hathor over him, when the one that deserves to end up in mental health is O'neill now at the moment. Because it seems to me the fact that a scientist got more done then a soldier, and this was annoying them so much they decided to go to political sabotage."

"So with that in mind, I'd like to know what caused this now where my student is concerned now." Thomas said and they nodded as he looked at Daniel gently at that. "You just hit the nail on the head here now at the moment Father, but this is not a matter of violence or threat and force. But our allies prefer peace and prosperity doing everything by negotiations and I achieved that easily, that, to them, the jealousy grew."

"But they made themselves look like idiots, because she had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers, and could seduce them into doing almost anything for her. In almost every case, it described them as drunk with her presence, but Jack was the first to get turned into a Jaffa. But I was the one that fought tooth and nail with her on the base and discovered that she was a queen, which is the fore center of their race now."

"For every ten thousand normal ones, there was one queen here, not counting Egeria, she was a good queen bee, and at one point, my consort. I'm the Tok'ra's father and sired their entire race, that was genuine, with Hathor it was date rape, Egeria, it was for real. I loved her, but the first to lock gazes with me is the one my godfather is carrying right now." Daniel said and he nodded as Jack paled at the remark then and he nodded.

"Who's left of the entire batch?" he asked and Jacob sighed as he answered him. "My Symbiote, Persus, the doctor that was taking care of them when Hathor got her hands on them, her name was Areanea, Kanan, and the ambassador behind me, we're all that's left now." he said and Thomas nodded. "I'm not a goa'uld sympathizer, but then I'm not the one that lost seven men and my surrogate son was turned into a host."

"Let alone the 12 year old girl I love is turned into a Trojan horse now, but he's let the seven deadly sins rule his life and it's completely destroyed him now at the moment. But with the timeline reset in just under a week, it's judgement day in my eyes, they had this coming for years. But for us, now that they got exposed, I thought it was best if you did that judgement now, judgement day." he said and Thomas nodded as he answered him.

"As you wish, if I met you as a child our bond would be ten times more stronger then it is right now. But if I knew that if the demon, as I'm classifying this pact was controlling you. It's enough I'd go for the more direct approach, and do what needs to be done, but I'm not losing you without a fight, as to me. You're my son, as I'm your priest, I watched you grow up and instead of Mass it's Sunday school with me, for you and your gang."

"At least this way we can keep things to a normal routine and it's enough your meeting my partner as well. Though if we have a sudden side effect we're not having the entire congregation ending up at your house on Sundays." he said and they tried to keep from laughing at that. "Yeah, you and your partner are more then enough as you watched our kids grow up, in this case." Hammond said and she finished that remark smiling.

"Yes and as a result with you added to the grouping we knew all five of you personally, but we don't know when the job throws something like this at you." Claire said and Sam finished that statement with a slight smile. "Although I don't think the kid's mother was expecting to have you, as Bowdern's friends, there the following morning, as we saw the look on Dalton's face then." Sam said and Halloran chuckled and nodded as he answered.

"Not particularly, but we knew that the first one is always the most exhausting and as result that was the reason we were all there at the house. Bill was checking on him, as he was beyond exhausted, but his mother knew that with us taking charge. Best to make sure we were dealing with this ourselves that month. And she was giving us a chance to work it out, but she made it clear that we were welcome at her house now at the time."

"As a result, the first morning after this started it was clear to Bill and Ray that she was letting us make ourselves at home in their house, as we were the ones looking after him and as for two weeks now. But two weeks in, things had gone from the issue with the pastor, to us realizing we needed to deal with this now. And already the side effects were she was letting us make ourselves at home there at her house now."

"But with him suspended from school, we were taking him around the church later, but every time he blacked out and the little devil made his appearance known. And we had to get this under control, no symptoms for a week. For us that doesn't mean the worst is over, it's just starting now at the moment, but the little devils. It's once they realize that their opponent's as the lords followers take charge, they start getting violent."

"And that's why I was there actually, because Ray and I had to subdue the little bugger a few times while Bill was the one dealing with the exorcism now. But this was a demonic version to a withdrawal and rebound and we had to head off a few things at the time, but for Bill. It's he was growing emotionally attached to him as a result." he said and they nodded to him as Thomas finished that remark to her gently at that statement.

"For any normal issue in this, the first round is always the most exhausting which explains that scene the following morning, when they were all at the kid's house. Dalton's portrayal of Bowdern was made clear, as the bond between them started growing, he wasn't losing his without a fight now. But as he went to check on the kid, the next morning, the mother decided to act on being the hostess as a result for the trio."

'But in our case, it's enough we can do this for Sunday school so that should help now, but what I do know, is that after what I heard in Daniel's voice on that episode. But as the words translated into something I remembered from McBride's report on that situation. It became clear to me, that after getting your report now in this and it wasn't a complete demon but it was close enough in comparison at the time now."

"But it's enough to completely tick me off right now, I watched him grow into who he is now, and we met when you guys were 17. And after he started school. But 21 years, and I lose my student, and who I loved like a son. That I was furious at learning the truth to what really happened. And hearing his anguish and hate at O'neill spoken in Michael's voice I was ready to end it myself, before I lost him, though with that in mind now."

"Is there more to this memory though now Danny, because I want to see these men that did this to you, because with my being your family priest, he's just completely ticked me off right now." the priest asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah and the snake that started this would be considered a succubus at the moment, but my friends. That is Teal'C and his mentor and best friend, are Jaffa, they're humanoid and they studied mythology."

"But expect them to be dropping in a lot because without these symbiotes they have no immune system, till we fixed that by bringing the Tok'ra queen in at the time now. But if we're doing this scene over, and I recommend you're here to deal with this. And before Jack tries to cut in, although my wife is going to see it the same way at the time." he said and he nodded firmly as he answered him gently at the news then.

"In other words, I'm the priest for three generations for your family, and I'm with you when you find the lost city of Atlantis now." he said and they nodded to him gently. "Yeah and get ready as your nickname for me is the same for my son, the name is in repeated used for the following 5 to 6 generations." Daniel said and he nodded to him as he crossed his arms as he watched his new charge as they were talking this over.

"This was after I asked to return to finish the mission and we were discussing whether or not Frasier told Hammond or not, and he told me she didn't. Which meant that the second he did find out about this, they were both screwed now." he said and Thomas nodded. "If I knew about this, and knew she never told him, I'd have told him immediately right now at the time." he said and Hammond nodded firmly to that remark.

"Father Halloran, what's your first name?" Jacob asked and he explained that to him. "My name is Walter, I'm Father Walter Halloran." he said and they nodded. "I don't suppose that the pope or Arch bishop would mind that you, the 4 of you and Ben involved in the program, because with the program public knowledge. It's we're adding theology and spiritual therapy to this?" Jumper asked and he nodded and they nodded to him gently.

"Then I'm not thinking twice about this, I'm going to find you Ben and with it you were at the college, but where were you in 1967 to 1970?" Mel asked and he explained that to him. "The Archbishop had me working at the Vatican church and library at the time, I was teaching a few students in theology." he said and they nodded. "Did you hear that a married couple was also there in Rome studying the Colosseum and the library."

"Doing research in the library on theology, for two years, and brought their 4 year old son with them. And when abroad from America, just before they left and headed for Giza at the time?" Mel asked and he nodded. "Indeed, I take it you were those people." he said and they nodded. "We are, but that's what we needed to know as to why, it's because we didn't have much time between trips, at the time, but we never had time."

"Now for our having a normal life, but did you ever take on a couple families as a normal priest?" she asked and he nodded. "I may have been a teacher, but at times the arch bishop had for me and my fellow priests to act as normal priests for most families, why?" he asked and she smiled. "Would you consider switching cities and coming to Colorado Springs, once the program switches to this again?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Wait, why not have the quartet, or quintet, including Archbishop Hume, connected to the seven of us: that's us, the Carters, Hammonds, Landries, Warrens, Raynor's, Rikers and Ferrettis. This way the seven of us have a connection and complete lock into the order now." Daniel said and they nodded. "Good idea this way, they get to watch us and Anna grow up, but grade to high school, as the five of us are on the basketball team."

"In each phase of our lives, as we spend the years together and they watch us grow into who we are now, and knowing we take their lessons seriously. As the bible got taken literally in the Stargate program, but all in all at the moment now. We all have the same connections with each other here, and we spend all our lives together. Leading into when Apophis attacks the base and it starts all over again." Kyle said and they nodded to him.

"Alright then, Ben, I don't suppose you'd mind about being my family's priest, we're Catholic, and as archaeologists. I trained my son in theology as well as mythology now, but this is a piece I never did yet. And we take this far more seriously then anyone else would have now, so if this happens again to him..." Claire asked and he nodded as his eyes narrowed as he answered her gently then as he looked between them.

"You don't have to say it, I would be glad to be your families priest, so if I'm reading your family history correctly you moved to the states in 1973. At that age, I'm apart of his life as he's a child at the time, but as he grew I taught him myself along with Samantha, Louis and Steven and we go from there. Alright, you have my word, just make contact with me when you arrive, because I'll be there at the moment here."

"But it's not just me, but the quartet as well now, so you have the four of us watching over the kids. And while the quintet are going to Saint Louis and Bill is with them, along with Ray and Walter, I'm with Steven, Sarah and Anna now at the moment here." he said and she nodded to him. "If I know where Anna ended up in 1973 now that's enough I'm giving her a good home, so one of my children are with you, the other is with the trio."

"As it's the same for any person connected to the family from childhood right now, but as you're part of his life from the time he was seven. It means a baptism and a few other things involved as a result, but you're meeting him when he was preschooler, because we're going to be in Rome by that point." she said and he nodded firmly as he answered her then as he thought it over at the news then as the trio exchanged looks.

"Then I suppose you're at the Vatican church and running studies on theology and this was one of them, and I watched the boy I see as my own son grow up as we move it out here. And like the trio, and their families I'm part of his life from his early years, alright I understand now and we'll take care of this. As the reaction Bowden had, would be mine, if the said demon tried this with my own son." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"We will be, but by then, with the fact we were in the field way too much, I preferred a chance to give my son a normal life, but he stuck to his morals all these years. And nothing they could do was going to change anything and again. If he was passed the point of redemption, could he gain his wings last year and that's the question." she said and he nodded as he answered her as he looked at Daniel as he said it then to him.

"No, but then he never let the seven deadly sins control his life either, but he was the kindest young man I've ever met. When at the academy he was helping others, offering charity and a few other things, but he did volunteer work when he was at the church and it was then he was helping me in this. But I never met a better man that never let things control him." he said and she nodded as Daniel smiled as he answered him.

"Yeah trust me, the blasted demons involved were close to snakes here right now, but the acts of the garden of Eden and so on. The bible got taken literally in the case of Sokar right now, and as a result things, once we make the program public knowledge everyone that believes in the stigmata. Or the exorcism focused on this kid, but that was my one chance to save my soul." Daniel said and he nodded firmly as he said it then.

"And to survive, as this technology was offering three times the jolt, I'd been arrested and turned into a drone, but the Tok'ra, as they're of Roman descent. Believed that use of the technology would destroy your soul and you know what they're right. So to prevent that, I decided that if they can't walk me out the door, I'm safe. So I weakened myself, but they turned me into a god damn drone Frasier, but to repeat the words."

"That Timothy Dalton gave as the priest and that movie was true, but Jack is Hebrew, I'm Catholic, and the stigmata, this and a few dozen others. But the holy trinity mark the progression in three stages, but first is infestation, then obsession and finally actual possession. Which is what they did to me at the time, and we discussed the acts of good verses evil, if I had really turned evil could I become an ancient last year."

"But first they infested my body with drugs, next comes the obsession and they're both completely obsessed with me. Just to keep me there it's by working at possession now, by over-riding my nervous system. As this pervert works at breaking down control from my nervous system, before comes the actual possession now. And that's when they turn my body against me, as I lose total control over my actions at the time here."

"But possession is the same as getting turned into a host, or did you forget how Charlie died, that was a possession, my arrest and POW stint, was a possession. And you're not bothering to ask questions, look into other ways of doing this when the one who did is the true CMO of this base. Just like you didn't consider I'd been awake for weeks on end either, so no, there's no use lying your way out of this, you lost your mind as well."

"Dr. Frasier, in the last five years we had two suicides and then one of us winds up in a coma, I think it's safe to say your approach has failed, entirely." Daniel said sharply as Hammond finished that. "You're both relieved of duty, this attitude of his being a threat and a danger to us and others, is just an excuse. Will, go ahead right now, you're his best friend now." he said and Will slammed his hand on the table as he answered that.

"Don't give me that Frasier, I was turned into a drone, by Etana as you saw on that episode. But Wes just barely killed himself to break us out of it and he was turned into a drone as a result. You think I wouldn't look into those drugs and immediately decide to prevent my son from getting hurt. That I wouldn't do whatever it took to end the connection, because they did to him what the people of this planet did to Daniel now."

"Let alone prevent him from having to go through this by calling in his priest to break it, by forcing the connection to break at the time?" he snapped and she swallowed then. "To answer that question, those questions I would, he's my son, I'm a father, he may be adopted in my case but so what now. I'd do what needs to be done to protect him and break this pact, connection or whatever." he said and she swallowed hard at that remark.

"Before I show this to you, you need to see what I realized in this after we got back then, because this was after the first spasm hit me in the bathroom. And I told Sam that I needed to be alone and was heading for my office." Daniel said and he nodded as Daniel reactivated the clip then. Watching the clip, they saw him walking down the hall, before a massive spasm hit him, before he fell into the wall, as he grabbed his head.

Watching the clip, they saw him walking down the hall, before a massive spasm hit him, before he fell into the wall, as he grabbed his head. ** _"Aww, God no, not now, I don't have time for this, no, no, you're not laying a hand on her. God, get out of my body now, no, god no, Dad, break the pact, or it's going to kill me."_** they heard as he grabbed the closet door handle and went in there, and closed the door then.

 ** _"Sam, don't touch me, stay away from me, or he's going to hurt you, just stay away from me. No, no you're never taking me alive, I belong to her, get out of me you son of a bitch. I belong to only one woman and it's my wife, but you're never laying a hand on her you bastard. Get out of me you son of a bitch, you're never taking me alive, I'm her's."_** he said through clenched teeth then at that.

"I take it you just realized what they did here?" Halloran asked and he nodded. "Yeah my mind was taking that turn, but I made it clear I belong to Sam and I wasn't leaving her. But in his sick mind I belonged to him, but if it meant death, I was breaking the pact between us and I belonged to Sam. I wasn't leaving her now and I knew something was very wrong here." he said and he nodded to him as they watched it then

 ** _"No god what's happening to me..., no get out of me you bastard, you're never taking me alive. Dad, I have to tell him the truth, it's..., oh god what's happening to me."_** he said to himself as he switched on the light, and then tore his jacket off and looked at his arm. As they saw the puncture wounds and scars beginning to bleed as they saw his face and his eyes turned fearful at that in horrified realization.

 ** _"No, no, it can't be, Father Thomas, father help me, get him out of me, make it stop, God make it stop. I'm never going back, break the connection, just get him out of me Father. Father, I've been put into a demonic curse for a fight for survival here. No, no you're never taking me alive and stay the hell away my wife."_ **They heard and Sam's eyes narrowed at the wording as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Charlie, please bro, I need you man, help me, they're going to kill me, break the pact, please, I can't go back. I'm not going back, you're never taking me alive, Charlie get this bastard out of me, the pain is too much. Cut him out of me now, break the pact, get him out of me. God the pain, Ahhh, no Charlie, Sam, Teal'C, Lou, help me, help!'."_** They heard in an add on as Fraser was shaking.

"Demonic possession, but not, I'm seeing the same symptoms Bill read out to us, before stage three hit, you were safe for the first two. But in stage three, if you don't break the pact and do it fast, they were going to walk you right out here. But with the fact that we're seeing it word for word, there's no use fighting this. Its you weren't suffering an addiction to that technology, you were suffering the side effects of that pact now."

"You're suffering a chemical version to demonic possession here." Halloran said sharply and he nodded. "And it was clear you needed me to break that connection, and before it kills you. But every symptom to a possession is clear here, this was no addiction, you were suffering a demonic version. To a death by 1,000 cuts and if you didn't break that pact, you'd die of blood loss." Thomas said firmly and he nodded to him.

"It's not physically but close enough in comparison now, you're not a host, you've been possessed by this sicko." Jacob said at that and he nodded, as they saw blood starting to appear on his clothes. **_"No, no God, please it can't be, possession, no, the pact was a possession, I give in and return and..., No, no I'm not going back. No, you bastard,_** ** _you're not taking me alive, you're never taking me alive, you hear me."_**

 ** _"I'm not going back, Father Thomas, help!"_** They heard in a pained groan and they nodded, before the spasms stopped finally. _**"Possession, this is a possession, not by a demon, but just as bad, I'm suffering what Charlie was showing, he kept blacking out. And the little bastard killed one person and two others were hurt, Sam, no, no not again, keep your damn hands off of her, you bastard."**_

 ** _"The three indications of possession, infestation, obsession, and now..., no, no, God get out of me, let me go, get out of me you bastard. I have to get to the general, get out of me, mom, dad, Father Thomas, help. Help me, break the connection, help, the bastard is a demon, no I'm not your damn puppet, get out of me."_ **he said as they saw blood appearing on his arms, legs and across his chest.

"You realized what was happening, and realized that it matched Charlie's situation and then realized that if he realized he was figured out and by me. He was going to attack me in the very same way that the little bastard did and take me hostage?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I realized it then, but to me, his touching you at all like that and through me, and I could never live with the guilt of ever hurting you here."

"Looking at this, I knew what was happening here, as I realized that I was safe during the first two stages. And I was running out of time and as were you, Jared and Lou, dad, we were all one thing now. And that was something I needed, I didn't need Jack or her, I needed you guys, break the pact by one option necessary and it meant a heart attack and a near death experience." he said as they saw him grab his jacket at that.

And he got up then. ** _"I have to change my shirt, now, before they see this, or she's going to think I did this."_** they heard as he quickly charged up to his quarters, before it happened again and he collapsed on the floor. _ **"Doctor, I have to get Warner in here, needle puncture wounds, his finger nails, they're not healing up, not a pact, a possession, no, please, help."**_ they heard through fearful crying then.

 _ **"No god help me, lord if you can hear me, protect her, I could never live with myself if I hurt her, I love Sam, I belong to her, Lord please. Give me the strength to fight this, but end this pact, before it kills me, or I return to that planet. I'm never going back, I love Sam, she's my everything, I'm not leaving her now."**_ he said softly as the bleeding stopped and he sat there shaking.

As he curled into a vertical ball with his head buried into his arms. _**"Possession, they possessed my body, I have to tell her, but if she gets too close, and she's going to get hurt. I have to keep my distance, no I have to break this pact, and it's by medical induced version to an exorcism. Just wait out the clock and then get Bill to perform the surgery to end this, end the possession now, I have too."**_

 _ **"I have to keep my distance here, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her now, I committed a sin to get us out of there, is this punishment for that. No it's not, it's they cursed my body, by his becoming a human version to a demon, only one chance. I have to do a medical version to an exorcism."**_ he said and stood up as he grabbed his towel, and a clean black long sleeve T-shirt then

As he grabbed a clean set of fatigues then and got into the shower as he started scrubbing all the blood off of him as he saw it washing off of him, they saw a dizzy spell hit him and he sat down. Before getting up as he toweled himself dry and then switched shirts then as he left his shirt covering him and looked at his legs as he saw the puncture wounds had healed slightly and he sighed as he left his bathroom and left the room.

As he walked into the control room as he sat down next to Walter. **_"Sergeant, I need a favor."_** he said and the other man nodded. **_"I'm yanking sub-commands here, but until medical security alert, condition V is done. Lock out P3R-636 from the computer, and do it quietly. Colonel O'neill is trying to do orders for both the General and the doctor, ones that have, in his mind, nothing to do, at all."_**

 ** _"With a POW stint, and one that turns you into a drone, or in this case a host, so the medical security alert condition V. I can't go back until I break that pact_** ** _, so I'm doing their orders for them right now. Doctor Warner yanked me from duty, so, on his orders, lock out 636 until my body is free of their control."_** he told him and the sergeant nodded to the orders as Siler looked at him

As he answered him gently at that. "Though he wiped the blood off his arms, I could still see a tinge of it caked across his skin here, and I was going to tell you this. But I couldn't see his chest, but I knew something was very wrong with this situation. If he gave orders, your orders for you, to disable the coordinates to 636 till the pact was broken." Siler told Hammond and he nodded as he watched the clip.

Looking over him, he saw his skin drenched in sweat and with fevered eyes, and reached out to him, and he quickly jerked back at that response. "I knew if they realized you could break the pact the results were going to be the rampage through the base, as he knocked two guards unconscious. And sprained her shoulder because we were close to breaking the pact and I was getting ready to tell you about this now."

"But he interrupted my report, I was going to tell you that to break this, I needed immediate medical surgery as that exorcised his presence out of my body and with it. It broke the pact completely as my body healed from the amount damage, the amount of blood I lost in the debacle now." Daniel told him and Warner and they nodded angrily as they both looked at Fraiser and Jack at that as they looked at them shaking then.

 ** _"No, no don't touch me, you remember Charlie, it's happening again, keep your distance guys. You remember, after the base activated, and he killed Nimzicki, it's happening again. It's not what you think, it's not an addiction, it's a repeater, of Charlie, they, they turned me into a drone, it's Charlie all over again."_** he said quickly and they nodded firmly to that, as Walter answered him at that.

 ** _"What did they do to you if you're saying that, Doctor?"_** he asked him and the young man sighed as he answered him. **_"A non violent version to a spec ops soldiers worst living nightmare if they got arrested by a bi-sexual guard and they saw him from the waist up. I just suffered through, repeatedly, what could be considered a ticklish man's worst living nightmare over there."_**

 ** _"Which explains the oily look to my skin still, because until it wears off completely, don't touch my bare skin, but here, you better see this."_ **he said and pushed his sleeve up as they got a full scale look at his arm, seeing the very fresh scars, and the sergeant looked up with a furious look then. **_"You don't have to say anything else, I'm making sure they can't walk you out the front door right now."_**

 ** _"I take it the cuffs on your sweater were covering the lacerations, so the doctor and Captain Carter, let alone Teal'C couldn't see these, if there's more than one?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Alright you don't have to say anything else, I'm doing it right now, but you better report to the infirmary."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he stood up, before another jolt him then as he was leaving.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson!"_** Siler snapped out as he collapsed on the floor right. **_"Ahh, God!"_** he said as he curled into a ball. **_"We have to get a medical team in here, now."_** Grace snapped out at them and they nodded. **_"No, no, back off, before he attacks one of you."_** Daniel snapped at her and Siler quickly snapped at that. _**"Grace, do it, get back, we got this."** _Technician Freeman snapped at her as he crouched next to him.

 _ **"This is what you meant, they turned this into a cursed version to death by 1,000 cuts, this sicko that did this, forced his presence into you body, like a demon?"** _Walter said to him as he sat there shaking and he nodded. _**"Yeah it's Charlie all over again, I can't go back, or I'm trapped there for life. Sergeant, but don't call Fraiser in here, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys."**_

 _ **"But to pull this off, we have to do it again Walter, Jim, but if you call them in here, and I mean**_ ** _do it now and they're going to think it's the sarcophagus. I've got five times the limit of drugs and alcohol in my system, but I think..., oh no, I know what it is, I know what's wrong. But it's clear now, but the technology drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system now."_**

 ** _"I spent that entire time in the sun, my vitamin D levels are dangerously low, I can't hold anything down. I need to go top side, or at the very least we have to reset the lamps in my quarters to act like a sun lamp."_ **he said as the trio crouched next to him. "I take it like what we just saw, this is the expanded version to when you came home son?" Matheson asked and he nodded as they sighed as Daniel said it then.

"Yeah it is, but we were discussing this quietly, I told them to wait till I told Sam and the General, but Jack got me into a fight, and I collapsed before I could get the words out. But this was something only the members of the technician team knew about." he said and they nodded as they heard Siler's remark **_"God as if the Beta gate is not enough, and now this, damn it, alright that's enough of this, Daniel."_**

 ** _"Doctor, I know you're trying to get the job done right, but doing it like this._** ** _That's going one too far man, you can't keep doing this to your body right now at the moment either."_ **Siler said to him gently in exasperation as he helped him sit up and got him into the chair next to the console with a sigh. ** _"Yeah well the damn idiot doesn't seem to understand I just saved him, Teal'C."_**

 ** _"And the guys, from their worst living nightmare and I threw myself up in his place to protect him, but if he interferes and he's toast later. But if the addiction doesn't kill me then the pact will, because it's causing me to have repeated blood loss, I need a medical version to an exorcism done and fast before that happens now, but to explain things regarding that spasm now."_**

 ** _"The sarcophagus depletes a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, if one version doesn't work. It's necessary to use a back up, if you're not able to hold anything down and with that. If anyone asks, I've gone topside, I need to be in the sun right now."_ **he said and the quartet all nodded to him gently as they helped him stand up as he headed for the elevator as he headed topside then.

"Since when did they start calling you by name exactly?" Halloran asked and he smiled. "It was after we found the beta gate, I told them never mind the doctor, just call me by name. And they were trying to do that, but at times they slipped up, and in this case he was acting like Miles does and did with Wes. But in my case they were now getting overly protective as I was acting major." he said and they nodded bemused then.

"So that's when you realized this was no normal pact, this man was acting like a demon, every indicator to a possession is showing and the pain and desperation was clear in your voice. You needed me to get the character's presence out of your body and fast, before this killed you by death by a 1,000 cuts. And following that is I did the confession and you spilled your feelings to me." Thomas said and he nodded to him then.

 ** _"Probe's data indicates P3H-826, is a viable next mission for SG-1, Sir."_ **she said as he walked up the stairs then to answer her. **_"I have another idea, I think we should return to P3R-636."_** Daniel said to her then. **_"Before you say anything, just hear me out, there are thousands of innocent human beings there we could free from slavery."_ **he said and Teal'C nodded as he remembered that remark

As his past self answered him. "I do not care if he thought I was taking sides in this, I should have gone with you, to prevent that man from getting his hands on you that day." he said as he nudged his side and Daniel nodded. **_"Shyla can not free her world without putting her people at risk."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him then as he went over that remark then as he looked from her to Teal'C.

 ** _"We have to offer her alternatives, new ways to mine the Naquada. I mean we don't even know whether the Goa'uld are going to be compelled to return there or that the shipments are going to stop."_ **he said and in a barely audible whisper they heard him say it then as he said it to himself. "I guess you were hoping that he was gone now, at the moment?" Thomas asked and he nodded as they heard it.

 ** _"He's got to be dead by now, and if he is, and it's the beginning of a new age there."_ **they heard and she nodded as she heard her past self answer his remark. _**"Our preliminary tests do indicate potentially countless military and scientific ramifications for the raw ore, might be a compelling reason to try, Sir."**_ She said and watching his hand grip the pager tightly, Hammond heard himself answer her.

 ** _"Try what, the last time you were there, you were captured and enslaved in the mines."_** he said and Daniel answered him ** _. "Look you want access to the mine, but you don't want to send troops in, I'm offering you a chance at a diplomatic solution to this. Please Jack, we have to, I have to, take the chance."_** he said and Jack looked at him at he looked into his eyes as they heard a voice over at that.

 ** _"Jack I'm giving you one chance: agree to it, or they're getting called in here and he's hearing the truth of what happened last month."_** they heard and they saw him turn away from Daniel and say it to him. " ** _We can back him up Sir, I'd like Daniel back on the team."_** he said and Daniel went to attention as he said it. **_"Sir, I recommend that SG-2 come with us, Dave and Lou can come with us."_**

 ** _"While Daniels and Roberts guard the gate, I have some unfinished business I need to deal with on that planet, and I'm destroying the damn thing when I do it."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him gently. **_"Alright you got the go ahead, just be careful young man."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as he answered him then as he said it then as he sighed as he answered him then.

"I should tell you this is the entire unedited version, so everything not in there before is there now." Daniel said and they nodded. _**"Sir, I learned three things here, but 1) the sarcophagus is not the only one, 2) there was two of them. And 3) these people, to get a suitor there, crossed a line too far, but you better see this."** _he said as he removed his jacket and set it on the table as he pushed his sleeve up.


	19. 19: New Medical Truths And Restarts

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, there's going to be a reveal of the aftermath to the episode focused on Hathor's release, before they finish editing the changes. To what the new timeline in the program were going to be as Daniel and Sam make it clear now that nothing the two do can change things in their eyes as Teal'C does the same now, as they and Lou Ferretti end all ties with both of them.**

 **As the next chapter finishes thing for the crew in their past now as it's going to one last mission as Will spends a few days with Daniel, Sam and Ferretti. Before they return to their present, as they deal with the latest situation. As the quartet get de-aged to 12 years old, and deal with the ship getting boarded. Before the time frame gets done**

 **Chapter 19: Movie Edits, Aftermaths of Traumas And Judgments**

Seeing the healing scars from his possession, they nodded in relief. "With the fact you did that, I've never been more relieved to know that your injuries healed up that fast. As to why now, and it's because the technology impacted your system and made it five times stronger then normal now." Warner said and he nodded as they saw the scar on his wrist was not there now and they smiled at that in relief then.

"It's been three weeks since we broke the pact, but I've been home for close to 6 weeks now at the time. In recovery from this. As we were waiting for the scars to heal completely, before Generals Matheson, Ryan and Jumper sent us back. Back to the planet to complete the mission right now, but what happened is case example to what we needed here." Daniel said and Hammond, Landry, Jacob and Thomas nodded to him.

 _ **"These weren't from the withdrawal and rebound, or what she previously told you now, long story, but I have to tell you the entire truth."**_ Daniel said and Hammond nodded. _**"Alright you can give us your preliminary report when you get back if the code blue, scared the information you were going to tell me out of the duo and Ferretti."** _he said and Daniel nodded as he went to parade rest.

 ** _"Yes Sir, don't worry, I'm coming home either way, regarding this, but Sir, I need to talk to you, Sam, Lou and Teal'C in private later, because if Janet hadn't told you this yet now. It's got to do with what happened and why now, but trust me you're not going to like this, whatsoever. Here at the moment, because I heard one last remark from Sam the other night after the surgery_** ** _."_**

 ** _"And she asked her whether or not she told you."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him as Jack froze up at that. "I see the fear in his eyes at that, and it's because the second you tell them this and O'neill is getting court martialed. For attempted murder and accomplice to a POW, as well as lying to a superior officer." Halloran said and he nodded as they heard Jack's fast denial to that remark Daniel gave to him at that.

 _ **"He doesn't have to know what caused this."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms at that as Hammond and Sam crossed their's at the exact same time at the attempted block out then as he answered him. _**"Doesn't he, I'd say that the only man who does deserve the truth and why I was bleeding to death, before I did that. Is the man who's daughter was nearly subjected to a rape, and with him."  
**_

 _ **"The Jaffa master who nearly lost his previous star pupil and you're lying to him ever since this started, but if the father is not here, in her case, then the adoptive works too."**_ he said and Jack froze up in shock and fear at that. _ **"Adoptive?"**_ he repeated and he nodded. _**" Yes, he's her godfather you idiot, he deserves to know why I look like I'm suffering from anemia right now and why."**_

 _ **"But you're the one that needs serious help right now, Colonel, first the caveman plague. And you attack me out of jealousy, if you were really smart you'd have never taken that cake. Ry'ac, you lose your temper when you realized he was hiding the truth. Why, well its simple, he had to pretend and it's because if he revealed that he had family and a mentor, he left behind."**_

 _ **"Think it over, what's our biggest weakness and we heard this 100 times on every scifi movie we've seen. Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could made to serve the enemy, Luke.'. This is why he hid that fact from us at the moment, because if he didn't then Apophis would have seen. And used Drey'auc and Ry'ac against him, you idiot, shall I go on you maniac."**_

 _ **"You're just a hot shot, I'm the one taking our mandate seriously and the president has asked the joint chiefs to make me a major now. Ergo you're deactivated until such time as the joint chiefs, and Jake Carson lift it now, so with that. I'm the one in charge of SG-1, this is my mission and I'm telling him, what information they deserve to know."**_ he said sternly and Teal'C nodded to that.

"Think it over you stupid fool, you notice that they never confide in you, but they do in me, because we're a trio, my loss affected them so much. That all they wanted now, they: the duo, Lou and the general, Jacob, even Father Thomas. They wanted me back, because I affected all of their lives more deeply then you can understand." Daniel said sharply and the quintet nodded in agreement as Teal'C's past self answered that.

"Did you tell Daniel months prior to this, that you had a family and a mentor that you tried to protect?" Thomas asked and he nodded. "Indeed I did, when I said one of my greatest friends I meant that, he truly is my best friend. We are brothers: Daniel and I, the pain of his leaving felt like a knife through my heart. But getting him back, O'neill was left out for months leading into now, now that we have him back finally."

"And his memories are now back, but our bonds as a trio snapped back into place, his love for her, the imprint, our brotherly bonds. His bonds with Master Bra'tac, General Hammond and General Carter, it's all returned. And to us, the thought that though he's special doesn't change the fact that we wanted him home again." he said and Thomas nodded as Sam pulled Daniel against her and Teal'C left a hand on his back.

 _ **"Indeed and keep going Daniel Jackson you understand me better then they do right now, so keep going if we're getting the truth coming out now. Because the code blue had us concerned out of our minds, and we need the whole truth right now, before we return to that planet. If you feel safer in my company so tell us the truth now, what we forgot."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

"I take it you knew this from the year before, Sam told you that George was her godfather, and you knew things about them and their connection that O'neill didn't, Commander?" Picard asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, I did and it's because she's my imprint, what she couldn't say to him or anyone like him. She could tell me and as a result to her, I was what mattered, most, to her." he said and Sam nodded in agreement.

 _ **"Shall I go on, Nem: and you break a window out of grief and anger, Hathor and you give me a concussion, because you're embarrassed. And embarrassed that you were made to look like a fool. Jealous that they gave me the mission to get that GDO back and angry that you gave in that fast and I didn't. And then you take it out on me and give me a concussion, Cassie now at the moment."**_

 _ **"The fact she got turned into a Trojan's horse and you love her, because of envy, envy that you want Charlie back. Cartego and you're fighting with Hammond over Teal'C facing his judgement day, a test he passed. And he was given a chance to undo all the damage he did under Apophis's name. So shall I keep going, the psychological reports are pretty thorough in your case now."**_

 _ **"You're sick and you need help, so as of this moment the joint chiefs have ordered you on stand down until such time. As you're having your head on straight right now, and while I'm at it, Jake you can come in now."**_ he said and a man Hammond's age walked in came over to them then and passed Hammond a field report and he read through it and nodded firmly then to that as Jake Carson said it then.

"The report I gave him was to confirm my thoughts over Daniel and the second report was to confirm Daniel's thoughts that O'neill was under psychological work up as of now." he said and they nodded firmly to him. _**"George on joint chief's orders O'neill is on psychological stand down until such time as Bill Warner and I lifted it and Dr. Frasier is to surrender her leadership over to Warner as well."**_

 _ **"The medical and psychiatric department are under investigation and this is getting cleaned up as of now. But that's why I'm here on joint chief's orders, Daniel's medical and psychiatric care are now under my control as of today."**_ he said and Hammond nodded in understanding and Daniel smiled firmly as they as Jack freeze up in fear and shock at that remark and they nodded to that reaction.

"This was only to confirm that she never said anything to you about this right now. But look at his face right now. As he's scared out of his mind that Sam and Teal'C were going to tell me she didn't. And I was going to give that information right then and he's getting arrested for attempted murder. Though with the fact that Jake was there now, that goes without saying at the moment." Daniel said and they nodded firmly to him at that.

 _ **"Alright thank you, and we can discuss this when you get back son, if there's more to what's going on right now then I know, then I want the entire truth. To answer the other question, no, she didn't tell me, whatever it was you wanted me to know son. Because if it's serious enough to bring Jake into it and them doing an investigation into the medical and psychiatric department."**_

 _ **"Then it's serious enough to explain why he's looking like he's scared out of his mind of my reaction that he put my god daughter at risk and you and Teal'C with her now. But whatever this is, I want the truth, directly from you son, so I know what it is that's going on."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him at the remark, as he answered him as the man's eyes narrowed as he said it to him gently.

"I take it he realized that you were switching courses now that you had the chance to tell the general yourself finally now at the moment?" Thomas asked and Daniel nodded. "Yes, I decided to give him a chance to finish his mission, but it was then he told me that I was getting a replacement commanding officer for SG-1. With hearing that both departments were under investigation and not Warner or Jake, but Frasier and O'neill."

"I knew that what they told him was big enough to bring in Jake, if this was clear that they yanked him from duty now, and with it putting Daniel in charge of the team until their new team leader was n the base now. As Jack's former commander was the one chosen now for this. Said leader was Frank Cromwell here, but he was chosen to lead the team and be my new 2IC." Hammond said and the priests nodded as they watched it.

Seeing the look on Jack's face they nodded. _**"Oh before I forget, Sir, but Jumper said he was sending an old friend to the base sometime in next six months, if there's trouble. But Jumper ordered that after this, that Jack was on stand down for a psyche evaluation right now. But I've been assigned to another psychiatrist right now, and he's an expert in your worst nightmare as soldiers."**_

 _ **"Jumper told me you and Sam's father were once rangers in your prime, so he assigned me to one of your age group's best psychiatrists."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Any specific reason would he order that Colonel O'neill was the one on stand down and they. And, if I'm reading this correctly, they just promoted you to Major son?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently as he explained it.

 _ **"Yeah Jumper asked me to return to the planet to negotiate a trade off now, but Pyrus is possibly dead by now, but I'm facing this my way now. But I'm not burying my head in the sand, I'm taking the chance to prove. That I can finish this and I'm destroying the damn syringe myself now, so to speak."** _he said and Hammond nodded as he hid a smile at the memory as he said it to him.

 _ **"I also take it there's a reason Darrel told you this?"** _he asked and Daniel smiled. _**"He's an old friend of my parents, and he's been looking for me ever since the accident. As for my new C.O. in this, well lets just say** **it's a blast from the past, said past by 7 years and Iraq now, wouldn't you say, Colonel?"**_ Daniel said as he looked at Jack and they saw his face slowly pale at the wording then at that.

 _ **"I suppose there's more then one reason Darrel came to see me after that orbital attack son?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded as Daniel explained that. "Yeah that was something I was holding as ace in the hole, because he didn't know my mother's best friend was a three star medical general. Or that the joint chiefs knew my parents personally and they chose me to run the science department, they knew everything."

"And to them, with the son of their two oldest friends involved in this, it was like having them involved." he said and she nodded in agreement. "Darrel was a family friend and my best friend since we were kids no older then 12. So this was the one chance to get the truth out now, as he was looking for my son, since the accident at the current moment that's not the case." Claire said and he nodded to her as they listened to it.

As they heard Daniel repeat that remark as they saw him cross his arms as he explained that to him gently then as he said it to him. _**"Yes Sir, and it's because it's not a real working relationship, my mother. But she was working for the state department at the time, she's more then an old friend of Dr. Matheson. But he's her best friend, they've known each other since middle school and with that."**_

 _ **"That's why Catherine had to find me, he'd been looking for me ever since the accident, and it wasn't till my research grants ran out that they did finally. But that's why Jumper named me honorary captain in the Air Force, they sent me on a scoping expedition. In case we needed to relocate in hurry, I was their main choice in civilian heads at the time, as to why exactly now."**_

 _ **"My parents were working for another branch of the program and Matheson suggested her specifically to head the anthropology department. But her name is Claire Ballard Jackson, Sir does the name ring a bell?"**_ he said and they nodded in amazement. _**"Yes it does now, you're her son?"** _he said and Daniel nodded to him as Jack paled at the news as Catherine smiled dangerously at the look then.

"You tell this to Sam, Lou, Jared and Teal'C after he left the room, son?" Mel asked and he nodded. "Yeah and it's a trade secret here that they he didn't know, but as Uncle Darryl was a friend of the family and I wasn't sure if you had a connection to the military yourself. I decided to drop the news to them that mom is the best to the AMRIID head of medical research and said head is a three star." he said and they nodded to him.

 _ **"Your mother was his best friend?"** _Jack repeated and he nodded. _**"Yeah, and do you understand the significance of that Colonel, he's a three star, Hammond a two star, you realize what they could do to you now?"**_ he asked and they watched Jack swallow hard at that remark as he moved in on him. _ **"Let alone what Carter will do to you for this, because believe me, I make one phone call to the order."  
**_

 _ **"And with them the joint chiefs, because I'm sure they'd see this as you lost your mind right now at the moment as that was the last time he saw me before the accident. But the joint chiefs sent him out to Cairo before we moved to the states. And I don't doubt he'd have adopted me if he had the chance, but he was ready to prosecute the excavator that was working with my parents."** _

_**"I may not know where my parents went to college at, let alone the high school, but believe me, if they found out about this and you're screwed. But I don't know who else was connected to my parents, but the fact you're refusing to let us rest and I suffered a trauma, another one thanks to you're not giving us break, you're screwed here pal."**_ he said and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"Yeah that's the understatement of the century right now, if I heard this and I would have killed him for that myself right now, before I promoted you to colonel and you took control of the team. As he's ending up in Leavenworth and her with him right now." Jacob said with a low growl at that. "The Order, I take it you meant me and Walter at that?" Thomas asked and he nodded and they watched the rest of it then firmly.

 _ **"Sir, dad, to get us off the damn planet, I yanked an old fable into the wood-works by pulling a bait and switch."** _Daniel told him and he nodded as the new title got his attention as he answered him. _**"Which one exactly, son?"**_ he asked and he smiled. _**"The story of the briar patch, Bugs bunny used that in that movie, well I did the same in this case, but to get them to let us go at the time now."**_

 _ **"I said I had to come home and clear up a few things and the team was coming with me, but if you re-worded that in your language. As you do this all the time and our planet goes over different stories and put them to use in lessons..."**_ he said and Hammond nodded as he smiled at that. "Yeah if that doesn't do it nothing ever does honey, that was classic." Sam said and he nodded smiling then.

"Yeah well where you do think got the idea from, I mean, 'I'll do anything, just don't throw me into the briar patch.'. It's the old reverse psychology ploy and they fell for it, Reverse psychology works every time now baby." he said and Sam nodded as Mel answered that with a chuckle then as he looked at him proudly. "I'm not surprised you managed to get the team out of there using the song of the south story-line now."

"Because these people never take the time to look into us as humans from earth and we have stories for just about everything, including theology. But never turn into an atheist or the ending results are the job's going to throw some nasty surprise at you next, kids. But like you said, reverse psychology, is the weapon of any scientist as they let their lust or pride take hold and they make the mistake that destroys their plans."

"You played him like the Pied Piper of Hamlin and it worked like a charm now, I'm proud of you, if I was you, I'd do the same thing now son. But a scientist only uses violence as a last resort, but why need the weapon when you can use your mind." Mel said and Hammond started laughing and gave a nod to that as he went further at that, as he answered that remark as he looked at Daniel as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, and that's why I need him more then the black ops department, he's got everything I need and it's doing things without violence. That's what I prefer here over the acts of violence, threat and force now, he's my best man, and my second in command on their team. But he, Sam and Teal'C are my most valuable team and just behind them was Lou Ferretti." he said and Thomas nodded in understanding then gently at that.

"i'm not a war-like general, I prefer politics and I work in the field that way, but Daniel is my best man for that and he's everything I need from the job, to being a listening ear now. But when together, our bond is that of father and son, as he can tell me what's on his mind. But it was after the replicators things switched courses and I knew he needed me right then at the time here, but right now as of this moment here now."

"I was trained in the acts of diplomacy and with it, knowing what the best words for the job were to get things done, and without needing a fire lit under me to do so." Daniel said and Thomas nodded. "I take it that means the trade pact between the Gadmeer and Enkarans, you decided on a trade agreement?" he asked and he nodded as Sam crossed her arms then as she answered him as they spilled every bit of the truth.

"Yeah, O'neill asked him to give him an alternative, we do and then he's pissed that he doesn't do it his way at the moment right now. But this is something that has become more then an annoyance at the time, but is bordering on obsessive compulsive right now when he's not getting his way, case in point right now. Being when we arrested Apophis at the time." Sam said and he nodded as Daniel finished that remark then.

"And frankly she and I are getting sick of this right now, he asks us to offer an alternative, we do and he's getting irritated with us not doing it his way now. But frankly we're sick of all the hassle, the illogical arguments, the fights, the correction, ending our studies and everything else. Well it's screw him now, we're doing this by diplomacy as now." Daniel finished for her and she finished that firmly as she said it to him.

"But without someone to countermand orders to me, I'm stuck in this case, but fortunately with Daniel in the military in the next timeline. He's going to be a 1 star by the time this happens again, so he's my true superior officer in every situation that I never got the time taken to study for here, I can do it with Daniel now." she said and he nodded as he answered her smiling then as he looked from her to Daniel at that.

"Superior officer, brother and best friend, you, Jacob and Steven, of six during Seth, let alone getting Rak'nor back and out of his clutches, you three, Rak'nor and Charlie. That's my concern, Jack not so much, you're my family, and Charlie my best friend, so he wants to do things his own way be my guest. I'm a colonel on the edge of a 1 star, and then 1 star on the edge of 2." he said and they nodded as he went further to him then.

"In truth, in my case I look at peaceful solutions, trade agreements, politics and a result we got this far now, but one reality helped us and we pay it forward by helping another here at the time. But this was a skill of my being about to negotiate with the computer on the Gadmeer ship. I definitely didn't need a match lit under me to get it done, but I will not use violence and I'm merciful too." he said and the priest nodded softly.

"Like I said, no man that was a soldier with a slightly unstable mind, would grant mercy immediately right now to the man that attacked them like this. You showed that once again you were ready for the transition to becoming an angel or ancient. But you don't show envy, anger, lust, or the others, so answer this, if you were truly allowing them to control you, I mean only a truly selfless act could have granted you your wings."

"But if you didn't show all the best aspects of the earth human race, would you have become an angel last year?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "I know, but that's why I decided on reverse psychology here, as I knew their pride and lust would be their downfall and it was, they decided to let us go, but I finished it. But in our religion suicide is the biggest sin a man or woman can commit and I was risking death to break a pact."

"And I never returned until the pact was broken and as a result here at the moment, that's what I was telling him, but to Hammond the knowledge of knowing me better then he thinks here. It's he knows immediately what I did to get us off the planet that month the month before." he said and Hammond nodded to him smiling. **_"In fact, the concept of the briar patch remark came into it, but here's the thing."_**

 ** _"I used the concept of taking advantage of her emotions in order to get us off the planet, but she set a trap for us by being the bait. I redirected that trap by saying I would marry her to get us off the planet, but I lied to her, because I belong to Sam already."_ **he said and she smiled at that. _**"You remember when we had this talk a few months ago, after Hathor?"** _he asked and she nodded to him.

 _ **"Well I wasn't kidding when I said that, I wouldn't ever leave you that fast, I belong to you, but to make sure I got us off that planet. I had to make it sound like I was turning, but that sums it up. I belong to you, and the imprint was the contract, the marriage contract. I'm your's always and forever, the damn planet was cult and I broke initiation rights."**_ he said to her and she smiled.

 ** _"That explains the new title you gave me, you belong to me already?"_** he said and he nodded to her gently. _**"Yeah to save you I had to do something that went against my heart and morals, and risked death to protect you at the time, but the medic in the mines. He was the character I was protecting you from. I wasn't leaving you that fast, and it's because I belong to you, honey."**_

 _ **"Like I said a few months now, if I never get her back I can move on with you, but either way to protect you, I had to risk death to save you and I needed to do this. And the only chance we had was by making it sound like I turned on you, but I belong to you, nothing they do would ever change that, they had my body, you had my mind, heart and soul."**_ he said and she nodded firmly.

As he pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him and he pressed his forehead to hers as he swung her around and she hung onto him. "Yeah I remember that now, I didn't have to save your soul I had it already, you belonged to me and I loved you with all my heart." she said and he nodded. "For acts of love I had to sin, but I'd never turn on you that fast, you're everything to me." he said as they heard it then.

 ** _"From the day that we bumped into each other on Hetara, I belonged to you Sam, always. And I told the guy that created that pact, we were married, I belonged to you. But since the Nox home planet, I was moving on and then after Nem, that did it, if I never find her. I can move on with you, but either way, I've belonged to you and its that reason I resisted Hathor's control now."_**

 ** _"And since then, everything I ever did was because I wasn't losing you, I drove myself into the ground. It was to get you back and I risked death to save you this month, I love you."_** he said as he took her hands and she looked into his eyes, seeing the amount of love for her in them she smiled as Hammond nodded as he hid a smile at the way his god daughter was with her best friend as he said it to him.

"Like I said between you, I'd choose you in a heartbeat, my daughter had a man just like you as a husband now. But the acts of what you told me were making it clear, you'd do anything, be anything for her and I was relieved she had you as she was still getting over Hanson, son." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched it. " _ **You turned it into a bait and switch to get you off the planet, nice thinking and idea son."**_

 _ **"Yes alright keep going right now, if you intend to tell me now, we can go over this finally. And before you leave to finish this, but with what happened I need to know everything, kiddo."**_ he said and Daniel grinned at that as they saw Jack trying to hide his fear at the remark. "I'm guessing that the Colonel was hoping you wouldn't switch tracks that fast right now?" Thomas asked and they nodded to him.

 _ **"Bait and switch, and this planet was a cult, if you never checked my chest, there's a few things. That you're going to kill them for hiding from you at the time, but I was visiting an old friend of my priest out there. And he's the partner of the priest that did the exorcism, on the kid. The one a few years younger the you dad, he that was the idea for the movie the exorcist."**_

 _ **"And it's in these books, there the reason I left, but this was why I was at Saint Louis University. I was doing research in case what happened to Charlie had to one of us."** _he said and pulled out three books and Jack paled at that. _**"What are these?"** _he asked and Daniel smirked. _**"The evidence of what the hell was going on this month and when we were there, but dad, there's something else."**_

 _ **"There's something in this, I never got the chance to tell you, but after Warner Jason and Dave came to check on me, I was in stage one. Just before I came to report to you and Lou and Jared in there along with Sam. And it's because this was connected to something else I studied, Demonology and theology."**_ he said and they nodded as Lou and Warren stood up at that remark then.

 ** _"To put this bluntly, getting turned into a host, by one of the real ones, when it's a larva, is like getting getting possessed by a demon, take the kid for instance. You have black outs, violent acting out, uncontrollable swearing, headaches, nausea. The pain is bad enough you want to the person treating you to either kill you or cut it out, its that bad, but when getting possessed."_**

 ** _"You can't control what comes out of your mouth, or your actions, and it's your body, it's like fighting a virus and the longer it goes on. As its weakening you as your immune system impacts and crashes, which is close to what happened to Charlie. But i discovered evidence that people that were into the occult could cause the symptoms of a person getting turned into a host."_**

 _ **"Or getting possessed by a demon at the moment, and with those words in mind right now that's why I was in Saint Louis at the moment. At the time before you were turned into a host or blended with him, her, or whichever she was now, so I could catalog the symptoms in case this happened to one of us again after we lost Charlie last year, this was needed right now."**_

 _ **"In case any of the planets we went to were screwing around the occult here, which explains this. Like I told you they did a pact to bind me to the medic that arrested you, but there was more and this is connected to Rob Manneheim and his getting possessed by that demon at the time."**_ he said as he pushed his shirt sleeve back and she looked at him as she ran her hand down his arm.

 _ **"You're not serious, that's what the heck happened, Siler said he heard two crashes, before you arrived in the control room. What the hell was that exactly about, if you were dressed in a different set of fatigues then you were. And when she ran those tests and Warner was running over something in the lab exactly?"** _Warren asked and she followed that up with the next question.

 _ **"What are we talking here if your systems were out of whack at the time?"**_ she asked slowly, and he crossed. **_"Before I answer that remark, are you guys of the same church, I'm Catholic, and they had a tendency to deal with possession and the stigmata, and I had an old friend who was Jesuit priest?"_** he said and they nodded as Jack tried to keep from paling at the remark and they nodded firmly.

"Yeah he's scared out of his mind that you were going to blow the whistle now and he knew that if I connected the dots between why those scars were gone after you did that. And he and Frasier were going to get arrested for attempted murder, malpractice, accomplices of a POW. And finally, lying to a superior officer over a possible possession here at the time now." she said and he nodded as Hammond said it to him.

As they saw her pale at that and they nodded to that response then. _**"Yes the Carters, Landries and my family are all Catholic son, Darrel went to Saint Louis University."** _Hammond said and Lou nodded. _**"As are my family, Daniel."** _he said and Warren finished that. _**"Me too, but my father mentioned his best friend was a couple by the name of Jackson, his best friend was Melburn, and his wife."**_

 _ **"Her name was Claire, but we're all Catholic, and my parents also went to Saint Louis University at the time, but if your parents were friends of the general, I think, we may have..."**_ he said and Daniel smiled at that. _ **"God I really hope so Jared, because if I see your father and that's going to be it, you were the son of one of two officers that knew my parents, though with that in mind now."  
**_

 _ **"As we all share this connection between us, what's your opinion to some sick freak playing with the occult and trying to drag me into one by binding me to them. And in the process have it acting like a demonic possession?"**_ he asked and they crossed their arms. _ **"I see the bastard that did this and I'm killing them for nearly killing you and then going for three cases of over kill here."**_

 _ **"What the hell happened after the physical exactly here, because we spent two hours looking for you. And then I find you upstairs and in a different set of fatigue pants then you were wearing after the exam?"**_ she asked and he sighed. _**"Long story honey and believe me, if she never told you, Sir, this is enough to get them in trouble, because it's not what you think right now here."**_

 _ **"In fact during a case of possession like this the three stages were kicking in and I was trying to prevent anyone from getting hurt by changing my attitude early. But that explains the outburst in the lab that day, and that wasn't me do the talking or the amount of violence that came up. I suffered as close to what Charlie had as you can get."**_ he said and they nodded as Hammond said it.

 _ **"I take it that explains why the S.F.'s said they heard two crashes coming from one of the storage rooms on level 26?"** _he asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah that was me, I was trying to trigger the alarm so I could get you down and you could see what it was they did to me on this planet."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"And by us, you mean the four of us, Teal'C and Warner?"**_ Lou asked and he nodded.

 _ **"Yeah, as to why, I just uncovered the evidence to make it clear this was never just an addiction, and that explains these books, and I know you'd consider this reason enough to call in my priest as to why. Right now, it's because you're looking at close to the exorcist here as you can get right now, and I don't mean that one particularly, either, but you wonder where I headed to."**_

 _ **"Before Sam got turned into a host?"**_ he asked and they nodded. _**"I was in Saint Louis making a visit to the Alexien Brothers medical institute. And was there at the library looking up things in case any of the planets we went to were into the occult, and I borrowed these books. But that just saved my life now, and with those words now dad, it's this is as close to attempted murder here."**_

 _ **"I need to know, but did she ever tell you what I told you guys, after the timer ended on the effects of that cream I was covered in?"**_ he asked and they exchanged looks at that. _**"You scared the hell out of us and it knocked the information out of us, but her that I don't know, because I never left your side the entire time you were unconscious."**_ Sam said and he nodded as Hammond said it.

 _ **"Whatever Frasier never told me, if the heart attack blacked it out for Carter and Teal'C and I didn't think to hear this directly from you. But go ahead, what did you do once the physical was done two weeks ago?"**_ he asked and he smiled. _**"On your order and Warner's he took over my care through this, I put a lock down on the coordinates to this planet, Warner was the Original CMO."**_

 _ **'But I don't doubt if she never told you then her thoughts took the same direction that their's went. And that I had a breakdown, that was delayed by six months, since Hathor. But you and I both know you sent me undercover, but the guys were made fools of at the time. And then add on to the fact I got us a way to salvage things with the Tollan, I found the beta gate and the Intel."**_

 _ **"Well, let's just say that they're sick of being made fools of, and as are he and Makepeace, but as I said right now and Sam said that sooner or later it was going to turn into political sabotage. And now it has, but I salvaged the situation with the Tollan, found us the bet gate, got the GDO back. And brought back the intel needed to save earth and they decided, as I made a fool of them."**_

 _ **"And one too many times, they were getting rid of me and by multiple missions, said missions back to back after Jolinar and the Ashrak. And here's the damn result, they're trying to destroy my unit, just so they can take control of the base, and I was the first to go. But Jolinar's commander, well she was of the first batch, the original batch, but the others are converts."**_

 _ **"Sam, like I said this was and is reverse psychology, but tell me on Jonas, I saw the way he was acting when we went to go get him at the time. So be honest with me right now at this part of it here at the moment. Would Jonas put himself in his worst nightmare to protect you, from a man like this, or a rapist, or even a goa'uld now at the time and with it now, be your rock, your center."**_

 _ **"Give you his heart immediately while doing it, and act normal with you once the worst of it was over with now?"**_ he asked and she shook her head and he took a deep breath. **_"The other reason I said that to you, and I meant, honey was that after Jonas, it's you're trying to keep from getting it. Your heart broken, but everything you ever wanted, was standing right in front of you, me, Sam."_**

 ** _"I meant me, Jonas made you think you're cursed ever since, I felt the same after Sha're, but the one constant, for both of us, was each other. If you didn't find the right one, you had me always waiting in the wings for you, I'm a wolf at heart, you're my imprint. If I don't find her then I can move on, with you now, but either way now honey, here's the thing, if this was that comic now."_**

 ** _"But here's the point, most parents would choose the good guy, if your father, met me and heard this and learned that out of trying to suppress certain memories, Jack put you at risk. He'd kill him, me, he'd approve immediately now, no man would do this for you. But you recall the Bryan Adams song, everything I do, I do for you?"_** he asked and she nodded and he gave a nod to her.

 ** _"That's this all over now, Robin Hood, I'm the version of the character on the movie, he had the heart of a wolf. But that's what the wolves, if they're werewolves. Would do for their mates, do anything and be anything for their mates, well that's this all over now at the moment."_** he said and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as Hammond hid a smile to that.

 _ **"Charlie and I knew you guys were going to be an exact match, but choosing now to make this declaration before we go back. Alright what the hell is this if you're saying that and he knows I'd kill him if I realized it.**_ _ **I know I'm not going to like the answer to that question anyway, Dan. But what's the comparison to this lunatic exactly at the moment here, because the translation?"**_

 ** _"Though with that in mind now right now, what the whole truth here?"_** Lou asked him as he walked in then at that. **_"The Duchess of Dargul, and the con artist that tried to get voted to be her new consort, the one that rigged the elections. And immediately regretted it at the time, because she's obsessed here with him."_** he said and the trio and Teal'C nodded to him as he answered him firmly.

 _ **"Some of these planets mate for life and this one was one of them and by a pact, but the Naquada was the bait, Lou. Some planets try to set traps, but this planet once the rituals activate. You're stuck, they separated us to prevent you from interfering though I told them the truth said truth. Sam, is that I belong to you, they tried to break our connection."**_ he added and they nodded at that.

 _ **"But the pact was a case of courtship rituals and at times these planets go for orgies, but the bastard this tied me to. Was the mine medic that arrested you that day, so my one chance was by gaining every bit of information needed. But you were my one chance, because the sarcophagus and Jolinar finished it off, but the level I took in, it's ten times that to cause you to change."**_

 _ **"I got a third of that, but it's not the sarcophagus that caused this, I was attempting to break a pact and the only way, as it was activated by bodily fluids. So activated by saliva, don't ask, and deactivated by blood."**_ he said and she nodded as she said it. _**"That's why you tried to deactivate the pact yourself, so you could break the connection between you?"**_ Sam said and he nodded to her.

 _ **"Same comparison and this is something I wouldn't wish on any criminal right now, but Ra or even one of our planetary rebels, I could take that. But this I just wanted to go home and when you said you had it finally I was beyond relieved, honey. But no full soldier could do this and like Hathor I had to do it again, but this time just barely killed me, because it hit my heart."**_

 _ **"But I agreed to marry her, but when you said that, that finished it, and both together, we just had to complete the added mission. But I've been run ragged these last two months, but to get you guys back, or save you, I'd go the extra five miles to get you back or us off the planet. But to protect the guys and you, and I wasn't lying regarding that either now, I had to go it alone."**_

 _ **"But dad, after this one, we need two months down time to finish recovering, I'm nearly there, but Bill wants to give me another two months. And after this mission is complete, it's getting removed from the computer, for good, but that's everything. He may try to get McKenzie involved regarding continuing to make it sound like I'm still under suicide watch, but don't listen to them."**_

 _ **"I did what he never had the guts to do and he condemned me to his worst nightmare, but with those words in mind. Jake Carson and Dr. Matheson deactivated him after this mission, saying he's under psychiatric evaluation from now. And until his replacement arrives and I'm in charge, when I'm not here Sam is after that."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to the orders firmly at that.

"God damn it, why didn't I just listen to him and deactivate Jack the second he told me this, well I'm not making the same mistake twice when you tell me this Steven. I'm doing what I should have done then and deactivating Jack and Makepeace and if she tries this twice. And it's six months in extensive medical training in the academy later." He said sternly as he heard his past self finish that remark firmly then to that remark.

"George, with us going into theology, best not to over do it right now, with the swearing at the moment, and when all of us are meeting when as kids no older then the next generation in the job." Thomas said and he nodded as he looked at him at that. "Yeah trust me, when you deal with this on a daily basis, you can't control the impulse in what's coming out of your mouth out of anger." he said and the priest nodded firmly.

 _ **"So you decided to do my orders for me regarding medical recovery and preventing you from being walked right out the front door. By yanking the coordinates out of the dialing computer until we hit this point. Alright that answers several questions to what the hell was going on the past month, they promoted you, with Sam being a captain?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded to him.

 _ **"Yeah, but as the next rank down with the fact that highest rank next to you is colonel, we don't have a L.C., so best to go to the next one down. And with my leading this mission, I'm the leader of the team until our new team leader arrives dad, but after telling Warner. In what the heck happened, I told him it went code red medical emergency, level V, and he took over at that."**_

 _ **"But major to major and the joint chiefs had promoted me at the time, but they can't walk me out the door when the coordinates are locked out till I'm fully recovered. And the pact was broken now, long story and I can explain that to you later."**_ he said and Hammond as Daniel pulled two pills out of his jacket pocket then and grabbed a glass of water and seeing that, Hammond touched his arm.

 _ **"And that?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"The antidote to what they used on me dad, but this is why they deactivated him, all three missions prior to this one combined together as one. It doesn't matter, NID tried to have me deactivated, but the jokes on them, as to why right now. It's that the joint chiefs aren't letting me go, as Sam, Teal'C and I are more valuable then Jack is to them."**_

 _ **"But I gained enough to keep us going, but this next portion to tying up the mission, it's if I can get her to give us enough to get the X-301 department enough to create more. There's the little extra cash involved, trust me I can do this without a gun going off. But I promise I'll tell you the motive and what the heck happened on this mission and why, dad, I promise, I'm coming home."**_

 _ **"That's why they're sending us back, so I can get an added investment in this mission now, so we can start work on the death gliders and reverse engineering them. Though General Carter learns why and if we can find the Tok'ra, there's our chance to do this. As to why now, the Tok'ra that we met when she hijacked Sam, she was a recently activated one, but what's needed, now."**_

 _ **"Is us meeting her own general, their leader is the oldest of the original batch created, how I don't know, but what I do know is if we can get into an alliance. And I meet Carter and he's going to kill Jack when he hears the added truth to what Jack pulled on this mission. Sam told me your connection to her and her father and I'm fine with that right now, she and I discussed it already."**_

 _ **"After Jonas at the time that day, but she told me you're her godfather, and that was enough to tell me our connection was activating for us, so with that in mind."**_ he said and Hammond's eyes narrowed then as he finished with the next remark. _**"Would you agree that to protect her after she got abducted by Mongolians last year that one of us should protect her from that again and go so far."**_

 ** _"As well as protect her from a possible rapist and one that was a bi-sexual, if Pyrus had one and we ended up in the middle of a alien version to ending up arrested by Saddam Hussein. And his republican guards and one of the said of his grouping was a bi-sexual male?"_** he asked and Hammond nodded to him as they saw Jack in trying to keep from paling at the words and he nodded to him.

 _ **"Yes I would, she can take care of herself, but she still needs us protecting her, if whatever happened on this mission was meant to break your bond. Is one thing now, son, but if that's the reason you lost it two weeks ago, I want the truth to what the hell happened. When on this mission, you're my son and no soldier could face this memory by going back to what caused this."**_

 _ **"You may be a civilian, but frankly you have more confidence then any other person under my command does. As I said no soldier of their caliber would throw themselves up in their friends places to prevent them from being subjected to it again. Are you telling me that's what you did, to protect the boys and Jack from Pyrus, to save Teal'C and my god daughter, you did this."**_

 _ **"With the fact you're actually getting a chance to tell me yourself finally and I'm not being told second hand from them or anyone else. This wasn't a case of getting arrested because you trespassed, but it's because you ended up in the alien version. To being out in the Middle East, Pyrus was Saddam and his guards are the republican guard and you threw yourself up in their's."**_

 ** _"If this was more then just a basic addiction, but medical research, even though I said we'd never bring that thing back. And we'd bring back a healing device, I want the reason for why research was needed, said research medical research. Why you locked out the coordinates without telling me and what your message to me really meant."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then.

 _ **"Sir, you know me better then you think, here's the thing, the thing that changed since the beta gate, it was our bond at the time, I thought of you as a father since. And with it, at the moment, I think you'd agree that with my practically being your surrogate son. You'd hear my opinions over his once you heard he's had a flashback to Iraq, right?"**_ he asked and Hammond nodded to him.

 _ **"I would, in fact whether whatever missions caused it these last six weeks since Sam was turned into a host I want to know. And so I can get him in psychiatric help, but you, you now, you're still recovering but at least your strength is back finally. So be honest with me, but this now, this wasn't one thing or another, was it, at the time, but with it now at the moment."**_

 _ **"But the guys wanted you to run research on the technology, I take it, if this happened this wasn't the planet they wanted you to go to. And with it, the remark doing research on the Goa'uld and the sarcophagus was true. But someone screwed up the orders and sent you to 636 and with the added proviso to get some more Naquada and whatever they never said was it now."**_

 _ **"But when doing that you got arrested and subjected to our worst nightmare and while he's trying to focus you're working as hard as you can. Just to get you off the damn planet, but with the camera off, I don't know you've been turned into POW. And he's having flashbacks, that they turned this around and the NID are trying to get rid of you, is that what you're telling me."**_

 _ **"Is that what he's trying to hide from me, that he's had a flashback to whatever happened on that mission and whoever this new team leader is. He is connected to that mission, so what's this all about exactly, if he, from the way you're telling me this. Condemned you to the very same thing here at the moment?"**_ he asked and Daniel smiled sternly as he saw Jack pale at that as he did it.

 _ **"His name is Colonel Frank Cromwell, and he and his second in command are being assigned here for the duration, because we need extra help with the NID running us ragged right now. But trust me this and the last mission are going to make you have his head for this. Once you read my report on this, but what I will say is Andy Dixon and Frank Cromwell are good addition here."**_

 _ **"They're like Charlie and Lou and with that, if I had a quintet they and the guys would be it, but with those words in mind. If I was in the military, what I just had to do would have me jump major and go straight to L.C., in your eyes."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to that in agreement as he said it then. "Yeah that's an understatement son, and I would have too." he said as his past self said it then.

 _ **"So that sums it up, and that's why they deactivated him temporarily until Cromwell and Dixon arrive. I take it Dixon looks familiar, if he said that?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded as he passed him a picture and file of him and Lou looked at the image. _ **"Jesus he looks like Chris!"**_ he said in shock and he nodded to him as he answered him as Dave Christoper Dixon smiled as he answered that with a chuckle.

"Little bait and switch with us completely identical, it's choosing my double and at the moment Lou." he said and he nodded as Andy answered that smiling then. "Yep, and he knew this, so if Frank didn't make him face up to this, then I would have. But it took Kanan pulling his stunt to put an end to his trying to block the memory out and his facing up to it finally." he said and they nodded to him as they heard his double say it.

 _ **"So with my being your temporary team leader, we're going with you."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as Hammond nodded. _ **"Let alone they're assigning a new team leader to you, if you know what happened on that mission and why?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Would this be reason enough for you, that he needed to be deactivated temporarily?"**_ he asked and Hammond nodded to him at that.

 _ **"If I knew he was having flashbacks regarding his POW stint after three missions and he's driving you guys into exhaustion yes. I'd order you all on stand down and him deactivated and under a psyche evaluation and put you in charge of your team. And till we got your replacement leader here son, so medical research and and unknowing or not, I did it on Ryan's orders."**_

 _ **"And Darrel's request at the moment here, alright so to tie this up, Ryan sent you on a medical research expedition and they wanted you to go one of the Tok'ra leader's planets, but whoever misdirected the order. They sent you to this one, because this was to turn you into a walking time bomb. When in actual fact, we had your mind, heart and soul, these people had your body."**_

 _ **"And we had to break a pact, but these guys set you up to be captured, just so I can't trust you anymore?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him gently as Sam said it for him then with her arms crossed then. as Daniel explained that to him _**"Yeah you just hit the nail on the head Sir, but the planet we were supposed to go to was one of Egeria's planets' she's the origin of the Tok'ra race.**_

 _ **"After I realized there were a bunch of a queen bees running loose out there, the queen goa'uld, like Hathor for instance. And to put this in movie metaphors, these queens are the center of their ecosystems, but in insect metaphors now.**_ _ **They're like the xenomorph on the alien movies, spawning hundreds of more Goa'uld, but the number I'm not entirely sure of at the moment."**_

 _ **"But if we have another run in with her, maybe the Tok'ra could tell us, because the scientists that sent her sarcophagus released her. If there's more tech on earth, I have to find and fast before they release whoever it is that is still on earth here at the moment. Though like Sam told you, a host can find another host or just the gate itself, but if you don't have that, and I need a scanner."**_

 _ **"Or it's going to start all over again, but the only one we saw was in a human body, we don't know what they look like in their natural form or of what they look like. Or of however many there are, but we just got thrown feet first into it and we need a way to understand this better. But the Tok'ra are possibly be scientists, we could use all the help we can get in understanding them."**_

 _ **"Or of whatever number there was, I quickly realized there was a good one, a good queen bee Goa'uld, the substance Hathor used on us and turned me into her consort to explain this. As Sam explained this to the girls already, all the sex goddesses in mythology are really all the same woman, she had magical powers over men and could seduce them into doing anything for her."**_

 _ **"By turning them into drones, which is what she did to you, but the personality swap was the result, in the show metaphors it's the game. Sam was Wes, I'm his future girlfriend, and Teal'C was playing Data, but turning you into drones was just another way to turn you into a Jaffa."**_ he said and Jack choked on the water he was drinking at that and Daniel shook his head as he went on at that.


	20. 20: Need Truths And Past Truths Revealed

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, there's going to be a reveal of the aftermath to the episode focused on Hathor's release, before they finish editing the changes. To what the new timeline in the program were going to be as Daniel and Sam make it clear now that nothing the two do can change things in their eyes as Teal'C does the same now, as they and Lou Ferretti end all ties with both of them.**

 **As the next chapter finishes thing for the crew in their past now as it's going to one last mission as Will spends a few days with Daniel, Sam and Ferretti. Before they return to their present, as they deal with the latest situation. As the quartet get de-aged to 12 years old, and deal with the ship getting boarded. Before the time frame gets done**

 **Chapter 20: New Friendships And Fresh Starts**

"Yeah he's still embarrassed at the fact you resisted that and he didn't as we did this together regarding your mission to get the prototype back." Lou said as he started laughing at that as the four of them were standing together as she leaned into Daniel's side. 'Uh guys, you remember the act of the power rangers after they started getting used to the job and the quartet are acting like you are?" Jenny said smiling slightly then.

"Which ones Jen?" she asked and she smiled gently. "The pink, red, blue and black, and you're the pink Sam. Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Billy, well get a look at yourselves now." she said and he chuckled as he answered that. "I'm the red, you're the pink, Dan's in blue and you're in black Jare'. Well if that's the case, that's us all the way now, we're a quartet now, and we're doing the job together now, our bonds were snapping into place."

"And I think we started something here now." he said and Hammond looked at them. "You guys start going at it, and you're grounded boys, and I'm not kidding, now pull it together right now." He said as Jacob sighed as he looked at the quartet. "I think we're lucky that your fathers and I never started something here, because you're acting like over grown teenagers here right now." he said and they chuckled at that remark.

"Yeah and the reason is because we integrated toward each other after Hathor ended up on the base and of the teams leaders the ones that were never killed were Lou and Jared. We were meant to be like this together and with us, you dad." Sam said and he nodded. "At the moment, I think that was another clear indicator that he was trying not to listen to the truth, if he had that reaction." Daniel said and she nodded to him smiling.

"Yeah just scare the heck out of him why don't you honey, was that really necessary." Sam said as she started laughing a second time at that reaction as he went on as Jacob smiled. "Nice touch son, that was a good way to make it clear, that they were used by a demon, even one as beautiful as she was. But it's clear that they don't want to accept this, that you, as their complete opposite had more experience in this."

"And we can add that to the training as well, fighting mind control techniques, but if she was a queen it's a little harder right now, but fighting off their enzyme. But that stuff she used on you, we can add that to the training now, to make it less effective on you now." Thomas said and Hammond nodded. "Right good idea we can have you train to fight goa'uld mind control techniques like this, but Hathor was range frequency now."

"But Ry'ac was whatever agent Seth used on the kids that you sprung from his command, though the guys that were in the normal military. They have to live with being embarrassed at the fact that you and the other members of the half soldier/half scientist type bested them and that includes the technicians. And are the best in every field, this program did the best and brightest, not the shoot first, ask questions later type now."

"And you were the best we had for stealth and infiltration tactics, but that's what I need more then the shoot first, ask questions later type, your skills are far more valuable to me, Colonel." Clinton said and he nodded "Yeah that's what I see this as well, but just like a full soldier to be embarrassed that the girls had to save them or that the scientist that helped the girl soldiers pull the job off is talking so freely about this right now."

"But like any situation you never know when the trouble starts right now." Hammond said with a chuckle as he remembered that memory as he went further. _ **"I looked into this, but everything we've seen so far in the last year. Is the 20th to nearly 21st century equivalent to Star Trek, both series, but at the moment. The origin of the Vulcans was never mentioned, but I believe it's the same as the Tok'ra, Sir."**_

 _ **"Egeria, at first, was one just like the others, and she changed and I'm not entirely sure when either. I was running research into what we learned from Jolinar after I found the heliopolis. And it seems our friends in the last year are all friends of their's, they're just like them. Same race, but shade of difference is the same as the Romulans and Vulcans."**_ he said and they nodded to him gently.

"What's that mean exactly?" Mel asked and he explained that to him. "It's like the shade of difference of telling between the real J.D.'s in the book and the narrator's gang. Aside from Matt Dillon, who was as crazy as the guys in the gang they spent the most time with. But the narrator's brother was one side of it, Dillon was the other, what's the median here?" he asked and Sam covered her eyes as she answered that question.

"Swayze was one side of it, as he was though a greaser, he was still not willing to cross that line and tried to keep his family together. Dillon was the other and he, in Howell's direct opinion, was two inches away from ending up in the electric chair. As he finally broke and pulled a loaded gun out in a public place, and the median was Emilio. As he was acting as the big brother for the youngest members of the gang and with that."

"It's Emilio's character, he loved the duo as baby brothers, but he stayed strong and Dillon finally had mental breakdown, because Macchio's was his final breaking point. Alright I get it, but once one of them crosses the shade of difference. Then they're no longer a Vulcan or in this case a Tok'ra, and they've now been singled out. And to be executed, Cordesh, was that breaking point and we caught him, as he jumped hosts."

"Great, I wish he told me this a second time when we found Selmak and you, Garshaw, so we can prevent the derogatory remarks and get off to a better start." Sam said and they nodded. _**"So the Tok'ra are the Vulcans and the Goa'uld majority are the Romulans?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Best to start using Star Trek metaphors in this, but everything is labeled to each piece, and this is one too."**_

 _ **"But this portion is like the Cardassians, so get ready for the repeated debate in that episode after Haden sent Picard after Maxwell. But it's heading in the same argument, but to put this bluntly now, the shade of difference now is we're, in our reality, Star-Fleet. If the NID had control of the program and we become the Terran Empire, and I'm the thing holding you to the former."**_

 _ **"But Sam and me, we're your best scientists and this was medical research on the technology meant to keep it off earth. Jumper ordered Sam and me to run studies on the technology, and Matheson took out a research grant. As I'm the one with the most experience in the technology, Matheson chose one. And one of the planets under the Tok'ra queen's rule and territory."**_

 _ **"When we came home from the mission to 989, Sam and I spent that entire week together and I think Matheson knew where our relationship was heading. He decided to help it along, by giving a true research mission to do, and it was into medical research and, un-knowing or not, now. But General Carter signed the papers for that, for us to go to one of the planets under her rule."**_

 _ **"And Matheson agreed with his thoughts, but this planet chosen was an attempt to kill us, me because I got more done then the NID did. And whether he wants to admit it or not, Jack is an NID loyalist."**_ he said she nodded as they heard her mate's answering response to his remark with a slight smile in his voice then as he crossed his arms then as he went further then gently at the remark then.

 _ **"At the current moment the next question in this, and I mean both of you in that. As you're her godfather, and you can say it for both of you, in fact, but I'm sure you'd agree. If I wasn't already married, you'd approve that I'm a perfect match?"**_ he said and Hammond nodded. "You're right we would son, but if she can't have you, I'm still relieved she has you." Jacob said and Hammond nodded firmly.

"What the heck, how did he find it out that you're the leader of the original batch and he never had to meet you to know that, Selmak?" Thomas asked and he explained that. _**"Because by then the memories of his trip back to when our mother was still switching from Goa'uld to Tok'ra. He created our ideals and everything else that made us who we are, but I was the first to lay eyes on him back then."**_

 _ **"He told me first and then last week now, he told Garshaw and Persus everything and to them that did it. We start 31 years in the past and that ties it up now. But I'm here at the base and Garshaw is the senator in the new council, while Persus is the prime minister and mother is the queen."**_ he said and they nodded to him then gently as Claire smiled at the wording then as she said it.

Watching as they jumped forward to they're being on the planet then, they saw Daniel turn to her, Teal'C and Lou ** _"Sam, guys, I'd like it if you came to the palace with me, there's something you have to see and why I decided. And chose you three specifically now, because I don't doubt he's still hanging around."_** he said and they nodded, before Lou could say it for the three of them, Jack interrupted at that.

 ** _"No it's okay, you go ahead, we're going to deal with the mines and guards."_** he said and he sighed. "I take it this was because he knew the second you three and Chris saw this, you were going to kill him and have your father dragged in so you can have him court martialed and thrown in mental health for this?" Thomas asked and they nodded as they heard Daniel's request then at that remark then gently at that.

 ** _"Teal'C, you mind if I borrow your staff?"_** Daniel asked him and he passed it to him as he gripped it tightly and left as he got to the palace entrance, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, at that he turned. And slammed his staff into his stomach, and hit him across the head as he knocked him to the floor. "God that was way too close, but at least his strength was back." Mel said with a furious growl at that reaction firmly.

 ** _"Well, well, well, attempting to try it a second time, well it's not going to work now, Thanos."_** he said, smirking as the other man looked at him in shock, as he saw the change in him. As he realized exactly what happened in this absence as he answered him at that. **_"But I do not understand, how did you break free, the pact was unbreakable, I could feel every bit of pain from being separated, f_** ** _rom you_** ** _."_**

 ** _"And I felt pain ever since you left, how did you free yourself from the pact?"_** he asked said in shock as they saw the pain of heartbreak in his eyes. "I guess he never figured you'd never have, or know, a way to undo the curse he put on you at the time. If he's this shocked at the way you're acting this strong, though if this was Granger. And you refused to stay there after the last dose wore off, and he'd try again, now."

"And in Will's words, he's a damn thief, and this gave him the right to assault you, to rob you." Pulaski said as she crossed her arms then at seeing the entire story. "I really hope you had a relative in our time frame Kate, because that's 9 of 10 years now together. And I'm spending all of it away from her, from Jack and away from the NID." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as Daniel said it firmly at that.

"When I was on my home planet, I found a ring that looked like it was a giant sized wedding ring that had symbols engraved on the inner ring. And the chevrons were blue rather the orange." Tasha said and he nodded. "Uh huh, alright so your planet is in the Pegasus Galaxy, alright got it, that helps now, though if Deanna's is also out there. And that's two for two." he said and they nodded in agreement as they watched this.

As Daniel stood in front of him as he answered him ** _. "On my planet, I've studied cultures like yours for years, did you honestly think I wouldn't know how to break it. As I asked those questions so I could break it, on my planet, we have ways of dealing with this and what you tried. I reversed the situation in what my planet calls cross and double cross."_** he said to him with a firm tone to that.

 ** _"Are you really that naive at the moment, do you understand the concept of a bait and switch, because if you don't you're never going to win against someone from my planet. I'm from a planet that can out think others in a heart beat. My little tactic was a concept every earth-born knows and if you'd bother to check that arrogance you'd know?"_** Daniel asked him as he stood over him then firmly.

 ** _"Like you and Pyrus set a trap for my friends and me two months ago, I reversed it, you just gave me everything I needed to break that pact, the information in how to do it. The samples to break it the fact you just acted on the fact I promised to return. You fell for my reverse psychology ploy right now, and with those words in mind, you just set yourself up for failure here Thanos."_**

 ** _"It's too late, I'm on a medication to keep you from taking control of me a second time, games up, you sick bastard. But you people are out of your damn minds and my strength is back, so don't try it."_** he said, as he tried again anyway as he slammed the staff into his face and knocked him unconscious. **_"Jeez, one down and one to go alright if you're hanging around here, give it your best shot."_**

 ** _"No matter what you try, I'm going home."_** he said to himself, as he rounded the corner and the guard in question walked out of the room he was in. **_"So you decided to return finally, well if that's the case."_** he said with a smirk as he walked towards him and, at that. Daniel went into fighting mode as they saw his skills in a blur. Just before he knocked him into the wall with the staff as he answered him, looking down at him.

Watching the image he saw his student as he answered the man that attacked him as he said it firmly as he was standing over him then at that. "Well that just proved my point now, if you didn't have mercy. Then would you spare his life, as you let the virtues control you all your life. You're not passed redemption, you earned your chance at becoming an angel, because you followed them." Thomas said and he nodded softly.

 ** _"You people never learn do you, it doesn't pay to let your guard down in these cases, I double crossed you, you sick bastard. And as for that last attempt it's landed on a stalemate, but I'm not the type to kill people, unprovoked. Even though you are dangerous and sick man, but since I can't have you raising the alarm either."_** he said and with that he jabbed the staff into his stomach then.

Before smacking him across the head with it and then hit him one last time and the man fell to the floor as he finished his remark. _**"Please understand, I hold you in the highest regard."**_ he added and Sam smiled at the wording as the two priests nodded. "Well I know that remark and where have we heard that before guys?" she asked and the duo started laughing as Lou answered that question smiling as he said it then.

"But since I can't have you following me either.'. 'Please understand I hold you in the highest respect.', nice touch wording there, bro." Lou said as he started laughing at that. "We're into romantic comedies so why not use a remark we all know, since we heard this 100 times, but are there any rocks ahead?" Daniel asked and he started laughing as the two priests chuckled at the remark as Lou answered remark then.

"If there are, we'll be dead." he said and Warren smiled. "No more rhymes now I mean it." he said and Daniel grinned. "Anybody want a peanut." he asked and they started laughing at that and their parents exchanged bemused looks at this. As the jokes were going back and forth as Mel said it for the five of them. And with a bemused look on his face as he looked from his son, to Sam and Lou as he said it to the four of them gently.

"Alright guys that's enough of the jokes already here right now, now cool it right now." he said as he tried to keep from laughing at that remark and they nodded. "We grew up in the 70's and 80's, so why not use ones from movies we all had in common with each other dad?" he asked and he nodded. "I get that, but you better take it down a notch, or she's going to die laughing here, son." Jacob said for him to Daniel and he nodded.

As he looked at Sam as she tried to get her laughter under control then as he answered that. "Alright honey, get it together alright, I know we're the wiseacre trio here. But you lose it now and you're going to break a rib from laughing so much baby." he said and she nodded as she leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her as Thomas answered that remark gently as he said it to him then as he answered him.

"Well I know that remark, it's from the Princess Bride, you were imitating Cary Elwes in that remark, before giving the disabling blow. Nice choice in remarks though son, you were showing more and more that you had more control. More then the men like O'neill and his marine counterpart, and you're trained to defend yourself, but you'd never cross that line." Thomas said and Daniel nodded as Warner switched subjects with a smile.

"Before going into the throne room that day, he grabbed more samples and the three you saw they weren't the only bottles he grabbed, he grabbed three of each, Major." he said and she nodded. As they re-watched that as he grabbed and pocketed three of one bottle, three of another and then three of the third. Before heading into a corner and putting them in his backpack as he took another dose then, before arriving.

As he headed for the throne room, he removed his vest and walked into the room as they saw her crouched in front of the sarcophagus. **_"I did not believe you would ever return."_** she said and he hid a sigh. ** _'What do you want from me, I'm taken already, I'm married, I belong to someone else. And no matter how hard you try you could never take her place.'_** they heard in answer to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"I'm sorry, about your father, about everything."_** he said and she said it with a sad sigh. **_"The sarcophagus could not help him anymore. "_** She said as she stood up and turned to look at him as they got a clear look at the look in his gentle blue eyes. **_"You never did love me, did you."_** she said and he said it. ** _"I wouldn't be here, if I didn't care."_** he said softly and she said it sadly and Sam sighed at that remark.

"Yeah here it comes, this works with the girls and Cassie, but after being manipulated and suffering the stint from hell, there's no going back." Sam said to her as they heard her remark. **_"I don't deserve to live after what I've done to you."_** she said and Claire crossed her arms. "Yes you do, but there are better ways to find and keep a mate without turning them into a drug addict just to keep them with you now."

"But your people need you, and you may still be able to lead them without turning into what your father became honey. But as I said I can't stay here, I belong to someone else and I'm married to my team mate now. I belong to her, and I always will and nothing you say or do can change that, I'm sorry, but that's it." Daniel said as they heard his past self repeat that, as he looked at her gently but firmly then at that remark then.

 ** _"Yes you do, your people need you, and you still may be able to lead them, without turning into what your father became."_** he said and she sighed. ** _"How?"_** she asked and he looked at the sarcophagus, seeing him shaking **.** ** _"No never again I hate this technology, and I hate this planet, after this mission is over it's getting ripped out of the mainframe, I'm never coming back to this planet.'_**

 ** _'And I'm never using this technology ever again, to save my family I had to risk my soul getting destroyed.'_** they heard as they heard a mental sigh then as he finished that. ** _'If this is what's like to get possessed by a demon, have them screwing with your body physically now. Near fatal injuries, not able to control your behavior, because you've been taken over by a metaphorical demon.'_**

 ** _'Then so long as I live, I'm never using these things ever again Jare' if you have to clarify this for Hammond, do it. I can't go through it again, and I'm not turning on my principles, my morality or anything else for this. You guys know me better then ever, but I'm just saying this, Jare', Lou, Sam. But you were right Sam, but it's the cost of good health, at the expense of your soul.'_**

 ** _'This is the catch of what the girl on that movie Bette Midler made, made clear: to keep herself alive, she sold her soul to the devil. If this was the NID's intention to turn me into one of them, it's not going to happen they sold their souls to the devil to do god's work. But not me, I will not do the job like this, and I swear to god Jack, once the pentagon and the general hear this.'_**

 ** _"You're finished, unknowing or not I had to do a medical version to an exorcism just to save your life you bastard. But never again, I will never turn against my principles, for the sake of the brass ring, a promotion. At the expense of my soul, but guys, please, for my survival, spiritually. Make it clear now, I'd rather die then live and at the expense of my soul, my principles, the good in me.'_**

 ** _'Or my morality for the sake of saving my life at the expense of my soul, you find another one like this make it clear. I'd rather die then have to live with the guilt that you risked your lives to save me. I'd rather die then live without a soul.'_** They heard softly and Warren nodded. "I will bro, I promise, you're never being exposed to that again, I swear it." he said in response to that gentle request from him.

"With his saying that I'm not thinking twice about this right now, but if it happens again, with O'neill trying the same thing. And if Steven and Daniel are switching places and I'm coming here for that last rites in his case. But under no circumstances here am I'm allowing that thing to be used on him here right now George." Thomas said and he nodded as he answered him firmly at the remark as the group exchanged firm looks.

"Tell me about it, after hearing this in his voice, I wasn't having him exposed to that thing ever again, to me he's like my son. But Jake and I took the same position with him, before he revealed that Darrel was Claire's best friend at the time. But to us, he's our son and matters more to us then they know, but watching him grow up. And helping in raising him that's not something the three of us or Hank are giving up now here."

"But our kids are being raised together from the second grade up to now." he said and Thomas nodded gently as he answered him then. "So it's not just the four of you, but Lou and his family and possibly a fifth member of their childhood grouping, with Mark going to graduate school after the quintet are in high school?" he asked and they nodded as Jacob answered that one as he smiled at Sam as she leaned into his side then.

"Her brother was born '62, the kids: her, Anna, Daniel, Lou, and Jared are all born in '65, as for Carol, she knows what her father does for a living and as does Peter and Dillon." he said and they nodded. "Uh who is Dillon?" Mel asked and Warren smiled at the anticipation as he answered that. "He's my father Doctor Jackson, my full name is Jared Dillon Warren, but like Lou and Sam, I'm also 38, but we're the same age now."

"But we all took the same training and to us the act of doing this without lethal force is far more appealing then constantly having to use the real thing. Because that's the next idea, but our training weapons are acting as phasers on the tv show, and the highest they go is to maximum stun. Which is enough to make someone see stars, if the victim is a Jaffa now." he said and Mel and Claire both nodded in understanding to that gently.

"I wasn't sure what Dillon's whole name was so I never found him yet, though if he answers that question himself. And I got a clear case of knowing who I was looking for, because if Dillon is really Uncle Dillon and Nick is screwed now. But what was Dillon studying to become at the university, before he got into the military?" he asked and Matheson answered that question as he crossed his arms smiling then.

"He's an M.D., like me he's also in bio-lab 4 up at AMRIID, but we, and Peter, were intending to run a battery of tests on that thing to prevent it from ending up on earth. But we demanded to have those tests on a Tok'ra planet, and Frank suggested another test for the duo in this situation. Though the medical tac in this can give you a bit of a headache when it comes to the training weapons." he said and Daniel nodded to that.

"Yeah that does give you one hell of a headache, but several hits by the damn thing, and you're ending up in the infirmary for a concussion as a result. And guys don't over do it in that portion of the training alright, I know you're training airmen. But that doesn't mean going completely reckless in the training, alright." Daniel said and Sam and Lou started laughing at that remark as the quartet nodded as the crew exchanged smiles.

Watching their son as he got to work as he looked at her as he said it then. _**"Look I get that you've been trying to find yourself a husband, but I said this repeatedly right now. I'm taken already, I belong to the woman that was with me, she's my wife, did you honestly expect me to stay. This may seem to cross the line, but I'm not condemning you to death, because of your lust for power."**_

 _ **"Or you need to find yourself a decent husband, as I said there was one reason we came here in the first place. It was because we need to run an estimate on the amount of mineral in the mines. You want to make it up to us, and me, it's by giving a third of that amount to us. And we can do a trade agreement after that, but it's changing your ways."**_ he said and she nodded to him sadly at that.

 _ **"I broke the pact you created to bind me to you, but it's because I'm a scientist, I'm a skilled scientist. And in the ways and rituals of different cultures and a few other things. And your guards are knocked unconscious, so I suggest you don't try it twice, or I can have the team. And I brought reinforcements with me, so test me and this results in a very nasty situation, Princess."**_

 _ **"The choice is yours now."**_ he said to her sternly and she nodded with a sigh. "I take it the remark was to make it clear there was no changing the fact she'd done enough damage to you. And you weren't being taken a second time and if she tried, and all it would take is the five of us to come look. And we'd kill her guards, this guy and the man that looked like your childhood trauma?" Dixon asked and he nodded and they nodded.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant when I told her that Chris, and I wasn't kidding when I said this, as with Pyrus now dead and I was back to full strength all I had to do was make one call to Chris, Teal'C and Lou and they were screwed. As the boys and Sam saw this and realized I was telling them the truth and they were going to kill Jack for exposing me to this that week." Daniel said and he nodded firmly as he went further.

"But I'm lucky you guys trained me in theology and the effects of demonology, or I never would have survived this right now. Though with the fact I had and it's enough the lord has judged them and is placing them under judgement day right now here at the moment here. Though with that in mind the fact that Morgan and her friends are another version of angels, I think he sent her to deliver a message here now to us in this."

"Well in this case at the moment the act is that if we need help in this case, but our god was in several reincarnations. And anywhere from Jehovah, to the Hebrew god, to Allah and so on. But us on earth we can be adaptable and believe in two gods, but the mythology just got a lot more interesting right now. But our every population on earth has one group or another to believe in here, we can be like the others in the galaxy."

"But the lord made it clear, we can be adaptable for this, we can believe in him, but we can protect our race, by paying tribute in the same way our ancestors did now." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement, before he could answer that remark, something landed on the table and he looked down and sighed. "I was right, the ancients were angels, the lord sent a representative of his followers to the ancients now."

"And they sent Morgan to us to let me know they were activating me as a human version to an angel, I'm like the oldest sister's sons now. And I'm the one covering all areas in this, so he sent an angel to the ancients, they sent her to me. And they were making the decisions for the lord right now, he agrees with this. We can bend the commandments to protect our race, but it means doing what we decided last week dad."

"To protect our entire population it's time for us to make alterations, but he's shown his wrath at this by sending Jack to that planet that he got marooned on last year Sirs." Daniel said and they nodded. "So first it was his getting stuck on Lara's planet and then he makes it more clear. By his getting arrested by Ba'al and then comes Maybourne and he gets stuck on that planet for a month?" Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah and this dug deeper into the acts of theology now, and though its a question or not of truths, but Kinsey he's been judged to spend eternity on Delmak later." he said seeing the report in the message then and they nodded as Sam answered him then. "Which, to our eyes, is as close to hell as you can get right now as he's surrounded by Sokar's denizens right now." Sam said and he nodded firmly as he said it to them.

"And Sokar himself is the devil in our eyes, but this just gets better and better right now at the moment son, but to get on with this, we had made it clear. But we keep to our ways, and the seven heavenly virtues and we go to heaven, and ascend. And which is turning into angels, or we turn against our very humanity and turn into the denizens of hell as a result." Mel said finishing his remark and Daniel nodded as he said it then.

"And I'm a forensic archaeologist as well, but we know that the human genome was 90% un-explored here and most of us think it's the blueprints to the soul and you know what, they're right. So for us, we can go to mercy killing, or in the case of this, one shot only and take them down before we take a life here. But the more lives you take and the more it tarnishes your soul, and with those words right now here."

"The only thing I needed, now was a chance to see you as I unloaded every amount of spiritual and emotional baggage I had in me and get the joint chiefs to bring you in. As you were the closest thing to a true psychiatrist I needed as their plan blew up in their faces, as they were arrested. And for treason, attempted murder and with-holding important information from the general at the time now here."

"Though with what I know here it's the fact that if one form of recovery, of therapy doesn't work you go to a back up and that what's needed now. As for us in the grouping you're connected to finally as you're the priest for four military families. Though I'm first generation military in this case, but I'm more like the joint chiefs then anything else right now, but for us in the job it's a case of traumas that for some it's normal therapy."

"And others it's spiritual and this one qualified as spiritual and a serious need for spiritual cleansing and instead of a case of psychiatric therapy for this. As with the fact we couldn't tell anyone in our time-line we can in the next as we unload the amount of pain in spiritual case as its confession for us in this portion now. Those of us who are Catholic and it's getting the emotional and spiritual baggage released finally."

"Reason being the traumas are bad enough that we got enough fodder to fill two lifetimes worth of psychological nightmares. But psychological nightmares are one thing, its the spiritual you got to be worried about, as we have aliens as close to demons as possible. And we lost one man who was possessed by one and I get infected by the demons healing technology, but the damn catalyst was my parents."

"Uncle Darrel was willing to give me three months on sabbatical, while I was recovering and I could come see him at the time or you. He was willing to let me come see you and I could unload that pain to you, before I started on this mission. and it was supposed to be to one of Egeria's planets, but no 'he' chooses the planet that it's sick little surprises. And it has me under scrutiny ever since and it's because I did Warner's job for him."

"My only chance at surviving that was by a medical version to a exorcism, but no chance at healing, no sabbatical. No healing from my parents' death, no way to get out of the program. And for a few months, and it's because he's wanting to run me ragged till something like this happens. And I'm sick of it right, if he's got a problem he needs help, but we need a break." he said as he tried to calm down as he finished softly then.

"We need a break, I'm close to suffering a heart attack and it's because he and the NID are running me ragged. But the stress, the angst, the resentment, it's piled so high I wanted only one way to unload and its by coming right to you so you can get him fired. And someone takes his place, because I need a sabbatical and a chance to recover, in all four areas now, Father." he said and they nodded as the priest nodded to him at that.

"Not that I blame you for that remark, but that just makes it clear right now at the time, that you're never being used again like this. But then being a priest is the same as being a godfather to a catholic family in certain cases, but let me guess. Between the connection to Jacob's and George's families, you made your decision before the reset?" he asked and they nodded as Mel nodded as he got it then as he answered him.

"I see where the reset is heading for here, and we'd been friends since middle school boys?" he asked the trio and they nodded. "Yeah them and me, Mel." they heard and he turned to a man that looked like an older version to Lou then. "Let me guess, you're Brigidaire General Peter Ferretti?" he asked and the man nodded. "Yeah I am and it's nice to finally meet you Mel, guys, the security let me through once I got the news."

"In what my son couldn't tell me these last few years, but now that I do know, it's a chance at us being a five man team right now. Though once Addison hears that his best archaeologist was friends with 4/5's of the main team going through as we're the first contact team at the moment the ending results are going to be. Now in what the kids are dealing with here, because we're the same way." he said and Mel nodded to him smiling.

"Then I guess it didn't matter that one of your friends was the top mind in archaeology either Peter?" he asked the man nodded. "No, and frankly if we met as kids that at leaves solves the problem at the time. And as to how and why right now at the moment here, but we meet as kids. And as you're one of the members of the gang, are families are one and we can be an extended family." Ferretti said and he nodded smiling then.

"Then I'm looking at a case issue that if the arch bishop tells me to work this out and I'm stationed in the area your families are all in at the moment right now. But that happens and I'm working as the priests connected to all of you at the time here right now." Thomas said and he nodded. "Yeah and he's going to get the news that the program involved in is we opened up a portal into the cosmos and with it sooner or later."

"We've been doing this job by meeting several races that are close to angels, and when we bring in a black ops that switches from heaven and right to dealing with demons, mom." Daniel said and she nodded. "And as a result it's dealing with the case setting of performing several exorcisms. And before the possession kills someone next when the victim loses total control over their body." Sam said and she nodded as she said it.

"We're going to have fix a few problems right now in this, but you're getting the job of serving in the program as the families that are Catholics, the officers that are. You have your own area in this now, but that should do it, but though you got several families to deal with. You've been part of our children's lives since they were 4 to 8 years old and you're part of our family, Ben." Claire said and he nodded as Ferretti answered that.

"But Claire was friends with Darrel, you had us and that cements the connection as three of five families had kids that all went into the military. And they all were part of a squadron that was meant to be the salvation of the entire galaxy now. As they all were part of the very same program now at the time, you had us as your closest friends now." Peter Ferretti said and Daniel smiled as Lou gripped his shoulder smiling then at that.

"So you're Daniel, nice to meet you kiddo, my son talks about you the most all the time, son." he said and Daniel smiled at that as he answered him. "It's because he's my best friend on the original team after Colonel O'neill turned into this right now." he said and he nodded. "Yes and I sent for his former commander to round up the records regarding that, but there's absolutely no going back now." he said and he nodded to him then.

"I take it there's a possibility now that the records had been tampered with here?" Daniel asked and he nodded as he heard a new voice answer that. "Yeah son there are, and it's enough to get them in trouble, because he did it again. Like he did when we had Apophis shoot up the base, well he's been arrested forgery of a psychological report." the voice said and he turned to see a black man that looked like Warren.

"General Warren?" he asked and the man nodded. "Yes that's right son." he said and Daniel smiled. "Jared told me you went to Saint Louis University, and that you were friends with a couple by the surname of Jackson?" he asked and the man smiled. "Yeah that's right, and they were my best friends son, I've been looking for you, and since the accident now, like Darrel was at the time now, and as to why now here."

"But you look just like your father when we were in our 20's, in truth, your parents and I all went to Saint Louis university, before Darryl and I joined the military at the time. Our coach was the priest on the movie that was him in his prime at the time, but we chose the same school. And it's because we weren't about to separate and not this soon, we were the best of friends son." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it to him.

"Wait a second, I checked the trophy case and it said Dillon Waren was the point guard, for the varsity team, class of 1955. Next to his names in the starting line up were my father and Uncle Darrel." he said and the older man smiled. "Kiddo, my full name is Dillon James Warren, if you take the 42 years off me, and you'll see me as that player." he said and Daniel closed his eyes as he saw them playing on the court and then said it.

"You got a photo of them, my parents, I have to make sure, because nothing Nick says or does can erase the damage. As I wanted to be with you or Uncle Darrel, if you're who I really think." he said and the older man pulled his wallet out then and showed him the pictures of him, and the couple and he smiled in delight as he said it then smiling as he looked at them as he saw the 20 year old versions of his parents and the duo and said it.

"That's them alright Sir, you're the other member of the joint chiefs that were connected to me, but the lord is resurrecting everyone that died the last few years from now to 30 years ago." he said and the man nodded as he looked up and directly at the couple then and looked from his photo to them. And as he closed his eyes to add the 42 years to them as his eyes shot open and he quickly said it to them at that smiling then.

"Mel, Claire, guys it's me, you remember us at 20 when we were on the basketball team Mel, well add the 42 years to me now?" the man said in shocked delight and they looked at him and then into his eyes as Daniel watched his father close his eyes. As he looked from Warren to the older man, and then opened them and looked at him in delight, as he said to him then as Daniel looked at his version as he answered that smiling.

"Uncle Dillon, did Jared give you my description when he told you, that he found me within weeks of the program starting up?" he asked and the older man nodded to him. "Yes he did, as did Darrel, but with things this busy that's why it wasn't till now, you had the chance to meet me, son. But like the quartet and Darrel, I spent years trying to finding you myself and until Dr. Langford did it for us now by bringing you in finally."

"But Peter and I are also AMRIID, we're M.D.'s, but your remark to Sam wasn't an exaggeration when you told her you had orders from us three. And to run a battery of tests in that thing, I've spent 23 years trying to find you now. But the last 6, now that the truth it out, I'm the third piece to your father's trio on the basketball team. I just never expected to see you guys this close." he said and the younger duo nodded to him.

"Our conversation over this, it just landed itself on the table, I've been trying to figure out who this Dillon Warren really was. And it wasn't till now do I get the answer to that question, and it's your father was my dad's best friend, Jare'." he said and the other man nodded with a slight smile. "Well now that we know, we at least get a chance to fix this as we're spending 23 years together." he said and Daniel nodded smiling at him then.

"I think that sums it up now bro, whatever connection we had, and it's because of our parents, we've been together for six years Jared. But if we're what the characters on the movie were like I think we started something here." Daniel said and Warren nodded. "Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon, yeah that's us alright at the moment. And you're my best friend and you were the one I found first, before Pennywise came into the picture."

"Though with the fact he crossed the line, my dad is ready to kill him for this and with that at the moment, there's no going back right now. Our parents are 62 years old, and we're their exact look alike at 37 to 38 years old. And in other words had we'd been raised together, I'd be your best friend. And with me was Lou, and Sam, so I'm glad we got that out on the table, but what Ballard did and pulled here was inexcusable here."

"Look at what this did to you right now, you had to relive that memory and then comes this trauma. And as for memories of the good times, it's our parents never would have let you just forget your mother. You needed a chance to heal and move on with your life and he wasn't letting you, so with that in mind. And I know they're thinking about the fact that if they got to you and made it clear, you're a ward of the military."

"As they got you into a good home and education, to them what mattered more was your emotional state, but you needed therapy, because you were in shock and grieving. And to our folks it's screw what he says, you're their responsibility now and during emotional recovery, no contact means no contact. You needed to be with us and with that in mind right now, so back off right now you old fool, you maybe immediate family."

"But when it comes to him, and his emotional recovery we call the shots so back off right now, or we're having you committed for interference in an emotional recovery. And don't think we won't do that, because you're two steps away from a mental breakdown here. And with that theory of your's, you're mentally incompetent, so watch it." Warren said and his father nodded in agreement as Mel looked directly at him and said it.

"You read out the exact argument son, The coach, Darrel, the trio and I wanted to be the ones to raise you, Danny, but you were clinging to me. When the court hearing over you ending up in the system came up at the time. But it's not just you lose your parents in the worst way possible, you don't want to be separated from us. As to why its tha the quartet, Darrel and me are family to you." Dillon said and Jumper nodded to that.

"If we bothered to declare to him that as the military advisers to the president, we could have Ford declare you now a ward of the military and as the joint chiefs as we chose one of the members. The ones that were involved in the program now, and we'd have you in the best education, a good home. And you're safe from the trauma you suffered from when you were 10." Jumper said with a low growl and Warren nodded firmly.

"What Jared read out was exactly what we told him right now, but he wouldn't back down and went to the judge to over rule our decisions at the time, son. As the president over rules judge, there's the case point, it's like playing poker and the highest hand wins. Well if we did this and went to the president and he would have declared you as a ward of the joint chiefs as we got you into recovery, a good home and education."

"My son read out the exact fight we had with him." Dillon said and Daniel crossed his arms as Sam and Lou did the same. "That's what happened, you were intending to make me a ward of the joint chiefs as you chose anyone of the six of you involved in the program to take me in. And you had my future all planned out as I recovered emotionally from this, get me with Sam and the guys and I grew up and into who I am now."

"But he went to the judge to over rule that decision and when President Ford could over rule that decision. And you were ready to have him committed for his near break down at the time here now. And with it, get him out of the way, so you had me in a good home, first class education and I was growing up. Into who I became, as though you raised me, you never took mom and dad's place." he said and they nodded gently to him then.

"That's it exactly son, you just read it out exactly and Jared did the same, that's what happened thirty years ago, after the accident there was a fight over you. For your future at the time and we intended to get you into a good home, and a first class education, and it was either us or our basketball coach. This way you were safe from the trauma you suffered at the time now, but he refused to let us get involved at the time here."

"As the fight that Jared read out is what we said to him at the time now and with it at the moment. We made it clear that with his mental instability that he interfered and we were having him committed. And for the fact he was two steps away from a mental breakdown at the time and no judge. No adult, would let a mentally incompetent relative make decisions on the welfare of a child who needed immediate therapy for seeing this."

"As to that at the moment, it was taking six months, but that's the fight over you and your future, and you needed us more then ever right now. And he screwed it up out of his selfishness, and it results in what has been going on and frankly we're not having it happen again. But we're making sure that if he interferes in what happen if your parents get hurt when this happens and I'm the one taking you in after that right now."

"Until we moved it here and you were raised with our kids now, but one way or the other, it's getting him committed and out of the way. As he's mentally incompetent and a senile old fool, so us as your parents best friends and military supervisors or a mentally incompetent old man, come on it's no contest. And in the eyes of the country government." Warren said and they all looked at Ballard who swallowed hard at that.

"And if you intended to get the duo also involved here, by that I mean the Carters and Hammonds, let alone the Landries, as I'd grow up in the program. I'd join the military and by this time two years ago my rank is a one star, as I'd be the one controlling Jack. And his bloodthirsty behavior right now?" he asked and Jacob and Hammond, hearing that remark looked at the quintet and they nodded firmly to the trio and they nodded.

"Yeah we would, in fact with us it would take less then 7 months to get over the accident, as you were undergoing therapy for it. You had our kids keeping you company, we got you into a first class education and you still grew into who we know you as. But we'd never replace your parents, remembering them, but we'd never take their places, we're family, but their your parents." Dillon said and he nodded slowly to that news.

"Whatever memories that were buried I have no recollection right now, but if Sam and her family found me by accident, and his attempt to hide me from you. It's just backfired on him and the social worker he used to hide me from you." he said and the adult duo nodded. "I see why, because if tried to hide you in a grade lower then our grade level, as you're a third grader by that point, if Mark and I found you on the playground that day."

"Right before lunch and before dad came to pick us up for lunch, and he's screwed as we invited you on a picnic that weekend at the park. And you start showing off all 3 sides of your skills to us, as dad realizes you're no normal 8 year old. As he starts making phone calls, asks your last and and he's screwed." Sam said slowly and he nodded. "Yes as the added reaction to seeing a flashback hit him after they dropped something."

"Said something made of cement on the ground and the crash is enough to cause him to black out now. As I make several phone calls and then a final one right to the duo here, as his last name comes out and the entire plan to hide him from us is destroyed. As I report to the duo, Walter and the trio I have him and I'm having Ballard committed. And for kidnapping you and that social worker arrested for obstruction of justice."

"As I be the one to take him in and you guys grew into who I see you as: September 1973 and we were in Buffalo. You guys are going to Ben Franklin's elementary school and he wanted us not to find him, he should have chosen a different grade school. Because if I found you that soon after the accident and he's screwed." Jacob said as he rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder and they both nodded as they looked at Ballard coldly.

"So because of him I suffered 30 years of hell and if you went right to the president none of the last 30 years would have happened. As I also joined the military and you were my commanders in addition to family." Daniel said slowly and they nodded as Sam crossed her arms. "Oh there's no getting out of this, I saw that memory and I knew he needed immediate therapy and a break before the mission to 636 at the time."

"So my parents, the Hammonds and you guys tried to get him into a good home and a safe place, and if you went to the president he could over rule the judge. As Daniel becomes a ward of the joint chiefs, he'd have me, my brother, Lou and Jared and he'd still grow into who he became. But that's the warning, he interfered and you were having him committed for his mental instability." she said and they nodded firmly to her then.

"That's what we were going to tell him after the accident that day, boys, honey you're our responsibility now son. And when it came to your emotional recovery as you were in grieving and you were in shock. No contact means no contact and try and interfere in your recovery and we were having him committed. And to mental health as he was close to a mental breakdown because he couldn't get that crystal to work twice."

"But even though he was family, we were your parents best friends, and with that in mind, I was making sure you healed from this. And the military has jurisdiction when it comes to their civil servants, when said members were friends of the officers and we were now the closest thing you had to family now." Matheson said and he nodded as Ballard paled at the words and Daniel crossed his arms at that remark firmly.


	21. 21: Crystal Skull And Hathor Aftermaths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to reveal the exact truth to both Ferretti and Warren's fathers as well as the rest of the group that Jack and Frasier are truly NID now. As the judgement is rendered in their eyes that they don't want anything to do with them now. As the first pieces of resentment are revealed the duo's eyes now regarding their feelings towards Jack.**

 **Chapter 21: New Members Of The Gang And Truths**

"And again, if you came to get me sooner, without this old fool trying to keep you away from me, if I didn't get to you, I was running away to Saint Louis as I made contact with the Jesuit order there. Like the kid on sleepless in Seattle, I can easily forge my own records and make it sound like I was old enough. To fly alone now and until someone does a background check they can't find me, but how many kids have my looks."

"How many 8 years old have my appearance when they're 8 years old so how long would it take for social services to find me when I fly to Saint Louis and make contact with your coach, exactly?" he asked and they smiled dangerously. "There's several hundred that look like you as an 8 year old, but you disappear right off the map and when you're being raised by our coach now at the time, it would take 20 years to find you."

"But that's exactly the problem as our basketball coach told us that you made contact with him and he had you now. And make it sound like you weren't hiding with them as we had you in a good home right now, and the best education. And before you met Sam and Lou next, and you four would be like you are now." Warren said and he nodded as the couple turned to Warren's father at that remark as Mel said it for both of them.

"Dillon?" Mel said in shock and he nodded and the Jacksons smiled in delight at that. "God I didn't recognize you at first, because I never made contact with your father when we were your age. But you're the spitting image of him Jared." Claire said and he and Daniel exchanged looks at the remark. Moving to her, Warren gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him, before he looked at Daniel smiling gently.

"General Dillon Warren, I take it now, you're Dillon Warren, the Dillon Warren that Uncle Darrel mentioned to me at the time now?" he asked and the older man nodded to him in relief as he looked at him smiling in relief and happiness. "Yeah that's right son, and Mel, it's good to see you again buddy." he said looking at Mel and he grinned and gave him a hug then as the other man patted him on the back before he let him go.

"You too bro, I should have had you there to prevent that, but I'm not making the same mistake twice now." he said and the duo exchanged looks. "We were never sure if we had any connection at the time dad, or that you guys were connected and I told him that you went to Saint Louis University. But I didn't think to bring you to him so we could discuss this and so you could explain this to us." Warren said to him then gently.

"We know and as to why that is, it's because Nick never wanted our friends to find you so he could keep you fixated on us. With us gone, we wanted you to move on and live a normal life, and grow up the way we wanted, you meeting our friends. Even Jake, George or Hank and you grow into life that didn't have the heart-ships you suffered baby." Claire said and he nodded as Warren finished that remark firmly as he said it.

"Yeah me too, I wish I'd grabbed him before Ballard pulled that stunt, he could live with me or even Darrel and grow up the way you wanted. But it's not happening again here right now, I promise you that, and with that, like George, Jake and Darrel, I'm also going to be at the museum so he knows me when he sees me." he said and Mel nodded as Claire gave him a hug as well and he tightened his arms around her smiling.

Looking into his eyes she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes gently to that. "God losing you that way it felt like someone ripped my heart out you two. In one instant I lose both of you, and before I could do anything about Danny, Ballard dumps him in some foster home. And it takes me and Darrel 23 years to find him again and we got him back again." he said and she nodded to him softly as she said it to him.

"I know and we got a second chance to fix this, as our memories are going to return sometime between 1950 and 1970. But when they do now, we got the chance to fix everything here and with it, our families can grow up the way they were supposed to." she said and he nodded. "All I wanted was a chance to watch him grow up and I get that chance now, with us resetting the timeline." he said and she nodded as Daniel said it.

"The memory may have faded, but you're the other member I was close too?" he said and Warren nodded. "I was, your parents were my best friends, but your grandfather had a serious hatred of military officers. I would have adopted you myself if I had the chance, but it was two things in one, but one I'm African American and the other. I'm also in the military, so to him it was he wasn't letting you grow into what you became now."

"But it doesn't matter now, because once we do this, you're going to be able to get to know Jared now after that, son. But I get the feeling our little group is going to be like the seven on the movie here." he said and the duo chuckled at that. "Yeah believe me when we met now, we hit it off and after the first mission emergency we started calling each other by nicknames now." he said and Warren nodded to him, smiling.

"Whatever connection you and Dr. Jackson had, dad, it ended up in us as now as adults." Warren said as Daniel pushed him and he pushed him back and Sam stepped in then. "Boys start going at it and you're both getting blown through that wall." she said and they and Lou nodded as they exchanged playful looks at that. "Are you guys always like this with each other?" Claire asked and they started laughing and nodded to her.

"Let me take a guess, but my son is the original black ranger, Louis the red and Daniel the blue and you're the pink, young lady?" Warren added to her and she nodded. "Unfortunately yes and when they start going at it I had to break it up a lot here." she said before Lou smacked Daniel in the shoulder and he hit him back and she smacked him in the head. "Guys I'm not kidding, cool it already." she said and they nodded her.

"I think we started something here with the kids if the five of us are going to be localized to the same neighborhood in the 70's, boys. But us two, Peter, Dillon and Hank, but that's five, and as a result the kids grow up together, and we're going to have problems now. If the boys started going at it right now and we get caught in the middle here." Jacob said and they nodded as Hammond answered that remark bemused.

"I'll say, but 3 girls and 5 to 6 boys leading into when they start at the academy and then we add Billy to the group. But between now and then and the results we got a bit of chain reaction when they start going at it, though they do and the results are either a chain reaction pillow fight. Or just a water fight breaking out in the pool when we're doing a barbecue here now." Hammond said and she finished that smiling then.

"But we have a pillow fight breaking out get ready to duck or we're getting caught in the middle, Mark is going to be 11 when we hit 1973. And as a result I think he's going to enjoy some of the ideas we got planned here, but we're go into that at another time and again. Are the four of you always like this with each other boys, honey?" Claire asked and Daniel answered that question smiling as he looked at them gently.

"Yeah, like Lou, he's my other best friend, but I'm closest to him, the duo and Sam now, Jack was nothing to me after he did that regarding the sarcophagus. With Charlie gone now, all I had was the duo, Lou and Sam, but they were my quintet now, not knowing I found. Who was supposed to be my childhood best friend, we started talking over things and he said that his father was friends with a couple by the last name of Jackson."

"I didn't know you guys had been friends since you were kids yourselves, so I didn't think to meet you Sir. Or ask if you had any photos if the said couple were who I thought and not till you're telling me this now. Did I know, but knowing my parents had more then one connection to the military and officers of the joint chiefs. Let's just say this is a more then welcoming surprise right now." he said and they nodded to him gently then.

As Warren moved to him and Daniel gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "God I missed you son, I'm glad we got a chance to fix this now, don't worry you're seeing me when you move here. But once this activates and we're deciding that whoever joins the program. And it gets them a permanent duty station here, so no more traveling now." he said and Daniel nodded as Claire answered him gently at that.

"I'm glad to see you Dillon and I wish you had done that as well, but we get a second chance at that in the new time-line now." she said and he smiled at her. "Yeah well I promise we can change that pretty fast here now, but knowing our sons can grow up like this together and are practically brothers. It's going to be worth making the changes now, because I'm not losing either of you again." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"You guys knew each other Uncle Mel?" Sam asked and they nodded. "Yeah, we were like Denbrough and Hanlon in It actually, the best of friends, it was after school ended that though we separated. That we still made contact with each other, if I'd been smart, I'd have had him as the legal guardian on my son's records. So he was raised by my best friend, it's clear to me that Nick, his grandfather, didn't want anything to do."

"As our friends, some, were in the medical department, others were in the science and a few were technician team, but it was most if not all of them were military here, and Ryan wasn't kidding when he said that. But your bosses in the joint chiefs were trying to you get into a chance for a recovery, but no matter what they said, he refused." he said and Daniel nodded as Jacob answered that remark then firmly at that statement.

"Not going to happen this time, I'm preventing this a second time, Daniel has been like a second son to me since I met him. But we make that change and our memories return in 1955 to 1960, it mean we can change his past and our future for the better now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and if I thought to call Darrel or Ryan, this would have worked in our favor now." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently then.

"No Jacob, your generation is getting your memories back in 1949, and you relive your lives over again, but them, particularly, Father Halloran and his partner, they get their's back in 1947." Morgan said and Halloran nodded as he closed his eyes then. "I was 16 in 1947, and ten years later I'm 26 and I'm dealing with my kid and his possession at the time now." he said and they nodded as Jacob nodded firmly as he said it then

"If Ryan sent me to the museum, I would have taken him into my custody and raised him myself. My daughter had her imprint thirty years ago and this never would have happened. So don't worry kiddo, I"m not leaving you hanging, I will get you before he tries this twice." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "I know, like I said, you, the general and Doctor Matheson were the closest thing to a father I had and to be honest."

"I'd much rather have you then be moving around from home to home, even being with my teacher, Mr. Greer would be better then this. But this time you're my godfather, the general's wife my godmother, and I have you six in my life from day one now." he said and the sextet nodded in agreement to that remark then as he turned around and looked at Nick at that remark, who backed up in fear at the look on his face then.

"Why did you do this, was this so you could keep me just as miserable as you and I wouldn't be able to move forward?" he asked and the older man swallowed hard. "I didn't want you to just forget your mother." he said and he nodded. "You didn't want to forget her, or you didn't want me to move on from the accident, because they knew. They knew if never got help over that what happened on this damn mission would be it."

"So thanks to you, you basically nearly kill me yourself and if you just backed off none of this would have happened so why didn't you?" he asked and he swallowed. "Why do I have to say it, Daniel they're you're parents friends, not true family. And neither was your teacher." he said and Daniel stepped closer. "You were a total stranger to me growing up you were never around, but Bowdern was, I loved him like my grandfather."

"So don't give this excuse or that you wanted me to not forget her, and do you really think they'd allow that, though I never forgot my parents. I at least could remember the good memories, and they can't take their places in my heart, they created their own. And I heal and move on with them as I grow up now, and that's not if Sam found me first as a kid, because if she had, you're screwed as they take charge here now."

"You'd think they wouldn't have me getting the best education, that I grew up in a safe neighborhood, that they wouldn't have me skip a grade as I grew up. You think she and her brother, their kids wouldn't help out with this as well now. Do you think they'd not let me move on with my life as I healed emotionally at the time and I still wouldn't turn into who I am right now?" he asked firmly and the older man swallowed hard at that.

"Well lets ask them." he said and he turned to the sextet. "You think you'd tried to take their places, after seven years guys when you were helping me to heal?" he asked and the quintet shook their heads. "No, we may help you to move on, but nothing could replace your parents they were there for you. And as we created our own places in your heart, but we'd never let you forget them, Danny." Jacob said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah and what about a good education, a good home and family?" he asked and Matheson crossed his arms. "We'd get you into the best schools and first class education, and that's including you going to our alma mater, as we get you into the classes that you needed for your job. Before you went into the field now, but either way, it's you're safe, and you're happy, but that it's right now." he said and Daniel nodded gently to him.

"So all in all right now, it's you'd helped me to heal, but you'd never let me just forget them, give me a good home, and raise me yourselves. Before you brought into the program as I used my knowledge to protect earth and in the same way I was doing it now. With you there, I'd still turn into who I am, though I move on with my life, I can become who you wanted me to be as I wasn't still hung up on this memory now."

"And it's because I had you guys and the trio with me, as I moved on with my life?" he said and they nodded. "Yeah kiddo that's it exactly, in your situation you'd become who you are and if it hadn't been for whatever prophecy there was. It's you wouldn't still be dealing with a trauma like this at the moment. And this old fool is acting like the uncle in the Harry Potter storyline." Matheson said firmly as Ballard swallowed hard at that.

"And what's your thought of this in your eyes regarding this where he's concerned as his selfishness just barely destroyed me as his interference. Nearly did to me what this bastard did at the time, I never lost the good in my heart. But his selfishness nearly did to me what happened to Rob?" he asked and they crossed their arms as Hammond answered that as he looked at the old man and Ballard paled at the look on his face.

"Yes infestation, obsession and finally actual possession and you needed immediate medical attention, and before you self destructed. Because you were dying of blood loss and the catalyst is the same as my kid, grief, anger and resentment, there's no excuse right now. It's the same as Robbie, right down to the catalyst." Halloran said sharply and Ballard swallowed hard as he tried to say it then as he looked between them.

"Robbie?" he repeated and they nodded. "Robert Manneheim, you old fool the kid this movie is really focused on." Sam said and held up the dvd case and he paled. "And it did happen, after reliving this memory we were captured on the planet. And he had a chemical version to a possession happen. And he was dying of loss of blood, and you, you senile old fool, are the reason for it." she said and he swallowed as Hammond said it.

"We'd see this as screw what he thinks regarding you, we're taking over custody for you as you heal from the trauma and as you grow into who you are now. But when it came to him, it's no contact, he comes near you and we're having him arrested for it. But no contact means no contact, so back off you old fool, we mean it. And if this resulted in him suffering another trauma later in life and we will have you committed and it did too."

"This trauma is the result of his having to relive that memory, and if you'd just let him move on with his life what happened five years ago never would have happened at all. So thanks a lot you just made him suffer the very same catalyst that the kid, who saw us as teenagers, suffered and he did, because of you." he said and Ballard swallowed hard at that as he turned around and looked at him coldly as he said it firmly at that.

"There that sums it up Nick, you just pissed them off right now, and it's because you just barely destroyed my life at the time. Instead of letting me move on from the trauma of losing my parents, letting me find a good home, you refuse, you left me and I can't move forward, if their coach was here, I needed therapy, I needed time to heal and to you that wasn't happening?" he asked and he swallowed to that as he said it.

"I don't care for excuses, I should have searched out their coach, ran away to Saint Louis and found Halloran so he and their coach could raise me. What you think that just because you're family you have the right to interfere in my emotional state. I needed a way to heal, if that meant getting taken in by the joint chiefs, my girlfriend. And her family or my father's best friend then so be it, no don't say it, right now."

"And there's no excuses for this, there is absolutely no excuse for this right now, and they're right, you're acting like the interfering uncle. In trying to prevent his parents friends and their own kind in trying to get the truth to their son. I don't know why I ever bothered coming to see you, if you only wanted them out of my life, so I stayed hung on my parents accident." he said and then said it bitter laugh as he finished that remark.

"Now I know what I really meant to you and I didn't mean a thing, if you gave or showed even an ounce of concern or love. You would have let me live with my friends parents, until I was old enough to live on my own, well as of this moment, you're nothing to me Nick, you're dead to me as of now." he said with a growl and backed into Sam, Lou and Warren at that as the older man swallowed hard at that as he looked at him.

"Alright send him back to the mental hospital, he lost his mind years ago, and this is the end of the road, he's staying in the lock up indefinitely. Because though I just gave proof to my claims, everyone thinks he's a lunatic now and he checked himself into that particular hospital." Daniel said and Morgan nodded as he flashed out of the room and he sighed at that as Claire looked at gently then as she said it then.

As he slumped into the chair and Mel crouched in front of him and he buried his head into his shoulder as he was shaking and he rocked him gently at that. "There's no going back right now, guys, if this comes close it's screw what he says right now. I want you to call out social services and get him into therapy, he was in shock, he was grieving and he needed to heal, you're it." He said and the quintet nodded firmly to the orders.

"Damn it, the coach would have killed Ballard when he heard this, but I don't give a damn for excuses, nothing excuses this right now, he needed us or just the coach himself, a good home and a good future. And instead the bastard throws him into the system, its not happening again right now. I'm going after him and that's it, I'm either taking him in, or I'm there for him at the time." Matheson said sharply and he nodded.

"We had the proof all this time that you were right now, that aliens influenced mythology and our culture, but he lost his mind out of the fact that he could never get it to work. And checked himself into that mental hospital here honey, but this there is absolutely no proof of schizophrenia in our family. And secondly there is no proof that the stargate causes schizophrenia, because the ones growing up with it are your new team."

"We test this out and put it to the test when you guys are children, so with that we test it for 25 years in seeing whether or not gate travel causes it and after 25 years of testing. We can make it clear to McKenzie that gate travel doesn't cause schizophrenia, and with it now, the facts that the symptoms he's seeing as. Are really from lack of rest and sleep deprivation and someone is losing their heads and with those words now."

"That just makes it very clear, so lets get this on the table now, and I mean right now, young lady as you're in this as much as they are." Claire said to Janet firmly and they heard a answering response to that remark as the voice called out to Matheson. "General I got the reports from the medical department and the doctor that did that surgery on Jack after Desert Storm." he called out and Matheson nodded to the voice gently.

"And with them, the reports focused on things after Hathor, because there's a few discrepancies on this, I think someone was forging psyche exam reports. As Daniel's medical and psyche reports are being done by your age group and not their's right now, but O'neill hasn't had his head on straight. Since his kid died, after he accidentally shot himself." the man called out and the three star doctor nodded as he answered him.

"That's what happened and why he's been like this ever since, but both Desert Storm and his kid and he's been under psyche evaluation by my age group ever since?" Mel asked and Matheson nodded. "Yeah after George told us Daniel was still alive and living on his wife's home planet. I told him I wanted him to bring him home and he contacted me and I told him I wanted him under watch for mental problems at the time here."

"Before he told Teal'C this and together they and everyone else were testing him, but the indicator is that he even senses one piece of a threat he starts going berserk here. But his jealousy he wears clearly on his shoulder and Daniel made this clear after he attacked him twice. Because of his concern for Sam and it became very clear after he broke a window and when Teal'C was in judgement." he said and he nodded.

"Good that's great Jason, bring it here, and I want you to meet Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Jackson." he said and Daniel turned around to see the owner of the voice and saw a man of Cromwell's age then with a single star on his shoulder and went to attention then. "At ease kiddo, I'm Brigidaire General Jason Redford." He said and Daniel nodded to him as he smiled as he answered him gently at the title then at that.

"Nice to meet you Sir, I suppose that Lou told you the truth that he did to me what Frank did, but then he turned a blind eye to it?" he asked and the man nodded firmly then. "Yes he did, but let me lay it on the table and..., Colonel you better let me explain this to Daniel's priest and his friend right now. If we're all undergoing a case of judgement day here." he said and Carson nodded as he answered him then at that.

"Colonel, lieutenant or full?" Claire asked and he smiled dangerously as he answered her. "I'm a full and McKenzie is a lieutenant colonel, and of their age group, I'm ours and in my eyes here, there's no getting around the fact that for us. And Jean Luc, he's needed help ever since desert storm and that was 12 years ago." he said and she nodded as he looked at the other man as he said it to him gently as Daniel stood next to him.

"Before we go into this, Mel, Claire, it's me, Rob, Jake 'Rocket' Carson." he told them and they looked at him in shocked delight. "You too Jake, so who found him first once he started work in the program exactly?" Claire asked as she hugged him tightly and he smiled at her. "I did, but Annie and Jared were working the base too, while I chose myself as his psychiatrist as an adult now." he told her and she nodded, smiling then.

"It was during this situation we're about to show you now, but I reported in just as he walked into the room and went to Frasier and Warner. Over his loss of temper, again, at the time here, before I went to the catalyst this time. Before going by his cub nickname with us and the origin behind that, but that got his attention. Till finally he realized he walked right into me at the time, but family psychiatrist he needs me now."

"But cub vented his resentment at Nick for this to me and we were talking about it for months at the time. But having us back, before he realized he walked right into Arthur, Walter and Ray, well let's just say that everything that had to do with your accident. Is getting re-examined now at the moment, but trust me, with us being your best friends. O'neill here is completely screwed now." he said and she nodded as he looked at him.

"Alright go ahead kid, because we're in enough trouble by the races and now we got the news that our guests here. Are more then normal aliens they're a different version to angels like on that tv show Charmed." he said and the man nodded in amazement to that news. "And they just gave him powers back as well, watch this." Jumper said and Daniel orbed out of the room, before he re-appeared and he backed up in amazement then.

"Now I've seen everything." Redford said and Daniel chuckled at the remark as the man smiled as he finished that remark. "Yeah and Sir, it's the fact that I risked my life to save others, and last year was the deciding factor as I gained my wings. Before they returned me to my mortal coil and decided I'm of better use as a demigod. Then an angel and made me like the guardian angel on the show." he said and the man nodded to him.

"I get it kiddo, but this is getting ridiculous right now, alright to explain this at the time, Frank was under orders. Said orders that if they got caught, never mind returning for whoever got shot and arrested. Because he did that and it would kill or get the entire team arrested, it was four months later we went back to get Jack. And he was suffering the pains of withdrawal and looking like he'd been date raped repeatedly at the time."

"After taking him to the infirmary I heard a crash in the bathroom went to investigate and saw him with razor as I called the orderlies into the room and we had to arrest him. Before I ordered he was under medical watch and suicide watch. It was a week later that he somehow got a hold of a scalpel and slashed his arm up to the elbow. And he nailed an artery, and I called out code blue and Addison and Harper took care of it."

"But we had him in restraints and sedated, before he woke up ten hours later, and Tom and I were sitting around the room as I told him why we put him in restraints. Before I told him I couldn't trust him not to hurt himself anymore and until I was sure that the self destruct switch wasn't going to be triggered. Let alone that he had his head on straight finally, he was off the team and going into rehab and psychiatric counseling."

"Before, a few months later I decided to test him by getting a single vial from an old friend who was working in narcotics department at the town police department. As I called him to my house that night, and told him if he wanted to make sure he was fully recovered. He had to take the chance, use it or destroyed it, as I waited before he threw it against the wall and destroyed it, but though he was over the worst."

"He was stuck like this for the rest of his life since." he said and they nodded. "In my case I went back to the planet this started with and I destroyed the sarcophagus that caused this. And I faced down the men that attacked me like that, but I didn't kill anyone here." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yes and that shows that you're mentally and morally strong, because anyone of my caliber would kill the men that did this to them."

"I read your record and I see everything in you that I would want as team mate now, you're a very good marksman, hardworking. And one of the few that, by the time you're my age would make 3 star by now, the right personality, and I now know why they focus more on you then the black ops department. Because this job is based on science rather then true war." he said and he nodded to him gently as he answered him.

"Yeah, but Hammond depends more on Sam, me and Teal'C, because we have everything he needs, me: I'm the best he has at ancients cultures and languages. Teal'C: he has the utmost knowledge of every goa'uld in the galaxy, every planet we've been to was on his knowledge. Sam: aside from her knowledge of Jolinar, she's the program's most expert on the gate, together, we're unstoppable, Jack: he's just the marksman."

"But let me show you what I mean by this and we're starting with Hathor, after Frasier left the room that day." he said and he nodded. "Alright kiddo, let me have it, if you and the duo decided on this plan before you put it to use and everyone in the science and technician team knew about it. But first I want to see what made you report him for his temper." Ferretti said and Redford nodded in agreement, and they nodded.

"It was after she left the room as I said, but I went over what I knew with Sam and Teal'C now that I was free of her control. But Jack, I knew was ready to barbecue someone, because I know he was made to look like a fool here. But I told her everything and he's holding onto the psychosis I was helping, when I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa." he said and the duo both nodded to gently as Warren repeated his remark.

"Before you say it, I was involved, but the second I snapped out of it, I decided to join with the girls, Siler and the trio to get this mission done. But he's all that was left of the original team that treated me like I was his brother, a year or two older it didn't matter. We were inseparable dad, but we: the duo, Sam, Teal'C and me, we were becoming a quintet leading into the orbital attack." Lou said and his father nodded to him then.

"So you admitted you made a mistake and decided to fix that, but you knew that though what your brother was intending was dangerous. You knew that if anyone could get back that prototype GDO it was him and you let him do the job. But you were waiting on stand by until he needed you?" Ferretti asked and he nodded. "Yeah it was the same for me, he was the one skilled in stealth and we needed to play this smart right now."

"And not go in all guns blazing or we were going to have a repeater of our trying to get off the damn planet in the pilot episode this mission was a test of stealth and infiltration. And the one that could do it in spades was Daniel, we all knew this as well dad. Jack was furious that even though he wanted to do it, you gave the mission to Daniel to do." Warren said and he nodded as he answered him as he looked between the quintet.

"Alright again, I want the truth if they're both in denial that you're not the one that needs a psychiatrist right now, but he does, because like Darrel and the trio. It's you're my cub and I'm roasting him alive for it now, kiddo." he said and they both paled at that remark as they both looked at Jack then. "Keep your mouth shut as of this moment you're under arrest for a psychological work up." Warren said sternly and he swallowed.

"Cub?" Janet repeated and he nodded with a stern and furious look on his face as he answered her. "Yes his parents are my best friends and it's clear to me why you're trying to keep him under scrutiny. It's because you're allowing the seven deadly sins to control your judgment I'm also Catholic. And he's my responsibility as of now, Doctor, as of this moment the medical and psychiatric department in the base are under investigation."

"With you, O'neill and McKenzie you're all working for the NID, so as of those moment as we arrested McKenzie already, you're next young lady." he said and she swallowed hard at that remark. "Nice timing Uncle Dillon, I'm relieved that you and Uncle Peter decided to get involved along with Uncle Darrel." Daniel said and he smiled at the title as Ferretti did the same as the quartet exchanged grins then at that.

"And Jared said you're also Catholic Uncle Dillon, but as are the trio and me, so that sums it up, I don't suppose you would know this symbol when you saw it. If you saw it carved into my chest and I was close to anemic shock as a result?" he asked as he passed him the photos and his eyes narrowed in anger at it. "Yeah I would and as to why, it's because we saw this on Children Of The Corn and it's blasphemy as a result."

"But the inverted cross and pentagram in our eyes was the symbol of the devil and the people were a cult and trying to initiate you into one. And you risked killing yourself to break the initiation results at the time, and with it. She never told George you told her everything while this scared the hell out of my son, Sam, and Louis. And after you were recovered enough to go return to the planet." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"Get ready we're all saying the same thing on this, but there are pieces left out of that memory I needed you guys to see as you're all just like me right now. But I risked death to protect her from a rapist at the time, so that sums up the last line of the Bryan Adams song. So 'fight for you, lie for you, walk the wire, die for you' I did it all and they can't take the fact they're wrong, that he's the one that needs to be in mental health."

"Or that their out of their damn minds, because the seven deadly sins, has completely destroyed their friendships with me, her and the guys now." he said and the trio nodded firmly. "Like I said, a werewolf at heart and only a werewolf would imprint and do anything and be anything for the woman they love. And you're the exact match for any of our daughters, but that's going too far right now here at the moment."

"We better get used to the title now, as the five of us are your parents best friends and we raised you together from the time you were eight years old." Landry said and he nodded. "Best friends, long before my father started work here, but to you guys it didn't matter now, though with that in mind. With two here, two at the SGA, and the others part of the joint chiefs, guess what's going to happen when the six of you do this."

"And that's another catch in what I'm talking about and it's that in the normal military that you never allowed your subordinates to be your own cubs. But in the stargate program and I mean all branches, that's fine, because if I know anything. Then it's going to be that half of you are here and the others, during year six to my leaving are at the SGA later on." Daniel said and they nodded to him as they exchanged smiles at that.

"Yes but the first thing we have to do now, is that we have to get you six together along with my daughter, Carrie and Mark. Before things really get going right now right now at the moment. But one's thing's for sure now at the moment, the paycheck is $10,000 a month once you and your parents join when you're a kid son." Hammond said and he nodded as he reactivated it then as he showed them the truth then at that.

"You know I always considered you a father, Sir, though now that you're my dad's best friend, get ready, because like Jacob, you're my legal guardian like you're Sam's now." he said and Hammond smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then the stupid fool messing with me better stand back or they're getting barbecued later. As 2/3's of my cubs are here and the rest of your squadron is with Hank, Peter and Dillon later on so with that."

"And as you're my Cubs, but I'm not taking chances now, so I need a refresher, but the person that crosses me when it comes to you five better stand back. Or they're getting blown right through that wall, is that clear, young man." he said, adding a very stern tone into his voice as he looked at Jack and he swallowed hard and nodded. And the trio nodded to him, as Daniel said it for the three of them gently at that remark.

"Alright I'm starting it after she left the room as I told Sam what I knew so far, after Teal'C and I were off to the side then." he said and they nodded as they watched Frasier leave the room. _**"Damn it, alright I need to tell you this now, but I discovered ten things here that should help. If we come across another one Sam, but first off now, and I was going to tell you this myself, before she drugged me."**_

 _ **"But she was a queen, but for every 10,000 regular ones there's a queen, they're like every other queen in the insect society. Including the xenomorphs in aliens now, but they're the for-center of their entire race. 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood, so they can search out other hosts, jaffa or just the gate, that's how she knew it was here, because she could sense it."**_

 _ **"3) all queens had a device that could turn normal humans into jaffa, which explains how Teal'C's species was born. It's because of this now, for the men, some they turned them into their armies, others were turned into priests and it's for the women, they were turned into priestess's. 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning, but for some that resisted like I did."**_

 _ **"They gave a stronger dose, 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race."**_ he said and she nodded. _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her, and she hit you with another one, before I walked in and saw you sitting there in shock."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah, but whoever gave you that information just saved the entire planet with me indisposed at the moment. But whatever he said was right, she had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"But turning them into drones was another way to turn them into Jaffa now, and she had turned one already and you prevented the others from that by driving her through the gate honey."**_ he said and she nodded firmly. _**"Then I'm lucky I found that web-page, he, whoever wrote it, mentioned your theory on cross culture pollenization as well, but his voice, I think you know him."**_

 _ **"If he mentioned you by name."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently. _**"Whoever told you that, he never knew how close to the truth he was here, because it was another theory turned real. And we got evidence to that today right now, but for science fiction, the theories are real close to the truth. And this one is right up there with the one that the show proclaimed here at the moment."**_

 _ **"We're looking at a repeater to that episode on The Next Generation, season 5."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"Let me take a guess, but she was across between Poison Ivy and Etana Lol on the show?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah and as if that's not enough as I'm the one who fought it and they didn't, the added psychological side effect, now, as I'm the one trying to fight her off now."**_

 _ **"And it's that these guys are going to be furious at themselves for making asses of themselves in front of you girls and that you had to save them right now. For Hammond him I understand, because, he thought he lost me last month, to him. He's thinking of me as a son now. For you, we're close, and in your eyes I'm your best friend, but you remember the prince of thieves now."**_

 _ **"Well the reason I resisted her try at first, is because I belong to you now."**_ he said and she nodded gently to that as Hammond hid a smile at the wording. _ **"Take me as I am take my life I would give up everything, I would sacrifice, and I did and I never want you to change Daniel."**_ she said and he nodded as she leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her then as he said it to her.

 _ **"For the full officers the ones that are trained for mind control techniques, they can't hold up against whatever this pheromone is, but for these guys, there's no getting passed it now. They made asses of themselves and were nearly turned into Jaffa by their own pig-headness. But I may not have completely broken out of it, but I did now, but I used a bit of reverse psychology here."**_

 _ **"And I'm just going on the briar patch remark here, but if normal straight forward tactics never work use the characters hormones against them. And that works well when they let their hormones get in the way of the job, with a pretty woman who's like a black widow here. But what you did when you broke out of detention was exactly what a true scientist would do now."**_

 _ **"Reverse the ambush and by using the drones hormones against, them as you knocked them all out and then went for the throat. And by deactivating the first of her jaffa, but the connection only stays active if she's still in range and once gone everyone is back to normal. Though the same is not said for the officers that were trained to fight mind control techniques right now as to that."**_

 _ **"Though I know you want to be treated like one of the guys, but for these boys, you're better off with your own kind right now honey. We understand each other, and you're beautiful on the inside as well as the out, but you're own type are guys like me. You know I'd do anything to protect you from a maniac like Jonas now, baby."**_ he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that.

 _ **"And since when did you start calling me that, now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her with a look of love in his eyes as he answered her. _**"Since now Sam, you're everything to me, I'm not losing you, I love you."**_ he said to her, smiling softly and she smiled. "That's when he told me the truth, he never had to hold back with me, but with me, he wasn't military I could be myself." she said and they nodded to her softly.

 _ **"I didn't tell you this last month because you were still recovering from the effects of your mind being hijacked. But I've been in love with you since the mission to the Nox, but like I said if I never get her back. I can at least move on with you, but I'm here if you need me, I promise now honey. Listen, with me you never have to hold back, be yourself with me now, I'm a civilian Sam."**_

 _ **"You don't have to hide your feelings or what you feel with me, you can be yourself, I know with Jonas you felt like you're cursed, I understand that. But you have me, I'm your rock now, best friend, partner, brother. I'm your imprint now, everything you need, you have it now, with me."**_ he said and she nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder as Teal'C had a slight smile on his face.

"I knew she needed someone she could be herself with, but hearing him talk like that to her, I knew he was the right one now. But I knew this was another way to test O'neill after he attacked Daniel for his concern for her during the case of the Touched. Daniel told me your orders General Matheson, and he and I were constantly testing the limit to his psychological state here." Teal'c said and Carson and Matheson both nodded to him.

"Then his explosive temper towards me was another test when you had your trial and were under judgement day, before we met Omac?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him gently. "Indeed, I told him that I will not run from my past deeds, and I will face my judgement day. When you refused to help him free me, you were participating in his psychological testing General Hammond." he said and Hammond nodded to him then.

"Lovely we were all testing him whether we knew it or not right now, Peter did you order Lou to do the same if he passed that information to him. Before he dropped the bomb on me that Darrel was Claire's best friend?" he asked and they both nodded to him. "Yeah we did, he's been under suicide watch ever since West reactivated him and we've been doing testing for months leading into 636." he said and he nodded firmly.

"And again and again, you showed she was all that mattered to you, since we started this, but you ran the extra 10 to 20 miles to protect her, but the beta gate, the sarcophagus. It's clear to us, how much she means to you son, and that's what I wanted: someone she could be herself with and when I met you at the time here. I knew you were exactly who I was looking for in her case, and I knew it automatically."

I approved of you immediately now Danny, as did George." Jacob said and they nodded as Hammond smiled at him then. "Yeah I know and I told this to her, that once you guys knew what she meant to me. And I was willing to risk my life for her, and in way he'd never would now, that would do it in your eyes." he said and they both nodded. "And you're right, we would kiddo, you're who we choose." Jacob said and he smiled at him.

"I take it that was also a test now, in the amount of jealousy in him, as you ran a fast test to see how much self turned anger was in the Colonel, Danny. As to why I'm saying this, it's because I can see the humiliation in his eyes and the amount of anger in him." Landry said and he nodded. "Yeah it is, it's meant to determine his mental state now and I was running your orders, Uncle Darrel." he said and they nodded to him gently.

Watching the look of jealousy growing in the other man's eyes they knew that he was getting jealous at the way Daniel was with her. "Oh boy here we go again, I remember that look on his face, before the caveman plague hit him next." Carol Jenkins said and Walter nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and you remember the reaction, Carol, all I said was that I cared about her, and he loses it then, I'm her imprint, she needs me."

"Well it's about to happen twice and it's he's in love with her, but she can't be with him, because he's her C.O., me, I'm her type and her best friend, I professed my feelings to her after Jonas was killed now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and it's never mind fighting it either, you're more her type then he is, and he's dangerous when he loses his temper here." Grace said in response and Anna nodded in agreement to that.

"Then again, if it was a choice between you or some thick headed jock officer, I'd take you in a heartbeat right now, Daniel." Claire Rivers said and he smiled as he looked at the trio with a bemused smile at that. "Ladies, I get that you all think I'm cute, but I'm taken already, so let it go right now, would you please, I belong to her, now." he said and they nodded as the quintet tried to keep from laughing at his blushing.

"Whether we knew it knew it or not one of us female officers made our claim on you and its her now." Rivers said and he shook his head. "Always belonged to her, from day one, you saw us together when on the base now. When not on duty down here she was always at my side, I belong to her, she made her claim on me. Before any woman outside of the base could do it, but I'm her's forever." he said and the trio nodded softly.

"Like the captain said, mom, I've got the girls like Sam throwing themselves at me every time I turn around here. But I'm taken already so girls that's enough of this right now and let it go." he said and they nodded to that as Claire shook her head smiling at the amount of admirers her son had then. And as Hammond said it for the entire previous generation as he looked from him to Sam to the quartet of his female officers then.

"Alright subject change and ladies pull yourselves together and son, I know you're embarrassed right now, but we can discuss this at a later time right now, but we need to focus here right now." Hammond said with a slight smile at their conversation then and they all nodded to him. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight, but I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "Here it comes, and Frasier you better pay attention, because he's a threat to himself and everyone else."

"But it's clear to us, that he's jealous that Daniel is like this with her and he fought it where he and his jar headed buddies of the NID didn't at the time." Anna said sharply then. "Yeah and the reason is because when you have someone's love protecting you. It makes it harder to take hold then for a man who's single, as they start acting like Bruce and Dick did on Batman and Robin in fighting over her, for me, I was protected."

"Because her love was holding me to the ground, I fought it off, before she hit me twice, but this crap is like GHB, you can fight it. But once they double the dose that's it now, she's a alien version to Poison Ivy, and he's acting like an idiot and I fought it off. Before I finished the report to you guys, that you needed, Uncle Geoge, Uncle Darrel, both in her case and with Jack himself." he said and they all nodded firmly to the news.


	22. 22: Time Limits And Confessions

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to reveal the exact truth to both Ferretti and Warren's fathers as well as the rest of the group that Jack and Frasier are truly NID now. As the judgement is rendered in their eyes that they don't want anything to do with them now. As the first pieces of resentment are revealed the duo's eyes now regarding their feelings towards Jack.**

 **Chapter 22: The Mission Begins And Emotional Confessions**

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to Jack."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that, is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart, you wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him then.

And they nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they both nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed then.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then and he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 _ **'To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace and Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks breaking out like this on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend six month in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room.

"And again, just how do you expect to get away with that young man, you've been under psychological close up ever since West reactivated you. And you've flunked seven tests in eight months young man, as a result this is the result of your not controlling your temper and you get reported to us. So you can get the help you need right now young man." Carson said and he swallowed hard as she paled at that remark as it went on.

"McKenzie was your age group, I'm our's and in my eyes you're the one who needs to be committed to mental health. He's clean: physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually you. You're dangerous when you lose your temper, you're suicidal, you can't control your impulses, and you're a loose cannon. So as of this moment there's no getting around it, you're being committed to mental health." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that news.

"And don't bother arguing with me on this Doctor, he's been under examination since Hathor, and Daniel was the clean one. We ordered that when or if he started acting out like this that Daniel takes over the team and now that he had lost it completely out of anger. He's being committed and you're being deactivated for not reporting him sooner now doctor, and for letting this continue." Matheson said and she swallowed then.

Jumping a few scenes they saw the quintet were in Hammond's office as he was sitting down as Sam and Teal'C were standing next to him then. _**"General, I think that O'neill needs to be confined right now, he's a threat to himself and everyone on the base right now. And with him, every soldier just like him right now."** _she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered her then gently at that.

 _ **"What happened this time if the four of you are covering his back and he looks like he's got a very serious headache now?"**_ he asked and Daniel answered that question. _**"After giving my report to Sam on what I learned the severe jealous in his eyes got worse. When I made my declaration towards Sam, but I know what she is to you Sir, she told me everything."**_ he said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"In fact, it doesn't bother me at all, because I could see Jonas was a clear nutcase, she deserves to be with her own kind. And if have to classify this as anything, she's Jean, I'm Scott and Jack, or Jonas, is Logan. I'm a professor, like she is, and he's a black ops, so in your eyes who's the better match for her now?"_** he asked and the older man smiled gently at the remark as he answered him.

 _ **"Then I can be honest there, but you're who her father and I would have chosen for her anyway, I take this was a test, after he lost his temper. And the alpha in him kicked in during the outbreak on the base?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yes Sir it was, and we've been running certain tests on his mental state ever since Dr. Matheson made contact with me, since you got me."**_

 _ **"But he's a friend of the family, I don't know who else is, in the Air Force, but they chose me to run the civilian department now. But ever since the first mission, the mental health director of your age group and Dr. Matheson asked us to run certain tests on psychological testing. Five tests in six to seven months, he's flunked them all."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to him then to that.

 _ **"Thank you for telling me that now, but that's why I've been this hard on him, you on the other hand things changed since last month. Aside from that, I'm giving you an honorary promotion to Captain this month, if this conversation is heading in the direction I think it is now. So report, what you learn so far, before she broad-sided us, son?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him.

"Before we start this, I want to have a look at those files, because as I said I think McKenzie is photo-shopping Jake's evaluations of me. And just so he can keep me under psychiatric close up here." Daniel said and they nodded. "Well there is one way to know that." Sam said and he nodded as he looked at Redford then and he gave him the files as he thought it over and looked at him then as he went to the next question now.

"General." he started to say and Redford shook his head. "I'm not much older then Frank, so call me by name Daniel, as we're on a hold with the timeline change in a week. So never mind psyche evaluations, or in-formalities here, so you can call me, Peter and Tom by name now buddy." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Jack who paled at the remark and knowing he was scared then at what he told him to do then.

"Jason which file is this, because it all started with Hathor?" he asked and he crossed his arms. "That's the mission focused on Hathor, this is his, McKenzie's evaluation of you. But this one is Carson's, so I say it's time for a little determination as this is like cheating on a test. And we're going to see who's cheating, right now." he said and they nodded firmly as Jack paled and Janet swallowed hard at that news then as he did it.

As Daniel opened up the file and read through it, and then looked at Carson's and saw the similarities as he smiled. "Yes we have a severe case of cheating dad, Sir, come here, he's been looking at at Jake's reports. And changed the words and gives it to Janet, and they've just got caught red handed here." he said as the quartet moved to him and Jacob pulled a red pen out as he scanned the file and underlined several sentences then.

As he looked at the duo with a stern look then. "Well you're screwed now you two, you expected to get away with this. And it's because he's threatening you with threats to Cassie right now?" Jacob said and she swallowed hard at that as Jack paled as the psychiatrist read it. "This is my report and I say he's fine, he just needs a chance to rest, and his decision to go in and get it and is what I consider very high moral fiber now."

"To McKenzie it's fool hardy, suicidal and masochistic and he's an adrenaline junkie, but it's my report, and he's stealing sentences and rewriting it and gives it to her. I give you my reports directly and of the two, you take my opinions more then his and they decided if that didn't work. Then she wasn't telling you what he said to her and is holding Hathor over him ever since, George." Carson said and he nodded firmly to that remark.

"Then the ones that deserve to end up in mental health right now are the entire NID right now as a result and in truth, total truth. He's expendable to me, as is she, but Daniel. Daniel is priceless to me as he's my best archaeologist and my adoptive son, and with those words in mind. To keep from losing him right now, it's time I protected him by letting him switch departments out of this base.." Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"I'd also see this as the same thing as Tannen, he had the good student doing the reports and then rewrote in his hand-writing. But it's forgery to the highest degree and we can consider this another charge now. Added to the list as we already arrested him, Kinsey and Vidrine and several others. And for attempting to assassinate us and the president, while he brought us his force shield to protect them and us right now.".

"But they want Daniel gone and out of this base, because he's keeping us on the straight and narrow and they're temptation, and they have a serious screw loose. They need help and it's going to be when this reactivates now, and I mean right now, alright keep it going Morgan." Hammond said and she nodded to him. "Looking at it this way, I'd say it's time to pit their notions against my connections as I'm Civil services now.

"Well I'd say it's time to do a big of rearranging in terms of turning this to our side of the chess board where NID is concerned. Thor get Tim Harlowe now, he's the geneticist that helped us save Teal'C after he got stung by that alien dragonfly." he said and a flash appeared in the room as the man turned to him. "Hey Tim, I could use your help right now." he said and the older man smiled as he moved to him then as he answered him.

"What you need, if the entire six years are getting redone, Colonel?" he asked and Daniel smiled. "You remember the dragonfly and Maybourne's intentions of letting the metamorphosis go through?" he asked and the older man nodded. "Yes and I couldn't believe he wanted to let it go through, because that could wipe us out. On the press conference you said you're switching departments, so does this mean, now."

"Though they think that I'm working for them, I'm really working for you right now, so you have more to dig up enough dirt to put all of them behind bars?" he asked and Daniel nodded and Sam smiled. "They're not getting their memories back until Apophis is gone for good and Anubis makes his appearance. So continue making them look like idiots and until they realize they're never going to beat Daniel and his team."

"But we're setting this up so you have access to Daniel and his department, so I call you, you call Daniel and then you pretend you told Maybourne what this was. Because it's a set up the highest degree right now with Daniel being the one. Said one that has his name being dragged up every time they turn around in the program. So though we're a legend, in the program, Daniel is the most popular in the program."

"Because in the new timeline now, he's going to be the 20th to 21st century version to Will now, but they're a package deal, they work together or not at all here." She said and he chuckled. "Yeah alright, I'll take the job, when my memory reactivates, I'm coming to him first and we activate our sting operation from there, Sam. But I'm not losing your friendship, because of these fools." he said and she gave him a hug at the remark.

As he looked at the way they were on both side of him. _ **"General, I did your orders that you wanted, but in the process, she attacked me. But he's holding onto the assumption I did it of my own accord, when he's the one that got turned into a Jaffa."**_ Daniel said and Hammond nodded gently, as he said it _ **"What you learn son, I know I was putting you at risk when we asked you to do that today."**_

 _ **"But we still needed as much information into how she traced the gate here, and what the hell is she if she had that type of control over us?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him. _ **"There was a rumor in the jaffa ranks that there were a few goa'uld that could spawn others. in the same way the xenomorph queens on the movies could, and we just found one, she's a queen Goa'uld."**_

 _ **"They're the origin of the race, but she's like a, to put this gently, all the Greek gods came from one titan. His name was Cronus, and as I said she's the goddess of love, music and medical areas, but she's like every other woman now in the case of female turncoats. And with that, she's decided to, after Ra was killed to run his empire here on earth now, by creating a foothold now."**_

 _ **"Whoever mentioned me by name gave Sam the information via the internet, but to explain this in the way he said it now. All the sex goddess's were really all the same woman: Hathor, the Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome. Most of the mythology and she's well loved through all of it now, but there was late period in Egypt."**_

 _ **"Around the time our ancestors drove him off the planet, she was sent by Ra to destroy our race, but then he changed his mind. And they became enemies after that, before whoever their offshoot is, drugged her and locked her up in that sarcophagus, but according to legend. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers, in almost every case it described these guys, now."**_

 _ **"As drunk with her presence, that drug she used on us, is the control, but it took a much stronger dose, because I snapped out of it. And after she revealed that she was one of the origins for their race. But for whatever number the queens there were. The offshoot leader used to be one, but whatever her species name was now, means resistance, though they find out she's back."**_

 _ **"And they're going to be pissed right now, that one of the most hated queens, in their eyes, is back on the loose. But if the scientists that found her, didn't know this then, we have more technology of their's scattered across the globe and we have to find it and fast. But to put this bluntly now, as a queen and it's going on the insect metaphor: but bees, termites, wasps and ants now."**_

 _ **"She and her colleagues are queens, but for every 10,000 normal ones, there's one queen, 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood. And it helps to sense the presence of another host, jaffa or anything made of the mineral. 3) the queens were the ones that had the ability to turn humans into Jaffa, because they had a device that could do it and we got evidence to that now."**_

 _ **"Because Jack got turned into the first now, but their armies were made of human turned Jaffa. If they were queens, because they had the ability to turn them into drones. Before turning them into Jaffa, if they were soldiers, 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning. But for some that resisted like I did, they gave a stronger dose, to the person that resisted."**_

 _ **"And 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race. Which meant they chose a random man and mated with them, but as I helped kill Ra, she chose me and then turned him into a Jaffa."**_ he said and he nodded as he answered him. _**"Great, so that's why the girls had to take charge?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he went on.

 _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so, she chose you as the sperm donor, but you resisted, before she hit you with a second dose. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her and she hit you with another one, before Sam walked in. And saw you sitting there in shock Daniel, while the rest of us were acting as her army here now."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ he asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, but whoever gave Sam that information just saved the entire planet. And with me indisposed at the moment, but whatever he said was right. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"And speaking of which who was the person that you got that information from exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and she explained that. _**"The name was Raynor, you know him?"**_ she asked and he straightened up at that. _**"Which Raynor there's five running loose out there, so I need to make sure, because my friend did a web-page. And my best friend at college was a Steven Derek Raynor, he did everything."**_

 _ **"But he works in the museum in Chicago, you get his first initial, because I need to make sure now, because by going to him. He just helped you save the planet with me indisposed here right now."**_ he asked and she nodded. _ **"His name is S. Raynor, Dr. S. Raynor, assistant to Dr. A Jordan."**_ she said and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her gently at the news then as he explained this to them.

 _ **"My mentor was like my parents and Catherine's father, a well noted Archaeologist. And his area of expertise is the same as my dad's, he's an Egyptologist. As to that, you notice that nearly every goa'uld we ran into is Ancient Egyptian?"** _he asked and they nodded. _ **"Well it's because there's more Egyptian deities then there were the others, like fifty in the ancient Egyptian."**_

 _ **"The mains ones we dealt with were Ra's family, who was Hathor and their son, Her'ur. But Ra's brother and rival was Apophis, by killing Ra we just pissed off his entire family. Even though Apophis had a different symbol, it doesn't matter, but Apophis was Ra's rival he ruled the night, and as a result. With the fact we killed the sun, we just hit an ever lasting dark period until we get rid of him."**_

 _ **"But their symbol was Horus, which is what Her'ur really is, his real name is Horus, as to that, with the fact her husband and his father is dead. They're exacting revenge on us for this and this foothold was exactly that. As to that, Steven and I are the foremost authorities on the Ancient Egypt and with that, if he knew, he'd love this job as much as I do right now, to see for real."**_

 _ **"The last time they saw me was before Catherine chose me and I opened up the gate."**_ he said and they nodded. _" **I take it you haven't spoken to them since you returned though you got in touch with Catherine when we found her husband?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah to protect them and I understand why you can't tell your spouses or children anything, I'm** **doing the same here."**_

 _ **"Leading into my lecture on that, and I was taking a hunch when I said that the pyramids were landing pedestals for their ships. Which I got evidence to that during the first mission two years ago, but I knew that once I said that, it was to get attention off me. Because I saw Charlie and Catherine listening to me from the back of the room that day, before the lecture broke so with it."**_

 _ **"So I can tell you what I was up to, before Catherine contacted me at the time, but the last time they saw me was in California now. S. Raynor is Dr. Steven Raynor, Sam, he's my best friend at the college, with him, his partner was my ex girlfriend Dr. Sarah Gardner, and our mentor. His name was Dr. Adam Jordan, of his ten top students in his class, we were his prize pupils now."**_

 _ **"But while I decided to be a field man, they were working at the museum in Chicago, but they're as influential as I am. But to protect them now, I had to distance myself from them, once you called me, though now that we had this happen now, it's going to be necessary, but I'm relieved you found that. But it's a relief that if you can't go to me, then you can go to my friends now."**_

 _ **"But you went to my best friends at the college, with me out of commission here right now."**_ he said and she nodded. "Lovely not only do we get the back history between what happened between you just before you joined up. But with it, we also get a more crucial back history that we needed at the time here regarding why every parasite we encounter is Ancient Egyptian, until Nirrti came into the picture at the time."

"I wish we took the time to do this, without jumping feet first into it that year so we can learn more of your background. Before we got the entire thing all at once in the case of me and Uncle George." she said and he nodded. "Yeah and case in point here is the fact that I had some information I needed to get to you. And in case that life collided with this one, which it did after the explosion killed him at the time though with that now."

"But that's when the truth came out Steve, this is why Hammond sent me to check in on you, they knew everything." Daniel said to him and Raynor smiled at that as he looked at the trio who smiled at him then. "That's when you told them about us?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah we knew about his past, the General and me most of all, because he started with you, before I got a clip of his parents accident, but I knew the most."

"About him, because he never had to hold back with me now, but that's why I was the first to get to you, because with the mineral in their blood stream, I also had it. And I could sense if you were one or not, before Frasier checked you that day now. But that's why he came back, because if he hadn't and you released Isis next it would have started all over again now." she said and he nodded as he nodded gently as Daniel said it.

"Aside from closure this was why I could never be as open with you as I could normally be, bro. But I was chosen after the conference talk when I gave my theory on the pyramids now. But after that happened I had to hide the truth, or you were going to get hurt now, to protect you guys, I had to distance myself from you now." he said and he nodded to him as he answered him then as he looked from her to him smiling then.

"Well like I said, but if they were enemies before you ran into her and we just sealed the divorce contract by the bomb blowing up in his face." he said and they nodded as the trio tried to keep from laughing at that. "Alright jokes like when we ended the duo, the Horus family right now, is going too far, but that wasn't necessary right now Steve." she said and Daniel smiled at her as he answered her then smiling gently at that.

"Yeah so what is, they were already heading for divorce before we encountered her, but we sealed that contract, by putting her on ice finally." he said and they all started laughing at that. "Alright that's enough of the jokes, pull yourselves together here." Hammond said through his laughter. "We could say the same thing Sir, as you're finding this as funny as we are right now." Jenny said and Daniel gave her a one armed hug.

Leaning into his side, he wrapped his arm around her then and she looked up at the big brother smile in his eyes as his parents smiled at that. "Adopted big brother honey?" Claire asked and he nodded to her smiling then. "Yeah she met me right after we brought her to the base with her quartet with her. But we built a sibling bond, since, to the girls, I was their big brother now, because I understand them way too easily here."

"But I've got a lot of supporters and friends in the program and the ones that aren't like Jack either." he said and she nodded. "We better keep this going I want to know what happened next after George realized she walked off the prototype here." Warren said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. _**"Well now that I know that we better figure out if we're missing anything, so we can keep her locked out."**_

 _ **"Because if we do, we got trouble."** _she said and he nodded before his eyes widened then. _**"Oh god, General Matheson said we had built a prototype GDO."**_ he said and Hammond stood up at that as he checked the drawer behind his desk and checked all three and then slammed his hand on the file cabinet. _**"Damn it, it's gone."** _he said and they all stood up as Daniel said it for the five of them then firmly.

 _ **"Then this calls for one thing and it's not the spec ops team, I don't have a choice."**_ he said and Warren stood up from the file cabinet. _**"No I see where you're going with that, but forget it, you're not going without us, Daniel."**_ Lou said and he sighed as he answered him. _ **"I'm the only one who speaks the language, you remember what I said, I speak 23 languages, I'm the only who can do it."**_

 _ **"Give me 4 hours and then come through, but trust me, we have to do this in one way, it's not going to take spec ops, all guns blazing. But brains over brawns, 3 step plan, remember when we did this to go through when we went to Chulak, before Teal'C killed the priest. So we do it again, but if we don't, they have the way through our iris, what happens if she gives it, to 'him'."**_

 _ **"He could come back and start culling us, we can't take that chance here."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Alright whatever you're planning do it, but choose the members that should know about this, because I'm not telling the duo this right now. But it's between us, and whoever you choose, and the joint chiefs now, but NID is never finding out that you did this on your own."**_

 _ **"Son, I know we asked you to do that questioning, but asking you to be plant for her again, and going alone."**_ he said and Daniel sighed. _**"General, I'm half soldier, I know you think I'm more valuable then Jack is. And it's because I have everything you need, but this mission is based on intellect, and not athletics, like always, to do the right thing we have to make decisions now."**_

 _ **"That we can't always live with now, and this is my first, but if I don't make it back you at least know I completed the mission and we have the prototype back."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"I know I said you were more then valuable, but that just made it more clear. Alright we have to make it seem that she's turned you suicidal, but better go to Warner for this, not Frasier."**_

 _ **"She can't be trusted right now at the moment, Warner worked here longer, he's dealt with the first emergency we had, with the goa'uld.'**_ he said and Warren looked out the window. _ **"Too late, we got several more volunteers offering to help out with the plan that Daniel has here, Sir."**_ he said and they nodded as they all looked out the window to see ten female officers, Siler, Warner and Harriman.

 _ **"Then I'm testing her and him right now, on her fore-sight of telling the difference between it being faked or real right now. If she immediately calls McKenzie than she's unfit to serve on this base, but Warner is who I choose as my new doctor, he's a major and been here longer. And I'm the next rank down, but I'm working undercover here, so trust me I can get it done."**_

 _ **"I'll make it back Sir, I promise, but right now this is a test of telling the difference between what is real and fake now. So if she takes it without questioning it, she doesn't have what it takes to work here. And as for him, he needs ten months to a two years in mental health, if he starts running us ragged if I continue bringing in more results then they do, him and his friends."**_

 _ **"Though for the entire joint chiefs and I'm working for them now, it's enough we need to have him committed to mental health. If he throws me up in his place, and puts her at risk of a rapist, because he can't take the memories right now at the moment. But if we start training kids younger this us, this is part of the training now at the moment here now starting now here."**_

 _ **"But telling the difference between what's real or not, if you're a medical officer, and if she's more interested in talking then paying attention to cross examination here"**_ he said and he nodded. _ **"Do it, but use a bag of blood for this, I'm not having a real scar across your arm. So we can do stage acting in this son, just make it look real, kiddo."**_ he said and they nodded as they left the room.

As he looked at Warner who nodded. "Alright that makes it more clear, so lets see the stage acting right now son, if you were testing them both." Mel said and he nodded as they fast forwarded it to him in his office with a knife and a bag of blood. _**"Well time for a test in the case of their acts keeping their minds closed. And their emotions being worn on their shoulders, I'm not the one that hurt a team mate."**_

 _ **"And on two occasions, because I can't control my anger or jealousy, but you, Jack, need serious help. because you're taking your anger out on others, you break a window, out of anger. There's no getting around the facts you need help right now, and if this works. It's a test as we see that your envy, anger and jealousy knows no bounds."**_ they heard as he gripped the knife firmly at that.

And dipped the ceremonial knife into it, and gently touched to blade to his wrist, as he spread the line across his wrist, before Jack walked into the room. "Yeah okay, move it to when you were acting as though she called you to her, and when you and the quintet were doing this. Because I want to see the response between you three, and especially between you and my daughter." Jacob said and he nodded as they landed on that.

 _ **"Guys give me two hours, I'm making contact with Bra'tac, he's on Chulak, but I need his help to complete this, but two hours and at most four. Then come through, I've got to make it seem as though I belong to her, but you know me honey."**_ he said to Sam and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he looked down at that as he hid a smile as Sam did the same at that as he said it.

 _ **"Love you, honey, I'll come back for you, I promise, I belong to you, baby, always."**_ he said softly and she smiled as she hugged him then, as he kissed her cheek and she smiled as he let her go. As Teal'C hid a gentle smile at the way he was with her as he got into his robes for the mission to Chulak. As he nodded to the guards that were acting as jaffa priests then, as they went through and then five hours later then.

They saw five guards come running into the control room and Hammond and Sam both nodded with firm looks as it jumped forward one hour. Seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face, Jacob nodded firmly to that, as Sam, Hammond and Teal'C exchanged knowing looks at that as Sam gave a few gestures to Hammond. And he nodded as she and Teal'C left the room and then fifteen minutes later, they were dressed in uniform.

"Well young lady I'd say that the one that deserves to be in mental health right now happens to be you and him. And it's because you can't tell what's real and what's not if you're scared of him." Claire said and she swallowed hard at that. "To be honest we had this problem ever since Harlan duplicated us, but she's scared of him. Although she's been in love with him ever year one here, for me and Sam we know what the deal is."

"But in all honesty we're sick of the hassle, we're sick of taking lives, we're sick of half fast results in medical diagnostics. And we're sick of the sarcastic comments, we're sick of the illogical arguments, and it's because she and Teal'C know I'm right, but I can't say what's on my mind. And it's because she's going to see this as mental instability and call McKenzie here, but my medical and psychiatric care comes from the joint chiefs."

"So I can stay in the program and Uncle Darrel ordered that Bill's my doctor and Jake is my psychiatrist, because she's too quick to judge here. But here's a question how do you expect a patient to recover from a trauma if you never let them forget it. How do you expect to have them stay in the program if you won't let it go and until you have someone that doesn't know you to open up to." he said and the duo nodded gently.

"I did some studying on this, and when we consider things when we hit a single three days of the year, but I cracked what Bowdern meant by time of changing. But the time frame it took when you did this was close to 4 months, but that was from late August to early November. And they wasted two months you needed to get this done faster then normal." he said and Halloran nodded as he answered him gently at the remark.

"Alright let me have it, because as an archaeologist, only a scientist of history can do this at the moment." he said and Daniel passed his field notes to him as he explained it to him as Sam, Hammond, Lou and Warren listened to him. "And one that does research on ancient cultures and religions, though at the moment that just saved my life. Because I also did research into the occult and demonology, so with that in mind right now."

"And with the fact this happened in late September for Rob, there are only two days of the year that the veil between the living and the dead. And they were at the weakest point now, and one month where anyone into demonology can really do some damage here. And it's the same as the Sanderson Sister legend on the movie, every situation started with someone having or was suffering a case of resentment here."

"But the time of changing is during that 4 to 6 day period, and that three month period from the 28th of August to the 1st and 2nd of November. But that three month basis is where veil between good and evil was beginning to weaken. And in the 6 days between between the 27th of October to the 2nd of November and anyone wasting time. Shortens the time period you have when it comes to possession, which his parents did now."

"If it crossed that point and there was no chance at saving them, but his only chance at surviving this was All Hallows Eve and All Saints Day, that's the time of changing. And I figured this out after I realized we came home five days before prior to the All Saints Day. But if we didn't break the connection, in both our cases, and we're screwed." he said and they nodded as Halloran looked at Jack and he paled at the time remark then.

"And he was trying to hide the evidence in the fact that you're bleeding to death until the time of changing and we crossed that and we lost you for good." Hammond said sharply and he nodded. "Yeah and I had to get that information to you, but before I could trigger the alarm, I collapsed into the wall at the time that day. And I tried to make enough noise to you guys to get you in there, but this was no attempt to hide truths."

"He was either going to kill me or make me look completely suicidal to you, and she was in on it, after she never told you what I told her and the others. But that was it, in my opinion, I'd had enough of their crap, they wanted to break me and our friendship. Then they did it finally, I want out of this base when she comes into it and with her, the NID." he said and Hammond nodded as she paled at the remark and Jack swallowed hard.

"When your memories return, you want out of this base when she comes into it now?" Jumper said and he nodded to him. "Yeah her and the NID, once they come into it, I want out of here, I can be the rival colonel in his eyes. There is nothing between us now, and her with him, I'm not involved and she can't treat me like this. And simply because I'm a civilian, but no more, I want out, dad." he said and Hammond nodded to him.

"Done, once she and the NID come into this, you're being transferred to the SGA and you're out of here, but we need your help in preventing this with Steven." Hammond said and he nodded. "Yes Sir, and with that in mind right now at the moment here, it's always the same old crap, even when I prove my claims. She never lifts the scrutiny whatsoever, because I can't control my behavior, because I was turned into Charlie at the time."

"So answer this Doctor." he said and she paled as he went further. "You think you'd let it go if I was as dangerous as he is, or a soldier, you have a soft spot for the lunatic fringe type. But you're letting them make the decisions so I see this as you're a damn stooge for the most blood thirsty members of the military right now." he said and she swallowed hard at that and he nodded knowingly as he said it firmly to that response.

"It's because I'm a civilian isn't it, you won't listen because I'm a civilian, and I was faking that attempt. And you're still holding on to that belief, because you weren't in the room for his attacking me. When the quintet were that day, so why listen to a civilian, when you can listen to one of your own species. Which is military, you're as bad as he is, your kind, your own species." he said and she flinched at that and Sam nodded angrily.

"Yeah that's what it is alright, you weren't changing your mind, even though I said there was more then met the eye. And it's because he's a civilian, and to you why listen to him, when we're military. He's not our kind, so why listen to him exactly, alright I had enough of this crap and to repeat his remark. If you wanted to break this friendship you just did it now, Frasier, it's over now." she said and they swallowed hard at that news.

"We're scientists, and though military trained nothing changes the fact that you're now one of them, you're NID, so as of this moment, it's we had enough of the illogical arguments. All the snide remarks, half fast results in medical tests and everything else right now, it's over, and it's now us and you after this. You're not our friends and you never were, so back the fuck off and get out of our lives you two, we had it with you."

"I may save your daughter's life, but there's nothing between us after that, so again, if this is how it's going to be, and Steven is my other best friend. So don't think I won't call Matheson to have you arrested for malpractice. Because if this is the way it's going to be then it's good bye and good riddance, we don't need you. We have each other and the guys and Anna, you're nothing to us." Sam said and they paled then as he said it then.

"She's right, we have had enough of this crap, all of the half fast medical results, illogical arguments, and snide remarks and everything else regarding you two. As of this day it's over now finally, we're getting the rest we need here. And we're getting our jobs done and screw your thoughts and rules, you're not one of us. As of this moment our M.D., is Warner and psychiatrist is Jake Carson, so you're fucked as of this day now, you two."

"Ever try this again and you're going Leavenworth for the rest of your lives, is that clear, and there is no more of not getting a chance to rest, we're sick of the hassle, we're sick of you. So get the hell out of this base and out of our lives, it's over, you're nothing to us, nothing." Daniel snapped and they felt their hearts shatter as Thomas stepped in as he said it gently to him as he looked at the amount of anger in him softly.

Watching him shaking in anger he knew and sighed. "First Ballard and now this, that's the catalyst isn't it, if he'd given you a chance to move on. Then the effects of what happened five years ago wouldn't have hit you this hard. But you couldn't control your behavior, because you were possessed, not by a demon, but something worse and they're still holding Hathor over you at the time, and as if that's not enough right now."

"You and Sam are not getting a chance to rest, because he's accepting missions, without even giving you a chance to recover from the last one. And four missions back to back, he's interfering in your research, and you just want some time to be you, be who you used to be. But to him no, that's not going to happen and you reached the limit of this, and you want him out of your lives." Thomas said and he nodded to him sadly at that.

It's not just that, I committed a sin to save her, and with it, she's got the pain of living with Jolinar's decision and in the same way I made it now. But we had no one to turn to-to tell that burden to, because the program is classified, and I considered going into hiding as I unloaded every bit of it to you. She's feeling the same, but we can't take any more of this, but the arguments, the lack of rest, no chance to be who we are."

"And with it now, it's the fact we can't tell anyone the truth, and we want a chance to unload that burden, without anyone thinking we're emotionally unstable. Or that we're goa'uld sympathizers or anything else, we had it, we want a chance to study and enjoy the job, but 7 years of this. We hit the brick wall and we want this so much we can taste it, we want the timeline change, Father." he said and they both nodded gently.

"Well now I see the problem in this timeline, it's that you and Sam had no one to unload that eternal burden too now, and to you, both of you. You had no one to confess your sins to now and it's wearing your emotions thin now at the time to the point here. That without being able to go to priest and confess your sins to them. But you're scared your soul had become infected by evil now, and as if that's not enough now right now."

"You were happy until he came into the picture, the chance to be who you truly are, a pilot, a scientist, you miss that you. But you're holding as much resentment at him that the boy was holding against his parents. You want freedom to choose without the fear of court martial always standing between you. As he's your superior, your other commanders were not as strict now." Halloran said and the couple nodded to him then.

"That's exactly what we feel Father, in truth, we were happy doing things on our own, we never wanted to keep fighting for survival. To us the first weeks after I got us on line with the Cartouche in the system we were doing things based on science. The president asked us to value the science and culture value of each mission on and to us that meant we could run our studies to our hearts content now finally here."

"My godfather knew what we wanted and he let us do this all the time now, he values our abilities here now. And more then he needs to be a warlike general at the moment, but this is what we were doing when I learned about his son Charlie." she said as she nodded to Morgan as they were in the lab with Anna and the chemist standing next to them and he nodded to her as she went further then at that remark then.

"With us and the crews here, never mind holding back now, just say what you're really feeling Sam, you can tell us the truth now. I think that like my charge you deserve to go to confessions now and it's time you opened up your hearts to me and Ben, regarding this with the reset in just under a week now, sweetie." Halloran said and she nodded as wrapped her arm around Daniel's back and he hugged her tightly then.

"Whatever Bowdern would consider this he knows like he did with Robbie, that we needed help, but help in one way, working in the military, you can't open up as much as you want. Other wise the ones cross examining you are going to think you're emotionally unstable here right now. And it's by being more open then ever, by doing it with you, that's why I kept coming to Father Thomas all these years Father Halloran."

"How can we expect to advance if he's making all the decisions here, I mean I had the chance to find us the outpost if he'd given me time. If he just listened to me sooner, we wouldn't have nearly been tool ate during our judgement day when Apophis attacked us. Again and again, no matter what I say all he sees is the threat right around the corner and I'm sick of this, of him now." he said and Halloran nodded gently to him at that.

"You want to talk about traumas, or just resentments into why I left five times so I can get my feelings out of me right now, we can do that right now. Because it's more the anger and resentment I feel at this idiot, or her right now. And I've been holding it in, because I know I tell any of the members I'm closest to. And I'm giving these stupid idiots more fuel to add to the close up right now." he said and the two priests nodded.

"Man I wish Bowdern was still alive, he'd see this as you need a chance to unload that burden and before you crashed and burned right now. If we'd still been alive, I'd see this you need as much as help as the kid did right now. But not mental, you need to unload it all to someone in our faith and before the other side can use it as a way to get to you next in the same way it did him right now." Mel said with a furious growl at that.

"Yes and the catalyst is the same as his, it's not you I'm mad at dad, it never was, it's Nick, he abandoned me to the system. I wanted a chance to grow up and move on with one of your friends. I think Oma was setting me up so I had no one to turn to or see any direction to go, but up/ But multiple mistakes with the duo, multiple losses, and I gave up, but I think she wanted that now." he said and his parents nodded gently to him.

"He's right, she was, but I'm making sure she stays away from him and out of your business you two, I promise." Morgan said and they nodded, before she could answer that, several flashes appeared in the room as the rest of her congregation appeared. "Guys is what she told us true, that Oma was setting him up so he could turn into a ancient now, and as he had no one to turn to, but you?" Lou asked and they nodded.

"Yes, but that's against the rules as an ancient, but she's been breaking rules left and right Louis, but if he wants a chance to start over it's getting him out of the base and into a new portion of the program. He's in the military as he now has a chance to even the playing field and Samantha can consider this. As a chance to work and study to her heart's content, with Daniel working under the third leader of the base now."

"But he's been holding this in since Lya, and honestly, this was why we decided to turn it to our counterpart's human versions. Just so he can get it out of him now, and her with him now." Rowena said and they nodded firmly. "By human versions you mean us now, in this, our church is the closest thing to you as possible. And you decided he needed to unload this and her with him right now?" Thomas asked her and she nodded softly.

"Then thank you, we need all the help we can get, because he's susceptible to what happened to my charge. And if he doesn't get it out of his system now it's going to happen again." Halloran said to her firmly at that. "Too late, it did already and the sarcophagus was it at the time, but if we don't end this now and he's going to have a relapse." Hammond said with a low growl at this as Morgan answered him at that news.

"If it wasn't for Nick letting you just move on from them and this never would have affected you so hard that month, but there is no forgiveness for this. There is no excuse for this, he needed a good home and a good education and I would have acted like your lawyer, as we had rules of non interference. And whether he knew it or not, she's the judge that condemned him to this." she said and they nodded with a furious look at that.

"So whether Nick knew it or not the judge that he spoke to was really a woman that's breaking your races rules left and right. Until my son has an emotional breakdown and is nearly killed in the very same accident that killed his parents. And before he suffers the very same trauma that Rob Manneheim had, because he didn't have us helping him to move forward?" Jacob said sharply and she nodded as they exchanged looks then.

"Figures I have people screwing with my life because I'm just like Wes, but Nick wrecks my life because he's determined for me not to move on with you. For her, it's because she's determined to do to me what that traveler did to Wes. Just so I can get special attention and have my abilities thrown at me every time I turn around. And then it's them, and it's because she can't tell the difference between stage acting and real."

"And he's and his friends are pissed that I keep humiliating them in front of you and the joint chiefs, the president and the IOA. And I'm bringing in results they can't top right now, and they decide to pull political sabotage, alright that it's it I'm sick of this. I'm sick of people screwing with my life, I'm sick of her, of him of the NID entanglements. And I want a chance to be who I was before I joined this damn program, I want, I want..."

"No I can't do this anymore." he said shaking as he covered his eyes as he leaned forward as Jacob crouched in front of him. 'Why me, why don't they just back off, I want a chance to start over, I hate this I don't want special attention. I just want everyone to treat me like I was normal, no special attention, interference, no nothing." he said to him and he nodded as he pulled him into a hug as he tried to keep from breaking then.

"I guess the same reason you quit, is the same as Robbie's, son, you were sick of the rules and regulations at the time. And you carrying a lot of resentment at Ballard, Jack and Frasier, because they're refusing to let you move on or letting you return to the you. That you used to be and it's been building up so highly, that you're ready to explode out of grief, anger and resentment now?" Halloran asked him gently and he nodded to him.

"Yeah it's the same reason, but there's more to it then that, but like I said if I had the chance I'd come to Saint Louis, either by plane or by train to see you, but I mean would you. And if all three of you were here, acting as spiritual counselors consider seeing the memory. As a reason the team needs to be on stand down for four months, before getting shipped back out, by you, I mean you, Ray, Bowdern and Father Thomas."

"You see more then some psychiatrist does, because you hear this kind of thing all the time, Bowdern saw it immediately that Robbie was needing help and fast. Otherwise not only was he going to get possessed but it starts a downward spiral. And as he either ends up in jail or in the electric chair, the end of the line and it's because of his parents strictness at the time here?" he asked and the older man nodded as he answered him.


	23. 23: Confessions And Judgements Part I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to finish things, as this brings back the other priest as several people from this situation are involved now. But as the exorcist story-line gets involved now. Before the start of Judgment Day for the two that are in trouble with the entire group. And** **as the final judgments are rendered, before the system lord trio leaves and the next portion starts now.**

 **As the group prepares for the next mission** **and before the crew returns to their present.**

 **Chapter 23: Emotional And Spiritual Truths And Revelations**

"We would and if you have the entire story on that we can use it later, and if I knew this, I'd call the cops out on these two. And have them deactivated while you two got four months of rest and a chance to unload your spiritual. And emotional burden, the grief and the anger to us as we went to counseling on this. Like you I was never sure why Bill talked about your father this, or asked to find you." he said and they nodded to him.

"Yeah and that's exactly the problem before I can ask for a few months off, something else comes up. And adds on the trauma, the sarcophagus was the aftermath to the keeper, and 25 years of pain, anger and grief, and resentment. It gets unloaded as it gets channeled into it and the technology does the rest. as I start saying everything I've been holding in, as it comes pouring out of me, without a filter, without a release valve."

"And I suffer a secondary trauma as it gets worse, but all she sees is that I risked killing myself because of that bitch, excuse me. She doesn't look any deeper, she doesn't tell him what I told her, and I'm left under scrutiny for the rest of my life. And he's pretending everything is fine and I'm the one that needs a trip to mental health when he's the one suffering flashbacks, and to be perfectly honest right now at the moment."

"That's the reason I gave up last year after Reese at the time, I quit after Senichi, I went into hiding after Sha're and I left took up residence with the races. After Maybourne had me fired, but it wasn't one thing or another that caused my emotional well-being to break or the fucking possession was hitting me. And that hard if you want they want someone to blame for all of this in my case, these two can blame themselves."

"They're my catalyst, Nick is my catalyst and I can't do want I want, and be happy, because of their rules and regulations. I feel like Robbie, they take everything away from me, my life, before you, I can't be as open as I could have. The only counseling I needed ever since Hathor, or the mission to 636. It's spiritual counseling, and at times you did both, but that's what we need, her and me." he said and they nodded softly to him.

"Truth wise now, I lost five friends in seven years to the parasites, and I don't mean the quintet themselves either. The anger, the resentment and the hate, it comes down to one thing, he never listens, he's always thinking more about himself, and to him. It's he only thinks about the welfare of his own kind, soldiers, but I lost five friends, because of him, but first it was Charlie, then Sarah, Rob, and half the original team."

"But as you saw in the episodes now, but Sarah was taken by Osiris, Sha're, Skaara, they were taken by Apophis's mate and son, Rob he was infected by the one's on Chaka's home planet. And Charlie, it's by the one in the aftermath to the pilot episode, but here's the next question now, but I mean. How long now, just how long can one do this, before they give, up and protect the ones they love by leaving the program."

"Just answer that why don't you, you stupid fools because this crossed a line you can't take back, I knew you knew, and were considering I did this to myself. But I'm not into the occult, I was bleeding to death, and I know you hid the evidence and this is enough you're getting jailed for nearly killing me at the time." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that as he said it firmly as he looked at him then as he finished that.

"I guess you told her to not check my chest, and it's because you knew the second she saw this or Warner did and you're screwed?" he asked and he paled. "Well let me show you something." he said and nodded as he nodded to Morgan then and she activated it again then as they saw him tear his jacket and sweater off. As they saw several bloody lacerations across his chest and they both paled at that as he went on then.

"So tell me Colonel, what would he think if he saw this, as he saw it once before at the time, but look further." he said as they saw something climbing under his skin as the lacerations were bleeding, as he looked at it carefully as his eyes narrowed and then grabbed a notepad as he wrote out the pulsing. And nodded as they both paled at that as Halloran nodded as he closed his eyes at that memory as he said it.

"I saw that with Robbie after the first session and it was indicating the time table and how long we had before we ran out of time. But Bill never got what the decode in the book he was looking up on possessions at the time and not till you do. Do we get it, we had 5 days, to 10, to get that little bastard out of him now and fast." Halloran said sharply and he nodded as he looked at the duo who swallowed hard at that news.

"I decoded that response and put it into my notebook, and the time table I had before they had me completely was five days, I had five days. And if I went through the gate, I was stuck there, that's the paper that I brought to your office Sir, the time I had, and we were running out of time." he said and Hammond nodded with a furious look at the news as he went further at that remark as he looked at Jack coldly then.

"General the report I gave you was the entirety to it, if we didn't break the connection in 5 days and the change was permanent. They tried to have me killed, and it was by this or by dying of blood loss, but five days, I had 5 days." Daniel said and they stood up at that remark. "Five days, we had only five days after you got back before the change was permanent?" Hammond snapped and he nodded as she stood up at that remark.

"I was right we were running out of time here, but this is what you were trying to tell us and if he hadn't been in his office, you would have told me to contact the duo, or trio. That is if Bowdern was still alive at the time, and they were your only chance now here at the time. With what you told us now, the trio and with Halloran and McBride still alive, they were your only chance and it's never mind waiting around here."

"But screw staying on the base we had to move you to the only institute that wouldn't ask questions and it's the same as Rob, the Alexien Brothers medical institute." she said and he nodded as he looked at them. "Yeah I was still myself, but if we didn't break that connection and in five days the me you know would have been destroyed, I was doing everything I could to get you to focus till I decided never mind waiting."

"Because the serum was now turning into the zombie powder that is used in voodoo, and as a result, if I hadn't risked draining myself all the way to a near death experience. They'd have used it to drag me through the gate and turned me into a drone, like the zombies in when it comes to voodoo. As they reversed it and I was now stuck there for life." he said and they nodded as they all looked at the duo he went further then.

"Did you expect the quintet to believe that I did this to myself right now, huh did you, my blood works, they were out of whack and it's because I was bleeding to death. They created a mixture to tie me to him, it's right here in the book. But listen to this, it says 'if there was a trauma, an emotional trauma, that the victim has not had time to heal from then the spirits of hell will use this to destroy the victim, from the inside out, now.'."

" 'and one trauma is a sufficient in the possession as the denizens feed of the negative emotions, especially if the victim had no time to recover from the trauma. But if there is more then one over the course of a short time period then the danger to the victims soul is higher. Especially if the victim was mortally injured prior to possession, as the spirits of hell, if they get further help by someone in the occult the threat to the victim.'."

" 'Is mortally high as the victim was pure of heart and selfless, as they see this person as a threat and will attempt to destroy the victim from the inside out.'." he read out as he looked at him and they paled. "Translation, you were beyond selfless and you never allowed the sins to dictate your actions growing up. But though you were ridiculed in the academic world, everyone that came into contact with you liked your personality."

"And the ancient's and angels saw you as a budding guardian angel yourself and the demons saw you as a threat as they try to destroy you. The whitelighter/Darklighter metaphor on the first and second season of Charmed, you're like the girls charges. And the oldest one's husband, who was a guardian angel." Halloran said and he nodded. "That's why the ancient's chose me, because I'm reaching the level necessary here."

"To become a guardian angel and the shows and movies have it getting way too close to the truth, case in point right now. The Roswell grey abductions and I looked into that and then comes this as I'm chosen by, who in our wording, are the whitelighters now. Because I'm completely pure of heart, truth of spirit, but everything I learned, everything I studied was leading up to this and my expertise as a liguist comes into it.'

"Did you forget something else, that priest that figured it out first, before he brought in Bowdern, he was highly skilled in German. But here's a little guideline when it comes to the forces of good and evil when it comes to monsters like Dracula, the Wolfman, or even demonic possession now. But it's all German, let me explain this now, but all notes when it comes to the fight between the forces of good and evil are written in German."

"Van Helsing was German, the man that used the book needed for the priest to do that exorcism was German. All things involving the Catholic Church and their fight against the forces of hell, are written in Latin and German now. Well guess what, I speak both languages, and I can speak German, the Ancients had me speaking Latin. And with it now, the time of changing is the end of September to the second day of November."

"So why is that exactly?" he asked and Halloran slammed his hand on the table. "All Hallows Eve and All Saints Day, that's the time of changing. Bill and Ray couldn't figure that out at the time, but you could. And it's because you're an archaeologist, the Salem Witch trials and to them All Hallows Eve. It has every person that lived in Salem highly superstitious and I understand why because of the Sanderson sisters legend."

"But that's sums it up All Hallows Eve is the one night of the year that the veil. between the living and the dead is the weakest and the spirits of the dead can return to earth." he said and he nodded to him. "Rob's situation started at the end of September and lead into Halloween, Father, but for the spirits of hell. The mortal enemy of hell in humanity happens to be our church." he said and the older man nodded firmly then to that.

"Yeah and to us an inverted pentagram and cross is blasphemy as well, as it's the symbol of hell and the devil." he said and he nodded firmly. "So I guess you'd consider that the second I bring you in, that my only chance at surviving this is by being at the institute. As first you got the bastard's presence out of my body and helped me heal from the amount of damage done to my body, before I unloaded my burden to you."

"Because you've seen this before in trying to save the soul of my predecessor?" he asked and the man nodded. "If Bill was still alive, and saw you looking like this and you told us you were bleeding to death, because this was no pact, but a curse put on you. And to us, it's screw medical protocols, we're taking you to the institute as we did this. And you're on medical and emotional stand down and light duty for 6 months as a result."

"And this stupid fool never looks at your chest, let alone your arms, to realize this, I take it she was more interested in talking to him. And Warner saw this immediately as you collapsed in the bathroom, before the attack hit you. And as you went through two stages and you were running out of time, you needed us, the three of us immediately?" he said and Daniel nodded as they looked at them as Daniel said it for him.

"So tell me how do you expect to get away with this, once I had him get called in as he took one look at my chest as he saw this before. You try to make it sound like it was Maybourne's idea or their's but no, you were fully involved in it all the way. But tell me, how do you propose to chalk this up with them, as I said, I talk like a Jesuit priest. And as to why it's because they're my own kind, I'm a second born Jesuit priest, Colonel."

"That's why I kept crossing you, but the Jesuits are like the Jedi, they're keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But that doesn't mean they know how to fight right now, and to them these ideas. They're loaded with soul destroying motives, you sold your soul to the devil to save earth. But that's why I tried to give you a path to redemption and you threw it back in my face, you remember that?" he asked and Jack swallowed hard then.

"To them every choice you make would lead you straight to the devil, do you any idea of what people like you become. For her character she was a slight jokester as a child, but when she grew up, she turned into singer/prostitute. Until her chance at redemption took the form of her ending up in the witness protection program. And she ended up back in her hometown and joined the convent that was teaching at her school, as a child."

"That changed her forever as she and her friends made a difference, in helping people, and she decided teaching was her calling now. Johnny decided, after you got cloned a month ago, to return to school and this was his redemption from everything you did now. Cleanse his soul and by making the first change and it's because he wanted forgiveness for every soul he took, every life he destroyed and the lord gave it to him now."

"But that's the way of it now, if had Anakin survived, he'd do this by destroying the empire from within. And making penance and his redemption, was recreating the Jedi order he helped to destroy, he turned to darkside out of sin. And he renounced that sin, by making the first change, by tearing out the heart of darkness. And destroying it, as he, if he survived would repair the damage he'd done, but you know what now, you two."

"If they knew what happened on that planet, that they were into the occult, the occult and they were a cult trying to get me involved on their planet. And I risked my life, soul and sanity and you're too stupid, too incompetent to tell the difference Doctor. They wouldn't think twice about this, because they'd have you jailed and committed right now, and he's my legal guardian, as is McBride." he said and they paled at that remark then.

"And by that you mean me, because anyone that loves the supernatural and theology would know what this is the second they saw it. And knowing once it happened here, that they had to take charge and if I had seen your chest and arms now. That it was never mind fighting over this that Ben and I were taking you to the Alexien brothers institute and you were staying there till you were recovered from this at the time now."

"But that's 4 states over and 2 days to 3 from the base to Saint Louis as we broke this connection, but even if this lunatic that did this even did try and walk you out of there. There's no going anywhere, because they'd arrest you and get you in restraints until that lunatic cooled down, and to us, the three of us, it's making it clear now. That the link is being disconnected, and we were getting him out of you even as he fought to stay put."

"Though these guys start getting desperate to remain in control and start getting violent at the moment here. Which explains why we had him in them, because he's already done enough damage to his body. Or rather the demon did now, and we weren't have anymore injuries here in his case now. But even at maximum speed, you were away from the gate and we could heal the damage done to your body, and it's clear how serious it was."

"And as you unloaded the angst and self loathing to us as you told us everything at the time, but then. And even then, it's you're spending six months on sabbatical as I told George you needed time to recover. As you studied to your heart's content and join the order in Saint Louis and you're in hiding. And as we had you in hiding from the NID now and we took care of it." Halloran said sharply and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah, I know Father, but then when I was looking you guys up, I looked into my original place of origin. And saw that I was originally from Saint Louis, my parents were Alumni of the university. And that under my legal guardians after I found Uncle Darrel. I was looking for Uncle Dillon next and I didn't know what he looked like. But I was looking into who was connected to my parents through the order and it landed on four names."

"The first was you, followed by the duo and Archbishop Hume, which told me I needed to get to you and fast before this got worse." he said and the older man nodded in understanding then. "Yes I understand about that remark, but I take it you moved on with Sam during the situation with the sarcophagus. Because though things were cut from it to fit the time table in these episodes, everyone all thought the same here."

"That you and Sam have more chemistry then she does with O'neill, or Frasier does with you, because you're two sides of the same whole son." Halloran said to him and he nodded. "Yeah, Sam, I made it clear she was my wife, she's the only one I haven't lost yet, but it's because of Jolinar, Sam's symbiote. She knew what she meant to me, Jolinar was a friend who sacrificed herself to save the woman I loved with all my heart."

"She gave her life to save her, she saved my life in the same she way by making sure Sam had the knowledge and information we needed. Just to break the connection now, but 4 friends in the shoot-outs on Abydos, 5 more because they'd been turned into hosts. How many friends does it take before you decide you can't do this anymore, how many lines crossed before you decide, they want to do this on they're own now."

"Then the hell with it, how many, just how many can you take." he said as he started shaking in grief and anger. "Multiple mistakes, multiple losses, if they wanted to break me, they did it now, I hated him because of Sarah, first 636. And then Sarah, I lost my girlfriend, because he never answered the fucking phone." he said as he tried to hold it in as he blurted it out as one of the chairs jumped off the floor as he finished then

"But is a sin or possession a good reason to lock up your emotions when it comes to them, when you know the only thing you need. And now is to unload your emotional burden to who is not someone in the fucking medical or psychiatric network but to some who understand and hears it all the time right now And said someone you told your feelings to, everything you kept locked up in your heart at the time now."

"Is that a good enough reason for going for help outside of the damn program for once, that enough of a reason to want a transfer out of this base, into a sector that is not military ran, but military help. Is that enough of reason to leave when you need to get your emotions out of you. Enough of reason to need a few months on sabbatical, because they destroyed you, and go to your home town or your college."

"And see the men who watched you grow up, watched you change, and were the ones you wanted to see more then anything as your inner 8 year old resurfaced now. And you miss the men that were friends of your parents, the men who watched you grow up. That you'd rather get out of this program so you can return to who you used to be. And isn't that enough of reason, you'd rather grow old then go to early grave."

"Because you lost the will to fight now, and instead of that you gain your wings and show the duo. And in what it's like not to have the single most important person involved in this damn project. And they're seeing everyone as they lost half of themselves, including the woman you've been in love with for years. But she's in love with your rival, who's now an angel now, and suddenly when you find him again, and he doesn't know you."

"But you say you're his friend, but to him, it's what friend as the memories start resurfacing and his love for the woman you're in love with resurfaces. And with it as does the mission that caused all this in the first place, as it unlocks the final memories the connections and the truth. But isn't that enough of a reason to think why bother doing this again and just leave the program and switch to another and work under the fourth."

"Said fourth member is now your boss and he's got the sector that out ranks your old one. As you return to who you used to be, because you're not around the two that destroyed you and with it now. Said two you can just get out of your life, because it's about to start a second time now. But you basically just want them gone and out of your life, is that a good reason now?" he asked, pointing at the duo, and they nodded to him.

"Yes we do, in fact in my eyes, you needed this ever since the sarcophagus and if you returned before the next episode on the show. And came to us, and it could have delayed that situation by 6 to 10 months so you could recover. But you're dressed in the clothes of a priest at the time, as you're in hiding and this time you destroyed the credit cards. And went into self induced exile now as a result, hidden in the order now."

"And they can't find you, till I send one of our younger priests back to the base with a message to George that you're with us at the time now. But I don't give a damn what he, that is O'neill, let alone Frasier, says here, until you're emotionally recovered. It's we're not letting you return to Colorado Springs, so you're never going back. You need to be with us, now that that unlocked every memory you had of us now at the time here."

"But as Saint Louis is your home town now, it's enough you need us as what's left of your legal guardians right now. And I'd forward that to the joint chiefs and Darrel as well as Dillon, that you're with us now. And make it clear, you need us and a chance to heal, as you're really a Jesuit born and you need to be with what's left of the quartet that raised you." Halloran said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

"If one of the duo, let alone whoever the young man was told us this, I'd accept that you needed a break and a chance to recover from this. And if 7 to 10 months in exile from the program is the only way to do that, then so be it. You destroyed your bank and credit cards, so we have no way to know where you're hiding at the moment. And the only message we did get that you're fine is from them." Jacob said and Sam nodded to that.

"And this is the result of they're holding on to the political sabotage and like its a security blanket, to them you're the one suffering trauma, after trauma after trauma. If she wants to stay convinced you did this to yourself, then fine right now. It's enough I'm not having anything to do with either of them right now as a result." she said to him. "Well it's the case of the right hand not knowing what the left foot is doing in this network."

"But these guys in the NID are cold blooded and unscrupulous, and I'm not selling my soul to the devil and destroying my morality for the sake of advanced technology. So he wants to do things his own way then the hell with it, I'm either going into exile. Or I'm transferring to a new portion of the program which is what I did now too. But we both had it up to here with them." he said holding his hand up to his neck and she nodded.

"Then I think it's time to unload that burden, you have, to both of us, but your team is that the one that was destroyed out of his decisions now. So I think you, as the youngest members of the team, deserve to unload the amount of anger and resentment you have. At both of them now at the moment now, with us here and with us, your parents and the crews, so go ahead let go son." Halloran said to him and Thomas nodded to that firmly.

"He's right son, you've been opening up to me ever since Delmak and when you dragged it up, but seeing the pieces that you never had the chance to tell me, just let me have it Danny, you need this. And just as much as she does now, it's clear to both of us how much resentment you have at him. At Nick and at the black ops department, so don't hold it in, just let go cub." he said and they nodded as they sighed the as they did it.

Looking at the younger man, Thomas saw the fear in the truth coming out and leaned forward towards him and Jack and Janet leaned back as he said it with a stern look of anger in his eyes as he said it to them. "And you young man, keep your mouth shut right now, you're as bad as the kid's parents are. And they're clearly feeling as much resentment at you that he, the boy, did at them, his parents, after his great aunt died."

"Bill had to take charge here and it's clear into why now, it's because the little buggers took advantage of the resentment at his parents now. And the sarcophagus did the same thing to my cub that year, so keep your mouth shut." Thomas said to Jack as she answered. "Then I'm sure you'd consider the fact that three missions back to back are enough reason he needs to unload that burden now at the moment here now."

"Because he thought he'd change once he was back, but no, it only got worse and as a result, it resulted in the chain reaction before Morgan came to tell us that she and Omac were resetting the entire 50 years now." Sam said and he nodded. "Yes I'd agree with that right now, but with that in mind, now that he told us what's really going on. And why, I think you two need to unload that anger and resentment at both of them, to us."

"Because it's real clear to both of us that you need help just as badly as my charge did, so tell us the truth and leave nothing out, Sam." Halloran said and she nodded firmly. "Until you came to the picture we never had the chance to really open up with her seeing this as emotionally instability. But our unit and Hammond were the ones standing in their way all this time and they're trying to get rid of us at the moment here."

"Like Daniel said, everything he couldn't tell us, he kept locked up in his heart, though he dropped some small stuff to me. Teal'C the General, but he could never completely open up to us at the time. But we were happy till Jack showed up to interrupt our studies when we were busy. We were always happy when we had a chance to work and study, we were into fantasy, science fiction, enjoying the job, because it was new, a dawn now."

"After Jack and his friends militarized the program we lost our innocence for the job, it's like that poem Robert Frost wrote, 'Nature's first green is gold, it's hardest hue to hold, it's earliest leaf's a flower, but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down today, nothing gold can stay.'. That's this all over, we were young, and we enjoyed the discovery, the science, the peace of the job."

"But we could tell each other everything we shared the same thing about the job now, he's the narrator, I'm his best friend, but it's like that portion of the movie. When they were watching the sun rise, or sunset. And he explained this to him. But I could never tell Jack, or anyone like him the love for science, discovery and unload it. And as we got into scientific debates, they just don't get it, Daniel could, as could Anna, and Lou."

"But not him, nor Vidrine, not even Makepeace, they just don't dig it at all, because we could never tell him about the science, the love of learning something new. Because he just doesn't get it, we could enjoy a chance to be ourselves, but he's acting like the pushy big brother in the way Patrick's character was. In the story **'The Outsiders'** was, to repeat the narrator's remark, I could never tell him the passion for the job."

"The love of learning something new, even the chance at getting into theoretical conversations, he just doesn't get it, like Makepeace or Vidrine never could at the time. We're scientists, we love to learn, but we understand each other, but I'm like the narrator, I never had anyone that understood my enthusiasm for learning. Let alone for poems like that, just Daniel and Anna, and maybe Lou, I could talk to about this now."

"We were always happy till he interrupted our studies, dad and the General understand this way too well. But we were happy when we could work in our offices, while our office mates got us something to eat, and we could run all nighters, when on the job now. But until he met me, he didn't have anyone he could open up to and vice versa. We meet and we find someone that can keep up with us, and be our other half at the time."

"But here's the thing, Catherine gave the maternal nurturing he needed, dad and the general the fatherly bonds, to us the fact that Nick abandoned him to the system. To me, I now know why he never dragged him up after the incident with the symbiote killers and it's because he also ended up in mental health. He abandoned him to the system, and to us, after seeing what we had, we already knew how right Daniel was."

"None of the other scholars bought Daniel's theories on the pyramids being landing pedestals for goa'uld ships, and this was the same, but after the situation ended. Daniel told us why he never brought it up and he never brought him up until the crystal now, and he told us: me, the general, Teal'C and Lou. But he never allowed anyone to get involved, and even by someone of our program, everyone in the joint chiefs knew."

"Who Daniel was, because Daniel revealed his parents connection to the program and the way he had a connection to Matheson, and that was what did it and it was enough to lower our opinions of him at the time. And instead of letting him be taken by either of them, Matheson or some other occupation that involves a love for learning. Theory and education, he refuses and abandons him to the system, if we met as kids."

"That at least helped us in a normal childhood now, because I was lonely as a child and it didn't help that Dad was always being transferred. But I went to 15 different schools, before my mother was killed in the car accident when I was 15. Daniel: he lost his parents when he was 8 years old, and he was transferred from one foster home. To another foster home, to us, we never had a normal childhood, then we met 7 years ago."

"We hit it off that first day now, and when Jack wasn't around, he and I were always together now. And it started, but we had to pretend that the general and I didn't know each other. Till I told Daniel that he was my godfather now, but to us, we were happy learning and not fighting, but things started getting worse. After Omac came into the picture as Jack started getting more pushy, as he was the team leader as a result now."

"I'm just saying what the aunt said to his mother here, before he got possessed at the time now, but in our eyes, it's the very same thing now. To Jack, it's that Catherine, Morgan and Barbara indulged our fantasies of the job, and never exercised a drop of discipline, nor set limits. To us well that's exactly the problem now in our eyes, as to why, it's why need a drop when he was drowning us in it now, training now in this."

"But he interrupts our studies, orders us out of the lab, before we can really get started, he ends the missions. Before we can get to work, on something that could have been prevented he ends the mission, take the caveman plague for instance. That could have been prevented, if he let us stay and run those studies at the time. But first it was our lives as scholars and scientists, we're scientists first the soldiers here now."

"And then he robs us a chance to return to our original calling as Daniel wanted a peaceful mission with Teal'C in recovery still. And to us, it's 'Yeah just go ahead and wreck our chance at a peaceful mission, just like you take away our chance to run our studies.'. You hear that as a kid version right now?" she asked and Halloran nodded as he crossed his arms as he looked at Jack, who was shaking at the look on his face then.

"And that's why I was pissed actually Sam, Daniel wanted a break to talk about my expertise with me. And as his room mate, I understood this, but as he's getting ready to do that. O'neill interrupts this, as I said it under my breath at that. 'Fine, just take their chance at a peaceful mission, and when Teal'C is still recovering. Just like he takes away his chance to do his true calling.'." Kevin Bishop said to her and she nodded firmly.

"I see you reached your limit of this just like I did at the moment, are we all in agreement that we had enough of this crap, from both of them of the moment, people. That we want a chance to do what we want, without him taking away our chances at a chance to run our studies, and we need a better Doctor that listens to us?" Daniel called out and the entire technical, science and archeological department nodded to him.

Seeing the looks of over 200 members in all three departments, Jack looked at them with a panicked look on his face. "Would you see that what he did to me as he deserved to end up being thrown to the wolves as well now. And she deserves to be thrown out of the Stargate program as well." he added and they all nodded. "I'm just saying this for all of us but yeah, they deserve it alright." Siler said with a low growl and Sam nodded.

"And considering that Teal'C and Bra'tac are at normal human standards, this was something they didn't need. When they're barely out of the woods from a couple of very close calls here." Daniel said and he nodded. "So he just ignored your friends health and as a result you get captured in a staging act kidnapping. And all because he's refusing to let you be who you are baby?" Claire asked slowly to him and he nodded to her firmly.

"So this situation over wanting to have a quiet mission to run your studies, is something he's denying you of. He starts getting far too rough with you, and it damages a stone dragon on one of his planets. You get captured and the duo, who are just beginning to recover from their injuries right now, get thrown right back into it. And all because he's drowning you with discipline and not letting you be who you truly are right now."

"And Kevin feels the same way you do over this and this is why he hates guys like O'neill so much?" Thomas asked and Bishop nodded. "Yeah Daniel opened up to me saying he was getting sick and tired of this, he also said he was telling them the truth. And about what reason he risked killing himself and why, but hearing that. I hated O'neill even more right now as I saw he was a hard nosed bullying asshole, excuse me."

"But I was waiting for him to drop the bomb and as O'neill gets court martialed for it, Andy takes his place and the trio finally get a chance at a break. But a chance to study: no, a chance to enjoy a peaceful mission when they all needed it: no. No this, no that, and we all reached our limit with his attitude, but like she said we all feel the same, and them more then the rest of us right now." he said and Sam finished his remark firmly.

"And again this attitude is enough to completely piss me off right now at the moment, if he'd just back off what happened never would have happened in the first place. But 'just go ahead and take away my time for my studies, just like you take away time for missions when we really need it.'. But do you hear the subtext to that remark, just in an 11 year old male voice." Sam said and and Halloran nodded to her gently at that.

"Yes I do, if you were Robbie, it's 'yeah just go ahead and trash my games, my action figures, just like you did my comic books.'. I hear the resentment you have towards him, honey, I understand, but no holding back, just let go and tell me and Ben the truth kiddo, honey." he said to her softly and she nodded and she sighed in annoyance at him, as Ferretti and Dillon crossed their arms at the amount of confession coming out.

"Yeah, but it's first the caveman plague, and we were running a study of the broca divide there, and he wanted to run a study on the Bronze Age statues. While their counterparts were supposedly from the stone age, and we decided to run an experiment. That's on Broca's study of the human mind, at the time, but before we could. He ends the mission, before we can truly get started, and, okay let me show you at the moment now."

"But it's these missions that were beginning to annoy the hell out of us every time we started, he stopped the mission 15 to 30 and up to an hour into it." she said as she grabbed the dvd's as she then wrote down the episodes. And passed him the list and he read through it and nodded as she went further. "To us we wanted a chance to be who we are, a scientist, a pilot, and every time we were happy at studying he walks in then."

"But we were happy before he interrupted our studies, we were always happy before he interrupted our studies. We had no childhood left, for Daniel it's he has had five traumas in 18 months, and to us. It's why bother with a drop of discipline when he's practically drowning us in it right now. But we're the first contact team and that's science and culture value, not determining threats and he's always doing that now."

"That's all we want, a chance at a normal childhood, without a full soldier interrupting our love for learning, having a chance to grow up normal, without all the restrictions. Living life the way we want to, and without him always pushing us around, we were happy till he showed up, we were always happy, before he shows up." Sam said and he nodded to her gently and Daniel finished that gently as he looked at him then.

"In total truth now, when it came to the job things were fine when it was just us, Anna and Graham in the lab discussing things when we had six hours of work done. Till Graham said he was getting us something from the cafeteria for whatever meal there was and we gave the go ahead. It was around 7 in the morning when he said we worked through the night and he was pulling the plug now and this happened 10 times now."

"Take our scoping expeditions for instance, the orb, before it infected the base, we just barely got started, or just arrived, and before we can really get to work. He ends the mission when she and I want a chance to study what areas were abandoned. Or we're halfway into our studies, and before he walks into the room. And our friends, in our groups head for the commissary to grab us, both of us, a fast meal while we work."

"Every time we were reaching a break through he ordered us out of the lab, every time we reached the most interesting part of our scoping expeditions, he ended the mission. It's been like this for 18 months, but I've risked killing myself to save others and at one point nearly did when I nearly sacrificed myself now. When Apophis attacked us, but it's been getting worse ever since the gliders." he said and she finished that gently.

"Daniel was happy when it was just us working in the lab, enjoying dinner together, topside, watching a movie together or the stars. We were ourselves, and we could set aside the boundaries between us, the barriers, he meant most to me. I knew what I meant to him now at the time here, but when Jack was around it always turned into a fight, wanted to stay: no, study more: no, enjoy a peaceful mission: no, just no."

"No this, no that, all he thinks about is ending the mission so he could make it back in time for whatever the hell he was interested on the tape deck he was recording. If he let Daniel stay we'd have found that outpost 6 years ago, if he let us stay, we wouldn't have had that virus getting all over the base. We nearly got involved in a matter of racism and it's because he prevented us from asking questions." she said and let it loose then firmly.

"But frankly I'm sick of this: his drawing me into a fight, because I know that Daniel is right, he's always right and Jack is always wrong. But I can't come forward and it's because if I do I know he's going to court martial me. But its the same old crap, I'm sick of his ignoring my desire to run my studies, I'm sick of her. And her half fast medical results, I'm sick of the hassle, I'm sick of them and I want a chance at a fresh start."

"To him, he's sick of all the illogical arguments, the snide comments and their holding Hathor over him, he fought it with every bit of his being. He did something no one could ever do to protect me and it was by risking his life, soul and sanity to protect me now. But it's the same old crap, and we just want them gone and out of our lives so we can do what we want now." she said and Daniel finished that firmly as he said it to finish it.

Pressing his forehead to her's softly and she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her gently at that. "Until they came along we were fine, we were the best of friends now, but it's always the same thing right now. But they shattered our friendship for their stunts, I'm never going to be part of Cassie's life now. And neither is Teal'C, as to why, well it's because they all, but bent the bar in two and for him, he did now."

"But until he came out of retirement, we were content to run studies till our heart's content, but first he starts robbing us a chance at our studies. Then a chance at a true anthropology mission, and he takes that away from us and it results. Now, in the base suffering a level IV disease and I have to take charge at the time. And fast, before it gets out of the damn base, next comes his getting infected by a alien version to aids."

"And then comes the fact that he's furious at the fact he and his friends were made to look like fools. And I fought it tooth and nail and they gave in immediately. but three missions back to back. I'm not getting enough time to rest and recover before we get shipped right back out. And finally, finally I have to do a medical version to an exorcism and she becomes like him and I'm under scrutiny for life, I'm sick of it, of them."

"And no matter how many times I'm right here, she never lifts it, and it's because she's lusting for him and she's afraid to release it or she's next in the quid pro quo. Quid pro quo of threats regarding her daughter. But I've had it, I can't help that I got possessed, but if we never went to that planet, I never would have had that happen. And if I'd gotten four months off this never would have happened, it never would have happened."

"Why, well it's simple, because I never got the chance to really grieve and then I have to relive that memory. Before the added memories connected to it, but first them, then Bowdern and then Hume, I lost five friends, I have to relive that damn memory. I suddenly have to remember I lost you, because I never got the added 10 years I wanted. With you, I've spent 20 years looking for whoever was connected to my parents now."

"And at least this way you can make the decisions, as my next of kin finally, but all in all its exhaustion and grief and she never allows us a chance for a few months break. Because she's afraid that if she does and the NID are going to do to her what they did to Hammond now. By threats of kidnapping Cassie, we never get enough time to rest before we get shipped back out, the light I unloaded it all, even if I don't remember it."

"The light was the damn sarcophagus addiction, but when under the influence of alien technology that acts like narcotics, you tell the truth no matter how much it hurts. And I wasn't talking about the General when I said that either, I was talking about Jack. I was always talking about Jack, but Hammond I don't have a problem with. As he's like my father, them, it's always the same old crap, and I've reached my limit as had she now."

"It's the same old crap with both of them and we both reached our limit and it's the hell with them, we want a chance to start over now, Father." he snapped and they saw the duo paling further and knew they were screwed then as the young couple finished unloading their emotions then. "But his not letting us doing what we want results in these situations like his getting nailed to the wall downstairs now, is a prime example."

"When I get back, all I want is to return to the beginning, but to him, it's no it's back to training and this started a chain reaction as I released every bit of information needed to them. With her father now on the base as I let him know who the hell I was protecting her from. And he's ready to kill him for that, because until he came along she never took her weapon off the safety and he knows we're sick of this right now."

"We feel like Robbie, 'yeah just go ahead and trash it, just like our comic books.'. The president asked us to value the science and culture value of each mission. Which was the reason we had this problem in the first place, he broke medical containment. And infected the base with the virus during the Broca Divide, that's a classic example. We were working in archaeology and studies of physiology, even human evolution now."

"And before we can truly get started after we learn that the people of Tuplo's planet had no contact with the system lords in over a millennium. We were happy before he shows up and interrupts our studies, we were always happy before he shows ups and interrupts our studies here. But we had no childhood left, the mother is him, and we're Robbie, while Catherine was the great Aunt and that was it for us, we had enough of it."

"But first Hadante, and then the keeper and I'm holding in so much anger and resentment at him that the sarcophagus is the release valve. But my remark, 'No you look Jack, I've got everything under control, god you never show us any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. The resentment, the anger, the annoyance, it was clear in my voice, spoken in Mike's, the dangers of the technology."

"They make you tell the truth, no matter the person you're hurting by saying it, the truth is out there and it hurts. And to us, the sarcophagus opened up the release valve as I say it for both of us. 'No you look, we've got everything under control, god you never show us any respect. Now we're handling it, all you have to do is hang there, but back off now, you stupid idiot." Daniel said and Thomas nodded as Sam said it firmly to that.


	24. 24: Truths And Emotional Confessions

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going over the amount of grief in him as he lets go of the grief and anger that hadn't been released since 989 and the sarcophagus. So this chapter is very emotional, so keep a box of tissues handy.**

 **Chapter 24: Emotional Therapy And Past Truths Revealed**

"No matter how much it hurts now, they cause you tell the truth now, and he's been holding in that anger. And for week, and Jack crossed the line here and he's hated him ever since now. But he's said what I couldn't say, because in this timeline, he was a civilian now and with it now, without you two or dad here. We've had no one to unload that annoyance, a year into the job and we reached our limit now with him here."

"But if we had the chance to test a hunch we could have prevented a outbreak on the base, if we never helped that criminal, we never would have ended up in Handante. If we never went to 989, Daniel and I never would have seen and do it, three times. Of the death of his parents, he needed an emotional sabbatical and fast. And before we could go to you to talk, we get sent right back out and here's the damn result now."

"As he orders us to leave and we tell the general what we want, a chance to study, a chance to open up to you. We're supposed to perform recon, determine threats and if possible make peaceful contact with the people's of these planets now at the time. But all he's thinking is the military benefits to these situations, not the learning. Of the true history, just what he wants damn it, and we want to be who we are here now."

"We miss being able to be normal scientists, no dangers or threats, no half fast results now. And definitely without interruptions when we're working here, and he walks in and ends our studies. We're so sick of this, that's why he and I are afraid to tell Hammond right now, because we're afraid. After he gave him a concussion, he's going to lose his temper at me next." Sam said and they nodded as she ended it at that as she sighed.

"We were budding scientists, we love a good book, board game and a chance to study, he never understands this. Our love for safe sports, like he doesn't understand our love for the written word. And a chance to prove whatever theory that another scientist, of either branch says on theory and here's the result. The mission that set off this chain reaction was the catalyst and he unloaded every ounce of resentment he had at him."

"Unlocking the door for me as well, and I decided enough was enough, as I did the same and here's the damn result now as we can do what we want. With him no longer our leader of the team, Andy is giving us a chance to rest, light duty and extradite our studies before the reset now. To him, we have our heads in the clouds and we need a reality check, well science is the act of getting facts, not truth, and he doesn't care."

"Because he's a skeptic, the job was based on facts, not truths, and we loved that we had a chance to learn the real history, said history acting as the books proclaimed it to be now." she said and he nodded. _**"You're learning the living spoken history as we, the system lords, are doing it for real. And to you this just made mythology far more inviting to you, Commander Carter?"**_ Yu asked and she nodded to him.

"Last week's mission was a classic example of that right now, it was triggered by his wanting a chance to hang with his friend Kevin and Jack refused. As it was back to training, but he was getting far too rough and it damaged one of the stone dragon's on your planet, my lord." she said and he nodded firmly to that. _**"I see, well that was enough of a diagnosis to us three, that it was time to end this now for you."**_

 _ **"But you need more then your physical muscles, you need your mental ones to survive in this job, Commander Carter. But Commander Jackson needed his knowledge of us to survive at the summit we had when he came. That's classic example to what we keep talking about right now, and I have more respect. For you two, Teal'C and Commander Ferretti then him right now Commander."**_

 _ **"But in this case, it's the act of learning means more then always using your muscles."**_ Yu said to her gently then at that news. "We know and we've reached our limit, when we do this, we can study to our heart's content. And be who we were once leading into the mission to Abydos, but right now, right now. We need a serious break from the all soldier way right now, and we want to be who we were once again now."

"It's like we're really Robbie, and we feel so much anger and resentment at him, that we want him out of our lives and our lives like we once were again. So 31 years of peace and quiet, no 32.5 years of peace and quiet, before Apophis comes into the picture. And with Daniel part of all the missions where we these problems. I've got him to even the playing field and then take it out of his hands ad we can get some real work done."

"But just being who we are, having Daniel at my side for 24 years of our lives, and having a real chance to enjoy the job, like it once was. And before he turned into this, but he's not my friend and he never was. Teal'C, Daniel and I reached our limit with him, we want him gone and out of our lives. And her with him, SG-1 is us, the core of the team is always us and we want it that way, us as a trio, us always together."

"Us enjoying a peaceful mission, no frequent action, playing games, just being a trio, and without him interfering in our meditation, our chances at our studies. No more taking sides, because we know Daniel is always right and 'he's' always wrong. But we all had enough of this, I'm saying this for the three of us. And it's we had enough of the hassle, we want this time change, now." she said and he nodded in understanding to her..

As Teal'C rested his hand on their shoulders gently as Daniel leaned forward over the table shaking at the amount of anger and resentment in him as the quartet surrounded him then. "Is grief a good reason to be taking a six month sabbatical right now, when you have to relive a memory drags up another fear that you all shared, just in reverse. Long before I met Father Thomas, Steven or even the group here now."

"But needing a chance to return home, home to Saint Louis where what's left of the life I lead was still alive now. That life was with you as I had the chance to catch up with you and when I needed you more then I ever needed them. It's not addiction or obsession, it's want, need for the men that were my adopted uncles. When my adopted grandfather and great uncle are dead, my parents are gone and what's left of 8 are the quartet now."

"The title of that episode was labeled Need and for obvious reasons, so why is that, I just had to relive the death of my parents. And I'm so loaded with anger and resentment that the people I had to see were what's left of the quartet. In what my true kind were and are now, I had to see them, because I needed them more then I needed anyone. Just to save myself from eternal damnation?" he asked and Jack paled at the wording then.

"What you needed more then them was us and it's by forcing the character that possessed your body out of you now. And by reliving the memory of that caused your memories of when you 4 years old to shoot forward and you needed us. And in the same way you did then and it's due to us giving you the strength to fight your way away from the abyss leading into eternal damnation." Halloran said and he nodded to him softly.

"You remember the exact words here though in what he said when he got Terminus out of him finally, well I said those exact same words as I did this. But without you I lost the strength to fight, my body was shutting down, even as my cells were taking back control. And in the way someone's in a coma from having a cardio surgery like having stents put in, I collapsed and my memories of you guys were coming forward now."

"I lost the will to fight, to stay alive, because my mind landed back on the memory of when I was still a child. And after the first 5 weeks since I was recovering from the pneumonia, after I was slightly recovered enough to go back to my studies. And he was helping me to heal as he rocked me back to sleep from that nightmare I had. After his cruel words, that did it at the time, as she ignored my warnings and with it."

"First sedation and then causing a relapse by putting me in water cold enough to kill you, but without you guys, I had no one that really understood. The last time I was this sick, this vulnerable, the last I was four years prior to the accident and with 4 of 8 adults in my life, the life I lead before I ended up in the system gone. What I needed now was having you guys here just to give me the strength to fight right now."

"And though the memory was back now, and you better see this now." he said as a memory came forward after they were back on earth. And he was separated from the team and back at his apartment as he dug through some old photo albums until he landed on one that had the time table written on it as he opened it. As they saw photo after photo of him with his parents and the sextet as they saw the tears start falling.

Seeing him as a 4 year old, Halloran saw him sitting in his lap with a smile on his face, as he saw another of Daniel asleep in Bowdern's arms. As they saw a third of his sitting next to McBride on the bench at their headquarters and nodded. ' ** _Why, why didn't I just stay put in Saint Louis, it's back, it's all back now. I found them, I found them finally, my parents and Bowdern are gone, but what about Hume.'_**

 ** _"Is he still alive, if I just found the others right now, without realizing it, I have to know.'_ **They heard and as he went to the phone and dialed the number to the order, as they heard McBride. **_"Hello."_** he said and Daniel took a deep breath. **_"Hey Father McBride, it's me Daniel, I'm the young man you bumped into at the university library, I was wondering who was in charge of your order, is Hume still there."_**

 ** _"Archbishop Hume, is he still in charge?"_ **he asked and Sam sighed as they heard it. **_"No I'm, sorry, but he passed 11 years ago son."_** he said and Daniel nodded as they tears started falling down his face at that. **_"You mind if I come visit for a few months, say 9 to 10 right now, I need a chance to see you guys right now. But who was connected to you in the order exactly, you have any student ones."_**

 ** _"A former prize pupil that was connected to you?"_ **he asked and they heard a gentle remark. **_"Yes, the said students in question were the Jacksons, Mel was Bill's best student and a member of his basketball team. But if you want to come see us I'm fine with that son."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. _**"Yeah alright, I'll come up in**_ ** _a few days, see you soon."_ **he said and they ended it at that gently.

As he slumped in the chair as they heard a pained voice over at that as the tone was loaded with suppressed sobs at that as they heard it. ** _'No first my parents, then Father Bowdern, and now the archbishop, no I not losing them too. I have to take that sabbatical and fast, because if I don't and I don't leave now. Then who's next, who's next exactly I lost four pieces of my parental guardians.'_**

 ** _'No I have to get out of here, I have to take that sabbatical, I want to go home, why didn't I just leave when I was 12 to 17. I could have at least several good years with them as I grew up, damn it, alright screw this job, I'm going home. Home, Saint Louis is home, I'm going home, for good.'_ **they heard at that as he dug through legal papers and then under covered something as he read through it.

 ** _"What is this, wait a second, 'I, David Melburn Jackson leave in my assets everything to my sole heir Melburn Jackson. But everything that belongs to me and my wife Jane, now belongs to my sole heir and his family: the house, our family home and $20,000,000 dollars in the family account. As archeologists, but this is to give our family a permanent place of residence now.'."_**

 ** _" 'So he can live and have a life in the way I did, and my youngest heir if you're reading this now, remember if you're feeling lost. It's time for you to return to our family place of origin, our family was settled in Saint Louis. And your father and I were both alumni of Saint Louis University. If you unsuspectedly found your way back to your father's professor and coach now, my grandson.'."_**

 ** _" 'Then it's time you showed them this, but buried in these effects was the order's symbol. Your father and I were both members of the order, we're Catholics and we're also Jesuits. We're members of the Saint Louis Order of Jesuits, if you're reading books or watching movies focused on the order now. It's because it's unlocked something inside you, said something.'."_**

 ** _" 'They're your own kind, we're priests in addition to archeologists, if something happened. And your memories came back, it's time you came home to your place of origin, look into your heart son, you know the best way to go. But remember that though your father and I aren't there with you, we'll always be with you, I love you son.'."_** he read out and nodded as he dug into the box.

And uncovered a box the size of a hard back book and opened it then as he saw the cross and nodded as Sam turned over the DVD case and saw the same one on it. ** _'I'm a Jesuit, my home town is Saint Louis, and my parents were hoping I could take up my legacy now. I'm a natural basketball player..., dad was the power forward on the team, yeah alright, that's enough of this right now.'_**

 ** _"I've been on the go for three years since I joined the program and I just saved earth as well. I have to talk to the joint chiefs and Uncle Darrel, I got enough work done that we can take a break. Sam and I need a sabbatical right now, as does Teal'C and and I have to see if Jared now, because if his father is this general Warren, if he is, then I still have 4 of the 8 them now so that helps.'_**

 ** _'But the duo hear my memories are back and they're going to know I need a severe break, and before the next mission right now. A chance to see the duo, go home and visit the order finally, the duo maybe gone, but Ray and Walter aren't. Yeah, I have to go home so I can spend a few months break and a chance to heal before this gets any worse.'_ **he thought as he put it back in the box.

"That's the thing though, before I could bring it up to Hammond about my going on sabbtical for ten months, Jack takes the next mission and I never get the chance to go. As I'm stuck here on the damn base for two months, but four blows to the heart now, and the pain hits me all at once. But that's the other reason for the hate you heard in my voice, General, I wanted to see what's left of the quartet my father's connected to."

"And I'm scared out of my mind that by the time I do get up there, I learn that either McBride or Father Halloran are next as this tears another hole in my heart." he said as he looked down as the tears entered his eyes then. "I can't keep this up anymore, because I do and it's going to destroy me completely, as I just had to relive my parents accident. With that memory comes Bowdern's face, as I know he's gone by now."

"And then comes this information and that does it finally, as I wanted a sabbtical, and a chance to see you guys, before I lose one of you next. But do they care I need a break, a chance to heal without interruptions, and I need a chance to see who's left the quartet who watched me grow up. No they don't, I'm being driven into exhaustion, I suffer nearly the same death as my parents and the technology is taking control of my anger."

"My grief and as a result, I'm so loaded with anger and grief, resentment and hate that the technology and the effects of the pact take hold completely. And with the fact I don't have you to unload all of it too right now, they're keeping me going. When all I want is a chance to stop and just get the chance to it out of me finally. Unload all that anger and grief to only two people, said two people are you and Ray, for once here, I need this."

"That's what hurt so much even before I can ask Hammond to give me six months on sabbatical so I can see you and Ray. I get shipped right back out and here's the damn result, as the pain, the grief, the anger and resentment. It all gets channeled into the sarcophagus and the possession and freeing myself the possession, I nearly die. And it's because of a single damn thing and said thing is I never got the chance to heal."

"A chance to recover properly from this and it's because of them." he said pointing directly at the duo as the pain in his heart hit him and he felt it surge as he released that anger. As the anger surged through him then and blasted one chair into the wall and the computer into exploding as they jerked at that. "Son calm down before you break a window next." Jumper said quickly to that response, knowing he was furious.

"Side effects of having psychic powers, you lose your temper they're going to break something next." Jonas said with a sigh and he nodded. "Not that I blame him for that response, but if he loses control completely here. And it's a repeater of Harry blowing up his aunt after she provoked him by insulting his mother." Warren said bemused as Jacob answered that as he rubbed the young man's back to help him calm down then.

"Yeah he's acting like Harry after his aunt crossed the damn line right now, he's ready to blow, Daniel calm down, before you break anything else." Jacob said as he finished unloading his anger. "It was after we got back from this mission that Kate decided to test my diagnostics and the results. They are saying I'm close to a heart attack, I'm exhausted and I'm close to hypertension right now, and so are they, but does he care."

"No he doesn't, but I know he's going to use this power burst as a reason to have me committed to mental health, her as well. But I'm so sick of this, I never asked for the job, but I was ordered into the missions I did by the joint chiefs. And if she was so smart she'd call the joint chiefs, but no, she and he are holding Hathor over me And simply because they can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not right now."

"You saw the image it was faked, but she's exercising things as only the one person right happens to be the soldier. And I'm a civilian, so why listen to the civilian when he's the one who's right. And she's afraid of the suicidal colonel's temper, answer that you stupid fool." he said, looking at Frasier and she swallowed hard at the remark as he finished as the chair shifted position and then moved out of the room and he nodded then.

Before the chair that got blown into the wall followed it out the door and they nodded. "If I was Anakin on the movie, he was using his telekinesis on the instrument that was on the window sill. As he unloaded his anger and resentment to Padme at the way the council and Ben were keeping him under scrutiny. If they changed the order and ignored Palpatine's opinions." he said as he did the same and the ball came back in.

As he mentally dribbled it and then moved it upstairs, before sending it back to the gym and they nodded as they got it. "Well that works better than having anything explode or throwing things as you're using it like you would use a tension ball. As you pushed your anger into something other then violence or explosions, but that's healthy." Sam said and he nodded as Warren, Ferretti and Jacob exchanged looks at her remark.

" If he had my powers he'd use it the way a sith would, for me, I'm acting as Carson thinks, mentally and emotionally healthy. And I'm showing that by not breaking anything, just using it to act like a mental tension ball as I release it into something other the violent sports, say wrestling and football. But violence is always the last resort and this is what Jason and Zack meant in their commercials, though with that in mind."

"The ones doing the most commercials were four of the original five, and the Ninja duo, as well as the new leader of the team. But their lessons in life actually made a difference as violence is not always the answer. Allowing your anger to take control and you're going to do something you're going to regret later. And finally, it's keeping control of that temper and channeling it into something else." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Especially the one focused on a duo of siblings and as they went over her loss of temper repeatedly with her brother. Well that's me now, and I'm demonstrating that by channeling it into my telekinesis. And I use it to play sports mentally now, but would a mentally unstable man do this if they were that dangerous. And in the way he is, as we learned the hard way certain noises cause certain side effects, loss of temper."

"Headaches, and so on, so with that in mind, and again, if I was dangerous, mentally unstable, would I be showing that I can control my anger this easily. That I'm better then he is, I'm not violent, dangerous or out of control, look at the evidence Doctor. If you're holding onto a delusion, then you're the one that needs a shrink." he said and she swallowed hard as Halloran crossed his arms at that as Ferretti nodded in agreement.

"Yes I'd call that healthy right now after that power blast you're injecting that frustration into something that doesn't cause damage. And are treating it like you're the kids on the tv show, as they pass messages off to viewers. And you and Lou are the duo, after a fight broke out and they had to break it up now." Ferretti said and he nodded as Dillon gave a nod as he answered that gently as they exchanged impressed looks then.

"You can't throw things so you're moving the furniture around with your telekinesis right now?" Dillon said and he nodded to him. "So tell me, if he was mentally unstable right now Doctor, would he using his telekinesis this way. And in the way a martial arts expert would right now here. As a tension relief and channeling it into something other then explosions or violence?" Matheson said sternly and she swallowed hard at that.

"She can't admit it, but she wants to hang on to that psychosis that I'm the one that needs to be in mental health, so with that. She's the threat in my eyes as is he, because like Frank said, we had an alien incursion going on in this base. And ever since Hathor and I'm not the one who's a threat and neither is Sam. They are now, because there's still some leftovers from Hathor here after he made an ass out of himself that day."

"It's been like this ever since Vidrine now." Daniel said as they went into a single line and Jack felt the pain in his heart. "Take that look off your face young man, you had this coming for seven years and now. It's you're hearing the truth, said truth, none of your team mates want anything to do with you now. And to repeat his aunt's remark right now regarding this and everything else at the moment, I see it the same way in this."

"They were happy before you show up to end their studies, they're always happy before you show up, and why bother with a drop when you're drowning them in discipline. They had no childhood because they had to grow up too fast, well that's enough of this right now at the moment. Because you're a cross between the kid's father and Maybourne himself." Hammond said sharply at the look on his face then and Daniel said it.

"And you know what if you just stopped for once, just stopped and given me a chance to see my paternal guardians, then your situations in this never would have happened. That's why I hate you guys this much, you never gave me the chance to heal emotionally right now, I needed a break, but no. You want to keep us under observation for several days at least, just what do I have to do to get a chance to see my family here, huh."

"Just refuse to come in one day, and you start a systematic search for me, as by the time you realize I went underground, again, I'm already in Saint Louis with them. As I unload that anger and pain to them, telling them it's back, it's all back and I had the chance to tell them who I am. I was already on the edge of giving up when the effects of the light hit me, and it's because I've given up now, I meant it, you can't fix this, Colonel."

"Or get it back, it's done, I want my freedom to see my family now, I want a chance to be free of you guys for once, live my life in peace. Away from the base line program and act like who I once was again, freedom, but this is not freedom, it's a prison now. And I'm a prisoner, you two are the damn jail wardens, trying to keep me under lock and key. And when I escape, you send the damn cops and federal agents after right now.

"But that's it, I've had it, I want my parole and I want my freedom, and last year was that freedom finally, as I gave you a taste of what it's like right now. As you see what it's like to be kept under scrutiny by the man you love like a father. Both of them and you lose their trust now, so tell me now, did you learn anything here?" he said and Jack swallowed hard at the news as he finished as he looked at Halloran as he said it softly.

"The men in question being us actually, but yeah I kept him under scrutiny ever since, but though he's one of my men, you're my son. And frankly now that you're telling me that, I'm seeing this as they're determined to keep you under lock amd key because the second you tell the members closest to you the truth. Maybourne, him and their comrades in NID are all screwd, Danny." Hammond said and he nodded firmly to him.

And Jack paled at that and they nodded. "All in or not at all, I need a break, but evidently they had this planned from the time I was out of town visiting the trio." he said and Halloran gave a nod. "We bumped into each other at the library he was continuing your research into possessions, Mel. But his research was on chemical possessions, and he needed it to survive this, but enough was enough." he said and Mel nodded firmly to him.

"And I meant it when I said that, he can't fix it, nor can she, but the sextet, Hammond and Uncles Darrel and Dillon could. And in only one way now at the moment and it's by granting me a sabbatical to come see you right now. A chance to be my old self again, a chance at freedom, a chance at being who I was once when around you guys. But that's the biggest reason I want this time change now at the moment here though."

"I was happy when I could be at a dig site, doing translations and just spend two months and up to a year without having to fire a gun. Having to worry about staying alive and it's going on kill or be killed, even then the freedom is like a sirens song. I want it so much I can taste it now, what messes he gets himself into I could prevent. And if he could just give Sam and me the chance, but his ways are that of black ops, marines."

"But that's why I want to be a member of another department in the program, so I supercede them for once, as I take command away from him now. Sam wants a chance to study to her heart's content, and this new portion of the base is the key to that now. Take the caveman plague for instance, that could have been prevented, if I was in the military as he says to her to return home and I can countermand that order for her."

"But every soldier on the base that got infected with it was like him, the aggressive animal like attitude here, as Teal'C knows I'm right, as we discuss this too. After he got hit next and the ending results were I cracked it after the damage was done. But one broken window, one man dead and another in ICU, for damaging a disk in his back now, but that could have been prevented if he'd just let us stay longer and she knows it."

"As we see every man in containment was all the same type, all soldiers, Teal'C's symbiote protected him and for some strange reason I was immune to this virus. That was the key and if I had the time to test out a hunch at the time that day. And given one of my liquid benedryl caps to Melosha that would be enough to help. As we mass produced the drug in the benedryl and this never would have happened here."

"But all soldiers, and Teal'C knows we're right at the time, but he's not about to test his dangerous personality at the time and to us. With my backing her up at the time, she's able to stand up to him at the time and to us, it's always the same business. If we had the chance to stay. I could have prevented that, the outbreak. And by running a hunch on it and I could give everyone the benedryl and it ends before it even starts here now."

"That outbreak, because I decided to run a hunch here." he said and Halloran nodded as he listened to him "In our eyes the chance to do this without him acting like everything is a threat or danger, it's becoming more inviting by the minute. And right now, we want a chance to do this, without him at the moment, be who we are now. And us acting like this was before all the demands for technology started getting in the way now."

"I mean why shoot to kill: what's wrong with talking, I'm sick of taking lives instead of saving them. I'm sick of his pushing us around, I'm sick of half fast results. I just want to study to my heart's content for once right now, I got my imprint back. Is that too much to ask right now, we want to learn about something other then it involving killing anyone here." she added and he nodded to her in understanding as Daniel finished that.

"Yeah and this was our favorite pass time, now when at home, when we were together if we were preparing for a mission the following morning." he said and they watched the duo, after dinner in the commissary, head topside. And up to the top of the mountain as they curled up on the grass looking up at the stars. Her leaning against him and with his arms around her as she left her head against his shoulder with smiles on their faces.

"This became a weekly thing if we had a mission the next morning, before we called lights out for the night. To us when we were alone, we acted like this together all the time, but to us, we were scientists, as we did star gazing. And we discussed things, such as mythology and astronomy and we were enjoying it. We could be ourselves, and pretend we were at the cabin that the general had and were enjoying a night off."

"We just went to the top of the mountain and there was a drive in within the distance just down the mountain. So up top for a movie when we wanted some alone time together, or stargazing, we were happy before he interrupts us. And we were always happy before he interrupts us, either in our studies. Or when we want some alone time together, we were ourselves when he wasn't around, she's my imprint, I love her."

"But every time he's around it turns into love triangle, she's herself with me and when around him, she can't say what she wants to now. Two years ago, his temper was enough to scare her after the rocket was destroyed at the time. And we saw this three times now here, but 1) was Teal'C's cor'ai, the next was his robotic double. And he lost his temper at Harlan and the last one was the pastor on Frey're's planet."

"Because he's her superior officer, but once I'm in charge, she can be her scientist self to her heart's content now. It's also the act of the X-Men motif, he's Wolverine, I'm Cyclops, and she belongs to me, her own kind, a teacher, but we're sick of this and we want to be ourselves. But we've had all we can take of his behavior, and we want a reset to enjoy things now." he said and they nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"All in all, we feel like that kid on the movie, before he got possessed, but that's me all the way now, and I reached my limit and having you back mom, dad, and you, Father. Well it's enough with never mind holding back we can be honest with you, it's always the same thing. And we had reached our limit, we're in this for the science and exploration, we never wanted to keep this up." he said and the older man nodded to him gently.

"You have no idea how much I missed you at the time, all five of you at the time, but let me show the results now my foster father's idiocy. As you remember school started in September well this was the day of a possible secondary relapse now. I just got hit in the same place and I ended up running into your sister and her husband Uncle Darrel." he said and they nodded. "Show us baby." Claire said and he nodded to her gently.

as they saw him three months in after starting school as he broke up a fight. Before turning around. ** _"What the, Carrie, Carrie, where are you?"_** he called out and looked directly at the fence. ** _"Oh god no, Carrie, you didn't."_** he snapped as he ran to check it then.

 ** _"Peter get the underwoods, Carrie's gone, I'm going to go find her._** " he called out to his older brother and he nodded as he traced the footsteps in the snow and moved directly to the trench. **_"Carrie get away from there."_** he snapped at her as she tried to reach the ornament, just as he charged up and the rock shifted position he grabbed her. **_"Whoa!"_** he snapped as they lost their balance and landing in the creek then.

And just as the current that raging from the other direction hit. **_"Whoa, whoa, help, help, we need help."_** he shouted as he hung on to her, just as a he caught sight of a low hanging tree branch and grabbed it. Before they heard a man shout out to them. **_"Hang on son, I'm coming!"_** he snapped as he finished tying to the rope around him and two men hanging on to it as he jumped in and grabbed him as he hold on.

 ** _"Alright pull us up, now!"_** Daniel shouted out as he tightened his grip on her and they pulled him onto the ledge and out of the trench as he slumped on the ground, shaking. **_"Mom, dad, uncle Darrel, grandpa, I need you."_** he said in cold as he pulled his sleeve back and they saw red across his arm. **_"Oh dear god not again, what the hell did you hit?!"_** the woman said quickly as she pulled towel out and wrapped his arm.

Crouching on the ground next to him the man said to him. **_"It's okay son, it's okay, what was it?"_** he asked and Daniel's 8 year old self said it as he was shaking, to him. **_"There was some sort of piece of metal in there, a shopping cart or something, but trying to keep her from hitting anything, my arm hit the busted edge. And sliced my arm, I want my grandfather, send me back to Saint Louis, please."_**

 ** _"I want to go home, I need my godfather, my godmother or just the trio."_** he said shaking in pain and cold, as he ended it at that as he looked at Underwood and shouted at him. **_"What the heck is the matter with you exactly, you just caused a trauma I don't need right now, a flashback to a situation similiar to this, you idiot. Same injury in exactly the same place, you get me to the hospital now."_**

 ** _"I need my medication, because that water is filthy and I just sliced my arm, just what do you suppose is going to happen now. And because of your negligence, once Carter, if he or Hammond and Landry find out. All it's going to take is one darn phone call and you got social services jumping down your neck. I get out of the system and I'm going home, you exposed yourselves."_**

 ** _"My parents maybe dead, but the duo aren't and neither is the quintet, I want my family back!"_** He screamed at him, before burying his head into Anna's shoulder shaking in pain and Forester nodded, sighing. **_"It's okay, it's okay."_** the man said and he should his head as the tears came forward. **_"You don't understand, none of you do, Sir, but this happened to me 4 1/2 ago."_** he said, shaking in grief at that remark.

 ** _"The man who rescued me was Robbie Manneheim, he saved me from the thin ice, I was nearly 4 years old and I'm going on 9 now, but the memory is back. Just take me to the hospital please, I want to go home, my home town is Chesterfield Missouri, my parents are part of the Jesuit order there. But the only person I need now, to raise me is Father Bowdern, just take me to the hospital."_**

 ** _"But to put the gently is this is the very same spot my skates hit, I fell through thin ice as a near 4 year old and my skates slice my arm. But that jolt weakened my body, and this could cause it again the memory is back. I want my parents back, I want the 7 back, that's all I want, send me to Saint Louis, please, I want to go home."_** he said shaking in grief as he buried his head into Forester's chest.

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, but baby, it's us."_** Mrs. Forester said and he looked into her eyes. **_"Who are you, I never seen you before?"_** he asked and Anna answered that. ** _"Daniel you remember though, remember we saw each other just before the accident, Jared and me, Daniel, it's me, it's Annie."_** she said and he looked at her and his eyes widened. **_"Annie, that really you?"_** he asked and she nodded and pulled her into a hug.

 ** _"God I missed you so much, Annie."_** he said in relief and happiness as he looked at the couple, **_"If she's here then who are you exactly?"_** he asked and she smiled. **_"I'm family, your adopted aunt, remember what Darrel said, he had two sisters and brother. I'm one of the two baby, my name Jane."_ **she said and he smiled in delight. **_"Aunt Jane, Uncle Derek!"_** he asked and they nodded and he gave her a hug at that.

As she held him, he buried his head into her shoulder as she rocked him. **_"Shh, it's okay baby, we'll take care of this now."_** she said to him softly and the woman looked at them. **_"Who are you guys exactly anyway?"_** Underwood asked and Forester crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"I'm Darrel Matheson's brother in law pal, and again, what the hell is the matter with you, you could have killed my nephew."_**

 ** _"Darrel, Captain Matheson, is his godfather, we spent the better part of two months looking for him since his parents died. And his grandfather threw him into the system, he needs us and the guys and his friends. That's Jared and my niece, I see the fear in your eyes and you got every right to be afraid here. And it's because there's going to be a lawsuit now."_** he said with a furious growl to him.

"His negligence was the key to getting you out of the damn system and back with us that god damn idiot!"" Hammond snapped in a growl and Jacob nodded. "And you're right, the second I heard this it was enough I'd call social services. And you'd be under our guardianship for good, you could see the quintet whenever you wanted." he said and Halloran nodded with a furious look as Sam looked at his arm then as she saw it.

"Two scars right to the same place, if that was really you I met back then, because I never saw a picture of you as a child that helps now." she said and he nodded. "The only oeople I wanted to see, needed to were the quintet when it came to 636 now. Bowdern was my adopted grandfather, I wanted him back, but in truth, is that enough of reason. Now to just quit, when you need a sabbatical, to see people you haven't in years."

"I knew you were one of the priests that did it, but trying to find you, until now, and if Bowdern was still alive, father. I think he'd agree that if there was any reason for me to want a chance at six months on sabbatical. And the big reason and catalyst for why the addiction and the possession hit me that hard. It's because of him and the mission prior, my parents." he said to Halloran and the older man nodded to him gently at that.

A new voice entered the conversation at that as the tone more then firm as he said to him. "Yes it is, all of that is a very valid reason son, and I understand everything you're telling us. And it's very clear to me right now too, but you, like my charge, you needed help just as badly. But a chance to be more then open, and for the first time in years now, this mission last week now was a clear case of needing a confession."

"A chance to unload the amount angst coming up in your voice, but when I look at you, I see him right now, burying yourself in your translations. And your only escape was by looking up things on theology, on Latin, but what you said to Samantha. I understand, I understand all too well right now son, because I saw it all with Robbie. I see you needed a chance to unload that burden to someone who doesn't know you as well."

"What if you don't like who you become, what if you don't want to be that person anymore. What if you can't make it up for something you did wrong, said wrong now at the moment. Accepting the blasted mission to 636, but the previous mission to this was the catalyst, just like his aunt's death was the catalyst. They want someone to blame for the reason it him hit so hard at the time now right now, or you this hard now."

"They can blame themselves, as they were too damned hard on him, to you, it's your parents accident, and the fact that Ballard abandoned you to the system. For him it was his great aunt's death, his father abusing him, his mother getting to damned strict, I hear the amount of anger and resentment in you both. You needed help and the only help you both needed was by spiritual help and by getting into confession finally."

"But you, like him, were drawn to returning to your original faith now at the time, I see it all son, it's okay right now. Until they came along, you were content to enjoy your studies, being a protector in a way that doesn't involve hurting anyone now. You were happy, before he showed up, you were always happy before he showed up, you miss the old you, I understand." he said to him gently then as he came in by the stairs.

"I guess you heard all that, Father?" Warren asked and he nodded. "Yes I did and I can see as much anger and resentment, hate in him right now at these two, and the department. That I saw in Robbie at his parents when he was a child, holding it in like this is never healthy. But it's very clear now to me he needed to let go and get it out of him, so with us here, he can do that now, but the priests he needed to see here."

"They were me, Walter and Ben and with that, you're in serious trouble here young man, if you ever expected him to be lying to you, then you're dead wrong here. Because that was no lie to shake you up, not at all, in fact what he told you about me. He's got it very correct, that when ticked, I'm just like the duo here, so mess with me. And you won't have a leg to stand on anymore, as to why that is right now at the moment."

"He's my adopted grandson, and his parents were my best students, and aside from his father being my power forward on the team. It's they were my starting line up and Mel was captain of the team, so though I was always around the quartet, they were like my own children. So if you're trying to deny the truth and you're the one that needs help right now." The man said as he crossed his arms then as he finished that firmly.

"As for emotions after losing me and ten years after your parents died, I understand son, I know what I meant to you at the time. To survive this in the same way, you needed me to break the connection, but if you didn't have me then what was left of my team. The four of us who watched you grow up was better then nothing son." he added and hearing that Daniel turned to him as he looked into his eyes then and quickly said it to him.

"Father, Father Bowdern?" Daniel asked and he nodded and Daniel smiled in delight as he moved to him and he gave him a hug, as he said it to him, as he felt his heart start healing. "God I missed you so much." Daniel said as he buried his head into his shoulder. As the older man rested his head against the top of his. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm back now, it's going to be okay, shh." he said softly as they heard a soft remark to that.

"Don't leave me, I can't lose you again." They heard softly in response and Sam felt her heart tighten at that. 'God, I've never seen him like this before, he really did love him like a grandfather, Bowdern was more his grandfather then Nick ever was at the time.' she, Hammond, Jacob and Lou all thought together at the way he was with him. Watching this, the quintet exchanged worried looks at the response as Mel thought it to himself.

'Damn it, first us then him, we need to bring them all back to help him heal from the amount of damage done.' Mel thought as he looked him over. "I'm not sure what was going on here, but what memory I had left of you. Just before my parents accident broke down the front door that day, and what situation you had with Rob. Well it hit me in the same way, stages going off one by one, and my inner 8 year old was pushing me."

"And into returning home and getting to what was left of your team, but I've never been more relieved to know I found you guys this soon right now. I missed you guys so much that growing up without you, I've never been so lonely since. Without you, since only you understand what I feel and felt, Ballard tore you out of my life. When I wanted to remain with you and Uncles Darrel and Dillon gave me the entire story here as well now."

"But either you or them I don't care which, I needed you ever since, that point." Daniel said and he nodded as he looked into his eyes, pressing his forehead to his. Daniel closed his eyes as his parents hid a smile at that as he tightened his arms around him. "Your last lesson to me was the one that broke the connection. But every memory I had of you guys it was coming forward so fast, I felt like I was back there with you guys at school."

"As you watched me practice on the court." he said and the older man nodded to him as he answered him then smiling "Well you don't have to worry, but I'm going to want to see what was going on if they tried to hide. And this psychosis of theirs right now, but I'm relieved you remember me as you did this Danny, I missed you too, cub." he said and Daniel nodded as Halloran moved to him gently at the remark then.

"Bill, but I thought?" Halloran started to say, and he nodded. "Yeah they brought me back from the dead so I could hear this for myself, but it's pretty clear to me. That he needed us now, but if they're creating medical pills that can extend someone's life. And for another 40 to 50 years, I'm here when this happens as I let these fools have it right now. It's the same as Robbie right now, right down to the catalyst, and resentment."

"And they've lost their minds right now here at the moment." he said and Halloran nodded as he looked at him gently and as the quartet moved to him and Claire gave him a hug as the trio did the same then as he looked at his quartet of students. "God I missed you two, son, honey." he said and she nodded. "You too Father, we missed you and we got the truth, for my son, but he decided if he had the chance."

"And it's he'd head for Saint Louis make contact with you, before things hit this point, but whatever the hell was going on it's clear to all of us. That these two and the others had lost their minds right now, but thanks to them. They got us on the judgement table with the most powerful races in the galaxy now. Daniel is the one they all like and they named him spokesman." she said and he nodded as Mel said it for the trio smiling.

"Hey Coach, good to see you again." Mel said and the older man nodded to him. "For the record, before you ask, I spent ten years looking for him, but Ballard made sure. That I couldn't find him, Mel, and it's not going to happen twice this time." he said and Daniel nodded. "I knew he was trying to fight the truth, but why don't you tell him that truth, that you're a friend of the family, dad's coach, and the one in this case."

"That was around when I was born and did my christening, because these two were fighting the truth of that claim. Said claim is clear as day for Uncles Darrel and Dillon, as I realized I just made contact with Ray and Walter five years ago. But my inner 8 year old was flashing back to the months prior to the accident. Which was the last time we saw each other now, and I returned home and was doing research on possessions."

"And your face, their's, and Archbishop Hume were the people I was remembering as I tried to get you so you could end this now. So go ahead and tell them the truth, that was never a lie, I'm your adoptive grandson and great nephew guys." Daniel said and he nodded to him. "He's right what he told you Colonel earlier today was never a lie, in fact it was genuine, the way they had my double acting like now, well that's me now."

"When it comes to children, especially when it comes to my own Cubs, but when he was born I did his christening, but his parents are my prize pupils as I taught theology and Latin at the university. His father was a player on my basketball team young man, one of the players, in it now, his father was on the team as a basketball player. Class of 1956-1962, varsity basketball team coach, William Bowdern, well that was us back then."

"But he wanted to go to Saint Louis University, join the basketball team and complete the cycle, but the accident ripped that away from him in the worst way possible. But to him, we were more then his priest, or his parents mentor and coach. To him and me, he acted like my grandson, and he loved me more then Ballard that way." he said and they paled "Grandson?" Frasier said and he nodded as he smiled dangerously at her as he said it.

"Mel was my best student and we had a father/son relationship between us and to the point. I did his christening when I was born, like three weeks later at the time, though the records said he was born in Egypt. Well that's not true, he was born in Saint Louis and lived there till he was 18 months old, and started traveling everywhere that, next to the joint chiefs, who also had missions for them and sent them places now."

" The archbishop sent them as well, but last time he saw me was when he was 8, and before the joint chiefs sent them to Giza. Just to collect the rest of the coverstones that was connected to that gate. And the cover-stone that was covering it, but had I arrived in time, I would have told Ballard, that he's going into my custody and I was raising him myself now." he said and she nodded as Daniel moved to him then at the news gently.

"I've been doing research ever since Jolinar about possession, knowing if I had any chance it was by returning to you guys. But when it happened my inner 8 year old re-surfaced now and it was pushing me into returning home to you guys at the time. As for little me, I was hoping and praying I had a relative coming to get me out of foster home three, which was in was in this case another portion of New York actually."

"After the accident, I wanted out of New York altogether now at the time, I hated New York altogether, though I went to museums. Nothing was worth my time up there, but first the accident and now this, I'd reached my limit here at the time there. I knew our family was based in Saint Louis as was the college, and I wanted 19 years there. As you got me out of that place and bring me home, home there to Saint Louis, home with you."

"And get me out of that hellhole, specifically someone connected to my parents, and either from their friends in the military or old school friends and more specifically our religion. As at times the order and convents had work with the social services, and you went to check and they're screwed?" He asked and the older man nodded to him as Sam nodded as she got it as she said it to him then as she looked at him.

"He's right the second the social workers called us in to check and if we had that same issue with Robbie as well now. The results were going to be I yanked him out of his parents custody, and he was going into foster care now at the time. But most orphans ended up in orphanages that were ran by the Catholic Church. Because we look for a good home and exact match." Halloran said and she nodded as she answered him.

"Well that explains why every orphanage was run by the catholic church they took it seriously here at the time. Since they were looking for good homes for the orphans and to them, if they went to investigate a complaint regarding a foster home. And the social services department was getting involved as a result. Social services another word for police department when it came to getting the child into a good home here."

"Though having the social services contact the Jesuit order and when several were teachers, you're going to get it big time. If the teacher was seeing the child change from what they normally acted like and were far more quiet, as they investigate and arrive in time to see the oncoming abuse right through the window." she said and he nodded as the older man gave a nod to her as he answered her remark then as he said it.

"Yes that's it exactly, and I spent ten years looking for him before I passed at the time here, and son and I would have raised you myself now. But the last time I saw you, you were 8 now at the time, but Ballard was determined to keep us away from you. But like you considered your parents were connected to my order in Saint Louis. As my superior was involved in the school, the one that your parents were going to at the time."

"Like Dillon and Darrel, I spent years looking for you and I told Walter to do the same find you and before your 18th birthday. Just so we can help you heal and you're raised by a friend of your parents now, I'm not letting it happen again. I'm not losing you and I'm never losing you again, but let me have it, hearing your tone, it's the same as Robbie isn't it, kiddo." he said as he looked into his eyes gently and Daniel nodded to him.

Gripping the back of his neck he pressed his forehead against his and Daniel closed his eyes in response, before burying his head into his shoulder. As the older man hold him and was rubbing his back softly, watching the duo together. Jack felt his heart pounding wildly as Halloran said it to him. "I take it they pushed you to your limit, and you just want out of this portion of the program." he asked for Bowdern and he nodded to him.

"Yeah well your hunch is right on target, but I'm sick of this right now, is it so wrong to question things when you know it's a sin. But is it so wrong to go against psychiatric procedure and come to someone who is neither medical or psychiatric, but someone you can unload those emotions to. When the said people hear this all the time?" he asked and William Bowdern nodded as he answered him gently as he answered him.

"But I'm like him as I train him, but the first you see is going to be me, as I make it clear what was going to happen. But you now know what else is going on right now here, so with that, once you activate the gate for a first mission I'm coming to you. But I'm acting as an Air Force officer, and there when he's a child now, but the blonde haired woman that tried to stop you, Samantha, was Oma." Morgan said and they nodded to her.

"That was her, she was the director at the museum when we ended up in his memory of their accident, because the keeper shape shifted into her as well?" Sam said slowly and she nodded. "To repeat Aramis's remark, we're all the lord's instruments, but now, he needs a chance to unload those emotions. As he's with a member of his own faith, and you with him honey, but we need to get it on the table right now, you two."

"Before the anger itself destroys you both." Thomas said firmly and Halloran nodded in agreement then. "For me I lost one too many friends, but we're sick of this right now, we had it with him right now. And her with him right now, but they're not one of us and they never were. So we want a chance to unload it, with Warner, Carson and you two here with our parents now." Daniel said and they both nodded as Halloran said it firmly.

"We heard the mental conversation between him, Makepeace, Maybourne and Vidrine and West. And they were trying to set me up so I get trapped on that planet and they can either have me committed. Or I'm thrown out of the program here as I'm left, in her eyes, as mentally unstable ever since Hathor." he said and they all nodded firmly and Bowdern looked at Jack with stern look on his face and Jack paled at that.

"But would you see this as a reason to get me out of here, as I went into hiding with you if you were still alive and as you took care of breaking the curse they put on me. And I spent six months to a year with you as I hid in your order now?" he asked and they nodded gently. "Yes and once recovered and at the seven month mark, I'd bring back evidence that what happened was not an addiction, but attempted murder now."

"As I brought back pictures of your chest, arms and legs, as well as the doctor's report of what the effects of being trapped on that planet did. And then have them arrested for attempted murder, accessories of attempted rape, and a POW as a result. As I tell him that the ones that need a shrink is O'neill and Frasier. As well as Makepeace, Maybourne and these two generals you mentioned." Bowdern said and Daniel nodded to him.

"In truth the only reason I kept coming to you, Father, is because I can't open up my feelings to them. As Kinsey, and the god damn intelligence agency have been tried to get rid of me for years. And it's because I've gotten more done then they ever did, and I'm sick of them keeping me under the god damn microscope. And simply because I was date raped right now when Hathor showed up." he said, unloading his anger then finally.

"But the fact that I was risking my neck to save their asses, it's enough I had enough of this, enough of being kept on the close up. Enough of his rules, her scrutiny and I can't tell Sam, Teal'C or even the general how I feel. And it's because I do, and it gets back to her and they see this as more of reason to keep it up. I can't say my feelings out loud and it's because I do and she's going to see this as I'm emotionally unstable."

"Him to, and I'm sick of this, I've had it, I've had it with her, with him, with being under the..., excuse me here. But the fucking scrutiny right now and why, why am I transferring now. It's I've been kept under psychological radar ever since Hathor, I didn't have anything to do with those injuries. But the only help I needed, I wanted, was from you, this was never a game, I just want..., I just want someone who'll listen."

"Someone who's not going to think I'm needing a stay in the psyche unit, that I'm emotionally unstable or anything else. But the catalyst it all started with Hathor, and the three missions back to back, the last prior to my situation on 636, it was my parents and it unlocked the door for the possession. My parents were my catalyst, but they want someone to blame for this." he said as he tried to hold it in as he finished then.


	25. 25: Orders And Judgements

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For This chapter the priest from the documentary tells them the added truths to his situation, as he learns the added truth. And as they start going over the added reasons for the couple want the added timeline reset now. As the confessions change course and the trio act as the added judges, before the judgement is rendered by them, before they go over the plans a final time,**

 **Chapter 25: Emotional Release And Judgements**

"Oma said something that made it clear, I was ready to quit by the time we hit Senichi, but this was a saying in our way, but if you immediately know the candlelight is fire. Then the meal was cooked along time ago, I made my decision to quit the program. Even before I ascended at the time, just so I could move on with my life. But every time I try to, they, the duo and the NID, yank me right back into it, so with that in mind."

"What do I have to do to be free of these idiots, I'm sick of it right now, I had it, I want to be free of the SGC, and in this timeline, there's no where to go. To be free of either the duo or just the alter ego of the program. I want an alternative to this, a chance to work to my heart's content, the happiness I once had. Before Jack kept interrupting my studies, before Hathor came into the picture, before Maybourne and Kinsey."

"At times I wish Catherine never brought me into the program I could have lived a normal adult life, be a priest, live a normal life, have a family, I feel like MacGyver. In seven years I've been traipsing around the galaxy getting shot up, locked up, blown up and all I have to show for it are a bunch of scars. And a doctor that's never going to admit she's wrong, I want my family back, I want..., I want a chance at a normal life."

"I've missed my parents so much that's the one thing I envy everyone else for, I want a chance to start over a fresh start, a chance to grow up normal. A family, best friends, no one setting the orders, I'm growing into my skin as a officer myself. But I can get the job done without violence here, if he just gives me a chance to do it for once, but that's it, that's all of it now." he said and they nodded gently as Halloran answered him.

"No and I understand honey, son." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well it was after the mission to Delmak that the company that made our tv show. They created the entire documentary focused on you and Robbie and I found the books you used when you did it. But I just told them the truth today, but I was suffering a cursed version to death by 1,000 cuts, the lunatic that did this, was a human version of a demon at the time now."

"But they're suffering a psychosis of I did this to myself, because of the goa'uld queen Hathor, but they're not willing. Now, to admit that I'm not the one that needs therapy and an extended stay in mental health. And it's because they're both suffering from the seven deadly sins, but it's clear to everyone in the room. That it's the fact that they've lost teir minds finally, and I'm kept coming to Father Thomas to unload my burden."

"And it's because I can't tell them, because its going to get back to McKenzie and he's going to see this as I'm emotionally unstable, but I've had it here with them. I want out of this base, the base program once she and the NID come into it finally, I was happy before he shows up in my office. I was always happy before he shows up, and why bother with a drop when he's drowning me and her with discipline now at the moment."

"We never had a normal childhood, because her father was always being transferred, me: I was shuttled from foster home to foster home. We want a chance to enjoy the job, the thrill, the wonder and return to the us, we were when we were kids. A duo of scientists that as duo could solve any problem in under 10 minutes. Get a job done by science and not by threat and force, back then we were gold and now because of him."

"We lost our innocence, like she said it's like that poem, we were kids and the program was new, a dawn, when we started everything was new, a dawn, like the way the narrator was. That was us and it's when you lose your innocence that it becomes a day, because of him, we lost our innocence. Because of her, I don't want to remain on the base, but everything it all returns to the same thing in our eyes now at the moment."

"To us, if he never got yanked out of retirement we never would have lost our innocence, and it's because we took the gun off safety. and killed for real for the first time since we activated, we miss the old us, the us, we were when he wasn't around." he said as he felt the pain and anger shoot through him as the real words he wanted to say. And since he found the trio, came bursting out of him then as he said it then to them.

Looking from his parents to the priest who was like his grandfather, he felt 10 years of grief and anger come pouring out of him as he said it. "Before you say anything you stupid bastard, this is the reason exactly I needed a break. And I notice that when you wanted a break, we left you alone all that time you recall that, but not me, now why is that exactly right now?" he asked and Jack felt his heart start pounding at the remark.

"He's got a point colonel, I respected your wishes about being left alone when on leave, as you went fishing. But Teal'C knew if I needed him, that he's on call, which explains that phone, when Daniel was in Chicago." Hammond said sternly at that. "Daniel's not a child anymore needing you to protect him, he can take care of himself. So what's the deal exactly right now, are you scared he's going to try it for real when away from you."

"Or is it you want to keep him miserable right now as he tries to get a break from you and your bloodthirsty attitude in the job. And until he decides that the only way he's happy is if he decided to hide in any of 200 planets that we visited. And just so he can get away from you, the NID and Frasier right now as when doing that. At least he's able to enjoy himself, when he was on vacation, said vacation choosing that's up to his taste."

"And you want to keep it to military only when what he wants is a chance to be his civilian self again as well right now?" Jumper said and he swallowed hard at that. "Uh huh, yeah that's what we thought, you just want things to remain like this. And that's your god damn psychosis, you want it to stay like this, while for her. She's patching him up repeatedly, as she can add on to the psychological reports he's mentally unstable."

"All action and adventure, but no chance at peace and quiet, no chance at a chance to rest, no chance at just being himself again. You're the ones that a damn shrink right now, and this is the end of the damn road for both of you right now. Thor, beam every NID operative on earth, aside Barrett, and the group we're getting ready to arrest. In regarding the poison and surgical attack directly to that sub basement right now."

"Because it's coming to end right now, the war is over young man, we won the fight between us and the system lords. It's done, it's over and we have peace finally and with that, if you're determined to keep this up, this psychosis regarding Daniel. And the system lords up just so he can't have a chance to move on with his life at the moment. It's clear to all us you're the one that needs a damn shrink right now, you two."

"It's clear to all of us in the joint chiefs, and your former friends, that you're determined to not let him get on with his life. Till he chose Ascension and that was his only escape to freedom at the time here now. But you're the one who needs a severe stay in mental health and you killed nearly 800,000,000,000 people and you taken us to the brink of war with the system lords." Gates said sternly and he swallowed as Daniel finished that.

"Let me explain this to you, but this it exactly the reason I cut and ran that year, just disappearing on you, leaving no trace of my whereabouts. But unlike them, Hammond knows I needed a break, you're scared you're going to lose me, but that's crap now. I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me. And not when I know the lay of the land, aside from that, you're a damn danger magnet."

"And like some protective older brother, when what you really are is just a parole officer, determined to keep me under lock and key. Hammond let me go so I can just be free of you for once." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that. "Sir you got the real letter I wrote that year, because this time, it was through you, I decided to cut and run. And whether he knew it or not Sam, Lou, Jared, Teal'C and Anna were in on it at the time."

"Just so he can't find me at the time." he said and Hammond nodded as he gave him the letter then as read it out loud. "Thor, bring my boss here, and by that I mean the professor at the dig site I was at and his medical doctor." he said and a beam of light appeared as two people arrived and they turned around then. "Hey Mac, Chris." he said and they smiled as the man moved to him and gave him a hug then.

Before the woman did the same thing as he said it. "Alright guys this is Professor James MacGregor, he's the leader of the dig site when I went underground those few months. And this is Chris Jenkins, she's the Medical doctor up there as well, alright Mac, tell him, and my parents what you documented when I was with you. And during that six month basis after I quit the program." he said and they crossed their arms at that remark.

"At the time we already had a low opinion of soldiers like him and his friends, but when around us, Daniel acted like himself. I tried to get him to open up to me regarding what happened before he arrived there. All he told me was that the duo on the team, the ones that helped him go into hiding. Were what mattered most to him, as he showed me several photos of the duo, and pictures of his bonds with the general and the others."

"And seeing that I went over what was the deal with the other two, and his tone had a severe touch of bitterness added to his tone. But he said he left, because this guy caused and forced him into a situation where he had to kill in cold blood for the first time. But prior to that situation, it was thanks his ex girlfriend getting turned into a host. Looking at him, I saw an empty, emotionally abused young man, a brilliant young scholar."

"As he said that to join with us, he had to change his name now and that brings up an interesting question. But how the hell did these agents find him exactly, care to tell us that right now buster?" he asked and they looked at Jack, who paled at the question. "You told them where I was?" Daniel said with a low growl and he swallowed hard. "So what the hell is this: attempted assassination or is it you're just trying to keep tabs."

"On me and where the hell I was unless you..., Sam did you leave the envelope of the address I was at out?" Daniel asked and she shook her head, as Lou, Teal'C, Warren and Anna did the same. "No we didn't, but if Frasier ransacked Bill's office, to find it, or one of them broke into the general's office, when he was asleep that night. That would do it right now, they needed the address, as they used the Internet to find it."

"And then sent these guys after you, just so they could ask for a translation help, but if that didn't work and you refused. They'd kill you and nearly killed your new friends up at the dig site, alright that's enough of this crap right now." Sam said with a low growl and he nodded as the aged archeologist nodded. "They had no intention of letting him leave, and it's either he stays or they kill him and us with him to keep your program secret."

"That's why he had to change his name: to protect himself and us with him at the time, these characters are like CIA agents, Major?" Mac asked and she nodded. "They did this after he freed the Tollan, fired him, but refused to let him leave. Saying his translation skills were still needed, till we decided to recall Lya and Omac. And we got him out of the program that way, and he was in hiding for 2 months out of reach with them back then."

"He did it again when trying to find the Harcesis and that lasted close to three months, but with you, it was close to four months, until they attacked you. And that was enough to annoy us, that is Teal'C and me, we're like you guys. We want peace, we're sick of all the fights, the love triangle and the illogical arguments. Seeing him when with you, I've never seen him so happy." she said and the aged archeologist nodded to her.

"That's the only way he was happy it was when he could just forget about being around this bastard and whoever was connected to him. As Chris asked about the doctor as well as his tone took an even more bitter tone as he asked her it then. Did she see him as emotionally unstable just because he had to do a doctor's job for them. And asking what that job maybe, he said he had a curse put on him, after encountering a witch doctor."

"And said that he looked like he suffered a case possessions, and hearing that, I said it that 80% of the dig site was also Catholic as well and he gave a nod as he said it. But he said it was a chemical version to a possession, but same rules applied now. As he also said that the possession was a case of bodily fluids ritual to activate it and deactivate it. As she said it for me, but activated by saliva, deactivated by blood and enough now."

"That he can't be walked out the front door, said front door that ring behind me here." he said, pointing behind him at the gate as Chris finished that. "Hearing what he had to tell me, I said no, that doesn't make him dangerous or anything else. Just because it was a matter of life and death as he then told me that he was date raped. And by that first queen parasite, you encountered at the time here and that was enough for us."

"As he explained to us that during that situation, his memories of you guys, the three of up you, had broken down the front door as well. As he told us he'd grown up in dig sites like the one we were on, but he grew up in summer year round weather. As he also said that at one point he'd come down with pneumonia when living in Saint Louis. And, before having one relapse in Buffalo and another here in Colorado as well at the time now."

"Hearing that I asked what she'd done to cause that, and it's with his body that weak and taking two severe shocks to it now. I knew that a person that contracted it once could get it repeatedly as they grew up, as I asked if he had the pills and he said yes. But mistake after mistake after mistakes, he's sick of this right now at the moment, he wants to be free to be himself, he said that thanks to this love triangle now."

"It put him on the opposites of the damn fence and after the sarcophagus the trust was just gone, and thanks to that, he shut him out. So as far as he's concerned he wanted freedom that from these two, and we both said he's free to stay as long as he wants. As he also decided he was going to stick around, giving him that 4 month basis, I've never seen him so happy as he could be himself with us." she said and they nodded firmly.

"That's a case of subterfuge, but the former associates remark was really aimed at him, Sam and Teal'C, nothing changed between us. They knew I was on the edge of quitting the program and they told me to just cut and run, before this got worse. And the acting scenes between us were faked, the seven, the girls, the trio, Hammond and even all acted like they were shocked I made this choice." he said and they nodded as he said it.

"Hey baby what would you deduce this to in his eyes right now, do you feel like you're being smothered right now, that he's too damned over protective of us?" Daniel asked and she nodded to him as Teal'C did the same thing. "Dad what you be like if you got the chance to watch me grow up, I mean though after my 17th birthday I was in college. And I chose to return home and we all took up residence in our family home."

"Would you constantly be checking and calling in on us, or just have Father Bowdern and his team, as our coach in looking after us now?" Daniel asked and Mel crossed his arms. "As I knew you guys needed freedom to make your own choices and live your lives, I'd just ask him to act as the parent for you in the way he did with us and with him. The trio was the same way and we let you enjoy being normal teenagers to young adults now."

"Aside from that, you spent 9 years growing up in this weather now, and the quintet all know that though you got your allergies under control. It's still a matter of making sure you never catch the flu and it didn't develop into another case of pneumonia. Though now it's a matter of Darryl coming along with his wife just in case that did happen. All in all we know you needed a chance to live your lives, you got a link back to us now."

"Through Darryl, as you guys shared a residence together, but you're all living under the same roof right now and off the campus. So you had a parental figure looking after you, but you still had the freedom to make your choices now." Claire said and he nodded as Jacob finished that gently. "Yeah me too son and in both ways it's to prepare you for when you got into the academy now, as he took my place here right now in that."

"So half civilian and half military in the house but both ways you have the house in the way we would as you all enjoyed being in school now. But sure we're concerned you're going to get sick again at some point, but we're not crossing the line between nurturing and completely over protective of you guys. And definitely not you at the moment either, you need space and we'll do that, kiddo." Jacob said and he nodded to him gently.

"At the moment the armbands caused a severe problem here at the moment, instead of doing as she asked. He refused to leave and it hit him like a train wreck now, but he realized that three years together cut through his shields. And he loved all of us, the three of us and cared a lot more then he was supposed to. But though he cares about the duo, it's me that he's scared to death of losing now and he's not giving me space."

"During the scene in his living room he'd gone for the jugular to protect me as you guys saw in that episode. But my remark of drawing straws was really a jab at the fact that I was his weak spot, if they wanted to destroy him. All they had to do was either kill me or turn me into a host, and by killing me. He's ending up tearing his heart out, but the amount of strength in the bonds between us, it shocked and downright terrified him."

"I've known this psychosis of his for years, he loses everything because he can't control his emotions. It's like the remark Ben said on the movie, 'bury your feeligs deep down, they do you credit. But they could be made to serve the empire.'. And that's exactly the problem, he never does that as we got under his skin at the time now. As a result this situation had now resulted in his self destruction and he became a hardass now."

"But I reached my limit by the time Senichi came into it and Sam and Teal'C both knew what I was feeling now as we were at my apartment talking this over. And she said never mind about sticking around I needed a true break in this, if the next mission resulted in trouble or worse, a murder. She said to just never mind dealing with the red tape, just cut and run, I already changed the locks on my apartment and she had the only key."

"So she pretended that she didn't know I changed the locks and the boxes in my office were for show. Everything they and Hammond did was stage acting as we tested him in whether or not he'd leave me alone and Frasier with him now." he said and Bowdern nodded. "Little test of mind games and when they flunked it the rest the NID broke a direct order and violated a treaty agreement." Sam said and they nodded to her softly.

"Well here's a question, why attack exactly, because to any foreign country leader an attack on their grounds is a act of war right now. And to any other military force that is trying to protect civilians, if they're checking out a dig. To them, an attack by another country's military on their dig sites is enough to cause an international incident?" Raynor said and the duo paled at that and Jumper nodded as he got it as Ford said it for him.

"General, Mr. President did you say the same thing, when I forwarded that letter to you?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yes we did, and with the fact we made it clear, he tries it, they try it, and they're getting court martialed for it. You been put through too much, because of this, if you need a break, you get that break. And with the added warning Eleazer sent us, I said just leave you alone." Jumper said to him and he nodded to him.

"Well it's clear to me he's turned into the NID, thinking he can do whatever he wants and not get court martialed for it, and her with him. Because if it takes death that's my only escape from these idiots now, because there's no way in hell. That I'm helping them, I want freedom from them for once right now. Even when I try to hide among my fellow scientists, archeologists, they still won't leave me alone, but to answer you Steve."

"Yeah we know that, but this idiot didn't and he doesn't care he broke a direct warning I gave him. Ambassador Charlotti forwarded his warning through me, to the U.S. military forces now, after I said I resigned from the program. Saying if they tried to invade to bring me back, the truce was over and enough to cause an international incident." Daniel said and the nine nodded slowly as Jack paled at the remark as Daniel nodded.

"You thought he was kidding when you tried to bring me back, didn't you?" Daniel said as Sam, Raynor, Anna and Bishop nodded in disgust at that. "You disregarded a direct order we gave to leave him alone and nearly cause an international incident?" Jumper said sharply and he swallowed hard at the tone and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and these idiots are looking at things in the way Liotta did on that movie." he said and Jacob nodded firmly.

"I take it you never took that into account you two, that by sending your friends to bring him back. You just caused an international incident between our country and Saudia Arabia." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that. "Wrong Jerusalem, the mailing address was in Jerusalem at the time, for the excavation site. When needing supplies for food, medical supplies and Mac sent a check of $20,000 back to me so he could keep this up."

"He didn't know where Daniel was hiding, because he never wrote down where the site was to protect them. And he told me this over the phone too, but that O'neill never bothered to search up on local dig sites here either. So he thought it was Saudia Arabia, when he was really in my country Gerry, he contacted me for permission. To come out and I gave the go ahead, so long as we didn't have any of your soldiers too."

"By that I mean guys like O'neill or even his friends in the intelligence department, as I had several members of the military out there as well. Just to protect our group of archeologists and Daniel agreed to the request as he said he resigned from the program. And from the civil service department as he joined the dig up in Ein Geidi, north shore. Closest to the Red Sea and Dead Sea, but as he said we don't have problems with digs."

"They decided to stay up in the reserve which was an oasis and nature reserve we had there, but obviously these fools didn't get the memo. That when he said no soldiers, and I was very clear here, if any of your men crossed the line and came into our country. And the truce was off and obviously these two fools in the room and their counterparts. They can't back off no matter how much he wants to separate from them and live his old life."

"As the shoot out landed one of my men in E.R. and one of yours needed to have to be taken to the ICU, before Daniel beat the crap out of the third. And after he nearly killed a kid no older then your young quartet here." The Isrealian ambassador said and they nodded as the duo paled as they nodded. "The officer that got shot was the look alike to the one that said we organized a counter defensive with their country in the movie."

"With us it was Neumann's younger brother and the third I beat the crap out of that nearly killed Tobias, Toby, it was Hancock's younger brother as well. But I dislocated my shoulder in the process that night, but having to show another case. And of cold blooded cruelty, I lost control of my stomach, I killed one man to save them and now this. I'm sick of this, and talking and opening up to Mac, he's destroying me right now dad."

"I've had it, how much of this can you take, before you're ready to quit, I'm mean seriously now. What do I have to do, to be free of these bastards, I'm mean honestly here, I'm a scientist, not a soldier, I don't want to have to keep this up anymore." he said to them as the chair jumped off the floor. "Daniel said that he said no soldiers, this is on scientific back grounds and it's no soldiers like you, young man, oh nice work you idiots."

"Damn it colonel where the hell is your common sense right now, it's on diplomatic grounds, of trust. And we got enough problems to worry about without you causing an international incident with another country. Are you trying to start a damn war between us and the Middle East countries right now, Colonel, Doctor." Matheson snapped at them as Hammond finished that reprimand with a stern look on his face at Jack then.

"And because you're not willing to just let him leave and live his life separated from you two?" Hammond said sharply and they both swallowed hard at that. "I mean what if the entire military of Isreal was actually there at the dig site when they attacked. You ever consider that we had children there, that we had a ground of military forces there. And one shootout causes the country leader to declare war on the U.S. for attacking them."

"Did you ever think about that, no and why exactly, it's because you're determined to keep me under lock and key. And if they killed a soldier, it's grounds for them to declare war on us. But you didn't think about that did you, and why, well it's because guys like you, don't think things through." Daniel said sharply as Jack got ready to answer him. "Don't say it young man, he's absolutely right." Bowdern snapped at him sternly at that.

" Now you really do sound like Danny Glover when he said that to Ray Liotta on Operation Dumbo drop. O'neill's Liotta, and you're Glover, and you're trying to consider all the problems this could lead and this idiot. He's not thinking ahead to the fact that it wouldn't be the Viet Cong crossing that bridge. But a bunch of civilians or a school bus loaded with children." Thomas said and Daniel nodded to him as Sam crossed her arms.

"Yeah and before my double nearly gets knocked off the bridge in the middle of the fight and Kev's double is beyond annoyed at this himself as a result." Jonas said and they nodded. "Whoa, so Bishop's double was Doug E. Doug and yours was Corin Nemec?" Warren repeated and he nodded. "Yeah and that was my cousin that was in the war in Vietnam when Glover went to get the elephant." Bishop said and he nodded to him.

"Maternal or paternal?" Hammond asked and he sighed. "It was my mother's side, and he was 27 in that mission, before the war ended. But the remark he made after she got seasick, I did ask him that question." he said and Daniel lowered his head as he tried to keep from laughing. "I think we ended up with some interesting circumstances, but that's going a little too far in this case." Sam said as she started laughing at that.

"To repeat that remark, one of these days my kids are going to ask me what's the worst thing I've ever seen in this war. After I've seen regarding the war with the renegades, after seeing Alabren turning into that, there's no contest." Jonas said in answer to that bemused. "Yeah and I'm pulling you in at the earliest convenience right now, and you're joining my department, I could use you Jonas." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"Nice, well to repeat his remark, after what I seen so far, that's no contest right now." he said and Bishop nodded as he rested his hand on his back. "Yeah well if the boneheads would just think with their mental muscles instrad of their real ones. We wouldn't be stuck in the one step forward/two steps back problem we have at the moment. And secondly, it's we don't need military hardware from our allies, we do need them."

"Well this is the letter I wrote to them at the time, making it clear to the NID that I reached my limit here, they wanted me gone, and they got their wish. But this was directed at Jack specifically, so why don't you do the honors. Steven, you're my best friend as a fellow civilian archeologist, and guys group up, we're all we got as Chicago university students." he said and Anna and the duo moved to his side as Raynor read it.

 ** _"To any and all that this maybe concerned, this is my letter of resignation, as of this moment, I'm no longer part of the program. So all in the NID, or who are connected to you, I'm just saying this now. If you want me gone, then you got your wish, I'm no longer a member of the baseline program as of today. I wish to be left in peace as of this moment, but I'm not doing any more translations."_**

 ** _"Or anything else for you guys, and as for you, if you're also reading this, don't bother coming to bring me back, Colonel. I may have said I was in Saudia Arabia, but to them scholars are not a threat, but the true threat. To them is military forces, like you of another country, think about that. Just after you crossed into Iraq illegally, so try and send your friends to come looking for me."_**

 ** _"And you're risking an international incident right now at the moment, I want to be left in peace as of this moment, so if that's too hard for you. Then grow up Colonel, because there's more to the job then atletics and violence. Sam, my Sam, just focus on what you have to do, guys you too, I'll be fine. I'm with my own kind again, it's time I returned to the real world again anyway."_**

 ** _"As you saw the episode focused on the Harcesis, well this time I mean it now, I may not have finished my search. But that's fine, I'm following a new path and one that's worth more then what I've been doing these last five years. I've got a link on a satillite phone, so expect me to call you, but the phone is a cloned cell phone, untraceable so it's going to be next to impossible to find us."_**

 ** _"But the ambassador made it clear even attempt to come looking for me and the truce with them is off. And he's saying it for every country in the middle eastern countries too, try to invade their countries to come get me. And you're going to destroy a fragile bond of trust so for once, just use your common sense, Colonel."_ **he read out and they nodded as Clinton crossed his arms at that.

"I'd say that that makes a very good point right now, Ambassodar Charlotti made it very clear, that you invade their countries and the truce is off between us and them. But to you the warnings are just guidelines and rules are meant to be broken. You know if I wasn't sure before I am now, but you sound like the kid that became a criminal. And in book four of Hinton's classics, so where's your common sense right now, Colonel."

"Archeologists have ambassador rights to cross into other countries, because they're not part of the military, but you, you're breaking rules left and right. Orders we have given you directly right now, and to you, rules are meant to be broken right now. Alright I'm definitely deactivating you as of now, young man." they heard and they turned to see a man with five stars on his jacket and Daniel quickly stood up at that response.

"At ease son, I understand you had no control over this and you wanted a chance to move on with your life. Well it's time we got the CIA portion of the U.S. Air Force under control right now, boys and as of this moment doctor. It's you're deactivated and your license to practice has been lifted, you're both relieved of duty as of now. Son, Dr. Raynor, read out the rest of it to it to us please." he said and the Raynor nodded to him.

 _ **"And this is not like Osiris this time, I'm not contacting any of my former associates, I'm not under your jurisdiction, so just leave me in peace now. I'm a civilian again, as such as a normal person again, I'm free of the responsibilities of what entails in this job. So if you can't accept I wish to be free of you right now, then it's going to result in an international incident, Jack, Janet."**_

 _ **"Get the memo, tell your beloved friends in the NID, and stay the hell out of Ein Geidi and the Middle East. I'm not one of you anymore and I'm making it clear right now, I've had it with you guys, so just back the hell off. And get the hell out of my life right now, I'm on the other side of the planet. But you'll never find me and try to and it's getting all of you court martialed here."**_

 ** _"So if this is about Senichi, and to you, you're still worried about Hathor and the sarcophagus then take that up with them. Because Matheson and Jumper are making it clear, try it and you're both going to Leavenworth. So again, leave me in peace and back off right now you two."_ **he read out and the ten and Clinton crossed their arms as he turned to Jack with a stern look on his face then.

"Like with the sarcophagus at the time, it's the same old crap, and you guys are determined to hold on to this like a damn security blanket." he said and they swallowed hard as he went further. "I needed a six month sabbatical Colonel, I had to see what's left of the group that raised me, and you know if the A team was for real. Then I'd want to just spend that time, alone with my adoptive family members and memories."

"But is your life so damn important you're willing to destroy others for it, is your need for a vacation more important then preventing a queen from escaping custody. And her husband infects an innocent woman, is your miserable existance more important. Then preventing a possible repeat performance, you want action. Then fine be my guest, but Senichi was enough to make me quit at the time." he said as he looked at Jack coldly.

"Thanks to you, I suffer a trauma I still can't get over, because of you Sarah is a host, because of you, an innocent 25 year old nearly is killed. Because you won't let me be who I am for real, that's why I cut and run, just to get away from you two finally. Like I was jumping from planet to planet so you can't find me, I've had it with you people. You black ops characters, NID, I'm sick of this, I'm sick off the hassle, I'm sick of you now."

"So just get the hell out of my way and stay out of my life, just tell me, no one gets left behind, but you know what. I'd rather grow old and live a normal life away from you and the dangers of this program, this base, then be stuck with the damn target on my back. And go to an early grave, because you people want to keep me close by." he said and Jack swallowed hard at the look on Bowdern's face at that remark.

"You're nothing but trouble right now, and it's because you return to Abydos and the duo get kidnapped, your decisions are the reason we're in this mess. But you kill Ra and as a result we got the others on our head, you leave Fifth and we got him on our heads. And ready to exact revenge on Sam, you don't let me leave and we got the Ori. Your double made it clear, you screwed up and now you're embarrassed and try to fix it here."

"And instead of fixing things, you just make things worse, so why not leave this to someone that actually know what the hell it is we're doing. Like me and Bill would you please, you're rookies, we're veterans and we been working over time. But I was working my ass off while you're sitting on your ever widening one. And criticizing everything I do, so just shut up." he snapped at Jack and took a deep breath as he looked at the trio.

As he said his feelings to Bowdern then, feeling the real anger and pain, at the memories as he admitted it to him softly. "The memories of your faces and our bonds that faded after my 15th birthday came back completely after I saw a repeat of the accident. But your face was so clear it's like I was hearing you saying what you did to the demon. The one that possessed Rob, directly to the sicko that hijacked me at the time."

"Every word you said to it, every batch of companionship, I missed not having you at my side teaching me a few things like you used to when we were still together. Not having Father Halloran there, Father McBride, even the archbishop." he said as he tried to hold it in as he looked into his eyes. "I never got the chance to say it, just to get it out of me finally that I blamed them for not moving out from it sooner that day, in fact right now."

"I was alone and I was furious at them both, I hated the excavator that never had more then one chain on it, and it was ten days later. That I just barely trashed my bedroom, everything the new leader in the show said to her sister. I've been feeling that for weeks, that the one I blamed was the excavator, I never had any chance to say it. Because Nick dumped me in some foster home, if I just stayed with you guys at the time."

"I could have just said it and been able to move on finally, I never would have caught it again, I never would have been stuck out there, I could just move forward. If he just given me the chance now, I know you spent years looking for me. But I knew if I tried to run away, someone would file a missing person's report, and I'd be found. And long before I made the trek to Missouri to get to you at the time there, all I wanted."

"All I wanted was to be back together with you four, or the duo, that's what hurts so much right now. First them and then I lose you next now, before Hume passed next, in 25 years I lose all four of you. But every time I tried to get a second chance to come see the duo, something keeps interrupting it, and I'm scared out of my mind. And that by the time I do either Walter or Ray are next right now, all I want, I need is to see them."

"I meant it when I said you were like my grandfather, and with that, if they just committed him and be done with it. That would be it, but you consider what things would have been like had I had the chance to unload it 29 years ago. I was furious at them for leaving me, that he took my chance at saying this year's ago now. But the anger and grief I felt, it was channeled into the final attempt they took to get me off the base."

"It wasn't that I just barely shot him, it's 25 years of holding in that anger and grief, that I was alone, because I didn't remember where to find the others. Though I had Uncle Darrel, I knew you were gone, and they were gone, and when I asked where Hume was. That information stabbed me in the heart, as one by one, I lost the people, before I ever met everyone here, or Father Thomas, and the trio, they were being taken from me."

"But you were more my grandfather and adopted uncles than Nick was, I'm an only child, and to two people that were only child themselves. I had no other family, you 6 were that other family, my legal guardians, had it not been for Nick. I'd have had a chance to recover months sooner then necessary, and the effects of the possession. It wouldn't have hit me this hard, because I'd been raised by you 6 as you helped me to heal now."

"You all knew me better then anyone ever could and one by one, you're being removed from my life, either out of tragedy, or by natural causes. But 25 years holding it in, as I nearly lose it and deck the keeper, as he's the one provoking me into taking it out on someone. But the accident, it happened too fast for me even to head it off, but one second I have all of you, and then next, I'm thrust into a world I don't even get now."

"Because I was raised in a life where tv, sports and video games didn't exist, favorite pass times were encouraged by you guys growing up. But, I know you, would you have quit and done what I asked to break the connection between me. And the person that I wanted to be free when I had only days left?" he asked and the older man nodded. "I'd never give you up, and I wouldn't stop till I was sure you were safe in all three ways."

"But Walter is right, on every count, during Robbie's situation, I knew that everything reverse of complete and total evil was like acid to a demon. But love, friendship and trust, family why well it's because they don't understand a thing about it. You remember my last words and what I said to you, if something like this ever happened. I'd never leave you, I'll always be with you." he said to him softly as he looked into his eyes.

As the tears started running down his face, Daniel nodded as he went further. "Having the memory brought back it brought back your faces as well. But your face when you were in your 70's, the anger and resentment was building every day. Because I just needed a few weeks to a few months off and instead of letting me take it. I get sent back out, but it gets channeled into the technology and it starts feeding off my soul."

"In the way a true demon would and it, or him, my version of Terminus gets stronger, I get weaker, I'm dying of blood loss. And what I wanted, what I needed, was you sitting there next to me, giving me the strength to fight back. Like you did when I was 4 years old, you three all the did the same thing and at one point the baptism. It had all three of you surrounding me, but it was close when I was 4 years old, and I needed you again."

"To pull me away from the ledge, but I gave in now and I'm eternally damned, I needed you to give me the strength to fight back. I missed you so much that not having you there when it counts, I'd have quit from the program then and come home. You know what the piece was that would have done it, return to Saint Louis and head for the areas. That had a connection to you and my life, even the the lake as I remembered this."

"But no, they: him, her, don't let me take a few months break, when I needed a medical sabbatical, they didn't save my soul, my life, I had to it myself. And they have the audacity of treating me like this when you'd have done what I asked. And in the same way Bra'tac would for Teal'C, but the voice, the voices I wanted to hear from. More then anything, are yours, the love and encouragement as you gave me the strength to fight."

"Like you did when I was four that's what I needed now, you three swapping turns and listening to your voices as you gave me the strength to pull away from that abyss. After his soul crushing remark, I buried myself in those memories. As I listen to your voices mentally, and hearing the love and paternal tones in your voices. Well that was it, that did it as I came out of the coma I went into." he said and the man nodded to him.

As he stroked the hair at the back of his head as he answered him. "In Robbie's case I just met him two weeks prior to exorcisms starting, you. You were my entire life as you grew up, so our bonds they were the key now. All these things, was anathema to these parasites because they fed on the negative emotions. So when they fed off the victims soul and it's channeling as much of the first two into my tone as possible, when I did it."

"But it was working now, before his mother's nerves snapped and I prevented her from coming into the room now." he said and Daniel said it at that. "That's the worst part to this right now father, but you I know would have done what I asked now. Just to free me from this, but when I realized what it was now that, the strength of what true bonds of friendship were really to this guy, but watch this." he said to him gently at that remark.

"This is what happened after I realized that when watching the movie, I realized that your bond was enough to have the demon in pain. But the symbol of our order and with the amount of care and love in the way this was done was the key. As whether or not this guy knew I was now like Harry in the books, same charm." he said and Bowdern nodded as they watched Jack force the quartet upstairs then as he sighed.

 ** _"Daniel you alright?"_** The nurse asked as he shook his head then as he started to answer her. "Not in this case, he interrupted the most important part of the information I had to get to Hammond right now. But now the ending results just revealed something to me as my training in theology just took total control here. But every movie I've seen based on the paranormal, and several on demonology, it just became clear here."

"And with the fact that I'm more like Harry then I realized as I grew up alone after I lost you guys, I was now selfless to a fault here. And as a result the fact I now had friends like this was enough to make it clear, in the same way. As when Harry realized that whatever charm his mother put on him was the exact key now." he said and Bowdern nodded as they watched him answer her question then with a sigh as he said it,

 ** _"No, and it's clear she's never going to do that surgery now, so if she's going to refuse to listen, and do what I ask. Then we have to take a more direct approach as we pull another sting operation. You find any blood on the sheets after the last attack, when I said don't sedate me. And because she could have killed everyone on the base?"_** he asked and they nodded as Perry answered him.

 ** _"Yeah I did, but two men knocked unconscious, she's got a bruised, near dislocated shoulder and our demon nearly put a bullet in O'neill. And with that so who's next exactly, if we don't do this now as we have to break the link. And I see what you meant, but we waited the 12 hours that's the last dose right now, so what now?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed then as he said it to them gently.

 ** _"What now is that it just hit stage three, you're looking at the metaphor in Teal'C's case now in his remark on Charlie, a fight for the host body. So it's either I head for Saint Louis, or I do the exorcism ritual myself. Because dad was also a Jesuit I found this in his effects, it's a family heirloom."_** he said as he opened up a box and gave it to them, just as he touched it, steam appeared on his hand.

"That's when it hit me, the fact he was into the occult and with it now is the fact that whatever curse he put on me was influenced by the acts of demonology. But the alter ego, in demonology was Christianity and as a result here at the time. I had my father's cross and just one touch was enough to make it clear now that touching something. Something that was controlled by the devil's mortal enemy was enough to help now."

"As any religious artifact that touches anything that is soaked in pure evil, and it's like the garlic effect on vampires, like on that movie." Daniel said and they nodded. "And I think he's the said demon, like in these movies focused on pure evil if that happened. And the struggles between good and evil, including monster movies, like the rosary that was around Harker's neck was enough to repel Dracula and his brides at the time."

"And it's the same for demons as well now, but the reaction Robbie gave was he had his head turned away from the cross. And when we hit the final point of it, in this guys case, it's like dunking his hand in sulphuric acid. Because to him, the fact you're holding something so pure and in your hands it's too much for the curse to hold up against. And it's like acid to this guy that was playing Terminus at the moment and with that."

"But it didn't matter, you're a good man to the core and he's not destroying you, you were being who you were born to be and finishing it. Though this would have worked better if Ray, Walter and I were here to do the exorcism now." Bowdern said as he watched his hand turn red and he nodded. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Warner said in shock and Daniel nodded as he gripped the handle and the jolt caused smoke to start appearing.

As he pressed it to his chest over the carved inverted pentagram. _**"The forces of hell see someone like me as a total enemy and start trying to destroy me from the inside out. And by possessing someone screwing around with black magic and the occult. Which is what our witch doctor did with me, well time for a little test if we're seeing that right now."**_ He said and gripped it with both hands then firmly.

As they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"That's it the forces of evil, I'm holding a symbol of God, that's antithesis to this version of the pentagram. Demonology, and Christianity, yes that's my chance now."_** Daniel snapped as he got it. _**"Both of you get back, now."**_ he said and thinking fast he grabbed the handle of it and they heard a ghostly scream of pain in response as he said it through clenched teeth.

 ** _"Ah, ahh God,"_** He snapped as he fell to the floor and they grabbed him. **_"Maggie, don't get back."_ **he snapped as another jolt shot through him. ** _"No, no, we got to either do that surgery now, or..., check my arms. God stage three just started, if he's trying to push his way into me, it's not happening."_** he said to them as Warner shoved his shirt back and they saw the scrapes and cuts all bleeding.

 ** _"Either way damn it, I'm not losing you now, Danny, they want a fight over you and they're going to get one."_** Warner snapped with a growl as he touched his back and they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Perry said in shock to that response. **" _Love, friendship and family is like the last key in the movie demon knight Jason, you guys are the ones I trust, if I was anyone, I'm Harry."_**

 ** _"The amount of love his mother put into charm she put on him was like acid to Riddle, the strength of our bonds is the key to this right now. Remember once the key bearer filled it with the blood of the last person. Then it acts like acid to demons, it's having the exact same effect of the human version of the demon that possessed Mannaheim."_ **Daniel explained and they nodded as they both did it.

As they heard a secondary scream of pain then as Maggie pressed her forehead to his and they heard a third scream at that. "Yeah that's what I'd consider this as you're just like Harry and to the point that our demonstration of our bonds. It's having the same effect on this guy that possessd you, in the way that Riddle couldn't touch Harry right now either." Thomas said and Sam nodded as she answered him at the remark.

" If I was in there and realized this it meant that I was the key to freeing him now, his love for me kept him going during the final stages now. As Teal'C, Lou and I were the ones that were like the the rest of his quartet now at the time here. But this is enough to clue us in on that fact now and once we realized this, Jack was screwed now." Sam as she gripped his hand then in response as they watched him gripped the cross firmly.

As he gripped the cross with both hands then, they saw the symbol changing back and forth from red to blue. "Red is hell, blue is heaven and the fact you guys just proved what I mean to you, this was like acid to the human version of Terminus right now. It's giving me the added strength to fight right now, Bill." he said and Warner nodded. "Yeah and I'm not losing you right now either." he said as the effects were slowly escalating.

 ** _"I was right, it's stage three, that wasn't me that gave that scream, it's him, that cross is a symbol of God, these guys are into the occult and demonology. No don't take it out of my hand, it's like garlic effect on vampires in the movie legends. All creatures of Darkness despise anything religious, that cross is a symbol of family, and love, it's like sulphuric acid to him, as for the cuts."_**

 ** _"I just weakened him enough to fight for my body, but to finish it's by surgery now, we had to do this. But it's by everything I ever learned in this, first the surgery and then the ritual of an exorcism. As I start showing all the memories of everything that is the complete opposite of the seven deadly sins. And into my memories, but I'm not putting that down till it's done now right now."_**

 ** _"These injuries are cursed to keep bleeding until the blood loss kills me or I return to the planet, but I do that and I'm stuck there. I'm never going back, ever, if I had the chance to get the duo here they could handle this, but I'm running out of time. So screw her thoughts, she's never going to do the surgery, you have to do it, Bill, to break the pact, it's enough to cause, in your eyes."_**

 ** _"Anemic shock, the injuries, internal injuries, I took damage to my spleen and my liver in the cave in. But she just nearly killed four people by sedating me, no sedatives, we have to break the pact. But it's either you get me to Saint Louis, get them here, or do it yourself I don't care which, we have to break it, now."_** Daniel said through clenched teeth to Warner and the trio then and they nodded.

And he nodded as his present self answered that with a low growl. "Yeah and without interference, if she tries to stop me, I'm having her arrested. But last time it was surgery to remove a symbiote, and this time I'm bleeding a patient down now. And until the pact, curse or whatever snaps right now, and you nearly kill him yourselves you fools. But right now it's do absolutely nothing, you haven't had my experience, captain."

"So this is my decision and he's my patient, so stay the hell out of this right now." he said sternly and Hammond nodded. "Indeed, if she even bothered to tell me what you said son, I'd say do it and screw a normal doctor's opinions. And this is a matter of life and death, so I'm not losing who is, in my eyes, my son, so go ahead and do it, Colonel." he said and Frasier swallowed hard at the remark and Jack paled at the news then.

 ** _"Oh my god, alright we're in all this together, what's the limit to be lost to break this and you're free of this bastard."_** Jefferson said and he quickly said it to him. ** _"Enough to put me into anemic shock, it was activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, I have to lose enough to put me in ICU."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Do it, I'm not losing you."_** she said to him quickly and grabbed the scalpel.

As they helped get him into the bathroom as he undid his wrist cuffs on both arms and then removed his sweater then. **_"This is for them, I'm not being taken away from my wife or friends. You're never taking me alive you sick bastard, it's over."_** he snapped as he cut his wrist then and then did the other arm. As he then pulled out the cross as he said it as Halloran heard the tone change at that as he injected a new tone.

"Better get ready for this, but he sounded like you did during our situation with Robbie, Bill, but even without you hear to deal with this. And even though he didn't have any holy water and we dare here to finish this. He knew the exact words to say to get him out of his body right now, but his training in this. It just saved his life, even though he was a novice priest, he knew what to do." Halloran said and Bowdern nodded to him.

"This should be interesting right now, because he just took on the edge his grandfather would have at the time now in this. But what tone you used for this is enough you turned into your inner priest without even needing to think twice about it right now. But I think you channeled me without realizing it, if you knew the exact words to say Danny." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched him as he did it as he injected a new tone."

As his voice changed then as he said it to that. ** _"Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus."_** he said as he finished as he took the cross and hold it up as he finished the exorcism ritual as he finished it then firmly. **_"Evil comes amongst us to test the strength and courage of the victim and test the strength and courage of the rest of us."_**

 ** _"And only by the love and strength of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail._** ** _Evil tempts us in ways we can't imagine and we mustn't let that lead us astray for if we do and we will be lost. But only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail, and in the eyes of overwhelming strife and temptation."_ **he said and finished as he injected a firm tone into his voice as he said it.

 ** _"Cast them, and in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out."_** he said as he pressed the cross to his chest before they heard a scream. ** _"Noooo!"_** they heard as they heard a ghostly scream of pain at that as they saw a blast shoot out of him as he slumped into wall then. " ** _Not done yet, but I did it, I did it, I'm never going back, Sam is who I love."_**

 ** _"I did it, it worked, alright guys, for you now, you're my one chance, I love you mom, dad, Father, I'm free now, and now to make sure of that. And you, you're the weak one now, and you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you. You've never really known what love really is have you, well let me show you."_** he said weakly to that he turned up the heat in the shower and waited then.

Before he collapsed on the floor, as they heard a second scream of pain, as they saw him staring at his reflection with his parents then as the facade snapped. As several flashes of memory came through before it started speeding up and landed on 8 people when he was a child as Bowdern's eyes narrowed at the image. Before they heard a final scream of pain as the scars on his chest glowed red and a blast broke out of them then.

As the scars started healing then as the cuts on his arms and legs started healing and they nodded as the priest gave a firm nod to that as he lifted his head weakly. ** _"Love you mom, dad, father, I'm never turning on my morals, I swear it. Father, stay with me, give me the strength to make it through these next 48 hours."_** he said as the cross fell out of his hand and his head hit the floor then and Bowdern nodded.

"Nicely done, I'm proud of you, you did well in this." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes, but if I had you guys around for this and like you did when I was little. You doing this then the impact would be greater now at the time here, but that's the point. The love trust and friendship, of family and friends was like acid to this guy. You're the one I needed most, and I meant you in that remark." he said and Bowdern nodded to him.


	26. 26: Truths And Judgements

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For This chapter the priest from the documentary learns the added truth as he sees Daniel's own realization. As they discuss this, before they finish things as the year for the team comes to an end, before the crews return to their present now. As the time-line restarts as it begins during the Cold War and previous generation makes contact with each other.**

 **To Daniel, Lou, Charlie and the rest of their team preparing for the first mission to Abydos as the first half of the movie is being altered slightly, but the mission to the planet goes the same way. As Daniel, Sam, Lou and their friends are going to do a meet and greet, before Raynor takes his place and O'neill is activated as a member of the program now before this starts now**

 **Chapter 26: Emotional Confessions, Medical Truths And Judgements**

"I guess you would have been happier if you had the chance to take a year off instead of getting thrown right back into it." Bowdern asked and he nodded to him. "In truth what would have made me happy is if Ballard just stayed out of this as I got the chance. Now to just move in with my life, had you as my mentor, coach and adoptive father. Living life as the way I wanted it, as you trained me in Latin at the time now here and with it.

"Had 10 years with you as my coach, as I joined the basketball team and had the chance to play in several championship games with you as my coach. But whatever Rob was feeling when the latest attack happened and he started growing more attached to you guys. That's how I'd have felt if you had the chance to raise me yourself, because you know, you knew everything I was feeling here at the time, the grief, anger, resentment."

"One mistake causes this and I've been furious at them for standing directly under it when they should known better at the time. If they just moved out from under it, and before the chain snapped, none of this would have happened. I'd have grown up with them in my life, I'd have gone to school at the university. I'd have had you as my mentor and my coach and I'd have grown up normal, without anyone singling me out now."

"And instead it turns into this, I lose them first, and then I lose you, before I get the news that Hume's gone as well as that does it. I was resigning now, and before I lost someone else I loved here, all I wanted was a chance to live my life. But thanks to this stupid prophecy I feel like Harry in the books, his life is destroyed. Because of a single prophecy and he's scared out of his mind he's going to lose someone else."

"But no special attention, I hate having my abilities in this job thrown at me every time I turn around. Sure I'm good, but can't these guys just go without me for 6 months to a year, without interrupting my chances at a break so I can return to the real world. And live my life in peace and I spend some time with family for a while. Is that too much to ask, I'm trying to separate my life in the program from the me before I joined it here."

"And every time I try to something just drags me back into it, I want a break so I can live my life in peace. What's the deal, can't a person who's a scholar spend 6 months and up to a year in peace without the military hotshot's calling them for help. In translations, linguistics and everything else, is it too much to ask. And ask the second best in the department for help, so the leader can take a damn break for once, I mean seriously."

"Just what do I have to do to get away from you guys for a while, huh?" he asked, as he looked at the duo and Jack swallowed hard at that remark. "That's the resentment right there, he's resenting you guys for not letting him relax and every time he tries to. You come crawling to him for help, so what's the problem right now. Can't he go live his life without you trigger happy hotshot's hounding him for once and you have us here."

"Listen to me, just because we're just as good as he is doesn't mean we're not worth coming to for help in translations right now, if you need us to help you out. But you had every SG team pissed at you for your behavior as it resulted in the man they came to. The most, to leave and it's like you're ignoring us just so you can keep coming to him, in regarding his knowledge of thing, we're not just here for your amusement, Colonel."

"We're here to pick up the slack, I mean Kevin and I are just as good as he is, and yet you never ask us for help in translations. What was it he said regarding Rob exactly, oh yes, 'Rob was actually a two time winner in the scholastic decathlon in college'. And the six of us were a team, the best of the best and we won that decathlon. And for 5 years running in college, and if you needed help in translations, why not come to me for it."

"Is it you just want to drive him nuts and keep this up, or is you come to depend on him way too much and can't get along without him right now. You've come to depend on him far to much when you have five others that are the best of the best at what they do. Including Cam, as he's also a archeologist and linguist, so what's wrong with coming to us for help, Jack." Anna said sharply and Hammond crossed his arms at the remark.

"She's got a very good point, sure Daniel is invaluable to me as a member of the program. But we have his closest friends as members of the program and they're just as good as he is as a result now. But I understand her a bit too easily and watching her and the boys together, I find it funny when they go to bat at each other. And over archeological theories because this is way we still got results coming in right now."

"But Daniel is not one of a kind, we can ask his friends for help in translations, and things are running on trying to work out the kinks. But we saw twice what not having his linguistic skills did for you and you said Robert had two left feet and was slowing you down. So what do you call that, you grown to depend on him way too much, and is it possible that you've not considered your life to before he came into it at the moment."

"And when he needs a severe break as well from you and the rest of the black ops, and marines right now, you're acting like the bone headed general in the Fantastic four. Asking for help from the one of the planets best scientists and he's getting sick of you constantly coming to him when he deserves a break right now. And from you full soldier types right now at the time here and as a result now in this too, Colonel."

"He deserved a severe break from you guys after you put him in the infirmary, on three occasions because you're running him ragged right now. He was physically and mentally exhausted and I could see it after you guys had been hard at it for five months now. But after what he just told us, it wasn't me he was yelling at, during the light, it was you. It's always been you, so what's the problem in letting him take a year off, for once."

"It is that you don't want to let him leave, because you're not interested in going to his friends in the science department. Or is it you're scared out of your mind, that he's going to get hurt and you're not there to protect and he's not a child anymore either. But he needed a break to come see the duo, so again, what's the problem exactly right now young man?" he asked and Jack swallowed hard at that as Daniel went further then.

"If I had the chance instead of returning to the base the following morning, I'd have cut and run, this way that by the time this happened their plan falls apart. Because he's the one that gets arrested and he's the one that that lunatic falls in love with now. As he switched places with me until he saw that things weren't all that they seem he's. As he saw what's it's like as he undergoes withdrawal from that thing as he gets the message."

"His problem is that he can't live with the memories of Iraq and yet of us I'm the one being treated like a lunatic when he has to face his memories right now. I took a chance in returning and destroying the syringe, so the speak and yet of us. It's he's still suffering a damn flashback, but what I wanted, what I needed was to see you. Get our bonds back into place, and just pretend the last 29 years never happened now."

"As I got to be the me you remembered, but that's what hurts so much, I never got that chance to see you, because for four years until I was old enough to fly on my own. I was still young enough that even if I did try to run away and get to you, they stop me and bring me back. Those 29 years, I never been so lonely, I missed you guys so much. That all I wanted was a chance to see you and before both of you were gone as well."

"And with the memory back, I never had the chance to take a break, and every time I do, something keeps coming up. It's like the remark that's crossing the line between overly protective and completely smothering. I'm sick of his attitude, I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself, I don't need him acting like my parents. But after Nem that's when it started getting out of hand, because he thought I'd been killed at the time."

"But first Nem, then Hetara, finding the second gate, and I'm in better shape then he is, because he's got a broken leg and a set of cracked ribs here. Following that is 233, and I get shot in the shoulder, the orbital attack, and he's not bothering to leave. And after Sam's close call, that's it as he crosses the line between protective. Overly protective and now completely smothering right now." he said and Jack swallowed at the remark then.

"With the added side effect of this of my seeing my parents accident it unlocked the added door on my memories of you guys now. I needed a break and I figured if I could just do my translations over the computer and phone to the base. But I'm living outside the program it helps, but that's exactly the problem, to the NID it's either all in. Or not at all, as they try to silence me by having an attack like what they pulled in Isreal now."

"And the worst part of all of this is that the sarcophagus unlocked every memory I had of you guys, but the mission prior opened up every scar from the accident. I was digging through everything I had that my parents gave me as it was in storage. And until I was emancipated and I could live my life without being stuck in the system. And while doing that came across the photo album of us in those 8 years before the accident."

"When I was kid, when we're together, but every time, and I mean every time I get on the basketball court, a real one. And not a street style basketball court, but being in a varsity college court, I head for the Met. Picked up my fencing sword to practice, started playing chess with someone, let alone got near anything like the cover stones. The one that broke free from the chain that day, got near the ruins in Giza when I went there."

"Or I even return to the order headquarters in Saint Louis, it's I'm not seeing it as it is now, with the fact I've got the left overs from these memories devices. My own past is shooting up every time I'm near these places. When I was in Chicago, I dropped by Father Thomas's office, and another memory grabs me. And I'm seeing myself in your classroom as if I was listening to your lecture on theology and you're teaching me Latin."

"It's I'm seeing flashes of what life was like before Nick destroyed my life, before the excavator made the damn mistake. And of thinking just one chain was enough to hold up that damn coverstone, just before the damn thing collapsed. Even when I'm at headquarters I'm standing at the chambers that used to belong to you. And now belong to someone else, memories resurfacing from all this and do these fools even get it."

"Do they even get why I need several months on break, so I can return to the life I lead, before I started college. I need a break, and I don't even get time to properly grieve, because they're forcing me to keep going. I never had the chance to really feel the pain, the anger, and the grief, to let it go, because it all happened way too fast. And he then abandons me to the system, I'm left with no way to get it out of me, for 25 years too."

"For me it's the added pain that I never had the true chance to heal because everything, everything was preventing that, all I wanted was you guys back. You three and Hume, and not realizing I found my way back to the duo, I'm at the library. In the same area you were in looking up the information needed to help Rob. I bump into the duo and whether they knew it or not, they gave me a hand with this as I did my studies now."

"On the possession, symptoms, stages and was working through it, and I checked out the copy on that first ever detailed account exorcism in the 17th century. But this just saved my life and its if I had any chance of surviving this. Then it was by getting the duo involved, but it was two fold, half of it was getting an expert in this and the other family. I may have weakened myself enough to prevent him from walking out the door."

"I didn't have to hear your voice to know the right way to do this now, but it was trying to force him out of me by any means necessary right now. As I drained enough to prevent him from walking me out the front door now. The timer on that serum and creme was done, all that was left to do now was breaking the connection. But as a result if anything he's like the father, trying to take charge at every turn here now."

"And when the ones that know more are you, I know if you had been here to do that, while Bill was trying to do the surgery. He'd try to get involved at every turn, and go so far as say something what he told me just to cut back the progress you're making. In this right now, but it's not the adult me he's talking to when he does it. But the me you know, the me you had to keep going and stay with when I came down with pneumonia."

"The me you remember as a kid, as you kept me going by just hearing your voices, if I could have heard your voices, you guys, my parents, Hume and Ray. And even Father Thomas, that would have been enough to keep me going, because the pneumonia I caught then. The strand I had when I was a kid came to finish me of, so only one chance at surviving this it was by getting you two, Father Halloran, and fast now, but that."

"And without you there, you three specifically at the time, the fact that I just broke my morality to get us off the damn planet. I lost the will to live right now, and he makes it worse by his cruel statement. You remember how you prevented Rob's catalyst from coming into the room. Because you weren't having them destroy the progress you made so far in his case?" he asked and the older man nodded as he answered him gently.

Looking into his eyes gently, he saw the little boy he knew in place of the 37 year old man and knew that everything he'd been through had left several scars on his soul. "In truth the second my memory came back after I was telling the duo. Father's McBride and Halloran and Father Thomas, the truth, the added side effects to this memory. They kicked in as well as the flashback hit so hard, I saw myself in my apartment that night."

"Digging through several boxes of effects belonging to my parents and I uncovered the photo album that was being used leading into dad's final mission. Before he settled us in Saint Louis and with it was the cross that was the symbol of the order. Before I uncovered the will, finding that, after I made the phone call to Ray. And asked whether or not Archbishop Hume was still alive or not, that made my decision at the time."

"I decided I could work two jobs, one was as a professor at the university and the other, long distance as I took up residence in my grandfather's house and joined the order. As I resettled in my home town now, my home, I needed to be with what's left of the four of you. But before I could ask to take a sabbatical Jack took this mission, and I was ready to call Jumper and Addison to over ride it, because I was being run ragged right now."

"Aside from that it's the added side effect, that you were family, you're my legal guardians, my next of kin, and my biological grandfather is in mental health. So who's left that can make that decision and I'm free to leave without any red tape now?" he asked and the older man nodded. "The ones that could do it were me and Ray, we're all that's left of the quartet connected to your parents." Halloran said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah that's it, exactly, you were who I needed more then anyone, the four of you, and if Richards was still alive he could help Warner with the surgery. As we dragged it home and I was in recovery at the institute now the time, but I was determined to return to you. So I could go on vacation, and be at home finally, I could spend my adult life, learning to be a priest and a teacher, working at the university as I got older now."

"The facts remain that if you guys were all still alive, or in your case, I got to you, before I revealed that you found me today. And before they resurrected you, and my parents, the amount of damage to my soul would 1/5 of what it is. And it's because you were the ones doing the exorcism, you were the ones helping me to recover, in both ways. You knew what to do, I needed a chance to heal, but something or another stopped it."

"But you were the ones making the decisions when I just entered the most dangerous part of this, as you guys locked the duo out of the room. And made sure they couldn't interfere, like Walter prevented her from coming into the room, but that's what I needed. But aside from that memory, its you were acting like a true priest when it came to a child, and, in your eyes, the 8 to 11 year old me took charge in this case as a result."

"But that's exactly the problem, my preteen self replaced my adult self after I did the exorcism and they just barely killed me. And dismantled the progress you would have made had you done this yourselves, but he doesn't understand. That the me he was talking too wasn't the adult me, anymore." he said and Jack paled at that. "Who was I talking if you reacted like that exactly?" he said quickly and Daniel crossed his arms.

"After reliving my parents accident their faces shot forward so fast, that's why I left immediately after the debriefing. Because I was still in mourning, I knew he was dead, but I didn't know if their boss was and I had to learn that and learn it fast. Because I intended to take a 7 to 10 month sabbatical and tell the joint chiefs, now. That until my sabbatical was done, and I was intending on working at my parents alma mater."

"But I had more time to kill, I wasn't being run ragged and finally, I got a chance to be with who I considered my uncles. But the me you were talking to was a 9 to 14 year old, to quote my character, if he was really standing here, regarding his oldest brother. And said older brother is just like you, your personality had two characters involved. But one was the big brother and the other was the third member of the trio it focused on now."

"The one that turned suicidal after losing my character's best friend, but to put this bluntly, and your attitude. I've heard that remark 5 to 10 times in five years after my parents were killed, in my eyes, you consider me a burden. Knowing you, I'd bet you'd wish you could get me off the team, and I bet you would if Hammond would let you. Unfortunately for you, whatever's holding you back is the reason you self destructed."

"But I'm the only thing you ever loved, as a brother and best friend and since Charlie accidently killed himself, and you self destructed now. Because now, metaphorically, I'm gone, the me you remember died and in his place is this me. I don't need you protecting me all the time, at one point that first year I did at one point, but now. No, no not anymore, I don't need you protecting me, I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."

"But the remark you made to me after I had to do Warner's job for him now, well if that's how you feel, I can leave, but the fact remains that it's not that easy." he said and Jack swallowed hard at the remark. "Jack though you say you understand how I feel, the fact is you don't, you don't understand, whatsoever. But imagine growing up in the 70's and being rejected, again and again, by someone you could consider a parent or sibling."

"And you heard this in five different voices until the last rejection, which is when you have to do your doctor's job for them, and with them. Your priest's job, as you just to do everything in your power to save your soul and your life. But getting possssed by a demon, is like what happened when Anakin kept blacking out on the movies. He lost everything, because of his alter ego, who was a creature of darkness, of evil."

"And the men you wanted to see more then anything, because they had experience with this type of thing, know what to do. And know what it's like for the victim, emotionally, and then to top it off, it's the anger at the fact that the man. Who you once considered your best friend, now turned into a cold blooded bastard and deciding on prevention. Over cure as he says the words that effectively break your will in trying to stay alive."

"Because 1) your parents are dead, and you just had a flashback to that memory, 2) you know that one of the priests that you loved like a grandfather. He was gone and had been gone for 16 years, 3) the leader of the quartet, who also saw you as a grandson was gone and you realize all that's left of the quartet. Who you loved like family is the duo you ran into by chance, just after your soulmate is turned into a host here."

"And is nearly killed by an assassin who was trying to kill the symbiote that possessed her, and finally, the realization you're not who you think you are. Is enough of a reason to decide to get the hell out of dodge and take a 10 month to 2 year break. And do the job the job over the phone and the computer just so you can take a break. And return to your original calling, said calling being a scholar and teacher and living your life out."

"As you take up your birthrite and join the group that was running what was to become your alma mater and with those words now, right now. I felt like, instead of it being 25 years after the accident now, and instead it was weeks. Just weeks after the accident, like the narrator on the story, it was just 7 months now since his parents died. For me, seeing it and reliving it, it was like it was just yesterday, and I was trying to cope."

"And the trio they were working out the kinks here in that till one fight, one close call the girlfriend of the guy that started it causes a chain reaction. The narrator gets into a fight with his brother and he's reading the subtext to his over reaction. As he's wanting him out of the house and it's clear to him, in his eyes, that he didn't want him around. His running away causes a situation that results in nearly landing him in an orphanage."

"And the fight results in a murder, but it's the fact that the me you were talking to wasn't the adult me, but the 8 to 14 kid me of having to be moved. And from foster home to foster home and I practically heard your words echoed in five other voices. This attitude of yours, you're like the dangerous member of their gang, but echoing his words when he was close to the edge, before their friend passed and this is what he sounded like."

"You get tough and you don't get hurt, look out for yourself and nothing can touch you.'. But I'm not like you, I just suffered a trauma I can't get over, I was reminded of my parents accident. I got a knife taken to my heart when I found out that Hume's dead and now this. How much can one person take until they break emotionally and give up the will to live, let alone stay around someone like this after getting rejected, again."

"All men like you, the very same words, as I practically snapped at you, as the pain of being rejected, again and again, by someone I could consider family. You can't take the words back, in your words its history, it's over, it's happened and you can't change it. No matter how much you want to, it's sealed in stone, if that's how you really felt. You lost me from the second you said those words." he said and Jack felt it stab him in the chest.

"You wonder why she and I love the series so much, it's because we love to read and this is normal to us, it reflects our feelings. But what you said, this was enough to do the damage that you, that he, would have tried to prevent if he was here, as that did it. The inner me was a child, I lost my parents and I'm being rejected, again and again. Until the man I know and love like a brother says the words that effectively destroy me."

"As the final knife in my heart, after I saw that memory, I learn my adopted great uncle was dead and now this. I wanted to be with my family, just get off the damn base, and grief, anger resentment, that effected me and cut my chances at surviving. And the next 96 hours now, in half, but you remember your reaction to her trying to get into the room. And you're telling him to head it off, and before she undid the progress you made now."

"With the fact that reverse of the things that demons feed off of was the key, and one wrong remark, one heart crushing remark. It can cause a setback that will take days to fix, and I didn't have that long either, I had five days. And one of the five was up, but would you have ordered him out of the room in the way you did her?" he asked Bowdern softly and Jack paled at that as Bowdern nodded, knowing he never considered that.

"You never realized that it wasn't his adult self you were talking to was it, but his 8 to 14 year old child self in this situation. That your attempt to keep him alive would backfire so drastically on you that you just barely killed him yourself, O'neill." Bishop said sharply as Anna went further. "This is why I hate guys like you so much buster, we've heard that remark a few times, they rejected us for being smarter then they are at the time."

"But we're some of the most brilliant minds of the century, and the hockey or football champ has to come to us who bested you in the classroom and it's irking you to no end. You have to admit that you need help and from someone even smarter then you are right now, but remarks like that, and from someone we could consider a brother or parent. It's enough that hearing it one more time, after you learned the people you love, like family."

"Are dead, and the fact you just had to relive the memory of your parents accident, just answer this, how many times can one person take that many blows to the heart. Before they give up the will to live and allow the pneumonia they had as a child to finish them off, how many, answer me, how many?" Anna snapped at him and he swallowed hard at that remark as Hammond crossed his arms as he got it then as he said it to him.

"Was that to drive him up or just destroy him young man?" Hammond said with a low growl and he swallowed hard at that. "It was reverse psychology, I didn't want him to just quit on me!" he said quickly at that remark. "Then I guess you don't get that a person that was rejected once too often and thought he found a home. Would take that reverse psychology literally, because if you were smart, you'd have done it differently."

"Until this mission, he loved you like a brother, until your attempt to drive him up now backfired on you and resulted in destroying every will he had to live now." Thomas said with a low growl and Halloran nodded in agreement to that. "Evidently this young fool didn't understand this whatsoever right now that year and at times. That a trauma that brings back memories like this gets unlocked, and it results in a severe setback."

"A set back now that Danny just told us, that it was he wasn't talking to an adult, he's talking to the inner child of a man who saw the trauma of his parents death. He suffered a secondary trauma that he wished that he had the quartet that did it once. Would do it again, and he's just learned that one of the members of the quartet he was around was dead, and the other had been dead for 16 years." he said and Bowdern nodded firmly.

"Should have seen that coming in the aftermath of this, I'm Two-bit, Sam was his middle brother, Anna like his best friend, and you're the narrator after his parents died. That's why you and Sam talk about that book so much, you feel like the characters in the storyline?" Lou said and he nodded. "Yeah exactly and he's acting like the older brother, before the true message came through after the fire in the church that day."

"Kevin, you want to tell them the truth, about the three of us, before we found Sarah and Steven?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yeah sure thing bro, but if this reminds of me anything, it's that we're the trio, before we added our last two pieces to the team. To answer the unasked question here, imagine that the ones that left the show here. After the new leader returned to the team and they just met their new sextet now as well."

"And instead of the red it was the blue ranger that left, as the red, and the green turned white stayed behind with the pink. And the rest of their original sextet headed for Switzerland." he said and they nodded. "Well that was us when we were kids, he was the blue, I was the black and she was the yellow, our bonds as kids. We were like you see us now, inseparable and beyond close, but to explain this gently we all shared this too."

"We met when we were 11 years old after they transferred him from Buffalo to Connecticut at the time. And us with him and instead of shifting to another foster home, we all chose if they separated us, separated us by three different states. To all go to the same college together, school chosen was Chicago, entering the university. I learned my room mate was another archeological prodigy, but I wasn't sure till I checked it out."

"And to my relief and delight, I found my best friend, before a day later in Professor Jordan's class we ran into Anna. And that did it as the three of us were back together, our team was in one piece, it was two weeks later into the term now. At the time back then when Steve and Sarah joined the pack and we became a quintet. Three boys and two girls, if we could have another boy and we became the sextet on the tv show."

"But to us, we were all aspiring archeological prodigies and our love for science debates resulted in what you hear between the girls and Daniel all the time. We were straight A students, we never got involved in any dangerous sport, the girls like the duo on the tv show, they like gymnastics, us we're into martial arts. And as a result we had dealings with the two little punks that kept harassing Johnson on the show, but either way."

"That's a piece I knew already, Father Thomas, Steven, Anna, Sarah and I, we all gave him a place to belong, and as a result right now, he felt comfortable in the real world. To him the way things are in the program, it's no longer a paradise or a family, it's a prison. And he wants his freedom, freedom to be himself again, but if I over heard that remark, I'd tear your head off, because you just barely killed him when you said that now."

"But you know what, Daniel, Anna and I all share this single connection, we're orphans, we grew up in the system, we had no place to belong. Because we had no true family, outsiders just looking for a place to belong, our parents either died or abandoned us. And we were rejected, again and again, by people like you, because of how smart we are. That's the title tag to the story by the way, but to quote it now, O'neill, you listening."

"Growing up on the outside of society, they weren't looking for a fight, they were looking for a place to belong.'. Translation, they were either orphans or they were unwanted, looking for a place to flourish. Until they were out of the system and adults, the narrator happens to be Daniel when we were kids, I was his best friend. And Anna, she was the oldest of the trio, the ones the fight started with, while Dillon now, that's you."

"They were stuck being treated like outsiders, entering the military life, he had no one that understood him, until Sam came into the picture. And to repeat his remark, he could never tell the duo, Dillon, or even his older brother about looking at the stars, watching sunsets or even enjoying books and movies. They just don't dig it, well that's you now, you're the quartet all rolled into one, but he could me, Sam and Anna, and maybe Lou."

"Having to be rejected one last time, when he just had another hole torn into his heart, if you intended that to drive him up to keep him alive, you failed miserably. He's heard that one too many times and this time, that was it, you just barely killed him now. And he decided on returning home, back to the trio, me, Dr. Jordan and Father Thomas. Or just returning to the duo of who was left of his father's friends in the order here."

"You never thought of that, did you, that you're echoing words he's heard five times and all by men just like yourself, did you?" Bishop asked and Teal'C stood up at that. "He told me he felt like he had no place to belong and he felt that ascension. And leaving would change all that, but the ones that had showed that he truly belonged here. That he had friends, a home and place to belong were myself, Samantha, Louis, Jared, and others."

"All others that are just like him, to us, this is where he belongs, but you full soldier types just stabbed him in the heart. And by your rejection, you could have destroyed him emotionally had it it not been for the fact that Dr. Warner was working over time. Just to keep him alive, you remember this scene?" he asked and as they saw Teal'C, in the middle of his exorcism, before Teal'C started putting up candles around him then.

And then he grabbed the cross and left it on the table next to him, before he saw the statue. "He gave me that statue saying it would serve its owner in the afterlife, but in this case it would do well to keep a friend's soul from entering far too soon. And for the ones that mattered most to him, helping him anchored to this side of the tunnel. In entering it, be thankful I was the one to pull him back, or you'd be finished, O'neill."

"Had he passed, I'd kill you myself and I'd leave, he is one of my greatest friends, we are brothers, Daniel Jackson and me. Had Father Bowdern been alive at this time five years ago, I'd go to him and tell him Daniel needed him, immediately. And before his soul would be sentenced to eternal damnation, and because of your harsh words, you hasshak." he said with a furious growl at that and Bowdern nodded in agreement to that,

"Yes I do, son, but I want to see what it was they did, which caused you to have a relapse that week after you did our jobs for us in this case, mine and Bill's. I want to see it all now, because you're my grandson, and I'm not letting either of them get away with this." he said to him and he nodded. "You're more my grandfather then Nick ever was, and I wanted you back, ever since the memories returned, I kept looking at the photos."

"Reminding myself of things before the accident and I ended up in the system all that time, I started keeping research journals ever since I started on the job. And I don't have to hear the words, she read the one focused on just after Sha're was taken. I knew she was out there somewhere, but until I found her, I needed to stay focused. The girls, Lou and Jared kept me going and I was doing fine until after I saw that memory."

"Had to relive it, and then contacted Ray to see who was left of the four of you, because I knew you were gone by then. But the next strip to my heart came after I asked that question and then found the added effects on the box. But after learning Hume was gone, I decided enough was enough, and I was returning to the normal world. And I was ready to retire and take up my birth rite in order now, a member of the order now."

"As I had the cross you had used on Terminus as well and I decided on turning my resignation into the general for real this time. Which was this paper." he said and gave it to Hammond as he looked at the real one and nodded. "How many times did you choose to leave, because they're not going to take it seriously until one of us is on the base finally?" Halloran asked and he sighed as he answered him then firmly, but gently.

"Three times, and two of those times Jack tried to talk me out of it, and I wasn't budging, to him my leaving was against the laws of nature. Exact words being here, and you already had the tape on that, but to him it's the act of my turning away from. In my eyes, the living spoken history which at first was something I couldn't walk away from. But I can, because I must now, the follow up to that remark here at the moment."

"And Hammond was giving me some space as well as a visitor pass until I decided to return to duty, which took more then two months. Which in this case labeled the episode title, forever in a day, meaning, I just lived out my next seven months in my head. And it went from simulation in the chairs to a reality as it turned real. And after I forgave Teal'C for putting her down now, and this was like a month after the funeral now to."

"But after the NID framed me for a suicide attempt I went under cover hiding in any of 20 to 30 planets and for up to five months. Because I was looking for Shifu, so I can get to him, before his father does, but they tried to kill me again by poisoning me at the time here at the moment now. But I decided enough was enough right now, as this time, he's not delaying my return to the real world now, but they framed me for two things."

"But in total I used the fact I was the one closest to our offworld allies as I used that as a back door, twice. And then the third was when they tried to take me back by force and the results were what Chatlotti told you already now. But at this rate in our timeline, I've been so exhausted, so run down, and battle weary I have nothing left anymore now. But in fact at the moment I have nothing left to give this planet in our timeline now."

"But in the next we start early enough and I can, because I'm first and foremost a scholar, I'm a scientist, not a soldier. I miss my old self and I'm happy being myself, and frankly, what I wanted more then anything was to be with you. But his problem is that when I leave the team, he's scared out of his mind. Because he's not there to protect me right now, but it's going too far." he said and he nodded and saw the look on Jack's face.

"In truth, after comparing things between the book and our lives I landed on this theory turned real situation, but he's like the older brother. I'm the youngest, and he's got this issue of not letting letting his younger brother live his life. Because he's scared out of his mind I'm going to get jumped or worse, which was the reason for the murder. As he makes one mistake and it causes a chain reaction and he's left to pick up the pieces."

"Because his gang is in tatters as two members of the gang are dead and his baby brother is still in mourning and is traumatized. So that's Jack now, our gang was the seven of us, Charlie was dead, Lou is in recovery from the shootout in the Abydos pyramid gate room. And one trauma has us dealing with trouble here, as Sam and I get turned into two members of the hunters of Artemis that first year now."

"But the gang was in tatters, one member is dead and the other is recovery from a shootout, Sam and I just suffered our first true trauma in the program. And then a year later she sees, through my eyes, my parents accident now. But, we lost two members, and I just suffered a trauma I can't get over. And he's trying to get me to keep going until the middle brother breaks as he lays into him." he said and they nodded firmly.

"So that sums it up now, Sam sees both sides because she knows you're right and he's wrong. You just suffered a trauma you can't get over and he's forcing you into coming out of the mourning vacuum you're still in at the time that year?" Jacob said to him and he nodded as Thomas said it. "That's your problem, you're scared to let him leave, because you're not there to protect him, he's not a little kid anymore, young man."

"And you're not his next of kin, acting next of kin, Darrel is his godfather and Erica his godmother and the duo out rank you, as does George. So you got a problem with his leaving, take it up with them, but leave him, alone." Thomas said sternly and Jumper nodded to that in agreement. "It's pretty damn clear you're smothering him and he wants to get away from you, and I'm just quoting Max's words when he was in college."

"Don't you get it, I'm trying to get away from you, I'm not a little kid anymore, so just leave me alone and get your own life.'. You hear the echo, 'get your own life, get your own life, just leave me alone and get your own life.'. And that's exactly the problem, he wants to get away from you guys, he wants his freedom. So just back off and get your own life, Colonel." Bishop said firmly to that and Sam, Raynor, and Anna nodded to that.

"Thanks Kev'." Daniel said and he rested his hand on his back gently at that as Bowdern said it then. "But it's both that and the fact he crossed the line between trying to get me to keep fighting for survival, and causing a heart attack. And when I didn't have you to do the exorcism, and had to do Bill's job for him, just to break the curse and possession. But their decisions could have killed me anyway and as to why exactly right now."

"It's because my system impacted and crashed right after I did the surgery and I got hit a third time. By the strand that nearly killed when I was little, it came back to finish the job, and instead of bringing down my fever. She just made it worse, and Uncle Darrel ordered Bill to double the dose for two weeks. Until I was strong enough to do my translations, but I just wished I had the six of you in there keeping me company."

"Though Sam took up your touch in reading to me, and she chose our favorite book series, along with 'The Princes Bride'. As I was recovering from it, but the first 48 hours are what you'd consider attempted murder here as I lost the will to fight. And knowing if you guys were there you'd all say the same thing and it's get out of the room. If they refused to do so, Sam was disabling the locks in there, so you could heal the damage."

"That they did, but all in all it's enough you'd be ready to kill them both, because they just barely killed me themselves." he said and Bowdern nodded. "Alright I want to see it now, so I can see what damage was done so I can prevent this. And when I'm taking you to the institute with my being alive in the reset, and don't bother saying it. Young man, and you either young lady, because I did this regarding Robbie at the time now."

"But he was needing help and was close to the edge and it took my being with him, to keep him from the brink of self destruction. Because he'd been suspended from school, but his catalyst was the same as Danny's word for word, he needed me and my team. More then he needed you right now, in the same way Robbie needed us and I prevented his mother from coming in, because she and his father, they were the catalyst."

"Because just one wrong action, one wrong move or remark and the progress we got done, gets undone and I have to fix the damage you caused emotionally as a result. As I order the guards to keep you two out of the room here at the time now. He needed me more then ever, I was gone, as was the archbishop, and you tore his heart out. And by not letting him go on sabbatical to see the guys that month after he saw the accident."

"Sam did you make it clear that he needed a sabbatical now that his memories were back finally, did he tell you that he phoned the duo so he could come see them?" he asked and she and Lou nodded. "Yeah he did, in fact he told me before the mission to 636, if we could delay for 7 months to 10. Just so he, Lou, Anna, Jared and I could head for Saint Louis as the four of us met Father's McBride and Halloran at the time."

"As we got the added truth as he presented that will to the bank and took back his birth rite now, but before we could discuss this with Hammond. He told us that Vidrine was sending us back out, and I was ready to jump over that by contacting Matheson. Saying he just saw his parents in the mission to 989 and just made contact with the duo. As he said that he knew that Humes was dead, his father was a Jesuit and with it."

"He needed a severe break and as did I right now, Daniel and I already were ready to get together by this point. As he's my new boyfriend, I was ready to make the choice of having the decision over turned that day. We got enough progress done that he deserves a chance to rest now, but before I could say this to him. Jack said he took the mission already and we leave in two hours, but as a result this nearly kills him three times."

"And he's left under scrutiny ever since right now, but political sabotage just to get rid of him now." she said and he nodded as he said to her firmly at that. "Alright again I need to see what was it he said to him, and the aftermath to this. Right now, because if his systems impacted and crashed that could kill him anyway right now." he said and they nodded as Daniel activated the memory then as they saw him lying on the bed.

"Better combine both together so we can see this from beginning to end, before you were recovered enough to return to duty. With the fact the planet was locked out till we sent you back." Jumper said to him and he nodded to the orders. "Please do Colonel, because I'm not tolerating this psychosis of theirs right now at the moment." The five star said to him and he nodded and then jumped back a few hours earlier that day.


	27. 27: Truths And Aftermaths Part I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to show a slight alternate reality to what happened in the final climax of the episode. If he had the chance to get away from the base and head for his friend's apartment. As it jumps the final confrontation and instead gets out of the base, as the rest of the season. For him becomes obsolete here as he's with his parents friends now.**

 **As this chapter, the next and half of the third are focused on the side effects of the mission to P7J-989. Before the judgement is rendered, and things change course ad they time up the plans and the system lords leave the base. And the timeline resets, as the first to get their memories back are trio that did the exorcism, as it jumps over WWII and goes into the beginning of the Cold War.**

 **Which in the new timeline, is the countries involved in the program start getting to work as each war gets changed. And as they start working, as WWII, Korean, Vietnam, Pearl Harbor and Hiroshima never happen. as the last war is WWI, and that will be it in the new timeline. Before SG-1 ends up in 1969, and part three of this storyline opens with it entering the days leading into WWII.**

 **Chapter 27: Medical Truths And Need Aftermaths: Part I: Escapes**

 ** _"Daniel you alright?"_** The nurse asked as he shook his head then as he started to answer her. "Not in this case, he interrupted the most important part of the information I had to get to Hammond right now. But now the ending results just revealed something to me as my training in theology just took total control here. But every movie I've seen based on the paranormal, and several on demonology, it just became clear here."

"And with the fact that I'm more like Harry then I realized as I grew up alone after I lost you guys, I was now selfless to a fault here. And as a result the fact I now had friends like this was enough to make it clear, in the same way. As when Harry realized that whatever charm his mother put on him was the exact key now." he said and Bowdern nodded as they watched him answer her question then with a sigh as he said it,

 ** _"No, and it's clear she's never going to do that surgery now, so if she's going to refuse to listen, and do what I ask. Then we have to take a more direct approach as we pull another sting operation. You find any blood on the sheets after the last attack, when I said don't sedate me. And because she could have killed everyone on the base?"_** he asked and they nodded as Perry answered him.

 ** _"Yeah I did, but two men knocked unconscious, she's got a bruised, near dislocated shoulder and our demon nearly put a bullet in O'neill. And with that so who's next exactly, if we don't do this now as we have to break the link. And I see what you meant, but we waited the 12 hours that's the last dose right now, so what now?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed then as he said it to them gently.

 ** _"What now is that it just hit stage three, you're looking at the metaphor in Teal'C's case now in his remark on Charlie, a fight for the host body. So it's either I head for Saint Louis, or I do the exorcism ritual myself. Because dad was also a Jesuit I found this in his effects, it's a family heirloom."_** he said as he opened up a box and gave it to them, just as he touched it, steam appeared on his hand.

"That's when it hit me, the fact he was into the occult and with it now is the fact that whatever curse he put on me was influenced by the acts of demonology. But the alter ego, in demonology was Christianity and as a result here at the time. I had my father's cross and just one touch was enough to make it clear now that touching something. Something that was controlled by the devil's mortal enemy was enough to help now."

"As any religious artifact that touches anything that is soaked in pure evil, and it's like the garlic effect on vampires, like on that movie." Daniel said and they nodded. "And I think he's the said demon, like in these movies focused on pure evil if that happened. And the struggles between good and evil, including monster movies, like the rosary that was around Harker's neck was enough to repel Dracula and his brides at the time."

"And it's the same for demons as well now, but the reaction Robbie gave was he had his head turned away from the cross. And when we hit the final point of it, in this guys case, it's like dunking his hand in sulphuric acid. Because to him, the fact you're holding something so pure and in your hands it's too much for the curse to hold up against. And it's like acid to this guy that was playing Terminus at the moment and with that."

"But it didn't matter, you're a good man to the core and he's not destroying you, you were being who you were born to be and finishing it. Though this would have worked better if Ray, Walter and I were here to do the exorcism now." Bowdern said as he watched his hand turn red and he nodded. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Warner said in shock and Daniel nodded as he gripped the handle and the jolt caused smoke to start appearing.

As he pressed it to his chest over the carved inverted pentagram. _**"The forces of hell see someone like me as a total enemy and start trying to destroy me from the inside out. And by possessing someone screwing around with black magic and the occult. Which is what our witch doctor did with me, well time for a little test if we're seeing that right now."**_ He said and gripped it with both hands then firmly.

As they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"That's it the forces of evil, I'm holding a symbol of God, that's antithesis to this version of the pentagram. Demonology, and Christianity, yes that's my chance now."_** Daniel snapped as he got it. _**"Both of you get back, now."**_ he said and thinking fast he grabbed the handle of it and they heard a ghostly scream of pain in response as he said it through clenched teeth.

 ** _"Ah, ahh God,"_** He snapped as he fell to the floor and they grabbed him. **_"Maggie, don't get back."_ **he snapped as another jolt shot through him. ** _"No, no, we got to either do that surgery now, or..., check my arms. God stage three just started, if he's trying to push his way into me, it's not happening."_** he said to them as Warner shoved his shirt back and they saw the scrapes and cuts all bleeding.

 ** _"Either way damn it, I'm not losing you now, Danny, they want a fight over you and they're going to get one."_** Warner snapped with a growl as he touched his back and they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Perry said in shock to that response. **" _Love, friendship and family is like the last key in the movie demon knight Jason, you guys are the ones I trust, if I was anyone, I'm Harry."_**

 ** _"The amount of love his mother put into the charm she put on him was like acid to Riddle, the strength of our bonds is the key to this now. Remember once the key bearer filled it with the blood of the last person. Then it acts like acid to demons, it's having the exact same effect of the human version of the demon that possessed Mannaheim."_ **Daniel explained and they nodded as they both did it.

As they heard a secondary scream of pain then as Maggie pressed her forehead to his and they heard a third scream at that. Before thinking fast, she wrapped both arms around him in a hug and they heard a fourth scream of pain in response to that. "Sheesh, if the amount of strength in our bond is enough to send this guy into pain, what's going to happen once Sam gets her arms around you, she loves you."

"So what's the ending result of that going to be?" Jefferson said to that response and Thomas nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what I'd consider this as you're just like Harry and to the point that our demonstration of our bonds. It's having the same effect on this guy that possessd you, in the way that Riddle couldn't touch Harry right now either." Thomas said and Sam nodded as she answered him at the remark.

"What's going on here, we never did informality before?" Parker asked and Daniel smiled gently. "It's because as members of the program we normally never went by a first name basis with each other, but with the fact we're a few days before the reset. We all dropped barriers and are acting like we're civilians rather members of the program around our closest friends, Jake." he said and Parker nodded as he hid a smile at his remark.

" If I was in there and realized this and it meant that I was the key to freeing him now, his love for me kept him going during the final stages now. As Teal'C, Lou and I were the ones that were like the the rest of his quartet now at the time here. But this is enough to clue us in on that fact now and once we realized this, Jack was screwed now." Sam added as she gripped his hand in response as they watched him gripped the cross firmly.

As he gripped the cross with both hands then, they saw the symbol changing back and forth from red to blue. "Red is hell, blue is heaven and the fact you guys just proved what I mean to you, this was like acid to the human version of Terminus right now. It's giving me the added strength to fight right now, Bill." he said and Warner nodded. "Yeah and I'm not losing you right now either." he said as the effects were slowly escalating.

 ** _"I was right, it's stage three, that wasn't me that gave that scream, it's him, that cross is a symbol of God, these guys are into the occult and demonology. No don't take it out of my hand, it's like garlic effect on vampires in the movie legends. All creatures of Darkness despise anything religious, that cross is a symbol of family, and love, it's like sulphuric acid to him, as for the cuts."_**

 ** _"I just weakened him enough to fight for my body, but to finish it's by surgery now, we had to do this. But it's by everything I ever learned in this, first the surgery and then the ritual of an exorcism. As I start showing all the memories of everything that is the complete opposite of the seven deadly sins. And into my memories, but I'm not putting that down till it's done now right now."_**

 ** _"These injuries are cursed to keep bleeding until the blood loss kills me or I return to the planet, but I do that and I'm stuck there. I'm never going back, ever, if I had the chance to get the duo here they could handle this, but I'm running out of time. So screw her thoughts, she's never going to do the surgery, you have to do it, Bill, to break the pact, it's enough to cause, in your eyes."_**

 ** _"Anemic shock, the injuries, internal injuries, I took damage to my spleen and my liver in the cave in. But she just nearly killed four people by sedating me, no sedatives, we have to break the pact. But it's either you get me to Saint Louis, get them here, or do it yourself I don't care which, we have to break it, now."_** Daniel said through clenched teeth to Warner and the trio then and they nodded.

"You know just considering the alternate reality to this situation if I relocated from the medical room to my office as I took the elevator to get out of the base. As I know you're thinking I'm trying to get downstairs right now here, but digging further down. Instead of going up and when up is safer right now as I'm moving away from the gate. As I use that against you guys as you're thinking this, so instead of digging further down."

"I'm going up and I'm headed away from the gate as the elevator deposits me on NORAD and I'm getting out of the base and I head for my apartment. As I grab two weeks worth of clothes, my checkbook, and my father's cross. Contact Kevin, as he comes to get me and he brings me to his apartment as I phone the duo to tell them I'm coming. As instead of heading for the order HQ, I'm heading for the institute as I do this."

"As I pass my check card to him, and he yanks every dime I have in both of my accounts as I then tell him to destroy it after that. As we have enough money to get from one state to another at the time here now and you get only one chance at a score. In knowing where I am, before you lose the trail, because up until now. It's you never met Kevin, and you have no clue what Kevin looks like either at the time here."

"As I change my appearance back from the hair do I had when on the planet, back to my normal looks as we're doing this and it's non stop right to Saint Louis. As he ditches his car, and we take a plane to Chicago, and then take another to Saint Louis. As I also call Steven Sarah, Father Thomas and Dr. Jordan as I contact them. And with the new archbishop and he's connected to their branch, as all Jesuit branches are connected."

"And hearing what I have to tell them now, they raise the alarm that they had case of demonic possessions and another case on their hands. But I'm thinking clearly enough I know I have to get to my legal guardians right now in this. So with that think hard, you remember when we first found Cassandra now at the time, so with that. The further away from the gate we took her and the faster she recovered, well it's the same for me."

"Think it over you two, why would I be heading for the elevator when you had my key card, you remember spec ops training. And when we had to sweep the entire base for you, as you know the base as well as I do, but here's the problem. But why bother climbing down just to get to the control room when I could climb five floors. And head for a phone on NORAD, so I could have Kevin to come get me and bring me to Saint Louis."

"As I leave my car here, and it's close to a 10 mile walk from the base and into town, as I tell the guys at the front gate that he was coming to get me. Or I drive my car to my apartment and he comes to get me as you lose the track after that. As its a case of misdirection as I give him my PIN number and he pulls out the entire amount. And in both accounts now, as he's doing that errand for me and I'm on the phone to the duo."

"Or its he comes to get me as he brings me to my apartment, I pack up everything I need here and we leave my apartment and he takes me to his now. Before we ditch his car at the airport now and take a plane to Chicago, before taking a second one to Saint Louis." he said and he swallowed as he went further. "Think it over Jack, I mean I'm Wesley as an adult and as he's a beyond brilliant teenager with my ingenuity here."

"We both know a way to throw off anyone looking for us off as we do this, but for him he ditched his communicator and did a case of misdirection for 20 hours till stage IV. And that's when he and Data got her to implicate herself now, well that's me. You, Frasier and Makepeace were determined to find me and instead I turned the tables on you. And instead of the shafts, like Frank took when he arrested Frasier, I take the elevator."

"So why is that, if it wasn't for the fact that if I had a seizure or worse in the shaft going from 16 to 28, but 12 floors. And here's the serious part here as well you two, but Danar jumped up 25 decks after he was leading them in circles. And knocked Geordi, Hooper and Parker unconscious, so think it over, I know all of you so well I know what to do. But a game of chess between us as I got you going in circles right now as a result here."

"But these floors are fifteen high, and consider the amount, 12 floors, and each of them are 15 feet high, so do the math right now. If I had a seizure and lose my grip on the bars here, 12 floors, and 15 feet high in each of them, but 12x15 is...?" Daniel asked and she swallowed hard and at that remark and he nodded then. "180 feet." Jack said as he got it with a sick look on his face at that and he nodded as he answered him.

"Exactly, that's why I was trying to get to the elevator, and before you realized I was missing and came after me at the time. The further away from the gate I am and the safer it is as the symptoms start getting less painful. And the psychic link between us starts weakening right now, so no one gets hurt either at the time. Because I'm thinking about the safety of others, as you got three people, including yourself hurt, doctor."

"Because you disregarded my warnings regarding that technology, I said drugs and this technology don't mix. And as a result of you sedating me, you get three people, including yourself hurt by a maniac, treating me like his puppet. Remember the puppet masters, well that's this all over now and I'm trying to prevent the puppet master from dragging me through the gate until I deactivate the pact and the only way to do that now."

"Is by getting as far away from the gate as possible, but doing it as safely as possible, as you had my access card. So I grabbed a new one off of Harper's belt so I could get upstairs, instead of down." he said sternly and she swallowed. "Nice comparision there son and you make a good point, why would he grab a access card and take the elevator. With the fact you set off the alarm, and he's thinking straight enough to know here."

"To know the extension shaft is a bad enough idea and he's trying to get a key card, so he could get out of the base and leave safely. As he's trying to drain what's left of the last dose, and head for for his apartment, but 'you're trying to kill me.'. Said kill him was chasing him into an extension shaft and with it now, right now. Is he meant he had to leave the base, get upstairs and out and head for somewhere far enough away."

"That the effects wouldn't pull him into returning, until after the side effects wore off now, and when he had the books needed to make our point now. As he grabbed the cross, the books and headed for the elevator as he hid somewhere in town until it was safe for him. Because I know my grandson buster, the first place you'd check was his apartment and once you did, you were bringing him back to the base now."

"But key card, books, and cross in that order as he got far enough away from the base, just so Kevin could get over here and bring him to Saint Louis. To us so we could do this ourselves as he gave me the cross, as way to get in with us and reveal he's one of us. And the second he did, I realized I found my grandson this soon after our separation and we took him to the Alexien brothers." Halloran said sternly and they both swallowed.

"What's the deal with these guys exactly, if you keep bringing them up?!" Jack said quickly and he explained that. "They're a Catholic research medical institute, who are well known to help priests dealing with possessions and exorcisms. And deal with certain areas of medical healing, but Daniel knew about them because he studied, thoroughly. On our case with Robbie at the time in the 50's now and with that in mind."

"His remark on the fact that he knew that the institute would have a field day with it, was due to the fact that we had a speeded up version to a possession happening. And knew they wouldn't waste time in asking questions and instead get right to work. As they recalled us: Ray and me, as the leader of the medical team that helped us with Robbie. Revealed that cross to me as he said our latest victim was from a Jesuit family now."

"And quickly asking a few question to my grandson, he revealed his parentage to us, and his true name, along with that photo album and seeing all of this. We knew we had to do it fast, because if we didn't and we're going to lose him here. And to make matters worse that after two days, as he came down with the very same strand. He contracted as a child that's enough for us now as a result." he said and they swallowed hard at that.

"Kev, where were you living at the time this was going on?" Sam asked and he crossed his arms. "We were both living here in town at the time, Sam, so before you checked his apartment. I'd be there to get him out of there as as we jumped from his apartment to mine. And he contacted the duo to let them know we were coming, but have them meet us at the institute as he revealed the books and cross to them at the time here."

"As the truth broke down the front door and they, and the institute, nursed him back to health as he and I went into hiding up there now at the time. Until he sent me back and with me a younger priest as we revealed their little plot to destroy him." he said and they both swallowed hard at that as Hammond smiled dangerously then. "Now that I know you were trying to get out of the base that way, it makes perfect sense now."

"You're trying to protect everyone from this maniac that put this curse on you, and the only way to do that is by getting far enough away from the base. That his control on you is getting less apparent by the minute right now, so you know. That the first place we'd check once we realized you're not even here and you dialed out. So if you're not here, we'd check your apartment, as we found everything in its rightful place at the time."

"But only a couple weeks worth of clothes, a photo album, and a box the size of 12x14 inch picture frame are missing. And the bank card, along with your credit cards are in pieces as we get the point, no point tracing your movements that way. And because that's how the APB's work as we trace you through transactions right now. But there's no electronic trail, but for some reason there's also no paper trail as I get the idea."

"You may have taken your check book, but you're not using it, as it's a false trail, as you write out fake checks to lead us in circles until 7 months to a year later. That we finally get a signal of where you were as I meet Dr. Bishop and whoever this young priest is. As they tell me you're fine and fully recovered, but you're now taking on a permanent medical sabbatical and with family right now." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"This should be good right now, so rewind the episode from when I went to head you off and we go from there, because your behavior. I knew something was clear here after I saw the access card and realized you were heading for the elevator. And just after the alarm went off right now, because there's over 3,000+ places to hide on this base. And by the time we did a sweep, three times, through the base and you're long gone."

"But by the time we checked your apartment and you're already at Dr. Bishop's house by then, before you guys catch the first flight out to Chicago. Make contact with your friends, Father Thomas and your mentor, and before you all head for Saint Louis. That's another 18 hours flown by and by then the connection is getting weaker by the minute." Parker said to him and he nodded as Raynor, Bishop and Anna smiled icily at this then.

"That is if in the middle of the confusion we don't realize the samples he brought back are missing and we have another missing archeologist. And the only one out of all of us that knows how he thinks as she makes a quiet getaway herself now." Charlie said as he started laughing at that and she smiled at him then. "There's that, but then as she's known me for 22 years, guess what's going to happen here at the moment."

"When you realize that the samples are gone, as are my keys, wallet, my car and then to tie it up is the fact that it's not just me that went missing. But the other member of my team and the only one out of the entire base that knows me better then Sam does right now. As you realize that she's gone and find our cars parked in front of my apartment building, but no trace of either of us expect a bunch of chopped up credit cards."

"20 books are missing from my shelf, as are two notebooks and a months worth of clothes as you lose the trace there finally now. Until you check the bank and hear that I closed both accounts and my credit card account, so who's left. As you, up until the past three months, never met Kevin and I told you about the trio." he asked and Sam nodded as she answered him gently then at that remark as she answered him smiling.

"We ask them to keep an eye out for you, but the second Father Thomas takes one look at you and the results are he's going to suggest they disregard the request. As he takes you to Saint Louis and right to the duo and the institute from there. As the worst of the stages start wearing off and you're back with them finally. Healing from the damage done to your body now at the time." she said and he looked at the duo sternly at that.

"You want to see what that image would be like if Jack turned around just after I got to the elevator and the alarm went off by then?" Daniel asked and she swallowed hard at that. "Yeah show us this, because with the fact that once you reveal that the show was not a show at all but telling us what you been up to. These last three years now, that's enough to tell me everything I need to know in why you look like this right now."

"As I go to the question of how far back the keeper was and hearing the answer the five of are going to kill Jack for it. And for not letting you take that break to come see us and the duo finally, as you escape anyway. As once I got a look at you that's enough to tell me whatever you're involved has barely gotten you killed. And frankly once we patched up our bonds and that's it right now for all three of us, as regarding Sha're now."

"The promise would have to wait and frankly you needed a year to 18 months, on medical sabbatical as you recovered here from this." Raynor said smiling and he nodded as he activated it. And as they saw him grab the key card off of Harper's belt then, before grabbing a radio off his belt as well and Sam chuckled. "You're keeping tabs on the search, and setting it to vox so you can listen in on it right now at the moment."

"Nice touch Daniel, if that doesn't work nothing ever does right now baby." she said and as he headed for the elevator then, as he got off at 12. And headed up to his office as he grabbed the books and stuffed them into a bag then as he hid behind the door. As someone walked passed it as he waited as they heard the alarm, as he then headed for the elevator took it up to 12 and headed for NORAD, as he changed clothes then.

To get into the uniform of a soldier then as he nodded to the car and they nodded as he smiled and nodded as he left. "Nice touch in a tactical sit here, because once that alarm goes off everyone in the security forces we have here. All of them in it are heading for the infirmary, but our jurisdiction ends at NORAD. So by the time we check with them, you're already gone and at your apartment now at the time."

"And by the time we check your apartment you're with Kevin by then." Lou said with a slight smile at that plan he hadas he watched this. As he went up the rest of the way and grabbed his car, as he arrived at the front entrance and headed down the mountain as he listened to the report. **_"He knocked Harper unconscious, I don't doubt he's heading down downstairs right now."_** they heard Jack say and he smiled at that.

 ** _"I doubt that he's going to try that, because if I was in his shoes, I'd have headed for my lab. And grab up several things needed now in this and then leave when the alarm goes off. Because in the confusion, he's also changed uniforms and is now dressed in the clothes of an S.F.. Before taking the elevator to 12 and then go up the rest of the way to the mountain entrance."_**

 ** _"So there is no way in hell he'd try to go further down right now and not when everyone is swarming the control room and the gate room right now. And he knows we'd arrest him even if he did try it, so it's not digging further down. But going up and out right now at the moment, Colonel."_ **she said and he smiled at the remark as he answered her statement as Sam smiled at the look on his face then.

 ** _"Think about what Nichols remark on Ford was guys, you can't catch me, because I'm too smart about this, I know what to do keep from getting arrested."_** he said and they heard an annoyed tone in Makepeace's voice as he said it to her. **_"How smart could he be, if he tries that, is he smart enough not to get arrested."_** he asked and she looked at him in annoyance at that as she said it to him.

"Well that remarks desperate and it's because he knows that the second I contact you and Uncle Dillon that you're going to tell this to the general. And once he heard the truth, all three of them are screwed, as is Maybourne, Kinsey and Mckenzie. As they tried to have me killed or judged mentally incompetent since Hathor. And they're the ones that need an extended stay in mental health." he said and Matheson nodded to him gently.

"Yeah and that's why you're trying to get to me, Dillon, Jacob and the joint chiefs right now at the moment as you turn the tables on them right now. As they're trying to get you back at the moment, but it's already too late now. Their plan backfired as soon as you escaped the base, as you're going to your friends, and then contact me, Dillon, Jake and the joint chiefs right now." he said and he nodded as he heard his voice say it.

 ** _"Well I could call the pentagon and get patched through to Sam's father, as he's in R &D and once I do, all I have to do is tell General Carter. And you guys are screwed the second he realizes that the show is no show at all. And you know what maybe I will, so CIA agent department right now, and you're brawns. I'm brains, so let's see who wins this search in a battle of wits right now Colonel." _**

**_"But answer this, and if you never saw the Fugitive, then you don't realize he's been on the run for two months and was staying out of sight. But Kimball was a master of disguise at the time, he was a vascular surgeon, a job. And one that makes more money then you do, but he was good, real good. Now, at avoiding capture, and it's by a few areas of working around it and hiding in public."_**

 ** _"As he was giving Jones a headache out of the frustration of their not finding him at the time right now. So that's my plan now at the moment buster, and with that in mind, he's just like me. But think it over access card, keys, wallet, three books in that order, if you knew me at all. You'd know that any person with my intellect, it's getting undercover and it's by changing appearances._**

 ** _"For Ford, by changing his appearance, and changing clothes from that of an escaped convict. To janitor, ambulance driver, and several other occupations, but I speak 23 different languages, I can change my appearances. How long would it be before you realized I wasn't where you thought right now. How long before you lost the scent here, because you don't know Kevin, in fact."_**

 ** _"You don't know what he looks like and if Anna did a fast get away herself right now, she knows me better then you do right now. So with that, if you never met Rob or Kev, how could find us, now. And once we ditched our cars in front of my apartment building. Once out of the state that's it, as I'm no longer a escaped medical patient, you can't touch me, now."_** he said as Sam repeated that remark.

 ** _"Would Ford have come out in public and changed his appearance while Jones was looking for him be a good idea, he's going to destroy anyway, now. That we can trace him and by destroying the credit cards to block his tracks from us first. But our jurisdiction, in the state police, it ends at the state line, once cross that. He's free to live a normal life, but first it's getting out of the state here."_**

 ** _"And if it's not the credit cards, he's paying up front in cash and first things first, he's destroying the credit cards and gathering what he needs. But at the moment, it's we got work to do and see if he's still on the base or not right now."_ **she said and Daniel nodded as 2 hours later after he left and was gathering up supplies in his apartment as he waited then as he activated the privacy link then.

As he checked the records and then smiled, as he dialed a number and waited it, as Jacob saw the number and smiled dangerously. "He's calling me to drop the bomb right now and the second I hear this, I'm going to be furious right now at the moment. And once I do, as I'm a two star and you're screwed you two, for nearly killing him and putting my daughter at risk of a rapist." he said as Hammond smiled dangerously then.

 ** _"Hello Carter here, who is this?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. ** _"General Carter, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm a friend of your daughter, Sam. Or more accurately, I'm her soulmate now, we met last year, I'm her team mate. But I have a question for you regarding her, what's your opinion. To her team leader putting her at risk of a rapist, just to block out his own memories of a POW."_**

 ** _"And I just risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from said rapist?"_** he asked and Jacob crossed his arms as he said it to that. "I'd see this that the second I got the whole story, I'm killing him, before I'm throwing him behind bars for it. And for nearly killing you in the process, at the moment son." he said, quoting his recorded image's remark as he went further at that information as Jack paled at that remark.

 ** _"So you're my daughters imprint now huh, alright, why did you have to call me now. What's going on, if George has been evasive in what my daughter's been up to?"_** he asked and he smiled. **_"I suppose you saw that new tv show that came out last year, Stargate SG-1. And wondered why she's being very evasive when she talks to you about her job?"_** he asked and the tone went firm as he said it to him.

 ** _"Yes I did, but then..., oh god you're not telling me that tv show was really about you and my daughter, in what my daughter has been up to, are you. That the actors and actresses in that show are really portraying my daughter, you and George. It's true?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded ** _"Yeah, the movie showed how I joined up and the tv show is the last 18 months now, Sir, but all of its true."_**

 ** _"But that research grant you signed, is the reason I'm in this situation, you've been part of the program ever since you signed that requisition order. Your fellow generals are all part of the program, which explains why. Now, they're all giving you evasive answers regarding Sam. I also know that Hammond is your best friend and her godfather, we just returned from a mission now."_**

 **" _In regarding that grant, but the previous episode was the previous mission, but ever since Jolinar. The three of us: Sam, our team mate Teal'C Thomas Martell and I, it's we've been run ragged. And this latest one is the final straw for me right now, but I just realized this was a conspiracy regarding me right now."_** he said and his tone firmed up as he answered him at the news as he said it.

 ** _"Let me guess, but the episodes connected to this are Hathor, the Tollan, the Beta gate, and possibly the gate builders outpost and the alternate reality. But you scored us close to five hits in six months and the psychosis is now. In their eyes ' how is it that a civilian can get results, but the military can't. And what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him.'."_**

 ** _"Like the guys I see you in the exact same way son, you're more valuable to us then all of them combined and now that you just told me the truth. You and my baby girl are the salvation of earth, but I heard from Ryan now. That you asked to be given the mission to get some sort prototype weapon or device back. And they gave it to you, but the marines and black ops wanted the job right now."_**

 ** _"And it's the added psychosis that they're furious that they gave into that leach's powers, but you fought it tooth and nail. And Jake Carson and Darrel Matheson said you were running a psychology work up on your team leader. After he attacked you twice now, seven tests in seven months and he flunked them all, and he needs serious help right now at the moment anyway."_**

 ** _"Alright so what I saw on this latest episode, that's the catch, you saw your parents accident and then had to relive it three times. What happened after the mission was over exactly?"_ **he heard his voice say and Jacob nodded. "I think this conversation cemented the link between us, before I met you for real, Danny. Because to me, once I got this added truth, it's enough to completely piss me off right now."

"Because their just ignoring the fact you're in an emotional state right now and then set you up like this when you needed that sabbatical. I heard this and I'd court martial all of them for what they're doing to you and my daughter right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and that's why I told you first, so you could contact the joint chiefs, while I called Matheson and Warren, and we did it together like always."

"If you met me as a child, and to you, I'm like a surrogate son and you're taking charge right now as you do this, as you acted like my father in law and then. Once you, Matheson and I got the trap set I was in Chicago, with Hammond on the line. Sam next to me with Anna and the trio and the bomb is dropped as you guys reveal this was a case of cross and double cross." he said and Jacob nodded, smiling at his plan then.

 ** _"After going home that night, the memory shoved certain facts forward, but my parents names are Melburn and Claire Jackson. If you heard about the accident at the Met in New York, that's my family. I'm the little boy you probably bumped into at the school yard in Buffalo. At Ben Franklin's elementary school, General, September 12, 1973."_** he said and he heard a thunk at that information.

"Darrel said he was looking for you three weeks after the accident, and if you're the kid that my son introduced me to and I'm killing the social worker for that. Well that's my response to learning that information, Catherine found you for us. But if you just told me that and I saw your pictures of you as an child. And the games are over as I tell them I found you now for them, because I was also in Buffalo, along with George and Hank."

"Jerry were you sending Mel and Claire, up to the Met as they made it look like a normal exhibit, before you assigned them to the Stargate program?" he asked and Jerome Addison nodded to him. "Yeah I did, but I didn't realize he possibly ran into your daughter, let alone Mark. Because if I had, then you blew Ballard's attempt to hide him from us, though I've no clue what he sounded like as a child, though with that."

"I think your son was the first to get him to open up again since the accident, but we can view that memory later." he said and as Daniel went further. ** _"My father was a member of the Jesuit order in Saint Louis and he, Darrel Matheson, and Dillon Warren. They were all players of the priest that did the Manneheim case, General, but my memories of the quartet are back at the moment."_**

 ** _"But here it is, not only did I have to relive that memory, but my memories of the quartet, that is my father's coach, and his team mates and their superior. They're all back, but after reliving that memory, it unlocked the door on their faces. But the coach, he was supposed to be my new mentor, but my parents had me enrolled at the university, I already knew he was gone by this point."_**

 ** _"But that night after the memory hit, I called his best friend who was the second of the trio, and asked whether or not Archbishop Hume was still alive. And that was it, I decided I'm resigning, I can do the job from earth, but I'm resigning from the base line program and heading for my home state. Because I was leaving town for a while and I told this to Sam to, I need a break."_**

 ** _"As we've been working over time and we gained four to five scores in six months since Hathor and that warranted us a break. I was also going to tell Hammond I can do the job from earth, but right now. At the moment, I need to be with my friends and the duo, who are my legal guardians. Before I could tell him this, Jack said he already took the mission at the time here."_**

 ** _"And we were leaving in two hours, but that's why I quit now, General."_** he said and they heard his tone gentle at that as he answered him. **_"How long back was that mission, if you just relived your parents accident. Because not giving you a chance to take a sabbatical, after a memory like this is and was relived. It's illegal in the military, to ignore the wellbeing of a team mate like this."_**

 ** _"And definitely not giving them a chance to rest and heal from that loss, so how long son, it's okay, just tell me?"_** he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth. **_"That mission was less then a month ago, but I've been working over during this last mission. And put in three weeks over over time to get us off the damn planet, long story short right now, I'm so exhausted that at this rate."_**

 ** _"I decided, after the doctor, the current CMO of the base, she ignored my medical advice. And here's the bad news, but I was captured by the people of this planet, it's a forest version to Iraq and the planetary leader is Saddam Hussein. And I was arrested and sentenced to your worst nightmare when in Iraq, whatever they did to me, I'm not entirely sure right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"But whatever they did to me, it's we can consider this to being the worst nightmare of any Catholic, now, but a it's chemical version of a possession. Whatever they dosed me with is acting like Warfarin, and if I return there I'm trapped, but the count of how long I have, before the conversion is permanent. I've got five days and by midnight of All Saints Day, I don't break it by then."_**

 ** _"And I'm screwed, but the only ones that can help me with this are the duo that were with Bowdern, he's more then just my father's coach. He's my adoptive grandfather, but during this mission, I realized they're trying trying to break the link between me and Sam as I told them that we're married. That I belong to her, the added problem here in this now, was a case of protecting others."_**

 ** _"But to protect everyone else from this guy and the character that arrested me, I wasn't having anyone get arrested and subjected to what I'm dealing with. And threw myself up in their places to protect Jack from suffering a repeater of this, but my orders by you. All of you: you, Hammond and the seven as well as Matheson and Warren were exact."_** he said and his tone went firm then at the news.

 ** _"Our exact orders if you told me this, was under no circumstance rock that boat, you have to protect the civilians. But if that means my daughter and your team mates have to wait, that's fine. They can wait a couple weeks, but your orders are to protect the civilians, the miners and your team. And by not making any waves."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him firmly at that.

 ** _"Yeah I know,_** ** _but Jack O'neill wanted me to ignore direct orders, and_** ** _given to me by all of you, but the remark on Star Trek, the argument Wes had with Locarno. If you changed it to an adult argument right now, then you had the fight I had with him in the mines. But he deliberately ignored my subtle hints to that fact I'd been captured by these people, O'neill had a flashback now."_**

 ** _"To Iraq, he's lost his mind finally, and he needs serious help right now, but this is a damn conspiracy, they're trying to make me look mentally unstable. Just so they can throw me in mental health, or get me out of the program. And she turned the side effects of the technology on herself as a result. But their plan just fell apart, as I reported into you now."_** he said and his tone went firm then.

 ** _"Alright, I'm calling the guys, you just get out of the state, because once cross the state line, the cops can't touch you, and head for your professors. But if Sam figured this out, and knows about them, show her what happened in this mission and get in touch with Darrel. Because the sting operation just activated right now, son, I'm call Jerry and Ryan, just get your friend, and leave."_**

 ** _"Be careful, and I'll see you soon now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as they ended it at that. "Well that trap is set, as he turned the tables on you guys right now, because now that I know the truth, I'm helping him along with this mission. And he's getting Anna and Kevin and getting out of town right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the computer as he activated it at then, smiling firmly.

As he logged into the cameras around the base as they checked every room as he heard the next report. ** _"We've done 3 full sweeps of this base and there's no sign of him."_** They heard Hammond say and they heard Sam say it then to him gently. **_"I know, but what he said last night could be worth looking into. But why ignore going downstairs, something doesn't make sense right now unless..."_**

 ** _"Damn it, Cassandra, go further down the symptoms get worse, up and out, and they start easing up, he grabbed that key card. And it's because, in his eyes it's too dangerous by using the tunnel access tubes. So it's the elevator, and if that tells me anything right now, it's he needed to get as far away from the gate. And as possible right now, it's reverse psychology last night right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"He said that to us to get us to prevent him from letting him go back at all."_ **she said as they heard a new voice. **_"Yeah and it gets better, we lost another archeologist, Dr. Thompson went MIA as well. But if this says anything she knows him better then we do, if she knows where he went. That could help right now, what's also missing are the vials of whatever drug he brought back."_ **

**_"Well lets see where this leads right now."_ **They heard and he smiled as he arrived at his apartment building as he then left the car as he headed for his apartment. **_"Wait a second, he took the drugs with him this morning, why would he do that?"_** Hammond asked and Sam closed her eyes at that. ** _"It's because he needed the evidence and decided on bringing it to the trio and Father Thomas, Sir."_**

 ** _"Whatever Father Thomas taught him, and believe me, I've no clue what it was he was doing research on when he headed for Saint Louis. Just before Jolinar took me as a host, but whatever it was, it's connected to why he took those vials with him right now. And the amount of hate in his voice at Colonel O'neill last night, it's got to be important right now, because if this explains it."_**

 ** _"Whatever O'neill did to cause that in him, it's clear he wants out of the program, he's sick of the rules, of not being to open up to them. And he's homesick right now, but then that makes more sense to me. Because as I said, I saw his memory of his parents, he never got the chance to properly mourn. Because the job was forcing him to keep going, so he decided to resign."_**

 ** _"But there was always a loophole in the rules, and in this case, if he gets them to compare the tv show to the fact he's been gone for nearly 3 years. It's enough all of his friends in the outside of the program are going to put 2 and 2 together, and once they realize it, they're going to next question. Said question is how far back was the keeper in reality, answer just short of a month ago."_**

 ** _"Jordan hears that and he's going to kill O'neill and possibly anyone like O'neill for nearly killing him right now. Because he got caught in a cave in, before whatever reason that Warner went into the bathroom to check. But whatever those drug vials are, could possibly be the reason. That he's feeling this sick right now, they're also possibly a control drug and he decided now in this."_**

 ** _"That the further away from the gate he got and the weaker the influence now, so 16 decks above the SGC it's weak enough that the pain has lessened. But right out of the base and 10 miles into town, it's now very weak. And he's in total control and he wants to be free of the planet for good right now. So if that tells me anything right now, the it's clear to why he got out of the base."_**

 ** _"And it tells me whatever they did to him, explains why we've been finding blood in strange places all over the base right now. Whatever they did to him and this could be the reason his cells lost the ability to function properly here. If one of those drugs was a blood thinner acting like aspirin or warfarin, then it's just made it clear right now, death by a thousand cuts right now."_**

 ** _"We can't just leave it there, we have to study it', and I think that's the key, reverse psychology, he did the research battery. But there was no way in hell that we're bringing that to earth, he told me he pulled a cross and double cross. Just to get us off the damn planet, saying he'd marry her, but once on this side of the gate, he decided to do your orders for you and locked out the planet."_**

 ** _"This mornings attack, could be whatever was part of his research as well, but in his eyes the only people that he could go to. And who would help him, without turning him in are the Jesuit order, sanctuary. And to them, once they heard and saw him looking like this, in their eyes, especially Raynor. Then it's enough they're not turning him over to us, because they just got him back."_**

 ** _"And he hasn't seen his friends, Father Thomas or even Dr. Jordan in close to three years and frankly. To them, it's screw letting him come back right now, he's not returning till he's physically, emotionally. And possibly spiritually recovered and probably not even then. As he gave you his resignation last night, it's he was serious, he's had it with the way things are right now."_**

 ** _"But the first it's clear that he left to get away from the colonel, he's deciding to return to a normal life now just to get away from Jack. That resignation was a way to return, but he's not doing base duty anymore, he's sick of this. So it's either he works on the outside or we lose him for good here at the moment. But that's what he was saying, 636, it was code for returning to a normal life."_**

 ** _"So he works on the outside, or not at all and nothing the do is changing his mind right now, whatever plan this was that the NID had for him. He decided that to jump it, it's by having his friends see the evidence all over his body, whatever it might be. But to him, it's he's being freed from the CIA attitude of the NID and he wants his freedom."_** she said and he nodded to her firmly at that.

As he answered her at that as he said it. ** _"Well then we have to trace his movements by the credit cars, or at the very least the paper trail now."_** He said and Daniel smiled. **_"How do you expect to do that when the cards are in pieces on my kitchen counter dad, and with Anna knowing me better. And better then you do, all she and I have to do is ditch our cars and you lose the track here."_**

 ** _"And Jack, you better get the check back there in that idea, because if you and Frasier were as smart. And as you make yourselves out be and knew me at all right now then you'd know where I was going at the moment."_** Daniel said firmly, as he quoted his video taped self then they swallowed at that remark gently at that. As he waited for her to put it together before she hid a sigh as she said it then.


	28. 28: Aftermaths And Truths Part II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to show a slight alternate reality to what happened in the final climax of the episode. If he had the chance to get away from the base and head for his friend's apartment. As it jumps the final confrontation and instead gets out of the base, as the rest of the season. For him becomes obsolete here as he's with his parents friends now.**

 **As this chapter, the next and half of the third are focused on the side effects of the mission to P7J-989. Before the judgement is rendered, and things change course ad they time up the plans and the system lords leave the base. And the timeline resets, as the first to get their memories back are trio that did the exorcism, as it jumps over WWII and goes into the beginning of the Cold War.**

 **Which in the new timeline, is the countries involved in the program start getting to work as each war gets changed. And as they start working, as WWII, Korean, Vietnam, Pearl Harbor and Hiroshima never happen. as the last war is WWI, and that will be it in the new timeline. Before SG-1 ends up in 1969, and part three of this storyline opens with it entering the days leading into WWII.**

 **Chapter 28: Medical Truths And Aftermarths Part 2: Reunions and Reveals**

As they heard her next remark as she said it to Hammond. ** _"General I think that what he told us wasn't just a case of making up a lie right now in this. But he seemed on edge last night, before he collapsed, so I'm thinking he took off. Just to get as far away from the gate as possible right now."_** she said and he knew the older man nodded as he answered her at the news as he said it then to that.

 ** _"That's the case, then where did he want to go exactly right now, did he tell you that?"_** he asked and she sighed. **_"The flashback of the accident in his parents case, if he got hit that hard, it's possible he went to see his father's friends. From what he told me they're members in the order, the Jesuit order. But if he decides to go to Chicago and see Dr. Jordan and his friends that works too."_**

 ** _"His teacher in theology was a priest no older then you are actually, though whatever he taught him now. This is the reason he had to get as far away from the gate as possible at the time right now. Whatever they did to him on that planet, he had to get as far away from it as possible. So he left and 2 to even 4 states over it's strong enough, the influence is so weak it's not hitting him."_**

 ** _"And as hard, so let's check back with them, ask them if they could help us, but if necessary, I can go looking for him myself, but just me. Because it's going to be like the movie, in his eyes the U.S. marshals are the duo and the NID. But to him, he's not coming back or turning himself in, because whatever this is. This psychosis regarding him is, to him, the trio and the NID are the enemy now."_**

 ** _"So they want him back and once his friends see him, they're deciding it's screw turning him in, we're going to help. But in order to determine that, in my case, just send me, I know the most about his past. As he started his past to us with Dr. Jordan, Steven and Sarah, so we start there."_ **she said, before a soldier came running up to him then at that remark as Harper checked his belt at that.

Watching the S.F., he closed his eyes in realization as he read it out to her then. **_"Aw crap, not only did he take my access card, but he's also got my radio. At the moment he's listening to the conversation right now, just to keep track of us in the search right now. But he knows the first place to check is the airport and his and Dr. Thompson's apartments."_** he said and they both nodded to the news firmly.

" ** _You're right I do and that's why I'm getting Anna, and the two of us are getting the hell out of dodge here right now. But think it over, if I was a teenager, who would I be right now, as it took Etana close to 8 hours to track him down on the show. So 14 added years and here I am, so you want to test me, just give it your best shot now buddy, because I'm not surrendering."_**

 ** _"You're never going to win this game, so you want to play games, I'll play games, but I'm going to win this one. And get ready, because your ass is mine and when the joint chiefs get through with you guys, Makepeace, Colonel."_** he said with a low growl at that. "To answer that question is you'd be me right now as a teenager and I said the same." Wesley said and he nodded to him as they watched it.

As they watched Warner think it over and his eyes narrowed then, as he gestured to his partner and he gave him his radio. As he left the huddle together that as they nodded as Warner said it to that as he got it. "Yeah and now that I know you took the radio, I grabbed a second one and I'm trying to patch it through to your frequency. Just so I can talk you down right now, and before this gets worse at the moment, in your case."

"Though in your case, with you off the base, the effects aren't hitting you as hard right now as a result here. But I know you better then you think right now, but she doesn't as I've been the one patching you up repeatedly since we reached the point right now. But I knew if you were taking off then it's possibly going to different towns, and I didn't know which one yet." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched him as he got ready then.

As he grabbed the cross and put it in the bag, as he opened his wallet and chopped up the credit cards next and then grabbed the phone. "He's getting ready to call me right now, and with Anna on her way to his apartment. Before the three of us get out of town right now at the moment." Bishop said, as he did it, before he could dial out he heard an immediate call out from the radio as he heard the base surgeon say it to him at that.

 ** _"Daniel you read me, Daniel come on, I know you're there, do you read me?"_ **Warner asked gently and he sighed. ** _"What do you want Bill, I'm not revealing my location, I'm not going back, I reached my limit. I'm going home, there's only three men who can help me with this and two are my family, I'm going home. And getting the hell out of dodge here, if you have them in the room with you."_**

 ** _"I'm not revealing my location, I had it with the way they're doing things right now, this plan of their's crossed the line, if they want to treat me like this. Then the hell with it, I'm getting out of the damn program and returning to the real world. So answer this, just how much can one person take, before they decide. They won't listen, then they can save the damn planet themselves here."_**

 ** _"I risked my life, soul and sanity for that bastard, I risked my life to protect Sam from a sick bastard and they're determined to destroy me right now. So why should I return, without them following through with me there. It's their damn plan falls apart, well let it fall apart, but I had it with this psychosis. And of theirs, he nearly gets me killed, I've suffered a trauma I can't get over."_**

 ** _"Can't you understand, I don't want to stay if this keeps up, all I have left of the sextet that helped my parents raise me are General's Matheson and Warren. And the two Jesuits I'm going to see, I'm going home, but I'm never coming back, don't you get it, they're my family. So leave me alone, you're not talking me out of this, I made my decision, I'm resigning from the program."_**

 ** _"I'm not coming back, and that's my choice, if he's in the room with you, let alone Frasier. It's screw it, you want me gone, you got your wish, I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back, so back off."_** he said firmly and he heard a sigh to that news. **_"I know, I understand, I get it, and with that, I'm not calling to get you to come back right now, I just realized why you took off in the first place."_**

 ** _"This isn't just about the side effects, is it, it's about the curse or posession, whoever these men are you're going to see they know what to do. Because they did it already, right, is that it, you finished your father's research. And decided they were the only ones that understand, we can't help you, but they could?"_** he asked him gently and he swallowed hard as he answered him then at the question.

 ** _"If Jared knows anything, he's going to agree when I say this, but as my adopted brother. And with that, he's going to say head for what's left of our father's coach's team. But you don't get it Bill, you say you do, but you don't, in truth I haven't seen my family in 25 years, I just found the first. And of my adopted family when I found Jared, Hathor was the start of this now."_**

 ** _"But why do you suppose I was relieved to see Matheson when we did that conference meeting, huh, it's because he's my mother's best friend. He's my godfather, the Warrens, Dillon Warren is my uncle, his wife is my godmother. That's why I'm leaving, I've had it here with the NID, with Jack, I'm resigning, but I want..., I need to be with what's left of my family right now."_**

 ** _"And screw Jack, screw national security right now, but he got me into this, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this condition, Dillon's an MD."_ **he said as they heard the suppressed sobs in his tone. **_"No don't say it right now, the accident is so clear, it's like it was yesterday, but my parents are gone. I lose a man I love like he's my grandfather, and then I get the news another is gone as well."_**

 ** _"But since my parents were killed in the accident, this time though, it's screw the law, if I had the chance 22 years ago I'd leave anyway and go to them. 20 to 22 years too late, but so what, I'm not missing out on this one chance. And to return to what's left of my family, and Jared's in the military and he's not aiding a fugitive case now, but here's the issue while I'm at it at the moment."_**

 ** _"Let me ask you something, if you had a memory return that you hit you so hard it dragged out your inner 8 to 11 year old. Who would you turn to when all that's left of your family priests, and the leader of the trio was your father's coach. While the others are the duo that were connected to the man that was your adoptive grandfather, I just found my uncles without realizing it."_**

 ** _"But they're the only ones who can help me, they did it 42 years ago, and they know me better then you do. So what's wrong with going to someone outside of the program right now, I needed this break. And ever since Jolinar at the rate this is going how long before something causes me to quit. I can't do this anymore, I just realized I found them, the memory is like it was yesterday."_**

 ** _"My grandfather died when I was 18 and then I just learned, before this mission the fourth member of their group passed when I was 22. I don't leave now, and who's going to be next, don't you get it, they're all I have left of the quartet. I'm sick of the lies, I'm sick of hanging around a bunch of black ops. I just want freedom now and if it means leaving now, then so be it now."_**

 ** _"I miss my parents, two members of the quartet are dead, they're all I have left, that's what I meant, 'have to go back' go back is go home. But..., but I don't go now, I'm scared I'm going to lose of them next. So just leave me alone."_** he said as he switched off the vox at that and checked flights as he smiled as he saw one leaving in 3 hours then and nodded to that gently, as he listened to him.

As he tried to get him back on the line then as he got onto the phone as he dialed a number. "Well if that tells me something, it's he's not listening to us anymore, he's leaving whether we agree with it or not now." Lou said with a sigh at that. "You guys are military, but I'm not, so with that, it's being treated like a prisoner. So to me it's a jail break and leaving before it gets worse." Daniel said as he watched himself then gently.

"Would you want to stay if you found the first of your adoptive family this soon after the first major trauma you had right now, Lou. And when said adoptive family is your brother, your best friend, that's why he said that right now. We found each other without realizing it and he's going to what's left of the six of us now. As my dad and Matheson are in Maryland right now at the time." Warren said, as he felt his heart tightening then.

"He's right, learning he found who was supposed to be his best friend this soon now, followed by what was left of our coach's team. The need to return to Saint Louis is getting stronger every minute right now and I knew this as well. I'm his legal guardian, along with Darrel, so one option left, get the hell out of dodge. And screw national security, he's making his first command decision on the SGA's behalf now."

"The NID are CIA operatives and he's escaping the CIA, until he gets to Jake right now, as we do this and I don't know he's already told Jake now. As he's leaving as he reports the duo for attempted murder, of the entire base right now, because of this psychosis if their's. And for being accessories to attempted rape and a POW, political sabotage and they're screwed right now." Dillon said as he crossed his arms and Halloran nodded.

" I get why, to you, it's there's no use fighting this, you're coming back to me and Ray and there's no debating this. So with that in mind as it's now turned into your inner 8 to 11 year old wanting to return to your father bears and to you. They're not talking you out of this, we're your family they're not, so leave you alone, you're returning to the den." Halloran said as he rubbed his back as he watched the image gently at that.

 ** _"Hello, Bishop residence?"_** he said and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Kevin, you wouldn't happen to know a Daniel Nicholas Jackson by any chance, would you?"_** he asked and they immediately heard the voice go alert at that. **_"Yeah I do and he's my best friend, why exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. ** _"Kev it's me actually, listen I need your help, you have to come get me, I've got a serious problem here."_**

 ** _"And one that only Father Thomas would understand right now, but do you remember my doing studies on possessions. Long story short the reason I went underground just barely killed me here and I need you to come get me. Please, just come to my apartment, I need your help."_** he said and they heard his voice say it at that as their version quoted the answer to him gently as Anna smiled in relief.

 ** _"Yeah sure thing bro, where do you live exactly anyway?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he quoted it to him. ** _"1725 Riverview Rd, apt. 5-12, but once you see me, you're going to understand why I need this and you guys and Sarah, right now. And as to why exactly, it's because my job in civil services, it just barely got me killed right now, long story short, hanging around with a bunch a black ops."_**

 ** _"It's hazardous to your health right now, man, but we got 4 to 5 hours, before they realize I'm not even on the base. And when they do, they're coming to my apartment, so we have to make it fast right now."_** he said and and Bishop smiled as he answered him. **_"Yeah alright be there in ten minutes, bro."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he hung it and ran his hand through his hair as he relaxed at that news.

As he took a shower and changed clothes into his favorite sweater and sweat pants, and then brushed his hair back. As it went from light brown back to the golden sandy brown of his normal look as he also grabbed his spare set of glasses then. **_"Good to be back in my own skin again right now, time to go home."_** he said smiling as he grabbed his duffle bag and grabbed 20 books from the shelf and Sam smiled at the ones.

That he grabbed then as he grabbed a fresh journal and bagged it up then before grabbing a notepad as he wrote down every injury that he took and a severe medical report and Warner nodded. "You're writing the report to give to the head doctor at the institute, so they can deal with your injuries once they broke the pact there finally." he said and Daniel nodded as he waited before there was a knock on the door then.

And he went to get it as he saw his friend there. ** _"God am I'm glad to see you Kev'."_** he said and the other man nodded as he hugged him tightly. ** _"Jeez you look like hell what's been going on lately if you had to come see me."_** he asked and he sighed as he closed the door. **_"Long story, but our research on cultures that dealt in the occult and black magic, I was running extended research into it up there."_**

 ** _"At NORAD, in case someone had gotten completely obsessed with one of my friends and created a pact or curse to keep them in their culture. Only the irony is I wind up being the one that research hit here. I just returned from a mission to the said culture and 2 hours after that. The stages of possession went off one by one and I found this on my chest."_** he said and took his shirt off then at that.

Standing up in shock, Bishop took a look and felt his anger start growing at that. ** _"Who's damn fault is this exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"My team leader's, he's had a relapse and flashback regarding his mission to Iraq. But I just realized the added problem regarding this, but, alright. I suppose you've been watching a tv show called Stargate SG-1?"_** he asked and his friend nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah and I..., oh dear god, you're not serious, that's really you Shanks is portraying?"_** he asked and Daniek nodded to him. **_"Yeah and my wife is the woman Tapping is portraying, but that show was created so you knew what was going on. But we made it enjoyable enough that nobody would ask questions to why the entire country military mobilized."_** he said and the man nodded to him firmly.

"Well once we confirm that the show was not a show at all and the secrecy of the program gets thrown right out the front door as you guys tell us everything we need to know." Thomas said with a bemused smile and he nodded in agreement to that. "That's why I dragged it up, so you know who Michael was really portraying. And once I did that, I'm able to tell you what the heck happened to why I'm looking like this right now."

"Though in your case, once you heard this and you're going to kill these two and Makepeace and for what they pulled here at the time now." he said and Halloran nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and that's the understatement of the century right now, because once Ray and I heard the entire story from you. And in the hospital after you gave me that photo album and we're having all three of them committed."

"And for attempted murder, because once you told us we just found each other, this soon after our last enounter that's it. As I contact Darrel and Dillon and let them know you're with us as we have you safely in our care and you're staying with us. And until you're fully recovered, physically, emotionally and spiritually." he said as he rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder protectively then as Bishop went to the next question gently.

 ** _"So how far back was the game keeper exactly?"_** he asked softly and Daniel closed his eyes in pain as he sat down as he leaned forward shaking in grief and Bishop rubbed his back. ** _"Hey it's okay, just tell me, I know you miss them, it's okay."_** he asked and he swallowed hard as he answered him. ** _"The episodes were set two weeks to a month apart between each other, but the keeper now, this situation I'm in."_**

 ** _"It's the direct aftermath of it now, in fact 989 was a few weeks ago, just short of a month, but the memory hit so hard, that my memories of the quartet. The ones that did the Manneheim case in the Saint Louis Jesuit order came back. I never got the true chance to really recover from my parents death at the time. But my guardians were two generals and the entire team that did Manneheim."_**

 ** _"But the memories in that mission, it was like it was just yesterday it happened, along with that I found this photo album. And with it in my dad's effects was the cross that Bowdern used on the demon that possessed Manneheim. Calling Bowdern's partner in that, I just learned their boss passed when I was 22. But my parents, Bowdern and now the archbishop, I made my choice now."_**

 ** _"And I was going home after that and before I could leave so I could go home, O'neill says he's already taken the mission. And the planet leader's daughter, of this particular episode since we hadn't gotten around to making it yet. As the episode was PG-13 and it switched to related R material here right now. But she set a trap to capture herself another suitor and I wind up being the victim."_**

 ** _"But O'neill's memories his own stint and the mission he went on in 1982 jumped forth and as a result of his actions I'm nearly killed in a cave in. But these people were more then just the planetary inhabitants. The ones living in the palace, they're a cult and they tried to drag me into it. As one by one the stages of a possession activate and Frasier sedated me as a result."_**

 ** _"Warner made it clear that sedatives and pain killers made it harder to resist I needed to stay focused. But her idiocy could have killed her, two guards and Oneill and now to top it of, I had to get out of the base. And as far away from the gate as possible, it's like the situation with the girl we saved from Hanka. Same situation, but it's three in one, but that, Charlie and finally medical stuff."_**

 ** _"But here's the dangerous thing about the technology now, but 1) the Tok'ra, they're the offshoot to the aliens Jack exposed us to. They never used the technology unless they didn't have to and when they did. They immediately got out of to not be tempted to use it again now. 2) never mix drugs with it or it causes a speedball effect, 3) once done using it, get into the direct sunlight."_**

 ** _"Because it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, 4) if encountering one that's malfunctioning proceed with caution. As it speeds up the conversion from the good you into the bad you. And 5) the only way the technology can not bring you back is if you hit the brain with a staff blast. Do that and there's no chance in hell of them bringing you back to life now."_**

 ** _"Uncle Darrel and Uncle Dillon asked me to run a battery of tests on that thing just to prevent it from ending up on earth. 1/5 of the way through the testing and I got arrested by the planet leader and his chief mine medic. And subjected to my friends worst living nightmare as soldiers. But seeing the lunatic that was the other interrogator, I had a flashback to my third home, foster home."_**

 ** _"Just before we met in Connecticut, but at this rate, I'm sick of this job, I want to go home. And return to what my life was before I was recruited for this damn program."_** he said and Bishop nodded as they saw his eyes firm up at that. **_"Come on you're coming to my place, and then we're heading for Chicago, you have to tell Sarah and Steven what you been doing and where's Anna."_**

 ** _"Is she here?"_** he asked and before he could answer that, the doorbell went off and he went to get it to find her standing there. ** _"Before you say it, I'm not here to turn you in, I'm coming with you guys, we got to get the team back together, now."_** she said and they both nodded. ** _"Alright let's get the hell out of here, we're going home."_** Bishop said and they nodded as they headed to Bishop's car at that remark.

"Yeah and how the hell do you expect to trace us when our cars are sitting there and no one's in the apartment, but both his car and mine are in front of the building. And no one's in the apartment, you two, so how the heck do you expect to trace him. When we're smarter then you in evading you this long right now?" Anna asked and Jack swallowed at that as Sam smiled dangerously at the remark as she answered her.

"I guess she considered what your plan was, because she knows you better then we do, as you guys have been friends for 22 years." she said and he nodded as they headed for Bishop's apartment and then once there, they went in and locked the door then. **_"Long story short at the moment, I just did a break out myself. And one that would take them 5 hours to trace, because once they realized we're not even there."_**

 ** _"They're checking first my apartment, then yours and find the cars in the front drive, and everything's there. Aside from your cross, three weeks worth of clothes, your favorite books, two journals and your credit cards are in pieces on the kitchen counter, so what now and how long do we have. To break that pact?"_ **she asked and he dropped the bomb as he looked between them as he said it.

 ** _"I've got only five days left and if we don't break it by midnight on the fifth day the change is permanent or its going to kill me."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Then we have to get to the institute, though they read the file report you wrote up on this. And it's never mind screwing around you need immediate surgery and we have to break that pact and fast."_ **Bishop said and he nodded to him firmly then.

 ** _"Like the Manneheim case, it's doing the exact same thing right now?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah but my dad's a member of the order, I'm third generation Jesuit, but once they see that cross, the duo. And they see the photo album they're going to know they found me this soon. After the sabbatical I took before Sam got turned into a host."_** He said and they nodded to him at that.

 _ **"Alright, here's the plan, whatever's in the account, the full amount, I want each of you to take it out, and I'm calling the bank to close both accounts. And I'm calling the credit card companies and telling them to close it. Those checks are just for show now, as I leave a fake paper trail from one state to the next. And once we're out of here and in Chicago, it's going cash only now."**_

 ** _"As I pay for 3 first class tickets and then seven as we head for Saint Louis, and once there the checks are being burned and I'm living off my entire income as we wait it out. You bring the drugs they dosed me with, because the institute is going to need it. Now, to break the connection here now at the moment, though they see why."_** he said and she nodded as she passed 3 bottles to him as she finished.

 ** _"And they're going to kill them when they hear this right now, and by that I mean O'neill and Frasier as well as Makepeace right now. God whatever their intention was is enough you're looking like you've been exposed to repeated drug dosing."_** she said and he sighed as he said it to her. ** _"In a way I was, but I need that antidote synthesized, just so I can recover at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And that's not if I have a relapse, in regarding the strand of pneumonia I had as a kid right now."_ **he said and she nodded as she threw her phone in the garbage can as she left the room first as he gave her the card and she headed for the bank. Before he got on the line then with them. ** _"Carl, yeah hi, Daniel Jackson, listen my friend is coming to yank every dime I've got in my savings there..., why."_**

 ** _"I'm closing my savings account and my checking, so expect my other friend to come next one she gets back to where I'm hiding. Yeah that's it exactly, I'm closing them for good here in Colorado Springs...,. Uh huh yeah that's right, and thanks, yeah you too, take care."_ **he said and 20 minutes later she returned, before Bishop left next and they headed for the airport as he headed for the ticket counter.

 ** _"Hi, could I get three one way tickets to Chicago, Illinois."_** he said and the desk clerk looked at him gently. **_"Kind of short notice isn't it, kid."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah, but I'm paying in cash, one other thing we'd like the first class seating, and is the section just under the cockpit empty?"_** he asked and the clerk typed it in and then looked up as he answered him then gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"I take it you're attempting to get away from your coharts in the military if you're doing it this way right?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him the truth. **_"The tv show that has characters going by our names, my friends and me. Is no tv show at all, I'm the young archeologist that Shanks is portraying. But the last mission that didn't get turned into an episode, yet, is the reason for this."_**

 ** _"But I'm on the run from the leader of my team and the leader of the medical team now. But I just suffered a mission from hell, not literally, but now I have to get out town. And I need to go to my mentor and my priest, so with that in mind, it's a matter of survival in two ways. For help now, I need to leave town here, so if anyone from the base comes here, say I headed L.A., please."_**

 ** _"You've seen my episode ark ever since I found the Heliopolis, well the last 5 missions since Maybourne came into the picture have resulted in this. O'neill is working for, whether he wants to admit it not, the NID. I've humiliated them once too often, it's they decided this was the way to get rid of me. But this is my one chance at escape, could you help me."_ **he said and the clerks nodded firmly.

 ** _"We will son, just give me five minutes and..., yeah okay there you go, take care of yourself, the plane leaves in an hour, so better get going. Jake go with them and never mind check points, it's normal proceedings, what about your luggage?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"Carry On, for all three of us, we're used to this and we're used to living by suitcase when on a dig right now."_**

 ** _"I know you don't normally do this, but make it seem I payed you by check, and create a fake ticket to L.A."_ **he said as he wrote out a check and gave it to him and he ran it through the system and smiled. _**"Yeah alright kids, you're clear, and..., aw crap, whoever was tracing your paper trail, they just caught us. So make it fast guys**_ ** _get going or you're going to be late."_ **he said and they nodded to him at that.

As they grabbed their stuff and Daniel checked his watch. ** _"We got 15 minutes until they get here, and I don't doubt it's Jack, Sam, Teal'C and a squad of S.F.'s they sent after us. Alright never mind check points tell them we're not carrying anything dangerous. We're heading to a dig site in China, my friend Dr. Bishop is an expert on Chinese history, and this first trip is the start of our mission."_**

 ** _"I know you all just over heard this conversation people, but that's me Michael Shanks was portraying on tv and now that you know I was right. I'm the leader of the department that is civilian ran and military help, but first. I've got to shut down the NID determined to get me out of the program. So from here, the next episode is taken out of the equation, and I'm leaving for the rest of the season."_**

 ** _"But I'm leaving a paper trail for them to follow until I'm ready to return, but until then, I'm taking an 18 month to 2 year break right now as of now."_** he said and every person that over heard the conversation between him and the clerk nodded to the request. "Oh boy, once everyone in hearing range heard this and now know you're the person I'm playing on the show, they're doing whatever it takes now to protect you."

"Because they all like my character and more then they do his, when he loses his temper at the current moment." Shanks said with a slight chuckle at that as they headed for the plane as they boarded and relaxed as they saw a black military truck. "I don't think anyone was expecting my being proven right at the moment. And I just ended up in a program that gives a whole new meaning to history coming alive at the moment."

"But with that in mind here it just gave another reason to enjoy the job, when you seen what I've been up to. Though dealing with things this dangerous is definitely not my forte right now at the moment and I'm free of the black ops until I'm ready to return to the program. But until then I'm enjoying the break I always wanted now at the moment and with it a chance to recover here." he said as they watched the SUV pull in then.

As it pulled into the parking lot as they saw the trio and six guards get out of it then as Raynor started laughing at that. "Not a second too soon, they don't realize you're on the plane just leaving and instead are expecting to find you in California. If that doesn't do it nothing ever does man, but that's classic right now. But you guys come to me and we get you out of Chicago and drive to Saint Louis and how does the Air Force now."

"Expect to find you when the curator and the archbishop told them to say you're in L.A.?" he said and Hammond nodded bemused. "Nice false paper trail young man, if that doesn't do it nothing ever does and now we get decoyed as the clerk sends us to L.A.. And while you kids are in Chicago and getting ready to head for Saint Louis now." he said and Daniel smiled at him gently at that remark as he kept it going then at that.

"Uncle Darrel would you consider that if I went to my real next of kin, you, Walter and Ray, as well as Uncle Dillon, you and the joint chiefs could turn the decision over. That I went right to my legal guardians, you guys now, and before they get this insistant to bring me back into the fold?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "Yeah we do, but you'd have to call us the second you get to Chicago, this way we can over turn it."

"Because we and the president over rule the trio, and it's coming straight from the horse's mouth, so you call us, we tell them. That until you're ready to return, you deserve a break and it's the only help you need is spiritual help. And we can have you in counseling with the institute and the duo. As well as Ben until you're ready to come home." Matheson said and Halloran nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

Arriving at the terminal in Chicago, they headed the car rental then as he paid them in cash and they headed for the college then. "How long do you suppose it's going to take them to realize you didn't fly to California, but you're in Chicago?" Raynor asked and he smiled. "Once Jack searches every college and museum there, he's going to realize they been decoyed right now." he said and they nodded as they arrived at the college.

"How much was in both accounts exactly right now?" Sam asked and he grabbed the computer to double check and checked his account from four years prior and tried to keep from laughing. "In total I'm a millionaire, 2.5 million dollars, and every dime was extracted from the accounts, I also had $250 in my wallet. So $1200 to pay for three first class tickets and then $2,500 to pay for a 7 hour drive and a car."

"And once in Saint Louis, I'm taking that will and activating the probate now, as I spend five months at home. And get settled into my family home as things change course for close to 3 years leading into Osiris now. As I kill him and the jar killed Isis at the time, so by the time I do contact you, we just destroyed three more." he said and she nodded. "And that's not if I knew you too well here right now in this as to why exactly."

"It's because if I did, I'd think it over and then ask to go looking for you myself right now, but I'm not telling Frasier I found you now at the time. And instead it's the ending result of meeting the trio myself, along with the duo and that's it now." she said and he nodded. "Well add that to Clipshow here in this so we can see what truths got revealed now." Hammond said and he nodded as they got out of the car and headed in then.

"And in the process, I get the truth to those scars all over his arms, legs and chest and when he shows me that pentagram and you're screwed, you two. Because once I get back and you're getting court martialed for it. As this was not only political sabotage, but attempted murder as I reported all of you to the joint chiefs. Before Matheson contacted the base to confirm that information." she said with a low growl at the duo then firmly.

Before they got into their teacher's class room and found the entire trio in there. **_"Guys, Dr. Jordan."_ **He said and they all looked up at him in shock. **_"Daniel what are you doing here?"_** Sarah Gardner asked him quickly as she moved to him and hugged him as he closed his eyes in happiness then. **_"God I missed you, I know we should have ended it better then we did, but I was hoping you'd come back now."_**

 ** _"Close to three years and now we see you, but it doesn't matter, whatever happened to cause it, it doesn't matter and it's a god send right now. We miss having the team in one piece right now."_ **she said and he nodded softly. **_"Yeah I know, and I missed_** **_you too honey, long story, but before we tell you here. I have to call Uncles Darrel and Dillon right now."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

As he dialed a number as he said it then. ** _"Get ready, Matheson is not going to take it well that they're treating this like I'm Kimball right now. And they're acting like the U.S. marshals on the movie guys, and the only help I need. And right now is from you guys and the Jesuit orders of both Chicago and Saint Louis. But I'm getting permission straight from the horse's mouth to tell you the truth."_**

 ** _"So you know what Anna and I've been doing leading into coming to see you guys."_** he said and they nodded as he activated the speaker and heard an immediate answer. **_"AMRIID bio lab IV, Dr. Matheson speaking how can I help?"_ **he asked and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Uncle Darrel it's Daniel, listen I need your help right now, I just staged an escape at the base a few hours ago, little over an hour."_**

 ** _"And from the base, headed for my apartment and it's because I got captured by the people on the planet. Of the planet of 636, and I just discovered, just before I shut down gate operation in returning to that planet. That they put some sort of curse on me and turned this into a chemical version now._** ** _Of the Manneheim case when you were up at Saint Louis as a kid, you and dad."_**

 ** _"On Bowdern's team, but disobeying direct orders, regarding the fact I know more then she did, she sedated me. And that could have killed everyone on the base, because the bastard that did it shoved his consciousness into my body. Knocking two guards unconscious and nearly breaking Frasier's shoulder, but I realized it's the same as Cassandra, digging further down into the mountain."_**

 ** _"The symptoms of that possession start speeding up, but up and out its getting weaker and four to seven states over its so weak I'm in total control. But I decided to go to my priest for help here in Chicago, just before heading home. Home to Walter and Ray, but the time table I have left, is only five days, before the effects are permenant, could you guys and General Ferretti help me."_**

 ** _"Call the president and Jumper and tell them to over rule they're trying to bring back, I need help sure, but its from my legal guardians. I need you guys right now, so could you help me out."_ **he asked and he heard a firm tone. **_"Where are you exactly anyway?"_ **he asked Daniel explained that. **_"I'm in Chicago, at my college and with my professor and friends right now actually, Anna's with me."_**

 ** _"And we grabbed up the third member of our team when we were kids and came here, but permission to tell my friends, professor and my priest the truth. Before I tell it to Walter and Ray, I've got the samples of what that lunatic used on me so they can counteract the effects of potion used. And I wrote out the entire medical report and battery of tests for this and the tests results."_**

 ** _"You wanted for that thing right now, so permission to tell them the truth."_ **he said and he heard a new voice. **_"Alright granted, but compare it to the tv show and tell them what we were doing when our department created it. And I'm hereby releasing you on medical sabbatical for however long you need it son. So when you're ready to return, then you guys come back, but until then, son, honey."_**

 ** _"You deserve a break, and I think this was a definite need for it right now."_ **he said and they nodded. ** _"Thanks Uncle Dillon, I got to Sam's father and he knows everything now, but I told him what happened and he's pissed right now. But it's a sting operation, he's gathering the joint chiefs into a meeting with the president at the moment, but it's him, me and you doing this together."_**

 ** _"But I'll call back after I get to Saint Louis, but I doubt the duo are going to take this well that Jack just barely got me killed in this latest mission. But first we set the trap here as we wait for them to call in, and once they do. Just drop the bomb on them, that we turned the tables on them. And Hammond gets the truth as he hears that the trio, Maybourne and Mckenzie are in this together."_**

 ** _"But it's a case of cross and double cross right now, we set a trap to see if he took the planet with its nasty little surprises. And the test results just came back from that psyche exam, they're. Whether they want to admit it or not, all NID, including Jack and Frasier."_** he said and he heard a firm tone. ** _"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now, cub, but you're on out of work."_**

 ** _"Just consider this a chance to do the job outside of the base, because until you're ready to return we're giving you time to heal son. Although getting the duo to back off could be a problem right now, and the secrecy of the program. It must be protected, and having the SGC hunting down two of its employees it's enough to jeopardize that, Ryan and we are making a command decision."_**

 ** _"So Doctor if they call right after Sam Carter arrives make that clear and I'm calling the base to over rule that decision here. Until my godson and Anna return to Colorado on their own, okay."_ **he said and they all nodded. _**"Alright thanks and we'll send the medical results from the battery you asked. We got a fax machine here, so what's your fax number exactly, so we can do this."**_

 _ **"Because we can work through this and frankly my students need a chance to fix their bonds right now."** _Dr. David Adam Jordan asked and he explained that. **_"My fax is (240) 657-2375, and Dillon, his is (240) 555-2745. Son how far along are we here exactly, if you get that far away from the base?"_ **Matheson asked and he sighed as he answered him at the question then gently at that as he told him the truth.

 ** _"Stage two hit right after I got too close to 27 and he shoved his consciousness into my head. And when in Hammond's office when I got too close to the gate and the results were a repeater of Charlie Kawalsky. But it's three situations in one here, and I have the medical notes you need to keep that thing off earth now."_ **he said and they heard a thunk and knew he slammed his hand on the table then.

 ** _"Alright once Sam gets there, give her the paperwork, and send her back to Colorado after he shows you guys. In what caused his to suddenly reappear after two years, Professor, he's under your care and my coach's team as of now. And until we tell them to leave him alone, so tell them now after we end this phone call."_** he said and they nodded as he said it gently to him at that in relief.

 ** _"Sure thing and I'll call back later Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel, see you soon."_** He said and they heard a gentle tone. ** _"You too son, love you."_** he said and he lowered his head as hid a smile as he said it. ** _"You too."_** he said as they ended it at that. ** _"Well that's care of that, alright, like I promised here now, but_** ** _I don't suppose you were watching a new tv show that came out last year 18 months."_**

 ** _"Called Stargate SG-1?"_** he asked and they nodded to him. ** _"Yeah we did, but what's that got to do with you just showing up after two years now."_ **Raynor asked and he sighed. _**"Think about Steven, after the lecture on my theory I suddenly disappeared as I got called in on civil services. And 18 months later a young man going by my name is involved in a military ran program."**_

 ** _"Involving going to planets and studying the living history and suddenly after the last episode only a month ago, I come back. So why is that now, why choose now to come back, if not for the fact I wanted to return home to you guys."_ **he said and Jordan stood up at that as he got it. _**"That's really you that kid is playing, so you're telling us the entire truth now, but the movie and the show."**_

 ** _"Every part the show is displaying is what you've been up to, and this was why you distanced yourself from us. I take it the officer and the woman at the lecture were the duo that picked you up after no one took your theory on the pyramids seriously?"_ **he asked and he nodded him. **_"Yeah that's right Professor, but the last few weeks, were the final straw for me, I got enough work done."_**

 ** _"To need a break, a severe sabbatical so I could come see you, but digging through my dad's stuff in the apartment, I found these."_ **he said and left them on the table as she opened the box and nodded as she saw the cross. **_"Third generation Jesuit priest and archeologist, you guys all loved basketball, some normal stuff. And to us, that's Ben and me, regarding tv right now and to us at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's if you want to watch tv, then watch something that keeps you strong intellectually, astrophysics and science fiction, that's the Star Trek tv shows. Or just basic science and that's the discovery channel or watching PBS, so why rot your brains watching that trash he likes, and when you can study right now. To me the fact that you chose to return to us only underlines that fact now."_**

 ** _"You're still you no matter how much time goes by, alright how far back was the keeper in reality son?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. ** _"Just short of a month ago and this situation I'm in, is a result of the direct aftermath to it. But it's like the girl from Hanka, the further away from the base and gate I am now. And the weaker the link gets, but 4 states over its so weak we're both safe right now."_**

 ** _"But there were several reasons I came back, and all of them center around the fact, I miss my old life. With the fact I'm with you guys, it's going to take them up to 2 years to find me and by then, we just unlocked several theories. In the artifacts we been digging up right now, but the added problem here right now. Is because ever since Maybourne came into the picture here at the time."_**

 ** _"I've been run ragged right now, but I've humiliated them, the NID, Jack and Makepeace once too often. Because of the fact I got us results and they haven't, it was after the orbital attack now. That they decided they wanted me out, because they're humiliated at the fact. Now, that they gave in immediately on Hathor's control drug and I didn't."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"So up to now that was what you been up to since you cut contact with us and Ben, son, what the hell did they do to you, if you look like this right now?"_** he asked and he slumped against the table. **_"Long story, but I just returned from the latest mission and I've been run ragged right now, Professor. Is Father Thomas here, he's who I need the added help from, but I need you guys to hide me."_**

 _ **"For a while until I'm fully recovered from this one."**_ he said and Raynor nodded as he looked him over carefully. **_"What the hell did they do to you on this mission?"_** he asked and Daniel explained it. ** _"Prior to the mission..., alright between this episode and this episode, I was running research."_ **he said, pointing out the new additions on the computer, between the cliffhanger and when Jolinar came into it.

 ** _"Said research I figured would come in handy in case we had gone to a planet that was a cult and into the occult. And someone, or two, fell in love with one of us guys and put a curse on us, or just drugged us with a potion. Which as it turned out, I'm the victim of my own research, the planet we went to. The planet was ruled by Apollo and it was screwing around with black magic."_**

 ** _"The occult and demonology, to get us out, I had to go against my morality here now._** ** _I had to sin against love, just for the sake of the leader's mercy here, which he would not have given. The fact that I had to hurt her to get us out, I promised I'd never do that. I sinned against love and good for the sake of their mercy now."_** he said, trailing off and Sarah closed her eyes as she finished that gently.

 **"Which he wouldn't have given and without your sin, you had to get into confession with Father Thomas to unload that now. We understand, you never went against your morality before and to save Sam, and yourself, you had to now. It's okay, we understand it's not your fault, none of that was honey, you had to get yourselves off the planet."** she said as he slumped into the chair sadly.

Before she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes tightly as he hugged. **_"I love you, I always did Sarah, I'm never going back to the SGC, I think our only chance now. Is by creating a third branch and one that out ranks both of them together, only our department is civilian ran and military help. And we can bring in anyone we want here, but that's the biggest now I left, in fact."_**

 ** _"That's why I quit, I can't do it anymore, I never lied to you before and I've been doing that ever since I joined this program. I had it, I wanted to come home, I missed you guys so much now that I decided after the latest mission. And my legal guardians are the priests that did the Manneheim case, but Bowdern is dead and I just learned Hume passed when we were 22."_**

 ** _"But if I didn't leave now, then who was next, but before I could ask the general, in regarding me working outside the base and my going on sabbatical. Jack said he took the latest mission and we were leaving in three hours. But the Naquada was a trap, it's once the courtship rituals activated. And you're stuck there, but she does this to all her suitors and it's a test of stimulus."_**

 ** _"The drugs raise the sensitivity of your skin and nerves in the level to 50x's more then you can handle and to just get it to stop. The others agreed to stay there and married her servants."_ **he said and Jordan nodded as he answered him. **_"How many others were there exactly if you're the one that got away?"_ **he asked and he explained that to him as the quintet surrounded him gently as he said it firmly.

 ** _"In total there were 12, I'm the latest arrival at the time, but like the others I fell for her attempt at suicide. But it's the bait and switch, but the Naquada is the bait, the attempted suicide is the switch._** **_And I'm the one who fell for it, but it's not just the princess, I made it clear that I was married to Sam. But how I ended up in their clutches and here's where you're really going to be ticked."_**

 ** _"But I was nearly killed in a cave in and the mine medic, it's the Florence nightingale effect and the bastard is a bi-sexual."_ **he said and they nodded firmly at the news. **_"Great, I take it even covered in dirt, he saw she was just beautiful and attractive as you are?"_ **Bishop asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah and as a result, I knew whatever he told me was a factor here and now that I heard that."**_

 ** _"I see why he left the base right now, whatever they did to him, the link is the same as it for Cassandra, but closer to the gate, the effects get worse. Further away and they start lessening and this far away from it. And nothing is happening at all right now."_ **they heard and he looked at the interruption as they saw Sam come into the room and she finished as she moved to him then as she said it.


	29. 29: Truths And Aftermaths Part III

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to show a slight alternate reality to what happened in the final climax of the episode. If he had the chance to get away from the base and head for his friend's apartment. As it jumps the final confrontation and instead gets out of the base, as the rest of the season. For him becomes obsolete here as he's with his parents friends now.**

 **But this portion of the story is a five piece alternate reality to it as they make a few direct comparisons from his situation to the movie Possessed. As he deals with missions on his own and prevents the added problems from getting worse, leading into season five.** **But from here things take a more theological catch to it, before it returns to the future, as the crew returns to the future now.**

 **And the story finishes out with the last situation for the TNG crew. Just before the opening of part three lands the quartet of the order in their younger bodies.** **As Part 3 goes from 1939 to 1965 as that sixteen years the changes get started now, before part four opens up in 1969 after SG-1 deals with the Reetou attack on the base and goes for the mission leading into their ending up in '69.**

 **Chapter 29: Medical Truths And Need Aftermaths: Part III: Friends Unite**

 ** _"Daniel."_** They heard and Sarah stood up at that. ** _"Whoa easy, and Sam what the heck are you doing here?"_** he asked as she moved to him and gave him a hug as she pressed her forehead to his softly. **_"Yeah I'm fine, I don't feel anything and the worst is over now that I'm away from the base. But again what are you doing here and how did you find us."_** he asked her and she sighed as she said it to him.

 _ **"Took a guess and guessed right, but I'm not here to bring you back, so they call his office when I'm with you. And I'm telling her you're heading for whatever dig site there is. But what the heck's going on exactly right now if you came to them right now."**_ Sam asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"Long story, but I had to see my friends and priest as to why exactly, well it's due to my work."_**

 ** _"Just before Jolinar, now, it's I was in Saint Louis at the university library running research."_ **he said and she nodded as Jordan waved her into the room. ** _"What kind of research?"_** she asked and he said it to her. " ** _Research that was needed in case one of us got stuck on a planet playing around with demonology. And the occult, as such the lunatic that arrested me was a witch doctor, Sam."_**

 ** _"And this was needed in case a woman or some sick bi-sexual fell in love with one of us guys on the teams. And subjected to the guys worst living nightmare at the time as well here too._** ** _Well the theory turned practical on this mission and here's the real irony on it at the moment here. Into why I lost it last night, just before I left the base here and had Anna follow me, before you did."_**

 ** _"But I'm the victim that it landed on here at the moment as to how and why at the moment here._** ** _The lunatic that did it was a witch doctor, creating a pact that bound me to him, by use of these potions. And as a result you better have a better look, because it's not the technology and it never was right now."_** he said, pulling out the bottles and gave them to her and she nodded to the news then.

As they nodded in shock to that, before Jordan could answer, he heard a new voice answer him. **_"Alright take your shirt off, if this is what I think it is son_**." he heard and he turned to find Thomas standing behind him and he gave him a hug in relief at that. As the older tightened his arms around him gently at that. ** _"Boy am I glad to see you, you're the one I need here actually though I came to see all of you. And it's because you've got access to the institute right now, that's what I need."_**

 ** _"More the Frasier or even Jack, I need you guys, it's not physical mental, or even emotional. It's gone spiritual now and that's why I had to get as far away from the base as possible. I needed you, Ray and Walter, you're my only chance at this."_** he said and Thomas nodded gently as he answered him. **_"Yeah I understand and before I can contact them, I need to know for sure, is this a curse, pact."_**

 ** _"Or something even worse at the moment cub?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he said it to him. **_"It's neither, but a chemical version to a possession, right after I got back, the first symptoms were like I took in way too much warfarin. Because the nausea was having blood come up, as I showed this to Warner and called out the security code for it now and then later on, before I went topside."_**

 ** _"As I was heading for my boss's office stage two activated and every laceration and scar I had on me started bleeding. Before I checked my chest and found this."_** he said as he removed his shirt at that and Sam straightened up in shock as she touched his chest. **_"Like Charlie, he knew the second I figured it out, it would be a repeater of Charlie blacking out twice at the time now in this last night."_**

 ** _"That wasn't you who threw that barb at me, either, I never really known what love is, well neither do you, you bastard. And we're from a planet that doesn't pull what you did to keep from losing their mates. Of either gender, so you want a fight over him and you're going to get one. So that's our demon, this guy that drew his name into your chest."_** she said dangerously and he nodded to her softly.

As she looked into his eyes gently as she said it then. **_"I know you so well, you had to break a promise to protect me, I understand Daniel, it's not your fault none of this was. And with that, you can tell the trio the entire truth later, regarding your guilt and breaking your promise to me."_ **she said and he sighed. **_"Is that all I have to tell myself?"_** he asked and she shook me her head as she said it to him softly.

 **"No more, the truth, I'm your soulmate, to protect me and the others you had to act like you're unfaithful to either me, or the girls. Aside from that, if the seven, dad, Hammond and the duo gave you orders. Then you had to protect us, and the others by any means necessary."** she said and he sighed. **"It wasn't enough though."** he said and she sighed as she took his hands at that remark gently.

 ** _"Daniel, you can't change things here, even if you could, what happened still would have happened. Come on we have to focus, it won't be long before they call and when they do, we have to make it seem like you're not here."_ **she said and he nodded. "Change the wording in that and that's what Rick's friend's sister said to Rick, after they were attacked by that lunatic." Sam said and they nodded to her then.

"Murdoc?" Raynor asked and she nodded. "Yeah and us scientists have a love for shows that's involve science anyway, take this one for instance. But why use a gun when you can defeat your opponents by outsmarting them, leading the in circles. And using your vast amount of knowledge, in physics and other hard sciences to defeat the opponent." she said and and Hammond chuckled as he answered her at that remark gently.

"And that's why I keep turning to you guys, you never use violence, you just use your mind and we won thirty scrimmages with Apophis and the other Egyptian deities. In seven years right now and it's because you're more valuable to us. Then the black ops and marines are now, all of you in the science and technical department are." he said and Sam nodded as Daniel smiled as he wrapped his arm around her back then gently.

"The Widowmaker, and the name of that mountain is ironic, because anyone that wasn't a skilled mountain climber could be killed. And if they had their equipment break halfway up the mountain, aside from that, it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the end of it." Daniel said in bemusement. "Yeah and you hate heights, and you despise guns or the use of them, so how is that going to work out later on and the answer is."

"That, once we create phasers that look like our weapons, we're no longer shooting to kill, but why bother with the weapon when you can use your mind for this. Although what will I say is how many times do they have to kill this guy, before he stays dead finally. He got blown up and he comes back seven years later, he gets blown up a second time. And he throws him off the mountain, burned and drowned, I mean come on, seriously."

"He's like Freddy Krueger, burned three times, buried, blown up, come on enough already, just stay dead here alright." Sam added and the quartet started laughing at that remark. "That's the other tv show we had an interest in, he had a way with science that was helpful and used science as a way to defeat his enemies." Bishop said through his laughter and the trio nodded with a bemused smile as they refocused as they watched it.

 ** _"You guys are my entire life, I'm not losing you over something like this, and I know I made a promise to Kasuf, but until Jack is out of the picture right now. Let alone Makepeace, Maybourne, Mckenzie and Frasier are gone for good right now, I'm never going back. But we have to get the baby, if she's pregnant, and hide them, but I can do more on the outside then the inside right now."_**

 ** _"Track down more technology, we have several real ones on earth, hiding in the museum manifest, fine, I can grab it and turn it in. We have another host here as well, I can help you track him down at the time. And then whoever was tracking his host, as I tell them a bit of it, before the base gets involved. And my department combines with it and so on here, but either way now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Until they're gone for good in the program, let alone Kinsey is, I'm not returning to base, but right now, I need 2 years. And up to 30 months off right now, just to see my family and friends."_ **he said and she nodded. _**"I take the institute is something none of us want to go near?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah, and it's the one that was used for Manneheim 42 years ago."_**

 ** _"I'm not entire sure, but if he was at several of the games when dad and the duo were at the gym during practice here. Then I think he considered the starting line up of the team as his favorite three players. But their coach, it was the priest that did the exorcisms on him at the time. Manneheim was 11 years old and my father and his friends 17 and freshmen at the university."_**

 ** _"My parents were his star pupils as he was also the theology and Latin teacher, after I were born, my parents named him and his team. As well as Archbishop Hume as my legal guardians along with Matheson and Dillon Warren. So as they did it once they know what to do, but the fact that its a chemical version to a possession the added side effects got a lot more dangerous right now."_**

 ** _"But that's why I took off actually right now, as to why, the stages shifted from one to two. But the first was sudden blackouts, a case of split personality and as result of realizing what it was that was going on. During my trying to get this one off of my body last night, the effects of the possession. They were acting like I'd taken in too much warfarin, a blood thinning effect now."_**

 ** _"As I started throwing up blood, and making it look like I cracked several ribs and they pierced my lungs thanks to the cave in now. Stage two activated and these lacerations on my chest, arms and legs started bleeding and found those on my chest. I also got the numerical code for how long before the change is permanent, but death by a thousand cuts now, but with that in mind."_**

 ** _"Warner said the test results were saying I was bleeding to death, but every symptom she read out to you was out of sleep deprivation. But that's why I look like this, but that's why I left, if they were determined to wait till someone got hurt or worse and it's screw staying on the base. I had to get to my legal guardians and fast, and there was only one place to go that wouldn't ask."_**

 ** _"Regarding questions, but page 64 in this book, it's an old roman ritual, if a someone who's possessed is not getting headway. And at where they're currently doing the exorcisms, they're taken to a church or some other spiritual place away from the crowd. Though with that in mind it's only one place to go, the Alexien Brothers Catholic medical research institute now as a result."_**

 ** _"And I know I said I'd die before I set foot in that place, but for the sake of my life and my soul, I have to break that promise right now at the moment."_** he said and Thomas nodded to him. **_"And now you really do sound like Bill right now, because Ray said the same thing to him when he brought that up right now. Though at the current moment with 1/3 of the priests gone that did it then."_**

 ** _"I'm taking Bill's place for that portion of it, but they know you better then I do and to them if they were around all your childhood. Before you ended up in the system and it's time I turned the chair back over to them for this. So for now I can look after you till we get there and then once done. I'm letting Ray take the lead_** ** _and frankly in this case, I never took the time to do that research."_**

 ** _"But they did, so I'm following their lead in this at the moment, though whatever side effects come with it. It's working over time until I break it completely."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yeah I know and I lost half a day thanks to their sedating me right now and I'm running out of time. 2/3's of the stages have gone through and the attack on the base before I left."**_

 ** _"Was thanks to him hijacking me, so going up meant that the effects lessened, once I put that to the test. And here we go, I'm in full control, but we got to go."_ **he said and they nodded. **"** ** _How long do we have on the clock left since you figured it out?"_** Sam asked and he sighed and dropped the bomb then. **_"If I don't break the connection by midnight, in five days and the change is permanent."_**

 ** _"You were right all along, Sam, but the change is permanent, if we don't end this now, but you remember what you said regarding the technology?"_ **he asked and she nodded as she repeated the remark she gave the quartet. **_"It would just screw you up permenantly and we would lose you anyway. And now that I got the time frame we have, I believe that even more right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"We waited out the clock, you break out of the base and come here and the next stop is in Saint Louis, but who were you going to see out there. If you came to Father Thomas, and he's got access to the institute?"_** she asked and he explained that to her. **_"My legal guardians are the rest of the Jesuits that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and I'm the next generation case they have."_**

 _ **"But they learn that the NID tried to kill me and they're going to kill the only two officers on the base that act like them right now."** he said and she nodded. **"Jack and Makepeace, yeah alright and Frasier deliberately broke your advice and it results, now. In two men being knocked unconscious and her nearly getting her shoulder dislocated, so further away from the gate and you're safe."**_

 ** _"As it's just like Cassie, proximity range and the further away from the gate and the connection is now so weak, you're thinking straight right now. And that's my you doing the talking, I know you right now."_** she said and Sarah repeated that claim. **_"Your him?"_ **she said and Daniel sighed. ** _"Great, I know if anything it just turned into a classic case of Kimberly and Kat and girls, don't start right now."_**

 ** _"You guys separated two years ago before Catherine chose him and as a result of being together for close to 15 months here. Here's the result, Sarah he still loves you, but they've been together for fifteen months. And frankly I don't know if he chose to move on from Sha're or not, but at the moment here. This is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now, you guys."_**

 ** _"Because if she found us here and sooner or later as will the others at the moment, so we can discuss this later, but we have to focus here you guys. So can that conversation on the back burner and focus on the task at hand guys, okay."_ **Anna said stepping between the duo gently and Daniel nodded to her thoughts as he exchanged looks with the duo in their gang as Bishop tried to hide a smile at that.

"Great that's just what we need right now, a cat fight over you, because every girl just like you reacts this way to you since you joined the program 7 years ago, man." Lou said as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I know, but at the moment this is neither the time no place for this conversation. And when we're trying to keep from getting arrested right now." Anna said and Thomas nodded as Bowdern hid a smile at that remark.

"She's right, we can discuss relationships and things in the bonds at another time, but this is neither the time nor place for this conversation. And when we don't know how long it's going to be before George finds Adam's office number right now so pull it together." Thomas said and Daniel nodded as his recorded self said it. **_"Ladies there's no reason for a cat fight, but issues in the job, here's the result right now."_**

 ** _"And the real sick irony of this is that I'm the one that my research just landed on here at the moment, so with that in mind. It's we got to get the institute involved and we lost too much time."_** he said and Sarah moved to him as she got a better look at his chest. **_"I'd consider, if you put the baphomet into it, I'm looking at the deepest regions of hell, in that right now as to why I'm saying this."_**

 ** _"Any person that studies demonology has a image of a pentagram ending up on their chest or hand and this one's an inverted one. So not Christianity, but demonology, they're screwing around with black magic on that planet. And created a potion to bind you to this demon that did this to you."_ **Anna said and Sarah nodded in agreement as she repeated the last piece as they exchanged looks.

 ** _"When at my apartment, I called your father, and told him the truth in the way I did them Sam, I told him everything, regarding this mission and the keeper, last month. And he's so pissed he's ready to court martial the trio for attempted murder in my case and Teal'C's. And accessories of attempted rape in yours, he also knows that Makepeace, Kinsey and Mckenzie are involved in this."_**

 ** _"But he likes me and to him, like Hammond, our guess was correct, he chose me automatically when I told him how close we are. And to nut cases like Hanson and Jack."_** he said and she nodded in relief. **_"So I don't have to hide from him anymore."_** she said as the phone went off and Raynor slammed his hand on the speaker. ** _"Jordan's office, Raynor speaking."_** he said and they heard Jacob's voice.

 ** _"Hey guys, honey, Daniel just told me the truth at the moment, we've finished the meeting and they over turned the decision. Daniel and his friend are free to go, but I take it this was political sabotage. And to the highest degree at the moment?"_ **he asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah dad, I just saw the scars and lacerations all over his chest and with it, is the name of the lunatic that did it."_**

 ** _"And next to it, is an inverted pentagram, these people are into the dark arts and demonology, but like he said. The tries in his case, are number 13, bad luck this time right now for her, they got an even dozen, but they blew it in his case. He just explained everything to me, but that research grant you signed, when they sent it to you, it's for the Goa'uld healing technology, the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"If you saw the first film, it's that gold coffin that Ra used on him 3 years ago, but that's the sarcophagus. But the technology, though I had some knowledge of it now, they_** ** _needed more. Just to keep it off the base and off the planet, but though it makes you stronger physically. The down side is that it starts destroying the good in you, as it helps the Goa'uld keep a grip on their hosts."_**

 **"But they call in after you do, then the trap is set right now, because I don't doubt that Frasier and O'neill are going to be in the office with the general. As is Makepeace, but though they think they know him, it's the fact that they don't. Because going on a guess of where he was headed, I realized he was here to the university."** she said and he answered her with a smile at that remark.

 ** _"I know honey and a result, now that I know the truth, I don't mind, because it's as close to NASA as you can get right now. You don't have to hide from me anymore, regarding this, but missions are cancelled until we run an investigation. And in the medical and psychiatric department of the program, but Frasier, O'neill and Makepeace, they're being dragged before us."_**

 **"And for a hearing and court martial, but the joint chiefs made me a member of the grouping now, I'm one of the officers in the joint chiefs now. If we find the Tok'ra, and here's the bad news baby, I just some bad news at the hospital. But this maybe our one way in as well."** he said and she nodded to that. **"You can tell me later once you get to the base."** she said and knew he nodded as he answered.

 ** _"Alright, but eta's fifteen minutes, if they call in the middle of the debrief here, so go ahead and tell them the truth."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Once I'm recovered, I'll make a visit to come see you General, so you can meet in this."_** Daniel said and he heard a gentle smile in his voice at that. **_"Alright son, see you guys soon, and be careful."_ **he said and they both nodded as they ended it at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah and the stages were going off one by one, within hours of us getting back, and stage 2 is what caused this right now. At the moment we're just a few days before the time of changing. But that's why I took off, I was running out time and I had to get to you guys. You're my only chance, the possession is the reason for why two men were knocked unconscious and Frasier."_**

 ** _"But it took me fifteen minute to find what I needed, and I checked this out, before I came back and promised I was going to. But it just saved my life now, but read this, because this is why I waited till Sam had that premonition. I needed her to realize that it's far more serious then they think."_** he said and and Thomas grabbed the book and opened it to the exact pages needed **.**

 ** _"Alright let's see here's because once I tell Ray this and he's going to be pissed at the moment. 'When a demon possesses a human body, the holy trinity marks the progression in three stages: the first stage is infestation, then obsession and finally actual possession. And once a demon possesses it's host, it feeds on the victim's soul.'."_ **he read out and looked at the lacerations on his chest then.

 ** _"What's the time of changing because none of us understood what that meant?"_** Thomas asked and he explained that. ** _"It's the five to ten day duration between October 22nd to November 1st, if we don't do it before midnight on November 1st, I'm screwed here."_** he said and they all nodded firmly as Sam looked at him with beyond worried eyes as Anna and Bishop gave a fast nod to the news at that.

And the quartet looked at it in shock. **_"That's the human demon that did this to you, and where the hell did you get that scar across your arm exactly?"_** Sarah asked him and he explained that, before he could though the phone went off. **_"Cheyenne Mountain, CO."_** Thomas read out and he covered his eyes. **_"Great that's just great, damn it Janet, can't you give me fifteen minutes before you call right now."_**

 ** _"Because what if he's like McCallister and just hearing your voice scares him off, you ever think about that right now. He's afraid of you guys right now, so just back off and let me deal with this, would you please."_** Sam said with a low growl at that as Daniel said it for her as he finished that remark. **_"_** ** _Don't answer it, it's them, they're trying to see if I jumped planes enroute to L.A. and came here."_**

 ** _"Great timing though right now, we just arrive and already they're contacting you, Jack can't take the hint right now. There's 20 other archeologists in the program, and he's bugging the hell out of me._** ** _For translations and everything else right now, and this is the reason I left without a trace, he's running me ragged right now."_ **he said and she nodded as she looked at him as he said it to her.

 ** _"I really hope you contacted Matheson, let alone dad for permission to bend the rules."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah I did, in fact I called Matheson, Warren and Ferretti up at the lab in Maryland. And they said they were going to talk to the president and Jumper to get the order over ridden. But they gave the go ahead to tell the quartet the truth, and the truth about the tv show at the moment."_**

 ** _"I just revealed some it to them, but after making comparisons between why I left and Shanks is carrying my name. Dr. Jordan just put it together that the show was no show at all but the truth Sam, they didn't realize Anna's with us. But they understand, and they know so never mind cutting corners they're just as good as we are."_** Daniel told her and she nodded to him as she looked at them.

 ** _"Alright then I can tell you that truth guys, but I'm the woman that Tapping is portraying. But it wasn't long after Apophis attacked the base and our base camp. That our bonds start growing stronger, to the point that to him, we, the three of us, Sarah, my name is Samantha, Sam Carter. I'm his team mate, but I'm the one that knows about you guys, along with General Hammond now."_**

 ** _"But we, you, me and Anna, we became his entire life now, as the acts of a wolf at heart, I'm not sure when it happened exactly, but it did._** ** _But the reason the effects of Hathor's mind control didn't hit him that hard. And in the way it did the others was because of me now, but whatever he told you about the NID. Its political sabotage and now that he just showed me that, attempted murder."_**

 ** _"I'm taking sides in this situation and I don't care if I get court martialed for it, I'm getting you to safety after what you just showed me now. How fast were the symptoms speeding up as Siler said he heard two crashes in a storage room yesterday?"_** she asked and he sighed as he told her the conclusion. ** _"It's proximity range, just like Cass, the closer to the gate I get and the worse it gets."_**

 ** _"But the sedatives just turned the side effects on them and left the door unlocked, Sam listen to me, but the entire remark that this resulted in. Well it was based on your theory after Nirrti put that bomb in Cassie. But Cassie, Charlie and to tie it up now is your information on the damn thing right now."_** he said and she nodded as Thomas answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Alright tell us everything, this way we can make it clear that if you did come to us, that it's possible. Now you came to me and the institute for medical help and recovery. As you stand a better chance with us then you do with them."_** he said and Daniel nodded. ** _"Found a way around the gag order, and it's compare the show to our names and that does it to."_** he said, before his eyes widened at that.

 ** _"Oh god, I forgot about my prescription, I'm not risking another case here, and we're too close to the Great Lakes and my read outs. They say my systems impacted and crashed, we do this and I could catch it again right now."_** he said quickly and Anna quickly said it at that to him. **" _Don't worry I grabbed it out of the medical kit in the office, with the fact you changed into these clothes."_**

 ** _"And because it's still freezing cold out there, we're close to Haloween and us this close to Canada and the Great Lakes you need to stay on it. And with us this close to Canada, you need to stay warm right now, or you're going to catch it again."_** she said and Sarah nodded. **_"The strand he caught as a kid, and whatever happened just impacted his system?"_** she asked and they both nodded to her.

 ** _"What strand, what are you talking about?"_** Sam asked and Sarah answered that one. ** _"He came down with pneumonia when he was a preschooler and just after he ended up in the system came down with it again. But that's why he never went up to your team leader's cabin or did any winter sports here. And why he stuck to warm areas, he's afraid of catching it again right now, Captain."_**

 ** _"In truth now that things hit this point, he'd rather return to the real world, or just find a way for him to bring us with him. As he's got the best of both worlds now, but secret lives destroys a person and that's what's he's feeling right now. That this just barely destroyed him and he needed a chance to return to his original life before you came into it."_** she said as she looked into his eyes then softly.

 ** _"But I take it Anna was with you if you said that, before you realized all three of you were in the same town and Rob's also in Colorado as well?"_ **she asked and he nodded as he explained that to her gently at the question then. **_"Yeah, but the problem is that I know I'm good, but what's wrong with using the others. For once, and especially when I need 18 months to two years on sabbatical here."_**

 ** _"I wanted to go leave and sabbatical ever since we stopped the oribital attack and though I just got back from one, this was more along the lines. Now, of wanting a chance to be with who were my legal guardians in the past. But Bowdern is gone and I just got the news Hume's passed. If I didn't leave immediately and who was going to be next?"_** he asked and she nodded softly then.

 ** _"But how many blows to the heart can one take, before they return to the real, world and want to be free of what's destroying them emotionally right now?"_** he asked and Jordan nodded. **_"Either too few, or one too many son, let me guess, 989 it fell like it was just yesterday that it happened instead of 25 years at the time?"_** Thomas asked and he nodded as he wiped the tears off his face as he said it.

 ** _"Seeing it again, it was like it was just yesterday, next comes the fact my memories of the quartet are back. And the man who was supposed to be my mentor, my coach. He passed when I was 18, now I get the news that Humes is dead, and I'm nearly killed in the same accident my parents are. But that sums it up, I'm sick of this, I want to return home and live 2 to 3 years in peace."_**

 ** _"My parents dug up the cover stones connected to the one covering that gate, but the last good memory I had. And just before the accident was going to visit the quartet in Saint Louis. But my mother was Claire Ballard Jackson, her best friend is a medical General in AMRIID, while my Dad. He's got a friend also in AMRIID, and they're both three star general's in the medical research."_**

 ** _"And I just dug this out of my parents effects, I was enrolled at Saint Louis, but basketball, academic scholarship, I was intending on joining the order. But thanks to Ballard here's the damn result right now, guys. But my friends from the half soldier/half scientist department, and the spec ops, they're like us. But my closest friends were Sam, Teal'C, Lou Ferretti and Jared Warren here."_**

 ** _"But Jack threw me up in his place, so it's over with it now, but they, Lou, Jared, Charlie and Dave Dixon. They're on double duty with my team, so on protection duty, and they are not the problem, so no need to get angry at them honey. However the ones that are, that got me into this, are_** ** _like Jack, and that's what Sam was talking about, and my answering remark to her on that."_**

 ** _"But I guess you wondered what happened after I got them, the Tollan, off the base right?"_ **he asked and the quintet nodded. **_"Yeah we did, so what happened here if they're trying to get rid of you and tried this just to do it now?"_** Thomas asked as he crossed his arms and he explained that to him. _**"Well it started after Hathor, but unlike Jack and his black ops buddies now, and here's the catch."**_

 ** _"You remember that academic's webpage you wrote up on Hathor, Steve?"_** he asked and the other man nodded and smiled as he got it **. _"Yeah I do and Sam came to me with you indisposed, supposedly, well that answers the question. And into why she, or whoever that was just contacted us, you told them about your past starting with us and Dr. Jordan."_** He said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yeah he did, but the added problem was after I figured that out, I also learned she's also got the ability to turn people into Jaffa. Which is what our friend Teal'C is, he changed sides and Cartego was his judgement day now. And the lord deemed him worthy of a second chance, I rallied the girls together. At the time here, and we did the job, but Daniel gave me enough to stop her."_**

 ** _"And then finished the job by getting our prototype back from her, but we in the science department, and us girls. We're never letting these guys live it down, and my godfather had the same reaction I did. And to thinking we thought he'd been killed a month earlier."_** Sam said and they nodded as Raynor said it. ** _"So I was her information source without realizing it now and as result here now."_**

 ** _"These guys are humiliated to the point they're trying to kill you, because us scientists are stronger then they are?"_** he asked and the trio nodded. **_"Yeah, but the problem is she's like every other jerk in the black ops department, so to her. Why listen to us when she can listen to her own kind right now at the moment. And that's why I left, but to answer your other question, though Steve."_**

 ** _"Yeah I did, starting with you, and here's the problem now regarding why they, the NID, is trying to get me out of the program or kill me._** _**I was the one that resisted, as hearing she was like a queen bee, like the xenomorphs in Aliens. I was questioning her and then she tried to attack me, but as I tried to stop her. She hit me with a second dose and then sexually assaulted me at the time."**_

 _ **"After the girls drove her through the gate, Jack's anger at himself at the fact he got turned into a Jaffa, out of his own stupidly. Resulted in that anger being turned on me and he knocked me into the wall, but Jacob Carson asked me. For help to evaluate his mental state and this was test 7 of 7. And he flunked them all, as I went to going over what I knew with Hammond at the time here."**_

 _ **"Before we realized she took the GDO, it was prototype to over ride every access code used to get through the iris. I decided to get it back and they're pissed that instead of the joint chiefs giving them that mission. They gave it to me and I got it back, following that situation, after I helped the Tollans to escape, they, the NID, fired me, but refused to let me leave completely now."**_

 _ **"Saying my translation skills were still needed and I found billions of American dollars worth of technology in the follow up to that mission. Before I found the outpost that belonged to whoever built that gate and the beta gate itself now. And finally came the Intel needed to save earth, as I brought back a few hundred thousand in alien technology, and Intel needed for the fight here."**_

 _ **"But when I was on sabbatical, in Saint Louis, and not realizing I ran into the what was left of the trio that did the Manneheim case. They decided to start shoving up the missions, just running us ragged. Until they chose this planet, as a way to get rid of me, because once on their side of the gate. And the rituals activate you're trapped, I just pulled a bait and switch to get us out of there."**_

 ** _"But I've just been run through the alnighter from hell, before the effects of this possession started hitting me one by one. My only chance at survival, now was by what you taught me Father, but I'm not going back. And until I'm free of that lunatic, and maybe not even then."_ **he said and they nodded angrily at that as they looked at the scratches all over his chest and arms then as he answered him.

As he rubbed his back gently as he looked at him with paternal love in his eyes as he said it then. **_"Then we're protecting you from them no matter what it takes right now, these idiots never learn and it's clear they're not as smart as you are. Just like Richard Kimble, you're great at hiding in public here at the moment. And you have the same appeal to hide yourself from them in this case anyway."_**

 ** _"But there's millions living in this country and 50% of us are scholars, priests and medical doctors and several others. One lone archeologist hiding amongst several hundred million people, it would take three years to find you by then. But once out of the state across the state line, their jurisdiction ends at the state line here in the manhunt."_ **he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

Before he could answer him though the phone went off a second time as she saw the tag and she nodded and she grabbed it. **_"Dr. Jordan's office, Dr. Gardner, speaking, how can I help you, yes, and I suppose you expect him to come here."_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she answered whoever on the phone then. **_'Turn on the speaker, Sarah."_** Jordan mouthed to her and she nodded as she activated it then.

 ** _"Alright go ahead, my professor and the rest of our team is listening to this."_** she said and Raynor covered his mouth to the duo and they nodded. **_"Before you say it Doctor, I'm already here, but he told me they're catching the first flight out to Athens. Just so they can do a country by country archeological dig search right now."_ **Sam said and he heard a sigh as he he answered that as he said it to Jordan.

 ** _"Doctor Jordan, my name is General George Hammond, I take it she just told you our concerns over this then."_** Hammond asked and Sam gave a nod to Jordan and he nodded **. _"Yeah she did and we already told her we haven't seen him and you just missed them, they left on the first flight out of Chicago. It was 10 minutes ago, in fact right now, they arrived three hours ago now here."_ **

**_"But the flight gave them seven hours detour, here in Chicago, and they left to catch the next flight out and it left 10 to 15 minutes ago. And you already know that as archeologists we can come and go from dig sites as we please. But this was a short visit and he's heading for the Jesuit HQ in Athens. Before heading for the Vatican."_** he said and they heard a sigh as Warner answered that news firmly.

 ** _"Well after we lost them at the airport, we just lost track of my patient, he took off and we need your help in finding him right now. Because his condition is going to get worse, if he doesn't receive medical attention and fast."_** he said and Jordan nodded to that as he said it. **_"I don't suppose you got the message after he took off on you, with Anna with him, right now at the moment, but it's clear."_**

 ** _"That they had enough right now and what's wrong with letting a scientist take a break and get medical care else where then inside the program. Especially after you're the reason we lost two scientists and whoever was let out of that sarcophagus. Is the reason we never associate with your kind, and if he had told me the reason he's in the condition he's in right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I don't suppose you considered the fact that he left just to get away from the base and before whatever happens next could kill someone right now?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh. **_"Look I know you see this in the way he does right now, but at the moment what's going on here could result in his becoming a danger to himself and others."_ **they heard from a different voice at that and Raynor said it.

As Daniel wrote down a fast remark to that. ** _'Tell them the truth, I came back to fix our bonds, you're my best friends, my mentor and priest. I came back to reconcile with you guys, before Anna and I met up with you guys in Athens.'_** he wrote down to him and he read it and then said it firmly to make it clear to them as he said it to her as he introduced himself to her while doing it then.

 ** _"Look, and my name is Steven Raynor, I'm his best friend and Dr. Gardner his girlfriend, but we know him better then you do and at the moment. In all honestly like we just said you just missed him right now. But he came back to reconcile with us, to fix his friendships with me and Sarah. And reconnect with our mentor and priest right now and just before we all head for Greece."_**

 ** _"But if he's trying to stay hidden from you guys right now then it means he's feeling better off now. And without you in his life and you getting into the messes he's trying to get out of right now. But from what I gathered from Sam it's clear why he left, he's had enough right now. You wanted him out of the program, you got your wish, he wants to live his life in peace right now."_**

 ** _"That resignation paper he gave you was so he could return to the real world, the outside world, so what's the deal. Had second thoughts about letting him go, or is it you're determined to keep him on a short leash. And never give him a true chance to rest and heal up, emotionally, away from you guys right now. Before you say it doctor and believe me I understand right now."_**

 ** _"I get that you're concerned about him, but at the moment I think he needs outside medical help right now. You just met him and you don't know him in the way I do, Doctor, aside from that. It's that our priest, in his eyes, our priest, once we became his students. He decided on the act of becoming our adoptive father, but once out of the state, he's no longer your responsibility."_**

 ** _"Back in the real world and once away from the program that's when it's no concern of yours if he chooses to come see us. And even if he does, what makes you think he'd let you bring him back at the moment. And definitely when he's on the edge of ending up in ICU, because his system impacted and crashed. Because you ran him ragged and to the point that he's close to a relapse."_**

 ** _"He's already suffered one serious relapse because he forgot to get himself out of the rain and by the time it hits him again, it's too late. So in my eyes, I think he needs medical attention and by someone not biased over the fact. That he's a civilian surrounded by military personnel and he needs another civilian for this."_** he said sharply and they heard a firm tone in the voice as she answered him.

 ** _"Before you say it, I don't suppose you considered he came to me for help exactly, do you, Doctor. Because only a truly devoted member of the church would turn to their priest in times of crisis, said crisis his soul was at risk right now. You remember what Captain Carter said, the technology would take everything he is and do permenant damage and you'd lose him anyway."_**

 ** _"So to him, it's why bother with dealing with your department, or your mental health department and when you think he's a threat to himself. When he can come to someone that he can actually get help from. Said help from the church right now, he needs me right now. Go back, he meant go home, to me, and his legal guardians who are just like me."_ **Thomas said to her sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Let me make this clear right now Doctor, as you don't understand what he meant when he said that. But the remark of, 'I have to go back.', was he meant he had to return home, start at life before he met you guys. And then take it back another 17 years to when he was just a child, but he's thinking straight. And enough that he decided it's back to the beginning for him and where to."_**

 ** _"He's from Saint Louis, Missouri and we have a branch out there that's connected to mine so he's decided the only help he needs. And right now, is disconnect the link between him and the planet this started with. So why not consider it as spiritual help first, before emotional and physical_**. **_And once recovered and then he'll return, but until then we're not forcing him into it."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, that's why he left in the first place, he had no where else to turn to right now. And his soul is at risk right now, in jeopardy and he decided to turn to the only person, the people that could help him. Right now, were us of the Jesuit orders, he needs help and he had no where else to turn. Till he chose to turn to us now and came home Doctor, General and with that."_**

 ** _"You forget something else right now, that at times the cops decide on witness protection, here. And he came to me for help and the help he needs from me can do more good then yours can. He's not suicidal, he's thinking straight and he knows that trying to do your job for you could be the clincher. In landing him in mental health, so to him the only chance at surviving this situation."_**

 ** _"It's by coming to us and right to his legal guardians, who are two members of the trio that did the Manneheim case. So until he's ready to return he's welcome to stay as long as he wants to, but if you continue to pull this crap. And I'm calling the only officers that have a connection to him. Your boss doctor, Dr. Darrel Matheson, so watch it."_ **he said firmly as Raynor finished that remark.

As Daniel scrawled seven names down on a piece of paper and gave it to him, as he nodded to the intercom and then pointed at the next name on the list. As Frasier saw her name as the one he was pointing at then. And he nodded as he went over that firmly as he said it. **_"Dr. Raynor seriously, the effects of what happened on this mission caused a severe case of P.T.S.D., and we need to monitor this safely."_**

 ** _"Because if a flashback hit and someone in your grouping could be hurt or he hurts himself."_ **They heard in response and he shook his head, as Daniel wrote it out. **_'I'm thinking straight at the moment Steve, and my thinking is that the further away from the base and gate I am. And the safer for everyone involved right now, its proximity range, closer to the gate I am, the link gets stronger.'_**

 ** _'Further away it gets weaker, it's like Cassandra, same thing, in combination, of my research. Said research over possessions and demonology, Charlie Kawalsky and Cassandra. So I just put that to the test and he's lost his grip on me until we break it completely.'_ **he wrote out and turned the paper to him and he read it and nodded as he said that into the phone gently as he looked at it as he read it out to her.

 ** _"Doctor Frasier, at the moment if he was standing in front of me right now, it's he's clearly thinking straight right now here. And straight enough to realize that the further away from the base and the device he is. And the safer for everyone involved here as its a case of proximity range from the base itself. But then it's clear to me that like your daughter it's the same thing, exact same thing."_**

 ** _"So the further away from the base and that device he is and the safer for everyone right now, but I was just watching the episode focused on the girl. And I decided if Sam decided to put that to the test, then Daniel was testing out proximity as well and it seem's that the conclusion now in this. In his eyes right now, is that the further away from the base he gets and that device."_**

 ** _"And the safer for everyone it is, because the link gets worse as it goes further down the mountain then going up and out. Whatever you did resulted in the side effects being turned on you, because you did exactly what he told you not to do right now. So you unleashed the side effects on yourself and he decided to get as far away from you and the base as possible to break the link."_**

 ** _"So if you're wanting him back, back on the base, then you better guess again, because the time frame on whatever this lunatic did to him. Well it just came to an end right now, and he's thinking clearly enough to protect everyone from this lunatic that got his hands on him. Psychic link, the closer to the device he gets and the stronger and more dangerous the symptoms get right now."_**

 ** _"So in all honesty the added side effects of whatever happened last night, before he escaped right now. In fact if we saw him, we'd see this as he's thinking rationally enough right now to know the only help he needs. At the moment is the from medical institute that our priest has access to right now."_** he said and they heard Hammond answer that remark gently at that news.

"If it wasn't for the fact he's not saying anything right now, I feel like I'm hearing his observation of this in your voice right now, son. Dr. Raynor, as to why its because only he could come to the conclusion this fast and once out of the mountain right now." he said with a bemused chuckle at the analysis as he heard his voice echo that remark on the last two sentences there as he answered him at the remark then gently at the news.

 _ **"At the moment I feel like I'm hearing his analysis to the situation in your voice, Doctor, as to why I'm saying this. Right now, it's because only he could come to the conclusion that fast. And realize it, but if you're saying this right now, are you sure he never made contact with you guys, before they left?"**_ he asked and Raynor ran his hands through his hair as he answered that question.

 ** _"Like I said you just missed them they left an hour ago, before Captain Carter dropped into my office, General. But as I said, for him, he needed a break and he's feeling fine right now, but if you keep this up. How long before it puts him in the E.R., exactly huh, because the longer this goes on. And someone on our side is going to get hurt, just leave him be and when he's ready he'll return."_**

 ** _"He's not a criminal or fugitive, he's a man who deserves a break from the job and if that means he takes it away from you, that's fine with us. But you're acting like the U.S. marshals in the movie and he's Kimble trying to clear his name. As with that in mind right now and how long do you expect us not to realize that your tv show is no show at all General, as to why I'm saying that."_**

 ** _"We just figured it out, my best friend is the man being portrayed by Michael Shanks, he destroyed his credit and bank cards, no use tracing him that way. And the first check was delivered to California, you forget Abagnale, he was a master of disguise staying hidden for three years, it took four months for the marshals to find Kimble and all these guys were smarter then their pursuers."_**

 ** _"So how many years would it take before you finally found him and when you did its we send a message back that you've been lied to all this time. And that your own CMO and second in command of the base, O'neill. As well as his marine counterpart are the ones working for the alter ego."_ **he said and they heard an immediate tone to that and Sam smiled dangerously as Frasier answered that.

"The quickness of that jab came through immediately and she's trying to head off you asking questions, regarding why Steve would say that to you. Then again they know that the second you get the truth they're all getting court martialed and going to jail for attempted murder right now." Thomas said and Hammond nodded to that. "At the moment our truth is the only truth that counts in this case at the moment."

"Sam, the quintet and I saw the scratches and the symbol on his chest and now that she knows the truth. She's making sure that Hammnd knows he's been lied to here and she's determined to have him court martialed for it. But it's the proverbial straw at the moment and she's trying to head it off before you ask us. Into why Sam is ticked here at this and why we're not handing him over." Raynor said as they heard the remark then.


	30. 30: Truths And Aftermaths Part IV

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to show a slight alternate reality to what happened in the final climax of the episode. If he had the chance to get away from the base and head for his friend's apartment. As it jumps the final confrontation and instead gets out of the base, as the rest of the season. For him becomes obsolete here as he's with his parents friends now.**

 **But this portion of the story is part 4 of a 20 piece alternate reality as they make a few direct comparisons from his situation to the movie Possessed. As things keep up till he returns just after arresting and destroying Osiris now. In year four as he saves her and then finishes his promise as he saves Sha're now. While they get Skaara back and put an end to things regarding their problems.**

 **But from here things take a more theological catch to it, before it returns to the future. And the story finishes out with the last situation for the TNG crew. Just before the opening of part three lands the quartet of the order in their younger bodies. But this story is focused on tying up the planetary votes of resetting the entire timeline and preparing to return to the past now.**

 **As Part 3 goes from 1939 to 1965 as that sixteen years the changes get started now, before part four opens up in 1969 after SG-1 deals with the Reetou attack on the base and goes for the mission leading into their ending up in '69.**

 **Chapter 30: Medical Truths And Need Aftermaths Part III: Truths Revealed**

 ** _"How well do you him, you been separated for 2 years now, and it's against the law to interfere in military searches, Doctor."_** she said and Jordan crossed his arms as Sam said it sharply. **_"Oh really Doctor, well is it a crime to want a few months off just so you can get help else where right now. Is it a crime to want to just separate from the base for close to a year and when you really need it."_**

 **"That remark in desperation only says one thing to me right now, Jack, Frasier, it says that now that he's separated from you. It's that whatever you are involved in, you're trying to get him back, just to finish this mission of yours. And with that, general I'm sorry, but I refuse to cooperate regarding this, and he's already phoned dad, dad knows the truth."** she said and he said it quickly.

 ** _"He told your father regarding what you and I are involved in?"_** he repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah he did, and I ran into him just as he and Anna left for the airport, he showed me his chest and I swear, what they're telling you is true right now. But we have rules regarding this and for a member to be in emotional state, and by that at the moment here right now, General."_**

 **I mean severe emotional state, they're forcing him to keep going but it's required that the military let their civilian counterparts take a break when they want."** she said and Frasier quickly said it. **"It's against the law in the military to leave without telling anyone they're going on sabbatical, Captain."** she said and Sam crossed her arms as she answered that remark sternly at that statement.

 ** _"And it's also against the law to lie to a superior officer, and not give a member of the team a chance to rest. We've been run ragged, and we're all exhausted and with that, that's why he took off now. He's sick of your way of doing things an what you been pulling lately regarding things. What you, Mckenzie and Jack have been doing is illegal, Frasier, he's been needing a break for months now."_**

 ** _"Daniel told me he intended to take a few months break to go see some relatives in Saint Louis. So what's the reason for not allowing him to take that break, well it's the fact you were determined here. To not have your damn plan fall apart, because he's not on this mission, and without him. It's the plan falls apart, and it stays apart till he comes back and with those words now, General."_**

 ** _"Daniel contacted me via satillite phone and told me some interesting information into why he takes missions one after another. And it's just so he can run us ragged, not giving us a chance to rest, but this latest one. It's attempted murder and political sabotage to the highest degree right now. And Frasier and Oneill are in on it, as is Mckenzie and Makepeace, it's the NID."_**

 ** _"After Hathor at the time they're humiliated at the fact that they gave in and Daniel didn't and with it the mission they wanted you turned it over to Daniel. But he got the GDO back, he salvaged the situation with the Tollan, the beta gate and now getting the Intel needed to protect earth. They're sick of hearing your praise over him and it's a psychosis right now here in his case."_**

 ** _"And the psychosis in all their eyes right now is 'a civilian scientist can't get results done, but the U.S. military can't. Just what is he doing right that we aren't, and why are the joint chiefs and the general listening to him exactly.'. But this was a set up, we, Daniel and I, have been humiliating them one too many times and as a result, their furious he resisted and they couldn't."_**

 ** _"But that scar line on his arm was do to an injury when he was a kid, a preschooler no less right now. But he fell through thin ice as a child and the jolt was so bad, that not remembering he still had his skates on. He sliced his wrist by accident on the blade of his skates, but the jolt to his system. He came down with pneumonia and as a result that's why he decided to test things out."_**

 ** _"But he used that scar to test them and they flunked the test as a result, but this psychosis over him is thanks to Hathor. But you prefer intellect over athletics and as a result here that's why they're jealous. Because you show more attention to us, give us their mission said anf we, he two of us. Have become the salvation of earth, and they're jealous about that the moment."_**

 ** _"That your showing more attention to him and me, because of our skills, and not their fast wits and athletic abilities. But the stereotypes just took a dangerous turn and the psychosis is serious, that's why Daniel reported him. And to us last night, just before he collapsed, I just got full story from him and Sarah and Steven just showed me the photos they took here as well right now."_**

 ** _"Regarding why we found blood on the sheets last night, after we got him in detox, it's because we entered stage two of possessions here."_** She said and he finished that. ** _"She's right we did at the moment and with that, it seems to me that your people in the intelligence department are like spooks, CIA agents. But don't civilian's have a right to come and go as they please in this program."_**

 ** _"Because it seems to me that this program has turned into a prison, and not a case of simply working in civil services and with that in mind here now, Colonel. And it's also against the law to be holding a man hostage though he wants to move on with his life right now at the moment, Captain, Doctor. As such right now, if you really want to help him, then just leave him be right now."_**

 ** _"But help you bring him back so he's stuck in a mental institution, I don't think so and for the record, after he dropped in. He made it more clear then ever right now, he had enough of the scrutiny you placed on him. And because the general is buying Carson's opinions more then your psychiatrical counterpart. It's enough,_** ** _because you set him up by going to this planet, but it's a cross."_**

 ** _"And double cross and it's because your black ops buddies are furious at the fact that the joint chiefs are giving their missions to a civilian scientist._** ** _Now, that he resisted tooth and nail what Hathor pulled 6 months ago. And they didn't and that scar on his arm at the wrist. It's due to his accidentally cutting himself on his ice skates, and to answer your question regarding him now."_**

 ** _"And how well do we know him, we know him well enough to know that he's gone back to the warmth of the cities he spent the most time in. That with the fact his system impacted and crashed that he had to get to the duo. That know his physical well-being better then you do. And enough to know if he was trying to stay hidden, he wouldn't immediately come to us right now, so with that."_**

 ** _"He knows, we know, what's needed to be done in order to protect others from him, or whoever turned him into a host right now. And in the same way they did it to his late friend and team mate, but with that in mind right now. How well do you guys know him exactly at the moment, you spent what. 18 months together, and the 4 of us have known him for ten years so with that right now."_**

 ** _"Consider the fact that he just wanted a break and he left so he could get the real medical attention he needed and from someone that understands a thing. Or two, on demonic possession right now and he possibly came to see our priest here at the college, just so they could do this themselves."_ **Jordan said and they heard Jack snap it out, firmly, but gently and Daniel pointed to to his name then.

 ** _"If you're sounding like this, I take it he told you the truth already, once he was with you at the moment."_** Jack said and Thomas crossed his arms. **_"No he didn't, they just put two and two together and realized why they haven't seen him. And in close to three years now at the moment, Colonel. They just figured it out that the movie and show was no show at all, but the truth now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with that how long do you expect them to take the lies right now."_ **she said firmly and Thomas finished that. **_"She's right, we did figure it out now,_ ****_but how long do you expect us to see the show created about your team now. And without us connecting the dots to why he went underground. And hasn't been seen in close to 3 years, and not realize that Michael Shanks is portraying him."_**

 ** _"Because the movie and the tv show makes more sense to why he's been gone for close to 3 years in our eyes right now. And why, of all people, would Sam come to us for help, including Steven, just so she can stop Hathor. So care to explain this or do I have to go to Matheson and get a clarification. Because the duo that are connected to him are Matheson and Warren's father, young man."_**

 ** _"And though you're an adult, to me, and the others in the general, as well as my counterparts in Saint Louis are 18 to 25 years older then you are. But if you never studied psychology of the mind, at a certain time faces start clearing. And as the memories start coming forward and as they start coming forward. It results in a situation like this,mbecause this situation you put him into."_**

 ** _"It's the direct aftermath of the previous mission right now, and the faces of his other legal guardians are back. But psychology of memories 101: once the memories come back of certain people or a flashback to mission. Like the last mission come back, it's_** ** _as though it was just yesterday it happened. As the memories get unlocked as the memories to whoever was connected to them."_**

 ** _"You consider possibility that all he wanted after having to relive the death of his parents on the last episode prior to this mission. And this mission is the catalyst for what happened in the last one. But he never had the chance to recover emotionally from the death of his parents. If he mattered to you at all, you would have let him take a 6 month to 2 year sabbatical for a break."_**

 ** _"And instead you immediately take the next mission, not giving him a chance to see his adoptive relatives, so as far as I'm concerned. It's you don't give a damn about anything but yourself young man. But the inner child of the victim decides to return whoever helped raise them as the people that helped his parents raise them are surrogate parents and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"So get this straight, right now Colonel, any person that starts suffering a memory like whatever happened last time right after he collapsed now. Has now resulted in his taking refuge in the one place he feels safe now. In the care of his family, he's homesick at the moment and with that. Why should I help you bring him in, because whatever you're hiding from George now."_**

 ** _"It's enough that whatever happened on this mission, had he not survived the cave in now, then once the duo and I learned why we haven't seen him. And he never came back like he promised and you're the one ending up behind bars and with you whoever's plan this was. But again, if you, or Frasier, ever cared at all about him, you'd have given him a chance to take a break finally."_**

 ** _"When I got my first look at him after his being gone for close to three years now I see a young man who' physically and mentally exhausted right now. To the point that he's on the edge of ending up in the emergency room. And it's because he's two steps away from having his system impact and crash on him. And right now he needed a severe break, so where's your common sense."_**

 ** _"Or is it that you prefer not to take a break and want to keep going, that you're driving others into exhaustion right now huh?"_ **he asked and he heard Hammond say it gently. _**"Are you saying that's why he went AWOL, just to get a break, and before something lands him in the hospital. Because my CMO and second in command are not letting him take the break he so desperately needed now."**_

 ** _"And with it, this is part of some conspiracy regarding him at the moment."_ **he asked and Sarah answered that. **_"Yes that's exactly what we're saying right now General, getting a very good look at him. And from the last episode and up to when he came to us, we can see that he's beyond exhausted right now. But our conclusion to this is that it's political sabotage now to the highest degree."_**

 ** _"Now I may be his ex girlfriend, but nothing changed between us, in fact when around me he's acting like he still belongs to me."_** she said to him as he leaned his shoulder against hers. **_"And what we can also in see in his body language is he's so exhausted and emotionally wracked up. That he's needing a severe break right now, and it seems to be me that ever since Hathor your people, the duo."_**

 ** _"As well O'neill's marine counterpart right now are all involved in a conspiracy against him, because you keep giving their missions to my student. Starting with the GDO, then he salvages the situation with the Tollan. Following that is the fact he could have found the outpost to whoever made the gates. When he found the beta gate and now he brings back the intel needed to protect earth."_**

 ** _"But four scores in five months since Nem, if that doesn't make it clear to why these guys are so jealous and the psychosis is now, 'The military can't get results and yet the civilian scientist does, just what is he doing right. That we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him exactly.'. That they decided if Mckenzie didn't work at you throwing him out of the program now."_**

 ** _"When the psychiatrist working for his godfather sees in him, what they're determined to hang on to like a security blanket. And Daniel already told me that O'neill there attacked him twice, so he decided on a little test. In regarding him and Frasier, as well as O'neill's marine counterpart. To see whether or not they can tell the difference between real and stage acting after Hathor."_**

 ** _"But my student is not the one that needs an extended stay in mental health, however Oneil does, if he can't control that temper right now. And young man, do you recall the added touch to the seven deadly sins right now, anger being of them, the others being lust and pride. It seems to me you self destructed, because you're not willing to admit that you're the one who needs help."_**

 ** _"Before you say it Colonel, do you know why he went to me, if he came here in the first place, do you know what type of priest I really am?"_ **Thomas asked and Sam smiled dangerously. **_"Well if you don't, then you never read his full record, but that cross in his apartment was the symbol of the order we both belong to. At times we work as teachers and others social workers, but let me it clear."_**

 ** _"But the term priest in my case, is I'm not a normal priest, I'm a Jesuit and we at times work for the state department in these case. For him, he grew attached to me, and it's I'm his own kind, if I was his mentor now, but in truth here. It's that his parents were connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis. If you hate science fiction, we're what the Jedi order really is, they called the force now."_**

 ** _"A hokey religion, because they thought it the same way an atheist does about the religions we all believe in here in America. But my order is close to that, he's third generation Jesuit, so he came to his own kind, in both us and our female counterparts. If he came here, he's coming to his own kind for help, but if you want to protect the secrecy of this program you're connected to now."_**

 ** _"Then I suggest you leave my Cubs alone, because the military after two young scholars is going to get attention. I may have been separated from him and Anna for close to 3 years but it doesn't matter they're like my own children. But consider the possibility to why the public is trying to figure out why you're trying to chase down two civilians who have the right to come and go."_**

 ** _"As they please and with that, to everyone on the planet, this is enough to get their attention and wondering what caused it. And have everyone all over the planet wondering what they did to warrant a APB out on them."_ **he said and Jordan nodded in agreement. **_"He's right colonel, if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, it's by leaving the kids be."_ **He said they heard a firm tone to that.

 ** _"At the moment, doctor, this is case of secrecy of the program at risk and it would help if you could help in preventing it from getting all over the tabloids. It's a matter of national security, and to protect that security, but if you really want to help him. Then you'll help us bring him_** ** _in unharmed, and her with him, but he needs help."_** he said and the trio shook their heads to him and he nodded.

"Well if that doesn't tell me anything nothing ever does, you deduced this so quickly boys that you can see what psychosis is showing. If you practically told me these two needed an extended stay in mental health, because they're clinging to this certain point of view like its a security blanket. Not willing to admit that O'neil's the one that needs help and a stay in mental health and Daniel's fine." Hammond said and the quartet nodded to him.

"Nice touch wording on that and at the moment you're right, but to them, it's the thought that their point of view, regarding Daniel is the only one that matters. And they're not willing to admit right now that they're sick and they need help right now. Seeing in my brother now, I could see he was fine right now, but like Anakin, to him, it's his point of view is that his mentor turned on him, is the certain point of view now."

"But to the council, what's left of it, the view is that Anakin was seduced by the seven deadly sins, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. And when that happened the good person he was, was murdered, so what Ben told Luke was true. From a certain point of view, and Daniel's point of view is these two are the ones that are suffering a psychosis, he's thinking straight." Raynor said and he nodded to him gently.

Before he could say it Sam's pager went off and she checked it and Daniel saw the number and hold up five fingers and she nodded as he left the room at that. Just as Raynor passed him a route to get to the nearest payphone in the building and he nodded. As he left the room as he grabbed a quarter out of his pocket and dialed then. ** _"Matheson here."_** he said and Daniel smiled as he said it to him gently at that

 ** _"Hey so what's the verdict right now."_** he asked and he heard a gentle tone as he answered him. **_"We spoke to Jumper, Addison and the president and they called off the search, you and Dr. Thompson, you're free to go. But we're telling the truth to George in the middle of this call, if they called in. But there's no general in NID, so them trying to call you to bring you back, and they're desperate."_**

 ** _"If they try to use the coach's middle name as the said general and we both know that the coach had no relatives in the military other then himself. And even if he did, he's going to be SGC and not NID, so if he forges those papers to over ride our decision. That's enough to get him arrested for attempted kidnapping, murder and forgery, as to why that is right now in desperation."_**

 ** _"It's because they know that once you tell Ray and Walter they're screwed right now, as you know more about the coach's background then they do, son. Considering they, the trio and Hume helped us and your parents raise you right now as a result. But your inner 4 to 9 year old has decided to return to your biological den and as a result it's leading you back to one of the dens."_**

 ** _"That you spent the most time at here so with that, it's they don't know you at all at the moment here."_** he said and Daniel nodded in relief as he answered him. ** _"Alright call back in five minutes on dad's line, because they're in a debate with the priest working here in my college and my mentor. But the threat to national security is them not leaving us alone, and it's enough, now here in this."_**

 ** _"So they want to protect the security of the program, then leave us be."_ **he said and they heard Dillon say it to that. ** _"Alright tell Adam to say that to him, and make it clear, you, Sam and Anna know this the most that to protect the security of the program. And that's not if whoever in the crows at the airport in Colorado Springs over heard the conversation between you and the clerk now there."_**

 ** _"It's by leaving you be, so the military trying to arrest two civilian scholars, no older then 34 years old is going to get attention. And have them start wondering what the big secret you're both connected to is. Before they put two and two together and realize that the tv show is not a show at all, but the truth."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Alright I'm heading back in there, call back in five minutes as we're: the girls and I have to make it clear to the duo in what to say. But it's making it clear now, that they're jeopardizing the program, by not backing off right now."_ **he said and they heard a gentle click and Dillon nodded. "I just hung up the and I'm getting ready to phone you George." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that gently then.

As he walked into the room and pulled out a fresh piece of paper and wrote out. **_'Jumper and Addison, as well as the president called off the search. We're free to go, but they're calling back in five minutes on Hammond's side of the phone. But make it clear that the threat to national security is the trio and the NID not leaving us alone, Sam, Professor.'_** he said and turned it to her, and Jordan nodded.

As Sam wrote out the next remark as she wrote it out to him, ** _'The threat to national security is the fact that sending our teams searching for one man and woman. They want to want to protect the security of the program just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all. Its separating from us for the duration, but_** ** _they keep this up and it will blow it.'_**

 ** _"So leave them alone right now.'_ **she wrote out and he nodded as he wrote back. **_'What's it going to take regarding these guys, they're trying to protect the program by leaving and not having your friends come after them. And it's going in reverse, but you're trying to protect it, by getting him back. So now what, they're stubborn about this right now?'_** he asked and she wrote that out to him.

As Daniel drew two lines under it to emphasize the point, as she said it. ** _"We want to protect the program it's by leaving him be right now, and her with him. Right now, we can protect the program this way, but they keep this up right now. And they're going to expose the secrecy of the program here. By coming after two archeologists, the military after two archeologists, it's going to get attention.'_**

 ** _'And if it does it's going to blow the secrecy of the program, so to protect it, we leave them be.'_** she said and he nodded said it firmly as he repeated that in his voice. **_'Alright both of you listen to me right now, you want to protect the secrecy of the program as they are trying to do that themselves. But you coming after them like this, the military after two archeologists, it's going to get attention."_**

 ** _"And enough that attention is going to have every civilian scientist on the planet wondering what the big secret is. What with the fact you're trying to hunt down two young scholars, and bring them back to Colorado right now. So to us I'd say the practical thing to do right now, General, Doctor Warner. But if you don't want to draw attention, it's simple right now, but leave them be."_**

 ** _"The threat to national security is the fact that sending your teams searching for one man. Let alone one woman who knows him better then you do right now, in the act of things, but to them right now. They're trying to keep the secrecy of the program secret at the moment and with it now. Trying to lay low and protect the program, but you're jeopardizing the secrecy by this fight."_**

 ** _"They want to protect the security of the program, keeping it quiet, and you want to protect it then, just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all, it's separating from you guys for the duration. So if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, and they want to right now, then it's just one option, just leave them be right now_** ** _."_**

 _ **"Or it just blows the secrecy to whatever he's been doing since he came into contact with you people, and whoever you are, get this straight right now. But if he came to us, we wouldn't bother in turning him into you, or Anna if she took off with him. And you're acting like the U.S. marshall's office that were searching for Ford on the Fugitive right now, and with that in mind here."**_

 _ **"At the moment just before he left my office, if he just showed us the evidence needed to land you, Frasier, and whoever else tried to have him killed, in jail. So if you don't want him to spill the beans right to Hammond then you better back off right now. He comes to me, I'm not turning him into you, it's free country, he deserves his freedom away from you and with it right now."**_

 _ **"But if we saw him and saw what you never bothered to examine more thoroughly. Then we'd see this as its not a matter of danger physically or mentally, in his case. It's now gone spiritual, but whatever studies he was running prior to Carter getting it, and being turned into a host, Colonel. That study has turned into a morbid case of irony and when he's the victim of it."**_

 ** _"So why not leave this to the people that actually know what they're talking about right now."_** he said, but before she could answer him, the phone on the other end of the line went off and they heard a thwap sound. Knowing Hammond just slammed his hand down on the speaker at that as they heard him say it. **_"This is General Hammond go ahead."_** he said and they heard Matheson at that as he said it firmly.

"Oh this should be good, son dual side sided screen I want to see the look on his face when we tell him I know what they pulled to get rid of you five years ago." Matheson said and he nodded as they saw Hammond slam his hand on the speaker as he said it to whoever was on the other end of the line. Before they heard Matheson say it. " ** _George, this is Darrel Matheson, and regarding this situation, it's been called off."_**

 ** _"George, Daniel called us right after he got there and before Captain Carter arrived, and we and the president decided that for the sake of national security. We're letting him and Dr. Thompson go for however long they want to, but the men he's going to see, it's because they're his legal guardians as am I. But the duo, they're team mates to our coach: that is his father, me and Dr. Warren."_**

 ** _"But our coach was the priest that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and what's left of the quartet Dillon and I are connected to. Are the duo he's going to see now, but this situation, regarding the technology took a deadly turn. And he's going to the duo that can help him right now regarding this. As they did it once before and like I said it was when the three of us were kids ourselves."_**

 ** _"They did the Manneheim case 42 years ago and he also told us that the people of the planet they went to put a curse on him. And turned it into a chemical version to a possession, that's why his symptoms were getting worse. Right after Dr. Frasier sedated him, and_** ** _failing to acknowledge the fact. That he knows more then she does, she turned the side effects on herself."_**

 ** _"Because Daniel explained to me that mixing sedatives or any drugs with the technology and it causes a speed ball effect. But Colonel, Doctor this was a little trap for you two and Makepeace, regarding your psychosis over Hathor now. To se if you'd be able to tell the difference between what is real and what is not. I suppose you wonder where that scar on his wrist came from at the time."_**

 ** _"Well that scar is part of things I'd when he was a child, but he used it as a way to test you and this psychosis of yours. And as_** ** _this was a case of cross and double cross in your case, we were testing you. And you failed the test, and you, Frasier and Makepeace are NID moles. So as of now, you're hereby relieved of duty and deactivated as of now."_ **he said and Daniel smiled then firmly.

Looking at the pale looks on the trio's faces in the image and Daniel nodded. "You never expected me to turn the tables on you did you, like I said brains over brawns. And before you can wreck the trust I have with the general, let alone Sam, and the guys. I turn the tables on you, but just wait, because I'm sitting there waiting for him to drop the bomb." he said as Matheson said it gently to him as Anna and Sam exchanged smiles then.

 ** _"Alright Son just drop the act now."_** he added and Daniel nodded to that. **_"General we're right here, I was actually waiting for them to phone in. And just so they could over throw their determination to bring us back. But what I told you last night was true Sir, Jack had a flashback to Desert Storm. And he threw me up in his place, but that's what I really meant, the fight in the mines at the time."_**

 ** _"If you took Wesley's argument with Locarno, 5 to 6 years ago and turned it into adult, you're hearing what I really shouted at him. Though by the me and I, I meant us and we, the we being Sam and me."_ **he said trailing off and they heard a thunk at that. **_"That's why you're so pissed at him right now, you chose the only way off the planet, but it was by a cross and double cross here, alright."_**

 ** _"To repeat Generals Matheson and Jumper's remark, I'm hereby relieving you both of duty right now, Colonel O'neill, Dr. Frasier. And I'm getting Makepeace out of here, Colonel Dixon, as of now, until I get a new leader for SG-1. You're in charge of their team now, but missions are on a hold. And till we clean up this mess right now, and with you, son, out of commission for a few months."_**

 ** _"Alright son I'm in the briefing room right now, so let me have it, was what you told me last night true._** ** _Before you collapsed, and what the hell caused that exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as Jordan smiled as he rested his hand on his back as he answered him. **_"Yes Sir, it's true, I followed your direct orders, but duty to the truth was the case here, but the lunatic that attacked the quartet."_**

 ** _"By using me to do it, was the guy he handed me over to this month, I also had a flashback to my third foster home. Before they moved me to Connecticut and I found Anna and my best friend from college, Kevin Bishop. Before meeting Steven, but to explain this it was I had to break a promise I made to Sam. In regarding things, but it was reverse psychology, say I'm leaving earlier."_**

 ** _"And as a result you do what's needed to prevent him from walking me out the front door,_** ** _and what he just told you was true. I was under orders by the joint chiefs and AMRIID to run a battery of tests of the technology. But the planet chosen by them was one of the Tok'ra Queen planets. But this was a test to see if he took the planet with its sick little surprises at the time, it's a set up."_**

 ** _"But I concluded, that to Makepeace, Mckenzie, and the others I made to look like idiots in the NID. It's by making me look like I'm mentally incompetent just so they can get me out of the program now. Its political sabotage to the highest degree here, so they decided if Mckenzie didn't work. As you were still taking Jake's opinions, it's by doing this, and it's either the cave in kills me."_**

 ** _"Or it's the damn technology, but as I said whatever connection I have with the Tok'ra right now. It's enough to help right now, but they're, in Star Trek references, they are the Vulcans and the system lords are the Romulans. Jolinar, I concluded with them the company working on the prequel trilogy right now and the back history focused on Ben, before he met Anakin now."_**

 ** _"She was child, in human form of no older the 10 to 12 years old in training, as she used to be an underling for whoever the system lord. That was connected to her was once, but as a Jedi student, she is_** ** _like the little girl that was being trained by a member of the Jedi council. In my case, I'd be Ben as a teenager and my mentor happens to be Father Thomas, let alone you or Sam's father."_**

 ** _"She's a new one, but her mentor is the current leader of the Tok'ra, as a result of Sam gaining her knowledge, she also gained the added ability. To control the technology, like the ribbon device wrapped around their wrists. But her first training lesson in us meeting them was focused on the sarcophagus. The technology and they figured we were going to need this, before this came up."_**

 ** _"So she taught her this information, but that planet we went to, it belonged to one of Apollo's underlings, and Pyrus killed him, but left the sarcophagus like that. But once on the other side of the gate and courtship rituals activate you're trapped, until they're done at the time, and I learned something else. But she does this to all of her suitors and they married the servants in the palace."_**

 ** _"But this was a test of stimulus in this case, but it turned into your worst living nightmare dad. And when in the Middle East and captured by Saddam's republican guard, but the reason I was in the bathroom that long. It was because I was trying to get whatever this cream was off of me at the time. What with the fact our planet came up with storylines focused on possessions."_**

 ** _"Let alone, demonology, black magic and the paranormal, that was enough to save my life, because my research when I was in Saint Louis. This is what what I was working on in case what happened did happen."_ **he said and they heard a furious growl at that. **_"And by a sick sense of irony, the man that knows the most about these situations is the one that gets infected by it, yes I call that irony."_**

 ** _"Right now, alright so the closer to the gate you get and the side effects start speeding up and you had to get far enough away from the base. That he can't effect you at all and four states over is enough to do that. But this was enough of a reason to need a few months to a few years off right now. Alright, with you guys as a member of the base, I can grant you that time off right now."_**

 ** _"So this was political sabotage and attempted murder, and if you hadn't left when you did, they'd have kept up the charade under you. As you either had a heart attack, or he goes on a killing spree and kills or kidnaps someone just to get through the gate."_ **he asked and Daniel nodded. ** _"Yes Sir that's right, they: Jack, Frasier, Makepeace, Maybourne and the others, it's a conspiracy here."_**

 ** _"A set up to get rid of me and prove that he and Frasier have lost their damn minds and with them Makepeace, out of the fact. Here, that you keep giving their missions to me starting with the prototype, and from there. I brought back results and they didn't, but this was so they could get rid of me. Because I humiliated them once too often, but at the moment I'm on medical sabbatical."_**

 ** _"I was planning on taking a sabbatical to go see my legal guardians up in Saint Louis anyway, but Jack took the mission before I could ask. But as to why it's emotional, I just had to relive the death of my parents, my memories. Of the trio, are back, my future mentor is dead and now I learn here now. Is that the other man I love like a grandfather is gone as well, as to that at the moment."_**

 ** _"I knew if I didn't leave now, and soon, and when I did arrive that the last two remaining members of the quartet would be gone. But general, I need a break, up, until now I haven't seen them in years and by chance. It's I end up running into them when I was in Saint Louis, they know my medical records. And better then anyone, but I have to go home, I need them, so please, let me go home."_**

 ** _"But here's the bad news, yesterday just before I collapsed, I got the numerical code of how long I had left and, it's worse then you think. If I don't break that connection and curse, by midnight, on the first of November and I'm screwed right now. Because the change is permanent, I have to go to the duo, they know what to do, as they did it already."_ **he said and they heard a sigh of concern.

At the news, as he answered him then at that. ** _"Alright, you guys just take this break and when you're ready to return you're back on the job. Sam I need the paperwork to confirm this as well, so I know that their opinions are based on a psychosis. And his for real, but let me take a guess, it's because of the fact you staged act performances, before you went to get the prototype back, right."_**

 ** _"They decided if McKenzie's psyche reports didn't do the job, then it's by political sabotage. And before they can finish the job you escape and call Darrel, Dillon and Peter and they got a meeting of the joint chiefs and the president, right?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes that's right, and dad, for the time being just consider me your adoptive son, I'm on break for..., 30 months now."_**

 ** _"As is she, just send us the stuff you want translated and we can do that, but we're also tracing any technology in the job. And we catch another hit, like we got anymore Goa'uld hosts still on earth or alien technology. We'll let you know and confiscate it before someone gets hurt now, but we're staying with our college team now."_** he said and he heard a firm tone as he answered him gently then.

 ** _"Alright 18 to 30 months it is then, but call back when you get the news and Sam you're staying with them. And until this situation, regarding the connection is broken, and I'm sending Teal'C, and Majors Ferretti and Warren to you. So you got military protection just to prevent the NID from coming after you guys."_ **he said and they nodded and then Daniel smiled as he said it then at that.

 ** _"Better send both teams actually dad, because this way they can confirm the evidence to my report. But I'm never going back to that planet, and not until Pyrus is gone for good. And I'm back to full strength again, but consider that my first return mission now later. Because I can get us a few billion dollars worth of Naquada that way and with it now, I'm bringing back my entire team."_**

 ** _"But this way I got the best of both worlds now finally and you got added help right now this. But we change this course and I never lost any shot to continue working right now with you guys either. But permission to tell the duo, the archbishop and the institute the truth. They're going to need it so they know why I came to them for help."_ **he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Dad, one other thing, the added remark about the technology, by that I mean the gate itself, and I also, somehow, gained this from the Tok'ra mother herself. There's no mental or psychological side effects to it, so I highly suggest you arrest Mckenzie as well. In case he draws up his pet theory regarding this, but we bump into anyone using it from childhood, they're going to tell us this."_**

 ** _"But it doesn't cause schizophrenia, dementia, or any other psychological side effects, but what does is being worked until you collapse out of exhaustion. So once we do the spring cleaning, I highly recommend here now. In_** ** _that you add another 10 teams so no one is worked until they collapse right now, so that's everything right now."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone to that remark firmly.

As they heard Hammond answer him at the question. **_"Alright, permission granted, but like Darrel told you compare it to the tv show. But tell them I'll be calling them soon enough once this is done later on son. What with the fact we got our orders right now you're on stand down. But off the base work attendence as of now, Sam they'll meet you guys at the institute now, or the airport now."_**

 ** _"But under joint chiefs orders and mine, if NID tries to attack either the order headquarters or the hospital, call the state department. And we're having them arrested, because you're on holy grounds and that means no violence. But I'm having Perry, Jefferson and Warner sent to the airport with Teal'C and SG's 2 and 3, and we're giving them some help for this as you do this, Captain."_**

 ** _"When you get there, but SG's 2 and 3 are coming with you along with Teal'C as added protection duty and your team is on stand down. What with the fact O'neill is deactivated as of now and with him, Makepeace and Frasier."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Dad, I recommend that all outgoing activity is hereby terminated until they get back."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone to that remark.

 ** _"Agreed, alright I'll call the joint chiefs and offworld operations are deactivated until we do some spring cleaning in the SGC. But I'll see you in three weeks alright, Sam, you just be careful alright."_ **he said and she nodded gently to that. **_"Yes Uncle George, see you in a few weeks."_ **she said and they heard a gentle tap at that as they exchanged looks at that remark in relief as he said it for both of them.

 ** _"Your godfather is the general of the base?"_** Sarah asked and she nodded. _**"Yeah, he's my father's best friend, but all general's have a certain link here. Which explains why Matheson said that to him by going on a first name basis with each other. As to that the five star in the program happens to be an old friend of both our parents."**_ she said and Sarah nodded to her as Sam turned to Daniel then.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this question, but how did you know that right now, because I got the small stuff and you possibly gained every tidbit from Egeria herself?" Sam asked and Morgan smiled. "It's not Egeria he got it from, it's his ascended knowledge activating piece by piece. And he's very correct, there are no psychological side effects to the technology." he said and they nodded with a bemused smile at that.

"Well that just goes to show right now that before you take it at face value better double check it or it just digs the person. That is trying to destroy you into a deeper hole right now at the moment." Bowdern said and as the duo paled at the remark and Daniel nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Cross and double cross, hook, line and sinker, and we just saved your career here."_** Sam said smiling and he nodded to her smiling.

 ** _"Well that takes care of that right now at the moment, but the next few episodes, just got taken out of the equation in my case right now. As Frasier is deactivated and you guys are with me right now at the moment here, but with us traveling all over the world. And we can prevent the added problems as we continue to make hits with the job."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

As he looked from her to the quartet as he said it then. ** _"What are the chances we find anything else that validates your theory here exactly right now?"_** Raynor asked and he chuckled. **_"Extremely high because I know that these characters tend to leave their stuff lying around and whoever built the gates. And they probably had several caches scattered all over the globe and I found one."_**

 ** _"The reason I left was so I could protect you guys in case that life crossed this one and I'm glad I came back. But have you checked out the expedition manifest yet?"_ **he asked and they both shook their heads. _**"No why exactly?"**_ Jordan asked for the three of them. _**"Because that episode on Hathor made it clear, their technology is running loose here, but my theory on cross pollination."**_

 _ **"Of Ancient cultures just took on a life of its own, as the duo that were murdered found her sarcophagus in a Mayan temple and when checking it out. It's not only was I right about the pyramids being landing stations for ships, but the ship you saw on the movie was the type being used for the pyramids. And at times they try to sit on top of our escape hatch to prevent us leaving."**_

 _ **"But with that in mind, the trio playing us, you're seeing my brother in the flesh later, but the alias I'm giving him. Just in case anyone ask why he has that tattoo on his forehead, it's going to be one that fits his image and I can do that later. But those canopic jars are possibly stasis chambers for Goa'uld symbiotes, and if they are, I have to open it, and because they jump into you."**_

 **"It's going to be a repeater here regarding Sha're, so with that, anything we find in alien technology, and I know it the second I see it. It's got to be confiscated, before someone starts screwing around with it and it kills someone. And speaking of which, I wonder if Setesh is also on earth or not."** he said and the quintet exchanged looks at that as Sam repeated the name at that.

 ** _"Setesh?"_ **she asked and he nodded. **_"His brother is Osiris, but the legend was that he locked him in a gold box and dumped him in the Nile river. But he's the God of chaos and out right evil, so if the Tok'ra lost track of him. I could find him for you, out of our archeological knowledge here at the moment. But with that in mind, everything that was left lying around in Goa'uld technology."_**

 ** _"We could find a stasis chamber for one of the ones still on earth, by that I mean one with a real one in it, not a human host, but the symbiote itself. And second I haven't a clue what the queen's look like in their natural state. But now you got the truth my theory was bang on, but I'd much rather do the job. And have the time to work it out, with you guys surrounding me."_**

 ** _"No more interruptions, no chance of them, of him, interrupting my studies, no more guns, no more death, just peace and quiet. I miss the old me, the me you know, since I was around that jerk, this is me, the me you know guys. Steve, in truth the reason you hadn't heard from me in 2 years was because of the job, I was trying to protect you."_** he said and Raynor nodded as he looked at him softly.

 ** _"I understand, and I accept the apology, we have a chance now, but every discovery you make, we share in the spoils now, agreed?"_** he asked and they nodded smiling. ** _"Agreed, we're back as a team again bro, but until I'm ready, I'm not going back, so we let them trace the false paper trail. For a while, and while we a enjoy a good break of peace and quiet."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

Just as Sarah was answering the phone went off a second time at that before she picked it up. ** _"Dr. Jordan's office, how can I help?"_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she grabbed a pen and wrote down a name then and turned it towards him. Seeing the name his eyes narrowed in anger at that as he wrote back to her. ** _'He's the guy that got me fired after the Tollan, and the one that set that up right now, Sarah.'_**

 ** _'He's dangerous, but they're on the catch, I'm all in or not at all, but at the moment, I'm not having this bastard on my case. Because I just caught three of his stooges in the act of trying to get me killed. We're keeping to ourselves until we're ready to go back, but if he's calling me for the reports. He can go to hell, because I'm not doing a thing to help him.'_ **he wrote out and she nodded firmly.

 ** _"I don't believe this, you people nearly get him killed and now you're calling us. To see if you can bring him back, I don't think so, Colonel, he's not going back, until he's recovered._** ** _And possibly not even then, whoever you people are that did this to him, you're ass is mine when I get through with you, stay away from my friends."_** she said firmly, before she grabbed it a third time as she said it.

 ** _"Return him, well I'll return you if you come near him again, you bastard, stay away from him and leave us alone."_** she added before she slammed it on the cradle at that as they heard a loud clang followed by a coffee cup falling off the table with a crash as Warren, Siler and Lou started laughing at that. "God Sarah, was that really necessary right now Doctor." Siler said through his laughter at her reaction then, smiling.


	31. 31: Truths And Numerical Coding Reveals

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to show a slight alternate reality to what happened in the final climax of the episode. If he had the chance to get away from the base and head for his friend's apartment. As it jumps the final confrontation and instead gets out of the base, as the rest of the season. For him becomes obsolete here as he's with his parents friends now.**

 **But this portion of the story is part 5 of a 20 piece alternate reality, as this show how different things could have been for all of them. If he went on Sabbatical during Need and left the program at the time. Just to take a 2 1/2 year break from the base, as during the start of this situation now. A** **s they make a few direct comparisons from his situation to the movie Possessed.**

 **As things keep up, leading into when he prevents the added problems till he returns just after arresting and destroying Osiris now. In year four as he saves her and then finishes his promise as he saves Sha're now. While they get Skaara back and put an end to things regarding their problems. With Jack gone and Daniel leading and helping the team as they start bringing in results.**

 **But from here things take a more theological catch to it, before it returns to the future. And the story finishes out with the last situation for the TNG crew. Just before the opening of part three lands the quartet of the order in their younger bodies. But this story is focused on tying up the planetary votes of resetting the entire timeline and preparing to return to the past now.**

 **As Part 3 goes from 1939 to 1965 as that sixteen years the changes get started now, before part four opens up in 1969 after SG-1 deals with the Reetou attack on the base and goes for the mission leading into their ending up in '69.**

 **Chapter 31: Interludes: Truths Behind Numerical Codes**

"Well I can see that having her working here and we have frequent calls like this coming in every few days, that she's going to barbecue the character. And whoever is harassing you guys in the office, but us growing up the best of friends and like you guys. I know know her temper inside and out, to know that once we do this situation for real. And whoever did that is getting blown through the wall." Warren said through his laughter.

"I think you just turned the firebird on yourself guys, because when she's this worked up the person on the receiving end. They get blown into the wall and be thankful that you're not in the room with her, or she will do that." Anna said as she and Daniel started laughing at that reaction as Sam smiled slightly. "Alright why does that remark sound familiar right now?" Sam asked and Daniel started laughing as he answered her smiling.

"Chase's boss's remark on Christmas Vacation, he was annoyed and whatever they did on their end of the phone, as at the end of that conversation. He grabbed it up and just after they hung it up and said a variation to that remark. But the bonehead that got her wrath turned on them just ended up ticking off the omega right now. To her nothings changed, I still belong to her no matter how much time goes by now."

"Though with that in mind like I said I had two characters from that show involved in my personality, but to her, though we broke it off, we stayed friends. She's never letting me go, but the act of sharing later, you're going to have some stiff competition here. Once she meets you for real as herself in the reset, so better watch out. But the three of you are my entire life Sam." he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

"Well there we go, we just lost another one and how many times do we have to replace those at the moment." Anna asked and the trio and Balinsky started laughing at that remark. "Tell me about it, I know we drew the short straw when it comes to missions like this. But having to replace our favorite equipment in the lab is running a bit thin on our patience right now." Bishop said as he and Balinsky tried to pull themselves together.

"God if it's not us destroying the coffee pot, it's them causing the vibrations in the table and getting the mug too close to the ledge and it falling right off the table. God honey, you don't need to get so worked up it starts destroying our favorite equipment when in the lab like this." Daniel said as he started laughing at that reaction. "Is she always like this where you're concerned son?" Jacob asked with a bemused smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, on normal occasions when I was still with them every interruption was making her more annoyed by the minute till the final one was the phone going off. And she yelled at whoever was on the other of the line, slammed it down like this. And the tremor in the table knocked the coffe pot sitting on the ledge right off of it. And just as Professor Jordan walked into the room as the four of us were exchanging smiles."

"We all know her temper to the point that we're used to this at the time, but we all got the same temper that every time we had some sort of interruption. The phone going off repeatedly, someone starting something in the hallway, or someone walking in to call a break that by the time the whatever number it was. She was so irritated that anything sitting on the ledge of the table, like that mug, or just the pot right next to it."

"Was ending up in pieces on the floor, as we tried to clean up the mess and before we called it for the day, during our years in college now." he said and the quartet nodded with a bemused smile. "Now normally she's not quite this worked up, but just getting one look at me and learning the truth about what's going on. And then to top it off right now is whoever called them just as we were getting things hashed out on the table."

"This is enough to tick her off and anything not nailed down or just is not an artifact ends in pieces all over the floor. That our reaction is like we're kids again doing an all nighter in the lab, and to the duo, Professor Jordan or just Father Thomas. They had to get her to cool down, before something ends up in the hall or breaking the window next. But the victims of her wrath are now whoever called them just as I'm explaining this to them."

"So whoever calls back to check is getting an earful, before something made of glass gets destroyed next. After she just destroyed the mug and anyone in the other portion of the base, that's Jack or anyone like him is calling again. Then even though she's on that side of the line, it's like you got burned by the Phoenix flame on high. So whatever you do, guys, don't call her a third time or its going to break the projector next."

"Or just breaking something else and we have to clean up the mess for you're ticking her off right now, with repeated phone calls like this right now." he said and they nodded. "Yeah I'd call that a definite firebird reaction, but this a side of her I've never seen since we dealt with it then." Thomas said with a chuckle. "I don't think that reaction was really necessary here and with you kids, as we have had to replace those repeatedly."

"After you and Anna broke either the cup or the coffee pot in the lab, once too often guys." Hammond said with a bemused smile at that. "Trust me, when it comes to this job, you better stand back, because to us, us archeologists. It's anything not older then 30 years old if it's made plaster is the victim of these temper tantrums you hear every few hours in the lab, general." Balinsky said to him with a chuckle and he nodded to him.

"And here's the next idea, but why not have the entire team involved in the reset, so you have Anna, Steve and Robert here and I have Kev and Sarah with me. And my parents lead the SGA department in the civilian area, you have Dr. Jordan here. And that covers it, as you have me running the searches for anything lying all over the planet." he said and the entire grouping nodded at his idea smiling then at the suggestion.

"Alright we'll do that then, but as you're still under my command, contact me if you come across anything that we need to confiscate or destroy later. Case in point is the sarcophagus and that communication device, because we need to. Before you return to Atlantis in year 9, but Sam and Lou are coming with you guys in year 9 for that break. Leading into when we have them building the super gate, before the connection snaps."

"Once your unit gets its sixth member guys." Landry said and the group nodded. "Yes Sir, though at the current moment, now that I got Sarah back. And it's protecting her and my family, from the NID and trust later, but I think if this really had been a rewrite and someone is getting blown into the wall. Because she's furious enough that our moles just barely got me killed in this timeline." he said as as they heard a second clang at that.

 ** _"Sarah take it easy before you break something else right now."_** They heard and looked up in time to Bishop looking at her with a chuckle, just as she was answering the phone went off a second time as she looked at the number. **_"What's the full name to the NID guys?"_** Raynor asked and Daniel explained that. **_"It's the National Intelligence Department, if they're calling back, its Harry Maybourne."_**

 ** _"But his superior and predecessor was Colonel Martin Jerome Kennedy, after my brother was turned into a host and possessed by a young one. He wanted him as a damn lab rat, before deciding to take Teal'C now, but to us. We got permission straight from the horse's mouth by calling the president."_** he said and they nodded as Sarah answered him gently at the news as she looked between them.

 ** _"I take it you and Charlie were close?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Charlie and Lou are my best friends, before I met Jared, Teal'C and Sam, I know you guys. But until I met them, I spent five years thinking I had no where to lead a normal life. As for 10 years I was always on the go, and I thought I found a place in the program, but learning I found the duo this soon, that was it now in this."_**

 ** _"As I was coming finally, to be reunited with you guys and the duo, and I can enjoy just being a normal archeologist. You guys are safe as I'm on break from the program, but that's why you haven't heard from me till now. But it's not that I was trying to distance myself from you guys. It's protecting you from the dangers of the job, but the Goa'uld, and the NID."_ **he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"I guess to you guys, it didn't matter he, Teal'C, was former soldier to the enemy, he was a friend, team mate and brother?"_** she asked and the trio nodded as Sam answered that. _**"Yeah we didn't care he used to be part of Apophis's army, because when he saved us, that cemented it. To us he's not a turncoat, or an alien, but a friend and the man that saved us, Charlie and Jared now here."**_

 ** _"And with us, 50 refugees that we joined, but Jack's remark, he was speaking for all of us, 'we can save these people, if you help us.' And his answering remark to that was 'many have said that' before blasting a member of his troops and then finishing it by throwing Jack the staff. 'But we were the first he believed could do it now.' once he did that, that's how we were born now."_**

 ** _"Daniel and I, we were closest to him and to Teal'C, we were like his younger brothers and sisters now, but the past year. That's was what cemented the link between us, but Maybourne is an idiot every day of the week. And to us, if he could take one day off and that would spare us a lot of grief in this."_ **she said and Sarah started laughing at that and nodded smiling as the trio exchanged smiles.

"Well if that doesn't help in creating a connection between you guys, nothing ever does Sam, she may act like I still belong to her. But she's my best friend, but you're my imprint in this alternate reality, you guys switched roles in this alternate reality. Of the episodes, so as a result, in the next timeline, you're my best friend and soulmate. And she's my wife, but you guys are the best of friends." Daniel said to her, smiling then.

"Yep, but it's me, Sarah and Anna that are your everything and world and together we make up your entire life leading into when Beth joins the group. And with her, Beverly, Kate, Jenny and Teyla, as we've been together so long nothing's getting between us once the SGA is created." Sam said and the trio nodded smiling in agreement as she looked at Jack as smirked coldly as she finished as she repeated her remark then.

"And I'm just repeating that remark, Colonel, but you're an idiot every day of the week, for once why can't you take one day off." she said looking at Jack coolly as the quintet tried to keep from laughing at that. "That's insubordination Major." he said warningly and Daniel smirked. "Yeah, but you're deactivated and we can speak freely now finally, as Andy is our new team leader." he said, and Sam wrapped her arm across his back.

As the phone went off again and she grabbed it up a second time then. **_"Listen Colonel, my friends are free to go, and no it's not going to happen, yes I know. To you and your damn murdering friends in the department, they're all in, or not at all. Well screw you sick bastard, joint chiefs over rule NID, as does the president, yeah they told us, but the loophole is comparisions to the show they made."_**

 ** _"But guess what, your little plan, regarding him fell apart the second he left the base and got to Sam's father. But we're trying to uncover a puzzle, and we just found a big piece, and keep it up and you're getting dismembered. Just before I dump you in the Nile river, so stay away from him and the girls. And leave us alone, you sick bastard."_ **she snapped as she slammed it down so hard then at that.

That the jolt caused the pot to jump off the table and hit the floor as well as the quintet started shaking in laughter to that. "Alright who left those so close to the ledge of the lab table exactly, she keeps this up. And the microscope is going to be next to wind up dead and in pieces on the floor right now." Daniel asked as he started laughing at that response as the quintet started laughing at that as well as Halloran looked at him then.

"Better just jump over the joking around and we get to the punchline, son, because as soon as you make contact with us, and tell us everything. It's enough that the show was the comparision, but in my memory that at the time, it's enough that Ray told me. That you called him to let us know that we had a secondary case and this time. It just got more deadly as it was a chemical version to it." he said and the duo paled at that news.

"Yeah and it gets better, but 636 was surrounding the area close to the inner city of Saint Louis Missouri as well. But my parents, and my family, were stationed in Chesterfield, and that's where I was really headed for now. Area code 636, the suburb of Chesterfield, Missouri, which is what one of the suburbs of Saint Louis itself." Daniel said and they nodded in shock to that as Dillon and Matheson crossed their arms as Halloran said it.

"Guys did you know that, that he intended to return to Chesterfield?" Hammond asked and the 9 nodded. "Yeah we did, but Ryan, Darrel, Dillon, and I knew where that address and area code was the time now. Because though Mel was connected to us, he was also connected to the quartet themselves. Mel intended to have Daniel follow in his footsteps and stick to his principles, of non violence." Addison said and he nodded to him firmly

"So had Daniel left that year Sarah wouldn't be a host, and Sha're would still be alive right now, as we caught four more. And with it now and everything that happened the last four years is obsolete, is that right. We'd get more work done, and its no longer the 1 step forward 2 steps back it is now. Because Daniel reassembled the entire team, and we became the third branch of the program." Shore asked and they nodded to her.

"Yes Professor that's exactly what we mean, with the fact the NID militarized Cheyenne mountain and kicked you out of the program all Daniel had to do. Now, was come to the SAC and as for permission to create a third branch, grab the second gate. And then acted on the job as he reassembled your entire team that worked in it. Adding more civilians. And then came to us and asked for added help and we gave it and here's the kicker."

"But we gave him full commission and he became a full member of the military, promotion and the military leader. And until we chose from any of the militaries in the IOA, as he lead you, as this would have prevented Chekov's men from being killed as well as Svetlana combined together with him and the SGA was created now. And we added one of our own and you are now the SGA, civilian ran and military help."

"But that's the alternate reality had things played out differently as Mac and his team joined the department, but the best and brightest. Every military in the IOA joined the ranks and as a result, we could have gotten more done. Had it not been for their brewing direct orders, we gave Daniel permission to leave and go see the order. But here's the truth in that, but 636 was Chesterfield." Jumper said and Halloran said it to them then.

"The remark of 636, that wasn't the planet whatsoever, SLU is just outside the county and city, but it and our order HQ, it's on the outskirts of town. The phone number he dialed that night when he told us this was Ray's phone number. And it was (636) 595-2375, 636, get it?" he said and the duo swallowed at the news then. "I respectfully request permission to return to P3R-636', if you took the letters in this code now."

"And re-translated them you had his permanent address in Chesterfield, there and just outside of the county and inner city district as a result. But 636 Parker Road, Chesterfield Missouri (636) 535-2365, his permanent address was the area code in the numerical. But he was running a test on whether or not we could determine the family residence now. As Dave, and then Mel and Claire intended to settle on the Saint Louis outskirts."

"The numerical code Sam chose, is really the same as his permanent address, house #636 Parker Avenue, 3rd Road West Drive, permanent phone number (636) 535-2365. Their house is at the connection between Parker and 3rd Road West Drive, house number 636 Parker Avenue and 3rd Road West Drive." Bowdern said firmly and they swallowed hard at the news as Jack said it for the duo quickly at the news as he looked at the duo.

"Wait, what?" Jack repeated quickly and he nodded. "Yeah that's right, colonel, he told us we found him, before he told us we had another case here. And a far more deadly version to the one we dealt with prior, and thanks to you. It's we don't see him again for four more years, until today, but you broke direct orders given to you. And by the joint chiefs, Dillon and Darrel." Halloran said and Hammond stood up slowly at that news.

"You got an image of that house right now, so I can see it for myself?" Hammond asked and Mathesom pulled it out of his briefcase then and gave it to him and he got a look at it. "Whoa, it's the size of mansion." Lou said looking at it over his shoulder. "Most archeologists are like Bridget Fonda said, we're rich, but I never activated the will. And for the family inheritance as it is as we were intending on holding off on that."

"As I wanted to use it for Danny's education so I can pay for his tuition at SLU at the time, calling off the need for student loans and scholarships. My son was so good he could get in on just his SAT's, as there was more money in that. As such, the house is worth a few million now then it was 29 years ago. But in truth until he was old enough weren't ready to settle yet, but this was my last mission abroad now that year."

"When you possibly bumped into my son baby at the elementary school in buffalo, but we were intending to settle in our family home now. As I retired from my original job and I was working at the school as a teacher and who I am. But as a member of the order, a teacher and completing my research on demonic possessions. And the occult and what it does for a person, which my son finished it." he said and they nodded as Daniel said it.

"That's actually what this resignation form was, I was resigning from the program, so I could get the real medical care I needed. I've been run ragged, I'm suffering the side effects of a possession and my system is on the edge of crashing. So that left one option, the loophole is comparing this to the show and they got it." Daniel said holding up the secondary piece of paper that he handed Hammond the day they got back at the time.

"I was asking Hammond and he's the leader of the base Colonel, you're a colonel, Jack, he's a two star general, and 636, it's code for return to Missouri, area code 636. So if you were so smart, why didn't you look up state and county area codes. And when being transferred from base to base, state to state, country to country. But you didn't, and it's because you're all brawn and no brain, Colonel, all thinking with your muscles."

"But not your mind and if you were really smart, you'd have checked that code, looked up the address and realized my new permanent address. It's the same as the numerical code Sam chose for the planet. I have to go back, said go back, to Chesterfield and my home town." he said and they swallowed hard at that. "He's right though General, that's what I was saying, resign and head for home as the area code is the same as planet."

"The Jesuit order of Saint Louis is just outside of the city itself, and that code was the area code for just outside the city and the county. 636, Chesterfield, area code 636, not P3R-636, but Chesterfield area code 636. My new address had the same numbering as the numerical code Sam chose and Uncles Darrel and Dillon knew that. And it's because just before my grandfather died, they'd been there 400 times and knew that address."

"And hearing that Sam chose those numbers and letters as the numerical code for this planet, they both said that's ironic, because it matches my family origin home address " he said and Hammond nodded as he got it. "But think over what I said, General, 'It's my resignation, General, I respectfully ask for permission to return to 636.'." he said and Hammond nodded as he translated that as he and Sam crossed their arms then.

"I respectfully ask permission to return to 636, translation: 'I wish to return to Saint Louis and as of this moment, I'm on sabbatical until I'm ready to return to the base.'." Hammond said, translating and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly General, I was trying to retire and go on medical sabbatical so I could return to my hometown. And recover completely from this as they took care of me, but Uncles Darrel and Dillon."

"They'd have said let me go and I'll return when I'm ready, but right now, I'm on medical and emotional sabbatical and I need time to recover. And here's the fine print, but I called them ahead of time, them and the joint chiefs, told them my situation. And they said the same thing: until I'm ready to get back to worry I'm sabbatical til further notice. But write up that resignation form as a test and they gave the go ahead to let me leave."

"You remember the mutter he gave when I said I as resigning?" he asked and she and Hamond nodded. "Well it's because this just threw a wrench into their plan, as I went over their heads. And right to the joint chiefs as we tested them again and I was talking only to you regarding that. And these two, Makepeace and the others violated direct orders and nearly kill me three times." he said and Hammond nodded as he said it.

"So with the fact you went to your legal guardians and they are my superiors you jumped over the red tape and got it validated. But O'neill delays you long enough that the effects hit, you collapse and they got you trapped here. So they can finish the job, is that right, if that's why Ray was so pissed off when you called him by name today?" Hammond said with a low growl and the duo paled and he nodded to him firmly.

"Yes that's it exactly, Daniel told us we found him this soon after he dropped by to see us, before these two delayed him long enough that he nearly died, in both ways. And that's why he dragged up the address to his family residence over the conference. It's enough that the remark would convince us that we found him now finally, after 25 years." Halloran said and Hammond nodded as Mel left his hand on Daniel's back

"Because once Ray and I find out we found him and this soon after our last meeting it's enough we're making it clear. He's not coming back until he's fully recovered, and maybe not even then as we saw the episode prior to this and he's so emotionally damaged. That he had to relive it, it's getting the anger and grief out of him. And we get him to open up to us as we're his family, he needs us." Halloran said and Hammond nodded to him then.

"And as a result now you two, it's over and the games are done, though they try to kidnap you and we can add that to the list of charges right now. Because as civil servants you're now locked into every agency on the planet right now. Like you said that it was civilian matter, trying to track your body down was the cops job. As was arresting Seth, so everything that he wants the job for, is being given to you now at the time."

"Sure you're not dealing with the Goa'uld repeatedly, but that's not stopping you from running things while they, O'neill here. And his band of black op buddies got the galactic battlefield at the moment." Halloran said and he nodded. "Yeah and as a result, every time Jack wants to get involved in a manhunt, it's being given to me. As he's hearing my name every time he turns around right now." Daniel said and Hammond smiled gently.

"And speaking of which, that gives me an idea Daniel, but when we arrest Machello, we can have the cops lead him into an ambush as they chase him right into our jumper. As Bert and I get him in restraints and we bring him to the base after that. As you, John and Elizabeth are in the forward compartment." Rodney said and he nodded to him. "Yeah I agree with him, but regarding our first two weeks on at Atlantis now, boys."

"At the moment the areas being left off limits for the kids in Atlantis are the armory, the flight deck and weapon's chair platform, but when the gate's off. Then they can wander around the gate room, but whoever's testing technology in there do it when they're not around to see it. Case in point is the protective shield and whoever tries that is going to give us senior officers a heart attack as a result." Elizabeth said and he started laughing.

"And we're just waiting for the head on collision, when we're coming up one flight of stairs and they're using the same one as we got to dodge it. And before they trip or fall right into us as we head off them falling down the stairs as a result here. But that's the next catch and no one's running up those stairs guys." Daniel said and they nodded as John answered him as he and Rodney tried to get their laughter under control at that.

"Yeah as a result with our team being reorganized at the time, we added two new members. And as it's just the four of us and Teyla and until we get Bert up there the following year." John said through his laughter at that remark. "Good point, but as we spent seven years training you, and you just reached Lieutenant Colonel. It's reached the act of officer's training in your case John." Daniel said and Will nodded in agreement.

"I think that's the problem, you're me and O'neill, he's like Shelby, Sam is female version of me and Jenny is also like Shelby. But to repeat that remark, is it just possible we never reached our ranks, because we know the dangers of making the big decisions?" Will asked and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and we know you're ready for that promotion, but if you want to be an acting captain, that's fine now, son."

"But we create the rules and those rules stay the same for 5 centuries now, but the first duty of any member of the Stargate program is to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, it is the founding principle on which the Stargate program is based. If you can find it in yourself to come forward and tell us what took place then you don't deserve to wear that uniform." Addison said sharply and the duo swallowed as Daniel finished it.

"As a result of that, Sharpe was afraid of him, because of the conspiracy theory, said one when we had Nirrti cloning several soldiers. And turning their doubles into Jaffa, and he was scared out of his mind that he was next, which explains why he took off. But you better leave Sharpe to me, as well as Allie, Machello, Conrad, Seth and the Prometheus hijacking, because that's covered under my job." he added and Hammond nodded softly.

"Wait a second, Sharpe was due to my leaving, I had to clean up the mess." Jack said and he crossed his arms. "Yeah and if you were smart you'd never have left the base you idiot, as I said you try to clean up the mess and you just make it worse. But what goes on in the base is your mandate, once past NORAD it switches to me, Jack. But you have no jurisdiction outside of the SGC program, I do, so get over it, this is my job now."

"Seth, Allie and Rak'nor, Sharpe, Conrad, the Prometheus and so on, it's my job, so you want to get involved, then contact IOA. But you hate politics, so you try to but in, well not anymore, once I separate from the SGC, my authority over rides yours. And to quote Maybourne, you're out of your league now ladies and gentlemen. We're playing in my ball field now and I have the full authority of the president and global government."

"Then again as does Hammond, Jacob, Landry and the captain's grandfather, because they and the joint chiefs are so high up, that the NID is screwed now. So screw with me and all of you are going to Leavenworth, and for 3 years as you're discharged on conduct unbecoming of an officer, is that clear?" he said looking at the duo and they swallowed hard at the news as the president, IOA and the joint chiefs crossed their arms at that.

"At the moment the fact your department works with civilian matters you got more power then we do where decisions are concerned, son. When the SGC is military ran and I know you would have been happy if we had the SGA created. Because there's nothing wrong with going to outside of the military for medical help here. Not when we have people switching bodies, being turned into cavemen, accelerated aging, the dragonfly."

"And once the victim of the said situation escapes the base and escapes custody by Maybourne, and it's switching from SGC or NID and going right to SGA. And I can just keep calling you, Billy and Andy for help as your teams are our top personnel. But that's why I denied his leaving the base when Machello was running around town. And in your body, and it's he wasn't in his body, but Teal'C's." Hammond said and Addison nodded.

"Yep, and it's like the middle sister on the Brady bunch, you're more popular, and you're our star pupil and right hand man. And ladies, boys, you guys are the ones I keep calling in where searches and tracking down situations like Seth are concerned. Though the show seems real enough to everyone right now it's trying to prevent it. The realistic portions of the tv show, to start running off the silver screen and ending up in reality."

"But Seth, the dragonfly, Machello escaping the base and in Steven's body and so on, and that's including Vernon Sharpe as well. All of these things I'm giving to you, along with dealing with the failure of the 301 incident, that's your job as well. So what situations Jack makes worse you guys remedy it and before it goes from bad and right to worse." he said and the quintet, Kyle and Dixon nodded to the orders then gently.

"Well I can see his annoyance at your giving us these things to start growing." Ronan said with a slight smile. "Yes and it's because we got the areas that call for running searches and the NID agents like Barrett are one thing. But Woolsey stay out of this, because our job is to stay alive and destroy the Asurans. We don't need you making it worse, you're a bean counter, we're straight shooter." Daniel said sharply at that remark.

"And for the record my job is the area we had before they yanked you out of retirement right now, colonel, and with it, with my parents as the personal advisors. And to the president, you're out of luck, because he's going on ways that don't call for violence. At the moment right now, but we don't leave now, and they do attack later, how are you going to feel?" he asked and he sighed at that remark as Maynard looked at Addison.

"You remember that remark, you felt like an idiot, because I was right all along, but let me explain this, as soon as Steve comes back from that mission. You're the damn decoy, regarding Kinsey and whoever replaces Bert when he shuts down the base. But you're the decoy, because the joint chiefs and the president are sending my team, Andy, Bill and their teams to the departure sight, 18 hours prior to launch and you arrive."

"Barely 20 minutes before they do, but while you're keeping them busy, our units are rigging C-4 all over the ship. And Bra'tac is getting us aboard Apophis's ship, and long before the remark of two birds, one stone makes a come back. But we got a shot and of my injuring him again, before as we have the close for 30 once in range of earth. As I get Steven and we jump ship through the gate." he said and Addison smiled at that idea.

"I like that idea Daniel, the NID is a threat, as is Kinsey, so while the SGC has their attention, in regarding the orbital attack. SGA arrives 18 hours to departure, and we stage act Bra'tac's anger at them for blowing his idea. When he's realizing giving you guys time to tie it up now as you get the job done now. So though NID and Kinsey think Jack's the hero, you're the one that created the plan." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Like you taught me though, you jump the net and do something reckless, and it could get you and whoever's with you killed. So plan out your moves take your time and just relax, I maybe a colonel, but the lives of 15 members of my squad. And earth hang in the balance here, and Jack's jump forward attitude nearly destroyed us. As that blew Bra'tac's plan and as to why exactly, it's in my training, but to explain this."

"In the Goa'uld, that pose as ancient Egyptian deities, a pharoah's power is more often challenged by their sons then by their enemies. After getting into range, he was intending to take his squadron and attack Apophis, and in Klo'rel's name. So Apophis would assume that this attack was ordered by Klo'rel and reciprocate." he said and the joint chiefs nodded as Hammond hid a smile of satisfaction to that plan as he said it.

"Wise choice there, while they're busy taking pot shots at each other, we got the time to get our people through the gate and someone in the chair. And so we can be ready to take it out, once the damage to the engines is set." he said and Daniel nodded. "Teal'C said the same, and they hoped to drive a stick of mistrust between them. But thanks to Jack's idiocy, the connection got stronger, and my plan worked, but just barely."

"But this time, though nobody sees me on screen in this episode, you'll know I'm involved, as Bra'tac made it clear, in his remark. 'They should not have come, and as pathetic as Jack's attempt was, he agreed. And he may even have given us time, had Jack not interfered here, in my explaining my plan to him. As we were running out of time right now, before the C-4 went as I reset the damn things for three added hours."

"So they can get to the peltak, grab Klo'rel and with every soldier on my ship dead, aside from us, we got time to gather weapons, heal Steve, and grab the two. Before we jumped ship as the ship ran into each other and they go up. But Jack's emotions are the reason we were nearly wiped out. 'Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the empire.'." he said and they nodded to that firmly then.

"How many times do we have to say this to the kids, but bury your feelings when on a covert mission, because though they do you credit. They could be made to serve the enemy, your emotions nearly destroyed us, Colonel, you let your feelings for the host get in the way of what needed to be done. You remember what I said to Chris, you let your personal feelings for the host, Skaara, get in the way of what needed to be done."

"She took a chance on getting it right a second time and though he was shot, she got him out of range of the blast, in case it blew out the window in the general's office. But we had a job to do, you can't let your feeling get in the way when we have a job to do. Though Daniel was as pained as you are, he still kept his mind on the task at hand." Sam said sharply and he swallowed hard at that as Daniel looked at the ten gently.

"With me involved you got me as added help for every situation that dealt with regarding me in Steven's case as nothing wrecks your bonds with him now. And your case, Uncle George, you or Sam, it's enough that we can head off the trouble, but if Makepeace can't get them out. Then I can as my job covers rescue operations, salvage, manhunts diplomacy on foreign soil and so on." he said and Maynard nodded to that remark gently.

"Aside from the four of them being officers in joint chiefs, this also means right now that as second in command of either this base of the SGA. That you're out ranked, Daniel is our go to guy, our ace in the hole, so you got a problem with that. Take it up with us, but leave him out of it colonel, aside from that you're under psyche watch. Those four years until we decide to lift after we reactivate you now." Jumper said firmly and Sam nodded.

"And I can just hear the rant right now, 'Sorry colonel, but you're not getting involved in that search and you're not exactly yourself right now. Aside from that we already gave the job of the manhunt to Colonel Jackson.' 'Jackson again, Jackson, why Jackson, why do you keep giving my missions to Jackson exactly?'." she said and Jumper nodded as he crossed his arms and he exchanged looks with with Addison as he said it for him.

"Well to answer your question, you're military and manhunts, technology debates, situations like Seth and medical areas regarding hotzones. These are covered in civilian matters, CDC, ATF, FBI, and that's Jackson's and his team's field, young man, he's DOD and SGA. And at the moment you're still in recovery physically and emotionally from P3W-451, let alone 636 and Desert Storm.'." Addison said sternly in answer to that.

"636, we're still holding that over you that Daniel risked his neck to save your ass, colonel, so if you're jealous that we keep giving your missions to him. We don't give a damn, because you just barely got our prize pupil killed here." Brigidaire General Eric Michael Kerrigan said firmly as he looked at him with a stern look on his face. "You're a marksman, he's more valuable to us than all of you black ops and marines combined."

"So you got a problem with jealousy, then you better get over it right now, colonel, because nothing's changing so until West brings you out of retirement. It's this program was based on the best and brightest spiel. He, Sam and the other officers like them fit that criteria, but that's why the girls never let you forget it. It's that your muscles and your hormones get you into these situations." Landry said with a stern growl to him.

"And frankly that's why the duo are sick of having to save you, because you never use your mental muscles. And you use your physical ones, but 797, Argos, Hathor, the X-301, Maybourne last year, Lara, all of these are based on the fact you never look before you leap and if you had. They wouldn't have to keep getting you out of the situations you get yourself into." Hammond finished sharply and he paled as he looked between them.

"Yeah and speaking of which right now, both generations of the Jacksons are returning to Saint Louis for 6 months on Sabbatical. After the sarcophagus incident, and we have my son's unit also living with us as added protection in case of trouble. And so we got the jumper on stand by as he's off the mission line up. And for off planet missions and we can do Earthside S&R and R&D." Mel said to him at that and Landry nodded to the news.

"How big is that house if you have that much room exactly?" Sam asked and he smiled. "My father had a few million dollars and it's big enough to hold close to 30 people in it. But 10 bedrooms 5 baths, a pool, library and an few other things, so it's big enough that anyone studying their department has a enough room to study. And it's big enough for you kids if you choose to go to SLU." he said and she nodded as the eleven smiled then.

And Jack swallowed hard at that and Daniel smiled firmly. "And too late right now anyway, as to why, Frank told me his version to this certain point of view. So to us, with you mentally and emotionally wracked up still, they're giving missions like this to me. Because you're still suffering the damn side effects of three missions left over, and until you get it through your head, you're not leaving on another mission right now."

"But SGC is military ran, SGA is civilian ran with military help, but it's UN, IOA, global government and every agency, from FBI, to CDC, let alone the Jesuit orders. That's covered under my mandate and we know better then to expose what's going on in the base to the outside world. Because it's a repeater of the damn virus you brought back to the base, I told you we should've stayed longer." Daniel said and he paled at that news.

"Well that answers the question to why everyone was acting like a wild animal, after O'neill succumbs to that virus. You got to break it down for George as a result, but can any medical scientists in the military crack it that fast right now. And then do it again after he gets infected by an alien version to AIDS?" Thomas asked and he nodded. "I said the same thing Ben, but Daniel's skills are beyond invaluable to me right now."

"Because he's so good, no one can crack it this fast after they get the medical analysis from one of the doctors here at the base right now. But at 8 years old he's a whiz kid when it comes to his department, give it 24 more, and no one can best him. Where the job is concerned and like we said if he was a teenager, then he's Wes at his current age right now." Hammond said as he started laughing at that and Daniel smiled slightly.

"There's that and at the moment, but you've been active in the program for only 3 years, I've done this all my life, starting at the age of 9 years old. That's 25 years of field work, and my job is locked into every agency on the planet Jack. So you got a problem with that, then best get over it, because 4 years as a colonel and 5 more as a general. And to the point that by the time I find Atlantis it's been 8 years and you're still a colonel."

"But it's not playing favorites, they chose their best man for the job and that's me, diplomacy, battle tactics, trade negotiations, it's covered under my mandate. But unlike you, I got permission to throw the people getting involved in my mandate a bone. Like Jim for example, and he was very correct here, it's his jurisdiction and mine. Seth was under my mandate and I told him the truth already that we had a host in his midst."

"He hears that and he's immediately going to let me help him as we worked this out, and before Seth kills someone else and you blew my operation if you try that." he said and before he could answer a flash lit up the room and they heard bemused tone. "And to repeat my remark, the U.S. military was not invited to participate in this. It's out of your jurisdiction, so I'm asking you to leave, before I have you arrested for trespassing."

"And Colonel Jackson's teams were so unless you want me to call the president, you better get out of here now, because this covert mission is illegal." they heard and Daniel turned and smiled as he got up and walked up to the agent. "Hey Jim, good to see you, and at the moment you're right. Because my department is locked into your agency and every government ran agency on earth." he said and James Hamners nodded to him.

"Then that means when we do Seth again, you're there before SG-1 shows up with the general, Hammond sent you, your team and Colonel Riker, and his team, to us. And as you had the experience to get in and out without being seen, one of my men. They caught sight of SG-1, reported it to me and we both knew what this meant right now. This was our job, yours more then mine, and they were interfering in our operation."

"And again now that I know we had him on earth, I owe you big for your getting involved and you're right. I didn't know what I was dealing with at the time, so the show was true, you found four live ones: two hosts and two symbiotes. Before Conrad got infected by one and he, Simmons, gets blown out the hatch last year?" he asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but the trio, it's added religion to the job, and the convents and orders."

"They're now part of the program, these three are to be my family priests, but if you remember that story focused on Manneheim that was also true. But it's gone Area 51 status now, and like the tv show and movie showed you what's happening in the program. The movie was the only documented entry on a true possession in the Catholic Church." he said and Hamners nodded as he looked at the image that was on pause.

"The general's my godfather actually, but 2/5's of the team arriving are my relatives, and three others are my best friends. Jack's just my rival and he's not getting his memory back for another three years. But my department is connected to you, outside of the base, it's my jurisdiction after that. So Jacob is my boss, though I got four, so I'm in charge, and he's leading me." he said and Hamners nodded as he answered him then.

"Alright so Major and General Carter are your family, Doctor Raynor, Teal'C's friend and Colonel Kawalsky are your friends. As for the colonel, he's not getting his memories back till between Apophis's demise and Quinn's taking your place on the team. Yeah alright got it that helps now, so though, though he's with them. You're my equal and the general is leading you, but this is your job." he said and Jacob gave a nod to answer him then.

"Yes that's right James, though I'm in charge of the SGC mission, Daniel's working for me and he's got more jurisdiction in this then I do. As he's Civilian aid and he's helping you out with this, so once out of the SGC, it's not military. But civil services that's in charge there now, so he's working with you, and the military just offers aid, not the other way around." he said and the agent nodded as he looked up at the image again.


	32. 32: Truths And Aftermaths Part V

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to show a slight alternate reality to what happened in the final climax of the episode. If he had the chance to get away from the base and head for his friend's apartment. As it jumps the final confrontation and instead gets out of the base, as the rest of the season. For him becomes obsolete here as he's with his parents friends now.**

 **But this portion of the story is part 5 of a 20 piece alternate reality, as this show how different things could have been for all of them. If he went on Sabbatical during Need and left the program at the time. Just to take a 2 1/2 year break from the base, as during the start of this situation now. A** **s they make a few direct comparisons from his situation to the movie Possessed.**

 **As things keep up, leading into when he prevents the added problems till he returns just after arresting and destroying Osiris now. In year four as he saves her and then finishes his promise as he saves Sha're now. While they get Skaara back and put an end to things regarding their problems. With Jack gone and Daniel leading and helping the team as they start bringing in results.**

 **But from here things take a more theological catch to it, before it returns to the future. And the story finishes out with the last situation for the TNG crew. Just before the opening of part three lands the quartet of the order in their younger bodies. But this story is focused on tying up the planetary votes of resetting the entire timeline and preparing to return to the past now.**

 **As Part 3 goes from 1939 to 1965 as that sixteen years the changes get started now, before part four opens up in 1969 after SG-1 deals with the Reetou attack on the base and goes for the mission leading into their ending up in '69.**

 **Chapter 32: Medical Truths And Aftermaths Part V: Reunions**

And gave a nod, as he said it to him then gently. "Alternate reality to what happened after she sedated you after you came home from 636. You escaped, contacted the general, the joint chiefs and AMRIID, went to see your ex, friend and mentor. And they just dropped the bomb that this was a set up from the get go in the NID's case. But you turned the tables on them, and to the NID it's you and Dr. Thompsom are all in."

"Or not at all and you're going to see Halloran next as a result, yeah alright got it, and keep it going, because from the dragonfly. And up to when we met and arresting Osiris, before he infects someone, this should be good right now." he said and they nodded. "Oh and by the way, did you ever wonder what Hanna meant when she said that. That when she died that Rob's parents would be paid in full of what not having her around does."

"For Rob, think about things two years ago and last year?" he asked and they both paled and he nodded. "Yeah that's right, without me, we don't get real results done right now and with it now is that your team mates, are now in mourning. Everybody is short tempered at the time now, so why is that exactly right now here, huh. Well Emilio's character made it clear about Ralph's character." he said and they swallowed hard then.

"And for the record right now, what Uncle Darrel said to Father Halloran was true right now, Frasier, that remark on set ups, last week, after I revealed the psychosis. And when you were shocked at the joint chiefs setting him, and you, up that day now. Well let's just say that it's brains over brawns, you crossed us and we doubled crossed all of you. But that tape deck in the trio's words, well let's just right now that we knew it."

"And let's just say what goes around, comes around right now." Daniel said and they both paled at that as Jumper smiled dangerously. "Yes that's right you two, that was a set up, all this time that was a set up now, we intended to expose you two to George. And though we caught 20 people, including Makepeace we didn't you and now we finish the job, as Maybourne is on another planet, Kinsey and Mckenzie are in jail right now."

"And we finished the job with you two, so it's the games are over and as you won't get your memories back for several more years. Well in just doing my job, so don't hate me because you're the one who destroyed this friendship now. But at the moment the truth hurts when the news is revealed here then as you people set me up." Daniel said with a cold smile and they both paled at that as they looked at the quartet surrounding him.

"I'm looking at a time between Cassie and when we hit Felger and Coombs trying to get you guys out of there, before you get your memories back. And of Sam, Teal'C, Hammond, Jacob and Lou, but then again, the longer the better in my eyes. So if we estimated that yet, it's between Cassie and when you get Sarah, my Sarah, back for me Jack." Daniel said firmly and they swallowed hard at that remark as Sam nodded to that.

"That long, you want to forget the traumas that he causes right now kids, so you can live your lives without his behavior and do things your way now?" Landry asked and he nodded. "Yeah we do, but across between Apophis, and possibly leading into our encounter with the drones after he, Anubis, created this supposed army." Daniel said and and Sam, Lou and Teal'C nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that.

"Yeah I agree with you the longer the better, because from the time Osiris gets released to when we get her back, you're turning to me now for that bond. But that's 8 years with no memory of us and until we do get her back, it's living lives as rivals. As you're more valuable to the joint chiefs, dad and the general then they are, and like Wes. The truth is it's we know you're gifted, that's very apparent to us, you're very gifted we know that."

"But you don't need that thrown at you, and every time you turn around, as to that, your training in your skills, it's up to our parents and these characters are not family. So stay out of it and stay away from you, you're off limits as of now for these characters like Sidious. Though at the current moment, with us this gifted we stand out and around adults we stand it even more, but as we're the future of the Stargate program now."

"It's just more clear that when around each other we stand out so easily that the ones who can't get past our images are beyond jealous. Take Kershaw for one right now, she ended up behind bars as her envy becomes her undoing." she said and the trio nodded firmly to that. "Though at the moment, I'm doing those studies and furthering my research into demonology, the occult, black magic and possessions right now."

"Because that's my one chance at surviving this right now, and it starts from the time I start college now. But start college, return home to further it and then we hit 636, I have enough knowledge to do this safely, because I have you guys now. You do the deactivation of the curse and the exorcism and I finish it out now." he said as he looked from Thomas to his adoptive guardians as Halloran rested his hand on his back.

"Well first we have to finish this as this was the alternate reality to this episode, so we jump a few things, so skip the rest of this conversation and jump the trip to the airport. As you meet up with the boys and before you head for the order HQ, this way we can see the reaction, as your memories are back as we see what damage was done. But we need to do this as we deal with the added side effects of what not dealing with it sooner did."

"And by that damn chair in the previous episode now, Danny." Bowdern said and he nodded as they skipped several pieces and it showed him and Thomas. As they were entering the headquarters as they saw him walking up the stairs into the main hall. "Reminds me of the convent that I was in, on the movie only that was oak wood walls, floors and doors." Goldberg said and he nodded to her as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"To repeat the last remark, if you'd been here for this, and if Nick had just stepped aside and let you deal with my therapy over the accident. None of this would have ever happened, but I'm getting those years back, I'm getting them all back now." he said and the quartet nodded to him gently. "Yeah and those years were done in this reality, but the next, you're home where you belong now and we're not letting you go now."

"So he wants to fight us, he's never going to win this, as we got the memories of that fight, and we're making it clear, he comes near you again. And I'm having him committed for it now, my father lost his mind after the crystal skull finally. Your adoptive relatives are the 10 now, but Jake, George, Hank, Dillon and Darrel. In the military and the quartet in the order, I'm not changing my mind in this as for your teacher though."

"And speaking of which, Thor bring his teacher here, I want to meet him, before we meet when my son is still a child." Claire said and Thor looked at Daniel. "What is your teacher's name Doctor Jackson?" he asked and he explained that to him. "Quentin Greer and his wife's name is Allison, he's been teaching the 3rd grade for 29 years and his having a chance to see me now, it's worth it." he said and two flashes appeared at that.

As a man and woman his parents age appeared then. "Whoa, alright well I know I said that learning the truth would be interesting but being the victim of it. It's gone past interesting and bordering on scientific break throughs." Allison Greer said and Sam chuckled at that. "Hey guys it's good to see you again." Daniel said and the man smiled as he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms then gently.

"Hey son, good to see you too now, so this is what you couldn't tell me huh, alright I understand, alright let me guess, with your parents out of commission until November. We're switching areas, regarding Ballard just so we can help you heal properly from that right now, what Daniel told you was true. If given the chance I'd have adopted and raised him myself, but your father pissed me off right now at the time, Claire."

"But let me guess, thanks to his never just getting it out of him, the results of this were a next generation case to Manneheim here?" Quentin Greer asked and Hamond nodded. "Yeah that's right Quentin, but that's what we're changing here in the past right now, we can save Claire and Mel, but during his recovery from that. But he's got the eleven of us, and that includes you as well, as his teacher, you're part of the healing process as well."

"But the four of us are part of the Stargate program as a result right now, but this situation was just after the term started. They intended to settle in Buffalo for a year, in our timeline, but that's the catch and why we wanted to me you. But that's me, George, Hank Landry, Dillon Warren and Darrel Matheson." Jacob said and he nodded. "Well Kevin, Anna and Daniel were in my class as 3rd graders, what are you thinking."

"Add your daughter to my class as well?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah and you better take charge regarding whatever problem Daniel looked into as you know the most about his life in the third grade." he said and Quentin ran his hand through his hair. "His classmate was abused until Daniel went to check it out and seeing this. He gave the father a concussion after hitting him over the head with a shovel before they got out."

"And he came to me, just as the father arrived and Allie called the cops, before I hit him a second time. Though seeing my student as an adult, that year after Claire and Mel were gone, the results were I'm seeing a first generation version to Harry Potter. But what he told you regarding me and Allison after he ended up in the hospital. And for a second time, was true, I had a library in my house with a bunch of books."

"And after he saw that, along with the chess set, I could see in his eyes that I just got his interest as he told me he put his studies before athletics. But reading, chess, and if he watched tv it's the learning channel or shows that have a fair amount of science to them. Nothing like the trash they show on tv nowadays, as for sports it was basketball, volleyball, tennis and racquetball, during his recuperation period at the time."

"I had him working on 4th grade level class work, but I had two sets of board games to keep his mind strong when laid up at the hospital. But what he told you was right, if it wasn't school work I brought so he could do that. I brought several books from my library to read at the time now, along with the chess and checker set. But keeping him out of the cold and for a few hours Halloween night, if you got ideas here now."

"I'm all for that now." he said and the quartet exchanged smiles at the news. "I'll tell you later, but this image, we're showing right now, is going to show things. And what things had been like if he got out of the base, got to Jake and turned the tables on the NID." Hammond said and he looked at the duo surrounding him. "Daniel mentioned two members of the Manneheim case, I take you are two of the trio he was connected to."

"Because, for the first 6 weeks after the accident, he was very quiet, until some 11 year old came over to him and that did it as he started talking again. But hearing his knowledge of science and archeology, of biology, reading, English and history. I realized someone screwed up here and suggested now, that we give him a intelligence test. But seeing the kid's little sister who was in the class next to mine at the time."

"And seeing the duo with him, something snapped into place, before Anna and Kevin came to join them. And the results were the kids hit it off, so much that when we were preparing for Halloween the ending results in the kitchen when working on the props. Well it turned into a bit of a mess when he suggested a haunted pyramid type of theme, because we were working with paper mach'e." he said and the quartet started laughing.

"What happened guys?" Mel asked and the trio started laughing as Daniel said it to them. "When using it, Kevin sent a spoonful flying at me, before the ending results started it like fooling with around with a paintbrush until Allison called a halt. And we had to wash up, before he invited us over for dinner and called our foster parents. As this turned into a repeated thing leading into Benny." he said and they nodded to him bemused then.

"Well that's you kids and all that's missing from your gang now is your red ranger and I guess that's your son, Peter?" he asked and Ferretti nodded to him. "Yeah and the kids are pretty close, but Jared and Louis are in Colorado and we're just waiting for the summer to start before the gang gets put back in one piece. But if I know Mel, he's adopting Anna and you got the Jackson siblings as your students now as a result."

"But guys I swear, you keep it up in the pranks and practical jokes and you're all going to get it, and I mean that right now, understand." he said and the sextet nodded as they tried to keep from laughing at that remark as they refocused and watched the image. "I take it that's the order headquarters in Saint Louis?" Allison asked and they nodded. "Yeah it is and with it is he knew where to go and because he spent years with us."

"But our chambers were the first hall right next to the staircase at the time, with the three of us three doors apart from each other. And with me gone he was heading for Ray's chamber's but I think he just had another flashback to his time when he was child. Because my door was the first in the line of that hallway here." Bowdern said to her and she nodded as he said it firmly and looked at Daniel as he rested his hand on his back

"During the course of things in Robbie's case after Ray and I realized what the hell was going on. I knew Dave was running research on possessions and that Mel was preparing to join the order, that there was the possibility of your completing your father's research. But I also said if you were the victim of your own research and I was killing the person, or people, that cause it and I meant it." he said firmly and Jack paled at that remark.

"Knowing your father, he was like my son and with Dave gone by this point, he passed when you were two, so you didn't remember and considered me your grandfather. With Ballard never around either, so your grandparents on both side of the family were gone or were never around. You considered us and the boys your family with your parents only children and to the point that I made it clear and I said this a second time as a result."

"Only this time to Ballard, it didn't matter what he said, with him never around, you saw him as a stranger and to you, we're more family then he was at the time. That if anything happened to you if the memory of the accident dragged up. Followed by whatever trauma there was and I made it very clear here as well too. But the condition you were in, it left the key in the lock." he said and Daniel nodded as he thought it over.

Before he opened up the notebook he had on what he written down then as felt his heart start speeding up. "I just found it, I may not have heard them speaking Latin, but it didn't matter. Because they did speak German, but this is close to what Terminus said to you at the time here, but when a near fatal injury. Is combined with being emotionally compromised, is enough to trigger something like this right now at the moment."

"But a victim of a possession that is injured prior to possession the situation becomes far more dangerous as the denizens will seek to destroy of the victim. And from the inside out, if the victim is pure of heart and show the values of a person of their religion. Sam was right along, I decided that screw waiting, I'm coming to you guys. It didn't matter that I was breaking the restrictions in secrecy, now getting outside help now."

"The only I thing I wanted, what I needed, was you guys, being back home in my den back to the beginning for me. But the part that hurts even more here right now, was that if I left sooner, like two years after finishing up in the 3rd grade. I'd could have spent 8 years with you and another ten with with the quartet. The NID wanted to get me out of the program, then they got their wish, I'm gone and I'm never coming back."

"I'm coming home and with the orders and approval of the senate and the UN, starting my own department now that can do the channels in calling in anyone they want. As I gather everyone that was fired when this bastard took control of the program. But first things first, needed to return home to my den now and my father bears. So I could heal emotionally here." he said and Bowdern nodded gently as he rubbed his back gently.

"And speaking of which, dad, how much was the family Inheritence exactly, because if it's what I think, I can fund the program I created and we become the SGA. Civilian, but military help, not the other way around, as we get the added results and once again. We're showing up these guys as they see, even when they get me out of the SGC, I'm still showing them up right now?" he asked and Mel smiled dangerously as he said it.

"Our family was like the character that Oliver Platt played actually, but close to $500,000,000, and that's more then enough. And when you're start searching out the little caches of ancient technology, which I might add could be anywhere. But if you chose to return to Antarctica, you just pulled it off and that's jackpot #5. As that's your department, as you seek out every piece of alien technology on earth right now."

"But coach is right, your mother and I were doing research on chemical possessions, demonology, and the occult in case anyone's playing with black magic, like you were and he and I talked this over. Before he made it clear that if you chose to follow in my footsteps, and if you end up being the victim of our own research. And the characters that caused it, they're winding up dead once Arthur, Ray and Walter found out."

"And it's because like the quartet, Arthur loved you just as much as the quartet, Darrel and Dillon did, and with that, it's cause enough right now to have Nick committed. Because it doesn't matter what he says, none of us are letting him make the choices, because we're getting the social worker that wanted to take your case back then. She's the representative for you in family court until we're out of the hospital."

"Jake is your godfather he's raising you until we're recovered and that's it, you're staying with our friends and coach is the one being your mentor in theology and Latin. So he can argue all he wants to nothing changes in our eyes and we mean that. But coach told me what he said to Ray, regarding you and you're being the victim of your own research. And that wasn't a empty threat, he meant it." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"Then I didn't have to hear the words, because once Ray finds out about this and he's going to kill Jack before having him committed for it now. Well that's my sixth sense, knowing what the papa bear was going to do when he found out about this now. But when he realized he found me even before I revealed I'm that 8 year old. That he remembers, it's enough he's going to kill once he hears what happened and why now."

"But I suggest you get a good look at the address here, you two." Daniel said and his eyes focused on the numbers of the brick wall next to the gate. "636 Parker Road, so two addresses with the very same numbers aside from the last two letters and numbers. Alright, so you were heading for the order headquarters right now, to get to Ray and Walter at the time." Thomas said and he nodded as they watched the image gently.

As he moved up the stairs on the left and he headed into the hall, before he froze as he looked at one chamber door then that was open. As he saw several batches of equipment in one closet and several others as the image rippled. And he saw Bowdern working on the several papers he was grading, as they saw Daniel. As a 4 year old, asleep on the bed as he shifted position and he moved to him and rubbed his back gently at that.

"Wait is that medical equipment lying around the room?" Hammond said and he nodded. "There's only one man on my floor that was an M.D., in addition to a priest and it's Arthur Richards, he was involved in our situation with Robbie. But trust me he's going to be furious at this and as to why. The last time he saw Danny was just after he fell through thin ice and he was just getting over it." Bowdern said and he nodded to him.

Watching it as Bowdern looked at him with a clear look of love in his eyes and they nodded as they saw the gauze wrapped around his wrist. They saw the said doctor at the door and he nodded reassuringly to him and he nodded as he left. Before he picked him up and held him as he was asleep in his arms then. As they watched him snuggle into his arms, before they heard a four year old voice say it softly then.

 ** _'Love you papa bear.'_** they heard and Bowdern hid a smile as they heard his answering remark to that. ** _'Love you too cub, I'll never leave you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** they heard and Daniel smiled softly at the memory. "So that's your voice as a preschooler, alright well that helps now in our cases." Hammond said and he smiled and nodded, before they watched it shift back several hours then at that response gently.

As they saw him resting on the bed with several books scattered around him as he was reading one of them as Bowdern came up to him. ** _"Alright cub, nap time."_** he said and he looked up at him. **_"I want to finish this chapter, then nap time."_** he said and Sam shook her head, smiling. "Deja vu, I'm not surprised here, you're just like me at that age honey, like me you're a book worm, and like me, it's get to the good part."

"And till we finish the chapter, no sleep we want to read for a little longer, as this was our favorite pass time on weekends, Friday and Saturday. It's these days we got the chance to stay up past bedtime and read, until our parents ended it by lights out." she said and Jacob tried to hold it in. "Somethings never change no matter how old you get, you and my daughter, once you get to a good place in the book, you don't want to stop reading."

"Since she was 4, leading to their 13th birthdays, I've heard that at least 50,000 times, either during her naptime or when it was time to go to bed. And from the time she was 3, but every night it was the same conversation, 'alright bedtime.' 'I want to finish this chapter, then bed time.'." Jacob said and they looked at him. "Are you ever going to let us live that down, dad?" they said together and their parents exchanged bemused looks.

"No, and it's because every day, day or night, night after night, it's the very same conversation. We know you love to read, but you also have to sleep, and it's not going to help when you're trying to earn your SAT for college, or you have a game the next day. And your coach, or we, need you completely rested, aside from that, I want my officers rested, so they're not battling the opponent, at the same time they're battling fatigue."

"Then again, that had to come from somewhere right now, and it's because you've been like this since you were old enough to start reading. So get to the good part in your book, or just for your studies, we come in, and it starts this conversation. And repeatedly every night right now, till we give you 15 more minutes and then you call it. Before you crash for the night, as you finish the chapter and then go to sleep at the moment here."

"Though with you still in recovery, I'm not surprised at his next decision, that he's going to read to you, before you go to sleep, Danny." Jacob said and Bowdern nodded to him with a chuckle. "Yes that's what I decided, if he didn't want to sleep till he finished the chapter he was reading, I could read to him, since when it came to nap or bedtime. He still liked us to read to him, and that didn't stop till he was nearly 9 at the time here."

"But that's the catch, if they had the types of reading material we do these days, any kid wouldn't want to put the book down. And when they're too caught up in their imaginations, take the goosebumps books for eample. But whoever was reading the story gets so caught up in the plotline in these books that a sudden distraction. That causes them to nearly jump out of their skin, because they're so absorbed in the story."

"Thry forget everything else going on around them right now, but that ventriloquist dummy, that's the kid version to that blasted cabbage patch type doll. That they created on that movie, but start reading books like this when it's getting late and you're so absorbed in the book. A sudden distraction is enough they're going to let their imaginations run away with them at that, then again, I'm not surprised here in that."

"So these days once we get rid of violence and several other things, the materials and resources are going to be in an excess. And for every kid on the planet, the parents are going to hear the same words every night right now." he said and they nodded, before seeing another flash as he was asleep in his arms with his head against his chest then as looked at him asleep in his arms and set the book down, as Anna looked at him then.

"When was that exactly?" Anna asked as she felt her heart tightening up at that. "Earlier that day, like any normal child he was on bed rest still and this was his naptime. I told his parents I'd take care of him for the day, as a result now it's getting real sleep right now as recovered. Arthur was on duty to give him his medication and with him still recovering, neither of us were taking chances at the moment there as well now too."

"But it was 8:30 at night in the last image and I just put him down a 1/2 hour earlier." Bowdern said and she nodded as they watched as he closed his eyes as the tears running down his face as they heard a mental tirade break out. **_'Damn you, why didn't I just get out town, if I had, I'd have several years with you. Just before you passed, first my parents, then you and Hume, I'd give anything to have you back.'_**

 ** _'I miss you so much, why didn't I just ignore orders to go and through here, I should have come home. Screw him, you matter more to me, all of you, you always did, come back please.'_ **they heard as he slumped against the wall then as he tried to hold it in. "With his parents it's one thing, but he was clinging to me, not wanting to let go when we were arguing over this in family court at the time here, guys."

"To him, Nick didn't mean a thing to him, but I did, in fact I mattered so much that's enough he'd break the law and go into hiding. And until he was cross the borderline between states, but 8 years old is one thing, but 10 he's old enough to fly by himself." Bowdern said as Thomas froze and looked at him gently as he said it to him then. **_"Son you okay?"_** Thomas asked him gently, and he shook his head as he answered him.

Before the priest that was in that room walked out as he answered him. **_"No, if I'd bothered to just ignore the damn rules and left New York. I'd at least have had ten years with him and another 11 with the trio, but I didn't. He's more then just a family friend to me, he was my grandfather, I loved him. And more then I love Nick, in fact Nick abandoned me to the system after my parents passed."_**

 ** _"My parents chose the quartet, Matheson and Warren as my legal guardians and this previous mission just left the damn door open for what happened here. This room maybe belong someone else, but my memory was even stronger. This room used to belonged to Father Bowdern, Father Thomas, when I was little. As with my father and grandfather as members of the order here in Saint Louis."_**

 ** _"I spent 80% of my time here at the headquarters, when we were in town, sort of learning by example, I just got hit by a memory of when I was preschooler. The last time I was here was 29 years ago, but it was 25 to the death of my parents and some of the memories left over just broke down the front door. In truth the strongest memory I have of my parents was the accident at the Met."_**

 ** _"In New York, I saw the accident, and Matheson and Warren along with the quartet here tried to get me into their custody or I was adopted by my teacher. But no, it didn't matter what they said, Nick wasn't allowing them to get involved, it's as he didn't care, that I'd have recovered better under them. That's why this damn thing hit me this hard, I didn't get it out of then."_**

 ** _"I've hated him ever since, if he just let them adopt me, or even my teacher, none of this would have happened at all right now. But..., but that's the reason I'm in this mess, I never got the chance to take that sabbatical right now. And despite the fact I went over their heads, they were determined here. Just to keep me from leaving, but I had to get away from the base and fast here."_**

 ** _"My one chance at recovery from both this and that mission, was by going AWOL at the moment, just escape from the base, come to you. And then get up here so I can get to the duo and possibly you as well if you're who I think._** ** _That's what hurts so much I never got the chance to get it out of me 25 years ago, but I needed a chance to recover and if it meant escape and from them."_**

 ** _"The NID, then I was getting the hell out of dodge so I could get back up here and see the others_** ** _."_** he said and the priest answered him at the news as he looked him over gently at that. **_"What the hell is happening here if you're saying that exactly, son?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him that. ** _"It's two situations combined here that are causing that, but 1) my capture by Nem on Oannes."_**

 **"And two is the blasted chair on 989, I had to relive that memory three times, added side effects of the result of that memory getting unlocked. Just unlocked every memory I had before the damn accident, but the latest flashback. That I just had was seeing myself, as a 4 year old in here and him as he was working. But seeing your face 29 years younger..."** he said and the older man nodded softly.

 ** _"Yes and it's clear to us why right now as a result, if he'd have just backed off at the time we could have hel_** ** _ped you get over that. As you moved on with your life, but we were your family and legal guardians, but the bastard. He wanted you hung up on your parents if you're really who I think. Especially if you knew who my chambers once belonged to right now right now kiddo and with that."_**

 ** _"What's your name if you're saying that son, my name is Father Arthur Richards, I'm a medical doctor. But the accident, the Metropolitan museum of Roman and Greek Art and Mel and Claire. They were setting up an exhibit on ancient Egyptian Art, that was 25 years ago. And the last time you saw the quartet and possibly me was just weeks prior and like Bill, I argued over this."_**

 ** _"Who's the quartet you mean if you mentioned Bill exactly."_** he said to him gently and Daniel nodded as he answered him. **_"Wait Father Arthur Richards, you're the M.D., that was involved in the Manneheim case, Doctor. Just before you suggested moving Rob to the Alexien brothers medical institute?"_** he asked and Richards nodded to him and he sighed in relief to that as he answered him.

 ** _"Then I'm relieved I found you first, before I found Ray McBride and Walter Halloran right now, but that's all 5 of you right now. To answer your second question now, my parents were Melburn and Claire Jackson. I figured if you know about the accident, then you'd recognize these right now."_** he said as he unloaded several items from his bag and opened up the case to show the cross to him.

As he passed him the photo album and he looked at the photos and felt his heart start speeding up. **_"That's Mel and Claire when they were no older then you, son, the last time I saw their son was when they were living here. For a few months at their house there in Chesterfield, it's just outside of the town. And that's the second to last time their son was my patient to."_** he said and Daniel nodded softly.

 ** _"Yeah I remember who you are, Doctor Richards, in fact the last time you saw me was after I was just getting over pneumonia when I was four. You decided you were on duty the night my parents were told by Father Bowdern. To take a break, as you guys could look after me during things that night."_** he said and Richards nodded as his eyes narrowed as he answered him softly at that remark.

 ** _"What's your name if you're saying that because the little boy I was looking after when his parents were out for the night. Ray and I had our doors open in case of trouble and Bill was in the room with him. I also redressed the still healing laceration across the boy's arm, because that's not the first injury taken thanks to the ice skates."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he pushed his sleeve back.

And showed it to him as Richards took one look at it then. **_"My name is Daniel Jackson, my grandfather is Father David Melburn Jackson. You probably remember your other name for me, but that last time you saw me. I was just getting over a case of pneumonia, my godfather put me on penicillin. His name is Darrel Matheson, 25 years ago his rank was Major, he's in the Air Force."_ **

**_"And not just him, but Dillon Warren, they were my parents best friends and they and my father were 3 members of Bowdern's team."_** he said and the man nodded in shocked disbelief. _**"Daniel, Danny is that really you, Daniel Jackson as in Daniel Nicholas Jackson, your father's name is Melburn Joseph Jackson?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at the question as he looked at him.

 ** _"Yeah Doctor it's me, the last visit I had up here was just after things in the job slowed down. And I ended up running into the duo while I was running my research in regarding that. Whatever Father Bowdern said about that, he just jinxed it, it happened here alright."_ **he said the doctor nodded firmly. **_"Alright hang on son, let me get the guys over here, because if you're really who I think."_**

 _ **"Then they're going to get a shock that after 25 years of looking for you, in both their and the archbishop's cases right now.** **That you come to us for the second time in the last four months alone and Ray said you were coming to visit, I take the delay is the reason why you look like this."**_ he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Doctor take the 25 years off me now."_** he said and he looked into his eyes at that firmly.

Before he smiled in relief and happiness at that as he gave him a hug then at that and he tightened his arms around him then. **_"That's why I had to see you, remember when Hume's replacement said that if there was another to contact you guys?"_** he asked and Richards nodded. **_"Well it just did, but whatever Father Bowdern said regarding that to Father McBride, it just happened that's why I had to see you."_**

 ** _"But whatever remark he made, regarding my becoming the victim of my own research it just landed itself on the table right now. But it's a long story right now."_ **he said and they heard a familiar voice answer that firmly. ** _"Too late, you didn't have to call us over here, I heard the entire thing Arthur. And son what the hell happened if you look like this and you were delayed in coming to visit us."_**

 ** _"And I take it the guy that caused this lost his damn mind finally if that's the reason for the military APB. That was put out looking for you and Hannah right, son, because you look like you just dealt with a cross between another case. And of pneumonia and it's combined with drug exposure now at the moment?"_** Halloran asked and he looked up and smiled at the duo in relief and delight then.

 ** _"Not quite, but close, Father, but I'm the victim of my own research, but it's even worse then you think, but whatever Father Bowdern said about this. The guy who's ending up dead happens to be my former team leader. To save him from his own memories I threw myself up in his place."_** he said, before he could finish a wave of dizziness shot through him and his legs gave out as they grabbed him.

 ** _"Whoa, easy, easy, easy, come on you better sit down and how long have you been on the go, since this started?"_** Richards asked him as they got him in his chambers and on the bed and he sighed as he explained it to him. ** _"I'm just repeating Bill's remark on that but if you end being the victim of your own research. And I'm killing the bastard that caused it now, before I have him commited for it."_**

 ** _"Just what the hell did they do to you if you look like this, Danny?"_ **McBride said as he pressed his forehead to his and he closed his eyes in response at that. "There a reason he keeps doing that when you do that?" Jack said quickly and they nodded. "Does the remark of a healing heart mean anything to you right now, you little schmuck. And it's because with being back with us, his heart is healing from the amount of damage."

"That you caused, he may not have gone into confession with us, yet, but separation of 25 years is still enough that his inner 8 year old was responding to us like always. The little boy in him is coming back out and he's responding to us like he used to. Like his preschooler to third grade aged self once again, he's also beyond exhausted. And if we don't get him in bed, he's going to pass out." Halloran said with a low growl at him.

As he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder as he rocked him as he felt his shaking out of exhaustion then and he hid a nod. **_'Papa bear.'_ **they heard and he closed his eyes in response as he tightened his arms around him. **_'My_** **_cub is beyond exhausted, whatever they did to him, I'm killing them for this. Shh, it's okay, it's okay cub, you're home now, it's going to be okay.'_** they heard as he ran his hand through the hair at the back his head as he held him, before he relaxed finally.

"Who's voice is that?" Frasier asked and Halloran said it firmly at that. "It's Ray's and he's right, once we get the whole story, then whoever did this to him is ending up dead. Before we throw them behind bars, but this is not the reunion we wanted when he revealed who he was to us young lady. And you're lucky he left, or you're sedating him could have kill all of you." he said with a stern growl at her as he watch the image.

Looking at him gently, Daniel quickly answered the older man. **_"To answer your first question, Anna followed me and the two of us with our friend quit the program. Before I answer the second, have you checked Showtime for a new Scifi tv show, it's called Stargate SG-1?"_ **he asked and they nodded as they got it. _**"They may not have mentioned your middle name but it doesn't matter right now."**_

 _ **"Because though your father never published a book on the pyramids in Giza, he did do cross pollenzation of ancient cultures. And next to it was another focused on the history that the cultures are far older then anyone expects. And you furthered that research, in fact you had several of his books as a kid. But following his footsteps in everything as you grew up at the time now.**_

 _ **"But let me guess your story arc started with the Littlefields and ended with the last episode is that now. But the Heliopolis, Nem, Hathor, the Tollan and the Nox, the beta gate and possibly the gate creators. The coordinates to Apophis's launching post where his son was, four scores in seven months. And the guys are seeing you as more valuable then O'neill and his friends and that's it."**_

 ** _"And they decided on doing this to when you were here and not realizing we found you, before you revealed you're our cub. They decided on driving up the mission to exhaust you, Sam and your alien friend. Before they got rid of you one by one and you're the first to go, is that it kiddo?"_ **Halloran asked him softly and he nodded as they sighed as Richards said for the three of them firmly at that.

 _ **"The last episode's the catalyst for this, and while your asshole of team leader relived a blown mission, you have to relive your parents accident. Tell me the truth, how long ago was that mission, because you never got the chance. Just to get it out of you, thanks to Ballard and I agree with Darrel wholeheartedly. In that right now, in your case, regarding it, so go ahead, it's okay, just tell us."**_

 ** _"How long ago was it, son?"_ **Richards asked gently and he lowered his head as he tried to hold it in, as the tears started running down his face, before he said it. _**"It was less then a month ago, right after we got back and I headed home. But not only did it bring it back completely, your faces, the 5 of you, you came with it. That's the reason for the phone call, I wasn't sure if Humes was still alive or not."**_

 ** _"But though I made contact with Darrel and Dillon, I couldn't remember you guys, your faces faded in my memory. Before the keeper, but that did it at the time, but you were hearing my pain in Michael's voice at the time here. The show is the entire story, after that mission I quit, I wanted out. I wanted to come home and decided on a sabbatical, but before I could ask Hammond."_**

 ** _"My boss, my team leader already took the mission, the bastard is, whether he wants to admit it, or not, NID. As are Frasier and the marine colonel working at the base, but this is political sabotage to the highest degree. I don't care what they say, I'm retired, I'm a civilian, I'm coming home, but right now. I need you guys more then I need that crazy bastard right now, but to answer the other."_**

 ** _"And why I look like this, well, I've been through the alnighter from hell, actually Doctor, prior to this, I spent a week awake. In looking for my girlfriend, she's my team mate, her name is Sam Carter. Till she alerted me to where they were, after it ended I ended up sleeping for a week to 10 days. As a result, the second was do to the orbital attack and we were gone for a week."_**

 ** _"But this latest one I broke my record, because I've been up for the same amount of time at this. But we left and I was nearly killed in a cave in now at the time here, but my research, we were captured by the ruler of a planet. This planet was a bait and switch that was a cult screwing around with demonology. Black magic and the occult, but so far they had 12 men arrving there."_**

 ** _"And for the same reason, but I'm the one that got away, because of a case of superstition, now. But Darrel, Dillon, Ryan Jumper, Peter Ferretti and General Addison sent us to one of the queen's home planet's this was actually a test to prove the trio were NID. So he could take Egeria's planet and he was staying a soldier of the SGC, or he chooses this planet and he's just exposed himself."_**

 ** _"But a case of cross and double cross, but as you saw I was the one that fought tooth and nail regarding Hathor and he's furious at himself. And for acting like a complete idiot, if you saw the episode focused on his getting stuck on Argos, well that's connected to this right now. But every mission he wants to clean up the mess they give it to me right now and the entire grouping decided here."_**

 ** _"That enough was enough right now."_ **He said and the trio nodded as he looked at Thomas. **_"Yes and we're saying the same thing now, but enough is enough, it's clear that hanging around these lunatics is hazardous to your health. But you're an archeologist, not a soldier, you grew up preserving things. The facet that everything you studied is preserved, that's who you are, you're not soldier."_**

 ** _"It's time for retirement from the base now._ " **Richards said to him gently and he nodded **.** ** _"Father get Sam, Teal'C and Lou and get them up here, it's time right now, because I'm about to go to the added catch to what happened here."_ **he said and Thomas nodded and he left the room. ** _"Sam may have seen this, but the stage two side effects kicked in when I was heading for Hammond's office."_**

 ** _"When the stage two side effects added and when getting my shirt off and I found these."_** he said removed his sweater and turtleneck and they saw symbol and the marks and that did it. **_"That's the human version to Terminus that did this to you, what's the time frame, how long do we have. Because if it's as serious as I think if you had to come to us then it's enough I'm not letting you go back."_**

 ** _"And until you're fully recovered and not even then and not when they're the possibility your system could crash a second time. And you come down with another case of pneumonia, so let me guess you took up your parents research and extended it."_** Richards said sharply at that and Daniel nodded. _" **It was for chemical possessions, and based on planets screwing around with the occult."**_

 ** _"Just in case someone from the planet fell for one of us guys, and as it turned out the added side effects I found in the one that Bowdern read out to you. Which I cracked, but the time of changing is the week of Samhain and leading into All Saints Day, but that's 7 days and and we got back yesterday. After I decoded this, I realized I had to get to you now, and I mean right now in that."_**

 ** _"But I came to you, you to me or we call you to the base, I didn't care, but I was running out if time here. But here's the subtext, whatever they did to me acted like warfarin, or aspirin, but a blood thinner. But here's the real bad news, I've just suffered a chemical version to a possession. But stage one was acting like the side effects of blood thinners, dizzy spells and two other things."_**

 ** _"And what felt like someone stabbing me in the abdomen, but the fools ignored my warning regarding drugs and the technology. But here's the field report of why exactly now in that, but the pentagon wanted a battery of tests ran on the technology."_ **he said and passed him his notebook and Richards read through it as his eyes narrowed in anger at that as the duo walked into the room then gently.

 ** _"Guys these are my friends and team mates, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'C Thomas Martell, with the fact Sam knew where I was headed she was the first to see this."_** he said and Teal'C looked at his chest as he said it with a dangerous growl at that. ** _"And now that I have also seen this, I will dismember O'neill and Colonel Makepeace when we get back and with them, Maybourne and Kinsey."_**

 ** _"And it's because this is beyond cruel, just because you get more done then they ever do is not cause for them to do this to you my brother."_ **he said and the trio nodded, just as he was answering they heard a vocal argument break out and Daniel look out the window and saw a black car next to their's and saw four men. ** _"Ah shit, it's Maybourne and his cronies, well here we go right now, but they let us go."_**

 ** _"The joint chiefs and the president over rules them, but they let us go, I think they're trying to keep this going, but Doctor. Could you contact the state police and tell them it's a code red dragonfly: deliberate disregard of orders. And they're being arrested for breaking joint chiefs orders here."_** he said and they nodded as the new archbishop walked into the room as he answered him at that remark.

 ** _"I'll take care of it you stall them son, and make it quick, this is private property and holy ground, there is no violence on our property."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that as they left the room as he walked out the door. **_"Harry this is private property and holy ground, shoot and you're being being arrested. The joint chiefs already said it, we're free to go."_** he called out as he walked out to stand next to Dixon and Maybourne smirked as he answered him then.

" ** _I got over ridden by a general in my department, Doctor, now you either return or you're being arrested."_** he said and Daniel crossed his arms _. **"What's the general's name Maybourne?"**_ he asked and he explained that. ** _"Major General David Bowdern."_** he said and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. **_"Nice try, but that's not going to work, and as to why that is right now, Maybourne."_**

 ** _"It's because William Bowdern doesn't have any relatives in the military and even if he did they'd be SGC, not NID. But William Bowdern retired from the military in 1946 and decided teaching was his calling. And he's been teaching at SLU for 37 years, prior to his death in 1983, but his top three players. On the basketball team, are Generals, Doctors, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_**

 ** _"And he's the mentor and basketball coach to Melburn Jackson, but his team mates are Raymond McBride and Walter Halloran. And he's also the priest that did the Manneheim case in 1955 at the time and that was a true story."_** he said and Maybourne looked at him in shock. ** _"How do you know so much about his past exactly right now?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him firmly.

 ** _"Because his power forward on the team, it happens to be my father and he's my adoptive grandfather Maybourne. That's how I know and that's why I came to them, so they can break the curse, you think I wouldn't know you set me up. Well I did and it's game over, so you want to get arrested then get out of here. Because this is private property and holy ground, no violence and for us."_**

 ** _"Anna and me, we're free to go and I'm retired as of now from the base line program as is Annie."_ **he said and before Maybourne could answer two cars pulled into the drive way with a firm shout at that. **_"Drop the weapons right now Maybourne joint chiefs over ride your department. And you're under arrest for attempted murder, forgery, and political sabotage."_ **they heard a voice call out firmly at that.

"Paul nice timing right now and I'd be relieved to see you when you show up now." Daniel said to Davis and he smiled as they heard his voice repeat that. ** _"Thanks Paul I owe you big right now, man."_** he said and the major smiled. ** _"The joint chiefs activated your commission, with what happened on this mission right now. They made you a major, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it.

 ** _"Yeah alright I'll take it, but tell them and the senate, the U.N., I'm reactivating the civilian department. But with the NID running things in Area 51, I'm starting my own department and rounding up the members that NID fired when they militarized the program now. We're called the SGA, we're dealing with finding alien technology on earth and the first to respond to emergencies."_**

 ** _"In case it leaves the SGC, so we over ride SGC, and I'm making contact with General Carter, as he's the military leader of my department now. As for Teal'C I found a way to get him by un-noticed now, but his human alias. In addition to his real name is Thomas Martell, Teal'C Thomas Martell."_** he said and Davis nodded to the news as he answered him at the remark as he said it to him gently.

 _ **"Got it, alright I'll tell the joint chiefs, you want to press further charges right now, regarding these guys?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Yeah and I'm pressing charges of attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, forgery. As well as associates to POW, these bastards and Frasier are staying in jail or mental health till they have a breakdown themselves right now at the moment."**_

 **"It's the damn issue with Hathor, they're humiliated that once again I was right and they were wrong. But code red dragon delta, bravo, charlie, gamma, I'm off duty until I'm fully recovered but the job starts in six months later on. But so long as the NID are interfering in the SGC, Anna and I never coming back. And we're starting our own department."** he said and Davis nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Addison and Matheson sent Warner with the equipment to over ride whatever crap they drugged you with. But you're on medical sabbatical as of now buddy, so call me if you need some help with the U.N., version to the Stargate program in a few months later on now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder and he nodded as he turned and swung his arm and his team nodded as they left then.


	33. 33: Truths And Aftermaths Part VI

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's going to show a slight alternate reality to what happened in the final climax of the episode. If he had the chance to get away from the base and head for his friend's apartment. As it jumps the final confrontation and instead gets out of the base, as the rest of the season. For him becomes obsolete here as he's with his parents friends now.**

 **But this portion of the story is part 6 of a 20 piece alternate reality, as this show how different things could have been for all of them. If he went on Sabbatical during Need and left the program at the time. Just to take a 2 1/2 year break from the base, as during the start of this situation now. A** **s they make a few direct comparisons from his situation to the movie Possessed.**

 **As things keep up, leading into when he prevents the added problems till he returns just after arresting and destroying Osiris now. In year four as he saves her and then finishes his promise as he saves Sha're now. While they get Skaara back and put an end to things regarding their problems. With Jack gone and Daniel leading and helping the team as they start bringing in results.**

 **But from here things take a more theological catch to it, before it returns to the future. And the story finishes out with the last situation for the TNG crew. Just before the opening of part three lands the quartet of the order in their younger bodies. But this story is focused on tying up the planetary votes of resetting the entire timeline and preparing to return to the past now.**

 **As Part 3 goes from 1939 to 1965 as that sixteen years the changes get started now, before part four opens up in 1969 after SG-1 deals with the Reetou attack on the base and goes for the mission leading into their ending up in '69.**

 **Chapter 33: Truths And Aftermaths Part VI: At The Institute And Preparations**

And slammed the doors, before they left, before Teal'C looked at him. **_"Thomas Martell, that's sounding adequate enough for my human alias, I am Teal'C Thomas Martell now."_** he said and they nodded as the quintet tried to hide a smile. "Yeah I'd say that works better then Murray right now, you chose a name that fits his persona. And right after Michaels as well, but for him this works better then any other alias."

"Aside from that, if he's wondering around earth when in public in Saint Louis, you better get a cardinals hat and he's got a favorite baseball team now." Lou said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as Teal'C smiled slightly at that. "Baseball and basketball, those are the two sports I find fascinating at the current moment, Louis. But those, tennis, racquetball and volleyball, I enjoy these sports, more then what O'neill tried."

"But Golf fields my taste as well, I'm not a true soldier like he is, I am like Daniel Jackson, I prefer peace and quiet just to enjoy my downtime the way I like it to be. If I play sports, it's something that gives a very nice workout and without doing enough damage to put me in the infirmary right now. And last week's mission, I was not ready, so Daniel's choices in sports, they are to my liking more then O'neill's are now."

"No damage and I get plenty of exercise to keep my body strong physically, so why risk doing damage when I can enjoy a cardiovascular sport that does no damage." he said and Daniel chuckled at that and nodded. "Yeah and with it now, it's fast thinking so these guys don't start asking questions to why the show got put on hold right now." Daniel said and they nodded to that as Bowdern nodded in agreement to that remark.

"If that's not fast thinking nothing ever is, and it's because we know you so well that it's easy to know when you're coming with a breakneck speed plan. When on these occasions right now, then again it's enough that the person that caused it. We got serious problems with that right now, and you're right, aside from that six year basis. I have no relatives in the military, and even I did, they'd be in the SGC, not NID."

"As we're not destroying our morality for advanced technology right now, and you know me better then they do as a result right now." he said and they nodded as they finished that, as the archbishop walked out the door then. _ **"I contacted the institute they know you're coming right now, though now I hope that once inside that building nothing else happens here."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"If I know anything, it's that this lunatic, once he realizes I'm that close to a religious medical institution he's going to drive up the reaction. So guys be ready, in case he lashes out now, you already got a taste to that. After he threw Teal'C across the room, but trying to channel his strength into mine. Though I'm this far away from the gate, I don't know how far the transmitter goes."_**

 ** _"But right now, my body is too drained to put up much of a fight right now. I'm beyond wiped out, and if there was an aftermath to Wes's situation. And over those games, it's I'm suffering it now, but loss of 10 to 15lbs. Sleep deprivation, and the effects of that withdrawal just quit. But it's not over yet, though that's not if we have further complications."_** he said and the trio nodded to him at that **.**

 ** _"Whatever the complication is, the connection could you to collapse again and that happens it's we got to take charge. But if he lashes out its getting him in restraints till he cools down finally."_** Halloran said at that remark firmly then. Before he could answer they heard a fast call out then as another car pulled in and Warner got out of it then followed by Perry and Jefferson then and Daniel smiled in relief.

 ** _"It's alright, he's the medical doctor at the base, Father, this is Dr. William Warner, he's the base's chief surgeon and at times the rehab doctor. He's like you, he's great at German, but after I explained this to him. He took charge, but he's got the medical report, a more advanced one, to the one. I was going to give the medic's at the institute in a bit, and I know why he sent him as well."_**

 ** _"Dad sent him so he could do the surgery while you finished the exorcism, and create the antidote. Just so I can recovery, because I don't doubt that once we do this. I'm not going to be able hold anything down and he's creating the vaccine into two forms here."_** he said and the doctor nodded. ** _"He's right, that's why the generals sent me."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel sighed as he said it,

 ** _"Yeah and you may have to, but it's draining enough to break the pact and then you do the rest. But Warner was getting ready to create the antidote to this, and Anna brought my prescription meds in case it happens again."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Well that's a relief, I take it you never went outdoors during winter and was taking them every day until the weather switched from fall."_**

 ** _"And into mid spring at the time, what with the fact that once you contract it, it's possible to get it again."_** McBride said and he nodded. **"** ** _Yeah but that's exactly the problem, 15 years living in summer year round weather, I lost my immunity to the cold temperatures at the time."_** he said and they nodded. _ **"How are you doing now, Danny?"**_ Warner asked and he sighed as Sam answered that question.

 ** _"Had a dizzy spell in Chicago, he's running on fumes here, but I doubt that's going to keep this maniac from trying out things in attempting one last escape here. Just to get him back Colorado Springs, but that happens and get ready for the side effects. But we better get up there and quick, before he passes out right now a second time."_** she said and the trio of priests nodded in agreement.

"I take it that with the fact that you called us at the college, that you were in on Daniel's plans to catch these guys in the act, right. And once he showed us the scars and everything else, that the duo, Makepeace and everyone in the program. That was trying to get rid of him, they were toast, because this way the truth got out to us and before they can pull anymore stunts here." Thomas asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Yeah I did, that's why I called you guys, I was setting the stage for this counter strike regarding the NID and three of their moles on our base. This way that by the time they tried to get him back, it was already too late here now. As they're caught in the act of their scam falling apart." Warner said to him and Dillon said it firmly. "And if they expected to get away with this they're out of their minds right now, because with it."

"Poltical sabotage, forgery, attempted murder, and aiding and abetting a POW and when we revealed our little scale here, and with George on the line. It's they were busted from the second Daniel broke out of the base and headed for you right now." he said and the duo swallowed hard at that as he switched subjects and looked at his son, before he looked at Bishop and came to a decision then as he went over it with his son."

"Jared would it bug you if you had a brother, but one that shares your love of basketball, and you guys, like Daniel and Anna, have a sibling now. As you're both only children as kids, kiddo?" Dillon asked and Bishop looked at Warren and he grinned. "Not at all, Kev, just before you ended up in Connecticut, where were you?" he asked and he smiled. "I was also in Buffalo at the time now, but had Anna and I found you guys, this soon."

"It's the four of us are the quartet, before we get our red ranger, secondary black and three new additions to the team as we got four girls and five boys. And are this close as kids as we grow into adulthood." he said and they nodded. "Uh oh, I see where that one is heading, but blue, pink, yellow and black, once we get from Buffalo. And to Colorado now and you get your red ranger, before our green joins the team in junior high later."

"But that's six, Steven, Bert, Sarah, Elizabeth, Rodney and John and that's 12, but the two formers lost us now." Lou said and the sextet nodded smiling as Daniel smiled. "That's 12, and Teyla makes 13 guys, but that's the entire team till we add Ronan to it later on. Though at the rate this is going until West pulls him out of retirement, we got time to enjoy things right now." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yeah no joke because in SGA, its government ran and military help until West yanked Jack out of retirement here." Anna said to him smiling. "Whatever you're thinking regarding these things, don't try it, because the first mistake can lay you out." Landry said in answer to that remark. "Yeah, so what's the catch, waiting for the right moment to dial in, because someone tries that and the victim is standing that close."

"And to the gate is winding up getting vaporized by the vortex." Bishop said and Sam answered that with a bemused look. "Yeah and drop and cover your head, because that's going to be close right now." she said and and Daniel tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah and the grenade you threw over the tree trunk at those Jaffa. The ones that we're bearing down on us, they don't come any closer then that at the moment."

"Then again Roshure was that close and it's a tad too close here." he said and she smiled. "Yeah and they don't come any closer then that right now, after the pull up barely bounced off the deck." She said and he started laughing at that. "What, are you talking about Smith's flying directly at the deck just to lose the aliens that were chasing him and his friend?" Bishop asked and she nodded as Daniel tried to hold it in at that.

"Yeah well sure that's cutting it close in the pull up, that's close, but then seeing the men right through the window. And of the plane that's driving by you, don't count on that, because they don't come any closer then that. When they explode and you barely miss getting caught in the explosion, because you drove right through it that day. Though my nickname takes that to a new level." he said and they started laughing at that remark.

"I take it said nickname has to do with why these guys are targeting you for some reason at the moment. Because you maybe a field man, but that doesn't mean pushing the limits here." Thomas said and Sam chuckled. "After the last few situations when he pulled it off everyone in the military, our side of it, started calling him Indiana Jones. And it's because he's more adventurer when in the field that a normal scientist."

"And to the point that's why the girls are throwing themselves at him every time he turns around, but he's chosen who he belongs to and its me. But this situation regarding the sarcophagus was a mixture of the holy grail and the temple of Doom at the moment. As the drug they used on Ford was the type of drug they used on Daniel now. But as a result here's the added catch when you're getting way to close to these explosions."

"Case in point right now is the mine shaft they ended up in as the thugs were getting derailed off the track on several occasions in that movie. And we've had our situations, his and mine cutting it so close he and I feel like we're the actors in the situations in these movies." she said and they nodded as Raynor hid a smile. "Yeah if nearly getting derailed is cutting it close that's way too close." Anna said to her smiling at that gently.

"Yeah and here's a question, just what they heck were they thinking in that pursuit exactly?" Raynor asked and and Sam started laughing. " Well if aerial bombings don't work, I'm going to try and take my quarry with me by flying into a tunnel that my plane can't fit into." Jenny said in answer to that and they started laughing at that. "Like I said you're too much like me if you're making wisecracks like that right now, Jenny."

"But that's the type sarcasm, I didn't normally take kindly too, before, but then after you saw your future, you're turning into me as a result. But that's ridiculous right now, and you're right, if aerial bombings didn't work, it's suicide and taking the target with them as a result, but nice touch on that." Sam said to her through her laughter. "I take it that ones from the last crusade right now?" Claire asked and they all nodded to her.

"To put this gently mom, if this was the trilogy series, dad's Sean Connery's character, I'm playing Harrison's, and my exploits. Right now have made me so well known in this program that to my thoughts in this, that they gave me the nickname of Indiana Jones. And it's because when in the field, I'm constantly having to out think these guys, and to the point that's why she said that, but using Connery's remark in this regarding that."

"If you just relax and focus the solution presents itself and as a result it's resulting in repeated explosions, close calls and at one point the grenade. That nearly was detonating right on top of us at the time as we were dealing with a quartet of serpent guards. That realized that the tank that had been blown was part of the SGC's plan here." he said and Sam shook her head at the memory as Mel answered him at that.

"I take it this grenade was practically just behind the door and wall you hid behind when you threw it?" he asked and the couple nodded as he answered him. "Yeah it was, but Sam and I were trying to figure out how to lose these guys. And she said to hit the deck as it was going to be close." he said and Jacob answered that. "If we'd seen this, I'd consider that you don't have it any closer then that." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah and Connery said, after the plane that was shooting at them followed them into the tunnel. But broke off its wings as they saw the pilot and copilot right through the window, before the plane exploded as soon as it got out of the tunnel. But that was his remark after Ford said that, but Sam and I had that same situation happen to us. As my last remark before she threw that grenade at the Jaffa chasing us that day."

"That if shooting at these guys when they're barely thirty feet away from us was going to be close, then having the grenade detonate just behind our tree would be right now. And it's they don't come any closer then right now at the time." Daniel told her and they nodded. "Yeah you're right and they don't come any closer then that, because you nearly got yourselves killed in that situation after you robbed the temple that day."

"But these situations are enough to give us as your parents a heart attack, because you're cutting it way to close for us and you keep this up. And none of us are making it to 70, so cool it with the close calls would you please. And to us as your parents, that's not funny guys, cool it already now with the close calls because you keep this up and we're not making it to 70 at this rate." Mel said with a bemused look on his face at that.

"You expect the punchlines cutting it way too close in these situations, but making light of a serious situation releases the tension." Bishop said and Jacob answered that with a bemused tone. "Yes I get that, but you're not the kids on that tv show son, honey and you guys keep this up once we get both you and Anna and bring you to here Kevin. And you're both going to get it now get that under control kids, and I'm not kidding here."

"Because with what I've seen between you the jokes and practical jokes are wearing thin on all of our patience right now and we get caught in the middle. And the person that started it is going to get it, you wiseacres, now pull yourselves together here. God I feel like you're acting like a bunch of middle school to high schoolers here." he said and they nodded as the sextet exchanged smiles as they tried to keep from laughing at that.

"In essense we are now that the stress of this situation is over and I made my choice in who I belong to now dad." Sam said and he nodded bemused. "Young lady, you and Jared start going at it and I get caught in the middle. And you hit me and you're getting caged, so watch it." he said and Mel tried to keep from laughing as he answered that. "I knew you shouldn't have said that Jake, but the kids at this rate right now."

"They're all acting like over grown 12 years old with the fact they're going at it every time our backs are turned right now." Mel said in response as they looked at the way their children were situated together and the quartet nodded. "Yeah it's the 'us' and 'them' catch now, the ones taking sides are the former black and yellow Rangers. But the new leader of the team is also the chosen one and he's the one now at the moment."

"That's destined to be the most powerful ranger in the grouping right now, and the rest of the team took both sides immediately. And they're pissed at the original yellow and black, for breaking the original pink's heart and the new leader. He's making it clear, his new quartet in the group's the original red, the new red, the new black. And the latest addition to the team now." Hammond said with a sigh as they looked at the duo sternly.

"What these fools don't realize is that we hit a point where theology comes into it we just gained theology in the program, Stargate style. And to quote Connery's remark on the last crusade, 'The search for the Grail is not any story, but a race against time against the forces of evil. Because if we don't find it, before they do, the forces of evil will march across this planet to destroy us, you get that.'." Daniel asked the duo sternly then.

"The Grail in our case was the outpost I spent five years searching for it and instead, it's sitting right there in our own backyard. And with it, if we hadn't chosen to change history right now, the Ori would decimate first us, then the Jaffa and then the ancients. And you wasted time we needed, and here we are now, Jack, and this is why I'm more valuable. And to them, but I just had to risk death to save you and this is the thanks I get."

"Your behavior doesn't say friends, it says you're just like 'them', so from here on out its 'us' and 'you', the you being the NID. You're both NID whether you want to admit it or not and you're determined to hold to this delusion, regarding me. Like its a security blanket, that's why in this story, I broke out of the base and came to the trio. Only they can help me, because they know me better then you ever will, so face it you two."

"You're NID, as I once said, it's quite common for your department to choose officers, the more crazy you are, and the more extreme the situations you seem to get put into. And why should I be surprised right now, because you had this in you for years, too many years of black ops, but then my ideas don't cross the line. Between crazy and needing a section 8 called out and neither are her's, we risked our lives more then once."

"But she and I have this rule, unless it's a true threat we never raise the damn weapon, and we prefer to disable, not neutralize and thanks to you. We got to live with the scars of the lives we took just to save your damn ass right now. Sure you saved her, but then you're a black ops, our types don't mix, soldiers with soldiers. Scientists with scientists, she's a scientist, you're a soldier and this could never work, and with that now."

"Is this, it's like animal types, but wolves with wolves, lions with lions, she's a wolf, you're a lion, I'm a wolf, and you're a lion, she's belongs to me. As my imprint, I'm the alpha, she's my omega, so get over it, she made her choice now. And that choice is most definitely not you, once we do this, she's my imprint, all my life. And though you try to move in on her, she belongs to me, always." he said to him and he swallowed hard then.

"And while I'm the subject, you're crazy, you can't even take care of yourself, much less rescue anyone, but I'm gone for a few months. In training in my powers and look at the mess you get yourselves into here right now. I'm gone for a bit and you people start getting delusions of grandeur, and with that. This was a case of spiritual help, so I went to the only members that were a human version to the ancient's now, Colonel."

"My own kind now, you're not my kind and they are, so I went to my own kind for help and they're going to help me." he said as he reactivated the clip. **_"At the moment the 6 to 9 year old in me came forward in this situation last night. After I collapsed once and I said I had to go back, but the 'go back' was really come here to you. So this morning's APB, it's due to the fact they've no clue where I was headed."_**

 ** _"Because if you were me, and you're suffering the side effects of a prior illness or anything else where would you go for help exactly. Or you're scared out of your mind that once you do this right now and it causes a relapse. In the original strand you caught as a child here and you know there's only one place. One place to go, as the inner fear activates the inner you, said inner you."_**

 ** _"Your 4 to 9 year old self and at that age there's only four men you want to see and take care of you, and two are in Maryland right now. When your inner child just came forward and there's only one group you have to see. And of 2 to 4 men that could help you, and after realizing you found your original guardians?"_** he asked and Halloran nodded as he answered him as he looked at him gently to that.

 ** _"It's by returning to your home town and getting to what's left of the quartet that helped your parents raise you now. The inner you decided to return to your biological den and right to your father bears, us."_** he said and McBride nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Yeah that's what I mean, the inner me was 4 to 9 years old and that me had taken total control now and lead me into a fast chase."_**

 ** _"As I lead them in circles, until I returned to my den and one of my dens was here at your HQ. And the cub me, nothing was stopping me from returning to my den or to my father bears as it forced me into getting back to you guys. So my inner 8 year old was searching out the men that helped raised him, and my heart lead me right back to you, Father."_** he said and the duo nodded to him.

As Halloran rubbed his back at that remark as Bowdern nodded in understanding to that remark. "The inner cub in you wanted to return to your father bears, home to your den and nothing was keeping you from us, well that makes perfect sense. And if you really knew him at all young man, after spending close to two years together now. Then you'd be able to read him like a book and it's clear to me you don't know him at all."

"Because if you did then you'd know that when it comes to attachment, family, because George knew enough to check with Adam to see if he went there now. As we just saw this, Sam and George know him better then you do to know where to check. As he decided to come right to someone that understands him more then you do, but here it is. But when the victim has their inner child take hold, it's not leading into their life."

"Their young adult life, but rather even younger then that, said that is younger then 18 years old and at that age. It's that once the connection between you and whoever helped your parents raise you is in place, it's no use fighting that connection. Because if you don't understand the psychological catch and to a child's mind when you just meet them. And when you ran a psychological work up in the middle of an interview here."

"With said child, before you took them on as a patient or charge, during a situation like this and if you're already a teacher and coach, or both. And the side effects change course now because the attachment once established nothing could ever break it. Though that's the added side effect, in these situations let alone when your charges are a group of kids here from 8 to high school and right up to college age now in this."

"When you're always around children, so take being a coach or a psychiatrist for kids to teenagers for instance. At first the connection has you getting used to each other, soon enough the kid starts seeing you as a surrogate parent. And everything they can't tell their parents, they can you and here's the result, as they start growing attached. And to the point you had your young charge growing too attached now to you here."

"That they don't want to let you go, during my situation with Robbie as I was talking to him, it's enough I saw that he was lonely. He missed his aunt, and he was resenting his parents for being this hard on him, so once I took him on as my charge. Just after the second situation with the next message hits now, right after I treated him myself. He started acting like I was his father and by the time I ended it he was so attached."

"That I had to keep coming to see him as he grew up, in Daniel's case from the time he was born I was with him, as he grew up. I saw him 20 to 30 times a year, and during that time our bond is that of a boy to his grandfather now, during the pneumonia. I never left his side when his parents, Walter and Ray took turns in shifts at the time. So to him, it's back to the beginning, and it all started there in Saint Louis now."

"That with my being gone he was going right to what was left of my team as they took over for me at this, but the added studies in case it happened again. They were needed in this as he gave us everything we needed to know here now in this. But it's not the act of a young man in his early 30's, but that of a young boy, a young boy no older the 10. And who needs what's left of his surrogate family, which is why he took off now."

"So for my cub, it's everything he can't tell you guys he could us with his parents gone now, but he didn't need you guys right now. Though you were there, because his father bears were us at the time, his inner cub, was 4 to 9 years old. And that inner cub was trying to return to his father bears till he got back to them and when he did that was it. The connection snapped back into place and he's acting like his cub self now to them."

"He doesn't have to hide his feelings with us, right now, either because if you saw the characters in the book, or the movie of the second story based 25 years after the first. Once the true king of France bonded to his biological father's former friends that's it, as to them. They'd do whatever it takes to get him back or take care of him now, well that's us and him right now, colonel." he said and Jack swallowed hard at the remark then.

"We just got our cub back and as a result it's never mind your interference right now, he's our responsibility and we're doing what needs to be done right now. But this scenario is the aftermath to of a mission and you, like Ballard are a total idiot. Because if you had bothered to let him live with us, or let him take a sabbatical. Then this could have been prevented now right now, so the fault lays squarely on you two for this."

"Actually you three right now, sedation, you nearly killing him and Ballard not letting him move on with his life." Halloran said as they watch the image. **_"I hope you brought the equipment needed to make this antidote for him. Because now that's he's back with us, we're acting as his next of kin, Doctor. But just do whatever it takes medically and we'll do the rest."_** McBride said and Warner nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Sure thing, I'll take care of it, but we better get up there now."_** he said and they nodded as Sam looked at Daniel gently to see he was on the edge of falling asleep on his feet then as the three priests and Richards helped him into their car. And they headed for the institute, arriving Lou took one look at the building as they got out of the cars and nodded as they saw a slight resemblance from institution on the third nightmare film.

 ** _"I see why no one ever wanted to set foot in this place if they're a Catholic right now, let alone a Jesuit, it looks like Westin hills on the movie. Let me guess, though a medical hospital, the stories of this place being used for exorcisms is enough to scare anyone if your stature. Because to you it's like a snake pit, and though it's helped others at times in the past now, the last one now."_**

 ** _"Manneheim is the one that had you setting foot in here and just before you went on a however long mission it was now. None of you ever got comfortable here because of it?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, and Bill made the remark that he'd die before he ever set foot inside this place. Though for Robbie, to save his soul, he had to break that promise to himself there at the time now."_**

 ** _"For a young scholar studying theology and demonology, just doing it on the outside is fine, but no scholar ever wants to go near the room we did it in. Though now that we got to, it's using the same room we did before, just relax son."_** Halloran said and Daniel nodded, before he felt something in his mind shift, as the presence looked at the plait glass window and he felt his fear shoot through him.

"In truth this is where we sent some of the more fanatical members of the church, like the cardinal on stigmata. The ones that see a new version of the gospel as a reason to kill an innocent woman just to silence that truth. Frankie may have been an atheist, but that changed after she had the stigmata, as a result now. And there was only one priest she trusted and it was Kieran." Thomas said and he nodded to him gently as he sighed.

"I take it the word institute was code named for a possible asylum right now, if the fanatical members started something like your double did that morning on the movie?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yes, but he was plagued with guilt for refusing a last rites request, when the man could easily be saved, but P.T.S.D. and guilt. The results are my double started drinking way too much, before I moved Robbie there and that was it."

"And I, or rather, we, quit drinking, but this was his redemption as he took care of Robbie now, but I spent another 20 years looking in on him, before Daniel was born. But the difference though I was around for his life, I lost my chance to watch my grandson grow up. Not blood, but that doesn't matter, ours was an adopted bond, of family, like the bond between a godfather to his godson or daughter." Bowdern said and she nodded.

"Yeah and this was why I had to do this as well, the amount of power of the Catholic Church was enough to weaken the control this maniac had on my body. But our bonds of friendship, my bonds with the trio, as family, they were so strong that was the key. But to any priest if the victim was someone they watched grow up, the impact. Of the exorcism and the words is enough to cause the demon pain now, like Riddle now."

"Same thing, but Thanos is realizing that my determination about this, as I moved from one set of holy grounds to another. Only this one is far stronger then the last, as my adopted relatives are the messengers of his belief's biggest enemy. And I'm carrying a symbol of that enemy's power and the shackles have fallen off. As I embraced who I became and took it without thinking twice about it." Daniel said and she nodded to him.

 ** _'This is it, you, I'm never coming back and you can't get to me after I break that pact, and even if you tried you'd be killed by the iris. You're locked out for good as of now, and are you really that naive. As I asked those questions so I could break the pact, reverse psychology now.'_** he said and they heard an alarmed tone at that remark as his gaze shifted to the cross at the top of the building at that news.

"That looks like the cross on the church in Dracula." Warren said and he nodded. "It is, Dracula was a Catholic, but after his wife committed suicide, he renounced God. And made a deal with the devil as he came back as the living undead now. But that's why crosses and rosaries have such an impact on vampires, as a result here. Any person that studied demonology looks into this as they look up the weaknesses in these monsters."

"Silver for one is a metal that is in all religions more often then gold, so silver and garlic are the greatest weapons against vampires and werewolves. Garlic, it's so powerful an herb, that one clove can repel a vampire, but Rome is the home of the Roman Catholics. So to any monster created that hates religion is it's because they renounced God and made a deal with the devil, vampires are demons that feed on blood actually."

"The lycanthropy is due to a added gene, but to activate it's being jumped by some supernatural force. All the monsters were created out of a mixture of genetics and demonology, which explains Dracula, it was a mix of his drinking blood. Said blood that the cross was shedding after he stabbed it, and his making a deal with the devil. But trust me the truth is far more frightening then fiction right now and the movie."

"That was even more disturbing as that movie was based the same year that the Wolfman got a rewrite right now. 1900's, the civil war medicine and it's far more gruesome then you'd expect, so to end this it's going back to the 1900's. And when in medical care and religious help right now." he said and his squadron gave a nod as he looked at the cross on the dome topped roof of the building with a determined look.

 ** _"What is this place?'_** they heard and they heard Daniel's answering remark. **_'The medical department for my religion, I sinned against my love for my wife. In the words of my people's last rites system, before this. I have sinned against love and good and_** ** _for the sake of your king's mercy. Well I'm renouncing that sin now, baring my soul, and you're being banished from my body forever.'_**

 ** _'I renounce the evil you poisoned my body with, I renounce the sin I've committed on your planet. And I'm baring my soul to the men you see before you when in recovery now, but I told you not to underestimate me._** ** _And with that, once I'm on holy grounds, inside here and my spiritual guardians do this. But the samples, the information needed now, it's your undoing in my eyes.'_**

 ** _'And you're the demonic presence being cast out of my body, along with the pact or whatever you did to me, is being destroyed. I'm never returning, so find someone else, I belong to the two women you see in front of you. But I am a man of God and I'm renouncing the sin I committed to save my friends. Your biggest sins in this are your lust and pride, they are your undoing now.'_**

 ** _'Your self destruction and Shyla, your lust and pride, well that's the way of it now isn't it, you never let your pride blind you. And to the fact that your being lead about, you've been double crossed and I'm free of you now.'_** he said turning his gaze to Sam and Sarah at that and they heard a violent shout at that. **_'No, no you're not leaving me, I'm not letting go, you're my mate, I'm not letting go.'_**

 ** _'No you're not getting in there, I'm not losing you.'_** they heard quickly and they heard it. ** _"You're never taking me alive, I'm ending this once and for all, you just got everyone that cares about me pissed right now. So you want me back, then you got a war on your hands now.'_** they heard as he forced his body to move into the building at that as Sam nodded firmly to that, as Halloran looked at him at that.

"I think you took on speaking like a priest, because those words are not 20th century straight forward answers. But it's the act of using what I would have taught you in my class right now, but if I was the one doing this and I know that attitude. It's enough to get any priest's attention, let alone father and when some of us still dress in the cloaks they use in Roman Catholic Churches and schools." Bowdern said and Thomas nodded.

"Yeesh, I knew this character is desperate, but the fact of crossing the line like this just to keep the link up. If that doesn't do further damage nothing ever will right now, but if he expects us to let you go. And after the five of us just got you back, he's out of his damn mind right now, we're not letting go." Thomas said firmly and Daniel nodded. "Yeah no kidding, but that's why he's trying to keep control here, aside from that."

"Internal comlinks right now, Sam knows me so well that she's knows I'm in a mental debate with the lunatic that possessed my body. And she knows that though he has my body, my heart, soul and mind belong to her. And you're my spiritual guardians in addition to my next of kin right now, so as to that. It's turned into a war over me, and if he and Shyla want a war and they're going to get it." he said and they nodded to him.

As they saw him shift position, as his body tried to step back, before he forced it closer to the building as he clenched his fist as he stepped onto the patio. And he clenched both fists as they saw steam coming off of his shirt at that. "Uh huh, the closer you get to the building and the stronger the effect right now. So it's like the cross in the real image of the aftermath of the rampage through the base." Sam said and he nodded to her then.

 ** _"Running a slight test here, since I'm on holy ground and he's a human version of the demon that possessed Rob 42 years ago."_** he said and Sam nodded as he moved to the door of the building and the effect caused him freeze up. As he pressed his hand to the door frame and that did it as his legs gave out on him as he fell to the floor. As she and Teal'C grabbed him as he said it through the clenched teeth at that response.

As they touched him they heard a scream of pain at that and they all nodded to that response. **_"What the hell is that?!"_** Lou said in shock as he crouched in front of him. **_"It's two things, one is that it's like the garlic effect on vampires, and the other, the amount of love and friendship in our connection right now. This is having the same effect on my body that touching Harry did to Riddle, the books."_**

 ** _"Until I met you guys, let alone the quintet, I was on my own, though Anna and Kevin were my version of Hermione and Ron. But the effects of showing how strong our bond is-is having the same effect on Thanos. That touching Harry did to Riddle in the books now, but that's the key, his remark to you. He doesn't know what love really is, and I'm showing that to him when we do this."_**

 ** _"But he's never going to know love, or friendship in the way I do and that's the reason for this. But his pain and responses in this of coming to a place that is connected to white magic and the lord. He's influenced by demonology and black magic, and the stronger the influence it gets as we force him to let go. And more painful the impact on him, as he's trying to hang on to me now."_**

 ** _"If there was an adult version to the final episode focused on the new leader of the team in the power rangers tv show. When they found out who he really is, it's by them forcing him to let go of the psychic link now connecting him to their enemy on the tv show. And the harder they try to hang on and the more pain their both in, well I'm the new leader of the team, and back where I belong."_**

 ** _"But that's the situation I'm in, right now guys, you five are my sextet, I'm not going back, but he's clinging to me psychically by his fingertips. It's the very same thing, so we have to get him to let go on his end. But he's clinging on to the psychic link, and the harder he's trying in trying to hang on. And the more the spasms start to get worse in my case."_** he said and the quintet nodded firmly.

 ** _"Then I'm breaking that link by any means necessary right now cub, I'm not losing you after I just got you back now."_** McBride said firmly to the news as he crouched next to him then at that information. ** _"Yeah I know, but he's going to act like Terminus, putting up a fight till you drive up the reaction. And like Father Bowdern did, but there's no case of telekinesis, so that's not a factor, here."_**

 ** _"And with that, the stronger the bond and the more damaging it is to him, just watch yourself girls, in case he lashes out."_** he said and they nodded as Sarah went first and she hugged him and pressed her forehead to his as they heard a pained scream at that, before Anna did it and they heard another. Till Sam tried and that did it as the pain shot through the link and short circuited the connection as the trio exchanged looks.

 ** _"I take it that's the human version of Terminus now, he's scared of this place?"_** McBride said as he followed him into the building. **_"Yeah and he knows why I'm here, and it's to exorcise him, the bastard, out of my body. But get ready, in case he lashes out during the exorcism, but I made it clear. Though they had my body, my heart, mind and soul belong to you guys, so he and Shyla want a war."_**

 ** _"Over me, and they're going to get one now, but what the girls just did, just short circuited the link, but first the surgery and then you do the exorcism. Because that's it, I'm never going back to that planet, I did my job, and now it's time to deal with this. Guys once you go home, lock out that planet for good, I'm never going back there, ever."_** he said and the ten nodded to him gently to that.

 ** _"How soon do we have once we get you settled in here, before we do this?"_** Warner asked and left his hand his shoulder. **_"1 hour, 2 hours at the most, Bill, but it's like Teal'C, I'm dealing with making sure that the areas that potion covered. Once in there, and I'm in bed, you're going to have drain 3/4's of it, and then once they break the connection completely, it's having several units ready."_**

 ** _"And with it the first dose of the antidote with it now, but it's day two, so we got three to four days before time is up, but by midnight on all Saints Day. At the moment, it's just a few days in the hospital, but the worst of the pain. And from the effects of the sarcophagus are done, it's just dealing with the rest of this."_ **he said and they nodded to him as Richards lead the way into the building.

As the head medic moved to them and Richards explained it to him then. **_"We have another case, regarding a situation similar to Robbie Manneheim. But this is a far more dangerous, because the effects this time are chemical. And in addition to spiritual, but I just got the news, his body is still healing. And in addition to a previous mission connected to this and it's combined with both that. "_**

 ** _"And the added sleep deprivation to go with it right now."_ **he said and the other man nodded as he saw the sextet surrounding him. **_"I take it this has to do with the military APB put out on Doctors Daniel Jackson and Anna Thompson?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded gently. ** _"Yeah it does and it's because with the fact I escaped containment, that they were trying to get me back to finish their job."_**

 ** _"Long story short, if you catalogued the followed episodes, the episode arc focused on me rather then all of us, and together, you got the reason. As this was political sabotage to highest degree right now. As it is, NID are a bunch of assassins in military uniforms, that's including my former team leader. And this man next to me was the original CMO, he's my medical doctor, but to put it."_**

 ** _"And gently now, is that tv show focused on the program is no tv show at all, but the last episode is the catalyst for how and why this happened. And this is the direct aftermath to it, but I just had to relive my parents accident. And here's the result Doctor Fieldman."_** he said and the man nodded. ** _"Well then we better get you settled, before you fall asleep on your feet right now."_**

 ** _"And you guys, once we hit that portion of it, you're staying in the hallway, because we're not taking chances here. After Eckhart got stabbed by a bedspring, we know what we're doing, but let me guess. But this is the human version of the demon that possessed Robert when he was a kid, right, he just attacked several people?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Yeah he did, but I just got it on proximity range, closer to level 28 and the stronger the effect, farther away and it starts lessening. And this far away from the base this far I don't feel anything all, and my exhaustion it's so bad that the reason for this. I've just dealt with the alnighter from hell and with that, with this being a medical hospital and my grandfather being a member of the order."_**

 ** _"I'm paying up front, so whatever the cost, I'll pay for it, I just want this connection broken and I'm free of this lunatic that tied me to him."_ **he said and and the doctor gently. **_"He's still on joint chiefs medical care, so the program is paying for this outside of the base at the moment here but with that, Doctor. The base medical department, they brought the stuff needed to help with it."_**

 ** _"But whatever's on medical records, before he met us, that's your department now at the moment."_ **Sam said and he nodded to her. **_"Alright no problem, but you guys cover the antidote, we'll deal with the surgery."_** Richards said and Daniel sighed and shook his head. **_"With my off the base, they can help you, but this in reverse now, civilian ran and military help now, I'm your patient now."_**

 ** _"But you know my life, prior to ending up in the system better then they do and I don't doubt they brought some of the drugs you and Uncle Darrel used for me. But you're my medical doctor and he's helping you, Dr. Richards, starting with the fact and I'd consider as the first department of many. That I'm bringing into the SGA, but the Jesuit order of Saint Louis and the Alexien Brothers institute."_**

 ** _"This is the first department of many involved in SGA now."_ **he said and they nodded to him. **_"Alright, Bill, you help me, I know his medical records better then anyone, but if his system crashed there's the likely chance. Here, that the strand that nearly killed him as a child is about to make a come back."_ **he said and they nodded to him him gently as the doctor lead them to a room on the fourth floor.

As Daniel looked at the X shaped boards, that were marking the room on the door and nodded. **_"Tomorrow night or two days down, at the latest, but we're doing this in there, it's not paranormal but it's just as bad."_** he said and the quartet nodded to him as they heard a voice over to that. **_'What does that boarded up room mean exactly if those boards are in a X across it.'_** he said and Daniel explained that.

 ** _'Thats the the room that my predecessor did this in, but I'm lucky you're not a true demon or denizen from hell. Because you're facing off against four men who love me like a son and believe me, they're not giving up and until you're out of me. If my grandfather was still alive he's your opponent now, but believe me, these men will not give up until it's done and with that in mind.'_**

 ** _'You're seeing everything through me, but believe me when I say that the ones that understand this most and who I was as a child are the trio you met. Two of them are part of the trio that were with the priest that did my predecessor. And the third is the medical doctor that was with them right now when they did it. Well now you're the demon they're casting out of me and they give up.'_**

 ** _'And until I'm free of you, so five days was it, well let's see you try to stay in control when they're doing this. As I just short circuited the connection between us, my girlfriend has never really known what love is. Well neither do you, you demonic bastard, but let me show you.'_** he said as he opened up his mind and memories of 20 years worth of good memories, as they heard a scream of pain.

"Whoa, well if that doesn't do it nothing ever does, the amount of love, friendship and parental bonds between us, before and after you got out of the system. The bastard can't take it right now, but my wife are the closest thing you had to parents. Just after as a result of you ended up in the system right now, Danny. But if I argued to keep you there in Buffalo, I could have called the quintet now, and though living with me."

"Until they moved you here, foster parent to real maybe, you're happy, but I'd let you go see Fathers Bowdern, Halloran and McBride as you got to see them. And as much as you wanted, and as you healed up now, well that works nicely." Greer said and they nodded. "Yeah and with it the girls and the duo are your students before we leave Quentin, but you're our chosen 3rd grade teacher, for all of them." Jacob said and he nodded to him.

"Alright hit the exorcism, because this I want to see as we hit the home stretch now, before we jump the two months recovery and your mission. And as the civilian leader of the new Stargate program is created after you make contact with me now, son." he added and he nodded as they started on, as the trio exchanged gentle looks at this.


	34. 34: Truths And Judgements Begin

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: This chapter** **of the story is going to be the halfway point** **part 6 of a 20 piece alternate reality, as this show how different things could have been for all of them. If he went on Sabbatical during Need and left the program at the time, but from here the rest of that story is on a hold till after things ended. As their friends see the rest of that truth, as things change directions from here.**

 **But from here things take a more theological catch to it, before it returns to the future. And the story finishes out with the last situation for the TNG crew. Just before the opening of part three lands the quartet of the order in their younger bodies. But this story is focused on tying up the planetary votes of resetting the entire timeline and preparing to return to the past now.**

 **As Part 3 goes from 1939 to 1965 as that 26 years of the changes get started now, before part four opens up in 1969 after SG-1 deals with the Reetou attack on the base and goes for the mission leading into their ending up in '69.**

 **Chapter 34: Medical Truths And Aftermaths Part VII: The Surgery And Exorcism**

"At the moment if that lunatic tried it now, it's possible he knows what's coming, and instead of waiting till midnight in three days, I decided not to wait and end it now. After the latest attack here when the two of us were sitting with you in the room." Halloran said and he nodded. "And that's why I was trying to stay awake right now, before my exhaustion kicked in, whatever grandpa said about Robbie, that's my fear as well."

"I give into my exhaustion, he takes control and either injures or kills someone and we just got evidence to that by his knocking Harper unconscious. Yes I was exhausted, but like the kid that got possessed by Krueger, I fall asleep and he's got a freebie now. Just to make his appearance and attack or kill someone here, but that explains the block."

"The rest of the block in the third film, it switched from possession and right to trigger words, but every patient that heard the trigger word had a panic attack. And when they hear and heard the word sedative, because sedatives block out their only defense. And it's by waking up, so sedatives and he's got a freebie, no sedatives now at the time."

"And they're able to protect themselves and others, but for the kid that got possessed and I ran a track on that movie, but movies two and three were connected." he said and Bowdern nodded to the news. "To put this bluntly when they created Krueger, and his marking up Crusel's chest like that, take a guess where of he got his inspiration from here at the moment now."

"Because every time Rob black's out he's either covered in blood or he's seeing the weapon that did it and secondly here. He's trying to stay awake to protect others from himself and tells them, whatever they do, don't fall asleep at the same time he does. Or that's going to kill someone else next." he said and Bowdern nodded as he and Halloran exchanged looks at the news.

"He got it from Robbie, and after Eckhart he was determined not to sleep, and just his being able to unload his emotions to me was enough to help out. But no one understands how he felt until Ray pulled me into it right now, but this kid in the movie, it's the very same thing, and they connected both movies together." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it then.

"As the patient having these nightmares hears the 'S' word and the fear of falling asleep hits as they start having a panic attack as a result. And Parker was relieved when Thompson showed up, because she found a fellow victim that understands her. And with her the rest of their gang, because she too lives with the fears of falling asleep. And never waking up and with that?" he said as he turned to looked at the duo then.

"What's the deal are you determined to hold on to the this, are you so willing to kill someone to prove your theory, because you can't admit you're wrong right now. But Doctor, that he's a danger to himself and others, Father you better look at this." he said and she quickly said it. "Daniel please." she said and he shook his head. "It's too late Doctor, you crossed a line you can't take back now." he said as he activated it then.

Watching this Bowdern saw the angered look on Jack's face as he stood up and lashed out. "It's the fact that he showed he loved me and it was me that helped him fight it off right now at the moment, but like always. My love protected him in more ways then one, and Jack is crazy jealous to the point that his hormones. They got him turned into a Jaffa, and nearly the others with him, Daniel fought it." Sam said and he nodded to her.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that, is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart, you wouldn't have gotten that close to her. If you were smart you'd never have take that cake, so if you were smart, you'd never have gotten that close to her. But like always, you let your hormones do the talking, and it's getting you into messes that I've got to get you out of right now."**_

 _ **"But 1) we leave Tuplo and 797 and you infect the entire base, with a level IV contagion that my godfather gave orders if anyone escapes the base. They're to be shot on sight and their body burned, to answer the unasked question, Matheson and Warren are my adopted relatives. So to go on here, 2) you take the cake Kynthia gave you, have unprotected sexual intercourse with her."**_

 _ **"As it results in you getting infected with an alien version to AIDS, the subtext of 100 blissful days, we had only 3 months and 10 days. Just to crack it or you'd be dead, so again if you were smart you'd focus on that**_ _ **. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice, so nice work."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him.

And they nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they both nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed then.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then and he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like that and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he's attacked here."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 _ **'To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace and Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks breaking out like this on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend six month in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

 ** _"Wait, wait, wait a second here, Jared, what's your father's name exactly, because my other legal guardian. His name is Dillon Warren and his wife is my godmother."_** he added and Warren looked at in shock as he went to his locker and pulled a picture out then, as he gave it to him and Daniel looked at the image softly. **_"How old are you in this picture?"_** he asked and Warren explained it to him gently.

 ** _"I'm seven, why exactly."_** he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth. ** _"That's my father's best friend when we were kids, Jared, he's my legal guardian. It's a long story, but I haven't seen him or Matheson in 24 years, since the accident."_** he said and Warren nodded as he pulled him into a hug at that as he tightened his arms around him as Warren said it firmly to the remark then as he answered him.

 ** _"If I was meant to be your best friend, I'm having his head for this if he pulls anything else illegal, dad's a medical 3 star now. Along with Matheson and Lou's dad, well if our fathers and Matheson, as well as Carson. But they wanted us to test him right now, we're doing that, but we better report him for that outburst."_** he said and Sam and Lou nodded in agreement as Anna moved to their side.

"That's how you found out son, Jared showed you the last picture and memory you had of me, before the accident, because you hadn't seen me in 24 years. But you knew what I looked when I was your age, but without the years added on you had no memory of either of us?" Dillon asked and he nodded to him. "Your voices now, the memory is more the clear, but 24 years separation." he said and the duo and Bowdern nodded firmly.

"Well I'd say you got no reason to be pissed when he was only telling you the truth Johnathan, if you were so smart, you'd never had taken that cake she gave you. If you were so smart, you'd never had gotten that close to her, she's the goddes of sex and drugs. And she drugged you, and with a drug like GHB, so I guess this is payback for that, Daniel's controlling his temper and was smart enough to not get that close to her."

"So payback for humiliation is it, but lust and anger, as always, is always your undoing right now, and you guys are sick to death of being shown up by a scientist. So being humiliated one too many times, you need anyway needed to be seen as the straight man. And you scare her into this so she doesn't want to admit now you're the one who needs to be committed for your temper." Bowdern said and she shook her head quickly.

"Don't bother trying to rationalize the reason to me young lady, the damage is done, he's never going to forgive you right now. But as he said, I'm the priest you never wanted to cross well this is me where my young cub us concerned. You crossed the one man you shouldn't have and I'm taking both of you down right now." he said with a stern growl as he rested his hand on Daniels shoulders them as Daniel looked at the duo coldly then.

"And that psychosis now, are you so willing to put innocent people at risk you stupid fool and you crazy bastard. You really don't get it do you, first a trauma I still can't get over now this, why should trust either of you with my life, my health, emotions or real. When you're suffering a section 8, and I mean both of you in that, out of this psychosis of yours." Daniel said with a low growl and they both swallowed hard at the remark.

"I'd say they are, it's the alibi to the highest degree here, but they're crazy right now, like Rob, you can't remember what happens in these black outs. And you can't control it, it's not your fault." Sam said and he looked into her eyes at that remark. "Maybe, but I still have to live with the guilt I broke my promise to you, that I hurt someone. Because I can't control my actions every time I black out, what if the next kills someone."

"That's what scares me, I've been fighting my exhaustion since we got back, till he took control when she sedated me and he attacks four people and nearly kills someone. I couldn't live with the guilt that I can't control my behavior and it kills someone. That's why I had to get to the duo, only Ray understands, as he and grandpa discussed this. Grandpa made it clear, regarding after Eckhart, he's been staying awake for a week."

"Because he's afraid the next one could hit when he's asleep and sleepwalking, what if the next one kills someone, and he's gone to sleep deprivation as a result. I share that very same thought, but I had to get to my legal guardians, because what's left of the trio. The trio that did this was the one that grandpa explained this theory to. I had to see the one that knew this particular fear now." he said and she nodded to him gently then.

As he looks at the duo coldly he said it with a pained and angered growl. "Don't you understand that you bastard, I haven't slept in a month since we got stuck there. And when I realize he's possessed my body, I can't sleep, what if he possesses me. And it could result in killing someone, one black out and you kill a person. You stupid idiots, you don't get it, I'm Robbie after the first attack." he snarled him and he swallowed hard.

Looking at Daniel as he wrapped his arm across his back and rubbed gently to ease the tension in his back as he said it. "I knew that fear was valid, but hearing that they did create a movie focused on this. I don't blame the main character of the second movie for being afraid here. And you, that I understand that fear all too well right now, but it's not happening again now cub, I promise." Bowdern said gently as they watched it then.

Watching him bury his head into his shoulder, 'Papa bear.' he heard softly and he hid a smile, the duo swallowed hard at that. "Family priest you little schmuck, I helped raise him, only I understand how he feels in this. And with me, is Ray, and it's because I had that very same conversation with Ray. As I realized Robbie hasn't slept in close to a week, because he's afraid at the moment, seeing an 11 year old this spooked now."

"That the next black out could happen when he's sleepwalking at the time, is a very real fear at the moment and one I understand. But again are you so willing to kill anyone that crosses your path just to prove this psychosis of yours right now. That he's the one needing to be in jail right now. When the real one that deserves are O'neill, Maybourne, Kinsey, Mckenzie and Makepeace now." he said with a low paternal growl as they saw it.

After getting him into bed the duo sighed as Sam moved to them as she said it softly. **_"How long's he been asleep?"_** she asked and Halloran said it gently. ** _"An hour or so, is this the first amount of sleep he's had since you returned. And from your mission the other night?"_ **he asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Yeah it is, we've been hard at it for weeks, because of this little ploy of theirs at the time now."_**

 _ **"Right after we got back yesterday, just as we were heading for the infirmary, he just barely collapsed on us. But normally he had us relieving him of duty after what he told you before we came here he wasn't kidding. What energy he had left and from the return quit on him, but she sedated him. And this was a big no no when it comes to maintaining full control where possessions."**_

 _ **"And in the program are concerned now, but I didn't have to hear the catalyst I know what caused this and this was illegal in the program. Not to let person: military or civilian take a sabbatical when they're emotionally compromised. But they'd been running him ragged and for close to 4 months after the orbital attack, but this was a cross and double cross and I may not have known."**_

 ** _"Of the joint chief's plans for Jack and Frasier, let alone Makepeace, Mckenzie and Maybourne, but it doesn't matter now at the moment."_** she said and they nodded as they heard Jacob's voice at that remark. **_"And Danny never needed to make contact with me after this right now, baby. Because Ryan just reactivated my commission, I'm leading his department in the military side of it now."_**

 ** _"So George had your department I'm leading his and Hank's coming in as well."_ **he said and she stood up in relief. **_"Dad!"_** she said quickly and he gave her hug as she tightened her arms arms around him gently. **_"Hey guys, my name's Major General Jacob Carter, I'm her father, and his new boss at the department."_ **he said and they nodded as he looked at his daughter then gently as he said it to her softly.

 ** _"But like I said, he told me the truth as I went to George first, and he filled me in, regarding this right now, before he told me where you were. And I came here now, baby, but he's everything I wanted for you right now and Hanson. Hanson was a nutcase, as is O'neill, thankfully you didn't have me finding you a mate, and the right one too, because you did it yourself now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But in total honesty, I've never been more proud of you now, honey."_** he said and she smiled as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her as he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes at that, before she buried her head into his shoulder. "Deeper bond now, I don't have to lie to you anymore, dad, this is all I wanted, you part of my world now." she said and he nodded as he looked at her gently at that.

"Yeah I know honey and with us changing the timeline you don't have to now, because you're now having me as part of your life. And I've been involved, since you were born now, but no more lies, and total honesty, Mark may have moved to San Diego. But in this case, with you not needing to lie to me or your mother..." he said and she nodded. "Yeah I'm living at home starting now, I'm staying with you and mom now, dad."

"But yeah I know with mom gone, and Mark not talking to us, it's just us now, in this timeline, at first, before we find that connection now. It's we get a second chance, but I just want Jack out of the picture, if he just given him a chance to rest none of this would have happened." she said and he nodded in agreement ad they heard his double answer that as he felt his ange growing as he looked at the young man protectively then.

 ** _"And to answer the added question, if I found out O'neill had exposed you to a rapist and Danny threw himself up to protect you. I'd kill him before having him committed for attempted murder and rape now. So in this case, he's been pushed into a near collapse before this happened and this is illegal in the military guys."_** Jacob said to her firmly as he focused on Daniel as he saw him asleep.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but if you were a priest and I know you spoke German can you understand this, as a result?"_** she asked and he took the book and read through the pages as he felt his anger surge as he answered her. ** _"Yeah I can, but pure evil thrives on negative emotions and any kind catalyst is a way in. Danny's been put through the worst nightmare of any soldier of my caliber at the moment."_**

 ** _"And what he pulled to get you off the planet, no black ops can duplicate right now, because he used their pride and lust against them. But as it states, the seven deadly sins are a one way ticket to self destruction, death. Or in this case, their losing a war right now, their over confidence was their weakness. The briar patch catch just came back with a vengeance, but here's the thing."_**

 ** _"His parents were the catalyst, Ben, but I need every piece of information right now, in regarding it, because though we spoke on the phone. I need to know something now, because he mentioned the date I possibly ran into him. But what did he look like as an 8 year old?"_ **he asked and McBride gave him a picture and his eyes narrowed in rage as he said it then as he told them the truth at that.

 ** _"Yeah that's who I saw the day I picked up my children so we could go to lunch, I invited him along and George and I spent 20 minutes talking to him. But he mentioned Darrel and Dillon by name and then said his name was Daniel Jackson. Tell me the truth, if you spent 25 years looking for him, what in heaven's name happened or is the episode the entire story right now."_**

 ** _"Because ignoring the fact that a member of the team is emotionally compromised and needs a few months to recover is illegal here?"_** he asked and she sighed as she said it. ** _"What he told you and what you saw on the show is the entire truth dad, of the entire team. I know the most about his back history, and by that I mean from Sarah and his friends and now to his parents."_**

 _ **"But since he had to relive his memory of his parents accident, he hasn't slept in a month at the moment. While looking over the pages he marked, I found this written down in a copy of that book Bowdern used to explain it to you."**_ she said as he gave the book to him then and he opened it to check and he nodded. **_"Yeah that just figures, there's more then one reason it hi_** ** _t him this hard."_ **

**_"But what's your relationship to him, if it just short circuited the connection between him and this character acting like a real demon?"_** he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth. ** _"He's my everything, in truth after Nem he told me he'd fallen in love with me, and he means just as much to me. But he's my soulmate, my imprint."_ **she said and he nodded in understanding as he said it gently.

As she looked at him. **_"What you guys look like when you dealt with Rob, if Daniel knew the entire story right now?"_** he asked and they sighed. ** _"If they choose to turn that situation into a movie, I highly recommend you hide my real name. And Robbie's, from the records, but leave leave Bill and Walter's as they are."_** he said and she nodded as he went further as he read the pages he marked then.

 ** _"At times the catalyst could be anything, but in this case, neither of us realized he found us and this soon at the time. And without us realizing it here now too, but do you speak German honey?"_** he asked and she shook her head and he nodded. _**"This says that for person pure of heart and completely selfless, when someone is possessed while playing with demonology and the occult now."**_

 ** _"If he was chosen by whatever races there are against these aliens, and whoever the people that built the system..., Sam you have his file work on that meeting place he found, most of speak Latin and Bill did. But I speak a small part of it."_ **Halloran asked and she passed it to him and he read it and nodded. _**"Damn it, yes this is exactly on target, as to why, one is one thing, two is pushing it."**_

 ** _"But four, four is crossing the line and if this was an attempt to kill him, I'm having all of them committed for it right now. But those blackouts your friend had are close to this, but that's possession by an alien life form. This is closer to my area, but I guarantee that it's just as bad, if not even more dangerous. Then that, but if this is the reason he came to us a few months ago now."_**

 ** _"It's clear to me that the only help he needs and needed these last few months since that alien queen you drove off the base. Was a chanced to unload his feelings to us, just get it all out of him now, because he never lied to us ever. This was never a game either, he needed me now, Walter and I are all that's left of the quartet that his father and grandfather were connected to now."_**

 ** _"While Arthur treated him during his recovery from the pneumonia he caught as a little boy now, but we know what to do. As to why we saw this before as a result, but with the archbishop forwarding the remark now. It's going from one order to the next, but frankly he needed the one in his home town. Because we're the ones that dealt with the only true documented exorcism now."_**

 ** _"I was the first to realize this and Bill filled in the blanks, regarding Robbie and why it hit him this hard when he was a kid. But there's three things that leave the damn door open for evil to try and take advantage of it. And it's grief, anger and resentment, every evil uses these things when it comes to a pure soul. Just so they can destroy the victim and from the inside out, this maybe chemical."_**

 ** _"But same rules apply right now, and the add on was hate, but I don't have to hear the words. With the fact you saw his memory of his parents, though he was trying to hide the pain, you knew what the catalyst was all this time. But the true catalyst, all this time was Ballard, to answer the other question here. Ballard was close to a mental breakdown like 18 months before they died."_**

 ** _"He was trying to prove his theory on a crystal skull, but couldn't get it to work twice and he was labeled a complete lunatic in the academic community."_ **he said and she nodded. _**"What did he say exactly if everyone labeled him a quack exactly, because Daniel's theories are not only exactly on target. But hard evidence now, everyone that was listening to conversation knows he's right."**_

 ** _"Because they're likely going to get a shock if Danny finds one just like it."_** Jacob asked and he explained that. **_"He claimed that it was a transportation device and he saw a group of alien's made of clouds. But I'm not entirely sure, but I think it only worked under controlled conditions at the time here. And when he couldn't get it to work twice he has a nervous breakdown 20 years ago now."_**

 ** _"But he, Daniel, hates the excavator for not putting one more then one chain on the coverstone to keep it up. He's pissed at his parents for not considering what could happen and moving out of the way. Just before the chain snapped, the grief, it's pointed at them, Bill and the archbishop. Complete and total resentment anger at Ballard, because he abandoned him to the system."_**

 ** _"And for us he never got those last 10 to 13 years before Bill and the archbishop both passed and he's resenting his grandfather. And for abandoning him to the system, because we were willing to get him under our care, Darrel and Dillon. They did the same thing, but he refused to consider us, and his alibi is he didn't want him to just forget his parents, when we never would let him."_**

 ** _"Though now the added resentment is pointed directly at your team leader and former CMO, if they'd just given him several months sabbatical. Just after the mission that started this, he'd never would have been hit this hard right now. But I'm just calling the shots right now and it's he's not returning to the SGC, whatsoever now, if he plans to start ot his own department you still got help."_**

 ** _"And results, but he's not on the front lines, regarding these parasites anymore."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that. ** _"But at the moment here, we're just waiting for Arthur to get the bloodtests back, as he's double checking it. In on what Billy saw in the last bloodtests, because what damage there was he's going to be in recovery for a while from this as a result right now."_**

 ** _"So tell me, what caused it in the first place, if he was hit that hard right now."_** he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth. _**"Just before the mission he told me he was coming back to see you guys for a few months. But before he could tell my godfather this, Jack told us he already took the mission. But we were arrested and sentenced to being miners, before Jack tried an escape."**_

 ** _"But one of the guards shot out the roof of the cave right above him and he got caught in a cave in. But he said that though the damage was 90% healed he didn't know what was left, before he realized that whatever else they did to him. Was likely to show itself during the added recovery, but what damage there was had the effects of this possession added on to it now."_**

 ** _"But I knew him well enough to know that if there was any place he'd go to first, it was right to Dr. Jordan and the duo. Before coming to you, because Father Thomas was also with them at the time as well, but I think he hold your places. Just before he got reunited with you and he knew that was his one chance, because all of you had access to the institute now at the time here."_**

 ** _"To him, it didn't matter he was breaking the rules here regarding the secrecy of the program. He needed you and it's a cause and a effect result, but the catalyst was reliving the accident, and three times. And the added effect was his getting injured in nearly the same situation at the time. But his memories of Bowdern are back along with his parents."_ **she said and he nodded to that news.

As she looked at Warner and he sighed and nodded as Richards doubled checked the read outs and sighed as he said it to them. ** _"The blood tests just can back right now, but what Bill told us is just the beginning, but if they hadn't left when they did. It's that if the blood loss and the effects of the technology didn't kill him. Then the whatever drugs these people used on him would have right now guys."_**

 ** _"But he's at the median, but with two shocks to the system and this keeps up he's going to relapse, regarding the strand he had as a child. But I'm looking at three months recovery from this and another four on light duty right now. But that's seven months, because the damage he read out to me, if he'd been here. It would take 10 months to a year to recover from and even then."_**

 ** _"It's he'd be stuck in a wheel chair and blind for the rest of his life, had it not been for the technology."_** he said and they nodded as McBride ran his hand through Daniel's hair and in response he turned his head to him in his sleep. ** _"Then I'm not thinking twice about this, but he's never going back to the SGC. And for field work, the job there is too dangerous and he's sick of lying to us right now."_**

 ** _"As well as the secrecy of the program, it's he'd be happier if he wasn't around your team leader and whoever else pulled that stunt. And now that we met Maybourne, I'm not losing my cub, not again and never again. Sam tell me the truth, was it because he humiliated them one too many times that they pulled this stunt?"_** Halloran asked and she nodded and the trio gave a nod to her at that.

 ** _"Yes that's exactly, but four scores in seven months, and Jack is sick of being made to look like an idiot. Because Daniel's always right and he's always wrong, but Daniel and I, with the fact he jumped right in there. Just as we managed to hide until we hit the tip of the attack. And we had to split up, but I'm everything to him, in a way I was giving him the strength to hang in there."_**

 ** _"But it's he wanted me to realize he was running out of time and I made it clear here, but that thing would destroy him permenantly and we'd lose him anyway. But the memories that Jolinar left in my memories they told me the technology would take everything that he is. And Hammond went with my idea of waiting out the timer on those vials I gave you."_ **she said and he nodded as he went into it.

 ** _"How long did you say you were trapped on that planet at the time, because that's important now. Because the surgery could cause a relapse, in regarding the side effects. And with it, possibly his catching that strand he mentioned to you right now?"_** Richards added and she sighed as she answered him, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer to the question then as she explained that to him then.

 ** _"We've been gone for close to a month, but he was working over time to free us, but he put his remarks into code for me during this. But something doesn't make sense right now, how did he know to choose this place. And leave the base just to do this right now?"_ **she asked and McBride ran his hand through his hair as he answered her gently at the question then as he exchanged looks with Halloran.

 ** _"It's because he knew the entire story focused on us and Robbie, we told this him when he was 7 and again when he was here a few months ago. But that book on the first detailed account of an exorcism done in the 1700's. Well there was a old Roman ritual, giving a detailed piece of information on page 64. If a conveniently possessed person should be moved, it's to a church."_**

 ** _"Or another sacred and worthy place, away_** ** _from the crowd, as it doesn't arouse much suspicion now. Bill decided, after the latest two attempts didn't make much head way he decided, when Robbie start getting worse. To bring him here as we went to bringing it from his house and straight to holy grounds now. But the archbishop was getting ready to send me to Rome and I asked for a delay."_**

 ** _"So we could finish what we started now at the time, as Bill's my best friend at the time, but I remember it. And Robbie was in the same condition he was, and and frankly it wasn't just spiritually, or emotionally that he was with it. His body was beginning to shut down and he was in the hospital. And for two more months, that's why Daniel needed to come to us, he knew this and his body."_**

 ** _"His body is so beaten up, battered and exhausted, he's out of commission for three months and on light duty for another three months. In truth with us back together and though Darrel and Jane are his legal guardians. We're the ones calling the shots now in his case, but it's clear to me now. That he's needing us even after we break the link, physically and spiritually he's going to be fine."_**

 ** _"Emotionally that's another story, he needs to get what he has to say out of him regarding his parents and I'm taking him to New York so he can say it now. But I'm going it 4 years to 5 for him to heal, so you better forward that to George. Because he can do more good here on earth then by constantly winding up. And in the battle field right now at the moment."_ **he said to her and she nodded to him.

Before she could answer, they heard EKG start beeping and she quickly looked at it then. _**"Oh no, he's having another nightmare here."**_ she said and Richards said it firmly to that as it started getting worse as he shifted position. **"That's not a nightmare, it's..., oh god, there's blood all over the gown, it's happening again alright, what he told us is right on target."** he snapped and the military trio took one look at that.

And Warner said it for the three of them quickly at that remark. **"** ** _What's happening here?"_** Warner snapped as McBride watched him closely as he jerked at that. ** _"That's not a nightmare, the damn bastard that possessed him is trying to take hold. And these have been torn open for the second time in two days, captain over there, General I've got him, but all of you stay over there, I mean it."_**

 ** _"Stay over there you two, Ben give me a hand here."_** he said to them as he gently gripped his arms to hold them down as Thomas grabbed him just as the next jolt caused him to lose total control over his body language. ** _"Whoa, easy, son, easy, shh, it's okay, okay."_** Thomas said gently and he quickly said it to that. ** _"The last time I saw this was after the little Hellraiser hit him just as we were leaving the house."_**

 ** _"I don't have to hear the profanity to know that these lacerations just tore open a second time, because the latest jolt just hit him. Let me try Ben, he's going to respond to me more then you."_** he said to him as he said it softly to Daniel. **_"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, it's okay cub, you're okay, shh, shh, shh."_** he said in a soothing tone as the jolt started easing then and they sighed in relief then.

 ** _"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, okay, cub, you're okay, that's it, calm down, shh, shh, shh."_** he said again as it broke then as he kept a grip on his arms and waited several minutes, before he undid his hospital gown to check as they saw the lacerations had torn open a second time and he nodded. ** _"That's what I thought, that last jolt you heard when you heard the crash in the storage room was due to this last night."_**

 ** _"But first it feels like someone stabbed you with something in the head, before you feel like you're suffering from the worst migraine headache in history. But that's made it clear it, he's trying to force him to return by doing this, well it's not going to happen right now. We're breaking that link by whatever means necessary right now at the moment here."_ **he said to them at that remark firmly.

 ** _"What the heck was that exactly, if this explains the crashes in the storage room we heard?"_ **she asked and he explained that to her. **_"What you saw yesterday was our human demon trying to drag him back to the planet. But if they spoke German, it's in Latin regarding this, but if he saw Ben yesterday. Then it's the remark Terminus gave me and Bill when he revealed himself to us that night."_**

 ** _"But converting Latin to German, it's still the same remark, but 'minister of Christ, can't you see I'm the devil.'. What that means is it, he, whatever, knows who we are and knows that his target was seeking the help. And of the missionaries of his biggest enemy if he's into demonology right now."_ **McBride said sharply as Warner dug into Daniel's duffle bag and pulled out his notebook at that.

 ** _"They may speak English, but their true language was German, but either way, if this was translated into English it's the same remark. But the bastard doesn't get that when it comes to an adoptive family we're not giving up until we get them out of him right now. We can't wait any longer, but here's the added truth to this regarding Robbie when it happened, but after Eckhart now."_**

 ** _"He ignored his exhaustion in favor of sleep deprivation, because he was afraid the next one could hit and in sleepwalking he could hurt someone. Bill's remarks on that are valid and it's clear to me that's why he panicked when she sedated him. He's scared of it happened again the longer we wait and the more we cut his chances at surviving this."_** McBride said and they nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"Well that helps right now, Arthur, but 25 years and nothing changes in that area. As he still responds to our voices in case he has a nightmare that serious right now."_** Halloran said and he nodded. **_"I maybe in my 70's, but that's not stopping me from working here, but cub still needs me. And no matter how old he gets, but right now, and it's clear that it's all three areas, like Robbie."_**

 ** _"First it's spiritually and then physically and emotionally."_** he said and they sighed as Bowdern said it firmly as he looked at him. "Alright time to call it, we can finish the rest of the storyline, once we concluded this meeting. But to get back to it right now, you're correct, if they just let you alone and let you come to us. None if this would have happened right now, and with it at the moment here now as well as a result now."

"But keep it going son, what's this psychosis that he deserves to be in jail right now, if the races and the Q decided to reset the entire 64 years right now. As you had a very good point, we're all gods instruments, whether we like it or not. And all we can do it to keep faith." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah and either way now, here's the thing regarding him, but whether he wants to admit it or not right now, father."

"It's he's been playing god with people's minds the last six years, but I'm naming it off now, but 1) the generals all said the same thing now. In regarding this, and his direct orders, from the NID, were search out any signs of possible danger to earth if found any, blow up the gate. Well you want to explain my orders now, General Addison, General Jumper, because you said something similar, but it was blow the ship if there was one."

"But direct orders as you knew my parents and knew I was ready to act as an acting Captain now on the team?" he asked and the duo nodded as Jack paled at the revelation as Jumper explained his orders. "If the base camp is attacked, if it takes longer then necessary, and if there's a story behind our original system lord find it and use it. But if he's intending to wipe us out, because NID gave orders to destroy the gate now."

"And in turn exposed us in how far we've come to him and the rest of the system lords, but learn what the mineral does and what happens if the gate is blown and once done. Before he leaves the planet, beam the warhead onto his ship, but keep it away from the gate, because we're not taking innocent lives to protect ourselves right now." he said and the trio nodded to the news gently as Camulus said it firmly to that information.

 ** _"So that was unintentional, you never intended to kill Ra, but because O'neill exposed your evolution to us. And in how far along you advanced now, you had no choice, but to kill him?"_** he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes my lord, Jack was ordered to blow up the gate, if he found hostiles, but my direct orders. That is if we crossed each other finally now before I found the coordinates to get us back to earth. Was I explain to you we meant no harm, but Jack's warhead contradicted that remark now."

"As did his pointing the staff directly at Ra and I tried to stop the fight, before I got shot in the stomach that day. Seeing my pendant, this one." he said as Catherine removed her pendant and giving it to them as Yu looked at it to see Ra's symbol on it, he nodded. "Seeing that, he realized I was showing my devotion and I never intended to cross him at the time, as I tried to speak on our behalf to explain it, but I was pissed at him for it."

"Because of him half of our team is dead, because of him, 50 innocent lives were destroyed not least of which were children. He's no hero, he never was, all he is is a cold blooded killer right now. Who needs an extended stay in mental health, but you better check this out." he said, as he activated memory after memory the time the four of them had been together, and of the amount of cold blooded decisions he made as he said it.

"The pastor was Amish descent, but he, Jack,lost his temper to the point of killing someone, but when the pastor said that more death doesn't benefit anyone. He said, and I quote here, 'more death is exactly what you people are going to get.'. Before he ordered us off the planet, but we, Sam Tealc and I, along with the guys weren't leaving, we made a mistake we're fixing." he said and they nodded as the priest trio gave a nod.

"But at one point I considered this in the same way, but to quote Athos right now, 'what gives you the right to play God with the minds of others, is it because you're so much holier then everyone else?'." he said and Jack paled and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's right for years since you got yanked out of retirement, you've been doing that. But your way is this, we kill them all, let God sort them out, but my way now, my way."

"We're all god's instruments, whether we like it or not and all w can do is to keep faith, even though I admit, I sometimes find that hard. And I gave up before I ascended, but I'm a priest, renounced sin, stuck to my ethical standards. And the Angels granted me my wings, I showed them we could gain our wings, if we showed and renounced sin. And with that, that's why I take this so seriously, I have faced the acts of heaven and hell."

"I've been to heaven, hell and back, I've been possessed, of everyone on this base, I'd dealt with so many theological phenomenons over the last four years now. I believed this story whole heartedly, because the men that story was focused on. Are really my adoptive relatives, the men that did it, were these two when in their prime. But I know the entire start, because they told me everything, when I was and again 5 years ago."

"As McBride wrote the diary focused on this, and they buried the name of the child as a result, changed his name to Robbie Mannaheim. As to why they did that, it was to protect him, but this story, it's where the story on the exorcist was made. But demons once they see the disciples of their enemy, start getting far more dangerous. Realizing that the mother went to a man that was far more experienced then the pastor now."

"It tried to scare him, and instead of getting spooked here, he went to get a man that could recognize the signs the second he saw them. And to the parents of the victim, if it's a child, they get far more desperate for help, why well it's simply. Because if they're like my parents they're determined not to lose them now, but the parents have no one. I may not have been possessed by a demon, but the technology is just as dangerous."

"Though Charlie was and the way the general acted now, was what Dalton sounded like in the final stages. But I was hoping to god I was wrong when I translated the entire history behind Ra's background only to learn that the younger the symbiote. If you bothered to watch this, you could see why Sam and I were feeling sick. Sick to our stomachs when we went to Delmak right now, because to us now, the results were real."

"As to how and why now, it's because we were facing off against the face of the devil himself, just reincarnated in human form. After losing Charlie, we were scared out of our minds, because first it was demon possession two years prior. And next meeting the devil himself at the time, to Sam and me, we were facing the facts. That our sins were putting us through a judgement day, and we had to face that now, but we were deemed now."

"To getting a second chance to save others, by preventing sin from destroying us now, but the memory of the one that took control of Charlie. That was over-riding everything in us, but when possessed you can't control what comes out of your mouth. And the faster they took control, and to the point that, if, like the one. The one that took control of Charlie, they make you act cruelly, far more rude, arrogant and volatile and with that."

"It's as if you are possessed, the ancients were angels, the larva goa'uld were demons and sometimes the angels needed a bit of help in this. And by having the offshoot to the demons getting involved at the time, the acts of heaven and hell. They're very real, it maybe the stargate version, but so what, right now. When I was chosen by that monk when we went to Kheb, I was chosen to be the human manifestation of Christ himself."

"The rapture was the orbital attack and the Antichrist was played by Apophis, but that was our judgement day. And we had the Antichrist and his demons, the ones still loyal to him attacking us. But to sum this up right now Colonel, when you decided to attack him like that when the deliverer brought us before him. For judgement, you basically caused a stargate version of the rapture." he said to him and Jack jerked at that information.

"Aside from that, it was time to bring us into it when the time when we had the chance to, but the countdown is on five days to the day of the reset. But time for confession, time for the lord to have us as his messengers make a judgment call on his behalf now. And the Angels decided to their bring human version to run a judgement day decision now." Thomas said and Halloran exchanged a silent conservation with Bowdern at that.

"And we just made our decision right now, but we made our decision now, we find them all guilty of countless atrocities in this program. And our judgement for these two and every member of the NID or are connected to them. Is found and sentenced to reincarnation to start their lives over, without ever remembering you. The members of the SGC, or SGA, in that way, ever again." Bowdern said and Morgan nodded to the call.

As she and Omac nodded as a flash shot through the room and they all blinked. "Whoa, what the heck was that?" Hailey asked and she explained that to her. "If we were the lord that was the time set countdown and once the clock runs out. Their memories, these two and every member that's determined to get rid of the true SG-1 and their allies. Their memories never come back till a chosen point in time that SG-1 chooses now."

"But Daniel was the first chosen of your race to join our ranks and he's the guardian angel on that tv show focused on witchcraft. Years of being selfless, he's earned his right to his wings, but it's because he's renounced sin, all his life, he's renounced sin. But he's a Jesuit born and it's in his blood, being a priest was in his blood, running judgement all these years, he's earned this now." Morgan said and Sam smiled as she looked at him.

"Which explained why, of all people, that they chose to learn their language they chose you as their champion honey and unknowing or not. You were the human manifestation of Christ, and they were hoping that the Antichrist. In their race, was never chosen right now, but son of Satan, born of a jackal. It's going to be some female con artist that gets turned into the Jackal later in this." Sam said and he nodded as he answered her firmly.

"I doubt that it's going to be a boy, but a girl, but the offspring of Satan, born of a jackal, and some female con artist. She comes into my life in our timeline, she is going to be said the jackal here." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and like any other issue with this we may not have a normal rapture but so what, we have a case of crusades coming from one galaxy to another." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently at that.

"That's why they chose me for this, because as unknowing or not, the NID and Jack caused a stargate version to the rapture. And they chose me to be the one to prevent it in our timeline, had things continued in the direction they're going in. But with the fact that I'm learning ancient Latin from the time we're 8 years old now, the situation just shifted directions now." he said and she nodded as they both looked at Jack at that.

"Father, would you consider that what they did as an act of going against god right now when it comes to others?" he asked and Bowdern crossed his arms as he answered him. "How many people have they and their co-harts murdered over the last few years when they went against the whole here. Blackmailed George and everything else they did so far, kids?" he asked and the trio crossed their arms as Daniel said it for the trio.


	35. 35: Judgements And Decisions Rendered

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they tie up the judgement day decisions, and afterwards they discuss things as he explains it to the duo gently. As there's going to be a few more pieces to it, before it returns to the future. And the timeline resets, as the first to get their memories back are trio that did the exorcism, as it jumps over WWII and goes into the beginning of the Cold War.**

 **Which in the new timeline, is the countries involved in the program start getting to work as each war gets changed. And as they start working, as WWII, Korean, Vietnam, Pearl Harbor and Hiroshima never happen. as the last war is WWI, and that will be it in the new timeline. Before SG-1 ends up in 1969, and part three of this storyline opens with it entering the days leading into WWII.**

 **Chapter 35: Judgements And Decisions Part 1: Truths Of The Mission to Abydos**

"Jumper said he never gave any such order after we found this cover stone and the fossil on it." he said as Daniel nodded to Morgan as it appeared in front of them as the system lord trio got a look at it. _**"That was Ra's original first prime after Anubis went missing a millennia ago, Commander. After Ra realized both gates were un-inpenetrable we left you alone after that."**_ Yu said and he nodded firmly then.

"We're lucky you didn't try till now to make contact with us, because had this been going on because we made one mistake. Then the acts of riots going on in the streets would been our worst nightmare as we had to do martial law. But thankfully we don't have to do that, our entire planet is one now, and we can live in peace. And with each other as we keep up our side of the bargain now, my lord." he said and the trio nodded to him.

 _ **"Indeed and you have our word, you keep your side of our bargain, and we will leave you in peace. Commander, and we speak for the entirety of the system lords. Aside from the ones you destroyed for going against the majority, but you keep up your side of the bargain. When we meet in 1980, and we will keep ours, and we can live in peace with each other."**_ Yu said and they nodded gently.

"The orders from him, to us, the boys and me, were to run recon now and do a little scoping to determine if this planet is a good place to start in terms of stretching our legs. It was after he arrested us and I saw the bomb and realized his reaction the day before when he started getting worried, did it become clear to me. And it's because he had orders to blow the gate on that side, which, if done, would destroy the entire planet."

"To them, if it murdered the first people we met, that's no loss so long as earth is protected." he said and Bowdern nodded as he and the duo crossed their arms. "Well I'd say you got the representatives of our god beyond pissed at you. Young man, because this attitude of yours is ending right now." Jumper said sharply to him and he swallowed hard as he saw the expressions on the trio then as Halloran answered that remark.

"No kidding, whatever you're thinking about it's ending right now young man, as I was in my late 20's to early 30's. When during that situation and as I understand you were born in 1952. So near as I can figure it now, as the date of that situation when my charge was concerned was 5 years after you were born. And with that in mind right now, it's enough that when we come into their lives, you're never going near my cubs buster, now."

"Keep going son, what else have they done so far, that you see this as they're out of their damn minds right now. So Daniel, as I'm back to being a member of your life, like Ben and Bill will be so let us have it now?" Halloran asked and he nodded firmly as he did it. "We're also bringing Ray back in, but that's all 4 of us, as you knew that portion of the story-line, but this so we can work it out." Bowdern said and he looked at him sighing.

"Jackmyou any idea just how simple things reached right now, you newly kill me four times, starting with Ra, next comes the cave in, followed by the damn withdrawal. And then your carousel words, if you wanted me gone, you should have let me on Abydos or let me retire, my traumas are to simple for the likes of you. Is that it right now, well as I'm no longer your best friend or team mate, it's good riddance now

"Wait how could you do that?" Jack asked and he answered that. "Because his parents were from Saint Louis and were attending school at my university, young man. That's how, and aside from that, as you know and knew your father was a member of the team. It's enough things go back to that, Danny." he said and they nodded. "I know, Colonel, it's because from the time I was 11 months old, they were apart of my life."

"Nick was never around and the Mathesons and Warrens, along with the quartet were my extended family. So theology, basketball, languages, library, I gained it all from them, and the duo, Ray and Hume. They saw me as an adopted son and nephew, so when dad was in travel meetings for Hume, say heading for the church. That resulted in Arquette to get possessed by the soul of the priest that discovered a new truth to the gospel."

"He sent them as messengers for the church now, but for me during those six years that didn't matter, I saw them 10 to 50 times a year and this was a welcome trip. To the norm of being stuck in a school with guys like you, I traveled all over the world. So when and between stops, I learned to speak the language as I blended into the culture. But all priests learn to speak the language of the country they visit, so with that in mind."

"It's I don't have you screwing with my training and studying, because I'm starting over when you were never part of my life." he said and Sam crossed his arms. "At the moment Hammond decided on a little test drill so he could get him to admit it. And it was by calling his bluff, on the fact he blew the gate, because unknowing or not. He realized if he did then the gate would destroy the planet by amplifying the blast."

"Morgan pilot episode." he said and they nodded firmly as they viewed the pilot episode then and they saw the icy smirk of discipline in Hammond's eyes then as Charlie nodded as he got it. "You were testing us as we just met, you were never going to do that, Sir?" Charlie asked and Hammond nodded. "Yes, on joint chief's orders, but this was test for him, not you, I knew you were ordered to not say anything that he's alive, son."

"But the one I was roasting was O'neill, Colonel." he said and Charlie nodded. "With me knowing you for 10 to 12 years, I know you better then he does, so I know when you're calling bluffs. As the guys and I are now your men and you watched us grow into our potential now. and by that I mean you, General Carter and Generals Landry and Picard now, so get ready." he said and the quartet nodded to him gently at the remark then.

"Darrel also said the same thing, if Danny was still alive we had to test that now, because to him and Dillon it was our only chance to get him and bring him home now." he said and Landry said nodded. "I knew that sooner or later Uncle Darrel was going to be contacting me, but you chose the right moment to do it. Because I just realized that our problems had multiplied 1,000 fold here, and I needed a partner to do it."

"The legend I told you about was enough to tell me we had trouble, but this was going past a single grenade and bordering on turning into a nuclear power blast. After the damn thing went off as I calculated how many planets there were. And like I said the ones I tried were either buried or destroyed. But the others were active and I wasn't crossing lines and until you told me it was time to activate here at the time now."

"When I found that cartouche, because we had billions of planets out there, and we didn't have a clue to where Apophis and his entourage were coming from. Until Lou answered that question as he saw the symbols for Chulak, but first Abydos. And now Chulak and it goes from bad to worse, because from here my team. It was in tatters, and my new partner, who was now my future girlfriend and I had been thrown together."

"But in 5 days we lose ten men, four from Apophis shooting up the base, Carol gets kidnapped, we lose three more. And when the quartet comes to see me and Lou gets laid out and then we lose five more in trying to get the refugees to safety. And through the gate, but all in all we lose 10 to 12 men in the side of week and it's because we had no clue what we were doing, but the only good thing out of this is it brought us together."

"As I first met you, then Sam and Teal'C, but you guys were who mattered most to me, along with Lou now, before I found the man who was now my other best friend. As our parents were the best of friends and I made contact with Uncle Darrel. But all in all, if it hadn't been for Jack, the lord was making decisions here. And before these fools made things worse, but this is what I meant, higher hand had a hand in bringing us together."

"But the lord had a hand in bringing you into my life and him and Uncle Dillon back into it now, Uncle George." Daniel said and he nodded gently to the title as he hid a smile. "That's the case example, our lord was now in a holy war with the Egyptian gods and now we started something here at the moment. And it's turned into a holy war as a result right now son, but like you keep saying, it doesn't pay here right now."

"To let your guard down right now, and this is prime example of that, you do that and someone just makes things worse here. Case in point, they kill Ra, and now we have the Egyptian gods declaring war on us as a result now. But the lord has a plan, we're all god's instruments and we have to keep faith he knows what he's doing now as we work here." Hammond said and the three priests nodded in agreement to that remark.

"We're all god's instruments, whether we like it or not, and all we can do is it to keep faith, though in this case. It's we have certain cases of the higher hand getting involved in things on the lower plane right now." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's an understatement right now, but with us in the program. It means that though no church we're getting personal lessons in Sunday school and seminary here now."

"We may not go to church for mass, but that's okay, because we have Sunday school lessons with Father Thomas teaching us every Sunday, Seminary. As we grow up in our own ways, but we're growing up with the knowledge that there truly is that fact now." Lou said and the quartet nodded to him. "Yeah that's exactly my point, we know there is truly that fact, because we met a group as close to angels as you can get now."

"We know that the rapture is coming, but when that we don't know till we get the answer to that question when Jack comes into the picture. We had our lives guarded in an act of being without sin, and never taking a life if we had no choice now at the time. As we were taught by our priest as children all the commandments, the 7 deadly sins, and the 7 heavenly virtues, before we met Morgan and the ancients now."

"And we grew up knowing there was more to life spiritually then we knew, before Jack came into the picture here. And approximately 18 months to two years after he destroys one God and we have another attempting to move in on us. And the rapture is the orbital attack. And I, as the Christ, have to destroy one of the Antichrist incarnations, as the attack happens." Daniel said and the quartet nodded as Jack said it quickly.

"I..., I didn't know." he started to say and Daniel shook his head. "You didn't know and it's because you don't care about anything. And right now, but it's always seeing the dangers waiting right around the corner. Like she said, we had no true childhood, because we kept moving around, we were happy for the first time. Until you came into the picture, we always were until you kept interrupting us in the middle of our studies."

"Did you ever consider this was more then you thought it was, because Hamilton was right, he was. You find something you can't understand, you immediately assume it's a threat, remember. Well to us, it's the other way around, until we determine there is a danger, we will assume there isn't one now. Sure you are qualified for this type of thing in saying what we can and can't do, but Teal'C was humoring you when he said that."

"You remember Teal'C's thoughts in this right now, he was sick to his stomach at the atrocities he committed in the name of Apophis. But he was facing his judgement day and when it came, he was deemed a chance at reversing the damage, but here's the point now in this. We just want a month, two to three for a bit of peace and quiet so we can recharge our batteries, physically, mentally and emotionally, but you never let us."

"As scientists we try to prove facts and at times now, we know we're right, but a priest is a scientist when it comes to theology. But it's clear to everyone in the science department that you don't want peace, you only want chaos, when we prefer a chance to study without interruptions, uncovering scientific discoveries. But science is all about questioning the status quo, questioning authority here, but honestly now."

"Where my command is concerned, though I'm the leader, I'm not taking chances, you're not in charge, I am now, and the guys will be far more comfortable with me around. You got a problem with that, get over it right now, there's no more leaving, before research is done. And we learn as much as we can now, but to you that's boring when you want us to be wrong, every time we're correct in our assumptions, you want us to be wrong."

"Just so you can have something to do, you just want us scientists to be wrong just so we'll be wrong, if we're wrong. Then you have something to do at the moment, instead of babysitting a group of scientists and diplomats. Well if you really feel like that then, than I'm taking command of the research team on the moon away from you." he said and Hailey smiled as she leaned against him and Hamilton and Lee crossed their arms.

"You remember that, in what you said to Teal'C. 'I was just hoping he'd be wrong, just so he'd be wrong, and if he was wrong, we had something to do now.'. You remember that conversation, but did you ever see where that attitude was going to lead if you never took control this program." he asked and Jack swallowed hard at that as Daniel finished his sentence then as he looked at him then at that remark firmly as he finished it.

"You seek chaos and destruction, in undercover of darkness, we seek facts when we should be seeking the truth here, well the truth got revealed in your case.. But as scientists, we seek facts when we should be seeking truths. Which is what Jinn really meant, 'always remember, your focus determines your reality.'. Translation, you seek facts in your life when you should be seeking personal truths about yourselves now."

"As archaeology is a search for fact, not truth, science is search for fact, not truth, we never follow treasure maps to buried treasure and X never, ever marks the spot. Harrison is me when I'm am what I am, a professor, until he's got to truly go into the field. But when not in the field, I wear glasses, when not, I'm in contacts. But everything Indy did, I feel the very same here, but you're a soldier, I'm a professor of science."

"I search for facts, not truths, and I got theology, Stargate style when we went to Kheb after Sha're died. I was looking for meaning in my life, I was seeking the truth now, the truth to who I was to become later in life, confession is good for the soul. And with every branch locked out, I can't cleanse my soul in a confession here now. But it's to clear you don't search for facts or truth, you seek adventure and danger as an explorer."

"But your behavior it's clear you don't want to seek forgiveness for the amount of lives you destroyed now and you're seeking thrills and adventure. When you should be keeping your mind on the here and now, adventure, excitement, a man of god doesn't seek these things, you are reckless?" he asked and Jack shook his head, shaking as he heard the truth revealed to him and he wanted to block it out, knowing he was right.

"With us scientists in charge of the program we have peace, and making advancements that rival our successors advancements. With you soldiers involved in black ops we have what we had when I ended up in the reality that gave me the information needed to save our entire race. That's why I became much more valuable to the entire planetary government, I have the foresight to prevent a total slaughter, and out of patience."

"But the seven deadly sins are a very big factor, and I'm being humble in the fact that though I'm good, I'm not letting the attention go to my head right now. But charity, chastity, temperance, humility, kindness, diligence and patience, but that's the point now. The ancients injected these things into their training when they chose and choose who they wanted to be their champion and I chose selflessness, saving others now."

"At the expense of my soul, when it came to the sarcophagus, and I sacrificed myself, my life to save billions. And when it came to the bomb Jonas's people created and as a result gained my wings. I was under judgement by Oma and she deemed me ready for going to heaven, but I was checking on you every few months. I offered you a chance to save your soul and you threw it back in my face when I offered you that chance."

"You remember that, I was offering you a chance to save your soul?" he asked and Jack swallowed hard and nodded. "You were under judgement by the reincarnations of angels at the time, but you were risking destroying your soul. Or just committing suicide by using me to do it, so let me explain this, but our religion deems suicide is. And was the biggest sin that a man or woman can commit and I wasn't helping you commit suicide."

"But you were sentenced to limbo when you did that to Fifth at the time, as John Milton came into the picture and that story was the garden of Eden. And turned into you eating the forbidden fruit and the serpent nearly kills you that way." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that remark as he went further. "I saved Teal'C by releasing his burden, and then it started with Abydos and it should have ended there as I finished it now."

"Before they returned me to my mortal form and then decided I was better use to fight the demons of hell as a demigod now. But you ever consider that higher hand, the lord, had a plan in bringing me into your life when we met at the time?" he asked and Jack swallowed at the remark as Frasier paled at that remark then. "It's because you were under judgement from the time we started the activation of the gate to Abydos now."

"For us that take theology seriously, like the Christianity planet we ended up on we hit a point in the program, in the acts of theology. Theology is not a joke, and neither is the occult, because if you're into the occult like this kid was. Which Rob wasn't, trying to make contact with his aunt and you know what that can do." he asked and Jack shook his head as 5 movies landed on the table and he spread them out as he said it to him.

"But Ghost made a vital point, Swayze's best friend got him killed, because he owed a few million to a loan shark and he crossed the line between desperate and crazy. And he and the man that mugged him ended up in hell for it, but Swayze, now he went to heaven. So tell me what's this say about you right now, but blood money, is another word for it, and in a few things now, but you've sold your soul to the devil to protect us."

"Me, I've been turned into an angel, because my last act now was risking my life to save billions on another planet now. I've saved billions and in the way a true prophet of the gospel does it, by truth of spirit. So with those words now, look at the facts, the fact that god threw you into facing your judgement day, finally. And it's because you turned into your inner demon now and you're not looking at the bigger picture right now."

"Anyone of these was supposed to be a direct message to you people, did you ever take that message seriously, before you yourself got sentenced to your judgement day. When you ended up on Ba'al's fortress planet?" he asked and Jack shook his head. "Well for us in the program that believe in this stuff, if one type of exorcism doesn't work. To them then it's by another, let me tell you the supernatural is very dangerous as to why."

"At times when messing with the supernatural the results are you get a serious, drastic problem, case in point you have someone haunting a house. The stories of haunted houses, people getting possessed are no scary story, they're true. And we have one of those stories who's characters leaped right out of the pages. Of the storyline, and with those words right now buster." he said as he leaned forward and Jack swallowed then.

"What Ray and Walter told you over the phone today, he wasn't kidding, if we, if I, heard this conversation over the TV set and I learned my cub came back to me. And then I learned and found out what you pulled, you'd be dead, before we threw you behind bars for it. He saved your your life and you treat him like this, you don't deserve to have him as a friend, he deserves better then the likes of you, and he finally has it, by Billy."

"Why should he continue with this regarding you right now, just why should he, why should she, you never show either of them any respect. They're not your kind, black ops, full soldier is it, well your kinds don't mix and they never have now. But their parents, Darrel, Peter, Hank and Dillon, they're all going to my university as teenagers. And when they're younger then Jennifer, before they join the military now in the new timeline."

"But from birth they've been together, and to them it's they've always had each other growing up, but they have each other, they don't need you acting like this. But starting now, once you get into the military, they're in college, learning more that's needed for this job. But that job doesn't include you anymore. Why well it's because you're never going to remember them in the way you do now and it's the same for Teal'C or Lou too."

"But you're spending the rest of your days from the time you meet 7 years prior to now, never remembering that friendship. And when it comes back, Sam, Daniel and Lou, even Teal'C, they are free of you and your bloodthirsty ways. But the trio, Steven, Anna, Kevin and Jared are my Cubs, I watched them grow up. So you might as well get used to this, nothing you say can repair this, it's over." Bowdern said with a firm growl to him then.

"But when he talks about Robbie, that's the alias of the kid he did the exorcism for because no one is releasing his true name to the public. You see these priests, they faced the acts of heaven and hell when they had to help get a demon out of kid. And no older then Charlie, but do you know what the damn catalyst was, why it happened?" Daniel asked and the man shook his head, shaking at the stern look on the elderly priest then.

Looking at Bowdern as he stared at him he felt the condemnations in the looks on his and Halloran's faces then as the priest said it for him. "That movie is not any scary story young man that's me and Walter in our prime, the role of McBride was just an alias of the priest that contacted me. But we are the priests that movie is really about and that story is true, it's the entire fight I had to save a child from eternal damnation now."

"But his catalyst is the reason it hit him that hard, what her father read out, I found every piece of evidence in that book he gave to him. And the added remarks were 'when a victim is suffering an emotional trauma or severe negative feelings. The possession just speeds up as every stage is far more dangerous, including violent acting out. And uncontrollable swearing, as the possession starts getting far more life threatening.'."

"This was no longer any game, he was endanger of having his soul destroyed as the demon that possessed him. It only caused him to speak the truth to his parents and believe me, I've never heard any child sound like this. With that much anger and hatred of his parents, that much resentment in his voice. When you learn to understand Latin and I did as I realized that the one that jumped into him now saw me as his enemy."

"Because I was now his one chance at surviving this, because as Walter said that the longer it goes on and the more pain the victim was in as it's like narcotic withdrawal. But Robbie was slowly bleeding to death, but black outs, multiple cuts across his chest, arms, his legs. He too was suffering from the very things Daniel was and it took multiple exorcisms to get it out of him, but I wasn't losing my charge whatsoever here."

"To which, I concluded that every time it hit him, the obsession was carving messages into his chest, he was bleeding to death. The blackouts: every time he blacked out the little bastard reared his head and I had to prevent a near suicide attempt. And when he nearly threw him off the ledge of the cliff next to the monastery. It was very clear to me, that if he didn't get help from us as his true faith he was going to crash and burn."

"As it was slowly destroying him both physically and spiritually now and the latest is when I see for myself as I'm leaving the damn house now that night. And as I saw the next stage: obsession written in blood across his chest, as I realized it. That if I didn't do it now, I was going to lose who was to be my apprentice now. As I've faced the acts of heaven and hell, but that movie is true and it was our mission to save a child's soul."

"And save it from being destroyed because the little guy needed serious help now, and the lord chose me to be that help. And save his future before the lord of darkness destroyed a good person, and by one of the demons of hell. And what was it that caused that now, what was the very catalyst that he needed me more then ever now. Well its because he was holding as much anger and resentment at his parents now."

"That these two have at you right now, I love children, and as a result that was my first true mission to protect a child from the acts of evil. From the demons of hell, because his parents were the catalyst now and believe me after seeing what I saw back then. I see this the same way with him right now, he needs help and not help from a psychiatrist. No, not mental, but from someone of our faith before he gets it a second time now."

"He needs time a severe break from you, and he needs help and in only one way and it's by opening up to me and my fellow priests right now. But this attitude of yours is the reason you're in such hot water with not just your commanders, or his parents. But of his faith as well young man, the lord sent several of his messengers to get a message. But this is no damn game anymore now, he's endanger in the same way, because of you."

"He just got me back, he needed and needs me more then ever, but let us show you something, from the time Daniel was born. I was always there when he needed me the most now, after he ended up in the hospital and it was my turn on watch. After one fast nightmare I woke him up and he curled up in my arms as I rocked him back to sleep." Bowdern said as the memory came to the fore as he saw himself with Daniel in his arms.

"And I'm not having his soul destroyed, because of your arrogance and mental instability young man, this is judgement day for both you, son go ahead." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Jack sternly. "I know the acts of heaven and hell don't seem real to you, but neither did going to other planets in our lifetime. But the word impossible is a word we stopped used when we began in this program, so with that in mind."

"If we can have people walking through walls, doing phase shifting and my turning into an angel. And us having a shot to be more then we could be as the Ancients chose me to be the leader of their new order. Then we can have another version of angels and demons running loose out there, as we've been involved in a holy war. And ever since you killed Ra, because our war is a holy war as our true lord is in a war against Egypt."

"The Ancient Egyptian gods are the true reason we've been in this holy war right now and it's because you started this. But now here's your problem, but if you ever believed in god you wouldn't have this problem. But then to you, the races are not helping us, so why believe in what they can do, when I'm under strict rules by the ancients. And who are angels, why didn't I spring you when you were captured by Ba'al now last year."

"It's against the rules to interfere, and they told me to think about the greater good, so any decision, I make could affect the future. It's against the rules for a white-lighter to fall in love with a mortal or a witch, but they defied odds. And it's the same for me, I proved a point and they gave me my powers back now. I was destined to be the new leader of the ancients, who are going to be living on Atlantis as I train others now."

"But my department is studying the races, you got the part you always loved action and adventure I've got the job I always loved to and Sam gets a break from you in year nine finally. Because instead of her being at Area 51 I'm bringing her to Atlantis for a few months before it starts. So why believe the acts of heaven and hell, we're all god's instruments, whether we like it or not, all we can do is to keep faith as humans."

"Though I sometimes find that hard, but that's why I returned to my faith, as Catholic, but then why can't we believe in the acts of god when we see the possibility of the truth being revealed. You're Hebrew though you're an atheist, you're like Han, you been all over the world, but you've never seen anything. Like an all knowing force that controls us and the entire galaxy, its all hocus pocus." he said and Jack swallowed hard.

"But that's why the kid was possessed, he knew there was the possibility of there being more then his parents thought. But he never had religious training, because his parents were Lutherans. He never studied Latin, he never went to church, because his parents were going to see the bible stories as of fantasy. But his aunt, she knew he needed a faith and before he had his first true encounter with it, which it did just weeks later."

"He just lost his great aunt and his parents were too hard on him now, to him, he had no one he could turn to. And it was eating him alive that the one person that understood him was now gone. And that anger and grief was the open door for the demon that possessed him now, like my parents death was for me. It leaves the key in the lock and a way for the demons to jump from one domain and into a person's body now."

"For a scientist like a parapsychologist or a priest, they see this in one way and the key in the lock is always three days a year now. This happened weeks before before Halloween now and that was All Hallow's Eve. But to a religious person that night leaves a dangerous side effect. And it's that it's the one night of the year that the spirits of the dead can return to earth now, you violate holy ground and you make the spirits angry."

"But a painting, that has the soul of 13th century tyrant possessing it, the Oujia board leaves the veil between the living and the dead open. And there are many ways that this could result in leaving the door open at the moment. And for the parapsychologists and exorcisms to be getting out of hand here, as such, why do you think Zeddmore made that comment, 'did it ever occur to you that the reason we've been so busy lately here.'."

"Is because the dead have been rising from the grave right now.', judgement day, which is what we're in right now, not spiritual, but more a case of the seven deadly sins. And as a result here, it's that the acts of heaven and hell get dragged into it and as a result. In this right now, the results now result, if you're trying to make contact. And with the other side and you unlock a door, a door between good and evil, spiritually now finally here."

"One that should have stayed locked, case in point, seeing the souls of the dead, having the beast arrive after making contact with spirits. By punching a hole out of his domain and coming into ours and kidnapping a child, or playing a harmless game. And one that it results in unlocking several doors and results in the victim getting possessed. If you're into the supernatural and playing with the occult, but seances, using the Ouija board."

"And unlocking a door in your mind by use of hypnosis, which resulted in revealing how the girl died and why his best friend's son killed himself in stir of echoes. Use of the Ouija board had resulted in that girl in the exorcist to get possessed by a demon. And that was based off of Bowdern's case in the mid 50's, and it's all very real. But if you're an atheist, it takes a priest or someone else to help out, or return to your roots now."

"And this situation when you got marooned on that planet at the time, that wasn't malevolence, it was astronomy and geology. But then as you never take this seriously it's landed you in your current problem eight months ago. But if you'd just lower the barrier and read a book for once then you'd know that we'd see this easily right now. But you're just like every skeptic in the business, until you know for sure it's true, it's not real."

"But it is, Christ and the Antichrist, heaven and hell, it's all real and if you would just open your eyes, you'd see more to life as it is then it should be real. Because if I ever met the Ori, they're going to see this as we're heretics and try and start crusades into our galaxy. But no, I'm preventing that at all costs before we have a group as close to the Thuggee on the loose in our galaxy as possible." Daniel said and he swallowed hard.

"But here's the point, that sometimes truth is far more frightening then fiction now, case in point is this story, they never released the kids real name. Because this was private, although Bowdern and Halloran names were, the church had a conceivable right to hide the acts of god now in this. But you consider that if I had my powers when the pact was created you could have killed someone because of the powers of god now."

"I mean when Bowdern and his friend saw what the heck was going on they needed to take charge to save the kid's soul, both in the exorcist and this movie. I did some work on the job and uncovered this movie after the mission to Delmak and discovered the truth to this. We have the last surviving member of the situation standing here in the room and the priest that did it died 20 years ago, in here as well, so with that in mind."

"Before the lord brought back the man who dealt with it now, but as he knows I need him like I need his team mate and my priest, for the very same reason. So I can unload my emotions over my trauma and so I can heal before we return to the past, I need them more then ever. But it starts and my parents were from Saint Louis and going to his college in 1955, they were 16 years old and dad was on the basketball team."

"As Father Bowdern did both college and high school and my parents were his students and he was my father's coach. So tell me how do you expect to get away with this right now, when he takes one look at me, knows what's going on and has to take me out of your custody and into the order's. As I'm heading for Saint Louis and the medical institute that he did this one before as he broke the connection now at the time."

"But in this reality that's not happening because this timeline the program was classified and in the next everyone in the country and the entire planet knows about it. So tell me, how do you and your friends expect to get away with this when he sees my injuries. And then every indicator I had a curse that was meant to act like demonic possession. On me, and you're screwed, but that's why I hate this right now, I couldn't tell my priest."

"Sure I couldn't tell him the truth when I left, because it was classified, when I went to Father Thomas so we could talk it over. The kid that this story was based on was into the supernatural, his aunt was a spiritual speaker. She was doing seances, she encouraged his love for the supernatural and as a result, he loved monster movies. And anything to do with the supernatural, and she encouraged this in him as she was a Catholic."

"And did communication to the dead through the Ouija board at times, as she encouraged this in him as he got older, though his parents were skeptics, that changed. It was after she died that he tried to use the Ouija board to make contact with her spirit and with her, his other family members. And as a result instead of making contact with the residents of heaven, it unlocked a door that he didn't realize and as a result."

"He instead makes contact with the denizens of hell, but for an exorcist, it's going by three things, but infestation as the house is being haunted by poltergeists. Next obsession, as the demon that invades the house jumps into his body and starts trying to make his claim and by scrawling messages. Across the victim's chest, before the final possession, and for the priests that realized this, they had to do some studying."

"Before they began the procedure of exorcising the demon out of the kid, and after a month. It's they were making progress, before the demon tried to kill the kid by throwing him off the cliff. And Bowdern and his team mate here had to prevent it before he passed out and they took him back to the church. As they went back to work in trying it, and it takes three months to end it, as they then go for the more direct approach."

"And take him to the the Alexien Brothers medical facility and force it out of his body as this time it takes repeated exorcisms till he was free of the possession finally. But Timothy Dalton's portrayal of Bowdern now, this was no tale to scare people, it was all true, it's true now. But that's my priest all the way, Jack, he'd do it without thinking twice, because like the trio, he helped raise me in everything needed now finally."

"But you know what, if it meant use of the asylum, the Alexian brothers medical facility now, then he'd do it. And in a heart-beat if one of us, us four of his charges, were turned into a host. Or in my case if we had the program going public and one of us was suffering from a curse, a pact at the time. And one that acted in the same way a demonic possession does which I did now, after getting back to the base and with it."

"You think they wouldn't take charge the second I realized this, and immediately do it after I hit the alarm. And he, McBride, Walter and Father Thomas would get one look at me, see it immediately. And take me to Saint Louis as they broke the connection or have a tok'ra medic get involved here and with. As I was in recovery from this, and believe me now, the girls, Will and my unit would kill you a second time for pulling this stunt."

"And I mean from the larva we destroyed, and if exorcism by use of one ritual didn't work then they go to a medical one. And get the damn thing out of us, and he wouldn't give up until we were back to normal, to him it's for the same reason. Same fight and he'd was learning ancient egyptian as the root language that the goa'uld spoke. As he translated what the little bastard was saying to him, but it's the same, it's the same."

"Hammond tried to negotiate with the one that possessed Charlie, and we had to go to surgery, but we didn't have the help we needed to do it. But tell me, in all that time did you change feeling the anger and hatred growing in you now. Did you ever question that anger and hate at the time, because every person you lost, as the pain, and hate. As it starts growing in you even more, but me, it's I lost five people I cared out now."

"That's why I hate the parasites so much, you lost 7 men in a shootout, me: I lost five people I care about and they're all for the reason. They got turned into a host, they were possessed, tell me can you understand how that feels at all. You lost a son and then lost seven men and all because they decided death was better then being possessed?" Daniel said as he felt five years of anger shooting through him as he finished that.

"I mean you make light of the situation, but you can't understand, you can't understand, whatsoever. Sha're and Skaara, Charlie, Sarah, Robert. But can you even understand this at all, you were blended as a host, but you weren't possessed by a demon Jack, so cut the crap right now. I've had my life torn apart more times and had to rebuild five times in five years and not till this past week do I get the chance at the moment."

"But finally I can release the emotional and spiritual baggage I've been carrying ever Senichi at the time, I had to kill in cold blood for the first time. But that's enough of this right now, I'm doing things my way and you want to debate it take it up with the trio, understand." he snapped at him, as they saw the chair across the room suddenly jump off the floor, before the other got blown out the door then at that reaction.

'Oh god, he keeps this up and the next power blast is going to break the window next.' They all thought together at that reaction. "Jack you spent years as a normal mortal and yet they never gave you my powers and it's because you're not ready for it. As to why it takes a matter of love to trigger the healing powers. Can you love when you're showing everything opposite of it?" he said and he looked between them firmly then at that.

"Becoming an angel, a ancient, was the goal for us, and yet it takes a certain level of understanding, of selflessness, kindness, to become this advanced and yet. You never reached that and it's because you don't have my abilities, but I'm like, Leo. the girls white-lighter and you're the demon the middle child fell in love with. So tell me, you spent 25 to 30 years training to kill and I'm scientist, but that's your problem now."

"Everything you used to say to me now, is so far off the bat it's not even funny and the ancients never chose you. And it's because you and she are so skeptic that you have to see it for yourselves to understand and frankly I'm sick of this. Of proving myself to you now, so get over yourselves right now." he said to him and he swallowed hard at the remark and Hammond got it as he quickly said it to him gently as he knew it then.

"Alright that's enough, son calm down." he said and he turned away from Jack as he moved to the window and looked out of it as they saw him shaking. As Halloran shot a furious look at Jack as Thomas gripped his shoulders at that and pressed his forehead to his. And he felt himself calming down then. 'Just like Philippe, he was trying to calm down, and I've taken Athos's place here.' Thomas thought softly as looked at him.

"The shock in Philippe's case was do to learning the truth now, but this is a case of holding it in so long that his powers are out of whack. And it's because he's been holding it in way too long, but like the show it's clear, your emotions cause your powers to get erratic. And we just got proof to that at the moment, but the shows and movies have it way too close to the truth." Jacob said and they nodded as Bowdern answered that.

Closing his eyes as Daniel let his anger go out of him as he felt his mentor soothing the anger and pain in him as he took a deep breath as Thomas said it to him firmly at that. "He's having the very same reaction Robbie did, he's been holding it in so long that if this keeps up right now. We're going to have him at risk again, we need to get this to end and fast, before it starts a second time." Bowdern said and he nodded firmly then.

"Robbie was completely human and was possessed by a demon, Daniel is half human/half angel now, and if he's starting to use his powers again right now. So if I was one of the girls on the show right now and had her fire powers, when emotionally compromised. They start acting up until they can get their emotions under control case in point during their cycles and their powers were going nuts, while for him."

"It's out of grief at the moment here an he was channeling his grief into electrical powers as lightening was shooting out of him." Sam said to him and he nodded. "Yeah and I think we can all guess why he's having this much trouble controlling it, and it's because he's been holding it in. And we all know he's sick of this and he needs a break from these two, and grow up normal now." Claire said sharply and she nodded to her firmly

"You didn't see him at the time, he was on the edge of taking apart the keeper after seeing it three times, but two collapses, three flashbacks and repeated loss of blood. He lost so much blood that his system lost the ability to function properly and it was getting worse every hour. But this was scaring the hell out of me and I was determined not to lose who was my everything, he's my imprint." Sam said and they nodded firmly then.

"I understand honey, son, but that anger and grief could be the self destruct switch if you let it be, you have me to open up to. And you don't have to hide things from me anymore, it's going to be fine. It's okay, just six days and then it starts again, but if you keep holding it in like this, and it's going to break something else. So we can talk about it later, calm down son, it's okay." he said and Daniel nodded as he relaxed as he finished.

"With Ben, Ray, Bill and I are going to be making contact with you as well Son, we promise so with that in mind now, we deal with the added side effects. But you continue holding it in like this, and it's going to cause your powers to start acting up so just calm down kiddo." Halloran added and he nodded as he closed his eyes as Thomas pressed his forehead to his as he felt every ounce of anger leave him as he calmed down.

"I've been carrying that with me ever since the sarcophagus now and he can do what needs to be done and I can unload the pains of every life I've taken. And in cold blood, not self defense, but cold blooded murder to him now, and believe me he's not going to take it well right now. Can you say the same now, but the situation all boils down to one thing, and it's Charlie, your son Charlie, and as to how and why right now."

"And you find three children in three years that remind you of Charlie as well." He said and Sam finished that firmly, before he touched her shoulder and she nodded. "But think it over Jack, starting with Ry'ac, you were ticked he left his family behind and our medicines couldn't take care of it. Because he needed something only the goa'uld could give him and you don't want any help from the, in your eyes, the demons of hell."

"A few months later, you learn these demons turned a 12 year old girl into a weapon to destroy us, and you start acting like her father now. And next comes the boy that the Reetou majority sent and with him his mother and again instead of our medicine, it's using, in your eyes. The very same race that in your eyes are demons, off shoot, but so what, to you, they're demons." Daniel said and she finished that firmly at that.

"Your love for the other children is the reason you turned into this, and you know why, it's because of the seven deadly sins. The serpent, the serpent reminded you of what you lost, and first it's envy, then anger, then lust, and finally sloth." Sam said as she drove it home and he stood up at that as Greyson and Bates both grabbed him to keep him from getting out of the chair as Daniel said to him as sternly as possible then.


	36. 36: Trial Done And Fresh Starts

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they tie up the judgement day decisions, and afterwards they discuss things as he explains it to the duo gently. As there's going to be a few more pieces to it, before it returns to the future. And the timeline resets, as the first to get their memories back are trio that did the exorcism, as it jumps over WWII and goes into the beginning of the Cold War.**

 **Which in the new timeline, is the countries involved in the program start getting to work as each war gets changed. And as they start working, as WWII, Korean, Vietnam, Pearl Harbor and Hiroshima never happen. as the last war is WWI, and that will be it in the new timeline. Before SG-1 ends up in 1969, and part three of this storyline opens with it entering the days leading into WWII.**

 **Chapter 36: Finishing Discussions And Determinations**

"Don't say it Jack because they're right at the moment, but the entire bible comes into it now, but think over the ten commandments. But we're not doing god's decisions in this, but you are as self righteous as Kinsey is right now, 'if I have to do a deal with the devil in order to do god's work, then so be it.'. But let me ask you something how long have you got to live, you recall the Muppet version to the Christmas Carol."

"And the coin boxes that had chains connected to them, Scrooge was letting greed get in the way and as a result at 60 he was close to the turning point. Just before he got a visit by his partners and he saw that they were chained from head to toe. But do you understand why exactly right now, it's the key principle here. In the seven deadly sins, but greed is of the seven deadly sins and he was consumed by it, completely fused."

"But you remember what they said, 'So have your fun and when life is done, a nightmare waits for you.'. Said nightmare is that as Catholics, we don't change our ways and we suffer a very dark afterlife, every decision we make when alive forges the chains in the afterlife. You have the chains getting longer every day, since you cut contact with Frank, you think you'd be able to move by now as your spirit, if you died now."

"That you never took time to read through things, took the time to let go, but listen to your heart, you can't do this anymore I feel the conflict in you, so let go of your hate. It's keeping you grounded in the seven deadly sins, but look at you right now. You lost everything because of the seven deadly sins, and if you could change it. You think you would get a second chance, at this?" he said and he swallowed as Daniel went on.

"You get a second chance out of this, so from 1973 to now, you have the chance to have the best of both worlds, but do you want us, the five of us back?" he asked and Jack sighed as he looked at them. "We're giving you a chance right now Jack, a chance to change your history, but history is over in our timeline now. But it's not in the new one, as you, as a captain, can prevent your friends from being killed now."

"You may not have the memories or the sense there, but it's going to be there, like you done it before, but a sense of deja vu. But you know what, it's that to heal the amount of damage you have had to do, but as we don't have any spiritual cleansing here. At the moment, we will in the next round, but here's your chance to fix this. The first five mistakes, starting with the mission that involved Michaels and Martell, as I do believe."

"I believe that's the mission Teal'C's alias and Charlie were on at the time now, from there as time goes on, you have a chance to fix the previous thirty years now. If you have the heart will to take that chance, but you want me back, or her, the guys and the general, change back from the man you become and get her back. Get Sarah back and I'll consider it, but change back from who you became in the next timeline."

"And get her back, and things will change, possibly." he said and he looked down at that. "Alright guys, take him back to the lock up, but five men in the room and ten guarding the door. Jack think it over, and there's no calling out so don't bother right now at the current moment here." he said and the duo and their team mates grabbed him and pushed him out the door as he turned to Frasier sternly as he said it to her then.

"You're only getting one chance Doctor, but as of this moment, this is a permanent parting of the ways, the three of us. Sam may save Cassie's life, but that's it now, as for me and Teal'C, she's never going to remember us in that way now. But 1 strike is six months, 2 strikes is a year, and 3 is your loss of your commission. Here on the base, and you're banned from the base, indefinitely." he said and Hammond said it sternly to her.

"And there is no fourth strike Doctor, in this timeline your choices have bent the bar till it snaps in two. But the me you know right now, is no longer here right now, but you ever lie to me again and you're being deactivated and you're losing your license to practice. Daniel is one of my men, but to me he means more to me then Jack or the black ops and marines do, and it's because I value mind over matter, and he's my ace in the hole now."

"But you have only three chances, ever do this again and you're permanently deactivated and your license to practice has been lifted, Major." he said and Daniel looked at Harper, Jenkins and Conner as he said it. "Alright take her to her quarters, like him she's under definite house arrest and as of this moment, I'm saying this for all of us. But if either of them have no more information that we'll need that can be helpful here now."

"And in shutting down their compatriots in the other department, none of us want to see them again." he said and they nodded as Harper gripped her shoulder maneuvered her out the door. "Well you're just demonstrating that though using his tone right now, you're far wiser then he will ever be right now." Hamners said to him smiling bemused. "Yes with my being in the military now it's a case of making it clear that his attitude, now."

"But the mission to Abydos in his case is on a hold and until he has the proper training he's not going anywhere near that gate. But before you meets Jack, Steven or Dave, guys, you're meeting, Charlie, Lou and me first of the team along with Porro, Reilly and Freeman. But 3/4's of the team you're meeting right now are part of this, but I'm coming back 18 times right now to check on you, leading into the serpent's attack on Abydos."

"But the best way to do this as our biggest mistake was not bringing enough weaponry or ammo here now at the time. We're creating several caches of supplies in different areas, but two missions in setting up caches and safe houses. Before you meet Jack, Steven or Dave, but the ones you're meeting first are me, Charlie, Lou, Dillon, Eric and Rick, along with my unit, Bill's and Sam's unit, but like before, the rebellion now."

"It's not a case of full rebellion, but we save you and you save us and together we prevent that warhead from being sent back to earth." he said and they nodded. "When do our memories of you come back, since though I'm leader of my village. I remember in the days when the sun god ruled us." Kasuf asked and he explained that. "Your memories return the day we do the first mission, but two visits in follow up missions."

"And then visit #3 is when Ra returns and it starts all over again, but before it does, we're helping you to dig up your bounty and we can combine our with yours here. But before we go to see you, I'm tell Ra we're making a visit to your planet. So we're like you we follow him too, before he meets Jack and it starts all over again." he said and Kasuf nodded as Skaara went over it gently as he exchanged looks with Sha're at that news.

"If I am to lead the revolution on our planet, where am I to find your supplies now, so I can dig up your weapons and have us retreat to your camp if the sun god attacks us once again in the same way." he said and Daniel explained that to him. "One cache is going to be in the catacomb I found the cartouche in, when I was living with you. While the next is the cave we used when we were hiding out in and you drew the symbol on."

"And the last cache for our supplies when you followed us back to the pyramid brother, but that's three and the last is buried in the base camp outside. So we do this when meeting you this month, but we have designated spots picked out. And we plant weapons and ammo with the food caches as well for this. But we need your help as you show us the lay of the land." Daniel said and they nodded with a smile at the news.

"We got the first contact, that's Sam and me, but us, Lou, Jared, Anna and Kyle, we're called Gamma squadron. But to explain this the first members of the original team you guys meet is me and Lou, but we're first contact. So it's us first now before you meet Charlie, Steven, Jack, Porro, Reilly and Freeman now. So the sequence is a slight shift, but we and my new team are coming to help you get your bounty prepped now."

"As we combine ours with you and I'm explaining that, like you, we too have a tribute and pact with him. But we're connected to four others, and speaking of which, my lords and ladies, as the Abydonians are the first planet we gone too off our normal routine. They're under our protection and we're replacing the original symbol with yours now." he said and the trio nodded to him gently as Kasuf nodded to that in agreement then.

"We may not see you as that way again, but knowing we can fix mistakes, we at least get a second chance to our friendship and happiness." Sha're said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her. "Just remember that though we are friends, I love you and I always will, Sha're, last year made it clear. I can save lives this way, but though Steven becomes an angel, I can make sure I get your family off the planet now."

"And though Abydos is gone, you are not, and your people live with others like you now."p he said and she nodded as they exchanged looks then. "At the moment here right now, I think we hit the pinnacle now and with us gathering everyone from our age. The results are I'm possessing my grandfather and you had it right at the moment here. But my grandfather was French American which explains why I speak English here."

"So the first to get their memories back are me and the others of my age group, if I was my grandfather, as we meet each other finally in 1970 and the Vietnam war ended in 71. And things change course, once the Jacksons are in Rome as we all get our memories back at once in 1970 here." Picard said and Morgan nodded in agreement as she and Omac exchanged looks at that remark then as he sighed at the remark.

"Is anyone feeling things bearing down on them right now, with the fact we worked this out and all that's left is arresting everyone in NID now. Before your last mission guys, because I can feel the anticipation bearing down so hard. I can't wait to start the last 30 years over again finally, as I've had to live with the deaths. And of a few hundred on my soul I want to get that out of me, but when we begin again now in this job."

"It's the act of no longer taking another life, but by stunning the victim at the moment now. And we: Sam and I, no longer have to live with another death, human or otherwise on our heads now. But thou shall not kill, we violated that commandment one too many times now, and it's going to be our job. And to save as many lives as possible now finally here, but instead of Ra' getting it to the gate better stand back now."

"Because my team and I are beaming in and we're neutralizing the Horus guards now." Daniel said and his age group all nodded in agreement to that remark. "Whoa, you're not serious, we pull an insider catch and prevent Jack from activating the bomb and destroying the gate. By us: your unit, mine, and Bill's coming though and we neutralize the guards?" Sam said and he nodded as he answered her smiling at that.

"Yeah that's the plan alright now, we're going to prevent the outgoing wormhole, by an incoming and we, as well as Bill's team arrive and deal with the Horus guards now. As we're going to make it clear that this situation was not our intention now. But a case of covert operations that are getting the person that caused it being dragged before the committee." he said as Warner exchanged looks with Charlie at that remark then.

"I think that just made it clear that a chance to do this over is going to be worth having the future change for the better right now, Commander." Picard said and he nodded. "Maybe, but then with there being the possibility of a shoot out here next and it just gets reversed in a week right now." Daniel said and Sam sighed. "Tell me about it, I think we all hit the breaking point now as she lied to us for five years and his behavior."

"But I'm never seeing him the same way again now, not when we were raised together as our parents had been friends since they were kids themselves. But you were always the main thing keeping me going." she said and he pressed his forehead to hers as she gave him a hug. "Yeah you too, after her being turned into a host, you and I were always together at the time and we understood each other too well as a result."

"But you were my strength all this time now, but I'm not losing you now, so when he's making missions to the races, and Tollan. I'm going to be there and with me is Lou and Bill now, but I'm not leaving you hanging now, but Lou is the one acting as liaison between our branches, he's with me. So when we let you know we're there, and every mission you go on you have us with you: Lou, Bill, Jared and me finally now at the time."

"But fortunately last year is going to be better in the next timeline then this one, so although Jonas is filling in for Steven. You're not alone as you have me, Bill, Lou, Jared and Anna, our teams here to help out so you have 3/4's of our childhood squadron here. For emotional support as we get the job done together and we can same more lives next year then the one step forward, two steps back problem we have right now here."

"But the situations from when we have Thor's ship to now, it's getting redone as I'm now a general and I call the shots now. So he wants to gripe at the way I do things that's just too damn bad, because his orders come from the NID. Mine come from the joint chiefs and directly from the U.N. and the president, so who's going to win this debate later." Daniel said and she nodded in agreement to his remark smiling then as she answered.

"Honey think about it, though a member of our seven is MIA, you got the rest of our sextet with you for a year, you have a year with me and Bill with you now again. We took a chance and made it last forever now, by getting us back in one piece now. It's going to be fine, I know you missed us, well we're back for a year, our team. Gamma squadron, is back in one piece again, and instead of 7 we have 8 now, but think it over now baby."

"But you cut the cord between you, Jack and Frasier, but the letter, if he listened to his heart rather then his head. What's the final result, with the fact you added two new girl members to the team and the bond is three times stronger then what it was when we started out?" he added and she looked at the duo and Teyla and smiled as she got it. "I'm the omega of the team, and the ones taking both sides in this now at the time."

"Are the newest members of the gang, but Rod, John, Teyla and Beth, while Anna didn't think twice about and neither did the guys." she said and he nodded. "Twelve person team, and of 12, 2 took sides and the other 8 didn't, but I'm still your imprint. Always, no matter how much time goes by as you wait for the right one. So long as your happy that's all I care about, nothing's changed between us, and nothing ever will, Sam."

"That was the problem in the tv show, too much time had gone by, but the same three remarks kept shooting through by the time we hit the latest show. Which was this year, but she tried and finally had to draw the line now, and now the same three questions were running through her. But we make that change last year and nothing's ever going to change between us, I'm listening to my heart rather then my head, you still need me."

"And you need the guys, and Anna, but watch this." he said as he looked at the quartet gently. "Guys group up." he said and the quartet nodded as he put his hand out and they put their's on top of his as several blasts shot out of them as they heard two bird screeches in response. "Whoa, alright what the hell was that?" Lou asked and he smiled. "Added side effects in spirit animals, we're linked spiritually and emotionally here."

"But it's not the original trio that are the catch, it's the new trio, and the girls, the original pink's replacement and the new yellow's. The original red took his place back in her heart and he's sharing the brother position with his replacement. Well that's us now, the quartet are the newest members of the gang, but we spent 5 years together. Until Apophis came into the picture and here's the result now at the moment."

"But sure he's a full bird colonel, but so am I, only my department out ranks him, because it's a civilian ran program and even higher up now. The NID, why, well it's because it's the entire planetary government, so civilian ran and military help. We been at it even longer then Jack has and I out rank as he's been deactivated for 18 months." Daniel said to her and she smiled and nodded in agreement as she answered him then.

"Yeah he's a colonel, but you're a general I don't have to worry anymore, because I've always got you at my back, being there for me all my life. And Lou, Steven and I are here, and you have Bill with you, along with Andy." she said and he nodded as she sighed. "Well enough is enough of the way I'm putting up with his attitude, but the fact that you're first his equal, and then superior there is no going back right now."

"I may save Cassie, but nothing changes the way he was acting all this time, or the way she was treating you, there is no going back and frankly now. I'm pissed at her for lying to Uncle George now, and you have to risk death to save yourself. When all she had to do was contact Uncle Darrel, and he gets the trio here, there is no forgiveness for this, she wanted to destroy our friendship she did it now, there is nothing between us."

"And not when I know I belong to you and he's married, though you're my brother and best friend now. I'm giving my heart a chance to heal, before Joe and I get together, but Pete Shanahan is not an option. I belong to you, though I'm married to Joe, you're my best friend and imprint." she said and Jacob nodded to that. "I know baby and frankly we need to prevent things from hitting the breaking point and it's by an switch up."

"So for the accident that killed Laura, we can have her cloned and her double is killed in the accident now, while she's at home when I get back as you guys are doing those cookies together now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and I know everything about Daniel to the point, that our date that night is going to result in us just doing a dinner and a movie there at our house dad." she said and he chuckled at the remark then.

"At 15 years old, yeah and by that point, it's the fact you've been together three years as you got together when you were 12 and you're the first of the girls to have a steady boyfriend right now." Claire said as she started laughing at that remark and she nodded. "Yeah and with it, as we're not bothering on risking our safety in the dangers of the city and were sticking it close to home." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"And like I said, I know her favorite foods, but if we stayed together, we know each other so well that, we know everything about each other. Likes, dislikes, food, sports, movie genres, books and so on right now, but until we're out of college and training. We're staying away from the toxic chemicals." Daniel said and Sam nodded as she looked from his parents to her father as she finished with a gentle smile at him then gently.

"You had us under strict rules not to go into the city and we were doing that by doing some date nights between our houses or just headed for the movies now. But nothing dangerous and even if that was the case, I could just call you there to get us. Because you left me one of the radios so you guys could come get us, in case we had a problem, say the car tire blowing on us or worse right now." Sam added and they nodded gently.

"Yeah well knowing you guys are safe at the moment till he drives home for the night as your mother, his parents and I are making sure you guys are at curfew at 10:30 to 11:00 that night. And any other dates as well, but we're serious, there's no screwing around with the toxic chemicals till you're over 25, young lady, son." he said and she nodded as Daniel did the same as his parents nodded in agreement to that remark.

"I think that with the fact that my best friend was a medical doctor it's the act of you're not over doing it now honey, because without us you had no one to deal with the all-nighters. Though in this case you're living life like any normal pre-teen to teenager, though you have close to ten friends. And you're all stationed to one town finally now, with us permanently stationed here." Claire said and he nodded as he looked at Warren.

"You expecting trouble out of this guys?" Ferretti asked and Claire and Jacob nodded as they exchanged looks at that. "Yeah, because with our kids being jumped a grade or two till they're in Lou's class, we keep them together all their academic lives. Though at the rate this is going, if the boys are this much alike. I'm looking at repeated pillow fights when we're discussing things at dinner that night." Claire said and he smiled at that.

"When did he start wearing glasses exactly?" Hammond asked and she explained that. "Not till he was 10, if we'd still been alive, but then that's normal, since we both had ourselves. His eyesight started getting worse by the time he was 8 years old, and the optometrist said he may need glasses. But if we'd been here we'd have made sure he started wearing them once he got into the 5th grade." she said and he nodded softly.

"With him in the military, he's better off wearing contacts when he's on a mission and the glasses here at the base right now for those years leading into when we create the SGA." Carson said and he nodded in agreement to that remark, before he could answer they heard a thwap sound, followed by another and a third. And they both turned to see the trio in the middle of a wrestling match and he sighed as he said it for all of them.

"Hey break it up boys." he said and Warren answered that. "But Sir, he started it." he said and he hid a smile as Lou's father answered that. "I don't care who started it boys, I'm ending it, now break it up already." Ferretti said as Jacob finished that remark as he looked at them bemused then, before he could say it, it started a second time and he injected a paternal warning tone into his voice as he looked at the quintet then.

"Alright guys again, you keep this up and you're ending up in your den, now cool it already." Jacob said and they froze and separated at that and the trio exchanged amused looks at this as Ferretti said it for the three of them. "If this is the way the boys are going to be growing up, get ready we may need to separate them. And once they get into the academy, or the next thing we hear is a wrestling match in the living room."

"Though when they're still just kids, it's a pillow fight breaking out every fifteen minutes in the living room. And the one starting it, is going to be my son, as he starts it and it causes a chain reaction pillow fight now." he said and she nodded smiling. "At the rate this is going I think our cubs are way too much alike as it is. But we may have to have someone checking on them every fifteen minutes." Mel said in answer to that smiling.

"I think we started something if the boys are always together, though we have their squadrons always together and the ending results are going to be the riot we had O'malley's in town that week." Jacob said and he nodded in agreement. "Wait, what?" Mel said and he sighed. "After one of the scientists decided to test a set of armbands for a mission later that week, it called off thinking reasonably and they left the base."

"Were at this restaurant and were having dinner, as she was playing pool with the guy you saw on that episode, the guy started the fight and the ending results it went from basic provocations. To turning into a bar brawl, as our kids' higher reasoning reactivated itself and they high tailed it out of there. So hopefully we can prevent this from happening again, but again kids, I hear this happened when you're under my charge."

"And you're in serious trouble if there's another fight that turns into a riot or worse and I'm not kidding young lady, I may be your father, but I'm still a general." he said and Sam and Daniel both nodded as Claire looked at him bemused. "Alright don't give them any ideas Jake, we don't need the kids going at it in the dorms. While we're working up here, as the academy is just below the base." she said to him at that remark firmly.

And hearing that remark then, Hammond started laughing at that. "Well considering the fact our kids have been together since grade school. So what do you expect Claire, my daughter is no older then they are, Mark is in graduate school. And Caroline is in medical school by that point while the quintet are always together by that point now here." he said and she nodded as they looked at Yu then as he said it to him then.

"My lord, with the fact that Apophis created intars that were made to look like our weapons in 1999, is there a way to do this several years early. So we have training weapons, and could your scientists created color projectiles, say one team, in weapons has red, another has blue and the third green and the fourth orange. Because when we start training the kids for when they get started now at the academy."

"Because this way we can get the job more easily in training mode?" he asked and they nodded. _**"If we got the latest models of the weapons you have as they come out we can, yes. But with us not meeting until 1980, we'd need to see each model of your weapons, the ones that Apophis created. The ones we're doing duplicates out of, and with each half decade that goes by now at the moment."**_

 _ **"So this should work in training, but the first test exercise now, once we begin their training as human Jaffa now. It's use of the staffs and we do a war-game that is like the one that went on when you found his human Jaffa at the time."**_ Amaterasu said and they nodded. "Alright we can do that, but we'd like it if, when you come to check after we get the pact and treaty established now here."

"That you could bring one of your scientists with you and they can create the duplicates of the weapons and in a surplus as well and their ready by the time our children enter advanced training. While loaning us maybe 30 of the staffs and Zats and we can use that in war-games. Before they train for the real thing in 12 years time, this way we're ready for Apophis." Jumper said and the other military generals of each country nodded.

 _ **" It is done Johnathan, we will each send one of our scientists and run reverse engineering in your weapons the ones that Apophis duplicated and send, from each of us. The amount of 10 staffs and 20 zat'nicatels for war-game training to prepare for your repeated confrontations. And with Apophis, as Nirrti was the one you had to deal, but we are making it clear that the summit."**_

 _ **"The one that involved Nirrti, that all weapons you acquired prior to that are to be confiscated and I wish that you, Commander are here for that as well. But we are to help you in training as human Jaffa, but Apophis, he's the one who's Jaffa you need to get inside of now."**_ Yu said and he nodded as Daniel exchanged looks with them as he said it to all of them at that remark then.

"Well I think that covers everything needed so all we have left is to deal with the NID and that it's as the last episode for the duration now is in just a few days. But this time with the fact it focuses on you two, Sir, Keiko get ready for it, as you're going to have to have the eight helping you out." Daniel said and they nodded. "Well all that's left now to figure in here regarding the U.N. and the stargate program right now."

"As the cold war was still in full swing in 1970, before this changed by then but our governments, before we get started. We'd appreciate it, if you could tell us you activated the gate, and we can consider this as the bargaining chip as well. As we all share the job now, and we all take part in the spoils, agreed?" Shen Xiaoya asked and they all nodded in agreement to the remark then as Ford answered that remark gently.

"Agreed, as the Jacksons activated the gate for us, we're sending them to every government in the program and telling you that we started work on exploring the universe. But our first stop now is meeting the races, but every race in the books that we met in this timeline after Daniel found that cartouche. Is on a hold till after Apophis attacks the base so the job is exploring planets that are connected to the races."

"As first its exploring and then it's peaceful contact and making friends out there, but anyone that is terminally ill and nothing the doctors, human doctors, can do to stop it. Were offering a chance at survival for everyone, by being a host to a Tok'ra and in exchange, they help out with the medical and scientific research. But the added thing is that we can do this together as we harvest four to five gates now at the moment."

"But Air Force 1 is to be put to use, and we're rounding up all of your country leaders and bringing them to the base. So we can evacuate all of you to the planet sanctuary that is a bigger version of Camp David for all of you. As we evacuate every civilian on the planet now, but until O'neill activates in the program, the normal military and the program military are separated from each other." Jumper said and they nodded to him.

"And ambassadors, again regarding Beth and her decisions regarding things in year two to year four, you put too much pressure on her and she's going to crumble, so let me be the one to make the decisions here, okay." Daniel said and they nodded. "Alright Colonel, but what's your recommendation if we find a human/goa'uld hybrid?" Russ asked and he sighed as he exchanged looks with Elizabeth at the question.

"I recommend that we don't take chances but we neutralize it and quickly, because if he's the son of Anubis and he's inches away from ascending we have to prevent him doing that. Or we're going to have another Anubis on the loose and by then it'll be too late to stop him. The same is said for any of the ancients weaponry, they, or rather we, tended to make the weapons technology way too powerful now and with that."

"So no studying the hybrid if he's ancient hybrid and no attempting to upgrade the weapons technology, so although we advanced this far. We got a long way to go now, so better safe then sorry, and we have much to see and much to experience. But we can't rush the knowledge and technology we seek, that knowledge takes it's own time now." he said and they nodded in understanding as Lya and Morgan smiled at his wise words.

"You're a true prodigy of Ancient and Nox wisdom my apprentice that was very wise to bring up that reminder now." Lya said and he smiled at her. "Well I had the best teachers master and believe me, I'm taking the time to train properly now, every summer with my friends. And we're on one or another of your planets as we study until things with the pact activate now." Daniel said and she nodded as she looked at him smiling then.

"I think you scared the heck out of him with that comparison though because in their natural form they look like snakes and to the bible. The snake was the natural look to Satan, as he was the lord of darkness and it's the same for any who looked into the entire bible now." Thomas said and he nodded. "Yeah for him he never reads a book or takes time to look into this, but though he claims to know some of this stuff."

"Every time I get to the good part, he cuts me off now, but the first host to the goa'uld were a race called the Unas, who were the type of alien that does look like a demon. Before we found Rogers and his friends, we came across the first sign of Christianity in the program, a church and they were screaming about demons. Before the Unas said my lord Satan and I realized it then, he wasn't playing a god, he was playing the devil."

"Which meant that as the personification of Christ, I was beyond selfless, I was the one that had to destroy him now, before he infected the entire galaxy with eternal damnation now. To explain this gently and as I said that we found this out the hard way. But Sokar was the ancient Egyptian god of death. And his domain was like the infernal regions, but with it his demons were a species called Unas, who were the first hosts."

"To the Goa'uld, but then comes the remark of the demon comes and she and I get the shock of our lives then as we realize Sokar was now impersonating the Devil now. But Sam and I were the only members of the team that were Catholic, and his demon, a goa'uld by the name of Bynarr. Jolinar had an affair with him, and knowing this, she was feeling beyond violated as a result." he said and Thomas nodded gently to that.

"That's what you meant Jacob, she had the memories of this woman and the act of living her past life now. As she was feeling beyond sick, spiritually that she, or rather her symbiote. She went against love and good for the sake of survival and committed a sin to get out of hell?" he asked and Jacob nodded to him. "They drugged us with a narcotic, that was trying to force information out of us at the time here and with it."

"She told Martouf the truth in what happened now, but to me, I knew she was feeling as though she was the one that did it. And to me, this pissed me off even more as I was acting as the big brother/imprint to her as she left her head on my leg as the drug wore off, before she went to check on Jacob. Though with that, I'm not leaving my imprint hanging I'm going with you again, baby." Daniel said and she gave him a hug at that.

"Steven you're going to have to sit out certain missions here, but this, 636 and finding Sarah at the summit meeting between the system lords now. But I'm around when she needs me now, but Jack is facing facts that though missions never go without a hitch. But one mistake, one false step and it causes a serious problem. But in this case, things can't go in the way we want them too, but though the first 26 years I can start over."

"But the last seven years I've got to face the memories and fix the damage, but this time, I'm not on SG-1. But one cargo ship drops the four of you off, and the second drops me, Lou and Bill off and with two ships. We can use one for decoy and the other to destroy the devil this time as the two of us face the memories together." Daniel said and she nodded with a sigh as she pressed her forehead to his then gently at that.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but it's facing the facts baby, I didn't have time to face my judgement in this timeline till Oma granted me my wings, I was in ro-test as a angel. This time, I'm doing the right thing no matter the cost, but I'm not losing you to your memories of her and not when you didn't do it. You didn't do anything wrong you're not in judgement, he is, but I'm not leaving you." he said and she nodded to him sighing.

"Daniel, you can't keep forcing yourself into positions to fix the mistakes of this timeline." Jacob said gently and he sighed. "To face the trauma I have to face it head on, but I'm not leaving her so I can ignore my own sins in this job, as I've sinned against love and good for the sake of their mercy. And they would not give it, if not for my sin, I'm facing judgement for this Uncle Jake." he said and they sighed at the remark then gently.

"I knew that you were going to be the strongest warrior we had in this job, but the fact you're throwing yourself back into your most traumatizing memories that just makes it more clear now. But it's facing the act of confession and with it facing judgement by facing the depths of hell to save the life of another now." Hammond said and he nodded as he answered him then as he looked between them as he said it then.

"Well at the moment here it's the fact that as you said now, that his type can't take the memories in this job and I have to face the act of judgement. But as we all know the more lives you take, human or otherwise, it just brings you closer to hell. So we just have to fix that, and the best way to do this now, is by using weapons. And ones as close to the crew's phasers as possible now, but with the fact I'm now in the military."

"You'd consider this mission as the deciding factor now that I'm ready to make one star now Uncle George." he said and they nodded as Jumper answered that. "I'll say son, but you're the one with the powers as a demigod now, but you keep this up. At the moment and it just makes it clear that you earned the right. That you earned your way to your wings now, but truth of spirit, another word for that is the 7 heavenly virtues."

"We let the seven deadly sins rule our lives and the results are our current problem, but until Jack is sent here we had 22 to 23 years of peace. As we start seeing who had the ability to become super human and others monsters now in this situation. But Genesis chapter one in this job begins, after we bring everyone on the planet into the job finally." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark then gently.

"Jare' where were you living when you were a kid?" Daniel asked and he chuckled. "Our family was from Saint Louis like your parents and Darrel son, before Ryan transferred me here when you kids were born. But he's from here, though his mother and I are from Saint Louis." Dillon said and he nodded. "So what school was he going to and who was his teacher exactly anyway?" Daniel asked and and their parents chuckled at that.

"Uh oh, I know what that means, get the girls and my son together with Jared and Lou, and the five of them are a third of every class for their 4th grade teacher." Claire said to their parents as Hammond covered his eyes at the remark. "Well like he said right now instead of the power rangers. Our kids are born as Gamma squadron in grade school, before Billy joins the team next." Jacob said and his second in command said it at that,

"Alright I see where that remark is heading boys and again we have the four of you going at it when we have you paired up. And in the dorms and the first pillow fight I hear is getting all four of you busted for it boys and I'm not kidding." Colonel Will Jamison said and they all nodded to the orders as they tried to keep from laughing then as Warren answered his question with a slight smile then as he said it to him then.

"To answer your question I'm from here Dan, but then with close to six or seven friends, and one of them your girlfriend till you're 28. I think that solved the problem at the rate this is going right now, though we keep this up and our parents are going to find it more then amusing. In the fact that we're constantly going at it as teenagers now." he said and the trio of parents in question exchanged bemused looks at the remark.

"Yes and believe me, once I realized what it was my memories that Jolinar left in my mind were saying. And about that piece of junk I realized that not only was I running out of time, as was Daniel. So I didn't realize this, but he told us the entire thing, but the infestation was complete. And we hit stage two, as we got a close up view to this now as well." she said and he nodded as he answered her firmly as he sighed at that remark.

"But if you want to see what I realized, I can do that soon enough but we had to work out things, but I realized we had two stages before the third hit me. And it was then that lunatic forced his way into my body, and attacked two men. And he threw Frasier across the room, got a hold of Harper's gun, and nearly killed Jack. Just before the effects of the creme and serum broke and I was free for a bit, but to finish it, I had to risk it."

"And sliced my arm, if I had you, you can do the procedure and with it, next drain the effects of everything as I was in recovery. And I was sleeping for a close to a week as you and the doctors at the institute took care of every injury. But it was after the first stage hit me, I was heading for the general's office, and stage two kicked in then. As I already had the books and I was looking for the right one as well now, that day."

"At the moment I realized that my parents had a copy of this book and I knew if this was worth having a look, it meant one thing. And said one thing was vital to my survival, in both ways, because if I passed out in that storage room. And it would take hours for them to find me and when they did, the damn switch was getting thrown. As the bastard hijacked me and started attacking people now." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"The loss of blood was the reason for the dizzy spell and if we didn't find you and before the next one hit, and someone was going to end up in the line of fire as a result. Like you said you can't control these blackouts and it's because he was hijacking you every few hours. But thank god you didn't have your powers then or the scene in the bedroom is the result as I nearly get it to the head." Perry said and he nodded to him gently.

"The infestation was the reason for that scene in the bathroom, I was trying to get what they were spiking my food and drinks with out of my system and we hit stage two now. And I knew I had to tell you this, before stage three hit, because he forced himself into my body and the results were what you dealt with already. And with Charlie, and that's when it hit me now, I had to get to Warner, before stage three hit now at the time."

"Otherwise someone could be killed as they tried to walk me out of the front door now, I was now Charlie. And I was running out of time, like Teal'C said as there was a struggle for the host body. And if you didn't get the bastard's presence out of me, and I was dead, in both ways, because I was bleeding to death." he said and they nodded as Bowdern answered that remark as he crossed his arms as he answered him at that.

"The books I had were borrowed from the library were from the Saint Louis department in the Jesuit order. And not knowing I ended up finding my way back to the one that my family came from. But during that when I was in the library, I ended up running into priest not much older then you during that situation." he said and Bowdern nodded. "Did you get his name?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he explained that to him.

"Yeah he said his name was Raymond Bishop, but he mentioned you by name when I told him what I was looking up." he said and Bowdern smiled as he answered him. "That was Ray you met son, his alias on the movie was so he could lay low. Though he's my best friend and the archbishop was right, he's known me for 20 years. So though he couldn't speak for me, he didn't have too, he knew I was using procedures here."

"That were considered dark arts, because I was doing this in one way and it's by getting the little devil out of him. And by using ways that no normal exorcist could try in our current present, alright. So he's still alive, alright with the fact that these pills you mentioned had us alive for another 30 to 40 years. And keeping us looking the age we are when this happened, that should help." he said and Daniel smiled and nodded.

"I want to see this for myself now, because if it's the same thing and I'm killing the maniac that did it to you, because you're lucky to be alive right now as a result. Whatever Walter told you, he's right at the moment, the obsession has the injuries tearing open every few minutes, once you broke the connection. They started healing finally, but it's several months on iron tablets and a few transfusions at the time."

"But the books on this were clear, but I can't remember if I gave Mel one or not, because he was studying theology and possessions. When he was 16 to 17 when I was his teacher and coach, but Robbie clearly needed help, and this took a severe turn. But Mel locked gazes with him when he was at the basketball game that day, after the pastor got it in the arm." Bowdern said and they nodded as Warner answered him then.

"Trust me, I was pissed when I realized this, but once he risked a real loss of blood now, that's when it hit me now, once he did that, whatever this was, was broken. And his body was beginning to heal as a result and now that it was the injuries from it had stopped tearing open and were now healing. His body was speeding up in healing, and his body was healing five times faster then normal finally, but with him unconscious."

"And the fact she wasn't bothering to check his scars, or anything else. And never ran a blood test, though I did, that was enough to tell me. Now, that she was acting like Addison now regarding Jack and as he was recovering from the amount of damage done. But to her, she saw possession, as reason now to keep him under psychiatric close up." Warner said and he nodded in disgust as he answered him at the news firmly.

"She thinks that and she's out of her damn mind, there's more to this job then science, it's faith, theology. But the stigmata, and possession is not some tall tale to scare people, it's a war between good and evil. And you and my kid needed help in both ways, so again let me have it kiddo." he said and they nodded as he crossed his arms as he watched this as he watched him looking at the scars and puncture wounds then.

As he pulled on his jacket and headed for the control room as he grabbed three books from the shelf and stuffed them into a bag as he was walking around in his black shirt. "Like we said on black clothing blood doesn't show up easily, but it does on olive green and you were still dressed in your pants along with that sweater." Sam said and he nodded as he answered her as he crossed his arms as he answered it to her.

"You remember what I said, well the desperation to return, was stage acting, I was stage acting the entire thing. So you guys could prevent his walking me out the front door now, but he and Janet, as well as Makepeace were the threat in my eyes. And when the only ones that could break this on me were you four, guys, same religion, but deeper bond, but I needed them." he said and she, Hammond and the duo nodded gently to that.

As he went further then. "From what I gathered after the pastor the day before, he had to find some way to bring in the order, so he could end what was happening to him. But the next attack was stage two, because the pastor was stage one, the messages across his chest was stage two. And they were being cut open every few days and he was running out of time, that's what I was trying to make clear now to you guys."

"It's like the last reaction Rob had, before Ray saw this and brought you and Father Halloran in, Father. But if I didn't get off the base and taken somewhere where he can't try and bring me to him. Like say 3 to 5 states over and directly to the group that knows demonic possession the second they saw it. And once the archbishop heard you had another case, it's you get involved and break the connection as I had only 5 days left."

"And before it was done, I had only five days and I was running out of time, as was you, but with the program classified. I decided if she wasn't going to listen, let alone him, it was, the reaction, getting you, forcing you, to bring in the duo and fast. And by having one of the S.F.'s shoot me in the shoulder, so you and Warner could finally check. And examine my chest, called the order, in Saint Louis, and bring in the trio, and fast now."

"Ray was alive and he'd know what he was looking at the second he saw it, as he brought in Father Thomas, and you, Father Halloran. That was my one chance at surviving this, and it was by getting you to disable me as Bill checked my chest, told you and you did the rest. As you contacted the one group that had a case like this 41 years prior to this, to save me, in both ways." he said and the duo nodded as she finished it.

"Bring them here, and take you to the Alexien brothers and so you break the curse, and healed up from the amount of damage done to your body at the time. 5 days, we had only 5 days, and if we didn't break the connection the change was permanent. So if theory and stage acting didn't work, it was acting like you were Teal'C. And we could see what was causing your systems to go out of whack." she said and he nodded to her.

"Well that answers the question to why you grabbed my gun and knocked Tom and me unconscious, you wanted us to disable you. Just so you could expose the Colonel's lies for what they are, and have them contact the Alexien brothers, just to get you off the base. Away from the gate and move you 3 to 5 states over and directly to Saint Louis, which, driving distance is a day and walking distance is close to 3 weeks."

"So get you out of range of the base and three weeks walk right to the base, as you were at your church's medical institute as they took care of this. Before you spend six to eight months to heal as while recovering you were with the men connected to your parents mentor. Until it was time to finish this and you were fully recovered, as you decided on a medical sabbatical for a bit longer." The S.F. said to him at that remark gently then.

"Yeah, but my only chance at surviving this was by breaking the pact, the curse, and get what was left of the trio that dealt with Rob, and Father Thomas, here. And fast, but once the curse broke and my body was healing five times faster then normal. As they took care of both pieces of it, but my reaction in the storage room. Well it was due to the fact that even as angry as I was at him, I couldn't do it, even if I hated him for this."

"I couldn't pull the trigger, I'm not him, Makepeace, or even Maybourne, I was the next generation counterpart to an 11 year old who suffered the very same trauma I did. And I needed only one person, or three people to free me of this infliction, and fast. And before it killed someone next, but I was feeling like I was 11 years old at the time. And the people I needed were connected to my parents, a chance to heal finally here."

"By dragging in a medical order by Uncle Darrel and Uncle Dillon as they contacted the only people connected to my parents and both are from Saint Louis. So with that, if normal medical care didn't work and this was no longer about the Goa'uld, but about the soul and it meant one thing now for me. Because this was the aftermath to my parents death, and I was suffering the very same thing Rob and I needed them now."

"If my surrogate grandfather was dead, that left the only ones that were connected to them now finally here." he said and Bowdern gripped his neck as he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder at that in response. "It meant bringing me in and I'm the only one, next to Bill, that was connected to the duo now. With Ballard in mental health, as Darrel and Dillon contacted me and I came to you now."

"But with my being in Chicago, I came here, told Darrel and Dillon and then I make a visit to our Saint Louis branch and bring Walter and Ray here. As that did it now as we did this and we brought you to Saint Louis now as you were our responsibility now." Thomas said and they nodded. "And we would have too now, and before this resulted in her not bothering to contact me before she broke orders directly given by me to her."

"Oh there is no going back right now at the moment here, but she's as crazy as he is right now, this was not a matter of emotional instability it was a matter of the soul. And you needed a way to get us involved and before it destroyed you as I'm a three star and as is Dillon as we gave the order. As we contacted our coach's team and they came here to give us a hand to help you heal." Matheson said sharply and Halloran nodded to that.


	37. 37: Possession Truths Revealed

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, now that the Summit ended as the two generations of the Enterprise D get a chance to meet. Before they go over things from one century to the next as they prepare for the timeline reset. And before the enterprise crew returns to the future, in the next chapter. After they help SG-1 finish the last mission needed in their past, leading into their own last mission.**

 **Before the time frame gets done, but the only showing of the Next Generation is going to be the season six episode Rascals, before the timeline gets reset. As things for the first generation of program activates as everyone in Hammond's generation gets their memories back, four years prior to the first episode of SG-1 as they start preparing the base**

 **As the first episode shown, with the replacement members of SG-1 is going to be, while from there the episode plays out in the same way. But the rest of the following four years leading into the accident begin, but the accident gets stopped by the quartet now. Before the beginning the new timeline begins from there now.**

 **Chapter 37: Arrests And Back To The Future**

As he said it gently to that remark then. "If that's not the skill of a true man of science nothing ever is right now, but every indicator they were ignoring was so you could bring us in. Get the only people that dealt with this before and before the change became permanent, because we had only days. And if the injuries didn't kill you the withdrawal would have, and to end that you needed only one group of people to take care of this."

"You needed me, Ray and Ben now, not Frasier, but us to help you both heal and in both ways now. You tried to force them in to shooting you. And just so you expose this for what it was, as they contacted our superior who sent us and we could take care of this. But where did it start from when you realized this, because if they weren't looking at this that closely then Bill would have now?" he asked and he sighed as he said it to him.

"I decided to check my office and grabbed the books needed to explain this to the quartet now, but Bill already saw the clear indicator on my wrists, that this was no addiction. But a POW stint, and I had to get him and the quartet to check my chest now, because there was to this then met the eye. And I was intending on explaining this, because as a archaeologist, it also covered areas of religions and cults now here."

"As I was heading for the general's office, by taking the main route so I could avoid Frasier, Jack or Makepeace. Since they were all holding Hathor over me, and she'd see these injuries as self inflicted, and tell you I needed to be under suicide watch. I decided to head that off and call Sam, Lou and Jared to your office and showed this to you. But I needed a way to figure it out first, before I could tell you this now at the time."

"But the attack hit me and I knew that if this was more then we thought and we were running out of time, both of us. I was running out of time before stage three hit and you were running out of time to break this connection. You guys were my only chance now at surviving this at the time now, and Bill did this with Charlie already." he said and the quartet nodded as the priest examined it carefully and nodded as he said it.

"Those aren't normal injuries, when possessed, they look normal and then as the possession starts they start cracking open and bleeding. But the first on Robbie was after the demon gouged his pastor in the arm. And this was a week later when Ray contacted me after he went to check at his house and it threw something at him." he said they nodded to him firmly then as he watched the clip then as he carefully at that.

"Yeah well thank god I didn't have my powers then or he would have started throwing things at you just to keep you, let alone them from getting near me. So you could get a better look into my eyes then, and knew who it was you were looking at this time." he said and she crossed her arms. "That wasn't you doing the talking when you said that, it was him, but I would never cross that line, and nearly kill you to keep you there."

"But this crossed a line and if he wanted a fight over you, and he was getting it, I wasn't giving you up, honey." she said sharply at that remark and he nodded. "Jack probably saw the blood across his hand once he got off of me, but quickly washed it off." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that. "He knew, but I didn't see any blood on you ankles and feet, and it wasn't appearing on your pants either."

"The next jolt hit you when she sedated you, and he was hiding the evidence here, and suggested you get changed into another sweater. But he was the one who did it, and it was to cover up the evidence, that these injuries were being repeatedly torn open and you were bleeding to death. And he wanted us to continue thinking it was the sarcophagus." he said and the trio nodded in agreement to that remark firmly.

"Yeah well I was trying to keep from screaming out of pain, because it felt like someone had taken a scalpel to my chest and was carving their name into it. Not till I got my shirt off did I realize that was the case, because he had, first he drew the inverted pentagram into my chest. And then his name and then whatever concoction he used to bind me to him, was on a time delay waiting until I got close enough to the gate to activate here."

"But the pain I was in, right then, if anyone passed by that closet and they knew that whatever happened to me on the planet was enough the added side effects kicked in. Just like when you were ready to leave his house it did it again and that's what happened here now, but you better check this out right now, you're not going to like it." he said as he reactivated the memory as the trio watched it carefully then as Hammond nodded.

Watching the clip, they saw him walking down the hall, before a massive spasm hit him, before he fell into the wall, as he grabbed his head. ** _"Aww, God no, not now, I don't have time for this, no, no, you're not laying a hand on her. God get out of my body now, no, god no, Dad, break the pact, or it's going to kill me."_** they heard as he grabbed the closet door handle and went in there, and closed the door.

 ** _"Sam, don't touch me, stay away from me, or he's going to hurt you, just stay away from me, no you're never taking me alive, I belong to her, get out of me you son of a bitch. No I belong to only one woman and it's my wife, but you're never laying a hand on her you bastard. Get out of me you son of a bitch, you're never taking me alive, I'm her's."_** he said through clenched teeth then at that.

"I take it you just realized what they did here?" Bowdern asked and he nodded. "Yeah my mind was taking that turn, but I made it clear I belong to Sam and I wasn't leaving her. But in his sick mind I belonged to him, but if it meant death, I was breaking the pact between us and I belonged to Sam. I wasn't leaving her now and I knew something was very wrong here." he said and he nodded to him as they watched it firmly.

"I don't suppose the ice cut into your arms or legs did it when it broke?" Warner asked and Daniel showed the scars of where the thin ice cut into his arms and legs. "Not just the ice, he forgot he was still wearing the skates and sliced his wrist. And by accident as well, because he was shaking uncontrallaby from the cold." Claire said as she turned his hand over and Sam saw a white line across his lower wrist and ran her hand over it.

"If death by exposure to freezing cold water doesn't do it, then accidental injuries like this will and I had to stitch that up and then wrapped his wrist. Before learning he wasn't hungry two days later as I tried to get him to eat his favorite breakfast food. But he was resisting that till I checked his temperature and it hit me like a train wreck then. The freezing cold water impacted his system and he'd come down with the flu."

"Before Dillon did the next check and he was as pale as a ghost, as he ran a secondary check and a blood test. And the test results were enough that we both felt like someone knocked the air out of us, because we knew if he didn't survive the first night of this. And when we gave him doses of antibiotics and we were going to lose him. So for us and the trio as well as his parents the seven of us were taking turns sitting with him."

"But it's like the narrator on the book, that kid was 10 years old, Daniel was 4, and to us this was even worse, so repeated doses of antibiotics. Keeping him warm and in bed and just give his body a chance to heal at the time, as he laid resting there. So for the first 6 weeks it was reading and then Mel decided to add chess to this. And that was it as he had several board games added to it now." Matheson said as they watched the memory.

And his knocking it over with a crash and they nodded as Sam said it to him then. "The only indication was made clear here, but with you trying to hide it, it's next to impossible to see it." She said and he nodded to her then. "I know, but then you can't see blood when it comes to really dark clothing, you think the guys would have caught it here. And if the trio checked my chest, because it wasn't just his name that was on my chest."

"But what's the symbol of the occult and people that follow demonology?" he asked and she closed her eyes. "It wasn't just his name that was scrawled across your chest, you had a inverted pentagram as well, and he was the demon that did it." Halloran said sharply and he nodded. "Yeah they were into the occult and this planet wasn't just a facade, it was a cult, and one they were trying to initiate me into at the time right now."

"But if Siler or Walter checked my chest and saw both of these and he was going to stage three and start attacking people. Because he knew that the second the quartet heard this and the next step was by bringing in one of you and he was going to start getting more dangerous as the blood loss started getting worse. And until he got out of the base, but I had to protect others from him now and especially when it hit this now."

"As he'd attack them and try to disable the lock out I put on the computer to reactivate the coordinates at the time. I wasn't risking him attacking anyone and told them to back off let alone not check my chest or he would have." he said and Walter covered his eyes at the remark. "Like when Colonel Kawalsky broke my arm, when the little bastard hijacked him again, before we put him down, you weren't risking it twice here."

"Because unlike a soldier, like O'neill for instance now, you were thinking more about our safety and us from you, or more directly from him. You were trying to protect us from him and by telling Grace and Carol to back off or he was likely to attack one of them or us and you were trying to make sure that didn't happen now." he said and Daniel nodded as he finished that remark now at the news gently as he went further then.

"And you told us to stay back, because unlike them, you're thinking of protecting everyone from you, but not you, but this lunatic that did this to you. Because in your eyes, he's like the demon that nearly killed the kid, and the larva that had killed Nimzicki." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well you better see the truth to this." he said as he removed his jacket and shirt as they saw the second indication and nodded in anger.

"Yes I'd know the second I saw that, that this wasn't a matter of addiction, but they were into the occult and demonology. And they were going to destroy you if I didn't take charge now, not the sarcophagus, but demonology." Hammond said sharply then as they watched him press his hand to his chest then. And then pull his hand back, and saw that it was covered in blood then and they heard a shocked tone then.

 ** _"No god what's happening to me..., no get out of me you bastard, you're never taking me alive. Dad, I have to tell him the truth, it's..., oh god what happening to me."_** he said to himself as he switched on the light, and then tore his jacket off and looked at his arm as they saw the puncture wounds and scars beginning to bleed as they saw his face and his eyes turned fearful at that in horrified realization.

 ** _"No, no, it can't be, Father Thomas, father help me, get him out of me, make it stop, God make it stop. I'm never going back, break the connection, just get him out of me Father. Father, I've been put into a demonic curse for a fight for survival here. No, no you're never taking me alive and stay the hell away my wife."_ **They heard and Sam's eyes narrowed at the wording as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Charlie, please bro, I need you man, help me, they're going to kill me, break the pact, please, I can't go back. I'm not going back, you're never taking me alive, Charlie get this bastard out of me, the pain is too much. Cut him out of me now, break the pact, get him out of me. God the pain, Ahhh, no Charlie, Sam, Teal'C, Lou, help me, help!'."_** They heard in an add on as he said it quickly to him

"Before you see this, Father, and this is what they saw, but the part that was left out now, is now getting revealed. As you and Halloran are the ones that dealt with it, but if this happened in the new timeline and you heard him speaking to you in my voice you knew what this was. But like Robbie, the little bastard would know who you are the second he sees you here and know that you're not letting me go and fighting for me."

"With you being an adoptive grandfather to me, he'd know that you were more then just someone of any importance to me. But that you were determined to free me from his grip on me at the time, and to him this is even bigger to try and do with me. In what that demon did to Robbie at the time, and as you worked over time. As you broke the connection, but it's been replicated right down to the limit including the final step now."

"So you're going to know what's happening when you see this now." he said and they nodded firmly. "Like any man who was closest to their mentor or in this case the man that was like a surrogate parent to them. The only chance of surviving something like this was by getting them in and before it does too much damage, but if I was around. I'd hear that crash or pained scream and went to investigate in the way I did him now."

"Listening to his remarks to me, that scene where my double was looking at him that closely, it was do to the fact that I was checking his eyes. So though Ray never checked his eyes, he knew the symptoms of a demonic possession like I did. But checking the eyes was a clear clue, to determine if the person was deceiving you. Or its they were possessed, but the demon was talking in his voice to me when I did it then."

"But he chose the second I leave the room to end the blackout and then went to obsession as he started carving another message into his chest. But I needed to get a better look and then looked into his eyes to make sure of this. So that I could confirm what it was I was looking at here as I had proof that Ray was right. And they had a look of Malevolence in them and I knew it wasn't Robbie that was talking to me."

"But the demon that was doing it, but Roman Catholic schools also teach Latin and I was teaching theology and Latin in my class, so I knew what he was saying to me. For these things, they had their own language, but it's either German or Latin as I'm skilled in Latin, and in this case. It's preventing the attack from doing anymore damage as I got a hold of him, and I got a look into his eyes after seeing what it was on his chest."

"And with that in mind, if he talking to me through you, and their planet base language was Roman or Latin. I'd know what had to be done and do it fast, before he tried to walk you out the front door. And screw what the duo said you're my responsibility now and I wasn't losing a young man that was like my grandson. As your father was like my son, I'm not letting you go." he said and Bra'tac nodded in agreement to that remark.

"And that's exactly what I was referring to as well, but like your priests, I have known Teal'C longer then any of you have been born, now, Major Carter. And I know my ways were foreign to you, but as Commander Jackson saw it first now, I was really acting like his own parental guardians. If I was not a warrior, but a priest, but Jaffa brainwashing is as dangerous as possession is in your race's case, as to why that is."

"To free their bodies from the demon that possesed them it's by doing nothing medically or that can hinder the recovery and progress. The wrong words or actions like what she was taking can do more harm then good right now at the moment. I knew of all of you, that's you'd be the first to see this as you saw what I mean by saving his soul. What else does that mean for you race?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him gently.

As he read it out to him. "Your cataloguing this by the words, but loving a false god, swearing uncontrollably, violent acting out, had Daniel not told me. I never would have realized that the last rites are really the Jaffa version to a exorcism. And now that I do know that, I'm leaving Rak'nor's situation to you, you and Teal'C. So you know what to do, I leave this in your hands, both of you." he said, looking between them to the trio.

"Indeed, and with you being one of my men in addition to the son of one of my best friends, it's screw the NID. I'm doing this in only one way and getting you off the damn base, but life in our new improvised ways. And we have our training weapons working ten times better then before but training games leading into graduation to full captain." Picard said and Landry nodded to him in agreement to as he answered him then.

"Yes I'd see this as much better then some of the sports camps we normally created, as we can travel to our colony ring spend a few months to enjoy a family vacation now. Or a chance at putting our chance to learn even more now. Then we did now at the moment, but with the NID militarizing the program later. We can see this as we continue working on things, but it's a matter of research and discovery, not military technology."

"The NID want a way to fight the Goa'uld we're in for the scientific discoveries right now, but 1) we don't go getting involved in other people's wars without knowing the who, what, why and how. 2) the second it turns into being over worked the team that needs a few weeks to a month or two is on stand down. For a rest break and a chance to do their own thing while in recovery, and finally and most importantly now."

"And 3) if the team leader is acting strange, it's to be reported immediately, and a psyche evaluation is being run on every new recruit we get here. If anyone is suffering a trauma prior here and the person that recommended them for the program now, it's to be reported immediately." Landry said and they nodded. "As I'm working here since I was 22, I'm the CMO and I want any transgressions to be reported, immediately now."

"Major I'm promoting you to Lieutenant Colonel in 1995, and I want you to make sure that if she is dealing with him, and doesn't do more then blood-tests. You're to take over before McKenzie comes into the picture, because just one collapse doesn't mean anything, and as Daniel said. World War I mines are still going off in France even though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead." Matheson said and he nodded firmly.

"And secondly the thing the person needs more then a psychiatric evaluation is a chance to unload the emotional pain of going against their morals and doing something they'd regret. And they need to unload the emotional and spiritual baggage to the person their connected to in their religion. As the Roman Catholic church does this all the time now, and as Father Thomas is involved, he's the designated member here."

"Of the Catholic church working for the program, but we need two of each in every religion from Christianity to Islamic involved. So half of the group stays here, and the other goes to Atlantis now so they can offer spiritual support in addition the psychiatric. And for the hard decisions and in recovery now after a trauma that affects you both mentally and spiritually." Carson said and they nodded in agreement then gently.

"Especially for situations like this, and if the situation hits our area for a second or third time right now." Bowdern said with a low growl as they saw blood starting to appear on his clothes and the duo nodded. **_"No, no God, please it can't be, possession, no, the pact was a possession, I give in and return and..., no. No, no I'm not going back, you bastard,_** ** _you're never taking me alive, you're never taking me alive."_**

 ** _"I'm not going back, Father Thomas, help!"_** They heard in a pained groan and they nodded, before the spasms stopped finally. _**"Possession, this is a possession, not by a demon, but just as bad, I'm suffering what Charlie was showing, he kept blacking out. And the little bastard killed one person and two others were hurt, Sam, no, no not again, keep your damn hands off of her, you bastard."**_

 ** _"The three indications of possession, infestation, obsession, and now..., no, no, God get out of me, let me go, get out of me you bastard. I have to get to the general, get out of me, mom, dad, Father Thomas, help. Help me, break the connection, help, the bastard is a demon, no I'm not your damn puppet, get out of me."_ **he said as they saw blood appearing on his arms, legs and across his chest.

"You realized what was happening, and realized that it matched Charlie's situation and then realized that if he realized he was figured out and by me. He was going to attack me in the very same way that the little bastard did and take me hostage?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I realized it then, but to me, his touching you at all like that and through me, and I could never live with the guilt of ever hurting you here."

"Looking at this, I knew what was happening here, as I realized that I was safe during the first two stages and I was running out of time and as were you, Sam and Lou, we were all one thing now. And that was something I needed, I didn't need Jack or her. I needed you guys, break the pact by one option necessary and it meant a heart attack and a near death experience." he said as they saw him grab his jacket at that.

And he got up then. ** _"I have to change my shirt, now, before they see this, or she's going to think I did this."_** they heard as he quickly charged up to his quarters, before it happened again and he collapsed on the floor. _ **"Doctor, I have to get Warner in here, needle puncture wounds, his finger nails, they're not healing up, not a pact, a possession, no, please, help."**_ they heard through fearful crying then.

 _ **"No god help me, lord if you can hear me, protect her, I could never live with myself if I hurt her, I love Sam, I belong to her, Lord please. Give me the strength to fight this, but end this pact, before it kills me, or I return to that planet. I'm never going back, I love Sam, she's my everything, I'm not leaving her now."**_ he said softly as the bleeding stopped and he sat there shaking.

As he curled into a vertical ball with his head buried into his arms, shaking as he finished saying it. _**"Possession, they possessed my body, I have to tell her, but if she gets too close, and she's going to get hurt. She realized Charlie had become infected with a Goa'uld and he knocks her unconscious, Nimzicki is dead. And she's hurt, I can't risk her getting too close and I can't sleep, Krueger, no, no not again."**_

 _ **"Manneheim was Krueger's inspiration, I should have known, the kid, in the third film had messages scrawled across his chest. The new arrival was possessed, alright that's it, I have to keep my distance. No, I have to break this pact, and it's by medical induced version to an exorcism. Just wait out the clock and then get Bill to perform the surgery to end this, end the possession."**_

 _ **"I have to keep my distance here, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her now, I committed a sin to get us out of there, is this punishment for that. No it's not, it's they cursed my body, by his becoming a human version to a demon, only one chance. I have to do a medical version to an exorcism."**_ he said and stood up as he grabbed his towel, and a clean black long sleeve T-shirt then

As he grabbed a clean set of fatigues then and got into the shower as he started scrubbing the blood off of him as he saw it washing off of him, they saw a dizzy spell hit him and he sat down. Before getting up as he toweled himself dry and switched shirts then as he left his shirt covering him and looked at his legs then as he saw the puncture wounds had healed slightly and he sighed as he left his bathroom and left the room.

As he walked into the control room as he sat down next to Walter. **_"Sergeant, I need a favor."_** he said and the other man nodded. **_"I'm yanking sub-commands here, but until medical security alert, condition V is done. Lock out P3R-636 from the computer, and do it quietly. Colonel O'neill is trying to do orders for both the General and the doctor, ones that have, in his mind, nothing to do, at all."_**

 ** _"With a POW stint, and one that turns you into a drone, or in this case a host, so the medical security alert condition V. I can't go back until I break that pact_** ** _, so I'm doing their orders for them right now. Doctor Warner yanked me from duty, so, on his orders, lock out 636 until my body is free of their control."_** he told him and the sergeant nodded to the orders as Siler looked at him

 ** _"No, no don't touch me, you remember Charlie, it's happening again, keep your distance guys, remember. Just after the base activated, and he killed Nimzicki, it's happening again. It's not what you think, it's not an addiction, it's a repeater, of Charlie, they, they turned me into a drone, it's Charlie all over."_** he said quickly and they nodded firmly to that, as Walter answered him gently at that.

 ** _"What did they do to you if you're saying that, Doctor?"_** he asked him and the young man sighed as he answered him. **_"A non violent version to a spec ops soldiers worst living nightmare if they got arrested by a bi-sexual guard and they saw him from the waist up. I just suffered through, repeatedly, what could be considered a ticklish man's worst living nightmare over there."_**

 ** _"Which explains the oily look to my skin still, because until it wears off completely, don't touch my bare skin, but here, you better see this."_ **he said and pushed his sleeve up as they got a full scale look at his arm, seeing the very fresh scars, and the sergeant looked up with a furious look at that. **_"You don't have to say anything else, I'm making sure they can't walk you out the front door now."_**

 ** _"I take it the cuffs on your sweater were covering the lacerations, so the doctor and Captain Carter, let alone Teal'C couldn't see these, if there's more than one?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Alright you don't have to say anything else, I'm doing it right now, but you better report to the infirmary."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he stood up, before another jolt him then as Siler stood up then.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson!"_** Siler snapped out as he collapsed on the floor right. **_"Ahh, God!"_** he said as he curled into a ball. **_"We have to get a medical team in here, now."_** Grace snapped out at them and they nodded. **_"No, no, back off, before he attacks one of you."_** Daniel snapped at her and Siler quickly snapped at that. _**"Grace, do it, get back, we got this."** _Technician Freeman snapped at her as he crouched next to him.

 _ **"This is what you meant, they turned this into a cursed version to death by 1,000 cuts, this sicko that did this, forced his presence into you body, like a demon?"** _Walter said to him as he sat there shaking and he nodded. _**"Yeah it's Charlie all over again, I can't go back, or I'm trapped there for life. Sergeant, don't call Fraiser in here, don't, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys."**_

 _ **"But to pull this off, we have to do it again, Hathor Walter, Jim, if you call them in here, and I mean**_ ** _do it now and they're going to think it's the sarcophagus. I've got five times the limit of drugs and alcohol in my system, but I think..., oh no, I know what it is, I know what's wrong. But it's clear now, but the technology drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system now."_**

 ** _"I spent that entire time in the sun, my vitamin D levels are dangerously low, I can't hold anything down. I need to go top side, or at the very least we have to reset the lamps in my quarters to act like a sun lamp."_ **he said as the trio crouched next to him. "I take it like what we just saw, this is the expanded version to when you came home son?" Bowdern asked him and he nodded as the trio nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah it is, but we were discussing this quietly, I told them to wait till I told Sam and the General, but Jack got me into a fight, and I collapsed before I could get the words out. But this was something only the members of the technician team knew about." he said and they nodded as they heard Siler's remark **_"God as if the Beta gate is not enough, and now this, damn it, alright that's enough of this right now, Daniel."_**

 ** _"Doctor, come on, look, I know you're trying to get the job done right, but doing it like this._** ** _That's going one too far man, you can't keep doing this to your body right now at the moment either."_ **Siler said to him gently in exasperation as he helped him sit up and got him into the chair next to the console with a sigh. ** _"Yeah well the damn idiot doesn't seem to understand I just saved him, Teal'C."_**

 ** _"And the guys, from their worst living nightmare and I threw myself up in his place to protect him, but if he interferes and he's toast later. But if the addiction doesn't kill me then the pact will, because it's causing me to have repeated blood loss, I need a medical version to an exorcism done and fast before that happens now, but to explain things regarding that spasm now."_**

 ** _"The sarcophagus depletes a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, if one version doesn't work. It's necessary to use a back up, if you're not able to hold anything down and with that. If anyone asks, I've gone topside, I need to be in the sun right now."_ **he said and the quartet all nodded to him gently as they helped him stand up as he headed for the elevator as he headed topside then.

Watching as she and Sam went to get him and bring him back in, Sam ran her hand through his hair and in answer to that. He shifted position as he rested his head in her lap as she stroked her hand through his hair. And with a bemused smile at that and she and Janet looked at each other then. "If I was his girlfriend when this happened he was like this with me, when he's half asleep at the time." Sam said and Jacob nodded to her.

"Yeah and that's going to be you guys till you're 28 right now at the moment, but he belongs to you and it's pretty clear here now. But watching you guys when you're together, I love it honey, and that you're so happy and you can be yourself with him." he said smiling gently. **_"Well that's him if he was still himself right now, what the hell is going on here right now?"_** she asked and Janet shrugged as she answered her.

 ** _"I'm not sure, but if he falls asleep now, I won't be able to keep him awake long enough right now here._** ** _So he can sleep this off, but this just made it clear, whatever happened, I don't think he was using that thing repeatedly, because if he was, he wouldn't be up here right now. But if there's more that's going on right now in regarding the technology and the effects of his mental state."_**

 ** _"But this just brings up more questions, but 1) if he was using it that much like you told me, why would he be this exhausted. Because that many times should have him completely wired from the adrenaline right now."_** she said and Sam crossed her arms. "The evidence is pretty clear now, as, though he had several jolts in his system, these people neutralized them." she said as she heard the following ones.

 ** _"2) why did he choose to wear a sweater in this weather, it's close to 65 degrees out here and his body temperature is dangerously high as well. 3) why go right to Bill and be in the bathroom like that, 4) why would Bill have a panic attack when the colonel told us where he was at the time. 5)_** ** _Why come out to a sun lit spot, and be sunbathing right now, what's the connection."_**

 ** _"And 6) why is he acting normal with us right now, acting like himself and be calling me by name rather than my title like he normally does. then again, if Warner was doing his medical exam. Then there had to be a good reason for that right now, but it just drags up more questions, but addictions make the victim extremely irrational, but it's clear he's not right now and with it."_**

 ** _"The fact that we don't know anything to what Jolinar knew about the technology, since you're only getting flashes of things. And with it, he's acting like the Colonel has something to hide from us at the moment and finally and most important. Following that is what is the last piece to the message that got cut off, what is going on here, only he can answer to those questions."_**

 ** _"If he's still himself, he can answer those questions, but right now, he needs to rest. So we better get him inside now, before that cat nap turns into a real one."_ **she said and Sam nodded as Daniel answered her with a sigh. "It's because Jack's suffering a schizo effective regarding the sarcophagus and desert storm. Just to block it out he turns his back on me, while I risk the withdrawal and rebound from hell."

"To protect you girls and everyone else from what they did to me, just to protect earth, I risked my life, my soul and my sanity for you. Sleep deprivation is the reason for the negative energy and as was the nightmares as well. To get rid of both, I needed to be yanked off active duty and wait it out til the timer on both wore off. And the other reason I had my entire body covered up was I wasn't having my bare skin touched."

"The added fatal mistake ladies was not going to ask Warner, or even the trio that saw the latest spasm. And just assuming it was the sarcophagus based on what Jack was claiming it to be. You want answers go to the people that saw the patient collapse or saw the flashback, and in this case as a scientist. It's never mind the point of view of the soldier, just make your own determinations." he said, and Mel nodded in agreement.

"Good point, but for the moment I need to clarify this, Morgan was he correct, regarding your background at the time, you're Roman Catholic?" Mel asked and she nodded. "Yes we are, but like the rules specified now in this when you created the sangraal is to follow the five virtues so with that in mind..." she said and he smiled as he got it as he answered her then as he looked at Claire and Daniel then as he said it smiling to him.

"Five of those things now are involved in the seven heavenly virtues, but charity, prudence, kindness, faith and wisdom. Which is the same as the last crusade if Harrison Ford went through this test himself." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement then. "Yeah and once the entire planet realizes that if they change their ways and the results are we're going to have a case of a cult running loose on this planet, dad."

"But I'm the first in the grouping that starts this as Steven and I are the members that got chosen by the ancient's to do this. But in their eyes we're of better use as they're living weapons, but they can't get involved, angels are messengers of god. But to them, they get involved and do the job they'd be no better then the Ori. So it's the act of free will, we can choose to follow the Ten Commandments now in this."

"And ascend in the rapture, or we can turn into Ori disciples, and we have a a holy war getting started in this. But that goes back to my original remark in Major league, alright lets not start a holy war. We don't need this getting anymore out of hand then it has already, and the virus was the post atomic horror. As its written into the history books, as the captain is seeing all of this for himself now." Daniel said to him and he nodded.

"Yes and it's either us or the Ori right now, but no one is starting a holy war over the fact we got live angels running loose in the galaxy and the demons are in another galaxy." Sam said and he nodded as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah I realize that, but there's 3 pieces of technology that could bring them right to our doorstep here. But that device that Anubis intended to use to create his army now, the communication device."

"And the Ori have the ability to create gates the size of planet and connect to them to black holes to spam from one galaxy to another. But think about it, Sam, you and I know that game was pretty accurate here, but where do you think Romero got his inspiration here. And from, to create zombies that way, 'the gate is the key, the key is the gate' the idiots toying around with the gates in the video game let them in by opening it."

"Well here's my point now, but the Orici is the Antichrist, the Doci and priors are demons and imps, and the Ori themselves. They're the devil himself when in his lair, but their human followers, it's either zombies or they're human traitors. But think about it now, the communication device was supposed to be a way to communicate vast distances. And from one galaxy to another, but you're trapped in the person's head now."

"You make a mistake and they meet you face to face as Cam meets the one that exposes us directly to the Ori. So with that, decode it now honey, 'we were standing on the threshold of discovery. A powerful new technology, with infinite possibilities, instead, we let them in, fused of an unholy Union of flesh and metal, now this brave new world, has gone to hell.'. So translation right there." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed.

"The communication device is the gate that let them in, but the device the sarcophagus was created from is the technology to create zombies and the Orici is the antichrist. But it's destroying the gates, the super gate that is the key, but that's the bad news. Because the commercial for the video game here read it out, but 'We were standing on the threshold of discovery, a powerful new technology with infinite possibilities, instead,...'."

"We let them in, and now this brave new world, has gone to hell.'. Well to prevent that now it's by destroying the device that lets them in. And before the demons meet us face to face, but the rapture begins once whoever gets infected with that virus. But we delayed for three months, but first when the jackal arrives, secondly before the messenger of these demons runs into Cam, third before the virus infects a planet."

"And finally, before we let them in by a gate big enough for several armadas to come through. But that device, the communication device is the said technology that was supposed to be worth a lot to us and instead it lets them in. Well we're destroying that technology before it starts wiping us out for our refusal. And to believe in any other path but our trio and our chosen religion." Sam said and Hayes nodded in agreement firmly.

"That's what I'm worried about here, but as we changed the entire history of our planet in the next timeline. But to them, the fear of getting turned into a host by the goa'uld is going to be just as clear. As becoming possessed by a demon and the fact that judgement day hits when Apophis attacks us by orbit. Before we have another severe problem and it's when the Ori come into it." Hayes said and she nodded firmly to that.

"Yeah I know, but just making sure that I get Lilith off this planet before she causes another cult. And end another after destroying Seth, and we then destroy the devil himself by killing Sokar." Daniel said and he nodded. "I think that the facts of heaven and hell ended up as the stargate version to it now. But before we deal with that now, we better have you trained as a junior priest later." Thomas said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah and I spent 34 years learning to speak Latin, before I spend 26 of that speaking two more languages fluently now. But with the fact I can speak the language this easily now, and with the fact that I'm also the one acting as a plant for the other side. It's reversing the ambush now, but taking in the information at my current age is way too dangerous, but growing up with it is far safer." he said and the man nodded to him.

"Though if they, the Orici forced me into helping her, and it's because they threatened my team I'd do it in a heartbeat. And if the person chosen first was the woman I loved with all my heart now." he said firmly and they nodded. "Yeah and as always you'd risk your life for me and the rest of the team, but you're everything to me honey." Sam said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her then as he answered her softly.

"But the road of true love is still parked with many threats, but this was my journey I had to finish it in our timeline. As though I was single with the fact that you were all I had, my soul belonged to you. And I didn't have to worry about them destroying it, because you already had it, all this time you had it." he said and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her then at that as Jacob hid a smile then.

 ** _"With all details in the treaty covered, we shall take our leave now General's, commander, and you have our word, from us and the majority. That there will be no bluffs or counter bluffs, and we can co-exist in peace with you. "_** Amaterasu said and they nodded. "Walter dial it up we're sending them back to rendezvous point." Hammond called out to him and he heard a gentle response to that.

"Yes Sir." he called back as Daniel bowed to them gently. "See you soon, my lords and lady." he said and they nodded. ** _"We look forward to having you under our tutelage my young friend, take care and we shall see you soon."_** Yu said and and they nodded as he bowed to hit a second time as the trio walked downstairs and into the game room as Oshu looked up at him gently and he nodded and he gave nod to him.

As they walked through the gate and 20 seconds later it deactivated. "It's done, we, did it, 8 years of struggles and we finished this, all that's left to now at the moment. Is to destroy the queen and the technology needed to create the army. And we head off the trusts plan and that's it as we wait out the following five days now." Sam said and he nodded as Picard exchanged looks with the trio as he said it for the four of them.

Befire he could though, he heard a version of his voice answer her. "That maybe Major, but right now that though we arrested your former friends. Let's try to keep these things from getting too wild in the pranks and practical jokes and that goes double for you. And I mean it, you two: Daniel, Will, get that under control boys." It said and he turned to see his grandfather General Jean Pierre Luc Picard and they all nodded to him then.

"Whoever was acting as our past selves, we need to know that right now before we do this, as we got you and me Will. But that just leaves Tasha, Deanna, Beverly, Geordi, Worf and Wesley right now at the current moment here right now." Picard said and Will nodded as the group in question appeared and they saw their doubles in shock. "Whoa, oh my god, you guys look just like us." La Forge said to Geordi in shock and he nodded.

"Yes and it's because not only are you our grandparents, you're our past lives, but everyone joining the Atlantis contingent ended up. In regarding their grandchildren, now ended up on the Enterprise D right now, grandpa, but you're my past life." Geordi told him and he nodded as he gave him a hug then. "So once we do this, you see everything through my eyes, and you live my life as the head engineer on Atlantis now."

"Before we end up in your heads as we see everything through your eyes, right, is that what's coming, Geordi, because my full name James Geordi La Forge, son." he said and Geordi nodded. "We maybe earthlings, but Betazed, Kronos and Turkana IV are all in the Pegasus galaxy, but instead of heading for earth you three. But you're coming to Atlantis as we train you in use of our ways now, but everyone from earth and our colony ring."

"Are the first to join Starfleet and the federation, before the Stargate program is retired in 2100, prior to 50 years leading into the post atomic horror now." he said and General Picard nodded as he answered him. "Alright, so we have you kids ending up in our heads as we show you what you need to know on the tv show. As we fix the mistakes and change our future by showing it to you now, correct." he said and Will nodded to him

"Aye Sir, because in this case we know what we're looking at in this century as we had a chance to adjust in year 8 as we were together for seven years. And the duo can consider this preparation for when they're on board the ship with us now. Though with my parents being part of your bonds as team and gang, we're going to have problems, once the crew ends up in our grandparents." Will said and he nodded to him, bemused.

"Good point, but I don't need you boys going at it every time my back is turned Will, and I'm not kidding, so get that under control please. I know I have my grandson inside my head when we're on Atlantis and next to Daniel, I'm the other general in charge there. But that doesn't it's turning into repeated pranks and practical jokes. Because you're caught up in the rush of reorganizing your teams in a new area at the moment here."

"So you kids get that under control here." he said and the duo nodded as Pulaski's grandmother exchanged looks with him as she said it for herself and her grand daughter. "Well one thing is for sure is that episode that has that Nagilum on it, I'm not falling for that this time. I know he's playing with us, but I'm not playing his game with him this time." Pulaski said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered her.

"Said the same thing after the keeper forced me into the same situation, after I had to relive my parents accident three times, and I reached my limit now at the time here. And I was ready to kill the guy for that as a result." Daniel said and she nodded. "Any other traumas that year aside from this one and the memory I just got the full view of now?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her as he explained that as he sat.

"Yeah, we ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and got arrested by the Taldor, one of the lunatics there was a rapist. And he tried to jump Sam, before he tried me next, and Teal'C got him from behind and slammed him into the wall for it." he said and Teal'C finished that remark. "My remark to him was if he tried to physically harm me or my friends and my patience would expire." he said and she nodded as Will said it.

"In other words he kept it up and he was losing a limb, and by a man twice as strong as he was." he said and they nodded. "Well what you said to Graves was my exact remark to Machello, but as you put it now, Sir, every man has his time. Every man, without exception, and he cheated, he's extended his life at the expense of another. But the Goa'uld believe they are better then humans, that they deserve it now."

"But if you traded that for your remark and you have the very same fight here, but Graves was Machello. And the Lornaks and Tralestas were 8 months apart for you, but six months for us, same thing." he said and they nodded. "The little buggers that were in the PTD that Frasier set off?" Geordi asked and he nodded. "Yeah and get ready our situations are winding up in yours at the moment here, but the starting point now."

"It's when you four and Miles end up in the middle of another judgement day with Omac and the Q, but Will, Beverly, Sarah, Geordi, Wes, Dave and I are inspecting things on that planet. Just before you come get us now, but get ready, because there's going to be several comparisons to your lives in our century. And ours in yours, you'll recognize the scenes once they start here." Daniel said and he nodded as Lou finished that.

"Once Sam and I join the crew that year, and with us my grand daughter and Jared, the results you're going to notice even more. And as to why the second year things go from slightly unethical to completely out of control." he said and Pulaski tried to keep from laughing. "So what was it you were finding so funny exactly during your conversation over the Bringloidi, Kate?" Daniel said and she started laughing as she said it to him.

"This was the one time I've ever seen him that annoyed when it came to new passengers at the time, after he told me about what went on. Just after the Romulans came into the picture at the time that year, our discussion took a shift. As I explained to Jean Luc that two of the 70 women in their colony were pregnant. But adjusting from one time frame to another is going to be interesting in this case." she said and Will smiled slightly then.

"Yeah I remember that portion of the conversation Kate, but Danilo was enough to completely irritate me, but with him as the leader of the colony. I knew that with a 5 day trip to the Starbase, they were going to be running things in the side of a week. Just as I finished saying that the alarm went off and it's because someone. In the adults, decided not to use the replicators and started a fire." he said and they started laughing at that.

"To repeat your remark here Jean Luc, sometimes you have to bow the absurd in this case, although seeing this for myself after his daughter yelled at him. I'd have a hard time trying to keep from laughing at that myself now." Hammond said and he started laughing at that. "Days like this you have to accept the absurd and at times it's hard not to start laughing at these situations either." he said and he nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it, it's after situations like the caveman plague that we start accepting the absurdity of these situations we get ourselves into right now. But it's one thing when we have it happening to ourselves and another when we have our guests breaking or. Well let's say just that having someone starting a fire with a few hundred pounds of hay. Lying around in the room is not a good idea here." Jacob said, smiling at that remark.

"Nice save there after the amount of explosions we heard so far upstairs, but if I was with you as we checked this out in there. But seeing his reaction to her response I couldn't hold it as we all had a good laugh at this right now." Daniel said smiling and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah and sometimes the good memories in this job outweigh the bad right now, though Wes decided to drag up the memory during the deprogramming."

"But by the time we all realized which memory that this connected to and put it together the five of us and Kate were all trying to keep from laughing at it right now." Geordi said as he started laughing at that. "Speaking of which, boys, ladies, never mind the rank, we've known each other this long, as we're doing a case of round robin. But first name basis in my case, so time to break habit." Picard said to the quintet and they nodded.

"Yes Sir, and you're right, that's going to be tough, once we we get our memories back right now, but us together this long, it's going to take time to break habit. Though in my case, Wes got into the habit of calling me dad now, and once back in our young bodies. It's our original habits and interactions, our bonds with each other, we know each other so we can do this easily now." Will said for himself, Tasha, Deanna and Geordi gently.

"I take it what happened on the episode is just what happened here in real life guys, because I could see the amusement in your eyes, before the Mariposans pulled that?" Sam asked and he nodded as he explained that. "Just as I finished saying that the alarm went off and we heard that there was a fire in that cargo bay. And I knew someone started a fire in there as I said it to the captain as I left the room at that remark."

"And with him following me out the door, as he answered me as he was wondering the heck happened this time right now. As Worf filled us in that the fire was contained and there was no damage at the time. Before we opened up door to seed Danilo and two members of his colony looking at us annoyance and exasperation. At the response to their starting a fire in the cargo bay that day as he said it for the three of them. "

"The look of exasperation on Danilo's face as we went to check we knew someone wasn't expecting the flame retardant to activate when they did that. But the look on his face at his daughter's attitude with me then I was trying to hide a smile at this. Just before he explained her personality and that did it as she yelled at him then. And we were trying to keep from laughing at that till he finally broke." Will said and Daniel nodded to him.

"You expecting trouble out of this right now, because that first year it's just us and then then the following year the six of us can take turns in shifts. When the captain goes planetside now, but Roga, I'm going for that one, as I have Tasha with me. And Worf covers Teal'C's place and we do swap ups from there at the moment right now." he asked and Will shook his head then as he answered him smiling at the question at that.

"That first year, no I don't think so, because our memories are back after Polywater virus now, so from there. Then it's just us for a year as we have the sextet together, but at least it's less likely to cause trouble right now. But frankly I'm getting worried about adding J.J. to the crew right now at the moment here, when Oneill is possessing him. As by then I'm your best friend and the six of us are in one piece now at the moment here."

"But either way we when I was in the 8th grade and we've been friends all our lives nothing he says can change that, I'm your best friend." Kyle said to him and Will nodded in agreement. "Yeah and he wants to test me, I'm getting us out the Milky Way and you're able to protect your family. But I'm the twins godfather, Sam their godmother, but they only know our teams as family, along with the girls and Mark at the moment."

"But either way, I'm getting them as far away from O'neill, Frasier and the NID as possible after what I just saw right now regarding him. "Well with our memories back now here at the moment, we're not having that many problems. I know some of the sequences are ending up in our situation. But if the serum they created to program you ends up in our century, has your body being hijacked here, I'm not chancing it now."

"So get ready, and like Daniel said, Will's second in command, he's covering everything so that should do it. But if someone starts crossing the line we're going to have problems right now." O'brien said to him and Lou nodded as he answered him. "Yeah I know, but like we had this problem before, but the catch after Graves hijacked his body. Is, and was going to far, but here's the problem, but Data is very unique here and as a result."

"To us, any life is priceless, human, alien android, excetra, no life is more important then another and to steal another body to extend one's life is wrong no matter what way you cut it. We had this same fight with Machello when he hijacked Daniel's body, but he was offering us the salvation of the entire galaxy. And in exchange it was letting him go, but for us that's not happening, Daniel is my best friend and brother."

"And I wasn't losing him, but the added problem was that even if he had tried that, it wouldn't work anyway, because SG-1 is goa'uld enemy #1. And if we let him go and his body was going to suffer repeated exposures to that thing until it died from the withdrawal after what we just saw. And we weren't having that, till Daniel compared him to a goa'uld, but a goa'uld use hosts, because they think they are better then humans."

"Because they believe they deserve it, he was a goa'uld, no matter what he said, he was a goa'uld now, Daniel was nothing but a host body to him. And that did it, well Graves did the very same thing to Data, and you made it clear, this was enough to get him executed for putting three people in the hospital. And if he had killed you, then that would have Data being the one responsible for a murder, but here's the point."

"But Data maybe an android, but that's no excuse, he's a life-form, entirely unique, and with the way things are there's no use fighting us here. But how many more accidents is it going to take, before he realizes that he hijacked a body ten times stronger then we are: three, four, five, how many exactly. Because the next could kill someone, and he'd have become a murderer as a result, because bio-genetics is not a plaything."

"And neither is cybernetics, because as a being stronger then we are if he loses his temper, that could kill someone. When he's possessing Data's body, sure he says he not a violent man, but he hurt the girl and breaks her arm, and then he knocks Geordi and Porter unconscious. Three injuries in the side of an hour and he tries to make it sound like the duo were not his fault, but there is no getting around it now here."

"Not a violent man and he contradicts that remark and by knocking two men unconscious and hurting an innocent woman. Simply because she rejected him and his plan so they could be together. So what do you call that exactly, who's next exactly, how many more accidents, he had to leave his body. And before he killed someone next as he's crazy jealous and he's dangerous, because the next injury could kill someone."

"If he knocked them off the platform that close to the reactor." Lou said and he nodded as Picard answered him. "I know and I said the same thing, the experiment had to end, and who was next if he kept this up right now, but the girl and now the boys here. The next injury could be irreparable if he knocked them off the platform in there, he had to leave Data's body and before the next injury killed someone next."

"But I was the final decision as he downloaded himself into the computer in his quarters that day, seeing you talk like this, I know I'm making the right decision in arrivals now when you come to our century. But with your personalities that's a very nice fit to my crew Commander and with that in mind. I'd much rather have you there, then Johnathan, because after what I saw earlier then, I'm disgusted with them right now."

"So with that right now, it's a case of making it clear that with you five I'm like this, with him, I'm acting like I did when I arrested Maxwell." he said and they nodded. "Well trust me, once Jack ends up in J.J.'s body, you better start taking my tone with him in year one at the moment Jean Luc. Because he tries to push the issue too far, and if he's arguing over Sarjenka we're going to have trouble." Hammond said to him then.

"Yes, but we do have strict rules in the federation, but unless they ask for help we can't do anything here, but Drema IV was undergoing geological instability. And once we got started we had to finish what we started here at the time, just like you did when you had punched a hole through that planet's sun. But what is the show in this century showing exactly in Johnathan's case?" he asked and they sighed as he explained that information.


	38. 38: Summits End And Generations Meet

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they, now that the crews returned to their present, the quartet are spending time together. And as they build the bonds needed before they meet as kids, as the story gets started, from here and leading into 1970. The story focuses on the changes members of the second generation make to the past from WWII to the Korean War and leading into the 1969.**

 **As everyone that was born, before 1950 gets their memories back aside from the members that died by 2003. As their portion of this started in 1939 and it covers several pieces that are half history and others religion for everyone from 1939 to 1969. One of which was the Roswell incident as they change that past and things leading into the Korean War and the Vietnam War.**

 **As for 30 years they make changes and leading into when the team ends up in 1969 and by then now, the changes had changed things slightly. Before things change further in 1962 as Mark's age group's born and leading into the quartet's now. As Hammond's age group start changing their pasts and those changes start causing ripples leading into the future now.**

 **So though the history stays the same in some areas, leading into WWII and from there, the time change hits as the members that were alive during the war, end the war immediately. As soon as 1939 ends and from there, the next step is beginning research on the Roswell incident. So though things in history up to that point stay the same,** **there's going to be changes here.**

 **And that includes several mentions of the movie Possessed, before the events get worse in that situation, as it's just leading into the second stage. Such as the first indication right after the the boy's great aunt dies and leading into the family pastor is assaulted by the demon. Which is going to be left out as the time frame change is altered to something else now in that first portion of it.**

 **While** **the other is the Jacksons are going to the school that gets involved in that situation as it continues.** **Just before it switches to the Cold War and then continues into the Vietnam as the teams are born and they get started as it continues. Though once their memories return, the Cold War and Vietnam never happen now as the wars in this timeline don't happen now.**

 **Chapter 38: Generations Meet, Final SGC Mission And Back To The Future**

"Especially for situations like this, and if the situation hits our area for a second or third time right now." Bowdern said with a low growl as they saw blood starting to appear on his clothes and the duo nodded as he answered him gently at that. "It's because Jack's suffering a schizo effective regarding the sarcophagus and desert storm. Just to block it out he turns his back on me, while I risk the withdrawal and rebound from hell."

"To protect you girls and everyone else from what they did to me, just to protect earth, I risked my life, my soul and my sanity for you. Sleep deprivation is the reason for the negative energy and as was the nightmares as well. To get rid of both, I needed to be yanked off active duty and wait it out til the timer on both wore off. And the other reason I had my entire body covered up was I wasn't having my bare skin touched."

"The added fatal mistake ladies was not going to ask Warner, or even the trio that saw the latest spasm. And just assuming it was the sarcophagus based on what Jack was claiming it to be. You want answers go to the people that saw the patient collapse or saw the flashback, and in this case as a scientist. It's never mind the point of view of the soldier, just make your own determinations." he said, and Mel nodded in agreement.

"At the moment now, it's a matter of shooting himself in the foot now, Morgan get him, back in here now." Claire said and a flash lit up the room then as her father reappeared. "Was that the main reason, you didn't want him to just forget me, or you never wanted him to move on, Nick. Because that's the only way you're keeping your memories, before I decide to have them erased." she asked and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"You refused to adopt me, and yet when someone else wanted to, even they're ready to take this to Ford now. You refuse, so what the hell is the reason for that, because the entire department see this as you're NID, so tell us the truth?" Daniel said and he swallowed hard at that. "I'd say there's nothing left to say, but we can lock him in the program mental health department." Warren said as he crossed his arms and he nodded.

"Do it then, Airmen, take him to the academy mental health facility, we let him stew till he tells us the real reason for this." Hammond said and Jacob nodded in agreement to that. "Whatever grandpa was like, I'd think he'd kill Nick for this when he found out, then again if he was the first of the family that had my powers that sums it up." Daniel said and Mel gave a nod as he gently gripped his shoulder at that remark.

"Good point, but for the moment I need to clarify this, Morgan was he correct, regarding your background at the time, you're Roman Catholic?" Mel asked and she nodded. "Yes we are, but like the rules specified now in this when you created the sangraal is to follow the five virtues so with that in mind..." she said and he smiled as he got it as he answered her then as he looked at Claire and Daniel then as he said it smiling to him.

"Five of those things now are involved in the seven heavenly virtues, but charity, prudence, kindness, faith and wisdom. Which is the same as the last crusade if Harrison Ford went through this test himself." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement then. "Yeah and once the entire planet realizes that if they change their ways and the results are we're going to have a case of a cult running loose on this planet, dad."

"But I'm the first in the grouping that starts this as Steven and I are the members that got chosen by the ancient's to do this. But in their eyes we're of better use as they're living weapons, but they can't get involved, angels are messengers of god. But to them, they get involved and do the job they'd be no better then the Ori. So it's the act of free will, we can choose to follow the Ten Commandments now in this."

"And ascend in the rapture, or we can turn into Ori disciples, and we have a a holy war getting started in this. But that goes back to my original remark in Major league, alright lets not start a holy war. We don't need this getting anymore out of hand then it has already, and the virus was the post atomic horror. As its written into the history books, as the captain is seeing all of this for himself now." Daniel said to him and he nodded.

"Every country and religion has its own opinion of the end of the world, and the afterlife, but sometimes truth is far scarier then fiction. Case in point there are really people out there that got possessed by demons, others have the stigmata. The song of Bernadette was based on the fact a nun saw the mother of Christ in a true vision. Ascension is turning into an angel, the larva Goa'uld could be considered demons at this rate."

"Seeing heaven or hell in a vision that would be winding up in someone's head in another galaxy on the other side of the universe. And seeing the true demons of hell as they burst out of the flames of the underworld, other demons we can consider talking Unas. The devil walking around in humanoid form, that's Sokar, selling your soul to stay strong and healthy, that's the sarcophagus and so on, but at times truth is far scarier now."

"Then fiction at this rate, but just because you never saw the lord or the devil, doesn't mean they don't exist, but the remark that elf gave in the Tim Allen film, seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing, because we don't have to see the lord, or Satan. To know they're real, all legends and bible stories have a basest of truth to them. But that's my department now, I can run theology and demonology at the outpost at this rate."

"As a priest in training, I gotta prove a few theories and others I got to debunk them, but if we don't want to let the legions of hell into our galaxy. Then we got to shut and lock the door on our end, or it's the matter of the gates on the game. That are about to be the death of us as it turns into another holy war and we just ended one. We don't need another one getting started this soon after the last." Daniel said and they nodded gently.

"Yes and it's either us or the Ori right now, but no one is starting a holy war over the fact we got live angels running loose in the galaxy and the demons are in another galaxy. But it's destroying the gates, the super gate that is the key." Sam said and he nodded. "Yeah, but there's two technologies we got to destroy here, but the communication device and the device meant to reanimate flesh right now, but both together now."

"It's the video game all over again, the Ori themselves are from the lowest pits of hell, and their human leader is the antichrist. But listen me right now, I need you to understand this now, Mr. President, Ambassadors. But the priors are human versions to demons, the Orici is the antichrist and the Ori themselves, they're the devil. And when he's in his lair, I find that device, we have to destroy it, and before we meet the Doci."

"Because we do and that unlocks the door, but the commercial read it out, Sam you know what I'm saying, decode it. 'But we were standing on the edge of discovery, a powerful new technology with infinite possibilities, instead, we let them in, fused of an unholy Union of flesh and metal. And now this brave new world, has gone to hell.' Think about it, the game and the Ori." he said and she nodded as the IOA listened closely.

"I get it and got it, and you're right, we have find that device and that cube and destroy them, but with Orlin involved, if he turns himself human again. But there's three right now, the virus itself is curable, but that device, no, but that's the bad news. Because the commercial for the video game here read it out now, but 'We were standing on the very edge of discovery, a powerful new technology with infinite possibilities, instead,...'."

"We let them in, and now this brave new world, has gone to hell.'. Well to prevent that now it's by destroying the device that lets them in. And before the demons meet us face to face, but the rapture begins once whoever gets infected with that virus. But we delayed for three months, but first when the jackal arrives, secondly before the messenger of these demons runs into Cam, third before the virus infects a planet."

"And finally, before we let them in by a gate big enough for several armadas to come through. But that device, the communication device is the said technology that was supposed to be worth a lot to us and instead it lets them in. Well we're destroying that technology before it starts wiping us out for our refusal. And to believe in any other path but our the trio and our chosen religion." Sam said and Hayes nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm worried about here, but as we changed the entire history of our planet in the next timeline. But to them, the fear of getting turned into a host by the goa'uld is going to be just as clear. As becoming possessed by a demon and the fact that judgement day hits when Apophis attacks us by orbit. Before we have another severe problem and it's when the Ori come into it." Hayes said and she nodded firmly to that.

"Yeah I know, but just making sure that I get Lilith off this planet before she causes another cult. And end another after destroying Seth, and we then destroy the devil himself by killing Sokar." Daniel said and he nodded. "I think that the facts of heaven and hell ended up as the stargate version to it now. But before we deal with that now, we better have you trained as a junior priest later." Thomas said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah and I spent 34 years learning to speak Latin, before I spend 26 of that speaking two more languages fluently now. But with the fact I can speak the language this easily now, and with the fact that I'm also the one acting as a plant for the other side. It's reversing the ambush now, but taking in the information at my current age is way too dangerous, but growing up with it is far safer." he said and the man nodded to him.

"Though if they, the Orici forced me into helping her, and it's because they threatened my team and I'd do it in a heartbeat. And if the person chosen first was the woman I loved with all my heart now." he said firmly and they nodded. "Yeah and as always you'd risk your life for me and the rest of the team, but you're everything to me honey." Sam said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her then as he answered her softly.

"But the road of true love is still parked with many threats, but this was my journey I had to finish it in our timeline. As though I was single with the fact that you were all I had, my soul belonged to you. And I didn't have to worry about them destroying it, because you already had it, all this time you had it." he said and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her then at that as Jacob hid a smile then.

 ** _"With all details in the treaty covered, we shall take our leave now General's, commander, and you have our word, from us and the majority. That there will be no bluffs or counter bluffs, and we can co-exist in peace with you. "_** Amaterasu said and they nodded. "Walter dial it up we're sending them back to rendezvous point." Hammond called out to him and he heard a gentle response to that.

"Yes Sir." he called back as Daniel bowed to them gently. "See you soon, my lords and lady." he said and they nodded. ** _"We look forward to having you under our tutelage my young friend, take care and we shall see you soon."_** Yu said and and they nodded as he bowed to hit a second time as the trio walked downstairs and into the game room as Oshu looked up at him gently and he nodded and he gave nod to him.

As they walked through the gate and 20 seconds later it deactivated. "It's done, we, did it, 8 years of struggles and we finished this, all that's left to now at the moment. Is to destroy the queen and the technology needed to create the army. And we head off the trusts plan and that's it as we wait out the following five days now." Sam said and he nodded as Picard exchanged looks with the trio as he said it for the four of them.

"You know in many ways at the moment, I wonder what life would be like after we set this set up and had you here, but when it came to exploration. That the scientists were stationed out there, even in this case we still were showing up the black ops now. I'm just saying this for Jack, but Antarctica is one of his oeast favorite continents. Well all the better then if he thinks that now, I'm living in an area as close Hoth as possible."

"And I, once Sarah gets taken, I'm treating my base like the captain treats the ship, so they want to argue with me over medical procedures. Then take it up with Landry, he's my military boss, as are you, General Picard, and my parents and Catherine. They're the civilian department now, and we can recall Catherine and Professor Littlefield as they retire in Atlantis." he said and Picard nodded to him gently smiling then at that remark.

"So with that right now, it's a case of making it clear that with you five I'm like this, with him, I'm acting like I did when I arrested Maxwell." he said and they nodded. "Well trust me, once Jack ends up in J.J.'s body, you better start taking my tone with him in year one at the moment Jean Luc. Because he tries to push the issue too far, and if he's arguing over Sarjenka we're going to have trouble." Hammond said to him then gently.

"Yes, but we do have strict rules in the federation, but unless they ask for help we can't do anything here, but Drema IV was undergoing geological instability. And once we got started we had to finish what we started here at the time, just like you did when you had punched a hole through that planet's sun. But what is the show in this century showing exactly in Johnathan's case?" he asked and they sighed as he explained that information.

"His true attitude here right now, but starting with year one, as he ignored medical protocols and it results in a virus shooting through this base. The cake, Ry'ac, Nem, Hathor, Cassie, and Cartego, you'll know what you're looking at later, once you see this through our eyes now, because the show. It's taking every mission and playing it back with our doubles right now." he said and the group nodded firmly then at that remark.

"Who of the cast is staying the same when we start this General?" Christopher Judge asked and he explained that. "You and Michael are, after the first episodes, the first five episodes, in your case Michael, of the show you have the episodes leading into when he gets duplicated by that crystal. For you Chris, yours are going to following your story-line, but with Rak'nor's human version taking your place at the moment now."

"But Rick, Teryl, Amanda and I are the ones remaining in the cast, along with Gary Jones and Dan Shea, Colin Cunningham, Carmen, Apophis's double and Tony, but that's everyone. The story-line plays out in the same way, but years 8 to 10 is the alternate reality to if Daniel hadn't immediately left with the quartet and headed for the Pegasus galaxy, okay." he said and they nodded as they got it then firmly as Tapping said it.

"So we're seeing Jack's personality as more cold blooded then we were expecting as Michael and John return to the base. For year six in keeping me, Warren and Lou's double company with Steven ascended right now last year. But I've known Daniel as kids and it's like the connection I've got with you and General Landry as you're my father, or rather Carmen's best friend and we've grown up together, so that's what we're doing."

"As Rick's irritated that every time he wants action, Michael is preventing that, by being my true commander, best friend, and adopted brother. As we, Lou, Jared and Steven, Kevin, and Anna have been friends since we were kids. From 8 to 14 and from 14 to now Bill and Sarah, then once Daniel recreates his team. And with Bert, John, Rodney and Beth, that's it as his team and the five of us and them are friends for life."

"After the Ori prevention is finished my team gets a new team leader, and Lou, Jared, Steven Kevin, Anna and I head for Atlantis. And we get reunited with the guys, Elizabeth, Sarah, and our two new additions to the gang that it?" she asked and he nodded to her then as he answered her. "Yes that's it exactly right now, because as a black ops, it takes years to turn away from that personality, but once you've been at it as long as he has."

"He had this in him, too many years of black ops now, and it's the same for Hanson." he said and she nodded as Daniel repeated his remark as he looked at him and Sam. "Yeah well that's the way the CIA department in the military runs, doesn't it, the more crazy you are and the more extreme the situations. They seem to get put into, but Sam and me, we don't cross the line between crazy and needing a section 8 called out here."

"Then again, I'm not the one who turned my back on a team mate and said if he can't handle it, we were marooning him there." he said and Hammond nodded firmly. "Just hearing that, it's enough to tell me that he's lost his damn mind right now." he said and they nodded to him. "At the moment though, it may not show what was happening to me, but you'll know when you hear me shout at him now, Amanda."

"The remarks were meant to say, we had an eaves dropper listening to the conversation, and I was undergoing my mission to study that thing. But I'm not bringing back the sarcophagus, I was running on fumes and I didn't have long, I needed back up. But I can't send for help, or that was going to get them captured as well, and I was forced into a choice: marry her or tell him the truth or we were stuck there."

"And my last remark was to make it clear now, but it's an adult officer version to Wes's remark to Locarno now, so 'One thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you.'. Our remark, 'No you look Jack, I've got everything under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have do is hang in there.'." he said and they nodded as he went further.

"It's I've hated him ever since he did this to me, and you'll hear it in my, or rather Michael's voice, but as you know the truth now, once we do this, it's throwing every ounce of emotion, hate, anger and concern now. It was compiled to one thing in the case of this, but this mission was the result of an aftermath. Said aftermath to 989, and I've been holding it in regarding my parents for weeks, but with that in mind now here."

"The sarcophagus makes you tell the truth now matter how much it hurts right now, but every ounce of anger. And resentment in my tone, it was due to his not letting us take a break and I'm so exhausted I let him have it. Inject this into your voice Michael, but my breakdown at the end of this episode, before I return to the planet, was because of what I did to save Sam, and I was sick that I had to, that I broke my promise."

"I promised I'd never turn on her or be unfaithful to either her or Sarah and I broke my promise, I sinned against love and good, for the sake of his mercy, which he would not have given without my sin. I needed only one person to unload that angst and self loathing to, and it wasn't a psychiatrist either. I needed a confession with my priest, but you did a good job at playing me in that situation now and with that."

"We're going to have to write books on certain episodes, but the books are the true stories, during years 8 to 10 now at the moment here. But with that in mind right now, things are going to change course here and by then you're going to know and remember everything by then. As your generation was born in 1970, so you're going to remember the entire show up to now." he said and they nodded as Hammond sighed as he said it.

"We get that son, but the SGA is your arena, but your department is civilian ran and military help, us it's all military, but you can get the real work done. Because the races don't trust the military in our department thanks to NID right now. So it's either 1973, or 1963, whichever one it is we have 17 years of peace and quiet and another 15. Leading into your promotion to Lieutanant Colonel." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"So all you know, like we know, is the peace and tranquility of the Stargate program, as we're no longer in the field of battle and contant wars. And we're not being transferred all over the place, so it's best we activate sooner here then 1973. I'm not having your life destroyed like this and we put an end to this once and for all right now. A better life now, and it starts in 1969, son." Jacob said, resting his his hands on his shoulders then.

"But the only transfer we have is to Buffalo to get you and then after, it's done with now, but the first 8 years are the same and the following 23 years are exchanged. And for a better life and the following 14 you're on the edge of Lieutenant General. And by the time you end up on the enterprise after that now. But watching you and my daughter grow up is my primary mission in life." he said and pulled him into a hug then tightly.

"Alright I think we better end this, we have to round up the NID agents, but we can't do that unless we all get a night or two to rest." Hammond said and they nodded. "Thor, leave us here, we're staying for a couple more days and as are Teyla and Ronan." Will said and he nodded as everyone either flashed out of the room or went topside and left the base, while the rest of the group went to bed that night to prepare for a long day.

 **Two Days Later-The NID Arrest At The Warehouse:**

It was two days later that they went to the warehouse to get the equipment that they were rounding up that Daniel grabbed the intars and nodded to Will and he gave a nod to him. "These are better then nothing, because they're just like your phasers, so get ready in case we got a shootout breaking out in there, bro." he said and Will nodded as he, Sam, Jared, and Lou grabbed their intars, as he looked at them gently.

As the security crew members did as well, as he gave orders then. "Intars to maximum, we're knocking them unconscious, before they put up a fight, especially if those canisters are prepped and ready for transport. But if they put up a fight it's never mind a simple arrest it's detaining them before they escape here." he said and they nodded as Daniel went over their plan as he looked from his team to the members of the crew.

"Four teams inside: I'm in charge of team 1, Jared you got team 2, Andy team 3, and Kyle, you got team 4, five to a team, and whatever you do get ready, and don't let your guard down in there. these guys are armed with zat guns, you get hit once it hurts, twice it kills, so whatever you do take cover. If a shootout gets started here, we're going against real weapons, and these are beyond dangerous, Will, Tasha, guys."

"We're def-con III, search and disable, we have a bunch of criminals on the loose, but teams 5, 6, 7 and 8, guard every exit. They're not getting passed us here, we go in together, Tasha you got the rear, Sam stay behind me, you two are between me, Will and Lou." he said and they nodded as he nodded to Sam, Lou and Will and they nodded as he finished off the set of orders looking at his own team then gently.

"Come on, and cover your backs, so no one gets the drop on us." he said as Tasha swung hers around to watch behind them as they walked up to the door, as he carefully opened up the door. To look into the room and saw twenty soldiers walking around the room, with piles of boxes all over the place then and multiple canisters of blue liquid as he hid a nod as he scanned the room carefully and then turned to the quartet.

And he signaled to them, '20 men and they're armed, we go in all at once and never mind talking, take them down before they can pull their weapons now.' he said signing to them and they nodded as Tasha signed back and he nodded, 'Level ten, maximum stun, be careful and watch your backs.' he said to her softly, before Sam grabbed his arm and then signed, as he turned about and he saw a plane and nodded firmly.

"Jared, you got 12. Andy 9, we've got 6 and Derek you're 3 we go all at once, but get ready, we're walking into a shootout, but take them down, before they can get over their shock." he said into his radio quietly and he heard a gentle clicked out message and nodded to that. "Let's go." he whispered and they nodded as they hid behind the boxes and then he shouted out, injecting the tone that Jack had into his voice then.

"Stand too gentleman, everyone freeze." he snapped, before they could answer, the 15 other members of their group charged in and surrounded them. "Drop the weapons now!" Will called out and that did it, as a laser blast hit the wall behind him and they hit the deck as laser blasts started flying as they start taking shots until he took the man that fired at him before ducking a second time as he looked up over the crate.

"Zats, not particularly powerful." Data told him as the blast slammed into a metal cannister in front of them. "Powerful enough, alright we're not doing that conversation twice, Geordi get over here." he said waving at Geordi, as he fired a second time and Geordi charged over to them as Daniel fired at the guy that was shooting at him and he went flying over the railing and landing in box loaded with styrofoam pellets.

"Geordi you're clear, move it man." Sam called out and he nodded as they heard several explosions, before they heard a scream and she looked over the box and saw one man lying on the ground and nodded. "I think half the team has tranquilizer guns and we got the intars, so we either disable or sedate." she said and Daniel nodded as she and Lou started firing at the guys they were dealing with then at that remark.

And taking down the guy's team mate then. "When will these guys ever learn, we're not like the spec ops that are black ops, we had two plans involved in this without getting taken." he said as he fired and took down the guys shooting at the three of them then, before he saw a tranquilizer dart hit the guy next to him and then a secondary intar charge slam into the guy right next to them as they finished taking them down.

Just as Teal'C shot the guard, reaching to grab the zat he was aiming for. "Alright we're clear, Colonel." they heard from Harper and he nodded firmly. "Anyone get hit?" Daniel called out and they shook their heads. "That's a negative Colonel." he said and he nodded. _**"Colonel we had a couple of stragglers trying to run out the back door, but we got them."**_ they heard from Bates and he nodded with a bemused look.

"I've been using that title for close to two weeks and already it sounds normal right now." Daniel said and the group nodded. "Get ready then, because you're really going to be using it once we hit this time in the reset man." Warren said and he nodded. "Yeah but until he comes into the picture, this me is over ruling that me, though he starts getting insubordinate get ready for repercussions." he said and the trio nodded to that.

"Does this feel familiar, you two?" he asked Sam and Teal'C and they both nodded. "Only difference, is we didn't have anyone getting away, but disable instead of warning shots and Jack put a ghost into Neumann's arm." Sam said and he nodded. "Well that just made my point, but once we have these weapons and surplus of them we can do detaining without killing anyone finally." Lou said and he nodded in agreement to him.

"Yeah no joke here, but this is too much like the shootout we had when we had to deal with Rogers and his friends. And with it when we had Parris island set up last year at the time. But time to put this as having back up plans. And no one is having a real gun being used here anymore and we pulled it off without casualties this time and no bullets." Daniel said and they nodded as they inspected the equipment then.

"Jesus, I'm looking at close to 50,000 cannisters and 500 drones here, they're getting ready to launch a strike on every planet that is goa'uld or Jaffa ruled in the galaxy." Lou said and he nodded. "And we just saved countless lives right now guys." he said and they nodded. "Alright lets's round this up and get into the tanker, we're taking it back to the base and destroying it all." he said and they nodded as they gathered it.

"God, I never thought that one trip involved in this and already we're getting involved in your fights regarding terrorists here." Will said as they walked into the briefing room and he nodded. "Yeah this is what things were like ever since we realized they had the second gate and before we confiscated it." he said and they nodded as they walked into the briefing room to report in as the quartet were standing there talking.

"How did it go Colonel?" Hammond asked and he smiled. "Went without a hitch, we got the drop on them, but this was a cross between when we got the beta gate back and when Parris Island was activated last year." he said and they nodded. "That bad?" Landry asked and he nodded. "Worse, I felt like I was in the middle of the shootout between us and Rogers friends that year, General." Sam said and he nodded with a bemused look.

"Well at least the intars came in handy, we just proved the point to what we keep telling these guys, we can get a job done without casualties. And before someone gets seriously hurt at the moment here right now, nicely done guys, good work." Jacob said and they nodded smiling then. "Thank you, Sir, at the moment we're going to have to zat this stuff into oblivion next." Lou said and he nodded as he answered him gently smiling at that.

"Alright, but you better get yourselves checked out first before you do that, in case one of you took a ghost or worse right now." he said and they nodded to that as they headed for the infirmary as Beverly, Pulaski and Warner were waiting for them gently. "Well we heard all the guards talking about your latest victory guys, that was nice work here." Beverly said and they nodded as the quartet exchanged smiles then at that.

"Yeah but it felt good to be back as a single team again here now." Will said and Tasha smiled at him at that. "You expecting trouble out of this?" Geordi asked and she grabbed the pillow and hit him with it, and Will and Sam starting laughing at that. "Alright I'm sorry, I take it back." he said in response to her and Daniel started laughing at that. "Alright guys, no need to start a pillow fight alright." he said and they nodded smiling.

"Hey he started it." she said and he tried to keep from smiling, before he got hit in the back and he looked at Sam and he grabbed the pillow and hit her back. "Alright guys don't start right now after the amount of wrestling matches you got into, so cool it already." Matheson said to them and Warner tried to keep from laughing at that as he answered him gently at the remark at the playful looks on the group's faces then.

"You feel like they're acting like teenagers here now that O'neill is out of the picture, because I've never seen him this carefree since he came home?" Warner asked and he nodded. "Yeah, then again, it's because they're letting the teenage side of themselves out to play." Beverly said and McCoy answered that. "They keep it up and we're ending up the middle of it and who started this?" he asked and Tasha answered that one.

"He started it' "No you started it" "You did" "You did" "Didn't" "Did' "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" Didn't" "Did, aw man." Tasha said and Sam started laughing at that as their parents and commanders exchanged amused looks at this. "Like I said, you sound like the kids when they don't know when to quit arguing like this right now." McCoy said as he started laughing as Matheson tried to hold it in as he said it.

Before he could answer, Warren hit her from behind with the pillow and she turned to him and grabbed it and hit him back. "Alright guys, chill here will you." Kyle said as he, Lou and Daniel started laughing at that before he grabbed a second and it started going back and forth. "He started it." she said and that started it a second time. "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now break it up."

"Guys come on we get your father's coming in here and you're busted, now take it down a notch." Daniel said, though as he finished saying that Sam threw it at Warren and he ducked it as Hammond, who was coming in, quickly dodged it. As it hit her father and she looked down and he crossed his arms. "Whoops, uh oh, nice shot, Sam." Lou said as she chucked the pillow at him and Ferretti grabbed it and put it down at that response.

"Now I really do feel like they're 10 to 15 right now with the way they're acting and us being their fathers right now." Dillon said and he nodded to him. "Us being friends since college and it went into our children now, but we don't want to get hit. Best get this under control, before another pillow gets thrown now Dillon." Hammond said and he, Mel and Jacob nodded in agreement as the leader of the medical trio said it gently to her.

"I know you're looking forward to the reset, but that's no reason to start acting like kids and preteens right now with that response." Matheson said to her and she sighed. "Final mission done, we can just take it easy for a while, but the fact that we finished our job. It now has the adrenaline going through us and along with the anticipation, but we want the time to go faster, and it's taking too long." she said looking at the quintet gently.

"Getting a bit antsy, are we?" Bowdern asked as he walked into the room and she nodded to him. "Slight impatience for the time to change here, and he decided to start a pillow fight with her and the one that got chucked across the room hit me right now, Bill." Jacob said and he nodded. "Just under a week in time changes and you're already acting like children, but that's enough of this cubs." Mel said and Hammond nodded.

"Yeah they're Cubs, just oversized Cubs now, with them this age, and the four of them grew up together, just before Billy joined the pack when they're 6th graders now." he said and the quintet hid a smile at that. "If this what the 4 of them are like prior to Billy joining the team is going to be like as kids. I'd hate to see what happens when they really are Cubs and not young adults at the moment." Jacob said, hiding a smile then.

"One demonstration as adults and just wait till they're children now, but that's going just a little too far and us ending up in the middle of it." Hammond said and the quartet nodded in agreement. "Dad, not my fault he smacked me in the back and that's what started this." she said and Jacob nodded. "You could have waited for us to get into the room and getting out of range before you threw it." Dillon said to her and she nodded

"I don't believe this, we're 37 years old and when she and Jared get together, it's like the black and pink Rangers going at it." Kyle said and he nodded as Jacob nodded bemused. "Alright what was that for exactly young lady?" he asked and Matheson tried to keep from laughing at that. "Yes I'd say the kid in them just came out to play if they're acting like my recruits right now." Picard said as he started laughing at that remark gently.

"And was that really necessary right now you guys, you're not the kids now break it up already." Hammond said as he looked at the young quintet gently as they exchanged looks then. "Alright who started it now?" he added and she smiled. " He did' "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" Warren said and his father exchanged looks with Jacob as Matheson said it for all of them at that, bemused.

"Alright I don't care who started it I'm ending it, now break it up kids." Matheson said and the quartet started laughing at that. "Somebody want to get this under control before this bickering match turns into a pillow fight. I've never seen her or the boys this free in their emotions, since we started out. But they keep this up and we're ending up the line of fire here." Jacob said and they nodded as the quartet exchanged looks at this.

"Too late it did already Jake, your daughter just let him have it and he hit her back with the pillow, but your kids are acting like over grown teenagers right now." Matheson said and they both looked at him. "He started it dad." she said and Daniel looked at her. "No I didn't." he said and Jacob shook his head. "Alright we're not doing this conversation and both of you get it together." he said and they looked at him then to answer him.

As Hammond answered that. "And I don't care who started this bickering match, I'm ending it and that's enough of this already guys, now break it up. And what was that about, if she smacked him before we came in here young lady?" he asked and Sam answered that as she smiled. "His remark had a suggestive tone to it and she smacked him for getting crude." she said and he nodded as they exchanged amused looks.

"I never thought we'd be treating you like you're teenagers again, but you're acting like the quartet when they start going at it right now. Now cool it already guys." Landry said and they nodded with smiles on their faces at that and they shook their heads with bemused smiles. "I think we started something here with the four of us leading them as though one of us is gone, it's we have another taking their place in leadership."

"But half of us are heading for McMurdo when we activate the SGA." Picard said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and it's you and me for that one, but with the fact I'm leading the base in years 9 to 12, you've got the job of his team and the others, but we can consider this preparation for when the quartet are on the enterprise later." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that as he looked at the group smiling.

"Well I'd say that the first round went to you ladies, boys, in working together was a success right now. And you did well, we have you spending 12 years together with our minds in this timeline. And then another 15 to 30 in our's and that should do it now, but it's clear that with him not around you're at your best." he said and they nodded as Sam smiled as she answered him then at that statement as the quartet exchanged looks.

"We know, but we at least get a test drive here right now at the moment here, then again this is a good first start at the moment." she said and they nodded as Picard sighed as he answered her then. "At the moment the command is recalling us Samantha, Daniel, Jared, Louis, we're due back in four hours here." he said and they nodded to him with a sigh as Daniel got up and moved to him then as he said it to him gently.

"Then it was an honor serving under you, and I look forward to seeing you soon enough, Sir." he said and he nodded to him smiling gently. "Ladies, boys time to go now." he said and the quartet nodded to him as they got up as Will moved to him and gave him a hug. "See you soon brother." he said and Daniel nodded. "You too bro, see you soon now." he said and looked at the trio as he said it to them gently at that as he said it.

"See you soon ladies, Geordi." he said and they nodded to him then smiling as they gave him a hug as the quartet did the same as he hugged Wesley. "See you soon kiddo." he said and Wesley nodded as he tightened his arms around him then at that response. "God speed Jean Luc." Hammond said and he smiled at him. "Good luck George, Jacob, Hank, see you soon." he said and they nodded as Data nodded to them then.

As McCoy and his crew got up and Daniel smiled. "Hey Doctor, see you soon." he said and the older man smiled as he moved to him and gave him a hug then as he tightened his arms around him. "You too Daniel, we'll see each other soon enough now." he said and he nodded to him gently as Uhura gave him a hug as the trio gave him a gentle smile as they joined the other crew as Data gave him a gentle look and he nodded.

Before they disappeared then and they nodded to that, as they relaxed. " Two weeks worth of work and things paid off, Andy SG-1 is on medical and spiritual stand down as of now. We need three days of peace right now, before the entire 65 years reactivates itself now. But he and I need to be with our family priests and parents right now, guys, you two." Sam said and he nodded as the trio nodded in agreement to that news.

Just as he was answering two flashes appeared in the room as a woman that looked like an older version to her and a man that looked like he was three years older then the quartet arrived and Jacob and Sam grinned in delight. "Mom!" she said and the woman smiled and gave her a hug then, before a third flash appeared and Hammond smiled in happiness as he pulled her into a hug then as she pressed her forehead to his then.

As the young man gave his mother a hug as well and the quartet went into a group hug then as he looked at her. "Hey baby, god you grown, I'm sorry for not waiting." Laura Carter said and they nodded. "Its alright I made the mistake honey, but I'm glad we got you back now, but how much do you remember?" Jacob asked and she explained that to him as the Jacksons and Carters moved together at that.

"Things leading into the accident, so let me guess, I remember everything up to the accident now, and our memories reactivate at a certain time now?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah, but mom we'd like you to meet my boyfriend Daniel Jackson and his parents, as well as our friends, the Hammonds you know. But these guys are Lou Ferretti and Jared Warren." Sam said and she nodded as she looked at the trio smiling.

As her brother moved to Daniel then and he smiled. "So you're Daniel, alright well if this is you now, I can't wait to see you when you're just a kid right now." he said and Daniel smiled. "Yeah me too, but meeting when we're kids that's going to be worth the time change now at the moment. And it's because you had a chance to have a younger brother and she's not lonely anymore." he said and the older man nodded gently.

"Hey little brother, you doing okay?" Mark Carter asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah we dealt with the little surgical attack plan and it went without a hitch, but Sam and I called a cease fire and stand down. You ready though bro?" he asked and Mark nodded to him. "Yeah everyone our age, and I've been getting repeated phone calls all over the country from my graduating class they're ready now." he said and they nodded to him smiling.

"I knew that that was going to lead to a problem and we already had this discussion here now that everyone from our parents age group. As the results were going to be phoning each other back and forth here at the time. But this is just the beginning right now, but we're kids in 73' and as a result it was close with the changes we got coming in here." he said and Mark nodded as he looked at him as he said it to him gently at that.

"Honestly I wish I had you for a younger brother when we were kids, I know what you mean to her and though I had friends she was completely lonely. Because her brilliance made her stand out, and she had no one that could match her until you came into her life, Dan." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah me too, but this time, once our parents sign the papers for this program things change and we're transplanted now."

"So no more transfers, no more moving around, we can stay in one place for good now and we grow up normal, but that also means. In this, as we know and grow up knowing that the quintet are good and as are the Tok'ra, the others are bad." he said and Mark nodded as he repeated that. "Ra, Cronus, and the trio are good as are the Tok'ra but the others are bad, yeah okay got it." he said and he looked at his father then.

"Alright Selmak, make your appearance, I've been wondering how dad survived this, I want to meet you yourself now." he said and his eyes flashed gold then. _**"Hello Mark it's nice to meet you finally, if your wondering why your father waited till three years ago. It's because of me, we fixed the damage, but you're spending your entire life getting to know me, before I join with Jacob now."**_

 _ **"But with the fact he was sick the episodes you saw were really my story arc when I joined with your father. But I have a question would you consent to your father becoming a host when we hit this point four years ago?"**_ he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah we would, I'm not losing my father to a terminal disease, but I've known you all my life, so that helps now." Mark and Laura nodded in agreement.

"Yes and having him living as a half human is better then letting him go, so if you decided to do this again, you're not getting any argument from the ten of us Selmak. I'm not losing my husband, or them, their father and godfather, so by all means we can get used to you being as another piece to my husband now." Laura said and the Hammonds, Landry, Matheson, Warren and Ferretti nodded in agreement to that remark.

"So who of your parents friends are we going to be connected to here exactly?" Margaret Hammond asked and he smiled. "We were going over the back history leading into when Mark, the girls, the duo and I were born. But the general was to be an adoptive uncle." he said and she nodded as she smiled. "In other words Jake is your godfather, and I'm your godmother." she said and he nodded to her smiling at that gently.

"I always wanted a son, but if you and George are this close, that helps and my daughters get a chance to have a brother, but Kate is a year or so younger then you four." she said and he nodded. "We decided that before the ten of us get into the military we're spending a year or two, together. Darrel, Dillon, Mel and Claire are going to Saint Louis academy, before we meet up as young adults." Jacob told her and she nodded.

"Not necessary now, I think you guys should come to SLU as well, so we have five years together, before we get into the Airforce, and have the timeline set. You both were 29 years old in 69' and 33 years old 73', so with that in mind. You've been friends since you started college, and we've have our adoptive aunts and uncle always around now, as no more moving after Buffalo, we live quietly, so if grandpa had my life all planned out."

"He, like all of you, gets to see us as go through school, but basketball team in junior high to college. Gamma squadron 1st generation, my friends and I are 2nd generation from the academy all the way to adulthood, you all get to watch us grow up. And you're not always on the go, we get a normal life in the Stargate program, because it means once settled, no more transfers after that finally." Dillon said and their wives nodded.

"And that's not if you choose to start college first, before you get into the military, but at the same college together, we raise our children, from their time 8 years old. Together, the kids are not alone, they can grow up normal, because we're not constantly moving from town to town." Laura said and Maggie Hammond nodded in agreement to her thoughts as Daniel gave a nod to her as she smiled as she said it to him then.


	39. 39: Family Reunions And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they, now that the crews returned to their present, the quartet are spending time together. And as they build the bonds needed before they meet as kids, as the story gets started, from here and leading into 1970. The story focuses on the changes members of the second generation make to the past from WWII to the Korean War and leading into the 1969.**

 **As everyone that was born, before 1950 gets their memories back aside from the members that died by 2003. As their portion of this started in 1939 and it covers several pieces that are half history and others religion for everyone from 1939 to 1969. One of which was the Roswell incident as they change that past and things leading into the Korean War and the Vietnam War.**

 **As for 30 years they make changes and leading into when the team ends up in 1969 and by then now, the changes had changed things slightly. Before things change further in 1962 as Mark's age group's born and leading into the quartet's now. As Hammond's age group start changing their pasts and those changes start causing ripples leading into the future now.**

 **So though the history stays the same in some areas, leading into WWII and from there, the time change hits as the members that were alive during the war, end the war immediately. As soon as 1939 ends and from there, the next step is beginning research on the Roswell incident. So though things in history up to that point stay the same,** **there's going to be changes here.**

 **And that includes several mentions of the movie Possessed, before the events get worse in that situation, as it's just leading into the second stage. Such as the first indication right after the the boy's great aunt dies and leading into the family pastor is assaulted by the demon. Which is going to be left out as the time frame change is altered to something else now in that first portion of it.**

 **While** **the other is the Jacksons are going to the school that gets involved in that situation as it continues.** **Just before it switches to the Cold War and then continues into the Vietnam as the teams are born and they get started as it continues. Though once their memories return, the Cold War and Vietnam never happen now as the wars in this timeline don't happen now.**

 **Chapter 38: Family Reunion And New Bonds Made**

"Well if George told you we were all the same religion he was right, but if we're involved in the program and we've known each other all our lives now. Then I can take a guess that instead of going to church we have these three doing your Sunday school lessons right now?" she said and he nodded to her. "Yeah, but for us, it's a different set up as though members of the religion, to us as we're dealing with live ones now."

"The lessons are changing directions, but trust me, seminary and the possessions took on a whole new meaning right now. But the goa'uld when they're larva are like demons, so trust me the situation of possession after Rob got possessed just took a more dangerous turn. And this is to work out a new way to handle it, if someone is screwing around with demonology." he said and she nodded as Lou said said then.

"After you scared the hell out of us four years ago the quartet are definitely going to need this, because if you get hit again and with you. Dealing with a possibility of Charlie getting taken twice, and it's enough that the quartet are taking charge and before the possession and cleansing kills you guys next. As we're getting the damn thing out of you, or breaking the connection." Mark said sharply and he nodded in agreement.

"Too late Mark and the reason it hit me so hard at the time, is because of my parents accident, but this was six months after the accident, when at 989. It's been a month, just under a month since 989, and, having to relive that memory. But the effects hit me so hard and we discovered something else now, but if you were around to beat the crap out of Jack you could have prevented this easily." he said and Mark crossed his arms.

"Why?" Laura asked sharply to that. "Are we talking, just weeks, if Sam found you when we were kids at the time here. That the reaction of the flashback would be enough to cause you to go into shock, if you saw or heard something. And said something that made you relive it, just weeks after, how many weeks. How long was it after you had to relive this memory was 636, come on, it's okay, just tell me, Dan, tell me."

"How many?" Mark added and he nodded. "You're going to want to beat the crap out of Jack for this later, as you're my brother, but the act of your thoughts and his not thinking of anything but himself. It's enough now that what Daniel had to do now, was he risked his life, soul and sanity for me." Sam said and he crossed his arms as Laura answered that, her voice turning dangerous as she answered her firmly at that.

"Why?" she asked and she sighed. "I learned the facts in this, and the man that did this was lusting for me, to protect me, he threw himself up in our places, mom. The man was a bi-sexual, and I think you know what I mean here, but even covered in dirt..." she said and Mark nodded as his eyes narrowed in rage at that. "Even covered in dirt you're beautiful and this sicko was lusting for you?" he said to her angrily at that news.

"Yeah I know, and that's why I did it, to protect her from a rapist, and to protect the guys from the very same thing, if they used that creme and serum on Teal'C it would neutralize Junior. And that could kill him, they sent reinforcements and they'd do to them what they were doing to me. So one option left, and it's I have to risk my life for everyone on the base, but the damn catalyst this was from now at the time here."

"As it's barely been 2 weeks after I had to relive that memory, that 636 happened, Mark, but with Jack being such a dangerous man." Daniel said and she finished that. "The senile old fool wanted to keep this as his strongest memory of his parents. Not giving him a chance to move forward, he needed us more then ever. But it barely had been a week since seeing this that we got shipped back out and 636 is the direct aftermath."

"Barely two week after 989 happened and this was the direct aftermath to it. but first 989, and then this, but it's enough to completely piss me off. but before this mission happened and before Jolinar chose me. Daniel was in Saint Louis doing research in case something like this ever happened at the time, but it followed the pattern Dalton named off when they did research on it." Sam said to him and he nodded in shocked anger.

"So the mission to 636 wasn't a few months later, it was barely two weeks after your seeing your parents accident?" Mark repeated and he nodded and he sighed. "You saw what losing his aunt did to him, and then the possession starts just barely weeks after she's gone, well that's me now. But to put this bluntly right now and I knew you were going to kill them when you heard this, by this I mean Jack and the NID now."

"I never got the chance to move on, or properly grieve back then, and Frasier never bothered to postpone that mission. She, like Jack, Makepeace and the NID were holding Hathor over me and it's because they can't tell the in difference stage acting. And it being real, dad sent me on a mission to get the prototype GDO and after 4 successful missions of bringing in results they decided on political sabotage to get rid of me."

"So two things in one, and you better looks at these, because I barely survived the cleansing process and I was bleeding to death. Because 636 was a trap, like I said, they're a cult, into the occult, like the Wiccans that study demonology. To survive and break a curse they put on me, I had to risk dying from anemic shock, and malnutrition. Due to the fact that the parts you didn't see were because of this at time so with that."

"The damn catalyst was seeing and reliving my parents accident and if you want to blame anyone for why it hit me this hard now at the time here. Then it was Nick, for not letting me have a break and seeing the only people connected to my parents, but their mentor and dad's coach. Nick refused to let your parents get involved, let alone their coach, Matheson or even Jared's parents." he said and Mark crossed his arms at that.

"What, did he expect you to not move on after the accident, and not when you needed us, I mean a mentally disturbed senile relative. And a group of military personnel, as well as the coach and mentor to your parents. But did he expect you to just forget and our parents would take your parents places. He's out of his damn mind right now, because our parents would never do that, we'd help you heal, but we'd never take their places."

"But you needed therapy after seeing this, you needed us more then ever and to him that's not happening?" Mark said as he crossed his arms and he nodded. "Yeah to him he fought it, because he didn't want me to forget them and move on with your parents, all of you. But I wanted to just move on with my life, have a family, brothers and sisters, grow up normal and be like other kids, see you at your games now, bro."

"But he fought my parents mentor at their college, as well as Uncle Darrel, and Uncle Dillon, and I know if you guys tried the same. He'd fight it, but president over rules judge, and your parents are seeing this as screw him, if he tries again, if my parents get hurt twice. They're taking charge now, and making the threat that if he does tries it, he's being committed right now for emotional abuse." he said and he nodded firmly to that.

"And we mean it too, you're a ward of the joint chiefs, he wants to cross us, he's getting the consequences for it, but come on. Us as his parents best friends, and the ones thinking of his future, we can have him in the best schooling, a good home, a safe neighborhood and him healing up. But we'd never take their place, and us, as your parents best friends, we get you into a good school, good home, you're happy, and safe."

"And on the other hand, a mentally incompetent old man who's two steps away from a mental breakdown, who's two steps away from ending up in mental health for his theories now. But us, your parents friends, having you heal emotionally, growing up safe, happy, the best schooling, everything you needed. Him: he's two steps away from a breakdown and ending up in mental health." Hammond said and Jacob said it firmly.

"So who's going to win this fight and with every town government in the country?" Jacob said sharply and he nodded. "You would and I know that's what you're thinking dad, but if I met Dan when we were kids, it's screw him. I'm not having my baby brother suffer the trauma of this and not being able to move on from it, he's my baby brother, like she's my baby sister." Mark said and he nodded as Laura answered that remark.

"I completely agree with that honey, he's out of his god damn mind, I'm not having you suffer a repeat of this, if it means having him committed we're doing it in a heartbeat baby." Laura said gently as he looked at her as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as he went further as he looked between them. "Believe me, what I suffered I wouldn't wish on criminal, but I wish I had you guys as kid now guys."

"Sam saw the memory and she requested we needed a break, and Jack refused, and took the next mission, not giving a damn I wasn't even up to this. But they set me up and I reversed the set up by cross and double cross, and when your father was here on the base. As I told him, Uncle George, Andy, Teal'C, Lou and Paul everything and it started a chain reaction and lead to this, but she's out of her mind in a psychosis."

"But he trashed our friendship for doing this to me, and her, for not telling him and breaking medical military orders given to her by Uncle Darrel. Of us, I'm the the one that wants this so much I can taste it and now that I met you face to face, I want it even more. But a family, having brothers and sisters, growing up with a normal childhood and having a group of friends, watching you at your games as we grew up, I want it all."

"But I was sick of his not giving us a break, the snide remarks, illogical arguments and everything else, but that's the siren's song, my need for having a family and moving on from the most traumatic memory I have from my childhood, and she knew it all." he said and the older man nodded as he pulled him into a hug then at that. Burying his head into Mark's shoulder, Laura exchanged furious looks with Maggie at the news.

"Like Mannheim, my catalyst is the same as his: grief, anger and resentment, grief for having to lose my parents. Then anger at him for not letting me move on with you guys, your parents and resentment at Jack and Frasier for not letting me move forward. When they're both suffering a psychosis, because of Hathor, but that's it, that all of it." he said and they all nodded to that slowly as Laura said it for both of them at that.

"Oh I'm not letting that go, so Ballard wanted you hung up on the loss of your parents, because he didn't want you to forget your mother. The man is crazy, though we were raising you, we'd could never take their place, we'd be there for you and we'd give you everything needed. But letting you just let go of them and their memory no, it's not that easy, but to remember the good times, when you were little, but to him."

"It's he'd never let us, us or George, Peter, Hank, Darrel or even Dillon take you in, even if we could speed up your healing process he refused to let us get involved. The old bastard is as selfish as you can get right now, but that's going too far right now, you needed immediate therapy and a good home, but this bastard refused that even though we fought for you for over a month at the time, so let me get this straight now honey."

"But after the accident, Darrel, Dillon and even their mentor and coach tried to get you into therapy and a good home so you could recover from this. And so we could get you into a home, a safe place and a first class education so you could move on with us. And to him that's not happening and it's because he didn't want you to just forget your mother?" Laura said sharply at that and Maggie finished with a low growl at that.

"And let alone anyone connected to your parents so you could move and you see that memory again, and three times. And you suffer as close to what happened to Mannaheim as a result, and it's because that old fool never let you move on and what's the reason for that exactly. Because with us, it takes less then a year to heal from this right now." Maggie asked firmly and he sighed as Mark sighed as he got it as Sam said it.

"Mark I think you know the answer to that, I mean you just met him for real now and after hearing the truth of our lives as they are now. You know who Tapping portrayed, and you saw my reaction to his having to relive this, but why, why would he have that reaction after he never brought up Nick to us. And why would he react to our father and Uncle George like they were his fathers, and he made contact with Uncle Darrel now."

"But if we met as kids and that would do it as I'm the one who saw this first hand and what it did to him. And believe me if we were still kids and he saw this and then had a flashback. After we found him and he's still grieving and dad knows a flashback the second he sees it, after he returned from the war. And came home now, but a trauma of seeing this first hand and with that in mind." Sam said and he nodded to her firmly.

"Yeah and it's because he wanted to keep this as his strongest memories of them and he's dead now. But it's because he didn't want him to just let them replace his memory of his parents. Or move on, mom, Aunt Maggie, if we got to him and then ordered an over ride to this in the social services department. As we took care of it, and as his older brother, I was there for him when he needed me, she's his imprint, he needed us."

"Because we got Ballard out of the way it takes less time then normal for him to heal and that old fool. He wasn't letting that happen, he needed therapy, he needed a good home and a good family. And a first class education now as well, and he had all that with us taking charge, to help him heal. But president over rules judge and the joint chiefs were intending on getting him named a ward of the members connected here."

"On the program, dad being one of them, Uncle George, Uncle Hank and Uncle Darrel, but that sums it up now. But not going to happen I'm not having my kid brother suffer this again, and it's screw Ballard and his thoughts, he tests you, our parents, and he's being committed for disruption of emotional recovery. Because this is emotional abuse and as he's in the system, but not, it's we have him as he moves on and heals now."

"So what's the plan now, because if this happens again and it's screw what he says, we're calling the shots if your parents are recovering from that injury, dad did you?" he started to say to him. "Yeah son don't worry, Mel named me his godfather, Maggie his godmother and we're the first, Darrel right behind us. And Dillon, but we're intending on, if he does it again, to have him committed for emotional abuse, he needed therapy."

"They get hurt instead of killed and it's never mind what Nick says here, I'm bringing him so he can stay with us and until we move it to to Colorado Springs. But first class education, safe home, and neighborhood and no trauma and we can make sure nothing gets in the way of that. But Ballard, Claire made it clear he lost her the second he did this now and with that in mind, it's making sure he heals right now from a close call."

"And a chance to move forward, because if he met us, and that would have helped him heal and move on, but right now, it's the fact he needs us, all of us now, before we get resurrected in our younger bodies now." Jacob said and he nodded. "Thank god for that, because if some little bastard ever touches my sister and him like that and I'm beating the crap out of them for landing them in the E.R., he's my kid brother now."

"Though with that in mind right now, it's never mind that now, because if I'm reading this right at the moment, with Carrie, Kate, Sam and me in New York. And Jared and Lou in here in Colorado and that's it as we bring them here, no more moving around and we can grow up normal until the job changes directions now as the guys and Sam get started on the job, in 1997." he said and Lou nodded firmly to him then at that.

"Yeah good idea our families need to be together before the time frame change right now at the moment, but here's a question, I don't suppose your parents had any problems in the 40's over this like in IT did they that there was the single African American in the gang?" Lou asked and they sighed. "They did, but Nick was the only exception, your grandparents on my side of the family didn't care my friend was colored."

"But your mother, Darrel, Dillon and I all went to Saint Louis academy at the same time we had that paranormal blast. And like the coach said I was one of the players on the team." Mel said and he nodded. "We were 27 to 30 years old in 1969 son." Hammond added and he nodded. "So give it 30 years and you're a two star general, in the case of you three, and a three star in Uncle Darrel's now." Sam said and they nodded to her.

"So 15 in 1955 and nearly 30 in 1969, yeah okay got it, so that would have made you, Father, close to 55 years old?" he asked and the older man nodded. "Yes, and as I knew your parents personally the chance to watch you grow up is something I'm not passing up. What I guarantee is that, if Ballard wants to test me and he's being committed before the accident for a good 20 years." he said and Claire nodded firmly to that.

"At the moment here's the catch we got to worry about, but we get those pills set up and we add another 40 to 50 years to the person taking them. As we not only do they slow down the aging span, they're taking care of the illnesses that we had as well. Though with that in mind now it's getting ready for what's coming, but with the fact you showed this to them, we need to see it." Laura said and Ferretti nodded in agreement.

"We keep bringing up that memory and it's going to be harder to move on right now, so for now, the trauma, leave it out, we can see the scenes before and after, but I'm not having him reliving this for a fourth time. So not the trauma itself, but before ad after they went to the planet, and I've already seen this, but Coach you better see this now yourself." Carson said and Daniel looked at him at the remark and Bowdern hid a smile.

"He's player #4 son, but he, like Darrel, Dillon and your father, was one of the un-named players I was coaching when Robbie saw us finally. Before Ray brought me and Walter in to deal with that, but he was studying psychiatry, for several years, before he got to work at the time." he said and the young quintet nodded as Maggie answered him with a bemused a smile on her face at the news as she said it to that.

"Alright then we do this in his opinion right now, because if he's had to review the entire memory, we're not doing the most traumatic parts repeatedly." she said and they nodded as Bowdern nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree with Jake and Maggie right now though Laura, he doesn't need to keep reliving it right now. We just do the parts that are enough to prevent, and with it, once they're back on the base after the mission's over."

"For the duration, we're getting him checked out and when we do we're taking him to Saint Louis as we break the curse they put on him. As he unloads that burden to me and the trio and we're having him on medical sabbatical for six months, and the same goes for you honey, Steven. O'neill he's being deactivated until the black-hole after that as well." he said and they nodded to the orders as Ferretti looked at him with a sigh.

"I wish you were around to take him in, before that happened, and before he ended up in the system Father." Ferretti said firmly and he nodded in agreement to that. "But trust me what you see isn't always what you get and you never know when the acts of the supernatural'll start going berserk in this case now." he said and Daniel sighed as he answered him then as he said it to him at that remark gently at that.

"What are the chances that when you have to relive this memory the side effects are going to get a heck of a lot more life threatening in addition to spiritually?" he asked and the man sighed. "Very high, when I dealt with it then, I was just getting to know him and I was taking charge, but this time. With the fact I have the memories of him growing up and getting married, it's only going to make it worse in my eyes now."

"Because seeing him looking like this I was ready to kill when it happened, but now, I'm seeing the boy I grew to see as my own son, suffering a trauma. And in both ways and knowing I have to get it out of him and before he crashes, but I'm not letting him go." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it. "Kind of like me, you weren't giving me up if you found me as Nick was the mentally unstable relative and you were family."

"Because in your eyes I was your grandson and with my parents gone, you were becoming the parents and guardian I needed with Rob now married and living his own life." he said and the older man nodded. "Yes, I don't care what Ballard says, if this happens again and it's screw what he says and I'm taking you in. And getting you into hiding before he can try it twice, as you need us more to heal then him now at the time."

"Look at what his decisions and O'neill's decisions did to you, and I'm fixing this and fast, before they destroy you completely. But enough is enough, because O'neill is out of his damn mind right now, but this is going too far, so I think my age group's first steps. And when our memories return. Is change the social services network and check get the kids out of foster care and into a single orphanage, run by our church now."

"But the order of Jesuits and the Convents now as well, so they're safe, and while we're looking at this now, we're investigating each married couple or family. Before the orphan gets placed with them, and the first sign of trouble, and the parents are getting it by getting investigated by us and social services now. So with that in mind right now here, it's we start in 1939 when I'm in my late 30's and you, Walter, when in your teens."

"But with the fact we're changing the system from 1940 and onward to now, it's enough that the country and planetary government got a heck of lot more strict where foster homes are concerned now. Because like Springwood, you're our salvation and it means a several more changes here. Just to protect you from what was coming and for us in the orders, in every big city in the state here now, we're doing investigations now."

"Case in point is for Robbie and the situation leading into when their pastor got gouged in the arm by that demon and it switched from infestation and right to obsession now." he said and he nodded as he answered. "I knew us resetting things was going to lead to a drawback, but it getting far worse then the first time around here, though these attacks of the paranormal are going to get a heck of a lot more dangerous later."

"Yeesh I knew the acts of god were real, but most don't take this seriously when they're not atheists, and stopped believing case in point an atheist getting the stigmata. A psychiatrist who lost his faith and has to return to it, before he loses all of his patients or in this case, needing to believe to recover now. Until something happens that changes their perspectives for life." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yes and at times you have a priest starting to lose faith and starts drinking too much, before a chance at redemption gives the said priest a new lease on life. Which explains my double's story-line at the time here so though I was a teacher, but I wasn't in the military, but aside from my double's story-line. And the decade everything else was correct, and we buried his name to protect him." Bowdern said and he nodded to him.

"Well I'm relieved I no longer have to fight anymore, but the countdown on three days, and it won't take long now. The pre-emptive strike is done on this surgical strike of their's and we have the planet safe right now, no stargate, no alkesh and their plans fall apart. The NID is history now finally, we win both wars now finally." he said the trio nodded and they nodded and Thomas answered him to that as the older man said it.

"That portion is done right now, but for right now you need time to recover completely but your body has been put through enough abuse these last few years. And I don't have to hear your parents opinions, but they agree with that, but with Jean Luc as the second of two generals running your department. And Bill and Walter in your department while Ray and I are here, that should do it now." he said and they nodded to him.

"I know playing with history can have its drawbacks, but I still remember your remark of the grandfather paradox, Sam." Daniel said to her and Teal'C nodded in agreement to that. "Don't worry so long as we don't do something stupid in the past I think we're going to be fine here, but when the quartet and I do this again. And Jack doesn't have his memories, I'm making it clear here right now, don't do something stupid."

"But if you went back 90 years and murdered your own grandfather and father could never be born, case in point, winding up in 1885. And as a result Lloyd ended up changing history, but we can't interfere in our parents meeting or we're screwed." she said and they nodded as they got it. "Now I get why you knocked me unconscious baby, I was only 29 at the time." Hammond said and she nodded as she said it to him gently.

"Yes, but with having your memories leading into 1969, you can make changes to your lives from 10 to 35. And as a result it gets the desired effect now as the future becomes far more promising. And before you turn the torch over to us once you all retire from field work now." she said and he nodded. "Then I'm making sure I get involved in your lives and long before I meet you kids as toddlers, though with that in mind now."

"At the rate this is going we're going to have to change history itself in 1939 to 1944 after WWII ends now. So redirect the things when I'm in my 30's and from there we can fix a few things. Before your generation is born, but if I know anything it's that playing with history it can have several drawbacks here. But if we don't and what happened in our timeline is going to repeat itself now." Bowdern said and he nodded gently to him.

"Yeah and we keep that gate closed till I move to the states and crack the final codes with Sam at my side as we be the ones that open up the gate and as children no less. But for you, it's reliving your pasts and lives leading into 1969 now, Father." Daniel said and they nodded as Mel answered him at that. "We know, but we get our memories back in 1947 and we relive our lives over again now, but in his case, it's 1945 now."

"But at this rate we remember things leading up to 1973 now, but we're meeting your godfather, Peter, Hank and George, and when we're 18 before we all start college here at the time now." he said and Daniel nodded. "Then the time frame for you is when you're 10 years old and you relive your lives from 10 years old. And leading into now, but the generals are 56 years old in 1997." he said and they nodded as he answered him.

"Alright guys, before we get into school immediately at the college and the academy, we need to spend a year together, and by that I mean the ten of us. So we can have their lives completely set up as they grow into who we know them as." Jacob said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "If this is what I know my son is going to grow into, it's making sure we don't make the same mistake twice now here."

"But history both in real and religion we have to fix this and make changes and before it results in destroying lives now here at the moment. But we have to make things better and it's by getting involved in these kids lives, but step 1) is we make changes to the system, step 2) we get involved in things and work it out. 3) is going to be we're getting involved in social services as well as the congregation as a result now here."

"As there are so many problems that we have to help with and changing the past is going to make the future more promising and it's by starting in the 1940's and before I find my charge." Bowdern said and he nodded. "As if that's not enough you're going to kill the sicko that has a seriously disgusting issue when it comes to children, but you better run security checks when it comes to foster homes at the moment right now."

"It's never mind foster homes we can have the kids in a school and in living in a nice place, but it also means. Now, that until they pass your tests as the church is the one running it, they're not getting anywhere near those children. But this what Whoopi's movies were about, in stretching out and helping the community. And the first step to that was when she was in witness protection." he said and the two nodded firmly then.

"I wasn't around for the movies, but what was she portraying if you dragged her lessons into training now?" Bowdern asked and he smiled as he answered him at the question then. "Though she was comedian, she was also a great singer, and one of the movies she decided on in the early 90's was about the church. She was playing a woman who was raised as a Catholic going to the academy that was run by the Catholic church."

"But the nun teaching her class was too hard on her and she considered the fact that her playfulness was an of the devil, but that set the stage for her future now at the time. She grew up to be a singer, and without the proper guidance, when in leading her into the path I grew up with. It wasn't in her life that as she grew into her adult life, so she was feeling lost without help, at the time, though as the lord chose her path now."

"But for a while she was atheist lounge singer when she went into witness protection after seeing a murder done by her ex boyfriend who was a mobster. And this set the stage for her future as the lord lead her back to her original faith and the cop she went to put her in the last place that the mobster would ever find her. As he took her to her hometown and got in touch with the church arch bishop and Reverand mother then."

"So her hometown and she was hiding at the convent that ran her school as a child as she joined Saint Francis Convent. And was getting involved in the convent there, she was beginning to adjust there, as she made friends with two of the nuns before the third got involved and they became a quartet. One mistake revealed a new chance at happiness, as by doing that she changed things for the entire neighborhood.

"But first by getting her friends in the choir to start practicing, changing the ways of learning which then brought people into the mass that morning for Sunday school. Before she went to the next suggestion to the Priest that was letting her stay there at the church with them. And that did it as she and the choir started getting more publicity and as a result bringing in funds as they started getting involved in town more."

"By re-establishing, on their property, a day care/playground and a food kitchen for the homeless. But it was a year later that the convent, who to them were now thinking of her as one of them now. But the Reverand mother contacted her for help in keeping the school from closing, and her position was music teacher. Which lead to another catch now at the time as one of the girls in the class had a mother who was an atheist."

"And that singing was a dead end now, but that didn't stop her from taking an active interest in her students future and from there she turned the class she was teaching into a choir. But first and foremost the day she changed the class and got it started was the lesson she used 'if you want to go somewhere. And if you want to be somebody, you better wake up and pay attention, because the real world is out there and out there."

"In the real world they don't care about how good you think you are, or who you're connected to it doesn't matter to them because it doesn't matter how good you are, it doesn't matter. Because if you don't have an education, then you don't have anything a way to make it in life right now and that's truth.'. At the time she did that lesson, she didn't realize the impact she had on these kids lives or the effect on the entire town."'

"As she encouraged them to help others, before her lessons brought them to the moment of truth as they went to a singing competition which was meant to prevent the school from closing. And as a result now, she saved the school and she decided teaching was her calling, becoming a music teacher. And their new mentor now as she influenced her students for several more years before they graduated from high school now."

"As she chose to stay, for good and that was it, as she lived her life as the more lively nun and all the kids loved her as she and the rest of the faculty altered things now for the school. But fund raisers, activities, she was making life more fun for them, but that's the key point I'm training my students, as to why now here. It's because there's more to the job then just using your muscles, you need your entire education for this."

"There's more to the job then just using your muscles, like say use of chemistry, what happens when something electric hits something made of metal, and the person is still standing on it?" he said and the older man nodded. "It's acting as a conductor and amplifies the blast, knocking the person unconscious at the time." Halloran said and he nodded to him as he explained that to him smiling as he looked between them.

"Yeah exactly and I used this last week after they tried to shoot the general." he said and they nodded bemused then. "Well now I see why you're setting up an academy here at the base, before they go through the gate, they're learning everything needed for it. That's why they never beat you and why you decided to use your powers now to protect president and the IOA now?" he asked and he smiled at that remark then.

"Yeah I know, as science, mythology and theology were my one outlet after the accident, the only way I was happy when at work here on the base was when I buried myself into translations. So now that I can get into my background once again, I can grow up with what I need now as you were my teachers. And growing up finally. This is why I was looking for you like you were for me now." he said and Halloran nodded to him gently.

"Yes and I know that there's more dangers in the foster care system then normal as you grew up, but that's not the case now. everyone my age and your parents age are getting their memories back in 1949. So this way we can change things in the case of the foster and social services now. But protect the kids from the dangerous parents, and run background checks as we interview these parents before we allow it now."

"So as I'm in my 40's and Walter his mid 20's, we're suggesting to the social services in the USA, that we run a background check on the foster parents. If they don't match what we're looking for in, of everything that you had with me and Ben, as well as the way everyone that watched you grow up did. It's not happening, especially if there's a few violations in the rules, and I'm recommending to the archbishops."

"And mother superior's and in every town all over the country that we're not taking chances in this to protect them and if we get these kids into a orphanage. And one that's run by the Catholic church, both the convent and by my department so that should help. These kids need the best and to grow up right and safe, but if the parents are the catalyst for their path and if it starts leading them down the path to self destruction."

"Then we're taking charge, if this is due to emotional abuse, and neglect, let alone child abuse in both ways, but the schools are calling social services. And who then call us as we go to investigate and we take them into custody so they can heal. But I'm recommending to every school in each state that had our church connected to it, to keep an eye on things if the kids are looking and showing any sign of abuse or neglect."

"Or are showing they're close to the turning point and hanging around a hell-raiser leading them down the path of temptation and it could take a turn for crossing the line. And that's it as they're getting yanked out of their parent's custody until their adults now, but we're invoking a no contact rule for it now here. So they're safe and they can go to school and are living safely, with us looking after them and that should do it."

"And if I went to the museum at the time Mel and Claire were killed, I would have told Ballard, you're my responsibility now and there's absolutely no contact with you. You just saw your parents accident, and you were in shock at the time along with holding on to your grief as well. You needed therapy and you needed to be living with someone connected to your parents at the time and the four of us matched that criteria."

"I don't give a damn what he said, you needed me and the trio and you needed a chance to heal from this and absolutely no setbacks and no contact with relatives. No contact, we have rules about no contact, and no matter what the relatives to the lost say, we're helping the kids that lost a loved one to heal. We don't need your therapy being disrupted when you're healing emotionally, case in point is what you suffered kiddo."

"As you healed from it, I got you into a good school and let you study till your heart's content, but the outlet is something you loved, but I was your guardian and I raised you as your mentor. As you saw me every day and were around your parents friends as you grew up safely now at the time, son. That's what we have to do for these other kids now in this." Bowdern said and he nodded as he answered him gently at the remark.

"At the time I wish we had this and one of you was around to come check on me, since the 3rd one is the that did enough damage. If you were there to check on that, I wish I had you to get me out of that hellhole and bring me home for good now." he said and the older man nodded to him. "At the time I didn't know where you were at the time here, so trying to find you, and I spent ten years trying as well now."

"As I told Walter the same and told him to find you, before you hit 21 so we at least give you a chance to be with us at the time before you started college. If I'd known where you ended up, what town, I'd go find you and bring you to Saint Louis, before I passed so I had 10 years with you. It's not happening again, I promise you that, I'm coming into your life from the time you're born so you have the three of us in your life."

"But I'm not making the same mistakes twice here right now, but first him and now you, you were abandoned to the system and he was suffering child abuse in both ways now. And you both needed time to heal and I was the one dealing with it now, well that's enough of this already. And my age group is getting their memories back in 1947 and your parents 1949." he said as he looked into his eyes gently then at that.

As he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him then as he looked him over as Hammond nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I know, but if Nick wanted to make it next to impossible for you, let alone them to find me, he did it. But not this time, you're having every memory from 1942 to 1983 in your case and every memory from 1969 to now in their's so it's changing things." he said and they nodded to him.

"Before you're born son, but those years from 1939 to 1969 is going to get hectic, because we got 30 years at the moment that result in more trouble then we need right now at the moment." Hammond said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah but have I got the dates right I mean you're closer to 57 when we met at the time so what was your date of birth exactly?" he asked and they went over that gently as he explained that to him.

"No we were 57 in 1997, Danny, because we were born in 1940, so by the time we met, we were all past our prime and grown comfortable in our shoes as military officers here. But we were the ones that were more diplomatic than warlike and we were using what we knew to teach you. As you were in your prime and you were in training, but with it now here, is the date was set exactly right now, so 56 years of peace now."

"After we get our memories back, because the last war we had now was WWII, and after that the last three wars we had were over, and the next three never happen, as we separated our population. And we're working over time to getting things under control, so while the wars are over. The next step is by taking care of the problems that we never had the time to deal with, case in point is the social services network so with that."

"We were born 1940, but that situation at the college, it was when we were 14 to 16, and at times he did both high school and college. But we were 27 to 30 in 1969 at the time, leading into the accident son." he said and he nodded to him. "That situation on Robbie was 1955, and your parents were close to 16 years old at the time now, but whatever caused that was something the professionals never looked into at the time."

"And the arch-bishop was trying to steer our congregation away from that at time till it happened again. And later on that year, but what the story line said was this took three months. In real life, and this is from my and Walter's memories, but it took us close to six weeks to get the little devil out of him at the time. But by the end of it he looked like you did after what you showed me a few days ago, though with that in mind."

"Knowing what I'm looking at and remembering as I was 54 in 1959 at the time and I was in my 50's when this happened. I remember that and your parents were going to my university at the time. So remembering this and putting it piece to piece on this is going to take 10 years and then when we hit this in 59. That's when I know and remember how long it took me, in your case, if he gets you trapped like this and by then."

"Though with that in mind now, it's enough I'm not taking chances, because as Harper said it's two week to a month when walking from Saint Louis and back to Colorado Springs. And even then, there's no getting you back to the planet now at the time here, so no going anywhere here. As to that, even if he wanted to test me, it's the fact that we knew a possession when we see it." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

"Then the facts were enough you're taking charge, and before the infestation causes it to get worse, because the obsession started right after he, the demon, attacked the pastor. But the parents waited till stage two to get Ray involved and by then, he was having repeated black outs." Daniel said and he nodded. "I know, but with the fact the order is also covering social services as they send us, we an prevent that now finally."

"But the attack in the class-room, and if Hanna is intending on getting his parents out of the way and long before the situation starts. I don't doubt she's coming to me as I'm her religion, and she's going to a more direct approach and before the parents can do anymore damage here." he said and Daniel nodded. "So how serious was it, because they never indicated how serious he condition was?" he asked and the priest sighed.


	40. 40: Past Truth And Possession Beginning

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they, now that the crews returned to their present, the quartet are spending time together. And as they build the bonds needed before they meet as kids, as the story gets started, from here and leading into 1970. The story focuses on the changes members of the second generation make to the past from WWII to the Korean War and leading into the 1969.**

 **As everyone that was born, before 1950 gets their memories back aside from the members that died by 2003. As their portion of this started in 1939 and it covers several pieces that are half history and others religion for everyone from 1939 to 1969. One of which was the Roswell incident as they change that past and things leading into the Korean War and the Vietnam War.**

 **As for 30 years they make changes and leading into when the team ends up in 1969 and by then now, the changes had changed things slightly. Before things change further in 1962 as Mark's age group's born and leading into the quartet's now. As Hammond's age group start changing their pasts and those changes start causing ripples leading into the future now.**

 **So though the history stays the same in some areas, leading into WWII and from there, the time change hits as the members that were alive during the war, end the war immediately. As soon as 1939 ends and from there, the next step is beginning research on the Roswell incident. So though things in history up to that point stay the same,** **there's going to be changes here.**

 **And that includes several mentions of the movie Possessed, before the events get worse in that situation, as it's just leading into the second stage. Such as the first indication right after the the boy's great aunt dies and leading into the family pastor is assaulted by the demon. Which is going to be left out as the time frame change is altered to something else now in that first portion of it.**

 **While** **the other is the Jacksons are going to the school that gets involved in that situation as it continues.** **Just before it switches to the Cold War and then continues into the Vietnam as the teams are born and they get started as it continues. Though once their memories return, the Cold War and Vietnam never happen now as the wars in this timeline don't happen now.**

 **Chapter 40: Comparisons, Truths Of The Attack And New Directions**

"Yes I know and with that in mind, as you have some of the story as fact, but this is the only one that was documented now at the time. But after that, we decided to keep that truth hidden since then, but the facts from my and Walter's memories are altered, so I can explained this to you now. But at the time when we did this now, the fact were changed in certain places, so no one looked too closely at it at the time here now."

"Though in your case with you understanding this better then Ray or I did when we were running research on it before I started. We didn't get what they meant by the time of changing at the time here." he said and he nodded. "Learning from you about this is better than seeing it through Dalton's eyes right now regarding what happened. And this may not be public knowledge, but then in the program we see this all the time."

"So Rob doesn't have to hide from us, we understand, because I had the very same thing happen to me, I understand." Daniel said and he nodded to him. "What are you suggesting, we treat this like we would Roswell, Danny, in the way we were doing our show. Robbie's situation is what we consider as Roswell, area 51 status in the eyes of us and the Jesuit order here?" Hammond asked and he nodded as he answered him.

"Yeah, because like the order, we're doing the same thing and the only account of that is this movie, for us, we just create episodes focused on our adventures now. For him this is going to be in our eyes and the eyes of the current president as Area 51 status. And we bury the records, aside from the movie as the only noted exorcism now in history." he said and the duo nodded in agreement smiling at his idea gently at the remark.

"And to answer your remark Father regarding the time of changing, it wasn't easy to decipher that if you're a slight skeptic. But to get it, it was by looking at this like a puritan and being in Salem while you're doing it. But the good witches were the ones that believed in the Wiccan rules, but the ones that were into black magic. Are the ones that were screwing around with demonology, case in point is Bette Midler's movie."

"Time of changing, if you reversed the wording and then looked at this in the way they do, it hits you like a mach truck. But time of changing is the one week of the year where the veil between the living and the dead is the weakest." Sam said and Daniel nodded as he finished that as he looked at the duo. "I knew that though I never took you through that part you were still going to get it baby." Claire said to him gently at that news.

"Uncle George chose the best and brightest to be working here, and it's for every field, including ours mom. So for him, the fact his best archaeologist, was also his new adoptive son. It meant I could put this in a way he could understand this, and to him, learning this was enough to completely tick him off now." he said and she nodded as she answered him as she saw the bemused look on Hammond's face at that reminder.

"And as to why, it's because they barely killed you while doing this when you had to get that information to me. But for me whatever was going on I wasn't taking chances now, as the only person that understood this and why was the person that was infected by it. Was an irony that was ticking me off to no end right now, it was enough, it's not happening again now, cub." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement then gently at that.

"And like we decided you're my godson, they want to mess with either of us, they better be ready for the consequences now at the moment. Because we saw the truth second hand and it's enough to tick us off completely now. But then comes the fact that he wasted five years looking in all the wrong places. And we wasted five years and you found it immediately, enough is enough." Jacob said with a firm growl at the reminder.

"Indeed and why waste time when you need every second now here at the time now at the time, but that's exactly why we needed every second and it's results wanted. But look at the facts, we find things he can't because he's sitting on his ass wasting valuable minutes here. And he's criticizing everything we do, because we're always right and he's always wrong, enough is enough, but to get on with this right now, Father, Sirs."

"But the time of changing is a five to ten day period, but the time span if it hits the victim is in early September, to October, that's what you got to worry about the time frames." Anna said and he nodded to her. "Yeah about that, it's the time between the end of September and the start of November, but the time of changing. This is when the veil between the living and the dead was the weakest and with it now, Father."

"When the spirits of dead could return to earth, but it hit me like a train wreck when I realized this, after stage two hit me at the time. But there's only 4 days of the month that the time of changing was most present and they were from October 28th to November 1st. If you didn't end it then and he was screwed, like I was and I had only 5 days, he had only two weeks left for you to do it." he said and Bowdern nodded firmly.

"I did a fast check and with the semester just starting now as the basketball season started that early, so as to that, I was looking at it being between late September to early November." he said and Mel answered that. "That first game you saw us in was actually a practice game, played between us and the Varsity team. Son, he had us in fall training, before it started at the time." he said and Daniel nodded gently to that news.

"Well that answers the question to why you were doing several games that soon, but I take it, he got involved in the training. If we saw him on the track at the time as well?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yes, and as to why I was more of the coach that got involved in my players lives so as a result. I was like another father to them, so when one of my players was hurt, I took it seriously." Bowdern said and he nodded gently.

"Acting like a normal teacher and coach, but it was after Father McBride called him in that it shifted and to us, we've never seen him like this before at the time now. So though the story got out anyway, we knew what the heck was going on at the time. But trust me when it comes to kids, he goes from normal coach to overly protective father bear here and he started getting protective of us." Warren added and he nodded softly.

"Not McBride, but Bishop, but they changed the name to an alias, like they did for Robbie. Just to protect him, but whoever played him, he was my best friend at the time and we all saw this the same way. That what they did was as irresponsible as it gets in our eyes at the time, Dillon. But that's why he brought me in at the time, since I was far more skilled in this then he was." Bowdern said and the trio nodded in understanding.

"As for that remark, son, did you expect any different, because in my eyes, you guys were my pride and I was your teacher and your coach. But where I'm concerned regarding the next generation, and someone I see as my grandson, this happens again and someone is ending up dead when I get through with them. Because it was way too close at the time back then, and this time the effects were far more dangerous."

"Can you blame me boys, I just dealt with a situation that reminded me of why I wasn't losing you guys this soon, and then I did lose your brother, not happening again." Bowdern said to him then. "Great, tick off the coach and teacher and you got a man you never want to mess with right now. As he shows the side of him that makes any person like O'neill scared of him as a result." Sam said and the older man chuckled at that.

"True, but watching you eight grow up the man that screws with me is ending up dead when I get through with them now. Especially when we had another situation, I was hoping to hell I would never have to deal with again. And not when the said player, said cub, is the child of one of my best players now." Bowdern said and she nodded as Daniel nodded as he answered him smiling as he looked into his eyes then as he said it.

"For us I think we started something if he watched us grow up as he was our coach, guys, ladies, though he saw us playing from the time we were cubs, so say from 8 to college. And you're asking for the father bear mode to go crazy at the moment, but we got 32 years of peace here for this. And as a result now it's the fact that, he watched us go through our lives and leading into our own children." he said and they nodded to him.

"What?" Anna repeated, and he smiled. "Uncle Jake said dad was considering adopting you when we were 8 years old." he said and Mel smiled at her and Daniel smiled. "He's saying, they're planning on adopting you as well Anna, so you got a good home now. And we can stay together, though the trio saw us as adults. Well now lets see this as us when we're children finally." Daniel said and she smiled in delight at that remark then.

As she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her gently at that as his father answered that remark as he looked at her smiling gently. "Our quintet together from 3rd grade, we stay in Buffalo for a year then we spend the rest of the years here. But we 4/5's of our group of Rangers here together, before we get the others added to the gang." Anna said smiling and Claire smiled and nodded to her as Mel said it then.

"Make that 10 cubs, and 5 are military, and 2 others are scientists, but before we move out here. And find Steven. I'm getting you out of your second foster home, baby, but I need to know, where were you in at the time this happened?" Mel said and she nodded as she gave him a hug. "I was there in New York, at the time of the accident, in fact, I was 2 doors down from the Underwoods house." he said and Daniel nodded, sighing.

"Great, I remember you telling me that you were also in the foster care system, but you never told me you lived two doors down from me. Or that it was that close to the Underwoods house, were in you in the backyard here, when?" he asked and she nodded as he closed his eyes in annoyance. "Yes and my foster mother heard you shout at your sister to get away from the ledge." she said and he closed his eyes at that remark.

"I didn't know you already had a case of pneumonia prior to this, but if she was getting ready to call the fire department. To get you guys out of that river, she had the right idea right now, as you were adjusting to freezing cold temperatures. And this was the first true winter you spent near the Great Lakes." she said and he nodded. "Yeah and Babcock never told her my previous hospitalization, but I'm 8 years old and by that point."

"I'm thinking more like an adult then an 8 year old, because I just suffered a secondary before Halloween at the time and now this. I'm not taking chances right now, because if we'd been raised together from age four to now. You could tell her don't try it, with the fact I worked over time, my body can't handle the temperature. And when I just had a very close call here." he said and she pressed her forehead to his in answer to that.

"I don't believe this, but she just barely called the fire department, when you fell in at the time to get her out of there. What did they expect you to not risk your life when you're trying to remedy the mistake the irresponsible parent causes. And when you're just a child and this is enough to get them investigated by social services here at the time." she said and he nodded as he answered her as she rested a hand on his.

"Damn it, the stupid fool had one too many kids to the point that adding a fifth resulted in the first test of who I was to become at the time." Daniel said and she sighed. "What happened if you're saying that, son, what are you two talking about here at the moment. If this is enough to aggravate both of you right now, and I need this to prevent it from getting worse, because we're staying until the summer starts here now."

"And before we move it to Colorado Springs kids, so go ahead, what has you guys so aggravated if you knew I was going to kill your foster parents for this when I learned what his mistake was at the time?" Jacob asked and he sighed. "Remember when I said I had a relapse and nearly ended up catching it a third time that year?" he asked and they nodded as Jacob felt a chill run up his spine as he explained it to him then.

"Well this was the reason at the moment, but Mrs. Underwood ordered me not to go outside unless I was completely bundled up. And I was dealing with my other foster brother who'd gotten into a fight with our real brother. And realized Carrie went through the fence and saw some sort of ornament hanging from the tree. And right above the creek and I arrived in time for her to lose her balance and fall into it at the time here."

"But rather then waiting for the adults I jumped in after her and I grabbed her and pulled her to the edge of it, but the water was so cold. I was trying to keep from passing out from the cold, before Mr. Underwood grabbed us and brought us back to the house." he said and their parents nodded in shock to that. "Or rather the river next to the house, it's like the trenches that are used as storm drains when we have flooding that style."

"I heard the shout and mom looked out the window in time to see her lose her balance just as he grabbed her and taking them both into it. And my foster father was tracing the direction before he arrived in time to grab them and get him out of the river drain. But the water temperature was the same as the lake Tony took him too as he was shaking so hard, I knew if we didn't get him out of those clothes into dry ones and fast."

"The added side effects were it's going to happen again as my foster father was a fire fighter, he'd seen this a 100 times. And the fact that an 8 year old had to do the job for an adult was enough to completely piss him off." Anna said and they all nodded as Jacob said it with a firm but furious growl in his tone. "How close was it, if you needed to get into a warm set of clothes that fast, because if I saw this, I'd take you to the hospital."

"Because that temperature is so serious in this weather you could catch it for a third time?" Jacob asked and he sighed. "Right after it happened I immediately took the pills Uncle Darrel gave me, I had them hiding in my suitcase. But I pulled on my robe over my pajamas, and grabbed two blankets and burrowed into the blankets until my temperature was regulated again." he said and they nodded as she said it for him.

"If we saw this we'd take you both to the hospital, and in your case right to Darrel right now after two cases of pneumonia. And not only a possible relapse and combined with it is a possibility of broken ribs. I don't believe these people." Claire snapped and Laura finished that remark as she exchanged looks with her. "That's why we need to change the system and do it now, before someone is killed out of irresponsibility here."

"Because that's enough that I heard this when you guys were still children and I'd kill your foster father and his parents for not watching you carefully enough. What the hell was that idiot thinking exactly right now in leaving you guys unsupervised right now honey, I mean seriously right now. Because not only did it nearly kill her, but you with her at the time." Laura snapped in shock and Jacob nodded in agreement to that remark.

"When the hell was this, because if I saw you flinching when I touched you on the side, that would be enough to call out emergency codes and getting you out of the house. And before you were killed out of their negligence, son?" Jacob said sharply to that news and he sighed. "It was like a week before Christmas, and his parents were there at the house at the time, I was watching the trio, but I broke up a fight and it hit."

"But I was eight years old and without help, we have these problems, then again here at the moment. It's with you being my best friend's father, that's enough for you to take charge." he said and they shook their heads. " Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now, because with my just beginning to take Mel's place. And to you I was your father and you and I were beyond close now, though with that in mind here."

"And we're your first guardians with George and Maggie right behind us, it's enough that this happens again. And we're going to kill the person that ever laid a hand on you like that now. Though with that in mind, it's never mind what they said, tell me immediately, because the next mistake could easily kill a child. And out of negligence here, Danny, as you're my cub and frankly at that age, it's still enough I'd take it seriously here."

"Though with that in mind, instead of leaving immediately we better stay the entire school term and into the following summer boys." he said and Hammond, Matheson and Mel nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I agree with you honey, best to prevent further trouble." Laura said and he nodded as he looked at his children then. "Yeah alright son, honey, we're staying till the summer." he said and they both nodded in agreement.

"So after the school term ends, and that's the entire school year, then we leave New York and we come here and after doing that we're transplanted here permanently, alright got it dad." Mark said and Sam nodded in agreement. "That's perfect, we at least get to see some of his past, before we move it here and after that. And as we see him as he grows into his adult self now." Sam said and their mother nodded in agreement gently then.

"Yes and without adult supervision, you nearly get yourself killed as well, but you're 8 years old, and you're not ready for that type of situation. And not this soon after your parents were gone, in this time-line, but like we said you've got the most pure heart out of anyone on the planet. And that was the first step to who you'd become now, though at the rate this is going, it's clear you're more then anyone ever saw you now here."

'They're lucky you never told me this when Jacob was a captain otherwise we'd have called social services. And right then and get you into our custody right now at the time here, baby." Laura said in answer to that and he nodded. "You know, it's days like this that we see more and more into the person you'll grow into at the moment. Case in point is this situation, you never think about yourself, and you're selfless to a fault here."

"But seeing you grow into your adult self as we watch you grow into it, and it's clear to us that you're more then any normal child here. But you're destined to become the leader of the fifth race and with it, you're more then any normal person. You're showing everything we see in you now, and it got manifested at the age of 8 years old here." Matheson said and he nodded as he looked between them gently at the remark.

"I think we'd consider this as a reason to ignore Nick's opinions and take you into our custody and before the next situation." Sam said and he closed his eyes at the memory of that and she sighed. "Now what exactly, bro?" Lou asked him and he sighed. "Remember Quentin's remark, regarding my classmate Benny and his father?" he asked and they nodded and Sam sighed as she said it then to him at that remark.

"I see where that's heading right now, but let me take a guess, you decided to pull a stunt like what Macchio did for the narrator and Quentin arrives in time to beat the crap out of him, right?" she asked and he nodded as he explained that. "My classmate Benny was being kept home for some reason at the time here. And not till I went to check on him did the reason become clear, his father was a drunk and abusive at the time here."

"And I arrived in time to see him hit him, and he hit his head against the corner of the table. Before he could do it twice, I laid into him with a shovel and then got him out of the house. Before I got him to Mr. Greer, and trust me I've never seen him so pissed, because he gave him a concussion. And called the cops and social services right then as they arrested him." he said and they closed their eyes in aggravation then at that.

"And this would be the alternate past if I came into your life when you were still a kid at the time. And instead of my being your godfather, my daughter finds you and we're always together. But this is too much right now after what you already told us at the moment son, and with that in mind now. I can't believe we never did this ten years ago that we could change the entire system and before we found the right home for you."

"Although now that you're telling us this, I'm 62 years old and learning some of your past before we have these memories of this. Its enough to give us, the six of us, a heart attack after the last situation you told us. But you keep this up and we're not making it to our 80's at this rate young man. Now cool it already with the daredevil heroic stunts, here alright." Jacob said to him in aggravation and he nodded to the request then.

"I doubt we're going to have that problem this time once we alter the past starting from the time Father Halloran was still a teenager now." he said and they nodded. "Yes and once we get this fixed, it's never mind foster homes, we're doing orphanages. That are being controlled by my department and in every state. In the country, so this should solve that situation now finally here." Bowdern said to him and he nodded firmly then.

"So we keep the ten of us together all our lives now, and that includes going to our parents alma mater, though in your case it's still at Chicago." Sam said to Anna and they nodded and her father nodded as Bowdern said it to her. "I think we started something here, so though we're two states apart it doesn't mean anything because we're coming to get you, before we head home to come here guys." she said and they nodded gently.

"I can't believe this situation, if we bothered to ignore his opinions we could at least prevent the type of problems you dealt with and before it put you in the hospital for negligence. And case in point the little jerk, that attacked my sister when we were kids, because he barely broke her arm at the time." Mark said and Daniel nodded as the pillow jumped off the bed at that and Sam quickly said it to that response then at that.

"What was that for exactly?" Mark asked at that reaction and she sighed. "With him having these abilities, he loses his temper and it's going blow something up. But with us in the infirmary and it's he grabbed a pillow and..." she started to say as the one that jumped off the bed, got launched across the room as Perry walked in and he quickly grabbed it to keep from getting hit by it as she answered that response then.

"Easy, it was close, but Mark attacked him from behind and the cops arrested him honey." she said and he nodded. "These little jocks attack you like that, and they won't have to worry about Mark beating the crap out of them, because I will. Our parents are soldiers and my dad is a skilled athlete, in addition to scientist, you seen my physique, though I'm a scientist, I have the build of a soldier." he said and she nodded to him.

"Dan, we're 8 years old, you lose your temper and you're going to be suspended for fighting on campus here, so don't lose it, they try it. And I'm going to get Mr. Greer, because the three of us are in the same class, with Mark in the 5th grade and we're moving to Colorado Springs later." Anna said and he nodded. "Alright subject change guys, we keep it up on this, and I'm the one killing your classmate for that you two."

"But yes I'm a captain, but this little brat is getting sent to military school for even touching you guys like that. If his father thinks the way I do and he does try it and I'm discussing things with his father, before we leave for Colorado Springs later on. But we have three days and another 34 years before that happens so try to stay patient right now." Jacob said and they nodded as the quartet exchanged looks at this conversation.

"Terrific first this and then when I see you as a young adult I'm seeing you as young man who's going to be highly skilled in what I have to teach you here, son." Bowdern said and he nodded. "Trust me, at this rate, if you knew what we had to put up with in this program, you'd kill the person that caused it. Especially in the case of attempted murder such as that possession I told you about." Daniel said and he nodded to him then.

"Yes and knowing one of my cubs was sick and close to the same situation is enough to tick me off now here now. Though that happens again and it won't be George that lays into them. It's going to be me, as I watched you grow into who you are and you're my prize pupil Danny." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, and as a result this time I'm not missing out on any of this, with you." he said and the older man nodded with a smile.

"Yes and to me, with you being one of my best pupils honey, boys, as a result if you guys are planning on joining the basketball team. There's three things I'm making clear here, but 1) there is no fooling around with the toxic chemicals, 2) I want you in at a reasonable hour the night before a game. And 3) academics comes first before athletics, so your grades drop below B, you're on the bench, you can practice."

"But you're disqualified from playing games, so keep in mind now you have to score higher then a B with you being this good, alright boys?" he said and they nodded as they exchanged smiles at that. "Basketball's my favorite sport, Father, I prefer that to hockey, football or even wrestling. In fact to us we prefer sports that are more calisthenics then brute strength." Daniel said and he nodded smiling as the duo nodded gently.

"Us too, we were, when not on duty, playing basketball in the gym, which explains the amount of racket you heard after the orbital attack at the time, General. The game was two on two, and the results were we had it going a little crazy to the point. Now, that Warner came to see what the heck was going on down there. And then had to dodge it after it hit the basket and went flying across the room and he ducked it coming at him."

"Though we weren't in training best to prepare now, though with that in mind now, best to get ready, though Charlie likes to play hockey like Jack did. But I'm more life Daniel, I'm into Basketball, Racquetball, tennis and volleyball. So we both had our best friends in the sports we play, for us though he needed me more then he needed Jack. And I was his best friend since we got Professor Littlefield back and from then up to now."

"In truth, we're not letting go now dad." Lou said and they started laughing at that information. "Should have seen that coming right now, I knew that bond between you guys was going to change. But at this rate right now at the moment here, it's clear how much you two are alike, if you understand Daniel. And better then you did when we started out at the time here, though I'm relieved I sent you and Jared to the Alpha site."

"So you could intercept him, but with him as an acting captain now, it only makes sense for you, as his best friends to meet up with him. And Warner with you, so we can guarantee that it was the quintet that caused that explosion at the time now." Hammond said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and better us then anyone else, because we were the ones that were dealing with this, more then anyone else right now."

"So better safe then sorry here, though when in play time get ready to duck." he said and they nodded. "What caused that exactly anyway?" Jacob asked smiling and he chuckled. "The six of us were in the gym and the girls were watching us in the middle of a two on two game, before the ball hit the rim. And went flying at the girls, and Teal'C batted it out the door just as he was coming in and he ducked it at that now."

"All in all, it was good for Teal'C as he learned a new game that didn't involve any damage now." Daniel said and they nodded. "Indeed, and I prefer this to sports like wrestling, boxing, hockey and football now, it's safer and less likely to break any joints." Teal'C said and he nodded. "Trust me half the time in the NBA, the players get so into it, they knock each other over, or during a catch go flying over the bleachers."

"That were closest to the court, and at one point tripped up each other and they both went sliding into the basketball railing. It's not as dangerous as the other sports, and I've read up that Hockey is dangerous enough that someone ended up in the hospital for a concussion. All in all, all sports, from soccer to rugby are controlled violence that wasn't often controlled in the eyes of a M.D., bro, but trust me now in this."

"What we consider safe, in the eyes of guys like Jack, is boring, because there's no action." he said and the Jaffa nodded to him then. "Yeah and that's an understatement here at the moment Danny, and you're right, for us. But we have the occasional injury of sprained joints, but you're not breaking anything here. Not in the way hockey to football players do, but you have the look of your father when he was your age at the time."

"And to the point that I can see you're going to be just as good if not better then your father was, but we all did college first, before we went into the military." Dillon said and he nodded. "Yes and we're going it the same way, though with our SAT's, I think we're getting in three years earlier then normal. But sophomores in high school and we're getting classes that rival what a normal guy like Jack takes at the moment."

"But we've been doing gate travel for 30 years and we've been been taking every course needed for the program before we get into the academy and before we start work here. Just before Jack comes back into the picture honey, guys." Sam said and they nodded. "Yes you're right, but to switch subjects now, I want to go over that boys now regarding the situation and when it started regarding your guy's fooling around like this."

"You said you gravitated toward each other after Hathor?" Matheson asked and they nodded as the trio exchanged smiles at that. "We did, the six of us were always together and Siler was finding this funny at the time. And as our games ranged from this to volleyball and racquetball at the time now. As to why it's because he never saw us this close after a situation like this now, and to him, if it meant your best of the best."

"Were growing close as we were doing activities that made the bond stronger, but if we start from the time we're in middle school so with that in mind now. But we can get in on both, both the academic and the athletic, as we first head for Saint Louis. And then we return to Colorado Springs and head for the academy, but Gamma squadron is born after that." Warren said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at that gently.

"I think we started something, first they're going into our alma mater and now they're taking after us in the extra curricular activities." Ferretti said and he started laughing. "You expect any less dad, with us being together from the time we're kids, the 3 of us are following in your footsteps of everything you ever did. But the girls and we were always together now, and though Steven meets Sarah that keeps some of it in line."

"But for us, it's making it straight since the trio are making 20 years of work in the job, but they're like us and we have less problems. But your top squadron at the academy is now covering for you as you see yourselves in your prime again. But you're seeing us like you remember yourselves when you were our ages and even younger, so it went from one generation to the next so we're following your footsteps now."

"And that's including going to your alma mater and being on the basketball team, as you remind yourselves what you were like as kids as you watch us. But first college, then going into the military now, before we start here now?" Lou asked and he smiled and nodded to him. "You better add seminary in my case, Father, I'm doing everything here once we start over, so I'm a minor doctor when it comes to medical research."

"And I'm the only one of the entire base that was acting like you now, but with them they're on the front lines. I'm working the network that connects to the civil service department and it also means becoming the very thing characters like this are afraid of now, demons or otherwise. But while we took certain areas of expertise, I did everything and that includes becoming the only one knowledgeable of things right now."

"As your prize pupil you have me studying this for years in case someone, or one of my friends. gets turned into host or possessed. As with that portion in mind I'm studying possessions in case it happens again now, so I know the symptoms, I know the time I have. And finally once I hit the third, and screw waiting till the last minute, we're going to Saint Louis now." he said and Bowdern nodded in agreement as he answered him.

"Agreed, I'm not losing you because she's trying to interfere in your health and not when you're passed stage one and entering stage two. I lost my chance to watch you grow up and to me, it's never mind waiting till the last minute, I'm getting that connection broken. And making sure you heal from this now, but we have to teach you this instead of minor studies, but the entire thing." he said to Daniel and he nodded to him then.

"With you being the one around for my birth and you did my christening, well that's enough to put Jack in even bigger trouble and her with him. As, in your eyes, I'm your grandson, and as you're my parents teachers and the quartet's coach well that does it now." he said and the older man nodded him gently. "No kidding, but I'm making sure you got a grant in that class yourself." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"You sure you want to run that class Daniel?" Hammond said in shock and he nodded. "Its my only chance at surviving this once it happens again, Uncle George, stage one was done, and stage two started. Every time I tried to tell you he kept interrupting me or they sedated me, so with that in mind. Then it's screw waiting for the second stage to hit and before the bastard attacks anyone, Uncle George, we had this conversation."

"I'm the one thinking about the safety of others, but please, listen to me, at the time when we started out, we were thrown feet first into it when Apophis attacked us at the time. But from what I gathered after Charlie and this is made very clear as well now, but a possession and being a host is the same thing. But you recall what happened after we had to deal with the one that Charlie as a host now, well that's why we need this."

"But think about it, the demon that possessed Rob attacked and put their pastor in the hospital, the larva that we found killed Nimzicki, and then knocked two people unconscious. Same M.O., so we need this more then anything right now when you know what you're looking at and when we know. We know there are planets that are screwing around with demonology and black magic here at the moment right now."

"But of the entire department, I'm the only one who knows what it is the second I see it right now, because, I'm also a priest myself. And I've done everything in the program, but theology is needed more then anything right now, as to why right now, it's because this is our worst nightmare in both ways now. But the possession is more dangerous, but for the host, it's like being taken over by demons, they have no control at all."

"For the possessed and it's the reverse as it's like being a host, a host is well aware of what's happening to them, they're a slave inside their own body. And I won't soon forget what I was forced to to do, when they had control of my body, Charlie gave me a bit of help, and with that. To protect others from him, it's screw waiting for him to push his consciousness into my body and cutting him out, by a medical version to this."

"You may have acted like Father Bowdern, but only he could get the desired effect as he used the one thing that caused the demon pain. Because the fact that the demon just brought out the father in him completely now it's that was enough to effect these things even more. But demons thrive on negative emotions, and everything that was connected to the seven deadly sins, so to work this out, now is by working it out now."

"And it was faith, love and friendship, you were just beginning to act the father with us at the time, but in this time line now, you were just getting to know us as a team. In this timeline we were just getting to know each other, in the next, you've known your officers all their lives. In our cases, in Frank, Andy's and Charlie's for ten years, and this is anathema to them." he said and they nodded with a sigh at that information gently.

"The stupid idiots, his parents, waited till stage two, before they made contact with McBride at the time and through him right to the duo here. But by then he was losing a lot of blood and he was running out of time here at the time now. And to us, why waste time when you need every second now, for me, it's I'm not waiting till I find that on me, I'm going to Fathers Bowdern, Halloran, McBride and Thomas and ending this."

"But if I don't take that class and before I have stage two starting, and I'm not going to last long. And long enough to get you to my location, because if I don't and I'm going to bleed to death. Long before the bastard takes me dad, it's my only chance at surviving this now, because with it. At the moment, it was way too close now at the time here." he said and Hammond nodded firmly as Bowdern nodded firmly then to that remark.

"He's right, stage one was done George, if he didn't get out of the base and before stage two hit, it meant he was going to have to risk death to protect others. That's why I was so furious at his parents: they waited till the second stage before they contacted Ray, and through him right to me. For me, it's why waste time when we need every second now, because we were doing this on the fly and he had only two weeks to a month."

"But not this time, once they get back it's screw telling anyone in the medical department what happened, he's coming directly to me. And we make the calls before stage two hits and it causes him to start bleeding to death. But once stage one activates it's never mind wasting time, I have to get him off the base and so we can get this taken care of and before it kills him." Bowdern said and they nodded as Sam said it firmly.

"Before you say it, anyone that takes that class, is enough that they know the signs of possession and the second they see it. But no one was paying attention at the time here, because we were just activating at the time in this time-line, so with that in mind, it's seminary and knowing a possession or curse. And at the second they see it now, and it's including demonology and knowing Latin as well, though I took others."

"And I was the one studying that since I was a kid, so 30 years studying Latin, Ancient Egyptian and several other languages. But either way, it's I'm the one that has to take that one, in case Charlie gets hit again and not Casey, and with that in mind. So leave it to me, as I'm letting him know that though his host is strong. It's we're not letting him take him, so he wanted him, he was going through me to get to him now."

"The little bastard wants to screw with me, it's though Charlie is strong, I'm stronger, as I've spent 30 years preparing for this and once we hit 636 again. I'm a priest, a soldier and I'm a scientist, so they want to test me by this get ready I will fight and I will win now, so get ready. Because you have got the fight of your life in my case, you're never taking me alive, you lunatic." he said and she nodded as she hugged him then.

"You may be married, but that doesn't mean anything Daniel, but you belong to me and to repeat the original remark. They want a fight for you and they're going to get one, I'm not losing you to this bastard or this harlot." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her. "Always, you're still my entire life, and nothing, and I mean nothing, is taking me away from you." he said and she nodded as she smiled at him.

"You girls are my entire life, you're my everything, them my entire world and together you make up my entire life now at the moment. So they want to tick me off when it comes to you, they're going to get it on both barrels, because nothing they do. It's not going to work now, not when I had you through my entire life, you're my entire life, and they're not going to win this now." he said and she smiled as they exchanged looks.

"Before we start at the academy, we're going to college in Saint Louis then honey, the five of us and Bill, straight to our parents alma mater now. But first college then going to the academy and with us in every course that's needed and in yours you're studying to be a priest yourself. You're the one adding on the added class of seminary while we take everything else." Sam said as he answered her as he hugged her at that.

"Yeah and that's the one chance, for anyone getting into theology they took seminary if they wanted to be a priest, rabbi or reverand, but though they never took time on the possessions. It didn't matter, because he's teaching me Latin, the language of demons and the apostles was Latin and as a result. Only someone who could speak both that and Ancient could translate this as well." he said and she nodded as she answered him.

"So for you, if you get hit again now, as you also speak German?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I'm the one most skilled in languages as we spent 25 years learning to speak ancient Egyptian now. And I didn't have the time to tell you this either, but their root language now, Shyla and her people. Their language was German in the way that it was for Van Helsing, but like any lunatic screwing with black magic or the occult."

"You need someone skilled in translating that language, but then as I speak german here, and it's enough to look this up and if I hadn't made that trip to Saint Louis?" he said and Halloran nodded firmly. "Yes and like them I was wondering why the hell they waited till the little bastard was carving messages into his chest. Before they contacted the order, because we, and the archbishop considered this child abuse at the time."

"And for not getting him to us now and waiting till he was in stage two, nearly three, but that was why he was in so much pain and why we were taking extreme measures in this situation. As to why now at the time here, it's because they wasted three weeks we needed when it came this. And he was being affected even harder then if he would be if we got to him immediately and with that in mind right now here, kiddo."

"For you it's screw waiting around, as you needed us immediately and every second counts now, for you, as we brought you to Saint Louis." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that remark. "Yes, so though they didn't spend much time on something like this, it doesn't matter, I'm doing it from their library. As by that point here, we're 16, but the six of us had just graduated early, but for me, I was the most skilled to you."

"We've spent our entire lives preparing for this and with that, our first step was using getting used to gate travel, second now, was learning to use the intars and finally comes the final stage in your case. And it was by becoming a priest now for the program like they are, but for us, it's we have to take. And spend 20 years ranging from science to theology in this case now, so with that in mind, we're graduating from high school."

"And started college, as we spent four years at our parents alma mater and 7 more at the academy and here on the base and that's it. But I'm adding on the proviso of going into the added job of being the base chaplain now, as a result though we had our family priests as well. And once we hit the first situation with the goa'uld and by that I mean Charlie it's no more screwing around, he leaves his body or I'm cutting him out."

"But making contact with the Archbishop and asking to join them as a member of the order, and with it now. It's the fact that this way one of their best students knows when it comes to the situation. Then it's screw waiting for stage two to start every second counts here. As they see the real ones when as larva as demons and I'm the one arguing with the one that hijacked Charlie, before I go for the more direct approach now."

"It means making it clear that the acts of another version of angels are far stronger then they are and I'm a representative of, in their eyes, their mortal enemy. After Jehovah freed the Hebrews and by killing Ra's son at the time now." he said and they nodded firmly at that remark then. "But there's more, but what you didn't see, Bill, Jase, was just before you came in, the added side effects resulted in a case of hemorrhage."

"The first attack that hit me after I went to the bathroom, resulted in one attack of blood coming up, followed by the second you, Jase and Dave arrived for." he said and they nodded in shocked anger. "So you were definitely bleeding to death and all symptoms of narcotic withdrawal connected to it. And then the fact is you were also suffering every symptom of your systems crashing?" Halloran repeated and he nodded to him.

"You were throwing up blood?" Hammond said slowly and he nodded. "Yeah, and that's why I said that, I was bleeding to death, and it's because whatever he did. It caused a severe case of hemorrhaging now, and that's why my cells were getting so weak at the time. She helped it along by sedating me, when what I needed was them." he said, nodding to the trio and he nodded with a furious look at the news then firmly at that.

"I swear to god, it's never mind what she tells me, let alone Jack recommends, I'm getting our family priests and getting you off the base, before it puts you at risk of destruction of your soul. Or it kills you from blood loss, I'm your uncle, I'm not giving you up without a fight. They want to screw with me, and like her, they got a fight on their hands, I'm not losing you." he said and gave him a hug and he hugged him back.

"Yeah, first that, and then stage two hit me two hours later after I left the room here, Father, but I knew if you or Father McBride saw this, Let alone you Father Halloran, as you did this once already. Then it's never mind waiting around, you were taking charge, before the final stage hit me, I had a heart attack. Let alone anything else, as you took charge and got me out of here now with it public." he said and they nodded firmly.

"You're right, we would, but public knowledge and though a fight on our hands, never mind that. But we're not losing you, as you're the single most source of good in our entire race. As this is the reason that the Ancients chose you and the lord chose you to be the first to gain guardian angel status now." Halloran said and he nodded as Warner answered that as he exchanged looks with Perry as he closed his eyes as he said it.

"I didn't see blood on the floor, but the attack was enough to concern us, but this is the last and final straw. Alright, alright, once you get back and it's to hell with letting her call the medical shots. I'm turning your care over to the Alexien Brothers medical institute and we're moving you to Saint Louis." he said and Perry crossed his arms as he answered him then as he said it to him at the news as he looked from him to Daniel.

"With the water running and that high, if the blood loss didn't cause him to collapse then, then the water temperature would have. But I didn't see any blood on the floor or on his clothes after he stripped and was in the shower here at the time, but then I wouldn't need..." he started to say and then went to grab the towel they wrapped around him then as he came back in as Daniel said it to him then as he walked back in then.

"I knew you were more focused on the effects of that pact, but with the fact they prevented me from telling you that now at the time, Jason. But the effects had combined and I knew I was running out of time, but whatever they dumped into my drinks also acted like a blood thinner. And I was suffering like I was on too much Warfarin that week here, but that's it." he said and he nodded as he said it to Warner then at that.

"Found it Colonel, it's covered in a slight smear of blood, what he told us, is connected to this and he had the indications of a wire wrapped around his wrists. But we knew something was wrong when we heard that crash, but one attack has him coughing up blood and the next is when we see him having that flashback. Before it broke now, but we saw what they were ignoring here at the time now." he said and they nodded firmly

"Well it's clear that she and her friends were trying to hide the fact that he was suffering a possession and it was slowly destroying him from the inside out at the time. But screw waiting around for stage two to start, the second we see it that's it as he's heading for Saint Louis after that." he said and they nodded firmly to that. "Well someone is losing their heads, because this is illegal right now at the moment but next heads up."

"With my parents involved in the program and with the, you, Fathers, there's no getting away with this, as we're civil servants now. But my department has access to everything that is run by the civilian government, so though you're protectors of the country and as is every military on the planet. My department is acting like the CIA, KGB and other government agencies that deal with espionage now as a result here so with that."

"But SGC is military ran, we're civilian government ran, and with it, we're working every sector from ATF, FBI, social services and straight to every church and religion on earth." he said and they smiled firmly. "So the order is going to be another piece to SGA now, okay." Thomas said to him then. "If that's not enough to scare the hell out of these characters nothing ever is, we've seen you when you're acting as a lieutenant colonel."

"Seeing you as priest with his personality is going to be the scariest thing that the NID guys had ever seen, because you're no longer who you once here. But you're a missionary of the Catholic church, you're a colonel with the best track record ever and finally who can top your skills. When it comes to politics, anthropology, archaeology, medical and theology exactly?" Kyle asked and he nodded as Bowdern smiled at him.

"No kidding, though I trained your parents in theology, I didn't have time in seminary, but you. I'm not losing you anymore then I'm losing him, but you're the one who is a prodigy. And of every science, hard and soft there is, to keep from losing you to something like this I'm the one teaching you this in seminary. But to get back to it, and with that in mind, though I was a teacher I had to study this a bit myself before I did it."

"But by then, stage one was done and stage two started and I couldn't believe they waited till after it nearly killed their pastor. And he had the initials of my college carved into his chest now to make contact with Ray and he came into the picture to make contact with us now. So by then the situation had gone from bad to worse for the little guy, as he was slowly losing a large amount of blood and after that remark to us."

"He collapsed again and that was it, for both of us as were discussing this now at the time. And later that night after my interview with him, and we saw that written across his chest. But rather then what you saw on that movie, it's there were several scenes and memories that were left out here at the time now. But with that in mind, I was taking charge as being everything he needed me to be now, and as result now here."

"To me, I was beyond disgusted with his parents to wait till now to get in touch with us at the time and waiting till he was slowly bleeding to death. To do it by that point here as I saw a clear case of not wanting to get found by the town social services here. But to us, we had connections now to everyone in every portion of the government here and to us the fact that though we were looking into this now at the time here."

"After seeing that and Ray was listening to his declaration from behind me, and we both realized it then, as well now. But we laid into them for waiting till now to contact us, and with it the fact we had to attend his injuries ourselves, but stage one was done and their pastor was in the hospital. And next comes this and we have the injuries cursed as a result now here at the moment here and as a result we were furious now."

"That we were discussing this at the diner we were at and we were disgusted with his parents right now, and to us. That risking his health, soul and sanity, and to protect themselves from a mob of Catholics, Mormons, Lutherans and other Christians is enough for us to call social services and put him in foster care now. Because this has one person in the hospital and he was having his body cursed as a result now in this."

"This is not indulging his fantasies, he's learning his original faith, and sure there are a lot of unbelievers in the true fact of there being more to the faith. But that doesn't mean trying to protect yourselves from being mobbed by every other grouping and when your child is endanger, physically and spiritually here. But that's why the three of us us discussed this when I chose Walter, and he agreed with us on this at the time now."

"With the fact that Walter was my new partner, and Ray my best friend the three of us saw this as child abuse, that they waited till nearly the last minute. Just to get in touch with a member of the church, as his condition kept getting worse at the time now here. But when we were looking into this, we didn't take the time to look at the date at the time, when we were looking this up, so this time, that's what I have to do."

"So when doing this, I have to look up on the days that the veil between the living and the dead was the weakest. But before it goes that far, I have to get him out of his parents house. Once the infestation gets him suspended from school, but when doing it, we're dealing with it, but the catalyst is the same as you. But it's making sure he heals now, but for you, it's breaking the connection and before the blood loss kills you."

"I know what I'm looking at-at finally now, though he does and I'm having him arrested for nearly killing you that way at the moment. But for him, it's monitoring this and when his mother is out of the house I'm heading for their house so I can discuss this with Hanna. And before she passes now, as I'm keeping an eye on things in his house and the second it starts I'm taking charge here at the moment now but it with now."

"The blackouts were coming up every other day in the case of stage two now, as it kept up, but it was after he kept blacking out. One being a panic attack after we got him away from the cliff edge as well, and I knew that, and I knew what caused that as I calmed him down and his exhaustion hit him. As he curled up in my arms as I calmed him down, and I knew the little boy in him was coming out when he did that as a result."

"As to him, I was the closest thing to a real father and mentor he had now at the time and he was growing more attached here as well too now. But for him, the fact that the little bastard had him on the edge of that cliff, he looked over his shoulder as we pulled him away from it. And that did it as he quickly shifted position and pushed himself into my chest as I pulled him into my arms at the time, feeling him shaking from it."

"I knew that the blackout had been enough, but the fact that, we chose to wait ended up saving his life now, because I was testing that demon in whether or not he'd try again right after we left. And before we brought him back, but the symptoms were steadily getting worse now. But all in all now, it's enough I was making a command decision here so we had a chance to save him now here at the time." he said and they nodded.

"I'd like to see that fight with with his parents after you realized this and he collapsed." Daniel said and before he could answer there was flash up to that and he smiled. "Well if that tells me anything I think I know what happened here son, you just gained all their powers." Halloran said and he nodded and smiled at that. "Like the ancient's I have that ability now, I can bring up your memories of this, father."

"So if this what you looked like at that age, then we can see you three as 44 years younger then you are now." he said and he nodded. "Yes well if you think seeing the movie was interesting you're seeing several pieces that weren't in the script now. Because this is from my memory of the next attack and right after Ray brought me to his house so I could interview him now." Bowdern said and he nodded as he activated it.

"I don't supposed that panic attack he had when you got a hold of him once Father Halloran arrived was due to another fevered panic attack, was it?" Daniel asked and Bowdern nodded. "Yes it was, every black out had his temperature rising more and though Ray said he wasn't showing any symptoms for a few days. It didn't mean anything as I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, so when it hijacked him, it did."

"Though I never saw you at the time to know the type of attack you had at the time here, when he hijacked your body, but it didn't mean anything. Because there was always one attempt to rid themselves of their opponent and this was his try. As he broke out of the order headquarters and headed for the cliff, but for a child. It didn't matter, one on one the strength was even, but two on one and he wasn't losing us now."

"But he had a relapse, and as a result I knew what it was I was looking at as Walter helped me pull him away from the ledge and I pulled him into me. Because the attack was enough I had to calm him down now, before I brought him back. And he passed out as I did it, to me this meant it would take another week. And up to month, because this was another reason for concern, because the symptoms were getting worse."

"But the archbishop didn't get that when we have a lull like this it didn't mean that it was over it was just starting and the relapse meant the symptoms. The attacks were about to get more dangerous now, because he was destroying him. And from the inside out as his body was undergoing withdrawals from this now. And though I was giving him strength to fight, it was trying to keep it's grip on him." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"This is what I really meant Dr. Jackson, when they brainwashed Ry'ac and Teal'C they, or rather Apophis, possessed him. And it would take time to break the connection, but I may not be a priest, but I know what's wrong. And call out certain decisions, to protect others from him and him from himself now." he said and they nodded as they got it as they saw him slump into the wall as he tried to get up and then fell into a shelf.

"And that's before I realized it myself now, but with my experience, I understand you better then they do. You've known Teal'C longer then any of us, and that's exactly the point in my case, you watched Teal'C grow into who he is. But before any of you met me, these three men, Uncle Darrel and Uncle Dillon, they knew me even better. Then you did, sure their thoughts are foreign to you, but they've known me even longer then you."

"To them, they understand me even better then you do, because they were around for 29 of those 37 years. So 7 years, 29, who's going to know what's best where I'm concerned when one of those men, or rather two. But they treated me for a life threatening illness when I was just a child. And when I'm dealing with something that's as close to what killed me then as possible?" he asked and Sam sighed at that gently.


	41. 41: Possessions And Analyzing Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they, now that the crews returned to their present, the quartet are spending time together. And as they build the bonds needed before they meet as kids, as the story gets started, from here and leading into 1970. The story focuses on the changes members of the second generation make to the past from WWII to the Korean War and leading into the 1969.**

 **As everyone that was born, before 1950 gets their memories back aside from the members that died by 2003. As their portion of this started in 1939 and it covers several pieces that are half history and others religion for everyone from 1939 to 1969. One of which was the Roswell incident as they change that past and things leading into the Korean War and the Vietnam War.**

 **As for 30 years they make changes and leading into when the team ends up in 1969 and by then now, the changes had changed things slightly. Before things change further in 1962 as Mark's age group's born and leading into the quartet's now. As Hammond's age group start changing their pasts and those changes start causing ripples leading into the future now.**

 **So though the history stays the same in some areas, leading into WWII and from there, the time change hits as the members that were alive during the war, end the war immediately. As soon as 1939 ends and from there, the next step is beginning research on the Roswell incident. So though things in history up to that point stay the same, there's going to be changes here.**

 **And that includes several mentions of the movie Possessed, before the events get worse in that situation, as it's just leading into the second stage. Such as the first indication right after the the boy's great aunt dies and leading into the family pastor is assaulted by the demon. Which is going to be left out as the time frame change is altered to something else now in that first portion of it.**

 **While the other is the Jacksons are going to the school that gets involved in that situation as it continues. Just before it switches to the Cold War and then continues into the Vietnam as the teams are born and they get started as it continues. Though once their memories return, the Cold War and Vietnam never happen now as the wars in this timeline don't happen now.**

 **Chapter 41: Members Of The Order And Final Alterations**

"Well that's as close to our situation as you can get right now at the moment, but you're second generation version to Robbie. And like Robbie, I'm not losing you and I'm doing whatever it takes to break that link right now. Fortunately I'm able to this and by the time it starts again, still able to work as this keeps up, right now." Bowdern said and they nodded to him as Lou thought over something and then looked at Warren then.

"Fast question, but I take it that your name of Carl was a middle name?" Lou asked and Warren nodded to him. "Yeah my full name is Jared Carl Warren, but though they made me out to be born in 1963, I was born the same year you guys were Sam, Daniel." he said and they nodded. "At the moment making comparisons in this case, but you never know how close in looks you get the actors playing you so with that in mind."

"Get ready, because this is going to be a bit of shock, but with me gone by this point, it's checking. And though they possibly said Ray was gone as well by this point, that's not the case now. Because doing a people search for the rest of my team the past week and I found him for sure now. But the person playing us they had the looks correct, so you better get a look at this." Bowdern said and they nodded as they hit the middle of it.

"I take it back then you needed glasses for reading and when you went into business mode like this it was making it clear now. That the little bastard just ticked a man that was not just a priest, but a teacher as well off?" he asked and the priest nodded. "Yes, but this is me, when I'm making it clear there's no getting passed me. And where my charge is concerned, though we had to prevent the little devil from attacking anyone."

"But with the fact that the little Hellraiser possessed a child, well that was it as I was going into two areas, but one is I'm a priest and the other a teacher. As the repeated verses were enough to do some progress, the longer this went on now. It's enough he started getting worse as by week three his body was started looking like yours did. Just after you broke the pact and that was enough to completely tick me off here now."

"After the latest blast as the pain got worse, it was preventing the damn thing from causing him to hurt himself, us or anyone else in this case. But the possession hit the peak here, as I forced the damn thing to show itself as it put him into a coma. As I got him to focus by hearing my voice and that's when it lashed out then. Before it practically bent him in half and shot the cross out from under the bed and barely missing us."

"While doing it, as it barely missed hitting Walter in the crossbow shot that it took as it hit the wall behind us. But seeing that it was trying to stay put in his body, before the final power blast of the exorcism blasted out the window behind me. And it left his body finally, but once done, he lost consciousness and we got him out of the restraints. As we went to checking his vitals, before we took care of what was left of his injuries."

"And moved him into a recovery room, as we took charge here, but I made it clear to his parents he was staying in my custody for another two months. Until he was fully recovered from this and that meant no contact whatsoever right now. I may not have to do that with you, but it's making sure now we got to disconnect the link. And between you and that bastard you showed me, and leaving a clear symbol of your linage now."

"But though I'm still around for this, it's this time was a close call I'm not taking chances with and when the duo and I need every second, regarding you. So never mind waiting around, I need you to tell me immediately as we get you as far away. And from both gates as possible now at the moment, as he realizes that you're part of the group. The one that's been doing this for centuries where you and the quartet come from in this."

"As I did knew that the cross I was carrying was the one our order used and it's closer to the rosary that was in your stuff then a normal crucifix." he said and Daniel nodded as a miniature version to the one that was in the movie appeared on the table. "You mean this one, dad had this on him since I was born. But it's been in the family for years, but nearly everything they had went to me." he said and Bowdern nodded to him.

"Yeah that's the one, but your father, though was a scholar and this was hidden from anyone, he too took the classes you were making plans to take and he was a priest. Which was why he had a lock into the order, he was one of us, as are you now, so once you have the twins that's it now as you do this in this case. So though he had no other children prior to that accident it didn't matter now, because you're his sole heir."

"So father, Jesuit priest, Air Force officer and archeologist, and at the moment, you're also the one destined to lead the fight against who'd we consider the forces of hell. In the Stargate program once we hit years 9 to 11 here at the moment, but two generations in the order. And no one ever knew this, but us Jesuits had our own little circle in this room, so he wants to cross you and it's the remark in the novel."

"All for one and one for all, we back each other up, but whether you knew it or not, the fact you took Aramis's thoughts so seriously. It's because he's your own kind, a Jesuit, as are we, but watching you grow up right now, that's my goal now. As I see you become just like your father, the good in you is so strong now at the moment. There's nothing that could ever corrupt you now Danny." he said and he smiled at him gently at that.

"At the moment the plan for us, guys, is we spend 4 years at SLU, and then once we get into the added training, we split, as the gang gets put back together. And when in advanced training here on the base, but four years to at SLU, after academy and college. For you guys, this time at Chicago, we pull the gang back together and we finish out the following 7 1/2 years together, leading into Gaia." Sam said and they nodded to her.

"That's not if we ended up jumping a grade or two and start college at 1981, instead of 1982, so this way we can spend 4 to 5 years SLU. Before the quintet head for Chicago and we head for the academy and we, finish out the years by 92. And we reach our new ranks by the time we open the gate to go to Abydos. As I'm a lieutenant colonel by the time Jack comes back into the picture." Daniel said and she nodded to him smiling.

"Gaia or just we wait until Rak'nor reveals his connection to me and my family?" Teal'C asked and she nodded. "We get our memories back at 797, and then my department leaves after Hathor comes into the picture. So that should do it right now, General, we stick around long enough to defuse things with Hathor. And, as we let Jack's attitude dig him into the hole as our department is stationed in another part of the base."

"So that helps nicely now, so though she jumped him, we're smart and freed the guys, but Jack's suffering his repeater now to being exposed as a total idiot. As he lets his hormones do the talking and it gets him turned into a Jaffa, as we never let him. Or his black ops and marine corps buddies live this down now at the time in this." Daniel said and Anna nodded as she repeated the plan at that smiling gently at her brother.

"So 16 to 21 at SLU, 21 to 25 in Chicago and the academy and 25 to 29 here on the base and by the time Jack comes back into the picture. We're all so overly qualified for this job, he's outnumbered 11 to 1 and with him, his jarhead buddies. Yeah I like that idea, at least this way we can all share the same residence during our time at SLU now." she said and he nodded as he smiled at looked at his father as he said it to him smiling.

"At the moment with us this good we can all get in a year or two earlier then normal this way, so we skip two grades and we're starting college when we're 16. And we spend five years in college, four years at the academy and four more at the SGC academy now. But three years true field work as we're used to this, as we're veterans now by the time we hit 31." Daniel said and the girls and his quintet nodded in agreement to that.

"After serving the third grade in Buffalo, we're finishing the 9 years of school here in Colorado as my body gets used to this temperature at the moment. But 9 years here, and 5 in my home town, hey dad, did grandpa leave the house in the will to you?" he asked and Mel nodded. "Yeah he did and..., ah yes I get it and that's fine, you guys can share the house it's 10 bedrooms and four baths, so close to the university."

"But the house belongs to your father and me, and we're not having you guys paired up in the bedroom like that right now, ladies, boys, and I'm not kidding. I'm leaving the quartet in charge of looking in on you and that means no wild parties, keeping it clean. There's the rule of no one is crossing the threshold of the bedroom, regarding the boys and the girls. Understand, and I mean it kids." Claire said and Mel finished that remark.

"There was also a basketball court in the backyard, two sided, so one hanging over the garage and the other looking out over the Jeffersons backyard. So with the amount in the budget and the fact we're living on a pretty high income, regarding your mother and me. We can have some work done on that house and you guys can move into it during college now, but the added skills I took are the reason you're so good with the sword."

"I took fencing in college there, but that explains the sheathed sword hanging on the wall in your office, you gained my skills in every activity I took. So with that, you turned into me pretty fast at the moment right now here, so if you remember where the house was. Then I'm leaving the house key to you and you make copies of it for the quintet and Father Bowdern now, as he and his team are keeping an eye on you guys up there."

"But keep it clean and coach." he started to say and the priest hid a smile. "I'll take care of it, as the boys are on the basketball team, so they're my responsibility. And boys there's going to be no wild parties going on inside that house and I'm not kidding. With my being your coach, it's still the rules to be followed when you were working. And on that scholarship, so grades come first, alright." he said and the quartet nodded to him.

"The five of us grew up together, and Bill joins the team at the start of high school and we spend the rest of our lives together as a result. But Jare', Lou and I are the male trio, you and Anna the girls we're protecting. Though you can defend yourselves you still need us and we add a fourth male to the team and that's it. As we grew up in a sextet for 15 years leading into the activation to Abydos." Daniel said said and Sam nodded to him.

"Why do I feel like my remark of the power rangers just turned exactly into that right now?" Bill asked and Daniel started laughing at that. "Because we're Gamma squadron, and you never know when we're getting called in, so get ready, it's 24/7 to jump into action. But the four of us love basketball, my girlfriend is the omega of the team, and Anna is the alpha's fourth here." he said and Bill nodded with a grin at that remark.

"Lucky thing we're meeting in high school because my dad moved us from Alaska to Colorado Springs now in 1977. And with that I'm meeting you guys in school and we go from five to six, although your personality has two rangers in mind. And if this is us now, then I can't wait to see us when we're still kids now." he said and they nodded. "I get the feeling we add five new members to our 6 person team and we got trouble later."

"Because the results are going to be, if he'd bothered to double check that letter and followed his heart rather then his head. What we're like now at the moment, we're not letting each other go here, but you have your heart broken. The idiot that causes it, is in serious trouble, because if we had two members of the gang together. So it's that guy, whoever it is doesn't need us, you do, he's not emotionally hurting, you are."

"They need us more then you do you, that's crap, you need us even more, then he, whoever it is, does. And your love lives are not our business, not our love life, we stay out of it, guys." Warren said and Sam nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her in response as Bowdern ended it then. "Alright subject change guys, focus right now and kids get ready for this." Bowdern said and they nodded to him.

As they saw him talking to McBride on the way out the door. "Whoa, you guys look like your double's on the movie." Lou said in shock and Bowdern nodded to him. "Yes, at this age if you took us and put us side by side here at the time, you think he was my twin at the time now. Though with that in mind the entire thing had several alterations to the script in this at the time here, but here was a piece that came into it."

"Dalton took my looks at this age and he's actually what I sounded like when I'm acting as who I am, but in this case I was acting as a social worker in this case. And just before it switched to going into being a priest, and when I dealt with this. Lou, as this was more, so get ready for this, now kids. This is the piece that dragged up waiting till the last minute, but this is me when I'm acting like a social worker for kids now."

"Like I said, I love kids, but learning that the kids parents waited till the last minute to call us and when stage two had started and tore open another scar across his chest. That's enough to piss me off right now at the moment, and with it, I was ready to call social services now for this. And though we're not connected to the government we do have areas where we run procedures, and this was, in my eyes, child abuse."

"And though I wasn't part of the social services system in this timeline, my order is going to be part of it now in the next and the three of us are doing this together. And I'm negotiating with his principal regarding his expulsion from school as a result. So he's under my care and I'm investigating what caused that reaction. And then dealing with it now, before it causes anymore injuries here, like say to his pastor now at the time here."

"So with that, after we get the news we had a massive paranormal outburst that caused an injury at his school. And the three of us are heading for his house right after his father comes at him. This way we, and the cops can monitor things through the windows looking into the family room. And it's enough we can make it clear, that not only did he need help, he needed us and before it caused a true problem now here now."

"But the me you saw in the movie, that was do to the little devil testing my patience and I knew it wasn't Robbie that was causing that. The longer this went on and the paternal side of me took hold as a result. And I was getting more fed up by the minute, because he was getting worse every minute now. And I wasn't giving up till I got the little bastard out of him and he was completely recovered from the effects of this physically."

"But this is a side of me you'd never seen before now boys, as I went into analysis mode in what I learned so far as soon we left the house." he said and they nodded as the door shut as they went down the steps. And he turned and looked up at the window and stood there. "Let me guess you weren't buying that act, as you waited for him the drop the act and you could deal with it?" Sam asked and he nodded to her at that as he said it.

"Yeah, but what I meant when I asked why he had to double check with me, and Robbie already told me his parents had no religious training, and nor did they ever study Latin. He was just starting, before his aunt died, but he was a beginner and two weeks to month is not enough time to speak it that fluently when I caught the demon in the act. So in my eyes it was the fact that if they hadn't wasted two weeks to come to us."

"Then I could have headed it off altogether now, and by acting as his mentor, teacher and surrogate father now at the time. And with that it was, in my eyes, why did he bother needing to double check when I was determining this myself. And so far my conclusion was the fact his actions spelled out he was needing serious help. And rescue from his parents and before it turn him into a psociopath right now at the time."

"But most kids who join gangs did it for freedom and escape from their parents and its if he hadn't been at the game when I saw him. It's enough that the downward slide was heading in the direction of his joining a gang and total self destruction. And the possession switched gears leading him to me and as a result we were his salvation now. As we saved him from total self destruction as I became his new mentor and guardian."

"This wasn't a game anymore, he was needing serious help, and before the path lead him into temptation and then total self destruction now. But that's what the books were telling me as he also pulled out a copy of psychological studies in the process from the library. But the books I saw were languages and translations, psychology, studies of the supernatural and magic, so that translated to what I needed to go into with him now."

"But if the kid in ** _'The Outsiders'_** , the narrator's best friend had been Robbie it's heading in the same direction. But grief at losing his brother's parents, anger at his adoptive big brother for being this hard on him and resentment at that too. And finally the trauma results in something he can't take back, before he sacrificed himself. Just to save several children now at the time, but he was 11 years old and for him, it meant by this stage."

"Though he came from a well to do family, it meant that the pattern was slowly heading in the same direction, and if it hadn't been for the possession. Then it would have, and I had to prevent this, and at all costs and before lead to that, as to why. It was we were five years prior to the start of the Vietnam war drafts of kids from 16 to college age. And in five years the damage things show now, now could result in his joining a gang."

"Becoming a JV and a criminal and a result in something he can't take back, as he ends up in jail, but like that movie you just mentioned to me now. The possession, like her ending up in the witness protection program, this was now was a god send. As the lord brought them directly to someone that could lead them in the right direction now." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him as he crossed his arms at that remark.

"I guess they never considered what these blackouts would cause for him right now, because anyone that has suffered a trauma. They always had blackouts before they see what it was they did right now. Charlie had two blackouts and then it hit us like a train wreck after we got him in isolation. That the character rears his ugly head every time Charlie blacks out, and the damn thing killed Bill's partner before I found the body."

"And I knew what the hell this was as I reported it to Bill who then told me that he found the reason for these blackouts. And I was furious at that as I tried to figure out what floor what they were on as Hammond came to me. Before Sam answered that question by hitting the emergency stop in the elevator. And it hits us automatically for the reason for the blackouts then and I had to make it clear that the one that jumped into him."

"And why it hasn't taken him over completely was because it wasn't a full adult, but it was following the levels of possession, one after another. As it tried to him over completely here and I started doing research on this automatically, so close to demonic possession but not completely. As Teal'C explained to me what the hell this was and that did it for me now, I lost four friends, my best friend was in the ICU right now."

"My wife and brother were out there somewhere, and now my other best friend was in the fight for his life. And he was possessed by a demon, but this was too much right now at the time here. The fight that they had over our him was the one that you got into with the demon that possessed Rob here. And as a result this was enough I decided to study and look into this, and knowing this was likely to save lives now at the time."

"But in this program there were two ways for us to get turned into drones, possessed or turned into a host. And they all followed the same pattern and in the way you explained it to McBride now the next day. But the noises, in our case was repeated interruptions when trying to deal with this, the person blacks out. And finds themselves somewhere and not knowing how the heck they got there, before the pain starts getting worse."

"The next was obsession and we find several marks across his neck and that's it as I realized it. As I told Teal'C this and he said there was about to be a struggle for the host body here at the time. But trying to remove it, the character would kill Charlie if we tried it, but we tried it the way you did it. Before Hammond made it clear, either get the hell out of him, or we were cutting him out ourselves, after it finally revealed himself to us."

"But for us, our team, the three of us, it was in tatters, because of Jack and his bringing that bomb with us in the first mission. But every situation in the program, when it comes to a host matches up, to what you had to deal with you two as a result. Though for a child being turned into a host, and getting possessed at the time. And the situation is beyond traumatizing, especially when they find themselves looking at who it was now."

"That they just put in the hospital, and then see themselves with the weapon used and their hand covered in blood, which explains this now." Daniel said, as he grabbed the movie in question as put it in the VCR and they saw the narrator's best friend with blood all over his hand and the knife used. "That came out the year when you turned 18 kiddo." Halloran said and he nodded to him as he answered him then at his remark.

"What did his mother do for a living exactly, because anyone that studied temperatures and what exposure does to someone under 20 knows this stuff. But it's the middle of October, it's raining and he didn't have a jacket on and then to top it off. He was out there for three hours until Richards finds him, bring him into building. And gets him out of those clothes, and into bed just to warn up, and the fact that they didn't go find him."

"Just to do that, or call the cops just to do that, and it had to be a member of the order to take care of him, it's clear here. They're scared out of their minds that they're both going to be arrested for child neglect and in the father's case, child abuse. But child abuse in two ways, child neglect and this was beyond irresponsible. When a member of the order had to do their job for them." Daniel said and he nodded to him gently.

"In your case that was easy part right now, but it was because they knew this was enough in our order's case that we were going to social services. And coming back with a court order just to get him out of their custody right now. Though with that in mind, we're spending three years working undercover in this and I know Hanna. That Hanna's going to want to be in on it as well, as the truth dies with her right now in this."

"That they can't do a background check on me that way, and we have a right do situations like this, where its concerning children. And with that in mind we are going to change things and before someone's irresponsibility kills a child. Or has them on the road to self destruction, though if it hadn't been for the possession and it would have." Bowdern said and he nodded as he looked at the boy playing the narrator on the movie.

"Yeah and after it happened he tried to make it sound like he was the one who did it, but black outs are normal when it comes to traumas and it takes time to recover. He was wracked up mentally and emotionally from it and it would take time to recover here from it." Daniel said and he nodded to him. "Well I see why this made Macchio sick to his stomach at what he had to do here to save the narrator of the story now."

"But he blacked out while doing it, out of fear, and now has to live with the guilt of what he had to do, which is the same in this case, well in our cases we kept blacking out. And it was because things to painful for us to remember we choose to forget and in the cases of children we wanted them to forget. Which I might add is the reason you were the best choice for a therapist right now after he saw what he did and took off out of the house."

"During that black out and he needed immediate therapy for it, and this was now beyond cruel. And he was stuck with the guilt of hurting someone and they waited too long to get you." Lou said as he crossed his arms and they nodded. "Yes I was thinking that myself when he explained this to me that night at the time. But he said that one second he's feeling like someone stabbed him in the abdomen as he blacks out here."

"And the next he wakes up as he saw himself holding the bed spring, and his hand covered in blood and then looked at the pastor, who was lying on the floor with blood all over the place. And from a deep laceration in his arm, and he backed into the wall at that in fear and then he took off out of their house. And went into hiding as he was scared out of his mind and I knew he was beyond traumatized here now, but hearing that now."

"And his actions for the past week were showing a child in serious need for therapy and he needed help. And before the trauma caused him to get worse, but I was furious at this now." he said and they nodded as they watched it then. "At the moment, I'd like to hear that conversation between you and Rob at the moment. So we can see how clear his was, because the epilogue said you kept coming to see him after that, but for now."

"I'd like to see what caused that bond between you to get that strong right now, he's 11 years old and to him, just meeting you right now, is enough to make it clear here. Though in my case, this happened again, and it's never mind wasting time, you need every second right now." he said and he nodded to him gently at that as he activated the image to him checking out a few of his things and then saw a pile of books.

That were lying on the desk as he looked at him and he gave a nod to him as he looked at them and checked the notepad and gave a nod as he said it to him. Looking at the titles on the books he saw two focused on theology, one on languages and two more on spell's and illusions and Daniel nodded. "Those were the ones that I could see and the sixth was open so I didn't see what the title was at the time there now here."

"Before I saw a seventh one that was open as well as I caught sight of the chapter he was reading, saw the word Matthew and page 1495. And I realized he was reading the New Testament in the bible, as he tried to figure this out at the time. But that got me, his parents had no religious training and they never studied Latin, German. Or any language connected to the church, either us or the Jews at the time here back then."

"But that got me as it said he was looking up answers by coming to the church and the book on theology was now made clear. He knew something was wrong and it connected back to the church and the book on languages. That he was trying to understand what he was saying as the verses connected to the bible and that did it for me. As I looked at him and he explained to me the full details to this at the time, before he closed book 6."

"And I saw he was looking up psychology into what could cause him to be hit this hard, before he unloaded his emotions to me as he gave me his sypnopsis. As the books now made sense as the last two were considered as the reason for why the furniture started going berserk every time he lost his temper. As he was doing what we were in trying to figure this out, and I think he knew he was running out of time when he did it."

"But after he told me it was due to psychology that I got it, and the direction this was heading in, if I didn't take charge right now. But if the possession didn't do it, then the fact that four years down the line could have. And it's because the parents are too damned strict." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well those books make perfect sense right now, he doesn't understand what he's saying and looking up the words in translations."

"As for the added side effect, as every time he loses his temper the furniture starts going berserk, and if it's connected to the bible it just made more sense. Because angry spirits have resulted in poltergeist outbreaks, having things get thrown across the room. The lights flashing or some other unexplained situations all of it points out. That, to him, he needs someone that understands this, in what's going on and it lead him right to you."

"If this was me as a child, I'd turn to the only people that understand, and it was someone in the church, that though a scientist. The Jesuits have been studying paranormal activity for 180 years and with us in this century and last. The fact of having something like this happening is enough to scare a child right now. Or, in my case, as I've seen some strange happenings over the last 7 years now, someone just like me."

"That carried a love for learning and theology, and understanding as the venting gets dragged into it and that's why I wanted off the base. But that's why I was freaked out the night I collapsed, I had to get to you guys and fast that night. Because my inner 8 to 11 year old wanted to be back with the men that understand my emotions. Better then anyone, that I wanted you to be the ones taking care of me, and free me from this guy."

"And before stage three hit, because if I didn't and I had only five days to break it, now at the time. And it's because it's 1) I'm going to bleed to death or 2) and this scared me even more. My soul is going to be destroyed and I didn't need medical help or psychiatric, I needed you guys, now." he said as he tried to calm down as he finished as he closed his eyes and several pieces of paper and the books appeared on the table.

"Like him, after I left the infirmary I was digging through anything I could to figure this out, these are the notes I wrote up on it. Injected into it was my thoughts and I used one of my journals as I wrote up a sypnopsis of the situation. Till stage two activated, as I found that on my chest with his name and read out the numerical code. Realizing what this meant I was now scared out of my mind that if I didn't break it and fast."

"It meant I had only one chance and it was by getting you guys involved and getting off the damn base, there is no chapel or church on the base. So one chance at survival, head for holy ground and go right to HQ in Saint Louis, so I could report in and quick. But the more time they: Frasier and Jack wasted, the more scared I was getting, because stage three meant a possibility of someone getting hurt or killed now."

"I was freaked out when I saw what was happening to me and I knew only three men that could help me. With you and Hume gone now, and two of the three were the ones that helped you with Rob. And both of them were my extended family, so that left only one option, I had to go into hiding and head for Saint Louis. Just so I could get to the archbishop and the only remaining members of your quartet now in that."

"But surviving this and recovering emotionally I needed only the trio for that now at the time here. And it was Ray, and Father's Thomas and Halloran and before the second to third stage hit an artery. Or worse, it killed someone after he knocked Harper unconscious." he said and Bowdern nodded in understanding, as the trio exchanged firm looks at the news as he answered him gently at the remark as he rubbed his back.

"Yes and as we said, you're sounding like him, when he vented his emotions over this to me at the time, it's clear just how much you were alike to him. But him I just met, you, I helped raise and to me the fear and desperation in your tone now. It's enough I had to get you to calm down so you could explain this to me. Though now that I'm saying that, did you contact the guys after you realized this?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah I did, I didn't care I was breaking the rules, so long as they could disconnect the damn connection between me and this lunatic. That's all I cared about, at the time, knowing I found the duo this soon after the memory was brought back. I missed you guys so much that all I wanted now was to return to Saint Louis, for good now. I wanted to go home and the inner me had to get to Ray, he saw it first in Rob's case, there."

"For him, I knew if anyone could see it, understood what I wrote and then retranslated what the portion on the time of changing. And know what it meant it was him now and he knew that the second he saw me, that I cracked it for him at the time. As he saw the information, the numerical code, as he got one look at me, and my chest. After seeing Rob's when you confirmed his suspicions and realized it happened again and to me now."

"He'd take charge and take your place as the head of the trio, as Father Thomas hold your position with you gone now. And the archbishop that took Humes place, as his successor said that if it happened again they were taking charge here. But learning that the son and grandson of an order member was now the target. And I really had been targeted by alien demons, he's going to order it immediately here, but basing it in this."

"And getting passed the high security clearance now that's the part I was trying to work it now. But the portion in the lab, I was waiting for Bill to redo my blood tests, as he confirmed what I was writing out, but the potions they dosed me with. And Thanos said everything I ate and drank was tanked with his version of the serum. It was after stage two activated that I realized they were a more deadly version of warfarin."

"Every cut and laceration on my body, it's like it was too much aspirin and then it hit me, they dosed with me a blood thinner potion, slowly making my cells so weak. That they weren't functioning properly, and it was getting worse every hour. That the pain was also getting worse and the more pain I was in and the faster they were trying to get me. And me to return, so they could reverse it, though I did and I'm trapped there forever now."

"That's the worst part of this, but what do I have to do just to get passed the issue of national security, so I can turn to someone. And someone who's not worried about not having the right clearance level to get involved, not in the military, not medical or psychiatric. Just turn to someone who's not needing a clearance to help others here, that's why I'm so fed up at it with those two, I just wanted my father bears back."

"That I could be open with them and not have to worry about saying something that could jeopardize the security of the damn program for once here now. Communications black out, just another word for turning us into an institute like MIB, I'm sick of it." he said as he relaxed and they nodded gently to the news as Hammond sighed at that. "He's right, ever since the NID militarized the program, it's turned into that."

"And now that he said that, I'm relieved we're rewriting the entire history of the Stargate program, so no need for secrecy everyone on the outside knows about it. And he, we, can be honest with our families in what we do now, but your department covers everything now. But that's why I was getting worried about him right now, there's only so much he can take without wanting out right now." he said and they nodded to him.

"Case studies and in this case that cry for help was for someone who's not a psychiatrist, but someone who hears this all time. And at times the priests connected to the families, the kids never turn to their godparents, but to the family priest. I may have just met him, but to him, I was what he needed now, someone who understood his feelings, as he poured his heart out to me." he said and they nodded as they watched him with him.

Looking at him after McBride brought him to the house. **_"Mr. and Mrs. Manneheim, this is my partner, Father Bowdern."_** he said and they nodded to him. ' ** _Bowdern, wait, why does that name sound familiar at the moment. Because I already met one of the priests that night that pastor ended up in the hospital. And he said that one of his fellow priests was working at the university at the time here."_**

 ** _"He taught the class that my aunt wanted me to take in six years and..., wait a minute when I was at the university I was watching the game. And their coach locked gazes with me, but Coach Bowdern, Father Bowdern. But that can't be it_** ** _unless...,_** ** _Father Willam Bowdern, Saint Louis University. Of course_** ** _he's the coach of the guys basketball team, yes, yes alright, okay, I've got to check.'_**

 ** _'If Father McBride chose Father Bowdern to be the one to get involved in this because if he's here,_** ** _they can't know he's not who they think. His counterpart said that once they found out everything regarding this. He's going to understand what I wrote up, because he's teaching that class. He's also going to understand what this is doing to me right now and to him at the moment."_**

 ** _"The fact they waited till now is one thing thing, but the medic finding me out there that night is one strike. As is the fact of their ignoring my needs and the amount of damage done, or they, in their decision. And to not immediately come to them is enough they're in serious trouble. Just wasted what time I don't have, I need him more then ever, but stage act prep here now.'_**

 ** _'So little trade secret there, because he learns the full scale, and he's going to be furious at my parents for this.'_ **they heard a preteen voice think as they heard a gentle running coming down the stairs at that as he stopped at the fourth stair. As his eyes landed on Bowdern at that as the priest looked into his eyes smiling gently and he smiled as they saw the relief in his eyes and knew it then as he said it to that.

 ** _'Father,_** ** _don't tell them the truth to what you do, this situation is more serious then you think and this situation I'm in is the very tip of it. In truth they wasted two weeks you needed and I did in this, it's getting worse right now. But in your words now they wasted 2 weeks when you needed every second. In this now and a man is in the hospital, because they didn't come to you for help.'_**

 ** _"Eckhart suggested they come to you, because your order deals with these situations all the time and you know more about this. But in your eyes, the fact they didn't is beyond irresponsible and it causes a near fatal injury. We just entered whatever this next one is, before my mother went to your partner. But ditching my father, I decided to come to you at the university game.'_**

 ** _'Because knowing your reaction in this, it's enough you're not going to take this well that they wasted time you needed where I'm concerned. But priest yes, but change directions, regarding your job, because this was why they were too scared to come to your partner. They think you're either a psychiatrist or working for social services, that's why they waited till the game the other day.'_**

 ** _'But they got everyone older then Lutheranism on their heads right now in religions at the moment. But if they noticed there wasn't a power blast at your university, it's enough for them to get it, around you nothing happen. But the night of the pastor, I ran into another member of your order. And it's not looking good for them in your order's eyes."_** they heard as he looked into his eyes.

 ** _"Hey father, good to see you again."_** he said and Bowdern nodded to him, smiling. **_"You too, son."_** he said and Manneheim looked between them at that. ** _"Again?"_** the father repeated and Bowdern nodded. **_"Yes and I had a little discussion with the medical doctor that found him that night, and he's a friend of mine. But he's also a member of our order as well too and with it now in this at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's the fact he told me that the situation took a more serious turn after you found the initials of the university on his chest. Just before you came to my partner a few days ago, as we met at the game at the university. And we were talking, just after the basketball game ended and he trusts me as well. In essense, he was hoping when he chose who was going to be involved in this."_**

 ** _"He wanted it to be me, because we already had a connection, gathering some of what he told me, I knew that he was going to need me most. And when Ray told me the last power burst broke the vial in his hand now. That's another reason, he gets too frustrated and we have power blasts like that, the desk. And what caused the chair to start moving around on it's own 2 weeks ago now."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, Hanna mentioned that he needed someone to help unload his emotions too right now. But with it she also said that he was considering, when he was ready to start college, to go to SLU. As he had an interest in languages, and taking the class that my friend's prize pupil was taking. A_** ** _nd she contacted my superior at the order HQ, as a result to do it."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"She did, did she?"_** the mother said and he crossed his arms, before they both went over it at that remark as McBride answered her. ** _"So what's that attitude for exactly mam, because we happen to agree with her. What you consider fantansy has a very thin layer between paranormal and fact right now in this. But what we'd consider this as right now, regarding his nightmares and the very tip of it."_**

 ** _"Is the cause and effect, the cause of his situation right now, happens to be his anger and resentment at you two. And his grief regarding her leaving him, as such it's simple that the people he needed right now are us. And you wasted valuable time we needed for him that was wasted and he doesn't have. If that's the reason he came down the second he heard me tell you who Bill was."_**

 ** _"But if I'm reading this correctly, that Eckhart told you to come to us, and it's because we know a fair amount about possessions, but we also know. Is there has to be a catalyst to why this would happen in the first place. That's why he's here, so he's able to hear the full truth to why Robbie it hit this hard. But the catalyst is the reason and if what Hanna told us is true, it's you're it mam."_**

 ** _"But yes, she told us a great deal right now."_** he said and Bowdern nodded firmly **_"Yes, she did, but you may think I'm butting into your business, but I think as a total stranger. That it's time to lay the record straight, now and here it is in my opinion, a_** ** _nd if he wants a choice at what he wants to be. I think that choice belongs to him, his choices in his life are of his choosing right now, Mam."_**

 ** _"And at the moment here now, you see she had a lock into the order headquarters because the Doctor that picked him up that. He is to be the fourth member involved in this, but the class she wanted him to take in 5 years. Happens to be taught by my friend who speaks Latin like I do and with it, that's what the initials in his chest were pointing out, bringing him right to us."_**

 ** _"She may not have told me what happened prior to her passing, the comic books, the spirit board, but it doesn't matter, because he did he told me that. And for the record, the added attitude there at the moment, Mrs. Manneheim, is not giving you a good standing light my eyes at the moment, mam. As to why it seems he's been watching my friends players practice nearly every day."_**

 ** _"But the class my friend teaches is Latin and theology, and his current prize pupils are Mel Jackson and his girlfriend, Claire Ballard. He said that your son had an interest in learning more about Latin, as he hoped. That it could explain what it was he was writing down and saying in these blackouts. But at the moment, that's why he needed to see me, because like Bill, I also speak Latin."_**

 ** _"So to him, with the fact he met me before you went to Ray, it's enough, he trusts me enough to unload his emotions to right now. And frankly that's what he needs most as he lost the one person that he used to go to here. She was his confident, well I'm taking his case, if I see more then you want me to know. And with it, the fact he's feeling guilt over the pastor right now as well here."_**

 ** _"It's enough things are not looking good for either of you as I can see in his eyes, that if you just come to us, your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital. And you wouldn't have every person not going to your church on your heads right now. Which is another piece to it, and he was hoping that the person chosen would be a member of the order, as we do studies like this all the time."_**

 ** _"I also know he was hoping it would be me that my partner chose now, as to why, it's because I speak the language he doesn't understand. Whatever's lying around his room is the clear fact that the direction his life is heading right now. Which is not good for you two I might add, but 1) if those scars are infected, waiting till now is one piece to it, as is this issue of your trying to lay low."_**

 ** _"As a result of the pastor ending up in the hospital, but what damage done by waiting till now to come to us. The damage is done, but I think everyone in town who's not a Lutheran, but older in religion put it together. That when around me and at any place connected to the Catholics and nothing happens. And when not then we have power bursts like what happened at the school."_**

 ** _"To them, and us, the fact you waited till now, is enough we can consider that as child abuse, in both ways right now. But the fact you never went looking for him and he had to be picked up by my medical counterpart. And after the pastor was hurt, is another reason for us to see as irresponsibility on your part. And when it's the middle of October as well, but here's the catch at the moment."_**

 ** _"But someone from my order found him in the freezing rain the night your pastor was injured. But it's October, it's freezing at night, and it was raining and he wasn't wearing a jacket. And neither of you went looking for him just to get him out of the cold and into some dry clothes at the time. But this far into October, any person that's a medic here knows here right now."_**

 ** _"That when out in the pouring rain as a child, to get the said child out of it, into some dry clothes and under several blankets to warm up. Because the hypothermia could lead to something else, his catching a cold. And that cold developing into the flu, or worse pneumonia."_ **he said and McBride crossed his arms as he looked into Robbie's eyes gently at that and he gave a nod to him quietly then.

 ** _'They don't know what you both do in addition to you're being priests, they think you're from social services and the town county child services. But at the moment, he's right, if they just gone to you sooner the pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now. And the initials spelled out the university as well, but this was three days later before she went to you as well, but I lost my father."_**

 ** _"And headed for the university to watch the guys play, and he locked gazes with me at the time. But his remark regarding the pastor, it was because I ran into one of your fellow order members, a possible M.D.. And right after the pastor was hurt, but in your eyes, regarding that black out and his finding me.'_** They heard softly as it was trailing on and they heard a finishing remark to that.

 ** _'Its enough we'd see this as child neglect and a reason to remove you from their custody. And that's just the beginning, I get it and if you never told them that, I understand why. But you were hoping I'd choose him, because you already had a connection from day one. Alright we can discuss that later, but if you were hoping it was us in particular I understand why, son, just relax.'_**

 ** _'Though at the current moment, in our eyes they're in enough trouble already, because they wasted time we don't have where you're concerned. And whatever you're thinking, you're right, if they just come to us your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Don't blame yourself, you had no control, but just hang in there, son.'_** they heard in answer to that thought softly then at that.

 ** _'Looks like they never bothered to get why after she went to you, she didn't know what else you two did. Aside from being priests, but that tone, but my aunt, if she did come to you, in her eyes this was serious now. But that's a family member and you're a total stranger, Father, so from you. It's only made more clear that their actions speak louder then words if you're child services.'_**

 ** _'It's enough to scare a parent right now and when they just met you right now, with you guys acting like this, I never told them the truth. That your friend, the one I ran into was a possible M.D., and if he was this is enough scare them. Especially when the third member of the three of you happens to be a possible medical doctor.'_** They heard as as they heard a slight snickering start up as he finished.

 ** _'At the moment the fact that he's trying to work around things is enough he's scared of you when we talk about this, but that remark. You just scared him even further right now at the moment here, but he's scared about you talking to me alone. And that's enough to indicate he's scared of both of you right now.'_** they heard and he gave a nod to that as he hid a smile at the look in the boy's eyes.

 ** _'I get why, but if you want to keep up the charade, then pull yourself together, come on.'_** they heard in answer to that. ** _'Whatever you're thinking here, get it under control, I've seen that look in my students and players eyes. And when they're trying to keep from laughing right now at some inside joke. So whatever you're thinking here, regarding that, pull yourself together, kiddo, come on.'_**

 ** _'Son pull yourself together, regarding that, I know what you're thinking, but straight face, you want them to think we're also from child services. Then pull it together, come on, pull it together.'_** They heard in answer to that thought, in an add on then, in a slightly amused tone as Bowdern locked gazes with him at that. "I take it he was trying to keep from breaking right in front of them, if you said that remark."

"Because where your students are concerned, wise cracks and jokes in class are the norm, when your students are under 20 here. And as a result, it's trying to prevent whoever doesn't get the inside joke from asking what he's finding funny right now." Daniel said and he nodded to him. "Yes and I was hiding a smile as I let them have it now, but keeping him from breaking right now was something I had to deal with."

"As I was pretending to be a psychiatrist and our bond was already growing but I was already irritated enough at the fact they never went looking for him. And Arthur had to find him, because if I was just driving back from the game between varsity and JV and saw him. It was enough I'd bring him back to the order HQ, or straight to the hospital, as I didn't know where they lived till Ray brought me to their house at the time."

"But a kid his age out there at 11 at night, it's pouring down rain, it's early October as well and he's not wearing a coat, so in my eyes it's not looking good for them here. But as he said actions speak louder then words and the fact he came right to the game. That day to see me, it's only made it more clear now, but from a family member now. It's they see this as undermining their authority, when they're this strict now in that."

"But from a total stranger who's friends with an M.D., who are both from a department that's connected to another department who's involved it's now gotten very serious here. Because once they hear we got connections to social services and the last two weeks alone the damage is done even by a normal social worker. It's seeing this as the child is being taken on as a case for several weeks as we continue do a close up now in this."

"When in the house until we decide to take him out of the house and do this else where and said else where ended up in the medical department of our institute now." he said as they heard that last part repeated firmly. **_"And_** ** _until my friend in the order did something about it regarding him, so I'd consider that enough of reason._** ** _Now, to consider pulling emergency codes at the moment and call social services."_**

 ** _"And what I'd also consider a reason right now is your treatment of him, did you ever consider this, 'for your own good' attitude. As a reason that instead of your trying make them a better person, it's instead causing negative damage. He's just a child, he deserves a chance to enjoy letting his imagination run wild a bit, but the emotions he has is clear, and if that tells me anything spiritually."_**

 ** _"But from Father McBride explained to me the power blasts like this only happen, because their influenced by negative emotions. And there's enough fodder to bring down a building right now, you're playing with fire. It could either burn you or just destroy him emotionally, if what I think here. And is really what's going on at the moment and that's why I want to do it upstairs."_**

 _ **"And it's because whatever she told you,** **I happen to agree with her and thanks to the last two weeks. Right now, he's needed therapy, so not contacting me sooner at the moment here, the damage is done emotionally. He's wracked up mentally and emotionally, at the moment here, regarding his injuries. It's not looking good for either of you right now at the moment here in this."**_

 _ **"Because if you expect me to believe that whatever reason he defied orders, by his digging into stuff that could help him was another reason. To punish him further, as this was the reason that the decoder spelled out the words. 'Danger' and 'hell', before it got thrown off the table, I'd classify that as the door. And that door is his soul right now, if we're right about what this is right now."**_

 _ **"For this possible possession to be linked to his emotions, 'but the door is open the key is in the lock and you are mine'. To translate that is that the door is his soul the key is his resentment, anger and grief and that left the key in the lock. And these characters that nearly killed your pastor and wrote out the initials to the university on his chest, it's very clear for both me and Ray into what it is."**_

 _ **"But that's what I have to determine right now, because if he's been doing what we were going to do and try to find some to explain this. Just before you went to Ray, as I understand this, but you consider this attitude. Of grades, he makes B's and you want A's in school and he makes them. And you want to make they stay that way, when he's working he should be out there now."**_

 _ **"And so forth, you consider where this could lead to, if this kept up in the direction it's going in, because the reason that chair went berserk. It was a self defense response, that you triggered by whatever happened prior to that. So first that, then comes the fact that if you just come to us, your pastor. He wouldn't be in the hospital right now and with it now at the moment."**_

 ** _"If you never called the cops into the fact he was missing, and out past curfew, and it's because something like this could result in. Now, the child services to be here faster then you think, at the moment we're 5 years to drafts for 'Nam. And if this continues in the direction it's heading in, those remarks of indulging his fantasies, they could result in his joining a gang and total self destruction."_**

 ** _"If said self destruction resulted in his getting arrested repeatedly prior to his 18th birthday. But that's why the lord brought us in, save him from that and at the rate this is going its pointing at the fact. Now that the catalyst could be pointed directly at you two, his anger and resentment at you is the catalyst. If this continues in the direction it's heading in, but as a result now in this."_**

 ** _"It's lead to two things and both needed the Catholic Church to be the one to prevent it from destroying him. Either possibility of demonic possession, or his joining a gang and heading for self destruction as the end of the road is prison. And because you're too hard on him regarding things, so think over that now, and what Hanna really meant to you."_** he said and she swallowed hard at the news.

"Yeah and that's what I call split second analysis at the moment, you cracked it in under fifteen minutes to what the catalyst is. And even before you were sure they he'd been possessed, but you're just like me. No one can break it down this fast when you haven't even been brought the report here, but that's what I did. Just after Frasier said she never saw a disease like this on earth, but that's exactly the catch, on earth and with it."

"That explains the inhabitants on the darkside of the planet on 797, they had a very contagious disease and we come into contact with it. And every soldier on the base gets hit by it, but I'm immune because I'm on antihistamines, Teal'C. It's because of Junior, I try to bring back a live specimen, he brings back the blood sample. And it's the act of taking plenty of Benedryl, before we hit the touched with it now, strike two here."

"And if the idiot had been smart, he'd never had taken that cake, as they said the cake was only for him, we took the same food, except for the cake that was only for him. The girls drag him off and she's doing a strip tease in front of him as a result. He has unprotected sexual intercourse with this woman, and passes out as a result." he said as he finished in annoyance as he said it firmly to the trio of priests then at that."


	42. 42: Reprimands And Bonds Made

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they, now that the crews returned to their present, the quartet are spending time together. And as they build the bonds needed before they meet as kids, as the story gets started, from here and leading into 1970. The story focuses on the changes members of the second generation make to the past from WWII to the Korean War and leading into the 1969.**

 **As everyone that was born, before 1950 gets their memories back aside from the members that died by 2003. As their portion of this started in 1939 and it covers several pieces that are half history and others religion for everyone from 1939 to 1969. One of which was the Roswell incident as they change that past and things leading into the Korean War and the Vietnam War.**

 **As for 30 years they make changes and leading into when the team ends up in 1969 and by then now, the changes had changed things slightly. Before things change further in 1962 as Mark's age group's born and leading into the quartet's now. As Hammond's age group start changing their pasts and those changes start causing ripples leading into the future now.**

 **So though the history stays the same in some areas, leading into WWII and from there, the time change hits as the members that were alive during the war, end the war immediately. As soon as 1939 ends and from there, the next step is beginning research on the Roswell incident. So though things in history up to that point stay the same, there's going to be changes here.**

 **And that includes several mentions of the movie Possessed, before the events get worse in that situation, as it's just leading into the second stage. Such as the first indication right after the the boy's great aunt dies and leading into the family pastor is assaulted by the demon. Which is going to be left out as the time frame change is altered to something else now in that first portion of it.**

 **While the other is the Jacksons are going to the school that gets involved in that situation as it continues. Just before it switches to the Cold War and then continues into the Vietnam as the teams are born and they get started as it continues. Though once their memories return, the Cold War and Vietnam never happen now as the wars in this timeline don't happen now.**

 **Chapter 42: Possessed Truths Part II: Reprimands And Bonds Made**

"Sam and I were worried when the father of my latest delivery said that unto every person the person receives 100 blissful days. 100 blissful days and they all pass out, as the drug wears off and he too collapses as she and I trying to figure this out. Before Teal'C tells me he understand the stone tablet as we work over this. As he's hung over the next morning and Sam is checking water samples as a result, as the line hits again."

"And that's code phrase, as I realize what this could mean right now, for us as we got 3 months and 10 days to crack it, but the Argosians age a year for every day that goes by. And that did it as again I crack it, but Pelops was experimenting on humans, at the time, the place is a damn laboratory and that's what hits me now finally. Seeing what we would be like in 1,000 years and speeded up the transition by 3/4's normal evolution."

"And he did it by creating Nanites, Jack had unprotected sex with a woman infected by an alien version to AIDS and then passed out when we caught him undressed. Before it hit me she drugged him with a drug like GHB." he said and their parents nodded. "Yeah and I don't blame you for being pissed off right now son, but like you said. But if he just used his head instead of his hormones, he wouldn't keep ending up in these messes."

"That he keeps winding up in right now at the moment, you're more careful and it's because you're a scientist here. That's why I let him have it when in training to fly the teltak I had used to take you to Boaz's planet. I may be a Tok'ra but I'm still a general and in my eyes you and my daughter are more valuable to us. And because you use your quick wits and your mental muscles." Jacob said firmly in response to that remark.

"But that's why I let him have it in the locker room after the girls drove Hathor through the gate right now, if he'd been smart, he'd never had taken that cake. If he'd been smart, he never would have gotten so close to Hathor." he said and they nodded to him. "I call that split second analysis in determining what the heck is going on around here in this job, but if he just used his mental muscles instead of his physical ones for once."

"He wouldn't be getting into the messes you had to keep getting him out of and me with you right now, but frankly I'm sick of saving him from his own stupidity right now." Sam said in response to that as they exchanged looks then. "Yeah and like I said, he's let the sins control his life and as a result, here's the result. It's he's destroyed his friendship with us, us two now and you my brother." he said and Teal'C nodded gently to him.

"Indeed, we are brothers, Daniel Jackson, but in the next round, I do believe that Drey'auc and Ry'ac would be more comfortable right now in living in the lost city." he said, before Daniel could answer a flash lit up the room then gently. And the trio all turned to see a Jaffa woman then and Daniel smiled. "Hey Drey'auc." he said and she smiled as she looked between the couple and then at her husband then.

Before she could say it, another flash appeared and a Jaffa that appeared in human years to be 16 years old appeared next to her. "Mother!" he said in delight and she smiled and as he gave her a hug then gently as he looked at his father. "Father what is going on here if the ancients resurrected mother exactly?" he asked him and he smiled at them and Daniel answered that gently as he looked at their family then.

"We found a way to keep your family together son, but it involves his being a double agent now, Rak'nor gets the glory of helping create the Jaffa rebellion. But Teal'C is, until his having his mind hijacked by Apophis, is pretending to still be part of his army. But he's wiping out the original army, before and after we get rid of Apophis the first time." he said and she nodded as she read it out to her son then at the news.

"Your father is going to have his memories return to him and at a specific time like Samantha and Dr. Jackson will. But he's protecting us by acting as a double agent till the day you get taken and brainwashed by Apophis, before Sokar comes into the picture. And while doing this he's wiping out the original army, the survivors, while Apophis is in Sokar's clutches at the moment, as he's one of the Jaffa masters training the Chal'ti."

"For infiltration, before your father's team gets taken by Hathor, but this way we also protect the Harsesis as a result. But once Apophis is gone for good we can drop the act and we're free after that to be able to move on with our lives now. But if I'm reading this correctly Rak'nor is your adoptive guardian as a result. But it's like I said to your father, but though not blood, he's family." she said and he nodded to answer her gently.

"Amonet, that's it now, I can act as her personal bodyguard, her priestess, while our family specifically is her protection detail. And until the ancient's take Shifu, as we destroy Amonet and she's vanquished, while Dr. Raynor has Sha're back now." Drey'auc said as she smiled at the plan and Teal'C nodded to her. 'Indeed, with her on Abydos safely hidden, the Abydonians know we're there to protect her

"Yeah that's the plan, and the added catch is that when I find the lost city, I'm offering you a chance at a better life away from the dangers of the rebellion. But how would you like to join me and my family in the lost city of Atlantis. Because we, in the next timeline, are changing several things, but Rak'nor gets the glory of being Brat'ac's prize pupil. But now, in that, once I find a way to get a fresh symbiote now for you, a few weeks prior."

"That should help until we bring Egeria back and we have the tretonin created, it's a medicine to replace your symbiotes now. So no symbiote, no more death, although you're slightly above human standards after that." he said and she looked at her husband carefully after that. "I take the last mission is the reason for this reset if he looks like this, my friend?" she asked and Ry'ac sighed and nodded as he explained it.

"Father came after us after we got arrested and ended up on Erebus, but father was getting used to the fact he's not as strong as he was once. Until Master talked some sense into him and they got us off the planet, before last week's mission. As it resulted in a wargame, between the SGC and Lord Yu, and O'neill was exposed in his psychosis. As a result father's military leaders here arrested him and Dr. Frasier now in conspiracy."

"And attempted murder, regarding Dr. Jackson now, said psychosis is that whatever plan they had was going to put us and the Tok'ra at risk and with us. But every system lord and minor not even connected to the ones we and the global government made a deal with." he said and she nodded. "I take it Bra'tac gave you the low down if you knew about that, right, son?" Hammond asked and the young Jaffa gave a nod to him gently.

"Yes General, and every Jaffa in the rebellion agrees with this idea of yours, but the past week since you set this up. It's gone completely quiet since right now, I think we can consider that the system lords keep and kept their side of the bargain now. They're waiting till after their memories to come back at the 8th decade of last century. Before we all make contact with you that way now." he said and they all nodded in relief.

"What about Anubis and this army Jack mentioned?" Jacob asked and he sighed. "One of Bra'tac's contacts just got back to us on that, General Carter. There is no army, this army is a figment of their imaginations, aside from that the queen he made a deal with was slaughtered when his contact looked into it." he said and they nodded. "So we took care of their secondary plan, you got the queen and that's it, the war is over now."

"We can just wait out the next three days and it's because we destroyed his weapons on that ship, we destroyed the equipment that the trust was intending to use against you. And your rebellion wiped out the secondary plan by destroying these drones he was intending on making and that device is staying hidden indefinitely. Till my department finds it and destroys it later, we did it, we win." Daniel said the ten nodded to him.

"What's the issue with this device exactly?" Hammond asked and he swallowed hard. "It's the origin of the technology, but the effects are far more powerful, the sarcophagus took multiple doses to cause attempted breakdown you thought I had. But that device it speeds up the effects of the breakdown and till it destroys you completely. In the way a high dose of ECT does, when they created it in the 1900's, like the people in the movie."

"Return to Oz, they were so damaged they acted like the maniacs on House on Haunted Hill. That's what it does to a live person, but a dead body it reanimates the corpse and turns them into Zombies, like in the video game." he said and they nodded in shock. "I know what it does a person's sanity and this far, far more powerful. And I really don't want to see what happens if some rebel was exposed to it, because to destroy it."

"Destroy it completely it's never mind using guns you have to destroy the body completely, grenades, rocket launchers or claymores and C-4. Because there's no cure to the effects of that thing. The victim you once knew is dead, you have to kill them by destroying their body completely." he said to him gently then. "I see why you're so shaken up, because like the narrator, how many blows to the heart can one take here."

"When the said victims are your closest friends, and their now the walking dead, you know what you have to do and it's killing you to do it." Landry said to him gently. "The narrator of the game novel is me, and seeing that the acts of hell got taken, literally. He knows what he has to do and he's hoping to god his best friend and soulmate. She isn't one of them, because by killing her, he's going to rip his own heart while doing it."

"At the moment the core of the gang was never destroyed and I'm beyond relieved it wasn't to at the moment here. But at the moment we don't have to worry about that right now, because the timeline reset is in three days. And we're free to start our lives over now without the added trouble, as new timeline, fresh start. And we can forget the traumas of this reality and begin anew now." he said and the nine gave a gentle nod.

"Well I don't blame you for that right now, but once in the time frame, your department is connected to that. We can get it without some rebel attacking you now, though that happens and once done studying that piece of junk, like the sarcophagus. It's destroying the damn thing like the one Shyla used on you. But the lunatic that has his body resurrected I want you to use the grenade launcher." Jacob said to him gently at that.

"Bu that's a relief now, there's no bluffs or counter bluffs right now, we can just wait out the days until the reset now." Jumper said smiling and he nodded in agreement. "Yes and your memories, like mine, Teal'C, Rak'nor, Bra'tac's and Sam's. They come back the day of the mission to 797, but we just got to rearrange a few things this way. But everyone, from us to you, aside from Jack, Frasier and the others in or involved in the NID."

"They're not getting their memories back till after Anubis makes his appearance, but I'm considering between Conrad and just before Imhotep now." he said and they nodded. "Imhotep works better, but we're better off without O'neill knowing and remembering my husband and you two. You did what needed to be done and with you here, I'd still be alive in our timeline, we can fix that for the next one." she said and he nodded to her.

"So you accept my offer, this way you're safe and you're not the only alien race in the city either, but several members of my team, the next generation are also there. And we're possibly running into two or three members of the characters of the show. To answer that question, our future happens to be a live version to a Scifi show my friends and I like to watch." he said and she nodded as she looked at the communicator then.

"I take it that device is the symbol of this future, if it's replacing the Stargate program in 150 years?" she asked and and they nodded. "Yeah and Teal'C decided on his new human alias, but Teal'C Thomas Martell, now, and that's starting the day. That we get rid of Apophis for good, but your human married surname is Martell in the new timeline now." he said and they nodded to him as Ry'ac smile at the new name then.

"Then I guess my younger brother would be the first to carry our name into the future, as I'm first born. But my brother carries father's name and it goes on for however many centuries there are till we meet again, Colonel. And to answer you, we would be honored to join you in the ancient's lost city, I know mother would have been happier. If father never left us to join you, but this way, once we're with you, I, in her eyes now."

"Get a better life as I live and learn to be around humans all the time now, since I see you every once and again in this time line. But in the next your son becomes my best friend as we grow into the job and instead of this situation. I instead join the military and I'm a member of whatever the code name for the program gets changed to." he said and Drey'auc nodded in agreement with him thoughts then gently at the remark.

"Indeed, and he's very correct, we'd be honored to join you and this way we can consider this preparing for the future. And when my youngest grandson ends up with my husband possibly ending up in his subconscious now at the moment. I made vows not kept in Fro'tac's case, but it's because I love Teal'C, I always will, he's my first love." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently and as he took her hands.

"Believe me I understand Drey'auc, I understand and you're going to have to fake it for the first year, but I told him to protect you. He's going to have to pretend he's still loyal now, like you will, but to make a difference now, it's killing the soldiers with him. As he tells Apophis that they were killed by O'neill, to protect you guys. What was the fight about between you and him, before Ry'ac was born?" he asked and she sighed to him.

"It's due to the fact he wanted to follow in Bra'tac's footsteps right now, but he was just granted a very nice sized house after his latest mission in battle here. But I know and knew his desire for freedom could spell disaster, and when we met you. It did, as they destroyed our home and he, Ry'ac, was sick, before Teal'C gave him his symbiote. So am I understand that Rak'nor takes his spot as we destroy the original guard."

"As Apophis is captured by Sokar, we got seven months of peace here, before Apophis returns and from there mission by mission. Apophis's original guard are destroyed one by one, before he refills his ranks by use of Sokar's Jaffa. And before the replicators help you destroy him for good now?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's the plan, we're protecting you by him pretending to be loyal in the next timeline now here."

"And don't worry, my sister, the team's going to be split up, but in year nine, our trio, that's the three of us are together for a few months. And before the trouble starts up again, but we got to get you out of there and before these lunatic's try anything else." he said and she nodded to him in agreement to that gently. "Alright then, shall we view whatever comparision there was between my son and this image right now."

"If Bra'tac mentioned that you considered this as a way to rid yourself of a demon's presence in your body, and I understand why you'd think that. Because Jaffa brainwashing is close to that, but I take it this child is the human version of my son. But to answer your question, Jaffa age two human years for every Jaffa year, so in your eyes my son was 10 to 12, in ours he's 22 to 24 in Jaffa years so as a result here now."

"The prim'ta, it was when he enters your coming of age from child to young adult." she said and they nodded. "Then that means he gets his symbiote when he enters puberty, yeah okay that makes perfect sense. And it won't be long before we end that after I get Egeria back later." Daniel said to her "So that means that as he's 105 in your years and 52 to 53 in ours, yeah alright got it." Mel said and she nodded to him gently at that.

"And nice touch wording when you're acting like a psychiatrist if this was to scare them further, it's helping, he's already bonded to you. And to you it's clear that his actions now, there's a clear cry for help at the moment here. And as a result with you pretending Hanna contacted you, it's enough to shake them up. And as for Robbie, he was looking at you with that look of a son to his father." Sam said and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"I guess he was also hoping you were going to be the one that Ray chose to double check this, because the connection between you was already there. And he felt safe around you at the moment, in this case as with Ray he could trust him, but you. He's growing attached even before you got into conversation with him." Daniel said and he nodded as he looked at him smiling as he said it to him as he moved to him then gently.

 ** _"Hey son, you mind if we do this in your room."_** he asked and he shook his head as the father looked at him. **_"What's wrong with discussing it down here?"_** he asked and Bowdern looked at his parents as he said it to them gently at that. "Well I know that look on your face, last time I saw it was the fight over me in regarding Nick. And you'd have preferred taking me into custody as you did this for me now at the time."

"But when in business mode the adult trying to interfere is getting the stern career occupation act, when they don't know what you do for a living. And aside from your being a priest, you're deciding to pretend you're a social worker. And just to scare the heck out of Manneheim right now at the moment, and Robbie. He was trying to hold in his laughter at the look on his face, he knows what you are, but they don't right now."

"If this was me, I'd be hiding that information from Jack myself, he doesn't know what you did for a living and it was the same for Father Thomas and I warned him. That when in business mode, get ready, because you guys would remove several limbs vocally when you heard this." he said and they nodded as they heard his remark to him sternly. **_"It's a case of privacy when in confession right now at the moment, Mr. Manneheim."_**

 ** _"But most people prefer the church to be empty when they open up to us, as it's like, now. But at the moment, he was hoping it would be me, because Ray introduced us right after the last attack broke the vial, in his hand. But that's three injuries in the side of a month right now, and I think he needs to get. In his eyes over this in what he's feeling, out of him, and do it in privacy."_**

 ** _"But a case of Doctor/patient confidentiality, what's discussed between the patient and his therapist is kept confidential as well. Aside from being a priest I'm also a psychiatrist as well, and I'm working with social services. In regarding what caused that power blast in the classroom. Because I later heard that a second caused that chair behind you to start moving around on its own."_**

 ** _"And finally my cohart Dr. Richards told me he found him out in the pouring rain after the pastor was injured. As it's October, it's freezing out there at night, it was raining and he didn't have a jacket on and he was soaked to the bone. And close to suffering hypothermia, so with that, I think he deserves privacy now. In what he tells me here at the moment, and with that in mind right now."_**

 ** _"It's that I'd think he'd prefer it, if we had this conversation in private, and at times, in regarding the parents. They prefer not to discuss their therapy sessions with their parents and at the moment, they prefer some privacy. And I heard he was suspended from school a couple weeks ago. Before your pastor ended up in the hospital, but I'm involved with working with social services."_**

 ** _"As I heard after your pastor was hurt, that someone found him out there in the middle of the night in the freezing rain. With it being October, and I can just add that information to the case right now at the moment. But the case in my eyes is not looking good for you now and trying to prevent his talking to me. And in private, I can just add that to what I have to look into right now in this."_**

 ** _"And with that, if there's a reason for that reaction, I'd like it right now, before we do this, and without anyone attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation."_** he said and the mother nodded. **_"No that's fine, take your time right now, whatever those books on the desk are part of it. So whatever's going on I think you better take over."_** she said and he nodded as he nodded as they went upstairs.

"Nice cover story, with the fact they don't have access to the Internet, they can't check your background to know you're not a psychiatrist, let alone a social worker. But if that's not enough to scare him out of his mind nothing is and then with that now. Is the fact he knows what you are and they don't at the moment." Sam said and he nodded as they walked upstairs as the boy sat down as he looked at what scattered around the shelves.

As he got a look around the room and looked at the books as he checked the covers and nodded to himself. As he looked at Robbie as he was shaking in laughter. "Nice scare tactic there and he was trying to keep from breaking in front of his parents right now. Because he knows what your job is in addition to being a priest, though they don't." Daniel said as he tried to keep from laughing himself and he said it to him then gently.

"Normal 10 to 14 year old in this case, as he just hit his 11th birthday right now and at that age they still acted like 9 year olds. So any person that knew a way to get their patient to open up to him, when they saw them five or six times here. That hiding your feelings here tended to result in this at the moment here. But then having your patient having a tough time in keeping a straight face when in conversation with their parents."

"If you're not a psychiatrist or anything that deals with kids all the time, once alone with said kid, this just helps in getting them to break while you're talking to them. And with it, I knew there was a way or two to get him to open up to me. But I think I was what he needed as a father figure and this situation left that fact open right now. And he needed me most at the moment anyway in this right now, but in his case right now."

"It's the fact that he's trying to hide that truth from them, but his trying to keep from laughing only gave it away right now. That he knows what I did for a living and they didn't and it's trying to keep him from breaking till we were alone. Then again, I used to do this to you all the time at the moment, when you tried to hold back on me." he said and Daniel thought it over and then started laughing as he said it then smiling.

"Uh oh, Rob, you better not lie or hold back on him or you're really going to get it right now, as this was his technique for getting a few answers out of us. When we were trying to hide something we found funny from him right now, so trying to hold back. And he's going to try to get it out of you by getting playful here." he said and then smiled. "I'm glad I never tried to do that anymore, because from 4 to 14 years, it's not holding it in."

"And you would do this even if I was no longer younger then 15 here, as we got older, but whatever you do don't start laughing at whatever you found funny guys. Or he's going to ask what it is and then let you have to get it out of you." he said and the group nodded as their parents tried to keep from laughing at that. "Yeah I remember that, and coach, you got to stop doing that to the kids." Mel said to him with a chuckle at that.

"With the fact that, for Daniel, I was already, in his eyes, his grandfather, though your families know what you do for a living now. They come out to visit every few months and Ballard was so distant from Claire that it only worked in my favor now. Because to your parents, aside from Dave, they weren't as close to you as you like. And you guys came to me for paternal advice, in truth I was like the history teacher in Starship Troopers."

"As a result, to the kids as they grow up, I'm like their grandfather now, but six members of the order are involved in the program as your father is going to be alive here. As a result and with it now, at least things change directions right now. But those pills you're intending on creating when they're ten it takes the added effects of 30 to 40 years off our bodies in the case of the trio and me as those two see me when I was in my prime."

"As they see me when I'm acting as who I am when it comes to Daniel during this situation right now at the moment. But for us, of the first generation we can set the limit that way in age, as it brings in strength and looks back to that age now. But chemical plastic surgery, a better way for terminal diseases and several other health areas. It's enough that everyone from your generation and mine would do this in a heart beat."

"And by that point, with the fact I'm on that medication in 1975, I'm going to be around for another 30 to 70 years as we get to watch the kids grow up now." he said and Daniel smiled. "Yeah and I thought of you as a father more then my father was, because he buried himself in work and was drinking way too much after mom died. But my son, he loved you like a grandfather and to me, why change that view as he grew up."

"You were always around and will still be as he grew up now, so with that, with us in the hospital for six weeks, he needs all of you and Quentin to recover from that." Claire said and he nodded to her. "Maybe, but a few weeks of therapy, I've got friends, I've got the quintet and the quartet. It won't be long as I still have you and dad mom. And as a result as I grow into it, the me you know is staying in total control, but to be honest."

"And I'm just saying this now, but once we hit the Met, I don't want anything to do with Nick now, because once I'm 32, that memories going to come back. And I grew up thinking he, Father Bowdern was my grandfather, so with that now. You guys better just make it clear now, he even tries to interfere, you're having him committed for it. As we take this to the president this time, I stay with you and I grow into who I am."

"Then again, with him acting like a child psychiatrist in my case and close to three generations. The ending results and when you start acting like a child psychiatrist, whoever was trying to hide something from you. They better say it or they're going to die laughing with your techniques. Because you always went for the sensitive spots first before going for our weak spots as I grew up and at times here to, to you now."

"And when not wearing socks, the feet were the primary target, so while the victim is trying to back up slightly you're moving in on us. But lying and that does it as you pulled the victim into your arms and really let the person have it now. But it's always the feet that got hit first as the victim tried to hold it in and keep from laughing here as you started breaking through the shields now." he said and the older man smiled at him.

"Yes and after 5 minutes you never could hide it, but then that's the catch, but getting you to let go when you're 8 years old after the accident, you need me more then ever. Because it's going to take time, but you getting sick a second time I'm not leaving your side at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded smiling. "That's what I'm afraid of, but when confined to the bed and you really let the victim have it."

"But slight boredom and as a result you decide to cheer them up, the way to do it is enough you're going to have the victim die laughing here. Because they're stuck in bed and you got them where up you want them here." he said and Jacob shook his head smiling. "Well I can see if any of you end dealing with a recovery from a serious infection or illness, you're going to have problems." Landry said laughing and the priest smiled.

"Yeah and you never could hide from me anyway, as I knew you too well, watching you guys, Caroline, and Kate grow up, it's like you're my own now and with that. With us seeing each other 4 to 5 times a week, whoever did the misdemeanor in your cases. And we get hit or I get it by whatever was thrown, whoever did it. They better fess up or I'm the one getting it out of you." he said and their parents started laughing at that remark.

"That's not a metaphor guys, he's serious, with what I just saw between you guys a bit ago whoever started it, never mind the blame game. Because the first violation is a warning, we get hit a second time, and who did it is going to catch it with us for it. And you're in interrogation with him for it later boys, Sam, Anna and I mean it." Jacob said as Daniel tried to keep from laughing at that as he said it to his gang and older brother.

"Uh oh, guys we start going at it and the trio, Hume or even Father Thomas gets hit, and never mind the blame game, just tell them. Because he's not kidding, if we get into a pillow fight, because he was around me for 8 years and I got it repeatedly. You guys just met him so you don't know him in the way I do, but four family priests. And we grew up with them and Hume in our lives all this time, so like our parents now in this."

"But when around someone who doesn't know what he does for living, it's enough that we got to keep a straight face, but whatever you're thinking get it under control. And when in playtime together here watch where you aim that pillow or whatever we're fooling around or we're busted right now. Then I again, I understand why he's trying to keep from laughing right now, because to him, this was perfect payback right now."

"Because no one he knew would be believe his story, regarding how he sees his parents and the last two months alone leading into the possession are enough now. For a total stranger to start acting like social worker or psychiatrist and see this as the parents. They don't deserve to keep their son and it's being put in a foster home, after several cases of child abuse and three of neglect, but I saw this before in another movie."

"But one of the characters Schwarzeneggar played was an undercover cop and he decided on playing a kindergarten teacher, for several months. As a result the kids all loved him and when he saw that one his students was being abused. He warned the mother that it happens again and he's pressing charges and when it did. He let the father have it as he got the boy out of his parents custody and put him in foster care."

"But in this case with you being close to a civil servant and like the convent, once they take charge and they're doing what's needed. But for him it's not only was he being abused, physically and emotionally, but the parents are neglecting his care and now it just hit a case of the order getting involved. And he knows what you are and is trying to keep from laughing at the look on his father's face at the time, regarding you."

"But that's exactly the problem, because I would do the same thing, and though military, when outside the base they're civilians. So if he thinks you're more then you seem to be, I'm just letting you do the talking, if I was Rob's age. As you take charge, though if you found me in my third foster home and you'd kill the guy. As you make him think you're actually a psychiatrist and social worker." he said and Bowdern nodded to him smiling.

"For any just going on 11 year old at the moment guys, with the fact that once the 3rd grade ends and we're transferred here. I'm making it clears kids, you guys try not to lie to me, or you're really going to get it in this case. For him, he never had the chance to be a normal kid, but acting like a father with him, since in a sense now. I was his supposed therapist and acting like his father, though I'm his new priest now at the time."

"It's getting the bond into place now, and in this case, this was a good way to break the ice now between us. First night in and I'm acting like I'm a therapist that does kids and teenagers and to him, it's the fact that the wrong remark. It can result in his getting it playfully if he doesn't fess up right now." He said and Daniel chuckled. "You tended to do this to me every time I was recovering at the time Father, though in this case."

"It's the act of not holding back on you guys, that can lead to this punishment for us kids and though 11 years old he's acting like he's 9 to 10 year old at the moment. But when you're trying to scare the parents, keep a straight face here and before your plan goes up in smoke right now. So whatever you do, don't start laughing and pull yourself together, before your priest does something to really cause you to start laughing."

"Though lie to him and he's going to give it to you until you feel like you're going to die laughing in this case. I may not get my memories for another 24 years, but that's the killer, but everything from 4 to 8 years old is intact. So it's remembering this and remember what I tried to hold back on and not crack. Because I do and I know what's coming as a result here." he said with a slight smile then and the priest nodded, smiling.

"I know and I'm just saying the same thing here, but get it together right now at the moment, kiddo, because you hold it in like this and you're going to break a rib at the moment son." Bowdern said as he heard his voice repeat that to the boy and knew what he was thinking as he said it with a gentle smile. **_"Alright son, pull yourself together right now alright, I know what's on your mind, and with Ray bringing me in."_**

 ** _"But that's what you're finding funny right now, that you know what I do for my job, but them. They don't know what I really am in the added occupation here right, is that it. I've seen you up at the university ten times in two weeks, and another forty, possibly since your aunt moved in with you. And to you, this is a perfect way too as they don't know what I really do right now, that it son."_**

 ** _"You know what I do for a living in addition to being a priest, but they don't and I guess you never wanted him to know. That at times you drop by the varsity gym to watch my players in practice right now at the moment?"_** he asked, smiling gently as they heard a gentle smirk. ** _'Perfect no socks, alright, I got to get him to break first, before we go over this now, it's okay son, you got me now.'_**

 ** _'But don't hold it in, if I was a child psychiatrist, you know what's coming if you tried to lie to me. Now come on now, just be open with me, it's okay.'_** they heard as he rested his hand on his leg and moved to his foot as he stroked gently along the sole of his foot then. ** _'Stop, that tickles, hey, cut it out, no, not there, stop.'_** they heard as they heard a few mental giggles as Robbie moved and shifted position.

As he nodded as he answered him, looking at him gently as he rested his hand across his legs then as he said it to him then. **_"No I didn't, in fact, I know he's too afraid of you to ask why I'd rather do this with you up here. But at the moment all they know is you're a priest, as is Father McBride. But they don't know your added occupation with it, but I've been hiding that fact from them at the moment."_**

 ** _"And for the last 18 months, and he's scared you're working with social services as a social worker, so I'd rather let his fear of you take control at the moment."_** he said pulling his leg in and Bowdern moved his hand to his side as he shifted position at that as he started tickling him there. As he shifted again, before he moved his other hand to his foot then as he started again there as he hid a smile at that response.

As he moved his foot a second time and he moved his hand as he kept it up then. ** _'Stop, come on, leave my foot alone, I can't take this.'_** they heard as he tried to move his leg away from his hand as he kept it up, as he hid a smile. ** _"Slightly sensitive there, are we?"_** he asked and Robbie shook his head to him and he nodded as he tried to catch his foot before he gently caught his ankle then gently gripping that ankle then.

And slowly stroked there and that did it as the internal laughter started getting worse as he ran it up slightly to his lower leg and then started running it along his heel, to his dot and sole. As he started stroking his heel and then started running it back and forth across his foot gently. Watching him he could see he trying to hold it in then. **_'Kiddo, if there's one catch to this if you're a doctor that specializes in children.'_**

 **"Let alone a family priest, in your current predicament, don't start trying to keep from laughing at what you found funny. Or it's going to have priest try and it get it out of you like this right now, if you want to head this off. Then you should have pulled yourself together right now, cub, because you're busted with me, kiddo.'** he said softly as he looked into his eyes gently as kept it up then.

As he looked at his face as he tried to hold it in and keep from smiling. ** _'It's okay son, just be open with me, and try to hold back and it won't last long. And it's because I know you're ticklish, I can feel you shaking I know that's one of your sensitive spots. Keep trying to keep silent and it's going from spot to spot, now come on, just be open.'_** they heard before they heard his answering response to that.

 ** _'No let my foot go, and don't do that, don't do that please, not there, don't.'_** They heard before he started on his heel as he tried to hold it in. ** _'No, no, not there, not there please, let me go and please stop, I can't take this, you win, I give up, I give up. Whatever I did to get this, it's not happening again, I swear, but stop please, I can't take this.'_** they heard as he stroked his heel in a circling strokes then.

 ** _'No don't do that, not my heel, not there, no, no stop.'_** they heard, as he pulled his leg across his lap as he kept it up then before using the other hand to stroke his calf then before they heard his mental voice start shaking in laughter then at the stroking running up and down his foot and leg. ** _'No, no, don't do that, whatever I did, I swear it's not happening twice, but stop, please, I can't take this, no more, please.'_**

 ** _'Whatever I did, to cause this, it won't happen again, but stop, please, no more, no more. Come on, please, I can't take anymore, enough already, Father.'_** They heard through mental laughter at that ** _. 'Come on, please, leave my exposed spots alone, I can't take this.'_** They heard in add on to that as he said it to him. ** _"At the moment the fact they waited this long, they're in enough trouble with you."_**

 ** _"And your friends here, for waiting till now to come to you guys right now."_** he said as they heard the suppressed laughter in his tone. **_'No, no come on stop, please, I had enough, you win, I'll tell you the truth. But no more, no more, I give up I give up.'_** they heard as they several mental thunks. "Mental chambers, he's tried to hold it in, but the shields are beginning to crack." Daniel said smiling to that and he nodded.

"Yes and that's an understatement right now if you were him, if they just came to us immediately you wouldn't be in the condition you are emotionally right now anyway. But you're still slightly drained from the last attack, and I'm stronger then you are kiddo. So there's no escape from this, now just be open with me right now." Bowdern said to him then as he watched that memory as he heard his voice say an alteration to that remark.

 ** _'Nice try, but that's not going to work right now kiddo, trying to hold it in I will get you to crack here, and I know you're ticklish. Now come on now, tell me and you lie to me and you're really going to get it right now. Now come on tell me, tell me cub.'_** They heard in response to that as he said it. **_"I guess you're seeing that as funny right now."_** he said, lightly tickling him and he shook his head to him.

As he shifted position at that, as he moved in closer to him as they heard his voice at that. **_'Wait what's he doing unless..., tactic for getting a kid, a patient no older then me, if they're trying to keep laughing to get them to start. Ice breaker now, but if he's hitting that spot then he knows I'm...'_** They heard before his tone shifted as he tried to back track, as he tried to keep from laughing as he finished that.

And as he kept one hand around his leg and the other to his side then as he stroked and they heard the internal laughter start getting worse. As he tried to move back slightly, before the priest wrapped his hand across his ankles in response as he stroked his heel. As they watched him trying to keep from shaking as he tried to keep from caving in then. **_'Oh no, not that too, please, my leg and now my side, no, no stop, stop, help.'_**

 _'_ _ **Oh no, no I know what this is, father, don't do it, please, no don't break, can't break. No, not going to break, not going to break, not that, not that, I can't take anymore, please. No I swear, whatever I did to get this it's not happening again I swear, I wasn't trying to get you to jump me like this, no stop, stop.'**_ They heard as he tried to shift position away from the hand to his side, as they heard it then.

 ** _'No help, stop, don't break, can't break, help, I can't take this, how did he find out I was ticklish, no help, I'm going to crack, can't break, can't break, help!'_** they heard, as Daniel hid a chuckle. "Not so easy Rob, when he's like this you better admit it, or you're going to get it on full blast. As he's good at getting answers out of you and when trying to hide something from him like this." he said in answer to that remark.

"Well I know that reaction he's trying to keep from falling into you, because the second he does and you're really going to let him have it, that happened to me five times. And once in your arms or lap you really let the victim have it here and until they tell you. And in what's on their minds, so again just admit it because once he's like this he's really going to give it to you." he said and the group nodded as they heard his next remark.

"And what's worse is that over the clothes you can manage, but once he hits the skin and that's when you're ready to lose it here." he added as they saw him move his hand to his skin and they heard the internal laughter start getting worse at that. As he heard him say it to him at that. **_'No don't break, can't break, father please, I can't take this, stop.'_** they heard as he tried to keep from laughing, before he moved his hand.

As he went for his skin of his side and stroking gently. **_'No not there, not there, father stop, please, I can't take this, no can't break, can't break, can't break, stop, stop, help.'_** they heard and they heard an answering response to that remark, and Daniel tried to keep from laughing at that himself. "Yeah that's me when I was seven as I tried to keep from caving it here." he said and the priest nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _'Don't bother trying to evade me kiddo in this, you maybe 11 years old, but during this situation, you need to be open with me. Because trying to hold it is only going to do further damage emotionally, but where straight answers are concerned. Try to lie to me and you're really going to get it, come on just tell me son, it's okay.'_** They heard in answer to that gently as he looked at him then.

Watching him as he again tried to evade the answer as he said it to him. **_"No, no I'm not."_** he said as he tried to keep from giggling. ** _'No don't break, don't break, help.'_** they heard and the priest smiled. _ **"Now I know that one's a lie, and you're busted with me."**_ he said as the boy's eyes widened. ** _'Oops, oh no, move before he catches me.'_** They heard at that as he quickly tried to get up as he caught him at that.

 ** _"Ah, you're not going anywhere kiddo."_** he said smiling as he caught him then as pulled him into his arms as he started then. **_"I swear, no, I promise, it's nothing."_** he said as he caught him at that as he pulled him into his arms as he left him have it. ** _"No, I swear, I swear it, help."_** he said laughing as he answered him as he went back and forth between his stomach and side as he answered him playfully at that.

 ** _"Tell me, or this keeps up, cub."_** He said to him smiling as he kept it up then. **_' I can't take this, help, you win.'_** they heard as they heard a gentle mental tone to him then. **_"You keep this up and the next time I'm around you when I'm taking care of you and you lie to me a second time. And you're really going to get it, now come on tell me, tell me, cub,_** ** _or this continues.'_** they heard at that gently at that

As they heard a mental tone loaded with laughter as he moved his hand under his shirt to his stomach as he started there and that did it. **_'God no more, no more, alright, you win, you win, I give up, help, alright, alright you win, you win.'_** they heard and he quickly said it laughing as he squirmed then. ** _"Alright, you win, and yes, yes, but I give up, I give up, you win."_** he said through his laughter and he let him go

As he rested his head against his chest as he stayed put. As he left his head against his chest, before Bowdern wrapped his arms around him and he burrowed into his arms as he closed his eyes. Watching him as he closed his eyes as he burrowed into his arms as he rocked him, he hid a smile. "If I was a psychiatrist, this is us when he was child, this was why I never left him that entire time." he said and Hanna nodded in understanding.

 ** _'That' it son, its going to be okay, just tell me what's on your mind, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be okay, I'll be here, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** he said softly to him, before they heard an answering response. ** _'Serious situation maybe, but I'm already feeling the connection growing, if this is our bond now, I'm not letting go now here.'_**

 ** _'And if he was my psychiatrist, our bond would be like this, but just the beginning. I'm glad I can go to him now, because at the momen now, I need him. And Father McBride, more then my parents, they know what I'm feeling, in this, I need them more then I need my parents. And they're not going to take it well when they learn why.'_** they heard him thinking softly as he relaxed then.

As he stayed put then, before Bowdern rubbed his back as he saw his eyes and knew he was tired then and hid a nod. Before he tried it then as he rubbed the skin of his back and he left his head on his leg and he knew it then. ** _'It's okay son, just rest for a few minutes then we can talk, lovely just one night in our bond. And it's already draining the tension, yes that's another clue he hasn't slept in nearly 4 days.'_**

 ** _'Like the blackouts he's scared to sleep, because he's afraid what happened to the pastor could happen. Again, and when he's asleep as he has a blackout when sleepwalking. But I'm adding that to the psychological report in this situation, Eckhart you idiot, you should have insisted they come to us. Instead of doing this yourself here, I'm seeing a clear case of evidence here right now.'_**

 ** _'But emotional and physical abuse and the damage you caused and by not telling us sooner has done enough damage. It's going to take 6 months to 2 years to recover from it, the little guy needs therapy for this. But it's back on me now and he needs me more then ever, alright I'm doing both parts. When it comes to this, but he needs me now.'_** he thought firmly as he watched him gently.

And he let him up and Daniel hid a smile as he answered that. "Well I don't blame him for that, I felt the same since the accident, but during 636. I needed you guys more then I needed Jack at the time, you guys understand me and that fear. The anger, resentment, the grief, no one understood what I felt back then. Because I never got the chance to get it out of me, I needed you, as you saw from the alternate reality."

"To that episode, any person suffering grief or anger it takes time for them to let go, but when they do it's like a knife through the heart for the person connected to the victim. But like Lou said if Langenkamp had survived it, and with her, her father, as their parents got the truth, as Wasson remained her psychiatrist. But that's the reaction I was feeling as I nearly tore apart my bedroom in the release, but that explains things now."

"That's the true reason for the fight breaking out in the storage room it was never the addiction or my trauma. It's 25 years of holding it in, and not having a chance to say it and the technology gave the release. You were my priests, and I needed you and Uncles Darrel and Dillon more then ever and instead of letting you take care of me. And so I could heal, it happens after I see it again." he said and the duo nodded softly to that.

"In truth it wasn't the double of my trauma at home three, it's I was seeing the excavator as every ounce of anger and hate in me got channeled into it. But the guy that stopped me, on 989, was the second excavator, and he stopped me. Before I could tell them, just to get out the way just as the chain snapped, Sam, the second guy. It's he was the one I was seeing in the fight in there, but I was ready to kill him for that now."

"As the facade snapped and that did as I realized how close it was, but the pain from losing them that way. The fight and the storage room, but make three changes in the who, where and when and what do you have?" he asked and Hammond closed his eyes as he read it out. "Jack was the second excavator, the storage room the area the exhibit was in and it was like you were seeing like it was just yesterday, I understand, son."

"I get it and that's what pissed me off now, you'd been holding it in so long, I needed to get you out of the base, and before the release hit you. And instead of letting you take a medical sabbatical for however long you wanted, they pull this stunt. It's not happening again, they're not getting their memories and until after Nirrti. Or just after Sarah is freed from Osiris and I mean that." Hammond said with a low growl at that news.

"You're my uncle Uncle George, but the rules are getting changed, since Jake is now in charge of the psychiatric department, as Bill controls the medical one here. But as a result now, it's getting Richards involved now regarding my medical care. But my family has enough to pay for medical care here when it comes to the program. Our side of it, but SGA, we can bring in anyone we need to help." Daniel said to him and he nodded.

"I get why, son, and I said you needed to stay with us, with you in shock and the anger, grief and resentment. You needed to get what you have to say out just so you can recover from this, but the old fool, by interfering in that left the damn door unlocked. And 25 years of anger grief and resentment left the door unlocked for this right now. We knew what was best for you, and that idiot nearly destroyed you and if he had now."

"I'd have killed him myself for that, I spent 10 years looking for you at the time and the boys another 15 now at the time. But it's not happening a second time and that's going for both of you right now in this now. Three years together here, and I'm going to be part of his life from the time he was 9 years old, so with that in mind right now. Hanna knows what I truly am, as does he, but I'm making it sound like I'm psychiatrist here."

"I'm working for social services as a result, so undercover mission until I get enough we can remove him from their custody. And he's going into ours once that chair starts going berserk, but never mind waiting around. As with the fact we only got several lectures regarding possessions we got a lot of work to do. And before that situation gets him in trouble right now, but we're inserting ourselves into his life from the time he's 8 now."

"So three years, that's three years of running research into possessions and preparing for it, but three years he's under our watch, and if they go so far as cross the line. And once Hanna tells us the emotional abuse started getting worse. And before the physical abuse started, as we pull the plug and I'm making it clear now in that. But as of that moment once the chair starts acting up he's being removed from their custody."

"And he's now the warden of the Jesuit order until he's 25 years old, but coming of age is 25 all over the planet. And the toxic chemicals are being prohibited until after they finish at the academy here on the base now. If they choose to get into the military, but this situation right now, it's when someone is in shock. Though in this case, unless they get a psyche evaluation they're not getting into the program in this case now right now."

"But in this case it was getting our bond into place now, before the longer this took and he knew that the sessions were getting worse every time now." he said and Daniel nodded to him then at that. "Slight bonding session during this, that works, as he starts growing closer to you and the father starts getting more nervous by the minute. If any parent was afraid of their children growing closer to their psychiatrist."

"In your case it's 5 of us, 3 of us priests and five orderlies dealing with it, but then with you this weak and coming close to a full collapse it wouldn't take long. Before we chased you down, but it being outside is one thing, here in the base. It's boxing you in with the doors until we corralled you into place until your exhaustion took control here. And when the 5 of us know you better then they do." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Yeah exactly, you know me better then they do, you helped raise me, you're who I needed more then them. That's why I, if this was really that alternate version of the episode, I came to you, because you were my legal guardians. And though half of you were gone, the other wasn't and I chose you and Ray to be the ones that broke the link. But he tried again and you were the one to do it now, of course this me as an adult."

"But that's the attack that hit me, before the flashback ended at the time, but trust me for a kid his age and younger right now. It's even worse right now because his body hasn't had that type of abuse done to it before." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement. "Regarding that cliff though, I take it that was the little devil that freaked out after you caught up to him and Father Halloran helped you pull him back."

"Just before his personality reasserted itself and he realized what happened and buried himself in your arms. Being 11 maybe, but that kind of close call is enough for a teenager either boy or girl now. That the little boy or girl, the younger version of themselves, to break through, and as they realized where they were. As they burrowed into the arms of their protector at this rate, but for a kid his age at the moment."

"The added acts of attachment, and it's clear he was growing attached to you, but they are clear after it only being a couple of days in now. And with Father Halloran involved, it's like having an older brother and you three were close?" Sam said and he nodded to her as he answered her gently then. "Yes I realized that myself and I knew that this was now causing a case of split personalities now, if he reacted to me like that at the time."

"But the exorcism short circuited the connection, as the demon was trying to drive him away from us. But to us, we weren't letting him out of our sight now and the demon knew it, when during the day. As it tried to keep control and it tried to take hold, and when at night it was a case of breaking the control. The first exorcism was enough to help him at the time, but he knew who I was and with me who Ray and Walter were."

"But it was far from over now, as things kept up now and the lacerations were hitting veins and at one point hit an artery. And I knew I had to get him into medical care and before the next one a primary artery, as I was right about it. Which meant if we didn't take care of him and he'd bleed to death as he was fighting for his life, but I also knew I was right when I said that if the exorcism didn't kill him then the blood loss would."

"As I knew what these possessions or the stigmata did, and it was causing the victim to fight for survival. For an adult, they had years to fight injuries and diseases like this, but to him now. It's he was 11 and his body had never dealt with something like this, something this life threatening now at the time no. And to me it was now getting worse every minute at the time, as the effects of the possession got worse here."

"And the more dangerous, physically, his symptoms were getting now and we were discussing this between ourselves when he was asleep. Because I wasn't leaving him alone anymore after that chase down at the time and with it, after that night, it was clear to us now. That the three of us were taking shifts during the day, because the little bastard was having him up all night, but up all night and asleep all day after that."

"Which was causing his system to start getting weaker and then it impacted and crashed, before I took him to the Alexien brothers at the time. And I knew if I didn't finish this, and he was going to come down with a virus that was likely going to kill him if the exorcism didn't at the time. But multiple injuries here and whatever they did in that movie wasn't the case here, but for us it was closer to a more life threatening case."

"Because if it kept up and the loss of blood would cause the victim's system to crash and they could come down with a virus. And as a result I made sure that after the latest one I decided to keep him in bed, before Ray told me. That the archbishop was transferring him to Rome with me getting ready to do this." he said, before they heard a new voice answer that, before they heard a voice similar to Christoper Plummer.

"What with the fact we had this possibility Bill I'm denying that decision, what with your players already starting college there. But I'm having you three as my team for something like this if it happens again." they heard and he turned to see the older man and smiled. "I take it Thor went for the more direct approach and beamed you out of the airport?" Daniel said and the priest nodded with a bemused smile as he said it to him.


	43. 43: Truth, Reunions And Confrontations

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now.**

 **Chapter 43: Truths And The Lost Order Members**

"Yes, and seeing this on tv is one thing, but everyone is now getting leery of entering the airport or taking the planes somewhere. After they did it with Walter and Ben and then I'm next and they're all getting nervous about this right now. Every priest and nun on the planet is now getting nervous at this, because the ones getting picked up. They're all Catholic, as the nun that was right behind me said this and before I could answer her."

"I get taken next and they're all waiting for themselves to get hijacked like this right now as a result. With the fact that we have your friend's ship hanging around in orbit up there, because they're wondering whether or not they're going to be next at the moment." McBride said and Sam shook her head smiling at that news gently. "Oh my god, for crying out loud Thor, this wasn't necessary, they're both in their 70's here."

"At this age it's if the gate travel doesn't drain them, than the repeated beam outs like this will right now and Saroosh was no longer going through the gate. Before Selmak went into my godfather here, but seriously right now Thor, look. I know you're searching out people connected to me, but take it easy on these guys. They're not as young as they used to be and neither are the nuns, let alone anyone older the 64, so ease up."

"And before you scare them into a heart attack right now." Daniel said as she started laughing at that. "Not that I blame you for that remark, Danny, I'm not as young I used to be, but then you never know what's coming in this case. But as I just got resurrected, I'm going to keep that in mind, but we have some work to do here regarding this." The archbishop said to him and he nodded as he tried to hold it in then as he said it.

As he looked between them smiling. "Good to see you two." Daniel said and the older man nodded as the second priest pulled him into a hug as he tightened his arms around him then. "Missed you." he said softly and the older man tightened his arms around him in response as he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck. And pressed his forehead to his and the man next to him smiled as Daniel closed his eyes in response.

As the priest answered him as the trio hid smiles at the reaction, knowing their connection never changed. 'Somethings never change no matter how old he gets, he still responds in the same way every time we do that.' The archbishop thought hiding a smile as he watched them. "God you grown, I wish I had the chance to see you grow up right now." Father Raymond McBride said to him and he nodded to him smiling then.

"Your remark over the tv to us, I take it you wanted to know the reaction I would have for whatever he said to you after you had to do our job for us, Danny?" he asked and he nodded. "Hearing his remark, I was ready to kill him, because what he said was enough to shove back the progress we made, during the exorcism and by a week, Ray. But hearing his mental tones, he didn't sound like an adult, but a kid after his parents died."

"The pain in his voice was enough to tell me he'd rather return home then stay here, the amount of emotional pain and angst in his voice, it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart." Halloran said and he nodded firmly. "I get why, with the fact our bonds were back in place, hearing the archbishop was gone was too much now. But how many blows can one person take because they decide quit and return to their old lives right now."

"And with that, he'd rather do this over the computer, but stay with us in the real world, even if they can't find him, because he's living a quiet life now." he said and Daniel nodded to him in answer to that. "Said the same thing right now at the moment there's no going back once we do this again right now. Because though in the military, I'm living life as a civil servant and I'm working every government on the planet now."

"So Starfleet representative here on earth, until half of my department head for Atlantis and by then we're splitting the group up here. But for us if we had ten priests working in the program, that's including me right now, dad's retired. And from the field of gate travel and he's back to being a priest himself again as well. But two members of the five of you are here with Anna, Steve, Sam, Lou and Jared till year 11 and that's it now."

"But the recommendation to that is entering year 9 Sam, Lou and Jared are with me until we have them try to start a crusade unto out Galaxy here. But now that I just got you back, there's no going back, but I just showed an alternate reality version. To what these would be like if I got out of here, just after she sedated me and the sedatives wore off. Because the results are going to be what they're going to be like now in this."

"And once we create the SGA, but not always on missions, my job is civil services and we can get more work done this way. Because I'm not always around the NID, Frasier can't do her pet theory, and neither can Mckenzie and I'm still the most valuable officer. To the joint chiefs and the quartet, because I'm getting the results they want. And destroying the ones that the NID wants in this." he said and McBride nodded, smiling at the remark.

"I see why, it takes more than muscles for us to survive in these situations, and if you were with your friends, Sha're would still be with her family. Sarah wouldn't have turned into a host, Abydos, Egeria, Fifth, it's very clear you're more valuable then all the marines and back ops combined, and it's of how smart you are. And your most lethal weapon is your mind." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him as he said it.

"Well that's all four of you, and the memory is back completely right now." he said and the archbishop nodded as he gave him a hug as well. "Mom and dad just told me the rest of that truth, dad was one of the order, just before they married." he said as he let him go and the archbishop nodded. "Yes and with your parents gone we spent 13 years looking for you, before we both passed son and with that in mind right now."

"But not going to happen this time right now, we're not losing you again right now." Hume said and he nodded to him. "Yeah well at the moment, there's several things I need and it's all pointed back to fact, I've got to get him out of my life and her with him. Just so I can heal properly from this now, I just never expected to find two of the four of you that fast, before my memories returned." he said and the other man nodded to him.

"Home town, college I was supposed to go to, and everything else, well I'm getting those 25 years back right now, but first things first, the first 8 years stay the same. But the following 23 to now, well that's the thing we have to change now. But I'm taking up my position in the order, and everything that comes with it, Father. And that includes the research needed before I get hit a second time, and this time I'm coming to you four."

"But this means I'm doing a repeat, research at the university library and we do this a second time, but this time, I have all three of you helping me now. And this time, it's no foul ups, because your replacement gave the order it happened again. And it's making contact with a member of one branch and right to ours in Saint Louis. That's why I was there, so I could be ready in case it happened." he said and they both nodded to him.

"Yes I remember when you, Walter and I met at the library there at the time and I remember that visit to our station, but I didn't think it was due to this situation." he said and Daniel nodded. "Long story, but after my brother died after being infected with a larva, that's the infant form of our enemy." he said and he looked at him in confusion then. "Brother?" he repeated and he nodded as he explained that to him then gently.

"Yeah, after the original mission, that was this movie." he said putting the movie case on the table, as he went further. "After this mission, the guys and I started growing closer as we were the only ones left of the team, we were going after my late wife and her brother. And Charlie got infected by the larva form of our enemy, and it was like getting possessed by a demon, and to that point that I made several comparisons."

"But the behavior was the same as the demon that possessed Rob at the time, but same wording, same attitude and we had to put him down. Before Sam got me to focus on the fact that he'd tried to kill himself by setting the auto destruct. But that loss only made me more determined to not lose anyone else, so though Charlie was strong. I was even stronger at the time, because Sam and I grown so close by this point now."

"I knew that if I never found my ex wife, I could move on with Sam, but her love and care for me, was what made me strong. And I realized that was the key and I started work in case anyone of us got hit next. But three months out there was enough to help out now as I prepared for it, I was looking up anything. Anything, I could find to use in case we encountered a planet that was screwing around with black magic, theology."

"And demonology, which as it turned out saved my life as I risked my life, soul and sanity for her, and it was to protect her. And from the man that was acting like a human version of a demon, and I knew that I had to break the curse, that it was a chemical version to being possessed. But to me she was my everything and made me strong, to survive I had to work over time, but the information I needed was in the books he checked."

"But this was a case of pacts that act like a demonic possession and I ended up being the one that theory hit, so for them, my commander, my girlfriend and my quartet. The irony was at the most morbid state here, that the one that knew the most about was the one that got infected with it." he said and they nodded. "Yes I'd call that irony alright, that you're the one that knows the most about it, and you're too sick to report it."

"How much of that hit you, if you risked ending it by a serious amount of blood loss." the archbishop asked and he sighed. "It's the entire thing they saw with Rob, and my time limit was five days, so I had five days to end that curse, or the change was permanent." he said and they nodded. "That's why you were visiting us in Saint Louis, in case something like this ever happened." he asked and he nodded to him gently as he said it.

"Yeah it was due to this actually, but your remarks of dad doing research on this, I decided to complete that research. Not realizing I just took up the mantle and in a case of self full filling prophecy right now as a result here. But the actions of where to find the books and what was needed, it was like second nature to me as a result. But if grandpa was that close to the three of you and Richards, I decided, with dad gone now."

"To take their places as a result here, as I was studying up on things in case we came across a planet when in our travels. One that tried to get one of us guys trapped by a curse, and I needed it now, which as to why exactly here right now at the moment and you're going to kill the people responsible here though. But they, that is the base's alter ego now, Jack O'neill, Janet Frasier, Robert Makepeace, and their superiors, in the NID."

"Their superiors being General Maurice Vidrine and General Walter Owen West, he's the man that reactivated O'neill after we were getting ready to open the gate. They've been deluding themselves with the assumption I'm a Goa'uld sympathizer. And they've been under the psychosis I had breakdown after Hathor six years ago. And after four to seven months of bringing back results, said results now were getting our GDO back."

"It was meant to over ride all access codes, but that, I salvaged the situation with the Tollan. I then found us the outpost and the Intel we needed to protect earth during the orbital attack. And to the joint chiefs, I've become so valuable to them now, that they were satisfied with the results here at the time. But all of that, and more in intel was enough to make it clear to the generals I was far more valuable to them now."

"Then Jack and the intelligence department was at the time here, because what we need is more science. So more science and less soldiers in this program, but to the NID, Jack and Makepeace now. They were sick of my getting more done then them and the joint chiefs listen to me, as two of the seven were really friends of my parents. Generals Dillon Warren and Darrel Matheson, General Matheson is my mother's best friend as a kid."

"While General Warren was my dad's best friend at the time here, but this was an ace in the hole they didn't know now, because I just found this out in the last five days. But as kids, they were going to Father Bowdern college and were on the basketball team, so this was enough to be the nail in the coffin later. But they, the NID, set me up, as they decided if I was made to look like I was mentally incompetent it gets me out."

"And it was so they could show I was mentally unstable at the time, so if McKenzie didn't work then they decided to go for political sabotage. And by not letting us rest before sending us to here to this planet, and I got arrested and was sentenced to death. And first to a POW and then chemical version to what Rob dealt with, same catalyst." he said as he gave the photos and address to them and he looked at them angrily.

"Well that answers the question that even with us looking into those books, you're acting like us and knowing where to look. Even though you never took seminary here, to know what to look into and your inner priest, just activated without your realizing it. Either right now at the time here, then again, it shouldn't surprise you know what do or say, because you're third generation Jesuit priest." McBride said and Bowdern nodded gently.

"Remember when I said that if our cub ends up being the victim of his own research, that I was going to kill the person that causes it?" Bowdern said and he nodded angrily. "Yeah I remember that conversation and the fact that the person that causes it, happens to be a soldier trying to not only black out his own memories of a trauma. But it was jealousy to the point of committing a murder, because cub got results and he didn't."

"I'd have this lunatic committed for it, because it's jealousy in 4 ways, as cub has everything he wants. Including Sam: the respect of the pentagon, he's getting results done right and brings in more then these lunatics. The fact he can't take the memories and he throws cub up in his place and cub's protecting him. And from his own memories, when the bastard doesn't deserve it." he said and Hume said it sternly to that news.

"They, your former commander and doctor, expect to get away with this and they better think again, as we see this in the same way here that the Jedi Order would. But though we're teachers, and scientists, as well as priests, we think of the order as brotherhood, and we see one of our own in this situation. And this is enough that the person that did it, is in serious trouble for it now, but once you told us, it's never mind arguing now."

"We'd bring you to the Alexien brothers and break the connection there and you were recovering from the damage done to your body, though with that. With you a member of the order, and though not real demons of the other side, this helps you dealing with aliens that act like them. And the people into the occult and demonology, but the lord brought me back along with Father Bowdern, so so I could see you once again now."

"As you're to be a member of my order now as I watched you grow into who I see you as, let me guess. But your former team leader and your doctor suffered the psychosis of you're suffering a mental illness. When he's the one showing every sin on his shoulder, and you show every virtue like you're one of us. And in our, that is Ben's eyes, you're the first to make an achievement that is a very big step forward in our race's life."

"Is that what is going on here?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes my lord, that's exactly what is going on here right now at the moment. But to my medical guardian, he's seeing it as she's the one who needs a shrink, and him with her. But I'm bringing in results by not showing violence, let alone threat and force, the races all believe in mind over matter, and they all like me." he said and the older man nodded to him gently at that.

"My parents were chosen to be the beginning of our being the fifth race and I'm the representative they chose to gain it now. But I just learned certain facts that the race that we're replacing here in terms now of the group that was like guardian angels now. I'm the first to reach that level and as a result now, I'm the one meant to revitalize the race, as they start with me and move on to my student, his father and my son."

"After a last mission last year, they turned me into an angel and then after the last situation close to four months ago I was turned mortal. But the last mission here resulted in a chain reaction as I was doing lessons that we heard all the time from the bible now. But I was sounding like another character from a book and that book was made into a movie five years ago now, to the point that now they decided I was ready."

"As they decided I'm of better use as a guardian angel, gave me back my powers and I've now like the guardian angels in a show focused on witch craft here. But as I grow up, it's I'm a soldier/scientist, and in many ways I'm a priest and member of the order. We got the news we've been placed under judgement day and we chose to have our lives reset in 1939, in this case, your order." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"We get our memories of the situation with Robbie back early and it's knowing what needs to be done and getting there before the stage two side effects start, Ray. So instead of waiting two weeks for them to contact us after the outburst in his classroom, the three of us are heading for his house. We need to get him out of his parents custody and into our's, because he needed severe therapy, but I learned some information."

"And it's enough to make it clear why they waited till now to contact us, but they were abusing him, both ways and we were getting ready for the information needed." Bowdern said and he nodded to him. "I don't know why we didn't bother doing a deal with his principal when we were doing this. The infestation got him suspended, if we thought this through then we could have talked the principal into out of school attendance."

"This way he stays caught up, but out of school attendance here guys, so that's the change we need to make when we have to do it again. But we have to run an investigation and before we hit his pastor getting hurt. But we need to change a few things during this, but every second counts and we need it all in his case now, Bill, Ray." Halloran said and they nodded in agreement to that as they sighed at the remark gently.

"Good idea, once we take him out of his parents custody, we're telling him we're talked it over with his teacher and principal and we got him in out of school attendance. And till we figure out what caused that power blast in the class room, but he's needing us more then he needs them right now. But we have to raise the age of coming of age in the second half of the century now, and it's they're adults at 25 now at the time."

"So we can prevent the type of problems we have the last few years, but no more foster care systems, they, the kids, that are orphans are being set up in a orphanage. And one that is being run by our department and the convents all over the country." Bowdern said and the archbishop nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "What you learn if you're saying that?" he asked and he sighed as he looked at Daniel then gently bemused.

"Daniel's foster father wasn't watching his younger sister closely enough and she got too close to the creek and fell in and he had to go in and get her out. And when exactly was a few days into winter break, but this was a clear case of who he was to become as he got older." he said and they nodded in shock. "Great once in his case was bad enough and he scares us out of our wits after he came down with pneumonia when he was 4."

"And then this happens, son did you get hit a second time that year, because you were running late or got caught when it was raining?" McBride asked and he refocused on that six month basis and then closed his eyes and nodded. "My foster mother was scared out of her wits when this happened, because I already caught it once and then this happens. To you, if you guys saw me ending up in that creek, it's calling social services now."

"But twice in 4 years and then to your thinking, it's you're not taking chances of a third case right now, and you would have sued them for their negligence at the time." he said and they all nodded in agreement as Matheson said it for the eight of them firmly at that remark. "That's the understatement of the century right now, kiddo, you already scared us out of our wits once too often and these people nearly cause it a third time."

"I'm not taking chances at the moment, so I'm staying with you guys until after you're completely adjusted to these temperatures. But we have to change the social services, and as to why a movie came out six years ago now. And that had the second of two twins dealing with a foster father who was treating his kids like slaves. So in our opinions that's enough of this, but good family, good home and with those words in mind."

"It's we got to change things, but until the social worker brings us the family investigation reports. None of us are releasing the kids from our custody we got a correct match finally." he said and Hume nodded to that. "Yes I agree with you, we have to change the system and fast, so we can prevent these problems right now. And with that we start early enough and we can take care of the amount of damage done here."

"But before the kids get placed with a foster home, we're running criminal records and scanning so we can find the right one for the said child. As for Robert, we're doing some alterations here getting it worked out, if he was always at your college watching the boys practicing Bill. So once we hit this point, and you tell me that, I'm calling social services, and I'm sending you three boys, to check on things regarding his home life."

"But you see the father as he's getting ready to hit him, and he's being arrested for child abuse, and we're taking Robert into our custody and he's staying with us until he's 25. Because after hearing from you that they waited till your college was carved into his chest was an act of child abuse in my eyes right now. What you discover, before you came to me, regarding this, Bill." the archbishop said and he nodded as he said it.

"Everything that he was demonstrating in behavior wasn't a case for a psychiatrist, he wanted someone that would really listen. But he poured his heart out to me when I was talking to him that night. Just before the latest attack happened now, but his aunt, his feelings for her it was clear love and admiration. But his parents was anger and resentment now, but he said that, to them, she was indulging his fantasies for theology."

"And the supernatural, but their family were Lutheran Converts, when they were born Catholics, he had the normal love for theology, the supernatural and to his aunt. She encouraged this in him now, but that's what started this, but she was taking him through how to talk to the other side. And the message written out was 'danger' and 'hell', and before he could get a clarification on that, the decoder got launched off the table. "

"And he went to get it, before his mother came walking in and she confiscated the board next, but that was it in his eyes, first his comics and now the spirit board. He'd reached his limit with them, before he left his aunt's room, but the aunt made it clear for him: he was happy till his parents showed up. He was always happy before they showed up in the room when he wanted some bonding time with his aunt here now."

"But to his parents she was indulging his fantasies, and never exercising a drop of discipline here regarding that and to him it's why bother, they're drowning him in it at the time. But his tone was loaded with bitterness when he said that to me, but he had no childhood left now. As to how and why, it's because he just entered the biggest test and fight for his life, in both ways at the current moment here at the time."

"But it's clear neglect and the remark of discipline, in our eyes, would be taken another way at the moment, because we all know child abuse started in the 1930's leading into now. As said discipline, in our eyes and wording was getting way too physical with him and his father was abusing him, and I heard this a week later. Just before we took him to the Alexien Brothers, but it's everything you'd consider right now in this."

"But grief that he lost the one person that understood him, anger at his parents for taking his stuff away from him and their treatment of his aunt. And resentment that they weren't letting him do things that he liked to do, but rules, rules, rules, he reached the limit now. As the self defense response got channeled into the infestation and caused the furniture to go crazy, and his emotions were the reason for the power blasts."

"So my recommendation regarding this is that the second we hear from his principal that he was suspended, we're re-arranging that to out of school attendance. And then heading for his house as we bring the cops with us this time, though we're watching things through the living room window. So we can guarantee that our thoughts of child abuse are correct, and once he tries it we arrest him and take Robbie into custody now."

"But he needs a chance to study things that are of his interest to his heart's content, and we raise him, till he was 23 to 25." he said and the duo nodded as his partner answered him then gently at that. "In other words once we have the social services network connected to our department right now. And it's we can prevent it from getting that serious again, because we're there from the second the desk went nuts here."

"As the three of us take charge here and we're taking him into custody and before this puts him in the hospital for loss of weight. And with it his looking like he caught a stomach virus or suffering narcotic withdrawal." McBride said and he nodded to him. "Yeah that's exactly what we mean, but he just told me what that remark in the book meant now and we can do this without it getting that dangerous a second time now."

"But the time of changing was that four day span, between October 27th to November 1st, All Hallow's Eve to All Saints Day, that's the time period we had now." he said and they nodded in relief to the news. "When the veil between the living and the dead is at the most weakest point, yeah alright and thank you for the information son." he said and the archbishop said it to him gently at that as he looked at him with a smile.

"Alright son, so am I to understand you wish to act as our representative in the program, before we have this problem further?" he asked and Daniel nodded as he bowed to him at that. "Yes Father, and I'm glad I came to see you at the time, but as a result the stupid idiots never get the message that when it comes to the child of a friend. And fellow member of the order, they're ending up dead when they learn that truth now."

"Though at the current moment these idiots don't know when to quit as we have every NID operative rounded up and confiscated the equipment for their plan right now. Which was to do a systematic spray of aerosol symbiote poison over every planet we went to right now, regardingles of whether or not it's true Goa'uld, Tokra or Jaffa." he said and then raised his tone as he looked over their shoulders as he saw Jack then as he said it.

"At the moment the Jaffa rebellion just reported in about the army the trust was considering, but too late there is no army. And the queen he had a deal with was slaughtered by several members of Bra'tac's team now at the moment as well, so it's over. So no queen, no drones, no army, we destroyed the weapons on Anubis's ship. And Ry'ac just told us, that everything's gone quiet right now are the moment, because of it."

"And the system lords, they're not calling bluffs, and they're keeping to their agreement, as the clock is ticking. Thor, could you zero on on that device and beam it here, because there's one last thing to do and it's I'm destroying it myself right now." he said and a minute later a cube shaped device appeared as it beamed onto the bed then as he looked at it as Sam said it firmly at that as she looked at it warily.

"That thing is the source of the technology?" Hammond said as he rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Yeah it is, and Bill whatever you do don't touch it, this is the source of the technology, which, by itself. It causes madness and addiction, so accidentally turning it on would be bad." He and Bill Lee looked at it closely. "Oh come on, it's turned off what could happen." he said and Daniel grabbed his shoulder as he answered him then.

"Like the communication device this could kill someone or worse, the only way to disconnect the damn link is by throwing it into the vortex. But if we stay and these rebels will kill us, I know the short effects of the sarcophagus technology. And this is far more powerful then that, and I'm not waiting around to find out what long term exposure to it does." he said as Sam said sharply to that remark as she looked at him sternly then.

"And you never suffered an addiction to alien technology you idiot, we know what a sarcophagus does to a person's sanity and this thing is far more powerful then that. It's not just your sanity or physical health you got to be worried about. But your soul, but let me explain this to you, it's like the damn video game. Those imps killed the narrator's team and then sucked their life, their very souls out of their bodies, so in just hours."

"They were many days dead, but soulless bodies, and having to kill, repeatedly the bodies of the men and woman you saw as your best friends. It's taking pieces out of your heart as a result, and again, just how much can you take right now. Because this thing is the original source for that storyline, where do you think Romero, the guy that created the game and the storyline, got his inspiration from here, it's that thing, so leave it."

"Daniel, wherever the switch to turn that thing on is, don't touch it, just blow it to hell, you've been through enough already, honey. And that's five times more powerful then that piece of junk." she said and Ry'ac passed him his staff weapon as he said it. "Everyone stand back, because this could explode when I do that." he said and Daniel gripped the staff as he said it firmly as he looked at it coldly then as he said then firmly.

"Hail Mary, mother of grace the lord is with thee, blessed are women, and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus." he said as, looking at it and remembering what the technology created from it had done, as he finished it. "Evil comes amongst us to not only test the strength and courage of the victim, but to test the strength and courage of the rest of us. And only by the strength and love of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail."

"Evil tempts us in ways that we can't imagine, and we mustn't let that lead us astray for if we do. We will be lost, but only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail to keep us strong. And in the eyes of overbearing strife and temptation, and in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out." he said as he activated the staff, took aim and blasted it as he said it firmly.

"If you're here to try and get us to change our minds in this situation, don't bother it's not going to happen Colonel. As to why it's because the lord made his decision, you've been judged by heaven, and two of the races, to be reincarnated as your infant self. Where neither of you will have no recollection or memory of me or Teal'C, so this starts again, and I'm the rival in your case, and you're living your life without me."

"So with that in mind get over this little idea of your's because we got this set up carefully and it's downloaded, but we've got 41 years of peace leading into when this starts. And another 21 leading into when Apophis is gone for good, but just because you're not scavenging the more dangerous technology. It doesn't mean we're not getting our jobs done, when I can get the job worked out right now in this."

"But as Jacob said, you recall your attempt to retrofit a deathglider, you're playing with fire and you're going to get burned that way right now. My way saves lives, your's puts them at risk so with that in mind right now, that's why I'm more valuable to them. Because I can get things worked out right now at the moment, so cut the crap we're not changing things back." he said and Lou and Charlie turned at that as they saw him.

"Damn how the hell did he get out, we've got 15 S.F.'s on him here, and it's the same for the others." Lou asked and he nodded as he turned to see Harper who had a firm look on his face. "That wasn't a break out attempt, the roles got reversed of when I ended up in the first alternate reality. He's playing me and I'm him as the general of the base in the middle of the attack on the base." he said and he nodded firmly then to him as he said it.

"Alright Jason what's going on, if he wanted to see us?" he asked and he sighed as he explained that to him. "He wanted to see you, I think he's trying to turn things around with you as the one in the rank and he's the civilian, but I wasn't taking chances and put him in restraints. But he's got that psychosis that Maxwell showed so highly that I wasn't having him go on a rampage here." he said and they nodded firmly to that news then.

"At the moment that's too late for that right now, because I'm busy with my relatives here at the moment. And he and Frasier never wanted to believe the truth: that I was really the grandson, adopted grandson to the four of you. And I have connections that are serious enough to have him committed for attempted murder." Daniel said as the two remaining members of the sextet that raised him crossed their arms, at the news then.

"At the moment it doesn't matter what he says right now, now that I know I found you without realizing and you revealed who you are to me. I'm taking back the position I had with you, but it doesn't matter anymore here right now in this case. No matter how old you get, you're still my cub." McBride said to him firmly and he nodded. "Love you too father." he said and the older man smiled and Jack looked between them at that.

"The godfather may represent the person, but we cover both areas right now, and the five of us were part of your life from the very beginning right now and with that. It's never mind debating this right now, because you're not getting your memories back. And until just after Sam gets taken by Conrad and that's means you're living your life without ever remembering my cub." McBride said sternly and he looked at him quickly at that.

"The position, your cub?" Jack repeated as he looked between the duo as the archbishop nodded. "Yeah that's right, if we had redone that episode to a alternate reality and he came to us, so he could recover, the second I found out what you pulled. And you're really going to get it by me and Walter for that situation. Because he said, and I had this conversation with him during the research he did before he came back here."

"But he said he'd die before he set foot in there and thanks to you he didn't have a choice in the matter, if this was an alternate reality to that episode. He had to break that promise to himself, no Catholic, nun or priest feels comfortable in that institute. Because we all know they had to do several exorcisms and to all of us, it's like Westin hills. On the third nightmare on elm street movie, so to us, we all thought the same right now."

"We'd die before we set foot in that place, and for some of us we had to break that promise, Bill did it to save Robbie as we helped him recover that possession. For Daniel, it's thanks to the fact he had to break a chemical version of a possession. But to me, Walter and Ben, we all know how he fills about any institute that acts like Westin hills. And to us it's like a snake pit, for him, it's also thanks to Ballard, but two in one here."

"But even though I never saw his rewrite of the last 20 minutes of the episode he jacked it up to a 10 to 20 episode piece set. As we saw him leave the base, head for Chicago, get Ben and then come to us, as with Bill gone. That leaves me to do it, as the leader of the three of us and once I heard what the hell happened and your ass is mine as a result, Jonathan." he said sharply and Jack paled at the use of his real name at that.

"I guess you never saw Christopher Plummer in the movie, right, because this is his double. And he may have been hoping we never had another case when it comes to exorcisms. But then it's twice in 42 years and after the detailed account in 17th century Paris, France. But then to him, he's like Fathers Bowdern and Halloran, regarding me, so why bother staying here when you're treating me like this right now and in truth."

"This was exactly the reason I went to them, so I could bare my soul to them and we can deal with the added side effects. I'm a Catholic and I went to confession with them, confession it means no lies, no holding back, just the truth. In their eyes as I'm like their own son, it's the honesty of a son to their father. I had to go home to them, I wanted my family back and I returned to what's left of it." Daniel added and Jack swallowed hard.

"Who are these guys exactly?" Jack asked quickly and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. "They're the rest of the group my parents were connected to, you've already met Father's Bowdern and Halloran. Well these two are Archbishop Arthur Hume and Father Raymond McBride, Father McBride. He was the second voice I was talking to during the press conference over the tv." he said and Jack paled as the man nodded.

"Yeah that's right, what you heard from Walter and Bill's one thing, but me as well, well let's just say that knowing you on sight after watching your double all these years. But the man that portrayed me, that's me when it comes to kids young man. Especially where a man I think of as my son is concerned now. I spent 29 years looking for him and he comes to me by accident and now I get the truth to why he broke his promise."

"You never expected to meet me face to face did you buster, well I wasn't kidding when I said that I found out I just found my adoptive grandson. And learned someone tried to kill them, your ass would be mine and I meant everyone word of it right now. So you're the little bastard that nearly got him killed at the time here huh. I don't know what your problem is, but I guarantee that once he's part of the order, you mess with him now."

"And you got the five of us on your head, ready to remove it, and I mean that now young man, if we put it to characters on the Starwars movies. And if they changed the code, Ben is Kenobi, Walter is Qui-Gon, I'm one of the un named masters that were close to him, Bill is Mace and the archbishop is Yoda. And to us, you mess with our prize pupil and you're ending up in the morgue right now for nearly killing our cub, and with that."

"You might as well accept the truth here young man." McBride said with a stern tone. "The truth?" He repeated and they nodded. "The truth, you were his friend and you lost that friendship by that stunt you pulled, you really expected to get away with it. Because once we found out your ass was ours and we were having you committed for attempted murder, of our cub." McBride said with a furious tone and the archbishop nodded.

As McBride pulled Daniel closer to him gently as he rested his hand on his shoulder, his eyes taking on a paternal look as he looked at him coldly then. "He's been through too much because of you guys and frankly, it's enough that if he just cut and run. You wouldn't be able to find him till I sent a messenger to you over this right now. My cub, I wanted my cub back and thanks to you fools I nearly lose him right now, young man."

"That psychosis of yours over Iraq, that's beyond cold blooded and frankly you deserve the judgement rendered that we and the lord made. You're being judged to growing up without him ever entering your life now as my cub starts his life over with us in it now." Bowdern said with a low growl, as McBride finished that. "We will be part of his life, but you ever come near him again and you're all ending up in jail and we mean that."

"I never thought I'd find my baby boy again and when I do I see him with several scars on his soul and just beginning to heal from it, because he's got us back now. All he wanted was us back, Darrel, Dillon, he'd have been happier if you never came into it. To quote Jean Luc's remark to Jaxa, well I'm really very sorry here that you can't live. Live your life without the trio, but as far as I'm concerned you should ended up behind bars."

"And honestly I don't know how you ended up in this base with that cold blooded behavior of yours." he said and Halloran finished that. "You should have realized that sooner or later we'd find him and when we did he'd tell us the truth. And to this schizo effective you suffered from young man, because he's my cub and believe me. Mess with of us and you're ending up in jail for it." Halloran said with a firm growl as Hume said it.

"I'm guessing he's scared of the fact that once you reveal to him who we, Ray and I, are and the fact that we could easily destroy his career when we heard this now?" Hume asked and he nodded. "Too late we already know who he is to us, and frankly I'm furious right now at this, once he told me that I found him without realizing it." McBride said as he rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder protectively in response to that remark.

"He said he needed us more then he needed these fools, him and Frasier as to why, it's because his inner 8 to 14 year old made a reappearance. Our faces shot forward so fast that his inner 8 year old was pushing him into returning to Saint Louis, to us Ray." Halloran said and he nodded as he looked at Jack with a stern look on his face. "You met us Jack, but these guys are Father Raymond McBride and ArchBishop Arthur Hume."

"They're the rest of his father's, and our friends in the order, they're family, so I suggest you just leave Danny alone now, we're not changing our minds as of this moment." Halloran said sternly and Daniel nodded. "And this was why I explained this to you over the tv when you guys were listening to the news that day. And Colonel what the hell are you doing, how the hell did you get out of lock up?" he said and the man paled at that.

"Sorry colonel, but he demanded to see you, and I warned even try escaping right now, and Rak'nor is the one blasting him. For it right now, with you and Major Carter still recovering from that fire fight." Evans called out to him as he had the man in restraints and they nodded. "Colonel, are we talking lieutenant or full bird son?" the archbishop asked and he explained that to him gently as he looked at Jack and crossed his arms.

"I'm a lieutenant colonel right now, but this time in the next time-line I'm a one star on the edge of two, and I'm calling it out. As I made general faster then he did at the time now, because his attitude had him stuck at this rank since they promoted and reactivated him after his son died by accidentally shooting himself. And don't say it buster, you're deactivated, so your private life is no longer private at the moment here."

"I can get away with exposing your personal life with you deactivated, you're a civilian and I'm military. Well so my how the tables have turned, haven't they, you can't stop me from telling them the truth. Because I'm the one wearing the uniform and you're stuck as a prisoner with you deactivated. Look at you now, you're just a washed up version to your old self after we activated the base." he said and the man paled at that remark.

"It's too late Jack, I've already confiscated the equipment for that plan of yours, your friends in the program in that area are arrested. And we've rounded up every member that was on earth getting ready for this little plan of yours, it's over you're disbanded and rounded up. So get comfortable, you're staying in solitaire until the reset and we're on three days left and the clock is ticking." Daniel said sternly and he swallowed hard.

As he looked at the way the seven were surrounding Daniel and Sam then with stern looks on their faces then as that remark. "I'm seeing you as the duo, if that letter turned into an alternate reality now and as a result. Sam, Teal'C and the sextet made their choice, it's me, but in that new timeline, I'm in the military, I have my family back. Everything I wanted and everything I wanted back, I have it again now, but you."

"Well let's what happens when the alternate reality has me in your position on the SGC base, in the first reality we encountered. You never expected things to change, did you, life stays the same, you get action and it's interfering in our lives as we want to rest and study. But things change here and when they do, it's because you wrecked your life over the fact your pride and envy is the dead-man switch for your downfall."

"But this is what they taught us for years anger, gluttony, lust, envy, sloth, pride and greed are going to be the death of you or your self destruction and you know what they're right, at the moment. But I'm a guardian angel and I earned my wings because I'm selfless to a fault, but you know every test I dealt with. Growing up is a piece to who I was to become, but everything that you showed, is going to be the death of you here."

"Now it has, but you've been judged to be re-incarnated as your infant self, and you're not going to remember us in the way you do in this time-line. And it's because you're starting your life over as though you never met me, Sam, Teal'C, or the other members of the base now. And not for five years after we finally stop Apophis and Anubis comes back into the picture." he said and Jack swallowed hard as he finished that.

"Don't bother Jack I'm not listening to anything you have to say, but these men are the men that were around for Rob's possession and trust me. You don't want them pissed at you, but believe me right now, we're organizing the final dates here, but as of this moment you're nothing to me now. But listen to me, you're never getting your memories back till after Teal'C's capture by Apophis and his brainwashing now."

"So that's close to 7 years with no knowledge of who she and I were to you, let alone Lou, but Jared, Lou, Bill, Sam, Anna, Kevin, Steven and I are a group of friends. And we don't tolerate that blood thirsty attitude of yours, but your department is military, mine is civil service and you see these men. They're one of the dozens of contacts I'm working with later on once this starts over again." Daniel said and he paled at that remark.

"Civil Service Jack, what that means is that your department is military ran and mine is working for the government and every sector needed now. And from them to the U.N., to the CIA, and right up to the supreme court here, so you know what that means right now?" he asked and he swallowed hard. "What it means that once we hit this once again, and I'm bringing him in for order help so I can heal from that as a result now."

"But as they're also my order, guess what's going to happen when they learn you set me up to kill me and I've suffering symptoms that they'd seen before. And said time was 53 years prior to that, you think the quartet, let alone the archbishop wouldn't take it seriously that one of their best students. And as a member of the group, but let me explain this to you, but you know what the Jedi order really was here now."

"And why they called it a religion?" he asked and the man swallowed and shook his head. "It's because the Jedi order was really another version of the Jesuit order, and I'm Skywalker at the pinnacle of his career. I'm their youngest and best student and to them the fact I'm in the biggest fight for my life, my soul. You think they wouldn't kill you for putting me at risk like this?" he asked and the quintet crossed their arms at that.

"And we would too, if you were part of our branch of the order as you were in training in Saint Louis at the time now. Yes we're priests, but that doesn't mean we're not like Aramis in the movie, we can still work on our fighting skills, we're not pacifists, young man. If we heard this after you got back and then learn you're the reason for this, and it's we would kill you." Bowdern said sharply and Jack swallowed hard at that remark.

"Too late right now father, I got this, but as to how and why, it happens again, and this time I'm with you in recovery from this. And then we just have them suspended from active duty and to turn in the guns, because I'm joining your department in Saint Louis and I'm the one dealing with this program. But either way, I'm working for the civil services and everything connected to it, is my jurisdiction at the time as well here."

"So with that, we hit someone getting possessed by another one, or worse, you better send me for that, because I'm your other field man now. And with it, when your student's opposition are a bunch of trigger happy black ops soldiers, who can't exercise the restraint for non violence here." he said and the Archbishop nodded as McBride answered that remark with a firm look on his face as he crossed his arms then at that.

"So that's the catch, as a civil servant running in the military you're connected to every civilian branch in the country of every state there is. From the CIA to the Jesuit orders, but for us, you're one of us as a priest yourself now?" McBride asked and he nodded. "Yeah and I'm joining your portion of the order once I get into college and start seminary." he said and they both nodded as the older man crossed his arms as he said it.

"So first priest and then you become a member of the military and in the Stargate program, but priest, scientist/soldier and you're a very gifted young man. Well whatever you told them was true, you're so overly qualified for this job no one can best you when you're getting the results he and the NID can't now. And it's because you're showing the wisdom of a true man of faith and trust now." he said to him then gently and he nodded.

"So there's no use fighting me now Jack, it's over so get comfortable, because, and to repeat your double's remark. You want us to give up our last chance at striking back against the Goa'uld just so we can save ourselves. What you take me for a fool the only systems lords we were dealing with were all renegades buster, the war is over, we chose an idea that saves us." he started to say and Jack tried to say it then to him at that.

"Too late right now father, I got this, but as to how and why, it happens again, and this time I'm with you in recovery from this. And then we just have them suspended from active duty and to turn in the guns, because I'm joining your department in Saint Louis and I'm the one dealing with this program. But either way, I'm working for the civil services and everything connected to it, is my jurisdiction at the time as well here."

"So with that, we hit someone getting possessed by another one, or worse, you better send me for that, because I'm your other field man now. And with it, when your student's opposition are a bunch of trigger happy black ops soldiers, who can't exercise the restraint for non violence here." he said and the Archbishop nodded as McBride answered that remark with a firm look on his face as he crossed his arms then at that.

"So that's the catch, as a civil servant running in the military you're connected to every civilian branch in the country of every state there is. From the CIA to the Jesuit orders, but for us, you're one of us as a priest yourself now?" McBride asked and he nodded. "Yeah and I'm joining your portion of the order once I get into college and start seminary." he said and they both nodded as the older man crossed his arms as he said it.

"So first priest and then you become a member of the military and in the Stargate program, but priest, scientist/soldier and you're a very gifted young man. Well whatever you told them was true, you're so overly qualified for this job no one can best you when you're getting the results he and the NID can't now. And it's because you're showing the wisdom of a true man of faith and trust now." he said to him then gently and he nodded.

"So there's no use fighting me now Jack, it's over so get comfortable, because, and to repeat your double's remark. You want us to give up our last chance at striking back against the Goa'uld just so we can save ourselves in alternate reality right now. What you take me for a fool the only systems lords we were dealing with were all renegades. But we just spoke to Ry'ac and and this army isn't and wasn't created yet, buster."

"In fact they slaughtered the queen that was going to do it right now, so the war is over, we chose an idea that saves us. And you want us to give up a plan that saves us just so you can save your version of us, in alternate reality. No forget about it, we're not giving up our last chance to strike back against the renegade, just so we can save ourselves in an alternate reality." he started to say and Jack tried to say it then at that remark.


	44. 44: Viewpoints And Possession Memories

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 31: Added Decisions And Explanations**

"Added touch in rehearsals right now, the situation got reversed here, I'm playing him as a much wiser general then he'd ever be right now. But this earth, our earth, is now the alternate reality that was destroyed, because of his own stupidity right now. Of bombing Chulak, as that had every Jaffa in every army of the system lords on our heads. Well now I got to reverse the damage now?" Daniel said said to them and they nodded to him.

"With the fact he doesn't understand much about science and alternate realities you better just act like you know more then he does. Because you're a scientist, and a much, much wiser man at this rank then he'd ever be right now. So never mind his jumping over words as his double, just say the words now as though you're a much intellectual man then he is right now, son." Thomas said and the quartet nodded to his thoughts.

"I remember the argument over this on the episode so go ahead on and do it cub." McBride said to him as Jack looked between the sextet at that as he saw the way they were looking at him. "In other words we take on the personas of our double's that you met in that reality, son?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean, but in this alternate reality I ended up in now, they were engaged."

"You had switched ranks, Teal'C wasn't a member of the program, she never forgave her father, and I also wasn't part of the baseline program. As I was still a civilian, and finally Catherine hadn't been reunited with the Professor. So in this situation we change four of those things and it's an exact match up now. But Sam and I are engaged, Teal'C is part of the team, I'm leading the head team of the newest branch of the program."

"And Catherine is reunited with her husband, so get ready for that debate now, because he's about to use my words in the fight with his double. But our earth is now an alternate reality to the one we're about to make far more positive. As we meet our offworld allies 29 years in the past, 7 years later, we make the pact with the quintet. And 16 years later after that, they bring him out of retirement." he said and they looked at him firmly.

"At the moment, with the fact we created this pact now, we ended the war and the war is over with the system lords and the minors. Anubis's plans are neutralized and we neutralized the rest of the NID and they're all locked up. The war is over and earth is safe now, so the job is done and this earth is no longer our earth. It's his, our's starts in the early to mid 70's, as we have 34 years of preparations to work out, starting in 65'."

"15 years later we make the pact with the system lords and 16 years later after he starts it all over again. As we further the pact by activating the secondary sequence to the treaty. Once Apophis attack the base, the secondary acts of the treaty activate. But Apophis signed his own death warrant as a result in that situation. But it was just 1, 1 Goa'uld all this time this started with, Apophis." Jumper said to and he nodded to him.

"Yes Sir that's it exactly, but the movements in the next reality are going to be like deja vu now, as he starts acting like he did in this one. But to him, with the fact he's married now again, it's enough he's spending several months off every few months. So though I'm married, Sam is with me and I'm working dual jobs, so when he's on sabbatical. You call me as things change course now right in this at the, but here the catch in this."

"But to him now, he can't remember this earth, because we suppressed his memories until after Sarah now, when he gets her back for me. And with him everyone else connected to or is NID, so to him, I'm his rival and he doesn't know me. But Sam does and to her I'm her everything and it's now getting used to the fact that. Now we have no clue who he is, because our him died in our reality." Daniel said and the group nodded.

"Died in a metaphorical sense, he's now NID, and to us he's gone to the darkside, so the him we know is truly dead and in his place is this man now. A man that, for the greater good we have to detain or neutralize, to protect our future, our new reality. And before he destroys us by sending that bomb through to Chulak, or doing this first strike with the symbiote poison now." Hammond said sharply and he nodded to him and they nodded.

"Whatever you're going to say to try and convince us to change our minds, it is not happening O'neill, you've crossed the point of no return, you both have. We don't want anything to do with you as of this day forward." Teal'C said sternly as the trio moved into a line at that. "You're no longer a member of SG-1, SG-1 are not murderers, we're not cold blooded killers and we're your us, not anymore." Sam said coldly to add on to it.

Watching him, Daniel could see he was about to use the same argument he had with his double as he said it to him. "Look this may sound kind of selfish, but where I come from none of this has happened yet, in my reality, the earth I know still has a chance." Jack said and Daniel crossed his arms. "You want to explain that, because this reality is not ours, it's yours so why should we bother with it?" he asked and he swallowed at that.

"If this address really leads to the Goa'uld world this attack originated from and I can get that back to my world, then maybe I can stop this, before it starts there." he said and Sam said it firmly to that. "What makes you think the Goa'uld would even try to attack Earth in your universe. Because there is no proof they're going to attack you in the same way they did us." she said and he quickly said it to her as the sextet crossed their arms.

"Oh I'd say we pissed the Goa'uld off just as much as you have and probably even more." he said and Daniel took over. "Alright, let me get this straight, you want us to give up what might be our one chance to strike back at the Goa'uld. so we can save ourselves in an alternate reality." he said and Jack quickly answered him at that. "Not just yourselves, but everyone on earth." he said and Daniel said it sharply at that.

"Your earth, buster, your reality, your earth, this is your earth you're trying to save right now, but in this reality, we destroyed the device he needed to created this army of his. The Jaffa destroyed the queen he made that pact with and we destroyed the way you, or more accurately your friends were going to use. Just to destroy every symbiote in the galaxy, regardless of the fact they're true Goa'uld or now, but this is not your reality."

"And this is not your earth, it's ours and this reality we're in right now, but this reality we finished what we set out to do, and this reality is over in 3 days and afterwards. It's we're in a new reality now after this, but this reality, this earth now. This earth your trying to save is your earth, your earth, not ours, but the only ones attacking us. They're renegades, we're doing this our way now." he said and Jack quickly said it to him then.

"The Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Charlie Kawalsky and Lou Ferretti I know would do it and go through with our idea. And they would listen before they threw me out of their life, Daniel." he said and they crossed their arms. "I'm not your version, Jack, not anymore and neither are they, if my double says that same thing to you. He's right, as you destroyed this friendship for what you did to us, in either reality now."

"That was then and this is now, I knew there was going to be a wrinkle if we tried it and you know what I was right. And why is it that Colonel, well it's because I know that if we did try that we'd have the Jaffa of every system lord we haven't met. Yet, on our heads for that, as bombing Chulak had them on our heads, symbiote poison it kills the Tok'ra. And the Jaffa that still have symbiotes, as for the quartet, uh uh, forget about it."

"I'm not killing who are now my friends, you heard Lord Yu, he sees me as his friend, the duo they see me as a friend now. And Egeria, she is my friend all friends, that I'm protecting with my life, starting now in this reality. But bombing the launchsite, wastes time we need to get everyone through to safety now, but my plan now. My plan saves all of us, we're free, we can live in peace finally, but we just do a gentle tribute now."

"Jacob and I had this conversation already, I'm not committing mass genocide to save earth, but the tretonin. But we found a way to save the Jaffa, we found a way to save the Tok'ra and both areas are covered. But Jacob is my godfather, he and I are on the same page in this, he understands me in a way you can't now. But we have everything we need from the second you kill Ra, as we spent 23 years preparing for this now."

"We have everything that Apophis offered to you when he asked for a host, and we got it through his enemies now, we can advance and grow. But the fighting the endless battles, it doesn't mean anything, it's useless you're fighting. And bragging about the battles when what is needed is to end this war, end it on a truce. And there never was a war, the war ended the second Nirrti was killed and Mot was an add on right now at the time."

"But it's over now." he said and Jack repeated his previous remark. "The Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Charlie Kawalsky and Lou Ferretti I know would do it." he said and they crossed their arms at that. "Well apparently you and I never have met, correct, well I'm not your best friend, or team mate anymore, I'm SGA now. You lost us the second you did that to me, you may have memories of Charlie being there for you, in 1982."

"But Sam, Teal'C, Lou and me, no, look all I know that this could save our reality and I can save the world, the entire inter reality. And I can save us, if you join us." he said and he sighed at that remark. "Then the you I know is truly dead, and we never met, if you can't be who I once knew you as. Things changed and that was then, this is now, nothing stays the same forever Jack and you have to live with the consequences as of now."

"It's over and this is just the beginning, you can't change the past, your choices define who you're to become. And with it is this and your choices have lead to the destruction of your friendships with us. So why bother debating this Jack, you lost me the second you did that right now at the time here. You lost them the second they got the entire story, you wasted 5 years searching in the wrong places and I find it immediately here."

"Well isn't that just the way, your lust to get their attention back on you was your self destruction and here I am, I'm the leader of the three of us. And I'm the one about to make that promotion, before I leave for Atlantis. And when we hit this point in the next time-line, you're not one of us, NID, you're NID. We're SGC, and we can't relate to each other, so don't bother fighting me on this, you're nothing to me now, so that's it."

"What for the first time in your life, you're not automatically the best and brightest and at everything you do. Well get over it, there are more important things in life at stake right now. Mainly protecting our race from being destroyed, but the entire government and religious networks have named me as the leader of the 5th race now." he said and turned back to Harper at that as he said it to him gently as he looked into his eyes.

"And in my earth, I'm with my family, I have a squadron of friends, I'm a priest, I'm happily married finally and I have the men I loved like family back now. And I'm part of the department that can work to it's heart's content and I'm raising my family. No more constant killing, no more half fast results, no more snide remarks. And ill conceived arguments, Sam and I are happy because we're free of you as you don't remember us."

"And to me you're no longer a part of my life after this and with it now, in the next one I'm first your equal and I've been at it longer, and then after Netu. I'm now your superior, so argue with me all you want, I have orders by Matheson and the joint chiefs. I'm free of you and your arrogant attitude, she and I. We can study to our heart's content now, but your memories are not returning till Apophis is gone for good."

"So this earth, is your earth, this one you called the shots, well the next one is mine, and its an even playing field. As I'm your rank when the SGC encounters Apophis and the renegades. Then when the replicators come into the picture, I'm your superior now, but my idea saves all of us, and we can live our lives in peace now. Because we never cross the majority of the system lords, and we can prepare for the real fight in the future."

"But in order to do that, we have to stop, this and end the fighting, we made contact with the races they agree with it, we have the technology, the weapons, but now we need good soldiers. And ones that aren't coming up with lame brain ideas that would never work right now. Your ideas just piss them off even more and if I hadn't had that premonition you have the Jaffa population on us." he said and he said it quickly to that.

"That's enough, this discussion is over, and you're going back to the lock up, because if you have no further ways to help with the disbandment of your department. The guys, Sam and I don't want to see you again." he said and Jack felt his heart shatter at that remark as he looked from Sam to the quartet who all had cool looks in their eyes. As he saw there was no recognition of who he used to be in their eyes as Daniel finished it.

"Alright captain, I want you to ignore any requests he gives you, because as of this moment. And now that I got the truth to my adoptive grandfather and my uncles and aunts finally. It's this is the last time I want to see him and I don't want to see him again. And I'm saying that for the entire team, but unless he has any more helpful information, that we need to end these situations, regarding disbanding their network."

"Then we don't want to see him again, and the same goes for Frasier." he said and the S.F.'s nodded to the orders gently at that, looking into Jack's eyes then, he said it to him. "And this is good bye and good riddance Jack, as of this moment, I'm your rival and you're never going to remember me. And till after you get Sarah back, so take care of yourself, because I won't now." he said and he turned to the trio of S.F.'s then gently.

"Alright dismissed, and boys, nice work, I'll make sure we get you on a commendation later." he said and they nodded smiling as the trio grabbed Jack as he shoved Jack out of the room, as Sam and Lou exchanged grins at the remark as he said it to her smiling. "I think you started something here Dan, because to them. It's you're going to become their favorite commander later, leading into this." Bill said as he started laughing then.

"Maybe, but then you show the right type of attitude and show the care and trust of a true commander, and they'll be ready to follow you into the flames. I'm already showing that right now, but this time in the next timeline, I'm so well known that the troops are going to be going with my ideas in the same way that the crew went with the captain's later." he said and Bill nodded as he finished that remark then gently to them.

"His double said the same thing on that episode at the time, but that's how it goes, once they see a change and someone ends up dead. But my remarks to him were the same as his double's were to me, in the reality I got the intel needed to save the entire planet." he said and they nodded to him smiling at that. "Well you're sounding more like him, but you're not stupid enough to make his mistakes." Anna said, smiling at him then gently .

"Yeah I know sis, and it's because his stupid mistakes are the reason their reality and base was destroyed, so with that, learn from the past to create a better future." he said and they smiled at the remark. "Issues of remember what the transcripts gave out works too in these cases, but the show now has, in my place Steve. But now, I'm looking out for my brother as of this moment as he's living my life in the base, so we do it now.

"I know that was just an alias, but for us it's personal and as a result now, we see this in the same way right now, in fact. But we see and saw this as Area 51 status, classified to the highest degree here at the moment, and we decided on the same. But at times situations where it comes to the soul were needed in this case, as he, Rob, was my one chance at surviving this situation at the time now." he said and they nodded to him.

"Rob, you mean Robbie?" McBride asked and he nodded. "Yes Father, though you kept it quiet, like you, we've decided on making this as Area 51 status now. But for you, you allowed it to be turned into a movie that was really the story-line to that entire situation. For us, we took the program and turned it into a tv show the last 7 years." he said and the archbishop nodded with a bemused look at the news as he answered him then.

"I knew that situation was going to be a problem, but I was hoping the effects weren't going to rear it's ugly head after we locked that room down at the time. The boy was suffering a severe emotional problem in addition to getting possessed by a demon at the time." he said and he nodded. "Yeah I know, but though you hid the information and they kept Rob's name buried, but turned it into a movie now at the time here, now."

"But your double's had your images exactly correct as a result now, but comparing it to the real thing. Well it's enough that I let my former commander have it as I explained that to him. But aside from this, I've also been to hell and back and then gained my wings, before they decided I'm more of use. And as a guardian angel, like on the tv show as a result." he said and he gently started glowing they smiled in amazement then.

"I never knew anyone had this capability to reach this level, but you showed everything we would have taught you and look at you now at the moment. But though you're a fighter you never gave up your principles and as a result you've just achieved something no one on earth has. And since this last group left earth now, though I was watching the show son, I didn't make the connection between these things."

"But you're the single most source of good on the entire planet, but how could you become an angel. Or guardian angel, if you didn't show yourself as being completely selfless. Last year was a test of that, starting with your friend's planet, you did well now Daniel I'm proud of you. You earned those powers for sticking to your ways and as a result." McBride said to him and the archbishop nodded as he finished that gently then.

"So we have your parents and you as our Colorado Springs branch now and I can have the quartet here as you get to work. And leading into the next seven years, including a whatever this device is as a version of the rapture. If they named you as the human manifestation of Christ and we all know what and how the Antichrist was born: son of Satan, born of a jackal?" the archbishop said smiling and he nodded to him then.

"I would, but you could consider this as five members of the order at the program in addition to me. But we, my brothers and me: that's me, Lou Ferretti, Jared Warren, Bill Riker, as well as Sam Carter, Anna Thompson and Steven Raynor. The five of us are heading for Saint Louis University, before we start at the academy. but I'm adding the proviso, of getting into seminary, this way, as one of your best agents as a young adult."

"You have me dealing with the ones that infect my friends in the military, aside from his, my godfather's symbiote's student, she decided to hide in my girlfriend at the time. But she's how we found the offshoot, but the good ones act like angels, or just the human manifestation of them, but here's a question. Would you see this pact as an act of doing god's work in protecting our race?" he asked and they nodded gently to him.

"Yes we would, so you chose a revolution that was without bloodshed or loss of life, even treason?" the man asked and he nodded. "Yes your excellency, we bury the gate they come by ship, we try to attack my friend's home planet and we have their entire race on our heads. And we try to attack by use of symbiote poison and again we got a split in the alliance, so I decided on a fourth option and it was by us doing a deal with them."

"Once a month at the same time for every member we were in the treaty with, we give them, each, 50lbs of the mineral that the gate is made of. And become their bounty hunters for the seven we took out so far, check on their farms, and in my case I was acting as the personal bodyguard. And for our current one now, who was a Chinese descent in the case of his host now, we had four assassination attempts since we did it."

"But all four were deflected by my skills as a scientist and with it, the entire religion agreed with this, but to make it more worthwhile with the fact we can't always tell a psychiatrist in some sins. We have two or three members of every religion on earth involved in the program now, starting with us, and that's where this comes into play now, but three of all areas on the base and three more at my department, the SGA."

"But my department is connected to everything now, including social services, and your department now, but you have a situation like this, and you send the trio. And you have me also dealing with it, but I'm getting started in 1989 here on the baseline program, but I'm spending several years. At Saint Louis University later on, so you're seeing me there now." he said and they also nodded as he answered him gently at the remark.

"Your idea was a very good one and not many can come up with an idea like this right off the bat, but you chose a way for our entire race to survive and without any casualties. On any side, so with that in mind I'd say you were the war hero that came to a solution that can benefit all of us now at the moment. But seeing you as a child and up to now, and I know what I'm seeing when you join the order yourself now son."

"A young scientist, a Jesuit priest and a soldier, and the most gifted young man I met, since I met your father, having you as part of the order is going to be worth the added change here. But regarding what your former commander did and I wasn't sure till I saw the news, but I saw the scared look on his face." McBride said and he nodded to him gently as he answered him then as he looked into his eyes at that.

"Then you'd see this as what Jack O'neill pulled as he deserves to end up in the infernal regions?" he asked and Archbishop Arthur Hume answered that. "If I knew what he did, I'd see this as he deserves to spend 2 to 5 years behind bars, but your parents were 15 to 18 years old when that happened at the time. But either way, if you told us this when you came to see us, we do it in a heartbeat." he said and Daniel nodded gently.

"But I'm sure you'd see as what I had to do as another repeater to that memory now?" he asked and the older man nodded. "Yes and once was enough in my opinion, but learning that there are planets that are messing with demonology and black magic. And have the capabilities to destroy a persons's soul in the way a true possession can, I'm not taking chances, we're bringing you to Saint Louis, before stage two activates."

"As this very well could have killed you at the time, and I take it you figured it out, because the last time you saw us was just after the orbital attack." he said and the Daniel nodded to him. "If you thought a normal kid was bad in the case of telekinesis, be thankful that I didn't have my abilities then right now. Because the spectacle in the bedroom you saw after it attacked him again would be the result right now."

"But trust me, what we have to deal with in the program defies the principles of paranormal activity, and a few dozen other things, but the bible got taken literally in the Stargate program now." he said and they nodded. "Let me guess this group that was dealing with the rapture if this kept up now, they're the dark-side version to Jehovah witnesses?" the archbishop asked and he nodded to him gently at the question then.

"Yeah, but we figured if there was anyway for them to sneak one of their own over the border, like anything in a theological warfare here, it's the act of them screwing around with the ancient rule book. But there are no rules when it comes to war and right now there is no war, not yet now. At least right, just a whole lot of cheating by the bad guys here, but Jack's little temper tantrum during Parris Island was designed for that."

"He's been faking this all his career for the last six years ago, but, alright give me a second right now, but these books are the ones I'm referring to now." he said as two books appeared on the table then. "This one was the aftermath to Euronda, and this one was the aftermath to Reese." he said as he passed the books to the quintet then and they read through the books then as he finished as Sam crossed her arms then at that.

"Semper Fi Mac, and Macdonald was right, we have our own code, but he violated our code so many times, because of his hatred at the goa'uld. And as a result Macdonald had to break a facade to me at the time when I thought I lost my leg that day now." she said and he nodded. "Who the heck was this Gonzo he mentioned, when we found you?" he asked and she sighed as she explained that to him and Teal'C gently.

"He's one of the soldiers of his team, but his clone killed him by the alien razorbacks on the planet, by stringing him up on the wall and they tore him apart. But his real name was Mario Gonzalez, so their team gave him the nickname of Gonzo." she said and he nodded to her gently as he sighed. "First Conrad and now Nirrti, these guys don't know when to quit right now, but to get on with this right now at the moment here."

"And as I said there are no rules in the case of theological warfare here, and to them, it's by choosing a random woman. Or just whoever I was to meet next year at the time, as she's a con artist, and her nickame would be the Jackal, so child of Satan, born of a jackal. As the Antichrist, or in their language, the Orici, is a demon in the body of a human." he said and they nodded as the man sighed bemused then at that.

"I take that the angels chose someone as their version of Christ when the rapture happened and your friend, the con artist is now the jackal?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and I'm the one chosen to play Christ in our time-line, and in the next it's Steven, but as I'm the one born with the powers. I'm the one that can prevent it from getting out of control as I forestall their attempt to get a crusade going in our galaxy."

"And while I'm arresting one of my men for drug use, and we have to chase him down right now, but these characters are a cross between the Thuggee cult. And the dark-side version to Jehovah Witnesses now, but as a result, I'm become so much like you guys. That I let Jack have it for his short-sidedness at the moment now and I'm the one in charge of the program, but I have you now." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Well you look so much like your father, I feel like I'm seeing him at your age, before we lost him and your mother." he said and he smiled gently at that. "I know, but this time you get to watch me grow up right now, but I recommend that you have the trio, after Rob is settled into his adult life and married. But send the trio out to New York, this way you have some of your best men working in the program in this case now."

"But once I enter college, I'm also going to be getting involved in the order myself, but in my case it's a more true version to things regarding Skywalker, if he distanced himself from Palpatine right now. But I'm married in 1996, and I have children, so though I'm a priest, I'm also everything that he would have showed if he stayed good." he said and the archbishop nodded as he looked from the quartet to him and went over it.

"Alright, once we hit 1973, boys, I'm sending all of you first to New York, or wherever the Jacksons, Hammonds, Carters and Landries are in the tri-state area, and then once the program activates the following term. You're staying involved in it now as well, so this way the Catholic church has the first lock on the program before we add the other religions here to it, but once in 1981 or two, I want you, Bill, Raymond, Walter."

"To head for your university Bill this way you're the one being the prime mentor and tutor for Daniel as he's involved in the order. And from the time he's 17 up to when we hit 1996 as he's training for 15 years in all areas of these things. Leading into this, so we have a way to track things right now in this." he said and the quartet nodded gently as Daniel went further then at the remark at that gently.

"Then I doubt his wife is going to take it lightly right now when she learns that he was infected with a chemical version to a possession. And to break this curse and possession it's artificially causing a heart attack till the connection snaps and then he's in recovery from the amount of damage his body took as a result." McBride said with a sigh and he nodded to him as he answered him firmly then as he said it to him.

"Yes and that's your arena Raymond, you three have to do it again here, because he's one of our youngest priests and this is something like what the priest on that movie dealt with now." he said and they nodded. "Yes well, I'm getting you and before we hit that point father, but the amount of time I had was 5 days like I said, but the effects of it were hitting one after another." he said as he went over the next question at that.

"Well before we do this regarding your memories of that return from this mission now, I want to see how you realized that Robert was possessed. If you said though he wasn't showing any symptoms for days that didn't it that it was over but just starting. If it took you three months to deal with this Bill." The archbishop said, before he could answer there was a final flash in the room and the doctor that was involved appeared then.

"Uh huh, well that's everyone involved in Robbie's possession right now, but it's two generations of the same situation and the catalyst is the very same thing." Halloran said firmly and he nodded. "Yes well I want to see what the heck happened, before you called me Bill, because that's enough now. To have them arrested for child abuse right now for not calling us sooner here." Father, Doctor Arthur Richards said and they nodded to him.

"It's because once the bonds in place and they have a hard time in letting go and vice versa, and that's why he's afraid of you now. In the fact that his son is now growing this attached to you, though you just met." he said and and Bowdern nodded as they watched it. **_"Because with what I got to tell you, it's enough you'd call social services anyway at the moment and just to get me out of the house right now."_**

 ** _"But that portion of the story and alibi you told him was right on target, I ran into one of your fellow priests that night. And they took me and got me into a set of dry clothes, though it wasn't Father McBride. It was another member of the order, and from his analysis, he sounded like a doctor."_** he said and Bowdern nodded as he answered him as he answered him gently as he told him the truth.

 ** _"That was actually Father Richards you ran into that night, and yes he's a medical doctor. But with the pastor in the hospital, and you're in shock at what just happened. It's enough we'd start pulling several strings just to find out what happened here. But this started something, and everyone that saw you at the game now realized that on holy ground, nothing happens, off it though."_**

 ** _"And that's when something like this happens, just before your mother came to Ray, but with what he told me right now. I'm guessing the power blasts are getting stronger by the minute, because whatever attacked you the other night. Broke the vial in his hand, which explains the gauze wrapped around his wrist and palm now, but since that day when she did, I guess it explains these."_**

 ** _"I take it ever since this started now you were looking up anything you could to explain this right now. Going to the library so you could try to understand this, as you never took Latin, you don't understand what you're saying?"_ **Bowdern asked him and the boy nodded. **_"Yeah I know my parents told you this already, but_** ** _my parents have no religious training, they never studied Latin, whatsoever."_**

 ** _"Nor any language older then Lutheranism here as a result, but looking into languages prior to my aunt passing. But I went to Father Jackson and he helped me out, he said that if I ever needed help to go to you. But that's the problem, my parents didn't know and had no one else to turn to. After they found the initials of the university on my chest and she went to Father McBride."_**

 ** _"Which I know is what she told Father McBride when she went to him, but though no religious training. That's in their case, not mine, I got more an interest in theology and languages at the moment here now. Although I think I'm a younger version of Mel Jackson, if he's your best student in that class. But they're skeptics and in one cases atheists as well regarding the bible."_**

 ** _"But I'm not bothering to follow their views on this and my aunt was undermining that by teaching some of the religion to me. A little bit of Latin, some from the New Testament, and I read the story focused on exodus as well. And a few other things, but_** ** _since this started and two weeks prior, that now became more then an interest, as I was looking up things that could help."_**

 ** _"And I was learning a small bit of Latin, but not enough to make any headway right now, in truth, though I learned a bit. It's not enough for me to understand what it is I'm saying, or whoever was doing the talking through me is saying. My aunt was teaching me, but what I got was just the beginning, and looking into a few other things in psychology, I uncovered a few things in it now."_**

 ** _"And it's enough in your eyes that you guys are making good on that warning to her and with that before it gets worse._** ** _My parents were born Catholic and to me, I'd rather go back to my original faith, as you studied stuff like this. And extensively_** ** _, that's not stopping me from trying to understand it. So to me, your studies of the language, were what I need more then going to a skeptic."_**

 ** _"They're also skeptics in the fact there's more then life after death, and dad was trying to figure in a rational response. And into why the armchair was moving around on its own, before the pastor ended up in the hospital. So seances, poltergeist intrusions, possible demonic attacks. To them, my aunt was indulging in my fantasies, because they're skeptics and any religion."_**

 ** _"That's older then Lutheranism is considered fantasy, because they don't believe in what direction the soul is going to go in. Or that hell was a myth, let alone heaven, of the 3 of us, I'm the one taking it far more seriously. Because we have the chair moving around on its own, the other night, I find the initials of the university cut into my chest, and somehow, and I'm not sure how."_**

 ** _"But my aunt possessed the ventriloquist dummy I created, but I gathered so far, if anyone was practicing real magic. And I mean like the people out in Sam Fransisco, these outbreaks in things moving around on their own. Or something exploding it happens when you lose control of your emotions. So everything regarding that was in either Latin or German, and I don't speak either of them."_**

 ** _"I know what classes you teach there at the university, let alone you're the basketball coach as well. But I was willing to come right to you, so I could at least get an understanding of what it is that's going on here. As you're the Latin and theology teacher at the university, to my parents though. To them, it's that your area, it's a bunch of fantansy with you doing studies now."_**

 ** _"Of Exodus, and at times you also run research into in different countries regarding religion, to my parents now. It's indulging my fantasies, and as is the possibility of there being life after death as well. I'm not sure what it was, but the past year, my only escape from the strictness of their rules. It was by going to the library or going to see the guys in practice at the university gym."_**

 ** _"But that's why you saw me ten times in the past week alone, but if higher hand had a hand in bringing you into my life now. Then I think it was saying it was time to return to my original faith, my family were born Catholics. My aunt said that if I was in trouble or needed help, then seek out an order member. Though I think the lord chose in advance and chose you and Father McBride."_**

 ** _"Though you more then him, because you understand and would understand what it is I'm saying more then he would. But in truth, I spent nearly a week trying to look up the words I said and the translation, resulted in this. I'm a beginner, I never got what this meant though."_** he said as he pulled the notepad out and handed it to him as he read it and nodded gently to him as he went further.

 ** _"The door is open, the key is in the lock, and you are mine',_** what's that supposed to mean?" Mark asked and Daniel covered his eyes as he read out the translation. "It's like the recorded message in the bugger that left me when it left my body. 'You have delivered me to the vile Goa'uld, so that I may destroy it.'. Said door is his soul and the key is the amount of anger, grief and resentment in him, so his soul is endanger now."

"Thanks to his parents, and this is scaring him to know end right now, as he doesn't understand what's happening to him. And he's scared, and now that they brought someone who he can unload it to right now. It's enough to help, but the next message given is the big one, as Terminus just met the priest that's about to be his new guardian. 'Minister of Christ, can't you see I'm the devil', but if that's not enough to scare him."

"Then nothing is right now, but now that he just told him this it's the fact that it's now gotten more serious at the moment. But he doesn't understand what he's saying and writing down the remarks and cross referencing them takes time. Time he doesn't have right now, because he's running out of it, and when he, and the duo needed every second." he said and Mark nodded as he heard him repeat that sighing as he said it.

 ** _"But I thought if I could get a cross reference now, maybe I could figure this out at the moment, it's been two days to a week and no luck. But my aunt, she's Catholic, she was teaching me a small bit, just before she died. I was studying the New Testament the last month since, till it hit me now at the moment. All these things regarding my parents, it's left the door unlocked now."_**

 ** _"My aunt's been gone less then a month, I keep hearing noises in her bedroom, the rocking chair rocking back and forth, by itself, the spirit board decoder. It's moving around as well, it's like there's a ghost in this house. Not long into the drill at the school someone gave a cruel remark regarding my aunt. I felt a jolt of anger and suddenly the desk was moving around on its own as a result."_**

 ** _"Right after it got me suspended, dad lost his temper at the fact I was suspended for the next two months. And suddenly the chair I was sitting in started going berserk as well, they thought it was a poltergeist intrusion. And took me to our pastor, who's got an interest in the paranormal. That I had another attack like what happened when they found the university's initials."_**

 ** _"On my chest, and then suddenly, I feel like someone stabbed me in the stomach, before I wake up, to find the spring in my hand. And my hand covered in blood and him lying on the floor with blood pouring out if his arm. But if they just gone to you guys, as you and Father McBride, your department. It does this all the time, you know more then they do, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."_**

 ** _"But the damage is done and I'm scared it's going to happen again, and someone else is going to get hurt or killed. They wasted close to two weeks, in going to the wrong people, and it nearly kills a man. And I've got to live with the guilt I can't control what happens and it hurts someone. I didn't care I was broke their rules, I decided to come to you, you're the ones who understand."_**

 ** _"That's why I was at the game and watching the guys, I decided to come right to you, before she went to your friend. And I ran into Father Richards, all three all from the same order, you're who I need. But that's precisely the problem, if they just gone to you an innocent man wouldn't be in the hospital. And we could go over this together, it's their fault he's in the hospital right now."_**

 ** _"And to be honest, that remark, it could mean that they're the reason I've been targeted by whatever this is, and I'm scared. But I don't think it's just them but the added pain of losing my aunt, it's been less then two weeks. Whatever you're thinking here, you're right the first time, I'm sick of their rules. I'm furious at them for this, that, if they just gone to you, what happened to him."_**

 ** _"It wouldn't have happened at all, and I'm scared that someone else is going to get hurt, because I can't control my actions every time I black out."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded to him as he rested his hand on his shoulder softly at that. "That's it, now, he needed you guys like I did after I realized what the heck was going on here, but for a kid younger then 15, it's they needed the person who gets it."

"And more then some idiot who's a skeptic, our church, we do this all the time, and at the moment he's right, but if they just gone to you guys right now. The pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now at the moment." Daniel said and he nodded. "I know, and I went over that with him, but it was clear to me, that he blamed them for this. He's suffering the guilt of hurting someone and it's because they didn't come to us now."

"But anger, grief and resentment now, he blamed them for this, all of it, and now he was unloading all of his emotions to me." he said as he heard his voice say it. **_"So that's it for you, you blame them right now, because if they'd come to us, immediately. Your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now, I understand and at the moment you're correct, their decision was irresponsible at the moment."_**

 ** _"I'm not a normal priest either, but my department at times does business with social services. But did you tell your parents what I really am in terms of my job, or were you hiding this from them that you know I'm a teacher. So you can scare them out of their wits by making them think I'm child services as a social worker, son?"_ **he asked and the boy nodded to him as he answered him then.

 ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, I didn't have to hear the words you're not a normal priest, but a member of the order, as SLU is a Jesuit ran college. And you're teaching the one class that could be of any use in my eyes right now. And the second, is you're also a coach and to you, it's helping your students. Especially if they're the guys age or younger and with that in mind right now here."_**

 ** _"But I know Mel Jackson pointed me out to you a few times, but that's why I kept coming by the gym to watch them practice. It gave me something to do till I had to come home, but that's the reason they waited till now. To go to Father McBride at the time, because they're afraid of you're looking deeper. Into the situation once he told you what he observed in my case and as a result."_**

 ** _"That's why my parents were scared about coming right to you, till she went Father McBride finally for help and he brought you in. But you know the symptoms of abuse, physically or emotionally the second you see it. As a teacher, aside from that, you're also a coach, but for a kid. And younger then the guys, that's when it switches directions, but that's why I waited till now."_**

 ** _"With you slightly busy with your students, let alone the guys in fall practice, before the season starts. I knew you'd take this more seriously at the moment, but the damage, regarding the pastor is done. And frankly I'm scared out of my mind that the next black out could hurt someone else or worse, kill them. But first the pastor and I'm so in shock that I took off out of the house."_**

 ** _"And then I find these lacerations on my chest."_ **he said as he revealed them to him as he said it. _ **"But they waited till now to come to you, and it's because of the pastor right now and frankly in my eyes if they'd gone to you. And right after the first power blast in the classroom, he wouldn't be in the hospital right now, father."**_ he said and Bowdern nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"I understand why at the moment, but what's the added reason here, if you're so frustrated at them, and leading into when your parents went to the pastor. Because you're frustrated at them and for not coming to us sooner, because if they had. Then that wouldn't have happened as_** ** _a result he's injured and you're suffering guilt over it?"_** he asked and the boy gave a nod as he answered him sadly.

 _ **"Yeah I did and I am, it's a long story, but it started like 2 weeks before my great aunt died. My aunt, she believed in several areas of the supernatural and the paranormal, to the point. She enjoyed the monster movies, but the remark on the Wolfman that poem, it started making more sense to me. Just after the decoder got thrown off the table and spirit board and across the room here."**_

 _ **"But for close to 3 months I've been having nightmares, after the last one this past month, my parents put the blame on my comic books. They were a bunch of monster movie comics, Dracula, Wolfman and a few others. And decided as a result they confiscated them, though I was the one that paid for them. A little more then a week or two before she died, my interest in theology took over."**_

 _ **"And with it, I had an interest in changing religions, from Lutheranism back to Catholic, my parents are Lutheran converts. So from there I figured if, once I finished high school I could enroll at your college. Which explains why you saw me watching the guys practicing now, and to my aunt, she helped me out. In that, though my parents were at work, it turned into repeated sneak outs."**_

 ** _"But at the moment that's not the problem."_** he said as he took a deep breath as he looked into his eyes then. **_"Over the last two years since my aunt moved in with us, it's like whatever they view as indulging my fantasies. When it was in fact I was learning more about Christianity, theology, my aunt was a spiritual reader. Having the ability to make contact with the other side, as a way in theology."_**

 ** _"And she was teaching me this, as she got me a bible and I started studying the New Testament as well. As my taste for theology started growing, she said this was going to help soon enough, but either she doesn't realize how much. Or she never expected it to play a part in who I was going to grow into now. But I don't know if the nightmares were a sign of what was coming right now either."_**

 ** _"But to my parents, the things she taught me, my comics, the bible and everything else, to them she's indulging my fantasies. When in fact she was giving me a way to remember her, before she passed now. I was closest to her out of my parents relatives, as she's the only one who understood. Two weeks, and I miss her so much."_ **he said as he tried to hold it in as he closed his eyes then.

As he tried to hold it in as Bowdern rested his hand on his shoulder as he looked down before he said it. **_"But with it now was the fact she got it, she got it all, I was happy when all I could think of was spending some time with my aunt. She was dying of cancer so for me, it was make the best of what time was left. But I was happy when I was always around her, when with her I could forget my anger."_**

 ** _"At them, right now, for the amount of strictness they placed on me, but I was happy till they came into the room, I was always happy till they came in._** ** _And interrupted or ended my bonding time with her and with it, to me. Now, it was she gave me something interesting to try out, as I learned about the religion. And there being more the rigid strictness to being a Lutheran now."_**

 ** _"And learning more about being a Catholic and the possibility of there being life after death right now. In fact they didn't know this, but I was already planning on switching religions and I had this hidden from them ever since my aunt passed."_ **he said as he opened up a book as they saw it was a hallow book and he pulled out a crucifix then and set it on the bed then as he went further at that.

 ** _"But I read books like Dracula, Frankenstein even Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and my parents see this stuff as indulging my fantasies. But it's always the same old thing, it's if I don't keep my grades higher then a B, I start losing my stuff. After a year of this, I was getting sick of it, but my comics, it's not that they saw them as trash, it's that they considered it giving me dangerous ideas."_**

 _ **"But first the comics and then my aunt was taking me through a few lessons on the spirit board, but the 10th attempt was what resulted in this. But when I asked what coming, it wrote out the words 'danger' and 'hell'. But before I could get a clarification, something shot the decoder right off the table. Just as I went to get it my mother walked in and realized what she was teaching me."**_

 _ **"And confiscated the board and that was it, I had it right now, but rules, rules, rules, and what's the point of her showing me a drop of discipline. And when they're practically drowning me in it by this point, I want to be a normal kid. Enjoy going to games at the school, just be like everyone else, as I became like the guys on the team now, but the message on the board now it was clear."**_

 _ **"Four weeks of getting some firm remarks, regarding things as my grandparents are both Catholics. And this was recently done when I was 2 that changed and then two week later comes this and it goes from gentle remarks. And I know we made contact with a relative or two of mine upstairs, but the latest remark the board gave now made her beyond worried about this."**_

 _ **"But the remark from my grandmother, which was the previous attempt to this one now, as I realized it then. But she was the one leading me in this, she said I had to stay strong for what was coming. But what was the question and then I got the answer to that just short of a month ago. But my aunt, she was more then just a believer here in the paranormal and supernatural in this."**_

 ** _"But my aunt was also a spiritual reader as a result now, and she believed in that so much she was teaching me how to do it now. But we been doing this for close to six weeks until the last attempt was the result of this next remark._** ** _I went to get it and my mother walked in then and saw the board. And I was picking up the decoder and realized what she was teaching me now."_**

 ** _"And then took that as well, but that was it for me now, as I knew that like the comic books. That it too was about to end up in the garbage, as I heard the next argument break out as I went to my room. And it was between them, as though she was speaking quietly I knew what she was saying._** ** _That my aunt's payment to her for letting her move in with us was undermining her authority."_**

 ** _"My aunt's counter remark was I was happy until she came and that I was always happy until she or my father came in. But to her it's that she was indulging my fantasies and that she never, never exercised a drop of discipline with me. So with that in mind now she calls it discipline, but you could translate that differently, but that's exactly the problem, in my eyes now."_**

 ** _"And in hers, it's why bother a drop of discipline and when they're practically drowning me in it. I mean that seriously right now, our bond, now that we met, and what you said that to my mother, you read it out completely, that's how I feel right now. Like you, my aunt, she's the only one that understood my frustrations at my parents at the time, but I'm 11, I want a chance to be a kid_** ** _."_**

 ** _"She practically said I had no childhood left at this rate, because the message on the board, it made it clear right now, and the past week. It's only made it even more clear, and to be honest, I don't if it's I'm being hijacked repeatedly, or I'm losing it. And I can't tell anyone, after the pastor ended up in the hospital right now, and this is scaring me even more, that I don't have anyone."_**

 ** _"Anyone that understands and the only person that did, is gone now, if she was alive she'd say everything you told them downstairs. But to them, it's the fact that they think you're undermining their authority. Because like with her, I was happy when I was with you or Father McBride until they showed up. In fact I was always happy with you guys until they showed up to end it now."_**

 _ **"And then I heard my aunt say to my mother that once she was gone now, as she, from the latest medical report, she had only weeks left. But when she died t**_ _ **hey were going to be paid in full of what not having her around does for me. As she was the one giving me the guidance and being the listening ear. And right now, and at the moment she's right, without her, I'm cut adrift now."**_

 _ **"She's the only one that understood me, shared my love for the supernatural and theology, the books and the bible. And everything I could never tell them, from school to personal thoughts, I could tell her. Though if I know my father, I think he's getting nervous about my explaining this to you right now. And it's because, the word discipline could be redirected in your eyes now in that."**_

 _ **"Then again that doesn't surprise me, ever since this started and my pastor ended up in the hospital they've tried to keep me in the house. Until she went to your partner for help, but I have no idea what's happening to me right now. But what happened that night, I'm not sure what it was here that night, but one second I feel like someone's stabbed me in the stomach and the next."**_

 _ **"I wake up w**_ _ **ith him lying on the floor, and his arm gushing blood and I find that spring in my hand and my hand covered in blood. And that did it, but first it was the furniture and now this, by this point, what's next. What if the next kills someone next, my parents don't get it, I'm scared that the next one. It could do more damage or worse right now, kill someone, it's been on total black out."**_

 _ **"Communications black out for close to a week, and the night before she came to your partner, I get hit by another. And two hours later, I find the initials of the university in my chest, but here's the other thing. A day or so ago, I heard my aunt's voice coming out of the ventriloquist dummy I created. It was telling me to look for a member of the order, and those initials were the key to it."**_

 ** _"Before I realized that said initials were actually the university, and that it was pointing me directly at you at the moment. Though why I'm not entirely sure here, though at the moment, I think my father mistook you for a social worker. As to why, he's been trying to lay low since the pastor now, but his fear of you is going to be a problem at the moment."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded to him.

"Yeah and just like the narrator, his brother was afraid to call the cops when he was out past curfew that night and he was out there in the middle of the night. Not wearing a jacket, but between that and a fountain of water just barely above freezing. It's enough he could have caught pneumonia, because something like this. It could have social services yank him out of his custody and put him in a foster home at the time now."

"But the father doesn't realize he just did the same thing now, the pastor's wife was freaked out and when she's dealing with her husband. It's she didn't have time to call for a search party that night and by the time they found him. It's the possibility that he just caught a a cold at the time now and if it's not treated. It could develop into pneumonia at the time, he's also not wearing a coat and he's trying to get the blood off of him."

"So to you, it's enough you're ready to yank him out of their custody, because he's possibly come down with something. And with it the fact they never gave him antibiotics for those lacerations right now, but all of this together, in your eyes. It's enough to call social services and you take him into your custody, but it's the middle of October. It's freezing up there this time of year and it was pouring down rain as well."

"And he was in that Storm, not wearing a jacket, and it's gone from rain to freezing rain, if this was my parents they get me out of rain and into some dry clothes. As I got into bed, because I was suffering hypothermia and I needed to warm up. If these people had any common sense they'd have dragged him into the house, got him out of those clothes and into a set of dry ones immediately." he said and Bowder nodded to him then.

 ** _"I get why right now, but if he wants to think that than he better be ready for the consequences, if what you're about to say next is what I'm thinking. I take it you were out in the pouring rain for several hours after you blacked out. As it was freezing out there that night, it's the middle of October and you're soaked to the bone, at the time."_** he asked him gently and he nodded to him gently at that.

 _ **"Yeah that's what happened, but for whatever reason they never came to you immediately, I don't know, but what do I know. Is I think he's afraid of you specifically, it's the basis, once around an adult who's a teacher or coach. And that connection, it's getting stronger now that I'm around you. That you look into this and when you do, it's you're coming back with a court order."**_

 _ **"And removing me from their custody after that, because 1) I feel like I'm coming down with something right now. 2) is the fact they waited too long after the first set of cuts appeared and I checked my temperature after ransacking my mother's kit. And she's a nurse, but it's bordering on mid range fever, and I think it's due to these cuts right now and finally is the trauma itself here."**_

 _ **"What damage you'd expect, if the victim is in shock at what they did, is done right now, and I'm scared out of my mind it's going to happen again. They got the wife of the pastor and every person, not a Lutheran in town on their heads. As the neighbors put two and two together, and realized when I was watching the guys practicing nothing happened when she went to see your partner."**_

 ** _"But instead of getting you guys immediately after our pastor they waited four days, and I've been having repeated nightmares thanks to that. After I realized what happened I was so freaked out I left the house at that now. And I was heading for my reading spot, it was a tree two blocks away from my school. But they never bothered to bring you guys in, along with that at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's also been a few days since the secondary attack on me, and in the last day and a half, I haven't been feeling so good."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded as he checked his temperature and his eyes narrowed. "Well if the father was listening to that conversation, I think he realized that when he told you that. That he's screwed for waiting till now to get him medical help." Sam said and he nodded to get firmly then.

"Yes and hearing that, I was getting ready to report this to Arthur, so we could take charge, but I just took the position of acting like his therapist. Half the time most therapists tend to not get too involved in their patients lives, others. Well they're like me and Wasson was on the movie after Arquette ended up in the hospital next. But to me it was clear he needed me and I was taking on that portion of it now at the time here."

"But to me at this rate, if he needed me now, I was doing what was needed to help him emotionally, during our time spent together in this." he said and they nodded as he answered him softly. "Not quite social worker, more like a psychiatrist for kids and teenagers, and the fact he's knows your occupation and they don't. You just took the three roles in his life and they're all something he needs at the moment here."

"Though the added side effect is the separation anxiety once the situation is over and said patient doesn't want to let go later. If they're seeing you as the male presence in his life, but you're the type of father he wanted right now as a result. With us as adults he knows my nickname at the moment when he saw me talking to you. I think we're his favorite players on the team, coach." Mel said and he nodded to him gently at that.


	45. 45: Psychological Analysis And Attacks

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now.**

 **Chapter 44: Posessions And Medical Problems Part I**

"That's the case, then once we we hit the two years leading into this situation again, and your memories of this are back as a result here. I'm telling his parents that at times he's coming to watch you guys practice as he's got a link to you guys. And later Danny once he's old enough, but from the time he's 11 to 25, there's no contact. And once we hit the desk going berserk, we're taking custody of him." he said and Halloran nodded to that.

"Yes and again, I want answers for why I found him out there in the pouring rain, at close to midnight, without a jacket on. And then to top it off he's been been traumatized at the time, but his parents were being arrested child abuse. But everything regarding this, since we didn't come in till after Robbie caught your eye. At the practice game that day, a week after the attack." Richards said and he nodded as they watched it further.

 ** _"Don't worry kiddo, I'm going to deal with this, I got a connection in my order who's a medical doctor. But starting now, you're my responsibility, just hang in there right now."_** he said and the boy nodded to him. As he ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head and the boy leaned into it, before he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him as he buried his head into his shoulder.

As he rocked him gently and Daniel smiled softly at that response. "Yeah that bond is getting stronger by the minute if he did that." he said and Bowdern nodded. **_"I've got to go, but I'll be back soon, I promise."_** he said and the boy nodded as he let him go. "Well here we go, alright get ready, this was my analysis of this situation right now." he said and they nodded as he got up as the boy looked at him gently as he smiled at him.

As he left the room and went downstairs as he found McBride and he said it softly. **_"We'll talk outside, just wait till after we get out of the house, but with what he just told me. He knows I'm a teacher, but his parents, they think I'm a social worker, but it's pretending we're part of social services. Because what they did, did enough emotional damage it's going to take time, to heal emotionally."_**

 ** _"He's also running a fever, but he was out in the pouring rain right after the first black out. Just before the pastor ended up in the hospital, but the parents have his wife and their neighbors on their heads. I think he caught a virus when that happened, I also think the previous set of lacerations are infected, so we got to bring in Arthur and quick."_** he said to him in a whisper and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"Alright whatever idea you got we go it your way right now, but take that position now."_ **he said and he hid a nod as he looked at the mother. **_"Mam, I'm going to have to run a field check, so expect me to come back, but I'm taking on his case right now. We'll see ourselves out, call me if there's any further complications."_** he said and she nodded smiling gently as they both left at that firmly.

As they left, he stopped and then looked up at the boy's bedroom window and stood there patiently as his team mate froze at the same time as he said it. **_"Bill what is it?"_ **McBride asked and he hold up his hand gently to him. **_"Little test here, to run, because I think he, both our mystery character. And the father, knew that the second you brought me in, that he's getting caught here right now."_**

 ** _"But what I've gathered so far right now is enough to make it clear in that, because the father was clearly nervous around me, but his wife. She was trying to relax, but the edginess to her behavior now is a clear indicator. So if they try to eavesdrop on our conversation, that's not helping their case right now. And with the fact that with I'm a teacher and coach, in addition to a priest as well."_**

 ** _"Robbie's behavior at the moment, and I saw him at the campus basketball court and the track watching me and the boys ten times in the last week alone. Whatever the lord deemed this as, I think he chose us to be Robbie's new guardians, but there's the remark of what 'happens behind closed doors. Stays behind closed doors', and unfortunately for the father in that remark now."_**

 ** _"So with that we just wait it out now, because I think they considered me more then a priest, but I'm working for social services as a case worker. And I'm there running an evaluation in what Robbie told me in our talk,_** _ **Ray. But if I'm right, then they're scared out of their minds here and as to why. It's that I'm yanking custody of Robbie out of their hands as I become his new guardian."**_

 _ **"It's because to them I'd see the fact that they waited till a few days ago to get in touch with us as clear child abuse now, physically and emotionally. And the damage done emotionally is already done, but them not contacting us. And until after their pastor ended up in the emergency room is one thing. But waiting an added 4 days when the university's initials are carved into his chest."**_

 _ **"That's enough for us and the archbishop as well as Arthur to call social services and get him out of the house right now. Because they just did the damage emotionally that's going to takes months and up to a year to heal from. So with that, it's time for us to change course in this, the lord chose us now, so if he was hoping to have someone to talk to that understood his emotions."**_

 _ **"Then the second stage side effects, just read out the entire message, but the university, lead him to me and you. So he searches me out, and neither of them realize he was at the game watching the boys playing. So we're not leaving yet, we're staying a bit longer here, so wait for it. I know this is just the beginning, he's blacking out every time it hits him, and it makes it worse now here."**_

 ** _"The little hell raiser was impersonating him, so we could lower our guard, and I don't have to see the malevolent look in his eyes to know that. But that impersonation, before I left the bedroom was just the beginning. It's going into things now, but it decided to give out his information and is waiting for us to key our guards down."_ **he said and McBride nodded as he froze up and they waited.

 ** _"Looks like he realized that the second I figured it out that he was possessed that I was bringing in you. And was trying to make it seem like I was lying to you in this, regarding him. I guess the little guy is growing attached right now with you, because unlike most adults. You're the one that understands just a bit too well regarding his issue with his parents with his great aunt gone now."_**

 ** _"And the little guy needs us more then ever right now."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded to him. **_"Yeah exactly and at the moment the fact that he's having black outs is reason enough to worry me right now. As to why I'm saying this right now, but it's not just his spiritual well being we got to be worried about. Now right now, but his emotional and physical one as well, but the emotional."_**

 _ **"As it already hurt their pastor, and he said that one minute he felt like he was being stabbed in the abdomen. And the next he wakes up to find the spring in his hand, and their pastor lying on the kitchen floor. And with blood coming out of his arm, but that makes it clear, that every time he blacks out. And it rears it's ugly head, if it thinks we left at the moment before it tries again."**_

 ** _"Then it's in for a nasty surprise right now, but it's every time he blacks out and it hits him right now here. You may have done the basic areas of seminary, but my area was more advanced and in this case, it's the same thing here right now. But they wait till whoever is looking into this to get comfortable and then drops the act, well I'm not falling for it this time at the moment."_**

 ** _"You got the first taste to what is going on the other day, but I'm looking at them wasting time like this as an act of child abuse. If we had the chance to see his aunt before she died that could answer some questions right now. But whatever was going on before she died is the catalyst for those power bursts. And at the moment, I think we went to stage two here in a possession now."_**

 ** _"So we wait for the next attack right now, because I have reason to believe he was impersonating Robbie when I was talking to him here now. But Robbie was always at my college, watching the boys playing at the time now, for whatever reason. It was always so he could delay thing in going home, I saw him at the game when his mother was talking to you now that day here."_**

 ** _"But it's clear, he's been coming by more and more and it's because the lord chose us. I think he's been watching me because I was the only adult he could turn to, as being a teacher. And the one that didn't know him in the way his own did, he could trust me. He chose us to be his guardians, in both ways, and the attachment in his eyes when I was talking to him, it's clear, he's lonely."_**

 ** _"But this was clear now at the moment, that the possible reason for why he's opening up this fast to me. Whatever this is, it's it was two things in one and it's clear that he's needing help now. But whatever you saw last week now it's just starting, but it's not the help of a psychiatrist he needs here. But a chance to get the angst and resentment out by talking to someone like him."_**

 ** _"As to why I'm saying this, its because I was talking to him about his aunt and it's clear devotion and love, she was more to him than his mother was. As to why she's like we were when not at work and are doing our turn at the confession boxes at the time. And he's been unloading his feelings from school to his interests to his aunt for the last 3 years now at the time here."_**

 ** _"But with her it was clear love and he was still grieving, she's been gone less then a month now at the moment, but the first power blast was what started this. As for his parents though, it was very different and its anger and resentment now, but anger at them for taking his things away. And resentment at them for them being so hard on him, the little guy needed some direction."_**

 ** _"Truth in his life, if he kept coming to me, at the college, that was the direction it took now and said direction is he was looking for someone. and at the moment, it's he's now traumatized, from what's been going on lately, but what happened last week before she came to you. It's pretty clear and he needed someone who could understand what this and whatever else it was."_**

 ** _"It was clear that he couldn't go to someone else, because no one would understand in how he and I mean someone that shared his interests here._** _ **Return to his original faith, which we possibly are, but his aunt believed in the other side so much. She was teaching him to speak to the other side, just before she died at the time."**_ he said and the other priest nodded gently to that.

 _ **"Went into confession with you the second you're with him, that's a first for a kid this young."**_ he said and Bowdern nodded. **_" I know, my players on my team come to me for advice and to them I'm like a second father. But it's clear now to why the boys keep pointing him out to me when he's at the school. And it's because the lord handpicked me to be his guardian now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's the catch now at the moment, but it's clear to me what the hell this is right now, but when around me, he was opening up. But he couldn't completely, but his behavior is showing a young man who's actions are a cry for help."_** he said and the other man nodded, before they froze and then turned slowly as they saw the curtain drawn back slightly and he nodded firmly as he said it then.

"Well if that tells me anything he's scared out of his mind that his son is growing this close to you right now, because he knows the second he tells you everything. And he's ending up in prison, and you're pressing charges against his mother now as they're in law trouble. And for the amount of abuse this was doing, not to mention the pastor." Sam said and he nodded as he heard his younger self say it to his partner at that.

 ** _"Whatever reason he's spying on us as we're talking about it, that just makes his situation worse right now at the moment here. And as to why, it's because though a kid can't open up to another adult they know that easily. But they can to a complete stranger they just met, and I'd say I'm that adult. And as we just met them at the moment he can be more open with us then anyone now."_**

 ** _"Whatever reason they didn't contact us sooner is beyond me though, but I think that whatever he's doing it's a cry for help. Even if he doesn't know he's doing it, but every time he blacks out here. And the results are he's getting more traumatized by the minute at the moment. But two injuries in one week now, and then comes the fact that whatever happened in the second stage."_**

 ** _"It's resulted in my university's initials to be carved into his chest, and for him, just trying to deal with all of this and without someone to talk to. It's scaring him more by the minute, since that happened he was looking up anything he could on what this is. He went to the library, to find anything he could on it, because the decoder was one thing after it got launched off the table."_**

 ** _"But two injuries, and then that, his parents are keeping him under house arrest and before she came to you. They're trying to keep to themselves, so they're not being mobbed right now, but this is making him worse. When what he needs is to get this out of him of things and of what's happening to him. And after the Pastor and his classmate, but this is what I gathered so far now."_**

 ** _"I got a pretty clear look into what happened last week, before they called you in, but the trauma of what happened to the pastor was enough right now. But for any child sudden black outs like this are enough of a concern right now. But his current behavior right now, it's a cry for help at the moment. And he needs immediate therapy for this after what happened last week, but here it is."_**

 ** _"The pastor left him traumatized now, but first the furniture starts going berserk when he loses his temper. And then he blacks out and finds his hand covered in blood and the pastor lying on the floor from a deep bleeding gash. As he dropped the spring and backed into the corner in fear at what happened. And he said he ran out the door and was hiding under a tree and was shaking."_**

 ** _"He was going into shock at what happened, he's scared out of his mind right now that the next black out could kill someone. And he's trying to read up on anything that could be causing these blackouts let alone causing things to be moving around on their own. But his parents are just making him worse right now, and by not coming to us sooner right now, though with that now."_**

 ** _"If this is not enough to need immediate therapy now nothing is at the moment, but if that says anything, it's they're scared of his going into therapy with a psychiatrist. Because of a single thing now at the moment and here's the reason he's turning to me this fast. And now telling me things that he couldn't tell his teacher and anyone anything serious when at school right now."_**

 ** _"As he was dealing with things, but one is that they're too strict on him and the other is the possibility. Now, that is the reason they never went to a psychiatrist sooner right now. Is because what happened prior to that is enough that they could be called into court for it. As they lose all custody of him and not till he's adult do they get him back right now though with that in mind."_**

 _ **"She may have come to you for help in this, but we're connected to several areas in the government here, and one of them is working in social services. But with that in mind, I was going into conversation with him and he was more open then we'd expect right now. And possibly because we were complete strangers and he's just getting to know us right now."**_

 _ **"Especially since I'm acting more like a normal therapist and understand what he tells me finally. But that therapy I think it's coming into spiritual and emotional counseling right now in this. But to him, it's I'm two things in one and I understand his feelings. And when a kid just met who was supposed to be a new adult friend, or friends, but that's pretty clear now in this to me."**_

 _ **"But a child that is getting into conversation with a complete stranger and said adult. They would take whatever they tell them far more seriously the someone they know. It has the parents getting nervous when the child starts growing attached to the new adult friend. Or friends, and they start realizing that sooner or later they were in trouble, as the adult friends would take charge."**_

 _ **"But as I'm a teacher, coach, and in this case I took on the added act of a therapist in his case. It's because everything he told me is painting an image that has a more pressing concern. And said concern is that once I figured this out and they're screwed now with me. He's growing attached and with it now at the moment, it's clear that they're scared, because his behavior it's clear."**_

 _ **"But any abusive parent starts getting nervous when their child starts opening up to a new adult friend because the second they do. And they were going to release information that is enough to put them behind bars, and when the teacher, therapist. Or adult friend presses charges here at the moment, though with that in mind, he's scared of what Robbie was going to tell me here."**_

 _ **"So help or rescue, and what was his father acting like while I was upstairs with Robbie exactly. Because that maybe the reason they waited till now to get you involved knowing when we learned everything about what's been going on here, the result now. Is going to be the father is getting arrested when I learn what the hell is going on here?"**_ he asked and he sighed as he said it to him then.

 _ **"He was getting edgy and couldn't stay still and was standing by the stairs, but his wife was nervous about his behavior right now at the time. And he was doing that just so he could over hear your conversation, though his wife said to leave you two alone. Rescue, rescue from what exactly if he's starting to trust us?"**_ he asked and Bowdern explained that as his eyes narrowed at that.

 _ **"From his father, it's clear to me why they waited till now to get us, and it's because the second we see anything showing child abuse on him. And we're calling social services as he's ending up in jail for that. And as I press charges against his mother for the same thing, as he becomes my charge. And I become his foster father after that, but I gathered something very clear now too."**_

 ** _"I'm looking at this as he was happy before his parents showed up, he was always happy before they showed up in the room. But nightmares and I think he saw what was coming and to them: the bad guy is the comics and they confiscated them. The following night she was teaching him a few lessons with the spirit board, as she gave him something that appealed to his tastes now."_**

 ** _"At this age, he's like any other 10 to 14 year old, he loves anything to do with the supernatural, and theology as well too. So his aunt bought him a spirit board and was taking him through a way to communicate to the other side. And evidently the latest situation was what caused this. But from what I gathered after he asked it what was coming, it spelled out something to them."_**

 ** _"Before the decoder got launched right off the table and he went to get it just as his mother walked in the door. But it's obvious to me why he's been hit this hard and it's the fact right now, that their attitudes with him are the reason for why it hit him now. And instead of contacting us sooner, they're just making him worse when we need every second right now for this."_**

 ** _"But the lord was having him tested by the strongest test he could run, and his anger, grief and resentment, that was the key to unlock this door. But to his aunt, she was giving him something, and that appealed to his taste and love for the church, theology and supernatural. To her she was simply influencing his mind as he learned more about the faith, but here's the real problem."_**

 ** _"And to them, this was indulging his fantasies and to them, it was she never exercised a drop of discipline with him when she did that with him. But from the bitterness of his tone, it's why need a drop, when they're drowning him in it. With the Cold War just starting he had no childhood left, but I think she knew what was coming, because she said the second, she died now at the time."_**

 ** _"His parents were being paid in full of what not having her around for him does for him, which I think it just started now at the moment here. But first his anger causes the furniture to start moving around on it's own and later that week. The kids point him out to me so he could be somewhere where he felt safe, though that remark, is that the Catholic church feels safe to him."_**

 ** _"And to him the fact his heart lead him right to me, it means that things were supposed to turn in this direction now. Although with the fact he's been dropping my by college, and either at the gym to watch the kids practice or seeing us on the field. Then I think the lord chose us as his new guardians, me most of all at the moment and as to why exactly, it's whatever was spoken."_**

 ** _"It's because I can translate what the other side says, they made contact with the denizens of hell by accident, and I can speak it. If they're speaking in a language that was dead or dying 1,000 years ago, though with that in mind right now. It's we hit point that he's possibly in the biggest test of his life and it's because he's entering his trials as a child, but it's not right now."_**

 ** _"It's not him that's causing the furniture to go berserk by magic or anything else, I'm looking at every time he loses his temper. The indications of the stages of possession kick in and at the moment I don't know what they are. But every time he loses his temper with his parents or his classmates, and it starts acting like there's a poltergeist in the house here or at the school."_**

 ** _"So the stage one side effects in a possible possession are due to the fact that every time he loses his temper, and it gets channeled into something else. And it results in the telekinetic outbursts in the furniture, so the noises. And the furniture going crazy was due to stage one of a possession here. But it's being channeled by his anger, so every time he loses his temper, now."_**

 ** _"And the infestation starts, but though I know the signs I didn't see it, not yet, but though we did studies of this. We never did an exorcism so we have some studying to do, before we do that, but stage one is complete and we hit stage two now. But I think the little Hellraiser realized it now, because it's about to throw both at once to shake us up when it realizes we're still here."_**

 ** _"But Ray, what did you see, did you check his chest when you were here last week, because I think the little bastard. The demon I mean, knew that the second he realized this now, he was exposed and their pastor was calling us in?"_** he asked and the other man sighed. _ **"No, before I could get close enough whatever attacked me threw a blanket or something at me that night."**_

 _ **"Knocking me out of the room, but I think our little culprit was trying to scare me out of the house last week. But then as priests, we're not going to fall for scare tactics like this, but with our order constantly dealing with cases of the paranormal. I think we reached the one where it's an act of protecting a child from the beast and he, or one of his minions, just tried to scare me."**_

 _ **"And broke the bottle in my hand here, but why the hell would they wait till now and for whatever this was to carve your college initials into his chest. Before they contacted us for help, because if they're not infected now then they will be after four days after that just happened. And we, as well as the archbishop and Arthur would consider it abuse?"**_ McBride asked and he sighed.

 _ **"Because it's clear that the second we realize what the hell is going on inside this house, any parent that is getting abusive would try to keep it quiet. But with the fact he's got the pastor's wife on his head along with every person in town that knows what happened. It's they connected two and two together, and realized that with the fact nothing happened at the kids practice game."**_

 _ **"It's now clear on holy grounds that the effects aren't appearing, but they do when he loses his temper, and he's blacking out as a result. But a parent that's abusive starts getting nervous when their child is growing attached to the person they just met. And with the fact he just met me and I took the time to hear his confession, that he's now scared out of his mind here, and as to why."**_

 _ **"It's that they do anything so long as they keep it quiet, but threats and more abuse and to the partner of the person doing it. They tried to cover for them and it only lasts so long, before someone investigating this decides to check and when they do it's over. As they're screwed, which is the case here right now as he goes into foster care, because he's getting worse now."**_

 _ **"Added side effects here is that when a child builds a bond with their coach, or psychiatrist nothing breaks it now. I think I took his place as the father figure, as to why I'm saying this during our talk now at the time. It's clear that just one confession, in our eyes the psychological results. But his father is never around and when he is, he's getting way too rough with him, with me now."**_

 _ **"As I'm a teacher, coach and I think I took the added effect of being a psychiatrist in his eyes now. The bond being created by tonight's meeting just snapped itself into place, and as a result, now. Any parent that puts a kid into therapy, should be ready for the side effects, because the kid. The child starts growing attached to their therapist, to the point they don't want to let go."**_

 _ **"But pretend you're getting ready to leave, and get halfway across the yard."**_ he said as he started counting down then. _ **"Five, four, three, two, one."**_ he said and McBride said it with a bemused smile. _**"I'll have your game tickets tomorrow."**_ he said and they smiled. _**"I'm not sure I earned them, Ray."**_ he said in answer to that, as he looked at him with a slight smile then, before they heard a scream then.

Hearing that, they both turned and looked at his bedroom window and he nodded. ** _"Right on schedule, the damn thing just hit him again, come on."_** he said with a low growl as they charged back up the stairs. "After the pastor, I'm not taking chances of someone else getting hurt, you just stay out of this, you two. Damn fools I knew they were going to ignore the fact you know more then they do. If they're trying to get involved in this and if I was there, I'd be blocking the stairs to prevent them going up."

"Just so you can run a fast determination, once we heard that scream." Halloran said with annoyed tone. "Not that I blame you for that, I said the same thing to Hamners when we went to either arrest or kill Seth that year. But emergency codes are guaranteed where this is concerned right now." Daniel said to him and he sighed. "Only difference in that is that for four years you've been doing battle with several renegades."

"Aside from that having an innocent bystander ending up the middle of this, I'm not risking someone getting hurt, and at this age, I'm acting like you. But the duo were far more experienced as priests then I was and I was a young one here. Though in the new timeline with the fact I'm dealing with my memories of this now. It's never mind waiting around, and it's the custody arrangements as we make it clear now that night."

"And before they try this, but from the first night regarding the comic books to the first power blast. It's making it clear we're running an investigation now and they're being watched and investigated now. So he's in out of school attendance, and we're acting as his case workers now in addition to his tutors. And from the day of the first power blast leading into this stage as we get the materials necessary to do that now in this."

"And before they can try this at the moment here, so Bill you just tell them the truth from the first day, even before this started. Hanna called us instead of social services, so we're investigating this and they're being watched as Robbie grows more attached to us. As we prevent the pastor from winding up in the hospital, but from the second we have the first initials getting carved into his chest and that's it as we take custody of him."

"Away from his parents as you guys make it clear, the emergency over ride just activated and he's our responsibility." he said as he watched his friends as they charged back into the house, as they heard a loud string of profanity as McBride blocked the stairs. ** _"What are you doing exactly?!"_** the father snapped and he moved in front of him at that remark as he said it sternly to him as Halloran said it had unison with his friends double.

 ** _"Emergency over ride right now, as of this moment he's our responsibility, so stay out of the way and keep away from the bedroom. Because what happened a few days ago is cause for us to take him out of your custody and keep it up. And he's going into our care as we're the ones about to deal with what's coming now."_** he said with him as he and Bowdern went to check at that line then as she said it.

 ** _"Father, I'm not condoning my husband's behavior, but I called you into help us, whatever's happening to my son, what choices you make regarding his care. I understand and I'll allow, but please, just end whatever this is."_** she said and he nodded as McBride said it to her. ** _"It's going to take time, but depending on how much time that we have here, that's a question that needs answers."_**

 ** _"Because if something delayed you in coming to me till this past week it's enough that whatever caused it now. It wasted time we needed to gather what information was needed, because in this stage the side effects. They get far more dangerous right now, but we have to make sure."_** he said and Bowdern finished that with a gentle tone as he looked at her over his shoulder as he said it.

 ** _"Mam, as of this moment until we finish this in his case, he's our responsibility now, so my partners and I. And there's three of us in addition to the medical doctor I'm bringing in for this. But starting now, he's going into our custody, though he's staying with you, he's our responsibility starting tonight. Though if he continues to get worse, and he's going to be staying with us for a while."_**

 ** _"We're his guardians as of now until this case is done, so you better leave this to us right now. We know what to do, but what he needs is us more then you right now, stage two. It just activated, and at the moment it took a dangerous turn."_** Bowdern said and she nodded firmly with a sigh and Daniel nodded. "Looks like the father didn't want that, because if I was Robbie, I'd prefer you to be my guardian."

"I may be out of school on out of school attendence for a few weeks, but frankly, something like this is enough I'd want to be with someone who understands me. But just feeling that myself as his curse hit my body I was trying to keep from screaming here from the pain. As I made it clear, I needed you guys and fast, you knew what to do, I needed you as my legal guardians and family priests now at the time here now."

"But the father, he reminds me of Jack, trying to take charge, even though I wanted you, I wanted you, Walter and Ray. Or even Dr. Matheson, to be the ones dealing with my care: physically, emotionally and spiritually. But I hope to god that it never happens twice, because after Rob, once in your eyes is enough, twice and to the very same child. Your paternal instincts, the five of you, are going to react so hard here now."

"That you're going to kill the person that causes it right now at the moment, but for him he's a kid, I get it once is bad enough, but a chemical version of this. And to you this is enough that the catalyst that caused it is ending up dead or in jail. Because they could have killed me twice growing up and at the age I am after your reaction the other day." he said and Bowdern nodded as he answered him at the remark gently at that.

"And that's why in the next round the three of us and Ben are, because to us, you're still our cub, no matter how old you get. Your parents, your children, your wife, it's if he's not a member of your childhood squadron, or your current one. Let alone your medical doctor, which either Carson, Jennifer or Beverly's grandmother is going to be. But anyone not connected to you, in this way is staying out of the way right now at the moment."

"Though if we have a repeater of what I saw when you showed me that the other day, and I'm going to have them arrested. Your situation is not as serious, because you're telling me the second you get home what the heck happened. When you went to get the team out of there, but if either of them pull this stunt twice. And they're getting arrested when we need every minute regarding you." he said as he heard his voice say it then.

 ** _"Robbie!"_** The father called out and Bowdern nodded. ** _"Freeze, this is not your arena anymore Mister Mannaheim, it's ours now, so with that. As of this moment he's our responsibility and until we finish this, it's you're to stay out of this. And stay out of our way right now, so stand back and let us deal with this right now."_ **he snapped at him in response firmly and he looked at him in shock at that.

 ** _"That's my son Father."_** he snapped and McBride shoved him against the wall firmly at that. **_"Did you forget something, he's a psychiatrist and you're in enough trouble already right now, but this gives us cause to take him out of your custody. But whatever reason you had for him not doing this in privacy is enough right now. But his condition is serious and he's traumatized enough already."_**

 ** _"But you're a civilian, you have no damn idea what the hell you're dealing with here, and especially in situations like this. That string you're hearing right now it's part of what happens in possession, as is violent acting out. And the damn thing makes the victim twice as strong as a normal person and with that. Your pastor tried to get involved and puts him in the hospital and with that."_**

 ** _"It takes someone that knows what they're doing in this case and you already told me you had no training for this type of thing. Because this not a game you think he's playing at, in fact he's not playing at all. At the moment it just went from psychological and directly to spiritual, and it's a severe cry for help. And said help he needs, it's coming directly from us at the moment, he needs us."_**

 ** _"My partner and me, he needs us more then he needs you, right now, whatever was going on before you brought me in, is the catalyst and left the door open. But what he needs right now, is not you, but someone who's able to help him spiritually and that's us. The character that took control of him knows who I am and who my partner is, and knows that your son is now our responsibility."_**

 ** _"He's your son sure, but at the moment he needs us even more right now, because, my partner and I are and were chosen. And by the lord to be his spiritual guardians now and if you don't want to get hurt. And landed in the hospital like your pastor, let us deal with this, as to why right now. That's not what you think it is, this situation just hit him again, Mister Mannaheim."_**

 ** _"But get back, we're the experts in this, let us take charge."_** McBride snapped at him as he and Bowdern headed up the stairs then with his parents following them up it. As the boys parents went up right behind them. ** _"What the hell is going on here?!"_** the father snapped and he quickly explained that to him then. **_"What's going on here is the reason we were staking out the bedroom window, a bit ago."_**

 ** _"As to why that is, it's because that was a case stage acting, whatever possessed your son, was impersonating him. So we could let our guards down right now, but that's not a normal string you just heard. It's related that any person that's possessed starts swearing uncontrollably at the moment. And especially out of pain, whatever and whoever our mystery character is here."_**

 ** _"Whoever carved the last message into his chest just struck him a second time and it's just turned into a full scale intrusion now."_** he snapped as they got upstairs as it started growing louder. And as they heard several bangs, as well as several crashes as they heard what sounded train track noises. ** _"What the hell, its sounds like a train in there."_** The father snapped at that as he sighed as McBride answered that one.

 ** _'Damn it, I can't believe he waited this long to get me here, this could kill him and if the exorcism doesn't do it, then the blood loss will now. I may not be a parapsychologist, but that doesn't mean I understand what happens. And when a demon or dangerous poltergeist possesses a person. Or is haunting the place, and this is a homicidal spirit determined to keep me away from my charge.'_**

 ** _'Well give it your best shot, that boy is now my responsibility, our responsibility. And as for you Mannaheim, just get the hell out of my way, because you're in serious trouble right now for not getting me sooner.'_** They heard at that as he answered him then. "Well I don't blame Ray for being pissed at this right now, they wasted time you needed for this." Daniel said and Bowdern nodded.

"At the moment, just knowing you took charge the results are, he realized he's dead right now, because you and Ray shifted from normal priests. To start acting like your his legal guardians in this situation, and the social worker side of both of you. It just took total control right now." Daniel added and he nodded firmly. "Yes and with the victim being a child, we're acting like the type of investigator that do investigations here."

"But the damage they did in waiting this long after the attack on their pastor to get involved now, it's just made it clear to both of us now. That once Robbie tells us everything right now, and he's going to jail for child abuse. As we press charges against both of them for this, but my paternal side regarding him. It took total control now, as the two of we're now acting as his new guardians as we took care of this."

"But that wasn't me thinking that, that was him right now, but he said my exact thoughts in this as we were like you and Sam. Completely in tune with each other and it was afterwards during this that we were both beyond irritated at his parents. And that they wasted two weeks we needed here to get the right materials needed. But just wait, because we both laid into them for this." he said as they heard McBride's remark to him.

 ** _"Wrong, whatever is targeting your son, has possessed his stuff right now, and it's not just any one thing or another in a normal intrusion. But the damn thing possessed the entire room to prevent us, my partner and me. To keep us away from him right now, and I'll explain it later, but get out of our way."_** McBride snapped at him as he shoved passed him and took charge then at that.

" I think the act of you just spending less then a couple days with him, it's resulted in you acting like he's your responsibility now. With the fact she called you guys in, once the connection is made nothing can break it, you just met him. And already you're acting like his father." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yes and at the moment we're both pissed that they waited till stage two kicked in before they called us for some help now."

"To me, my just getting to know him, it's enough that though the little Hellraiser impersonating him. I could see in his personality that he needed someone that understood him and I'm now that person." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched it. "Well I think he's acting like Maybourne right now, this is my house, my child, this is still my responsibility, well news flash right now, oh we're holding you responsible here."

"Don't you threat, but the situation has just turned to religious help, we're running the show, you got a problem with that take it up with social services. Because he's a child, and a child that needs us, more then he does you, and keep it up. And you're the one going to jail for waiting till stage two to contact us." Daniel said and Bowdern nodded as he heard McBride repeat that remark with a firm growl then at the father.

 ** _"He's my responsibility."_** the father snapped and McBride said it firmly. **_"Well news flash Mister Manneheim, if you bothered to contact us sooner. Then a man wouldn't be in the hospital right now recovering from a near fatal blow to his arm. And we and his wife see it the same way, so we're holding you responsible for that and what happened these last two weeks, don't you threat."_**

 ** _"But the situation has gone from psychological to spiritual, we're running the show. You got a problem with that, take it up with our superior and social services right now at the moment. But that boy, your son, is no older then 12 years old, so he's a child and as a child right now. He's suffering from a trauma and right now he needs us more then he does you right now and keep it up."_**

 ** _"And you're the one going to jail for waiting till stage two to contact us, now that's enough and get out of the way and stay out of the way. He's our responsibility as of now, now that you brought us in."_** he said sharply and the man snapped back at him at that **_"We called you here to double check, not to start acting like his father, Father McBride!"_** The father snapped back at him then.

"Well I don't blame you for this next reaction, but neither of you have time for this and if you don't get in there now. The little devil could kill him by hitting an artery by accident right now." Daniel said and he nodded and Bowdern grabbed him and shoved him into the wall. **_"Alright that's enough, Mister Manneheim, but when you called us in you essentially turned all responsibility of your son over to us right now."_**

 ** _"And we don't have time for this right now either as well, because if we don't get in there and that little parasite could hit an artery and he'd bleed to death. Let alone the possibility his fever is so high that he could have a seizure, and that's normal when the body is treating what infected it like a virus. Or drug it's trying to rid itself of, but his body is going to shut down soon enough."_**

 ** _"And especially if we don't deal with it right now, in my case and his and to answer your remark. What you're hearing in there in this case, is the act of whatever possessed him, is carving another message into his chest. The last one sent him to my university, because the lord lead him to me. So I could be the one to help him, in both ways and as a result, now that I'm involved."_**

 ** _"I'm taking full custody of this until he's fully recovered in all three ways, but you got a problem with that take it up social services. Because they're going to see that you waited till now to contact us as child abuse. Listen to me, at the moment whatever possessed him, has also possessed his room. And his stuff, and we know what we're doing to know how to keep from getting hurt."_**

 ** _"The little bastard that possessed him, is the character that just tried to kill your pastor, and then carved that last message into his chest. But once the little devil realizes here at the moment I'm not like the previous target he had. But I know enough about demonology to know that whatever happened. Just before your aunt died just unlocked the damn door between our realm and their's."_**

 ** _"Leaving him open to the dangers of screwing around with the paranormal, and at the moment, we're his only chance at surviving this. You wanted help, and we agreed, well now you have to deal with the fact, Mr. Mannaheim. That this is no longer your arena, but ours, the second you called us in. You lost your right to make decisions where he's concerned, so he's my responsibility now."_**

 ** _"He was my responsibility from the second he met me at the game, and the second Hanna told me certain things. But at the moment, as that the bond is in place it's he needs me more then he does you as to why that is_** ** _. I'm the chosen priest meant to help him and it means everything that comes with it. But from the second he opened up to me and from being a mentor to a surrogate father."_**

 ** _"He needs me and my partner more then he needs you, because we're the ones looking after him until he's freed from this. And at the moment, as I'm his one chance at surviving this, but the translation at what he wrote down. After you found those books on the desk, it's saying whatever anger and resentment. he has at you two, left the damn door open for what's happening here to him."_**

 ** _"But I speak Latin, and he knew I'd understand what it was that's happening and that's why he unloaded it to me. He needs me more then he does you and frankly, you two are the damn catalyst for what's happening to him right now. So until further notice, stay out of this, because we know what we're doing and frankly he needs us more then he does you, and as I'm his new psychiatrist."_**

 ** _"So with that, with my being around during this, I'm treating him like he's really mine, he needs me more then he needs you right now. Because that one conversation I had with him, is enough to open up the bond between us. So you got a problem with the acts of your child growing closer to someone else. Then you better get over it right now, because I just took three positions in his life."_**

 ** _"1) as the priest about to do the exorcisms, 2) as his mentor and new guardian and since I'm the closest thing to a psychiatrist that he has, that's #3. That little devil that just possessed him was impersonating him to get me to lower my guard. And I wasn't falling for it, so I waited for the little Hellraiser to drop the act, and that scream we heard was the axe falling tonight right now."_**

 ** _"They know that the second I never left earlier, that my partner and I are not like its previous target. But that we're the messengers of his mortal enemies, and that once they realize we have started acting like his guardians, they do whatever it takes. Just to prevent us from getting too close and it turns into a struggle over his body, physically and spiritually, and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"So you got a problem with my taking your place for however long it takes till we free him from this and even further then that. Take it up with social services, because I'm getting him out on out of school attendance till he's full recovered from this. But start interfering here, and it's getting you arrested when you asked for our help, now move."_** he said as he shoved passed him at that.

As they headed for his bedroom door, and opened it, only for it not to budge. ** _'Oh no, damn it, alright you're not keeping me away my kid, just give it your best shot. But you just pissed us off, if you're going in this direction, hurt him and I'm sending you right back to hell, you little bastard.'_** They heard as he looked at Bowdern. ** _"The damn thing is trying to keep us out of the room, we have to do it together."_** McBride said and Bowdern nodded as he gripped the doorknob tightly then.

As he gave the count to him then. **_"1, 2, 3!"_** he snapped as they shoved the door open as whatever was braced against it got knocked across the room at that. As he shoved the door open and saw whatever it was that had been braced at it. And saw a chair lying on its side next to the desk and nodded. ** _'Yeah that's what I thought, like any maniacal spirit or demon trying to keep us away from our charge, when said is a child.'_**

 ** _'It's trying to keep us away from him, because we're now his spiritual protectors, alright you little bastard, you just exposed yourself to us. But you're never laying a stinking claw on that child, not if I have anything to say about it now.'_** they heard with a firm tone as he kicked the oncoming attempt to try it twice as as he knocked it away from them as it charged at them and he quickly did it then.

As he exchanged looks with Bowdern at that. "Yeesh, I'd say that's desperate right now in trying to keep you away from him. That you got to prevent it from attacking you like that." Daniel said and he nodded to that. "Yeah the second charge of one piece of furniture at me I had to do the same thing. But getting one look in there, I knew whoever our mystery demon was, was now trying to keep us away from Robbie here."

"But just as I got the door open I had something from the desk come flying at me as I got one fast look and that did it as we charged and moved to him then. But the demon realized we were its enemies and now it was just trying to prevent us from getting too close. But Ray read my direct thoughts out loud right now at that response, but in one case or another, it's enough we took it seriously right now at the time here."

"But if this was you and it's I'd do whatever it takes to get to you and we broke down the door if this was you as an 11 year old. Though that happens and I'm killing the catalyst that causes it, because no matter how old you get, you're my cub, my grandson. And the added side effects if they combined with that first relapse and I'm really going to be pissed here at the moment." he said as he watched himself and McBride then firmly.

As they got into his room then as they saw things flying in all directions as he saw everything in the room. As it was being thrown around it and looked directly at the bed to see the boy looking like he was being attacked. ** _"Yeah, I'd call this a definite attempt to keep us away from him, but watch your head. I've already been hit, so cover up, Bill, we go together."_** he added and Bowdern nodded in agreement.

' ** _Jeez, yeah that's what I thought, the little bastard is trying to prevent us from getting near him right now. Alright you want to try this, it's not going to work, I'm not like your last victim, you little hell raiser. The man you put in the hospital, their converted faith preacher, I'm not like him whatsoever. In fact we're from your enemy's church, the religion of your biggest enemy.'_**

 ** _'And that boy is my charge, you're not preventing me from getting near my charge. So try and stop me and it won't work here.'_** They heard with a firm growl as he ignored the stuff trying to hit him then as McBride covered his head as they got passed it. As he quickly charged to his bed and grabbed him before McBride dodged a kick then, as they got a hold of him as he grabbed his arms to pin them down.

 ** _'God son, calm down, I know that's not you doing the talking here, but I need to get a look.'_** they heard gently as he caught him and pinned his arms down. "If this was the movies I'd say that the lunatic is trying to molest him, though he's barely been asleep for five minutes. But we've seen scenes like in movies based off the paranormal and at times several slasher flicks." Lou said with a growl and he nodded firmly to that.

"Yeah and it's either that or it's like the image of the little girl that Scarlatti saw, before he got attacked by his father's friend. But if this explains the nightmare the previous night and before McBride got brought in, then whoever our invisible assailant is, is like the lunatic. The one that carved that across my chest, but the pain was as bad as this as I was trying to keep from screaming, otherwise you would have thought that."

"And from the pain I was in right now from both the effects of the technology, the drugs ethanol and the sarcophagus, and instead tried to get you guys to my location. The general had strict orders to take down the level of profanity on the base and keep the language clean. In case we had kids younger then Cassie here and to the point, you're lucky that you never met SG-4, because they're the most foul mouthed ones here."

"And though they try to keep it clean, when around the general, it's to him, we were still just kids. And us kids need to watch our language and before it has us confined to our own dens for the profanity." Daniel said and Mark hid a chuckle at that. "Yes and you're right, and young man keep the language clean. And we already had that conversation this past week and we're not doing it twice." Hammond said bemused to his remark.

"Yes well I'm not the one losing my temper every other day Uncle George and with it, right now, if anyone deserves to be in anger management. And it's Jack, I can control my anger, but him Frasier lets him get away with it. But his anger, envy and lust was his downward spiral and he's the result right now. He's been judged by limbo to be re-incarnated as his infant self, while my clan has the power in the male bloodline."

"Don't want to get put on report, then watch your language and never say remarks like that to the general or when he's in earshot." he said and they nodded as they heard the next one. ' ** _Yeah that's what I was afraid of, the pain from whatever its doing to him is causing that. That's not from a nightmare, it's from the amount of pain he's in and with it now, it's acting like any other person here now.'_**

 ** _'Nightmares or worse and only a demon would be causing the victim to be using this line of profanity and out of pain. Easy son, easy, easy calm down, I've got you, calm down shh, shh, calm down, calm down, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay.'_** they heard in an add on, as they watched him squirming, as he motioned to his team mate and he nodded as he gripped both arms as Daniel thought it over then.

 ** _"The last time I didn't know if he was running a fever or not, the little bastard got me out of the room, before I could check. But he had the initials of the university carved into his chest, but if that explains the scream. That we just heard a bit ago, it's just did it again and they're probably infected by now as well."_** McBride said and said it over his shoulder to the boy's mother as he looked at her.

 ** _"Are you a nurse, because waiting this long to get help could cause an infection, and we don't have that type of medical training right now. Because these scars are going to keep getting torn open till either the infection kills him or the blood loss does."_** he snapped and she swallowed hard at that. **_"Oh god, the fever he has from these being infected is spiking."_** Bowdern said firmly as he looked him over.

As he used one arm to pin his arms down and the other to check his temperature and he felt his skin and nodded. **_"Yeah, I was right, he's suffering a high grade fever from the fact these are infected. But every symptom that's comes from an infection, either bacterial or else wise. It's all showing clearly here right now, we can't do this on our own we have to get Richards involved in this and quick now."_**

 ** _"But black outs, high fever, and several other things, I'm looking at the side effects of this stage now. In that it's acting like a cross between a bacterial infection and withdrawal from narcotic's. And with the fact they never got around to cleaning that up or never gave him any antibiotics. The effects are acting like an infection now."_** he said and McBride nodded to him firmly at that.

 ** _'God he's soaked in sweat right now.'_** he thought as he motioned to him to hold his arms down as he checked his temperature and he nodded. ** _"He's burning up right now, the last set were infected by the time you brought me in. But it's clear she waited way too long to get you involved, because it was four days later. And she thought it stopped, but that was just a brief delay right now in this."_**

 ** _"Every time someone thinks it's ended there's always a secondary connected to it and the victim it hits just keeps getting worse every time. As the symptoms of possession start over riding the victim's need for everything our bodies need."_** he said and McBride nodded and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's the thing we need to change and fast, because once this starts and days before it does now."

"It's making sure we have one of the medic's at the institute giving us a hand with this as we keep an eye on his condition during the process. And we, and Ray, already have the memories as well, so we can do this without the added problem." Halloran said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yes just get him out of the house early enough and if it starts hitting him when he's in our custody now, it's keeping an eye on this now."

"But either way, we have the memories needed now, and it's during his out of school attendence now and I noticed that the brief blast during the situation with the cliff. So that helps, though once we get our memories back, it's making sure everyone. And I mean from the nuns working at the headquarters library, his teacher. Let alone their pastor to any other bystanders don't end up in the middle of this, right now."

"Because he's our responsibility from then on, so once we hit this point, and hit the first day of it, we got our memories back and by then. It's enough we can meet his aunt and we spend 4 years as his added adult friends as the ones he's closest too. And in your case that of an older brother so we go from there and once she moves into the house we hit that stage and once we hit this it's done." He said and Halloran nodded to that.

"I don't suppose the fact that these lacerations caused Rob's body temperature to start spiking, because to his body's way of thinking. It's he was suffering the withdrawal and rebound from the last set of lacerations and it combined together now. And as if that's not enough right now every time this thing attacked him it caused his body temperature to reach dangerous levels now?" Daniel asked and Bowdern nodded to him gently then.

"Yes that's what happened alright, this latest one had combined with the first batch of lacerations and when possessed by a demon. It causes the body to react like its having a febrile seizure, or just the temperature reached a state of convulsions next. And with it, when it came to a child, it's making sure of this because both together, it's enough to pull a medical check." He said as he watched his past self as he checked his temperature.


	46. 46: Possession Truths And Analysis

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now.**

 **Chapter 46: Possessions And Medical Talks Part II**

Before checking his eyes and nodded. **_'Fever so high he's burning up, and his eyes are glazed, yes that's what I was afraid of. Combination possession, and added side effects to are his injuries are infected. And the delirium is so bad it's that if we don't get his temperature brought down and fast. It could cause a seizure, and the last set of lacerations are infected and combined with this one."_**

 ** _"Oh God, he's on the edge of seizure from this latest one, calm down, son, it's okay, shh, it's okay.'_** they heard gently as McBride looked up at him as they restrained him as he went over that as he said it quickly to him then at that response as they did it. **_"Nightmares at the moment or is this little bastard trying it again right now, because that was no panicked shout at the moment here right now."_**

 ** _"But a pained one, this is what happened when I was here last week, Bill, but I got hit by something, but this time it's both that and a secondary attack. What the heck is this, or are the symptoms in this stage more deadly. Because the last set are barely getting a chance to heal and then this happens?"_** McBride said sharply as he said it as he held him and Bowdern nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"It's the second one, if any demon tries to possess a human body here at the moment, but the black outs are part of it right now. Every time it hits him, he can't remembers what he did or said as a result and it just hit him again. But if that's not enough to spook someone nothing is, but it's like schizophrenia. The person can't remember what they did, during that situation either."_**

 ** _"And the demon knows this and it's by trying to spook the people that are connected to its host. But this back fired on it because it has us about to get them out of the victim here. The telekinetic outburst is to prevent the opposition from getting too close, but the pastor. He wasn't anything like us, so he, the demon, he knows we're not like his previous target that got too close."_**

 ** _"Or that we know what to do prevent him from putting us in the hospital next, so he's trying to scare us right now. But not going to work, us members of the order, we're not phased by something like this. And we're more skilled in something like this then his last target ever was in this case."_** Bowdern said quoting his past self as they heard a mental add on as he finished that remark.

 ** _'Easy son, easy, easy, I know what this is, but with you suffering what looks like a whatever nightmare this was. I'm not risking you hurting yourself, shh, shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here now, shh. Alright whatever this thing is doing to him, we have to make sure he can't do further damage here now at the moment.'_** They heard in a follow up as he worked at restraining him then as he said it.

 ** _"Added side effects, the lacerations from the previous attack are infected, and in addition to that. Is that they just got torn open again and that's why his fever is this high. His body is reacting like this is a virus it's trying to fight off right now, but his temperature is so high. That this latest attack is reacting like a febrile seizure right now."_** he said and McBride nodded as they restrained him.

"I'm not a psychiatrist or a medical doctor, but in this case, I know enough I got to keep an eye on this in case he has another black out right now. But violent acting out, swearing uncontrollably, depression, anger and delusions and persecutions. It's acting like a schizo effective disorder, so any person that was possessed. The victim is seen as suffering a mental illness, but I already figured out the catalyst here now."

"And it was clear to me that he needed help, emotionally right now, but first we have to deal with this one right now, and Eckhart made the first mistake, by getting too close. And not contacting us the second he had another attack, just before the little Hellraiser put him in the hospital, and he's got to live with the guilt of what he did." he said and Melmcrossed his arms at that as he answered him then with a firm, but stern look.

"Febrile seizure or just he's so sick, that both have combined together in this case, and they waited too long to get you guys as a result. And I'd consider this child abuse Coach, because no parent would wait this long to get help, especially from one of our religion. If it was my son, I'd call you immediately and every second counts in a matter of survival in these cases." Mel said with a growl and he nodded to that firmly as they heard it.

 ** _'One on one the strength is even, but two fully grown men and that little devil can't get free.'_** they heard in an add on as he said it then. ** _"Ray get ready, in case he tries it again with us now."_** he said as he got ready as he loosened his grip on his arm as he shifted position as they waited for it and they quickly moved at that. As whatever was yanked out was slashed at him and he quickly dodged the manuever then.

As whatever it was the character slashed at him with and he grabbed it and tore it out of his grip and pinned him to the bed, as he checked and grabbed it as he saw a set of pointed scissors and nodded. ** _'Whoa, alright that was close, yeah alright nice try you little bastard, we're not like your previous target right now, it won't work.'_** he thought at that as he gripped his arms with one hand and gave it to McBride then.

Before McBride grabbed it and then threw it out of the room as he pinned his other arm. **_"Get that out of range, because we got enough projectiles flying all over the room right now. And get anything that could be used as weapon out of range, and before the little hell-raiser tries it with us next. Whatever possessed him here, is trying to get us out of the way now, but first scare tactics here."_**

 ** _"And now hospitalization attempts right now so with that, Ray, you better clear the area around the bed here now, I've got him right now here. But I'm not having his guilt made worse, because he hurt us now, so clear the area with what he's trying to use. As_** ** _he's trying to get us out of the way in the way he did their pastor, so one option, it's clearing the area, the room we're doing this in."_**

 ** _"And of anything dangerous that can be used as a weapon here to attack us, bag it all up: scissors, carving knives._** ** _Strings that he used to create that dummy whatever was used normally prior to this, but this is enough that we need to get anything dangerous. And more then what we could consider be used as a weapon to hurt us next after the last black out, and now this one."_**

 ** _"Get rid of it, so we can do this, without getting hurt now, but anything that could be used as a weapon: carving knives, hooks, wire._** ** _Is now dangerous in our eyes starting now and it needs to be confiscated and out of the room. Until we deal with this and make sure that the little devil can't hurt us. Let alone him_** ** _or anyone else now after the pastor ended up in the E.R. last week now."_**

 ** _"But added side effects of these things, then it goes with the psychosis someone would consider and I know that's not what it is."_** he told him and he nodded as Bowdern gripped his arms and looked at him carefully at that. ** _'Alright that's enough of that right now, I know you're trying it with us buster._** ** _But there's no use trying to attack us, buster, because we're used to this type of thing."_**

 ** _"And we're not like your last targets and we know more then you last target does. If you expect us not to look for any hidden weapons here, you better think again now. But you're not using him for anymore injuries or worse, now that I'm involved here.'_** They heard firmly in answer to that as McBride grabbed the equipment the boy used to make his ventriloquist dummy as he put it in a bag then.

Then grabbed the scissors and a few other sharp instruments and put them in the bag as he snapped at the boy's parents. **_"I want that stuff in his aunt's old bedroom, emergency precautions in this case. And it's to protect him from himself and us with him right now, so get it out of range. But downstairs, the basement, or her room, I don't care where, just do it right now and stay in the hall, understand."_**

 ** _"We got this, just stay out of the room right now."_** he said and they nodded as the father took it and went downstairs as the group nodded in agreement. "I'd have said the same thing, but lock up all weapons and anything else that could be used as one. Case in point right now at the moment is locking up all medical instruments that can be used for it right now, or just steak knives, scalpels, syringes, excetra here."

"Nice unlike the last victim, you have a better idea of what goes on in a situation like this, because this was the only one documented since the 17th century at the time now. And enough to know to be ready in case it tried again, Coach." Dillon said and he nodded. "Yes, but when a demon possesses a child, it's trying to make it harder, either by the telekinetic outbursts or just by attacking us in the same way it did the pastor."

"And unlike the pastor, I know enough to stay out of range right now, before we disarmed him, but one on one and the strength is even, but 2 or even 3 on 1. And the little devil won't be able to touch us like that, and not when we were ready. For the attempted attack by him, which was why I had them. Both Walter and Ray in the room with me when we hit this portion of it now." he said, as they watched this memory.

 ** _"Ray hold his legs down!"_** he said to him then as he waited for the boy to wear himself out then, as the other man caught his legs. As they waited as what energy was left in him started giving out then as they heard a gentle tone to that the duo exchanged looks then as they waited. **_'Alright, easy, easy, it's okay, it's okay, calm down, shh, shh, shh, it's okay.'_** They heard him thinking gently as he repeated it softly then.

 ** _"Easy, easy, shh, it's okay, it's okay, calm down, that's it, easy, easy, shh, shh, shh.'_** they heard as he said it with a growl. **_"Just like every other panic attack, if the patient heard the one trigger word necessary to set them off. And the stupid fools that triggered it are the ones that are in deep trouble. And I'm the one dealing with kids all the time, and kids his age and up to sophomore year."_**

 ** _"And of college, but that's what I consider this right now, the stupid idiots that triggered this caused a panic attack. Though if this was like a real dream menace, and I don't blame him for not wanting to sleep. Because the next black out could get triggered when he's sleepwalking and once was enough. If he's this exhausted, but he hasn't slept in close to a week, but that explains this."_**

 ** _"It chose the moment we're pretending to leave to strike a second time and it realizes that we just became its enemies right now. If this was dream demon if they create monster movies like that, I'm looking at a demon. And one that kills a person in their sleep and that's what this is, sleep deprivation. He's trying to stay awake just to protect others."_** he said and McBride nodded in anger at that.

 ** _"Damn it, and this latest attack is the direct result of his fighting his exhaustion to protect everyone else from himself. Just like every other evil doer, it's draining the energy out of the victim and when the victim is just a child. But like any panicked outburst that's what I'm looking at, before the little bastard reveals himself."_** he said and Bowdern nodded, before he looked at the boys parents.

 ** _"Stay over there you two, we have this."_** he said to them sternly, before tearing his shirt open then and seeing the marks across his chest. Before seeing the previous ones were also leaking and then saw the reddish green tinge to them and nodded. **_'I knew it, this is stage two, and they waited till the first attack now. Just before getting in touch with us, I can't believe these people why didn't they come to us."_**

 ** _'And sooner then they, I'm not taking chances, he needs immediate medical attention here for this, but we can't take him to the hospital. I've got to be the one to deal with this, but this is enough to get them jailed here now. And it's because they're putting his life at risk for their own public image image here.'_**

 ** _'You people are really going to get it when we take this up with our superior later.'_** he thought to himself as he looked at McBride. **_"The previous set were torn open and adding this to it, the little bastard. He tore through several veins in his chest, and the last ones are infected."_** he said and the man nodded as he heard his voice as he said it to the character that possessed him as he looked into his eyes.

 ** _"Alright whoever the hell you are, I suppose you expected to try and get us out of the way. And in the same way as you did their converted faith preacher two weeks ago. But unfortunately for you, that's not going to work right now, because we're priests and with it as well. If you know and understand me, then I think you know what I am, here now, in fact you know exactly what I am."_**

 ** _"And it's because only a denizen of hell would take the lord's name in vain in that way, but get a good look at the position you're in right now. And at the moment, you're out of luck, but you'll notice that unlike your last target. I was ready for your attempt to attack me that way too. And I know that telekinetic outburst was to prevent us from getting to close as well, you little bastard."_**

 ** _"So with that in mind, and I know you're impersonating my young charge, so who the hell are you. You and your compatriots of the underworld know a member of the opposite side the second you see it here. And with that, you know what a Jesuit is, the second you see one here. And as we're the missionaries of your enemies, the church that did back studies in this."_**

 ** _"So think it over, you little bastard, you'll notice that unlike your last target, neither I, nor my partner, are phased by this little act. Nor are we like the victim as we dodged whatever it was you were attempting to grab, to do to us what you did to your last victim. But I suggest you look at the fact that instead of our leaving we stuck around and waited for you to drop the act."_**

 ** _"But think it over hard now, I'm not phased by either of these things, and I was ready for your attempt to attack me right now. I know the effects of possession when I see them and I know that you just tried to act like my kid, and I know you were trying to impersonate my kid. And what caused him to have the door left unlocked, if you targeted him this fast, but news flash."_**

 ** _"Your host is always dropping by my college, and I'm also teaching the class that is the reason I can speak to you like this. But look at who you just ticked off now, I speak your language, your host is coming by my college to see me repeatedly, and finally now. I'm far more skilled then your previous victim right now, so with that in mind now, and I know that's you, not my kid."_**

 ** _"So just who the hell are you exactly, because I'm not letting you take him, sure they left the door open, but I'm closing and locking that door. He's my responsibility as of now, so you want him, and you're going through me to get to him, you little bastard, who the hell are you."_** he said firmly in Latin and they heard it at that declaration, as he looked into his eyes at that as he said it in Latin.

As the tone started reminding the group like the last time they heard it then when it was Charlie then. "You speak Latin Daniel, as I translated this one for Ray later on that night. So you know what it is he's saying, but it takes years to reach this level now." Bowdern said and he nodded as he translated the remark for them gently. "Minister of Christ, can't you see, I'm the devil." Daniel said as he quoted it with the demon.

"Like I said it takes years to translate this and if you were going to Saint Francis academy, you'd have learned Latin in high school. But my teaching you for six years as a child, and for seven more years once I've got you under my wing. And that's more then enough that you're fluent in 25 languages by the time you're at the age you are now." Bowdern said as he looked at him and Daniel smiled gently at that as they finished it.

And while translating for them and they nodded, as they watched as he collapsed at that. "I'd say that the pain from that jolt caused him to pass out now." Lou said and he nodded. "Now what the hell was that supposed to mean?" Sam asked and he explained that to her. "It's saying that he's a representative of Satan and knows he's a member of the group that was it's alter ego, we're from the complete alter ego."

"But Nuns and priests are for the lord, the son and the holy ghost in the Catholic church, or all Christianity churches, and these characters have a single overlord. We had a normal knowledge of the infernal regions, but for some, we weren't sure and were skeptics, or at least we were. Until we had made that trip to Netu, so this would be considered as close to infernal regions as you can get, but Deimos in the game now."

"It was supposedly floating over their version of hell, and all demons follow the same M.O., but they know who the messenger's of their enemy is. Case in point now, is the fact that the demons know who it is they're looking at the second they see them, like the Goa'uld and Tok'ra, and the Sith and Jedi. So all good verse evil touches are followed in the exact same way, a Sith to a Jedi, angel to demon, Tok'ra to Goa'uld."

"One group knows what the other is the second they see it, and for the demons they know a priest immediately. But with us growing up in the straight and narrow, and to demon or the devil. They try to get us to break our chosen path and it's the case of Kinsey's remark, two wrongs don't make a right. And you leave the darn door open and you just make a bad situation worse right now, case in point is waiting till now."

"The second they see one, but for them, they saw that he was to be the teacher for the man that was to be their biggest enemy now in our case. Said man being me in this case, but for any priest that was a teacher, they know that the student. And of said priest was to become their enemy and in the way John Connor was. And I was that person, because his top student happened to be my father, and thirty years later after that."

"I was chosen to lead the fight in this, as I'm now the human manifestation of Christ, and had we not chosen this, our new team mate would expose us to them. As we grew up learning on the facts of the Ancients, who were the most powerful race in the galaxy. As with them, were the Nox, and Asgard right behind them, so the fact that the Ancients chose me, it means I've just been turned into the chosen one to lead the fight."

"So to us with the fact we have a group trying to impose their religion on us, and we will never give in, because we grew up on our own religions, so to us. The book of Origin is going to be demonology, the occult in our eyes the second we see it now. And to us, it's knowing evil doers, demons or the devil now, so the fight for good and evil. This is going to be a big one and we have a version of the game breaking out in years 9 and 10."

"And case in point is the rapture, and they are the army for Satan, or his son the Antichrist and demons and whatever their female version was were for Satan. But Lilith was the demon of monsters, and she's the reason for most the ones we came across here, but imps, demons and so on. But the Greek and Egyptian personification is close in enough in comparison, but every good verses evil fight goes the same way."

"They know a member of their enemy the second they see them right now." he said and she nodded as Bowdern nodded to his analysis. "So that's what we're expecting next year, our final team mate is the one that exposes us to the Antichrist and their army, and you know more. So though Steven was chosen in the same way you were, you were the one with the powers at the moment and been training for 32 years."

"And you've been doing this job all your life you grew into it, as you were working through what was needed. As you became the human manifestation of Christ, and our Antichrist is the offspring of our latest team mate?" Charlie asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah and this is not a game anymore, because they wasted two weeks and when they needed every second." he said and Bowdern nodded to that firmly then.

"And I was ticked that it hit him this hard when I was getting that look into his eyes, he knew who I was when he saw me. Because hearing me speak his enemy's language he knew I was skilled in that language, and he knew what I was when I took charge this fast. But to me, this now wasn't just irresponsible I was furious now at them." he added and they nodded as they watched it further then at that as they saw him pass out.

As he collapsed then McBride moved to his side as he saw him shivering then. **_"High fever and he's drenched in sweat right now, damn it, side effects of anemia. But he's suffering a hot flash combined with the effects of that attack. And the fact that these are infected."_** he said to him and he nodded as he looked around the room and spotted a clean towel and McBride went to get it as he wiped the sweat off his face.

 ** _"Well we just got our proof now in this, that what Eckhart considered this is not it at all right now, this is not a poltergeist intrusion, he's been possessed. And by some un-named character, we're going to have find out later right now. But the catalyst it's simple right now, but demons let alone pure evil. It thrives on negative emotions, all the negative emotions and as it gets stronger."_**

 ** _"The victim gets weaker, the good in them, the thing is we just met our nemesis, but the catalyst is combination of two things. And the second was the reason the first happened altogether now, but these scars are cursed. The marks are cursed and are being repeatedly torn open, and the profanity. And we meet the little Hellraiser that just possessed him and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"That's the next one, he can't control his behavior every time he black's out right now, but at least this time we were ready for that right now. Though he doesn't know what he's doing till he comes out right now. But if anyone saw this then it's like a blackout from a traumatizing situation and memory."_** Bowdern said to and he nodded as he answered him gently at that information.

 ** _"Yeah, you're right, but at the moment, if he doesn't realize what just happened this time, he's going to be scared at what he nearly did this time. But waiting this long to get help is enough to traumatize him here. But his fever is so high, that's why he collapsed now."_** McBride said and he nodded as he relaxed his grip slightly as he waited several more minutes then and Sam nodded to that.

"You're waiting for the secondary attack in case it hits him a second time right now?" she said and he nodded. "Yes, in this case it's in case the little hellraiser tries with me what he did to Eckhart, I had to make sure. And in case he was ready to try twice, but that was it now, the latest attack and blackout quit now." he said and they nodded as they watched him waiting, before he let go then and checked his temperature again at that.

 ** _"He's burning up right now, but he told me that he felt like he was coming down with something, but if it's both that and these are infected as well. It means we got to go to taking care of this, but from here on out, now that we just got a real preview to what is going on. That helps, but any psychiatrist would say this was a mental illness, to us, its demonic, but now the next question here now."_**

 ** _"Is whether or not he collapsed the first time right now, when they found the university's initials on his chest. Like I said though, for us, we'd see this as he's possessed by some demon from hell, and to a psychiatrist. It's he's suffering a mental illness and said mental illness is either schizophrenia. Or just a schizo effective disorder right now, but the cause all goes back to the catalyst."_**

 ** _"But it's two problems in one and the second is the direct cause of the first and it's because the catalyst. But the remark he wrote up and gave to me, 'The door is open, the key is in the lock and you are mine.'. The door is his soul, the key are his emotions and that left the character to break down the front door and it's because of three things, but anger, grief and resentment, of his parents."_**

 ** _"This issue of trying to keep him under a very short leash has resulted in emotional damage that can result in, now. To have the victim, if this a case for a psychiatrist, that the victim is suffering a prior to it. Or that the strictness of their behavior, instead of doing positive effects now at the moment. It's causing the reverse right now in their behavior and their attempt to cause damage."_**

 ** _"But their trying to keep them on the straight and narrow instead is doing damage and to the point that it could get worse. What happened the other night was a clear case to that regarding the pastor at the moment. If he was heading in that direction it's slowly showing a child who is inches away from it. Emotional damage is showing and it's slowly unfolding here at the moment."_**

 ** _"I'm looking at this as if it was mental illness, that the catalyst, they just turned him into a psociopath right now. And this continues in the direction it's heading in right now. Then that psociopath is going to turn into a psychopath right now."_ **he said and they both looked over their shoulders at the expression on their faces at the remark as he went further at that firmly as he said it to McBride then firmly.

 ** _"But during this, we cover both areas as we deal with his emotional state when he's not suffering a black out right now. But Arthur is not going to like this, that they wasted two weeks when we needed every second in his case. He's been doing our job for us by looking up what caused this. And I got a theory set for that, but that's not my primary concern."_** he said and McBride nodded firmly to him.

As they exchanged looks at that as they both turned around. **_"You're not serious by that last remark, are you?"_ **Manneheim asked and he nodded firmly. _**"Yes I am right now, it's clear to me that he needs serious help right now. His actions are saying he needs help right now, a chance to unload his feelings, his emotions. To someone that understands him right now, because your behaviors now."**_

 _ **"Instead of being a a good influence, your instead just demonstrating the clear demeanor of overly strict parents. Hanna's remark of why need a drop of discipline when you're practically drowning him in it is valid. But this is what Hanna meant right now when she said that once she's was gone. That you'd be paid in full right now of what her not being around does for him right now."**_

 ** _"You want him to end up in a psychiatric hospital or just ending up in prison, because of the way you're treating him right now. This little issue with him and his enjoying being into the supernatural, this was hobby. Because he wanted to return to his true religious heritage, back to the Catholic Church right now. But he needs a direction in his life and a direction that is not Lutheranism either."_**

 ** _"And with the fact that now that we got a very clear look at this, Sir, mam, care to tell me why you didn't contact us sooner. Because you just wasted two weeks we needed to deal with this, cutting his chances in this right now. In recovering and without it getting even more dangerous, physically in half. And with that in mind, if you just come to us the day of the outburst in school."_**

 ** _'And the second the chair in the living room started going berserk as well. Let alone the desk at his school. And it would have prevented his being traumatized at the fact he hurt one person, before making it worse and that's his hurting one person by accident. Before Eckhart was injured last weekend, by his getting stabbed here?"_ **Bowdern asked and she sighed as she answered him at that question.

 ** _"We thought it was a series of poltergeist intrusions and the pastor had an interest in the paranormal."_ **she said and he nodded firmly. **_"Unfortunately poltergeists are harmless if they're a gentle imprint of a soul that wound up haunting the house. If it was your aunt haunting the house, that be normal as some souls stick around to watch over their loved ones till they leave finally."_**

 ** _"But that's not what this, because this clearly shows a malevolent force behind it right now, getting violent, swearing uncontrollaby. This damn thing was strong enough to break the vial of holy water in his hand. And those are made of Quartz Crystal as well, so they're not easily broken as a result. But three injuries in the side of two weeks right now, this message is a clear indicator."_**

 ** _"And with what I just heard from this character that possessed him, it's enough my thoughts are turning from poltergeists. And I'd class this to a case of more sinister catches and he told me now that the tenth attempt. And to make contact with the other side resulted in the words 'danger' and 'hell'. And to be spelled out, before the decoder got thrown off the table now as a a result."_**

 ** _"Care to tell us why you didn't take that more seriously, because he told me that his grandmother's message in attempt nine said he had to stay strong. Stay strong for what was the next question as the answer came in attempt ten before you interrupted the communique at the answer. And as to why it was about to result in the beast breaking down the front door and targeting him."_**

 ** _"So again, why didn't you come to us immediately, because that would have helped us in determining this right now. But these characters from the internal regions use a dialect that died out 1,000 years and some catholic school still teach it. Did you even bother to understand why he pulled a book focused on languages out of the library for that?"_ **he asked and she shook her head to him.

 ** _"Did he collapse when you found that first set of lacerations on his chest, a few days ago, before you came to me?"_** McBride asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Did Eckhart say that you should contact us, before he got hurt, as we know more about these things then he did. Because the last detailed situation was 300 years ago now?"_** Bowdern added sternly and she nodded to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"If he made that suggestion, as what I gathered from Richards is that he was shaken up and he was in shock. But being possessed is like suffering symptoms of a mental illness, so why didn't you call us. The second we had that power blast at the school, because if you had, your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital?"_** Bowdern asked and when she didn't answer he said it sternly at that to her.

 ** _"Alright, are you people out of your god damn minds, why the hell didn't you contact us sooner, regarding this exactly here, because this is serious?!"_** Bowdern snapped at the couple and they swallowed as McBride finished that firmly. ** _"I mean seriously, is whatever happened the night before you brought me in. Is it more important then your son's life, physically, emotionally and spiritually."_**

 ** _"He's just been put into the biggest test of his life, and it's because of several things here. The opening for something like this is something all evil doers share, but let me make this clear to you. The poem in the Wolfman was true, even a good person that says their prayers at night. They can be possessed or turned into a monster because of a trauma, or negative emotions."_**

 ** _"But grief, anger and resentment, these are things that evil feeds off of and they leave the door unlocked. So with that in mind, whatever Hanna said regarding this she's right, and right now. It's whatever reason there was going on and before you brought me into this. Is the clear catalyst for this right now, but this is no damn joke right now, it's serious in our eyes, you two."_**

 ** _"Because these injuries are cursed, they're not going to go away immediately, let me make this clear you two, but when a person is possessed. The effects of the injuries are cursed, and they cause repeated black outs as well, and not knowing what was going on here as well. So what happened two weeks ago regarding your pastor, that was enough to leave him traumatized."_**

 ** _"In this case the effects of stage one are done and now we reached stage two, and these injuries and lacerations. But listen to me carefully right now, but what happened last week leading into this was stage one. And when you came to see me was stage two, and these are not normal lacerations whatsoever. In fact they're cursed, which means they're not going to heal until we end this."_**

 ** _"In fact they're going to be ripped open and keep bleeding, until the possession kills him. And which is not a long time table either and he's running out of time here, so either it's the possession that kills him. Or he dies of blood loss, loss of weight and no rest whatsoever, to us this now means. That he's needing medical attention soon, that's why I brought my partner, to check on it."_**

 ** _"But this is not some damn game people, but one attack in the classroom, and these attacks are a result of whoever possessed him. But that's not him that caused that scene in his school, it's being channeled into his anger. And stage one side effects are they get channeled into anger. And it causes the furniture and anything not nailed down to be thrown across or moved around the room."_**

 ** _"So whatever caused that is the reason for that scene at the school and whatever caused you to bring in your pastor. Was the result of his emotions now, loss of his emotions has the stage one side effects going berserk now. But now, during these situations, the little bastard rears it's head. And every time he blacks out and if you brought me in sooner we could've done therapy here."_**

 ** _"Both there at the school, but then you cause a second attack for whatever reason. And said reason we can go into later right now, and then comes the fact, now. Now that the character that attacked your pastor knew he was going to expose him, and right to us. But he's been suspended and he's got the entire town on your heads, for his attacking the pastor at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that was enough to traumatize him and you know why, it's because every time he blacks out. And the character takes hold and he's now scared out of his mind right now. That the next black out could kill someone, or he finds himself two close to a raging river or cliff. And we have to get him clear of the ledge, before he has a panic attack, but why didn't you call us sooner, here, huh."_**

 ** _"Because everyone that knows about this and why it happened is not part of your converted religion, in fact they're all part of areas. And one that know this stuff and studied it longer then you joined your new faith, they studied the bible and know the signs. And of demonic possession when they see them, but why would they be pissed that when he blacks out that he got hit."_**

 ** _"Why, well it's simple right now, everyone on your heads right now after that scene at the school and your pastor are from other religions. I know you didn't want to trust anyone from our religion and it's because we're the ones that help with orphanages. But if that tells me anything and why the school suspended him they decided on running an investigation into this."_**

 ** _"And every group that was furious that he was attacked. and why well it's that they're are all in the church that date back even further then your religion. But as you're Lutherans, well every religion, and if I know anything it's this right now. And everyone in the Christianity church is now beyond irritated now and with it is you're trying to keep from leaving the house right now."_**

 ** _"Because you're trying to protect yourselves from the mob here, well this is more then just a matter of appearances now. Or is it you're trying to prevent the entire social services department from learning anything, because waiting till now to get us, is clear child abuse. Well instead of the social services, you have us investigating things, because it went from them."_**

 ** _"And directly to us now as we're the closest thing to a therapist he needs and he's beyond traumatized and the fact that you waited till now to get us. It tells us now, that you're afraid that once he starts lowering barriers and if he broke orders you gave him. And went to my partner now at the time at his college, when he's got his players in the middle of fall training."_**

 ** _"And I noticed when around them he's acting like himself, when around you. And we have these scenes so it's pretty damn clear to why that is now. And it's because, he's sick of your rules and whatever is going on in this house is exposed now. But let me make this clear right now, with us involved now, and it's enough we're going to be monitoring thing during this situation."_**

 ** _"But you're both under watch by the social services as of now, and with it now, we're the ones monitoring things with us taking care of him. But this is enough to get you called on child abuse, and it's because if this was a case where they had to take charge. It's enough to get you placed under investigation and for waiting till now to contact us right now, so it went from them now."_**

 ** _"And right to us next and before we hit this point, so again, what the hell is the reason, that you didn't contact us sooner. Like say right after the attack in the classroom, and that would have been soon enough, now, just to prevent your pastor from getting hurt. And ending up in the E.R., but now, but we're scientists in theology and fact, but we have to debunk a few things here."_**

 ** _"And to us, the fact you risked waiting till the last minute, say till the first of the secondary stages activated. Just to contact us, the archbishop, our institution head, would see this as child abuse. But you any idea what connections our order has, and what a single phone call. And from our institution to social services would do to you?"_** he asked them sternly and they swallowed hard at that.

"Looks to me that they weren't thinking at all, but waiting till you arrive, is enough to have an investigation getting started. Then again, the fact you and the order have a right to run investigations it's clear that like the Jedi, you're the same way, father." Lou said and the duo nodded to him as they watched it further then. As Bowdern removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeves and then grabbed several towels as he got ready.

 ** _"You mind if I use your phone, the medic in my department knows about this type of thing and I need your medical kit if you're a nurse."_** he said and she nodded as she grabbed a bag the size of a suitcase and gave it to them. As he went downstairs and made a phone call as he listened to the telling off McBride gave them then. ** _"Hello."_** he heard and he sighed as he said it to him gently.

 ** _"Arthur this is Bill Bowdern, listen we got a case of stage two side effects, the victim is an 11 year old boy. But the boy, it's the kid that you picked up after you found him out there the other night. I gathered certain things in examination here at the moment in my diagnosis regarding this. The possession has him blacking out every time something happens right now and with it."_**

 ** _"Every symptom one could consider from a mental illness is apparent right now, if it was a mental illness, but the catalyst here. The cause is by his parents, when you found him the other night, the lord decided to lead him right to us. Because at the rate this direction is heading, if it hadn't been for the possession, it's heading for self destruction right now and his parents now."_**

 ** _"They're the root cause for that right now, I'm looking at a clear case of child abuse emotionally and possibly physically as well. And severe irresponsibility on their part, because they were afraid to come to us. Right after Eckhart ended up in the hospital, even though he said we know more about this. This type of thing then he does, but the message he was working out from the first one."_**

 ** _"The initials carved into his chest were for the university, it was pointing him directly at me right now and as to why. It's because my class was the only thing that was useful here, as I'm the theology and Latin teacher. But the books he's using are telling me, he's doing what we would do just to figure this out. But his parents wasted time we don't have and him with us right now here."_**

 ** _"But the message was 'the door is open, the key is in the lock and you are mine.'. Directly translating that is the door is his soul, the key was his grief and and resentment at his parents and this demon just made his appearance. And this character that just possessed him, his latest remark once I confronted him was 'minister of Christ, can't you see, I'm the devil', he knows what we are."_**

 ** _"And knows that I've just been selected as his new priest to deal with this right now, but the damage regarding Eckhart is done, and they wasted several days. And they waited four days, but the previous set of scars got torn open a second time. And they're infected, and he said he's feeling like he came down with something right now."_ **he said and they heard a thunk as he answered him angrily.

 ** _"The boy I picked up and drove home is our charge right now, I was already furious enough at finding him out there in the middle of the night. And it's pouring down rain, if that's not enough for him to catch cold or worse, but this as well. I'm ready to call social services and take him into custody here right now, damn it, these parents records in our eyes are not looking good at all."_**

 ** _"Why the hell didn't they come to us sooner right now, because wasting this much time. This is enough the symptoms and stages are going to get far more dangerous right now. Oh wait till the archbishop hears this one, alright how high is his fever exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"He's burning up, his eyes are glazed and the lacerations are leaking greenish yellow fluid."_**

 ** _"And it's looking like someone took a scalpel to his chest, I'm looking at the fact, now. That if she'd bothered to get him a dose of penicillin, his fever wouldn't be this high. For whatever reason they waited till a couple days ago to come to us. The damage is done emotionally, he's beyond traumatized now. And he's scared out of his mind that the next black out could kill someone."_**

 ** _"Though that's the case, and it lands him on the edge of a cliff, I'm not letting him out of my sight once we start this right now. But here's the bad news right now, his actions this past week, they're all spelling out a cry for help and rescue. The clear catalyst is his parents and the death of his great aunt, so we got a lot of work to do on this."_** he said and he heard a sigh then at the news.

 ** _"Alright you better do my questioning them for me, but make it clear, they don't cooperate and he's being taken from them and going into our custody. Because this is enough we can consider it as child abuse, both physically and emotionally. As well as child neglect for waiting till the past three days to bring us in right now, but if she's got the vials of medication in that bag."_**

 ** _"And if he's allergic to penicillin, give him a broad spectrum antibiotic, and then clean those cuts. But sterilize the bandages, because we're going to have to wrap his chest and keep them clean until the worst of that is over. But he starts getting worse, it's we're taking him to the institute for medical care. And he's staying in our custody for four months."_** he said and Bowdern nodded to that.

 ** _"Yeah alright, we'll get back to you later tonight, but it's clear to me he's needing help here, and before something makes it worse. But Ray concluded that the family history had no religious training, and they never studied Latin either."_** he said and and he heard a firm tone. **_"That doesn't mean anything right now, all it does is bringing up a few questions I want answered right now."_**

 ** _"Because if the university initials were carved into his chest, I'd like to know what original their faith was, because we're his one chance at surviving this. Because if the exorcism doesn't kill him, then the infection and lack of the things his body needs will kill him. He's just a child, his body hasn't had the type of tolerance for injuries built up that our's has now and with that."_**

 ** _"I take it the spectacle in the bedroom was enough to shake you guys up right now?"_** he asked and he sighed at the remark. ** _"Yeah, and at the moment, I think Ray's more shaken up then I am right now. Then again, I think we're both going to need a stiff drink later. But afterwards, we got to take this up to the archbishop."_** he said and he heard a sigh as he answered him firmly at that remark.

 ** _"Agreed, but if we want to get in the door, we tell him as little as possible, but it's us three and you choose the fourth member of our team for this. I'll see you later tonight."_** he said and Bowdern nodded as he hung it up as he headed back upstairs and ended the tirade at that to him gently as he said it to him. **_"Never mind, we can go over that later, but I need some help Ray, with him, and Mam."_**

 ** _"I need you to sterilize those dressings, while we have to get his shirt off."_** he said and he nodded to him as he moved to him. "Looks like the damage hit the muscle to his chest now, but those lacerations take months to heal from. It's like getting attacked by a shark, but if this was Krueger carving message into the victims chest. And that bastard was a dream demon, I see where he got his inspiration from now."

"It's because of Rob, at the moment in this case, all demons were carving messages like this into the chests of their victims. But this was a clear case a normal demon and not a dream demon and one that had a something that would work to do this. It's like someone use a scalpel on his chest." Matheson said to him and he nodded as he answered him then with a sigh as he said it to him then gently at the remark.

"Yes and Robbie suffered every indicator there was for demonic possession, but every symptom you normally have in this case was apparent and to us. This was enough that we had to work how serious the damage was right now, and as a result now. The effects of the last set of injuries were made clear, and I could see the last ones. They were merging with the news ones, and the fact they didn't call us sooner now at the time."

"We were furious at this, but for an adult, it's one thing, for a child, it's a need to call social services. As we deal with this as Ray and I became the investigators dealing with it, once Hume found out. And before I brought Walter into it now at the time a week later." he said and they nodded to that as they watched it. As Bowdern looked at the young man as he ran his hand through his hair gently as he attended to his injuries.

Before pulling the syringe out and took a small dose out of it as he injected it into his arm before he worked at cleaning the cuts, before wrapping his chest. And then pulled out another bottle to bring his fever down then as he nodded to McBride. And he swallowed it before he laid him back down looking at him. "I take it the father in you was beginning to grow now Coach, I've seen that look on your face when it came to us."

"And my son right now." Mel said and he nodded. "Yes, added side effects, with the added side effect of my being the one taking care of him. The paternal side of me was getting stronger by the minute, but this is the side effect. Of when your charge is a child and you grow emotionally attached to them, though separation anxiety. This is the added side effect, and I decided to stick around since." he said and they nodded to him gently.

As he nodded then firmly, as he looked closer and nodded as the boy shifted position and he said it to him. **_"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, you're safe, it's okay."_** he said softly in a soothing tone. **_"Lucky thing you're a basketball coach Bill, because you sound like this with your players when in training. But I think that's the reason he was at the practice game, so he could watch the kids the last month now."_**

 ** _"And when you had them start in training this week past week right now at the moment, although with that in mind. But it's clear to why, your college was a Catholic one, while Brigham Young was a Mormon college. The Lord lead him back to his original faith and though his family has had no religious training. At the time here, although now that I'm seeing him when he's around you."_**

 ** _"I think we started something, because no kid would be growing this attached to someone who they just met barely several hours before. And after another black out and with that in mind, I think we have a problem. And because this keeps up, and he's really going to grow attached as we deal with his care."_** McBride started to say and he nodded in agreement as he hid a smile to that remark.

As they watched as the boy buried his head into his side then and he hid a smile at that. "Yeah I remember that, he was beginning to act like I was his father at the time, as his new mentor. I knew he was seeing me as more then a normal teacher, and I was dealing with things when I was with him. But this was why we missed a few practice games guys, in fall training." he said and they nodded in understanding as they watched it.

As they watched him shift position and left his head against his upper thigh and the priest stroked his hand through his hair at that. ** _'Yes he's down for the count now, he needs me more the ever now at the moment, well that's it now. With the practice season just starting I can take a few days off that. With the season starting, and take care of my new charge, and with him this weak right now.'_**

 ** _'The blackouts are going to be serious enough he's not going to know immediately what's going on and it's taking care of him. Before one gets him too close to a cliff here, it's alright son, I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you, I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'm not going anywhere._** ' he said and sighed as he answered the other man's remark at the bonds between them then.

 ** _"Yeah I think we got a problem now, if he's growing attached, I don't think he's going to want to let go once we finish this. Because to him I could be considered his adoptive father. And with that, I'm either going to have to come see him every day, after we do it, or we work out several new arrangements."_** he said and the other man nodded as he rubbed his back gently at that smiling slightly.

"I'd say that's a problem right now, because this happens to us all the time, we have the kids we come into contact with growing attached. And to the point that they get attached and we try to come see them as much as possible now and in his case. With you helping his deal with the black outs and the trauma of this is going to get worse right now." Daniel said in answer to that as he looked at him with a bemused smile.

 ** _"It, the Latin, doesn't mean anything, because that asks more questions right now and with it now at the moment here. A sudden string of Latin like this is not immediately learned and not if it was encouraged either. Because for Jackson and Ballard, they're my prize pupils right now. And they're starting work on this subject right now, but for a kid just beginning to learn languages."_**

 ** _"It takes longer then a month to learn this type of thing and whatever his aunt was teaching him is the next question. But he said that he'd been looking up books on this, but I think I can guess at the next outlet now. And into why he was going to the library, to them, it's indulging his fantasies. Because he either wants to be a magician or just change religions and learn from me now."_**

 ** _"He wasn't hiding in the classroom when I was teaching the class, in either theology or Latin, so it's not that, but he said he had a library card now. But it would take time to learn it that fast, but it's been less then a month. And since his aunt and it would take five years to say it that fluently. So that leaves his aunt out and she didn't have a month or two to train him in that now."_**

 ** _"To his aunt, he was learning something that going to come in handy later, and as it happens it did now at the moment. But his going to go to his church run college, seeing me work with the boys, his aunt teaching him. In more of his faith and then comes something like this, it's clear. That attack was the second I leave and he knows that we're priests of the one church and order."_**

 ** _"That is their biggest enemy, but first Hebrews and then we're next Ray, we're the members of the order these maniacs are afraid of and they took control of him. The poor kid's soul has been put at risk and with it now, as has his health, and whatever reason the infestation hit this hard. It's because of whatever happened prior to their pastor ending up in the hospital now."_**

 ** _"As for his chest, that's two attacks in the side of week and they're barely getting enough time to heal, before they're being torn open a second time. And being repeatedly torn open, and this keeps up and he's bleeding to death or will, but first that. And now this right now, alright Madam, I want the truth right now at the moment, here, because this is serious at the moment."_**

 ** _"And if your aunt said something about this, I'd see this as the only help he needs right now is from someone like me right now, mam. Because whatever she said she was right, he's got no childhood left right now, because he's in the middle of the biggest test of his life now. And it's surviving something that could kill him in both ways right now, and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"Because you maybe Lutherans, but tell me the truth, what were you, before you converted to that, exactly right now?"_** he asked and they watched as the father tried to keep from paling, as he said to him. **_"What's that got to do with anything exactly, and what right do you have to interrogate us?"_** he asked and he said it with a stern growl as he looked at him then as he answered him then.

 ** _"Because I'm the priest that is about to do that exorcism and I need every bit of information necessary, and you should know. I'm also connected to the department that can have you under full investigation, if you refuse to cooperate right now. Because your son's life in endanger, and I'm the one who's been chosen to be his new guardian now, so again, madam, the truth."_**

 ** _"What was your aunt prior to this, when she was still alive and what was it she was teaching, so what you were raised as, before you switched to being Lutherans. And don't lie to me either, because you're in enough trouble already for not contacting us. And until it has my college scrawled across his chest, so tell me the truth?"_** Bowdern asked her and she swallowed at that as she said it then.

 ** _"We were Catholics, Father."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Then that's what he needs now, returning to his original faith, and he's in the hardest test of his life. But if I know anything it's this madam, but the reason he's in this test and fight for his life, in both ways, it's because of this. So let me guess: to you, what she was teaching him was indulging his fantasies at the time."_**

 ** _"To her, it was teaching him more then the lessons of what he was learning as a Lutheran, to you she encourages him and is not exercising any restraint in that. He like anything that has to do with the supernatural, and she was teaching him a few skills that were connected to it. He's like any other 11 to 14 year old boy, a love for monster movies, the paranormal and with it."_**

 ** _"A love for the gospel and the church and learning about his root faith, his original faith, as she teaches him some skills that can bring out a piece to there being more then what it appears. And to you that's indulging his fantasies now, she's acting like a Sunday school teacher, and taking him through Sunday school though, you're Lutherans now and to him that's interesting."_**

 ** _"Because he wants to learn more then the rigid lessons, and to you this is indulging his imagination and she never exercises a drop of stern-ness when doing it, is that correct?"_** he asked and she nodded and he shook his head firmly at that. **_"Before you start arguing with me over this, and like I said downstairs right now as well, she contacted me, regarding this and with it now."_**

 ** _"It's that in her eyes his returning to the original faith was for the best and I happen to agree with her right now, he needs to learn more then rigid lessons here in Lutheranism. But the truth the gospel in the Catholic Church, because that's his only chance at surviving this right now, because my counterpart. He teaches the class Hanna wanted him to take and that's theology and Latin."_**

 ** _"And for the record, that's the reason he's in the fight of his life right now, you left the door wide open for that. And for this possession, because of three things that all forces of evil take advantage of right now. Anger, grief and resentment and to him he needed to be with someone that understands him, but what you consider fantasies, we consider the truth now here."_**

 ** _"What you consider discipline, to us could be considered abuse and what you consider necessary fantasies, we consider the truth. And he's wanting to learn more then what he has right now, whether there is really life after death. It's clear to me and my partner, that when he came to my friend's university, he was searching out the one that would protect him, spiritually now."_**

 ** _"And when Ray came to me over this, I just became that person would do so, he needs me more the ever and I'm the one about to do that exorcism. But he needs me to protect him and help him heal physically, emotionally and spiritually from this. But if there is more of a reason for why the lord brought us together, it's because of something."_** he said watching her sternly then at that.

 ** _"Do you understand just what I'm saying, when I caught you spying on us, Mister Manneheim. And as we were waiting for the little hell raiser to drop the act with us. So if I have to go call in the police because you're scared out of your mind that when I discover what's going inside this house. And it's enough that you're facing not seeing him until he's recovered emotionally from this."_**

 ** _"And he's so traumatized right now by the previous black out that the one that landed your pastor in the hospital, is enough he needed immediate therapy for it. And it's enough I'd see this as child abuse, that you were abusing him emotionally, but not getting in touch with us sooner. Let alone physical abuse by not contacting us after he had that message carved into his chest."_**

 ** _"So to us, we'd see this as a reason that we need to contact the social services and put him in foster care, so he can heal, physically, and emotionally here. And that's not if there's more then meets the eye going on inside in this house, but that's two strikes, we have another. And you're losing custody of him and he's going into foster care, until he's fully recovered here right now."_**

 ** _"So again, why didn't you contact us sooner right now, because this is enough we can make sure you lose custody of him and he's in therapy and emotional recover for several years. And he's got a chance to study what he loves to his heart's content, he's reading the bible. So when I take him into my custody, as he's in recovery at the only institute needed that wouldn't ask questions."_**

 ** _"And with it now, those are no normal scars on his chest, or the black outs, loss of weight, sleep deprivation, and several other things. While he's in recovery I can bring him some books from my department library for him to study and to you this is indulging his fantasies."_** Bowdern said and they swallowed and he nodded as he said it to them as he crossed his arms at that as he said it to her.

 ** _"Now I maybe a total stranger and he needed a chance to get what he feels off his chest. And at the moment what happened last week is enough to leave him traumatized right now. And waiting till now, to get us, is enough the damage is done right now, you just did enough damage. Now, that it would take two years to three of therapy to recover here from this emotionally right now you two."_**

 ** _"By waiting till the last second to contact us, and when he's got my university's initials being carved into his chest. My university is a catholic college, Jesuit ran and that's why he came and decided to go there. Why well it's simple, it's because we're the ones that do this all the time. But to you, why go to a Catholic for help right now when this situation is at the most dire now here."_**

 ** _"It's because to you, it's the second we start working on your case and going into an interview with him. And you're scared he's going to tell us more then you want. If that's the reason you were attempting to eaves drop on the conversation right now when I was up here with him."_** he said and he watched as the father tried to keep from swallowing and he nodded that firmly at that.


	47. 47: Possession Truths And Need Research

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when as kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now. As they give out their dates now to the Q and to the Ancients as the final days are marked. And before the final mission leading into the new time-line as the new time-line activates July 15, 1939 now.**

 **Before we enter the return of the crew, they're going over some final memories that are going to be needed to change the past from 1939 to 1973. So this way the from the start of WWII, to the war with Germany things change directions. And things start getting more positive for the members of the program that grew up in the program now.**

 **While the things during the movie Timothy Dalton made are having several references to it, leading the first portion of the movie, as the order is the first portion of the story. Leading into when Hammond and Jacob's team and their friends get their memories back in 1953.**

 **Chapter 47: Possession Truths And Psychological Analysis's**

 ** _"That's the real problem isn't it, because here's the thing right now at the moment. It's he couldn't tell anyone, anyone he knew, about what goes on behind closed doors. But a total stranger and a man who shared his love for theology and the paranormal and supernatural. And to you it's enough to scare the hell out of you, because sooner or later, it's we'd decide to look into this."_**

 ** _"And have a background check ran on you both, and sooner or later, we'd come back with a court order to take him into custody as we have him in foster care. Or I'm the one he sees as his foster father, and I'm now taking responsibility for him, as we look into this right now. But believe me when I say that I look into this and I will have him taken into my custody now and immediately."_**

 ** _"Because if his great aunt told us directly what is going on inside this house regarding you two, and it's enough you'd lose your custody of him. As I press charges against you, mister, but what you see is fantasies. We see as fact, what you consider discipline, we see as abuse, what you consider here. As a bunch of scary stories and nonsense, we see is close to fact and goes further."_**

 ** _"He's got the entire personality of a Jesuit priest, wanting to dig deeper, and learn more, as he searches for facts and truth and to you. She's indulging his fantasies, and never exercises a drop of discipline, but to him. And in our eyes, her's, it's why bother with a drop, when you're drowning him in it right now. But it's pretty clear to me why he kept coming to see me at my university."_**

 ** _"And it's because the lord chose me as his new mentor in theology as he grows into it, and rejects being a Lutheran. My partner said you have no religious training and you never studied Latin either. Why well that's a catch we're looking into if his one escape was the library. Well that's exactly the problem at the moment, madam, but as a born Catholic, we do believe in the other side."_**

 ** _"He went to the library as he tried to decipher what he was saying as he wrote it out, and looking into books focused on parapsychology. So he could understand why the furniture goes berserk, and things start moving around when he loses his temper. You found books focused on parapsychology, ancient languages and wonder what he was up to, all this time, madam, as to why."_**

 ** _"This is no game anymore, it's a cry for help, to save his soul from the minions of the beast right now. And he's trying to find what he needed to break it, before he came to us, to help him now, and he's needing help here. But is that what's been going on since his aunt died right now, that he was checking out books on certain things in this?"_** he asked and she nodded to him quietly then.

 ** _"Checking out books on magic there, too, it's clear to me, that his actions are a cry for help and it's religious help. And at times we were looking to prove certain theories fake and others true, but we're scientists. As priests, and to us this is a severe cause for concern now. Because it's not an adult at risk, but a child, as they have the most purest heart and spirit of anyone here."_**

 ** _"A child on the edge of adolescence is at most risk because at this age and for three reasons, but 1) it's because as they grow up they're at risk of temptation, and it's they're being tempted by the serpent, the devil. 2) is that at this age, and without the proper guidance, it's enough to keep him on track and without the guidance, he could be lead astray by others now."_**

 ** _"And start following the path of temptation and not the straight and narrow, and 3) with it the negative emotions leave the door open and it's enough now to make him go astray. And at times the opposite side looks for any negative feelings in their targets. With us entering the time of gang wars, it's enough he'd never see you as that path, but let someone destroy him."_**

 ** _"As the emotions these little devils feed on are anger, grief and resentment, if the victim suffered a loss, before the possession that adds on to it. But if they're suffering anger and resentment and that makes it easier for them to take control here and I know why. I know whatever is going on in this house is the reason for it, but grief, anger and resentment, for any case of pure evil."_**

 ** _"That leaves the door open for something like this right now, and it's enough for the denizens. And of hell to have punched their way out of their domain, and into our's. And zeroed in on your son, and with those words right now, so have you both lost your damn minds. I mean its past stage one and entered stage two, and he's running out of time, you just made it more serious."_**

 ** _"But right now, you wasted time and when we needed every minute, so we could get what we needed to do it done. But waiting till this past two weeks and then calling us, it's enough now that you just made this far dangerous right now, and life threatening as well. But let me tell you now, though I studied this, I never did it for real, but I know the signs when I see them."_**

 ** _"And for him, he's feeling like he's suffering the effects of a religious version of narcotic withdrawal. Because the character that possessed him, is going to be refusing to leave till I force it out of him. And it takes time to break the connection at the moment, but with it, we cover every part. But if I have to, I'm taking him to our medical institute for medical attention at the moment."_**

 ** _"But they're weakening him so they can take him over completely, and it's by repeated blood loss and sleep deprivation now. So answer me, why wait till he had my college's initials carved into his chest to contact my partner?"_** he asked her sternly and she swallowed hard at the question. **_"What, is it because you know that the second I found out, from him, you're in trouble for it right now."_**

 ** _"That I'd investigate into things here and come back with a court order or just social services as they take your son into custody. For this and when we all consider this child abuse, that you're trying to isolate yourselves from the mob of furious members of three different churches. And the fact that you made it easier for the other side to possess him now at the current moment."_**

 ** _"And as a result now, it's the fact that because you wasted two week when I needed every second, it's more serious. But I'm the one he's being placed with at the moment now, as he's able to study something. Like what I've been doing to his heart's content right now, and to you. After he put your pastor in the hospital and then had my college written out is too late now."_**

 ** _"Because this is enough that not only would we see this as child abuse, but as would our leader, and he's got a line to Social services. So again, why didn't you call us sooner here, Madam?"_** he asked and McBride finished that remark firmly to her. "She can't answer that, because she afraid that once you do look into it, you're having him arrested for child abuse, and pressing charges against her as well."

"But as you're a teacher, and coach, this is enough to do it." Sam said and he nodded to her. **_"What is your reputation more important then your child's life, because believe me. Once it gets out that your child is suffering black outs, and just suffered another attack. And nearly the same attack that put your pastor in the hospital here, and was aimed at us, though we headed it off now."_**

 ** _"And for us, we knew the signs and dodged the same side effect that put him in the hospital and it's got you ostracized. And from the entire town, because everyone in town knows your son is possessed, and they know why you're trying to hide that fact from them. And leading into now, that they all know that he kept coming to the university at the time, and it's because of us."_**

 ** _"And when you came to me and when Robbie went to him as he watched his players playing, but why, why would you have waited till now to contact me here. And with me, my partner now, into it, you're going to get it by social services, with him out of school for the next month. But as of this moment, you're seeing us every day and believe me, once he has us that should help."_**

 ** _"But believe me, whatever this is we're looking into, but if this keep up in the direction right now in this,. And that it's going in, here and it's enough for the charges to start climbing higher. But believe me, we're taking custody of him until he's an adult, and he's in our custody after that. And not till he's 18 either, at his current age till he's over 20 in our eyes, but believe me when I say this."_**

 ** _"We dig up anything into why he got hit this fast and you're losing him till he's over 21."_** he snapped at her and they swallowed hard. **_"Get out of the room we need to take care of this."_ **he finished to her and they left the room as they exchanged looks as Bowdern said it to him then as he looked at him then firmly at that as he said what they were both thinking right now as he sighed as he explained it to him then firmly.

 ** _"Stage one had the furniture going berserk and things moving around on their own or breaking something, and then has his pastor hurt, and then stage two. It has multiple messages written out across his chest here, before we see it for ourselves here right now, Ray. He's barely getting enough time to recover, before the next one hits him, we need to keep an eye on this, for a while now."_**

 ** _"And before we run that exorcism, we both saw what the blood spelled on his chest."_** he said and he nodded. ** _"And you know what he said in Latin, don't you?"_** he said and he nodded. **_"Minister of Christ, can't you see, I'm the devil', I'd call that an interesting turn. But why bother me with that, when I had that same conversation with him."_** he said and he nodded as he answered him then gently.

 ** _"According to the family history they had no religious training whatsoever, they'd never studied Latin or any type of foreign language."_** he said and he said it firmly to that. **_"I know, I mean he went to the library and got books on magic there too."_ **he said softly and McBride looked at him. **_"You think he's playing a game?"_** he asked and Bowdern shook his head as he answered him at the question.

 ** _"I'm saying he pulled several books out of the library and I found a bible open as well, but that whatever he was looking into and doing, its a cry for help. And even if he doesn't know he's doing it every time he black's out. But I wasn't kidding when I said that to them,_** ** _but what I gathered so far here._** ** _Is that the poltergeist intrusions are influenced by his anger, his emotions right now."_**

 ** _"But it's by anger or self defense to protect himself, but his grief, anger and resentment._** ** _That's the catalyst, but grief at his aunt being gone and he misses her a lot, anger at his parents for their treatment of her. And constantly pushing up their rules and taking his things away at the moment. And finally resentment for their being too hard on him and not letting him be a normal child."_**

 ** _"But that's why I laid into her downstairs, the direction this is heading if it hadn't been for the possession. But that's what I meant, they're turning him into a sociopath right now, that could, with us reaching the point of gangs. He could become a young man who enjoyed violence and hurting people. And that could easily switch course as it shifts from socio and right to psychotic."_**

 ** _"As its heading for self destruction right now, because four years to even five years down the road. With us entering the time of street gangs now, that resentment could reach his joining a gang. And his ending up in jail and possibly the chair, next, but that's why the lord lead him right to us. So we can head it off, but whatever this is about, he needed someone to unload this to."_**

 ** _"He needs me now and with that, that's enough of this right now, but he needs us and if this keeps, we got to get him away from his parents. And before that catalyst causes a setback right now, but like I said when they came to us. They forfeited all responsibility to make decisions where he's concerned. And I may not be a psychiatrist, but he needs someone, that's going to understand him."_**

 ** _"That's why the lord lead him right to me at the time, I'm the one chosen to be his new priest during this situation. But he said that he wanted to return to their original faith and said faith is back to the Catholic Church. Hanna wanted him to go to SLU and start taking my class, but my class. It was his only chance at understanding what he was saying, but those books spell it out right now."_**

 ** _"He's looking for some reason for why that Hellraiser would attack him, and I just got the answer to that question. It's because the key for this is always three things, but 1) is the grief at the loss of a loved one. 2) is the anger at the person that was being too hard on that person and the victim themselves. And 3) it's the resentment of the catalyst, and if the way crosses the line."_**

 ** _"But he's traumatized, he's grieving, he's furious at his parents for the way they treated Hanna at the time, before she died. And that they keep taking his things away from him and when he wanted some alone time with Hanna. And the resentment that if they'd just come to us sooner now. Then their pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now and he's got to live with the guilt now."_**

 ** _"That he couldn't control his actions when he blacked out and the damage caused by that is done now. But it's not mental, but emotional and spiritual problems we're dealing with right now and the parents don't understand this. That they're making him worse by not coming too us sooner, and a man is in the hospital because of that."_** he said and McBride nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"I can't believe they wasted two weeks, when we needed every second here for him, there a few books at the order and university library we can use for this. But Mel was studying to join the order leading into them possibly getting engaged later, though I get the feeling that once Dave hears this. At the moment, and for him he's not going to take it any better then we do right now."_**

 ** _"And it's because this could be considered, to him and us, child abuse, Mel's considering joining the order as well right now at the moment. But though married as well, I get the feeling generation three is about to do extended research on this. In case it happens for a second time, though I swear, if cub ends up being the victim to his own research and I'm killing whoever causes it."_**

 ** _"I maybe a priest, but my Cubs matter most to me as a teacher here, though why did it have to child that this happened to. For an adult the effects of this aren't nearly as serious, but like deprogramming from getting captured by someone. This is definitely not something you want a child to have to go through right now."_ **Bowdern said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Too late, you really said that at the time right now?" Sam said as she looked at him and he nodded. "Yes and I meant it, if I had the chance to raise him myself, and the guys heard this happened they'd make good on that threat. And they'd kill him before having him committed right now, which explained the alternate reality to the rest of the episode. Danny knew this and without hearing the words and headed for Saint Louis."

"So Ray could do this for me as he took my place as the leader of the three of us right now at the time, as Ben took position three as they broke the connection. As he and Walter knew most about Danny's medical background, including the pneumonia. As they helped him heal, before Ben returned here with a second younger priest your age. And Kevin and their all screwed as a result once the truth came out now.

As he looked down at the 11 year old gently, they heard a firm tone. _ **'They had no where else to turn to for help and wasted two weeks going to wrong people. A man ends up in the hospital and my charge has to live with the guilt now. But these fools had they just come to us that wouldn't have happened now. And my charge now, he's doing our job** **and he immediately came to us as a result.'**_

 ** _'He needed me most, he's using what I would have taught him to figure this out and if he was the kids age he'd be taking the class. Alright I have some research to do, but that's enough of waiting around we have work to do now. Don't worry son, it's alright, it's going to be okay, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** they heard as he ran his hand through the boy's hair gently at that.

As they heard a secondary determined remark then as he finished that. ' ** _Alright that's enough of this, I'm not losing him, if it takes working over time. Then it means breaking the connection, but you've just crossed the wrong man right now. You little bastard, if it takes moving him to a religious place to finish this, I will. But you're never destroying my charge, so give it your best shot here.'_**

 **' _Because this child is my responsibility now, you want him, you're going to have to go through me to get to him completely.'_** they heard with a firm growl. **_"At the moment the lord lead him right to us, one side of it is emotional damage. And the other spiritual, he's on the edge of the abyss in both ways. And he's chosen us to lead him in the right direction."_ **Bowdern said and he nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"At most, if what you just said is right at the moment here, then I'd consider this as single thing, but we have a full intrusion in here, and he's got the marks all over his chest."_** he said and Bowdern nodded. ** _"Yes and as I said he's been going to the library to look up anything he could in what's causing this. But this is no game anymore, it's a cry for help right now as result now."_**

 ** _" Said cry is two things in one, so during this portion of it, we have to keep an eye on his condition, but before we do, we're going have to run this by the archbishop, Ray."_** he said and the man sighed. ** _"Well how much do you think I should tell him?"_** he asked he sighed as he said it. **_"If we want to get in the door, as little as possible, he was hoping we wouldn't have another case like this."_**

 ** _"Because if his body starts shutting down at the moment from the blood loss here, he's 11. And he hasn't had the type of level we do to deal with this and built up a tolerance to pain right now. As if that's not enough the longer this goes on and his body is going to see this now. And as cross between sleep deprivation and narcotic withdrawal as it tries to purge the effects of the drug."_**

 ** _"His body feels it's contaminated with right now and the exorcism will kill him if the injuries don't right now, we maybe able to clean these up. But we've just become his physicians in this situation right now, but with it. It's we're looking at possible infection, loss of appetite, black outs. Sleep deprivation and a few other problems right now regarding this situation right now."_**

 ** _"The added side effects are it, the body starts viewing this as drug or disease it's trying to destroy, but once it begins. And the body starts trying to fight it and the longer he goes without eating or resting, and it could cause his system to crash. So he starts getting worse we're going to have to take him to the Alexien brothers for medical attention, if this gets any worse."_**

 ** _"And if his body starts shutting down, but the longer this goes on right now, and the worse it's going to get right now. Because I think it's going to be treating this little parasite like a narcotic it's trying free itself from."_** he said and McBride nodded to that. **_"How do you suppose the archbishop is going to take this when we tell him?"_** he asked and Bowdern said it firmly at that question.

 ** _"He's going to see their waiting till now to contact us as a matter of child abuse, but we have to keep this as low key as it gets, he's needing help. But with us as his guardians as we do this, we have to keep an eye on this. And just in case it causes any more black outs, but the black outs as well. If results in getting him to close to the ledge of a cliff, but we better get some added help right now."_**

 ** _"One of my students was a young priest, and with that in mind while you're fielding tings with the archbishop, he's helping me with him. And if he kept coming to see the boys practice, then he was drawn to me for some reason and I think god made his remark. I'm who he chose to be Robbie's protector, spiritually now, the little guy, is hovering at the point of no return here."_**

 ** _"Though it's clear to me, it's he's needing a direction in his life, and with the fact that attack ended now, I think we better look into this. Because I wasn't kidding when I said that to her, anger, grief and resentment is the key to unlock something like this. Because whatever he was doing prior to this now, and it's a clear cry for help."_** he said and the other man nodded to him firmly.

"That pretty much sums it up in my case, if they'd let me just leave for several months that stops it before it even starts. It was very clear to Sam why they didn't, because I do and their plan goes up in smoke, and the alternate reality to the rest of that episode. It took less then 5 hours now, but topside and the pain stops and I can sleep finally. But I was adjusting the episode when I did as I realized what the heck was going on here."

"As it didn't take long for me to realize that the longer I was this close to the gate and the worse my condition was going to get now. But the speed up of the possession, was five times faster then the time frame you had regarding him. But realizing I had only five days left, before the change was permanent, it was screw staying here. I had to get to the elevator and get out of the base now." he said and they nodded to him then.

"So they misdirected the route, and you were heading for the elevator, because they had your access card at the time. Trying to get to one of the extension shafts so you could climb up and get out that way right now, but if another hit you as you did it. That could kill you in the fall, if you lost your grip on the bars." Halloran said and Hammond closed his eyes at the realization then as Daniel answered him firmly at the question.

"Yeah I know that's why I grabbed the card, take the elevator, but Jack turned around after I was three hallways over. And hit the alarm, so I was out of time, but the hijacking broke a overhead lamp, and it nearly killed him." he said and McBride nodded. "So if you just made it to the office, or the locker room and grabbed your keys. You could do this more easily as you headed up instead of down." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Once he explained this to me, yeah, but I'm 33 years old and with that, he possessed my body so guess how many of you it would take. Just to catch me and when I'm this out of shape after I just worked over time for three weeks at the time. And I'm too exhausted to put up any fight, when I'm normal, but him taking control of me." he asked and they nodded as Halloran answered that one firmly as he answered him.

"Daniel I need to see that, so we know how close it was, because if you just realized what the hell they did after you saw the injuries were bleeding we need to make it clear. Because the more new information and the more it's digging them into the hole here." Matheson said and he nodded as he reactivated the memory. "Get ready you're going to know she's not paying attention here, because that's when O'neill told her now."

"But he immediately reported to her that he thought the sarcophagus was the reason for this and his changing and thinking he turned on us. But Daniel was calling her by name, talking things over with us and he was acting like his normal self now that we were home again here. But now that my eyes are very clear in this now, I know for a fact that my mate is himself, but he was trying to get Warner, Perry and Davidson in there."

"So he could see this and know that they set him up now." Sam said and he nodded as they watched it again. "Alright show that to us, the second you returned from the planet, and from there we got to the alternate reality of this episode as we make changes. And this way you're now back as a member of the order and back under our custody. So start from the second you reported to the infirmary and we go from there now, Danny."

"With the fact you have the five of us back we need this so we can rearrange this in the reset." Richards said and he nodded. "One other thing, just jump over the scenes, between you realizing they're not Goa'uld. And that you just ended up in a facade here and her telling you she loves you and talking you into using the damn thing again. So start from your injuries and hit your fight with Pyrus." Mark added and Richards nodded.

"Yes I agree with him, leave out the parts between you're getting hurt to his arresting you, I'm focusing on your side of the story till you get reunited with each other. And you're safely on earth, the alternate reality takes charge after you end up in detox. And leave out his jumping you the night before he arrested you here as well, I'm agreeing with Jake, so leave that out." Richards said and McBride finished that remark firmly.

"We're not having you relive the trauma for a third time, after you had to show this to first your parents and George and Jake so that ends it now. So you're not reliving it for a third time, so start with the attempted escape and go from there." he said and they nodded as he, Sam and Teal'C nodded as he got ready to activate then. "In one case or another the left overs came with the added knowledge with Egeria's help here."

"But like I said with Hathor it was violated, Egeria, it was genuine and a full circle, for the Tok'ra, but before I bring her back. That its making sure that the reason they're created is vanquished now." Daniel said, before he heard a voice that mattered a lot to him. **_"Indeed my Daniel, and seeing you bring me back now, I'm relieved you took my opinions to heart."_** she said and he turned around at that in response gently.

"Hello my friend, it's good to see you, and I promise, your sacrifice will now go in vain now, I promise you. We destroyed the Horus family, the serpent, Sokar, Amonet, and Isis now, but we changed our strategy, all, but you, in the queen's are getting vanquished." he said and Egeria, Queen and leader of the Tok'ra, nodded to him in understanding. " ** _Mother, we made a bargain with Lord Yu, Amaterasu and Camulus now."_**

 ** _"In the new timeline, when Ra is vanquished, the war with the system lords not involved in our agreement are open season. But we, as your children, are in league with Amaterasu, Yu and Camulus and its now a quartet. In this as they also offered to let us stay on earth, to give us a fresh start. But hosts in the galaxy are few and far between, but everyone suffering certain illnesses."_**

 ** _"Here on earth are offering in exchange for letting us live on earth, General Carter was the opening. And we've been together for just short of 4 years now mother, but that's the opening, in the early to mid 7th century of last century."_** Garshaw added to her gently and she nodded to her. **_"Thank you my daughter for that information and in royalty I need a clear look at where this is needed."_**

 ** _"But Persus, you're my second in command, Garshaw, you're the representative to our kind and Selmak, my oldest. I wish you to act as military leader with military committee of every country of the earth Tauri now. But you three are the ones working with the military committee. And I'm relieved you found that device, before Anubis got his hands on it."_ **she said as she saw the blown cube.

"You too, you know what that thing is right now, Egeria?" Charlie asked and she nodded. **_"I do, in fact, I was one the scientists involved in creating the technology, but we quickly realized that it's effects. They can damage, permanently the person that uses it way too much. But this device, it's effects are so unstable, they're like this series, but Anubis, he's been searching for that device now."_**

 ** _"But chapter two of this series, is actually what he had in mind and hearing why exactly. He intended to overwhelm us by what your former friend and his associates had planned here, now. In regarding this army your former friend mentioned, before every system lord in the group drove him off. And I hid that on earth ever since now Generals."_ **she said, holding up the first book to the game.

"Thanks for the heads up, the spawning vats, the second episode of the game: the shores of Hell. Alright that it, we got to destroy that thing, before Anubis gets his hands on that damn thing in the next timeline here, Jake. And it's not Daniel going after it, but me, we're doing it in the 70's and I'm not kidding here." Jordan said sharply and the joint chiefs nodded in agreement to his thoughts there, as Daniel sighed at that.

"Alright shall we here?" He asked and they nodded to him as he reactivated then. "So that's everything we needed now at the moment, every piece we needed in the message you finished off the message to us as Sam got half of it. And you got the rest, because the Tok'ra's mother told you directly. As she was your consort, whether we knew it or not here." Matheson said and he nodded. "Not knowing I'm that consort, I didn't realize this till I ended up meeting Egeria face to face, I was her consort now."

"My knowledge of everything they know, it came from me at the time, but it was our only way in that my knowledge with them was enough to break down the door. But Selmak was the first to learn that truth, before I told Garshaw and Persus now. And Kanan was also part of the original batch as was the ambassador that reported to you that Jack was MIA last year." he said and they nodded as Garshaw shook her head.

 _ **"I should have known you were the one who created our ideals now, it makes sense now finally why she and you were the ones this situation affected the most now, Daniel. Because she had Jolinar's memories, and you met our mother, it didn't matter to you, what we are. Because to you, we were there to offer scientific knowledge when you needed us, and I later explained this you."**_

 _ **"And that certainly helped, but it never occurred to me or Martouf how you found us, but for our hosts, we weren't from earth. So we never spent that much time in the sun, but your father was the first of us to be a true soldier in this situation Samantha. But meeting you as children, that ensures the bond of friendship that will last for generations, because we knew each other."**_

 _ **"And for decades now, no more of this, we can work as one, and I will ensure that we save Colonel Kalwalsky, as I'm having one of our physicians here. When you encounter the one that killed him after infecting, but I can take you through what you need to know. But if I need your help Daniel I will come to you directly, as I know you best."**_ she said and he nodded to her smiling.

"Nothing changes between us Garshaw, had it not been for you and Jolinar, I never would have survived what happened that year. You guys and Sam were my ticket to freedom now at the time, you saved me, all of you did, by giving her that information." he said and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his. "Yes and I'm not letting O'neill get away with this right now, because he could have killed you that year at the time."

"Because he interrupted the most important information we needed to save you at the time, but with it now, is the fact that he interrupted the information needed regarding this planet. Sam did you have any back up information on this planet, because like Darrel said, we were sending you to one of Egeria's planet to run that study." Dillon asked and she nodded as she closed her eyes to concentrate and her eyes shot open then.

"Aw god, the scientist that was running studies, on our androids was the one that was the minor to this planet, Cronus's grandson lieutenant ruled this planet and Pyrus killed him and turned it into a facade. But these people mate for life, and once on their side of the gate and the rituals activate. And you're trapped there, they knew all along what this was and they had set him up, more political sabotage."

"And he risked his life, soul and sanity to get us off the damn planet, and in the end he's the one that needed medical attention. Because he was run ragged as a result at the time, to free us, he risked over exposure till he got them to let us go. Once back he tore the coordinates out of the computer and locked the gate, until he was free of that curse." she said and he nodded firmly at the news as Daniel said it to her then gently.

"Yeah that's what I was really saying, they set me up and they, the NID, are like the white supremacist on the episode, who set up Rick's friend and the Columbian necktie was a warning not to screw with their gangs. But the gang that was being framed for it never touched him, they stay clear of his friend and their club, but this character wanted to prove he's not as clean and good as everyone thought and he set him up now."

"Well that's me all the way I'm the lost friend, and they set me up by doing this, and after Sha're they did their job. In your eyes I could not be trusted anymore, but in the joint chiefs, screw their plans, I'm more valuable then all of the NID, all the black ops together. But this happens again and it's screw staying here after we get back, I'm turning it to my department and getting the hell out of dodge and medical protocols."

"I'm heading for Saint Louis as they broke the connection, then after that, I'm spending five months on stand down, so I can do my research into this again now. But either way, with us having our memories, and the NID don't get their's no going back and I can get the goods on them right now." he said and they nodded. "Well if that's not a nail in their coffin nothing ever is baby." Laura said and McBride nodded in agreement to that.

"Yes and the further away from the gate and they can't get you back, because we got you far enough away that it would take five days to three weeks. In order to get back here and by then, we'd have broken that curse they put on you as you recovered and healed from the amount of damage done to your body here." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then as he looked from him to Halloran and Bowdern.

"Was Rob coughing up blood when this happened because whatever they did to me, was acting like I ingested too much Warfarin and the amount of hemorrhaging I was suffering from here. I lost close to three pints, up to and including doing Warner's job for him here now?" he asked and McBride shook his head. "No, but he couldn't hold anything down at the time here either, after stage two resulted in two blackouts."

"And he collapsed on us, because he lost his appetite at the time here." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well the act of use of demonology got taken literally in certain planets, but the one we encountered the second Unas on that was spouting about Sokar being like Satan, so that was enough. They were afraid of witch craft, like the puritans in Salem Massachusetts, but this was black magic mixed with demonology at the time."

"But as the Catholics saw this as sacrilege, it's risking a sin to save others in this case, but out of us, though they were worked into exhaustion at the time. The one suffering needing immediate medical attention is the one that got them off the damn planet here. Because they had no one to relieve them or at least get them to rest, as you just the reaction, right now." he said and they nodded as Mark, his mother and Maggie nodded.

"Yes I saw the episode leading into when you left the planet, and I didn't have to hear your remarks out loud, but hearing that remark to him when O'neill said that right now. They're dying please, you're the one running on fumes right now and being driven into exhaustion to get them off the damn planet. And they're losing the battle down there, give me a break, you're the one hanging on to your soul and sanity right now here."

"And by the skin of your teeth right now they at least had a chance to rest, but you, you had no one to relieve you, get you something to eat or just get you to take a nap. And it's because you were working over time to get my sister and them off the damn planet here." Mark said sharply to that and he nodded. "Then be thankful that you didn't see what he showed us right now Mark, because it was too close here."

"He was on the edge of giving up, before I had that premonition regarding the sarcophagus, and I was his ticket to freedom as I made sure he couldn't go back at the time now here. But his body was starting to shut down as they cursed his injuries and his cells lost the ability to function and it was getting worse every hour." Sam said and he nodded firmly as McBride answered that firmly as he looked at him gently at that news.

"Uh huh, alright so that sums it up, you risked your life soul and sanity to protect them, and once back your body was beginning to suffer the effects of what the cave in caused. And it's because they were trying to force you into returning by cursing your injuries and you're suffering uncontrollable bleeding. So you decided to prevent them from walking you out the door and by you forcibly breaking the curse by landing yourself in ICU now."

"So Warner could take care of it, and he created the antidote that broke the effects of this curse, as he gave you several transfusions to take care of this. But if you hadn't lost five hours to get them the truth and the duo contacted us, first going to Ben and through him right to me and Walter. We could have taken you to the Alexien Brothers as you recovered from this." McBride said to him and he nodded gently as he said it to him.

"Yeah but that's why I have to take that class right now at the moment, because though this is a human possession, it doesn't matter same rules apply. And with it, as you three dealt with this once already, you're my only chance at surviving this and returning to my family." he said and they nodded to him. "Alright with you connected to us as your department is the civil services department, and what they call classified."

"And by they, I mean people like your former team leader, you can throw us several bones, because your department is connected to us, and with it. You're a member of the order so he can't stop you from telling Bill, Walter and me what the hell happened on this mission right now. As we move you out of the base, and away from any Stargates available to return you to them as we take you to Saint Louis at the time."

"And begin work on deactivating the curse and get it removed from your body, as you recover, and once done, like what Hank already said after it's deactivated. And your body is 50% recovered from the damage, you're on light duty and the three of us are making sure you don't over do it now." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then as he said it, knowing this was going to help with the situation then as he said it.

"Well in addition to priest, I'm also a working as a soldier/scientist, and finally, though I'm more like you Father. So this way you have a way to keep track of things as you're around for the added problems in 1997 now. I'm head of the department that has been doing research, on a different version to angels here. But when it comes to these aliens, when they're children, we'd consider them demons at the moment here."

"But the acts of the bible and heaven and hell got taken literally in the program now, but first Exodus. Then judgement day, meeting the serpent, Satan, face to face and a trip to hell and back now. And if we keep this up the next one is the rapture and I'm meeting the lord of hell. And my partner, the woman I mentioned, is the said Jackal and we have the stargate version to the rapture breaking out at the time before we end it."

"But either way, my thoughts as I'm more of scientist here and this job requires intellect over athletics right now, as everyone involved is the best at their fields. But where a situation like what I just told you is concerned and it takes someone that understands possession to know what they're doing. And especially if someone got it by a chemical version to said possession right now." he said and they nodded to him.

"In your case it's far more life threatening, because they were screwing with your body, and your body was truly infects by a demonic possession at the moment. But you both had the same symptoms showing and with what I heard here, it's clear you needed us just as much as he did right now. But during stage two, his body was beginning to shut down and I knew if I didn't get him to eat something, and before it stage three."

"It's if the effects of the exorcism didn't kill him, then the medical problems would have here, because, and like I said we had to take this to the archbishop. And worked out a way for him to recover, as we did this, and I decided on the one single way that work. But I had to determine how serious his condition was and the only way to do that was by getting a member of the order that was an M.D., involved as he examined him first."

"So we could determine how serious his condition was here, and do this during the day, because I wasn't bothering to leave him at the time right now. As I sent Walter to get Father Arthur Richards, who was the order's head medic, as I stayed with him. And knowing this was going to determine how serious this was and I took him to the Alexien brothers, so we could do this as Richards arrived and I waited for the final news."

"And I knew this way too well to the point that I knew I had to get him in medical care and fast. As to why I'm saying this now, it was because for him, and this wasn't in the report when the story came out. But in the medical records regarding this, it was he lost a 1/2 of his blood supply and it was serious now. Because for an 11 to 13 year old that could easily kill them and if it didn't then the possession would have as a result."

"As I knew he needed medical attention from this after the amount of damage this had on his body at the time. While he was recovering I took charge after he told me, the following morning after the latest attempt, which was after I tried to get him to eat something this time. It had him not being able to keep anything down, and he said he was freezing that it got my attention, but it was clear, he was suffering nausea."

"And he couldn't hold anything down now, but high fever, upset stomach, and the lacerations were infected as well as a result now. But this was serious in my eyes now, he was getting worse by the minute and the entire situation was running out of time now. We had only days left and I wasn't losing him no matter what I had to do now, so after this portion of it, when I was in his bedroom looking at him it was then I decided it.

"And I brought a member of my team in the order, who was also a paramedic, as Richards sent the test results back to the other member. Said member that was also a doctor then, as well, that he told me that the symptoms he was suffering were a result of infection. And combined with it were his body was treating this as if it was narcotic and he was suffering withdrawal from it. And that did it for me, as I double checked."

"And then reported this to the archbishop now in what I found out so far here and I knew he wouldn't like it. After telling him what Parker told me, he told me we were going to enforced medical care and get him out of his parents house and fast. Let alone, he was ready to call in social services for waiting till stage two to get us involved at the time here." he said and the archbishop nodded in agreement to that as he answered that.

"Yes and learning this was affecting his system this seriously, I decided we had to take charge here before he ended up in ICU. And get him out of his parents house now right then, he needed medical attention and we decided it then finally. That there was only one place we could keep this under wraps and away from big groups of people and it was by moving him into our medical department now at the time now in this."

"As it served two purposes now, as 1) it was on holy ground and 2), it was also a medical hospital and that was enough to work to our advantage here now." he said and Bowdern finished that. "Going over it there were only two medical institutes we had that would work, but the one that was nearby in this case. Till I decided on the Alexien Brothers and we were moving him there till he was fully recovered from this now."

"Of course this also meant we were also doing a clear case of investigation into his home life now, after it was done. As I then told his parents I'm taking him in for the next few months now, and I'm the foster parent now, and telling them that until he was fully recovered from this. He's going into my custody as I'm acting as his foster father now at the time when I told him this that day, before I moved him out of his parents house."

"While I explained to him what we had to do here, and I knew he got it, but before he could tell me anything, the next side effect hit him then. As these attacks only happened at night, the next indicator that he was getting worse, was when he lost control of his stomach. And I knew it, the effects of the possession were beginning to act like a stomach virus for him, as I knew he'd lost weight and was suffering malnutrition."

"As I also checked his temperature and I knew it, he was running a fever and suffering the effects of the stomach flu, and he was slowly bleeding to death as well. So that was it for me now, as I told him I was taking him to a hospital that dealt with situations like this before now, so although he knew it. He knew what we had to do here in order to end this then and with it now what was coming, as well then at the time."

"But he was relieved to get away from his parents, and it's because with me he could be himself now finally, with us, he was comfortable. And with it he knew this situation was beginning to scare his parents now, because every time we were there at the house they were always downstairs. And he knew they were afraid, afraid of us always being there at the house, him with us and his being this open with us at the time now."

"As he said and these were his words as well, 'but just get him out of his parents house, they waited till after whatever this was carved the initials of my college into his chest. Before they contacted Ray, because they knew that the second you realized why I needed help, and they had the social services bearing down on them. But his father is the added reason for this.' he said as he leaned forward and showed me his back."


	48. 48: Truths And Need Redone

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when as kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now. As they give out their dates now to the Q and to the Ancients as the final days are marked. And before the final mission leading into the new time-line as the new time-line activates July 15, 1939 now.**

 **Before we enter the return of the crew, they're going over some final memories that are going to be needed to change the past from 1939 to 1973. So this way the from the start of WWII, to the war with Germany things change directions. And things start getting more positive for the members of the program that grew up in the program now.**

 **While the things during the movie Timothy Dalton made are having several references to it, leading the first portion of the movie, as the order is the first portion of the story. Leading into when Hammond and Jacob's team and their friends get their memories back in 1953.**

 **Chapter 48: Truths, Final Information, And Season 2 Redone: Part 1**

"Yeah but that's why I have to take that class right now at the moment, because though this is a human possession, it doesn't matter same rules apply. And with it, as you three dealt with this once already, you're my only chance at surviving this and returning to my family." he said and they nodded to him. "Alright with you connected to us as your department is the civil services department, and what they call classified."

"And by they, I mean people like your former team leader, you can throw us several bones, because your department is connected to us, and with it. You're a member of the order so he can't stop you from telling Bill, Walter and me what the hell happened on this mission right now. As we move you out of the base, and away from any Stargates available to return you to them as we take you to Saint Louis at the time."

"And begin work on deactivating the curse and get it removed from your body, as you recover, and once done, like what Hank already said after it's deactivated. And your body is 50% recovered from the damage, you're on light duty and the three of us are making sure you don't over do it now." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then as he said it, knowing this was going to help with the situation then as he said it.

"Well in addition to priest, I'm also a working as a soldier/scientist, and finally, though I'm more like you Father. So this way you have a way to keep track of things as you're around for the added problems in 1997 now. I'm head of the department that has been doing research, on a different version to angels here. But when it comes to these aliens, when they're children, we'd consider them demons at the moment here."

"But the acts of the bible and heaven and hell got taken literally in the program now, but first Exodus. Then judgement day, meeting the serpent, Satan, face to face and a trip to hell and back now. And if we keep this up the next one is the rapture and I'm meeting the lord of hell. And my partner, the woman I mentioned, is the said Jackal and we have the stargate version to the rapture breaking out at the time before we end it."

"But either way, my thoughts as I'm more of scientist here and this job requires intellect over athletics right now, as everyone involved is the best at their fields. But where a situation like what I just told you is concerned and it takes someone that understands possession to know what they're doing. And especially if someone got it by a chemical version to said possession right now." he said and they nodded to him.

"In your case it's far more life threatening, because they were screwing with your body, and your body was truly infects by a demonic possession at the moment. But you both had the same symptoms showing and with what I heard here, it's clear you needed us just as much as he did right now. But during stage two, his body was beginning to shut down and I knew if I didn't get him to eat something, and before it stage three."

"It's if the effects of the exorcism didn't kill him, then the medical problems would have here, because, and like I said we had to take this to the archbishop. And worked out a way for him to recover, as we did this, and I decided on the one single way that work. But I had to determine how serious his condition was and the only way to do that was by getting a member of the order that was an M.D., involved as he examined him first."

"So we could determine how serious his condition was here, and do this during the day, because I wasn't bothering to leave him at the time right now. As I sent Walter to get Father Arthur Richards, who was the order's head medic, as I stayed with him. And knowing this was going to determine how serious this was and I took him to the Alexien brothers, so we could do this as Richards arrived and I waited for the final news."

"And I knew this way too well to the point that I knew I had to get him in medical care and fast. As to why I'm saying this now, it was because for him, and this wasn't in the report when the story came out. But in the medical records regarding this, it was he lost a 1/2 of his blood supply and it was serious now. Because for an 11 to 13 year old that could easily kill them and if it didn't then the possession would have as a result."

"As I knew he needed medical attention from this after the amount of damage this had on his body at the time. While he was recovering I took charge after he told me, the following morning after the latest attempt, which was after I tried to get him to eat something this time. It had him not being able to keep anything down, and he said he was freezing that it got my attention, but it was clear, he was suffering nausea."

"And he couldn't hold anything down now, but high fever, upset stomach, and the lacerations were infected as well as a result now. But this was serious in my eyes now, he was getting worse by the minute and the entire situation was running out of time now. We had only days left and I wasn't losing him no matter what I had to do now, so after this portion of it, when I was in his bedroom looking at him it was then I decided it.

"And I brought a member of my team in the order, who was also a paramedic, as Richards sent the test results back to the other member. Said member that was also a doctor then, as well, that he told me that the symptoms he was suffering were a result of infection. And combined with it were his body was treating this as if it was narcotic and he was suffering withdrawal from it. And that did it for me, as I double checked."

"And then reported this to the archbishop now in what I found out so far here and I knew he wouldn't like it. After telling him what Parker told me, he told me we were going to enforced medical care and get him out of his parents house and fast. Let alone, he was ready to call in social services for waiting till stage two to get us involved at the time here." he said and the archbishop nodded in agreement to that as he answered that.

"Yes and learning this was affecting his system this seriously, I decided we had to take charge here before he ended up in ICU. And get him out of his parents house now right then, he needed medical attention and we decided it then finally. That there was only one place we could keep this under wraps and away from big groups of people and it was by moving him into our medical department now at the time now in this."

"As it served two purposes now, as 1) it was on holy ground and 2), it was also a medical hospital and that was enough to work to our advantage here now." he said and Bowdern finished that. "Going over it there were only two medical institutes we had that would work, but the one that was nearby in this case. Till I decided on the Alexien Brothers and we were moving him there till he was fully recovered from this now."

"Of course this also meant we were also doing a clear case of investigation into his home life now, after it was done. As I then told his parents I'm taking him in for the next few months now, and I'm the foster parent now, and telling them that until he was fully recovered from this. He's going into my custody as I'm acting as his foster father now at the time when I told him this that day, before I moved him out of his parents house."

"While I explained to him what we had to do here, and I knew he got it, but before he could tell me anything, the next side effect hit him then. As these attacks only happened at night, the next indicator that he was getting worse, was when he lost control of his stomach. And I knew it, the effects of the possession were beginning to act like a stomach virus for him, as I knew he'd lost weight and was suffering malnutrition."

"As I also checked his temperature and I knew it, he was running a fever and suffering the effects of the stomach flu, and he was slowly bleeding to death as well. So that was it for me now, as I told him I was taking him to a hospital that dealt with situations like this before now, so although he knew it. He knew what we had to do here in order to end this then and with it now what was coming, as well then at the time."

"But he was relieved to get away from his parents, and it's because with me he could be himself now finally, with us, he was comfortable. And with it he knew this situation was beginning to scare his parents now, because every time we were there at the house they were always downstairs. And he knew they were afraid, afraid of us always being there at the house, him with us and his being this open with us at the time now."

"As he said and these were his words as well, 'but just get him out of his parents house, they waited till after whatever this was carved the initials of my college into his chest. Before they contacted Ray, because they knew that the second you realized why I needed help, and they had the social services bearing down on them. But his father is the added reason for this.' he said as he leaned forward and showed me his back."

"Getting a good look, as I pulled him into my arms I went to the next question as I said it to him, how often was that happening exactly and he sighed. His father, when he lost his temper, crossed the line between abusive and dangerous, once he started drinking. That was the real problem in his aunt's eyes, he was being abusive and to her she was getting ready to call the cops just to get me out of their custody to protect me.'."

" 'His mother wasn't any better in truth she was smothering him with the type of discipline that one gets when they know their husband is like going to hurt them as well here. And this started like 3 years before his aunt moved in with them, the acts of things at works causes him to start drinking. And he starts losing it, he's like the father that starts acting like an overly protective father to a girl when she's afraid of him here.'."

" 'Having you get involved was enough to put an end to it, after you let them have it after I got hit again the night we met at the time, and they know that the longer you're around. And sooner or later you're going to figure it out and call out social services on then, but that's what I've been waiting for. Because you, Walter and Father McBride, I'd prefer being raised by you then them now at this rate, you understand me.'."

"To my parents, your portion of the church is indulging in fantasy and my mother was originally Catholic as was he. To me, I find it interesting because it's connected back to the monster movies I liked, and my aunt encouraged me to read the bible and then started teaching me how to make contact with the other side. To them this was indulging my fantasies, and she never exercises a drop of discipline with that at the time.'."

"But they took up Lutheranism, because it's way more strict and practical when it comes to the gospel. And as a result, my aunt had me studying the bible, saying it would save my life one day. And said day is now, but whatever your original thoughts, were, if I don't get out of my parents house. And I'm not going to last long, I've already been suspended from school, this keeps up and...'., as he didn't have to finish that."

"He didn't have to finish that sentence, I got it and that did it, as I said it to him gently at that, but I'll get him out of the house so he could recover now. Leaning against me, I knew he felt safe when I was there now, as he fell asleep then. Looking at him, I saw a boy that needed the right guidance and nurturing then for the following years. And I was it now, and it hit me, with me he was like this, when around them, he closed up."

"But with me I was there acting as his father and as time went on he started growing attached and when we hit the second portion. And it hit me to why he couldn't hold anything down and it was because the effects of the possession were affecting him. And in the same way a stomach virus or withdrawal from narcotics does and with that in mind I knew there was only one thing he needed now, and before we hit the final stages."

"And it was the recovery was going to have to be in the hospital and there was only one that I could take him to and nobody was asking questions. And it was to the Alexien brothers, and I decided to underscore this as a need to be in foster care as well as a result as I got to work on it. As I wrote up a medical field report for the doctors at the hospital and what I documented so far as I also gave this to the Archbishop as well too."

"Which the arch bishop agreed with here now, as, after the outburst at the school and the results at the monastery. He decided to suggest that in order for us to look into why it hit him this hard and fast now was by making it clear we're taking him into our care. Before telling us that to test the parents into this and why it would hit him that hard, it's needed so we can determine if there's more than met the eye now in this."

"And I agreed with his opinions of that after he and Ray got into a fight over this after the little devil exposed us when we were trying to keep it low key now at the time. As I explained to him in what I knew so far, prior to this and if I had the chance to speak to his aunt before she died that would have helped. But everything started right after the first night, leading into her passing away and I told him this pretty fast as well."

"But first it was a clear case of a cry for help, when his symptoms leading into this showed clear resentment at his parents. And then following that was every time he lost his temper the infestation hit, and it was clear to me that the effects, all symptoms pointed out to a cry for help and in one way. Rescue from his parents, and fast, as that day we had ourselves exposed to it, it turned into a close suicide attempt here as well."

"He needed us to get him out of their control or he was going to crash and burn, and we had one very close call and if this continued and it was self destruction as well and that did it for him. And me, whatever was going on inside his house was being looked into and a test as we decided on foster care for him. As he answered me and said we were calling social services, and telling them we were taking him into our custody."

"And I agreed with him on that as I had Walter call social services and I then went to see his parents as Ray went with me then. Knowing that though Robbie knew, it's he was needing this and quick, as he was getting worse then, as I prepared for the probable fight I was going to have with his parents over him. As I told them that until he was completely recovered I'm removing him from their custody and he was going into ours."

"As I told his parents and this got the father's attention and it was enough to worry him at the fact I was taking him away from them until he was fully recovered. But that listed several questions that we were intending on getting into with them now at the time here as a result. But now after I told Ray this he agreed with me as a result here, at the time, as he figured if he violated a rule and came to my game that day."

"It meant there was more then met the eye as he was at my game, and she was talking to him, so she didn't know he dodged his father and headed for the school. But as a teacher starts seeing more then the parents want when the kids are quiet and not acting like themselves. I knew something was wrong in this if he had to dodge his parents so he could come see your father play that day, but if there was now then it's needed."

"It's enough to get our attention pretty fast now, and I saw immediately that he needed help in this right now, and I mean right now. But if I saw the father about to lay a hand on him and through the window of the living room, it's enough I call the cops and take him into custody right then. But though he never told his teacher anything the fact that his anger caused that outbreak in the classroom was enough of an indicator."

"He hates his father more then his mother, and it's because of the amount of physical abuse he inflicted on him as it gets channeled into the telekinetic outbursts. His mother was making things worse by her taking his things away and treating his aunt like this. As he channeled this outlet into studying about the supernatural, theology. And his reading the bible, that was a clear indicator of there being more then met the eye, here."

"Child abuse is always clear to any adult when they pay attention to their students or children when in the class-room. But once the school calls social services and the cops to check out things right now and the parents know they're in trouble right now as a result here at the time now. Especially if said investigators are a teacher and are connected to a group that is well known for running an orphanage here as a result."

"And for the opposite parent they know that once the kid tells their teacher or, in my case, their new priest, and they were being investigated. As they lost them to social services and the kid is going into therapy, and as they were at getting over their immediate response of whatever it was. For Robbie, it was being able to study theology and other areas to his heart's content as he recovered as I was always with him now."

"Though the father was asking why I chose this hospital and I said it firmly at that, but did he want anymore attention on them. And after the scene with the pastor and the scene it caused in the classroom, because if there's any reason. For why the infestation would have the furniture going berserk at the time. It's out of grief, anger and resentment and it's clear to me right now that whatever happened before I got involved."

"And with that and these were my exact words, the infestation is because the damn possession was causing him to channel his anger into telekinetic outbursts. And it already caused a problem a month before when your pastor got hurt, you want to make him worse by interfering with his healing process. These possessions are extremely traumatizing for the victim, and once cleansed they need a chance to heal by therapy."

"But listen to me carefully right now, the reason he had two blackouts is because he's suffering sleep deprivation, malnutrition and to top it off. Right now, is that his body is looking at this situation like it's in narcotic withdrawal, what happened earlier this week is a result of that. And with that in mind and it's he's needing immediate medical attention, it's been two months since this started and he's getting worse here."

"He's sick and his body is starting to shut down, if I don't take him to the hospital and he's not going to survive the cleansing process right now. He needs medical attention right now, but I'm a priest and there is only one institute that can manage this and without asking questions. But if there's a problem in why you're trying to interfere after I had my partner prevent your wife from interfering the other day, I need to know.

"So if you want to continue in making him worse and you're going to lose him, because this hospital I'm taking him to is a Catholic hospital that does this all the time, it's going to be normal for them. If he didn't get those injuries of the last month and half taken care of, he's going to die. Because they're infected, he lost weight from this, he was suffering sleep deprivation right now and if this continued right now and he would."

"So I was making a decision, as his foster father right now and with it, he needed time to heal, but after we were finished, we were locking that door and keeping it barred off at the time. But until he was fully recovered he's staying in the hospital to heal here at the time, but he needed medical attention. And with it now, as I was his mentor, but sure they were his parents, but I'm the one calling the shots now."

"As the one the social services called out on this at the time, I was now the congregation's choice. As the adoptive father until he was fully recovered from this in all four areas. But if there was a reason he was about to start arguing over this I'd like to hear it right now, and before I take him into foster care for six months. Before his wife quickly stepped and gave me the go ahead to prevent a fight in this over their son now."

"Though now that Robbie told me the truth it was clear into why, because if I learned the amount of damage they inflicted on him physically and emotionally. And it was enough that never mind his ending up in the orphanage, I was becoming his foster father and raising him myself now. But the remark of no contact was clear, and it's because I wasn't having them destroying the progress I made in his therapy now if I did do it."

"As I was his temporary guardian for a few weeks leading into his recovery from this at the time, the look on their faces when I said this had us wondering what was going on. Till Robbie told me the truth a few weeks later and it was the way they were treating him leading into this. Talking to the medical doctor there I brought the medical file I had and he took one look at it and said he needed to be in the hospital for a while."

"Though he went over why no one, until I told him this, decided to bring him in sooner and the news was enough to completely irritate him. As he said that his condition once it was done, he needed a few months stay in the hospital for the amount of damage this did to his body at the time here. Hearing that I suggested he stay there and he agreed as I also added the possible reason for what caused this and he agreed with it."

"As any possession like this has a catalyst for what caused it and it was clear that whatever had, he was being neglected by his parents. But not just physical neglect as a result of his father physically abusing him here, but emotional abuse." he said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Trust me what we see in this job it made it clear that nothing is impossible and you continue to think that and you'll never advance here."

"After they saw a scene like the soul of the man in Ghost that was taken to heaven they got the shock of their lives when they saw it with me at the time." he said and McBride nodded. "I understand why, and it's because we're just beginning to get used to the fact that anything is possible. But you believe and you'll see some miracles that rival what you deal with in this job right now." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it.

"Yeah we know, but underscoring things in that area, the evidence was clear, in what he told you, but you better have a look at this. But they did the entire thing from what went on with your double to when you four came into his life now. But the evidence of child abuse and neglect was clear leading into when she made contact with you Father McBride." he said as he turned it on then at that remark as Halloran answered him.

"Before you show us Danny, I think you better show the archbishop, Arthur and Ray, the exorcism and the aftermath to it, regarding O'neill and Frasier." he said and Daniel shook his head. "I'm not giving Ray another reason to kill him right now, because they both nearly killed me. Before the lord brought the trio back, you guys were all that's left of that situation and though I don't need you being pissed right now at the moment."

"As Father Bowdern already saw the exorcism, but the aftermath to it, you really want them so pissed it's going to cause a heart attack right now, after I told you that. That we ending up finding each other without realizing it." he said and Halloran sighed and Richards answered that. "Why exactly son, what is it, because if they caused you to suffer another relapse and I will?" he said to him at the remark and Daniel sighed then.

"It's because they ignored certain information in my records here, regarding my getting hit with it, but for the trio, you and Mark though, let their mothers. He's going to be killed by all of you when you see what he pulled here." he said and Laura crossed her arms. "Too late baby, I'm pissed enough already right now after what you just told us, but whatever this is, I'm taking it out on him." she said and Halloran said it firmly then.

"Bill you remember when you ordered me to keep his mother out of the room, just so she doesn't interfere in the progress you made, regarding Robbie?" he asked and Bowdern nodded. "Yes I do, why, what did he do exactly if he needed me by then and he buried himself in his memories of the 5 of us and his parents. His tone when he talks to him is loaded with hatred?" he asked and Halloran sighed as he answered him then.

"Will this is not the alterations to the episode, but the real thing, but right after the fight in the storage room, but here's a question for you now. But if we'd been here what's your response to having Daniel do our jobs for that's the five of us. And then having Oneill in the room with him and when the five of us know what's best here. And just to keep him from screwing with our progress and giving him the strength to fight now."

"When we did this before, regarding Robbie and you ordered me to keep his mother out of the room, and us knowing his medical records better then they did at the time?" he asked and the trio crossed their arms. "We'd have security keeping them out of the room and no contact means no contact. But stay away from him, or we're having him arrested for attempted murder, physically and emotionally." McBride said to him and he nodded.

"Well then you three need to see this with him that sick and needing to drain himself down that far, he crossed a line that Frasier let him get away with. But you better see this guys, Sir, Daniel do it, show them, it's the only way now." Halloran said and he nodded with a sigh as he reactivated it as McBride crossed his arms then as they watched it, as the quintet crossed their arms then firmly as Daniel watched it then.

"So this was after Jack ordered them upstairs and you knew without needing to hear the words, she's never going to do the surgery when I would have like Bill would right now?" Richards asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did at the time, but I'm not wasting anymore time." he said and to him as they saw the nurse. **_"Daniel you alright?"_** The nurse asked as he shook his head then as he started to answer her as the trio moved to him.

 ** _"No, and it's clear she's never going to do that surgery now, so if she's going to refuse to listen, and do what I ask. Then we have to take a more direct approach as we pull another sting operation. You find any blood on the sheets after the last attack. When I said don't sedate me, because she could have killed everyone on the base?"_** he asked and they nodded as Perry answered him.

 ** _"Yeah I did, but two men knocked unconscious, she's got a bruised, near dislocated shoulder and our demon nearly put a bullet in O'neill. And with that so who's next exactly, if we don't do this now as we have to break the link. And I see what you meant, but we waited the 12 hours that's the last dose right now, so what now?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed then as he said it to them gently.

 ** _"What now is that it just hit stage three, you're looking at the metaphor in Teal'C's case now in his remark on Charlie, a fight for the host body. So it's either I head for Saint Louis, or I do the exorcism ritual myself. Because dad was also a Jesuit I found this in his effects, it's a family heirloom."_** he said as he opened up a box and gave it to them, just as he touched it, steam appeared on his hand.

 ** _"What the hell?!"_** Warner said in shock and Daniel nodded as he gripped the handle and the jolt caused smoke to start appearing. As he pressed it to his chest over the carved inverted pentagram as he said it. _**"The forces of hell see someone like me as a total enemy and start trying to destroy me from the inside out.**_ _ **And by possessing someone screwing around with black magic and the occult."**_

 _ **"Which is what our witch doctor did with me, well time for a little test if we're seeing that right now."**_ He said and gripped it with both hands then firmly. As they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"That's it the forces of evil, I'm holding a symbol of God, that's antithesis to this version of the pentagram. Demonology, and Christianity, yes that's my chance now."_** Daniel snapped as he got it then firmly.

 _ **"Both of you get back, now."**_ he said and thinking fast he grabbed the handle of it and they heard a ghostly scream of pain in response as he said it through clenched teeth. "No archeologist can figure this out that quickly, if you weren't a third generation Jesuit born and that's another case of the seven deadly sins. They just allowed two sins to cloud their judgement." McBride said firmly to that response as they watched it then.

 ** _"Ah, ahh God,"_** He snapped as he fell to the floor and they grabbed him. **_"Maggie, don't get back."_ **he snapped as another jolt shot through him. ** _"No, no, we got to either do that surgery now, or..., check my arms. God stage three just started, if he's trying to push his way into me, it's not happening."_** he said to them as Warner shoved his shirt back and they saw the scrapes and cuts all bleeding.

 ** _"Either way damn it, I'm not losing you now, Danny, they want a fight over you and they're going to get one."_** Warner snapped with a growl as he touched his back and they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Perry said in shock to that response. **" _Love, friendship and family is like the last key in the movie demon knight Jason, you guys are the ones I trust, if I was anyone, I'm Harry."_**

 ** _"The amount of love his mother put into charm she put on him was like acid to Riddle, the strength of our bonds is the key to this right now. Remember once the key bearer filled it with the blood of the last person. Then it acts like acid to demons, it's having the exact same effect of the human version of the demon that possessed Mannaheim."_** Daniel explained and they nodded as they both did it.

 ** _"I was right, it's stage three, that wasn't me that gave that scream, it's him, that cross is a symbol of God, these guys are into the occult and demonology. No don't take it out of my hand, it's like garlic effect on vampires in the movie legends. All creatures of Darkness despise anything religious, that cross is a symbol of family, and love, it's like sulphuric acid to him, as for the cuts."_**

 ** _"I just weakened him enough to fight for my body, but to finish it's by surgery now, we had to do this. But it's by everything I ever learned in this, first the surgery and then the ritual of an exorcism. As I start showing all the memories of everything that is the complete opposite of the seven deadly sins. And into my memories, but I'm now putting that down till it's done now right now."_**

 ** _"These injuries are cursed to keep bleeding until the blood loss kills me or I return to the planet, but I do that and I'm stuck there. I'm never going back, ever, if I had the chance to get the duo here they could handle this, but I'm running out of time. So screw her thoughts, she's never going to do the surgery, you have to do it, Bill, to break the pact, it's enough to cause, in your eyes."_**

 ** _"Anemic shock, the injuries, internal injuries, I took damage to my spleen and my liver in the cave in. But she just nearly killed four people by sedating me, no sedatives, we have to break the pact. But it's either you get me to Saint Louis, get them here, or do it yourself I don't care which, we have to break it, now."_** Daniel said through clenched teeth to Warner and the trio then and they nodded.

 ** _"Oh my god, alright we're all in this together, what's the limit to be lost to break this and you're free of this bastard."_** Jefferson said and he quickly said it to him. ** _"Enough to put me into anemic shock, it was activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, I have to lose enough to put me in ICU."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Do it, I'm not losing you."_** she said to him quickly and grabbed the scalpel.

As they helped get him into the bathroom as he undid his wrist cuffs on both arms and then removed his sweater then. **_"This is for them, I'm not being taken away from my wife or friends. You're never taking me alive you sick bastard, it's over."_** he snapped as he cut his wrist then and then did the other arm. As he then pulled out the cross as he said it as Halloran heard the tone change at that as he injected a new tone.

And into his voice then as he said it to that. ** _"Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus."_** he said as he finished as he took the cross and hold it up as he finished the exorcism ritual as he finished it then firmly. **_"Evil comes amongst us to test the strength and courage of the victim and test the strength and courage of the rest of us."_**

 ** _"And only by the love and strength of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail._** ** _Evil tempts us in ways we can't imagine and we mustn't let that lead us astray for id we do and we will be lost. But only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail, and in the eyes of overwhelming strife and temptation."_ **he said and finished as he injected a firm tone into his voice as he said it.

 ** _"Cast them, and in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out."_** he said as he pressed the cross to his chest before they heard a scream. ** _"Noooo!"_** they heard as they heard a ghostly scream of pain at that as they saw a blast shoot out of him as he slumped into wall then. " ** _Not done yet, but I did it, I did it, I'm never going back, Sam is who I love."_**

 ** _"I did it, it worked, alright guys, for you now, you're my one chance, I love you mom, dad, Father, I'm free now, and now to make sure of that. And you, you're the weak one now, and you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you. You've never really known what love really is have you, well let me show you."_** he said weakly to that he turned up the heat in the shower and waited then.

Before he collapsed on the floor, as they heard a second scream of pain, as they saw him staring at his reflection with his parents then as the facade snapped. As several flashes of memory came through before it started speeding up and landed on 8 people when he was a child as Halloran eyes narrowed at the image. Before they heard a final scream of pain as the scars on his chest glowed red and a blast broke out of them then.

As the scars started healing then as the cuts on his arms and legs started healing and they nodded as the priest gave a firm nod to that as he lifted his head weakly. ** _"Love you mom, dad, father, I'm never turning on my morals, I swear it. Father, stay with me, give me the strength to make it through these next 48 hours."_** he said as the cross fell out of his hand and his head hit the floor then and Halloran nodded.

As it switched images then as they saw him in bed, in restraints with sweat covering his face, as they reflected back to last time they saw him like that. "29 years and he's so emotionally hurt, what he needed was to see us and his parents more then ever. And not some little shit that is acting like this bastard right now. If I had the chance to get him on the line and it's screw waiting I'm coming to you." McBride said with a furious growl.

"Well it's clear to me now that the strand he called as child just hit him again, because that not the first time we saw him looking like this. But he's a critical condition and O'neill considers this reverse psychology, after 25 years now. And of hearing the same words, over and over, then the bastard is a total idiot. But first the memory of his parents, and then me and then he heard the archbishop is gone now by that point."

"Just how much pain and loss of loved ones can you take, before you give up and let the strand that nearly killed you as a child?" Bowdern said sharply and they nodded. "One too many blows to the heart and he broke a promise to me, just to save us. In truth ther's only so much pain and heart one can take, before they give up and he's just reached his limit now." Sam said as they watched him wake up and look at his wrists.

 **_'Alright time to get him to sound like his asshole self right now, his NID self, if she chooses to sedate me. And rather then ordering him out of the room, then that just makes it clear she never told Hammond what I said to them.'_ **they heard as they heard him say it to Jack. "O'neill I swear to god whatever this is, you're screwed the next time we see each other." Bowdern said with a low growl at this.

 ** _"Untie me, Jack, don't do this."_ Daniel** said weakly and they heard a cold tone in Jack's voice as he answered him. **_"You did it to yourself, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel shook his head. **_"No I didn't."_ **he said and Jack smirked as he answered him at that. ** _"Then who did, Shyla, don't tell me Maggie gave that scalpel_** ** _to you. What about an invisible enemy, that's the only conceivable explanation right now."_**

 ** _"And into why a member of my team would slash his wrists."_ **he said and the nurse crossed her arms as Perry and Jefferson did the same as they were watching this from behind Jack. **_"No she didn't."_ **Daniel said and Jack said it with a stern growl. **_"There are no cowards on SG-1."_ **He said and they heard a bitter mental chuckle at that as they heard an answering response to his remark as he said it softly then.

 ** _'Yeah and look who's talking right now, you self righteous bastard, a member of SG-1 wouldn't throw someone up on their place right now. They wouldn't pretend to not know what their team mate is trying to tell them when they're being eavesdropped on. They wouldn't continue to pretend the team mate that protected them from their worst nightmare and is suffering a break down."_**

 ** _"And after 7 months since they made a fool of themselves, they wouldn't continue to try to deflect the reason. Now, that the said team mate now hates their guts and tell the truth to the general. So I'm no coward, you are, you spineless coward, you sick bastard.'_** They heard as they heard Jack go further. "If he expects to get away with this, he'd better think again, because he's going to jail now."

"At the moment with the fact I just got you back and then the remark of this is he nearly kills you three times and out of jealousy right now." McBride said with a stern growl to that. "Yeah and get ready you're going to kill him for this next remark, because though he considered this reverse psychology. It's he just destroyed him emotionally after he realized he found us and the Archbishop is dead." Halloran said with a low growl at that.

 ** _"My, my fault."_** he said and Mark heard Jack say it coldly. ** _"Damn right."_** he said and then finished it then. **_"What did you think you were doing, what you think suicide is the best way to handle this. Alright I'm not taking any chances here and I can't trust you enough to not hurt yourself. And until you got your head on straight, you're off my team."_ **he said and and they heard they feigned remark.

 ** _"What?"_** he said and Mark heard him make it very clear, as Jack's voice turned ice cold. **_"You're deactivated."_** he said and they heard, his next cold remarks. **_"I'll ask Hammond to keep you on the project, though I don't know what you'll be doing after this stunt."_** He said and Hammond answered him. "He's taking your place as team leader once he's recovered." he said with a stern growl to that remark he gave.

 ** _"Fine, you don't need to take a chance with me anymore, you're like everyone else I've ever considered a parent, or did you forget that I'm an orphan. So if that's how you see it, that I'm burden, then just get out of here. I'm serious, just leave, if you think I'm just a burden, then you don't need to take a chance on me."_** he said as they saw the feral smile come into his eyes as he answered him.

 ** _"I don't intend to."_** he said as they heard the heart monitor beeping wildly at that. **_'Why shouldn't I be surprised right now, he's just like every other guy that took me in why didn't I just return home. And when I had the chance, my only family, 4 are gone.'_** they heard as Bowdern's hands clenched at that. **"** No don't quit on us, hang in there son, don't give up." McBride said quickly to that as they heard it.

 ** _"Then just get the hell out of my life, go, get out of here, you're like every other asshole that quit on me, if you're one of them. Then just get out of here, get out, get away from me."_** he said angrily as they heard the EKG monitor beeping wildly at that as they saw her walk up with a syringe. **_"Colonel, it's rest time for our patient, rest is what his body needs."_** she said and they crossed their arms at that.

 ** _"No."_** Daniel said quickly and Halloran nodded. "Alright, alright, that's enough, I've seen enough here, if we're doing this, we're taking it to the institute. I don't want that bastard anywhere near you when we're trying to keep you from quitting on us. You need us more then you need that bastard, you're our cub, we're not giving you up without a fight now." Richards said with low growl and the trio nodded in firm agreement to his thoughts.

"I see why you never wanted me to see this Dan, but if that's your team leader, then he's just screwed himself over for good. I'm never seeing him the same way, ever again, Sam, and I'd rather you never had to keep pulling the damn trigger." Mark said with a furious growl to that. "Start back at the beginning, we go from the day you got arrested to when she talked you into using it again, and then from the fight in the mines."

"And then there the rest of the episode leading into when you decided to return home to us now." McBride said and he nodded to the request as he activated it then. "Jump the scenes of what happened when they decided you were under guard, I want the entire story from the cave in to when you realized this now, and that includes. Now, when you were in the infirmary bathroom now, because that's the information we need in this."

"I want the entire thing, because she's beyond incompetent, for not paying attention here now and especially. Now, if she can't tell the difference between injuries that are cursed and ones that are self inflicted. But this is illegal in the militaryand they're out of their damn mind. I left them to lead a normal life, and I know you know I'd have been with another piece of the program." Daniel said and they nodded to that gently.

"Yeah I know, and she never bothered to tell him what I told her, because I did the job for her, do you want to hear that conversation between us?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes we do, we got the scenes from who this maniac was in the aftermath, but I want what caused it in the first place. Leading into when you did Bill's job for him now." Halloran said and he nodded as his father answered that remark as he crossed his arms.

"In your case it's the second..., wait a minute, what happened to have this happen, that's what I need to see first, if they created a curse here and put it on you. Or just used whatever concoctions to have them repeatedly breaking open the second you leave here. Because those injuries in addition to what markings all over your chest and legs couldn't have been there had they not been previously damaged prior to that."

"And these people cursed them when you were in recovery, son I need the whole story to. Now what caused this to hit you so hard, so first the accident. Then the the entire conversation between you and your team mates now as well, since we saw the second half earlier now. But I want the cave in to when you came home and leading into when you told them before you did Bill's job for him at the time now, and with that."

"But we want the entire conversation leading into you returning to the planet now kiddo." Mel said and Bowdern nodded in agreement, "He's right, I want to see what caused this and I want to see both sides of the conversation between the six of you, after the attempt to walk you out the door backfired." he said and he nodded as they sighed as he activated that memory then gently as he started with the cave in then.

"Alright I'm doing it from when I got hurt and leading into when we returned to the planet, and by that I mean when I was in a committee meeting. And between me, Uncles Darrel, Peter and Dillon and the rest of the joint chiefs, so we do between the cave in. And leading into when I was recovered enough to return and finish the job as I faced the memories now." he said and they nodded as he reactivated it then gently as he did it.

As the memory started with him sitting on a rock then. **_'God, just what I don't need right now, who is that guy, he's been watching me all day.'_** they heard in a voice over as they saw a man dressed in slight pale blue robe. _**"I can't move anymore."**_ he said as the guard walked up. _**"Drop your tools."**_ he said and then unchained him. _**"How does your leg feel now."**_ he asked and Jack smiled as he moved around then.

Watching they saw Jack answer him. ** _"Oh much better."_** he said as they watched as Jack knocked the man unconscious then before the duo did the same then. As Teal'C threw his pick axe at another guard and Jack knocks a third unconscious with the staff weapon. **_"Let's go, let's go!"_** he snapped and the trio took off as Daniel tried to keep up. **_"Let's go Daniel!"_** he called out and they saw him quickly answer at that response.

"If he saw this guy watching him all day then he knows he's likely like Segei at the moment he's determined to save his own ass right now. This was why I told you this when we came home Uncle George, that guy is the rapist I was protecting Sam from Mark." Daniel said as he crossed his arms. "Then I'm not letting the asshole get away with this right now." he said as they saw Daniel struggled to keep up with them at that.

 ** _"I'm coming!"_** he called back to him at that, as they saw the man aim the staff right above his head and blow out the mine roof as they saw a pile of rocks come falling on top of him. And that caused the trio to freeze as they looked back as they charging back in there. **_"Daniel!"_** Jack called out as they rounded the corner and checked. **_"God!"_** he snapped with a growl as they tried to dig him out at that as they sighed.

"Jesus, I knew hearing this and seeing it were two different things, but he could have killed you and this is what happened on that episode." Lam said and he nodded. "Yeah I know, but this was trap, set me up to get me captured and while I'm working over time, I'm also getting sentenced to his worst nightmare right now." he said and she nodded as they watched him turn to Sam then gently as she said it quick undertone then.

Before he got the rock that landed on his head off of him as she checked his pulse. " ** _He's alive!"_** she and he nodded. **_"Carter, Teal'C take off now!"_** he said quickly to her at that remark then. **_"Sir?!"_** she said at that. **_"Go!"_** he snapped at her. **_"Sir, we're not going anywhere, it's too late, he needs medical attention!"_** she snapped at him, and he snapped back at her as the trio exchanged furious looks at this response then.

"Yes he knows if he doesn't get you out of there now, he's possibly going to get into interrogation with the leader of this planet now." Halloran said watching it firmly. **_"I realize that, get to the gate and call for reinforcements, go!"_** he shouted at her at that, before she could answer and get up to leave then. "Too late and this was and has several memories left out of it right now Father." Daniel said with a sigh and he nodded.

As he checked his pulse then as he looked at him. **_"Have you lost total control of your faculties you fool, you could have killed him this way, that section of the mines are highly unstable and firing a weapon is even worse._** ** _And you just landed him in need of severe healing and care now, if he doesn't survive the next cycle or two after this shift is done tonight, and I do not care for rank._**

 ** _"It's on your conscious if he doesn't survive the night now, because this is as severe as winding up in a field of buried explosive devices, and that takes months to recover from, he's in the exact same condition for it now, you fool._** ** _No don't bore me with excuses, there's a reason we had chained you and it's to prevent this exact situation from happening, and as of now."_**

 ** _"He's under my care."_** he said and they nodded as Bowdern crossed his arms as the three priests nodded. "He was relieved that it was you and not him that got arrested by this maniac, oh the Tok'ra had the right idea. And he deserved to end up Ba'al's clutches at the time for that right now." Halloran said with a furious growl at that as they heard the next remark then as he finished his remark to him then at that statement.

As Garshaw wrapped both arms around Daniels shoulders gently in a maternal way then as he turned around and pressed his forehead and she closed her eyes then. "I promise you, I'm giving you a freebie where he's concerned, but he's screwed now. He's not my friend and he never was, so do what you want with him but he's not getting his memories back till we destroy Anubis's fleet." Daniel told her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Do you not realize just what you were doing now, because stunts like this can do more harm than you can think and you're not going near him, till he's well and that hall leads deeper into the mines. These mines are enriched with the ring mineral it's true, but that direction leads deeper into the heart of our operations and there's no getting out of the cave that way either."_**

 ** _"Take them away, as of this moment, I don't want them anywhere near him till he's healed, we're keeping them separated as of now."_** he said with a stern tone and they got the trio away from him as they dug him out as Thanos checked him as he ran his hand through his hair gently as Warren's eyes narrowed in anger as he realized exactly what was happening then as he watched the tape.

Seeing the look on Thanos's face, they saw a look of growing love and attraction on his face and his eyes growing warm as he stroked his hand through his hair gently. **_"Hold on my friend, you're safe, you're going to be well."_** he said softly as he nodded to the trio of guards and together they got him out of the mines as they got him on a small cart. And brought him to the palace and right to the medical room.

 ** _"Dear lord, Thanos, what has happened exactly?!"_** they heard as they saw Davi as he walked over to him And he answered that angrily as Janet crossed her arms as he looked at her. ** _"His friends tried to escape the mines and Felonius shot out the roof of the cave right above him causing a cave in and he was right in the middle of it. I've no idea how serious his injuries are, as of this moment."_**

 ** _"But what I do know is his friends are not escaping again and they're not going anywhere near him till he's recovered. At the moment, that's not my concern, making sure he survives the night is at the moment is, let us have him looked over."_** he said and they nodded as they got him out of his clothes and Davi checked him over carefully and his eyes narrowed in anger as he said it to him.

 ** _"You've every right to be furious and worried Thanos, he's fifteen broken bones. Severe muscle and nerve damage and internal injuries, it's going to take repeated cycles in the sarcophagus to heal all the damage done. But until he's fully healed, he must not over extend himself now, if he was back from wherever he came from, he'd be in bed for nine rotations around the sun."_**

 ** _"But with the fact that the god readjusted the sarcophagus, it will not take longer than seven to ten rotations in it."_** he said and Thanos nodded ** _._** "Fifteen, I thought you said it was thirty?" Hammond said and he nodded. "That's what I thought at first, till Jason checked again and the test results came back as I had twice that, but it's like the rapid healing in a werewolf, and I realized something else here now in this."

"That the added effect of the technology created another chromosome, and it speeds up the healing if nothing is blocking it. But my added healing abilities the last five years when I was beginning to show my powers now, they were do to the fact. I'm now superhuman, and once the technology activated that did it, as I started healing faster then normal, but faster, stronger, smarter, and the cells divide ten times faster."

"Meaning that I healed almost instantly, but they placed that curse on me and that shut it down until I broke it now." he said and they nodded to him. "Should have seen that coming, because you never caught so much as a cold since you were exposed to that thing. But it only lasts so long before one of your organs can't keep up and case in point is Adjo and you worked yourself into a collapse and your system impacted, crashed."

"And you suffered appendicitis here, when I had that surgery to get it out at the time." Dixon said and he nodded as he answered him. "You think it's bad now, just wait till you're really my team leader, before we head for this planet, and before we do that, we have to run medical research on that serum. Because this disease is like the Motaba virus on the movie." he said and he nodded as he closed his eyes at the memory.


	49. 49: Need Opening And New Team Mates

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when as kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now. As they give out their dates now to the Q and to the Ancients as the final days are marked. And before the final mission leading into the new time-line as the new time-line activates July 15, 1939 now.**

 **Before we enter the return of the crew, they're going over some final memories that are going to be needed to change the past from 1939 to 1973. So this way the from the start of WWII, to the war with Germany things change directions. And things start getting more positive for the members of the program that grew up in the program now.**

 **While the things during the movie Timothy Dalton made are having several references to it, leading the first portion of the movie, as the order is the first portion of the story. Leading into when Hammond and Jacob's team and their friends get their memories back in 1953.**

 **Chapter 48: Truths And Final Information**

"And the first is with the fact we have several Tok'ra scientists in our department that helps, but we just give ourselves the vaccine. But this way I'm not needing to do that surgery for a second time, because if necessary we're doing it two months prior. And you're fully recovered before this mission, but your body doing healing abilities now." Dixon said and he nodded as he looked at Hammond then gently at that smiling.

"As for that and the X-301, just send me and my unit we can get them and make contact with Jacob, so there's less likely trouble as they're hanging around in orbit of Jupiter. And with Jacob still busy dealing with that planet, you have you're best field man dealing with the rescue. Before you guys come to get them, but after that, it's never mind upgrading a death glider we need to reverse engineer, and not retrofit those things here."

"Just to prevent that from happening again, but like the starburst, lesson learned and we learn not to try that twice until we have more skills under our belt." he said and they nodded. "Yeah that was the point I was really trying to make when he wanted to bring back that hatak. The death glider nearly killed them and it's now that you learned your lesson, best not to try retrofitting these things until you had more training."

"And skills under your belt kiddo." Jacob said with a smile and he and Sam nodded. "Good point and good idea, the jumpers can depressurize and once on board the jumper we just re-pressurize and that's it now. As I'm the one flying the darn thing with you and Rodney dealing with the added catch of dealing with the added side effects as it's like dealing with being getting stuck in a wormhole." John said and they nodded to that.

"You better point our jumper vertical ways John, so they can float into it then once we close the hatch, turn it horizontal after that. And as we lay them down and they're sleeping off the added side effects. Though I think he's going to get frustrated at the fact that Daniel and I keep having to save his life after he keeps pulling stupid stunts like this right now." Rodney said and he nodded as Daniel nodded with a bemused smile then.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but don't worry, because though she's gone, I can make sure your population starts growing again, because I'm the donor for real this time. Like I was in our reality, it's the same in the next now, so I'm making sure she comes back and we revitalize your entire race now." he said and she nodded to him. "I always knew you were selfless, but doing it like this is taking that just tad too far here right now."

"Then again, if you were really were Skywalker, then you were who he was growing up before Palpatine destroyed him." Barnes said and he nodded. "Yeah that's because Anakin was me as a 9 year old, had I grown up with a normal childhood and I was adopted by my godfather. He'd be me as an adult, as he gained the power to save others, only learning it through what Qui-Gon was really trying to teach them now."

"But the song on Rocky was taken literally in this situation, I was recovering from the amount of damage done. And by the second round I let the duo you're about to see have it, but not showing mercy. And not I'm the side of Louis if he hadn't crossed the line, before Aramis switched him with his twin that night. And Dartag'nan decided to follow their lead as they switched them one last time and he decided to show mercy."

"And released him on a royal pardon and he was sent to the country to live his life now, well that's me now, I'm the twin, Jack is Louis and the quartet are the quartet on the movie as we do this. But I'm showing mercy when it comes to these sickos, and once we leave that planet twice we're never going back whatsoever now." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as they sighed as they saw that portion of it then.

"I take this guy crouching next to you was the one that put that curse on you?" Veronica asked and he nodded. "Yeah and he's the one that I was trying to break the connection between us. But this is every soldier's worst living nightmare, if the medic/interrogator fell in love with them. And once they saw them from the waist up, and unclothed as well." he said and the entire group nodded as they crossed their arms then.

"Alright hit the second half of the conversation here, leading into just before they arrested you." Kate said and he nodded. "And rather then what we saw on the episode, show editing now. Then it's, once he knocks Teal'C across the room, and the escape, we hit the rewrite in what you showed us. Just before leading into when you came back to me, Arthur and Walter." McBride said and Daniel nodded to him as he hit the opening.

"Like Uncle Darrel said, I was ordered to do some research on the the technology here at the time now." he told her and Veronica nodded as she crossed her arms. "Then skip the conversation with her after she talked you into using it again. And get right to the punchline as we heard the neutral tone in your voice. But that just said it all, and that was the bastard was standing behind you." she said and he nodded as he jumped it.

"At least that first Halloween growing up a normal child should be nice, in addition to trick or treating, we're enjoying a haunted house catch. And as the student's of Quentin Greer's class, three are growing archeologists in training. And as we do a real archeological version in the case of Halloween as our gang does this now." he said and Mark smiled in anticipation at that as he looked at his father with a smile then.

"Haunted houses, and curse of the Mummy's tomb, if that doesn't get attention nothing ever does. And when we're all localized to the same neighborhood, because until they and I get our memories back. We're spending 7 years living life as normally as possible here, so what am I looking at, if the quartet are here, not going to Sunday school, but personal lessons by them every Sunday dad?" he asked and Jacob nodded to him softly.

"Yeah exactly, and that includes Sunday brunch every morning and once we get settled into the same neighborhood. So with that we're trying to try for the same street, if not and we have us up on a three block radius between each other, but family get togethers three times a week. And you grow up with both the team and your friends as a result and as for Sundays, and we had a few pieces of information we learned here."

"But this is Father Bill Bowdern, Father Ben Thomas and Father Walter Halloran, ladies." he said and Kate looked at Bowdern at that. "The Fathers William Bowdern and Walter Halloran, on the movie Possessed?" She repeated and they nodded. "Yes that's us honey, and to answer the other question that was no scary story, it's true. So my charge was suffering several emotional problems and that left the door unlocked for what happened."

"But he just showed us several things I needed to know so I can fix that and we're going over his own past, now, because Ballard left him after his parents died at the time. To answer the other question, your parents are having my partners, me and Ben involved in your lives from the time you're born son." he said and Mark nodded in understanding then smiling as he looked at him gently at that news as he answered him.

"So you're part of my life long before the others are born as you knew our parents and watched them grow up. And as a result to us you're like our grandfather now, in a way that the ones never were. Case in point is Ballard and I'm disgusted with that old fool right now for what he did to my brother. My brother could have had me and Sam as a brother and sister, been raised by my dad's best friends or even Greer at the school."

"But no, he left him to the system and he's had no one to count on since then here." he said and the older man nodded in understanding. "I know and I spent years trying to find him before I passed, but it's not going to happen this time. I'm going to be there as a part of your lives leading into your lives as young adults now." he said and Mark nodded in relief and understanding as Kate said it gently then as she looked at Daniel.

"Alright leave out the information that you don't want to keep remembering and show us before and after you got hurt Daniel, so we know what caused this and why now. Because I'm never seeing Jack the same way again and neither does Dave." Kate said and he nodded in understanding to that. "Well he's not getting near the girls here." he asked and she smiled and nodded at the new title as the members chuckled at that.

"At the moment, to the girls you're more their uncle then Jack is once we do this again, as you watched them grow up, before you left for McMurdo here. But as you're my brother, and mom is your godmother, it makes sense we were this close growing up and Veronica doesn't know you in the way I do." she said and he nodded. "Yeah that could be a problem as we grew close." he said and she nodded as he went further then at that.

"Katie how old are you exactly?" he added and she smiled. "I'm 35, Daniel, so the seven of you are going on 38, Mark is 41 and I'm 35. Well this should be interesting with us in New York as the last set up is we invite your home room teacher over for a family barbecue and before the school term comes to an end now." she said and he nodded as he answered her smiling, as he looked from her to Caroline Lam Landry then.

"Tell me about it, but with the six of us in the military, and you three as civilians, before you become an M.D., I think we started something, as the four of us had been together for a year. Before the rest of our parents gang get back together right now, but one year in New York, and then we head here. And after that we're settled as we're staying put for the rest of our lives, until the NID comes into it." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Fast question, when did you get diagnosed with cancer Aunt Maggie?" Daniel asked and she sighed. "I got the news six years prior to when George met you, honey. But having a way to end that, I can take the pills that act like a more stronger and better version of chemo therapy in my case. For Jake he's got Selmak, me I can take the pills and I'm around for another 20 to 30 years." she said and he nodded in relief then gently.

"In truth then your husband he was more my father then you'd expect here, but we just have to make a way to create those pills and our advancements are going to rival what our allies have now. Because our population is split onto 30 thirty planets now." he said and she nodded. "Yes, but until we reach that point we have a rough 35 years to deal with son." Halloran said and he nodded as Sam switched subjects at that remark.

"I don't suppose you'd see what Fisher said as a reason to beat the crap out of him for being crude, would you Carrie?" Sam asked and she crossed her arms at that. "I'm an M.D., but sexual remarks in hearing range of my father, he'd kill him. The results, before busting him back to 1st year cadet at the academy, Sam. Though in the case we'd been friends all our lives that we're at getting a chance to be more open with each other."

"But Cam hears that remark and with him, Derek Barnes, and you better stand back, because aside from the fact that's a completely inappropriate comment, I'm the base commander's daughter. So with those words in mind right now, know when to shut up lieutenant." she said and Daniel said it with a chuckle as the said man that said that the week before answered her with a bemused smile in his tone as he said it to her.

"Hey general, you mind about combining our teams together once it switches off the replicators right now. Because in mid year 8 that's when our departments come together as one and we're all stationed here now?" they heard and Landry nodded. "No I don't and I know you're working in my department, but with your friends. All up in the Pegasus galaxy, and my second in command, right behind me up there, I need some help here."

"But with whoever it was joining your team we need to get this under control as Sam is dealing with helping Daniel in whatever aftermath there is. But SG-1 A is helping us deal with things from the day we deal with the communication device leading into that Hybrid and Ba'al, son. But I need your help in controlling the newly arrived officers when they're finishing training downstairs here." he said and Lam hid a chuckle as she said it then.

"Does everyone on this base know he's my father aside from the idiotic lieutenant that said that in hearing range of you guys?" she asked and they heard a new voice answer that remark. "Yeah we do Carrie and that's why I let him have it for that even before Derek said he wouldn't repeat that around your dad. Before I said I wouldn't repeat that around me right now." they heard and Daniel turned and smiled at his new team mate.

"And for obvious reasons, because your father heard this he'd kill him before busting him back to first year cadet at the academy, and hey Cam, nice to meet you." he said and Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell smiled at him. "Who started this conversation anyway, because that's the second time in week we had to do this as a result. And we're not doing this repeatedly right now." Daniel said and Barnes tried to keep from laughing.

"I don't know, but at this rate we got to get this under control, before someone takes it too far and pull yourselves together boys." Landry said in response as he looked at his quintet of senior junior officers with an amused smiled on his face. "Hey, ow, watch it or you're going to break that." they heard, as they heard a laser blast go off and then an explosion then and at that Cam said it to that with a stern teaching voice at that.

"Hey, alright how many times do we have to say this, put that away or you're stuck in your dens till its dinner time and I'm not kidding, now cool it already." he said and Daniel said it bemused. "Somethings never change in training no matter how old you get in this job." he said and Cam answered that with a bemused smile in his tone. "Yeah that's an understatement, but we're veterans in this, and they need to pull it together here."

"Hey General, just add me to your department, I'm better off doing the races and studies off of what Daniel does. Then doing SGC right now, as our department is where the outpost is and the five of us, we make up the first five teams now. And we're civil services and government ran and military help." Cam said and he nodded to his suggestion and Daniel smiled as he answered him smiling at that remark then gently.

"Sport favorites man?" he asked and Cam smiled. "Basketball, racquet ball, volleyball, soccer and tennis. I'd rather play games that don't put you in the hospital every other week right now, but you and me, we'll get along just fine, bro." He said and Daniel smiled. "Yeah that's 5 now, and Derek is number 6, as he's with us until my unit and I leave for Atlantis and both department combine together." Daniel said and Cam nodded.

"With both departments combining together as one in year nine the results are now I'm working for the general, since it switched from the Goa'uld and replicators. And right to theological discussions, but by that point if he started with that now. And prior to joining the SGC in year nine I was still working for Landry as I was leader of SG-5 A." Cam said and Barnes nodded in agreement to that as he answered him as Daniel smiled.

"Yeah and just like Bill, Derek and Andy, I was your best friend as our teams and Evan's team were always together at the time at our department." Daniel told him and he nodded as they exchanged grins at that remark. "At the moment there's no getting into philosophical debates over this, because we've been together this long, and again. I don't care if he was kidding or not, that's inappropriate behavior right now."

"Whatever his double said to me is enough of a reason to tell him I wouldn't repeat that in front of the general." Barnes said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Well I wouldn't repeat that around me, and as you're his team leader. It just makes more sense for the three of us to lay into him, and do the general's reprimands for him. But as I said, you ask a stupid question and you get a stupid answer." he said and Landry smiled at the remark.

"Alright we're not having that conversation twice boys, and thanks for the added help in that, but this is neither the time nor place for remarks like this." he said and Daniel nodded to him smiling. "I take it you had that conversation with him last week before the press conference, big brother?" Kate asked and they nodded. "Yeah and Daniel let him have it, before I answered his remark and told him that Daniel was now an L.C. here."

"So screw with him and he's getting thrown out of the base, and said as we were discussing this. In regarding completely inappropriate comments, ones that had a touch of sexual crudeness involved to them. Were enough to get the person that said it killed by the base commander, before being busted back to 1st year cadet. As for the remark Daniel repeated that and Sam was trying to keep a straight face when he said this too."

"But I said the same thing in the way you just worded it now, Carrie, but getting crude in front of us and if your father over heard that conversation he'd kill him for it. And aside from the fact that that's a completely inappropriate comment. But you're the general's daughter so with that, know when to shut up you bonehead." he said and she chuckled as Daniel looked at him with a bemused smile at the remark as Kate answered that.

"God what is with these guys right now, they should know better then to start talking like this in front of a superior officer. And how many times do you have to verbally beat these guys over the head. Before they manage to keep their mouths shut, if they're below major at the moment here?" she asked and Daniel started laughing. "Once more often then we need to right now, but Sam and I, we've had to lay into a crude lieutenant."

"Every once in a while, but last week when I was demonstrating my skills as a lieutenant colonel, I had him and the fifth member of the captain's junior crew scared of me." he said and she nodded. "Alright guys lets get on with this, and Derek you better see this right now, and you, Sumner's, you better see what he pulled here right now." Mark said smiling and they turned to the image gently as they watched it play out then.

"As I said you violated the first rule of getting to know someone, accepting a rumor before clarifying it here, so why don't you see what my and Sam's memories of this show. Because I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from a rapist." Daniel added and he swallowed hard at that as Kyle crossed his arms as he, Warren, Lou, Teal'C, Sam, Daniel, Raynor and Anna moved into a line firmly as it started up at that.

"Several, we're getting more information that you didn't bother showing us last week, so he's staying in that jail cell until the reset as he ends up in his newborn body in 1952?" Hammond repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah, last week was so I could make it clear he's not getting away with this, and her with him. But everything you saw from my point of view was the stuff I could remember, but this was from Sam's memory."

"But just before I lost consciousness, I saw a look of relief in his eyes that it was me and not him that got captured by him, get a better look at his face as he's looking at him." he said and they nodded firmly getting up to leave, they saw five guards pointing staffs at them. Just before Thanos walked up with a furious look on his face then as he crouched on the ground to check him over, before snapping at him as he looked at him.

"No matter how many times I see this episode, I never knew this is how blood thirsty your team leader was Sam, but this guy deserves to be in mental health, he's dangerous." Mark said sharply and she nodded. "I take it you realized it then, in who our doubles were really portraying here?" Jacob asked and he nodded, "Now that you told me the show was not a show at all, but your memories of these situations, yeah I do."

"But the episode Tok'ra was how you survived the cancer, and Seth was how we fixed the damage between us after mom was killed in the car accident. We may jump over Seth, but everything else stays the same after I start grad school here at the moment here now. But what the hell were you doing at Netu if Sokar got his hands on you?" he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently at the question as he explained it then.

"Garshaw sent me to check the level of his army and I was arrested, but I didn't realize Apophis was still alive and we had to get that information to her and the sextet and quick. Because he was about to take Sokar's army for himself and return far more dangerous then ever before." he said and they nodded to him. "So this means it's not just Sam coming after you, but Daniel and his team?" he asked and they nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving him anymore then she is now, but as a full bird colonel now, I can countermand orders that Jack gives her. So he leaves with Steven, but my unit and I stay with him, Garshaw, and Martouf, as Martouf becomes a life long friend and we have to get their bodies cloned here as well. So Sam has the memories even before Jolinar's clone passes her memories to her." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently at that.

 _ **"Alright I can agree to that Colonel, you and Samantha can stay with Martouf, as this time we've been friends since you were children now. I'll leave Selmak with you, and I'm getting O'neill, Makepeace, and their teams off the Tok'ra base, as I'm their ambassador, and Persus is the Governor. And mother will return and we can start having a growing population once again."**_

 _ **"But for now, we just wait till the fourth year of the second decade and we're reunited with each other, but we keep these things under control. You made enough progress leading into 2000. That to us we see this as we can help you reverse engineer the gliders. And create more flight efficient 302's as we help out with our fleet and upgrades."**_ Garshaw said and he nodded to her smiling then.

Looking up they saw the irritation in Jack's eyes then. _**"What the hell is going on?"**_ Jack asked and Sam followed that up with the next question. _**"It's been days since we saw you?"**_ she asked and watching his expression carefully they saw his eyes flicker to another spot in the cave right behind them and watching him carefully then as he swallowed as he answered her quickly then and she nodded as she said it to them.

"He's watching us from behind me and you're too scared to answer my question right now and switched it to something else, by putting this into code." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to his past self more carefully then in this conversation. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still working on getting you guys out. Oh in the mean time, I've discovered something incredible."**_ he said and she nodded firmly.

As Kate translated that as his behavior made more since to her then. "We have an eavesdropper listening to the conversation right now and you have to tell me this in code right now." she said and he nodded to her. "Never mind on translations, you did this twice already, so we're seeing this through new eyes. And said personality changes are that you're pissed at O'neill for getting you into this." Mark said and they nodded firmly.

 _ **"You do know we're dying down here, right?"**_ Jack asked and Matheson sighed at the exaggeration. "Yeah well looks who's talking you crazy bastard." Barnes said with a growl as Daniel focused his attention on Sam. " _ **I've take the opportunity to do a little research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you when you're already healthy."**_ he said and Laura nodded as she translated that one firmly.

"You're running your research expedition for the joint chiefs and AMRIID right now and you're checking to see what it does to you when it's malfunctioning right now. As well as what it does to you when you're fully recovered from a fatal or near fatal injury." she said, translating that for for the group gentlyand they nodded to her. _**"What, is that really such a good idea?"**_ she asked and she shook her head then as Sam sighed.

As she answered her own question as she sighed at that then as she said it to her past self. "It is when you're trying to prevent that thing from winding up on earth right now." she said and Matheson hid a smile at that as he looked at her. "At the moment to save you guys I'd risk my soul and my sanity just to do it at the moment Sam. You know me, and I'd never hurt you, but to save you I had to now, but this was enough now."

"But I was making it sound like I was turning into my alter ego who after he got a taste of the darkside now." he said as his past self finished that remark. _**"Well I can't get Shyla to trust me if I don't show I can't trust her."**_ he said and she sighed as she answered that remark. "Too late and at the moment without an adrenaline cocktail and you're not going to make it here, because you're running on fumes at the moment here."

"Damn it, once we do this again, it's screw what Frasier says, you're my responsibility after that." Elizabeth said sharply to that response and he nodded. "At the moment just it being back to civilian ran and military help I can actually get the rest I need finally." Daniel said to her and Beckett and he nodded. _**"Oh it's Shyla now, first name basis, Shyla."**_ Jack said and she sighed at that reaction as she looked at him in annoyance .

 _ **"I've used it before without side effects, look no glasses."**_ he said and she nodded as she remembered what he told her that morning. "The blow to the back of your head had cut into your optic nerve, causing you to go blind. And just one treatment, that was, for a normal one, three, had just fixed that. You didn't need your glasses, because they'd been destroyed in the cave in at the time." she said and he nodded to her smiling then.

Before she could answer a final flash lit up the room and they heard a gentle voice say it then. "Alright what am I'm doing here and where am I?" she asked and Daniel turned around to see a raven haired young woman. "Hi I'm Daniel Jackson, and you are?" he asked and she smiled gently. "I'm Vala Mal Doran, and nice to meet you, so you're the Doctor Daniel Jackson of SG-1?" she asked and he nodded to her gently at the question.

"I am, but if you heard the gossip channel going crazy in several planets locked into the system, those aren't rumors, they're true. But we're resetting the timeline, so that by the time we come into your life, you got a second chance now, Vala. In truth once the war ends, the SGC's new code name is going to be connected to this symbol." he said as he gave her his communicator and she looked at it and nodded as she answered him.

"I guess this means that never mind not adding alien's to the program, everyone that wants a chance at freedom can join in as we start exploring the universe now. But if I'm here then I'm on your unit, here at the SGC, as I become friends with you or whoever you switched places with now. But you're my best friend, next to Sam Carter, Teal'C and whoever else it is, right?" she asked and he nodded to her gently as she watched it too.

"Long story short we turned our memories of these missions into a tv show right now, this was my side of the story." he told her and she nodded. "Well it's gone all over the galaxy that Jack O'neill is an enemy turncoat for your alter ego in the program. But every system lord not connected to Egeria, Yu, Camulus and Amaterasu wants a piece of him right now, General Landry." she said and they nodded as Sam watched the tape then.

And she nodded to him as her counterpart answered him at that. _**"That looks like side effect to me."**_ she said and she nodded to her thoughts. "It is when the bloody thing is offering 3 times the jolt in each hit, but then after two exposures. And you just took in 6 exposures in one that was working right and this latest one made it 9 or 10 now." she said and he nodded as they heard Jack's remark as he looked at her then, bemused.

"Like the Tok'ra I know what it does as I was the host of another queen, and her name was Quetesh, the Tok'ra freed me as a result 2 years ago here." Vala said to Daniel and he nodded. "Two years, and you still suffer the traumatizing memories from that, Vala." Lam repeated and she nodded to her. "Yes I do, but in truth, it takes more then 10 to 12 doses to have the soul destroyed, but a sarcophagus that was tampered with now."

"It just speeds up the conversion from the good you and into the bad you now, yours was and is the closest to getting hijacked as possible right now." she said and he nodded. "I take it you know who this thing belonged to if you're saying that at the moment?" he asked and she nodded. "Apollo, though was God of the sun and medicine, at times he chose a few unfortunates as lab rats to test it on, and trust me right now."

"The withdrawal is something I would never wish on anyone, as it takes months to recover from right now, physically you're going to be fine, mentally. Well that's another story right now, uh, you don't mind about first name basis, as by year whatever it is. That's when I come into your life after that right now?" she asked and they smiled. "In our cases no that's fine, but with the generals, Landry is the leader when it starts."

"Although we find that communication device, we need to blow it and before they, if you're who causes us to meet the Ori, brings you to their city, whatever it's called." Cam said to her and she nodded to that remark. "I don't know about you right now, but I'm sick of this holy war in our galaxy, and I'd like some peace and quiet right now." she said as they felt something shift then and the quartet all looked at her as Daniel smiled.

"Well in our reality we just found our fifth team mate, you're member five of SG-1, Vala, but your personality, let's keep the wise cracks under control, shall we." he said and she smiled and nodded. "Scientist maybe, I see why every woman, either from earth or every planet you go to, keeps throwing themselves at you, right now." she said and he tried to keep from blushing as she smiled at that as Sam hid a chuckle at that response.

"If I wasn't taken already, I'd take you up on that, Vala." he told her and she smiled as he went further. "In many ways with my soulmate off the base in this reality till she came back, I had you and you, me, Teal'C and Cam were in the gym playing basketball. I'll tell you later, but you're welcome to stick around until last the clock runs out." he said and she nodded as Landry nodded as he realized his main team was now finished at that.

"Well I can see that with the five of you together the situation just shifted directions, but we can discuss plans for when your units are working together at a later time you two. Okay subject and kids pull yourselves together right now." Landry said with a bemused smile on his face and they all nodded to that as the quintet went into a line at that. "I'm also a reformed con artist now, but if you need help in us getting out of these situations."

"We get ourselves into, case in point gating into a museum and the planet in question is just like us, and they're at the technological level that we are now. Then we're going to have to use my original skills to get us out of trouble here." she added and Cam and Daniel nodded as Teal'C sighed in exasperation at that remark then gently. "Lovely that's just what we need here, some planet mistaking us for their militia turncoats."

"And we end up in a hostage situation with whoever we ran into and crashed the party with when my team just returned to earth. And just after Rodney ends up in an accelerated state of Ascension here right now. And I'm bring back the medical report to Carrie." he said and she nodded to that. "I really hope that never happens, but it does, just improvise, Daniel." Landry told him and they all nodded to the orders gently at that.

"So what was the reason you got sick so quickly?" Laura asked and he sighed as he said it. "I fell through thin ice when I was four, and that impacted my system and it crashed, so ever since I preferred living in warm areas now since then. But at that stage, I lost track of time at the time and forgot to get home and by then it was raining. By the time I did get home the danger hit and I had a relapse." he told her and she nodded to him.

"Trust me I've seen this a few hundred times in different kids now, but in my case, everything you saw in Rob as a kid, I've had that problem since the accident. But either way, we change the system now and we got it taken care of it now. But never mind foster homes, when said parents have more one then one kid here. But like I said Carrie fell into the creek, but into how and why here, that's the part I didn't get to yet."

"Carrie's whole name was Caroline Suzanne, she was just short of four years old when this happened, and with more then four kids, including me. You had this situation, but I was the oldest of five, she's second youngest, and I had to break up a fight like I said, but when I turned around. I saw that the fence post had a broken board in it, and realized that Rick never fixed the damn fence, since his dog broke out a year earlier."

"So to me this was an issue that we had, then to top it off, we were dealing with at the time frame, a possibility of someone getting kidnapped as well. Falling into the creek, with the current that bad, since I was living in Buffalo." he said and they nodded. "Great that close to the Great Lakes, the water temperatures that low, someone could freeze to death if they fell through thin ice." Hammond said and he nodded as he said it to that

"We were at the Met at the time of the accident here actually, the one that was as close as to the Museum of Natural history, and this was the one that did Greek Mythology. So I was working on what I knew that day and mom had given me a pamphlet focused on the two departments I was getting ready to study. But it's 1000 5th Avenue, that's where we were." he said and Sam looked at him in shock as she said it then at that news.

"New York museum of Art and I don't know what that portion of the museum we ended up was, because the sign on the door said Roman and Greek. I didn't think there was an Egyptian portion of the museum here." She said and he nodded. "Yeah and that's because this was the third portion of the museum my parents were setting up. But the main entrance said Roman and Greek and this was temperory one in there."

"It was temperory and every archeologist there was collecting artifacts to create it at the time, before it ended as it was only lasting for 6 months." he said and Mark thought it over and pulled out a flyer as he read it out. ** _'For a limited time only the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art is hosting a Ancient Egyptian artifacts. In exhibits and for only 6 months, so any interested in learning more about Ancient Egypt."_**

 ** _"You're welcome to come and learn more about one of our countries most fascinating time frames.'."_** he read out and they nodded. "I was intending to take you guys to see that at the time as your brother had an interest in ancient history. Not realizing that the said archeologists happened to be your boyfriend's parents baby." Laura said and she nodded as she looked at Daniel at that as she said it to him then.

"Museum of Art, you don't mean the Metropolitan Museum of Art, do you?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's where we were, and we were adding a new exhibit to the place to create the Egyptian department at the museum at the time. But we were getting ready to settle in Buffalo at the time honey, not knowing you guys, George and Hank were also there." Claire said and she nodded as she got it then as Landry smiled.

"Great that helps more, we know where you were stationed at and when since you're in Albany, and getting ready to settle into the next island over." Landry said and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "So Buffalo, New York yeah okay got it, we have to head up there, if you were close to the military department. And we can have Addison contact us so we can meet you at the museum." Matheson said and she nodded gently.

"Yeah well five kids, a broken fence, and then top it off the water is so cold that if you don't get into warm clothes and fast. And you're going to go into hypothermic shock here, but I had to risk breaking a rib to save her from getting dragged down the creek, because that creek ends up close to the lake, which during that time of year, it's below freezing, like the lake that was in the movie Culkin was in, as if that's not enough."

"Now, it's also the fact that were several areas around the edge of the creek that were thin ice, and that's why I told her to get away from the ledge. Because that rock was loose, she lost her balance or worse, and like the kid on that movie Charles Grodin, she was going to fall right into the deep end." he said and Laura sighed at the news as she answered that remark then gently as she looked at him then as she said it.

"You're not serious, who was out of their bloody mind in not keeping an eye on you and your surrogate siblings exactly. Daniel?" Vala said in shock and he quickly explained this to her. "It was my foster father, but that museum they just mentioned was the start of who I was going to grow into now. But in this reality, this timeline, I'm an orphan, and this was my first foster home." he told her and she nodded to him sympathetically.

"I take it you were testing that one the day it happened, if you're from a family of archeologists and scientists. And know these things as it had been however many months since the accident?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah I did, but as archeologist the job covers knowing whether or not something we're dealing with. Say a coverstone, a pillar or just a rock formation is going to give out or cave in on you now."

"As I was the one that grew up an archaeologist, one of the things mom taught was when near an area that could be dangerous and break. Like a rock formation eroding from frequent crossings with water, like a river or a trench like this, or just the rock if you're standing on it. Is test it to make sure it's safe, and I did this like two months before and the erosion was causing it lose it's position so by the time it happened."

"The rock had gotten so loose that if anyone was standing on it and then shifted position it was going to break and cause the person that did to fall right into the creek. And she was trying to reach the ornament, that was hanging over the shallow end, and it was still deep enough she could drown. So I saw her, called out to get away from it, and tried to grab her, before the rock shifted under her feet as she leaned out too far."

"But that branch was right over the median between the shallow end and the deep end, and if Mrs. Forrester heard my shout she realized that I was going to need added help here. If she was getting ready to call the fire department here, because after this type of close call." he said and they nodded. "You were going to have to get taken to the hospital and fast before the shock from the cold caused you to lose too much body heat."

"The ledge she was standing on was right over the deepest portion of the creek?" she repeated and he nodded. "Yeah and Mrs. Underwood was furious that because he hadn't fixed the damn fence, the two us were nearly killed here. But that's what happened if I have to do it again and it's Sam or Anna to get you guys right now." he said and she nodded as she answered him with a firm tone as she said it then at that.

"I'll say and with that in mind, if we saw this and you had to do it again, we'd call social services and have that family investigated at the time, because they've got so many kids that keeping track of all of them. It's next to impossible and the parents are being placed under investigation for it. And instead of an adult, it's a child no older then the one that fell in that had to do the adults job for them and it was way too close here."

"So either way, if she was getting ready to have her own, we have to get the others out of the house, because the next close call. It could be a fatal one, especially if the father had a gun in the house, and this time no more risking this, they're not fit to be foster parents. And especially if he's not bothering to keep an eye on the youngest members of the house-hold and you are." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Like I said, hearing these things it makes it clear in what type of person you're going to grow into right now and with that in mind, what happened here during the mission to 636. That was the last and final test for you, as you broke free and used what we taught you to stay strong. But the seven deadly sins can kill if you let them get in the way, but every I see in you and I know that you'd never give in until it was over."

"You completed the mission, you went back and faced the memory head on and you showed mercy in dealing with the men that did this to you. If that doesn't show how strong you are mentally, emotionally and spiritually nothing ever does. As for Rob, I knew he just entered the biggest test of his life, as he was dealing with grief of his aunt's death, and the physical and emotional abuse by his parents, and with that in mind."

"it's enough we're not taking that same chance, I'm making sure we get him out of the house and before the side effects jump from one stage to the next." Bowdern said and he nodded to him. "Yeah I know, but then this was a case of dealing with things now and he had to release that burden and fast. What he needed was someone that shared his interest in theology and the supernatural, which was why the lord brought you in."

"But that's also why the lord brought Father Thomas into my life, he and I shared the same love for theology and science and as a result. I ended up turning to him for everything and before I joined the program, but like he said that everything I normally kept locked up. I told him and he knew me better then anyone. Until Sam came into the picture, but the lord chose you to get him back on track and give a chance to unload it."

"That's actually the very same thing for me, in fact, three missions back to back, I barely get enough time to heal emotionally from the last before the next one hits now. But she's scared to pull the plug and give a few weeks to rest, but the sarcophagus was the aftermath to 989. As the sarcophagus was feeding on my anger, my resentment, and my grief, and as I said, when like this you tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts."

"And I wasn't the one doing the talking when we hit the point to where I collapsed at the time, it was 'him', he was the one doing the talking. And an outburst and then broke the equipment that was on the table. When you were checking how pure the naquada we brought back was honey, you know me. You know I'd never say something like that now, the me you know was thinking about you, I was doing reverse psychology here."

"But 25 years of pain, grief, anger and resentment gets channeled into the aftermath and it's because he didn't give me a chance to heal. A chance to be taken in by you, or them and the damn thing takes advantage of that as it comes pouring out of me and into the added side effects as the guy you saw last week. Is the demon, and that does it, but with it, if they'd just give me time, these things wouldn't happen right now."

"But that was the rest of it and trust me you're going to kill him when you see this, but, he didn't want to admit his fears to the fact he's the reason I took his place. But all soldiers carry battalion coins and I found this in his, but mine belonged to Charlie, but we're intending on creating ones for us half and half types." he said as he took the chip and put it into the computer as the three men saw the initials on it and nodded.

"But 43 years later it's the same situation having to relive the loss of a loved one, them not letting me move on. Them, NID, keeps pushing me, you want someone to blame for why we got hit this hard, it's them, the catalyst are for its Jack, Frasier, the NID and Ballard. And for him, it's his parents, but the very same emotions and here's the damn result, it's no contact as if today, by any of them." he said and the quartet nodded firmly.

"You show his, Robbie's entire life leading into when we came into it?" Halloran asked and he nodded. "Yeah, what he told you was the very tip of the iceberg, here's the part that lead into when he got possessed. After his aunt died, but he built that ventriloquist dummy and he had some of his aunt's stuff as he dressed it up to look like her, but it was clear to everyone watching, that he missed her more then ever, as a week later."

"It started as the power blast had the desk attacking people and he couldn't get out from under it, before, as his father was about to use the belt on him, that the chair in the living room started going berserk next. But it wasn't just grief or resentment now, his parents were showing the parts that you never saw. When at the house now, but they're trying to make it seem like they were good, caring parents to you and Ray."

"But the side we saw showed something far different and with it now at the time, it's enough that if it hadn't been for the power blast, they. By that I mean the school, would have called social services immediately and even before their pastor got it to the arm now, but he needed therapy and fast now. And till he told you this, but his aunt, she was everything he needed and missed now at the time, but she made it clear."

"And it was that the parents were too darned strict with him, nightmares: the bad guy was the comics and they confiscate them. He was working with his aunt on the Ouija board and just as the decoder gets launched across the room she walks in and then confiscates it next and that does it. As he started yelling at her, before he left his aunt's room and headed for his and slammed the door as the two get into that fight now."

"And, in Hanna's words, 'he was happy before you showed up, he was always happy until you show up.'. But the mother's answering response to that was 'That's because you indulge his fantasies, and you never exercise a drop of discipline.'. 'But to him, it's why bother with a drop, when she and her husband are drowning him. And he had no childhood left, and he knew she was dying at the time, but she had cancer now as well.".

"Why give him trouble, he wanted to be with his aunt, and he was trying to make what's best of the time she had left. And they weren't letting him, but anger, grief and resentment, and it gets unloaded into the demon or in my case the technology. And the damn results are what happened, so again, who's fault is this, when they're trying to be parents, but rules, rules, rules, he had it." Daniel said and he nodded shaking his head.

"Well that explains why he was at the game your father was playing at that day, he violated their rules and came to the game so he could watch them playing and he needed to see me. Even before I took his case, but I think he knew that if I heard the entire story and I'd have his parents arrested. As he's going into foster care for ten years till he was an adult." Bowdern said and he nodded as he sighed as he answered him.

"Yeah and in my case, with my parents in the hospital Halloween right now..." he said and the eight all nodded firmly. "I'm not thinking twice about this right now, if he wants to cross me then he's facing a losing battle. But we're your father's closest friends, though you suffer a relapse as a result, it's making sure you're kept out of the cold. And just to prevent a relapse, though as an adult that's made clear, at the moment here."

"And if you're going anywhere, it's checking anyone of 48 different states in the continental U.S., as Alaska is to far up and trying to fly out to Oahu is out right now." Hammond said firmly and he nodded. "Yeah and that's why Maybourne is such an idiot right now as a result, the second I leave Colorado it's out of their jurisdiction. And it's going to take 2 to 10 years to find me at the moment and as to why exactly right now."

"So though he agreed with their thoughts, he's really a coward and traitor now here, he can't take the memories and he's accepting mission after mission. Just so he can keep the memories at bay not caring he's driving us, the three of us, into exhaustion now. But now that I'm taking charge, Teal'C can rest at the moment here but either way, what he can't take the memories and I'm the one suffering the trauma."

"But I took his worst nightmare, but I didn't give in and I was protecting her and the guys with my life, but the injuries were due to a cave in, but the damage done that's even worse now. But that thing was malfunctioning, and I needed repeated healing. It's like someone getting a case a brain damage so severe that they're never the same again, well that's this all over now, as to why now, if not for the cave in."

"And I was reminded of my parents accident as well, but the cover-stones crashed on top of them and then I have 200lbs worth of rock come crashing down on top of me next. So here's a question would you see this as he deserves to be arrested. And put in jail for near murder even before becoming an accomplice for a POW?" he asked and they nodded as they crossed their arms at that as he went further then at the news.

"Yes I do and if he returned without you, and I would have killed him for that, he thinks more about Teal'C then he does you. But if I got the medical report from Warner, before you got your body hijacked like this and I would have killed him for attempted murder and an accomplice to POW. I don't give a damn whether she thought it was Hathor, lying to me is against the law, in the military here at the time now and with that."

"Keeping things from the commander of the base is against regulations here and with it now, she was involved in a cover up. So to me she is in this as much as he is now, and you're a colonel now, so she wants to cross either of us. And she's going to jail if this happens again regarding Steven, and with that, Machello." Hammond said and he nodded as he answered him as he looked from Hammond to the eight gently then.

"So he deserves to go to jail and I gained my purple heart in this case, and while I'm at it, I just survived something no person ever could and it's because of the technology." he said and they nodded. "How serious are we talking son, if you had to use it nine more times between the cave in and when you returned to earth?" Halloran asked as he crossed his arms and he sighed as he answered him gently at the question.

"30 broken bones, five internal organs damaged, all the vital ones, optic nerve severed and I was blind in both eyes because of it. And severe muscle, skin and nerve damage, basically if on earth, if the doctors could take care of this, I'd be on bed rest for two years and I'd be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." he said and they nodded as he sighed as he finished that remark as he looked between the trio now.

"During the course of this, I was considering taking a medical sabbatical and heading for Saint Louis so I could come see you guys there at time. And I was keeping the cell turned off so I could focus here at the time, they can't find me, because my account is completely drained. So how could they find me when I blend in so easily with you and other Jesuit priests?" he asked and they smiled at the remark as he answered him.


	50. 50: Timeline Memory Set And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when as kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1939 to 1965, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now. As they give out their dates now to the Q and to the Ancients as the final days are marked. And before the final mission leading into the new time-line as the new time-line activates July 15, 1939 now.**

 **Before we enter the return of the crew, they're going over some final memories that are going to be needed to change the past from 1939 to 1973. So this way from the start of WWII, to the war with Germany things change directions. And things start getting more positive for the members of the program that grew up in the program now.**

 **While the things during the movie Timothy Dalton made are having several references to it, leading the first portion of the movie, as the order is the first portion of the story. Leading into when Hammond and Jacob's team and their friends get their memories back in 1953.**

 **Chapter 50: Government Changes And New Fresh Starts**

"And by that point, after 18 months, I had a total of $900,000 in my account, and I drain all of it from my savings, and my checking. And deactivating my bank account, destroy my bank cards, drive to Salt Lake City and then take a plane to Saint Louis and then once done. That's it as they lose the trail and they spent ten months to three years looking for me when I'm a member of the order." he said and Thomas nodded to him.

"Like our counterparts we live a life of poverty and chastity, but we can bend the rules here and there, but we're teachers and having you with us. We can have you becoming a teacher at the academy your parents went to school at-at the time. So sure they can try and trace your signal at the moment, but how can they find you when you're dressed in the clothes we wear, and you're living in the Jesuit order HQ in Saint Louis now."

"Medical sabbatical and with your account frozen before you arrive, you're carrying close to $1,000,000 around. And with you as you hide in the order and you're working as who you are now. And with that in mind they couldn't find you when you're dressed as a priest now and they, like the gangsters that were looking for her. They don't know what city or where you took cover at the time." Thomas said smiling and he nodded to him.

"Yeah well that's my next idea, in the situation regarding Saint Francis, they see doing donations to fix the church, well, once I go into hiding in that. I'm spending all but $20,000 and that's my stand by as I'm working at the university, but how can anyone trace $880,000 when it's being used around town. And they don't know where to find the money, because I don't have a credit card or bank card now, starting by that point."

"So how could they trace this, when that money was either added to the orphanage, to the convent that was closest to the order. Or just being used at the school?" he asked and they smiled. "They can't because this was a donation and donations can't be located and you're using one of the order's cars to get around now." Bowdern said with a slight smile and he nodded as he answered him then as he looked at the trio gently.

"Yeah I ditch my car, my account is frozen, and empty now, and my apartment is locked down, so with that. As it took them close to a month to find me when I gave the indication of where I was after Senichi. So this time, there is no signal, no way to trace the call, no way to trace the account. Because I destroyed my credit and bank cards, so how could he find me now?" he asked and Hammond smiled dangerously as Sam said it.

"Jack?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah he was tracing me through the fact that I was sending the messages to you, but if I halted that at the time. And in the way I did when you were looking for me when I went looking for Shifu. How could either he, Frasier, or even Maybourne and his band of flunkies track me as their CIA. And I'm in witness protection and in the same way Whoopi was in the movie." he said and she smiled.

"When you're not even a member of his department now, how could he find you when you're in the next sector over and with it. Your job is in civil services and that's locked into every department in the country. From CIA to us as the Jesuit order, so again, how could they find you when you're a field agent and can blend into the background that easily." the archbishop said with a slight smile as Hammond said it with a chuckle.

"They can't, we were waiting for a signal of where you were at the time when that happened and again when you were looking for Shifu and it took close to six months in both of those to find you. But you destroying every piece of evidence and indication you were ever part of the program and taking cover in the order. There's no way to find you, because you're hiding as a priest and like Whoopi's character laying low."

"If that doesn't do it nothing ever does, you're a master of disguise and you're getting the chance to heal properly from this, because you're with the members of the church we belong to now. To take a quote off of Neeson when he made that movie, 'You're everyone, and you're no one, you're everywhere and you're no where, you're darkman.'." Hammond said and they chuckled at the remark as he answered him then gently.

"Master of disguise now and with it is the fact that we can just treat this as if you were a kid as they spent months to years looking for, in the case of Maybourne, Kinsey and O'neill. And even they'd never find you, because we'd just tell them you weren't there and with that. What's the point of checking if you're not going to leave any trace of your whereabouts in that way, it's like you never existed now, in the way on the movie."

"As the MIB erased any records of their members in the outside world, as they fell into a single group and that's what we do, once with us, We destroy any records there were of use, birth certificate, finger prints and everything else as you're in disguise and in hiding until they give it up." Halloran said with a chuckle and he nodded as he answered him then gently as he said it to him, as he looked between the four of them then.

"Yeah and as result, I'm thinking that once we make it sound like you're his tutors now, we wait till we hit the day of the first stage. And we go from there, as we explain to them who you really are in addition to being his new tutors and, get Rob out of the room as you tell them the truth. Said that you're taking him into your custody, because it's clear to all of you, but them he needs therapy, and for what's been going on now."

"And there's no use fighting you in this as you've been his tutors for two years since his aunt came to live with them, and to you instead of risking further destruction here in this case. Why bother taking chances now at the moment, because what happened now, is the fact that he needed someone he could turn to. And you were now those people, as you became his tutor to get in the university." he said and they nodded to that gently.

"Well that definitely makes perfect right now, as for Robbie, with this reset, he's not going to remember this. And it's because he's going to have the memories reactivating as an adult later. And speaking of which we got to get that date set up later, but first and foremost here, it's us coming into his life before the stage two hits now. And with it now it's as he's coming to the university to watch you boys practice now and us on the field."

"It's we get that set up now, as we're making sure we bend the rules here now, but Ray tell his aunt that you were there to start acting as his tutor for theology now. And we can use the added alibi now that we were there to be his new tutors, his teachers in every class he had a problem with now. And leading into when we have to take him into our custody, this way we can make it clear to his parents he can start trusting us."

"Before we tell him that after the little situation in the class room now, we were there and we had him on out of school attendance till this situation regarding the power blasts and the furniture was done. And then drop the added bomb on his parents we're not just his tutors, we're members of the order of Jesuits. And the social services contacted us on the fact that whatever caused little power blast we had to look into now."

"This way we had our bond in place months before this trauma hit him now, so we can help him heal, and he's growing attached to us even before we hit that point now. So though supposedly in their eyes we're his new teachers and preparing him for college this early now. And it was also clear to me he like to play basketball as we see him watching the boys, so all in all we have all the bases covered here now with this."

"To him, he thinks he's just meeting me once again, but in my eyes, I loved this child and I wasn't having him destroyed emotionally or spiritually here. The kid that played him had it right, when I was with him he was completely open with me at the time now. I was talking to him and he opened up to me pretty fast, but he knew that his parents were downstairs and knew the second he tried to tell me, they'd interrupt our talk."

"Even with Ray there, they'd tried to intervene, and it was thanks to the latest attack that he had his chance, but taking him into my care in a foster home. This was enough to break that chain, he was free of them for a few weeks as he healed. And he was able to tell me everything regarding their treatment of him. And why it hit him that hard at the time, but it's not a therapist he needed, he needed someone he could open up to."

"But he needs and needed a mentor at the time and I'm taking my position in his life as an active guardian, he's my responsibility once Ray calls me in for this when it happens." Bowdern said with a firm growl as he went further at that remark as he looked at the rest of it. "I may have had Father Thomas as my priest as I grew up, but you were part of my life from the time I was born." he said and they both nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I'm not taking chances once we hit the last seven years, but you're him and the amount of side of effects this is going to lead to is the deciding factor. You were holding it in for nearly a month regarding reliving your parents accident and then comes this. The mission was the release valve, but that's no excuse for what they did here now to you and you're like my grandson now as a result here now, though with this."

"I'd like to have a talk with his aunt before she died, so I can determine things and before he started losing that much blood at the time. And with it they knew that once I got the added report here, it's they were being arrested for the treatment of him leading into when his aunt died at the time. But if that's not enough to scare the parents out of their wits when they hear he needs to stay in the hospital for a while."

"It will when the truth gets out during recovery that the remark of 'what happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors' gets broken. And said person that it gets told to happens to be his foster parent and said parent is a priest and teacher now at the time, he was growing attached and he needed me more. So to him and the others, that is the nurses and orderlies there, Robbie needed help, physically and emotionally."

"And after we helped him recover spiritually from this, but the catalyst that it started with was enough to worry us now. Hearing the added diagnosis, I cleared it with the archbishop and he gave the go ahead to that, as I told his parents he was going into foster care with me, as I'm the one dealing with this. And to me it was clear he needed me more then them for a few months at the time while this was going on."

"Your remark on the library was half right, but it was clear to me when I saw this that his only outlet, but he was looking up things on the supernatural and one of them was on poltergeists. After it threw the board decoder across the room, before his mother walked into the room then. But that was part of it, and after the scene in the bedroom when you guys were there, it was clear that he was trying to figure this out."

"But like you and Ray, he was trying to figure out what was happening to him, and looking up everything he could on the supernatural now. But he was running out of time and he needed anyway he could to get help from you, because the first batch of lacerations were writing out the name of your university, Father." he said and Bowdern nodded as Halloran answered that remark as he exchanged looks with Bowdern at that.

"They wrote out the name of Bill's college and then it sent Ray to him, after the power blast broke the vial of holy water in his hand. And then as they leave the house he gets hit by another one and the scars get torn open a second time. And this time with the word hell written out as the little devil took control of him. And the bastard was talking to them in Latin and realized that we were catholic priests and knew what this was."

"Well that sums it up and Robbie couldn't sleep for weeks after that and I was taking the position of sitting with him when he was recovering at the time. But it's the same thing, right down to the catalyst, but grief, resentment and anger. And although he told Bill, it was he considered me his big brother now. As I was in my late 20's at the time here now, but with that in mind right now at the time I see it the same way and with it."

"Just why bother with a drop when you people are drowning him in it, lady, because once we see this and you're screwed now. I'm that young priest lady, the one that prevented you from walking into his bedroom at the time. And with that if you expect us to put up with this and the fact he self destructed because of you now. Believe me now, when I hear the entire story from him and he's becoming my little brother after that now."

"If you expect us not to know what's going on inside that house before we met you at the time, or of the type of abuse you been inflicting on him right now. Because you're dead in the future and we're alive and I promise the entire story was created into a movie here at the time, so with that now. The son of one of the players on my partner's team knows the entire story to this and everyone knows this story in the future."

"You may not think we have any idea of what type of emotional abuse you did to him, but we do and he's going into foster care, into our custody once Ray brings us in and I mean that. But I'm not losing him, because you caused him to self destruct, and once done, he's being removed from your custody. And he's in foster care and we're raising him ourselves and that's a promise lady, you're not seeing him till he's 21."

'And by then he's completely healed." Halloran said firmly as he looked at the younger version of himself as he caught her before she could get into the room. "We better change the age regulations from 18 to 25, once we hit 1939, this way, though they're adults in their way of thinking. To us they're still kids, and they need us to be their parents and guardians still at the moment." Bowdern said and he nodded to him firmly.

"Case in point, he's spending 14 years separated from his parents as we got him in therapy and healing from this trauma, and set up a dormitory for him near the HQ now. But after doing that, we're keeping an eye on this right now, but, as we're the ones the order and social services sent to check out on that call out. It means making it clear that the outburst in his classroom and the desk was due to anger management."

"So I think if we started 15 years into the past here, say late 39' to early 40' and that should do it now, because we have had several years to work out how to become a united planet. And though the previous wars leading into the reset happened. The others don't and that's it as our generation stops all wars. And at all now, so year one of the war happens but the next five don't and that's it as things change directions."

"WWII is done, or doesn't even..." he started to say, and Daniel went to the computer and checked and then smiled. "Morgan, Omac!" he called out and they appeared in two flashes. "Yes Daniel?" she asked and he smiled. "Morgan, we made our decisions now in time frames here regarding this. But WWII started September 1, 1939 and ended September 2, 1945, the last and final war for the entire planet is WWI for the planet."

"That was in 1914 to 1918, so once 1918 hits, all wars end in 1920 and then once we enter the Great Depression here after that. Then reactivate the memories in order of every age group, so starting 1939. And by that I mean September 1, 1939, can you activate their memories. By that I mean the ones born in the late 1900's: but Fathers' Bowdern, McBride and Halloran's age group's memories a month prior to the situation."

"Because the final alteration is being made now, we wish it to start at the end of the Great Depression, as the last war comes to an end. So could you reactivate their generations memories in 1939, July 15, 1939, that's when we begin making changes in the things. So instead of that one going on for six years, we could end it the following fall and that ends any and all wars at all as the characters in the program want action now."

"They're going to have to wait on that, because the entire planetary government is changing things as they make changes, No more wars, no more losses. No nothing, so the only action the black ops in the program get, before they join up is heading off the biological weapons. Or just the type of things they used to do before they joined the program, so for them it's raids and biological weapons so we can prevent any all wars."

"But that's the only action they see till they get yanked into the program and end up on the front lines here at the base. While my department covers global civil affairs, such as arresting Seth, confiscating any and all alien technology and tracking down a kidnapping. And if they're part of the SGC and got arrested by some sick person who tries to use them to save their own lives?" he asked and they nodded to him gently at that request.

"Yes, so you want us to cancel out that war and all the others, in the case of the countries that are involved in the program." Omac asked and he nodded. "Yeah for those of us that grew up in the program, all we know is the peace. And safety, of intergalactic affairs, and to us this means we can study to our heart's content. And the ones that want action, have to wait on it as they're doing bio weapons and raids here and all in all now."

"You can see things changed in our ways, but the NID, nothing ever changes, though we have as you see us grow into our potential. We learned never to use threat and force and our weapons are the same as the phasers, but we know better then to go right to violence. As we teach our student that there is more to the job and you can see us in the program that were here from the beginning." Sam said and he nodded gently to her.

"Alright so this secondary world war, and all the others I mentioned to Picard, they are cancelled out now, for the members in the program. But for the members that lived outside of the program if they were serving in the normal military prior to joining the program. They don't get their's back till after you decide they do now in this, so they don't start till they have memories of their lives prior to the stargate program."

"Said memories in the normal military, but for your parents, all they know is the program, like you do and you grow into it?" Omac said and he nodded as Bowdern smiled at his idea then. "Yeah about that, Daniel, Lou and I decided that Jack, Frasier and the others don't have their memories back. And till after we're rid of Apophis for good, and prior to us learning Anubis is back." Sam said and they nodded to her gently at that.

"Like at the median between when we got rid of him for good and we ended up running into Mar'duk after we learned Blitzsky and his team went missing here at the time." Daniel said and she exchanged looks with him then. "What's best here, after Nirrti, or waiting till Teal'C ended up in the buffer?" she asked and he thought it over. "After Conrad got turned into a host." he said and she nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Yes that works best in my eyes Omac, for both of us and Ray, we have to make changes to the past and it starts a month prior to the war starting. So we start in 1939, prior to the war starting, and instead of 6 years of war we have the program running studies on the Roswell gray incident. As we go from there and leading into 1969, and things are far more promising." Bowdern said and they nodded as he answered him at that.

"In my direct opinion, I'd prefer it if I got my memories back the second we hit the drone that attacked your secondary planetary base. But I'm coming to you and I'm joining the program right then, the second I'm free of Quetesh, as I live with you and safely here on earth after that. But reactivate their's during the situation of the warzone, towards the end of this season now, Daniel." Vala told him and he nodded as Omac said it then.

"Alright you will have your memories returning and that includes everyone that was ranging from 10 to 63 in 1939 now. If you're intending to handle and change things in the government and that includes making changes to the social services and everything else. We can do that, but your memories return July 15, 1939, before you begin work and we go from there, but each age group ranging from you to the youngest."

"Set your days now, so we can get that arranged ahead of time, as we have only three days and they did three of six missions in the future after Data ended up in 1893." he said and they nodded. "Right, alright for me, Walter, Ray and the Archbishop we and the rest of our grouping. That was involved in Robbie's situation, aside from his parents, we want it returning July 15, 1939." Bowdern said and he nodded to him gently at that.

"But though they don't know he's coming to see us now, we're friends of his great aunt, and once she's gone. We're taking charge, because we're getting him out of his parents custody. And he's staying with us until he's 25, as we help him heal from the this and what they did, but everything that went on in 1939 to 1953. It's being changed as we make alterations in the past." Bowdern said and she nodded as a clipboard appeared.

And she wrote down their desired date then as Jacob went next as he looked at his and Hammond's wives and their families. "For us, we want our memories back in 1954, we and our age group as we live our lives from high school to grad school over again. And from there, we can be ready for when the kids are born, but things leading into when the accident stay the same, and then from there the alteration in our eyes now."

"We're staying in New York until the school year is done, and that's me, George, Hank and Darrel. As well as the Jacksons, as we finish out the school term there and then we move it here. As we see some of his past in the way he told us now, but the four of us and my son need a chance to be together. And before we move one last time and then are staying in one town for the rest of our lives here as our children live here for good."

"As we know what they grow into and their skills as a result, but for me and the rest of my age group, we want our memories back two years later in 1955. After Fathers Bowdern and McBride deal with Rob now, and we deal with our children's former pasts now, but we're going to college first. And before we: George, Hank, Peter, Dillon and I join the military, and we're all situated at Saint Louis university, we're also his players."

"The 10 of us had been together since high school and we chose to go to the same college together. Just before the 5 of us joined the military and before we all became members of the Stargate program." Jacob said and he nodded. "For us, my age group and my brother's, we're getting ours back prior to the mission to Gaia, aside from Jack, he's getting his memories back once Anubis is back." Sam said and Daniel finished that.

"No Sam we have a better chance at this if we do this the day after you're liberating the women of the Mongolian culture planet. So everyone in our grouping, us half soldier/half scientist types, the technician team, everyone our age to Jack and Makepeace's age. The day our memories return now in this is a few days in just later after episode four. And of season 1: Emancipation, so it's the day of the mission to Tuplo's planet, now in this."

"But I'm a colonel, as is Bill and Andy, we can take charge of the mission, as I let Jack make an idiot of himself by letting him, the others and Makepeace jump right in there. As we, everyone on the base, aside from Frasier, Jack and Makepeace gets their memories back the day of that mission. Everyone, from us, to Mark's age group to Jack's, aside from him, Frasier, Makepeace, Maybourne and anyone connected to them. "

"And I'm going with Vala's idea, we reactivate their memories after the warzone that Chris walks into it and Bregman is taping our latest run. As we're filming the episode at the same time we're doing the interviews, but that's when NID gets their memories back. But us on the other hand, we get ours back just after whoever takes Charlie's place gets turned into a host." he said and their entire team nodded in agreement to that.

"Wait check that, what about the first day on the job, when you bust him after Apophis attacks the base, General?" Vala said and he smiled at the suggestion. "I like that idea, our generation from us to Jack's age group has our memories on the pilot episode. But Jack, Frasier, Maybourne, Makepeace, Mckenzie, Kinsey and Woolsey, not till after I get Sarah back, or even when I take the ascended knowledge, so they get their's back."

"When we have you disguising yourself as drone, though doing that at least it helps us out with the black market department. And you're a former smuggler, Vala, but get that under control, because I'm sending the latest record back to earth with you. When we see you that day, before you return in time to take your position here at the base. With Derek and Cam as we hit season 9 now." Daniel said and she nodded gently to him then.

"Alright we all, aside from everyone involved in the NID, gets our memories back the day after the mission to the Mongolian planet now. This way you know me, Andy and Frank and you know Frank better then you know Jack, because your former team leader after we finished training was Redford now. You've been serving under Andy and me for three years, so when I give out that order to countermand orders of leaving the planet."

"Jack, Frasier, and the others don't get their memories back until later this term and next spring, so for us: Sam, Teal'C, Rak'nor, me. We get our memories back during the mission to P3X-797, and for the rest of my team, the quartet that I became friends with. They get their memories back during the weeks. Leading up to the mission to Abydos, and reactivate, the day of before Ra arrives." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"But for Jack, Frasier and the NID, they're not getting their memories till after the drone later this year now. As Teal'C and his family, they join my department, and his name becomes permanent now after that." Daniel said and she nodded. "So just after Anubis's attempt to destroy earth by sending that asteroid at earth Daniel?" she asked and he nodded and she gave a nod as she wrote down that gently as Jenny finished it.

"As for us, we're getting our memories back after Sam comes to the academy, as I'm getting a free look at what I'm doing in the future. But that's each group now Omac, as for the trio, by that I mean the system lords, they don't get their's till 1980. Right after my age group is born and we grow up knowing the quintet are the good ones along with the Tok'ra but the others, no." Jenny said and he nodded to her gently at that remark.

"It is done, and good luck you remember your history will here is your chance to remake it, so make it a good one." Morgan said and they nodded to her. "We will, and we will see you on the other side my friend, my teacher. You're who I want to remain as my teacher, but keep her away from me, I'm your apprentice now Morgan." Daniel said and she nodded as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around her.

"I will see you soon then, my apprentice." she said and he nodded as he looked at her. "Love you master." he said and she smiled as she answered him. "You too my apprentice I will see you when you are 9, Daniel." she said and he nodded as they disappeared and they sighed in relief to that. "Issues of being an apprentice to characters such as this, you're asking for trouble here, as to why, because once the connection is activated."

"The apprentice never wants to let go right now, case in point, I've got that with you guys now, Father, you practically raised me yourself after I started college." he said and Thomas nodded in agreement. "We better get used to that, because we were part of your life from the time you were born now son." McBride said in answer to that as he smiled as he said it gently at the way they had things set up then as he went over it.

"That's it now we got it all arranged now, I'm 14 in 1939, and we all have memories of the situation with Robbie, but that's close to pretty good time frame now. But I'm hitting 30 in 1955, so that works to my advantage, because by then I remember everything that went on. So we have that situation worked out as our order branches and the convents across work this out." Halloran said and they nodded to him gently as Bowdern smiled.

"Was that remark during breakfast the following morning really necessary here though Walter, you're acting like you're 18 when you said that to me." Bowdern said and Daniel started laughing at that. "Alright get it together kiddo." McBride said with a smile at that. "In truth we all found that exchange funny, when Dalton did your conversation with his double." Lou said smiling and he nodded as Thomas hid a smile at that remark.

"Half these exchanges between one character or another tends to have the people trying to keep from breaking a rib during these conversations." Sam added and Bowdern nodded to her. "The exchange you guys had after you went to check on Robbie that morning?" Thomas asked him and Bowdern nodded to him. "Yeah and now normally dealing with my partner when he's like this is slightly amusing at times here."

"But that morning after gaining the numerical pattern to how long we had, I was up all night, sitting with him, just to make sure he didn't have another nightmare. After he collapsed on us that first night after we caught the little Hellraiser in the act. After checking on the guys, I went back up to look in on him and she had made pancakes. And for breakfast that morning and his personality, regarding her cooking that morning."

"It reminded me of a 17 to 18 year old who's surrogate kid brother's mother was making breakfast for them, before he took him out on an outing that morning. 18 to 27 years old and he's still a bottomless pit here at the time, but 'I could eat a horse.'. Hearing that remark we exchanged looks as I grabbed the coffee pot off the stove then. As I made it clear, but at this stage I wasn't letting him stuff himself till he got sick at this rate."

"So first morning after our job, regarding Robbie started and I wasn't having him over do it, right now and not on the first day on the job in this case. And not when we had to keep an eye on him in case he suffered another collapse or black out then. And again you maybe 27, but I'm not letting you over do it, watch it already will you please. In this time line we were just starting and that first morning is enough to exhaust us and him."

"Then again it shouldn't surprise me you're still acting like this, even though you're nearing 30 here, because you're the youngest of the three of us." he said and he nodded as McBride hid a bemused chuckle at that. "Yeah and that's how I felt when you said that right now Bill, as I was just getting off the phone and we're both exhausted. As the first morning was tiring enough for us and then we see him acting like a teenager."

"In regarding his mother's cooking right now, like he's still in high school right now, instead of a young priest still in training right now. And this was serious right now, kid, there's no reason to start acting like a kid again here. And not when we have to keep an eye on him, in case he had a relapse." McBride added as Halloran looked at Daniel with a bemused smile at that as he tried to pull himself together at their remarks.

"Alright laugh it up kiddo, now isn't the time for this right now, Buster." he said to him smiling and he nodded. "Actually this is what I missed most about being separated from you guys, but once we got you on that medication. And I've got you, like I've got my parents, for another 50 to 80 years now." he said and they nodded as Halloran rubbed his back at that as they exchanged looks at this as Bowdern went further at that.

"Yes well don't worry we do that we're not going anywhere after that, but what reason did Ballard have for separating you from us exactly anyway?" the archbishop asked and Matheson crossed his arms as he said it. "He didn't want him to just forget his mother after he lost her, but what he did at the time now. Resulted in a permanent desire to make a difference now, just to keep other families from getting torn apart right now."

"He gave up everything for the greater good, the least these fools could do was let him start his life over and from scratch. And at the moment they're refusing to do so, so we forced their hands right now and they're in solitaire now at the moment. But things for that first 8 years are back to the way it used to be and then once we hit the accident. It's starts again, but this time there's no fighting us." he said and Bowdern nodded to that.

"Yes and like before we got to get him out of the house and before he gets any worse now, because waiting till my university was carved into his chest is an act of child abuse. So we have to fix that, and with it right now here, is the fact we have to get him out of his house so we can help him recover here. Self destruction in this case and it's made worse by a demon possessing him now, but at this age, had we not come into it."

"And he's turned from the young man we know and into a criminal until the end of the line is ending up in prison, but making sure he grows into who we knew him to be. We have to change the past, and make sure he recovers here, because if we don't and he's not going to grow into who we knew him to be. But not going to happen now. I'm not having them destroy him, I'm getting him out of that house in stage ones now."

"And for 10 years to 15 years as he grew into what I knew him to be now here, before he gets married and you guys are born now. But this is an area that he knew, but he was into the supernatural and theology and I was taking over in his life now as this kept up. But this is inexcusable right now in his case mam, it's not happening again and to make sure of that right now at the moment here it's changing things now."

"But once the issue of the desk starts it's arriving at the house, as we arrive in time to see him about to lay a hand on Robbie now." he said and Halloran nodded in agreement to that. "Seeing that and I'm calling the cops and before the next jolt does further damage and we're telling them, now. That the social services called us from the church that was connected to his school and sent us to investigate things and from there now."

"There's no point denying it too as we were watching this from the window as we saw him from the living room window, and the cops from the front door as he pulled his belt off. And Robbie got knocked into the chair, before it started going berserk now at the time here, so what's the point. Every time he loses his temper the furniture starts going crazy and that's the infestation and then next, if this keeps up now."

"Is the marks and you want to try and give us another story, and he's two steps away from a trauma. One that is going to take months to recover from, because you're the catalyst. There's no use lying to us, because we got enough evidence to put you people behind bars as we get the rest from him. And you're not coming near him and no contact until he's 25 and we mean that lady." he said firmly as he finished that remark then.

"It's we're taking him into the foster care system now, though we'd better bring the cops with us so we can make it clear now here. But everything in his room that he had we're packing it up and bringing it with us as he has his own room as a junior member of the congregation now. But it's pretty damn clear why got he possessed in the first place and this is as close to self destruction as you can get, and it's because of them."

"He needs a chance to study to his heart's content and with it before the effects of this do enough damage, But once done and that's it as he spends ten years unlearning their ways as he starts going to school at the academy near the order headquarters. And from there he can study what Hanna and we taught him to his heart's content as he turns into the him we know him to be." he said and Bowdern nodded firmly to that.

"This is actually what happened in this story-line now, but after the first real loss after the title character lost the first of his family to return to him his godfather. But the bad guy possessed his body and it took his mentor to break the connection. Though in this case it's always the effects of grief and anger that make it harder to remain strong and they make it worse with their attitudes here." she said and he nodded to her.

"What the hell was that reaction for right now, if she tried to get in there, because the pain of trying to fight it while doing it. Any medical doctor that knows this type of thing has the parents kept out of the room, if the kid is sick or worse, and in many ways he was. But interference in the breaking the connection and recovery, and it destroys the amount of progress made in the patients case, and you were doing both parts to this."

"But psychiatrist, medical doctor and his new priest and you were making progress in his situation, but this. It's like someone pumped the victim with narcotics and he was trying to fight the pain of withdrawal?" Daniel asked and he sighed. "It's because the stress of this caused her nerves to snap finally and I wasn't having her get hurt. But he said to make sure she didn't come in, because the repeated verses here when doing it."

"While it was hurting the demon, he was trying to give him enough strength to fight it, but he saw her and it was going to ruin the progress he was making." he said and Bowdern nodded gently. "Yes they got us when we were that age exactly right at the moment, but if she interfered in this and I knew he needed me. To hear my voice and I was giving him the strength to fight through this, but that's exactly the problem now."

"Love and trust was the key to making the victim stronger, but he let his anger take hold and it made it easier for the forces of evil to keep control. 11 years old and he's being raised by me for 11 years until he's fully recovered here, but it's clear right now. The catalyst was the way they were treating him, and it started with the starting chapter, before my double got in trouble for a riot at the time, but this was too much now."

"He needed help and he was close to self destruction because of their abuse, the first piece of that was due to his getting expelled from school now at the time. The father was playing with a ticking time bomb and as was she, but if she hadn't gone to Ray and it would be the point of no return. I was his one chance at coming out of this and healing in both ways, and with that, that's why the lord brought us together that year."

"Thank god for you Ray and the fact he was at your father's game that day, if not for you Ray and we would have lost him, but never again, I want my memories of this back. So I can be there for him, same case for you and O'neill's abuse was affecting you in the same way, I wouldn't call those injuries self inflicted. You're both to close to the edge and I'm not losing either of you because of them." he said as he watched it carefully then.

As the three priests watched as what was going on just before they entered his life became clear then and his eyes narrowed in anger. "They're lucky they're not still alive, let alone I'm not, or I wasn't till this past week, or I'd have them arrested for child abuse in both ways. But this is why Wonka turned into a slight nutcase, and it's because his father emotionally abused him by making him destroy his candy every Halloween."

"But most parents don't get that at times their thoughts of 'it's for their own good', can have far reaching consequences and this is a classic example to what I mean by that. Though I never became a parent I was a teacher, and my players and students turned to me for everything that they couldn't tell their parents. Case in point was the act of child abuse, if the father was a complete drunk at the time now here, but it's enough."

"His aunt was his emotional and spiritual guide and he was happy before they showed up and he was always happy before they showed up. The comics, the game board, his use of learning theology, and magic, the supernatural, this was his one outlet. The one outlet he had before I came into his life now was by theology and the supernatural. And they left the damn door open for that possession now and with that now at the time."

"His one escape from his parents abuse and he wanted a chance to be like everyone else, and that's why she was trying to make it look like she was loving mother. It's because she knew if I saw the other side of her and her treatment. And constant discipline and their taking his toys and books away from him. Damn it, do these fools ever realize that the reason the kids of the next generation turn into what they do is because of us."

"We helped shaped their lives, but there's a right way and a wrong way to do things and that includes raising children. And this boy was 11 and if this continued in the direction it was going in at the time. And he never would have turned into who I knew him as, as an adult right now. But I saved him in all three ways by Ray bringing me in and here's the result, but there's always a catalyst for traumas like this now and this was it."

"And it's enough I'd call this out and Ray and I would have called the cops once I saw the scars on his back at the time here, but that sums it up, because he blacked out that day. And right after he realized the demon dragged him to the cliff and we had to get him away from the edge of it at the time. But the first hunch was he needed help and this was clear, but his being on the property was enough to help and I knew it."

"Robbie needed an outlet and a way to express his feelings and it was channeled into theology and the supernatural. But once this happens again now and he's going into foster care as my son, as I raised him myself now once I get the truth now in this. And once the first piece comes into it, it's never mind waiting until Ray tells me here, I'm going to be there the second that desk starts going berserk later, he needs me."

"To him he thinks he's just meeting me once again, but in my eyes, I loved this child and I wasn't having him destroyed emotionally or spiritually here. The kid that played him had it right, when I was with him he was completely open with me at the time now. I was talking to him and he opened up to me pretty fast, but he knew that his parents were downstairs and knew the second he tried to tell me, they'd interrupt our talk."

"Even with Ray there, they'd tried to intervene, and it was thanks to the latest attack that he had his chance, but taking him into my care in a foster home. This was enough to break that chain, he was free of them for a few weeks as he healed and he was able to tell me everything regarding their treatment of him. And why it hit him that hard at the time, but it's not a therapist he needed, he needed someone he could open up to."

"But he needs and needed a mentor at the time and I'm taking my position in his life as an active guardian, he's my responsibility once Ray calls me in for this when it happens." Bowdern said with a firm growl as he went further at that remark as he looked at the rest of it. " I may have had Father Thomas as my priest as I grew up, but you were part of my life from the time I was born." he said and they both nodded in agreement.

"Yes and with it now, it's making sure we get you out of there, because once we have to do this again and I'm on a two month sabbatical from the job as I come to Buffalo to see you guys. As we spend one year doing this and then another eight years in the case of your brother as he grows up. And graduates from high school, before starting college and grad school now, but the first piece to that in knowing who you grow into."

"Is by my coming into your life and I'm making it clear that nothing Ballard does is changing things here, so he wants to fight this, as I'm your priest and to me. What you need right now, if instead of the accident, it puts them in the hospital for a couple of months. I'm making it clear that until they're recovered, you're staying with Jake and Laura, until they're fully recovered, as they're your guardians as well and with it."

"And you need to be with the quartet more, so you can deal with this, I mean, in this timeline you didn't have me to find you a good home and so you were safe. You're still suffering nightmares from seeing that, but flashbacks, nightmares, it's going to take six months to recovery from and I'm not having your recovery interrupted here and not when Darrel would say the same thing right now as a result here, and with that."

"You need a chance to heal from such a close call here and that recovery doesn't include interference by a mentally disturbed old man now. And with that, as soon as this happens and they're in the hospital, it's making it clear that this close call was enough to cause nightmares. And you needed a chance to heal, as it was way too close here now, flashbacks, nightmares, you need therapy from that close calls now."

"As your godfather got you into school with the girls and Mark, and as you recovered as you spend three to four months in therapy and recovery. Before you're fully recovered, but I don't give a damn what he says, as your social worker and your priest, I'm not having your recovery screwed around with." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark gently as Matheson said it firmly to that remark as he crossed his arms.

"You just read my mind completely, after seeing how close it was in this, I'm not having his recovery interrupted and we're having him stay with Jake. But I don't give a damn in what he thinks, once it happens it's I'm taking him into custody. And he's needing a chance to heal as that close call was enough to fuel the fear of losing his parents. Finally now and it's a fear every child has, loss of their parents now, but this one."

"It just turned that fear into a reality and it's a need for severe therapy as we get him in recovery, because the first flashback he has is going to be caused by the sound of something made of cement. Or stone collapsing and he's going to black out and flashback to the day of the accident. And though I spent several months after that trying to get the damn social worker to listen carefully, all he did was add that to the file."

"But not going to happen this time, I was keeping tabs on him after the accident as I searched for him, and tracing each foster home. Till he was 18 and after that I lost track of him in our time-line, but not this time, he needs us more then ever, and if Ballard wants to screw with us. Then he's being committed for emotional interference, as this is the reason for why Arquette's character was having a harder time then the boys."

"In letting it go, she's the one who came too close to being killed by Krueger, and Thompson saved her. Just as he got ready to give the death blow, and her psychiatrist consecrated the burial site. But one week and the amount of progress she made gets undone by those people and it's because of the same reason that Frasier has, the very same alibi, they don't look further then theories." he said and they nodded firmly then.

"The boys lost their big sister, and the fact that her father was also dead, it meant that without him and Thompson, they couldn't report the truth. In that the man they're all dreaming about was their dead neighbor, without Wasson, Saxon and Langenkamp involved. The bonds between the trio were falling apart from the repeated call ins until the night it starts it results in two deaths at once and she's all alone now."

"Well that's this situation all over, minimal progress with maximum effort, well not this time right now here, because once it happens it's getting you into recovery. As it could take two to three months of recovery and by the time the second semester starts. And from there you have us involved and I'm being the big brother he needs right, and he's back to being himself again after that." Mark said and he nodded to that remark gently.


	51. 51: Need Side Effects Redone Part I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when as kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1939 to 1965, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now. As they give out their dates now to the Q and to the Ancients as the final days are marked. And before the final mission leading into the new time-line as the new time-line activates July 15, 1939 now.**

 **Before we enter the return of the crew, they're going over some final memories that are going to be needed to change the past from 1939 to 1973. So this way from the start of WWII, to the war with Germany things change directions. And things start getting more positive for the members of the program that grew up in the program now.**

 **While the things during the movie Timothy Dalton made are having several references to it, leading the first portion of the movie, as the order is the first portion of the story. Leading into when Hammond and Jacob's team and their friends get their memories back in 1953.**

 **Chapter: Need Truths And Rewrites: Part I**

"Well, let's back to it now, I want to what the heck he was ignoring if you'd been hijacked by this sick bastard Daniel." Cam said and Vala nodded in agreement to his thoughts then. "Us too, as we're your best friends and all of us that knew you this well now that he's not getting his memories back until after Sarah gets freed from Osiris. Somebody is ending up dead when we get through with them." John said with a low growl as he did it.

As they knew that he was ignoring things and not seeing what it was he was really saying. _**"Daniel get us out of here."**_ Jack said and listening to the fast remark then as Vala heard it carefully then she realized it then. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, I just need a little more time right now."**_ he said and she nodded as Mark read that one out firmly as he said it then to that as Sam said for him.

"You've just been put into a case of quid pro quo here at the time and you're trying to tell me that without alerting 'him' to that. But this man is following you around, always waiting." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her then gently. **_"Oh I sent General Hammond another message, hopefully he won't order an all out attack."_** he said as he went further at that remark as the entire group nodded firmly.

 _ **"Look if we do this right, we'll have access to all the naquada and the**_ _ **sarcophagus**_ _ **."**_ they heard as they heard the emphasis on the word sarcophagus. "The Naquada yes, but that thing forget it, we're not bringing it to earth." Vala said and Sam nodded as she got it as she heard her past self say it to that news. _**"How many times have you used it?**_ " she asked him and he sighed as he heard his past self say it.

 _ **"I don't know, nine or ten."**_ he said and she covered her eyes as she sighed as Janet said it for her. **_"Oh Sam, everything is so clear, I feel like I could do anything."_** she heard and sighed and nodded as she read through the subtext as they heard the beyond exhausted tone in his voice before Jack snapped at him. "Well this just nailed the coffin shut when we heard that remark now." Landry said sharply to that response then.

 ** _"One thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you!"_** he snapped at him coldly as he kept his eyes on her. "He's out of his bloody mind, that could not only get them killed it would have every man here at the base arrested and subjected to what they're doing to you. And with it put every civilian, every miner at risk, I don't care what he says here."

"You did the right thing, Daniel." Vala said in shock and he nodded. "That all I have to tell myself though?" he asked and she looked into his eyes gently. "No more, the truth, you had to protect every soldier on the base from Pyrus and this sicko." she said and he sighed. "But it wasn't enough, even though I tried to warn them, I still hurt several people when he hijacked me." he said and she pressed her forehead to his gently then.

"Daniel you can't change the past, and even if you could, what happened still would have happened, don't quit on us, not like this." she said and he nodded as she hugged him then. "If this is what we were like together in our timeline, I'll take it, if our meeting had gotten off on a better foot at the time." he said and she smiled as she answered him. "Well this is the me when I'm not acting like I used to, but you confided in me a lot."

"In our timeline and I did the same with you as well, but if that's the case, you're one side of me, she's the other." she said and he smiled at her gently. "And both of you were my life as a result and with that in mind, you're my world, her my everything. And together you make up my entire life on our team now, to lose both of you. No not going to happen, they cross me, regarding you two and they're getting executed for it."

"And with that in mind now at the moment, fresh start, before I leave for Atlantis in the new timeline and you join the gang after that." he said and she nodded to him. "I think we started something, in time you and I had the same connection to him. And with me out of the picture, you became his best friend, but us two. And Beth and Carrie were his closest female friends in our timeline." Sam said to her and she nodded to her smiling.

"Then I'm better off coming to earth after I'm free of Qetesh now, but I was freed not long after Cronus was killed by your double's." she said and Daniel nodded. "When was the last time you saw Sarah in your travels exactly, Vala?" she asked and she turned to him. "Osiris, just after you ascended, like the girls I could not believe you're gone myself, because it's like nothing can take you down." she said and he smiled at her gently then.

"I'm swapping places with my friend Steven Raynor, but I'm head of the military team SG-1 A, so if you want to contact us do it at my station, the door's always open. Because there's an iris covering the front door right now at the moment, Vala. but my department is government ran and military help, so we can expect visitors. Like you, through our station, but you, Anna, Sam, Beth and Carrie." he said and she smiled gently at him.

"Us girls are your world, Osiris's host your everything and together we make up your life, at the time, I understand and I will, Daniel. Jolinar had no clue where she was hidden, but Qetesh was part of the system lords minors, the last time I saw her. And as myself, was, aside from after you ascended, was that I got the news that Anubis destroyed Abydos and by Olukun's Jaffa." She said and he nodded to her smiling at the news then.

"Best to just to be honest with each other, but the serpent started this at the time, but as you're the host to a former system lord yourself." he said and she nodded as she smiled. "It gets better, Camulus, one of his underlings, it happens to be Qetesh herself, so I can pretend still and then bring back information to you once freed." she said and he smiled and Jacob exchanged smiles as he answered her gently at the news.

"I'm one of Yu's minor's myself honey and Daniel's his Lotar, so with that we made a deal with him, Amaterasu, Camulus, Cronus and Ra. With Camulus your former lord, we just have that to be even more helpful here now, but like Daniel said. With the door locked on the base go to the outpost as Hank's your new boss later. But your department had the Ancients, Asgard, Furlings, Tollan, Nox and Tok'ra." he said and she nodded to the news.

"In other words we're R&D, technology salvage, rescue operations and research on the races, Jaffa, Tok'ra and Tollan. Alright got it and I can help out once. I'm freed but I'm staying in your department, General Landry, if there was a movie like this on your planet. I'm the freelance, before I join the whole for good now." she said and Landry and Daniel both nodded to her as she looked at the look on Daniel's face then and sighed at that.

"That's the case and if we'd been paying closer attention to this conversation, he was trying to tell us that they blackmailed him into marrying her." she said and Sam nodded to her gently. _**"She wants me to marry her."**_ they heard Daniel say and they sighed at that. " ** _What?!"_** they heard from Jack as he started to say it then. _**"Alright look...'**_ he started to say and they saw Daniel's eyes narrow in anger as he snapped back at him.

 _ **"No you look Jack, I've got everything under control. God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there."**_ he snapped at him angrily and they nodded as he left the cavern then at that reaction. Before it switched to two weeks later as they saw him lying on the throne shaking. ** _'God I hope this works, if she hasn't had it by now, I'm screwed here, lord please.'_**

 ** _'End this now, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, if it was under normal circumstances. I could take the other way, being captured by terrorists, I could take that, Ra and Apophis, yes I could take that too. But this I can't take any more of this, I just want to go home now. God give me strength, because if this keeps up, I'll give them what they want, I swear, I'll tell him.'_**

 ** _'Just to end it, I'll give them what they want, Sam, honey, I'm sorry, to save you, I have and had to break a few rules here in order to pull this off. But if you don't prevent them from keeping this up, they're going to destroy me. They turned me into a drone baby, I need you and the duo. I need you, Teal'C and Janet, just end this, baby, please.'_** they heard and she nodded as she got it then.

 ** _"The man who would be king."_** He heard and in answer to that the guards knocked him to his knees. ** _"Ahh!"_** he shouted out in pain and the eight general's crossesd their arms at that firmly. **_"Hi Jack."_** he said and Sam nodded. "You're beyond relieved to see him right now at the moment and hoping I had it by now." she said and he nodded as he said it a second time as he repeated that as he looked so him gently at that.

 ** _"Ha, ha, Hi Jack."_** he said again as he snapped his fingers at the two guards so they could leave them to talk in private. "I don't know what the bloody hell his problem is, but it's clear to me, you're hanging on, but just barely. But you're going to crack if we don't leave the planet, now, but the effects of the withdrawal, your system crashed. And you're coming down with a stomach bug right now." Vala said with a protective growl at that.

"What's the limit after the last dose, now long does it take to before you have the and adrenaline caving in on you, Vala?" Landry asked and she crossed her arms. "Five hours after the previous dose and once it caves, you're ready to sleep for 7 to 10 hours straight. Just never mix any artificial stimulant, food based with it or the cave is going to hit sooner then normal." she said and Charlie nodded as he exchanged looks with Lou.

"Well that explains why he collapsed on us after we got to cave we were hiding out at, before we went to plan B. To prevent the warhead from being sent back to earth at the time, but he was killed by a staff last, prior to Ra putting him in that thing." he said and she nodded to him then. **_"We're losing the fight down there you know, Carter's started having Goa'uld flashbacks, says if you keep using that sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"You'll go to the darkside on us, if you hadn't already."_** Jack said and watching him carefully at that, they saw him slump slightly and nodded. **_'Yes, yes, yes, it worked, it happened, I'm free, don't worry baby, after this done with and we're safely home, I can tell you the truth. I've been working undercover, research, medical research, you have to know that.'_** they heard him say and nodded to that firmly.

As he focused on staying indifferent then, he answered him. **_"Well you don't have to worry a bit, we get out of here tomorrow."_** he told him and Jack looked up at that. **_"What?"_** he said and Daniel smiled. **_"I agreed to marry her."_** he said and Jack looked at him in shock. **_"You did."_** he repeated and Daniel nodded as he jumped from the podium, before they saw his legs barely give out on him and they nodded firmly.

"The muscle weakness is getting worse, you were trying to keep from collapsing then and finally did, once you were in my office at the time. Alright don't tell me, he's close by in hearing range and despite the fact you agreed, he's keeping this up." Hammond said and he nodded to him and he gave a nod, as the memory he heard himself go further then. **_"But I said I had to go home, to straighten a few things out first."_**

 ** _"And that you guys were coming with me."_** he said and Hammond nodded as he translated that one. "Said straighten things out, you were going to tell us the truth, before he interrupted that. And whatever else happened, but just describing to me and Dr. Warner what happened down there, get you into rehab. And just wait for it to drain off, while getting a blood transfusion done and you're in recovery for six weeks."

"While I assign someone else to the team, right then." Hammond said to him and he nodded. ** _"And she trusts you."_** They heard Jack say and they watched the icy smile come across his face then. ** _"She..., loves me."_** he said cryptically and they nodded. "Alright move it back to before you get back right now, so we can see this subterfuge right now with her in particular." The archbishop said to him and he nodded to him.

"Add her's first, I want to see what this conversation she had with Pyrus was, because though we don't know what happens on their side of the gate. Your memories work too right now and with that in mind right here at the moment. We need that to understand why you were starting to look like you broke several ribs and been working over time this time." Landry said firmly and he nodded as he activated it then as they watched it.

As they saw him standing there watching as she helped Pyrus into the sarcophagus, they watched his eyes glinting coldly. ** _'Not much longer now, you bastard, I'm never coming back you bastard, not after what you've done to me. And believe me your pride is your self destruction.'_** they heard as they heard the conversation. **_"Love has blinded you."_** Pyrus said to her as she helped him to the sarcophagus.

 ** _"They are good people, we have done a grave injustice to them."_** she said and he sighed then. **_"I pray that you are right."_** he said as she helped him into the sarcophagus. ** _"I must let Daniel go, the choice to return must be his, but, he will come back to me, he can't live without me anymore."_ **she said as they heard a cold remark to that as his eyes glinted dangerously as they heard the answering remark.

 ** _'Guess again, I can, but it's because I belong to Sam, Sam is my mate, my wife, my soulmate, you could never take her place. Once I'm on my side of the gate, you're out of luck I will break this pact, I promise you. Your over confidence is your weakness you three and I'm a priest, and a scientist. So do you really think I don't know a way to break the pact, bodily fluid ritual now.'_**

 **'Activated by saliva, deactivated by blood and it's a dangerous amount that will break the pact and I'm free of all of you after that.'** he thought as they moved it to an hour later then as they watched as she and her guards walked them to the gate, as Sam got ready to dial. **_"He was once the greatest of me, but he can rule no longer, now he only lives to see me married, I extend the most sincerest apologies."_**

 ** _"For the hardships done to you and offer the friendship of our world."_ **she said and Jack answered sarcastically. **_"Well, thanks."_** he said as they heard a warning tone enter Daniel's voice. ** _"Thank you Colonel, that's enough."_** he said to him sternly at that remark. _**"Please know that from now on, you will always be welcome here, and treated with the utmost respect."**_ she said and they nodded as he finished it.

 ** _"I'll be back soon."_** he said as and kissed her, before he turned around and went through the gate then with the rest of the team at that. As Hammond saw himself standing there as he was waiting. "I should have gone to you for questions instead listening to him, well I can remedy that in the next round when we do this." he said as they heard the remark he gave him then as the trio headed for the infirmary then.

 ** _"We had a nice time, Sir, Carter got some Naquada, Teal'C made some friends as usual, Daniel got engaged, and um, I'm going to hit the showers."_** he said as left it at that as they saw Daniel relax completely once on their side of the gate. **_"Boy am I'm glad to be home right now, but I'll be even more relieved. Now, once I head for Saint Louis, I'm going on vacation to see some old friends of mine."_**

 _ **"What you saw back there was a case of stage acting, I double crossed her right now. But God that was way too close right now, I didn't think they'd take the bait here."**_ Daniel said to her and she nodded. _**"I take it that was a case of cross and double cross?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah I was setting them up for failure now at the moment, seven deadly sins and their lust and pride."**_

 _ **"That's going to be their undoing right now, as to why once I break this connection between us and I'm free of that planet for good right now. But it's been three weeks and I just doubled the amount of time when I was looking for you after the beta gate."**_ he said and she nodded. _**"So that's really you, you're faking it, my you is still in total control honey?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Yeah I'm me, I'm me, in truth this was so we could get off the planet, but everything. That I pulled here was the same as I told you, you remember our conversation. If it meant I had to get you out of there I had to pretend I turned on you?"_** he asked and she nodded. _**"That's what this really was, to protect you I had to pretend I changed, but not now, baby, I'm still me, I promise."**_

 _ **"And don't worry I'm not going back right now, I'm staying put, and for good, but this is not what you think, baby. I'm not leaving you, but in order to finish it off, I've got to break the connection between me and her. But I'm not going anywhere, till this connection is disconnected, but I'm on light duty for the next month."**_ Daniel said to her and she looked at him in shock at the new title for her.

"Here we go, now the real truth comes out now and once General Hammond hears this he's screwed. And as is Frasier and Makepeace on the base and Maybourne and his guys at the NID." Cam said firmly as he crossed his arms. "Yeah and here's the rest of the conversation Sam and Teal'C forgot at the time. So a rewind now so we can see it again, in more detail, before we hit posession now." Daniel said and he and Vala nodded gently.

"Jeez here we go again right now, the last one was the evidence, this time, it's showing more of what we forgot in these situations. Fresh starts, but truths and confessions with the quintet here on the base. It's just take on a life of its own right now, because the amount of confessions being given out with them here. It's turning into information we needed all this time right now." Sam said and he nodded gently to her at that remark.

"Yeah and I tried twice to get the truth out and it's only when we have your father here, does the truth to what the hell happened comes out. And with him and Bra'tac here, you and Teal'C, as the victims this entailed now." he said and she nodded. "Well that answers to why you waited till I was here and with me, General Carter. And it's because our chalti are the ones you risked your life, soul and sanity for to protect now, Colonel."

"Because like General Carter, I mean just as much to you as he does and as a result, and you had to tell us the reason you were turning him into us now." Bra'tac said and he nodded to him. "Yeah and to finish that, as you saw my memories of the POW, well this is what happened after we returned from the planet. But to save Teal'C I had to make a choice, and it's one that he'd never make now." he said and they both nodded to him.

 _ **" In truth I told her that, to get us a chance to leave, but I only told her that, that I was going to marry her, and it was a bait and switch. But they got me into a case of blackmail here right now, and the lunatic that created this and cause that reaction in the mines is the man that caused it. We were being over heard, so I put my words into code for you so you could get it right now."**_

 _ **"So it was either I tell them what the hell we were doing there, or I married her, but I lied to get us off the planet, cross and double cross. But it was cross by them setting that trap for me, and I double crossed them by using their lust and pride against them now. But the damn planet was a trap, once through and the courtship rituals activate you're stuck there and they separated us."**_

 _ **"So you couldn't interfere with their plans right now, but I told them we were married I belong to you. Exact words being now 'the woman I came with is who I'm married to, she's my wife and I belong to her and no matter what you try. You have my body, but she has my heart, mind and soul and nothing you do can change that.' Case of stage acting you have to get into character here."**_

 _ **"But that week I was separated from you, is the reason you heard the amount of anger and hate in my voice towards 'him' right now. I was pissed at him for getting me into this, but with those words in mind this was damn set up, the NID set me up. To get rid of me, and this situation in the aftermath is just the beginning now."**_ he said and she nodded as she looked at him and he sighed.

As she pressed her forehead to his as she answered him then. "You made it clear you belong to me as your soulmate, I understand honey, you're mine. But these parasites are ending up behind bars when we get through with them. What do you have that they don't and why are my father, and the joint chiefs are listening to you. Well that's simple enough here, your ability to think outside the box, your attitude on the job."

"Your ability to do this without violence, and you're an expert in everything they needed, because you're a jack of all trades. You remember your way of pinpointing the hull breach on the meteor, and by doing it, it was lighting something on fire. And seeing what direction the smoke was heading, no soldier can think that up that quickly. But you're a mechanic in certain areas, we're skilled officers, we don't take lives, we save them here."

"But that's why you're so valuable to them: dad, the trio and the joint chiefs, like I am, we always put our heads together. And we think up ways to do this, and this was a case of battle of wits, you think your way out of the box. And use ways that don't call for violence, if they're jealous they better get over it now at the moment. Because nothing they do can get them into good light with the 10." she said and he nodded to her softly.

"They set me up in the same way that white supremacist set up Rick's friend that ran the club on his tv show, just so he could show that he's not as perfect as everyone thinks. Well that's exactly what they did to me, because I keep showing them up right now. But no matter what happens nothing changes in the eyes of the joint chiefs." Daniel said and they nodded as Warren wrapped his arm across his shoulders then gently.

"Seven deadly sins, their lust and pride is going to be their downfall now, you only asked those questions. Just so you could make sure you could break the pact and curse and get them off the damn planet." Warren said and he nodded to him. "Yeah and how many can do this without killing anyone when breaking out at the time. But the added character to my personality is now Aramis, he was a Jesuit as well." he said and they nodded smiling.

"Explains why you're now quoting his remarks here, but it's judgement day and yours was the fact you had to face the next biggest test of your life. And in the same way Robbie was and had to do." Halloran said and he nodded to him. "Yeah and like I said, they seek facts when they should be seeking the truth. Jack's anger at Cromwell was the self destruct switch and with it now at the moment here, of the two of us now here."

"I'm the one doing stage acting and pretending to be the one turning on you, when he really did turn on us now, and out of his jealousy." he said and they nodded. "My catalyst was the same as Rob's, and with that in mind now, this was the final aftermath. And to the month prior now, and it's the direct sequence here, but I resented Jack. And for not giving me a chance to rest now, and I hated Nick for not letting me move on here."

"But my pain was the reason this worked so easily in this, case point, I was dealing with the anger and grief. And of losing my parents and the anger and hate at Nick for not letting me move on right now. And resentment at Jack for not letting me get a chance to rest I needed a month to two off, so I could come see you guys and he wouldn't let me." he said and the trio nodded in understanding then gently at that remark as they saw it.

 _ **"Sam believe me, I was faking it, I needed you to get that premonition to get me off that planet, but I'm locking out the coordinates after exams. But I'm me, I'm me, they didn't get to me, I'm still myself, but I had to stage act here."**_ he said and she nodded in relief. **_"What the hell was going on here exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed as he slowed his pace to match hers then as he answered her.

 _ **"Long story right now, but whatever the aftermath to the mission is, I'm sure it's going to result in them trying to force me into returning. But I'm not going back, I'm never going back right now, though the asshole that arrested you after I got hit by that cave in. He is the reason for the outburst in the mines, but here's the thing, when under the influence of alien technology."**_

 _ **"You tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts here, and my remark to 'him', was really I was saying it for both of us right now. You can't get insubordinate without it getting you court martialed so I decided to say it. For you, what you wanted to all this time right now, I said what you couldn't to him. And because I was pissed at him, but it's because our fight was the adult version now here."**_

 _ **"To Wes and Locarno's fight when he said he was telling them the truth, just turned adult right now honey. He's on duty to your friends, I'm on duty to the truth, but what I meant was that I can't send for help or it's going to get the guys arrested. As they do to them what they're doing to me, but only one option I had to protect everyone from Pyrus and with him now at the moment."**_

 _ **"The medic who arrested you, long story now, but I was really saying I was doing this my way and if he had a problem with that. Then he'd better get over it, because nothing he says or does changes anything and after he attacked me twice and his jealousy here. It's going to result in Carson having him committed for all of this."**_ he said and she nodded to him as she answered him gently at that.

 _ **"You never show me any respect, and the 'me' was really 'we' now I'm handling it all you have to do is hang in there. And the me was really we, so if I'm reading that part right when you said that and you were speaking for both of us right now. Is 'you never show us any respect, now we're handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'?"**_ she asked and he nodded as he answered her gently.

 _ **"We're two sides of the same whole, so the me and I, is really us and we, you're my other half and I'm saying it for both of us. But there is no we or us, where matters of the heart of are concerned. And instead it's him and me, or her and me, but I had to break a couple rules. Just to get us off the damn planet, but I double crossed her with Pyrus on his last legs."**_ he said and she nodded softly.

 _ **"Well you look like hell right now, and I know it's not the effects of the technology, but possibly 3 weeks of over time, and that type of effect. Oh god, we have to get that checked out, because this could mean your system had crashed. Though dad hears this and he's going to be ticked that you worked yourself into a collapse, because of the colonel at the moment here."**_

 _ **"Though with that in mind whatever else it was they did to you, and I'm not going to take it well. So the only way off the planet was by agreeing to marry her at the time. And you took it, but you said you had to tie up some things here on the base, and we're coming with you. And this was to bait them up into letting us go that's what you did?"**_ she said and he nodded to her gently then.

 _ **"Yeah that's what I was saying to him alright, I was pissed because I had to get the news that the man that arrested me, he was lusting for you as well. And I was going to kill him if he ever touched you and I made it clear now. But when I said this, but my heart, my mind and soul. All of it belongs to you and if he ever touched you like that or came near you and I was going to kill him."**_

 _ **"Keep his damn hands off of you and you're my other half, my wife, and I'm not leaving you, so he wanted a war. And he was going to get one once I told you everything regarding this at the moment, but it's not over, not by a long shot right now. But I made it clear, if they did anything and said thing turned into what happened to Charlie now at the moment, but here it is now."**_

 _ **"They had a war on their hands now, because, and here's the dangerous part right now as well, but..."**_ he started to say as he stopped and leaned forward then in exhaustion, as he slumped into the wall as he shook his head to clear it and Teal'C grabbed him to keep him from collapsing at that. _**"Are you alright Daniel Jackson?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he said it to him as he felt the sweat breaking out.

"Fast question was Rob suffering dizzy spells during stage two and three out of exhaustion, even before you realized it Father McBride?" he asked and McBride nodded. "Yeah and you're looking like he did, before we took him to the Alexien brothers, for this, as he just barely collapsed on us, once we were on the property. And the head medic said we had to get him in bed, before he did now." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"The adrenaline surge I was feeling, finally caved on me once we got home, but that explains this scene right now. Close to a month in over time, and I'm so exhausted I'm ready to fall asleep on my feet right now. But that's just the beginning, I'm also suffering anemia, though I don't realize it, hot flashes, iron deficiency. As well sleep deprivation and malnutrition at the moment." he said and they nodded as his recorded voice said it.

 _ **"That's the other thing, everything in that last part, I'm running on fumes here, but I'm relieving myself of duty, but my ankle, it was broken in the cave in. And added side effects of sleep deprivation, I have nothing left right now."**_ he said as he stopped and crouched on the floor then. _**"How bad is it exactly?"**_ she asked as she crouched in front of him and he buried his head into her shoulder in answer to that.

"I think that answers your question baby, because if he was fully focused then he wouldn't be acting like he's close to falling asleep on you." Mel said to her bemused and he nodded. "And even before you got him in here right now, he's running on fumes and he's so exhausted that though he was supposedly running on adrenaline. Right now, he needs to be relieved of duty and before he really does collapse on us."

"Though that's not if it gets worse." Warner said firmly and she nodded. "And that's the only time I've seen him respond to my question by burying his head into my neck. Let alone my shoulder right now, his exhaustion doesn't have him acting like this normally. Then again, when together, he and I act like this and at times when I'm coming out of it myself he had my head resting on his leg as a pillow." she said and they nodded to her.

 _ **"I need a break to rest, but I didn't have you always at my back to relieve me, and I didn't have any general stimulates either, no back up, no stimulates. I'm dead on my feet, but the effects of the technology, right now. They neutralized the adrenaline in my system, to keep me as weak as a teenager. And at the moment, it's been going in circles, but I need a break, but I'm in charge now."**_

 _ **"But as of this moment, Jack you're relieved of duty as of now, for a psychological work-up, so stand down right now. And it's because once I tell their fathers, and you're screwed here."**_ he said sternly at that and they watched him pale at that. "Uh huh, and he didn't tell her you, or rather we, relieved him of duty and told her Daniel was acting all power hungry. " Ferretti said and she nodded to him.

 _ **"At the moment here, everything you ever needed in a soulmate, you have it, in me, and with those words, I made a promise now. I said it clearly, but nothing they do can alter things and with this at the moment, I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect you and I made a promise. And a promise that I'd never leave you, and I mean it, but this keeps up, if there is something else."**_

 _ **"And I'm not going to have a choice in the matter, but that's where you come in as we lock out the coordinates of that planet. But that's why I waited till you had the premonition now at the time this week, you and Jolinar were my one chance to get off the damn planet. But this was a case of needing a general stimulate to stay awake, which is what I was using the damn thing for."**_

 _ **'But whatever's coming now, and there's still some damage left over here from the cave in."**_ he said and Teal'C quickly said it at that. _**"How much is left exactly if you had to use it several more times Daniel Jackson?"**_ he asked and he sighed. _**"10% left I think, but it impacted my optic nerve, which is what I meant when I told you that, I was blind in both eyes because of the cave in."**_

 _ **"But here's the added truth, but I had 30 broken bones, internal injuries to five of my organs, the vital organs, severe muscle, skin and nerve damage. And it hit my optic nerve rendering me blind in both eyes and they took care of it, and that's not if they did something else to me here. But we have to see how much damage was done now is left, and that's not if there's more, as to why."**_

 _ **"It's because there's the possibility that the effects of the aftermath are going to further the damage here now. But if it's caused my cells to start weakening and it's just another way to bring back to their planet, though I do. And I'm trapped there, but I'm not going back, I'm never going back."**_ he said and they both nodded to him gently as Sam sighed as she answered that remark then.

"You told me you weren't going back and then three hours later that's contradicted here, so it was to prevent you from leaving at all, by getting me to pull the plug. And prevent them from walking you out the front door, and by making sure. That we had your body confined till the timer on that clock ended, I knew I chose the right decision. And you chose the same thing, just wait out the clock." she said and he nodded to her smiling

"I can't believe this, I can't believe we forgot that portion of the conversation, you were telling us that though healed, or so it seemed, you still needed to be kept under medical watch here." Warner said sharply and he nodded. "10% to some, doesn't seem like much, but to us, with the fact I was about to undergo the detox from hell. And with it now whatever else they did to me, this went from serious to downright dangerous."

"You being the rehab medical doctor and the true CMO of the base, I knew you were going to kill them when you heard this. As you already took care of the adrenaline crash when I arrived at the alpha site and I was reunited with you, Anna and the guys." he said and they nodded. "I should have told you this the second we got in there, but Frasier interrupted me when I was getting ready to do it." Sam said to him and he nodded.

"You did actually, but combined with it was the fact I realized what the hell happened to him and went to check here." he said and they nodded as they watched it then as they got into the room. **_"Janet you mind if I take a shower, I may not have been in the mines, but I have to get changed and back to being myself again."_** he said and she nodded as Daniel turned to look at Sam then softly as he said it to her.

As they got a look at his behavior as they saw the cold look leave his eyes then, now that they were back on the base as they also the gentle tone to his movements then as he took her hand. _**"Sam, I'm not lying to you here, I was stage acting that entire performance, but my anger at him that's genuine. You and me, always honey, he's crossed a line he can't take back right now at the moment here."**_

 _ **"But it's no longer a quartet, but a trio, you, me and Teal'C in our case and us, Anna, Jared and Lou in the the case of friendship now. You're my best friends and nothing he does can change the damage this inflicted. But I'm calling your fathers here, and we're going over this, now."**_ he said and she nodded as she went over that then. _**"How exactly right now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her gently.

 ** _"Matheson is my godfather like I said, but Warren, Ferretti and your father signed the requisition forms for this. My orders were to run a battery of tests on the technology and this situation regarding the sarcophagus covered three of the five points, areas needed for it now. The last was duration, before it can't bring you back and what happened when you combine caffeine to it."_**

 _ **"Because your father signed the papers for research on the technology, though he doesn't know what you're involved in here. He signed the papers anyway, but he hears how close it was now and he's going to kill him, before throwing him behind bars right now. Added truth is that their fathers are also in the medical department of the program as well, but Matheson now."**_

 _ **"He hears this and he's having him committed for a flashback and everything else I'm getting ready to tell you here right now. But Matheson told me that their fathers are also AMRIID as well, so with that, this was a mission to study to the technology. And we entered things into the first step of it now, but three of said questions they had on the technology just got answered now."**_

 _ **"And we entered stage four now, in what happens when it's combined with earth human drugs, namely sedatives and tranquilizers right now. But we got the research on the first three. But what happens when the technology is malfunctioning and offering three times the jolt necessary. 2) what happens when the victim is suffering fatal injuries in this, and how long it takes to heal."**_

 _ **"And finally now, what happens when you combine it with caffeine and what's the added side effect, but stage four and five now. That's what this is really about and right now, your knowledge of the technology, in it, left a out a key point, but it takes more then ten uses to a person to change personalities, how many, that I don't know, and we can find out later, but right now."**_

 ** _"The only medical doctor I need to see is Warner right now, because he's going to get this pretty fast right now, but I've got to shower. And get changed out of this costume I'm wearing so I'm back to being me again now honey."_** he said and she nodded. _**"Alright, call me in there if you need me alright, if there's some side effects left I need to know."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently at that.

 _ **"Alright time for this to make a clarification here right now, but**_ ** _God I hope they're wrong, I'm not staying connected to that bastard. And I'm not going back to till I break his hold on me, Thanos you're never taking me alive."_** he said with a growl was he grabbed a washcloth as he got it wet and poured soap on it as he started scrubbing as he looked at his skin then and then said it quickly at that.

 ** _"No, no, come on, this has to come off."_** they heard as he started pushing harder. **_"Damn it, come on, come on!"_** he said desperately as he worked as he scrubbed his arms and legs then. Before seeing his eyes dilate and he closed his eyes. **_"No, not now, stop, make it stop."_** he said as he grabbed his head as he fell into the wall, before he lost control of his stomach and fell to the floor then as he looked down.

And seeing blood all over the floor he stood up in shock. _**"Aw god, what did they do to me, no, no."**_ he said as it happened again and he slumped into the wall **_"Janet, Sam, Teal'C!"_** he said weakly as she looked at him. _**"No, it can't be, I couldn't have cracked a rib, this is something else, god you bastard, what did you people do to me exactly here."**_ he said sharply as he stood to try and get it off of him at that.

 ** _"If that temperature doesn't work, I have to try another."_** They heard him say as he turned it up to 10 as he kept trying to scrub it off, before the next spasm hit him as he fell into the second cart and upended it with a loud crash. " ** _Come on she's got to hear that."_** he said weakly at that. "Alright switch it to mine now." Warner told him and he nodded as it was after 20 minutes in the bathroom that Warner walked in.

 ** _"I just heard that SG-1 got back a bit ago."_** he said and they nodded as his eyes swung around the room, before his eyes narrowed as he said it. **_"Where's Doctor Jackson exactly?"_** he asked quickly and she looked at him as Jack answered that. **_"He's in the shower, why exactly?"_** Jack asked and his tone went furious. _ **"You let him go in there alone, what the hell are thinking about, you idiot."**_

 _ **"Perry, Jefferson, come with me."**_ he said, as Sam stood up then. _**"Doctor, he told us that though he used the technology, there's still some damage left. That you have to take care of, but he's running on fumes. He needs you now, because whatever is going on is going to be an attempt to get him off the base."**_ she said and he nodded as he charged to the bathroom to check then at that information.

As they headed for the infirmary showers. _**"Daniel, you hear me, come on, unlock the door, come on."**_ he said gently and when he didn't answer. _ **"Damn it what the hell happened on that planet, if he's not responding to my call out, somethings wrong here at the moment."**_ he thought out loud as they heard a loud crash and thunk and they exchanged looks, as they heard gentle remark as he listened closely to it.

 _ **"No, it can't be, I couldn't have cracked a rib, this is something else, god you bastard, what the hell did you people do to me exactly here."**_ they heard and they exchanged looks at that. "When I heard that, I knew whatever happened here was enough to be concerned about right now. But this was enough, I'm a surgeon in addition to rehab doctor here on the base." he said and the quintet nodded as they watched it.

'I take it you realized that if she told you that information you had to see how bad the damage was right now, with what you just heard him say now?" Bowdern asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but I was the one doctor he trusted now since and as result the effects of this had me beyond furious now. But at times we work in the issue of creating an antidote and whatever it was, I had to do it." he said and they nodded to him firmly.

As they exchanged looks at that, Warner's eyes narrowed in concern. ** _"You don't think he'd..."_** The orderly started to say and he shook his head. **_"No, but if he's suffering P.T.S.D., that's enough of reason to be worried right now if he locked himself in the bathroom. But if we just heard that, he's likely suffering withdrawal from whatever they drugged him with at the moment with that in mind."_**

 ** _"The spasms just hit him and he knocked something over, and if I'm right he's suffering the same reaction the narrator on the puppet masters was in the movie. He's trying to get the fluid, drugs, or whatever it might be of whatever they used on him off of him, but if he's this shaken up. And he's suffering the added psychological and emotional side effects from whatever happened here."_**

 ** _"He's likely going to do more damage than necessary right now, if I don't calm him down, now. Over ride it, if this means what I think the mission parameters just went from bad to worse._** **"** he said as the orderly picked the lock as they went to check as they found him on the floor. And against the wall shaking and he carefully moved to him, looking up, they saw his eyes fevered and glazed and backed up.

 ** _"Get away from me, not again, Sam, Sam, please, get me out of here."_** they heard and Warner felt his fury growing at that. "Hearing that, I knew something had to have happened on the planet. As to why because his skin had turned red from the water being turned up hot enough to scald the flesh. Which I think meant he was trying to kill the first layer of skin, just to get the oils of that cream off his body."

"And with it was hearing him say her name that desperately, was enough to tell me he needed her more than Oneill now, and I knew it landed on the only situation that was enough to completely tick you off, General." he said and the duo nodded. "Said situation my son has been turned into a prisoner of war and he's now suffering every symptom of P.T.S.D. there is and his anger and hatred are now focused at a single catalyst."

"Said catalyst the colonel for getting him into this situation, it's Iraq and desert storm all over again and he's ignoring him, while trying to focus on me the girls and the trio now, so he can explain this to us." Hammond said and he nodded as the orderly said it gently. ** _"Easy, easy it's okay, Daniel."_** he said as his eyes landed on a shaving razor, seeing that, before they moved into position to head it off then.

As they saw Warner's eyes narrow at that as he watched him carefully. **_'No don't try it son, we're not going to hurt you, it's okay kiddo, it's okay, shh, it's okay. God what they do to him over there, easy, it's okay no ones going to hurt you.'_** they heard in a voice over then as Warner said it gently as the three of them stayed put. **_"Shh, easy, it's okay it's okay, you're not there, you're here at home."_**

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, shh, it's okay it's okay, shh."_** Warner said softly, before he refocused as he slumped against the wall and they saw the orderlies hide a sigh of relief then at that as Warner crouched next to him. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his head they watched as the reaction wore off. Responding to his touch, he leaned into it as he leaned forward as he looked him over gently as he sighed then at this.

 ** _"Get a towel, we need to get him into some dry clothes."_** He said to the second orderly and the man nodded and went to the cart that had several towels and pulled two out as he moved back to him, as he looked at him as he saw the still oily look all over his body and nodded as he said it to him firmly as Perry looked at him as he wrapped the towel over him and crouched in front of him then as he leaned forward.

 ** _"There's only a couple things that have a person looking like they've been doused with cooking oil and it's moisturizers and tanning lotion, this has the consistency of tanning lotion."_** he said and Warner nodded in agreement to that as he answered him at that. **_"And even after a shower whatever this is, is not coming off, alright, leave the gloves on, if he tried that, at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And he's got to be sensitive to touch on the bare skin, though they tried that and what I'm thinking here. It's he was trying get rid of it and if he was already on the floor, before we came in here, he must have collapsed."_** he said as Jefferson answered that with a sigh as he said it then. **_"Here's the reason for the crash we heard, that last spasm caused him to lose control of his balance._**

 ** _"And he knocked it over, there's medical equipment all over the floor over here_** **and with that in mind right now.** ** _I'm looking at a severe case of P.T.S.D., regarding what happened on that planet, he was trying to get our attention to get us and the doctor in here. So she could see the evidence all over his body, Dr. Warner, before he could tell her that information, the colonel told her."_**

 ** _"He used the damn thing, whatever mission he had has to be connected to this."_** he said and Warner nodded to him as he answered him. **_"That water temperature's high enough to kill the first layer, I was right, it's the oils of whatever they used in him. But if they were using whatever this was repeatedly and the latest was applied before they came back, he's trying to get it off him."_**

 ** _"Drugs, possibly alcohol poisoning and a few dozen other things I'd classify in the case of a POW stint and he needs a male doctor for this. But he's showing every symptom to a POW stint, and with that, with the fact I caught him before he could try it, that's enough of a reason to report this to Hammond, and the trio, but at the moment here, I need to see what happened right now."_**

 ** _"And tell him the truth, but Matheson and Jumper order us to tell them the regarding why he was on the planet and in this position in the first place, tell Dr. Frasier, I'll examine him from here."_** He said and the second nodded as Perry moved his hand to the spray and quickly pulled it back as he looked at him as he answered him as he looked down and saw a red tinge on the floor as he said it to him.

 ** _"Wait a second."_** he said as he crouched down and got a better look at what was on the floor and then said it gently. **_"Daniel it's okay, I just need to check your ribs."_** he said and took a breath as he relaxed. ** _"They're not broken, whatever they did to me, I think they kept tanking whatever I was eating with a drug. A drug like warfarin or aspirin, if you heard me, that's what I referring to right now."_**

 ** _"But whatever plan this was, it's to 'them', that if the cave in doesn't kill me, the effects of the technology will. But that blood thinning effect, I think I'm bleeding to death, either that and what damage was done. It's they're trying to intensify it to bring me back, but I go back and I'm trapped there."_** he said weakly and they both nodded, as he finished as he nodded to the water.

 ** _"Two attacks, and the adrenaline crash finally hit me, I barely collapsed in the hallway a bit ago, but this crap on me, it's the serum and creme they used to tie me to him. The man that did this to me, if your mind is heading in the direction of POW. You just hit it exactly, but it's that, Charlie and possibly Cassandra as well and if it is, I was trying to figure out how to deactivate it right now."_**

 ** _"I was attempting to see what level of heat would cause this crap they used on me to get it off and that last jolt you heard was the result, but I was trying to get Frasier in here. 2 dizzy spells, and if Frasier was ignoring me, it's because she's in on their, the NID's, plan. But you guys coming in, is even better."_** he said and Maggie walked in then and he nodded to her as she took one look and nodded.


	52. 52: Need Truths And Added Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when as kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now. As they give out their dates now to the Q and to the Ancients as the final days are marked. And before the final mission leading into the new time-line as the new time-line activates July 15, 1939 now.**

 **And from here Will's grandfather is going to be shifting names from Kyle to Bill, as the crew has left now and they're now using his real name then as the team starts building their new bonds. As things change course and before it returns to the future one last time and the crews with final preparations and one last mission, before the time change starts with 1939 now.**

 **Chapter 35: Finished Truths And Time Frame**

 ** _"Water's boiling hot alright, so whatever happened on that planet has to be the reason. He's trying to push the damage further just to keep from going back now."_** she said and he shook his head **. _"No I'm not sure what the hell they did to me, but the real water here, I was hoping that would work. As with having and getting 3 weeks worth of moisturizer off my skin, it's enough to do it."_**

 ** _"But I just remembered what he told me, this crap lasts 12 hours, it's the control drug, but whatever they did to me. It's acting like that little parasite did to Charlie, I'm just calling it out right now. But medical emergency code red, level V, it's not being turned into a host."_ **he said and they nodded as she said it for the four of them at the remarks she gripped his arm gently at that remark.

 ** _"And you go back and you're stuck there, so we go to stage acting this, around us, Sam, Hammond, Teal'C, Lou and Jared, you're normal around her and O'neill fake it. Or getting sent back out and with that in mind here, whatever happened on this planet it's enough he's determined to not go back. That's no mistake to why he panicked when he saw us, I saw the fear, in his eyes there."_**

 ** _"But whatever it was he was seeing here is not just any normal something, it's he's suffering three things if he had that reaction and aside from POW. I'm looking at Malnutrition, his system possibly impacted and crashed and he's come down with the stomach flu. And then to top it off is a severe case of P.T.S.D., and if the Colonel's not paying attention that flashback is enough."_**

 ** _"This is and was a flashback of his attacker here and he wasn't seeing us, but possibly whoever did this to him. What was this mission exactly, if he's reacting like this, Doctor?"_** the man said, his tone concerned and furious, as Warner explained that to him. **_"Matheson asked, after he told us what Samuels has in mind for the technology, to prevent that it was a mission of medical research."_**

 ** _"And one that took a dangerous and severe jog to the left, he's having flashbacks and is trying to push the damage further. Though if the Colonel was ignoring all the symptoms to a POW stint, he's ending up in the infirmary, because this is illegal. Though if he's trying to interfere with Daniel telling them what happened and it's getting him arrested for aiding and abetting here."_**

 ** _"The leader of the planet ended up becoming beyond paranoid and evidently tried to force the information out of him of what they were doing there. If the oils of whatever they used on him are any indication. I'm looking at the fact they used our one childhood vulnerability and turned it into a ticklish man's worse nightmare by enhancing the sense of touch."_** he said and the man nodded.

As he wrapped the first to cover him from the waist down and then the other around his shoulders then as he leaned his head against the wall shaking, as he looked at the trio surrounding him. **_"At the moment whatever Sam told you a bit ago was right, they took care of 90% of the damage. There's only 10% left, but I'm running on fumes right now."_** he said and they nodded as he went further then.

 _ **"That's if they didn't do anything else to you right now, because whatever this is I'm not taking chances here, and the last time I saw you looking like this. It was after the gate jumped to the beta gate, but you look like you've been put through the alnighter from hell. Alright I need to know everything, because once this gets back to your uncle, and O'neill is dead meat for it."**_

 _ **"Though with that in mind, it's enough that they, Bra'tac and General Carter are going to kill him before having him committed to mental health. I mean look at you, this is no damn addiction, you're running on fumes and you have evidence of a POW all over your body. But let me guess, he threw you up in his place, after he tried to escape the mines."**_ Warner said and he nodded to him gently then.

 _ **"Yeah that's what happened here alright at the moment, but the damage was 30 broken bones, damage to 5 internal organs, all the vital ones. Severe muscle, skin and nerve damage and finally I got a hit taken to the back of the head severing my optic nerve. And rendering me blind in both eyes, if not for the technology, I'd be in a wheelchair and blind for the rest of my life."**_

 _ **"So this way they got me out of the program, but now it's case of mental instability that they're trying to make it out to be. But Jack crossed a line he can't take back and he's dead meat when their parents hear this."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"So that sums it up, once the general hear this and he's being committed for attempted murder, accessory now to a POW and with it now."**_

 _ **"Accessory to attempted rape, if you were protecting her from whoever did this to you."**_ Perry asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's it exactly right now and to answer the other question now, and it's I was fighting whatever they were trying to do to me. I told the guy that did this, that though they have my body, Sam has my mind, heart and soul and with it, I'm not leaving her now."**_

 _ **"She doesn't have to save my soul, because it belongs to her already, I'm still me, but it's now a matter of breaking to connection. Because I'd love to see Jack deal with this and not manage more the month, but I was waiting for Sam to have that premonition. Because it's enough to lock the door to that planet and disconnect the link between us and that planet now."**_

 ** _"I take it the idiot considered a case of P.T.S.D. after doing a mission like this, but Matheson sent us to one of the Tok'ra leader's planets, and this planet's nasty little surprise was. When on their side of the gate and the courtship rituals activate you're not going anywhere at that. But she does this all of her suitors and to put an end to it, they agree to stay and marry his servants."_**

 ** _"I don't know if he knew this or not, but I think that Makepeace, Maybourne and the others in the NID did, and when I'm the one making a fool out of them repeatedly. But this was set up, they set me up so they could get me out of the program here. So if he's just trying to ignore that fact, but it's not lasting long, because I'm getting Matheson involved in this as well as Jumper."_**

 ** _"And I'm not taking anymore of his crap, if I have to tell Hammond the truth I'm going to do that, because he sees the tapes. Or just hears the exacts words Jack used in the middle of that flashback, he's screwed. Because once the withdrawal hits and that happens again, he's going to pretend I'm still delirious. Even though the worst of the symptoms was over at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's aiding and abetting POW, and with just nearly happened, he may not taken that razor and did it himself, but that was close to murder too. But once Hammond hears this, from my point of view, he's screwed. To answer your question yes, I was trying to get the oils of the cream they used on me off."_** he told him and Warner nodded as he answered him then at the new information they got.

 ** _"Is there anything else, if you're this shaken up, because if you're looking like this, I'm looking at too much drugs and alcohol if you..."_** he started to say and then saw the amount of bile in another corner of the shower and nodded as Daniel wiped his mouth the towel and they saw a smear of blood on it then. _**"Whatever they did to me, I can't hold anything down right now, but that portion of it now."**_

 ** _"Yeah, the man that caused that reaction is the same as the interrogator that beat the shit out of Jack, while the other was a medic. The planet doesn't do violence, but they can make you sensitive to touch._** _ **After the second trip back to the gate and Jack's trying to escape the mines, Pyrus's curiosity got peaked and he decided I wasn't going anywher**_ ** _e at the time here now."_**

 ** _"And not without an escort anymore here. His chemist that created that ointment, gave it to the medic and the medic had it set to him, binding me to him. But it's mixed with the serum to stimulate the nervous system till you can't take anyone's touch. that creme, combined with a serum created to enhance the sensitivity of touch, said touch is a man like Dicaprio's character."_**

 ** _"In the Man In The Iron Mask after he got the daughter in law of Athos into the bedroom, if he was trying to get her on the bed. If she was already is case of ticklish seduction till he stripped and seduced her, their planet doesn't go further than base three. I been been put through the tickle torture session of an adult's worst nightmare, but they were neutralizing the adrenaline."_**

 ** _'In my system, and they created a pact to keep me there, but it's not Shyla, I had this medic fall completely in love with me. Repeated use of that creme, the drugs themselves, two words here, Bi-sexual male medic, the Florence Nightingale effect here after the cave in, whatever he did, I don't know."_** Daniel told him and he nodded slowly as he examined his wrists as his eyes narrowed in anger.

 _ **"Well that looks like you ingested to much Cumiden as well."**_ he snapped and he nodded. _**"Whatever side effects I don't know, but this went from addiction to a possible case of possession. But destroying me from the inside out, till I broke the damn connection, this is to get me to return. So they can reverse it, but I'm not going back, you have to do it."**_ he said and he nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"And the first guy did this to your arms and legs, needle puncture marks, what looks like the strongest wire a person can use. What the hell did they do to you over there, Daniel?"_** Perry said sharply and he sighed. ** _"Courtship rituals, that take a leaf out of a man's worst nightmare when in the Middle East Jason, but I have several packets of what they used on me in my robes."_**

 ** _"But I have nothing left right now at the moment."_** he said and he nodded as he grabbed the robes and then pulled out several vials then. **"** ** _Which one is which exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him. ** _"The clear liquid is the serum, and the other is the creme moisturizer they used to keep me tied to him, so we need to create an antidote out of this stuff so we can break the connection."_**

 ** _"But I'm not going back till every bit of damage left is healed here, but if need be I have to get away from the base, and head for Saint Louis."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"What are we talking here, if you're saying that?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he looked at him. ** _"I'm saying that if this was like Rob Manneheim and I'm screwed if they start going off one by one, as to why right now here."_**

 ** _"Because they could have just created more then a pact to bring me back, but possibly a chemical version to what happened to him. But my parents and 989 and now this, I'm suffering every indicator that Rob was when he got possessed. But if they start going off one by one and I need to get off this base, and you have to contact my priest."_** he said and Warner nodded firmly to that news.

 _ **"I was in Saint Louis and found the books that the trio used to deal with the exorcism now, and I ran into Halloran and McBride while I was out there. But I was studying this in case one of us got hit in the same way, but this is the same as Charlie, code red medical emergency, level V. But if they did something else, and it's we have to call in the order, now."**_ he said and they nodded to him.

 _ **"My priest is a member of the Jesuit order, but he and the duo are my one chance at surviving this right now. And as to why exactly right now, it's because it's taking to their medical facility, the Alexien Brothers medical institute. But in truth now regarding this my parents are the students of the priest that did it when this happened, they're going to know who I am the second they put two and two together."**_

 _ **"But I don't know if he was trying to find me or not, because if he was then what Nick pulled is enough to have him committed, though he was already right now. But I don't know anything about my parents childhood, where they grew up or went to school. And Uncle Darrel never explained that to me yet either, but Darrel, is Doctor Matheson, he's my parents best friend."**_

 _ **"But whoever else in the joint chiefs knew my parents, once the truth gets out and they're screwed. But I can't trust Frasier now, or Makepeace, and I definitely don't trust Jack, because we were running a test on them, regarding things, but call Carson and tell him to be ready. Because this is going to be enough for them try and make it sound like I'm the one that needs a shrink."**_

 _ **"But its a real clear psychosis, they're holding Hathor over me, and to them this could be considered a delayed reaction right now. But not going to work, it's either she tells him the truth, and him, or we wait till Sam's father gets involved and with him. For Bra'tac to come back and I'm telling the both this, as they get arrested for lying to Hammond, even after I gave her orders."**_

 ** _Especially if the guy dosed you with this drug, before he got started, bruises, all over your arms and legs, and fingernail scratches as well. Alright let me guess this drug doesn't go neutral with the sarcophagus. It can only be done once out of range of the mixer. And with that, if you were about to grab that razor, if I hadn't headed it off, whatever amount they pulled this."_**

 ** _"But if it means going outside of the program to deal with this, and I'm gone till I send a member of the order and they're screwed after that. Because Jack is really going to get it and with him Frasier."_** he said and Warner nodded as he answered him. ** _"I'd consider that reason enough to be scared, since you have connections outside of the program you can go to for medical care here."_**

 ** _"As the dangers from this just took an even more deadly turn: O'neill is trying to block this out right now, isn't he, that you just took his place. As well as Teal'C's and the rest of the teams you're friends with in the case of this. Save them from this by taking their place, if they did this to others."_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him then gently as he relaxed then as he did it.

 ** _"The damn thing was malfunctioning, I got everything you need for that thing, we can prevent it from ever being used on an innocent person. Sam's premonition was the break I was waiting for, I was waiting till she had that premonition and for him to be on his last legs. Jumper's orders, but I'm beyond sleep deprived, I have nothing left, Bill, three missions back to back."_**

 ** _"All traumas, and this was the final straw, I'm not going back through that gate. Here's the bad news, they turned me into a drone. Spiritually and emotionally, I'm still in control, still myself, but physically, they have me. It turned into a fight to free me completely, so code red medical alert, condition V."_** He told him and Warner nodded, his eyes narrowing in anger as he answered him.

 ** _"Alright that's it, I'm relieving you of active duty, whatever information you need to give me. I'm passing it off to them, but he interferes and you collapse, and I'm going to charge the Colonel for attempted murder for this, on two counts, no I take that back on three counts here. You just got stuck in a position you never should have been in right now at the moment here Daniel._**

 ** _"And it's because of his reckless behavior that you ended up in their clutches, my problem is trying to get the duo to listen to me when the blasted idiot, is telling them it's the god damn technology. But if she left out important information regarding it or he interrupted it that's going to kill his case. But this just resulted in you getting an honorary promotion to major."_**

 ** _"And you're going to need to finish this off, but if he's trying to black out that memory I'm contacting Matheson so they can intervene in that. He needs to face that memory."_** Warner said and the duo nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Yeah about that, but Jolinar was a young Tok'ra, she was a new recruit now, but whoever of the system lords sent that Ashrak after he now the effects of it."_**

 ** _"Caused the type of situation one gets from schizophrenia, or just a past life now, and she seeing everything in Jolinar's past right now and we can use this. But the part she left out was ' We don't use the sarcophagus, if we don't have to and if we have to, we immediately get out of it to not be tempted to use it again as the effects start causing a alter ego effect, the more you use it.'."_**

 ** _"However the effects start destroying the good in you, when you cross the limit of 50, and though it keeps you strong in health, the downside to this. Is that it effects the person you really are, especially if you're still recovering from a near fatal injury. Such as a cave in, exposure to radiation, or other fatal injury that would cause you to have to use it to heal that damage now."_**

 ** _"But when doing so, now, the added side effects are a fast burst of adrenaline, and it takes several hours for the effect to wear off. So limit it's use and it won't effect you, but several times, in short time frame, and if it's been sabotaged to offer more then the necessary level. And it speeds up the conversion from the good you and starts effecting your kalach now, my friend."_**

 ** _"And never mix drugs with it or it causes a speed-ball effect , but once used, you need to be out in the sun as it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system.'. Well that's the part that Jack cut off when he woke her up now, I'm also having flashbacks to the members. Of the Tok'ra, their queen was once like the others, till someone changed her perspective now at the time."_**

 ** _"Whoever did it and I think it was one of my ancestors he helped create their ideals and as a result, is possibly the father for their entire race. He was her consort, but I have to verify that once we find them now and the leader, the current leader is the first of the batch. Who might have memories of whoever the father of their race is, but right now we have to deal with this."_**

 ** _"Look whatever you do, don't touch my bare skin with your hands, I'm beyond sensitive to touch right now. And to answer you, once I'm recovered, I'm facing it head on, but not now. Just leave the gloves on, for the next 10 hours, I got hit with the latest dose of that drug 2 hours ago. And before we left the left the planet, but the added side effects of this are going to be going off one by one."_**

 ** _"But any skin on skin contact is enough to trigger a stimuli reaction, though that creme. And drug, were set to him, anyone could set it off and I don't want to risk it. The last doses of the narcotic's and alcohol ended five hours ago. I'm just naming them off to you now, but sleep deprivation, malnutrition. Narcotic and alcohol withdrawal, there's some damage to my muscles and nerves."_**

 ** _"And my ankle was broken in the cave in, and it feels like it's not all the way healed yet. So though kind of recovered, I'm about to go through withdrawal from the sarcophagus._** _ **And I'm 85% recovered from the damage, but the muscle deterioration's are from being sleep deprived. But I've got close to two months worth of drugs and alcohol built up in my system at the moment."**_

 ** _"Everything I ate or drank was spiked with that drug, it's a pill version of the serum. Jase, check the pockets of that set of robes the evidence is in the pockets, along with a smaller vial set of the cream and ointment they used on me. We can use that to prepare an antidote just to prevent it from hitting a second time once I do return and finish this, because until recovered."_**

 ** _"And free of their control, I'm not going back, but to make sure this doesn't happen twice. Best to create an antidote to it and then after studying it and the drug, the pill version of the serum and that creme and oil are getting burned after, but you're dealing in rehab. So Maybourne never does this to a Jaffa, so he can neutralizes their healing abilities, it's effects nullifies Junior's."_**

 ** _"But I just risked my life to protect her, Teal'C and the guys, but I have nothing left, though that won't stop them from trying to walk me out the front door. But this is a repeater of Charlie, and I don't know if this is a they turned me into a drone, or they created a way to have it acting like a demonic possession, though if it is, and we have to get me as far away from the base as possible."_**

 ** _"As to why I'm saying this it's because it's close to what happened to Cassie now, but the further away from the gate and the less likely chance they can get me back. So a three week trip by foot is enough of distance, that my parents possible mentor has a chance to break the connection."_** he said and they nodded as they ended the conversation at that as the quintet nodded in agreement to that.

"I take it this was after you put the lock out on the planet coordinates and the girls brought you back into the base?" Mel asked and he nodded as they saw him sitting on the table with an annoyed look on his face and Sam standing next to him. "Yeah like I said I was stage acting this performance so I could make it clear, that even though Frasier was stuck on her pet theory, I had to get Sam to realize it and fast now."

"My attitude was only like this around Frasier, and Jack, but when around her, Teal'C, the guys, Uncle George and Bill, I was my normal self right now." he said and they nodded. "Well that explains the Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde theme you had going here, when around us, you were acting normal. And when around them, you were acting like Hyde when he lost it finally, but this was made clear to me." Warner said and he nodded as they watched it.

 _ **"This is stupid."**_ Daniel said and she sighed as she answered him then. _ **"Dr. Frasier says your systems are out of whack."** _she said and he nodded as he raised his tone slightly at that, as they saw Warner standing there by the door. _**"Well I feel fine."** _he said and sighed as he finished. _**'Come on Sam realize it, check my chest, and my arms and legs, I said there was 10% damage left to confirm that, come on.'  
**_

 _ **"Check baby, you can't always trust blood-work, so see for yourself right now here honey, come on now. You're good at this, just because the records say they're out of whack, doesn't mean you shouldn't not get a better look right now.'**_ they heard with a gentle sigh and Sam nodded as she crossed her arms at that as he finished his remark as he looked at her as he said it restlessly at that.

 _ **"God I need to get out of here, or I'm going to go nuts."** _he said and she nodded. _**"Alright, Dr. Warner, I'll take him with me, so I can run those tests on the samples."** _she said and he nodded to her. _**"If he suffers a dizzy spell, call me and I'll be down there pretty fast Captain."**_ he said and she nodded. "And instead of it being me, Frasier gets down there and is ignoring the indicators here, damn it to hell."

"They were determined to keep this focused on the damn technology." he said and she nodded. _**"Hold it a second, Captain, Daniel, you mind."**_ he added to him and he relaxed and he nodded. _ **"Go ahead I need a second opinion, because, the effects of whatever it was they did. It's speeding up, so if you want to run my blood-work a second time, I'm all for it, Bill.**_ " he said and Warner nodded gently to that.

 _ **"By how much exactly?"**_ he asked softly and he sighed as he said it. **_"It's bad, stage two side effects just kicked in, Sam get into the office, I have to show you something, now."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"Whatever it is, if dad signed the forms for this research and he hears this and he's going to kill the colonel. If the the guy that arrested us last month is the man that did this to you_**

 ** _"If you're saying that right now."_** she said and he nodded firmly to her. **"** _ **Whatever they did, that's the reason she said that, it's causing my blood-work to be jumping all over the place. But muscle deterioration, is do to the 10% damage left, my organs, the ones that she read out. They're the ones that got damaged in that cave in, my added levels, it's all sleep deprivation so with that."**_

 _ **"And here's the bad news right now, but I read up in that book I told you about, that if anything could cause this type of situation. And it being the catalyst for getting possessed or in this case the technology makes it easier for the alter ego to take hold. It's an emotional trauma, several close calls or both and all of them happened in three months after Sam got turned into a host."**_

 _ **"So think it over what would cause this to hit me this hard?"**_ he asked and she said it firmly at that. _ **"Emotional trauma or several close calls, and the near loss of the said victim's other half?"**_ she repeated and he nodded to her gently. _**"You were there for the emotional trauma having seen what happened and what it did to me this past month, but think it over, if I was Anakin if he stayed good."**_

 _ **"What's the first catalyst to what would cause him to brush the dark-side and make him more susceptible to the dark-side here. As we both know they're working on Anakin's back history before he became Darth Vader, and it's started with the second piece to the prequel trilogy. He grew up in the outside world and what mattered most to him, before he met Ben at the time."**_

 _ **"And grow up in the order?"**_ he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed. "Emotional trauma, like say your seeing your parents accident and I said we needed a few months off right now. But going in reverse starting with that is your parents, us in Hadante and you nearly getting it by a rapist. Then comes my close call after I get turned into a host and finally you thought you lost me in the orbital attack at the time."

"The catalyst is anger, grief and resentment and that left the god damn door open for you to get hit this hard and we were running out of time here right now. As a result because you were nearly killed in the cave in, you see your parents accident and have to relive it three times. You're nearly attacked by a rapist when we encountered the destoyer of worlds, my close call as I get turned into a host by Jolinar that week."

"And I'm nearly killed by an ashrak, and then to top it off, when we were separated from the guys, we were going over strategies and you and I came to the same decision here. As our soulmate bond snapped itself into place and when the ships went you thought I was still on the damn thing. And you thought you lost me and it was a fear you were carrying till you saw me face to face." she said and he nodded as he said it.

"Yeah it's all in the book, and that's why I said that, it's not one thing or another that made me susceptible for the possession, but rather five things at once and I'm barely getting enough time to recover from the last before the next one happens and she's not bothering to call out on a sabbatical. Which I know Bill would and it's clear to why right now, as he's driving us into exhaustion here." he said and she nodded to him firmly.

"We need a break and before one of us ends up in the infirmary and in your case you did, as you've been working over time and this time you finally rammed yourself into the wall right now at the moment." Sam said and he nodded to her. "Well thank god I'm now your boss in the next round, because it's enough that screw Jack and Frasier, Carson and I are calling out a medical sabbatical." Landry said sharply to that news as he looked at him.

"Yeah and speaking of which, Carrie, you're starting early and you're with us starting after Argos, sis, I know you're CDC, but I need you even more. Jack was driving me into exhaustion and she was letting him get away with it, I need a chance to rest, either on light duty. Or just a sabbatical and before he pushes the limit here, with the fact that by the time this starts again and we have 5x's as many teams here at the base."

"So those of us not on the mission rotation can have a chance to rest for once." Daniel said and Caroline nodded to the remark. "In other words, Carson is CMO, I'm next, Jenny is third and Beverly is fourth, while Deanna is second after Kate, right?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah and with that in mind you and Carson call the shots in my case, medically here." he said and she nodded as she crossed her arms as she said it.

"Being my best friend and my older brother, I'm not taking chances here regarding you, Daniel, I don't care what they say, you needed a break and you needed one now. And this is inexcusable here right now, and enough is enough, she's too incompetent in this job, as for him. He's the dangerous one and he needed to get reined in and before he kills someone." she said and Hammond and Jacob both nodded in agreement to that.

"The Latitude, patience and understanding, is coming to an end right now, and screw what either of them say, I'm making a medical decision. And there's nothing wrong with a little prudence when dealing with alien devices right now either here. As to that right now, I'm through with letting them get away with this crap, I'm their boss. But not their friend in the next round, and you two are my cubs, so enough right now here."

"That though they get their memories back in 2001, it's no use fighting me when it comes to medical sabbaticals and a chance to take a break now. Because by then we had 150, so your unit gets a chance to rest as I can turn over the mission to someone else and you guys get a chance to rest now. Without being forced into this situation, as Daniel is also a colonel and can do it." Hammond added and he nodded gently to him at that.

Before he could answer another flash appeared and a young man appeared in front of them. "Hey Orlin, what's up exactly?" Daniel asked and he smiled. "With the fact you're one of us now, I came to tell you that every situation you have. In regarding us, is under your jurisdiction now, so though your dealing with your lost recruit. I'm feeling in for you regarding the virus that killed the original order." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah well never mind the hidden clues and cryptic messages, Orlin, with the fact that like the Orici, I'm gaining my knowledge as I grow into it now. I can just make a secondary copy of that device that Merlin created to wipe out ascended beings. And with it the mantle he had, as we work through the added details here. So one step at a time, buddy, I'm you as a living ancient now." he said and the ancient nodded smiling to him.

"Better make that clear now, as I'm the other commander running this base, and we're calling out decisions but once we hit Jolinar a second time. And I'm calling out a sabbatical as of that point so none of you are driven into exhaustion right now. But he's being deactivated every time he pushes the limit." Jacob said and he nodded in agreement to that as Bill said it to them as he crossed his arms then at that remark.

"What the hell is she thinking here, is she just going along with their plans, when as a doctor older then she is. Warner would order a stand down automatically and she's letting them get away with it, was that McKenzie's plan wait till you're too exhausted and then once you have something like this happen. They can call you mentally incompetent and get you out of the program?" Bill asked and he nodded to him as he answered him.

"Yeah they've been under the delusion that I helped Hathor and they've decided on political sabotage ever since I kept humiliating them in front of the joint chiefs. The jealousy that they wanted to be the ones that went to get the prototype back and they chose me to do it. And I brought it back, salvaged the situation with Omac, found the beta gate, and got the intel needed to save us." he said and he nodded to him firmly.

 _ **"Those books I told you about, the indicators are going off one by one, we hit stage two, in this and if we don't break it. Stage two is the second stage and it's a clear case of what happened to Mannaheim, but with that in mind, I was heading upstairs to come see the general. And it hit me all at once, and I found it, in this book, the stages that match up to Charlie at the moment here."**_

 _ **"But stage one ended and stage two started, and we have to end this and quick right now, as it's causing a severe case of anemia. Whatever they did to me just hit me now, this is no addiction the bastard that did this is like the character you tried to cut out of Charlie. But I got the added evidence in decode and the situation is far more serious then we thought here, but here it is."**_

 _ **"The time frame we have left is shrinking, it's not ten days or even fifteen here, so we have to break that curse. And fast, and before they go to try and walking me out the front, door, code red level V, I've got 5 days.**_ _ **And the timer is ticking Bill, we're running out of time, if I don't break that connection and I'm screwed, 5 days."**_ he said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at that information firmly.

 _ **"I'm making it clear here right now Bill, but the effects of this are no longer just the side effects of an addiction, or prisoner of war stint. It's just gotten far more dangerous right now, and it's something you did once before, but you recall Charlie. And you found it first, and long before we realized he'd been infected?"** _he asked and Warner nodded slowly as the two medical orderlies nodded.

 _ **"Well it's happening again, but it's far more dangerous, but I was studying up on this when I took that sabbatical and I ended up running into two of the three priests that did it. Rob Mannaheim, I haven't a clue what connection they have to me, let alone now. Why I felt some familiarity with McBride, but I do know, now, it's gone passed your medical expertise here."**_

 _ **"But this is not like Charlie, I need them, and I may have to go to them, because if I don't and that connection is not broken. They're going to kill me by loss of blood, and the amount of toxicity in my system. I need those blood tests, now and before I turn it into Carter, he finds out and he's going to kill theses idiots right now, and with him Matheson, Hammond and Ferretti."**_

 _ **"Because the clock is ticking and if we don't do it and fast and it's over I have to break that connection and fast. I have 5 days left, and if we don't break it before midnight of day 5, that's it."**_ he said and Warner nodded as they exchanged looks at that. "If that doesn't make it imperative right now nothing ever does, you were saying it, emphatically, here." McBride said and Sam nodded to that firmly.

"The clock is ticking, that should have told me right now, we needed to get you as far away from the base as possible right now. And before the NID, let alone McKenzie tried anything, but with it now, I should have just went with your idea. And helped get you off the base so I can get you to your Sarah, Steven and Professor Jordan, and screw orders." Sam said and he nodded as they heard his remark to her then gently at that.

 _ **"Sam I'm just calling out emergency medical codes here, but code red level V, it's close to Charlie, but not quite, to prevent them from walking me out the front door. Tell dad, he's going to know what I'm saying, but stay clear of me, I don't know what the hell they did to me, but I'm not risking you getting hurt honey."** _he said and she nodded as Warner said it sharply to that information.

 _ **"Five days, we've only got five days, alright, I speak German, Danny, give me that book."**_ he said and Daniel nodded and pulled it out of his book bag and gave it to him at that. "I knew something was wrong, but it was like you guys were on the same level here. And in the way he and I were after the symbiote killers, but with that in mind it was decoding it." Sam said and he nodded to her gently at that as he said it then.

 _ **"Do it again, and make sure that what's causing this is enough to make it clear, but I know they intend to keep claiming this was because of Hathor. The psychosis, it's as bad as it could get and they're doing political sabotage to get rid of me. Now, nothing he says can change the fact that his decision nearly got me killed now."**_ he said and Warner nodded as he did it again as he said it.

As he read the chapters and saw that the pages were marked and high-lighted and nodded as he read through it and his eyes narrowed. _**"Damn it, I knew I should have over ridden you're going on this mission, you needed a month or two on sabbatical. Damn it Doctor, what the hell is the matter with you right now, because this can be considered enough to revoke your license to practice."**_

 _ **"Are you out of your god damn mind, we have a case setting that I have to be the one to deal with here, and as of this moment. I'm the one dealing with his recovery from this, so stand down right now Frasier."**_ he snapped at her and she turned at that. _**"Daniel my office right now, you too Perry, Jefferson."**_ he added and they walked into his office then at that as he slammed the door.

 _ **"What's it say if you're this pissed Doctor?"**_ Jefferson asked and he slammed the book on the table then as he read it out. _**"When the victim is suffering an emotional trauma the effects of the possession just take hold faster, but when a demon. Or in this case a character that starts acting like one, and the victim is suffering an emotional trauma, a very close call of a near fatal injury."**_

 _ **"Or both, it marks the holy trinity by proceeding in three stages: infestation, obsession and finally actual possession, it's like Charlie all over again. Daniel take your shirt off, I have to make sure now."**_ he said and he nodded and removed it and they stood up at that. _**"This is the bastard that did this to you, he's our demon?"**_ Perry asked and he nodded as he said it as he sat weakly at that.

 _ **"Yeah, and I realized this pretty fast, I tried to get you to my location, by setting off the security alarm, but the blood loss was making me too dizzy to do it. But the two crashes that you heard in the storage room were me."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"She either set you up or they all did it, but we can't let him walk you out the front door."** _Perry said as he looked at the pentagram firmly.

And his eyes narrowed at that. _**"I recognize this one, it's inverted and it's a sign of demonology, but if you put the baphomet into it and you have it looking like the one on the game. And**_ _ **it's like the icon of sin."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he drew the image into the pentagram and gave it to him and he nodded. _**"Yeah I know, look at this."**_ he said and he drew the image and put it into the pentagram.

 _ **"The character that did this is a witch doctor and of the type that deal with demonology, but the serum is the potion they used to bind me to him. We need to create another to free me from their control, or someone is going to get hurt."** _he said and they nodded firmly to the news. _**"These people are out of their god damn minds right now, I'm not losing you, to some sick bastard."**_

 _ **"If I have to artificially cause a heart attack that's your only chance now, but if I don't get it ended and soon and someone is going to get hurt. Because the character that possessed Charlie attacked five people and killed my partner when we started out. And of us in the medical department I'm the only who has experience right now here."** _Warner said sharply and he nodded.

"I wanted you to ask me to take my shirt off as you saw what the hell was going as she was only focusing on the sarcophagus and as was he, keep to the alibi. But it was political sabotage just to keep me under psyche watch now, and Makepeace, Maybourne, Simmons, Bauer, and the others were in on it But this was why I had to get you to focus and not listen to them at the time, they lost it." Daniel said and she nodded to him.

"And the them and they, they were him, Frasier, and Makepeace, and you were protecting others from Pyrus and the sick bastard here at the time. But if I heard this and they're all getting arrested, as to why it's because to me, I saw this and it's screw this, I'm calling Darrel. And getting Halloran and McBride on the line and having you taken to Saint Louis so we can do it." Hammond said and he nodded as he said it gently.

"Yeah she wasn't paying attention and she doesn't know how to speak German, so to her in her deluded mind nothing changes as she's fixated on Hathor. It's the same remark, blame their actions on the parents, I didn't mean to do it, mom or dad made me. I didn't want to risk his hurting himself, but it's clear to me, but Hathor is the reason for all of his behavior, her decisions." he said and they nodded firmly to the news as Landry said it.

"Well there's no getting around this right now at the moment here." he said and he nodded. "Yeah I know, but look at the way I'm acting around you guys and then look at the way I was around them. But you guys, Uncle George, Teal'C and the others, and then around her, Makepeace and Jack." he said and they nodded as they looked at the gentle look on his face when he looked at her then gently as she answered that firmly.

"Well that's another clear indicator, when around Frasier and Jack, he's acting like this, and during his stage acting and when around Warner, he's acting like himself right now." Sam said and he nodded to her. "Yeah I needed you to report this to Uncle George and before Jack gave him a different story. But that explains this file right now." he said pulling a paper out as he handed it to the quintet as McBride took it then at that.

Reading the information his eyes narrowed in anger at that. "This was the preliminary information on the latest blood-test that Bill did on it and with it, is Daniel's information here. He's written this into a more fool proof way for you to get it, George, in fact this says that the blood-tests are so out of whack. That if he didn't get off the base and before stage three kicks in, and there's no chancing of saving him at all."

"Because the demon, the guy we just saw, is able to push his consciousness into his body and in the way that the character that killed Charlie did. And O'neill interrupted the report in, that was a bait and switch, get you to deny that request and once you did. Daniel tells you everything, but with O'neill in your office, the results are what happened, well we change that." he said and she nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Well that just made it clear, five days left, and we had to wait out the clock, till the effects of the serum gave out. And in the latest dose was the one that was making you antsy here that day, but if you didn't do that surgery and fast and the change was permanent here now. Daniel why the hell didn't you just tell me that right then?" she asked and he sighed as he explained to her that information as Hammond nodded.

"You think she'd listen to this that this wasn't an addiction, but a case of my going through the stages one by one. They're fixated on keeping it to the Alibi of my doing this to myself because of Hathor but I was making it clear I needed you to ignore them as I did this." he said and she nodded with a sigh. "Damn it, if I heard that conversation and I'd have said screw waiting around we had to get you out of here."

"And call Ben and get him, Father Halloran and Father McBride up here and fast." Hammond said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I know and hit me like a train wreck, but the decode was in goa'uld and I read out the pulses, but it said we may have been back for just short of 10 hours. But if we didn't break that connection and in 5 days the change was permanent, they had me for good I needed you to break it."

"That's why I did his job for him, because not only was the level getting more dangerous by the minute, but as was the added side effects. I had only hours now in this case, but I needed anyway I could for you to understand and break the connection." Daniel said and they nodded as their eyes narrowed. "I take it that code means someone's a host or a member of the base is compromised?" Kate asked and he nodded.

"He gave him the code immediately and you didn't understand what he meant by that, because you don't speak German baby." Laura said and she nodded. "Well that answers the question to why you need me to translate these things, you never took an added language, aside from French when in high school. I can take care of that in the next time line, as I teach you the languages my parents did me." he said and she nodded to him.

"Like you said learning a new language becomes second nature, as I had him in languages since you were four years old. But I spent five years training him in this and by the time you were 8 years old, he had 8 and 24 years later, he had triple that number now. I can do the same for you baby, but we start early and word of warning, never play scrabble with a 8 year old skilled in languages and an extended vocabulary."

"Unless you want to have the pants beaten off you." Claire said and she smiled as Jacob and Laura tried to keep from laughing at that. "And Vicky says her daughter is a genius, when I have an 8 year old whiz kid who's going to beat the tar out of you. When in a game of vocabulary, oh this is going to be funny. And when we set this up for a family get together and they come to see us." Laura said as she started laughing at that.

"We know how good he is, and she's only just meeting you guys, Brenda is a arrogant little brat and she had a crush on me when we were kids. Though she was my cousin, but never mind that, I can enjoy a good game of scrabble as I see her get taken down several pegs. Once Daniel starts showing off his extended knowledge in linguistics finally." Mark said through his laughter at that as he looked at his younger brother.

"Well at least you're taking a active interest in the fact that though you're better then I am at science, History, Reading and English, I'm really good at Physics, Math, and Calculus. So what do you say to splitting the difference here, when I need your help in the first four and you need mine. When we're in elementary school when we're in New York?" Sam asked and he smiled as he answered her with a proud smile then.

"Yeah sure, but though the guys may make fun of the fact you're this good, it's not going to bother me all that much. Because I'm proud of you and your skills and I'm glad we can work this out together, but the three of us together growing up. You guys are my baby brother and sister, and I'm not letting some little brat like Makepeace hurt you because you keep humiliating them in front of their peers and friends."

"Sure you're that good guys, but you grew up in the military and we know a better life then they do and its because we've been together so long that I can watch you both grow into your potential right now." he said and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling. "Love you big brother." she said and he smiled. "Love you too baby sister." he said as he hugged her tightly at that as Laura smiled at that.

"I think with the fact we're changing the past, we have a better chance now at the job, because though we're not off world for days at a time, we can have a normal life at home now. As I'm not gone for weeks to months on a mission finally and I'm home every night after work kids." Jacob said and they both nodded. "Well that makes it easier, but we're heading off mom's accident and by asking Thor to clone her at the time now."

"So she's at home and with us, and the clone is the one that ends up in the accident now." Sam said and they nodded. "Well by then we're 15 to 18 years old and I'm getting ready to start college at the time this happens as this was seven years after we were in New York." Mark said and she nodded in agreement. "We're lucky the reading list was this easy right now, because we're going to be involved in a lot of things."

"But we're book worms, and we prefer a good book to dangerous sports like Hockey, Football, Wrestling, Boxing and Rugby. At least our way of entertainment breaks no bones and tears no muscles right now. And Mark you said you were into Basketball, Soccer, Tennis and Racquetball?" Daniel asked and he smiled. "Yeah I am, but if you want to do a four on four game when we have the guys involved I'm all for that right now."

"Because growing up without a brother, though I had Sam, it was slightly lonely since we were moving around a lot growing up now, bro. But once settled in one place finally, I can grow up normal and we get to enjoy the things that come with this. But I'm like you and Sam, though I love sports, and though I love to read, but I'm not having anyone nitpick at the fact that you're better at certain things then I am."

"But either way it's getting this out of the way, and before someone ends up the E.R., and while I'm on the subject, you're lucky I didn't see that. Otherwise you'd have given me a heart attack and if you couldn't do it and get out of there, I'd have to do it, and get both of you out of there. But these situations in these books, are a case of letting your imagination run wild." he said and the duo nodded in agreement to that.

"Technically I won't need to in school when I have your mother training me, as I grow up so we share the same type of love for learning as when _**'The Outsiders'**_ comes out. We can see this in the same way, as we love the entire series of that story-line." she said and he nodded. "Yeah well _**'The Outsiders'**_ was a five piece novel collection here, but first was that then _**'That Was Then, This Is Now'**_ , _**'Rumble Fish'** **'Tex'**_."

"And finally _**'Taming The Star Runner'**_ , each one focuses on a character from the last one, but this is what I really meant, when I told Jack that. But the difference now, was I was now seeing him as who he was, his father, if he was Mark. He was a cowboy traveler, a man always on the move here, and Jack was a throwback. Rules, they meant nothing to him, because they were just words, to him, rules were meant to be broken."

"And he could talk all day, nothing was changing my mind, I'm turning him in now, but I'm not regretting this either right now. But to him, we were like family, I was his best friend, and to quote the narrator's friend. It's that was then and this is now, in my eyes, he's gone, and the follow up from this. Is the story of Tex, as the criminal that Tex had as a hitch hiker was his former friend." he said and she nodded in amazement then.

"So that's what caused his friend to go off the deep end, because he turned him in for drug dealing?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "Yeah and to Frank, he had orders, he made a judgement call to save the rest of the team. But Desert Storm, and Charlie, were what caused him to go off the deep end now. And I turned him into you for attacking me twice and setting me up to kill me, the cops." he said and the group nodded to him.

"So technically we're, or more accurately my husband, George, Hank, Jake, and Ryan are the cops and the roles. They were in reverse, as to him you were like brothers, you were his best friend and to you. You're acting as the narrator as he turns him in as a criminal for what happened as he turns him in as he crosses the line. As a friend once told me, that was then, this is now?" Laura asked and he nodded to her as he answered her.

"Yeah that's it exactly, and Aunt Laura, what was your occupation exactly if Sam said you encouraged her love for learning?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm a high school English teacher, baby, but you guys as a 1/3 of my English class ought to be interesting once Billy joins the group now." she said and he smiled at that. "Well as he spoke German, but without him to translate what was in the book I was out of luck."

"But I didn't know that Bill spoke German and understood what was being read out at the time, so he was the one that was taking it more seriously then Frasier was. As I said that this was as close to Charlie as possible, and after we realized why she wasn't bothering to double check. That did it as we said it together, she lost us the second she did it and get the heck out of our lives." Daniel said and she nodded firmly then.

"Yeah it didn't hit me what he meant by that and he said books and indicators, so though I understand several things in the faith. I've never studied theology and I've never been to the Jesuit university library to do that studying at the time, although we change that at the moment here. But in this case right now it's working over time right now, but first things first, is we, when we get together, you teach me languages."

"History and reading and I can help with normal science here later." Sam said and he nodded. "Yeah and the six of us are our own study group as we go through elementary school to high school. Before we meet Bill and the seven of us are in training together. But we got 15 years leading into when we hit Apophis, as we work through it now at the moment." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she smiled then.

"Yeah we can take care of that, as we're first going to a Jesuit ran college, and then we head for the academy and complete our lessons now. But first things first, I need to take several languages to pull this off, I may not be as good at it as Daniel, but so what, to save him I will do what I must now. It's making sure that nothing changes between us and it's changing their memories." she said and they nodded to her.

"Which basically means here that we can learn a new language and work in the library as you, Anna and I can spend hours pouring over the books focused on this. As we learn this and years before it happens now, but with you being part of the order now. It also means you have more advanced knowledge then anyone else does, because our priest and mentor is the man who did it here." she said and he nodded to her then.

"Hearing that you had only five days, if you brought me in and I heard that O'neill was the reason for this and it's never mind pleasantries, I'm beating the crap out of him for putting you at risk like this now. But it's he's about to put not just you, but my baby sister at risk, and if dad and I heard this, and we'd kill him for it." Mark said and Jacob crossed his arms as he answered him at the remark gently as he said it then.

"Not that I blame you for that remark right now son, but we can't embrace violence or we're just making our situation worse, as we're on trial with the Q right now." he said and the younger man nodded to him. "You sound like Susan Sarandon dad, when she said that Ryder." he said and he hid a smile. "Yeah well she had a good point, she was the calm one as her second oldest was hot tempered, but you're the same way."

"And your sister has my temperament in the job, though now that I saw this, I don't blame you for wanting to kill him. But Daniel already beat the crap out of him, and by giving him a concussion, but this is him when you get to know him, but we're seeing him as an adult right now. So give it a few days and you're seeing him as a child later on son." he said and Mark nodded to him, at the remark gently at that.

Before looking at Daniel gently at that as he said it. "Alright jump it to when you were in the lab aftermath of when it caused you to collapse and to when they tried to walk you out the door." Mark said and he nodded, watching them, as they watched that scene. "First I want to see things regarding your conversation as he told Bill that information, honey." Bowdern said and he nodded to him in agreement at the remark.

"Alright before you see this Mark, Uncle Jake I was stage acting here, and I had to make it look convincing, but whether she knew it or not, she did exactly what I wanted her to do. By reporting it directly to you, as I was waiting for Bill to get the latest blood-test back and I was writing up my field report. But that's what this paper really was." he said as a paper appeared in his hand and gave it to Hammond then.


	53. 53: Need Truths And Unexpected Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: the remarks and the arrival of the members that dealt with situation are going to be part of this portion of the story-line. Before we enter the group's future when as kids now, but from here and into 1969, the early alterations are covering things from 1940 to 1969. As they make changes to the past and leading into things, before and after the movie Possessed.**

 **So this story is covering things from 1940 to 1969, as it focuses on the WWII, and the Cold War and leading into the beginning of the Vietnam war, which no longer happens now. As they give out their dates now to the Q and to the Ancients as the final days are marked. And before the final mission leading into the new time-line as the new time-line activates July 15, 1939 now.**

 **And from here Will's grandfather is going to be shifting names from Kyle to Bill, as the crew has left now and they're now using his real name then as the team starts building their new bonds. As things change course and before it returns to the future one last time and the crews with final preparations and one last mission, before the time change starts with 1939 now.**

 **Also in this chapter, as they're watching this, they learn an unexpected truth as the matters after his parents accident, reveals a shocking truth for the Carters and Daniel. Along with several added truths regarding his separation from his parents friends. And a added connection between him and the quartet from the movie as his memories from his childhood start coming forward.**

 **Chapter 36: Final Analysis, Unexpected Truths and Bonds Strengthened**

As he read the paper and his eyes narrowed in anger at that as he said it. "Like Father McBride, said you wanted me to deny that resignation as I looked at the paper as I realized exactly what you were telling me. And they screwed up my chance of learning this sooner, because he got you into a fight. and if was I was thinking ahead I would have told you to sit down and before you collapsed." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah this was so I could drop the bomb on you and report him for attempted murder, accessory to a POW. And near accessory for rape and near accessory to attempted murder in the case of Teal'C, as I risked my life to save the duo and the others." he said and they nodded as they watched him pacing the lab as she looked up at him. _**"You're going to wear a hole in the floor."** _she said and he sighed as he answered her.

 _ **"I can't get her out of my head, Sam, I think I made a big mistake."**_ he said and she looked at him in shock. _**"You're not serious."**_ she said and he nodded. _ **"I am."** _he said and she hid a sigh. _**"You already have a wife."**_ she said and he sighed. "Yeah okay here's the piece I really meant Sam, had a wife, and. In truth, I already moved on with you now, but I trying to get you to realize it now here, I moved on with you."

"Fight for me, not let me go, they put a curse on me, but I was fighting it, and I needed you right now, to save me, and by your love for me now. I needed you to free me from their control here, so this was so I could get you to pull the plug now." he said and she nodded. "I should have known, you meant me, I was your wife now, and you moved on with me, and I was trying to get you to realize it, and not give into this."

"Don't quit on me, I'm not losing you, fight her." she said and he nodded. "Yeah and that wasn't me doing the talking when we hit the portion before you went to report this." he said and she nodded. _**"Had, had a wife, I mean seriously, how long am I supposed to wait, and even if I find Sha're one day. So what are the chances she's ever going to be the same again."**_ he said and she said it gently, but firmly to that remark.

 _ **"Okay look, your endorphin levels were through the roof when we got back, and now you're coming down off of it. The effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic Daniel."** _she said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds of years, feel great so what the hell is so wrong with it?"** _he asked as they heard his internal remark as he thought it gently to her.

 _ **'Come on honey, the cost of this is the destruction of the good in you, you know me, you never wanted me to change, well make it clear. It's the reason the Goa'uld are this cruel and evil, it's destroyed their host. As it maintains their control over their host and it destroys the good in their host, so say it.'** _they heard as they heard her repeat that remark gently as she looked at him then.

 _ **"I think it's partly why the reason for why the goa'uld are as bad as they are."** _she said and he nodded. _**"How?'** _he asked and she sighed as she said it. "Yeah I should have known you were testing me in that, you wanted me to realize what this does, it's the dark-side." she said and he nodded to her gently at that. _**"Who knows, it's goa'uld technology, Daniel, maybe it's healing effects alter brain chemistry."**_

 _ **"Increased adrenaline,**_ _ **the hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational,**_ _ **Pyrus probably used to be a decent man."**_ she said and they heard a sigh of bitterness at that. _ **'Don't count on it baby, he's the alien version to Saddam Hussein. And their planet is a forest version to Iraq, and I just got put through the guys worst nightmare.'**_ they heard gently then as she said it to him softly.

 _ **"Look at yourself, it's like you need a fix."**_ she said and they nodded as he answered her. "I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, because if I didn't get you to focus and fast, I was heading for Saint Louis. And getting as far away from the gate as possible, so they could be the ones that broke the curse. And as I healed from the amount of damage done to my body." he said and they nodded as he said it then to her at that as he said it.

 _ **"We can't just leave it there, we have to study it**_." he said and she nodded. "There is no way in hell we're bringing that thing to earth, not after what it just did to you right now. You're setting the stage for the final set up as we do this right now here at the time that day." Hammond said translating and he nodded. _**"We can't go back either."**_ she said and he sighed. _**"Well I'm going."** _he said and Maggie nodded to that remark.

"Don't let you go back or you're trapped there." she said translating that one and Hammond nodded as they heard the next one. "Here it comes and this wasn't me that did this reaction, it was him, he's the one that lost his temper. And he's the one that said this next sentence here right now Uncle Jake, this wasn't me that said this." Daniel said and they nodded to him as they heard her answering remark to that statement.

 _ **"She used us to get you addicted."**_ she said and he slammed his hand down on the table as it knocked several containers off the lab table as he moved towards her. "Yeah and I never seen you like this before, and I didn't realize it wasn't you that said this next remark here at the time." Sam said to him and he nodded as he looked into her eyes then as he said it to her, as his eyes went completely cold then as he answered her.

 _ **"You've never really known what love is have you."**_ he said and Daniel crossed his arms. "And neither have you, you sick bastard, I'm from a planet that doesn't resort to this, and to get their mates to stay with them. But I love her with all my heart and I'm not leaving her, you just pissed her off enough right now. To make her make sure you can't walk me out the front door, you sick son of a bitch, I'm not going anywhere."

"But though you tried to bring me back, as long as I never left here, my base, my home, before the effects of serum wore off, I was safe here. So you wanted to test my girlfriend, my brothers, my father, and you're facing a losing battle. Once they got the entire story, because I would rather die here. Then be stuck on that planet, if I had to do the surgery myself or risk death here, I was never going back now, so try it, sicko."

"You want to test my friends, just give it your best shot right now, because code red level V medical emergency means no one leaves the base. Through the gate, and that planet is locked out right now, so try it and it won't work right now." he said to that remark firmly then at that. "Should have seen coming right now as you wanted me to prevent you from going through at all." Sam said and he nodded in agreement to that gently.

"His words, in my voice, well this is me, when I'm being me baby, I'd never leave you, you're my wife, you're my other half. He wanted a fight over me now." he said and she nodded. "And he was getting a war started over you, he wanted you, and he was getting you over our dead bodies now." Lou said with a firm growl as he finished that remark as the five of them moved into a single line as she said it firmly at that.

 _ **"There you see, the Daniel I know would never have said that."**_ she said, quoting it before he straightened up as he trashed the table as he walked out of the room as they saw her look down firmly as she came to a decision as she walked out of the room. Before it changed to him in his office then, as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out a field report then as he decoded the information from what he got.

"Yeah and not directly right now, but that wasn't me doing the talking right now, baby and with that in mind, I needed you to prevent me from leaving at all. But this was to get you to focus, reverse psychology here, aside from that, it's if I didn't break the connection. And fast, someone was going to be hurt and killed right now, as Harper and Jamison got knocked unconscious, she gets her shoulder nearly dislocated here."

"As for him, he nearly gets shot by a gun the bastard got his hands on, all in all right now. The truth is if she hadn't sedated me and let me leave, what happened never would have happened at all. Bill you know the most about this, but you remember what you said to me and the general?" he asked and Warner nodded. "Yeah, I'm taking him, and you, off all pain meds or tranquiizers, this should increase your alertness now."

"And help you to resist, but I wasn't sure what was happening here when you said that, before I realized that by sedating you. It's that she left the damn door opened and they nearly kill someone here. And out of their own stupidity right now here." he said and they nodded to him. "So out of her incompetence you have to live with the guilt, you hurt or nearly killed several people right now?" the archbishop said and he nodded.

"Yeah and it's like Rob, he blacked out and then sees the pastor bleeding from an open gash in his arm and backs into the wall in fear. And now he's scared out of his mind that the next could kill someone, or find him too close to the cliff as the trio chased him down now. And that happened to me as well, as the alarm went off once, and the parasite dragged me into the storage room and shot the lamp right above Jack that day."

"But these guys, try to pull stuff like this and it wouldn't last long where friendship or in your case, the paternal bonds started over riding your normal personalities right now. As to you the fact that the character barely got him killed and you had to get catch him and before it threw him right off the cliff. In my case, it was preventing me, my body, from making it downstairs right now." he said and they all nodded to that.

"Yeah and if that doesn't do it in the case of paternal bonds, nothing ever does, because realizing the little devil broke out of the cemetary, and was dragging him up to the cliff next to the church. I realized, after remembering that Bill said the last one put the pastor in the hospital, and this one. It just got him off the property and when I was supposed to be on duty in case it hijacked him at the time, though with that."

"After what they told me so far, and I was helping Bill keep an eye on him, as I realized that Bill was missing, and then it hit me here, there was another blackout. And I got it then, that one on one, and the strength was even, and Bill needed my help to get him away from the ledge as I saw them. And quickly arrived at the cliff and pulled him away from the cliff as he pulled him back, but that's when it broke here."

"And when the black out ended, he took one look behind him and quickly burrowed into Bill's arms at that response then, before the shock gave out then. And he passed out a second time and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was, that if it couldn't evade us. It was preventing him from getting the rest and nourishment his body needed, and now it was it had shifted from that and we had to go over our next plan here."

"As we got off of it, but it was becoming clear to us now, that now the black outs were resulting him not realizing how he ended up where he was. Or that the next one, when dealing with something like the pastor, it could easily kill someone next after the pastor ended up in the hospital. Before I reported this to Ray, and told him the latest black out ended up on the edge of the cliff." Halloran said and they nodded to him firmly.

Before heading for the infirmary as he went to Warner. _**"Alright what's the news, Bill?"**_ he asked and he said it firmly. _**"The effects came back as you said, everything that was left over is going out of whack, you're bleeding to death. And the effects of this curse have caused your cells to lose all ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour."**_ he said and he nodded with a sigh.

 _ **"If the effects of the withdrawal don't cause me to pass out, then the sleep deprivation will right now. Yeah alright give me that paper, I need to go see Hammond and show this to him and Sam."** _he said and Warner passed it to him then as he headed for Hammond's office. Before they saw him see Jack standing there next to her as they heard a furious exclamation to that as they heard his mental remark.

 _ **'No damn it, now what am I going to do, she's got the right idea, and I do need to be in an area that I can't hurt anyone or at the very least just get me away from the damn gate right now. Alright I got to get Hammond to get him out of the room so I can tell her and Hammond the truth, if he says it before Hammond gets the words ou**_ _ **t, it's just more evidence right now.'**_

 _ **"That he's determined to save his own ass when I tell them the truth, because they tried to kill me right now and he's lost his god damn mind right now."**_ he thought as he listened to her remark. _**"What are you saying Captain?"**_ Hammond asked and she sighed. _**"Sir I think he needs to be confined, he's clearly addicted to the effects of the..."** _she started to say as he walked in then at that.

 _ **"Trying to save your own ass Jack, because you're screwed when I tell them this right now, Sam hold fire right now. We have to talk because what happened earlier is not what you think, it's more serious then than what you're thinking. But my conversation with Warner is as close to the one you had with him over Charlie as possible, General."** _he said and Hammond looked up at that.

 _ **"General I had the test results redone, and what they're going to tell you is so off the bat it's not even funny right now. But what happened on this mission is a case of political sabotage, and they're all in on it. But Frasier, Jack and Makepeace, and it's because of Hathor right now."** _he said as he dropped the paper on the table. _**"What's this exactly."**_ he said and Daniel explained that to him.

 _ **"My resignation."** _he said and they heard Jack. _**"Oh please."** _he said and Daniel continued ignoring him. _**"Sir I respectfully request permission to return to P3R-636."** _he said and they heard a gentle remark. _**"Come on Sir, realize it, now, I have to get as far away from the base as possible."** _he said and they heard Jack's remark. _**"Request denied."**_ he said and Daniel looked up at him angrily at that.

 ** _"Sir 636 is not what you think right now, there's another version to that numerical code, but my family is from Saint Louis. Or more accurately Chesterfield, Missouri, it's on the outskirts of Saint Louis. My permanent address out there is the same as the planet, but I had a discussion. And with the joint chiefs and Matheson and Warren today, they say it's fine right now."_**

 ** _"But I respectfully ask permission to return to the area code 636."_ **he said and Hammond nodded as Jack quickly said it to that. _ **"Again the request is denied."** he said _and Daniel turned and looked at him _. **"I don't think it's your decision to make and as for that remark right now you jerk. And are you refusing to comply with a direct order, given to you by a bunch of three and four stars right now."**_

 _ **"I had a firm coversation with the joint chiefs, they agreed to let me leave for the rest of the season so I can go see my family up in Chesterfield. But they're general's from 1 star and up to 5 stars, and 7 of 9 are actually old friends. And of my parents, as are Matheson, and Dillon Warren, so with this words in mind. Are you refusing to comply with a direct order given to you by a superior now."**_

 ** _"Because you're just a colonel and I jumped over your move and went right to your superiors and they gave me permission to leave. And are letting me go so that I can go on medical sabbatical right now."_** he said and they watched as his color tinged paled slightly to that. "Yeah he knows that by jumping over the red tape, he's screwed here once you come to me." McBride said and rested his hand on his back.

 _ **"If the joint chiefs say that it's fine, that I'll let you go, son, but first I need to know what the hell happened out there if you're going to see some old family friends."**_ Hammond said and Daniel smiled at him gently as he answered him, before they heard Jack press the issue at that remark. **_"The request is denied."_** he snapped at him and that did it as he looked at him firmly as he said it with a stern growl at that.

 _ **"I wasn't asking you, you bastard, he's the commander of this base, you're just a colonel, he's a general, you arrogant bastard. Excuse me you crazy bastard, but you remember my original remark. 'No, you look, I have and had every under control, got you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it. So all you have to do is hang in there.', cadet translation to that same remark."**_

 _ **"Or maybe I should put it like this in what you said to me in there, shall I tell him the truth after I said I needed more time. And I said, though reverse of what I meant in that, shall I paraphrase in this. I was saying I was so exhausted, that I wasn't going to last long. You want to repeat that same remark in front of him."**_ he asked and they watched him stiffen at that remark.

 _ **"And while I'm the subject you want to explain the reason why my test results are this out of whack. Or why the fact I had to use the damn thing is because you nearly got me killed. And the damage is far more serious the you want to admit, that I'm suffering flashbacks. And you're nearly getting me killed by attempting to escape, and then finally to top it off right now here."**_

 _ **"The fact you wanted me to ignore my direct orders, from him, the sextet, Matheson, General what were your orders after I contacted you that first time. As you all said the same thing, and you wanted that information on the technology and to protect everyone else from it. I decided to to be your designated guinea pig for that technology to protect others at the moment."**_

 ** _"But the direct orders for this mission were another planet, tok'ra planet, and this was due to the fact. Now that this was connected to what Sam said already in what Jolinar told her."_ **he said and Hammond leaned forward at that. **_"So you have the entirety of what he, she, or whatever, told her in this. Alright let me have it, what's the entirety of the message."_ **he asked and he crossed his arms.

 _ **"Yes I have the rest, so here it is, but though they don't use the technology, it's if they do and that's a big if now, but if they do, they immediately get out of it. And so they will not be tempted to use it again, 2) is the remark that Warner gave over Charlie, now and as to why. It's the side effects are extremely dangerous, so never mix drugs with it or it causes a speed-ball effect."**_

 _ **"By drugs I mean any drug, narcotics, sedatives, pain killers or anything else, as it causes a speed-ball effect. And Warner is going to tell you this later, and that's not if their idiocy causes someone to get hurt, or killed. And by that I mean it's a repeater of Charlie before and after. That we realized he's become infected with a goa'uld as I already gave you this information, so to go on."**_

 _ **"Once used and you have to be in the sun as it drains a dangers amount of vitamin D from your system. Which explains why I was upstairs, getting some sun, I used it one last time to keep me awake till we got home. But I was using it as a way to keep me awake in this situation right now. And here's the last piece now, but if it's been tampered with to offer more then the necessary jolt."**_

 _ **"And it speeds up the conversion from the good you into the bad you, so no more then necessary my friend. Like Sam I'm also having flashbacks regarding this, and somehow, and I'm not sure how, I heard this from the Tok'ra queen mother. She told me everything, but Sam didn't have everything, because he interrupted the most important part, which is what I told you now, Sir."**_

 _ **"But that's what I had to tell you now, but that wasn't me doing the talking in the lab. And it's a long story right now as well, but after I reported back to you that day. She talked me into using it again, but they've been neutralizing the effects in my system, so they had a power advantage over me. But three weeks of over time, I have nothing left right now, but here's the preliminary now."**_

 _ **"But I took the liberty to do a little research on the sarcophagus, but I learned what happens when you're already healthy. And trust me it's not pretty right now, but that's why she told you that, I was following your orders. Your direct orders here, here's the report now. But general, we have a bigger problem that you're going to kill him and Maybourne for when you hear this right now."**_

 _ **"But the sextet ordered one of the Tok'ra home planets to be the one that I did this research on and he took this one and with that. It's attempted murder to the highest degree right now, but what she told you I said in there, wasn't me doing the talking right now. Because we have a serious problem and it's Charlie all over again**_ _ **."**_ he said and she looked at him in shock at that news.

 _ **"You gained the entirety to what she told Sam?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, long story, but this was information you needed to prevent what could possibly kill or hurt someone. Because if Frasier sedates me and it's leaving the damn door unlocked for the same situation as Charlie. I locked the door on 636, so no I'm not going back, but here's the thing now here."**_

 _ **"That remark she mentioned to you, it may have been said in my voice, but that wasn't me doing the talking here."**_ he said and Hammond crossed his arms. _**"Then who was it exactly, because if the reaction was that violent, then it's enough that you made my decision for me. By locking out the planet until you're fully recovered here, from this."**_ he said and Jack quickly stepped in at that remark.

 _ **"Does it really matter right now?"**_ he asked and Daniel turned to looked at him. _**"Yes it does, and to answer your question, Sir, it was the man that arrested me. Just after Pyrus started getting paranoid, and here's where you're going to be ticked. And he's created some sort of chemical connection, connecting me to him, in the way we saw the character do to Charlie, so his words, my voice."**_

 _ **"Code red, medical emergency level V, it's happening again, but this was attempted murder, and political sabotage. I've done four missions for you, to get results, and they lost their damn minds out of jealousy. And in 'his' case, I'm hereby ordering he to be deactivated. He's suffered a flashback on the planet to Desert Storm."**_ he said and Jack paled at that as Hammond nodded to him.

"Well that just made it even more clear right now, you reported him to me, and for his having lost his mind as he suffered a flashback. And he threw you up in his place, as you broke down what I needed to know. So we had what we needed to prevent that thing from ending up on earth right now. And with it, the fact that they turned you into a walking time bomb waiting to go off." he said as they watched him go further then.

 _ **"With me on medical stand down, though I'm now leader of the team at the current moment, I highly recommend you call in Carson at the moment. Because he's lost his mind out of a flashback to that mission in Iraq, though I had orders from you. And he wanted me to disobey your direct orders now, but I said what Sam and I were both thinking to him at the time."**_

 _ **"Exact words being, 'No you look, I've got everything under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. Hear the emphasis, by the me, I meant 'we', as we had this conversation already over your bonds to Sam and her family. Well I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from the man that did this to me right now."**_

 _ **"But those 9 to 10 times are the reason the test results say I'm been run through the damn thing 30 times here. But I did my job, and I ended up getting arrested, which was why it was taking so long right now. But the man that said that to her, in my voice, is the man that arrested us. And bound me to him, but we have only 5 days to break the connection or the change is permanent."**_

 _ **"Five days, I have five days, but my only chance is if we wait out the clock and then once the timer on the serum they used on me is done. Have Warner do the surgery or call my priest and I mean immediately, because this is not just any normal POW, or addiction right now. The bastard that did this created a chemical version to a demonic possession, and I need my priest and fast."**_

 _ **"You have to believe me, Sir, but it's not what you think, they, him and the NID, West, and whoever's with them, even Frasier possibly. They set me up to get rid of me, I'm being honest with you right now, but this was a trap to get rid of me here."**_ he said and Hammond crossed his arms as Sam sighed as she remembered that conversation as she said it to him then as Hammond nodded.

"That pretty much made it clear, you were ignoring O'neill and emphasizing the fact I needed to get Ben, as well as who was left of your parents friends in the order up here. And fast, because if we didn't and we didn't end the connection we were going to lose you if we didn't break that connection in five days." he said and she nodded as she answered that remark as she crossed her arms as she said it to him then gently.

"Yeah and I wasn't expecting you to be serious when you said that, you did have orders from dad, him and the seven." she said and he nodded as Hammond made it clear. "I said, under no circumstances, to rock the boat, the team can wait a few days, but your first concern is the safety of the civilians. But to protect others, the team had to wait a couple weeks." Hammond said as they heard his past self repeat that remark then

 _ **"I said under no circumstances to rock that boat, your first concern is the safety of the civilians. And if it means the safety of others, then the team could wait a couple weeks. But your first concern was the safety of others now, so don't do anything, and I mean anything. That could put others at risk right now, but do your research, but be careful and I'll get Warner ready now."**_

 _ **"So you can recover from what the side effects did, that is if there's no further damage done and if there is then the person responsible for how you ended up in that situation. Said person, or people, is in deep trouble and are going to be court martialed for breaking orders. But don't do anything that could shake up that hornet's nest, alright son what's wrong if you're this furious."**_

 _ **"As your tone doesn't sound like someone who's addicted to alien technology, but more along the lines of a POW. And you're ready to have him turned in for accessory to both and something far more serious, so tell me now."**_ he said and Daniel sighed in relief. _ **"**_ You're relieved I figured it out that fast, you wanted me to figure it out, and when I did you'd tell me. " He said to him gently at that response.

 _ **"I take it this is something he knows I'm going to kill him for when I hear this right now son?"**_ Hammond added interjecting into the conversation as he said it gently at that remark. As he relaxed and looked at him gently as she relaxed in relief at that. "Nice timing in switching subjects as his pulse was racing at that, and the longer this went on and he was going to collapse and long before he can get the words out."

"But that explanation is enough to get Jack arrested right now as a result, but this was enough to get him put in mental health." Carson said to him and he nodded as they sighed as he explained that to him as he looked at him gently as he went into parade rest then. _**"Yes Sir, and it's something you'd see as duty to your friends on the tv show, well, I was doing duty to the truth that day, as result now here."**_

 _ **"But to protect the guys, Sam and Teal'C from Pyrus, I threw myself up in their place, but I was nearly killed in the cave in here. Everything Frasier is about to tell you later on. It's all sleep deprivation, but I've worked over time for three weeks Sir. But some of the effects of it are left over from the cave in, I gained 90% healing, and what's left are the effects of what's coming."**_

 _ **"Remember what you taught me when I went into command training after you named me honorary captain at the time and I made a command decision. But here's the point, but that there are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change. And sure as hell can't forget right now, but the whole concept to chain of command, at times undermines the idea of free will."  
**_

 _ **"So as soldiers, we have to make some very tough decisions, and follow orders as we were trained to, but it doesn't make it any easier at the moment.**_ _ **And it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the guy giving the orders. The eight of you gave orders not to rock the boat, and that's what I was doing and I made it clear that I can't risk the guys here."**_

 _ **"It's a long story and I know he's trying to cover that up, but look again at that."**_ he said and Hammond looked down as he read the paper as he saw something else and looked up at him then to say it then before the shift hit him then as they heard a mental shouting then as they heard a tone of desperation at that. As they heard him say it quickly at that as Sam turned to him then as she said it to him.

"I take it he just forced his consciousness into your body then as you collapsed on us?" she asked and he nodded as they heard his mental remarks to that. _**'No, no not now, not now, stop get out of my head, guys, just do it, get me off the base, get me away from the gate, do it now.'** _he said as he shifted position before the dizzy spell hit him. _**"Daniel!"** _she said as she grabbed him then as Hammond stood.

As he collapsed on the floor as Hammond said it quickly at that. _**"Dr. Jackson, Daniel!"** _he snapped as she checked him over and then looked at him. _**"He's unconscious."**_ she said and he grabbed the phone. _**"This is General Hammond, code red medical emergency, my office."** _he said and slammed the phone down as he moved to them at that as he crouched next to him as he put his hand to his forehead.

 _ **"God he's burning up right now, whatever he was going to tell me, I want whatever he tells you once that clock ends Captain."**_ he said and she nodded, as they jumped ahead two scenes as they saw themselves in the infirmary then as they saw Frasier checking his heartbeat, before she backed up. "Stupid fool, sedation makes it harder to keep control and if I was really Charlie, she left the damn door open."

"And for the parasite to take total control and start going on a killing spree." Daniel said with a low growl and she nodded in agreement then as they watched it. "I'd say she wanted this so they could put you away or just have you named as mentally unstable and deactivate you right now." Bill said and he nodded. "They did, and it's because of Hathor right now." he said and the other man nodded to him then at that news.

"The go back was really go back to Saint Louis actually, I have to go back to Saint Louis, and fast, before they destroy me." he said and they nodded. "The Alexien Brothers, and if you headed for the access tunnels you could have climbed up that way and taken your car to the state line. And once cross they have no idea where you went and you call me and I could do the rest." Thomas said and he nodded as he answered him.

"Yeah I know, but the drugs were interfering with my focus, and my one way out was by getting passed the security and when Jack had his back turned away from the camera. So I head for the tunnels and climb up that way and through the top of the mountain, as I hotwired my car, and then headed out. Or I walk the ten miles into town and head for the airport, or head for the closest payphone here that night now."

"But first destroy my credit cards, and pull out a ton of cash to use, as I head for my apartment, pack up two weeks worth of clothes. And then head for the state line and once across now, I can just get $50 worth of quarters. And contact you as you guys and Sarah come get me as you see what the job was doing to me here, as you brought me to Chicago and then we headed for Saint Louis." he said and the duo nodded to him.

"Yeah and with it seeing what you were looking like as I got one look at you, saw you lost 15lbs, sleep deprivation. Looking like you were running on fumes, and then to top it off once I got the medical report from Chicago memorial. We learn you had several injuries that were still healing and that would be it as we then take you to Saint Louis as you told us what caused this." Raynor said and he nodded to him firmly at that.

"If that doesn't do it nothing ever will because once I see what the job has been doing to you, it's enough I'm not letting you go back at all." they heard and he turned to see his mentor at work and he smiled at that. "Professor Jordan, am I glad to see you right now." he said and Adam Jordan nodded to him gently. "Now that you told me this, I'd tell them I hadn't seen you and we're hiding you until you were recovered here."

"But what the hell was this exactly son, because now that I know the truth and you were protecting me all of this time now. I understand why you never came back now. To protect me you had to distance yourself from us now." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah that's why I left, and why I never came back till after the explosion Professor, it's because if I didn't then the NID would do to you what they did to Armin Selig."

"The job was so classified, that they're like the CIA, and they'd kill anyone to protect the secrecy of the program and at one point Jack thought Hammond did that. But Hammond is nothing like these lunatics, but that was why I was trying to protect you Dr. Jordan, protect you from them." he said and the older man nodded as he gave him a hug then at the remark as he answered him then as he said it to him then at that.

"How far into this episode are we, if you needed a back door and before the sick bastard that did this walked out you the front door?" he asked and they sighed. "Jack just got me into a fight over this, and I was getting ready to explain the situation. And to my own interpretations which would have him in mental health. And deactivated for close to seven months, which was the blackhole on 451." he said and the older man nodded.

"So the show was really telling us what you've been up to since you left Chicago and cut contact with the duo and me. And it's because you were trying to protect us, but your life with us and your life in the program came crashing together. And when I was working on the Stewart Expedition, and Sarah possibly opened up the jar." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him as he smiled then as he said it to him.

"Well it's not a problem now Doctor, but my department is now civil services and it's locked into every civilian program on the planet. But CIA, FBI, ATF, the Jesuit Orders, Social services, and so on, but my job is dealing in civil services so this way I can come to you once you find that jar. But be careful, but I'm making sure you're involved in this as I'm your military contact now." he said and the older man nodded to him.

Pulling him into a hug he tightened his arms around him and Daniel sighed. "God I missed you so much, I'm sorry I never got in touch sooner. But I didn't come back for closure, I was coming pay my respects. As I started running into it, and then discovered that with the jars we had a couple real ones running loose. Isis was dead, I needed to find the Osiris jar, and before it killed anyone." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"And it killed me, as you got reunited with the duo, but without Sam, you didn't know who in the museum was a host or not. And your thoughts took the turn of Osiris ended up in Steven, after he got his hands on the amulet." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah that's what happened, I've spent close to 3 years trying to find her since, but we just reset the clock starting when you were a kid up to now Doctor."

"But for the next 64 years things take another turn as we got the entire time frame from the start of WWII to now, it's being redone. So no more wars, us archaeologists we can study the living spoken history and we can learn it for real, astrophysics get something to chew on. Every hard science there is, we can work and study it in the program to our hearts' content." he said and the man nodded as he hid a smile at that.

"Archaeology on earth just took on a whole new meaning, but we're studying things that went extinct on earth and are living and breathing the living spoken history. So every planet you went too, so far was really the living version to the extinct ones here on earth?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Any archaeologist that is like you would have a field day if this is why Indy loved the fact he had found a live version of the thuggee."

"But I think you really started something, and hey Ben it's good to see you again." he said and Thomas nodded to him gently. "Yeah Daniel just dropped the news on us in the last five days now, and he picked up me and Walter. And when we were catching the first flight out to Colorado Springs now so we could talk to him now." he said and the other man nodded with a bemused smile at that remark gently then at that.

"So what's her psychosis here if she's been deactivated until the reset?" he said and then went to the follow up then. "And while I'm on the subject right now, but what happened here, if you're viewing the memories of these episodes right now and Ben, and Fathers Halloran, Bowdern and McBride are here?" he asked and Daniel ran his hand through his hair as he answered him as he explained that to him gently at the question.

"You remember the remark of you could be warrior or you could be a friend and if you chose to be both you're the strongest warrior in history?" he asked and the older man nodded. "Well unlike the black ops and my former team leader, he's the soldier and former star of the tv show based on the program. We scientists are far stronger then the black ops and Sam dug into Steven's web page after Hathor hijacked everyone."

"Every man and soldier on the base, and I fought it off after she told me she's one of the origins of their race, and hearing that I broke out of it immediately. And at the same time that Sam discovered the truth, before Teal'C, my friend here, and he's a former member of our assailant's army. Dropped the added bomb shell to confirm what I was going to tell her, but she sexually assaulted me and I snapped out of it."

"And tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, before the girls drove her off the base, but she's been holding onto the delusions that I've been mentally and emotionally unstable. Even though I never broke a window or attacked a team mate twice in seven months, same team mate no less. But from there, the joint chiefs gave the mission of getting our prototype GDO back, to me, I salvaged the situation with the Tollan."

"Found us the outpost and the Beta gate and then gained the intel I needed to save earth here at the time, but four hits in the side of 7 months and it's turned into a case of sibling rivalry. But to them and to quote Jen, 'The great Doctor Daniel Jackson, you think a day goes by in this program where I don't hear your name. You gotten the highest score in every class I've ever been in, won every award I've ever been up for."

"They've been comparing me to you, since the day I walked in the door and I can never seem to measure up.'." he said and he nodded. "So that's it, what for the first time they're not automatically the best and brightest. And at everything they do, well get over it, there are more important things at stake right now. You've saved earth so many times, that's not based on athletics, but intellect, you're the best at what you do."

"And I've never been so proud of you son, so let me guess they sabotaged you so George and Sam can't trust you anymore right now?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah and we just exposed this, but he's been making threats to her daughter, and she's not wanting to admit she's wrong. That I'm the not the one that needs an extended stay in mental health." he said and the older man nodded as he looked at them.

"Said the same thing to Jenny, in that exact same tone, before I gave her preview to what she could do in her career. And she became my student after that, but she loves Daniel like a big brother." Sam said and he nodded to her gently. "I get why, but he's my prize pupil, but the sextet, I've never been so proud of them. But that attitude regarding Frasier, I'm not tolerating that right now." he said and they both nodded to him gently.

"If I knew anything it's she's obsessed with the fact that I did this to myself, because she can't take the fact she's wrong. Let alone the fact he's the one who needs a shrink and needs to be in mental health right now." Daniel said and Matheson nodded to him gently. "Yes and learning that Catherine found you for us, I've never been more relieved to know we've found you after 23 years, kiddo." he said and Daniel nodded to him smiling.

"I know, but this time, you got the chance to take charge, and before he tries it again, you're my parents best friends and my legal guardians. Aside from that, it's the fact that you could consider what he pulled as child abuse, in our time-line. We may have not see each other, for seven years but so what, it doesn't matter. But so long as we were back together, you had legal rights to make the decisions now at the moment."

"But this time now, as soon as she comes into the picture and when we get our memories back, we leave the SGC and go self employed after that, so though our HQ is near McMurdo. We're locked into every country government on the globe, but I'm not staying here once she gets involved. And it's the simple case right now here at the moment, we're not her own kind so why listen to us, as we're not as strong."

"Mentally and emotionally so to her and the others, they can't take the fact we withstood what they can't and she's suffering the psychosis. Of she's not wrong, we did this to ourselves, because we're mentally unstable, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon, so they want to do it that way. And every time we hit the episodes focused on me, and he takes my place on the show, but for that, and here's my idea."

"After 636, I decided to head out on sabbatical, and head for Saint Louis so I could come see the duo, but here's the catch now in the aftermath. But Steven is heading for my department to get out of here, but SGA supersedes SGC, and Kate has direct authority over this, as Jake contacts her, and through her. The other is Eliza now, and together they can over turn McKenzie's ideas here at the moment, regarding us now."

"As when he's with us, we can over turn Frasier's opinion on him, and their's as we can over turn their decisions right now regarding us. As we get more done then the full military do, so on the episodes focused on me, or Steven now. it's every time we hit the aftermath of every trauma or anything that strains the bonds between us, he can blow steam off, by heading for my department and he can work gently."

"Or he heads back out into the outside world and starts working on studies in Chicago, or in Saint Louis this way as we heal that way emotionally and spiritually right now." he said and the quartet nodded in agreement. "Right good idea, why stick around the base being stuck under scrutiny because you had no control over your actions. And when you can be somewhere else and study to your heart's content now at the moment."

"And with those words right now at the moment, the aftermath for the following missions, but Tollan, the symbiote killers, Machello, Sha're, Senichi, Euronda, and Sarah. Those situations, I'm giving you a two to three month sabbatical now, Steven, you're always with us. So you can study to your heart's content, or make a visit and see Adam and work as who you really are now." Landry said and he nodded to him then gently.

"Then again, if you were who I was talking to when we were kids on the school playground, we could have prevented the last 30 years altogether." Mark said and he nodded. "Good point, because if you invited him over to our house as we were getting to know him. That would have been it as we found him this soon after the accident as I contacted Darrel and Dillon and told them that." Jacob said and they nodded to that.

"If I knew what you looked like at that age, that would have been enough to end this, and before it got started right now." Daniel said and he nodded, before he looked again at Mark as he felt some familiarity with him then and then looked at Sam then. "Jacob, you got the memory recall devices?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Why bother with that, so go to the first week of school for you." Sam said and he nodded to her then.

As they saw him as a kid then as they watched him on the playground, before the saw an 11 year old walk up to him and crouch in front of him. Before he looked up at him and he smiled as they sat there together, as the older boy pointed out a young girl no older then Daniel. "What school was this at exactly anyway?" Matheson asked and he explained that. "We were going to Ben Franklin's." Mark said and he looked at him.

"Wait a second." Daniel said as he looked at Mark, and then subtracted the 30 years off of him and he felt his heart start pounding. "I was going to Ben Franklin's elementary school and ran into an 11 year old boy. And he pointed out his younger sister to me as we're going over his history work and..." he started to say, as the boy waved his sister over to them and she ran up to them as little him smiled as they were talking.

Before a man drove up and the two looked up at his call out. _**"Hey guys, ready to get some lunch?!"**_ they heard a voice call out. "Wait a second, I know that voice, just aged 15 years more right now." Daniel said as he looked at Sam. "Sam what did your father sound like when we were 15?" he asked and she looked at the image as they heard his tone call out to her and she came running down the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Hey baby, missed you to." they heard as he looked at her with a smile and he grinned. "Well somebody's in trouble." he said and they looked up to see a man dressed in an Air Force uniform. As the duo smiled at the man and he looked at Jacob and subtracted the 29 years off him and he nodded as he finished that. "Yeah in trouble, 29 years and it's something I wasn't expecting here, but you were stationed in Buffalo, Uncle Jake."

"But I was on the playground and the 11 year old pointed out his sister to me, before waving her over to us, and we were talking, as their father drove up. And they invited me along and I went with them for lunch too, but this was something. That I forgot, right now, but the man was dressed in an Air Force uniform. And the girl said their father was a captain in the Air Force." he said and they nodded as he finished that smiling.

 ** _"Daniel this is my father, Captain Jacob Carter."_** Mark said and he smiled. **_"Nice to meet you, Sir."_** he said and Mark closed his eyes at that as he turned to look at him and then removed the 29 years from his features at that. "Oh good grief, when did you start wearing glasses exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "Two years later, but that's my voice as a child Mark, sound familiar Sam?" he asked and she nodded to him.

"And there's only five Jacob Carters in the military, and I'm the only one in the Air Force as well, but son, if that's really you, I found you by accident that day. But the second you meet us, you start talking again as a result, and..." Jacob started to say as he saw the book and read the title of it. "Cross Pollenization of Ancient Cultures by Melburn and Claire Jackson, well that just gave it away, you're reading a book your parents made."

"And if this is really you, it's enough to tell me that you understand everything in that book, as you're a budding Archeologist. And you're reading books that no one under the of ten understands." he said and they nodded. ** _"Sir, you wouldn't happen to know Darrel Matheson, do you, let alone Dillon Warren. Matheson is my godfather and Warren's wife my godmother?"_** they heard and Jacob covered his eyes at that.

"That's another clue right there, your bringing up the guys names at the time." said as he answered him. **_"I do actually, but if you're bringing them up, what happened exactly, my daughter said you were extremely quiet. What's going on here, and who are these people if you're reading this?"_** he asked and he sighed sadly. "Here it comes, I didn't know your middle name right now, let alone last, but if you said that."

"But I figured you were their adoptive son, I didn't realize I possibly found you that first day after you started school there at the time." Mark said firmly as he crossed his arms as they heard him say it. ** _"They're my parents, if you heard about the accident at the Met, that's my family, my name is Daniel Jackson, Daniel Nicholas Jackson."_** he said and they nodded as Jacob's eyes narrowed at the news as he said it then.

 ** _"Your parents are gone and they got you in foster care, and when you're supposed to go to Darrel, Dillon, or whoever else they chose. Were your parents planning on moving here, if they chose this school, before you resettled in wherever your hometown is."_** he asked as he crouched in front of him, before a second car pulled in and they saw Hammond then as Hammond crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"No they were planning on moving to Saint Louis, but set me up for one year here at the elementary school. Dad's last mission was for the pentagon and joint chief's, the duo are medical doctors at AMRIID. But if you're in the pentagon and they told you they'd been looking for me the past week. I never wanted to leave my family, Nick kidnapped me, I wanted to be with them."_**

 ** _"Them or the quintet, I want to go home, to them, Sir, I never asked to be taken away from the seven. Mom's added connection was Addison._** ** _To answer the other question here, is I've been a bookworm since I was 2 and I've been reading books like this since I was 3."_** he said and Jacob nodded as they exchanged looked at that as Hammond arrived in time to hear that remark as he nodded then.

"That's two and if you're at the school as well, I think you're in my class, Carrie." Daniel said as a third one drove up and parked behind Hammond's Car and they all nodded. "Unknowing or not we just found you ourselves here at the time, but I had no idea what you looked like when you were a child at the time." Landry said and he nodded. "And that wouldn't be the case, once you were my parents best friends and with that."

"If you had the chance to see me just before the accident, like the quartet had you would have told the sextet you had me now." Daniel said to him and he nodded to him. "No kidding at the moment, I can't believe this, if I ever got the chance to see you as a child. I'd know you on sight as a result, and it wouldn't take nearly 29 years for us to remember we ran into each other this soon after the accident at the time here now."

"But that explains it, we hit it off on the first day on the job, batting the ball back and forth and as a result." Sam said to him. "You now see me your best friend and vice versa right now, as Mark introduces me to you as a child. Before we see each other again, and as adults, but your name I forgot and I didn't remember what you looked like as a kid." Daniel said and she nodded as Jacob said it for them as he crossed his arms at that.


	54. 54: SG-1 Re-imagined Part I: Withdrawal

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace thry have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next.**

 **Chapter 54: Need Redone And Truths Come Out**

"God, damn it, and in time frames, we're not as young as we used to be, but this was 29 years ago and we were 38 years old ourselves at the moment. But it's been 29 years since and I forgot this conversation now, as I got into conversation with you, and you told me this. And I was intending to take you with us that weekend so I could see you in action, that's really you, but 29 years and we forget what we look like at this age."

"Guys, I think your remark just landed itself on the table here, Uncle Jake, as to why I'm saying this right now, but you ran into me without realizing it right now." he said and they quickly looked at him. "What!" Sam said in shock and he nodded. "You ever wonder what I looked like as a child?" he asked and the quintet all nodded. "You saw me when I was 4 guys, well add the added 4 years to me in this." he said and they nodded to him.

As they did so then and looked at him and Landry covered his eyes then. "I should have seen that coming, you told us your name that day, but it never occurred to me. That day, if we found you this soon, just to contact Darel and Dillon regarding this. And if we had that stops this, before it even starts right now." Jacob said and he nodded. "Well you remember what I sounded like when he gave me that line right now at the time here."

"Dad what's your last memory of me before the accident?" he asked and Mel smiled slightly as he said it. "Just before we left the Met, I bought you a sweater with the museum logo on it." he said and Daniel nodded as he zoomed in on the sweater he was wearing. "Yeah and with it, the fact I was just learning about life in a normal school now, but it's mid September in Buffalo and we're next to Canada and the Niagra falls."

"But up there after the last time I was living in a slightly chilly area and my parents weren't risking me getting sick." he said as the duo's mother looked at him. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but why are you wearing a sweater jacket in the middle of September?" Vala asked and they sighed. "He came down with pneumonia when he was four years old and he's still adjusting to the weather there with it so close to Canada."

"So first true winter in areas that get a lot of snow, he's still at risk right now, at the time, but during fall to late spring he dresses like this to stay warm." Bishop told her and she nodded to him. "Well we may have just undercovered a truth that Nick and Babcock never wanted us to remember right now. And if that's the case, and he's screwed here right now, and for kidnapping you here." Bowdern said to him gently at that remark.

"I was still pretty quiet, but the 11 year old managed to get me to open up finally, and how many times did you invite him along with you for lunch?" he asked and Sam answered that. "10 times, and our bonds, him and me, were getting stronger by the minute, I was actually beginning to see him as my best friend now." she said and he nodded as he went to the next question as he looked at Jacob then gently.

"Uncle Jake what rank were you in 1973?" he asked and Jacob explained that. "I was a captain on the edge of major son, why exactly?" he asked and he went to the follow up question. "Mark said that they were going to Ben Franklin's elementary school, but I don't suppose you invited the boy they introduced you to along for lunch that day as well?" he asked and Jacob nodded as he smiled dangerously as he said to them.

"Guys, I think we just uncovered a memory we all forgot that week." he said and Mark looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked and he sighed. "I don't believe this right now, but Mark, was that you?" he asked as Mark looked at the image and he zeroed in on it, and Sam stood up at that in shock as she saw it. Seeing the man walking up to them, they stood up at that as Jacob looked at that in shock as he said it.

"The boy the kids introduced me to was you." he snapped and he nodded as they got a better look at that as she said it for all three of them at remark. "Oh my god, that's us!" she snapped as the boy looked at his sister and they nodded in shock. "All this time and I found you without even realizing it, and if we'd invited you over to our house. Or we go on a picnic that weekend, we'd have prevented this." Sam said and he nodded to her.

"The meeting that changed all our lives, if I told you my entire name, you called it in with the duo and it's done. As I moved on with my life with you guys, you as my imprint, Mark as my brother and here we are now Sam." he said and she grinned as she hugged him as he swung her around then smiling. "10 times and I never took the time to ask you what your full name is, well now I know." Mark said with a bemused smile to her.

"Oh for crying out loud, well that explains your remark, we all forgot this, and it's close to 30 years since we saw each other last. If your brother found him first, Jake got into conversation with you, then your mother. And it started the domino effect as it starts coming down at the moment, Sam." Hammond said and she nodded. "You were also stationed in Buffalo, George?" Mel asked and he nodded as he answered him gently.

"Yeah Addison had us traveling together a lot as we were his best officers, I was coming to pull Kate out for lunch as well and the five of us were intending to having lunch together at the time. But I didn't realize that anymore then they did, that we found him this soon after the accident." he said and the Jacksons nodded. "Yeah and without even knowing it we did it, but then their plan to prevent this, it screwed up now guys."

"Well someone's plan to hide me from you just backfired here, because you found me without even realizing it guys. I don't believe this, guys I'd say we had a little case of unspoken interaction between us when we were kids, you said that you were also at Buffalo right?" he asked and they nodded. "We were going to Ben Franklin Elementary." Sam said and he nodded as he answered her smiling then as he told her the truth.

"As was I, and with those words in mind we crossed paths with each other without knowing it, but how long were you at the school there, and settled there now?" he asked and Jacob answered that. "We been in town for a little over a week, and by then the news over your parents ended up in the paper at the time. Darrel told me he spent the last ten days looking for you now." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it at that.

"Well here's the bad news now, but Nick crossed the line between Child abuse emotionally and kidnapping here." he said and Jacob crossed his arms at that. "How so?" he asked and Daniel dropped the bomb, knowing this was going to give the quintet a shock then. "During those two weeks, I'd been having nightmares every night for days, and secondly the social worker never disclosed certain information here."

"To Mrs. Underwood, just so they could hide the fact I was an archaeological prodigy, linguist and knowing several dead languages, spoke 6 more fluently and several other things here." Daniel said and they nodded. "If we saw this and saw you in five minutes of observing you here, it wouldn't take long for us to do some digging at the time." Laura said and he nodded, as he looked at her as he looked from her to the duo then.

"Yeah well why is it that he never disclosed that information to her, hid the fact that with my being this withdrawn, and they put me in the first grade?" he asked and Hammond crossed his arms as he read it out. "Because the second we started watching you more closely, and then gained your full name and he was screwed. And it's because we were calling civil services as we got the news on your parents now finally here."

"And we realized we found you this soon after the accident and we began work on your therapy as we were having him and Ballard arrested. For kidnapping you, and the damage was done, as he went to jail for child abuse and this social worker for obstruction of justice." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it to him. "Well here it is, we just uncovered the truth, that you found me without even realizing it right now."

"And if you saw me in action now, you could start questioning me, as, if there was a flashback, you'd know that whatever caused that, was enough of a pressing concern. As you made several phone calls, and you asked what my last name was, before you went to call it in as the truth came out. That you found me this soon after I got put in the system, but you have that photograph?" he asked and Jacob nodded to him then.

Looking at the picture he saw her as a little girl, Mark with a gentle smile on his face and his arm wrapped around her back and he smiled. "Alright well this is me when I was 8, Mark." he said as he gave him his photo and Mark took one look and nodded in shock. "Yeah that's what I remember in the kid I saw that day, but I never added the 29 years to you and your body, to know I just found you without realizing it Danny."

"I can't believe it, all this time and I never asked you for your last name, and if I had, I could have blown this conspiracy wide open. And you'd have grown up without that trauma as you moved on with us now. Alright not going to happen twice, with you with us, as dad is number one in the contact list. With Uncle George number 2 and he's screwed now." Mark said sharply and she nodded as she said it with firm growl then

"We found you for our parents and Uncle Darrel and not even realizing it at the time as well." Sam said in shock and he nodded. "All this time and none of us ever bothered to look into that fact, damn it, so he was trying to hide you from us. And his plan blew up in his face at the fact your son just found him for us at the time Jake." Dillon said sharply and he nodded as Matheson and Ferretti nodded in agreement to that

"Alright hang on, Captain Harper, I want you to go back and get Dr. Nicholas Ballard and bring him here, right now." Matheson said and he nodded as he crossed his arms. "Well he's screwed right now, we found him and his plan blew up in his face right now. Because the social worker was trying to hide the fact when we were together, but their plan blew up in their faces." Dillon said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

" Thor grab David Babcock and bring him here, now." Daniel said and a minute later the social worker appeared in the room as he turned to them and paled at that. "What did I do if you brought me here exactly Sirs?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms. "Do you remember a certain case work 30 years ago, a boy. And by the name of Daniel Nicholas Jackson, son of Melburn and Claire Jackson?" he asked and the man paled at that.

"Did Nicholas Ballard order you to never reveal certain information otherwise it would expose where he was to me and my friends at the time?" Dillon asked and he swallowed hard at that. "Who are you guys?" he asked and Matheson said it firmly. "I'm Dr. Darrel Matheson, this is Dr. Dillon Warren, we're M.D.'s, but we're the Jacksons best friends and legal guardians to their son when he was a child, so answer me now."

"As we're all generals, and us two, we're AMRIID, but did you expect to get away with this, because once Jake started observing him more carefully and he started coming out of his shell. As he started showing off his abilities to us, and you were fucked from the second we realized his son and daughter realized we found him just ten days after the accident." he said and the man paled as he swallowed hard at the news then.

Before he could answer Harper, arrived at the base then with Ballard in front of him then as he shoved him towards them at that as Mel grabbed him and shoved him into the wall then. "What the hell did you do exactly here, because Daniel just realized who he ran into when they were kids, but did you expect to get away with it, Nick?" Claire asked and he paled as he looked at the man standing in front of the sextet then.

"Who is are these two exactly, I've already met George?!" he asked quickly and Jacob crossed his arms as Mark stepped forward. "My name is Mark Carter, I'm her older brother Ballard, but when you tried to keep him hidden from from the sextet. Well your plan blew up in your face, I found him before I even realized who he was. We invited him to lunch, but he had his parents book on their work and gave us his entitled name."

"But in honest to god truth right now, dad, Landry and Hammnd found him the day he started school and with that in mind it was then they realized he's no normal 8 year old. Did you expect to get away with this, as the second our fathers and Quentin Greer decided to run an SAT exam on him. And your attempt to hide him from Matheson and Warren and you both are going right to jail for it." he said and Ballard swallowed at that.

"Who is that?" he asked and Daniel smiled dangerously. "The social worker that did my case and put me in the system ten days after the accident." he said and he paled at the news. "Yeah that's right you've been arrested for kidnapping and for him obstruction of justice. So answer them, did you expect to get away with this, because once Jacob did a background check after observing me and my skills, and your plan fell apart."

"Because my girlfriend and her brother found me and just ten days after you abandoned me to the system. And I know what else would happen, if Greer asked for another social worker here. And as we traded him for a woman, as she would see this as a reason to call the cops and have you arrested and committed. While I went to live with my parents best friends and Babcock would go to jail and you were committed now for it."

"And speaking of which now, Thor, bring Jane Foxwood here, she's the Social worker that wanted to do my case, so I could get the real help and therapy I needed here." he said and a minute later another beam appeared as a woman their age appeared and she turned to him. "Hey Jane, you remember me, little me, think it over, the little boy that you wanted to be the social worker for after his parents died, 1973."

"So you could get me, little me, into a good home, and first class education now, but Mr. Greer wanted to be the said foster parent, adoptive parent, remember?" he asked and she looked at him closely and then smiled in delight. "Daniel?" she asked and he nodded to her as she gave him a hug then and he hugged her. "God you grown, I take it whatever plan they had just fell apart now, Danny?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah it did, but my girlfriend, her father and brother found me without realizing it, but this could be considered kidnapping and emotional abuse when it comes to child neglect and abuse now. But these are my parents best friends, and they're all air force generals as well, Matheson is a M.D., as is Warren." he said and she nodded as she turned and punched Babcock in the face as he got thrown into the bed then at that.

"Jane my name is Dr. Darrel Matheson, and these guys are Dillon Warren, George Hammond, Jacob Carter and Hank Landry. We're the leaders of the stargate program and we're also his parents best friends. Mel ordered if anything happened to them he was to go to one of us, and we'd raise him ourselves. But this is why Babcock was arrested and with him, Ballard, but they've been arrested for kidnapping and child abuse."

"And in an emotional case here, he needed immediate therapy here at the time, but this is something we need to change. But Hank, Claire, Mel, Jake, George, Dillon and I decided to name you his case worker. When in this case right now, because the accident is possibly going to have them in the hospital. For close to three months, so we need you to over rule that decision, because without us, he's never going to recover from it."

"But he had to relive that memory three times, and this was the mission that was the aftermath to it now, but he was captured by a bunch of maniacs and placed under a chemical version. To what happened to Robert Mannaheim, which is why the quartet that dealt with that were also here, we had to see this." he said and she nodded as she looked at him firmly as she answered him as she said it as she looked at them.

"So because he never allowed him to move on he's been placed into the same situation as that kid. And it's because he wanted his parents accident to remain his strongest memory of them?" she said slowly and he nodded. "Your news report that was no tv show, you're telling us the truth and this mission wasn't just an addiction. But he'd been possessed by some sicko on that planet, and it's because of three things."

"Said three things we could have prevented if I had the chance to back you up as I ordered an over ride in his case and we call the president and he could do it, as he went into your custody?" she said slowly and they nodded as she turned and socked Ballard in the face at that as she said it coldly. "There's not a chance in hell I'm allowing this to happen again, come near him and I've having you committed, you bastard."

"And I mean it Ballard you ever try to touch him or interfere, and I'm calling the cops and having you committed. And for emotional abuse and interference in an emotional therapy, you maniac. Because no judge would allow a man like you to make decisions when a child's mental and emotional well being is at stake you crazy bastard." she screamed at him, as Sam said it to her gently at that remark then at that.

"Get ready, this is the portion you're really going to kill them for then." she said and she nodded. "Show it to me, because this is unforgivable right now, I volleyed to have him under my case working. And so I could find someone who could look after him and till I got him into a good home. So these four were friends of the family and you guys were his parents best friends?" she asked and they all nodded to her and she nodded.

"We are, and we spent 24 years looking for him till his program mentor did it for us, and brought him in, but we intended to make him a ward of the joint chiefs. Just so we could get him into a good education, a good family and growing up safe and happy at the time, but these old fools just barely destroyed him. And by this situation with the damn technology." Dillon said and she nodded to him as she turned to look at the image.

As they saw Frasier turn around and say it to Jack. _**"I gave him a sedative, his test results were all over the place, liver function, kidney function, endorphins, electrolytes, levels indicated muscle deterioration."** _she said and Jack interrupted her at that. _**"Yeah alright, alright, whatever, what's going on with him?"**_ he asked and she sighed. _ **"I have no idea."**_ she said as she finished then gently to him at that.

 _ **"I mean the most I can do is try and treat the symptoms, but the bottom line is he seems to be going through a massive physical withdrawal."** _she said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Wrong, the bastard just channeled himself into my head, and you left the damn door open for what's coming next right now." he said and Hammond watched their past selves as he said it to him then, before they heard it.

 _ **'No, not now, god, get out of my head, I have to get to Saint Louis, Father, god no, I need you, help me, get this lunatic out of me. I need you, right now, help, mom, dad, help, I need you, father.'** _they heard weakly and Bowdern crossed his arms then at that, before they saw three faces, that were 25 years younger and the Jacksons nodded, knowing it was them he was seeing as Bowdern did the same.

 ** _'Father, if this means escape I'm coming right to you, but first I have to get Father Thomas, I had enough, I'm going home. Home is with my friends, home is with you, I'm going home and screw national security, I'm going home. 636, I'm going home finally, but Maybourne, Jack, Makepeace, your ass is mine when I get through with you.'_** They heard through a drained but determined tone then.

"That's what he meant, go back to Saint Louis, because he was going home to his home town and he needed you guys?" Sam asked and they nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what he meant, the last time he saw me, alive, was when he was 8 years old now, as Bill and Walter said. They had access to the order, because they were doing research on theology for us, when we needed added help, and a study of exorcisms here at the time."

"But I asked for them to head for Cairo, so we could dig up some information on the back history of the Exodus so we could further that research. But I didn't know that Ryan also sent them there so they could get the cover stones, for the gate, but this was the second to last time we saw him now. Before the accident, and as a result, it was the fact that if I had we could have taken him, as I told you." The archbishop said to her gently.

"The emphasis on the meaning of that message was something they deliberately disregarded so they could have this turn into a walking time bomb. And one waiting to go off, and with those words right now, airmen, I want you to bring her here right now at the moment. As she sees and hears what is going on inside his mental remarks right now." Bowdern said and Harper nodded to him and walked out of the room then.

"With the fact that he was bringing me up repeatedly right now, that just labeled the added emphasis. But the Saint Louis branch of the order made contact with the Chicago a lot and as a result. The archbishop that replaced Hume ordered that if there was trouble of another situation like Robbie, either chemically or not. To call it in and we were taking the victim to the Alexien brothers for it." Thomas said and they nodded in shock.

"That's what he was really trying to tell me, call you so you could make contact with the duo and Hume's replacement, so we could break the connection. As he recovered in your care and he was intending to escape the base so he could get to you guys, and you could do it yourselves?" Warner said and they nodded to him. "Yeah that's exactly what I meant, I made contact with the duo and Hume's replacement before Jolinar."

"And they told me this directly, that if I ever needed their help call one of them, or Father Thomas and they'd deal with it. Before reporting it to Uncle Dillon and Uncle Darrel, as the members of Father Bowdern's 1955 varsity basketball team. But give their names and that would make it clear that I'm one of them as they took charge and then have Frasier, Maybourne and Jack arrested." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently.

"One of them, the son of a alumni member of the university, who was also a friend of the order and the last remaining member of their best and most well known contacts. We never looked into your past prior to you telling us about Sarah, Steven let alone Dr. Jordan, why didn't you tell us this?" Lou asked and he sighed. "Because thanks to her sedating me, she basically made sure I couldn't do that right now, Lou."

"But without my powers, back then I couldn't show you who I really meant, or that if you took off the last 24 years. And you had them when the trio, let alone Hume, were young enough to manage this but they were friends of the family right now. And with that, look at the quartet, and take the 25 years off them right now in the memory." Daniel said as they all turned to the memory as they saw four faces appear then at that.

As the fourth came forward, and then two more, as well as two others as they exchanged looks. " And the last time he saw us, before we got the truth of those memories and he never told me his last name either. But it was still enough to know he knew what we were and what connection we had, Ray and I, did with him. So it was now waking up because it was familiarity, and that was why he brought up Robbie to me as well."

"He knew that was enough to get my attention as he said it and then when he asked who I was that was enough to break down the door. As he dragged the last time Ray and I saw him, and once done we quickly realized this was why he was the phone with us every other day. Before and after the sarcophagus, and it was because he was the son of our partner's best students." Halloran said and McBride added onto that remark.

"At this rate I think his memories of when we were together when he was a kid as they came to see us five times after he was born. And just before the accident are coming forward, because this was 29 years ago and the last time he saw me, the guys and the archbishop was when he was 8 years old and like two months before the accident." McBride said and Halloran looked at him at that as he answered him

"Wait a second I was 55 when they came to us when he was a kid." Halloran said and he nodded as he got a better look at the fourth face to come forward and he felt his heart lurch. "Oh dear god, that's me, his memories of us are coming forward finally, he was so sick. That his inner child was flashing back memories of when they were in Saint Louis before the accident." he snapped and Jacob turned to the couple at that.

"Mel, Claire what did you look like when they were 8 years old?" Jacob asked and she nodded to the image then and they nodded. "Great that's what was happening now, he was feeling like Robbie was and did now before we went to enforcing the connection to break. And the people he needed most right now, were us, now, before the connection did enough damage, and I don't doubt that if he had his powers back then."

"The scene you saw when stage two hit finally when I went to check would be the result, and his inner child, his inner 8 year old, when he lost his parents shot forward here. It was forcing him into returning to Saint Louis, and before it caused someone to get hurt." Bowdern said as two more faces appeared at that, as the two priests nodded knowing it was them now, as the archbishop nodded as he said it for all of them at that.

"He's seeing us as he remembers us, when you were children." he said and they nodded to him at that. "My face finally came back in your memory now, that remark was aimed at me, your memory of me. It was coming back, and you'd have me being the one to break that connection now at the time here. And as you healed from the amount of damage this did now I also think your memory of that last year as a child."

"In Saint Louis, shot through you, as you saw my face, Ray, and Walter's, because that's the last time you saw us, when you were 8. But to put this gently right now, I was still alive in 1973, before your parents were killed in that accident, and you considered me in the same way you did Bill. Another grandfather, and with that now, Walter tended to keep you company when I was working with your parents here back then."

"But your parents were coming to see us, and you saw me, Ray and Walter, before you headed for Cairo at the time." he said and Daniel nodded to him as McBride answered him then as he looked at him gently. "Well if that doesn't tell me something nothing ever does right now, that your memory of us. It was returning finally now, with Bill gone by this point you needed Walter and me right now to break the connection."

"The 8 year old version of you was beginning to resurface in you, and your last memory of them and Bill was beginning to come forward. And though you met me five years ago, before the three of us got into conversation now, it was now clear here. Your memories were resurfacing, and to you, Saint Louis was home and you needed to see the last connections to your childhood now." McBride said and he nodded to him softly then.

"Where's he from originally, because his birth records said he was born in Cairo?" she asked and he explained that to her. "They're from Saint Louis, and Mel and Claire were my prize pupils, and Mel was my star power forward. And when they were at the university when we had the situation with Robbie." Bowdern said and she nodded as she went over that as she went to the next one at that remark gently.

"So if I contacted you just before Ballard tried this?" she asked and he nodded. "Mel was my prize pupil and my star player, I had the same connection with him that Daniel has with Ben here. But I spent 11 years looking for him, before I passed and told my team mates and the arch bishop to find him before he hit 21. But with him this sick right now, and I've seen this before with Robbie, before I broke the connection at the time."

"The inner 8 year old inside of him is seeing us now and he needed us more then he needed them, because we're beyond close and with it now. Is the fact that O'neill and Frasier just set him up for having the final stage activate and he needed me more. Because I would listen, regarding the final message's Sam's symbiote gave us as I broke the possession and he recovered in my custody." he said and she nodded firmly to that.

"What was the message exactly?" Fox asked and he crossed his arms. "The part you heard from her double was just the beginning, but unless they have to they never use it. But after they did, they immediately got out of it to not be tempted to use it again, never combine any type of drug: from stimulates, to sedatives, to narcotics with it or it causes a speed ball effect, once you used it you must get out into the direct sunlight."

"As it drains a very dangerous amount of vitamin D, and finally when dealing with one that was tampered with, precede with caution, as it just speeds up the conversion of the good you into the bad you. This was the information O'neill cut off and Daniel finished the explanation for us and George now. But they disregarded the warning and she sedated him, and that's what this is scene is about to be right now at the moment."

"But he's now having flashbacks to the last time he saw us now, by that I mean the archbishop, my friends, the three of us were the ones that dealt with the situation in the movie Possessed. But Mel, Claire, Dillon and Darrel were several of Bill's students, and though no longer at the university. They remained in contact with us, and as a result the last time we saw them and he saw us, the guys, and me at the moment."

"Was like three months prior to the accident, but that's what this really was now because it's now hit a stage. And where his inner 8 year old has just come forward, and he needs us to break the connection and fast." McBride said and she nodded as Frasier walked into the infirmary as Claire said it sternly. "Alright why did you disregard the information and the warning Daniel finished for Sam at the?" she asked and she looked at the image.

"You sedated him and he told us directly don't sedate him or it leaves the damn door unlocked for what happened. Just before the connection snapped after the clock ended and he broke the connection himself?" Sam said and she swallowed hard. "There is no reason is there, you wanted this, didn't you?" Lou asked and she swallowed hard. "They did." she said and Daniel shook his head, as he answered her firmly at that remark.

"No you did, you wanted to prove I was mentally unstable and disregarded my direct orders, twice, left the damn door unlocked and you nearly kill 50 people so you can get rid of me. And it's because you don't want to admit that you're wrong that he's the one that deserves the end up in mental health. And all because of Hathor, you lost your damn mind and nearly kill yourself and everyone on the base, and I made it clear now."

"By sedating me, you were going to kill me, said kill me, kill my soul and so you could destroy me mentally and then have a very good reason to get rid of me finally. But you see this faces in this memory now?" he asked and she turned to look at the image of seven people and nodded. "That's who I needed now, I had to get off this base and before the timer ended on my time before the metamorphosis from one stage."

"To another ended, because if I didn't and you'd have killed me yourself, but you left the damn door open by sedating me, so again you wanted this. To prove you were right all along right now, so you risked the lives of hundreds on this base, including yours." he said and she shook her head. "No they did, it was their idea." she said and he shook his head as they saw the desperation in her eyes and answered her firmly at that.

"No it was you, if McKenzie's plan to declare me unfit for duty didn't work you decided to let him drive us into exhaustion as I was the first to go now. And it's by sending us to this planet, don't deny it, you were part of this all this time. So it's no use fighting with us, you wanted any reason necessary, so you could call me psychologically unfit. And only gave me one damn day during the symbiote killers now, you remember that."

"And I noticed that you kept him on the base, but turned me over to McKenzie, so why is that, is it because he was your kind and I'm not. Though the generals made me a major now, I'm a major, and I outrank you, all I had to do was make one call to AMRIID. And you're screwed as your plans to get rid of me backfired and you get thrown out of the program." he said and she looked between them as they heard a firm tone.

"Tourist, don't look right, don't look left, just go." they heard and Daniel smiled dangerously. "Explain it to us, and better make it good, because you're the one that needs a shrink now. And you're suffering the same kind of psychosis that Priscilla Pointer was on Dream Warriors, and it's because you've been put into it. In a damned if you do and damned if you don't with the Trust, and Jack is the jailer here so go head, admit it."

"You're being blackmailed by threats to Cassie so you can get rid of me first, because I'm the one that saved Earth so many times. But you wanted me out of the base, so they could get rid of us, one by one at the time now. Why well it's because us three are the ones standing in his way right now, I'm the one acting like the quintet in this now. But I'm not violating rules so we can get the job done, but that's the reverse here, them."

"As I believe Kinsey's exact words were 'I want him gone, I want them all gone.' To him we're his enemy, and he wants us 3 and the general gone." he said and she shook her head. "That's not what this is." she said and Daniel sighed. "Broken record syndrome, you can't admit you're wrong, because you're scared of them. Well as of this moment you're hereby deactivated, and you're confined to quarters until the reset right now."

"Nothing you say can change things between us, you lost me the second you never told Hammond, but in this next round. Once our memories come back and I'm transferring off this base and I'm warning you right now, try it with Steven, either regarding Hathor or the symbiote killers and I'm court martailing you. As of this moment, and we're creating new rules as though Maybourne supercedes here at the base, well I supercede him."

"As, unfortunately for you, Hammond and Carter, as well as Picard and Landry are the leaders of the base, and I'm serving under two of the leaders of this base. So with that, I'm still your superior, do you understand what that means. Because you won't get your memories back until 2004 after I get my Sarah back now. So you see your problem now, I'm your superior, and I'm covering everything, so screw with me, and that's it."

"And I mean it, Bill is a lieutenant colonel, I'm a colonel, borderline general, and I'm a one star now. And with my three stars all running this base, and my two star is my best friend and former team leader. You know who that team leader is when we hit the black hole again?" he asked and she shook her head shaking at the look on his face and Cromwell moved forward and she paled at that information as he finished that remark.

"Yeah that's right, Frank is my former team leader, as it starts with him, then Andy and finally me as the leader of SG-1 A. But our department supercedes SGC and I'm your superior you ever try this again now and it's getting you kicked out of this man's Air Force, understand me Major?!" he said sharply and she swallowed hard that as she nodded quickly as he looked at Harper gently at that remark then gently.

"Alright Jase' take her away and no contact, she's hereby under house arrest until the, reset now, as of this moment now." he said and they nodded as they lead her out of the room. "Nice touch in scaring the hell out of her Danny that was great, because you're right as your best friend, and former team leader. I can easily have her court martialed as you're still my responsibility right now." Cromwell said and he smiled at him.

"The guys your age and Mark's can call me that, as can our parents, but either way now, Jack lost all rights to be calling me by my childhood nickname now. Aside from that you're my big brother on the job, though I've been out of the academy for seven years and I've had you as my leader. Leading into the Abydos mission right now, though with that in mind, it's you're the one I prefer as my boss, next to Andy and with that."

"I'm happy that I've got you guys leading me, until I have enough experience to take charge now." he said and Cromwell smiled. "Give it time and it won't be long bro." he said to him and he nodded and turned to Bowdern. "I wasn't sure what was going on, but 25 years screws up a person's memories at the time. So I didn't realize I found the duo this fast when I went to Saint Louis, so with that in mind right now, I need to know."

"When was the last time I saw you, Father, really?" he asked and Bowdern sighed at his adoptive grandson. "The last time was the year prior to the accident, I came to see you and your parents when you were in Rome, before you dug up the cover-stones and went to New York. But we saw each other one last time two months prior to the accident after you first came to Saint Louis and then headed for New York now, but 80 visits in total."

"But if you're sounding like this my face when I was alive had resurfaced at the time finally now that day. As you were remembering me, when I was with you as I was the closest thing to a grandfather you had. But the last and final time you saw was before Ballard took off on you and left you to the system. I came to see you at your foster parents house and you responded to me like I was your father now and to the point."

"So it was clear to us you needed us more then you needed the others, because if you didn't get the connection to snap and we were going to lose you." he said and Daniel nodded. "You want to just skip this attack here, and go right to Sam and Teal'C's ideas regarding me and 636. Because this was another test for them in front of Hammond and the joint chiefs, as well as Uncle Darrel." he asked and they nodded gently as she said it.

"First we see what you were trying to tell us, before you passed out and then we go to it, because this is enough to make it clear now to us. But I need to get a better look at what he was hiding from us, because if your shirt was covered in blood and with it the bed-sheet. That's what we need to make it clear, more clear to me, General, and the guys." Sam said and he nodded as Hammond finished that remark to him gently.

"One other thing, before we hit your breaking the curse they put on you cut out the conversation between you and them we don't need it, I want to see your side of everything from here now. Because if this ended it that fast, there was more to this then thought possible, because those scars were cursed. And whether or not she checked there's no going back, because this is information I needed for 5 years now at the time."

"And there is absolutely no excuse for withholding medical information necessary to save your life right now from me. As well as the boys or Sam, and I needed to know why it took so long to get you off that planet. Why you risked a near fatal loss of blood and why you were looking like you were recovering from sleep deprivation right now." Hammond said and he nodded as he answered him then as he looked at him.

"You want the added piece in this, though regarding your conversation in the lab though you two?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I may not have known what the hell this was, but I knew if you said that the timer was ticking then I decided to go with your opinion here. And wait out the clock, as Teal'C decided to test them a second time now to see if they take the bait regarding that, but this a longer version now."

"Of our debate in there, and Bill re-translated what you really meant, by multiple traumas as I started decoding it into what you told me so far regarding the side effects here. But I knew if I let you leave I was going to lose you, and decided to go with what you said so far in code to me." she said and he nodded to her then gently as they saw his trying to raise his head as he said it then to him at that remark.

"Just jump the attack, she sedated you, the bastard then hijacks you and tries to escape while tearing the IV out of your arm. We know, so just give us the rest of it, unless you all decided on a sting operation, as soon as the effects of the sedatives wore off. You used that minute, before she sedated you again to escape and we hit the rewrite after that." McBride said and he nodded as they jumped that part as they heard it.

Seeing the sudden attack jump several pieces, Teal'C moved to him and with him, Sam and Lou, and he looked into their eyes. _**"Guys, please, believe me I'm running out of time, whatever you do, don't let me leave, I'm not going back. Sam, she's trying to destroy me, I have five days, just wait out the clock, the stuff he. I mean the medic, but he used to bind me to him lasts for 12 hours, wait the 12 hours."**_

 _ **"He's going to try and drag me to the gate, but don't let me down there, but he's dangerous, so if he tries to get me out of here. So make sure to lock out the path to the gate room and the control room, I locked out the coordinates to the planet. But one chance and once the connection snaps that's it, and it's done, but once in here, we have to talk this over, and I'm letting him have it."**_

 _ **"Then once done, do the surgery, I need a near death experience, to break the connection, but listen to me closely. Jack, he's lost his mind completely out of this mission and the previous one, the keeper, so with that, test him, test them both, because she left the door open now. And for him to channel himself into me, it's Charlie all over again, remember Warner's remark to you Teal'C."**_

 _ **"Pain killers and sedatives, they make you drowsy, and give the character that possessed Charlie full rein to go on a killing spree after he killed Nimzicki. And I found the corpse, Bill's the expert on this, but I'm running out of time and she left the god damn door open. And for someone to get hurt right now, but he's going to try and channel himself into me completely to get me out."**_

 _ **"Whatever you do, don't let me get downstairs, i'm not going back, I swear it,**_ _ **I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'll never leave you. So just break the connection, I love you, Sam."**_ he said and Lou said it to him. _**"Him who?**_ " he asked softly and he explained it. _**"The field mine medic that arrested us, here take this."** _he said as he passed the added report she needed to her and finished it then gently.

 _ **"Every symptom of a possession is involved in this, remember the case of Robert Mannahiem, I met several of the priests involved in that, and my parents were friends with all of them. But this is as close to it as you can get, ignore Jack, check my chest, I found the added evidence. And that paper is the time table, the side effects started going off one by one right after we got back."**_

 _ **"But whatever he did to me is the reason my results look like they do, he's screwing with my cells ability to heal. So if the pain from the withdrawal doesn't kill me, then the blood loss will, I'm bleeding to death, because they cursed my injuries. But the timer on that clock for the serum is now on 6 hours right now, wait the 6 hours, and then run the surgery, but make sure here."**_

 _ **"Make sure he can't walk me out the front door, and test the duo on letting me go back, Teal'C you remember we had this conversation already after Hathor, do it again. Just test them, and if they keep me sedated, it's so they can get me out of the program. But tell the general, tell him everything, what your visions showed what would happen if I go back and with it now."**_

 _ **"Tell him the reason I got hit this hard, the catalyst was the same as Rob's it's been barely been a month since the memory of reliving my parents loss. Tell him that, they triggered a walking time bomb with the pin primed, first that memory and then I suffer something close to it. And something, I never had a chance to heal emotionally from that, because we got set back out."**_

 _ **"The joint chiefs, and your fathers, both you and Jared, your fathers all ordered us to a Tok'ra planet to run this testing and Jack chose this one last month. He's NID, whether he wants to admit it or not, he's NID, and as is she, test them on that, okay, test them."**_ he said to her as he fell asleep, as she gripped his hand then as they exchanged looks at that as they exchanged looks then.

 _ **"Time for another field test here right now, come on, we have to tell Hammond right now, and then set another trap for them as we see what direction this heads now."** _Lou said and she nodded in agreement as the image shifted to her memory of them in the med lab as Frasier was checking his latest blood test then as she said it to Hammond then firmly at that remark with a gentle sigh then.

 _ **"It's like all of his cells have lost the ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour."**_ she said and Hammond nodded. _**"There's nothing you can do?"** _he asked and she sighed. _**"I need time."**_ she said and Teal'C gave a minute nod to Sam and Lou. _**"The Sarcophagus will keep Daniel Jackson alive."** _he said and she said it firmly to that as she explained that to Hammond then gently as she answered him.


	55. 55: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part II: Escape

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 55: Need Redone Part I: Escape From The Base**

 _ **"No, we can't let him go back, that thing will just screw him up permanently, and we'll lose him anyway."**_ she said and Jack sighed, _**"What choice do we have here?"**_ he asked and she said it firmly. _**'God I hope he's right, baby I'm not letting you go.'**_ they heard as she answered him. _**"We wait it out, if what he told me what was right, once the timer ends on whatever they pulled that's it."**_

As they saw Daniel lying there in pain as they saw his hand clenched in a fist then. "I think that was due to the fact I could feel him getting stronger by the minute here. As he channeled his subconscious into my body right then at the time. And he was trying to get out of the restraints, and before she sedated me for a third time and it was coming up 11 hours now." Daniel said and they nodded as they saw Jack walk into the infirmary.

"Then that wasn't you who attacked her at all, but him, and then he knocked me and Harper unconscious that day." Davidson said and he nodded. "Yeah, but he was trying to walk me out the front door here now, but I decided instead of going down. And knowing all of you better then you think, but like I said, if I was 19 years old. Then who would I be right now, since I was thinking straight here?" he said and Crusher answered that.

"You'd be my grandson right now, as he evaded capture for close to 24 hours at the time, but again, if we'd seen this, is that as you're smarter. And smarter then the men you're playing chess against now at the moment." Crusher said as he nodded. "If this was me, I wouldn't attack straight on, and instead of heading right into an ambush. I'd redirect said ambush as I went up instead of down." Howard added and he nodded to her smiling.

"Keep the episode going, because if he turned his back on the camera, he just wanted more ammunition to use against you." Pulaski added to him and he nodded. "One good thing we got four doctors on hand on Atlantis at the moment here. But you three and Jennifer, Kate and your grand daughter, Dr. Troi. As for added alien's on board the ship, we have several Tok'ra, a family or three of Jaffa and a Klingon or two there finally."

"But if that's not diversitized nothing is right now here." Daniel said and they started laughing at that. "Yes and that's an understatement as we're already preparing for when we're in our grandchildren's bodies and knowing each other on sight right now. But let's get the games like the Anbo under control and you want to do the gladiators thing, keep it under control, boys." La Forge said with a bemused tone to him smiling gently.

"Jim, how old are you exactly?" he asked and La Forge smiled. "I'm going on 48, kiddo, and my son just entered his senior year of high school right now at the moment. So next to me in the engineering department we're not getting into a debate. But the danger is minimal when it comes to working out the kinks in the puddle jumpers now. But I'm a major close to promotion in the department so thought Radek and Rodney are good."

"Whoever ends up being chief in the technical department we got to work out the schedule for this. But it's 4 months to 6 as we work through recreation areas, schedules and two dozen other things." he said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Good idea, we give it six months as we give it time to adjust to our new home planet. And home town, since Atlantis and Lantea is just a new version to our home away from home now."

"But with my being a 4 star and you, son, are a 2 star, it's we just get the military department settled, every problem and contingency plan is weighed. As we get settled into our new lives there in Atlantis now. What's the yield capacity for how many people the city holds exactly." he asked and Jenny answered that. "It's 4.5 kilometers, so I'd say just under 2.5 million, General." she said and he nodded to her as he said it gently.

"Anyone wants a transfer off the ship, than they can return to SGA in Antarctica, but best not to push the limits, we have it running like the Enterprise. So I'd say close 500,000 is more then enough right now, as we don't have anyone being worked into a collapse. But everyone of our descendants are ending up on the enterprise right now. While we're creating their futures for them right now." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Then again, us scientists and engineers, sure we play sports, but we're not about to do damage to make us lose every brain cell we have out of dangerous sports." La Forge said and Daniel nodded as Landry and Picard crossed their arms as Landry said it for both of them sternly. "But these stereotypes and arguments are forbidden on my base and I mean that right now, though the program in our department now is civilian ran."

"With military help, your parents, Jean and I are all saying the same thing, keep the stereotypes out of the conversation. You want action, then transfer to the SGC, but we're R&D, rescue operations, and technology salvage, SGA. The SGA is not a military program, we're exploration, though we do know how to defend ourselves." he said as Picard finished thst as he took on his grandson's remark with the tactical advisor then.

"And in Jean Luc's words now, Starfleet is not a military organization, it's purpose is exploration, when on Atlantis. But with the wraith, and Asuran replicator threat now at large, I felt it prudent for me and my officers to hone our tactical skills. When in a crisis situation, it's best to have several options." he said and Daniel and Bill nodded in agreement to that as Bill said it for both of them gently at that remark then.

"And in my grandson's words now, I prefer brains over brawns as well, I think it's a waste of effort to test our combat skills. And tha it's a minor province in the make up of starship captain." he said and their entire grouping exchanged smiles. "Second season is always the action starts getting more out of hand. But at least our friendship and families are intact here, but you kids, you and Elizabeth are starting your first true command."

"I'm here if you need me you two, but let's look at every option, before we decide to go to the last, shall we. And reckless maneuvers like what Shelby suggested is fall back option only here. Evan, when Elizabeth goes off world, I need you to be the body guards with your team mates, regarding her. But she's the new governor of the city, Daniel is the military commander, but if they need me I'm taking charge at the moment."

"And what the joint chiefs said regarding turn tail and get the hell out of dodge is not being debated, Ellis, like Daniel, I'm not putting the lives, of over 600,000 people, at risk. Your idea is beyond reckless, so never mind a stand up fight, we're getting off the planet and taking our fellow allies with us, before the Asurans show. So don't argue with me, I'm connected to Hank and the joint chiefs." he said sternly to Abraham Ellis at that.

"You know, having the chance to do it this way, just brings home the fact we should have created a third department when the base activated. But John doesn't have that disciplinary black mark on the record, because he thinks like I do. The choice to wait was the best decision, why, because it is, but in this case, we've been together. So long, we're not having the side effects of being thrown together for a first time now."

"Though what I will say that emergencies like a hurricane twice the size of a continent bearing down on us, we have a hotzone flare up a few weeks later. And us evacuating Lantea before the Asurans show up. So the first, once we learn we got that type of thunderstorm coming at us, we check the amount of food we have on hand. Bring in several hundred thousand bottles of fresh water and call in some extra supplies."

"Evacuate the mainland and bring them to the city, and check the shield capacity and then raise the shield as we submerge her for the duration it takes the story to quit. The hotzone, with the fact we're carrying phasers shaped like our guns. And we have tranquilizer guns as well, whoever has a panic attack is getting arrested. So sedation and disable instead of neutralize, clear?" Daniel said and the first five time leaders nodded.

"Cam, Derek year 1 of Atlantis, you're with me, before you return home and the SGC and SGA combine together. We're sticking around for 6 months leading into us meeting the Rebel Jaffa governments counterparts now. So after that it cuts out certain episodes here, though it won't in Ronan's case, and it won't for us dealing with whatever happened when we found that ancient weapon." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Ronan, whatever grudge you hold against your former commander, I understand and though Teyla understands why you wanted him dead is clear. But believe me when I say that the rest of us won't and we will disapprove of the fact you mislead her in that. It's a single warning, but try it twice and you're deactivated for 3 months, though you're at work on Atlantis, you're off the team until then, clear." he said and Ronan nodded to him.

"Kell commanded several infantry divisions on Sateda, and when the wraith came he ordered thousands to their deaths, just to save himself. In truth he was a coward and a traitor, but my only regret would be that his death would be quick." he said and his new team nodded gently. "We understand, in your place we might have done the same, but believe me when I tell you that others outside of our department would not."

"But once under our own roof again, we must never speak of this again, and if you ever use our friendship in such a way again. We will not be as understanding right now, regarding this at the moment." Picard said, speaking for the entire grouping in their department. "Yes Sir, so my job now is like Teal'C's, I'm head of the security department and we have thirty to fifty security officers?" he asked and they nodded to him gently.

"Yeah it is, with you like Teal'C and Worf in terms of demeanor right now at the moment, you three are in charge of the security program. And with a city this size it would take close to two months to check every spot, though what I will say here. Is that at the current moment it's keeping things under control, but there's two recreational areas. But by age, us adults have a lounge in area and it's adults only too, and the other."

"It's preteens and up to 24 years old in the case of young passengers, areas to train in, and several classrooms and a few other things. But the city is like living in New York or Chicago, but the reverse in the case of the hotspots here. And nobody is going further out then the edge of the smaller towers, so to us the city is safe and the suburbs are dangerous now." Daniel said to him and they nodded to the remark then gently.

"Well one things for sure they're trying to make it look like you're the dangerous one here, but the plan backfired when you escaped custody at the time. But who's the one who threw up a team mate in place of himself, who's the one having flashbacks. Who's the one who's dangerous when he loses his temper, you people are out of your damned minds right in this case." Dr. Elena Troi said sternly as she crossed her arms then firmly.

As they did the rest of the episode from there gently, as they watched her watching him from the camera, as Jack walked in. ** _"Hey."_** she said and he nodded to her. **" _How's he doing."_** he asked and Howard crossed her arms. "Nice try you crazy bastard, you're just trying to keep this up for as long as possible right now." she said as she looked to her rival at that as Daniel looked at Howard gently as he said then to her at that.

"Is Beverly what you looked like at this age?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yes, but in my case I'm not letting characters like O'neill or the rest of his friends. And in NID scare me into submission, I'm a doctor, my job is to do no harm and she broke our oath. So deeply there's no going back, so she's out of the picture, you have me now along with Carson, Daniel." she said and he nodded as she pressed her forehead to his gently.

As he closed his eyes and pulled her into a hug as she tightened her arms around him. "One things for sure with us having our grandchildren inside our heads, I think the added side effects here are what we got is coming." Master Sergeant Derek O'Brien said and he nodded in agreement gently. "That's the understatement of the century right now Derek, and at the moment it's getting it under control here." Picard said to him bemused then.

As Howard quoted the remark then. ** _"I'm not sure here, but I think, maybe, that the worst is over, his bloodwork is encouraging, body temperature is coming down. Pulse us normal, BP 120/80.'_**. Translation right now, is that the effects of the drugs and alcohol just quit, and your body is starting to heal from the alien drugs right now." she said and Picard and Landry nodded as they listened to his answer then at that.

"That's what she trying to say in medical talk?" Crusher asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah it is Jack, in truth, unless you're a scientist, you don't understand everything we explain here though we do. And going into medical diagnostics like this is confusing for guys like O'neill, or just his fellow soldiers as they're trained to kill." she said and he and Bil both nodded as they exchanged looks at this situation then gently at that remark.

 ** _"So we made the right call?"_** Jack asked and she said it gently. **_"His cellular function is starting to take back control, the next few hours should tell. Time for another dose of sedative."_** she said and Howard shook her head. "Yeah sedate him, and we have this lunatic attacking everyone on the base right now. I'm glad he stopped her, before she could try it, but the attack was a little over the top at the moment."

As they saw her walk into the room then as she wrote down several notes as they saw him watching, before he turned away from the camera. ** _"Okay Daniel."_** she said as she moved closer to shine the pun light into his eyes and that did it as he tore his arm out of the restraints and through her over the bed. "Here I come now." Harper said as he charged into the room. **_"Stand down!"_** he snapped as he finished untying himself then.

As he got off the bed and knocked him to the floor as he started hitting him repeatedly. "Jeez, this lunatic is like when we had Danar on the Enterprise, and it took ten guys to subdue him. And if anything, I'd say this is a cross between Sarah Connor and Danar, when he tried to resist arrest. Or she tried to escape capture from the orderlies at the hospital." Greyson said in shock and Daniel nodded as he he hit one last time then.

Before they saw him grab the key card off of Harper's belt then, before grabbing a radio off his belt as well. As they saw his eyes refocus and then they saw Frasier as her eyes narrowed in satisfaction. "Uh huh, yeah she wanted this, get too close and he attacks her and nearly breaks her shoulder. And I've said this 100 times, never, ever get too close to a patient if it's a man and he's drugged or been turned into a host at the moment."

"Well that only makes it more clear, just for you not to trust him George." Carson said and he nodded and as Daniel headed for the elevator, as he got off at 18. And headed up to his office as he grabbed the books and stuffed them into a bag then as he hid behind the door. As someone walked passed it as he waited as they heard the alarm, as he then headed for the elevator took it up to 11 and headed for NORAD, as he changed clothes.

To get into the uniform of a soldier then as he nodded to the car and they nodded as he smiled and nodded as he left. "Nice touch in a tactical sit here, because once that alarm goes off everyone in the security forces we have here. All of them in it are heading for the infirmary, but their jurisdiction ends at NORAD. So by the time they check with them, you're already gone and at your apartment now at the time now here and with it."

"By the time we check your apartment you're with Kevin by then." Picard said with a slight smile at that plan he hadas he watched this. As he went up the rest of the way and grabbed his car, as he arrived at the front entrance and headed down the mountain as he listened to the report. **_"He knocked Harper unconscious, I don't doubt he's heading down downstairs right now."_** they heard Jack say and he smiled at that.

 ** _"I doubt that he's going to try that, because if I was in his shoes, I'd have headed for my lab. And grab up several things needed now in this and then leave when the alarm goes off. Because in the confusion, he's also changed uniforms and is now dressed in the clothes of an S.F.. Before taking the elevator to 12 and then go up the rest of the way to the mountain entrance."_**

 ** _"So there is no way in hell he'd try to go further down right now and not when everyone is swarming the control room and the gate room right now. And he knows we'd arrest him even if he did try it, so it's not digging further down. But going up and out right now at the moment, Colonel."_ **she said and he smiled at the remark as he answered her statement as Sam smiled at the look on his face then.

 ** _"Think about what Nichols remark on Ford was guys, you can't catch me, because I'm too smart about this, I know what to do keep from getting arrested."_** he said and they heard an annoyed tone in Makepeace's voice as he said it to her. **_"How smart could he be, if he tries that, is he smart enough not to get arrested."_** he asked and she looked at him in annoyance at that as she said it to him.

"Well that remarks desperate and it's because he knows that the second I contact you and Uncle Dillon that you're going to tell this to Uncle George. And once he heard the truth, all 3 of them are screwed, as is Maybourne, Kinsey and Mckenzie. As they tried to have me killed or judged mentally incompetent since Hathor. And they're the ones that need an extended stay in mental health." he said and Matheson nodded to him gently.

"Yeah and that's why you're trying to get to me, Dillon, Jacob and the joint chiefs right now at the moment as you turn the tables on them right now. As they're trying to get you back at the moment, but it's already too late now. Their plan backfired as soon as you escaped the base, as you're going to your friends, and then contact me, Dillon, Jake and the joint chiefs right now." he said and he nodded as he heard his voice say it.

 ** _"Well I could call the pentagon and get patched through to Sam's father, as he's in R &D and once I do, all I have to do is tell General Carter. And you guys are screwed the second he realizes that the show is no show at all. And you know what maybe I will, so CIA agent department right now, and you're brawns. I'm brains, so let's see who wins this search in a battle of wits right now, Colonel." _**

**_"But answer this, and if you never saw the Fugitive, then you don't realize he's been on the run for two months and was staying out of sight. But Kimball was a master of disguise at the time, he was a vascular surgeon, a job. And one that makes more money then you do, but he was good, real good. Now, at avoiding capture, and it's by a few areas of working around it and hiding in public."_**

 ** _"As he was giving Jones a headache out of the frustration of their not finding him at the time right now. So that's my plan now at the moment buster, and with that in mind, he's just like me. But think it over access card, keys, wallet, three books in that order, if you knew me at all. You'd know that any person with my intellect, it's getting undercover and it's by changing appearances._**

 ** _"For Ford, by changing his appearance, and changing clothes from that of an escaped convict. To janitor, ambulance driver, and several other occupations, but I speak 23 different languages, I can change my appearances. How long would it be before you realized I wasn't where you thought right now. How long before you lost the scent here, because you don't know Kevin, in fact."_**

 ** _"You don't know what he looks like and if Anna did a fast get away herself right now, she knows me better then you do right now. So with that, if you never met Rob or Kev, how could find us, now. And once we ditched our cars in front of my apartment building. Once out of the state that's it, as I'm no longer a escaped medical patient, you can't touch me, now."_** he said as Sam repeated that remark.

 ** _"Would Ford have come out in public and changed his appearance while Jones was looking for him be a good idea, he's going to destroy them anyway. That we can trace him and by his destroying the credit cards to block his tracks from us first. Our jurisdiction, in the state police, it ends at the state line, once cross that, he's free to live a normal life, but first it's getting out of the state here."_**

 ** _"And if it's not the credit cards, he's paying up front in cash and first things first, he's destroying the credit cards and gathering what he needs. But at the moment, it's we got work to do and see if he's still on the base or not right now."_ **she said and Daniel nodded as 2 hours later after he left and was gathering up supplies in his apartment as he waited then as he activated the privacy link then.

As he checked the records and then smiled, as he dialed a number and waited it, as Jacob saw the number and smiled dangerously. "Let me take a guess, but if I was him, I'd be calling the parent of the officer, if it was a woman and the said parent was a man. So the father in said general activates, that number happens to be your's General. That's your office number at the pentagon." Howard said and Jacob nodded to her gently then.

"Yeah it's my number and the father in me, once I heard this, activated so fast I was ready to skewer O'neill for putting my baby girl at risk of rapist. Though my temper is bad, you never want to test all three of us or you're ending with several vocal scars. And all over your chest once we laid into the victim that gained our wrath." he said and the three ancestors of the three women on board the enterprise nodded gently to him.

 ** _"Hello Carter here, who is this?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. ** _"General Carter, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm a friend of your daughter, Sam. Or more accurately, I'm her soulmate now, we met last year, I'm her team mate. But I have a question for you regarding her, what's your opinion. To her team leader putting her at risk of a rapist, just to block out his own memories of a POW."_**

 ** _"And I just risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from said rapist?"_** he asked and Jacob crossed his arms as he said it to that. "I'd see this that the second I got the whole story, I'm killing him, before I'm throwing him behind bars for it. And for nearly killing you in the process, at the moment son." he said, quoting his recorded image's remark as he went further at that information as Daniel smiled dangerously.

 ** _"So you're my daughters imprint now huh, alright, why did you have to call me now. What's going on, if George has been evasive in what my daughter's been up to?"_** he asked and he smiled. **_"I suppose you saw that new tv show that came out last year, Stargate SG-1. And wondered why she's being very evasive when she talks to you about her job?"_** he asked and the tone went firm as he said it to him.

 ** _"Yes I did, but then..., oh god you're not telling me that tv show was really about you and my daughter, in what my daughter has been up to, are you. That the actors and actresses in that show are really portraying my daughter, you and George. It's true?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded ** _"Yeah, the movie showed how I joined up and the tv show is the last 18 months now, Sir, but all of its true."_**

 ** _"But that research grant you signed, is the reason I'm in this situation, you've been part of the program ever since you signed that requisition order. Your fellow generals are all part of the program, which explains why. Now, they're all giving you evasive answers regarding Sam. I also know that Hammond is your best friend and her godfather, we just returned from a mission now."_**

 **" _In regarding that grant, but the previous episode was the previous mission, but ever since Jolinar. The three of us: Sam, our team mate Teal'C Thomas Martell and I, it's we've been run ragged. And this latest one is the final straw for me right now, but I just realized this was a conspiracy regarding me right now."_** he said and his tone firmed up as he answered him at the news as he said it.

 ** _"Let me guess, but the episodes connected to this are Hathor, the Tollan, the Beta gate, and possibly the gate builders outpost and the alternate reality. But you scored us close to five hits in six months and the psychosis is now. In their eyes ' how is it that a civilian can get results, but the military can't. And what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him.'."_**

 ** _"Like the guys I see you in the exact same way son, you're more valuable to us then all of them combined and now that you just told me the truth. You and my baby girl are the salvation of earth, but I heard from Ryan now. That you asked to be given the mission to get some sort of prototype weapon or device back. And they gave it to you, but the marines and black ops wanted the job now."_**

 ** _"And it's the added psychosis that they're furious that they gave into that leach's powers, but you fought it tooth and nail. And Jake Carson and Darrel Matheson said you were running a psychology work up on your team leader. After he attacked you twice now, seven tests in seven months and he flunked them all, and he needs serious help right now at the moment anyway."_**

 ** _"Alright so what I saw on this latest episode, that's the catch, you saw your parents accident and then had to relive it three times. What happened after the mission was over exactly?"_ **he heard his voice say and Jacob nodded. "I think this conversation cemented the link between us, before I met you for real, Danny. Because to me, once I got this added truth, it's enough to completely piss me off right now."

"Because their just ignoring the fact you're in an emotional state right now and then set you up like this when you needed that sabbatical. I heard this and I'd court martial all of them for what they're doing to you and my daughter right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and that's why I told you first, so you could contact the joint chiefs, while I called Matheson and Warren, and we did it together like always."

"If you met me as a child, and to you, I'm like a surrogate son and you're taking charge right now as you do this, as you acted like my father in law and then. Once you, Matheson and I got the trap set I was in Chicago, with Hammond on the line. Sam next to me with Anna and the trio and the bomb is dropped as you guys reveal this was a case of cross and double cross." he said and Jacob nodded, smiling at his plan then.

 ** _"After going home that night, the memory shoved certain facts forward, but my parents names are Melburn and Claire Jackson. If you heard about the accident at the Met in New York, that's my family. I'm the little boy you probably bumped into at the school yard in Buffalo. At Ben Franklin's elementary school, General, September 12, 1973."_** he said and he heard a thunk at that information.

"I take it that reaction meant you probably remembered meeting him, General Carter?" Vala asked and he nodded to her gently. "I did, but now that I just saw that image and the truth came now, and I'm killing Babcock and Ballard for pulling that stunt. But my son needed serious help, emotionally, he never got the therapy he needed. When he saw that and several other things, but I was ready to kill." he said as they heard his answer.

 ** _"That book you were reading, if that was you, was written by your parents son?"_** they heard and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "Well there's the alteration to conversation right now, from the one we heard earlier. I guess you wanted to do a shift with him and Frasier out if the way now, son?" Landry asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah my parents are Melburn and Claire Jackson, if that was you I bumped into."_**

 ** _"And with you, General's Hammond and Landry, then I better explain this, but that mission for the pentagon was just a month prior to the accident. My parents were connected to you, through General Addison. And Warren and Matheson argued with my grandfather over my becoming a ward of the joint chiefs, but my other connection was the Saint Louis Jesuit order at the time."_**

 ** _"My father was a member of the Jesuit order in Saint Louis and he, Darrel Matheson, and Dillon Warren. They were all players of the priest that did the Manneheim case, General, but my memories of the quartet are back at the moment. But this situation I'm in is very close to it, I was arrested by the people of the planet I was on and they turned me into a drone here."_**

 ** _"But here it is, not only did I have to relive that memory, but my memories of the quartet, that is my father's coach, his team mates and their superior. They're all back, but after reliving that memory, it unlocked the door on their faces, but the coach, he was supposed to be my new mentor. As my parents had me enrolled at the university, I already knew he was gone by this point now."_**

 ** _"But that night after the memory hit, I called his best friend who was the second of the trio, and asked whether or not Archbishop Hume was still alive. And that was it, I decided I'm resigning, I can do the job from earth, but I'm resigning from the base line program and heading for my home state. Because I was leaving town for a while and I told this to Sam too, I needed a break."_**

 ** _"As we've been working over time and we gained four to five scores in six months since Hathor and that warranted us a break. I was also going to tell Hammond I can do the job from earth, but right now. At the moment, I need to be with my friends and the duo, who are my legal guardians. Before I could tell him this, Jack said he already took the mission at the time here now."_**

 ** _"And we were leaving in two hours, but that's why I quit now, General."_** he said and they heard his tone gentle at that as he answered him. **_"How long back was that mission, if you just relived your parents accident. Because not giving you a chance to take a sabbatical, after a memory like this is and was relived. It's illegal in the military, to ignore the wellbeing of a team mate like this."_**

 ** _"And definitely not giving them a chance to rest and heal from that loss, so how long son, it's okay, just tell me?"_** he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth. **_"That mission was less then a month ago, but I've been working over time during this last mission. And put in three weeks in over time to get us off the damn planet, long story short right now, I'm so exhausted that at this rate."_**

 ** _"I decided, after the doctor, the current CMO of the base, she ignored my medical advice. And here's the bad news, but I was captured by the people of this planet, it's a forest version to Iraq. And the planetary leader is Saddam Hussein, and I was arrested and sentenced to your worst nightmare. And when in Iraq, whatever they did to me, I'm not entirely sure right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"But whatever they did to me, it's we can consider this to being the worst nightmare of any Catholic, now, but a it's chemical version of a possession. Whatever they dosed me with is acting like Warfarin, and if I return there I'm trapped, but the count of how long I have, before the conversion is permanent. I've got five days and by midnight of All Saints Day, I don't break it by then."_**

 ** _"And I'm screwed, but the only ones that can help me with this are the duo that were with Bowdern, he's more then just my father's coach. He's my adoptive grandfather, but during this mission, I realized they're trying here. Was to break the link between me and Sam as I told them that we're married. That I belong to her, the added problem in this now, was a case of protecting others."_**

 ** _"But to protect everyone else from this guy and the character that arrested me, I wasn't having anyone get arrested and subjected to what I'm dealing with. And threw myself up in their places to protect Jack from suffering a repeater of this, but my orders by you. All of you: you, Hammond and the seven as well as Matheson and Warren were exact."_** he said and his tone went firm then at the news.

 ** _"Our exact orders if you told me this, was under no circumstance rock that boat, you have to protect the civilians. But if that means my daughter and your team mates have to wait, that's fine. They can wait a couple weeks, but your orders are to protect the civilians, the miners and your team. And by not making any waves."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him firmly at that.

 ** _"Yeah I know,_** ** _but Jack O'neill wanted me to ignore direct orders, and_** ** _given to me by all of you. But the remark on Star Trek, the argument Wes had with Locarno. If you changed it to an adult argument right now, then you had the fight I had with him in the mines. But he deliberately ignored my subtle hints to that fact I'd been captured by these people, O'neill had a flashback now."_**

 ** _"To Iraq, he's lost his mind finally, and he needs serious help right now, but this is a damn conspiracy, they're trying to make me look mentally unstable. Just so they can throw me in mental health, or get me out of the program. And she turned the side effects of the technology on herself as a result. But their plan just fell apart, as I reported into you now."_** he said and his tone went firm then.

 ** _"Alright, I'm calling the guys, you just get out of the state, because once cross the state line, the cops can't touch you, and head for your professors. But if Sam figured this out, and knows about them, show her what happened in this mission and get in touch with Darrel. Because the sting operation just activated right now, son, I'm call Jerry and Ryan, just get your friend, and leave town."_**

 ** _"Be careful, and I'll see you soon now, son."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as they ended it at that. "Well that trap is set, as he turned the tables on you guys right now, because now that I know the truth, I'm helping him along with this mission. And he's getting Anna and Kevin and getting out of town right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the computer as he activated it at then, smiling firmly.

As he logged into the cameras around the base as they checked every room as he heard the next report. ** _"We've done 3 full sweeps of this base and there's no sign of him."_** They heard Hammond say and they heard Sam say it then to him gently. **_"I know, but what he said last night could be worth looking into. But why ignore going downstairs, something doesn't make sense right now unless..."_**

 ** _"Damn it, Cassandra, go further down the symptoms get worse, up and out, and they start easing up, he grabbed that key card. And it's because, in his eyes it's too dangerous by using the tunnel access tubes. So it's the elevator, and if that tells me anything right now, it's he needed to get as far away from the gate. And as possible right now, it's reverse psychology last night right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"He said that to us to get us to prevent him from letting him go back at all."_ **she said as they heard a new voice. **_"Yeah and it gets better, we lost another archeologist, Dr. Thompson went MIA as well. But if this says anything she knows him better then we do, if she knows where he went. That could help right now, what's also missing are the vials of whatever drug he brought back."_ **

**_"Well lets see where this leads right now."_ **They heard and he smiled as he arrived at his apartment building as he then left the car as he headed for his apartment. **_"Wait a second, he took the drugs with him this morning, why would he do that?"_** Hammond asked and Sam closed her eyes at that. ** _"It's because he needed the evidence and decided on bringing it to the trio and Father Thomas, Sir."_**

 ** _"Whatever Father Thomas taught him, and believe me, I've no clue what it was he was doing research on when he headed for Saint Louis. Just before Jolinar took me as a host, but whatever it was, it's connected to why he took those vials with him right now. And the amount of hate in his voice at Colonel O'neill last night, it's got to be important right now, because if this explains it."_**

 ** _"Whatever O'neill did to cause that in him, it's clear he wants out of the program, he's sick of the rules, of not being to open up to them. And he's homesick right now, but then that makes more sense to me. Because as I said, I saw his memory of his parents, he never got the chance to properly mourn. Because the job was forcing him to keep going, so he decided to resign."_**

 ** _"But there was always a loophole in the rules, and in this case, if he gets them to compare the tv show to the fact he's been gone for nearly 3 years. It's enough all of his friends in the outside of the program are going to put 2 and 2 together, and once they realize it, they're going to next question. Said question is how far back was the keeper in reality, answer just short of a month ago."_**

 ** _"Jordan hears that and he's going to kill O'neill and possibly anyone like O'neill for nearly killing him right now. Because he got caught in a cave in, before whatever reason that Warner went into the bathroom to check. But whatever those drug vials are, could possibly be the reason. That he's feeling this sick right now, they're also possibly a control drug and he decided now in this."_**

 ** _"That the further away from the gate he got and the weaker the influence now, so 16 decks above the SGC it's weak enough that the pain has lessened. But right out of the base and 10 miles into town, it's now very weak. And he's in total control and he wants to be free of the planet for good right now. So if that tells me anything right now, the it's clear to why he got out of the base."_**

 ** _"And it tells me whatever they did to him, explains why we've been finding blood in strange places all over the base right now. Whatever they did to him and this could be the reason his cells lost the ability to function properly here. If one of those drugs was a blood thinner acting like aspirin or warfarin, then it's just made it clear right now, death by a thousand cuts right now."_**

 ** _"We can't just leave it there, we have to study it', and I think that's the key, reverse psychology, he did the research battery. But there was no way in hell that we're bringing that to earth, he told me he pulled a cross and double cross. Just to get us off the damn planet, saying he'd marry her, but once on this side of the gate, he decided to do your orders for you and locked out the planet."_**

 ** _"This mornings attack, could be whatever was part of his research as well, but in his eyes the only people that he could go to. And who would help him, without turning him in are the Jesuit order, sanctuary. And to them, once they heard and saw him looking like this, in their eyes, especially Raynor. Then it's enough they're not turning him over to us, because they just got him back."_**

 ** _"And he hasn't seen his friends, Father Thomas or even Dr. Jordan in close to three years and frankly. To them, it's screw letting him come back right now, he's not returning till he's physically, emotionally. And possibly spiritually recovered and probably not even then. As he gave you his resignation last night, it's he was serious, he's had it with the way things are right now."_**

 ** _"But the first it's clear that he left to get away from the colonel, he's deciding to return to a normal life now just to get away from Jack. That resignation was a way to return, but he's not doing base duty anymore, he's sick of this. So it's either he works on the outside or we lose him for good here at the moment. But that's what he was saying, 636, it was code for returning to a normal life."_**

 ** _"So he works on the outside, or not at all and nothing the do is changing his mind right now, whatever plan this was that the NID had for him. He decided that to jump it, it's by having his friends see the evidence all over his body, whatever it might be. But to him, it's he's being freed from the CIA attitude of the NID and he wants his freedom."_** she said and he nodded to her firmly at that.

As he answered her at that as he said it. ** _"Well then we have to trace his movements by the credit cars, or at the very least the paper trail now."_** He said and Daniel smiled. **_"How do you expect to do that when the cards are in pieces on my kitchen counter dad, and with Anna knowing me better. And better then you do, all she and I have to do is ditch our cars and you lose the track here."_**

 ** _"And Jack, you better get the check back there in that idea, because if you and Frasier were as smart. And as you make yourselves out be and knew me at all right now then you'd know where I was going at the moment."_** Daniel said firmly, as he quoted his video taped self then as his new friends. And team mates exchanged smiles, as he waited for her to put it together before she hid a sigh as she said it then

As they heard her next remark as she said it to Hammond. ** _"General, I think that what he told us wasn't just a case of making up a lie right now in this. But he seemed on edge last night, before he collapsed, so I'm thinking he took off. Just to get as far away from the gate as possible right now."_** she said and he knew the older man nodded as he answered her at the news as he said it then to that.

 ** _"That's the case, then where did he want to go exactly right now, did he tell you that?"_** he asked and she sighed. **_"The flashback of the accident in his parents case, if he got hit that hard, it's possible he went to see his father's friends. From what he told me they're members in the order, the Jesuit order. But if he decides to go to Chicago and see Dr. Jordan and his friends that works too."_**

 ** _"His teacher in theology was a priest no older then you are actually, though whatever he taught him now. This is the reason he had to get as far away from the gate as possible at the time right now. Whatever they did to him on that planet, he had to get as far away from it as possible. So he left and 2 to even 4 states over it's strong enough, the influence is so weak it's not hitting him."_**

 ** _"And as hard, so let's check back with them, ask them if they could help us, but if necessary, I can go looking for him myself, but just me. Because it's going to be like the movie, in his eyes the U.S. marshals are the duo and the NID. But to him, he's not coming back or turning himself in, because whatever this is. This psychosis regarding him is, to him, the trio and the NID are the enemy now."_**

 ** _"So they want him back and once his friends see him, they're deciding it's screw turning him in, we're going to help. But in order to determine that, in my case, just send me, I know the most about his past. As he started his past to us with Dr. Jordan, Steven and Sarah, so we start there."_ **she said, before a soldier came running up to him then at that remark as Harper checked his belt at that.

Watching the S.F., he closed his eyes in realization as he read it out to her then. **_"Aw crap, not only did he take my access card, but he's also got my radio. At the moment he's listening to the conversation right now, just to keep track of us in the search right now. But he knows the first place to check is the airport and his and Dr. Thompson's apartments."_** he said and they both nodded to the news firmly.

" ** _You're right I do and that's why I'm getting Anna, and the two of us are getting the hell out of dodge here right now. But think it over, if I was a teenager, who would I be right now, as it took Etana close to 8 hours to track him down on the show. So 14 added years and here I am, so you want to test me, just give it your best shot now buddy, because I'm not surrendering."_**

 ** _"You're never going to win this game, so you want to play games, I'll play games, but I'm going to win this one. And get ready, because your ass is mine and when the joint chiefs get through with you guys, Makepeace, Colonel."_** he said with a low growl at that. "To answer that question is you'd be my grandson as a teenager and I said the same." Crusher said and he nodded to him as they watched it.

As they watched Warner think it over and his eyes narrowed then, as he gestured to his partner and he gave him his radio. As he left the huddle together that as they nodded as Warner said it to that as he got it. "Yeah and now that I know you took the radio, I grabbed a second one and I'm trying to patch it through to your frequency. Just so I can talk you down right now, and before this gets worse at the moment, in your case."

"Though in your case, with you off the base, the effects aren't hitting you as hard right now as a result here. But I know you better then you think right now, but she doesn't as I've been the one patching you up repeatedly since we reached the point right now. But I knew if you were taking off then it's possibly going to different towns, and I didn't know which one yet." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched him as he got ready then.

As he grabbed the cross and put it in the bag, as he opened his wallet and chopped up the credit cards next and then grabbed the phone. "He's getting ready to call me right now, and with Anna on her way to his apartment. Before the three of us get out of town right now at the moment." Bishop said, as he did it, before he could dial out he heard an immediate call out from the radio as he heard the base surgeon say it to him at that.

 ** _"Daniel you read me, Daniel come on, I know you're there, do you read me?"_ **Warner asked gently and he sighed. ** _"What do you want Bill, I'm not revealing my location, I'm not going back, I reached my limit. I'm going home, there's only three men who can help me with this and two are my family, I'm going home. And getting the hell out of dodge here, if you have them in the room with you."_**

 ** _"I'm not revealing my location, I had it with the way they're doing things right now, this plan of their's crossed the line, if they want to treat me like this. Then the hell with it, I'm getting out of the damn program and returning to the real world. So answer this, just how much can one person take, before they decide. They won't listen, then they can save the damn planet themselves here."_**

 ** _"I risked my life, soul and sanity for that bastard, I risked my life to protect Sam from a sick bastard and they're determined to destroy me right now. So why should I return, without them following through with me there. It's their damn plan falls apart, well let it fall apart, but I had it with this psychosis. And of theirs, he nearly gets me killed, I've suffered a trauma I can't get over."_**

 ** _"Can't you understand, I don't want to stay if this keeps up, all I have left of the sextet that helped my parents raise me are General's Matheson and Warren. And the two Jesuits I'm going to see, I'm going home, but I'm never coming back, don't you get it, they're my family. So leave me alone, you're not talking me out of this, I made my decision, I'm resigning from the program."_**

 ** _"I'm not coming back, and that's my choice, if he's in the room with you, let alone Frasier. It's screw it, you want me gone, you got your wish, I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back, so back off."_** he said firmly and he heard a sigh to that news. **_"I know, I understand, I get it, and with that, I'm not calling to get you to come back right now, I just realized why you took off in the first place."_**

 ** _"This isn't just about the side effects, is it, it's about the curse or posession, whoever these men are you're going to see they know what to do. Because they did it already, right, is that it, you finished your father's research. And decided they were the only ones that understand, we can't help you, but they could?"_** he asked him gently and he swallowed hard as he answered him then at the question.

 ** _"If Jared knows anything, he's going to agree when I say this, but as my adopted brother. And with that, he's going to say head for what's left of our father's coach's team. But you don't get it Bill, you say you do, but you don't, in truth I haven't seen my family in 25 years, I just found the first. And of my adopted family when I found Jared, Hathor was the start of this now."_**

 ** _"But why do you suppose I was relieved to see Matheson when we did that conference meeting, huh, it's because he's my mother's best friend. He's my godfather, the Warrens, Dillon Warren is my uncle, his wife is my godmother. That's why I'm leaving, I've had it here with the NID, with Jack, I'm resigning, but I want..., I need to be with what's left of my family right now."_**

 ** _"And screw Jack, screw national security right now, but he got me into this, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this condition, Dillon's an MD."_ **he said as they heard the suppressed sobs in his tone. **_"No don't say it right now, the accident is so clear, it's like it was yesterday, but my parents are gone. I lose a man I love like he's my grandfather, and then I get the news another is gone as well."_**

 ** _"But since my parents were killed in the accident, this time though, it's screw the law, if I had the chance 22 years ago I'd leave anyway and go to them. 20 to 22 years too late, but so what, I'm not missing out on this one chance. And to return to what's left of my family, and Jared's in the military and he's not aiding a fugitive case now, but here's the issue while I'm at it at the moment."_**

 ** _"Let me ask you something, if you had a memory return that you hit you so hard it dragged out your inner 8 to 11 year old. Who would you turn to when all that's left of your family priests, and the leader of the trio was your father's coach. While the others are the duo that were connected to the man that was your adoptive grandfather, I just found my uncles without realizing it."_**

 ** _"But they're the only ones who can help me, they did it 42 years ago, and they know me better then you do. So what's wrong with going to someone outside of the program right now, I needed this break. And ever since Jolinar at the rate this is going how long before something causes me to quit. I can't do this anymore, I just realized I found them, the memory is like it was yesterday."_**

 ** _"My grandfather died when I was 18 and then I just learned, before this mission the fourth member of their group passed when I was 22. I don't leave now, and who's going to be next, don't you get it, they're all I have left of the quartet. I'm sick of the lies, I'm sick of hanging around a bunch of black ops. I just want freedom now and if it means leaving now, then so be it now."_**

 ** _"I miss my parents, two members of the quartet are dead, they're all I have left, that's what I meant, 'have to go back' go back is go home. But..., but I don't go now, I'm scared I'm going to lose of them next. So just leave me alone."_** he said as he switched off the vox at that and checked flights as he smiled as he saw one leaving in 3 hours then and nodded to that gently, as he listened to him.

 ** _"Hello, Bishop residence?"_** he said and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Kevin, you wouldn't happen to know a Daniel Nicholas Jackson by any chance, would you?"_** he asked and they immediately heard the voice go alert at that. **_"Yeah I do and he's my best friend, why exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. ** _"Kev it's me actually, listen I need your help, you have to come get me, I've got a serious problem here."_**

 ** _"And one that only Father Thomas would understand right now, but do you remember my doing studies on possessions. Long story short the reason I went underground just barely killed me here and I need you to come get me. Please, just come to my apartment, I need your help."_** he said and they heard his voice say it at that as their version quoted the answer to him gently as Anna smiled in relief.

 ** _"Yeah sure thing bro, where do you live exactly anyway?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he quoted it to him. ** _"1725 Riverview Rd, apt. 5-12, but once you see me, you're going to understand why I need this and you guys and Sarah, right now. And as to why exactly, it's because my job in civil services, it just barely got me killed right now, long story short, hanging around with a bunch a black ops."_**

 ** _"It's hazardous to your health right now, man, but we got 4 to 5 hours, before they realize I'm not even on the base. And when they do, they're coming to my apartment, so we have to make it fast right now."_** he said and and Bishop smiled as he answered him. **_"Yeah alright be there in ten minutes, bro."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he hung it and ran his hand through his hair as he relaxed at that news.

As he took a shower and changed clothes into his favorite sweater and sweat pants, and then brushed his hair back. As it went from light brown back to the golden sandy brown of his normal look as he also grabbed his spare set of glasses then. **_"Good to be back in my own skin again right now, time to go home."_** he said smiling as he grabbed his duffle bag and grabbed 20 books from the shelf and Sam smiled at the ones.

That he grabbed then as he grabbed a fresh journal and bagged it up then before grabbing a notepad as he wrote down every injury that he took and a severe medical report and Warner nodded. "You're writing the report to give to the head doctor at the institute, so they can deal with your injuries once they broke the pact there finally." he said and Daniel nodded as he waited before there was a knock on the door then.

And he went to get it as he saw his friend there. ** _"God am I'm glad to see you Kev'."_** he said and the other man nodded as he hugged him tightly. ** _"Jeez you look like hell what's been going on lately if you had to come see me."_** he asked and he sighed as he closed the door. **_"Long story, but our research on cultures that dealt in the occult and black magic, I was running extended research into it up there."_**

 ** _"At NORAD, in case someone had gotten completely obsessed with one of my friends and created a pact or curse to keep them in their culture. Only the irony is I wind up being the one that research hit here. I just returned from a mission to the said culture and 2 hours after that. The stages of possession went off one by one and I found this on my chest."_** he said to him and took his shirt off at that.


	56. 56: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part III: Reunions

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 56:** **Need Redone Part II: Return To Chicago and Sam's Arrival**

Standing up in shock, Bishop took a look and felt his anger start growing at that. ** _"Who's damn fault is this exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"My team leader's, he's had a relapse and flashback regarding his mission to Iraq. But I just realized the added problem regarding this, but, alright. I suppose you've been watching a tv show called Stargate SG-1?"_** he asked and his friend nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah and I..., oh dear god, you're not serious, that's really you Shanks is portraying?"_** he asked and Daniek nodded to him. **_"Yeah and my wife is the woman Tapping is portraying, but that show was created so you knew what was going on. But we made it enjoyable enough that nobody would ask questions to why the entire country military mobilized."_** he said and the man nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"So how far back was the game keeper exactly?"_** he asked softly and Daniel closed his eyes in pain as he sat down as he leaned forward shaking in grief and Bishop rubbed his back. ** _"Hey it's okay, just tell me, I know you miss them, it's okay."_** he asked and he swallowed hard as he answered him. **_"The episodes were set two weeks to a month apart between each other, but the keeper now, this situation I'm in."_**

 ** _"It's the direct aftermath of it now, in fact 989 was a few weeks ago, just short of a month, but the memory hit so hard, that my memories of the quartet. The ones that did the Manneheim case in the Saint Louis Jesuit order came back. I never got the true chance to really recover from my parents death at the time. But my guardians were two generals and the entire team that did Manneheim."_**

 ** _"But the memories in that mission, it was like it was just yesterday it happened, along with that I found this photo album. And with it in my dad's effects was the cross that Bowdern used on the demon that possessed Manneheim. Calling Bowdern's partner in that, I just learned their boss passed when I was 22. But my parents, Bowdern and now the archbishop, I made my choice now."_**

 ** _"And I was going home after that and before I could leave so I could go home, O'neill says he's already taken the mission. And the planet leader's daughter, of this particular episode since we hadn't gotten around to making it yet. As the episode was PG-13 and it switched to related R material here right now. But she set a trap to capture herself another suitor and I wind up being the victim."_**

 ** _"But O'neill's memories his own stint and the mission he went on in 1982 jumped forth and as a result of his actions I'm nearly killed in a cave in. But these people were more then just the planetary inhabitants. The ones living in the palace, they're a cult and they tried to drag me into it. As one by one the stages of a possession activate and Frasier sedated me as a result."_**

 ** _"Warner made it clear that sedatives and pain killers made it harder to resist I needed to stay focused. But her idiocy could have killed her, two guards and Oneill and now to top it of, I had to get out of the base. And as far away from the gate as possible, it's like the situation with the girl we saved from Hanka. Same situation, but it's three in one, but that, Charlie and finally medical stuff."_**

 ** _"But here's the dangerous thing about the technology now, but 1) the Tok'ra, they're the offshoot to the aliens Jack exposed us to. They never used the technology unless they didn't have to and when they did. They immediately got out of to not be tempted to use it again now. 2) never mix drugs with it or it causes a speedball effect, 3) once done using it, get into the direct sunlight."_**

 ** _"Because it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, 4) if encountering one that's malfunctioning proceed with caution. As it speeds up the conversion from the good you into the bad you. And 5) the only way the technology can not bring you back is if you hit the brain with a staff blast. Do that and there's no chance in hell of them bringing you back to life now."_**

 ** _"Uncle Darrel and Uncle Dillon asked me to run a battery of tests on that thing just to prevent it from ending up on earth. 1/5 of the way through the testing and I got arrested by the planet leader and his chief mine medic. And subjected to my friends worst living nightmare as soldiers. But seeing the lunatic that was the other interrogator, I had a flashback to my third home, foster home."_**

 ** _"Just before we met in Connecticut, but at this rate, I'm sick of this job, I want to go home. And return to what my life was before I was recruited for this damn program."_** he said and Bishop nodded as they saw his eyes firm up at that. **_"Come on you're coming to my place, and then we're heading for Chicago, you have to tell Sarah and Steven what you been doing and where's Anna."_**

 ** _"Is she here?"_** he asked and before he could answer that, the doorbell went off and he went to get it to find her standing there. ** _"Before you say it, I'm not here to turn you in, I'm coming with you guys, we got to get the team back together, now."_** she said and they both nodded. ** _"Alright let's get the hell out of here, we're going home."_** Bishop said and they nodded as they headed to Bishop's car at that remark

"But he's screwed now, because once I see this all over his body and hear the translation to the message he gave me, and he's dead meat for this, at the moment here. Though once he comes to me, Sarah and Steven first, and along with Ben and it's over right now. With that fact I now get the truth, regarding why two of my prize pupils cut contact with us, and I'm not letting him leave till he's fully recovered, and maybe not even then."

"I want my prize pupils back, I want things to go back to the way they used to be, as we gather several other scientists just like us and we start doing this together. As the SGA is born and civilian ran, with military help, as we gate several general's and others who's records are like Daniel and Major Carter's. And if you, boys, are part of that level we just added onto it now as we do search on dig sites." Jordan said and they nodded to him.

"Yes, as the SGC is military, your department is locked into every government agency all over the planet. And from religion, to CIA, FBI, KGB, UN and so on, so you have the jurisdiction that the NID doesn't to finish the mission. But Seth, Osiris, Isis, the outpost in the Antarctic and so on, you have that job as you contact George. Just to let him know of several more ways to bring in results now." Addison said and he nodded to him then.

"No joke in this timeline, if we'd bothered to do that we could have prevented the types of problems we had to deal with now as I get the job done. And if we bother to check, before sending Hank out there, because that blackhole just formed when we locked onto the planet." Daniel said and he nodded to him and Addison nodded to him. "Yes and again it's the best and brightest that we need in both departments right now."

"So that means this is when you, Dr. McKay come into the picture as we have the SGA created and that means your team begins not long after that, but you, Elizabeth, Daniel, John and Bert Samuels now." Addison said and he nodded as they watched it. **_"Long story short at the moment, I just did a break out myself. And one that would take them 5 hours to trace, because once they realized we're not even there."_**

 ** _"They're checking first my apartment, then yours and find the cars in the front drive, and everything's there. Aside from your cross, three weeks worth of clothes, your favorite books, two journals and your credit cards are in pieces on the kitchen counter, so what now and how long do we have. To break that pact?"_ **she asked and he dropped the bomb as he looked between them as he said it.

 ** _"I've got only five days left and if we don't break it by midnight on the fifth day the change is permanent or its going to kill me."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Then we have to get to the institute, though they read the file report you wrote up on this. And it's never mind screwing around you need immediate surgery and we have to break that pact and fast."_ **Bishop said and he nodded to him firmly then.

 ** _"Like the Manneheim case, it's doing the exact same thing right now?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah but my dad's a member of the order, I'm third generation Jesuit, but once they see that cross, the duo. And they see the photo album they're going to know they found me this soon. After the sabbatical I took before Sam got turned into a host."_** He said and they nodded to him at that.

 _ **"Alright, here's the plan, whatever's in the account, the full amount, I want each of you to take it out, and I'm calling the bank to close both accounts. And I'm calling the credit card companies and telling them to close it. Those checks are just for show now, as I leave a fake paper trail from one state to the next. And once we're out of here and in Chicago, it's going cash only now."**_

 ** _"As I pay for 3 first class tickets and then seven as we head for Saint Louis, and once there the checks are being burned and I'm living off my entire income as we wait it out. You bring the drugs they dosed me with, because the institute is going to need it. Now, to break the connection here now at the moment, though they see why."_** he said and she nodded as she passed 3 bottles to him as she finished.

 ** _"And they're going to kill them when they hear this right now, and by that I mean O'neill and Frasier, as well as Makepeace right now. God whatever their intention was is enough you're looking like you've been exposed to repeated drug dosing."_** she said and he sighed as he said it to her. ** _"In a way I was, but I need that antidote synthesized, just so I can recover at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And that's not if I have a relapse, in regarding the strand of pneumonia I had as a kid right now."_ **he said and she nodded as she threw her phone in the garbage can as she left the room first as he gave her the card and she headed for the bank. Before he got on the line then with them. ** _"Carl, yeah hi, Daniel Jackson, listen my friend is coming to yank every dime I've got in my savings there..., why."_**

 ** _"I'm closing my savings account and my checking, so expect my other friend to come next one she gets back to where I'm hiding. Yeah that's it exactly, I'm closing them for good here in Colorado Springs...,. Uh huh yeah that's right, and thanks, yeah you too, take care."_ **he said and 20 minutes later she returned, before Bishop left next and they headed for the airport as he headed for the ticket counter.

 ** _"Hi, could I get three one way tickets to Chicago, Illinois."_** he said and the desk clerk looked at him gently. **_"Kind of short notice isn't it, kid."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah, but I'm paying in cash, one other thing we'd like the first class seating, and is the section just under the cockpit empty?"_** he asked and the clerk typed it in and then looked up as he answered him then gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"I take it you're attempting to get away from your coharts in the military if you're doing it this way right?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him the truth. **_"The tv show that has characters going by our names, my friends and me. Is no tv show at all, I'm the young archeologist that Shanks is portraying. But the last mission that didn't get turned into an episode, yet, is the reason for this."_**

 ** _"But I'm on the run from the leader of my team and the leader of the medical team now. But I just suffered a mission from hell, not literally, but now I have to get out town. And I need to go to my mentor and my priest, so with that in mind, it's a matter of survival in two ways. For help now, I need to leave town here, so if anyone from the base comes here, say I headed L.A., please."_**

 ** _"You've seen my episode ark ever since I found the Heliopolis, well the last 5 missions since Maybourne came into the picture have resulted in this. O'neill is working for, whether he wants to admit it not, the NID. I've humiliated them once too often, it's they decided this was the way to get rid of me. But this is my one chance at escape, could you help me."_ **he said and the clerks nodded firmly.

 ** _"We will son, just give me five minutes and..., yeah okay there you go, take care of yourself, the plane leaves in an hour, so better get going. Jake go with them and never mind check points, it's normal proceedings, what about your luggage?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"Carry On, for all three of us, we're used to this and we're used to living by suitcase when on a dig right now."_**

 ** _"I know you don't normally do this, but make it seem I payed you by check, and create a fake ticket to L.A."_ **he said as he wrote out a check and gave it to him and he ran it through the system and smiled. _**"Yeah alright kids, you're clear, and..., aw crap, whoever was tracing your paper trail, they just caught us. So make it fast guys**_ ** _get going or you're going to be late."_ **he said and they nodded to him at that.

As they grabbed their stuff and Daniel checked his watch. ** _"We got 15 minutes until they get here, and I don't doubt it's Jack, Sam, Teal'C and a squad of S.F.'s they sent after us. Alright never mind check points tell them we're not carrying anything dangerous. We're heading to a dig site in China, my friend Dr. Bishop is an expert on Chinese history, and this first trip is the start of our mission."_**

 ** _"I know you all just over heard this conversation people, but that's me Michael Shanks was portraying on tv and now that you know I was right. I'm the leader of the department that is civilian ran and military help, but first. I've got to shut down the NID determined to get me out of the program. So from here, the next episode is taken out of the equation, and I'm leaving for the rest of the season."_**

 ** _"But I'm leaving a paper trail for them to follow until I'm ready to return, but until then, I'm taking an 18 month to 2 year break right now as of now."_** he said and every person that over heard the conversation between him and the clerk nodded to the request. "Once everyone in hearing range hears that, the NID is screwed right now and with them: O'neil, and Makepeace." Bishop said, smiling dangerously at the news.

As Jordan saw the car driving into the parking lot of the airport and he nodded. "I take that's O'neill and several members of the security forces at the base?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah it is, and he doesn't realize I'm on the plane headed for Chicago and not L.A., but Catherine would do this herself. So for us we just lead guys like O'neill and his U.S. Marshals in circles for a bit." he said and Jordan nodded with a chuckle.

As it pulled into the parking lot as they saw the trio and six guards get out of it then as Raynor started laughing at that. "Not a second too soon, they don't realize you're on the plane just leaving and instead are expecting to find you in California. If that doesn't do it nothing ever does man, but that's classic right now. But you guys come to me and we get you out of Chicago and take it to Saint Louis and how does the Air Force now."

"Expect to find you when the curator and the archbishop told them to say you're in L.A.?" he said and Hammond nodded bemused. "Nice false paper trail young man, if that doesn't do it nothing ever does and now we get decoyed as the clerk sends us to L.A.. And while you kids are in Chicago and getting ready to head for Saint Louis now." he said and Daniel smiled at him gently at that remark as he kept it going then at that.

"Uncle Darrel would you consider that if I went to my real next of kin, you, Walter and Ray, as well as Uncle Dillon, you and the joint chiefs could turn the decision over. That I went right to my legal guardians, you guys now, and before they get this insistant to bring me back into the fold?" Daniel asked again and they nodded. "Yeah we do, but you'd have to call us the second you get to Chicago, this way we can over turn it."

"Because we and the president over rule the trio, and it's coming straight from the horse's mouth, so you call us, we tell them. That until you're ready to return, you deserve a break and it's the only help you need is spiritual help. And we can have you in counseling with the institute and the duo. As well as Ben until you're ready to come home." Matheson said and Halloran nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

Arriving at the terminal in Chicago, they headed to the car rental then as he paid them in cash and they headed for the college then. "How long do you suppose it's going to take them to realize you didn't fly to California, but you're in Chicago?" Raynor asked and he smiled. "Once Jack searches every college and museum there, he's going to realize they been decoyed right now." he said gently and they nodded as they arrived at the college.

"How much was in both accounts exactly right now?" Sam asked and he grabbed the computer to double check and checked his account from four years prior and tried to keep from laughing. "In total I'm a millionaire, 2.5 million dollars, and every dime was extracted from the accounts, I also had $250 in my wallet. So $1200 to pay for three first class tickets and then $2,500 to pay for a 7 hour drive and a car."

"And once in Saint Louis, I'm taking that will and activating the probate now, as I spend five months at home. And get settled into my family home as things change course for close to 3 years leading into Osiris now. As I kill him and the jar killed Isis at the time, so by the time I do contact you, we just destroyed three more." he said and she nodded. "And that's not if I knew you too well here right now in this as to why exactly."

"It's because if I did, I'd think it over and then ask to go looking for you myself right now, but I'm not telling Frasier I found you now at the time. And instead it's the ending result of meeting the trio myself, along with the duo and that's it now." Sam said and he nodded. "Well add that to Clipshow here in this so we can see what truths got revealed now." Hammond said and he nodded as they got out of the car and headed in then.

"And in the process, I get the truth to those scars all over his arms, legs and chest and when he shows me that pentagram and you're screwed, you two. Because once I get back and you're getting court martialed for it. As this was not only political sabotage, but attempted murder as I reported all of you to the joint chiefs. Before Matheson contacted the base to confirm that information." she said with a low growl as she watched it then.

Before they got into their teacher's class room and found the entire trio in there. **_"Guys, Dr. Jordan."_ **He said and they all looked up at him in shock. **_"Daniel what are you doing here?"_** Sarah Gardner asked him quickly as she moved to him and hugged him as he closed his eyes in happiness then. **_"God I missed you, I know we should have ended it better then we did, but I was hoping you'd come back now."_**

 ** _"Close to three years and now we see you, but it doesn't matter, whatever happened to cause it, it doesn't matter and it's a god send right now. We miss having the team in one piece right now."_ **she said and he nodded softly. **_"Yeah I know, and I missed_** **_you too honey, long story, but before we tell you here. I have to call Uncles Darrel and Dillon right now."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

As he dialed a number as he said it then. ** _"Get ready, Matheson is not going to take it well that they're treating this like I'm Kimball right now. And they're acting like the U.S. marshals on the movie guys, and the only help I need. And right now is from you guys and the Jesuit orders of both Chicago and Saint Louis. But I'm getting permission straight from the horse's mouth to tell you the truth."_**

 ** _"So you know what Anna and I've been doing leading into coming to see you guys."_** he said and they nodded as he activated the speaker and heard an immediate answer. **_"AMRIID bio lab IV, Dr. Matheson speaking, how can I help?"_ **he asked and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Uncle Darrel it's Daniel, listen I need your help right now, I just staged an escape at the base a few hours ago, little over an hour."_**

 ** _"And from the base, headed for my apartment and it's because I got captured by the people on the planet. Of the planet of 636, and I just discovered, just before I shut down gate operations in returning to that planet. That they put some sort of curse on me and turned this into a chemical version now._** ** _Of the Manneheim case when you were up at Saint Louis as a kid, you and dad."_**

 ** _"On Bowdern's team, but disobeying direct orders, regarding the fact I know more then she did, she sedated me. And that could have killed everyone on the base, because the bastard that did it shoved his consciousness into my body. Knocking two guards unconscious and nearly breaking Frasier's shoulder, but I realized it's the same as Cassandra, digging further down into the mountain."_**

 ** _"The symptoms of that possession start speeding up, but up and out its getting weaker and four to seven states over its so weak I'm in total control. But I decided to go to my priest for help here in Chicago, just before heading home. Home to Walter and Ray, but the time table I have left, is only five days, before the effects are permenant, could you guys and General Ferretti help me."_**

 ** _"Call the president and Jumper and tell them to over rule they're trying to bring back, I need help sure, but its from my legal guardians. I need you guys right now, so could you help me out."_ **he asked and he heard a firm tone. **_"Where are you exactly anyway?"_ **he asked Daniel explained that. **_"I'm in Chicago, at my college and with my professor and friends right now actually, Anna's with me."_**

 ** _"And we grabbed up the third member of our team when we were kids and came here, but permission to tell my friends, professor and my priest the truth. Before I tell it to Walter and Ray, I've got the samples of what that lunatic used on me so they can counteract the effects of potion used. And I wrote out the entire medical report and battery of tests for this and the tests results."_**

 ** _"You wanted for that thing right now, so permission to tell them the truth."_ **he said and he heard a new voice. **_"Alright granted, but compare it to the tv show and tell them what we were doing when our department created it. And I'm hereby releasing you on medical sabbatical for however long you need it son. So when you're ready to return, then you guys come back, but until then, son, honey."_**

 ** _"You deserve a break, and I think this was a definite need for it right now."_ **he said and they nodded. ** _"Thanks Uncle Dillon, I got to Sam's father and he knows everything now, but I told him what happened and he's pissed right now. But it's a sting operation, he's gathering the joint chiefs into a meeting with the president at the moment, but it's him, me and you doing this together."_**

 ** _"But I'll call back after I get to Saint Louis, but I doubt the duo are going to take this well that Jack just barely got me killed in this latest mission. But first we set the trap here as we wait for them to call in, and once they do. Just drop the bomb on them, that we turned the tables on them. And Hammond gets the truth as he hears that the trio, Maybourne and Mckenzie are in this together."_**

 ** _"But it's a case of cross and double cross right now, we set a trap to see if he took the planet with its nasty little surprises. And the test results just came back from that psyche exam, they're. Whether they want to admit it or not, all NID, including Jack and Frasier."_** he said and he heard a firm tone. ** _"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now, cub, but you're on out of work."_**

 ** _"Just consider this a chance to do the job outside of the base, because until you're ready to return we're giving you time to heal son. Although getting the duo to back off could be a problem right now, and the secrecy of the program. It must be protected, and having the SGC hunting down two of its employees it's enough to jeopardize that, Ryan and we are making a command decision."_**

 ** _"So Doctor if they call right after Sam Carter arrives make that clear and I'm calling the base to over rule that decision here. Until my godson and Anna return to Colorado on their own, okay."_ **he said and they all nodded. _**"Alright thanks and we'll send the medical results from the battery you asked. We got a fax machine here, so what's your fax number exactly, so we can do this."**_

 _ **"Because we can work through this and frankly my students need a chance to fix their bonds right now."**_ Jordan asked and he explained that to him. **_"My fax is (240) 657-2375, and Dillon, his is (240) 555-2745. Son how far along are we here exactly, if you get that far away from the base?"_ **Matheson asked and he sighed as he answered him at the question then gently at that as he told him the truth.

 ** _"Stage two hit right after I got too close to 27 and he shoved his consciousness into my head. And when in Hammond's office when I got too close to the gate and the results were a repeater of Charlie Kawalsky. But it's three situations in one here, and I have the medical notes you need to keep that thing off earth now."_ **he said and they heard a thunk and knew he slammed his hand on the table then.

 ** _"Alright once Sam gets there, give her the paperwork, and send her back to Colorado after he shows you guys. In what caused his to suddenly reappear after two years, Professor, he's under your care and my coach's team as of now. And until we tell them to leave him alone, so tell them now after we end this phone call."_** he said and they nodded as he said it gently to him at that in relief.

 ** _"Sure thing and I'll call back later Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel, see you soon."_** He said and they heard a gentle tone. ** _"You too son, love you."_** he said and he lowered his head as hid a smile as he said it. ** _"You too."_** he said as they ended it at that. ** _"Well that's take care of that, alright, like I promised here now. But_** ** _I don't suppose you were watching a new tv show that came out last year 18 months."_**

 ** _"Called Stargate SG-1?"_** he asked and they nodded to him. ** _"Yeah we did, but what's that got to do with you just showing up after two years now."_ **Raynor asked and he sighed. _**"Think about Steven, after the lecture on my theory I suddenly disappeared as I got called in on civil services. And 18 months later a young man going by my name is involved in a military ran program."**_

 ** _"Involving going to planets and studying the living history and suddenly after the last episode only a month ago, I come back. So why is that now, why choose now to come back, if not for the fact I wanted to return home to you guys."_ **he said and Jordan stood up at that as he got it. _**"That's really you that kid is playing, so you're telling us the entire truth now, but the movie and the show."**_

 ** _"Every part the show is displaying is what you've been up to, and this was why you distanced yourself from us. I take it the officer and the woman at the lecture were the duo that picked you up after no one took your theory on the pyramids seriously?"_ **he asked and he nodded him. **_"Yeah that's right Professor, but the last few weeks, were the final straw for me, I got enough work done."_**

 ** _"To need a break, a severe sabbatical so I could come see you, but digging through my dad's stuff in the apartment, I found these."_ **he said and left them on the table as she opened the box and nodded as she saw the cross. **_"Third generation Jesuit priest and archeologist, you guys all loved basketball, some normal stuff. And to us, that's Ben and me, regarding tv right now and to us at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's if you want to watch tv, then watch something that keeps you strong intellectually, astrophysics and science fiction, that's the Star Trek tv shows. Or just basic science and that's the discovery channel or watching PBS, so why rot your brains watching that trash he likes, and when you can study right now. To me the fact that you chose to return to us only underlines that fact now."_**

 ** _"You're still you no matter how much time goes by, alright how far back was the keeper in reality son?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. ** _"Just short of a month ago and this situation I'm in, is a result of the direct aftermath to it. But it's like the girl from Hanka, the further away from the base and gate I am now. And the weaker the link gets, but 4 states over its so weak we're both safe right now."_**

 ** _"But there were several reasons I came back, and all of them center around the fact, I miss my old life. With the fact I'm with you guys, it's going to take them up to 2 years to find me and by then, we just unlocked several theories. In the artifacts we been digging up right now, but the added problem here right now. Is because ever since Maybourne came into the picture here at the time."_**

 ** _"I've been run ragged right now, but I've humiliated them, the NID, Jack and Makepeace once too often. Because of the fact I got us results and they haven't, it was after the orbital attack now. That they decided they wanted me out, because they're humiliated at the fact. Now, that they gave in immediately on Hathor's control drug and I didn't."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"So up to now that was what you been up to since you cut contact with us and Ben, son, what the hell did they do to you, if you look like this right now?"_** he asked and he slumped against the table. **_"Long story, but I just returned from the latest mission and I've been run ragged right now, Professor. Is Father Thomas here, he's who I need the added help from, but I need you guys to hide me."_**

 _ **"For a while until I'm fully recovered from this one."**_ he said and Raynor nodded as he looked him over carefully. **_"What the hell did they do to you on this mission?"_** he asked and Daniel explained it. ** _"Prior to the mission..., alright between this episode and this episode, I was running research."_ **he said, pointing out the new additions on the computer, between the cliffhanger and when Jolinar came into it.

 ** _"Said research I figured would come in handy in case we had gone to a planet that was a cult and into the occult. And someone, or two, fell in love with one of us guys and put a curse on us, or just drugged us with a potion. Which as it turned out, I'm the victim of my own research, the planet we went to. The planet was ruled by Apollo and it was screwing around with black magic."_**

 ** _"The occult and demonology, to get us out, I had to go against my morality here now._** ** _I had to sin against love, just for the sake of the leader's mercy here, which he would not have given. The fact that I had to hurt her to get us out, I promised I'd never do that. I sinned against love and good for the sake of their mercy now."_** he said, trailing off and Sarah closed her eyes as she finished that gently.

 ** _"Which he wouldn't have given and without your sin, you had to get into confession with Father Thomas to unload that now. We understand, you never went against your morality before and to save Sam, and yourself, you had to now. It's okay, we understand it's not your fault, none of that was honey, you had to get yourselves off the planet."_ **she said as he slumped into the chair sadly.

Before she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes tightly as he hugged. **_"I love you, I always did Sarah, I'm never going back to the SGC, I think our only chance now. Is by creating a third branch and one that out ranks both of them together, only our department is civilian ran and military help. And we can bring in anyone we want here, but that's the biggest reason I left now, in fact."_**

 ** _"That's why I quit, I can't do it anymore, I never lied to you before and I've been doing that ever since I joined this program. I had it, I wanted to come home, I missed you guys so much now that I decided after the latest mission. And my legal guardians are the priests that did the Manneheim case, but Bowdern is dead and I just learned Hume passed when we were 22."_**

 ** _"But if I didn't leave now, then who was next, but before I could ask the general, in regarding me working outside the base and my going on sabbatical. Jack said he took the latest mission and we were leaving in three hours. But the Naquada was a trap, it's once the courtship rituals activated. And you're stuck there, but she does this to all her suitors and it's a test of stimulus."_**

 ** _"The drugs raise the sensitivity of your skin and nerves in the level to 50x's more then you can handle and to just get it to stop. The others agreed to stay there and married her servants."_ **he said and Jordan nodded as he answered him. **_"How many others were there exactly if you're the one that got away?"_ **he asked and he explained that to him as the quintet surrounded him gently as he said it firmly.

 ** _"In total there were 12, I'm the latest arrival at the time, but like the others I fell for her attempt at suicide. But it's the bait and switch, but the Naquada is the bait, the attempted suicide is the switch._** **_And I'm the one who fell for it, but it's not just the princess, I made it clear that I was married to Sam. But how I ended up in their clutches and here's where you're really going to be ticked."_**

 ** _"But I was nearly killed in a cave in and the mine medic, it's the Florence nightingale effect and the bastard is a bi-sexual."_ **he said and they nodded firmly at the news. **_"Great, I take it even covered in dirt, he saw she was just beautiful and attractive as you are?"_ **Bishop asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah and as a result, I knew whatever he told me was a factor here and now that I heard that."**_

 _ **"So to line up the remarks you gave us in code that day now, honey, we had an eavesdropper listening to the conversation. My dad signed the research grant on the damn thing and they needed a battery of tests run on it to keep it off the planet. The cave in did enough damage that you also had your optic nerve damaged enough that you were blind in both eyes, that damn things busted."**_

 _ **"Giving you three times the jolt, which explains why you didn't need your glasses anymore when there. But even with the adrenaline flow, you're running on fumes and asleep on your feet. But you had orders by dad, Hammond and the joint chiefs not to rock the boat so we had to wait it out. But the Naquada: yes, the damn thing: no and you got put into a case of blackmail here now."**_

 _ **"Said blackmail is that either you tell him why we were there or you marry her, that sums in it up in why you screamed at him in the cave. 'No you look, we got everything under control, God you never show us any respect. Now we're handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. The I and me, is really us and we, you and me, always, I belong to you now, oh there's no getting out of this."**_

 ** _"I see why he left the base right now, whatever they did to him, the link is the same as it for Cassandra, but closer to the gate, the effects get worse. Further away and they start lessening and this far away from it. And nothing is happening at all right now."_ **they heard and he looked at the interruption as they saw Sam come into the room and she finished as she moved to him then as she said it.

 ** _"Daniel."_** They heard and Sarah stood up at that. ** _"Whoa easy, and Sam what the heck are you doing here?"_** he asked as she moved to him and gave him a hug as she pressed her forehead to his softly. **_"Yeah I'm fine, I don't feel anything and the worst is over now that I'm away from the base. But again what are you doing here and how did you find us."_** he asked her and she sighed as she said it to him.

 _ **"Took a guess and guessed right, but I'm not here to bring you back, so they call his office when I'm with you. And I'm telling her you're heading for whatever dig site there is. But what the heck's going on exactly right now if you came to them right now."**_ Sam asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"Long story, but I had to see my friends and priest as to why exactly, well it's due to my work."_**

 ** _"Just before Jolinar, now, it's I was in Saint Louis at the university library running research."_ **he said and she nodded as Jordan waved her into the room. ** _"What kind of research?"_** she asked and he said it to her. " ** _Research that was needed in case one of us got stuck on a planet playing around with demonology. And the occult, as such the lunatic that arrested me was a witch doctor, Sam."_**

 ** _"And this was needed in case a woman or some sick bi-sexual fell in love with one of us guys on the teams. And subjected to the guys worst living nightmare at the time as well here too._** ** _Well the theory turned practical on this mission and here's the real irony on it at the moment here. Into why I lost it last night, just before I left the base here and had Anna follow me, before you did."_**

 ** _"But I'm the victim that it landed on here at the moment as to how and why at the moment here._** ** _The lunatic that did it was a witch doctor, creating a pact that bound me to him, by use of these potions. And as a result you better have a better look, because it's not the technology and it never was right now."_** he said, pulling out the bottles and gave them to her and she nodded to the news then.

As they nodded in shock to that, before Jordan could answer, he heard a new voice answer him. **_"Alright take your shirt off, if this is what I think it is son_**." he heard and he turned to find Thomas standing behind him and he gave him a hug in relief at that. As the older tightened his arms around him gently at that. ** _"Boy am I glad to see you, you're the one I need here actually though I came to see all of you. And it's because you've got access to the institute right now, that's what I need."_**

 ** _"More the Frasier or even Jack, I need you guys, it's not physical mental, or even emotional. It's gone spiritual now and that's why I had to get as far away from the base as possible. I needed you, Ray and Walter, you're my only chance at this."_** he said and Thomas nodded gently as he answered him. **_"Yeah I understand and before I can contact them, I need to know for sure, is this a curse, pact."_**

 ** _"Or something even worse at the moment cub?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he said it to him. **_"It's neither, but a chemical version to a possession, right after I got back, the first symptoms were like I took in way too much warfarin. Because the nausea was having blood come up, as I showed this to Warner and called out the security code for it now and then later on, before I went topside."_**

 ** _"As I was heading for my boss's office stage two activated and every laceration and scar I had on me started bleeding. Before I checked my chest and found this."_** he said as he removed his shirt at that and Sam straightened up in shock as she touched his chest. **_"Like Charlie, he knew the second I figured it out, it would be a repeater of Charlie blacking out twice at the time now in this last night."_**

 ** _"That wasn't you who threw that barb at me, either, I never really known what love is, well neither do you, you bastard. And we're from a planet that doesn't pull what you did to keep from losing their mates. Of either gender, so you want a fight over him and you're going to get one. So that's our demon, this guy that drew his name into your chest."_** she said dangerously and he nodded to her softly.

 ** _"You just read out the entire batch of information Sam, that's what I trying to tell you now, we had him listening to our conversation. Matheson, your father, Lou and Jared's fathers' asked for a battery of tests ran on the technology. And seeing what happens when you're already healthy as well, but the cave in. It severed my optic nerve and I was now blind in both eyes at the time now."_**

 ** _"But the amount of damage done would take six rounds in one that was working right now. But half that when it's giving two to three times the jolt when tampered with. But they were neutralizing the adrenaline to have a power advantage over me, and I was running on fumes. But three weeks of over time, I was asleep on my feet right now at the time, aside from that now to."_**

 ** _"Your father's: you, Jared and Lou, Hammond, the joint chiefs and Jumper all said the same thing. But under no circumstances rock the boat the safety of the civilians and the team's. That was to be my primary concern, so you guys had to wait till I negotiated your release. But this was necessary for us to keep it off the planet, the Naquada: yes, that piece of junk: no, but the 9 to 10."_**

 **"I used it 3 times and I was so exhausted, that I was close to collapse by that point. But they put me into a case of quid pro quo: either tell them what the hell we were doing there or marry her at the time. I'm sorry Sam, to protect you, I had to hurt you."** he said to her gently as his eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a hug as she rubbed his back, before she pulled back a bit and answered him.

As she looked into his eyes gently as she said it then. **_"I know you so well, you had to break a promise to protect me, I understand Daniel, it's not your fault none of this was. And with that, you can tell the trio the entire truth later, regarding your guilt and breaking your promise to me."_ **she said and he sighed. **_"Is that all I have to tell myself?"_** he asked and she shook me her head as she said it to him softly.

 ** _"No more, the truth, I'm your soulmate, to protect me and the others you had to act like you're unfaithful to either me, or the girls. Aside from that, if the seven, dad, Hammond and the duo gave you orders. Then you had to protect us, and the others by any means necessary."_ **she said and he sighed. **_"It wasn't enough though."_ **he said and she sighed as she took his hands at that remark gently.

 ** _"Daniel, you can't change things here, even if you could, what happened still would have happened. Come on we have to focus, it won't be long before they call and when they do, we have to make it seem like you're not here."_ **she said and he nodded. "Change the wording in that and that's what Rick's friend's sister said to Rick, after they were attacked by that lunatic." Sam said and they nodded to her then.

"Murdoc?" Raynor asked and she nodded. "Yeah and us scientists have a love for shows that involve science anyway, take this one for instance. But why use a gun when you can defeat your opponents by outsmarting them, leading the in circles. And using your vast amount of knowledge, in physics and other hard sciences to defeat the opponent." she said to him smiling and Hammond chuckled as he answered her at that remark gently.

"And that's why I keep turning to you guys, you never use violence, you just use your mind and we won thirty scrimmages with Apophis and the other Egyptian deities. In seven years right now and it's because you're more valuable to us. Then the black ops and marines are now, all of you in the science and technical department are." he said and Sam nodded as Daniel smiled as he wrapped his arm around her back then gently.

"The Widowmaker, and the name of that mountain is ironic, because anyone that wasn't a skilled mountain climber could be killed. And if they had their equipment break halfway up the mountain, aside from that, it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the end of it." Daniel said in bemusement. "Yeah and you hate heights, and you despise guns or the use of them, so how is that going to work out later on and the answer is."

"That, once we create phasers that look like our weapons, we're no longer shooting to kill, but why bother with the weapon when you can use your mind for this. Although what will I say is how many times do they have to kill this guy, before he stays dead finally. He got blown up and he comes back seven years later, he gets blown up a second time. And he throws him off the mountain, burned and drowned, I mean come on, seriously."

"He's like Freddy Krueger, burned three times, buried, blown up, come on enough already, just stay dead here alright." Sam added and the quartet started laughing at that remark. "That's the other tv show we had an interest in, he had a way with science that was helpful and used science as a way to defeat his enemies." Bishop said through his laughter and the trio nodded with a bemused smile as they refocused as they watched it.

 ** _"You guys are my entire life, I'm not losing you over something like this, and I know I made a promise to Kasuf, but until Jack is out of the picture right now. Let alone Makepeace, Maybourne, Mckenzie and Frasier are gone for good right now, I'm never going back. But we have to get the baby, if she's pregnant, and hide them, but I can do more on the outside then the inside right now."_**

 ** _"Track down more technology, we have several real ones on earth, hiding in the museum manifest, fine, I can grab it and turn it in. We have another host here as well, I can help you track him down at the time. And then whoever was tracking his host, as I tell them a bit of it, before the base gets involved. And my department combines with it and so on here, but either way now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Until they're gone for good in the program, let alone Kinsey is, I'm not returning to base, but right now, I need 2 years. And up to 30 months off now, just to see my family and friends."_ **he said and she nodded. _**"I take the institute is something none of us want to go near?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah, and it's the one that was used for Manneheim 42 years ago, honey."_**

 ** _"I'm not entirely sure, but if he was at several of the games when dad and the duo were at the gym during practice here. Then I think he considered the starting line up of the team as his favorite three players. But their coach, it was the priest that did the exorcisms on him at the time. Manneheim was 11 years old and my father and his friends 17 and freshmen at the university."_**

 ** _"My parents were his star pupils as he was also the theology and Latin teacher, after I were born, my parents named him and his team. As well as Archbishop Hume as my legal guardians along with Matheson and Dillon Warren. So as they did it once they know what to do, but the fact that its a chemical version to a possession the added side effects got a lot more dangerous right now."_**

 ** _"But that's why I took off actually right now, as to why, the stages shifted from one to two. But the first was sudden blackouts, a case of split personality and as result of realizing what it was that was going on. During my trying to get this one off of my body last night, the effects of the possession. They were acting like I'd taken in too much warfarin, a blood thinning effect now."_**

 ** _"As I started throwing up blood, and making it look like I cracked several ribs and they pierced my lungs thanks to the cave in now. Stage two activated and these lacerations on my chest, arms and legs started bleeding and found those on my chest. I also got the numerical code for how long before the change is permanent, but death by a thousand cuts now, but with that in mind."_**

 ** _"Warner said the test results were saying I was bleeding to death, but every symptom she read out to you was out of sleep deprivation. But that's why I look like this, but that's why I left, if they were determined to wait till someone got hurt or worse and it's screw staying on the base. I had to get to my legal guardians and fast, and there was only one place to go that wouldn't ask."_**

 ** _"Regarding questions, but page 64 in this book, it's an old roman ritual, if a someone who's possessed is not getting headway. And at where they're currently doing the exorcisms, they're taken to a church or some other spiritual place away from the crowd. Though with that in mind it's only one place to go, the Alexien Brothers Catholic medical research institute now as a result."_**

 ** _"And I know I said I'd die before I set foot in that place, but for the sake of my life and my soul, I have to break that promise right now at the moment."_** he said and Thomas nodded to him. **_"And now you really do sound like Bill right now, because Ray said the same thing to him when he brought that up right now. Though at the current moment with 1/3 of the priests gone that did it then."_**

 ** _"I'm taking Bill's place for that portion of it, but they know you better then I do and to them if they were around all your childhood. Before you ended up in the system and it's time I turned the chair back over to them for this. So for now I can look after you till we get there and then once done. I'm letting Ray take the lead_** ** _and frankly in this case, I never took the time to do that research."_**

 ** _"But they did, so I'm following their lead in this at the moment, though whatever side effects come with it. It's working over time until I break it completely."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yeah I know and I lost half a day thanks to their sedating me right now and I'm running out of time. 2/3's of the stages have gone through and the attack on the base before I left."**_

 ** _"Was thanks to him hijacking me, so going up meant that the effects lessened, once I put that to the test. And here we go, I'm in full control, but we got to go."_ **he said and they nodded. **"** ** _How long do we have on the clock left since you figured it out?"_** Sam asked and he sighed and dropped the bomb then. **_"If I don't break the connection by midnight, in five days and the change is permanent."_**

 ** _"You were right all along, Sam, but the change is permanent, if we don't end this now, but you remember what you said regarding the technology?"_ **he asked and she nodded as she repeated the remark she gave the quartet. **_"It would just screw you up permenantly and we would lose you anyway. And now that I got the time frame we have, I believe that even more right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"We waited out the clock, you break out of the base and come here and the next stop is in Saint Louis, but who were you going to see out there. If you came to Father Thomas, and he's got access to the institute?"_** she asked and he explained that to her. **_"My legal guardians are the rest of the Jesuits that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and I'm the next generation case they have."_**

 _ **"But they learn that the NID tried to kill me and they're going to kill the only two officers on the base that act like them right now."** he said and she nodded. **"Jack and Makepeace, yeah alright and Frasier deliberately broke your advice and it results, now. In two men being knocked unconscious and her nearly getting her shoulder dislocated, so further away from the gate and you're safe."**_

 ** _"As it's just like Cassie, proximity range and the further away from the gate and the connection is now so weak, you're thinking straight right now. And that's my you doing the talking, I know you right now."_** she said and Sarah repeated that claim. **_"Your him?"_ **she said and Daniel sighed. ** _"Great, I know if anything it just turned into a classic case of Kimberly and Kat and girls, don't start right now."_**

 ** _"You guys separated two years ago before Catherine chose him and as a result of being together for close to 15 months here. Here's the result, Sarah he still loves you, but they've been together for fifteen months. And frankly I don't know if he chose to move on from Sha're or not, but at the moment here. This is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now, you guys."_**

 ** _"Because if she found us here and sooner or later as will the others at the moment, so we can discuss this later, but we have to focus here you guys. So can that conversation on the back burner and focus on the task at hand guys, okay."_ **Anna said stepping between the duo gently and Daniel nodded to her thoughts as he exchanged looks with the duo in their gang as Bishop tried to hide a smile at that.

"Great that's just what we need right now, a cat fight over you, because every girl just like you reacts this way to you since you joined the program 7 years ago, man." Lou said as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I know, but at the moment this is neither the time no place for this conversation. And when we're trying to keep from getting arrested right now." Anna said and Thomas nodded as Bowdern hid a smile at that remark.

"She's right, we can discuss relationships and things in the bonds at another time, but this is neither the time nor place for this conversation. And when we don't know how long it's going to be before George finds my office number right now so pull it together girls, now." Jordan said and Daniel nodded as his recorded self said it. **_"Ladies there's no reason for a cat fight, but issues in the job, here's the result right now."_**

 ** _"And the real sick irony of this is that I'm the one that my research just landed on here at the moment, so with that in mind. It's we got to get the institute involved and we lost too much time."_** he said and Sarah moved to him as she got a better look at his chest. **_"I'd consider, if you put the baphomet into it, I'm looking at the deepest regions of hell, in that right now as to why I'm saying this."_**

 ** _"Any person that studies demonology has a image of a pentagram ending up on their chest or hand and this one's an inverted one. So not Christianity, but demonology, they're screwing around with black magic on that planet. And created a potion to bind you to this demon that did this to you."_ **Anna said and Sarah nodded in agreement as she repeated the last piece as they exchanged looks.


	57. 57: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part IV: Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 57:** **Need Redone Part III: Reunions And The Sting Operation**

 ** _"When at my apartment, I called your father, and told him the truth in the way I did them Sam, I told him everything, regarding this mission and the keeper, last month. And he's so pissed he's ready to court martial the trio for attempted murder in my case and Teal'C's. And accessories of attempted rape in yours, he also knows that Makepeace, Kinsey and Mckenzie are involved in this."_**

 ** _"But he likes me and to him, like Hammond, our guess was correct, he chose me automatically when I told him how close we are. And to nut cases like Hanson and Jack."_** he said and she nodded in relief. **_"So I don't have to hide from him anymore."_** she said as the phone went off and Raynor slammed his hand on the speaker. ** _"Jordan's office, Raynor speaking."_** he said and they heard Jacob's voice.

 ** _"Hey guys, honey, Daniel just told me the truth at the moment, we've finished the meeting and they over turned the decision. Daniel and his friend are free to go, but I take it this was political sabotage. And to the highest degree at the moment?"_ **he asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah dad, I just saw the scars and lacerations all over his chest and with it, is the name of the lunatic that did it."_**

 ** _"I also just arrived in time to hear their conversation as his putting this into code for me just broke down the front door. So I know everything and I'm making sure that, excuse me here, but asshole is getting courtmartialed for this. The team's been split in half and Jared's father is Dillon Warren, Lou's father is Peter Ferretti, so General's Ferretti and Warren, so that sums it up."_**

 ** _"And next to it, is an inverted pentagram, these people are into the dark arts and demonology, but like he said. The tries in his case, are number 13, bad luck this time right now for her, they got an even dozen, but they blew it in his case. He just explained everything to me, but that research grant you signed, when they sent it to you, it's for the Goa'uld healing technology, the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"If you saw the first film, it's that gold coffin that Ra used on him 3 years ago, but that's the sarcophagus. But the technology, though I had some knowledge of it now, they_** ** _needed more. Just to keep it off the base and off the planet, but though it makes you stronger physically. The down side is that it starts destroying the good in you, as it helps the Goa'uld keep a grip on their hosts."_**

 ** _"But they call in after you do, then the trap is set right now, because I don't doubt that Frasier and O'neill are going to be in the office with the general. As is Makepeace, but though they think they know him, it's the fact that they don't. Because going on a guess of where he was headed, I realized he was here to the university."_ **she said and he answered her with a smile at that remark.

 ** _"I know honey and a result, now that I know the truth, I don't mind, because it's as close to NASA as you can get right now. You don't have to hide from me anymore, regarding this, but the missions are cancelled until we run an investigation. And in the medical and psychiatric department of the program, but Frasier, O'neill and Makepeace, they're being dragged before us."_**

 ** _"And for a hearing and court martial, but the joint chiefs made me a member of the grouping now, I'm one of the officers in the joint chiefs now. If we find the Tok'ra, and here's the bad news baby, I just some bad news at the hospital. But this maybe our one way in as well."_** he said and she nodded to that. ** _"You can tell me later once you get to the base."_** she said and knew he nodded as he answered.

 ** _"Alright, but eta's fifteen minutes, if they call in the middle of the debrief here, so go ahead and tell them the truth."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Once I'm recovered, I'll make a visit to come see you General, so you can meet in this."_** Daniel said and he heard a gentle smile in his voice at that. **_"Alright son, see you guys soon, and be careful."_ **he said and they both nodded as they ended it at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah and the stages were going off one by one, within hours of us getting back, and stage 2 is what caused this right now. At the moment we're just a few days before the time of changing. But that's why I took off, I was running out time and I had to get to you guys. You're my only chance, the possession is the reason for why two men were knocked unconscious and Frasier."_**

 ** _"But it took me fifteen minute to find what I needed, and I checked this out, before I came back and promised I was going to. But it just saved my life now, but read this, because this is why I waited till Sam had that premonition. I needed her to realize that it's far more serious then they think."_** he said and and Thomas grabbed the book and opened it to the exact pages needed **.**

 ** _"Alright let's see here, because once I tell Ray this and he's going to be pissed at the moment. 'When a demon possesses a human body, the holy trinity marks the progression in three stages: the first stage is infestation, then obsession and finally actual possession. And once a demon possesses it's host, it feeds on the victim's soul.'."_ **he read out and looked at the lacerations on his chest then.

 ** _"What's the time of changing because none of us understood what that meant?"_** Thomas asked and he explained that. ** _"It's the five to ten day duration between October 22nd to November 1st, if we don't do it before midnight on November 1st, I'm screwed here."_** he said and they all nodded firmly as Sam looked at him with beyond worried eyes as Anna and Bishop gave a fast nod to the news at that.

And the quartet looked at it in shock. **_"That's the human demon that did this to you, and where the hell did you get that scar across your arm exactly?"_** Sarah asked him and he explained that, before he could though the phone went off. **_"Cheyenne Mountain, CO."_** Thomas read out and he covered his eyes. **_"Great that's just great, damn it Janet, can't you give me fifteen minutes before you call right now."_**

 ** _"Because what if he's like McCallister and just hearing your voice scares him off, you ever think about that right now. He's afraid of you guys right now, so just back off and let me deal with this, would you please."_** Sam said with a low growl at that as Daniel said it for her as he finished that remark. ** _"Don't answer it, it's them, they're trying to see if I jumped planes enroute to L.A. and came here."_**

 ** _"Great timing though right now, we just arrive and already they're contacting you, Jack can't take the hint right now. There's 20 other archeologists in the program, and he's bugging the hell out of me. For translations and everything else right now, and this is the reason I left without a trace, he's running me ragged right now."_** he said and she nodded as she looked at him as he said it to her.

 ** _"I really hope you contacted Matheson, let alone dad for permission to bend the rules."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah I did, in fact I called Matheson, Warren and Ferretti up at the lab in Maryland. And they said they were going to talk to the president and Jumper to get the order over ridden. But they gave the go ahead to tell the quartet the truth, and the truth about the tv show at the moment."_**

 ** _"I just revealed some it to them, but after making comparisons between why I left and Shanks is carrying my name. Dr. Jordan just put it together that the show was no show at all but the truth Sam, they didn't realize Anna's with us. But they understand, and they know so never mind cutting corners they're just as good as we are."_** Daniel told her and she nodded to him as she looked at them.

 ** _"Alright then I can tell you that truth guys, but I'm the woman that Tapping is portraying. But it wasn't long after Apophis attacked the base and our base camp. That our bonds start growing stronger, to the point that to him, we, the three of us, Sarah, my name is Samantha, Sam Carter. I'm his team mate, but I'm the one that knows about you guys, along with General Hammond now."_**

 ** _"But we, you, me and Anna, we became his entire life now, as the acts of a wolf at heart, I'm not sure when it happened exactly, but it did. But the reason the effects of Hathor's mind control didn't hit him that hard. And in the way it did the others was because of me now, but whatever he told you about the NID. Its political sabotage and now that he just showed me that, attempted murder."_**

 ** _"I'm taking sides in this situation and I don't care if I get court martialed for it, I'm getting you to safety after what you just showed me now. How fast were the symptoms speeding up as Siler said he heard two crashes in a storage room yesterday?"_** she asked and he sighed as he told her the conclusion. ** _"It's proximity range, just like Cass, the closer to the gate I get and the worse it gets."_**

 ** _"But the sedatives just turned the side effects on them and left the door unlocked, Sam listen to me, but the entire remark that this resulted in. Well it was based on your theory after Nirrti put that bomb in Cassie. But Cassie, Charlie and to tie it up now is your information on the damn thing right now."_** he said and she nodded as Thomas answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Alright tell us everything, this way we can make it clear that if you did come to us, that it's possible. Now you came to me and the institute for medical help and recovery. As you stand a better chance with us then you do with them."_** he said and Daniel nodded. ** _"Found a way around the gag order, and it's compare the show to our names and that does it to."_** he said, before his eyes widened at that.

 ** _"Oh god, I forgot about my prescription, I'm not risking another case here, and we're too close to the Great Lakes and my read outs. They say my systems impacted and crashed, we do this and I could catch it again right now."_** he said quickly and Anna quickly said it at that to him. **"** ** _Don't worry I grabbed it out of the medical kit in the office, with the fact you changed into these clothes."_**

 ** _"And because it's still freezing cold out there, we're close to Haloween and us this close to Canada and the Great Lakes you need to stay on it. And with us this close to Canada, you need to stay warm right now, or you're going to catch it again."_** she said and Sarah nodded. **_"The strand he caught as a kid, and whatever happened just impacted his system?"_** she asked and they both nodded to her.

 ** _"What strand, what are you talking about?"_** Sam asked and Sarah answered that one. ** _"He came down with pneumonia when he was a preschooler and just after he ended up in the system came down with it again. But that's why he never went up to your team leader's cabin or did any winter sports here. And why he stuck to warm areas, he's afraid of catching it again right now, Captain."_**

 ** _"In truth now that things hit this point, he'd rather return to the real world, or just find a way for him to bring us with him. As he's got the best of both worlds now, but secret lives destroys a person and that's what's he's feeling right now. That this just barely destroyed him and he needed a chance to return to his original life before you came into it."_** she said as she looked into his eyes then softly.

 ** _"But I take it Anna was with you if you said that, before you realized all three of you were in the same town and Rob's also in Colorado as well?"_** she asked and he nodded as he explained that to her gently at the question then. **_"Yeah, but the problem is that I know I'm good, but what's wrong with using the others. For once, and especially when I need 18 months to 2 years on sabbatical here."_**

 ** _"I wanted to go leave and sabbatical ever since we stopped the oribital attack and though I just got back from one, this was more along the lines. Now, of wanting a chance to be with who were my legal guardians in the past. But Bowdern is gone and I just got the news Hume's passed. If I didn't leave immediately and who was going to be next?"_** he asked and she nodded softly then.

 ** _"But how many blows to the heart can one take, before they return to the real, world and want to be free of what's destroying them emotionally right now?"_** he asked and Jordan nodded. **_"Either too few, or one too many son, let me guess, 989 it fell like it was just yesterday that it happened instead of 25 years at the time?"_** Thomas asked and he nodded as he wiped the tears off his face as he said it.

 ** _"Seeing it again, it was like it was just yesterday, next comes the fact my memories of the quartet are back. And the man who was supposed to be my mentor, my coach. He passed when I was 18, now I get the news that Humes is dead, and I'm nearly killed in the same accident my parents are. But that sums it up, I'm sick of this, I want to return home and live 2 to 3 years in peace."_**

 ** _"My parents dug up the cover stones connected to the one covering that gate, but the last good memory I had. And just before the accident was going to visit the quartet in Saint Louis. But my mother was Claire Ballard Jackson, her best friend is a medical General in AMRIID, while my Dad. He's got a friend also in AMRIID, and they're both three star general's in the medical research."_**

 ** _"And I just dug this out of my parents effects, I was enrolled at Saint Louis, but basketball, academic scholarship, I was intending on joining the order. But thanks to Ballard here's the damn result right now, guys. But my friends from the half soldier/half scientist department, and the spec ops, they're like us. But my closest friends were Sam, Teal'C, Lou Ferretti and Jared Warren here."_**

 ** _"But Jack threw me up in his place, so it's over with it now, but they, Lou, Jared, Charlie and Dave Dixon. They're on double duty with my team, so on protection duty, and they are not the problem, so no need to get angry at them honey. However the ones that are, that got me into this, are like Jack, and that's what Sam was talking about, and my answering remark to her on that."_**

 ** _"But I guess you wondered what happened after I got them, the Tollan, off the base right?"_** he asked and the quintet nodded. **_"Yeah we did, so what happened here if they're trying to get rid of you and tried this just to do it now?"_** Thomas asked as he crossed his arms and he explained that to him. _ **"Well it started after Hathor, but unlike Jack and his black ops buddies now, and here's the catch."**_

 ** _"You remember that academic's webpage you wrote up on Hathor, Steve?"_** he asked and the other man nodded and smiled as he got it **.** ** _"Yeah I do and Sam came to me with you indisposed, supposedly, well that answers the question. And into why she, or whoever that was just contacted us, you told them about your past starting with us and Dr. Jordan."_** He said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yeah he did, but the added problem was after I figured that out, I also learned she's also got the ability to turn people into Jaffa. Which is what our friend Teal'C is, he changed sides and Cartego was his judgement day now. And the lord deemed him worthy of a second chance, I rallied the girls together. At the time here, and we did the job, but Daniel gave me enough to stop her."_**

 ** _"And then finished the job by getting our prototype back from her, but we in the science department, and us girls. We're never letting these guys live it down, and my godfather had the same reaction I did. And to thinking we thought he'd been killed a month earlier."_** Sam said and they nodded as Raynor said it. ** _"So I was her information source without realizing it now and as result here now."_**

 ** _"These guys are humiliated to the point they're trying to kill you, because us scientists are stronger then they are?"_** he asked and the trio nodded. **_"Yeah, but the problem is she's like every other jerk in the black ops department, so to her. Why listen to us when she can listen to her own kind right now at the moment. And that's why I left, but to answer your other question, though Steve."_**

 ** _"Yeah I did, starting with you, and here's the problem now regarding why they, the NID, is trying to get me out of the program or kill me._** _ **I was the one that resisted, as hearing she was like a queen bee, like the xenomorphs in Aliens. I was questioning her and then she tried to attack me, but as I tried to stop her. She hit me with a second dose and then sexually assaulted me at the time."**_

 _ **"After the girls drove her through the gate, Jack's anger at himself at the fact he got turned into a Jaffa, out of his own stupidly. Resulted in that anger being turned on me and he knocked me into the wall, but Jacob Carson asked me. For help to evaluate his mental state and this was test 7 of 7. And he flunked them all, as I went to going over what I knew with Hammond at the time here."**_

 _ **"Before we realized she took the GDO, it was prototype to over ride every access code used to get through the iris. I decided to get it back and they're pissed that instead of the joint chiefs giving them that mission. They gave it to me and I got it back, following that situation, after I helped the Tollans to escape, they, the NID, fired me, but refused to let me leave completely now."**_

 _ **"Saying my translation skills were still needed and I found billions of American dollars worth of technology in the follow up to that mission. Before I found the outpost that belonged to whoever built that gate and the beta gate itself now. And finally came the Intel needed to save earth, as I brought back a few hundred thousand in alien technology, and Intel needed for the fight here."**_

 _ **"But when I was on sabbatical, in Saint Louis, and not realizing I ran into the what was left of the trio that did the Manneheim case. They decided to start shoving up the missions, just running us ragged. Until they chose this planet, as a way to get rid of me, because once on their side of the gate. And the rituals activate you're trapped, I just pulled a bait and switch to get us out of there."**_

 ** _"But I've just been run through the alnighter from hell, before the effects of this possession started hitting me one by one. My only chance at survival, now was by what you taught me Father, but I'm not going back. And until I'm free of that lunatic, and maybe not even then."_** he said and they nodded angrily at that as they looked at the scratches all over his chest and arms then as he answered him.

As he rubbed his back gently as he looked at him with paternal love in his eyes as he said it then. **_"Then we're protecting you from them no matter what it takes right now, these idiots never learn and it's clear they're not as smart as you are. Just like Richard Kimble, you're great at hiding in public here at the moment. And you have the same appeal to hide yourself from them in this case anyway."_**

 ** _"But there's millions living in this country and 50% of us are scholars, priests and medical doctors and several others. One lone archeologist hiding amongst several hundred million people, it would take three years to find you by then. But once out of the state across the state line, their jurisdiction ends at the state line here in the manhunt."_** he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

Before he could answer him though the phone went off a second time as she saw the tag and she nodded and she grabbed it. **_"Dr. Jordan's office, Dr. Gardner, speaking, how can I help you, yes, and I suppose you expect him to come here."_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she answered whoever on the phone then. **_'Turn on the speaker, Sarah."_** Jordan mouthed to her and she nodded as she activated it then.

 ** _"Alright go ahead, my professor and the rest of our team is listening to this."_** she said and Raynor covered his mouth to the duo and they nodded. **_"Before you say it Doctor, I'm already here, but he told me they're catching the first flight out to Athens. Just so they can do a country by country archeological dig search right now."_** Sam said and he heard a sigh as he he answered that as he said it to Jordan.

 ** _"Doctor Jordan, my name is General George Hammond, I take it she just told you our concerns over this then."_** Hammond asked and Sam gave a nod to Jordan and he nodded **.** ** _"Yeah she did and we already told her we haven't seen him and you just missed them, they left on the first flight out of Chicago. It was 10 minutes ago, in fact right now, they arrived three hours ago now here."_**

 ** _"But the flight gave them seven hours detour, here in Chicago, and they left to catch the next flight out and it left 10 to 15 minutes ago. And you already know that as archeologists we can come and go from dig sites as we please. But this was a short visit and he's heading for the Jesuit HQ in Athens. Before heading for the Vatican."_** he said and they heard a sigh as Warner answered that news firmly.

 ** _"Well after we lost them at the airport, we just lost track of my patient, he took off and we need your help in finding him right now. Because his condition is going to get worse, if he doesn't receive medical attention and fast."_** he said and Jordan nodded to that as he said it. **_"I don't suppose you got the message after he took off on you, with Anna with him, right now at the moment, but it's clear."_**

 ** _"That they had enough right now and what's wrong with letting a scientist take a break and get medical care else where then inside the program. Especially after you're the reason we lost two scientists and whoever was let out of that sarcophagus. Is the reason we never associate with your kind, and if he had told me the reason he's in the condition he's in right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I don't suppose you considered the fact that he left just to get away from the base and before whatever happens next could kill someone right now?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh. **_"Look I know you see this in the way he does right now, but at the moment what's going on here could result in his becoming a danger to himself and others."_** they heard from a different voice at that and Raynor said it.

As Daniel wrote down a fast remark to that response gently. ** _'Tell them the truth, I came back to fix our bonds, you're my best friends, my mentor and priest. I came back to reconcile with you guys, before Anna and I met up with you guys in Athens, Steve.'_** he wrote down to him and he read it and then said it firmly to make it clear to them as he said it to her as he introduced himself to her while doing it then.

 ** _"Look, and my name is Steven Raynor, I'm his best friend and Dr. Gardner his girlfriend, but we know him better then you do and at the moment. In all honestly like we just said you just missed him right now. But he came back to reconcile with us, to fix his friendships with me and Sarah. And reconnect with our mentor and priest right now and just before we all head for Greece."_**

 ** _"But if he's trying to stay hidden from you guys right now then it means he's feeling better off now. And without you in his life and you getting into the messes he's trying to get out of right now. But from what I gathered from Sam it's clear why he left, he's had enough right now. You wanted him out of the program, you got your wish, he wants to live his life in peace right now."_**

 ** _"That resignation paper he gave you was so he could return to the real world, the outside world, so what's the deal. Had second thoughts about letting him go, or is it you're determined to keep him on a short leash. And never give him a true chance to rest and heal up, emotionally, away from you guys right now. Before you say it doctor and believe me I understand right now."_**

 ** _"I get that you're concerned about him, but at the moment I think he needs outside medical help right now. You just met him and you don't know him in the way I do, Doctor, aside from that. It's that our priest, in his eyes, our priest, once we became his students. He decided on the act of becoming our adoptive father, but once out of the state, he's no longer your responsibility."_**

 ** _"Back in the real world and once away from the program that's when it's no concern of yours if he chooses to come see us. And even if he does, what makes you think he'd let you bring him back at the moment. And definitely when he's on the edge of ending up in ICU, because his system impacted and crashed. Because you ran him ragged and to the point that he's close to a relapse."_**

 ** _"He's already suffered one serious relapse because he forgot to get himself out of the rain and by the time it hits him again, it's too late. So in my eyes, I think he needs medical attention and by someone not biased over the fact. That he's a civilian surrounded by military personnel and he needs another civilian for this."_** he said sharply and they heard a firm tone in the voice as she answered him.

 ** _"Before you say it, I don't suppose you considered he came to me for help exactly, do you, Doctor. Because only a truly devoted member of the church would turn to their priest in times of crisis, said crisis his soul was at risk right now. You remember what Captain Carter said, the technology would take everything he is and do permenant damage and you'd lose him anyway."_**

 ** _"So to him, it's why bother with dealing with your department, or your mental health department and when you think he's a threat to himself. When he can come to someone that he can actually get help from. Said help from the church right now, he needs me right now. Go back, he meant go home, to me, and his legal guardians who are just like me."_** Thomas said to her sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Let me make this clear right now Doctor, as you don't understand what he meant when he said that. But the remark of, 'I have to go back.', was he meant he had to return home, start at life before he met you guys. And then take it back another 17 years to when he was just a child, but he's thinking straight. And enough that he decided it's back to the beginning for him and where to."_**

 ** _"He's from Saint Louis, Missouri and we have a branch out there that's connected to mine so he's decided the only help he needs. And right now, is disconnect the link between him and the planet this started with. So why not consider it as spiritual help first, before emotional and physical_**. **_And once recovered and then he'll return, but until then we're not forcing him into it."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, that's why he left in the first place, he had no where else to turn to right now. And his soul is at risk right now, in jeopardy and he decided to turn to the only person, the people that could help him. Right now, were us of the Jesuit orders, he needs help and he had no where else to turn. Till he chose to turn to us now and came home Doctor, General and with that."_**

 ** _"You forget something else right now, that at times the cops decide on witness protection, here. And he came to me for help and the help he needs from me can do more good then yours can. He's not suicidal, he's thinking straight and he knows that trying to do your job for you could be the clincher. In landing him in mental health, so to him the only chance at surviving this situation."_**

 ** _"It's by coming to us and right to his legal guardians, who are two members of the trio that did the Manneheim case. So until he's ready to return he's welcome to stay as long as he wants to, but if you continue to pull this crap. And I'm calling the only officers that have a connection to him. Your boss doctor, Dr. Darrel Matheson, so watch it."_** he said firmly as Raynor finished that remark.

As Daniel scrawled seven names down on a piece of paper and gave it to him, as he nodded to the intercom and then pointed at the next name on the list. As Frasier saw her name as the one he was pointing at then. And he nodded as he went over that firmly as he said it. **_"Dr. Raynor seriously, the effects of what happened on this mission caused a severe case of P.T.S.D., and we need to monitor this safely."_**

 ** _"Because if a flashback hit and someone in your grouping could be hurt or he hurts himself."_** They heard in response and he shook his head, as Daniel wrote it out. **_'I'm thinking straight at the moment Steve, and my thinking is that the further away from the base and gate I am. And the safer for everyone involved right now, its proximity range, closer to the gate I am, the link gets stronger.'_**

 ** _'Further away it gets weaker, it's like Cassandra, same thing, in combination, of my research. Said research over possessions and demonology, Charlie Kawalsky and Cassandra. So I just put that to the test and he's lost his grip on me until we break it completely.'_** he wrote out and turned the paper to him and he read it and nodded as he said that into the phone gently as he looked at it as he read it out to her.

 ** _"Doctor Frasier, at the moment if he was standing in front of me right now, it's he's clearly thinking straight right now here. And straight enough to realize that the further away from the base and the device he is. And the safer for everyone involved here as its a case of proximity range from the base itself. But then it's clear to me that like your daughter it's the same thing, exact same thing."_**

 ** _"So the further away from the base and that device he is and the safer for everyone right now, but I was just watching the episode focused on the girl. And I decided if Sam decided to put that to the test, then Daniel was testing out proximity as well and it seem's that the conclusion now in this. In his eyes right now, is that the further away from the base he gets and that device."_**

 ** _"And the safer for everyone it is, because the link gets worse as it goes further down the mountain then going up and out. Whatever you did resulted in the side effects being turned on you, because you did exactly what he told you not to do right now. So you unleashed the side effects on yourself and he decided to get as far away from you and the base as possible to break the link."_**

 ** _"So if you're wanting him back, back on the base, then you better guess again, because the time frame on whatever this lunatic did to him. Well it just came to an end right now, and he's thinking clearly enough to protect everyone from this lunatic that got his hands on him. Psychic link, the closer to the device he gets and the stronger and more dangerous the symptoms get right now."_**

 ** _"So in all honesty the added side effects of whatever happened last night, before he escaped right now. In fact if we saw him, we'd see this as he's thinking rationally enough right now to know the only help he needs. At the moment is the from medical institute that our priest has access to right now."_** he said and they heard Hammond answer that remark gently at that news.

"If it wasn't for the fact he's not saying anything right now, I feel like I'm hearing his observation of this in your voice right now, son. Dr. Raynor, as to why its because only he could come to the conclusion this fast and once out of the mountain right now." he said with a bemused chuckle at the analysis as he heard his voice echo that remark on the last two sentences there as he answered him at the remark then gently at the news.

 _ **"At the moment I feel like I'm hearing his analysis to the situation in your voice, Doctor, as to why I'm saying this. Right now, it's because only he could come to the conclusion that fast. And realize it, but if you're saying this right now, are you sure he never made contact with you guys, before they left?"**_ he asked and Raynor ran his hands through his hair as he answered that question.

 ** _"Like I said you just missed them they left an hour ago, before Captain Carter dropped into my office, General. But as I said, for him, he needed a break and he's feeling fine right now, but if you keep this up. How long before it puts him in the E.R., exactly huh, because the longer this goes on. And someone on our side is going to get hurt, just leave him be and when he's ready he'll return."_**

 ** _"He's not a criminal or fugitive, he's a man who deserves a break from the job and if that means he takes it away from you, that's fine with us. But you're acting like the U.S. marshals in the movie and he's Kimble trying to clear his name. As with that in mind right now and how long do you expect us not to realize that your tv show is no show at all General, as to why I'm saying that."_**

 ** _"We just figured it out, my best friend is the man being portrayed by Michael Shanks, he destroyed his credit and bank cards, no use tracing him that way. And the first check was delivered to California, you forget Abagnale, he was a master of disguise staying hidden for three years, it took four months for the marshals to find Kimble and all these guys were smarter then their pursuers."_**

 ** _"So how many years would it take before you finally found him and when you did its we send a message back that you've been lied to all this time. And that your own CMO and second in command of the base, O'neill. As well as his marine counterpart are the ones working for the alter ego."_** he said and they heard an immediate tone to that and Sam smiled dangerously as Frasier answered that.

"The quickness of that jab came through immediately and she's trying to head off you asking questions, regarding why Steve would say that to you. Then again they know that the second you get the truth they're all getting court martialed and going to jail for attempted murder right now." Thomas said and Hammond nodded to that. "At the moment our truth is the only truth that counts in this case at the moment."

"Sam, the quintet and I saw the scratches and the symbol on his chest and now that she knows the truth. She's making sure that Hammnd knows he's been lied to here and she's determined to have him court martialed for it. But it's the proverbial straw at the moment and she's trying to head it off before you ask us. Into why Sam is ticked here at this and why we're not handing him over." Raynor said as they heard the remark then.

 ** _"How well do you him, you been separated for 2 years now, and it's against the law to interfere in military searches, Doctor."_** she said and Jordan crossed his arms as Sam said it sharply. **_"Oh really Doctor, well is it a crime to want a few months off just so you can get help else where right now. Is it a crime to want to just separate from the base for close to a year and when you really need it."_**

 ** _"That remark in desperation only says one thing to me right now, Jack, Frasier, it says that now that he's separated from you. It's that whatever you are involved in, you're trying to get him back, just to finish this mission of yours. And with that, general I'm sorry, but I refuse to cooperate regarding this, and he's already phoned dad, dad knows the truth."_ **she said and he said it quickly.

 ** _"He told your father regarding what you and I are involved in?"_** he repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah he did, and I ran into him just as he and Anna left for the airport. And he showed me his chest and I swear, what they're telling you is true right now. But we have rules regarding this and for a member to be in emotional state, and by that at the moment here right now, General."_**

 ** _"General he wanted a break right after the keeper, and he told me he was intending to go see the priests that were connected to the Manneheim case. For personal reasons, but said personal reasons are they, Warren and Matheson are friends of the family, they're his legal guardians. But I do believe when emotionally compromised, we, in both departments, need a sabbatical for it."_**

 ** _"I mean a severe emotional state, but they're forcing him to keep going but it's required. Now, that the military let their civilian counterparts take a break when they want."_** she said and Frasier quickly said it. **_"It's against the law in the military to leave without telling anyone they're going on sabbatical, Captain."_ **she said and Sam crossed her arms as she answered that remark at that statement.

 ** _"He was going to tell us anyway, but you just prevented that you liars, what, just because he did what you can't. You're trying to set up you two, you're out of your damn minds right now, both of you are. General he'd already gone over their heads when he said that he contacted the joint chiefs. As well as Matheson and Warren, but they gave us him permission, and these guys break it now."_**

 ** _"Sir, you know against the law to lie to a superior officer, and not give a member of the team a chance to rest. We've been run ragged, and we're all exhausted and with that, that's why he took off. He's sick of your way of doing things and what you been pulling lately, in things. What you, Mckenzie and Jack have been doing is illegal, Frasier, he's been needing a break for months now."_**

 ** _"Daniel told me he intended to take a few months break to go see some relatives in Saint Louis. So what's the reason for not allowing him to take that break, well it's the fact you were determined here. To not have your damn plan fall apart, because he's not on this mission, and without him. It's the plan falls apart, and it stays apart till he comes back and with those words now, General."_**

 ** _"Daniel contacted me via satillite phone and told me some interesting information into why he takes missions one after another. And it's just so he can run us ragged, not giving us a chance to rest, but this latest one. It's attempted murder and political sabotage to the highest degree right now. And Frasier and Oneill are in on it, as is Mckenzie and Makepeace, it's the NID."_**

 ** _"After Hathor at the time they're humiliated at the fact that they gave in and Daniel didn't and with it the mission they wanted you turned it over to Daniel. But he got the GDO back, he salvaged the situation with the Tollan, the beta gate and now getting the Intel needed to protect earth. They're sick of hearing your praise over him and it's a psychosis right now here in his case."_**

 ** _"And the psychosis in all their eyes right now is 'a civilian scientist can't get results done, but the U.S. military can't. Just what is he doing right that we aren't, and why are the joint chiefs and the general listening to him exactly.'. But this was a set up, we, Daniel and I, have been humiliating them one too many times and as a result, their furious he resisted and they couldn't."_**

 ** _"But that scar line on his arm was do to an injury when he was a kid, a preschooler no less right now. But he fell through thin ice as a child and the jolt was so bad, that not remembering he still had his skates on. He sliced his wrist by accident on the blade of his skates, but the jolt to his system. He came down with pneumonia and as a result that's why he decided to test things out."_**

 ** _"But he used that scar to test them and they flunked the test as a result, but this psychosis over him is thanks to Hathor. But you prefer intellect over athletics and as a result here that's why they're jealous. Because you show more attention to us, give us their mission said anf we, he two of us. Have become the salvation of earth, and they're jealous about that the moment."_**

 ** _"That your showing more attention to him and me, because of our skills, and not their fast wits and athletic abilities. But the stereotypes just took a dangerous turn and the psychosis is serious, that's why Daniel reported him. And to us last night, just before he collapsed, I just got full story from him and Sarah and Steven just showed me the photos they took here as well right now."_**

 ** _"Regarding why we found blood on the sheets last night, after we got him in detox, it's because we entered stage two of possessions here."_** She said and he finished that. ** _"She's right we did at the moment and with that, it seems to me that your people in the intelligence department are like spooks, CIA agents. But don't civilian's have a right to come and go as they please in this program."_**

 ** _"Because it seems to me that this program has turned into a prison, and not a case of simply working in civil services and with that in mind here now, Colonel. And it's also against the law to be holding a man hostage though he wants to move on with his life right now at the moment, Captain, Doctor. As such right now, if you really want to help him, then just leave him be right now."_**

 ** _"But help you bring him back so he's stuck in a mental institution, I don't think so and for the record, after he dropped in. He made it more clear then ever right now, he had enough of the scrutiny you placed on him. And because the general is buying Carson's opinions more then your psychiatrical counterpart. It's enough,_** ** _because you set him up by going to this planet, but it's a cross."_**

 ** _"And double cross and it's because your black ops buddies are furious at the fact that the joint chiefs are giving their missions to a civilian scientist._** ** _Now, that he resisted tooth and nail what Hathor pulled 6 months ago. And they didn't and that scar on his arm at the wrist. It's due to his accidentally cutting himself on his ice skates, and to answer your question regarding him now."_**

 ** _"And how well do we know him, we know him well enough to know that he's gone back to the warmth of the cities he spent the most time in. That with the fact his system impacted and crashed that he had to get to the duo. That know his physical well-being better then you do. And enough to know if he was trying to stay hidden, he wouldn't immediately come to us right now, so with that."_**

 ** _"He knows, we know, what's needed to be done in order to protect others from him, or whoever turned him into a host right now. And in the same way they did it to his late friend and team mate, but with that in mind right now. How well do you guys know him exactly at the moment, you spent what. 18 months together, and the 4 of us have known him for ten years so with that right now."_**

 ** _"Consider the fact that he just wanted a break and he left so he could get the real medical attention he needed and from someone that understands a thing. Or two, on demonic possession right now and he possibly came to see our priest here at the college, just so they could do this themselves."_ **Jordan said and they heard Jack snap it out, firmly, but gently and Daniel pointed to to his name then.

"And I'm just repeating that right now, but these people have turned into jail wardens in a high security prison or mental institute. And when Daniel knows he's clean and strong mentally and emotionally, but I said they lost their god damn minds right now. But he needed a break and if he had to escape the military mental institute then so be it now for freedom here." Jordan said, agreeing with his double's opinion firmly at that remark.

 ** _"If you're sounding like this, I take it he told you the truth already, once he was with you at the moment."_** Jack said and Thomas crossed his arms. **_"No he didn't, they just put two and two together and realized why they haven't seen him. And in close to three years now at the moment, Colonel. They just figured it out that the movie and show was no show at all, but the truth now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with that how long do you expect them to take the lies right now."_ Sam** said firmly and Thomas finished that. **_"She's right, we did figure it out now,_ ****_but how long do you expect us to see the show created about your team now. And without us connecting the dots to why he went underground. And hasn't been seen in close to 3 years, and not realize that Michael Shanks is portraying him."_**

 ** _"Because the movie and the tv show makes more sense to why he's been gone for close to 3 years in our eyes right now. And why, of all people, would Sam come to us for help, including Steven, just so she can stop Hathor. So care to explain this or do I have to go to Matheson and get a clarification. Because the duo that are connected to him are Matheson and Warren's father, young man."_**

 ** _"And though you're an adult, to me, and the others in the general, as well as my counterparts in Saint Louis are 18 to 25 years older then you are. But if you never studied psychology of the mind, at a certain time faces start clearing. And as the memories start coming forward and as they start coming forward. It results in a situation like this, because this situation you put him into."_**

 ** _"It's the direct aftermath of the previous mission right now, and the faces of his other legal guardians are back. But psychology of memories 101: once the memories come back of certain people or a flashback to mission. Like the last mission come back, it's_** ** _as though it was just yesterday it happened. As the memories get unlocked as the memories to whoever was connected to them."_**

 ** _"You consider the possibility that all he wanted after having to relive the death of his parents on the last episode prior to this mission. And this mission is the catalyst for what happened in the last one. But he never had the chance to recover emotionally from the death of his parents. If he mattered to you at all, you would have let him take a 6 month to 2 year sabbatical for a break."_**

 ** _"And instead you immediately take the next mission, not giving him a chance to see his adoptive relatives, so as far as I'm concerned. It's you don't give a damn about anything but yourself young man. But the inner child of the victim decides to return whoever helped raise them as the people that helped his parents raise them are surrogate parents and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"So get this straight, right now Colonel, any person that starts suffering a memory like whatever happened last time right after he collapsed now. Has now resulted in his taking refuge in the one place he feels safe now. In the care of his family, he's homesick at the moment and with that. Why should I help you bring him in, because whatever you're hiding from George now."_**

 ** _"It's enough that whatever happened on this mission, had he not survived the cave in now, then once the duo and I learned why we haven't seen him. And he never came back like he promised and you're the one ending up behind bars and with you whoever's plan this was. But again, if you, or Frasier, ever cared at all about him, you'd have given him a chance to take a break finally."_**

 ** _"When I got my first look at him after his being gone for close to three years now I see a young man who' physically and mentally exhausted right now. To the point that he's on the edge of ending up in the emergency room. And it's because he's two steps away from having his system impact and crash on him. And right now he needed a severe break, so where's your common sense."_**

 ** _"Or is it that you prefer not to take a break and want to keep going, that you're driving others into exhaustion right now huh?"_ **he asked and he heard Hammond say it gently. _**"Are you saying that's why he went AWOL, just to get a break, and before something lands him in the hospital. Because my CMO and second in command are not letting him take the break he so desperately needed now."**_

 ** _"And with it, this is part of some conspiracy regarding him at the moment."_ **he asked and Sarah answered that. **_"Yes that's exactly what we're saying right now General, getting a very good look at him. And from the last episode and up to when he came to us, we can see that he's beyond exhausted right now. But our conclusion to this is that it's political sabotage now to the highest degree."_**

 ** _"Now I may be his ex girlfriend, but nothing changed between us, in fact when around me he's acting like he still belongs to me."_** she said to him as he leaned his shoulder against hers. **_"And what we can also in see in his body language is he's so exhausted and emotionally wracked up. That he's needing a severe break right now, and it seems to be me that ever since Hathor your people, the duo."_**

 ** _"As well O'neill's marine counterpart right now are all involved in a conspiracy against him, because you keep giving their missions to my student. Starting with the GDO, then he salvages the situation with the Tollan. Following that is the fact he could have found the outpost to whoever made the gates. When he found the beta gate and now he brings back the intel needed to protect earth."_**

 ** _"But four scores in five months since Nem, if that doesn't make it clear to why these guys are so jealous and the psychosis is now, 'The military can't get results and yet the civilian scientist does, just what is he doing right. That we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him exactly.'. That they decided if Mckenzie didn't work at you throwing him out of the program now."_**

 ** _"When the psychiatrist working for his godfather sees in him, what they're determined to hang on to it like a security blanket. And Daniel already told me that O'neill there attacked him twice, so he decided on a little test. In regarding him and Frasier, as well as O'neill's marine counterpart. To see whether or not they can tell the difference between real and stage acting after Hathor."_**

 ** _"But my student is not the one that needs an extended stay in mental health, however O'neill does, if he can't control that temper right now. And young man, do you recall the added touch to the seven deadly sins right now, anger being of them, the others being lust and pride. It seems to me you self destructed, because you're not willing to admit that you're the one who needs help."_**

 ** _"Before you say it Colonel, do you know why he went to me, if he came here in the first place, do you know what type of priest I really am?"_ **Thomas asked and Sam smiled dangerously. **_"Well if you don't, then you never read his full record, but that cross in his apartment was the symbol of the order we both belong to. At times we work as teachers and others social workers, but let me it clear."_**

 ** _"But the term priest in my case, is I'm not a normal priest, I'm a Jesuit and we at times work for the state department in these case. For him, he grew attached to me, and it's I'm his own kind, if I was his mentor now, but in truth here. It's that his parents were connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis. If you hate science fiction, we're what the Jedi order really is, they called the force now."_**

 ** _"A hokey religion, because they thought it the same way an atheist does about the religions we all believe in here in America. But my order is close to that, he's third generation Jesuit, so he came to his own kind, in both us and our female counterparts. If he came here, he's coming to his own kind for help, but if you want to protect the secrecy of this program you're connected to now."_**

 ** _"Then I suggest you leave my Cubs alone, because the military after two young scholars is going to get attention. I may have been separated from him and Anna for close to 3 years but it doesn't matter they're like my own children. But consider the possibility to why the public is trying to figure out why you're trying to chase down two civilians who have the right to come and go."_**

 ** _"As they please and with that, to everyone on the planet, this is enough to get their attention and wondering what caused it. And have everyone all over the planet wondering what they did to warrant a APB out on them."_ **he said and Jordan nodded in agreement. **_"He's right colonel, if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, it's by leaving the kids be."_ **He said they heard a firm tone to that.

 ** _"At the moment, doctor, this is case of secrecy of the program at risk and it would help if you could help in preventing it from getting all over the tabloids. It's a matter of national security, and to protect that security, but if you really want to help him. Then you'll help us bring him_** ** _in unharmed, and her with him, but he needs help."_** he said and the trio shook their heads to him and he nodded.

"Well if that doesn't tell me anything nothing ever does, you deduced this so quickly boys that you can see what psychosis is showing. If you practically told me these two needed an extended stay in mental health, because they're clinging to this certain point of view like its a security blanket. Not willing to admit that O'neil's the one that needs help and a stay in mental health and Daniel's fine." Hammond said and the quartet nodded to him.

"Nice touch wording on that and at the moment you're right, but to them, it's the thought that their point of view, regarding Daniel is the only one that matters. And they're not willing to admit right now that they're sick and they need help right now. Seeing in my brother now, I could see he was fine right now, but like Anakin, to him, it's his point of view is that his mentor turned on him, is the certain point of view now."

"But to the council, what's left of it, the view is that Anakin was seduced by the seven deadly sins, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. And when that happened the good person he was, was murdered, so what Ben told Luke was true. From a certain point of view, and Daniel's point of view is these two are the ones that are suffering a psychosis, he's thinking straight." Raynor said and he nodded to him gently.

Before he could say it Sam's pager went off and she checked it and Daniel saw the number and hold up five fingers and she nodded as he left the room at that. Just as Raynor passed him a route to get to the nearest payphone in the building and he nodded. As he left the room as he grabbed a quarter out of his pocket and dialed then. ** _"Matheson here."_** he said and Daniel smiled as he said it to him gently at that


	58. 58: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part V: Returns

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 58: Need Re-Imagined Part IV: Sting Operations And Truths**

 ** _"Hey so what's the verdict now."_ **Daniel asked and he heard a gentle tone as he answered him. **_"We spoke to Jumper, Addison and the president and they called off the search, you and Dr. Thompson, you're free to go. But we're telling the truth to George in the middle of this call, if they called in. But there's no general in NID, so them trying to call you to bring you back, and they're desperate."_**

 ** _"But if they drag up the coach, just let them have it, because the coach has no other members of his family in the military. And even if he did, they'd be SGC, not NID, so he drags up a fake relative of Bowdern. Counteract that with you're knowing his entire backstory, son, the last time you saw them. It was just a few weeks ago, you know everything about him, they don't, so use that now."_**

 ** _"If they try to use the coach's middle name as the said general and we both know that the coach had no relatives in the military other then himself. And even if he did, he's going to be SGC and not NID, so if he forges those papers to over ride our decision. That's enough to get him arrested for attempted kidnapping, murder and forgery, as to why that is right now in desperation."_**

 ** _"It's because they know that once you tell Ray and Walter they're screwed right now, as you know more about the coach's background then they do, son. Considering they, the trio and Hume helped us and your parents raise you right now as a result. But your inner 4 to 9 year old has decided to return to your biological den and as a result it's leading you back to one of the dens."_**

 ** _"That you spent the most time at here so with that, it's they don't know you at all at the moment here."_** he said and Daniel nodded in relief as he answered him. ** _"Alright call back in five minutes on dad's line, because they're in a debate with the priest working here in my college and my mentor. But the threat to national security is them not leaving us alone, and it's enough, now here in this."_**

 ** _"So they want to protect the security of the program, then leave us be."_ **he said and they heard Dillon say it to that. ** _"Alright tell Adam to say that to him, and make it clear, you, Sam and Anna know this the most that to protect the security of the program. And that's not if whoever in the crows at the airport in Colorado Springs over heard the conversation between you and the clerk now there."_**

 ** _"It's by leaving you be, so the military trying to arrest two civilian scholars, no older then 34 years old is going to get attention. And have them start wondering what the big secret you're both connected to is. Before they put two and two together and realize that the tv show is not a show at all, but the truth."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Alright I'm heading back in there, call back in five minutes as we're: the girls and I have to make it clear to the duo in what to say. But it's making it clear now, that they're jeopardizing the program, by not backing off right now."_ **he said and they heard a gentle click and Dillon nodded. "I just hung up the and I'm getting ready to phone you George." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that gently then.

As he walked into the room and pulled out a fresh piece of paper and wrote out. **_'Jumper and Addison, as well as the president called off the search. We're free to go, but they're calling back in five minutes on Hammond's side of the phone. But make it clear that the threat to national security is the trio and the NID not leaving us alone, Sam, Professor.'_** he said and turned it to her, and Jordan nodded.

As Sam wrote out the next remark as she wrote it out to him, ** _'The threat to national security is the fact that sending our teams searching for one man and woman. They want to want to protect the security of the program just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all. Its separating from us for the duration, but_** ** _they keep this up and it will blow it.'_**

 ** _"So leave them alone right now.'_ **she wrote out and he nodded as he wrote back. **_'What's it going to take regarding these guys, they're trying to protect the program by leaving and not having your friends come after them. And it's going in reverse, but you're trying to protect it, by getting him back. So now what, they're stubborn about this right now?'_** he asked and she wrote that out to him.

As Daniel drew two lines under it to emphasize the point, as she said it. ** _"We want to protect the program it's by leaving him be right now, and her with him. Right now, we can protect the program this way, but they keep this up right now. And they're going to expose the secrecy of the program here. By coming after two archeologists, the military after two archeologists, it's going to get attention.'_**

 ** _'And if it does it's going to blow the secrecy of the program, so to protect it, we leave them be.'_** she said and he nodded said it firmly as he repeated that in his voice. **_'Alright both of you listen to me right now, you want to protect the secrecy of the program as they are trying to do that themselves. But you coming after them like this, the military after two archeologists, it's going to get attention."_**

 ** _"And enough that attention is going to have every civilian scientist on the planet wondering what the big secret is. What with the fact you're trying to hunt down two young scholars, and bring them back to Colorado right now. So to us I'd say the practical thing to do right now, General, Doctor Warner. But if you don't want to draw attention, it's simple right now, but leave them be."_**

 ** _"The threat to national security is the fact that sending your teams searching for one man. Let alone one woman who knows him better then you do right now, in the act of things, but to them right now. They're trying to keep the secrecy of the program secret at the moment and with it now. Trying to lay low and protect the program, but you're jeopardizing the secrecy by this fight."_**

 ** _"They want to protect the security of the program, keeping it quiet, and you want to protect it then, just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all, it's separating from you guys for the duration. So if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, and they want to right now, then it's just one option, just leave them be right now_** ** _."_**

 _ **"Or it just blows the secrecy to whatever he's been doing since he came into contact with you people, and whoever you are, get this straight right now. But if he came to us, we wouldn't bother in turning him into you, or Anna if she took off with him. And you're acting like the U.S. marshall's office that were searching for Ford on the Fugitive right now, and with that in mind here."**_

 _ **"At the moment just before he left my office, if he just showed us the evidence needed to land you, Frasier, and whoever else tried to have him killed, in jail. So if you don't want him to spill the beans right to Hammond then you better back off right now. He comes to me, I'm not turning him into you, it's free country, he deserves his freedom away from you and with it right now."**_

 _ **"But if we saw him and saw what you never bothered to examine more thoroughly. Then we'd see this as its not a matter of danger physically or mentally, in his case. It's now gone spiritual, but whatever studies he was running prior to Carter getting it, and being turned into a host, Colonel. That study has turned into a morbid case of irony and when he's the victim of it."**_

 ** _"So why not leave this to the people that actually know what they're talking about right now."_** he said, but before she could answer him, the phone on the other end of the line went off and they heard a thwap sound. Knowing Hammond just slammed his hand down on the speaker at that as they heard him say it. **_"This is General Hammond go ahead."_** he said and they heard Matheson at that as he said it firmly.

"Oh this should be good, son dual side sided screen I want to see the look on his face when we tell him I know what they pulled to get rid of you five years ago." Matheson said and he nodded as they saw Hammond slam his hand on the speaker as he said it to whoever was on the other end of the line. Before they heard Matheson say it. " ** _George, this is Darrel Matheson, and regarding this situation, it's been called off."_**

 ** _"George, Daniel called us right after he got there and before Captain Carter arrived, and we and the president decided that for the sake of national security. We're letting him and Dr. Thompson go for however long they want to, but the men he's going to see, it's because they're his legal guardians as am I. But the duo, they're team mates to our coach: that is his father, me and Dr. Warren."_**

 ** _"But our coach was the priest that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and what's left of the quartet Dillon and I are connected to. Are the duo he's going to see now, but this situation, regarding the technology took a deadly turn. And he's going to the duo that can help him right now regarding this. As they did it once before and like I said it was when the three of us were kids ourselves."_**

 ** _"They did the Manneheim case 42 years ago and he also told us that the people of the planet they went to put a curse on him. And turned it into a chemical version to a possession, that's why his symptoms were getting worse. Right after Dr. Frasier sedated him, and_** ** _failing to acknowledge the fact. That he knows more then she does, she turned the side effects on herself."_**

 ** _"Because Daniel explained to me that mixing sedatives or any drugs with the technology and it causes a speed ball effect. But Colonel, Doctor this was a little trap for you two and Makepeace, regarding your psychosis over Hathor now. To se if you'd be able to tell the difference between what is real and what is not. I suppose you wonder where that scar on his wrist came from at the time."_**

 ** _"Well that scar is part of things I'd when he was a child, but he used it as a way to test you and this psychosis of yours. And as_** ** _this was a case of cross and double cross in your case, we were testing you. And you failed the test, and you, Frasier and Makepeace are NID moles. So as of now, you're hereby relieved of duty and deactivated as of now."_ **he said and Daniel smiled then firmly.

Looking at the pale looks on the trio's faces in the image and Daniel nodded. "You never expected me to turn the tables on you did you, like I said brains over brawns. And before you can wreck the trust I have with the general, let alone Sam, and the guys. I turn the tables on you, but just wait, because I'm sitting there waiting for him to drop the bomb." he said as Matheson said it gently to him as Anna and Sam exchanged smiles then.

 ** _"Alright Son just drop the act now."_** he added and Daniel nodded to that. **_"General we're right here, I was actually waiting for them to phone in. And just so they could over throw their determination to bring us back. But what I told you last night was true Sir, Jack had a flashback to Desert Storm. And he threw me up in his place, but that's what I really meant, the fight in the mines at the time."_**

 ** _"If you took Wesley's argument with Locarno, 5 to 6 years ago and turned it into adult, you're hearing what I really shouted at him. Though by the me and I, I meant us and we, the we being Sam and me."_ **he said trailing off and they heard a thunk at that. **_"That's why you're so pissed at him right now, you chose the only way off the planet, but it was by a cross and double cross here, alright."_**

 ** _"To repeat Generals Matheson and Jumper's remark, I'm hereby relieving you both of duty right now, Colonel O'neill, Dr. Frasier. And I'm getting Makepeace out of here, Colonel Dixon, as of now, until I get a new leader for SG-1. You're in charge of their team now, but missions are on a hold. And till we clean up this mess right now, and with you, son, out of commission for a few months."_**

 ** _"Alright son I'm in the briefing room right now, so let me have it, was what you told me last night true._** ** _Before you collapsed, and what the hell caused that exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as Jordan smiled as he rested his hand on his back as he answered him. **_"Yes Sir, it's true, I followed your direct orders, but duty to the truth was the case here, but the lunatic that attacked the quartet."_**

 ** _"By using me to do it, was the guy he handed me over to this month, I also had a flashback to my third foster home. Before they moved me to Connecticut and I found Anna and my best friend from college, Kevin Bishop. Before meeting Steven, but to explain this it was I had to break a promise I made to Sam. In regarding things, but it was reverse psychology, say I'm leaving earlier."_**

 ** _"And as a result you do what's needed to prevent him from walking me out the front door,_** ** _and what he just told you was true. I was under orders by the joint chiefs and AMRIID to run a battery of tests of the technology. But the planet chosen by them was one of the Tok'ra Queen planets. But this was a test to see if he took the planet with its sick little surprises at the time, it's a set up."_**

 ** _"But I concluded, that to Makepeace, Mckenzie, and the others I made to look like idiots in the NID. It's by making me look like I'm mentally incompetent just so they can get me out of the program now. Its political sabotage to the highest degree here, so they decided if Mckenzie didn't work. As you were still taking Jake's opinions, it's by doing this, and it's either the cave in kills me."_**

 ** _"Or it's the damn technology, but as I said whatever connection I have with the Tok'ra right now. It's enough to help right now, but they're, in Star Trek references, they are the Vulcans and the system lords are the Romulans. Jolinar, I concluded with them the company working on the prequel trilogy right now and the back history focused on Ben, before he met Anakin now."_**

 ** _"She was child, in human form of no older the 10 to 12 years old in training, as she used to be an underling for whoever the system lord. That was connected to her was once, but as a Jedi student, she is_** ** _like the little girl that was being trained by a member of the Jedi council. In my case, I'd be Ben as a teenager and my mentor happens to be Father Thomas, let alone you or Sam's father."_**

 ** _"She's a new one, but her mentor is the current leader of the Tok'ra, as a result of Sam gaining her knowledge, she also gained the added ability. To control the technology, like the ribbon device wrapped around their wrists. But her first training lesson in us meeting them was focused on the sarcophagus. The technology and they figured we were going to need this, before this came up."_**

 ** _"So she taught her this information, but that planet we went to, it belonged to one of Apollo's underlings, and Pyrus killed him, but left the sarcophagus like that. But once on the other side of the gate and courtship rituals activate you're trapped, until they're done at the time, and I learned something else. But she does this to all of her suitors and they married the servants in the palace."_**

 ** _"But this was a test of stimulus in this case, but it turned into your worst living nightmare dad. And when in the Middle East and captured by Saddam's republican guard, but the reason I was in the bathroom that long. It was because I was trying to get whatever this cream was off of me at the time. What with the fact our planet came up with storylines focused on possessions."_**

 ** _"Let alone, demonology, black magic and the paranormal, that was enough to save my life, because my research when I was in Saint Louis. This is what what I was working on in case what happened did happen."_ **he said and they heard a furious growl at that. **_"And by a sick sense of irony, the man that knows the most about these situations is the one that gets infected by it, yes I call that irony."_**

 ** _"Right now, alright so the closer to the gate you get and the side effects start speeding up and you had to get far enough away from the base. That he can't effect you at all and four states over is enough to do that. But this was enough of a reason to need a few months to a few years off right now. Alright, with you guys as a member of the base, I can grant you that time off right now."_**

 ** _"So this was political sabotage and attempted murder, and if you hadn't left when you did, they'd have kept up the charade under you. As you either had a heart attack, or he goes on a killing spree and kills or kidnaps someone just to get through the gate."_ **he asked and Daniel nodded. ** _"Yes Sir that's right, they: Jack, Frasier, Makepeace, Maybourne and the others, it's a conspiracy here."_**

 ** _"A set up to get rid of me and prove that he and Frasier have lost their damn minds and with them Makepeace, out of the fact. Here, that you keep giving their missions to me starting with the prototype, and from there. I brought back results and they didn't, but this was so they could get rid of me. Because I humiliated them once too often, but at the moment I'm on medical sabbatical."_**

 ** _"I was planning on taking a sabbatical to go see my legal guardians up in Saint Louis anyway, but Jack took the mission before I could ask. But as to why it's emotional, I just had to relive the death of my parents, my memories. Of the trio, are back, my future mentor is dead and now I learn here now. Is that the other man I love like a grandfather is gone as well, as to that at the moment."_**

 ** _"I knew if I didn't leave now, and soon, and when I did arrive that the last two remaining members of the quartet would be gone. But general, I need a break, up, until now I haven't seen them in years and by chance. It's I end up running into them when I was in Saint Louis, they know my medical records. And better then anyone, but I have to go home, I need them, so please, let me go home."_**

 ** _"But here's the bad news, yesterday just before I collapsed, I got the numerical code of how long I had left and, it's worse then you think. If I don't break that connection and curse, by midnight, on the first of November and I'm screwed right now. Because the change is permanent, I have to go to the duo, they know what to do, as they did it already."_ **he said and they heard a sigh of concern.

At the news, as he answered him then at that. ** _"Alright, you guys just take this break and when you're ready to return you're back on the job. Sam I need the paperwork to confirm this as well, so I know that their opinions are based on a psychosis. And his for real, but let me take a guess, it's because of the fact you staged act performances, before you went to get the prototype back, right."_**

 ** _"They decided if McKenzie's psyche reports didn't do the job, then it's by political sabotage. And before they can finish the job you escape and call Darrel, Dillon and Peter and they got a meeting of the joint chiefs and the president, right?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes that's right, and dad, for the time being just consider me your adoptive son, I'm on break for..., 30 months now."_**

 ** _"As is she, just send us the stuff you want translated and we can do that, but we're also tracing any technology in the job. And we catch another hit, like we got anymore Goa'uld hosts still on earth or alien technology. We'll let you know and confiscate it before someone gets hurt now, but we're staying with our college team now."_** he said and he heard a firm tone as he answered him gently then.

 ** _"Alright 18 to 30 months it is then, but call back when you get the news and Sam you're staying with them. And until this situation, regarding the connection is broken, and I'm sending Teal'C, and Majors Ferretti and Warren to you. So you got military protection just to prevent the NID from coming after you guys."_ **he said and they nodded and then Daniel smiled as he said it then at that.

 ** _"Better send both teams actually dad, because this way they can confirm the evidence to my report. But I'm never going back to that planet, and not until Pyrus is gone for good. And I'm back to full strength again, but consider that my first return mission now later. Because I can get us a few billion dollars worth of Naquada that way and with it now, I'm bringing back my entire team."_**

 ** _"But this way I got the best of both worlds now finally and you got added help right now this. But we change this course and I never lost any shot to continue working right now with you guys either. But permission to tell the duo, the archbishop and the institute the truth. They're going to need it so they know why I came to them for help."_ **he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Dad, one other thing, the added remark about the technology, by that I mean the gate itself, and I also, somehow, gained this from the Tok'ra mother herself. There's no mental or psychological side effects to it, so I highly suggest you arrest Mckenzie as well. In case he draws up his pet theory regarding this, but we bump into anyone using it from childhood, they're going to tell us this."_**

 ** _"But it doesn't cause schizophrenia, dementia, or any other psychological side effects, but what does is being worked until you collapse out of exhaustion. So once we do the spring cleaning, I highly recommend here now. In_** ** _that you add another 10 teams so no one is worked until they collapse right now, so that's everything right now."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone to that remark firmly.

As they heard Hammond answer him at the question. **_"Alright, permission granted, but like Darrel told you compare it to the tv show. But tell them I'll be calling them soon enough once this is done later on son. What with the fact we got our orders right now you're on stand down. But off the base work attendence as of now, Sam they'll meet you guys at the institute now, or the airport now."_**

 ** _"But under joint chiefs orders and mine, if NID tries to attack either the order headquarters or the hospital, call the state department. And we're having them arrested, because you're on holy grounds and that means no violence. But I'm having Perry, Jefferson and Warner sent to the airport with Teal'C and SG's 2 and 3, and we're giving them some help for this as you do this, Captain."_**

 ** _"When you get there, but SG's 2 and 3 are coming with you along with Teal'C as added protection duty and your team is on stand down. What with the fact O'neill is deactivated as of now and with him, Makepeace and Frasier."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Dad, I recommend that all outgoing activity is hereby terminated until they get back."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone to that remark.

 ** _"Agreed, alright I'll call the joint chiefs and offworld operations are deactivated until we do some spring cleaning in the SGC. But I'll see you in three weeks alright, Sam, you just be careful alright."_ **he said and she nodded gently to that. **_"Yes Uncle George, see you in a few weeks."_ **she said and they heard a gentle tap at that as they exchanged looks at that remark in relief as he said it for both of them.

 ** _"Your godfather is the general of the base?"_** Sarah asked and she nodded. _**"Yeah, he's my father's best friend, but all general's have a certain link here. Which explains why Matheson said that to him by going on a first name basis with each other. As to that the five star in the program happens to be an old friend of both our parents."**_ she said and Sarah nodded to her as Sam turned to Daniel then.

 ** _"Cross and double cross, hook, line and sinker, and we just saved your career here."_** Sam said smiling and he nodded to her smiling. ** _"Yeah my career is saved and I'm opening a new department once fully recovered as I get the job done more easily. As my department over rules the NID, we can get the job done easily of tracking things with Jack out of a job, and Makepeace and Frasiers gone."_**

 ** _"Well that takes care of that right now at the moment, but the next few episodes, just got taken out of the equation in my case right now. As Frasier is deactivated and you guys are with me right now at the moment here, but with us traveling all over the world. And we can prevent the added problems as we continue to make hits with the job."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

As he looked from her to the quartet as he said it then. ** _"What are the chances we find anything else that validates your theory here exactly right now?"_** Raynor asked and he chuckled. **_"Extremely high because I know that these characters tend to leave their stuff lying around and whoever built the gates. And they probably had several caches scattered all over the globe and I found one."_**

 ** _"The reason I left was so I could protect you guys in case that life crossed this one and I'm glad I came back. But have you checked out the expedition manifest yet?"_ **he asked and they both shook their heads. _**"No why exactly?"**_ Jordan asked for the three of them. _**"Because that episode on Hathor made it clear, their technology is running loose here, but my theory on cross pollination."**_

 _ **"Of Ancient cultures just took on a life of its own, as the duo that were murdered found her sarcophagus in a Mayan temple and when checking it out. It's not only was I right about the pyramids being landing stations for ships, but the ship you saw on the movie was the type being used for the pyramids. And at times they try to sit on top of our escape hatch to prevent us leaving."**_

 _ **"But with that in mind, the trio playing us, you're seeing my brother in the flesh later, but the alias I'm giving him. Just in case anyone ask why he has that tattoo on his forehead, it's going to be one that fits his image and I can do that later. But those canopic jars are possibly stasis chambers for Goa'uld symbiotes, and if they are, I have to open it, and because they jump into you."**_

 ** _"It's going to be a repeater here regarding Sha're, so with that, anything we find in alien technology, and I know it the second I see it. It's got to be confiscated, before someone starts screwing around with it and it kills someone, and speaking of which, I wonder if Setesh is also on earth or not._ " **he said and the quintet exchanged looks at that as Sam repeated the name at that.

 ** _"Setesh?"_ **she asked and he nodded. **_"His brother is Osiris, but the legend was that he locked him in a gold box and dumped him in the Nile river. But he's the God of chaos and out right evil, so if the Tok'ra lost track of him. I could find him for you, out of our archeological knowledge here at the moment. But with that in mind, everything that was left lying around in Goa'uld technology."_**

 ** _"We could find a stasis chamber for one of the ones still on earth, by that I mean one with a real one in it, not a human host, but the symbiote itself. And second I haven't a clue what the queen's look like in their natural state. But now you got the truth my theory was bang on, but I'd much rather do the job. And have the time to work it out, with you guys surrounding me."_**

 ** _"No more interruptions, no chance of them, of him, interrupting my studies, no more guns, no more death, just peace and quiet. I miss the old me, the me you know, since I was around that jerk, this is me, the me you know guys. Steve, in truth the reason you hadn't heard from me in 2 years was because of the job, I was trying to protect you."_** he said and Raynor nodded as he looked at him softly.

 ** _"I understand, and I accept the apology, we have a chance now, but every discovery you make, we share in the spoils now, agreed?"_** he asked and they nodded smiling. ** _"Agreed, we're back as a team again bro, but until I'm ready, I'm not going back, so we let them trace the false paper trail. For a while, and while we enjoy a good break of peace and quiet."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently.

Just as Sarah was answering the phone went off a second time at that before she picked it up. ** _"Dr. Jordan's office, how can I help?"_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she grabbed a pen and wrote down a name then and turned it towards him. Seeing the name his eyes narrowed in anger at that as he wrote back to her. ** _'He's the guy that got me fired after the Tollan, and the one that set that up right now, Sarah.'_**

 ** _'He's dangerous, but they're on the catch, I'm all in or not at all, but at the moment, I'm not having this bastard on my case. Because I just caught three of his stooges in the act of trying to get me killed. We're keeping to ourselves until we're ready to go back, but if he's calling me for the reports. He can go to hell, because I'm not doing a thing to help him.'_ **he wrote out and she nodded firmly.

 ** _"I don't believe this, you people nearly get him killed and now you're calling us. To see if you can bring him back, I don't think so, Colonel, he's not going back, until he's recovered._** ** _And possibly not even then, whoever you people are that did this to him, you're ass is mine when I get through with you, stay away from my friends."_** she said firmly, before she grabbed it a third time as she said it.

 ** _"Return him, well I'll return you if you come near him again, you bastard, stay away from him and leave us alone."_** she added before she slammed it on the cradle at that as they heard a loud clang followed by a coffee cup falling off the table with a crash as Warren and Lou started laughing at that. "God Sarah, was that really necessary right now, Doctor." Crusher said through his laughter at her reaction then, smiling.

"Well I can see that having her working here and we have frequent calls like this coming in every few days, that she's going to barbecue the character. And whoever is harassing you guys in the office, but us growing up the best of friends and like you guys. I know know her temper inside and out, to know that once we do this situation for real. And whoever did that is getting blown through the wall." Warren said through his laughter.

"I think you just turned the firebird on yourself guys, because when she's this worked up the person on the receiving end. They get blown into the wall and be thankful that you're not in the room with her, or she will do that." Anna said as she and Daniel started laughing at that as Sam smiled slightly. "Alright why does that remark sound familiar right now?" Pulaski asked and Daniel started laughing as he answered her smiling.

"Chase's boss's remark on Christmas Vacation, he was annoyed and whatever they did on their end of the phone, as at the end of that conversation. He grabbed it up and just after they hung it up and said a variation to that remark. But the bonehead that got her wrath turned on them just ended up ticking off the omega right now. To her nothings changed, I still belong to her no matter how much time goes by now."

"Though with that in mind like I said I had two characters from that show involved in my personality, but to her, though we broke it off, we stayed friends. She's never letting me go, but the act of sharing later, you're going to have some stiff competition here. Once she meets you for real as herself in the reset, so better watch out. But the three of you are my entire life Sam." he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

"Well there we go, we just lost another one and how many times do we have to replace those at the moment." Anna asked and the trio and Jordan started laughing at that remark. "Tell me about it, I know we drew the short straw when it comes to missions like this. But having to replace our favorite equipment in the lab is running a bit thin on our patience right now." Bishop said as he and Balinsky tried to pull themselves together.

"God if it's not us destroying the coffee pot, it's them causing the vibrations in the table and getting the mug too close to the ledge and it falling right off the table. God honey, you don't need to get so worked up it starts destroying our favorite equipment when in the lab like this." Daniel said as he started laughing at that reaction. "Is she always like this where you're concerned son?" Picard asked with a bemused smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, on normal occasions when I was still with them every interruption was making her more annoyed by the minute till the final one was the phone going off. And she yelled at whoever was on the other of the line, slammed it down like this. And the tremor in the table knocked the coffe pot sitting on the ledge right off of it. And just as Professor Jordan walked into the room as the four of us were exchanging smiles."

"We all know her temper to the point that we're used to this at the time, but we all got the same temper that every time we had some sort of interruption. The phone going off repeatedly, someone starting something in the hallway, or someone walking in to call a break that by the time the whatever number it was. She was so irritated that anything sitting on the ledge of the table, like that mug, or just the pot right next to it."

"Was ending up in pieces on the floor, as we tried to clean up the mess and before we called it for the day, during our years in college now." he said and the quartet nodded with a bemused smile. "Now normally she's not quite this worked up, but just getting one look at me and learning the truth about what's going on. And then to top it off right now is whoever called them just as we were getting things hashed out on the table."

"This is enough to tick her off and anything not nailed down or just is not an artifact ends in pieces all over the floor. That our reaction is like we're kids again doing an all nighter in the lab, and to the duo, Professor Jordan or just Father Thomas. They had to get her to cool down, before something ends up in the hall or breaking the window next. But the victims of her wrath are now whoever called them just as I'm explaining this to them."

"So whoever calls back to check is getting an earful, before something made of glass gets destroyed next. After she just destroyed the mug and anyone in the other portion of the base, that's Jack or anyone like him is calling again. Then even though she's on that side of the line, it's like you got burned by the Phoenix flame on high. So whatever you do, guys, don't call her a third time or its going to break the projector next."

"Or just breaking something else and we have to clean up the mess for you're ticking her off right now, with repeated phone calls like this right now." he said and they nodded. "Yeah I'd call that a definite firebird reaction, but this a side of her I've never seen since we dealt with it then." Thomas said with a chuckle. "I don't think that reaction was really necessary here and with you kids, as we have had to replace those repeatedly."

"After you and Anna broke either the cup or the coffee pot in the lab, once too often guys." Hammond said with a bemused smile at that. "Trust me, when it comes to this job, you better stand back, because to us, us archeologists. It's anything not older then 30 years old if it's made plaster is the victim of these temper tantrums you hear every few hours in the lab, general." Balinsky said to him with a chuckle and he nodded to him.

"And here's the next idea, but why not have the entire team involved in the reset, so you have Anna, Steve and Robert here and I have Kev and Sarah with me. And my parents lead the SGA department in the civilian area, you have Dr. Jordan here. And that covers it, as you have me running the searches for anything lying all over the planet." he said and the entire grouping nodded at his idea smiling then at the suggestion.

"Alright we'll do that then, but as you're still under my command, contact me if you come across anything that we need to confiscate or destroy later. Case in point is the sarcophagus and that communication device, because we need to. Before you return to Atlantis in year 9, but Sam and Lou are coming with you guys in year 9 for that break. Leading into when we have them building the super gate, before the connection snaps."

"Once your unit gets its sixth member guys." Landry said and the group nodded. "Yes Sir, though at the current moment, now that I got Sarah back. And it's protecting her and my family, from the NID and trust later, but I think if this really had been a rewrite and someone is getting blown into the wall. Because she's furious enough that our moles just barely got me killed in this timeline." he said as as they heard a second clang at that.

 ** _"Sarah take it easy before you break something else right now."_** They heard and looked up in time to Bishop looking at her with a chuckle, just as she was answering the phone went off a second time as she looked at the number. **_"What's the full name to the NID guys?"_** Raynor asked and Daniel explained that. **_"It's the National Intelligence Department, if they're calling back, its Harry Maybourne."_**

 ** _"But his superior and predecessor was Colonel Martin Jerome Kennedy, after my brother was turned into a host and possessed by a young one. He wanted him as a damn lab rat, before deciding to take Teal'C now, but to us. We got permission straight from the horse's mouth by calling the president."_** he said and they nodded as Sarah answered him gently at the news as she looked between them.

 ** _"I take it you and Charlie were close?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Charlie and Lou are my best friends, before I met Jared, Teal'C and Sam, I know you guys. But until I met them, I spent five years thinking I had no where to lead a normal life. As for 10 years I was always on the go, and I thought I found a place in the program, but learning I found the duo this soon, that was it now in this."_**

 ** _"As I was coming finally, to be reunited with you guys and the duo, and I can enjoy just being a normal archeologist. You guys are safe as I'm on break from the program, but that's why you haven't heard from me till now. But it's not that I was trying to distance myself from you guys. It's protecting you from the dangers of the job, but the Goa'uld, and the NID."_ **he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"I guess to you guys, it didn't matter he, Teal'C, was former soldier to the enemy, he was a friend, team mate and brother?"_** she asked and the trio nodded as Sam answered that. _**"Yeah we didn't care he used to be part of Apophis's army, because when he saved us, that cemented it. To us he's not a turncoat, or an alien, but a friend and the man that saved us, Charlie and Jared now here."**_

 ** _"And with us, 50 refugees that we joined, but Jack's remark, he was speaking for all of us, 'we can save these people, if you help us.' And his answering remark to that was 'many have said that' before blasting a member of his troops and then finishing it by throwing Jack the staff. 'But we were the first he believed could do it now.' once he did that, that's how we were born now."_**

 ** _"Daniel and I, we were closest to him and to Teal'C, we were like his younger brothers and sisters now, but the past year. That's was what cemented the link between us, but Maybourne is an idiot every day of the week. And to us, if he could take one day off and that would spare us a lot of grief in this."_ **she said and Sarah started laughing at that and nodded smiling as the trio exchanged smiles.

"Yeah I remember that episode and the fact that you insulted a superior out of anger, we all loved it at the time." Crusher said as he started laughing at that remark. "I never thought you'd be that outspoken for his idiocy, but these idiots just crossed you. And once to often at the moment now, Sam." Troi said gently and she nodded. "Yeah and my mate is the reason for it, just wait." she said as she smiled as she waited for it then.

As the phone went off again and she grabbed it up a second time then. **_"Listen Colonel, my friends are free to go, and no it's not going to happen, yes I know. To you and your damn murdering friends in the department, they're all in, or not at all. Well screw you sick bastard, joint chiefs over rule NID, as does the president, yeah they told us, but the loophole is comparisions to the show they made."_**

 ** _"But guess what, your little plan, regarding him fell apart the second he left the base and got to Sam's father. But we're trying to uncover a puzzle, and we just found a big piece, and keep it up and you're getting dismembered. Just before I dump you in the Nile river, so stay away from him and the girls. And leave us alone, you sick bastard."_ **she snapped as she slammed it down so hard then at that.

That the jolt caused the pot to jump off the table and hit the floor as well as the quintet started shaking in laughter to that. "Alright who left those so close to the ledge of the lab table exactly, she keeps this up. And the microscope is going to be next to wind up dead and in pieces on the floor right now." Daniel asked as he started laughing at that response as the quintet started laughing at that, his new friends started laughing at that.

"Alright, let's jump over the next trek and moved it to Saint Louis I want to see my reaction. And when I realized Walter, Arthur and I just realized we got you back. And after the last visit, because once I hear that O'neil pulled this. And we realized you're the young man Shanks was portraying all this time and someone is in big trouble for it." McBride said and Hume nodded as Bowdern and Halloran exchanged smiles at this.

As he moved up the stairs on the left and he headed into the hall, before he froze as he looked at one chamber door then that was open. As he saw several batches of equipment in one closet and several others as the image rippled. And he saw Bowdern working on the several papers he was grading, as they saw Daniel. As a 4 year old, asleep on the bed as he shifted position and he moved to him and rubbed his back gently at that.

"Wait is that medical equipment lying around the room?" Crusher said and he nodded. "There's only one man on my floor that was an M.D., in addition to a priest and it's Arthur Richards, he was involved in our situation with Robbie. But trust me he's going to be furious at this and as to why. The last time he saw Danny was just after he fell through thin ice and he was just getting over it." Bowdern said and he nodded to him.

"In fact he was just released from the hospital, it's close to three months later and we talked his parents into taking a break, and we could watch him for the night. I was next door to Bill's quarters, so I was on standby and I just given him his medicine about 45 minutes earlier. But the antibiotics had a slight sedative in them so he could sleep at the time right now." Richards added and the ancestors of the enterprise crew nodded.

Watching it as Bowdern looked at him with a clear look of love in his eyes and they nodded as he rubbed his back as they saw the gauze wrapped around his wrist. They saw the said doctor at the door and he nodded reassuringly to him and he nodded as he left. Before he picked him up and held him as he was asleep in his arms as they watched him snuggle into his arms, before they heard a 4 year old voice say it softly then at that.

 ** _'Love you papa bear.'_** they heard and Bowdern hid a smile as they heard his answering remark to that. ** _'Love you too cub, I'll never leave you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** they heard and Daniel smiled softly at the memory. "Uh oh, here it comes right now, yeah my sister was the same way, when sick she had 7 or 8 of the classics. On the bed, and wouldn't stop until she finished a chapter." Mark said with a chuckle at this response.

As they saw him resting on the bed with several books scattered around him as he was reading one of them as Bowdern came up to him. ** _"Alright cub, nap time."_** he said and he looked up at him. **_"I want to finish this chapter, then nap time."_** he said and Laura shook her head, smiling. "Deja vu, I'm not surprised here, you're just like me at that age honey, like me you're a book worm, and like me, it's get to the good part."

"And till we finish the chapter, no sleep we want to read for a little longer, as this was our favorite pass time on weekends, Friday and Saturday. It's these days we got the chance to stay up past bedtime and read, until our parents ended it by lights out." Sam said and Laura tried to hold it in. "Somethings never change no matter how old you get, you and my daughter, once you get to a good place in the book, you don't want to stop reading."

"Since she was 4, leading to their 13th birthdays, I've heard that at least 50,000 times, either during her naptime or when it was time to go to bed. And from the time she was 3, but every night it was the same conversation, 'alright bedtime.' 'I want to finish this chapter, then bed time.'." Jacob said and they looked at him. "Are you ever going to let us live that down, dad?" they said together and their parents exchanged bemused looks.

"No, and it's because every day, day or night, night after night, it's the very same conversation. We know you love to read, but you also have to sleep, and it's not going to help when you're trying to earn your SAT for college, or you have a game the next day. And your coach, or we, need you completely rested, aside from that, I want my officers rested, so they're not battling the opponent, at the same time they're battling fatigue."

"Then again, that had to come from somewhere right now, and it's because you've been like this since you were old enough to start reading. So get to the good part in your book, or just for your studies, we come in, and it starts this conversation. And repeatedly every night right now, till we give you 15 more minutes and then you call it. Before you crash for the night, as you finish the chapter and then go to sleep at the moment here."

"Though with you still in recovery, I'm not surprised at his next decision, that he's going to read to you, before you go to sleep, Danny." Jacob said and Bowdern nodded to him with a chuckle. "Yes that's what I decided, if he didn't want to sleep till he finished the chapter he was reading, I could read to him, since when it came to nap or bedtime. He still liked us to read to him, and that didn't stop till he was nearly 9 at the time here."

"But that's the catch, if they had the types of reading material we do these days, any kid wouldn't want to put the book down. And when they're too caught up in their imaginations, take the goosebumps books for eample. But whoever was reading the story gets so caught up in the plotline in these books that a sudden distraction. That causes them to nearly jump out of their skin, because they're so absorbed in the story."

"They forget everything else going on around them right now, but that ventriloquist dummy, that's the kid version to that blasted cabbage patch type doll. That they created on that movie, but start reading books like this when it's getting late and you're so absorbed in the book. A sudden distraction is enough they're going to let their imaginations run away with them at that, then again, I'm not surprised here in that."

"So these days once we get rid of violence and several other things, the materials and resources are going to be in an excess. And for every kid on the planet, the parents are going to hear the same words every night right now." he said and they nodded, before seeing another flash as he was asleep in his arms with his head against his chest then as looked at him asleep in his arms and set the book down, as Anna looked at him then.

"When was that exactly?" Anna asked as she felt her heart tightening up at that. "Earlier that day, like any normal child he was on bed rest still and this was his naptime. I told his parents I'd take care of him for the day, as a result now it's getting real sleep right now as recovered. Arthur was on duty to give him his medication and with him still recovering, neither of us were taking chances at the moment there as well now too."

"But it was 8:30 at night in the last image and I just put him down a 1/2 hour earlier." Bowdern said and she nodded as they watched as he closed his eyes as the tears running down his face as they heard a mental tirade break out. **_'Damn you, why didn't I just get out town, if I had, I'd have several years with you. Just before you passed, first my parents, then you and Hume, I'd give anything to have you back.'_**

 ** _'I miss you so much, why didn't I just ignore orders to go and through here, I should have come home. Screw him, you matter more to me, all of you, you always did, come back please.'_ **they heard as he slumped against the wall as he tried to hold it in. "With his parents it's one thing, but he was clinging to us, him and me, not wanting to let go when we were arguing over this in family court at the time here, guys."

"To him, Nick didn't mean a thing to him, but we did, in fact we mattered so much that's enough he'd break the law and go into hiding. And until he was cross the borderline between states, but 8 years old is one thing, but 10 he's old enough to fly by himself." McBride said as Thomas froze and looked at him gently as he said it to him then. **_"Son you okay?"_** Thomas asked him gently, and he shook his head as he answered him.

Before the priest that was in that room walked out as he answered him. **_"No, if I'd bothered to just ignore the damn rules and left New York. I'd at least have had ten years with him and another 11 with the trio, but I didn't. He's more then just a family friend to me, he was my grandfather, I loved him. And more then I love Nick, in fact Nick abandoned me to the system after my parents passed."_**

 ** _"My parents chose the quartet, Matheson and Warren as my legal guardians and this previous mission just left the damn door open for what happened here. This room maybe belong someone else, but my memory was even stronger. This room used to belonged to Father Bowdern, Father Thomas, when I was little. As with my father and grandfather as members of the order here in Saint Louis."_**

 ** _"I spent 80% of my time here at the headquarters, when we were in town, sort of learning by example, I just got hit by a memory of when I was preschooler. The last time I was here was 29 years ago, but it was 25 to the death of my parents and some of the memories left over just broke down the front door. In truth the strongest memory I have of my parents was the accident at the Met."_**

 ** _"In New York, I saw the accident, and Matheson and Warren along with the quartet here tried to get me into their custody or I was adopted by my teacher. But no, it didn't matter what they said, Nick wasn't allowing them to get involved, it's as he didn't care, that I'd have recovered better under them. That's why this damn thing hit me this hard, I didn't get it out of then."_**

 ** _"I've hated him ever since, if he just let them adopt me, or even my teacher, none of this would have happened at all right now. But..., but that's the reason I'm in this mess, I never got the chance to take that sabbatical right now. And despite the fact I went over their heads, they were determined here. Just to keep me from leaving, but I had to get away from the base and fast here."_**

 ** _"My one chance at recovery from both this and that mission, was by going AWOL at the moment, just escape from the base, come to you. And then get up here so I can get to the duo and possibly you as well if you're who I think._** ** _That's what hurts so much I never got the chance to get it out of me 25 years ago, but I needed a chance to recover and if it meant escape and from them."_**

 ** _"The NID, then I was getting the hell out of dodge so I could get back up here and see the others_** ** _."_** he said and the priest answered him at the news as he looked him over gently at that. **_"What the hell is happening here if you're saying that exactly, son?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him that. ** _"It's two situations combined here that are causing that, but 1) my capture by Nem on Oannes."_**

 ** _"And two is the blasted chair on 989, I had to relive that memory three times, added side effects of the result of that memory getting unlocked. Just unlocked every memory I had before the damn accident, but the latest flashback. That I just had was seeing myself, as a 4 year old in here and him as he was working. But seeing your face 29 years younger..."_** he said and the older man nodded softly.

 ** _"Yes and it's clear to us why right now as a result, if he'd have just backed off at the time we could have hel_** ** _ped you get over that. As you moved on with your life, but we were your family and legal guardians, but the bastard. He wanted you hung up on your parents if you're really who I think. Especially if you knew who my chambers once belonged to right now right now kiddo and with that."_**

 ** _"What's your name if you're saying that son, my name is Father Arthur Richards, I'm a medical doctor. But the accident, the Metropolitan museum of Roman and Greek Art and Mel and Claire. They were setting up an exhibit on ancient Egyptian Art, that was 25 years ago. And the last time you saw the quartet and possibly me was just weeks prior and like Bill, I argued over this."_**

 ** _"Who's the quartet you mean if you mentioned Bill exactly."_** he said to him gently and Daniel nodded as he answered him. **_"Wait Father Arthur Richards, you're the M.D., that was involved in the Manneheim case, Doctor. Just before you suggested moving Rob to the Alexien brothers medical institute?"_** he asked and Richards nodded to him and he sighed in relief to that as he answered him.


	59. 59: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part VI: Arrivals

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 59: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part VI: Reunions And Truths**

 ** _"Then I'm relieved I found you first, before I found Ray McBride and Walter Halloran right now, but that's all 5 of you right now. To answer your second question now, my parents were Melburn and Claire Jackson. I figured if you know about the accident, then you'd recognize these right now."_** he said as he unloaded several items from his bag and opened up the case to show the cross to him.

As he passed him the photo album and he looked at the photos and felt his heart start speeding up. **_"That's Mel and Claire when they were no older then you, son, the last time I saw their son was when they were living here. For a few months at their house there in Chesterfield, it's just outside of the town. And that's the second to last time their son was my patient to."_** he said and Daniel nodded softly.

 ** _"Yeah I remember who you are, Doctor Richards, in fact the last time you saw me was after I was just getting over pneumonia when I was four. You decided you were on duty the night my parents were told by Father Bowdern. To take a break, as you guys could look after me during things that night."_** he said and Richards nodded as his eyes narrowed as he answered him softly at that remark.

 ** _"What's your name if you're saying that because the little boy I was looking after when his parents were out for the night. Ray and I had our doors open in case of trouble and Bill was in the room with him. I also redressed the still healing laceration across the boy's arm, because that's not the first injury taken thanks to the ice skates."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he pushed his sleeve back.

And showed it to him as Richards took one look at it then. **_"My name is Daniel Jackson, my grandfather is Father David Melburn Jackson. You probably remember your other name for me, but that last time you saw me. I was just getting over a case of pneumonia, my godfather put me on penicillin. His name is Darrel Matheson, 25 years ago his rank was Major, he's in the Air Force."_**

 ** _"And not just him, but Dillon Warren, they were my parents best friends and they and my father were 3 members of Bowdern's team."_** he said and the man nodded in shocked disbelief. _**"Daniel, Danny is that really you, Daniel Jackson as in Daniel Nicholas Jackson, your father's name is Melburn Joseph Jackson?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at the question as he looked at him.

 ** _"Yeah Doctor it's me, the last visit I had up here was just after things in the job slowed down. And I ended up running into the duo while I was running my research in regarding that. Whatever Father Bowdern said about that, he just jinxed it, it happened here alright."_ **he said the doctor nodded firmly. **_"Alright hang on son, let me get the guys over here, because if you're really who I think."_**

 _ **"Then they're going to get a shock that after 25 years of looking for you, in both their and the archbishop's cases right now.** **That you come to us for the second time in the last four months alone and Ray said you were coming to visit, I take the delay is the reason why you look like this."**_ he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Doctor take the 25 years off me now."_** he said and he looked into his eyes at that firmly.

Before he smiled in relief and happiness at that as he gave him a hug then at that and he tightened his arms around him then. **_"That's why I had to see you, remember when Hume's replacement said that if there was another to contact you guys?"_** he asked and Richards nodded. **_"Well it just did, but whatever Father Bowdern said regarding that to Father McBride, it just happened that's why I had to see you."_**

 ** _"But whatever remark he made, regarding my becoming the victim of my own research it just landed itself on the table right now. But it's a long story right now."_ **he said and they heard a familiar voice answer that firmly. ** _"Too late, you didn't have to call us over here, I heard the entire thing Arthur. And son what the hell happened if you look like this and you were delayed in coming to visit us."_**

 ** _"And I take it the guy that caused this lost his damn mind finally if that's the reason for the military APB. That was put out looking for you and Hannah right, son, because you look like you just dealt with a cross between another case. And of pneumonia and it's combined with drug exposure now at the moment?"_** Halloran asked and he looked up and smiled at the duo in relief and delight then.

 ** _"Not quite, but close, Father, but I'm the victim of my own research, but it's even worse then you think, but whatever Father Bowdern said about this. The guy who's ending up dead happens to be my former team leader. To save him from his own memories I threw myself up in his place."_** he said, before he could finish a wave of dizziness shot through him and his legs gave out as they grabbed him.

 ** _"Whoa, easy, easy, easy, come on you better sit down and how long have you been on the go, since this started?"_** Richards asked him as they got him in his chambers and on the bed and he sighed as he explained it to him. ** _"I'm just repeating Bill's remark on that, but if you end being the victim of your own research. And I'm killing the bastard that caused it now, before I have him commited for it."_**

 ** _"Just what the hell did they do to you if you look like this, Danny?"_ **McBride said as he pressed his forehead to his and he closed his eyes in response at that. As he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder as he rocked him as he felt his shaking out of exhaustion then and he hid a nod. **_'Papa bear.'_ **they heard and he closed his eyes in response as he tightened his arms around him as he heard his voice say it.

 ** _'My_** **_cub is beyond exhausted, whatever they did to him, I'm killing them for this. Shh, it's okay, it's okay cub, you're home now, it's going to be okay.'_** they heard as he ran his hand through the hair at the back his head as he held him, before he relaxed finally. "Well I don't blame him for that reaction, or myself, because this is definitely not the reunion we wanted." Richards said with a firm growl at that remark.

Looking at him gently, Daniel quickly answered the older man. **_"To answer your first question, Anna followed me and the two of us with our friend quit the program. Before I answer the second, have you checked Showtime for a new Scifi tv show, it's called Stargate SG-1?"_ **he asked and they nodded as they got it. _**"They may not have mentioned your middle name but it doesn't matter right now."**_

 _ **"Because though your father never published a book on the pyramids in Giza, he did do cross pollenzation of ancient cultures. And next to it was another focused on the history that the cultures are far older then anyone expects. And you furthered that research, in fact you had several of his books as a kid. But following his footsteps in everything as you grew up at the time now.**_

 _ **"But let me guess your story arc started with the Littlefields and ended with the last episode is that now. But the Heliopolis, Nem, Hathor, the Tollan and the Nox, the beta gate and possibly the gate creators. The coordinates to Apophis's launching post where his son was, four scores in seven months. And the guys are seeing you as more valuable then O'neill and his friends and that's it."**_

 ** _"And they decided on doing this to when you were here and not realizing we found you, before you revealed you're our cub. They decided on driving up the mission to exhaust you, Sam and your alien friend. Before they got rid of you one by one and you're the first to go, is that it kiddo?"_ **Halloran asked him softly and he nodded as they sighed as Richards said for the three of them firmly at that.

 _ **"The last episode's the catalyst for this, and while your asshole of team leader relived a blown mission, you have to relive your parents accident. Tell me the truth, how long ago was that mission, because you never got the chance. Just to get it out of you, thanks to Ballard and I agree with Darrel wholeheartedly. In that right now, in your case, regarding it, so go ahead, it's okay, just tell us."**_

 ** _"How long ago was it, son?"_ **Richards asked gently and he lowered his head as he tried to hold it in, as the tears started running down his face, before he said it. _**"It was less then a month ago, right after we got back and I headed home. But not only did it bring it back completely, your faces, the 5 of you, you came with it. That's the reason for the phone call, I wasn't sure if Humes was still alive or not."**_

 ** _"But though I made contact with Darrel and Dillon, I couldn't remember you guys, your faces faded in my memory. Before the keeper, but that did it at the time, but you were hearing my pain in Michael's voice at the time here. The show is the entire story, after that mission I quit, I wanted out. I wanted to come home and decided on a sabbatical, but before I could ask Hammond."_**

 ** _"My boss, my team leader already took the mission, the bastard is, whether he wants to admit it, or not, NID. As are Frasier and the marine colonel working at the base, but this is political sabotage to the highest degree. I don't care what they say, I'm retired, I'm a civilian, I'm coming home, but right now. I need you guys more then I need that crazy bastard right now, but to answer the other."_**

 ** _"And why I look like this, well, I've been through the alnighter from hell, actually Doctor, prior to this, I spent a week awake. In looking for my girlfriend, she's my team mate, her name is Sam Carter. Till she alerted me to where they were, after it ended I ended up sleeping for a week to 10 days. As a result, the second was do to the orbital attack and we were gone for a week."_**

 ** _"But this latest one I broke my record, because I've been up for the same amount of time at this. But we left and I was nearly killed in a cave in now at the time here, but my research, we were captured by the ruler of a planet. This planet was a bait and switch that was a cult screwing around with demonology. Black magic and the occult, but so far they had 12 men arrving there."_**

 ** _"And for the same reason, but I'm the one that got away, because of a case of superstition, now. But Darrel, Dillon, Ryan Jumper, Peter Ferretti and General Addison sent us to one of the queen's home planet's this was actually a test to prove the trio were NID. So he could take Egeria's planet and he was staying a soldier of the SGC, or he chooses this planet and he's just exposed himself."_**

 ** _"But a case of cross and double cross, but as you saw I was the one that fought tooth and nail regarding Hathor and he's furious at himself. And for acting like a complete idiot, if you saw the episode focused on his getting stuck on Argos, well that's connected to this right now. But every mission he wants to clean up the mess they give it to me right now and the entire grouping decided here."_**

 ** _"That enough was enough right now."_ **He said and the trio nodded as he looked at Thomas. **_"Yes and we're saying the same thing now, but enough is enough, it's clear that hanging around these lunatics is hazardous to your health. But you're an archeologist, not a soldier, you grew up preserving things. The facet that everything you studied is preserved, that's who you are, you're not soldier."_**

 ** _"It's time for retirement from the base now._ " **Richards said to him gently and he nodded **.** ** _"Father get Sam, Teal'C and Lou and get them up here, it's time right now, because I'm about to go to the added catch to what happened here."_ **he said and Thomas nodded and he left the room. ** _"Sam may have seen this, but the stage two side effects kicked in when I was heading for Hammond's office."_**

 ** _"When the stage two side effects added, but the side effects and I know all about Rob at the time. As I had the books you leant me, but the one he found on th detailed account in Paris. It's took less then five minutes for me to realize then and when I did it hit me then. The serum was a potion meant to bind me to him, but the rest of the potions connected to it, they were drugs."_**

 ** _"And in one case blood thinners as the attack in the bathroom, it acted like warfarin, before he started shoving his consciousness into my head. And realizing this was no case of their turning me into a drone. But this guy was a witch doctor into the occult when I tore my shirt off and I found these."_** he said removed his sweater and turtleneck and they saw symbol and the marks and that did it.

 ** _"That's the human version to Terminus that did this to you, what's the time frame, how long do we have. Because if it's as serious as I think if you had to come to us then it's enough I'm not letting you go back. I don't know how this woman could not realize this, but if she's on it. And I'm having her dragged before a medical committee and she's losing her license for this."_**

 ** _"And until you're fully recovered and not even then and not when they're the possibility your system could crash a second time. And you come down with another case of pneumonia, so let me guess you took up your parents research and extended it."_** Richards said sharply at that and Daniel nodded. _" **It was for chemical possessions, and based on planets screwing around with the occult."**_

 ** _"Just in case someone from the planet fell for one of us guys, and as it turned out the added side effects I found in the one that Bowdern read out to you. Which I cracked, but the time of changing is the week of Samhain and leading into All Saints Day, but that's 7 days and and we got back yesterday. After I decoded this, I realized I had to get to you now, and I mean right now in that."_**

 ** _"But I came to you, you to me or we call you to the base, I didn't care, but I was running out if time here. But here's the subtext, whatever they did to me acted like warfarin, or aspirin, but a blood thinner. But here's the real bad news, I've just suffered a chemical version to a possession. But stage one was acting like the side effects of blood thinners, dizzy spells and two other things."_**

 ** _"And what felt like someone stabbing me in the abdomen, but the fools ignored my warning regarding drugs and the technology. But here's the field report of why exactly now in that, but the pentagon wanted a battery of tests ran on the technology."_ **he said and passed him his notebook and Richards read through it as his eyes narrowed in anger at that as the duo walked into the room then gently.

 ** _"Guys these are my friends and team mates, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'C Thomas Martell, with the fact Sam knew where I was headed she was the first to see this."_** he said and Teal'C looked at his chest as he said it with a dangerous growl at that. ** _"And now that I have also seen this, I will dismember O'neill and Colonel Makepeace when we get back and with them, Maybourne and Kinsey."_**

 ** _"And it's because this is beyond cruel, just because you get more done then they ever do is not cause for them to do this to you my brother."_ **he said and the trio nodded, just as he was answering they heard a vocal argument break out and Daniel look out the window and saw a black car next to their's and saw four men. ** _"Ah shit, it's Maybourne and his cronies, well here we go right now, but they let us go."_**

 ** _"The joint chiefs and the president over rules them, but they let us go, I think they're trying to keep this going, but Doctor. Could you contact the state police and tell them it's a code red dragonfly: deliberate disregard of orders. And they're being arrested for breaking joint chiefs orders here."_** he said and they nodded as the new archbishop walked into the room as he answered him at that remark.

 ** _"I'll take care of it you stall them son, and make it quick, this is private property and holy ground, there is no violence on our property."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that as they left the room as he walked out the door. **_"Harry this is private property and holy ground, shoot and you're being being arrested. The joint chiefs already said it, we're free to go."_** he called out as he walked out to stand next to Dixon and Maybourne smirked as he answered him then.

" ** _I got over ridden by a general in my department, Doctor, now you either return or you're being arrested."_** he said and Daniel crossed his arms _. **"What's the general's name Maybourne?"**_ he asked and he explained that. ** _"Major General David Bowdern."_** he said and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. **_"Nice try, but that's not going to work, and as to why that is right now, Maybourne."_**

 ** _"It's because William Bowdern doesn't have any relatives in the military and even if he did they'd be SGC, not NID. But William Bowdern retired from the military in 1946 and decided teaching was his calling. And he's been teaching at SLU for 37 years, prior to his death in 1983, but his top three players. On the basketball team, are Generals, Doctors, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_**

 ** _"And he's the mentor and basketball coach to Melburn Jackson, but his team mates are Raymond McBride and Walter Halloran. And he's also the priest that did the Manneheim case in 1955 at the time and that was a true story."_** he said and Maybourne looked at him in shock. ** _"How do you know so much about his past exactly right now?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him firmly.

 ** _"Because his power forward on the team, it happens to be my father and he's my adoptive grandfather Maybourne. That's how I know and that's why I came to them, so they can break the curse, you think I wouldn't know you set me up. Well I did and it's game over, so you want to get arrested then get out of here. Because this is private property and holy ground, no violence and for us."_**

 ** _"Anna and me, we're free to go and I'm retired as of now from the base line program as is Annie."_ **he said and before Maybourne could answer two cars pulled into the drive way with a firm shout at that. **_"Drop the weapons right now Maybourne joint chiefs over ride your department. And you're under arrest for attempted murder, forgery, and political sabotage."_ **they heard a voice call out firmly at that.

"Nice timing Davis, I couldn't have picked a better time then that to arrested these guys for it." Crusher said to Davis and he heard his opinion repeated then. ** _"Thanks Paul I owe you big right now, man."_** he said and the major smiled. ** _"The joint chiefs activated your commission, with what happened on this mission right now. They made you a major, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it.

 ** _"Yeah alright I'll take it, but tell them and the senate, the U.N., I'm reactivating the civilian department. But with the NID running things in Area 51, I'm starting my own department and rounding up the members that NID fired when they militarized the program now. We're called the SGA, we're dealing with finding alien technology on earth and the first to respond to emergencies."_**

 ** _"In case it leaves the SGC, so we over ride SGC, and I'm making contact with General Carter, as he's the military leader of my department now. As for Teal'C I found a way to get him by un-noticed now, but his human alias. In addition to his real name is Thomas Martell, Teal'C Thomas Martell."_** he said and Davis nodded to the news as he answered him at the remark as he said it to him gently.

 _ **"Got it, alright I'll tell the joint chiefs, you want to press further charges right now, regarding these guys?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Yeah and I'm pressing charges of attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, forgery. As well as associates to POW, these bastards and Frasier are staying in jail or mental health till they have a breakdown themselves right now at the moment."**_

 ** _"It's the damn issue with Hathor, they're humiliated that once again I was right and they were wrong. But code red dragon delta, bravo, charlie, gamma, I'm off duty until I'm fully recovered but the job starts in six months later on. But so long as the NID are interfering in the SGC, Anna and I never coming back. And we're starting our own department."_ **he said and Davis nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Addison and Matheson sent Warner with the equipment to over ride whatever crap they drugged you with. But you're on medical sabbatical as of now buddy, so call me if you need some help with the U.N., version to the Stargate program in a few months later on now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder and he nodded as he turned and swung his arm and his team nodded as they left then.

And slammed the doors, before they left, before Teal'C looked at him. **_"Thomas Martell, that's sounding adequate enough for my human alias, I am Teal'C Thomas Martell now."_** he said and they nodded smiling. _**"I contacted the institute they know you're coming right now, though now I hope that once inside that building nothing else happens here."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"If I know anything, it's that this lunatic, once he realizes I'm that close to a religious medical institution he's going to drive up the reaction. So guys be ready, in case he lashes out now, you already got a taste to that. After he threw Teal'C across the room, but trying to channel his strength into mine. Though I'm this far away from the gate, I don't know how far the transmitter goes."_**

 ** _"But right now, my body is too drained to put up much of a fight right now. I'm beyond wiped out, and if there was an aftermath to Wes's situation. And over those games, it's I'm suffering it now, but loss of 10 to 15lbs. Sleep deprivation, and the effects of that withdrawal just quit. But it's not over yet, though that's not if we have further complications."_** he said and the trio nodded to him at that **.**

 ** _"Whatever the complication is, the connection could you to collapse again and that happens it's we got to take charge. But if he lashes out its getting him in restraints till he cools down finally."_** Halloran said at that remark firmly then. Before he could answer they heard a fast call out then as another car pulled in and Warner got out of it then followed by Perry and Jefferson then and Daniel smiled in relief.

 ** _"It's alright, he's the medical doctor at the base, Father, this is Dr. William Warner, he's the base's chief surgeon and at times the rehab doctor. He's like you, he's great at German, but after I explained this to him. He took charge, but he's got the medical report, a more advanced one, to the one. I was going to give the medic's at the institute in a bit, and I know why he sent him as well."_**

 ** _"Dad sent him so he could do the surgery while you finished the exorcism, and create the antidote. Just so I can recovery, because I don't doubt that once we do this. I'm not going to be able hold anything down and he's creating the vaccine into two forms here."_** he said and the doctor nodded. ** _"He's right, that's why the generals sent me."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel sighed as he said it,

 ** _"Yeah and you may have to, but it's draining enough to break the pact and then you do the rest. But Warner was getting ready to create the antidote to this, and Anna brought my prescription meds in case it happens again."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Well that's a relief, I take it you never went outdoors during winter and was taking them every day until the weather switched from fall."_**

 ** _"And into mid spring at the time, what with the fact that once you contract it, it's possible to get it again."_** McBride said and he nodded. **"** ** _Yeah but that's exactly the problem, 15 years living in summer year round weather, I lost my immunity to the cold temperatures at the time."_** he said and they nodded. _ **"How are you doing now, Danny?"**_ Warner asked and he sighed as Sam answered that question.

 ** _"Had a dizzy spell in Chicago, he's running on fumes here, but I doubt that's going to keep this maniac from trying out things in attempting one last escape here. Just to get him back Colorado Springs, but that happens and get ready for the side effects. But we better get up there and quick, before he passes out right now a second time."_** she said and the trio of priests nodded in agreement.

 ** _"At the moment the 6 to 9 year old in me came forward in this situation last night. After I collapsed once and I said I had to go back, but the 'go back' was really come here to you. So this morning's APB, it's due to the fact they've no clue where I was headed. Though Sam got it right on the first try, but these fools how no clue how I think, but as a scientist, I could anywhere now."_**

 ** _"Because if you were me, and you're suffering the side effects of a prior illness or anything else where would you go for help exactly. Or you're scared out of your mind that once you do this right now and it causes a relapse. In the original strand you caught as a child here and you know there's only one place. One place to go, as the inner fear activates the inner you, said inner you."_**

 ** _"Your 4 to 9 year old self and at that age there's only four men you want to see and take care of you, and two are in Maryland right now. When your inner child just came forward and there's only one group you have to see. And of 2 to 4 men that could help you, and after realizing you found your original guardians?"_** he asked and Halloran nodded as he answered him as he looked at him gently to that.

 ** _"It's by returning to your home town and getting to what's left of the quartet that helped your parents raise you now. The inner you decided to return to your biological den and right to your father bears, us."_** he said and McBride nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Yeah that's what I mean, the inner me was 4 to 9 years old and that me had taken total control now and lead me into a fast chase."_**

 ** _"As I lead them in circles, until I returned to my den and one of my dens was here at your HQ. And the cub me, nothing was stopping me from returning to my den or to my father bears as it forced me into getting back to you guys. So my inner 8 year old was searching out the men that helped raised him, and my heart lead me right back to you, Father."_** he said and the duo nodded to him.

 ** _"I hope you brought the equipment needed to make this antidote for him. Because now that's he's back with us, we're acting as his next of kin, Doctor. But just do whatever it takes medically and we'll do the rest, at the current moment, I'm sure Bill would kill if he found out about this. As he made it clear, but O'neill and Maybourne did."_** McBride said and Warner nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Sure thing, I'll take care of it, but we better get up there now."_** he said and they nodded as Sam looked at Daniel gently to see he was on the edge of falling asleep on his feet then as the three priests and Richards helped him into their car. And they headed for the institute, arriving Lou took one look at the building as they got out of the cars and nodded as they saw a slight resemblance from the institution on the 3rd nightmare film.

 ** _"I see why no one ever wanted to set foot in this place if they're a Catholic right now, let alone a Jesuit, it looks like Westin hills on the movie. Let me guess, though a medical hospital, the stories of this place being used for exorcisms is enough to scare anyone if your stature. Because to you it's like a snake pit, and though it's helped others at times in the past now, the last one now."_**

 ** _"Manneheim is the one that had you setting foot in here and just before you went on a however long mission it was now. None of you ever got comfortable here because of it?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, and Bill made the remark that he'd die before he ever set foot inside this place. Though for Robbie, to save his soul, he had to break that promise to himself there at the time now."_**

 ** _"For a young scholar studying theology and demonology, just doing it on the outside is fine, but no scholar ever wants to go near the room we did it in. Though now that we got to, it's using the same room we did before, just relax son."_** Halloran said and Daniel nodded, before he felt something in his mind shift, as the presence looked at the plait glass window and he felt his fear shoot through him.

 ** _'This is it, you, I'm never coming back and you can't get to me after I break that pact, and even if you tried you'd be killed by the iris. You're locked out for good as of now, and are you really that naive. As I asked those questions so I could break the pact, reverse psychology now.'_** he said and they heard an alarmed tone at that remark as his gaze shifted to the cross at the top of the building at that news.

 ** _"What is this place?'_** they heard and they heard Daniel's answering remark. **_'The medical department for my religion, I sinned against my love for my wife. In the words of my people's last rites system, before this. I have sinned against love and good and_** ** _for the sake of your king's mercy. Well I'm renouncing that sin now, baring my soul, and you're being banished from my body forever.'_**

 ** _'I renounce the evil you poisoned my body with, I renounce the sin I've committed on your planet. And I'm baring my soul to the men you see before you when in recovery now, but I told you not to underestimate me._** ** _And with that, once I'm on holy grounds, inside here and my spiritual guardians do this. But the samples, the information needed now, it's your undoing in my eyes.'_**

 ** _'And you're the demonic presence being cast out of my body, along with the pact or whatever you did to me, is being destroyed. I'm never returning, so find someone else, I belong to the two women you see in front of you. But I am a man of God and I'm renouncing the sin I committed to save my friends. Your biggest sins in this are your lust and pride, they are your undoing now.'_**

 ** _'Your self destruction and Shyla, your lust and pride, well that's the way of it now isn't it, you never let your pride blind you. And to the fact that your being lead about, you've been double crossed and I'm free of you now.'_** he said turning his gaze to Sam and Sarah at that and they heard a violent shout at that. **_'No, no you're not leaving me, I'm not letting go, you're my mate, I'm not letting go.'_**

 ** _'No you're not getting in there, I'm not losing you.'_** they heard quickly and they heard it. ** _"You're never taking me alive, I'm ending this once and for all, you just got everyone that cares about me pissed right now. So you want me back, then you got a war on your hands now.'_** they heard as he forced his body to move into the building at that as Sam nodded firmly to that, as Halloran looked at him at that.

 ** _"Running a slight test here, since I'm on holy ground and he's a human version of the demon that possessed Rob 42 years ago."_** he said and Sam nodded as he moved to the door of the building and the effect caused him freeze up. As he pressed his hand to the door frame and that did it as his legs gave out on him as he fell to the floor. As she and Teal'C grabbed him as he said it through the clenched teeth at that response.

As they touched him they heard a scream of pain at that and they all nodded to that response. **_"What the hell is that?!"_** Lou said in shock as he crouched in front of him. **_"It's two things, one is that it's like the garlic effect on vampires, and the other, the amount of love and friendship in our connection right now. This is having the same effect on my body that touching Harry did to Riddle, the books."_**

 ** _"Until I met you guys, let alone the quintet, I was on my own, though Anna and Kevin were my version of Hermione and Ron. But the effects of showing how strong our bond is-is having the same effect on Thanos. That touching Harry did to Riddle in the books now, but that's the key, his remark to you. He doesn't know what love really is, and I'm showing that to him when we do this."_**

 ** _"But he's never going to know love, or friendship in the way I do and that's the reason for this. But his pain and responses in this of coming to a place that is connected to white magic and the lord. He's influenced by demonology and black magic, and the stronger the influence it gets as we force him to let go. And more painful the impact on him, as he's trying to hang on to me now."_**

 ** _"If there was an adult version to the final episode focused on the new leader of the team in the power rangers tv show. When they found out who he really is, it's by them forcing him to let go of the psychic link now connecting him to their enemy on the tv show. And the harder they try to hang on and the more pain their both in, well I'm the new leader of the team, and back where I belong."_**

 ** _"But that's the situation I'm in, right now guys, you five are my sextet, I'm not going back, but he's clinging to me psychically by his fingertips. It's the very same thing, so we have to get him to let go on his end. But he's clinging on to the psychic link, and the harder he's trying in trying to hang on. And the more the spasms start to get worse in my case."_** he said and the quintet nodded firmly.

 ** _"Then I'm breaking that link by any means necessary right now cub, I'm not losing you after I just got you back now."_** McBride said firmly to the news as he crouched next to him then at that information. ** _"Yeah I know, but he's going to act like Terminus, putting up a fight till you drive up the reaction. And like Father Bowdern did, but there's no case of telekinesis, so that's not a factor, here."_**

 ** _"And with that, the stronger the bond and the more damaging it is to him, just watch yourself girls, in case he lashes out."_** he said and they nodded as Sarah went first and she hugged him and pressed her forehead to his as they heard a pained scream at that, before Anna did it and they heard another. Till Sam tried and that did it as the pain shot through the link and short circuited the connection as the trio exchanged looks.

 ** _"I take it that's the human version of Terminus now, he's scared of this place?"_** McBride said as he followed him into the building. **_"Yeah and he knows why I'm here, and it's to exorcise him, the bastard, out of my body. But get ready, in case he lashes out during the exorcism, but I made it clear. Though they had my body, my heart, mind and soul belong to you guys, so he and Shyla want a war."_**

 ** _"Over me, and they're going to get one now, but what the girls just did, just short circuited the link, but first the surgery and then you do the exorcism. Because that's it, I'm never going back to that planet, I did my job, and now it's time to deal with this. Guys once you go home, lock out that planet for good, I'm never going back there, ever."_** he said and the ten nodded to him gently to that.

 ** _"How soon do we have once we get you settled in here, before we do this?"_** Warner asked and left his hand his shoulder. **_"1 hour, 2 hours at the most, Bill, but it's like Teal'C, I'm dealing with making sure that the areas that potion covered. Once in there, and I'm in bed, you're going to have drain 3/4's of it, and then once they break the connection completely, it's having several units ready."_**

 ** _"And with it the first dose of the antidote with it now, but it's day two, so we got three to four days before time is up, but by midnight on all Saints Day. At the moment, it's just a few days in the hospital, but the worst of the pain. And from the effects of the sarcophagus are done, it's just dealing with the rest of this."_ **he said and they nodded to him as Richards lead the way into the building.

As the head medic moved to them and Richards explained it to him then. **_"We have another case, regarding a situation similar to Robbie Manneheim. But this is a far more dangerous, because the effects this time are chemical. And in addition to spiritual, but I just got the news, his body is still healing. And in addition to a previous mission connected to this and it's combined with both that. "_**

 ** _"And the added sleep deprivation to go with it right now."_ **he said and the other man nodded as he saw the sextet surrounding him. **_"I take it this has to do with the military APB put out on Doctors Daniel Jackson and Anna Thompson?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded gently. ** _"Yeah it does and it's because with the fact I escaped containment, that they were trying to get me back to finish their job."_**

 ** _"Long story short, if you catalogued the followed episodes, the episode arc focused on me rather then all of us, and together, you got the reason. As this was political sabotage to highest degree right now. As it is, NID are a bunch of assassins in military uniforms, that's including my former team leader. And this man next to me was the original CMO, he's my medical doctor, but to put it."_**

 ** _"And gently now, is that tv show focused on the program is no tv show at all, but the last episode is the catalyst for how and why this happened. And this is the direct aftermath to it, but I just had to relive my parents accident. And here's the result Doctor Fieldman."_** he said and the man nodded. ** _"Well then we better get you settled, before you fall asleep on your feet right now."_**

 ** _"And you guys, once we hit that portion of it, you're staying in the hallway, because we're not taking chances here. After Eckhart got stabbed by a bedspring, we know what we're doing, but let me guess. But this is the human version of the demon that possessed Robert when he was a kid, right, he just attacked several people?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Yeah he did, but I just got it on proximity range, closer to level 28 and the stronger the effect, farther away and it starts lessening. And this far away from the base this far I don't feel anything all, and my exhaustion it's so bad that the reason for this. I've just dealt with the alnighter from hell and with that, with this being a medical hospital and my grandfather being a member of the order."_**

 ** _"I'm paying up front, so whatever the cost, I'll pay for it, I just want this connection broken and I'm free of this lunatic that tied me to him."_ **he said and and the doctor gently. **_"He's still on joint chiefs medical care, so the program is paying for this outside of the base at the moment here but with that, Doctor. The base medical department, they brought the stuff needed to help with it."_**

 ** _"But whatever's on medical records, before he met us, that's your department now at the moment."_ **Sam said and he nodded to her. **_"Alright no problem, but you guys cover the antidote, we'll deal with the surgery."_** Richards said and Daniel sighed and shook his head. **_"With my off the base, they can help you, but this in reverse now, civilian ran and military help now, I'm your patient now."_**

 ** _"But you know my life, prior to ending up in the system better then they do and I don't doubt they brought some of the drugs you and Uncle Darrel used for me. But you're my medical doctor and he's helping you, Dr. Richards, starting with the fact and I'd consider as the first department of many. That I'm bringing into the SGA, but the Jesuit order of Saint Louis and the Alexien Brothers institute."_**

 ** _"This is the first department of many involved in SGA now."_ **he said and they nodded to him. **_"Alright, Bill, you help me, I know his medical records better then anyone, but if his system crashed there's the likely chance. Here, that the strand that nearly killed him as a child is about to make a come back."_ **he said and they nodded to him him gently as the doctor lead them to a room on the fourth floor.

As Daniel looked at the X shaped boards, that were marking the room on the door and nodded. **_"Tomorrow night or two days down, at the latest, but we're doing this in there, it's not paranormal, but it's just as bad."_** he said and the quartet nodded to him as they heard a voice over to that. **_'What does that boarded up room mean exactly if those boards are in a X across it.'_** he said and Daniel explained that.

 ** _'Thats the the room that my predecessor did this in, but I'm lucky you're not a true demon or denizen from hell. Because you're facing off against four men who love me like a son and believe me, they're not giving up and until you're out of me. If my grandfather was still alive he's your opponent now, but believe me, these men will not give up until it's done and with that in mind.'_**

 ** _'You're seeing everything through me, but believe me when I say that the ones that understand this most and who I was as a child are the trio you met. Two of them are part of the trio that were with the priest that did my predecessor. And the third is the medical doctor that was with them right now when they did it. Well now you're the demon they're casting out of me and they give up.'_**

 ** _'And until I'm free of you, so five days was it, well let's see you try to stay in control when they're doing this. As I just short circuited the connection between us, my girlfriend has never really known what love is. Well neither do you, you demonic bastard, but let me show you.'_** he said as he opened up his mind and memories of 20 years worth of good memories, as they heard a scream of pain.

After getting him into bed the duo sighed as Sam moved to them as she said it softly. **_"How long's he been asleep?"_** she asked and Halloran said it gently. ** _"An hour or so, is this the first amount of sleep he's had since you returned. And from your mission the other night?"_ **he asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Yeah it is, we've been hard at it for weeks, because of this little ploy of theirs at the time now."_**

 _ **"Right after we got back yesterday, just as we were heading for the infirmary, he just barely collapsed on us. But normally he had us relieving him of duty after what he told you before we came here he wasn't kidding. What energy he had left and from the return quit on him, but she sedated him. And this was a big no no when it comes to maintaining full control where possessions."**_

 _ **"And in the program are concerned now, but I didn't have to hear the catalyst I know what caused this and this was illegal in the program. Not to let person: military or civilian take a sabbatical when they're emotionally compromised. But they'd been running him ragged and for close to 4 months after the orbital attack, but this was a cross and double cross and I may not have known."**_

 ** _"Of the joint chief's plans for Jack and Frasier, let alone Makepeace, Mckenzie and Maybourne, but it doesn't matter now at the moment."_** she said and they nodded as they heard Jacob's voice at that remark. **_"And Danny never needed to make contact with me after this right now, baby. Because Ryan just reactivated my commission, I'm leading his department in the military side of it now."_**

 ** _"So George had your department I'm leading his and Hank's coming in as well."_ **he said and she stood up in relief. **_"Dad!"_** she said quickly and he gave her hug as she tightened her arms arms around him gently. **_"Hey guys, my name's Major General Jacob Carter, I'm her father, and his new boss at the department."_ **he said and they nodded as he looked at his daughter then gently as he said it to her softly.

 ** _"But like I said, he told me the truth as I went to George first, and he filled me in, regarding this right now, before he told me where you were. And I came here now, baby, but he's everything I wanted for you right now and Hanson. Hanson was a nutcase, as is O'neill, thankfully you didn't have me finding you a mate, and the right one too, because you did it yourself now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But in total honesty, I've never been more proud of you now, honey."_** he said and she smiled as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her as he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes at that, before she buried her head into his shoulder. "Deeper bond now, I don't have to lie to you anymore, dad, this is all I wanted, you part of my world now." she said and he nodded as he looked at her gently at that.

"Yeah I know honey and with us changing the timeline you don't have to now, because you're now having me as part of your life. And I've been involved, since you were born now, but no more lies, and total honesty, Mark may have moved to San Diego. But in this case, with you not needing to lie to me or your mother..." he said and she nodded. "Yeah I'm living at home starting now, I'm staying with you and mom now, dad."

"But yeah I know with mom gone, and Mark not talking to us, it's just us now, in this timeline, at first, before we find that connection now. It's we get a second chance, but I just want Jack out of the picture, if he just given him a chance to rest none of this would have happened." she said and he nodded in agreement ad they heard his double answer that as he felt his anger growing as he looked at the young man protectively then.

"Well fortunately leading into the holidays and operations are closed down for them, we can take the sabbatical for that time and come visit the family. But with my being in San Diego, I'm telling my boss, I'm leave for two weeks, for Christmas and Thanksgiving and another month for a summer break as our families are vacationing together. In the circuit, once the program goes global." Mark said smiling and she smiled at the remark.

Exchanging smiles with each other and knowing their bonds were going to grow deep they looked forward to what was going to be a fresh start. As they watched the alterations to the second season and waited for the clock to end so they could start fresh.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **From here that's the end of this chapter of the storyline and the next portion enters just days. Before the reset, as it activates with them changing episode details as Daniel alters the shoe details. Before they get a shocking regarding Frasier as a shock truth comes out now for the quintet. As they fix that, before things switch to the future and timeline ends days after the episode Rascals.**


End file.
